Renace un Amor Oscuro
by shion145
Summary: Tras la derrota de Hades a mano de Athena, a punto de morir, revive el amor que había perdido tras la traición y abandono de Perséfone, Pandora es la única que lo ama, incluso en otra era y otra vida, donde se encontraran nuevamente para estar junto, inclusive si el propio Olimpo los quiera separar, pero tendrá la ayuda de otros dioses. Crossover entre Naruto y Saint Seiya
1. Prologo: el inicio de un amor

**Hola a todos los de la comunidad Fanfic, es la primera vez que escribo una historia como la presente. Por lo cual agradezco a cada uno de los lectores que está siguiendo esta historia a compartir sus comentarios, sugerencias y puntos de vista. Los que quieran emitir juicios o criticas destructivas absténganse a realizarlo, porque no los leeré. Esta historia está basada en la una publicación de años realizada por Flarius titulado "Naruto es Hades", únicamente me base en el prólogo, la historia que realizaré si me pertenece, así que sin más ¡comenzamos!.**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 _ **-blah, blah, blah-**_ biju o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

-Katon: ¡jutsu gran bola de fuego! o ¡Marioneta cósmica!- técnica o jutsu.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Masashi Kishimoto, solo soy dueño de la historia, tampoco lo hago con fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

 **Prologo: el inicio de un amor.**

Se dice que el amor logra milagro, pero, en si se define como aquella energía que mueve al universo, en un ritmo armónico de creación y unión, cosa que los Dioses desconocen. Puesto que son seres egoístas que solo pelean entre sí para obtener poder y querer dominar al otro, siendo niños por querer obtener lo que quieren, mirando a los demás seres como inferiores a ellos, sin embargo no todos los Dioses son egoístas.

En un lugar apartado, atravesando el espacio-tiempo, más allá del muro de los lamentos, se encuentran los Campos Elyseos. Un lugar donde no existe el sufrimiento ni el dolor, donde las almas puras reposan en la eterna libertad.

En una zona llena de edificios de estilo griego antiguo, yace en el suelo el cuerpo del gobernante del inframundo, su nombre es Hades. Derrotado, con una herida mortal hecha por el báculo de Athenas, utiliza lo que le queda de cosmos para revivir a sus 108 espectros, a Hypnos, Thanatos y Pandora la mujer que siempre estuvo a su lado, y que sin embargo su odio lo cegó; pues Pandora fue la mujer que lo amó desde milenios. La mujer que Hades que salvo de las manos de Zeus, después de ser utilizada contra la humanidad.

Los dioses gemelos y Pandora sabían que habían muerto, sin embargo se preguntaban del ¿Por qué estaban vivos? Hasta que voltearon ver al responsable de dicho acto. Los tres se quedaron mudos de lo que veían. Pandora se llevó las manos hacía la boca y corrió, Hypnos Y su hermano gemelo imitaron a la chica y corrieron. Cuando estaban al lado de su señor gritaron.

 **-¡Señor Hades!-** el mencionado solo sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho.

 **-Me alegró que hayan regresado a la vida-** se dirigió a los tres, los cuales portaban un semblante triste, con dolor en el corazón y con desesperación. Pandora lloraba arrolidada junto su Señor.

 **-¿cómo pudo haber sucedido esto?, ¡no debí subestimar a esos caballeros de Athena-** el Dios se reprendía así mismo porque no fue capaz de derrotar a los chicos Athenienses.

 **-Thanatos, amigo mío. No te culpes, yo soy responsable de todo lo que ocurrió-** dijo para calmar al Dios de la Muerte, mas, se sorprendió por lo que dijo Hades.

 **-¿cómo que su responsabilidad, no entiendo señor Hades?-** pregunto, pues era algo que no entendía, siempre pensaba que era una broma para calmar el ambiente.

 **-Señor Hades, puede explicarse, por favor-** respondió Hypnos, ya que no comprendía su señor.

 **-¡Soy responsable de esta estúpida guerra!-** grito **\- yo la inicie porque le tenía envidia a los humanos, porque ellos pueden amar-** finalizo para posteriormente llorar.

Pandora lloraba amargamente pues el que consideraba como su hermano estaba destinado a morir. Los dioses gemelos se sorprendieron ante la confesión del Dios. El cual aun causaba desconcierto.

 **-todo comenzó en la era del mito, Nunca fui así, sino que era el más benevolente de los tres-** decía con dolor tanto en el pecho como en el espíritu **–incluso llegue a amar-** esas palabras sorprendieron a los presentes, pues sabían que Hades era un ser frío, que no le gustaba pelear y derramar sangre, sin embargo que llegase a amar era algo nuevo.

 **-llegué a amar a mi esposa Perséfone, sin embargo ella me abandono, gracias a las mentiras de Deméter y Zeus-** relataba Hades en su agonía, Pandora estaba sorprendida, la esposa de Hades abandonó a la persona noble que estaba a su lado **– ella se fue con el maldito de Ares, cuando busco refugio en mi reino. Cuando la quise detener solo me dijo que me ¡Odiaba!, que la hice sufrir apartándola de su madre y su verdadero amor. Dejándome con este dolor, enojo y odio-** finalizó su relato, lo gemelos ahora comprendían la conducta de su señor frente a Athena cuando atacaba la tierra. Los ojos del Dios del inframundo brotaban lágrimas al recordar ese suceso.

 **-por eso jure no volver a amar, y destruir a los humanos, por ese sentimiento que podían tener, Athena me abrió los ojos con su poder, ya no sentía el amor hasta ahora-** decía con una sonrisa cálida y de amistad en su rostro.

-Señor Hades- murmuró Pandora, que con su mano acarició el rostro del Dios –Déjeme amarlo, déjeme curarle sus heridas, permítame entrar en su corazón- decía la dama con vehemencia hacia él.

 **-¡Pandora!-** dijo sorprendido, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban acarició el rostro de la joven, la cual sonrió **–realmente tu…-** no completo la frase, ya que sintió los labios de la chica en los suyos, el Dios estaba sorprendido, así que correspondió el beso que emitía el calor que siglos no sentía, para posteriormente separarse.

-Señor Hades, yo lo amo desde que rescato de la soledad y me dio un hogar- respndió con tranquilidad.

 **-Yo también te amo, Pandora-** dijo, Pandora abrazaba el cuerpo de su amado que perdia calor, pues su muerte casi llegaba.

 **-Hypnos, Thanatos-** nombró a los gemelos, los cuales se arrodillaron ante su señor **– gracias, por haber estado a mi lado, aunque me hubiera gustado convivir en otras circunstancias-** las palabras que mencionada Hades causaban dolor, pues ellos sentían que la hora de su señor estaba por llegar y no había marcha atrás.

El cuerpo del Dios empezó a desintegrarse en pequeñas partículas parecidas a polvo de estrellas que se iban por él cielo.

 **-Gracias amigos, gracias Pandora, ¡te amo!-** con estas últimas palabras el cuerpo finalmente se desintegró para ir a un lugar.

-¡HADEES!- grito Pandora desconsolada, sus lágrimas mojaban sus manos al haber perdido a su amor. Los gemelos también lloraban por la pérdida de su señor.

En eso dos presencias se sintieron en los Campsos Elyseos, una pareja se venía acercando al lugar, un hombre de 30 años, vestía una túnica roja con hombreas de metal dorado, cabello azul marino, piel algo bronceada, ojo color rojo rubí. La mujer de la misma edad que el hombre, cabello rubio, piel blanca, tenía un vestido color anaranjado ceñido en la parte de la cintura, portaba un brazalete en la mano derecha dorado, así como un cinturón que llegaba arriba de la pelvis, en sus pies sandalias griegas, tenía facciones faciales delicadas.

La pareja era ni más, ni menos, que Cronos titán del tiempo y su esposa Rea Madre de los Dioses Olimpos. Se acercaron al lugar donde antes estaba su hijo Mayor, Rea tomó a Pandora en su regazo para consolarla de la pérdida de su amado.

 **-Mi hijo amado, se ha ido-** mencionó mientras veía a los gemelos, los cuales estaban a la defensa de que los titanes hayan escapado del Tártaros.

 **-Cronos, Rea ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Cómo escaparon del Tártaro?-** preguntó Thanatos, pues si bien sabía era imposible salir de ese lugar.

 **-Calmado hijo de Nix, he venido a despedirme de mi hijo como un padre. Athena a veces eres como mi hijo Zeus de egoísta, sin embargo, hoy actuaste con nobleza para salvar a ese humano y a los demás en la tierra-** dijo con sabiduría el Titán Mayor **–El cómo salí, eso se debe a que la influencia de mi hijo Hades a desaparecido-** respondió Cronos. Rea seguía consolando a Pandora en su dolor.

 **-Desahógate, mi niña, saca ese dolor-** cual madre decía a la chica que en el pecho sacaba su tristeza y dolor

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?- decía en su llanto, el cual calaba en el corazón de Rea, la cual empezaba a soltar lágrimas de sus bellos ojos dorados.

 **-¡Maldición!, todo por jugar con esos caballeros de bronce, el señor Hades estaría con nosotros-** enojado decía Thanato, el cual solo apretaba su puño con fuerza.

 **-No te culpes tanto hermano, también soy yo parte de la culpa, si tan solo hubiese impedido que llegasen al lugar de descanso del cuerpo del Señor Hades, esto jamás hubiera sucedido-** ahora era el turno de Hypnos autoflagerlarse por la pérdida del Señor del inframundo.

 **-Ninguno de los dos tiene la culpa; nos duele la partida de mi hijo, mas, no significa que deben pelearse por algo que ya ocurrió-** medio el titán para evitar un conflicto entre Thanatos e Hypnos.

 **-mi hijo ahora es libre, lo que significa que regresará nuevamente, como siempre deseo ser, un ser de amor-** finalizó sus palabras, las cuales sorprendió a los gemelos y Pandora.

 **¿Qué significa que regresará el señor Hades?-** preguntó Hypnos con confusión.

 **-Como lo escuchaste Hypnos, mi hijo regresará nuevamente a la vida, es decir, que tiene la facultad de reencarnar en un nuevo cuerpo, así como mente y espíritu. Habilidad que tiene todos mis hijos, incluso la propia Athena, pues el espíritu de ellos existe en otros planos-** respondió Rea

 _ **-Entonces el Señor Hades regresará en un nuevo cuerpo con todo su poder y memorias, así como su propia esencia divina-**_ fue el pensamiento de Thanatos, el cual se alegró un poco.

 **-Sin embargo, cuando llegue a la tierra, tendrá que ser apoyado por ustedes, pues su poder será sellado minutos después que nazca, o de lo contrario podría destruir todo a su alrededor-** fue lo que dijo Cronos, para que los Dioses se preparará para entrenarlo cuando sea el momento.

Por otro lado Pandora se recuperó al saber que su amado regresaría a la tierra, para volverlo a ver.

 **-Sin embargo, no sabemos cuándo regresará, pueda que tarde días, meses, años, siglos o incluso milenios-** dijo Rea a los demás.

 _-No me importa esperar siglos o milenios, solo quiero volver a ver sus hermosos ojos y estar junto a él-_ __fue el pensamiento de Pandora, ya que tenía la certeza de ver a su amado nuevamente.

 **-Mientras regresa mi hijo, me encargaré de sostener el inframundo con mi cosmos, pues tras la derrota de mi hijo, las puertas del Tártaro esta abiertas y los monstruos en su interior han escapado, lo cual significa, una nueva guerra contra los Dioses, aunque los derroten, sufrirán un sueño por la batallas que se enfrentara. Iré a apoyar a los Hecatonquiros, para que ya no sigua escapando más monstruos-** finalizó Cronos e inmediatamente se dirigió al Tártaro a cerrar sus puertas.

Tal como dijo Cronos, una nueva guerra santa se inició, ahora era por la sobrevivencia de los Dioses contra los monstruos del Tártaros. Los Dioses ganaron, pero el precio fue mayúsculo, pues sus cuerpos no aguantaron la carga de dichas abominaciones que entraron en un sueño, donde despertarían en siglos.

La humanidad sufrió por esa guerra que se desato, disminuyo la cantidad de seres humanos en el planeta, su tecnología retrocedió a un punto de la era Medieval, la geografía cambio, e incluso los países desaparecieron dando paso a los reino o como se le llamaría Feudos.

Los Dioses pasaron al olvido, así mismo el cosmos, durante 5 mil años ocurrieron sucesos que marcarían la tierra y a la humanidad, como la llegada del Dios árbol, Shinju, la llegada a la tierra de la Diosa Conejo llamada Kaguya Otsutsuki. El nacimiento del chakra, que sustituyó al Cosmos, pero en menor magnitud. En nacimiento de Hagoromo Otsutsuki, después conocido como Rikudo Sennin y su hermano gemelo Hamura Otsutsuki.

El nacimiento de Juubi, derrota y sellado en Rikudo Sennin, el sellado de Kayuga Otsustuki en la luna, el nacimiento de los clanes Hyuga, Uchiha, Senju y Uzumaki. La formación de aldeas ninjas, Hasta que ocurrió algo que no esperaba.

En el inframundo, más específicamente en los Campos Elyseos, Pandora se acercaba a Rea, la cual estaba sonriendo, pues había sentido algo en la tierra y sabía quién era.

-¿Me llamó Señora Rea?- pregunto Pandora con un tono se respecto a la Deidad.

 **-Así es Pandora, pero no me llames señora, solo Rea-** dijo la titanide a la chica. **-Pandora sé que has estado esperando a que mi hijo regresará para estar juntos desde la era del mito-** comento, la chica asintió con la cabeza, aunque no sabía el por qué, por lo que dejo que hablará Rea.

 **-Bien hija, pues he sentido la presencia de Hades en la tierra, aunque es muy sutil, es como si quisiera nacer como humano y vivir como uno-** dijo la Rea a una Pandora que empezaba a sentirse feliz, por pronto vería a su amado.

-Eso quiere decir que yo…- no pudo proseguir con su oración, pues Rea le sonrió y habló.

 **-Así es, tu iras a la tierra y reencarnaras en una humana, no te preocupes tus recuerdos estarán sellados hasta que te encuentres con mi hijo, además tu esencia será la misma. Nacerás en un clan de ojo blancos y vas a ser hija del propio líder de dicho clan-** finalizó Rea, la cual recibió un abrazo de Pandora, la cual respondió como una madre lo haría hacía su hija.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias- repetía una y otra vez, con felicidad en sus palabras.

 **-Muy bien Pandora, ahora ve con Hypnos y Thanatos que te guiara a tu nuevo cuerpo-** sin más se despidió de Rea, se dirigió donde los Dioses gemelos le indicaros el cuerpo que habitaría para estar con el señor Hades.

10 de octubre, en Konohagakure no sato (La aldea oculta entre las hojas) ocurría un evento que marcaría a humanidad, pues era el nacimiento del Dios del Inframundo, Hades. En la forma de un bebé, rubio con ojos azules, pero estos eran diferentes, pues su mirada era aquella mirada tan inquietante como el fondo de un lago, el niño tenía tres marquitas de bigotes como si fuese un zorro en cada mejilla, su nombre Naruto Uzumaki, Rey del inframundo.

 **Espero que les guste el prólogo, sino, ni modo, voy a poner unas aclaraciones para finalizar este capítulo.**

 **En la anime como en el mito, Hades el Dios más noble y altruista que sus hermanos, por lo cual odia las peleas sin sentido, solo se enfurece cuando alguien rompe las reglas del inframundo.**

 **Los Hecatonquiros, son tres seres de la mitología griega que custodian el Tártaro, para que no escapen los titanes encerrados por Zeus. Tenían 50 Cabezas y 50 manos.**

 **En el lost canvas, Onerio menciona que los Dioses viven en una dimensión diferente a la nuestra; por lo tanto puedes reencarnar en un cuerpo, como lo hizo Sasha o poseer uno.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, Adiós.**


	2. Capítulo 1: la verdad y la partida

**¡Qué onda! a todos los que siguen mi historia, espero que les haya gustado el prólogo, una disculpa por mis horrores ortográficos, pero hacerlo en la madrugada es cansado, a parte realizar un informe psicológico es pesado, sobretodo en mi país que estamos pasando los terremotos y estoy tratando a personas con estrés postraumático, sin más ¡Comenzamos!**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju, dios o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju, dios o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

-Katon: ¡jutsu gran bola de fuego! o ¡Marioneta cósmica!- técnica o jutsu.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Masashi Kishimoto, solo soy dueño de la historia, tampoco lo hago con fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

Capítulo 1: la verdad y la partida de un Dios.

Han pasado cerca de 6 años desde el ataque del Kyubi a la Aldea, las cosas iban poco a poco reconstruyéndose. Los aldeanos enterraron a sus caídos, la economía estaba en decadencia, no había ninjas que realizaran misiones, pues casi una cuarta parte murió por el ataque del Biju.

Héroes como Minato Namikase, se sacrificaron para detener a la bestia, la cual era controlada por un enmascarado que se autodenominaba "Madara Uchiha". Aun así la aldea salía poco a poco de su depresión.

Hoy es 10 de octubre, un día especial, ya que se conmemora la derrota de Kyubi no Yoko a manos de su héroe, el Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikase, además de la honra de los caídos ese día, por lo que se realiza cada año un festival, amenizado siempre por el Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen.

Sin embargo, no todo era alegría y felicidad, ya que para un niño de 6 años era diferente. Ya que hoy es su cumpleaños, pero en lugar se ser felicidad, regalos y pastel como cualquier otro niño, eran golpes, quemaduras, ser perseguido cada año por los aldeanos. Su pecado, haber nacido el mismo día que el ataque del Biju.

Naruto Uzumaki, un niño pelo rubio, tez algo bronceada, tiene tres marcas de bigotes en cada mejilla. Mas, lo que destacaba del niño eran esos ojos azules, los cuales si una persona se fijara bien, tenía esa mirada que tranquilizaría a cualquiera, esa mirada que es tan inquietante y que es como el fondo del lago. Pero en este momento el niño corre por su vida.

Una turba de aldeanos armados de palos, antorchas y cualquier otro elemento para dañar, acompañados de algunos shinobis que perseguían al chico. Desde que recuerda cada año siempre ha sido así; por lo tanto los aldeanos le pusieron de nombre "la caza del niño-zorro demoniaco", pues corrió el rumor que Naruto era el propio Kyubi. Su ropa ya había sido rota por los constantes jaloneos de los aldeanos, presentaba golpes en su rostro, cortaduras en sus manos, debido a que tenía que defenderse de las armas que arrojaban los Shinobis.

-¡Déjenme en paz! ¿Qué les he hecho?- pregunto el niño con lágrimas en los ojos, pues el cansancio y el dolor eran ya perceptibles.

-Haber nacido ¡maldito Demonio!- dijo un aldeano que tenía un cuchillo empuñando en la mano derecha.

-¡Tu matarte a mi bebé!- grito una mujer, la cual sostenía un palo.

Naruto corrió hasta que dobló en una equina de la calle, mas, encontró ser un callejón sin salida. Un shinobi se acercó con una sonrisa demencial en su rostro.

-¡ahora si maldito demonio! Vamos a terminar lo que el Yondaime inició- dijo para posteriormente trazar uno sellos manuales rapidos.

-Katon: ¡Justu gran bola de fuego!- dijo y exhalo una enorme bola de fuego que se dirigía a Naruto. El niño cerró los ojos esperando lo inevitable, sin embargo no ocurría nada; por lo que decidió abrir los ojos.

Delante de él había un hombre que le daba la espalda, solo se le podía ver el cabello cargo hasta la espalda color gris, vestía ropa color negro, parecido a una sacerdote (me gusta más el diseño de Hypnos y Thanatos de Saint Seiya La saga de hades, son diseños más estilizados, además le agrego las vestimentas de Lost Canvas.).

La multitud que perseguía a Naruto quedó incrédula ante su presencia, pues el sujeto tenía la esfera de fuego en las manos como si nada. No solo es, sino que su aspecto era atemorizante, pues tenía los ojos grises como su cabello, sin pupila. Además en su frente presentaba una estrella de cinco puntas formadas por líneas moradas.

-¿Quién eres?, ¿por qué proteges al demonio?- dijo el shinobi al desconocido, este no se inmuto por el hombre.

 **-¿demonio? Los únicos demonios aquí son ustedes, atacar a un niño indefenso, no sé por qué Athena protege a estos humanos.-** dijo viendo a la multitud con un semblante de odio **.**

- **Tranquilo hermano, Athena tiene sus motivos para protegerlos, además no son más que unos estúpidos que se dejan llevar por lo que le dicen-** se escuchó una voz, los presentes se sorprendieron cuando un hombre idéntico apareció de la oscuridad, vestía igual que peligris, lo único que los identificaba era el color de pelo y ojos, ya que estos eran rubios. Por lo que se llegó a la conclusión que eran gemelos

-¿Quiénes son? Hablen en este instante o los matamos junto al demonio- desafió un valiente o estúpido aldeano a los sujetos que protegían al niño.

 **-Yo soy Hypnos Dios del Sueño y él es mi hermano Thanatos Dios de la Muerte-** se presentaron ahora los denominados Dios del Sueño y Dios de la Muerte.

-No me hagas reír, ustedes no son Dioses, sino un par de tontos que se creen salvadores del demonio, se me hace que son sus seguidores por como visten- respondió uno de los shinobis que perseguían al niño.

En ese instante una sensación de muerte se sintió en la zona, algo que el propio Kyubi no generaría, los Dioses gemelos eran rodeados por auras de color morado, dando la ensación de poder.

En la torre Hokage, el Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, también conocido como el Dios Shinobi, estaba realizando el papeleo del día, sin embargo, se detiene cuando siente una sensación de muerte donde estaba Naruto.

-"¿Qué es esta sensación de muerte? Es peor que la del Kyubi"- pensó para posteriormente decir -¡NARUTO!- sin más se paró y llamó a un contingente de Ambus -¡Inu, Karasu, Neko, Hebi!- grito y frente a él cuatro personas aparecieron arrodillados, cada uno portaba una máscara con un diseño del animal antes mencionado.

-A sus órdenes Hokage-sama- respondió el que portaba la máscara de cuervo.

-¡Rápido! Pueda que Naruto esté en problemas- sin más todos salieron en dirección a la fuente de poder.

En el callejón se veía a las personas arrodilladas, otras estaban ya desmayadas, otras suplicaba, pues esa sensación salía de los sujetos que estaban frente al niño, el cual por alguna extraña razón se sentía familiar, como si ya hubiese conocido ese poder.

 **-Mejor váyanse, ya que no los queremos matar-** dijo Hypnos desapareciendo el aura que lo rodeaba, al igual que Thanatos, la turba salió corriendo, ya que no se querían enfrentar a esos sujetos en toda su vida.

 **-¿Se encuentra bien Señor Hades?-** preguntó Hypnos al niño, el cual cuando mencionó ese nombre se le hizo conocido, Hypnos se arrodillo para verlo más detalladamente, y se percató de las heridas que tenía, aunque vio como empezaban a cicatrizar, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Thanatos.

 **-Hypnos, ¿tu creer que el señor Hades tenga algún Biju sellado en su interior?-** preguntó el Dios de la Muerte.

 **-Es probable, tendríamos que investigar, para sacarlo sin que su vida esté en riesgo-** concluyó, pues ambos conocían la historia de esta era y sabían de antemano acerca de los Bijus y sus Jinchurikis.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? Y ¿Qué le hicieron a Naruto-kun?- preguntó el Hokage a los gemelos, los cuales se voltearon a ver a cinco personas, tres hombre y dos mujeres, el grupo se acercó con cautela.

 **-Solo lo rescatamos de un montón de idiotas que lo atacaban como si fuera un animal peligroso-** respondió Thanatos.

El grupo cuando vio al niño tranquilo, sabía que decían la verdad, esto los relajo y guardaron sus armas que habían sacado por prevención.

-Gracias, no saben lo que él niño pasa cada año, siempre es lo mismo- dijo como agradecimiento de proteger al hijo de su predecesor.

-Y a todo esto, ¿Quiénes son?- preguntó el Hokage a los Dioses.

 **-Se lo diremos, pero necesitamos un lugar más privado para poder hablar-** respondió Thanatos, los demás aceptaron la petición.

-Es lo más sensato, por favor síganme, por cierto mi nombre Hiruzen Sarutobi, Hokage de Konoha- se presentó el Hokage, así el grupo seguido por los Dioses se dirigieron a la Torre Hokage, cabe decir que Naruto era cargado por Neko, donde el niño se quedó dormido por todo el estrés generado por su persecución y el cansancio. Al llegar a la oficina del Hokage, Neko dejo al niño dormido en un sillón, los dioses se sentaron frente a un escritorio y detrás de este se sentó Hiruzen.

-Ahora que estamos solos, me gustaría saber ¿quiénes son ustedes? Y lo más importante ¿Qué relación tienen con Naruto-kun?- preguntó Hiruzen con curiosidad.

 **-Mi nombre es Thanatos Dios de la Muerte, y él es mi hermano Hypnos Dios del Sueño, nuestro objetivo es encontrar al Señor Hades-** respondió Thanathos, los demás estaban desconcertados, pues no creían que esas dos personas eran Dioses.

-¿Cómo podemos saber que son lo que dicen?- indagó el Hokage, pues no se creía eso que son Dioses. Su respuesta llegó en un fenómeno que dejó asombrados a los Shinobis, pues los Dioses gemelos generaba un aura de color morado, lo más llamó la atención fue la sensación de poder que emanaban de ellos.

En la mente del niño, en una jaula gigante, donde tenía un sello como candado, de las sombras un par de ojos rojos con pupilas rasgadas verticales se abrieron de golpe. Este ser era el Kyubi no Yoko, sentía el poder que generaba esos seres.

 ** _-Imposible, esta sensación es igual a la que sentí cuando me encerraron en este Gaki. Entonces Jiji tenía razón en las historias que nos contaba cuando éramos unos cachorros, Son reales"-_** pensó con miedo y asombró.

 **-Claro que son reales-** dijo una voz misteriosa, lo más llamativo era de un hombre y tenía una serenidad, frente al Biju se empezó a manifestar un aura de color rojo, el cual fue tomando la forma de un hombre adulto alto y muy bello. Su piel es muy blanca y pálida, tiene cejas delgadas y un bello y frondoso cabello totalmente oscuro y brilloso, sus ojos color turquesas. Portaba un especie de armadura color gris claro con tonos oscuro, porta una capa negra por fuera y en el interior rojo.

El zorro solamente es una vela en comparación con la persona enfrente, el cual emanaba un poder que incluso eclipsaría millones de veces a Kaguya Otsutsuki. Este ser era ni más ni menos que Hades el Señor del Inframundo.

 **-¿Qu…qui…quién eres?-** preguntó el zorro con miedo en su voz.

 **-mi nombre es Hades, Dios del Inframundo-** respondió el Dios, el cual estaba sonriendo con tranquilidad frente al Biju.

 **-¿Qué…es lo… que...Quieres del niño?-** preguntó el zorro con temor.

 **-Nada, pues él es mi reencarnación y nuevo cuerpo-** respondió con tranquilidad el Dios, Kyubi estaba asombrado, pues el niño que lo encerraba era la reencarnación del propio Dios de los Muertos.

 **-Entonces, ¿Tú vas a poseer su cuerpo?-** preguntó nuevamente, Hades solo negó con su cabeza.

 **-No, el niño es yo, renací como un humano para poder experimentar, la vida humana como cualquier otro, lo que me diferencia es que a partir de hoy liberaré mis recuerdos y le entregaré mi propia esencia divina que estaba sellada, sin embargo mi poder se liberará poco a poco, con la ayuda de mis consejeros y amigos Hypnos y Thanatos y los demás espectros, lograré dominar todo mi poder, sin dañar a nadie-** respondió con sabiduría la Divinidad, Kyubi estaba sorprendido, si bien no conocía el mito Griego, sabía de antemano que ese ser antiguamente era frío y que odiaba a la humanidad, tanto que llegó a casi exterminarla.

 **-Además quiero estar con ella, sé que renació en esta época-** dijo con una sonrisa.

 **-Has cambiado, mucho tío Hades y has regresado a ser ese Dios Noble y sabio-** se escuchó una voz femenina muy hermosa por el lugar, de repente un aura dorada se forma, de la una bella jovencita, se forma, Su cabello es lila en el anime, y sus ojos son verdes. Su cabello es bastante largo y abundante, portaba un vestido blanco sin mangas, abrochado por la cintura con un gran cinturón de oro, además porta una tiara en la cabeza asemejando una coroza y en su mano derecha un báculo, que termina en un círculo dorado (Portaba a Nikké).

Hades solo sonrió y se volteó para ver a su sobrina, la cual es Athena la Diosa de la Guerra Justa,

 **-Sabes desde esa vez en los Campos Elyseos Athena, me di cuenta de mi error, por lo que decidí regresar a la tierra y protegerla como tú lo haces, También quiero esta con ella, pues me sano mi corazón cuando estaba muriendo-** respondió con una sonrisa que transmitía paz y serenidad, la Diosa solo escuchaba atentamente lo que decía su tío.

 **-Entonces no pretendes conquistar la tierra, sino protegerla por ella-** reflexionó Athena, Hades solo asintió y en su mente una mujer apareció **_–"Pandora"-_** al terminar fijo su vista en el gran Zorro anaranjado que estada en la Jaula y le dijo.

 **-Kurama desde hoy quiero que guíes a mi nuevo ser, he visto su vida y como ha sido, sé que tu solo eres la víctima de varios hombres con una ambición-** mientras su cuerpo empezaba a desvanecerse.

 **-Es hora que Naruto y yo seamos uno solo. Nos vemos después Athena-** Hades casi desaparecia, pero Athena alcanzó a mencionar algo.

 **-Tío puedes usar las almas de mis caballeros para que te ayuden a cumplir tus anhelos-** con esto último Hades sonrió para finalmente desaparecer y ser un solo ser. Kurama era espectador de este milagro, y sin embargo, aún no se creía que era uno de los guías del Dios para poder ayudarlo a controlar su poder.

 **-Kurama, es hora que te liberes de ese odio hacia la humanidad y vuelvas a ser un ser puro, un espíritu-** dijo Athena, alzo su báculo, el cual emitió un resplandor dorado que cubrió al zorro. Este sentía calidez en el poder, algo de él se desprendía; como si fuese una energía que no le pertenecía, sintiéndose libre por primera vez. Cuando acabó el proceso, la luz dejo de brillar. Ahora no era ese Zorro anaranjado, sino un Zorro color blanco, con toques naranjas en las puntas de sus patas tanto delanteras, como traseras, y en las puntas de sus orejas, aún tenía la zona negra se sus ojos y que llegaba hasta sus orejas, sus ojos antes Rojos, ahora son Azules como el cielo.

 **-Está hecho, Kurama Cuida a mi Tío, guíalo en su deber como Dios, pero antes-** dijo para posteriormente envolver la alcantarilla donde estaba el Zorro con la misma luz y que empezará a cambiar. Al terminar era un prado de flores, con edificios estilo griego antiguo, era una representación de los campos Elyseos. Retiro el sello que lo mantenía prisionero, para dejarlo como una marca en la frente en forma de un sol

 **-Espero que te guste, me retiro-** y en una brillante luz Athena desapareció del lugar dejando la zorro solo.

 ** _-esto será interesante a partir de hoy-_** pensó para volver a descansar.

En el exterior el Hokage procedió a contar la vida de Naruto, desde la muerte de sus padres, el sellado del Kyubi por parte de Minato, hasta los ataques que recibía por parte de la población y de los shinobis que mandaba a cuidar. Hypnos y Thanatos estaban furiosos, pues ellos saben diferenciar entre el prisionero y su carcelero. Naruto estaba acostado sobre las pienas de Neko, quien le acariciaba el cabello, hasta que se empezó a despertar

-mmmh, ¿Dónde…estoy?- preguntó adormilado en niño.

-Naruto ¿estás bien?, preguntó el Hokage al niño.

-Jiji, ¿Qué paso? Estaba en un callejón atrapado con una multitud, y de repente dos hombres aparecieron de la nada, y después de ahí no…recuerdo más.- respondió un poco inseguro el Dios, sin embargo al voltear y ver a los gemelos, Naruto tuvo la sensación de que ya los conocía, de repente imágenes aparecieron en su infantil mente, aunque eran extraño, no sentía ningún dolor o molestia. Se quedó estático un rato, a los demás les preocupo es estado casi catatónico de Naruto, menos a los Dioses Gemelos que sabían lo que pasaba.

 ** _-Parece ser que sus recuerdos están fluyendo, su esencia divina también, no afectará la actitud del niño.-_** pensaron sincronizada mente los Dioses gemelos, cuando acabó el fenómeno, Naruto volvió a mirar a los gemelos.

-Hypnos, Thanatos- dijo con incertidumbre el niño, los demás estaban sorprendidos, pues era la primera vez que los veía.

 **-Señor Hades-** respondió los gemelos al unísono. Los demás seguían incrédulos ante los que veían y escucharon.

-¿QUEEE?- preguntaron todos al saber que Naruto es el temible Dios del Inframundo, Hades.

-Me pueden explicar ¿Qué sucede con Naruto? ¿Cómo es posible que lo haya reconocido si apenas los vio? y lo más importante ¿Cómo que Naruto es Hades?- preguntó Hiruzen con desconcierto.

 **-Con mucho gusto, el señor Hades renació después de 5000 años, no poseyó un cuerpo, sino que nació como un humano y ese es Naruto, al parecer la consciencia del señor Hades ha despertado, es decir recuperó sus memorias pasadas, además de su esencia divina, pero no afecta en la actitud del niño, ni en sus pensamientos, además su poder aún duerme, por lo que es necesario que entrene-** respondió Thanatos a los demás, el Ambu de mascara de perro verifico lo que dijo el Dios.

-Naruto ¿estás bien?- preguntó el Ambu.

-Sí, Inu nii-san, ¿por qué lo preguntas?- respondió con una sonrisa que él solo sabe hacer, tranquilizando a los demás.

-Por nada- fue la simple contestación del Ambu.

-Verificado que Naruto no fue afectado en su actitud, todo está en orden, sin embargo mencionaron que su poder esta aún sellado, ¿De cuánto Chakra está hablando?- pregunto el Hokage, a lo que Hypnos pregunta.

 **-¿Chakra?, disculpe mi ignorancia, pero ¿Qué es el Chakra?-** fue la pregunta que lanzó el rubio Dios.

-Veo que no conocen el chakra, bueno les explicó, El Chakra es la energía vital del cuerpo, el cual es esencial para cualquier jutsu, incluso hasta para el más básico, es una mezcla de la energía física presente en cada célula del cuerpo del ser vivo y la energía espiritual adquirida con el ejercicio y la experiencia. Una vez mezclado, puede ser canalizada a través del sistema circulatorio del chakra, que es como el sistema circulatorio de la sangre pero con chakra, a cualquiera de los 361 Tenketsu en el cuerpo. A través de varios métodos, el más común es de sellos manuales, el chakra puede ser manipulado para crear un efecto que no sería posible de otro modo como: caminar sobre el agua, escalar arboles sin las manos, exhalar fuego o la creación de ilusiones- expuso en su breve explicación, los Dioses estaban sorprendidos, pues parece que el cosmos fue remplazado por esta extraña energía.

 **-Eso explica la energía que sentimos cuando llegamos a este lugar, es muy diferente al cosmos-** respondió Thanatos con su mano en el mentón analizando las palabras que dijo el líder de la Aldea. Los demás miembros del cuarto no sabían que es o era el cosmos.

-Perdónenme, pero ¿Qué es el cosmos?- preguntó Hiruzen con curiosidad.

 **-A diferencia de ustedes que usan esa energía llamada Chakra, El cosmos es la concentración de la fuerza, espíritu y la mente en el punto que vas a golpear, así como también es la aniquilación, separación, o detenimiento de los átomos de alguna de la materia; es considerado como la "naturaleza de la destrucción". El cosmos de cada ser vivo nace de su conciencia, de sus poderes mentales, de vida y de sus habilidades, es decir, todo aquellos aspectos que el ser humanos vive y siente habitualmente. También es descrito como "un pequeño universo dentro cada ser". Este es ilimitado, pues es independiente del cuerpo, el cual solo se tiene que entrenar para que resista el poder, sino es lo suficientemente resistente, puede ser fatal, también puede crear ataques como los suyos, sin embargo estos pueden ser desde golpes que destrozarían grandes montañas, incluso los más poderosos Dioses podrían destruir el universo Millones de veces y volverlo a reconstruir, incluso un humano normal puede moverse a la velocidad de la luz sin tener efectos secundarios, y despertar los demás sentidos que tenemos, la otra diferencia es que el cosmos se despierta mediante el concepto y después la práctica del mismo mediante las técnicas. Los guerreros van categorizados por su poder de combate que regularmente presentan pues algunos han logrado ser más fuertes con el tiempo por medio de su Kiseki Cosmos; ejemplo: en el ejercito de Athena los Santos de Oro dominan el Séptimo Sentido y son los más fuertes de su ejército. Pero el poder de los dioses es mayor aun… –** finalizó el Dios

La información que dio Hypnos dejo helados a todos los Shinobis del cuarto, tener semejante poder, era abrumador, comparar al Chakra versus Cosmos, es como comparar una bacteria al lado de una ballena.

-Es…esto es increíble, entonces Naruto ¿debe controlar ese poder para que no destruya la aldea?- los Dioses gemelos asintieron –Pero eso significa que no podrá ser un Shinobi- dijo con tristeza, pues Naruto siempre decía que quiere ser un Hokage, para proteger a sus seres amados.

 **-No se preocupe, ha habido personas que han controlado el cosmos y el Chakra en armonía, a donde vamos encontraremos a los padres biológicos del Señor Hades, asi como los Padres espirituales-** con esta información el Hokage estaba sorprendido, pues el sueño de Naruto se podía cumplir, sin embargo, había un punto que no entendía, sus padres biológicos estaban muertos, ¿A qué lugar se referirán?

-perdonen pero, los padres de Naruto murieron en el ataque del Biju hace 6 años, además Minato invocó al shinigami para sellar al zorro en el niño, con un precio alto, su alma seria devorada por el propio Dios de la Muerte- respondió Hiruzen, sin embargo los Dioses solo rieron.

 **-ja, ja, ja, no se preocupen el niño entrenara en el inframundo sin ningún problema o influencia del propio lugar, además estará tanto en los Campos Elyseos como aquí en el mundo de los vivos, en cuanto el padre, no se preocupe es posible que un fantasma haya tomado la forma del Shinigami, en cuanto lo recuperemos lo enviaremos a los Campos Elyseos-** respondió Thanatos, dejando al Hokage aliviado.

-Bien creo que es todo por hoy, les daré permiso para que Naruto salga con ustedes y controle el cosmos y chakra, con la condición que regrese para que se convierta en un shinobi, ingresando a la academia y tomar el título de Gennin- finalizó el líder.

 **-Es un hecho, el señor Hades regresará cuando haya cumplido 14 años, pero eso no quiere decir que este todo el tiempo entrenando, podrá venir a visitarlos cuando pueda-** explicó Thanatos.

-Es un trato, les daré los documentos para que no tengan problemas cuando regresen, ¿cuándo parten?- preguntó Hiruzen.

 **-Mañana a primera hora-** respondió Hypnos.

Después de la plática, los hombres le platicaron al niño sobre su entrenamiento, cabe decir que estaba tan feliz, que parecía resorte, pues brincaba de un lugar a otro. Mas, dejo de hacerlo, cuando le hablaron que iría a entrenar lejos, pero lo consolaron cuando le dijeron que podía visitarlos cuando no tuviera entrenando.

Al día siguiente los que conocían a Naruto se estaban despidiendo, sobre todo los que lo vieron como un hermanito. Se reunieron en la entrada principal de la aldea.

-Cuídate Naruto, le haces caso a tus senseis- dijo el Hokage a su nieto adoptivo.

-Lo haré Jiji- respondió con una sonrisa.

-Naruto, cuídate bien, y comes a tus horas y nada de desvelarse tarde, ¿entendiste muchachito?- Dijo Neko a Naruto, el cual bajaba la cabeza, haciendo un mohín, algo tierno para las chicas presentes.

-Si Neko nee-chan- respondió resignado, haciendo reír a los demás

 **-Ya es hora de partir, hasta luego-** se despidió Thanatos que empezó a caminar.

-Adios Oji-san, Inu nii-san, neko nee-chan, Hebi nee-chan, Karasu oni-san, escribiré cuando pueda y también los visitaré- Dijo Naruto agitando su manita en pos de despedida, Hypnos tomo la mano del Dios y empezaron a caminar para alcanzar a Thanatos.

Pronto el mundo vera el retorno del Dios del Inframundo, aquel que Zeus le tiene miedo, ya que es más fuerte que todo el Olimpo junto, será el retorno de Naruto más conocido como Hades.

 **Se acabó…pero este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, se vio que el chakra es una pulga en contra del cosmos, pobre de aquel que haga enojar a Naruto. ¿En quién renació Pandora?, bueno con el prólogo ya les di una pista. No importa.**

 **Pondré en capítulos posteriores canciones para amenizar esta historia sobre todo de Metal goth, heavy, rock o balada rock, entre otras con sus respectivas letras, interpretes, además de que a los más pervertidos habrá escenas de lemon, y tendrá un máximo de cinco novias el maldito Rubio suertudo.**

 **Sin más se despide su amigo Shion145, y como dice un Payaso famoso de mi País:**

 **"¡Chamacos! Si tienen tele, ahí se ven" WOOOrale.**


	3. Capítulo 2: Reuniones y reencuentros

**¡WOOOrale! Chamacos gandayas ¿Quieren que les cuente un cuentooo?**

 **-¡Noooo!- responde él publicó**

 **-Me vale, esta es la historia de un muchacho chicho que…-**

 **Es broma, ¡Hola a todos! Gracias por seguir esta historia y dejar sus reviews y comentarios, no soy un gran escritor, pues hay días en que me da Diarrea cerebral. Clases, pacientes, teorías, blah, blah, blah, En fin. Recuerden que ustedes son los que se entretienen y sacan su imaginación y la plasman en esta página.**

 **Sin más, Hay que darle duro que era para ayer. ¡Comenzamos!**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju, dios o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju, dios o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

-Katon: ¡jutsu gran bola de fuego! o ¡Marioneta cósmica!- técnica o jutsu.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Masashi Kishimoto, solo soy dueño de la historia, tampoco lo hago con fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

Capítulo 2: Reuniones y reencuentros.

Habían pasado una semana de la partida de Naruto, más conocido como Hades, la gente que maltrato al niño aún tenía pesadillas, debido a la sensación de muerte que desprendían esos sujetos. Sin embargo eso no quita que el Hokage haya tenido más papeleo de lo normal, por el incidente y maldecía a los Dioses gemelos por su suerte.

-estúpidos ¡Dioses, se creen los muy salsa! Miren que asustar a una cuarta parte de la aldea genero demandas y reclamos por trauma, ¡Maldito papeleo!- decía con varias montañas de documentos a firmar, en eso su secretaria personal entra a la oficina del Hokage.

-Hokage-sama, los líderes de los clanes están reunidos en la sala del consejo, como usted lo pidió- hablo la dama a su Jefe con respecto.

-Gracias Tomoyo en un momento me dirijo hacia la sala, puedes retirarte- indico el Viejo Mono, que tomó su sombrero y su capa, se vistió y posteriormente se dirigió al lugar de reunión.

Una vez dentro de la sala se ve una mesa larga donde están varios lugares, los de la derecha estaban ocupados por los líderes de los clanes los cuales eran:

Hiashi Hyuga, un hombre serio que porta el Byakugan, líder del Clan Hyuga.

Fugaku Uchiha, igual que el anterior, solo que con un palo metido en el culo, portador del famoso Sharingan, el cual puede controlar a un biju, líder del clan Uchiha.

Inoichi Yamanaka, el cual es capaz de entrar en la mente de sus enemigos y obtener información con sus jutsus, líder del clan Yamanaka.

Shikaku Nara, un hombre con cara de quedarse dormido en un instante, gran estratega y poseedor del jutsu que manipula las sombras, Líder del Nara.

Chouza Akemichi, un hombre gor…perdón de huesos anchos, que tiene jutsus de expansión corporal, Lider del clan Akemichi.

Tsume Inuzuka, una mujer con rasgos salvajes, en su rostro tiene marcas rojas como si fuesen colmillos, junto a sus fieles ninken se especializan en rastreo y taijutsu con sus perros, líder del clan Inuzuka.

Shibi Aburame, es un hombre serio, el cual oculta sus emociones y demasiado lógico, usas sus insecto como armas y defensa, líder del clan Aburame.

Kurakumo Kurama, su clan se especializa en el Genjutsu, el cual pueden ser real y mortal, líder del clan Kurama.

La otra mitad estaban los consejeros civiles, que sea de paso, era una sarta de parásitos, el cual los asientos estaban vacíos, y al final había tres asiento que pertenecen a los consejeros del Hokage, al igual que el consejo civil están vacíos, la pregunta del millón de Ryus es ¿Por qué están reunidos solamente los líderes de los clanes?, la respuesta, Naruto.

-Sean bienvenidos líderes de los clanes, y lamento haberlos hecho venir y dejar de lado sus actividades- dijo el líder Hokage con tono de autoridad.

-Mendosuke, cual es la urgencia de esta llamada, por la cual no están los consejeros civiles y sus consejeros Hokage-sama- dijo Shikaku con una cara de sueño que él mismo se la aguanta.

-La razón que por la que esta solo la mitad del consejo y mis consejeros no estén es, Naruto- explicó con seriedad.

-Hokage-sama ¿Qué tiene que ver la reunión que organizó con el chico-Kyubi?- preguntó un molesto Fugaku.

-Tiene que ver mucho Fugaku y es acerca del fenómeno que ocurrió la semana pasada- habló con un tono de autoridad Hiruzen, los demás empezaban realizar conjeturas de lo que sucedió en esos días.

Hokage-sama ¿Acaso Naruto tiene que ver con esa estraña sensación que sentí, el cual casi sobrepasa al del Kyubi?- preguntó Hiashi, pues si bien Naruto era como un hijo más de su clan, pues Minato y él fueron rivales, pero a la vez buenos amigos.

-Así es Hiashi, es más Naruto no fue la fuente, sino las personas que lo salvaron y que actualmente lo tienen entrenando- respondió Hiruzen, los líderes empezaron a hablar entre sí.

-¿Puede ser un poco más claro Hokage-sama?- indagó la matriarca Inuzuka.

-con gusto Tsume, verán, la situación es que Naruto es…- el Hokage relato todo lo que escucho y vio el día en que Naruto era perseguido por los aldeanos, el rescate por parte de los Dioses Gemelos, la revelación de la naturaleza de Naruto como la reencarnación del Dios del Inframundo, de igual forma la posible revelación de sus padres y en parte su herencia. Cabe decir que los líderes parecían peces fuera del agua, cada uno abría y cerraba la boca por la información que tenían. Si bien aún no se los llevaba Thanatos, porque le dio flojera, si estaban pálidos que hasta Orochimaru en comparación con los líderes, estaba bronceado.

-Esto es Ilógico Hokage-sama, pero concuerda con esa presencia hace ocho días atrás- comento Shibi con su dura lógica.

-Hokage-sama ¿estamos diciendo que Konoha tenía una deidad de más de 10 000 años de existencia con nosotros?- preguntó Fugaku maldiciéndose por no tener al niño bajo sus manos y utilizarlo para ascender al poder que creía que merecía su clan.

-Digame una cosa Hokage-sama, según lo que contó ¿Cuál sería el nivel de poder que tiene Naruto?- hablo Inochi con curiosidad, pues al ser un renacimiento de un Dios tendría que tener una gran cantidad de Chakra.

-Lo lamento Inoichi-kun, pero Naruto tiene su poder sellado para que no lastimase a nadie, pero lo que sí puedo decir es que los Dioses gemelos superan a un Biju sin usar el 10% de su poder- cuando esto explicó, más de uno de los lideres estaba que ensuciaban los pantalones por la comparación de poder.

-¡¿Qué clase de chakra poseen esos sujetos como para superar a un Biju?!- grito el líder del clan Kurama, que ya necesitaban un corazón nuevo.

-No es Chakra es cosmos la energía que usan- Respondió el viejo mono, más de uno estaba pensando, ¿Qué rayos es el cosmos?

-¿Cosmos? Nunca había escuchado de esa clase de energía, ¿es alguna derivación del chakra?- preguntó Fugaku que su mente estaba ya planeaba obtener ese poder _–Si logro obtener el cosmos, pondré al clan Uchiha a la posición que por derecho nos pertenece-_ solo que había siempre algo que rompe las fantasías.

-les explicaré la diferencia entre el cosmos y el chakra, resulta que el cosmos es…- durante la explicación que daba el Hokage, los líderes de los clanes estaban que pisaban el monte Yomotsu, pues la diferencia es abismal, es como comparar una hormiga contra una ballena azul.

-Entonces el cosmos no se nace como el chakra, sino que se despierta y este puede incrementarse de acuerdo a su práctica de sus técnicas- fue lo que resumió Shikaku –Mendosuke, es por eso que realizó esta reunión, si lo hubiesen sabido los demás consejeros, serian capaz atar al niño con tratados de compromisos para obtener su poder, además Danzo lo hubiera tomado como parte de sus Ambus NE, y así controlarlo como un arma sin sentimientos- reflexionó Shikaku con preocupación de la situación, si bien es un alivio que esos vejestorios no lo supieran, sin embargo, pronto se daría a conocer su condición.

-Hokage-sama, usted mencionó que posiblemente Naruto conozca a sus padres ¿A qué se refiere?- Hiashi quería matar esa duda, pues si bien antes que naciera Naruto, Minato y Kushina junto con su esposa Hana Hyuga y él, realizaron un tratado de matrimonio, donde el hijo de Minato se comprometería con su hija, cuando tuviera 14 años de edad o fuese un gennin.

-Veras Hiashi-kun, resulta que Naruto o Hades entrenará en el Inframundo o como lo conocemos el "el mundo puro", sin embargo parece que se divide es secciones y una de ellas le llaman los Campos Elyseos, nunca mencionaron que era ese lugar, además entrenara también en este mundo, por lo que tengo la posibilidad que el chico se tope con sus padres tarde o temprano- Fue la explicación que dio el anciano a los presentes.

-¿Qué el mundo puro? Eso es imposible, ¿Cómo es que puede entrar y salir libremente de ese lugar sin estar atrapados por siempre?- fue lo que Tsume preguntó sorprendida al líder de la Aldea.

-Realmente no lo sé, lo único que sí puedo decir es que a Naruto y sus maestros no les afecta la influencia de ese lugar- finalizó la plactica.

 _-¡Maldición!, si lo hubiera sabido, seria invulnerable a la muerte, ese Gaki se llevó el secreto de salir del mundo puro y seguir vivo por siempre-_ fue lo que pensó Fugaku con frustración, pues si había algo que le temiese más, era a la propia Muerte.

-Si Naruto se entera de sus orígenes, quiere decir que podría reclamar su herencia como líder del clan Uzumaki, no solo la mansión de sus padres, sino las tierras de su clan y todo lo que conlleva- expresó Hiashi con alegría, pues el niño tendría lo que por derecho le corresponde, lejos de las codiciosas manos de los consejeros civiles, que siempre esperan la oportunidad de quitarle todo lo que sus padres trabajaron.

-Muy bien, todo lo que escuchó de esta reunión queda estrictamente prohibido mencionarlo o divulgarlo, será clasificado como secreto rango SSS, si alguien de los presentes menciona algo, será declarado traidor de la aldea y ejecutado inmediatamente, junto a sus familias, ¿quedo claro?- fue la sentencia que dictó Hiruzen hacia los líderes de los clanes.

-¡HAI HOKAGE-SAMA!- respondieron todos los líderes, incluso Fugaku Uchiha con desgano.

-La reunión acabó, pueden retirarse, Hiashi-kun, quisiera hablar de un asunto- el líder del Clan Hyuga se detuvo antes de salir y regresar a sus deberes cotidianos.

-Dígame Hokage-sama, ¿Qué asunto quiere que platiquemos?- pregunto el ojiperla a su líder.

-Es acerca del tratado de compromiso entre Naruto y tu hija, ¿Aún quieres que se realice la unión de clanes Hiashi?- preguntó Hiruzen, por su parte Hiashi estaba un poco pensativo de su respuesta, pero tomo la decisión de responder.

-Si Hokage, quiero que mi hija conozca al hijo de Minato, pues para mi Naruto es como un hijo, me hubiera gustado adoptarlo. Sin embargo, el consejo civil y el consejo de mi clan me negaron a realizar los trámites, y dejar en desamparo al niño, por eso es que el tratado sigue en pie- Hiashi respondió con un tono de tristeza, pues siempre veía al niño desprotegido, vagando por las calles, y siendo el blanco del odio de la gente por algo que no pidió.

-Entonces esta decidió, firmaré los papeles para que tengan mayor validez y sea imposible de romper, solo los niños tendrán ese derecho, hasta que se conozcan- explicó el viejo Mono son sabiduría.

Han pasado dos años desde que Naruto se fue con Hypnos y Thanatos, teniendo ahora 8 años, dos años en los que ocurrieron muchas cosas: la primera fue el conocer los padres biológicos del Dios y sus padres inmortales. Naruto supo que su padre biológico era Minato Namikase, conocido como el rayo amarillo de Konoha y su madre Kushina Uzumaki, apodada como la Habanero Sangrienta. Cabe destacar que el niño estaba llorando de felicidad, pues sus padres estaban en los Campos Elyseos.

También conoció a Kurama, el cual sabía que existía, gracias a que la esencia de Hades le transmitió ese recuerdo del encuentro. Kurama cuando salió del sello sorprendió a Kushina y Minato, pues al no ver un Zorro Gigante con nueve colas de color anaranjado y ojos rojos, sino ver a un Zorro gigante blanco con toques anaranjados y ojos azules. Kurama les comento del encuentro con Athena, la cual purifico su esencia eliminando todo odio en su ser y transformándolo en un ente espiritual. De igual forma modificando el sello para que pudiera estar libre.

También se suscitó la masacre del clan Uchiha a manos del hijo mayor Itachi Uchiha, dejando vivo a su hermano menor Sasuke Uchiha. La madre de ambos llamada Mikoto Uchiha, había llegado a los Campos Elyseos, se sorprendió cuando se reencontró con Kushina, Minato y sobretodo con Naruto en ese paraíso. Naruto le comento él porque estaba en ese lugar, dejando sorprendida, pues ella pensaba que lo habían secuestrado. Pregunto por su esposo, a lo cual Naruto contesto.

-Es posible que este en el Cocytos, un lugar donde solo van los traidores de los Dioses, la patria, la familia y sus bienhechores, es el peor de los tormento, pues el lugar es donde entierran el cuerpo hasta el cuello, la cabeza es azotada por gélidos vientos que constantemente soplan- esa fue la explicación de Naruto, Mikoto sabia porque llego a ese lugar, y era debido a que planeaba un golpe de estado para derrocar al Hokage, en conjunto con todo el clan.

También en ese lapso de tiempo Naruto siendo un niño, hacia travesuras y bromas por doquier, como depilar a Radamanthys sus cejas cuando estaba durmiendo, poner una bolsa de gases a Lune, en el palacio del silencio, o la épica de hacer muñecos de nieve en el Cocytos y colocarles las Sapuris de sus espectros, cabe decir que más de uno se sorprendió por la forma en que realizó esa broma, además de jugar con el propio guardián del Inframundo el poderoso Can Cerbero, el perro de tres cabezas, melena de serpientes y cola de serpiente con cabeza, el cual siempre le decía "Keros-chan". No todo eran bromas y juegos, sino también eran entrenamientos, estudio del cosmos, lectura de la filosofía griega y otros autores. Matemáticas, Historia antigua, ética, desarrollo del pensamiento crítico, música, entre otro muchos temas, con sus padres biológicos era jutsus, historia del clan de su madre, fuinjutsu a veces con su madre otras veces con la propia Mito Uzumaki, las famosas Cadenas Diamantinas, si bien Hades era un diestro espadachín, le interesó el Kensjutsu del clan de su madre; por lo que también entreno en ese ramo. Con Kurama era práctica de control del propio Chakra del Biju, manifestación de la capa de chakra biju, entre otras cosas.

Pero lo que marcaría para siempre su vida, fue el incidente del Clan Hyuga, el secuestro de la hija mayor de Hiashi, Hinata Hyuga, la cual fue raptada por el embajador de Kumogakure, por orden del Sandaime Raikage.

Ese día Naruto tenía permitido salir a la tierra por un periodo de 24 hrs. Dado por su sensei en turno Hypnos, Naruto fue a comer su platillo favorito Ramen de Ichirakus, su puesto de Ramen favorito.

-¡Estuvo rico ese ramen!, lo bueno que Hypnos sensei me haya permitido salir aquí, además les llevo ramen a mis sensei y mis padres- dijo al aire, pues gracias al estudio del Fuinjutsu podía crear pergaminos de almacenamiento, por lo que podía llevar grandes cantidades de cosas, y más cuando se trata de ramen, un platillo que encanto a sus padres inmortales y a los gemelos, diciendo que era la comida de los dioses y refutado por la propia Kushina. Por eso llevaba grandes cantidades del platillo, pues estos lo devoraban plato tras plato, Minato y Kurama siempre que los veían les salía una gota estilo anime en la nuca, claro que también cuidaba su alimentación.

-es mejor irme antes que se me agote el tiempo, además ya ha oscurecido- dijo y emprendió su camino hacia el bosque de la muerte. Una vez que entró camino un tramo, hasta que visualizó una persona. Era un adulto, el cual cargaba a una niña de su propia edad, el sujeto iba vestido de negro, con una tela que cubría su rostro.

La niña lloraba desesperadamente, pues no sabía dónde se encontraba, ella estaba durmiendo en su cama, pero después despertó en ese lugar, sus ojo blanco perla estaban llenos de lágrimas, gimoteaba, estaba amordazada, además tenía un pedazo de tela en la boca que le impedía gritar. Tenía el pelo azul marino corto hasta la altura de la nuca y vestía un pijama de color crema.

-¡maldición! En donde me fui a mater, y tú ya ¡cállate!- le grito el Shinobi a la aterrada niña que solo quería ir son su mamá.

-Sabes hacer llora a una linda niña es un crimen que debes pagar- se escuchó una voz infantil, pero que denotaba autoridad. Es shinobi estaba sorprendido, como un niño pudo alcanzarlo antes que los adultos.

-¡Niño será mejor que te vayas! Antes que te mate- amenazó, sin embargo no sabía dónde surgía la voz.

-Lo haré hasta que dejes en paz a la niña- en eso Naruto sale de entre los árboles, llevaba un traje de entrenamiento donde tenía zapatos café atados con correas que llegan debajo de la rodilla, un pantalón negro, una camisa azul celeste y un cinta sobre la camisa que hacia la función de cinturón su cabello lo dejo crecer hasta el hombro, dándole la forma que antiguamente tenia.

-Vaya, pero ¿que tenemos aquí?, un Gaki que se cree héroe, y más con la ropa que vistes- se burló el sujeto de Naruto. Sin embargo no lo conocía muy bien, grave error.

-Sabes Hypnos sensei siempre dice que nunca subestimes a tu enemigo, trátalo de analizar antes de cualquier batalla- dijo con sabiduría en sus palabras.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? Tan solo eres un mocoso que no sabe pelear- de nueva forma se burló del Dios.

-no me gusta pelear, solo lo hago con un motivo aparente, por lo que haré esto- de su espalda saca un instrumento musical, para ser más preciso una lira de color blanco.

-¿Qué tocaras para tu funeral? Espero que así sea- en shinobi saco un par de Kunais, los cuales arrojo al niño.

Naruto empezó a tocar unos acordes en su lira (Inserten la melodía death trip serenade de Orfeo de lira), las cuales eran tristes pero a la vez reconfortantes. En eso su cosmos se encendió en un color rojo, provocando que los kunais parará en el aire a centímetros de su rostro.

-¿Qué rayos?, ese chakra se ve peligroso- preparo sellos manuales a una velocidad.

-Muere, ¡Raiton: jutsu cadenas de electricidad!- dijo extendió sus manos, de las cuales salieron una serie de rayos con dirección al niño, sin embargo los rayos se desviaron como si fuesen empujadas por ese chakra desconocido.

-¿Qué demonios?- solo alzo a mencionar

-El silencioso sonido de esta lira ¡Serenata mortal!- fue lo que dijo Naruto aun tocando la lira, el shinobi no sabía lo que pasaba, pues su cuerpo empezaba a caer poco a poco, era como si entrara en un sueño profundo. Pensó hasta que callo inconsciente al suelo. Hades finalizó la melodía e inmediatamente fue a desatar a la niña, la cual aún lloraba.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó, la niña alzo su vista para agradecer, sin embargo cuando cruzo su mirada aperlada con la inquietante mirada de Naruto, algo despertó en ella, una sensación de haberlo conocido antes, por su parte Naruto se quedó viendo sus ojos y lo que vio lo dejo sorprendido.

En los bellos ojos perlados de la niña vio la figura de una mujer un poco alta y delgada con tez blanca de cabello largo color morado; con ojos de color morado que acostumbra de vestir ropas oscuras muy al estilo gótico.

-Pandora- murmuro para si el nombre de la mujer que ama, la niña solo se le quedo viendo sin decir algo, pues una serie de imágenes aparecían en su mente, las cuales parecían estar relacionadas con el chico.

-¡Rápido! Debemos de encontrarlo antes de que alcance a salir de la aldea- decía un Hiashi con desesperación en su voz, pues su hija mayor había sido raptada por el embajador de Kumo, por lo que armo un escuadrón de rastreo con miembros del clan Hyuga y Jounin que el Hokage suministro para el rescate, además del propio Hokage que los acompañaba.

-Sepárense y rastreen la zona, no puede escapar del bosque de la Muerte- dijo para que los jounin que los acompañara empezaran a separarse, pero en ese momento empezaron a escuchar una melodía que provenía de un claro del bosque.

-¿de dónde viene esta melodía? Se siente tan alegre- dijo Hiashi, los demás empezaron a caminar hacia el origen de la música. Cuando llegaron al lugar, se veía una escena un poco enternecedora, la niña estaba recostada en el hombro del chico, con una sonrisa, mientras él seguía tocando la melodía (igual que el ataque death trip serende).

-Naruto ¿eres tú?- preguntó el Hokage al reconocer al niño.

-Tiempo sin verte Jiji- para después termina de tocar la melodía, la niña estaba dormida con una sonrisa en su rostro, que parecía un ángel.

-¿Tú eres el hijo de Minato y Kushina?- preguntó el Patriarca del clan Hyuga. Y este asintió.

-¿Dónde está el secuestrador de Hinata?- preguntó el Hokage.

-Ahí esta- señalo con su dedo la dirección donde estaba el cuerpo del Kumonin.

-Naruto ¿está…muerto?- ahora preguntó con miedo Hiashi, por las consecuencias que acarrearía al saber que fue asesinado un dignatario de otra aldea.

-No lo está, solo dormirá por diez días- dijo con una sonrisa, Hiashi se acercó a para a cargar a su hija, pues estaba dormida, tanto por la presión del secuestro como por la melodía que la relajo.

-Gracias por rescatarla, no sé cómo te lo puedo agradecer- decía con una reverencia hacia el Dios.

-No es nada, solo hice lo correcto, me tengo que ir, mi tiempo se agota- dijo Naruto, el cual procedió a colocar su lira sobre las manos de Hinata, la cual al sentir el instrumento lo abrazo con entusiasmo.

-Es un regalo, además le voy a dar este pergamino donde viene la melodía que interpretaba- sin más empezó a caminar hacia el interior del bosque.

-Espera Naruto, quédate este es tu hogar- dijo Hiruzen.

-Lo siento Jiji, pero solo tengo permitido salir del inframundo con permiso y por un lapso de 24 hrs. Y mi tiempo está acabando- En eso corrió y salto hacia un árbol para después desaparecer.

Los demás veía el lugar donde se fue Naruto, Hiashi junto a su hija en brazos comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la aldea, los jounin levantaron el cuerpo inconsciente del embajador para llevarlo a I+T para su interrogación y posterior castigo por el secuestro de la Heredera del Clan Hyuga.

-Hades- Hinata mencionó el nombre del Dios imperceptiblemente, mientras dormía con la lira blanca en sus manos y una sonrisa.

 **Hasta aquí finaliza el capítulo, como verán muchos dedujeron que Hinata es la reencarnación de Pandora. Naruto aprendió a tocar la lira directamente con Orfeo de Lira en la prisión donde reposa Eurídice, Hades aprenderá ataque de algunos espectros y santos, además le pondré un taijutsu diferente a los que siempre usan, pero eso es secreto. Le daré una lira diferente a la que porto en este capítulo.**

 **Además Naruto explica que el Cocytos se divide en cuatro prisiones, El inframundo de Saint Seiya está inspirado en el infierno que Dante escribió en su obra "la divina comedia". Menciona que el Cocytos se divide en Cainas (Caín), Ptolomea (Ptolomeo), Antenoras (Antenor) y Giudecca o Judeca (Judas). Cada una iban las almas de los traidores. Los que traicionaban a sus familiares, los traidores a la patria, los traidores a sus huésped y los traidores a los benefactores.**

 **Sin más me despido Shion145 fuera.**


	4. Capitulo 3: El regreso de un Dios

**¿Qué onda? Carnavalitos tenemos el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, así que sin más ¡comenzamos!**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

-Katon: ¡jutsu gran bola de fuego! o ¡Marioneta cósmica!- técnica o jutsu.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Masashi Kishimoto, solo soy dueño de la historia, tampoco lo hago con fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

Capítulo 3: Regresa un Dios.

Después del incidente Hyuga, Naruto se mantuvo lejos de la Aldea por motivos de seguridad, han pasado ya 6 años de ese evento y las cosas cambiaros en el Rubio Dios.

En un camino que se dirige hacía Konoha, se puede observar un chico rubio, su cabello frondoso hasta la altura de la espalda media, ojos azules que daban la sensación de inquietud, pues si se ven de cerca parecieran el fondo de un lago, lo más llamativo eran las marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas más finas. Iba vestido con un traje de entrenamiento griego, el cual consistía en una camisa de algodón azul celeste hasta la mitad del muslo, pantalón negro, sobre la camisa y el pantalón tenía cinturón, unos zapatos color café que se ajustan con una tiras de correa alrededor de las piernas y por debajo de las rodillas. Y un par de rodilleras. Llevaba una mochila de viaje color negro sobre sus espaldas.

Este joven es Naruto Uzumaki, conocido como la reencarnacion del Dios del Inframundo Hades.

 _-Regresar a la aldea después de tanto tiempo-_ fue su pensamiento que hizo que su huésped, amigo y maestro le respondiera.

 ** _-Tienes razón Kit, pero siento que vienes más por ella o ¿no?-_** el comentario del zorro hizo al Dios sonrojarse levemente, pues desde el incidente que no la veía.

Su camino era ameno hasta que llegó a las puertas de la aldea, solo para encontrar una escena bizarra. Los que se suponen son los guardias de la entrada estaban dormidos, uno de los guardias en una silla estaba roncando, con un hilillo de saliva que salía por las comisuras de los labios, el otro igual que su compañero, solo que decía cosas raras y con una sonrisa de estúpido marcado en su rostro.

Tan extraña escena tuvo una reacción en Naruto y Kumara, a ambos les salió una gota estilo anime en la nuca.

 ** _-¿No sé cómo con este par de idiotas no han invadido la Aldea?-_** fue el pensamiento del Zorro tuvo referente a los guardias.

 _-Es uno de los misterios que, ni siquiera siendo un Dios no he logrado descifrar-_ sin más fue al libro de registros y lo lleno de acuerdo a lo que pedía, posteriormente comenzó a seguir su camino hacia la torre Hokage.

Durante su trayecto las personas que lo veía pasar tenían diferentes pensamientos, las mujeres, sobre todo las más jóvenes, lo veían como un galán y, más cuando veían esos ojos, quedaban hechizadas. Más de una tenía pensamientos pervertidos, y una que otra ya quería violarlo. Por otro lado los hombres se sentían desplazados y celosos por captar la atención femenina, pensando que solo era un presumido.

No obstante dejo de lado las miradas y murmullo, siguió su camino hasta que alcanzo su objetivo, la torre del Hokage, al ingresar se dirigió hacia el despacho del Hokage, en el cual había un escritorio donde la asistente del Hokage lo veía con un sonrojo en su rostro por lo atractivo.

-Buenas tardes, vengo a buscar al Hokage- dijo el Dios a la chica, la cual simplemente se contuvo de violarlo ahí mismo.

-¿es…este, tiene una cita o viene por algún asunto?- pregunto la secretaria que ya parecía gelatina por la cercanía del chico. Naruto simplemente saco una hoja y se la entregó a la secretaria. Ella procedió a leerla y de inmediato se paró, se dirigió a la puerta.

En su interior el Hokage estaba haciendo la labor más importante en su vida; y no era precisamente revisar informes o firmar el papeleo, sino leer cierto librito de pasta naranja con un contenido que haría a la población femenina sacar toda su furia, haciendo el ataque del Kyubi una simple rabieta. Pues este librito es ni más, ni menos que el ICHA ICHA Paradise; por lo cual en este momento el Hokage tiene una sonrisa estúpida, además de tener un leve sangrado en la nariz.

En ese preciso instante se escucha que tocan la puerta, y más rápido que el Hiraishin de Minato esconde su libro y toma una postura seria de revisar los documentos.

-¡Adelante!- dio el pase, la puerta se abre y se asoma su secretaria.

-Hokage-sama, hay un chico que lo quiere ver en este instante- respondió la secretaria.

-hazlo pasar, Tomoyo- de inmediato la secretaria se retira, dándole pase al chico. Cuando Naruto entra el anciano se sorprende, pues desde el incidente con la heredera no lo había vuelto a ver. Y ahora estaba más cambiado.

-Naruto, ¿eres tú?- preguntó con incredulidad, pues su nieto adoptivo parecía un chico de 17 años, lo que lo diferencia eran las marcas de nacimiento en sus mejillas.

-Claro que soy yo Jiji, o pensabas que era una serpiente pálida con gustos muy dudosos- respondió con burla.

En alguna parte del país del arroz, en una cueva cierta serp…perdón Sannin palido con gustos dudosos estornudaba.

-¡Aaaachu!- en ese instante su asistente entra.

-¿Se siente bien Lord Orochimaru?- pregunto su lamebotas.

-Sí, solo ciento que alguien se burla de mis gustos sexuales- respondió sin darle más importancia.

De regreso en la oficina del Hokage, Naruto se encuentra sentado frente al líder.

-Has crecido bastante- comento Hiruzen -¿Cómo te fue en tu entrenamiento?- preguntó al momento que encendía su pipa e inhalaba un poco del humo.

-Bastante pesado, sobre todo con Hypnos-sensei y Thanatos-sensei- respondió sacando un suspiró.

-Veo que te has hecho fuerte- comento el viejo mono. Haciendo que Naruto sonría por lo dicho.

-Desde el incidente de Hinata, ¿Por qué ya no venias?- fue la pregunta hecha hacia el Dios.

-Lo que sucede es, queríamos evitar llamar la atención, después de ayudarlos, un grupo de 5 AMBUS me siguieron por 10 minutos, tenían mascaras blancas con un símbolo de NE.- respondió Naruto, Hiruzen tuvo un solo pensamiento.

 _-¿Cómo es que Danzo se enteró de Naruto?-_ sin embargo, Naruto lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-No te preocupes Jiji, esos AMBUS ahora están en una prisión en el inframundo, supieron que los envió un tal Danzo para investigarme- respondió con seriedad.

-Es por eso que no pasaba por Konoha en mi entrenamiento, lo bueno que conocí otros lugares- fue lo que respondió.

-Eso es sorprendente, pero aún tengo una duda por lo que se nadie regresa del mundo puro ¿Cómo es que tú y tus sensei lo pueden hacer?- fue la pregunta que lanzo al chico el cual se puso a meditar la respuesta.

-Veras Jiji, además de que somos dioses, no somos los únicos que podemos salir- dijo con serenidad

-¿Qué? ¿Pueden salir otras personas?- volvió a preguntar, Naruto simplemente asintió.

-Así es Oji-san, sin embargo son muy pocos, esto se debe que los espectros, y yo hemos despertado el 8° sentido o conocido como Arayashiki- fue la respuesta que otorgó a su anfitrión-

-¡El A…Ar…Arayashiki!- eso sorprendió pues si bien sabia el Arayashiki es un estado de no muerte.

-Sí, veras Jiji, el ser humano tiene los cinco sentidos básico, si entrena lo suficiente puede despertar el 6° sentido que se le conoce como la intuición, cuando una persona despierta el cosmos y lo eleva al máximo, es capaz de despertar el 7° sentido conocido como el cosmos definitivo- dejando sorprendido al viejo – el 7° sentido que se logra mediante el entendimiento íntegro y entero del cuerpo y la fuerza de uno mismo a la vez que se ha entrenado en el manejo del cosmos, es el cosmos verdadero en todo su esplendor, aquellos guerreros logran manipular su cosmos pueden realizar grandes proezas y ataques por encima de un humano meramente normal con la fuerza y la velocidad y el poder compensar los sentidos primarios incluso cuando la persona ha sido privada de estos-

La explicación casi le daba un infarto al Hokage, si esa información caía en manos equivocadas sería capaz causar un desastre en el mundo shinobi.

-El octavo sentido reside en un lugar del cosmos todavía más profundo que el del séptimo sentido y todo el mundo muere sin haberse dado cuenta en ningún momento de que lo poseía. Y naturalmente, cuando una persona muere, el octavo sentido aflora por primera vez. Tras la muerte de un ser humano, cesa la actividad de los primeros siete sentidos que hasta entonces había utilizado. ¡Es justo entonces cuando aparece el Arayashiki, el octavo sentido!"- siguió explicando.

-Esto es asombroso, entonces si uno es capaz de despertarlo es capaz de salir del mundo puro, lo bueno es que muy pocos lo despiertan- respiro más calmado, pues nadie estaría loco como para cometer suicidio para obtener ese sentido -¿Cuál es la función del Arayashiki?- pregunto para saciar su curiosidad.

-El Arayashiki permite ir al mundo de los muertos conservando la propia voluntad, cuerpo y controlar el alma- respondió con tranquilidad, sabiendo de antemano que muchos le temen a la muerte.

-Es sorprendente. Dime Naruto, ¿Tu poder ya despertó por completo?- preguntó el hokage, haciendo sonreir zorrunamente.

-Aun no, solo he despertado el 7° sentido y el 8° ya lo tenía despierto desde que nací- Ahora si el viejo Hokage sentía que estiraba la pata, pues ¿Cuál era el verdadero poder de Hades?, sin duda mucho más allá que un shinobi de la talla de Hashirama o Madara. Pobre viejo, si supiera que a Kaguya la madre del chakra seria solo una luciérnaga en comparación al poder de un Dios como Hades.

-Por cierto Jiji, hay unas personas que me apoyarán en mi entrenamiento y de ella, y pertenecen a la fuerza Shinibi de Konoha- le dijo extendiéndole una carta la cual iba dirigida al Hokage y sus remitentes eran los Dioses Gemelos, los cuales al abrirla se sorprendió.

-¿Desde cuándo ellas son…?- no pudo terminar de preguntar, pues el rubio respondió.

-Digamos que después de mi nacimiento, además son parte de mi ejército, y no solo eso, sino que son las esposas de los Dioses gemelos- dijo para después el Hokage meditar.

-Bueno, en eso no tengo problema, sin embargo debes saber que para tener lo que pides debes primero entrar a la academia shinobi y graduarte como gennin- dijo el Hokage.

-Ya lo sé Jiji, aunque sea un Dios, debó de obtener todo por mi propia cuenta, siempre me lo repetía mamá- dijo con una sonrisa, el Hokage estaba feliz, pues su nieto adoptivo veía que el camino duro era el mejor.

-Bueno Naruto, te entrego este documento para que asistas mañana a la academia, aunque falta un mes y medio, te dará tiempo para conocer del área Shinobi- acto seguido el Hokage entrego el documento firmado y sellado para ingresar a la academia –debes presentarte mañana a las 8:00 a.m.- ordeno, Naruto simplemente asintió con la cabeza. –por cierto aquí tienes las llaves de tu antiguo departamento, le mande a hacer algunas modificaciones, espero que te guste- dijo dándole unas llaves.

-Gracias Jiji, por cierto debería esconder bien ese libro, porque siento que su secretaria no estará nada contenta con haber dejado tanto papeleo- dijo con una sonrisa de complicidad, para posteriormente salir por la puerta, dejando la Hokage temblando de miedo, pues si algo conocía de las mujeres es, el odio a ese libro que su estudiante escribía.

En eso la puerta se abrió con lentitud, por ella entraba una Tomoyo con un aura de muerte, el Hokage solo rezaba que su agonía fuese rápida y sin dolor.

-HO-KA-GE-SA-MA- decía con un tono muy dulce en su voz- ¿me podría explicar por qué aún no ha terminado de revisar los documentos?- menciono con las manos cruzada debajo de su busto. El viejo solo se hacía más y más pequeño – y más aun leyendo esa porquería de libro, tendré que darle un castigo- dijo para posteriormente tronarse los nudillos.

En la calle Naruto iba caminando tranquilamente hasta que escuchó la voz de su abuelo en agonía.

-¡No, Tomoyo todo menos eso!...¡AARGH!- fue el grito que dio el viejo hombre, Naruto se desentendió y siguió su camino hasta llegar a un complejo de departamentos, subió por las escaleras hasta hallar el propio, entró y encontró que estaba más amplió que cuando se fue de Konoha, además que encontró nuevos muebles, las paredes blancas sin ningún rayón o palabra como "muérete demonio" o "niño Kyubi". Una sala pequeña color beige una mesa realizada en ébano, además de una pequeña cocina.

También tenía un baño con los aditamentos necesarios, en la seria su habitación, vio que había una cómoda, así igual que un closet y una ¿cama matrimonial?, eso le saco una gota estilo anime al rubio.

 _-¿En que estaba pensando Oji-san cuando compró la cama?-_ se preguntó, sin más acomodo sus cosas y vio que la pared podría usarla de lienza.

 _-Es lo bueno de haber conocido mis anteriores recipientes y aprender de ellos-_ Naruto conoció a Alone, uno se los recipientes de su alma antes de morir en los Campos Elyseos, por lo que salió a comprar víveres y algunos aditamentos de pintura para realizar su obra de arte.

Al día siguiente Naruto se levantó temprano, se ducho para posteriormente ponerse su ropa anterior excepto la camisa que era negra. Fue a la cocina y desayuno fruta, huevos fritos, jugo de naranja y algo de pan. Posteriormente salió rumbo a la academia.

Su recorrido fue tranquilo, pues iba con buen tiempo, el chico llego al edificio que sabía que es la academia shinobi. Una vez adentro se dirigió hacia el salón que le correspondía, toco la puerta, la cual se abrió mostrando a un ninja con una cicatriz que atravesaba el puente de la nariz con pañuelo color azul y ropas Chunnin.

-Tú debes ser el nuevo estudiante que el Hokage envía- dijo, a lo cual Naruto le entrega el documento que le dio su abuelo.

-Veamos, aja, si, muy bien todo está en regla, aunque falta mes y medio para los exámenes de graduación, no importa pasa por favor, mi nombre es Iruka- dijo para posteriormente ingresar al salón seguido de Naruto.

Al entrar se veía un gran desorden, pues los alumnos hacían lo que quería, unos hablaban, otros peleaban, otros comían o dormían. El grupo estaba formado por los hijos civiles en su mayoría y los herederos que estos son:

Shikamaru Nara, un genio en toda la palabra, su único defecto es que prefería ver las nubes y no hacer nada.

Chouji Akemichi, un chico de huesos anchos, el cual siempre está comiendo.

Shino Aburame, un chico que siempre usa ropa para pasar desapercibido, usa la lógica y sus insectos como extensión de su cuerpo.

Ino Yamanaka, una chica rubia, usuaria de jutsus mentales, su problema era la obsesión de las modas, las dietas y el emouchiha antes que entrenar.

Sakura Haruno, otra chica pero pelirrosa, no pertenece a una clan, sino es hija de un consejero civil, tiene gran inteligencia además de buena retención de información, el problema su obsesión con el pelinegro, que junto a la rubia tratan de llamar su atención sin éxito.

Sasuke Uchiha, sobreviviente de la masacre a su clan realizado por su hermano mayor Itachi Uchiha, poseedor de jutsus base Katon y Raiton además del doujutsu sharingan, capaz de copiar y leer los movimientos del enemigo, en este caso ignorando a las chicas.

Kiba Inuzuka, se considera macho alfa, es usuario de ataques combinados con sus ninken, el problema era demasiado impulsivo y siempre le acarrea problemas, en este momento está tratando de llamar la atención de una chica ojiperla que lo ignora.

Y por último y menos importante Hinata Hyuga, hija de Hiashi Hyuga y de Hana Hyuga, tiene cabello negro azulado, ojos perla, piel blanca y trae el cabello largo por debajo de sus hombros, posee el Byakugan, el cual es capaz de ver los tenketsus de sus enemigos y tiene un taijutsu llamado Junken o Puño Suave.

La chica al ver a Naruto, se sonrojo, pues reconoció quien era el chico, después del incidente donde ella era la protagonista ocurrió algo que cambiaría su vida.

Flash Back

Hinata de 8 años estaba llorando todavía después ser raptada por el Kunonin, sin embargo cuando fue vencido por un chico aún se sentía con miedo, sabía quién era el chico, pues siempre lo veía en el parque de juegos, además de ser el que la ayudo de unos bravucones que la molestaran, desde ese momento se sintió protegida y atraída.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto el Dios rubio, Hinata solo asintió con la cabeza agachada, cuando la alzo su mirada se topó con los ojo azules de Naruto, los cuales al verlos por primera vez quedo hechizada, pues su mirada era inquietante, como el fondo de un lago, lo más misteriosos es que vio a hombre adulto alto y muy bello. Su piel es muy blanca y pálida, tiene cejas delgadas y un bello y frondoso cabello totalmente oscuro y brilloso, sus ojos color turquesas.

Algo le decía que ya lo había visto en alguna parte, pero no sabía dónde, hasta que sintió frio y vio que estaba en un bosque, entonces empezó a llorar de nuevo.

-Tranquila todo está bien- le decía Naruto para calmarla, sin ningún resultado, hasta que tuvo una idea, la abrazo y se la llevo a un árbol, los dos se sentaron, Naruto empezó a ejecutar su melodía en su lira (ya saben Death Trip Serenade), que conseguía tranquilizar a la niña y de paso hacerla caer en un sueño.

En su mente se veía así misma en un prado lleno de flores donde se sentía una paz confortable, frente a ella había una mujer un poco alta y delgada con tez blanca de cabello largo color morado con ojos de color morado, vestía ropas oscuras muy al estilo gótico.

Ella carga un anillo en forma de serpiente en su dedo medio, lleva en su cuello un collar hecho de lo que parecen ser esferas con amuletos con forma de colmillos amarillos.

La mujer se gira y le sonríe tiernamente, la niña estaba asombrada, no solo por su belleza, sino por su presencia que emanaba paz.

 **-No tengas miedo-** dijo la chica.

-¿qu…quién eres?- pregunto Hinata con un poco de miedo e inseguridad.

 **-Mi nombre es Pandora-** dijo la ahora llamada Pandora, la cual se agacho para acariciarle el cabello de la niña, y de paso hacerla sonreír.

-Pandora, ¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó la ojiperla, a su inquilina temporal.

- **Estamos dentro de tu mente, parece que te quedaste dormida por la música de tu amigo, aunque no sabía que Hades-kun supiera tocar la lira** \- respondió haciendo a Hinata sonrojar, pues si bien no había cruzado palabras con Naruto, siempre lo veía como un ejemplo a seguir.

-Y ¿Por qué estamos aquí?- volvió a preguntar, pandora sonrió cerrando los ojos.

 **-Estamos aquí porque tu mi pequeña, eres Yo-** Dijo la chica, Hinata aún estaba confundida, esa chica decía que ella es Pandora.

 **-Es complicado, pero lo que te quiero decir que tu mi niña eres mi reencarnación en este mundo-** decía con un toque de tranquilidad **–y estamos aquí porque el niño que te salvo es mi amado, El Dios Hades-** respondió, esto hizo que Hinata agachara su cabeza, pues a ella le gustaba el niño, sin embargo pocas veces se acercaba y platicaba. Pandora vio su semblante y decidió hablar.

 **-Veo que te gusta-** dijo haciendo sonrojar a la ojiperla **–No tienes por qué preocuparte, pues tu eres mi renacimiento para que este con él nuevamente, yo solo soy la esencia, por lo cual estoy aquí para darte mis recuerdos y mi propia esencia-** explicó Pandora, su cuerpo empezó a transformarse en polvo de estrellas, las cuales iban hacia la niña y la empezaban a rodear formando una luz en su cuerpo.

 **-Hinata seremos un solo ser, no te preocupes por tus recuerdos, seguirán intactos, también te daré un poder que estará sellado y que tienes que despertarlo poco a poco. Se feliz Hinata con Naruto, como Yo lo fui con Hades-** Pandora desapareció y Hinata adquirió todo lo que dijo la chica.

-Hades- fue lo que dijo con suavidad cuando su padre la cargaba hasta su casa. Al despertar encontró a su lado una lira blanca, la cual reconoció que le pertenecía a Naruto y un pergamino con una melodía, así que ensayo día y noche la melodía **,** para cuando regresara su amado.

Fin Flash Back

Hinata también agradecía a Naruto por haber salvado a su madre de una terrible enfermedad que casi le cuesta la vida, gracias a la visita de un espectro, eso fue cinco días después de su secuestro.

Flash Back

Después del incidente, pasaron cinco días, en los cuales un espectro que iba disfrazado de traje negro, camisa blanca, zapatos igual negros, tenía el pelo gris largo, se apareció en la oficina del Hokage.

-Buenos días, ¿Usted es el Hokage?- pregunto amablemente el hombre, Hiruzen se sorprendió por el sujeto, pero se relajó al no percibir peligro alguno.

-Soy yo, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?- pregunto con amabilidad hacia el sujeto.

-Mi nombre es Minos, y vengo en nombre de mi señor Hades- al escuchar el nombre del Dios, Hiruzen se paró de su asiento para preguntarle de su nieto adoptivo.

-¿De Naruto? ¿Cómo esta él?- preguntó con angustia, pues no lo había visto desde hace cinco días.

-El señor Hades está bien, él está entrenando en otra parte de este mundo, pero no se preocupe, solo que no lo vera hasta que finalice su entrenamiento, dentro de seis años- explicó el ahora nombrado Minos. El viejo mono se tranquilizó, y después vio a su interlocutor.

-¿En qué puedo servirle señor Minos?- preguntó el líder a Minos.

-Vengo a hablar sobre la hija del señor Hiashi Hyuga, por lo que necesito que este aquí presente- mencionó Minos con tranquilidad.

-Hiashi está muy ocupado con su esposa, ya que está muy enferma y no puede salir, ¿es muy urgente?- preguntó el anciano que esperaba su respuesta.

-Si lo es, aunque veo que es más urgente la salud de la señora, yo puedo ayudarle en eso- contesto, Hiruzen se sorprendió, pues ningún médico había podido ayudar en la enfermedad de Hana.

-Está bien enviare a alguien a traer a Hiashi, ¡AMBU!- llamo el Hokage a un Ambu, el cual apareció arrodillado ante el líder.

-Por favor trae urgentemente a Hiashi- ordeno el Hokage.

-Hai Hokage-sama- el cual procedió a retirarse en una nube de humo.

Pasaron cerca de diez minutos para que de la puerta de la oficina apareciera Hiashi, el cual se veía cansado por cuidar a su esposa.

-Hokage-sama ¿Para qué me requiere, pues estoy ocupado cuidando a mi esposa?- responde el líder del clan Hyuga con algo de irritación.

-Perdón por traerte, pero este hombre a mi lado es un enviado de Naruto- dijo señalando a Minos, es cual estaba expectante ante los hechos del patriarca.

-Siento mucho mi aparición tan repentina Lord Hyuga, Mi nombre es Minos y vengo de parte del señor Hades o como lo conocen en esta época Naruto Uzumaki- respondió Minos, Hiashi estaba sorprendido, pues el hijo de Minato había enviado a alguien para ayudarlo –Se dé su situación con su esposa, puedo ayudarla solo dígame donde está su esposa- dijo Minos con tranquilidad.

-¿En serio?- pregunto haciendo asentir al espectro -entonces vamos- dijo Hiashi.

-Está bien, también ira el Hokage, pues esto respecta con su hija, Lord Hyuga- respondió Minos, el Hokage también estaba sorprendido, sin embargo accedió.

Los tres se dirigieron hacía el complejo Hyuga, los cuales pasaron directamente a la habitación donde Hana descansaba en su cama, Minos se acercó e inspecciono el cuerpo de la dama, dando su veredicto.

-Padece una severa intoxicación por plomo- dijo Minos –Parece que alguien le está dando la sustancia mezclada por la comida, deben investigar quien le da los alimentos con el tóxico- dijo seriamente el peligris –Mientras le administro el antídoto y un agente que regenere los tejidos que haya perdido por el metal en su sangre- mencionó.

Minos saco de sus cosas dos botellas con líquido, uno era transparente, el cual era el antídoto contra el plomo, y el otro de color verde, el cual regeneraría los tejidos que hubiese destruido la toxina en el cuerpo, Minos procedió a inyectar las sustancias en la mujer. Hiashi y el Hokage investigaban quien administraba los alimentos a Hana en sus horas, sin embargo solo encontraron la sustancia mezclada entre las especias; cada ayudante pregunto del origen de la toxina, sin embargo ninguno supo cómo llego.

Mientras tanto en la habitación, Minos había acabado de administrar las sustancias, la mujer estaba dormida y los síntomas empezaban a desaparecer. Hiashi y Hiruzen regresaron a la habitación, cuando vieron a Minos acomodar sus cosas.

-Bien esta hecho, su esposa Lord Hyashi se salvara, los medicamentos harán su trabajo, estará despierta después de tres días, ahora a lo que vine en un principio- dijo Minos.

-Lord Hiashi estoy aquí por el motivo de su hija mayor- hablo el peligris, esto dejo sorprendido a Hiashi.

-Hinata ¿Qué tiene que ver con usted?- pregunto con miedo en su corazón porque su hija estaba relacionada con Minos.

-Conmigo no, pero sin con el señor Hades, vera lo que puedo decir es que Hinata es la reencarnación de Pandora, una persona especial para mi señor- dijo Minos con tranquilidad.

-Hinata es Pandora, pero ¿Cómo es que mi hija…?- no pudo terminar la pregunta, pues no sabía que decir.

-No puedo decir mucho, solo que su hija necesitará un poco de tiempo para que asimile sus recuerdos que recupero de su anterior vida además que será alguien importante para nosotros, eso es todo, con su permiso me retiro- dijo sin más para proceder a salir de la habitación y no regresar por un tiempo.

Después de eso Hiashi y Hiruzen tenían suposiciones que los consejeros del clan eran los autores intelectuales del atentado contra Hana, su esposa después de despertar le conto del espectro sobre Hinata, también le contó de Naruto y su estatus como Dios no solo a Hana, sino también a su hermano, cuñada y unos cuantos Hyugas que tenían al chico aprecio, por autorización del Hokage y clara advertencia. Hinata recuperaba poco a poco sus recuerdos como Pandora y cuando podía ensayaba su réquiem que Naruto le regalo junto a la lira.

Fin Flash Back.

En este momento ambas miradas se cruzaron y de ambos salieron sus antiguos nombre

-Hades/Pandora- murmuraron ambos chico, por su lado Iruka trataba por todos medios hacer callar a los chicos sin éxito alguno.

-Guarden silencio- dijo el sensei –Silencio- volvió a repetir, uso su jutsu patentado de cabeza grande para callarlos -¡Cállense!- esta vez su jutsu no hizo efecto.

 ** _-Estos mocosos no saben nada de disciplina-_** le dijo Kurama a Naruto que solamente asintió con la cabeza.

 _-Debemos enseñarles una lección de humildad-_ le contestó a Kurama, el cual sonrió con complicidad a su compañero.

 ** _-El rey del inframundo mostrara como poner en orden a un montón de mocosos, esto lo tengo que ver-_** dijo sin perder lujo de detalles. Naruto dio un paso inhalo un poco de aire y lo que vino dejo al instructor fuera de si

-¡QUIEREN CALLARSE Y PONER ATENCIÓN!- todos, excepto Hinata, estaban aterrados, pues el chico frente a ellos tenía una voz de mando impresionante, los alumnos se fueron a sus lugares calladitos. Kurama estaba que se orinaba de carcajadas, pues en el ejército de Hades o mejor dicho de Naruto, no tenía que subir el volumen de voz, sino que era sutil sus órdenes.

-¿Cómo hiciste para que te hicieran casos?- pregunto Iruka con la boca en el suelo.

-Gajes del oficio- respondió despreocupadamente, a Iruka le salió una gota estilo anime en la nuca, Hinata solo sonreía por las ocurrencias de Naruto.

 _-No sabía que Hades-kun fuese tan ocurrente-_ sin embargo esa sonrisa no pasó desapercibida por Kiba, el cual ha tratado de que Hinata sea su hembra, por lo que tenía celos, pues el nuevo se llevaba la atención de la chica.

-Bien clase, hoy tenemos un nuevo estudiante, el cual estuvo fuera por motivos personales y se presenta el día de hoy- dijo para que escucharan las quejas de los alumnos, pero callaron cuando vieron al maestro con una mirada de enojo.

-¡Guarden silencio!, tengo los documentos y son órdenes del Hokage- respondió Iruka –por favor, preséntate- dijo el sensei.

-Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, tengo 14 años de edad- respondió con una sonrisa, muchas de las chicas se sonrojaron y tenían corazones en los ojos y a los hombres celos.

 _-Chaaa, solo quiere llamarme la atención para que no esté con mi amado Sasuke-kun-_ ese fue el pensamiento de una chica de pelo rosa.

-Bueno Naruto, toma asiento al lado de Hinata- al escuchar el nombre de la chica, las demás solo chillaron por no tener a su lado al nuevo chico, Hinata solo estaba sonrojada, apunto de desmayarse, por tener a su amado a un lado, en Kiba se le activo su alarma de "Macho alfa" al sentirse desplazado de la ojiperla.

Naruto camino hasta el lugar indicado, se sentó a un lado de Hinata, dándole una sonrisa y después se acomodó. Hinata se sonrojo aún más.

 _-Grrrrr, Maldito dobe, solo yo puedo ver a Hinata así, pero ya me las pagara-_ fue el pensamiento de Kiba ante la deidad. Si supiera que se enfrenta ante alguien que entrenó hasta desfallecer, y sobre todo contra un Dios.

La clases, según Naruto, eran la peor tortura que alguien podía soportar, es más pensaba en enviar a Iruka el Inframundo para torturar las peores almas, con todo y recomendación. Pasaron las horas y al fin llegó el descanso.

Una vez fuera fue asaltado por un montón de fangirls que solo les importa tener al mejor chico, que su propia carrera de Kunoichi, por lo que sintió incómodo y salió corriendo, lo mejor es que se dirigió a la azotea, donde se sentía más tranquilo, sin embargo escuchó una melodía que le era muy familiar; por lo que se caminó hasta el origen de la música. Cuando encontró el origen, se quedó observando un rato.

Hinata estaba sentada en una pequeña banca, con los ojos cerrados interpretando en una lira blanca la melodía que alguna vez escucho y que leyó en el pergamino. Cuando acabó, no se percató que tenía espectador, hasta que escuchó unos aplausos. Hinata dirigió su mirada a la persona y se sorprendió quien era, por lo que se levantó y realizo una reverencia.

-Hades-sama- respondió, el ahora mencionado Hades, se dirigió hacia Hinata, se inclinó, con su mano derecha, tomo el mentón de Hinata, para que lo mirará al rostro y dijo.

-Pandora, puedes decirme como a ti te guste, no soy tu señor, no me importa que me llames Naruto o Hades- respondió con calidez, Hinata estaba sorprendida, pues el hombre al frente era diferente al que conoció, por lo cual asintió- Así como yo te llamo Pandora o Hinata- eso dejo más sorprendida.

Naruto se levantó y le tendió la mano a Pandora, la cual tomo con gusto, ambos se sentaron en la banca.

-Veo que has mejorado tu réquiem- dijo a la ojiperla, sin embargo ella solo se sintió un poco decepcionada, pues quería escucharla como cuando la rescató.

-A…aún…me…fa…falta para igualarlo al tuyo- dijo con timidez en sus palabras, Naruto solo sonrió.

-La verdad a mí me costó cuando Orfeo me enseño, pero lo pulí después de varias practicas- respondió, Naruto tomo la lira de Hinata y empezó a ejecutar el réquiem (Nuevamente insertar Death trip serenade). La melodía transmitía una sensación de serenidad, paz y tranquilidad, Naruto encendió su cosmos, el cual hizo que la melodía se escuchara por todo el edificio.

-Que hermosa melodía- decía un alumno.

-¿De dónde viene esa melodía? Transmite paz y serenidad- Dijo Iruka

-¿No es la melodía que Hinata siempre toca? Frentona- pregunto una chica rubia a una pelirrosa.

-Sí, pero esta es diferente transmite otro tipo de emociones es más cálida, ¿No lo crees? Ino-puerca- pregunto a su amiga/rival de amores.

En la azotea Hinata al escucharla se recargo en el hombro de Hades y abrazo su brazo derecho, mientras se dejaba llevar por la sensación de la música. Cuando finalizó ambos se pararon para regresar a lo que Naruto decía el 10° círculo del Inframundo, o sea las tediosas clases de Teoría.

Al entrar al salón se dirigieron a sus lugares, seguido de los demás alumnos. En eso entró Iruka con una sensación de paz por la melodía. Dio las siguientes indicaciones

-Chicos, hoy vamos a tener práctica de Taijutsu, así que todos salgan y diríjanse a la arena de combate- Con eso los chicos procedieron a salir.

 _-Le demostrare a Hinata que soy mejor que ese dobe-_ fue el pensamiento de Kiba, es una lástima que el pobre recibirá una pequeña lección.

-Vamos a llevar los combates de la siguiente manera, se separarán en hombres y mujeres, será una pelea uno contra uno, sin usar Ninjutsu, armas o genjutsu, el ganador será el que se rinda, salga de la arena o quede inconsciente- fueron las reglas que menciono el sensei a los alumnos –empecemos con lo hombre y los primeros serán…- dando inició a las peleas.

Las peleas entre los hombres si bien eran…eh?…aceptables?...la verdad no sé qué decir, y ya que cada chico solo peleaba por atraer a las chicas o en el peor de los casos se rendían por considerarlas "Mendosuke" como Vagomaru, pero no todos era así, Shino por su cuenta, era aceptable, pues no estaba acostumbrado a un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Sasuke era mejor, sacando gritos a sus fans como en concierto de Justin Bierber, pues venció a un civil.

-La última pelea de los hombres será entre Naruto Uzumaki contra Kiba Inuzuka- los nombrados fueron a la área de combate, posicionándose frente a frente.

-Ahora si Dobe, te demostraré quien es el Macho alfa, y así Hinata vendrá corriendo a mis brazos- decía con arrogancia el chico-perro, por un lado Naruto estaba tranquilo.

-Sí, lo que tú digas- fue la simple respuesta que dio, sacando de quicio al Kiba. Iruka empezó a dar las instrucciones.

-Listos- dijo, Kiba se posiciono en la posición de su clan, una postura de cuatro patas, muy parecida a un perro, Naruto por su lado tomo una postura muy rara, pues su pierna izquierda estaba al frente tocando el suelo con la punta de su pie, la derecha atrás sosteniendo el peso del cuerpo, ambas semiflexionadas, la mano izquierda extendida a la altura del rostro, la derecha flexionada a la altura de plexo solar, ambas tenían las palmas abiertas hacia enfrente.

-He, esto va a ser fácil- dijo Kiba con una sonrisa en su rostro, lo cual lo hacía sentirse confiado en exceso.

-¡HAJIME!- dijo Iruka, Kiba se lanzó al frente con puño listo para estamparlo en el rostro del Rubio, sin embargo no llego, pues Naruto había desviado el puño con su mano izquierda.

 ** _-Que decepción, este crío solo ataca por atacar, ni siquiera tiene una técnica definida, además se deja llevar por sus emociones-_** fue lo que le dijo Kumara a Naruto en su mente.

 _-Tienes razón, además su exceso de confianza será su perdición-_ le decía a su amigo, pues Naruto solo se dedicaba a esquivar o desviar los golpes de Kiba, haciéndolo enojar más.

-¡Maldito Dobe! Deja de esquivar y pelea como hombre- decía Kiba muy desesperado, por no acertar ningún golpe. Para sorpresa de todos, Naruto tomo la Mano derecha de Kiba, doblándosela hacia la espalda en una llave de sumisión y golpeando la base de la nuca con la mano derecha, para dejarlo inconsciente.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por el hecho, pues consideraban a Kiba el segundo más fuerte después de Sasuke.

 _Debo agradecerle a Dokko-sensei por enseñarme Kung-fu-_ pensó para posteriormente retirarse y dejar a Kiba en el suelo.

-¡Ganador del último combate entre hombres es Naruto Uzumaki!- declaró Iruka.

El torneo de las mujeres, bueno…mejor ni hablemos, pues en si era mediocre, la única que sobresalía de entre el montón era Hinata, las demás solo eran pura pantallas, desde las que deseaban que el Uchiha las mirara, hasta las peores como Sakura e Ino donde solo hablaban del amor verdadero y se agarraban a puras cachetadas guajoloteras.

Naruto y Kurama son sabían si reír o llorar por el espectáculo que daban las chicas. Al final Hinata quedo como ganadora, gracias al Junken de su clan, si bien Naruto estuvo analizando que el taijutsu de su amada era bueno, sin embargo dejaba muchas aberturas en su defensa. Por lo que empezó a realizar un plan de entrenamiento en ramas Shinobi y del cosmos.

 **Hasta aquí, es lo malo se escribir mientras esta uno enfermo de gripa, te sientes como pavo en vísperas de navidad, en fin.**

 **Vimos como Hinata recuerda a Hades, Gracias a que es la reencarnación de Pandora, además del regreso a la aldea, que a partir de ahora será la locura. Como Naruto estuvo en el Inframundo entrenando, conoció a otros santos de Athena y entreno con ellos en técnicas y conocimientos.**

 **El Taijutsu de Naruto será el Kung fu, Arte marcial que aprendí hace como cinco años, es el movimiento del cuerpo mezclado de la fuerza, con explosividad y flexibilidad. Tiene varios estilos, sin embargo me centrare en las principales que tendrá el Dios.**

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado, y si no, ni modo, los veo en el próximo capítulo.**


	5. Capítulo 4: ¿Comprometidos?

**¡Qué onda! A toda la banda metalera, rockera, popera, alternativo, entre otros, es un gusto que sigan esta historia y como se va desarrollando. Lo importante para mí son ustedes, además el escribir esta historia es un ejercicio de creatividad y desarrollo de áreas de mi vida, sin más comenzamos.**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju, dios o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju, dios o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

-Katon: ¡jutsu gran bola de fuego! o ¡Marioneta cósmica!- técnica o jutsu.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Masashi Kishimoto, solo soy dueño de la historia, tampoco lo hago con fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

Capítulo 4: ¿Comprometidos?

Habían pasado una semana desde que ingreso a la academia, y las cosas, emmm…no sé…iban más o menos, Naruto/Hades a veces se preguntaba si era un castigo divino por querer matar a Athena en el pasado y querer conquistar la tierra o por la broma a su padre Cronos de cortarle su túnica favorita para que pareciera falda de Hawuaiana con todo y bikini. No se sabe, pero deseaba salir corriendo del lugar, pues siempre era lo mismo, teoría de lanzamiento de Kunai, Shurinken, Chakra, Historia de Konoha, entre otros temas sin importancia.

 _-¡Por favor que alguien me mate!, ya no aguanto esta tortura, Padre Cronos, has que esto acabe, ¡te lo ruego!-_ pedía mentalmente hacía el titán mayor.

En algún lugar en los Campos Elyseos, se ve a una pareja de 30 años tomando el té, donde el titán Cronos solo dijo.

 **-Lo siento hijo, pero esto es por mi túnica favorita que destruiste por tu broma-** respondió con una sonrisa de complicidad, sin embargo a su esposa Rea le encanto la Broma de su hijo, que estuvo tres días riendo y diciendo lo bello que se veía su esposo con su falda y bikini.

En las prácticas era lo mismo, Kiba tratando de derrotarlo, para demostrar que era mejor para Hinata, lanzamientos de shurinken y kunais, hasta Kurama también pensaba si era un castigo por sus acciones. Lo mejor del día era Hinata que le ayudaba a pasar el día, Hinata/Pandora siempre veía la situación de Naruto/Hades con diversión, se acompañaban a comer en la cafetería o mejoraban el réquiem de Hinata para igualarlo al de Naruto.

Pero en día de hoy iba a cambiar para siempre la vida de los chicos; Naruto salía de la academia rumbo a su apartamento para seguir en su obra de arte, cuando Hinata se acercó.

-Naruto-kun, mi padre desea verte en el recinto del clan- dijo Hinata con un poco de nerviosismo.

-¿En serio?- pregunto, lo cual hizo que la peliazul asintiera –Bueno, tendrá que esperar mi pintura- dijo, lo cual asombró a la chica.

-¿tu saber pintura?- pregunto con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Naruto se rasco la nuca de la cabeza por vergüenza.

-Bueno…este…si, digamos que aún tengo los recuerdos y habilidades de Alone- comento el ojiazul, por un lado Hinata recordaba como lo hacía.

-Es cierto, tú tomabas el cuerpo de una persona de alma pura para ser el recipiente de tu alma, para derrotar a Athena- respondió, haciendo sentir al Dios avergonzado por sus actos.

-no me lo recuerdes- dijo con lágrimas en forma de cataratas, haciendo sonreí a la chica por sus tonterías, así la pareja empezó a caminar hacía el Complejo Hyuga.

Durante el camino iban platicando muy cómodos, Naruto platicaba más que la Hyuga, pues contaba sobre su entrenamiento, los lugares que visitó. El camino fue ameno hasta llegar a la entrada del clan Hyuga, que estaba flanqueado por dos guardias. Los cuales los guiaron hasta el recinto principal, donde se encontraron con Neji.

-Hola, Hinata-sama, saludo el castaño ojiperla a HInata.

-Hola Neji nii-san- regreso el saludo a su primo.

-Veo que viene acompañada, por favor síganme- dijo, el cual guio a la pareja hacia la sala principal.

-Los esperan dentro, lord Hiashi y Lady Hana, pueden entrar- dijo par posteriormente retirarse. Los chicos entraron y vieron a una pareja de nos mas de 36 años de edad, la mujer era parecida a Hinata, tenía en sus brazos a una niña de pelo castaño y ojos perla de no más de 7 años, la cual corrió hacia su hermana.

-¡Nee-chan, regresaste!- dijo con alegría, la cual Hinata la cargo.

-Sí, estoy en casa Hanabi nee-chan- le respondió con una sonrisa, la niña vio al chico rubio y pregunto.

-¿Quién es él?- señalo, a lo cual, su hermana respondió.

-Él es Naruto- la castañita solo inclino levemente la cabeza haciéndola ver más linda

-¿Es tu novio nee-chan?- ¡Oh, sí! La inocencia de la niña hizo que la pareja se pusiera roja de vergüenza, a pesar de ser seres reencarnados.

Los adultos solo reían de las ocurrencias inocentes de su hija Hanabi, y como ponía al par de chicos en un embarazoso predicamento.

-Hababi-chan, ven cariño- dijo la matriarca Hyuga a la niña, la cual bajo de los brazos de Hinata y corrió a los de su madre.

-Mucho gusto en verlo, Hades-sama, es un honor que haya aceptado la invitación, ellas e mi esposa Hana y ya conociste la pequeña Hanabi- dijo en un tono de respeto e inclinación hacia Naruto. Además le contó solo a algunos miembros del clan sobre su condición, por autorización del Hokage.

-Por favor, Nada de sama, ni se inclinen ante mí, pues soy como uno de ustedes- esta contestación sorprendió a la pareja, pues sabían que Naruto es el renacimiento de Hades Dios del Inframundo –háganlo, es lo único que les pidió- dijo con humildad.

La pareja se vio entre si y después vio la Dios y asintió la petición.

-Muy bien, por favor siéntese ¿gusta tomar un poco de té?- ofreció el patriarca hacia el chico.

-Claro, será un placer- respondió el ofrecimiento. Hana, Hinata y Hanabi fueron por el té y algunos aperitivos para poder pasar el tiempo con el chico. Mientras iban, Hiashi habló.

-Gracias por salvar a mi hija hace años, y por curar a mi esposa de esa enfermedad- dijo con un tono de solemnidad.

-No fue nada, sobre todo por ella- respondió con sencillez, Hiashi sabía a quién se dirigía, pues desde el incidente de Hinata, supo que su hija Mayor era la reencarnación de Pandora, la amante de Hades y futura Reina del inframundo, gracias a un espectro que se presentó ante él y el Hokage, el cual les contó la historia de la Hyuga.

Las chicas regresaban con bandejas que traían el té y algunas galletas y aperitivos, Hades se levantó de donde estaba y ayudo a Hinata con las Bandejas. Un vez todo en su lugar Hiashi habló.

-Solo falta que llegué el Hokage- cuando lo comentó, en ese instante Hizuren apareció por la puerta con su ropas de Hokage.

-Lamento la demora, pero no podía dejar el maldito papeleo- dijo con cansancio. Hiashi y Naruto tenían un solo pensamiento en la cabeza.

 _-Sabemos a lo que te refieres-_ pensaron al unísono, en sus mentes aparecían unos chibi Naruto y Hiashi que eran aplastados por montañas de papeles sin firmar. Suspiraron los dos, sabían que su peor enemigo, siendo líder de clan, Hokage o Dios, era el maldito papeleo. Las chicas procedieron a servir el té y los aperitivos.

-Bueno ya que estamos listos, quisiera hacer válido el tratado de compromiso y matrimonio entre los clanes Uzumaki y Hyuga- Dijo el líder, cosa que a los jóvenes sorprendió.

-Veraz Naruto, antes de que nacieras, tu madre Kushina y yo deseábamos que nuestros clanes se unieran, ambas éramos amigas durante nuestra Juventud- dijo Hana con un tono de tristeza.

-Tu padre Naruto, Minato, fue mi rival, pero también éramos buenos amigos, hasta ese día- dijo Hiashi igual con dolor en el alma –Así que decidimos apoyar la decisión de nuestras esposas- finalizo-

-Por lo cual creamos este tratado, en el cual, si uno de las dos parejas tuviera un varón, se comprometería con la primer hija que tuviera la otra pareja, la única condición que los dos tendrían que aceptar después de los 14 años- Explico Hiashi con seriedad. Esto hizo que los jóvenes chicos se sorprendieran.

-Chicos, no es algo que están obligados a hacerlo, es algo que ustedes están dispuestos a decidir- dijo Hana en forma sabia.

-Naruto, sé que esto es repentino. Pero si deseas romper son el compromiso, no hay problema- dijo Hiruzen

-Yo…Acepto- respondió el Dios con una sonrisa.

-Papá, yo también acepto- dijo Hinata –No quiero volverme a alejar de Hades, no después de la última guerra santa- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos Hinata.

-Para mí Pandora fue la que me saco de las tinieblas del odio y del dolor, después de los que Perséfone me hizo- los adultos estaban anonadados por lo que decían los chicos.

-Entonces Ustedes ¿Ya se conocían?- cuestionó Hana a los jóvenes.

-Así es, desde la era del mito- respondió Hades – Vi a Pandora sola, después de ser utilizada por Zeus y los demás Dioses del Olimpo, repudiada y abandonada por el titán Epimeteo, la traje al Inframundo y la convertí en mi consejera- dijo Naruto – en ese tiempo estaba casado con mi sobrina Perséfone, pero un día me abandonó por Ares, el cual la engaño con mentiras, además de Deméter que apoyo a Ares; por eso desde ese día decidí convertir la tierra en un páramo de muerte- dijo con tristeza Naruto y los puños cerrados por la impotencia. Hinata al ver la tristeza de Hades, poso sus manos sobre las de su amado para tranquilizarlo, cosa que resulto y prosiguió la historia.

-Al ver a Hades me enamore de él por su nobleza y su amabilidad, por lo que decidí seguirlo, pero al enterarme de la traición de Perséfone, corrí a donde estaba, lo vi tan destrozado que quería sanar su corazón, porque también me dolía verlo en ese estado, así que decidí seguirlo en la conquista de la tierra- explico Hinata con tristeza en su rostro.

-Mi odio y envidia hacía la humanidad, porque ellos podían amar, me cegó, me hice frío, cruel y arrogante, que arrastre al inframundo hacia una estúpida batalla contra mi sobrina Athena- hizo una pausa –hasta hace 5000 años, cuando fui vencido y herido de muerte- finalizó Hades.

Hanabi había salido a jugar con otros niños, por lo que se quedaron los adultos y jóvenes, la revelación que hizo Naruto causo a los adultos una opresión en el pecho, pues saber que fuiste herido mortalmente.

-Athena me había hablado de amor antes de marcharse con sus santos, fue cuando vi mi error, así que usando el poco cosmos que tenía reviví a Pandora y mi ejercito junto a los Dioses gemelos- Narraba, los demás tenían lágrimas por la historia de los chicos.

-Cuando lo vi en el suelo, yo corrí a socorrerlo, pero era demasiado tarde, en su lecho de muerte le confesé mi amor a Hades y…- la frase quedo incompleta pues Naruto decidió completar la narración de Hinata.

-Yo correspondí su amor, demasiado tarde, pues mi cuerpo empezaba a desaparecer de la existencia- finalizó Naruto, los adultos se sentían devastados, pues un amor que transcendió milenios era algo que no tenía palabras para expresar.

-Quede tan devastada por la muerte de Hades, que en ese momento quería igualmente morir para alcanzarlo, pero apareció los padres de Hades, el Señor Cronos y la Señora Rea, yo corrí a los brazos de Rea, donde ella me consoló como una madre por la pérdida de mi amado- Naruto y Hinata tenían lágrimas en los ojos por la dolorosa experiencia en su pasado, los adultos no paraban de llorar.

-Rea después de consolarme, me contó que su hijo tiene la facultad de renacer, sin embargo dijo que posiblemente tardaría siglos o milenios en renacer en cuerpo, mente y espíritu, para mí fue una alegría, por lo que decidí esperar ese momento- decía Hinata con una sonrisa, Naruto la abrazaba, pues para él también espero el momento de volverla a ver después de milenios.

-Yo regresé a la tierra como Naruto- Habló Hades.

-Después de sentir el alma de Hades, yo regresé como su hija, bendecida por Cronos y Rea- finalizó Hinata.

Los adulto no paraban de llorar y varios pensamientos tenían en sus mentes.

– _Naruto te pido perdón, no sabía que ya sufrías desde antes de nacer, perdóname Minato, perdóname Kushina por no estar en los momentos de necesidad de su hijo-_ fue el pensamiento de Hiruzan frente a la historia de los jóvenes.

 _–Hija yo no permitiré que te separen de nuevo de tu amado, así me enfrente a mi propia familia-_ ahora pensaba la matriarca Hyuga, pues su corazón aún le dolía que su hija haya esperado mucho para volver a ver a su amado.

 _-Minato, perdóname por no proteger a tu hijo, Hinata juró que voy a apoyarlos en su unión para que nadie los separe, ni siquiera mi propia familia-_ fue lo que reflexionó Hiashi, el cual por primera vez sentía la emoción llamada dolor y tristeza de estar lejos de una persona que quieres por varios siglos.

Después de un rato, las cosas se tranquilizaron, los adultos prosiguieron la reunión del momento.

-Ya que los chicos aceptaron el compromiso, solo les falta que firmen el documento- respondió Hiruzen, Naruto y Hinata procedieron a realizar lo indicado por el Hokage, cada uno firmo el documento en el cual aceptaba estar comprometidos para el matrimonio –Muy bien hecho, esto es clasificación S. Y se va a anunciar su compromiso después de los exámenes Chunnin, junto al estatus de Naruto como líder del clan Uzumaki, por cierto Naruto- se dirigió al Rubio –Entras automáticamente en LRC (Ley de Restauración de Clanes), por lo cual debes tener varias esposas para restaurar el clan, como mínimo tres, sabes que el consejo tratara de poner esto en tu contra para atarte y hacerse con las cosas de tus padre y de tu clan- Dijo Hiruzen, por lo cual Naruto asintió y dijo.

-Lo sé Jiji, sin embargo tengo conocimientos de como liberarme de esas ataduras que me pondrán los viejos avaros- fue la contestación de Naruto ante lo que se venía.

-¡Felicidades chicos!- dijo Hana con euforia porque Naruto y Hinata estarán juntos.

-¡Felicidades muchachos!, espero que sean muy felices, sobre todo tu hija- dijo Hiashi con alegría.

-¡Gracias, papá!- exclamo Hinata, la cual abrazo a su padre, que también le regreso el abrazo.

Después de tomar el té, el Hokage se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la salida de la entrada.

-Si me disculpan, tengo que retirarme, espero que no haya crecido el papeleo en mi ausencia- dijo con lágrimas estilo anime.

-Te comprendemos- dijeron Naruto y Hiashi en coro igual con lágrimas de anime en forma de cascada. Hinata y Hana solo reían de las payasadas de su prometido/esposo. Las chicas se retiraron con las cosas del té

Después de retirarse el Hokage, Naruto y Hiashi permanecieron solo en el salón.

-Lord Hia…- no pudo terminar, pues Hiashi le detuvo.

-Por favor Naruto, no me digas Lord, así como tú me pediste que te llame Hades o Naruto, te pido lo mismo, solo llámame por mi nombre- el decir esto, Hades se quedó sorprendido por el pedido del Hombre, por lo que asintió.

-Hiashi-san, quisiera pedirles unos favores- expresó Naruto. El patriarca vio a la deidad con expectación y después respondió.

-Claro, haré lo posible- respondió con amabilidad el líder.

-Primero, se del Matrimonio entre Hinata y yo, pero quiero conocerla y salir un poco más con ella, antes de casarnos, aún somos un poco jóvenes, segundo quiero entrenarla en el uso del cosmos, no perderá el chakra, al contrario también será usuaria del mismo, aprenderá con otras personas Ninjutsu, genjutsu, kenjutsu, pero también quiero enseñarle mi estilo de pelea, no me mal interprete seguirá usando el puño suave, sin embargo Hinata tiene grandes aberturas en su técnica, veo que es muy rígido en los movimientos, y eso pierde velocidad además de la oportunidad de un contraataque del enemigo, que ni el byakugan podría ver y sería peligroso si descubren el punto ciego en Hinata, ella necesita ser más flexible y tener más fluidez en su taijutsu- Dijo Naruto, Hiashi meditaba lo que decía el Dios y finalmente respondió.

-Bueno con salir con mi hija antes de que se casen, no tengo ningún problema, tampoco en el uso del cosmos, sin embargo el taijutsu del clan es tradición, aunque he tratado de cambiar esa tradición e implementar algo nuevo, pero me ha sido imposible, pero contigo creo que puedes, tienes mi autorización- Dijo Hiashi con convicción en sus palabras.

-Gracias Hiashi-san, no se arrepentirá- dijo Naruto.

-Aunque quisiera conocer tu taijutsu, quiero una pequeña demostración de ese estilo que dices, cuéntame cómo se llama- respondió Hiashi

-De acuerdo, mi taijutsu se llama Kung fu Shaolin, es un estilo de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, es veloz, explosivo y poderoso a la vez, tiene diferentes estilos y técnica, no digo que sea superior al taijutsu que utilizan los Shinobis o Kunoichi, sino que sería una complemento a la práctica, este estilo es más antiguo que el Taiijutsu actual, es más podría decir que es al antecesor del mismo taijutsu- explico brevemente el chico. Por su lado Hiashi estaba sorprendido, un taijutsu más antiguo que el propio Junken, el cual sería el antecesor de todo taijutsu actual, era de locos.

-¡Increible!, Naruto que te parece si la demostración la haces dentro de tres días- dijo Hiashi, Naruto acepto la propuesta.

-Bien pelearas contra Neji en un campo de entrenamiento del clan, será a medio día- dijo Hiashi.

-Muy bien, estaré puntual, con su permiso Hiashi-san, me retiro a descansar- dijo haciendo reverencia y se retiró

 **Con esto finalizó el capítulo, como se apreció, Hades y Pandora contaron su historia de amor y a la vez dolor, pues estar lejos por milenios fue algo que tuvieron que esperar para reencontrarse.**

 **Los chicos aceptaron su compromiso de matrimonio, además que empezaran a conocerse mejor, lo más importante es que Naruto le enseñara el uso del cosmos a su Hinata, pero sobre todo el kung fu shaolin, que como se mencionó es más antiguo que el propio taijutsu moderno. Tomo esta referencia al hecho que posiblemente el Kung fu haya viajado a Japón por monjes budistas que tenía estas técnicas, además en los periodos anteriores la gente tenía prohibido usar armas, por esa razón empezó a crear técnicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo en china, naciendo el Kung fu.**

 **Sin más me despido, Shion145 fuera.**


	6. Capítulo 5: Demostraciones y Examenes

**¿Qué onda? ¿Cómo se la están pasando? Aquí en mi país vamos poco a poco saliendo de la situación de los terremotos, es difícil la verdad cuando unos cuantos se quedan con los donativos que la gente hace a los que perdieron todos. En fin.**

 **Las personas que piensan que las chicas son reencarnaciones de diosas relacionadas a la anterior vida de Hades, no va hacer así, solo Pandora. Aclaro Pandora no es una Diosa, de hecho es la primera mujer. Hecha a petición de Zeus y dotada de varios dones por los demas Dioses, entregada a Epimeteo, como castigo por el robo del fuego que realizó su hermano Prometeo, ella porta la famosa caja de Pandora con todos los males. Se convertirá en Diosa más adelante en un capítulo en el cual sucederá un fenómeno, solo para los pervertidos. Solo una será Diosa esposa de Hades, pero no esta relacionada con él en su vida anterior, las demas chicas será humanas, pero las transformaré en diosas, de la misma forma que Hinata.**

 **Sin más ¡comenzamos!**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

-Katon: ¡jutsu gran bola de fuego! o ¡Marioneta cósmica!- técnica o jutsu.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Masashi Kishimoto, solo soy dueño de la historia, tampoco lo hago con fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

Capítulo 4: Demostraciones y ¿gennins?

Pasaron los tres días para la demostración del taijutsu de Naruto contra Neji, en el cual se efectuaría en un campo de entrenamiento del clan Hyuga, días en los que nuestro Dios favorito entrenaba su estilo y los corrigiera, así como asistir a la academia y realizar otras actividades.

Eran casi mediodía, y Naruto se dirigía hacia la mansión Hyuga, iba vestido con un pantalón rojo estilo Chino, camisa negra sin mangas del mismo estilo, un par de brazaletes de algodón en las muñecas, una cinta a que abrazaba la camisa china, en su espalda tenía la imagen de perfil de un dragón chino (el que porta Shiryu en la espalda), Cabe destacar que la gente lo miraba con sorpresa, pues no se veía ese tipo de ropa por Konoha (Salvo Ten Ten); por lo que trajo consecuencias en la población femenina, tenían un sonrojo en el rostro por ver a Naruto, pues se mostraban sus brazos trabajados de manera natural sin exagerar. Además los hombres lo veían con envidia.

Los chicos de la academia (Veansé Ino, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Kasuke, Chouji y Shikamaru) lo vieron.

-Oye frentona, ¿ese que va ahí no es Naruto?- pregunto Ino señalando a susodicho.

-Es lo que parece ¿A dónde crees que va?- respondió la tabla ambulante.

-No lo sé pero con esa ropa que trae se ve guapo- habló Ino

-¡Bah! No sé qué le ven a ese perdedor- dijo Kiba con odio

-Sí claro, lo dices porque siempre te utiliza como trapeador cuando peleas con él- dijo la anoréxica (n/a: No lo pongo por ofender a las personas que padecen este trastorno de la alimentación, y si es así le pido una disculpa) haciendo enfadar al chico-perro.

-¿A ti quien te preguntó?- dijo enojado, el cual parecía que le había dado rabia.

-Por la dirección que lleva, lo más lógico es que se dirija a la mansión Hyuga- respondió el siempre analítico Shino

-Yo propongo que lo sigamos para saber que va a hacer- fue la propuesta de Ino hacia los demás.

-Mendosuke, yo opinó igual que Ino- secundó el vago de Shikamaru.

-Hm, no pierdo nada- dijo el siempre emo-cionado Uchiha en potencia.

 _-¡Chaaa! Sasuke es bien cool-_ fue el funesto pensamiento de chica hormonada por su Justin Bierber.

-Entonces no se diga más ¡Vamos!- con orden dada los demás seguían a la flaca. El grupo empezó a seguir a Naruto.

Al llegar Naruto a su destino, se paró enfrente de la puerta principal custodiada por los guardias del propio Clan. El grupo de chismosos estaba oculto en un callejón mirando cómo se desarrolla la escena.

-Ja, al idiota jamás lo dejaran pasar- se burló el chico-perro, pero callo cuando los guardias le dieron libre acceso a la mansión.

-¿Cómo es que al imbécil lo dejan pasar y a mí me sacan casi a patadas?- pregunto con incredulidad en su voz Kiba.

-Es cierto, ni siquiera Sasuke-kun ha podido entrar al recinto Hyuga- Replicó Sakura con sorpresa. Los guardias tenían una charla acerca del evento que se suscitaría el día de hoy.

-Oye Soun, ¿te enteraste que Naruto-sama va a entrenar a Hinata-sama en su estilo?- hizo la pregunta a su compañero de guardia.

-Si Tenma, y sé que hoy hará una demostración combatiendo con Neji-sama- respondió al otro guardia. Lo que escucharon los chicos los dejos sorprendidos.

-Escucharon, Naruto va a pelear contra Neji- respondió Shikamaru igual de sorprendido que el resto.

-Ese Dobe ya perdió, todos saben lo fuerte que es el primo de Hinata- respondió con arrogancia y una sonrisa Kiba.

-Lo dudo- expresó Shino.

-¿por qué dudas Shino?- preguntó Chouji con una bolsa de papas fritas que había abierto.

-Aunque haya derrotado a Kiba- dijo, mientras el aludido sentía que le volvía a sentir rabia por lo dicho -solamente ha usado esquives y un solo golpe, no ha mostrado técnica alguna- terminó de explicar Shino.

-Admito igual que Shino, no he visto Naruto que use patadas, es más me atrevo a decir que es más de lo que aparenta- dijo Shikamaru el cual todos estaban pensativos ante lo que veian en las peleas contra Kiba. En eso un Hyuga se acerca a los guardias y le dice algo.

-Hiashi-sama quiere que se presenten los de la rama secundaria para la demostración- fue la orden dada por el Hyuga a los guardias, los cuales dejaron la entrada, con los chicos cuando vieron la retirada de los guardia, tomaron ventaja.

-¡Ahora!- dio la orden Ino y entraron al recinto, corrieron para posteriormente esconderse detrás de unos arbustos y esperar para ver la pelea. No tuvieron que esperar, pues del dojo salía Naruto junto a Hinata tomados de la mano. Acción que no le hizo gracia a Kiba y cual perro enojado casi sale del escondite.

-¡Maldito, solo yo puedo tomar la mano de Hinata, no ese peso muerto!- sin embargo fue detenido por un golpe en la cabeza, cortesía gratis de Sakura para que se calmara.

-¡Quieres estarte quieto! Casi nos descubren por tu culpa- expresó con su puño que salía humo, después de dejarlo casi enterrado en el suelo, Kiba tenía un chichon humeante.

Al llegar al punto de encuentro, Naruto se separó de Hinata, el Dios se dirigió hacia Neji y se posicionó de frente a esperar indicaciones.

-El encuentro será solo Taijutsu, nada de Ninjutsu, Genjutsus u otra técnica ninja, ganará solo aquel que deje a su oponente Inconsiente o este se rinda- fueron las reglas que indico Hizashi a los combatientes –Muy bien tomen Posiciones- dijo y ambos jóvenes tomaron su postura de combate, Neji el del Junken, mientras Naruto la que siempre usaba cuando combatía en la academia.

Mientras en el Inframundo, más específicamente en los Campos Elyseos Los titanes, Dioses gemelos, padres de Naruto y una Mikoto veía la pelean en una ¿Pantalla gigante de 40" HD con sonido envolvente? De donde salió esa pantalla, ni siquiera el escritor sabe cómo llego a ese lugar esa pantalla, todos veían la pelea por pago exclusivo. Incluso Kumara estaba recostado en el pasto del prado frente a su pantalla de 30" HD comiendo unas palomitas. En el propio inframundo también tenía su pantalla en un bar que visitaba en horas de descanso, algunos espectros apostando, otros bebiendo cerveza, claro los ya mayores.

 **-¡Oh!, mi niño mostrará lo fuerte que se ha puesto** \- dijo Rea con un guante de hule espuma con en la mano.

-Es cierto mi bebé, mostrará la casta Uzumaki- ahora apoyaba Kushina con una manta de un chibi Naruto sobre un chibi Neji, el cual se estaba sacando la lengua con ojos en forma de X

Cronos y Minato tenían cada uno una gorra porta bebidas que, cabe decir, tenían un par de cervezas y bebían directamente de ellas.

- **Es cierto quiero ver como mi hijo ha avanzado mucho en su entrenamiento** \- dijo Cronos muy alegre

En el campo de entrenamiento las participantes estaban listos para el combate.

-listos- ambos asintieron -Hajime- dio la indicación, ambos se lanzaron en un intercambio de golpes. Neji con su Junken trataba de golpear al Dios para cerrar su tenketsu, sin embargo Naruto desviaba o esquivaba los golpes de Neji con las palmas.

- _¡Increible!, no me permite entrar en su defensa-_ pensó Neji con asombro, cuando de repente siente un fuerte golpe en el plexo solar, obligando a Neji a caer al suelo por la fuerza que llevaba el golpe.

-Neji deja de pensar la situación demasiado, pues eso te desconcentra y pierdes perspectiva de tu enemigo- dijo con seriedad Naruto. Neji se para y regresa a su posición de combate.

-Gracias por el consejo, pero esto apenas empieza- dijo para reanudar el combate, Naruto se movía rápido, el cual aun con el Byakugan se le dificultaba seguir los movimientos, Naruto evadía los golpes o desviaba con las palmas. Con los espectadores estaban sorprendidos, pues vieron que el genio salió empujado por un solo golpe, además de la velocidad, la flexibilidad y la agilidad que demostraba el Dios; por lo tanto Neji no acertaba ningún golpe a Naruto, por lo que se alejó de su contrincante.

Naruto aprovecho para atacar a Neji con golpes, los cuales Neji a duras penas podía bloquear o esquivar, pues su velocidad era alta, cada golpe que bloqueaba sentía que sus hueso eran hechos polvo.

 _-¿Dónde entreno?, mis brazos empieza a perder la sensación, es como si me golpearan con un metal-_ pensó Neji ya con dolor en sus brazos. Neji vio una apertura en la defensa de Hades, conecto un golpe en el pecho del Dios, mas, sintió como su brazo derecho era lanzado de lado por la palma de Naruto, para posteriormente ser golpeado en el hombro derecho, luego le agarran el brazo derecho y se lo tuercen en una llave de sumisión para ser golpeado en la espalda con la palma. Neji al sentir el golpe, pudo experimentar como sus huesos de la espalda eran triturados.

Neji cayó al suelo, con dificultad se levantaba, pues su espalda le dolía demasiado.

-No te confíes Neji, con creer que dando un solo golpe obtendrás ventaja sobre tu enemigo- dijo con tranquilidad Naruto. Al estar de pie Neji se limpió la tierra de su rostro.

-No me rendiré- dijo con convicción, Neji reinició el ataque, Naruto solo se dedicaba a esquivar con elegancia las arremetidas de Neji, saltos, caídas al suelo, giro de carro sin manos, volteretas. Neji se veía cansado.

Con los chismosos, estaban con las quijadas hasta el suelo, pues la habilidad del rubio superaba por mucho a su mediocre taijutsu de academia.

-¡Increíble!, le está siguiendo el paso, y no solo eso, sino que lo está dejando en muy mal estado a Neji- dijo vagomaru a sus compañeros.

-Tiene bastante flexibilidad y su velocidad es alta, apenas puedo seguirlo, es como si estuviera danzando- decía Shino con incredulidad.

 _-Esa fuerza debería ser mía, solo un Uchiha es merecedor de tal potencia-_ fue el pensamiento del Emo-cionado.

Con la pelea, Naruto esquivaba una patada de Neji haciéndose hacia atrás, para acostarse en el suelo, con las piernas engancha los empeines de ambos pies de Neji, para posteriormente con la derecha golpear la parte posterior de las rodillas, creando unas tijeras que obliga a Neji a caer al suelo, recibiendo más daño del pensado. Naruto en el suelo le da una patada en la espalda e inmediatamente se levanta de un resorterazo. Por otra parte Neji se levanta con más dificultad, Naruto aprovecho y corrió hacia Neji, esta vez usaba golpes con los dedos índices y medios de ambas manos, golpeaba nervios, músculos, brazos, abdomen entre otros lugares, para finalizar golpeo el pecho con la palma abierta, mandándolo al suelo. Neji en el suelo sonríe.

-Me rindo- dijo con mucha dificultad, Naruto se acercó y se arrodillo para poder ayudar al magullado Neji, tomo uno de sus brazos y lo levanto por los hombros, posteriormente se lo llevo a un hospital para que lo atendieran.

En el inframundo estaban que arrojaban la casa por la ventana, pues los espectros festejaban la aplastante victoria de su emperador.

-Neji eres bueno en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero te sugiero que seas un poco más flexible, además de entrenar un poco más- le decía Naruto con una sonrisa, una vez que regreso del hospital, el patriarca se acercó junto a su esposa, hermano y cuñada, y sus hijas.

-¡Naruto eso fue increíble!, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste?- preguntó Hiashi con emoción.

-Se los diré cuando estemos en privado, tuvimos más público de lo esperado- dijo Naruto apuntando un grupo de arbustos. Con los mirones descubiertos salieron del escondite e hicieron lo más sensato, salieron corriendo para evitar ser atrapados.

-¿Cómo supo que estábamos viendo el combate?- preguntó Kiba que corría como loco junto a sus amigos.

-No lo sé, pero no quiero recibir una paliza como la de Neji- Decía Ino con miedo tras ver la revolquiza que le puso Naruto a Neji.

-Bien, espero que con la demostración de hoy, la piensen dos veces antes de estar de mirones- decía Naruto con una carcajada de diversión, pues ver a los chicos huir era un deleite.

Más tarde cuando Neji salió del hospital pues si bien los golpes de Naruto era devastadores, no provocaron graves heridas, solo moretones y unos cuanto raspones. Nada del otro mundo.

-Naruto esa fue una excelente demostración de poder ¿ese es el Kung fu shaolin que decias?- preguntó Hiashi a la deidad.

-Así es Hiashi-san- respondió dentro de una sala de reuniones junto a la familia principal.

-¡Increible!, sin embargo ¿Qué técnica usaste contra el Junken?- preguntó Neji ya un poco recuperado.

-bueno, básicamente use la palma de buda y el estilo de la mantis- respondió amablemente Naruto

-¿Qué son esos estilos?- Ahora preguntó Hizashi, pues estaba como gato por la curiosidad.

-El estilo de palma de buda utiliza la palma propiamente dicha, es un estilo menos agresivo y más pasivo, se basa en el esquive y evasión, y la utilización de la propia fuerza del oponente, igual causa daño musculas y óseo- relato Naruto –El estilo de la mantis utiliza la forma del insecto, básicamente golpeo con mis dedos ciertos puntos que están los nervios, causando que sensibilice esas áreas- Muchos estaban sorprendidos por la explicación, Hanabi tenía estrellas en los ojos, pues su nii-chan era fuerte y quería aprender de él.

-Otra cosa Naruto cuando me golpeaste en el pecho sentía como mi corazón quisiera explotar, ¿a qué se debe?- pregunto nuevamente Neji.

-Se debe a que use Palma de Hierro, expando mi Chi desde mi abdomen hasta la palma, generando una fuerza que es capaz de romper una hilera de veinte ladrillos juntos, si hubiera usado más fuerza, tu corazón hubiera estado destrozado- la familia estaba como estatua por tal revelación.

-Cuando golpee tu pecho sentí que estaba golpeando una pared de hierro, ¿acaso es otra técnica de Kung fu?- preguntó Neji con curiosidad.

-Así es Neji, se le llama camisa de hierro, vuelvo mi cuerpo invulnerable a cualquier cosa, incluso espadas, al igual que la palma de Hierro, expando mi energía a través del cuerpo como si fuese un escudo impenetrable- respondía la pregunta de su amigo. Una vez terminada la sesión de "pregunta, yo respondo", Hiashi se dirigió a Naruto.

-Con lo que he visto Naruto, me convenciste más, así que puedes entrenar a Hinata, tienes espacio a tu disposición- fue la palabra de Hiashi.

-Muy bien, entonces empezaré mañana a las seis de la mañana- con eso Naruto se despidió y después se retiró.

Al día siguiente por la mañana, podemos ver a Naruto en el patio de la Mansión Hyuga, frente a él a Hinata, lo único malo es que su prometida/amada tenía una expresión de sueño en su rostro, la pregunta del millón de ryus es ¿A quién demonios de le ocurre empezar a entrenar a las seis de la mañana?, respuesta, a Naruto, por lo que el chico uso un método muy efectivo para despertar a Pandora.

-¡KYAAAAA!- Hinata grito cuando Hades le arrojo agua fría en el rostro con una cubeta.

-¡Ha…Hades-kun ¿po… por qué hi…hiciste e…eso?- preguntó temblando de frío.

-Lo siento, debes estar concentrada, además he sido muy blando- respondió el Dios del Inframundo como si nada pasara.

-Muy blando ¡La chingada!- esa grosería sí que se escuchó hasta en el Tártaros.

-Por lo menos te paro a las seis de la mañana, a mí me paraban a las cuatro y media, y siempre me enterraban en el Cocyto semidesnudo para despertar totalmente- respondió para recordar como lo arrastraban al Cocytos para dejar al Dios temblar de frío cuando lo enterraban.

-Bueno querida, lo que vamos a hacer es…- dijo para poner en marcha su plan de entrenamiento.

Primero el calentamiento era dar 10 vueltas corriendo al complejo Hyuga más 50 sentadillas, 50 abdominales y 50 lagartijas. Naruto recorría todo el inframundo 10 veces con un pedazo de carne en el torso, pues tenía que escapar de Cerbero, sino quería ser el desayuno del guardián. Hacia los mismos ejercicios 200 veces cada uno con peso sobre su espalda de 100 kg.

Luego práctica de posturas, golpes, patadas defensas, Katas, seguido de un combate cuerpo a cuerpo de una hora seguida, para finalizar con meditación y estiramiento. Todo esto por la mañana, antes de ir a la academia, o como le dice Naruto al mismo "Tártaro".

Por la tarde era el uso del cosmos, Pandora sabia el concepto del cosmos gracias a sus recuerdos, aunque no podía manifestarlo, así que empezó con despertar su cosmos, además le enseñaba ataque, defensas y otras técnicas a Hinata, también a romper rocas o separa el agua del estanque de peces Koi.

Hinata tenía varios pensamientos acerca del entrenamiento de Naruto.

 _-Moriré sin conocer a mis hijos-_ pensaba con lágrimas en sus ojos o _-¿Qué hice para merecer este castigo divino?-_ y mi favorita _-¡Mamita!, ¡quiero a mi mamita!-_ pensaba cuando ya estaba cansada y con lágrimas en cascada por el entrenamiento.

Había pasado varias semanas desde que Naruto entro a la academia y del inició del tortur…entrenamiento de Hinata, dando resultados fabulosos, su velocidad aumento, ganó más flexibilidad en su cuerpo, y su fuerza se incrementó, así como su resistencia que de 15 minutos de combate paso a una hora. El Junken de Pandora se volvió más letal, pero también más fluido, estaba aprendiendo de Naruto el estilo de la garza, pues combinaba con su estilo grácil. Podía evadir los ataques sin depender tanto del Byakugan, aunque eso no signifique que no lo practicará por su cuenta. Su equilibrio aumento considerablemente.

En el ámbito del cosmos, ya podía manifestarlo a nivel de un espectro medio, aprendió técnicas como Serenata Mortal, la cual toca en su lira un réquiem que induce al enemigo a un sueño de 10 días; Nocturno de Cuerda que crea ataques sonoros gracias a su réquiem y se dirigen al cuerpo del enemigo y finalmente Acorde Final, con su lira manda cuerdas para atrapar a su enemigo con ellas, al mismo tiempo que toca un réquiem diferente que constriñe al enemigo, provocando cortes en su cuerpo y la muerte por despedazamiento del cuerpo o las heridas provocadas. Naruto también veía la posibilidad que sus maestros la apoyasen en el entrenamiento. Hinata entreno en el uso de armas, sobretodo de su fiel lanza que portaba en la otra vida.

Naruto era otra cosa, Kurama siempre le entrenaba en el uso de Chakra, como escalar árboles, caminar sobre el agua, además de empezar a manifestar las cadenas diamantinas y aumentar sus sentido como el olfato y el oído.

Sin embargo hoy era el día esperado por muchos estudiantes de la academia Shinobi, pues era el día de la graduación. Podemos ver a los futuros Shinobis y Kunoichis entados en sus respectivos lugares, por la puerta entran Iruka y un maestro de apoyo, su nombre Mizuki, el cual tiene el cabello blanco, lo que no sabían de Mizuki es que en realidad era un espia de uno de los Densetsu Sannin Orochimaru y que su misión es la de debilitar las defensas de Konoha realizando pruebas sencillas a los alumnos y robar el pergamino prohibido.

Iruka empezó a dar su discurso que a nadie le importa.

-Jóvenes, me alegro que usted empiecen el camino Ninja de la Hoja y…- en definitiva, Naruto/Hades le redactaría una hoja de recomendación a Iruka sensei para que torturase a las almas de los malvados cuando mueran.

-Muy bien jóvenes empezaremos con un examen escrito, mi asistente Mizuki pasará por sus lugares a entregar su hoja boca abajo, cuando acabe les indicaré que volteen el examen- Mizuki pasó de lugar en lugar dejando las hojas del examen escrito hasta que acabó de repartir.

-A partir de este instante tendrán una hora para responder su examen, así que pueden voltear su examen- con esa indicación inicio el examen escrito, cuando Naruto volteo su hoja, se percató de que traía un Genjutsu.

 _-¿Quién será el idiota para creer que un Jinchuriki caiga en un Genjutsu, además de que manejo el cosmos?-_ pregunto mentalmente, paso su mano con un poco de cosmos y deshizo el Gnejutsu, revelando las preguntas del examen, las cuales le decepcionaron.

 _-¿Tiene que ser una puta broma verdad?-_ se dijo mentalmente _–como es que no saben quién es el primero y segundo Hokage, además de que es el chakra-_ fue lo que dijo mentalmente al ver el nivel aprendizaje de la academia. En su mente Kurama se palmeaba la cara por el examen que tenía su contenedor

 ** _-Oye kit, Hypnos y Lune son mejores maestros que estos cretinos, ellos te evaluaba con diseños prácticos de análisis y reflexión de los temas que veías, además de un criterio propio y una opinión de lo visto-_** le dijo Kurama en su mente al Dios que simplemente respondió las preguntas del examen.

No tardó ni cinco minutos en resolverlo, al acabar se paró de su asiento y se dirigió hacia Iruka entregándole la prueba, si es que eso se le llegase a decir prueba; esto sorprendió a muchos estudiantes del salón, pues en si veían difícil la prueba de conocimiento. Naruto regresó a su asiento y recostó su cabeza apoyada en sus brazos sobre el escritorio.

 _-Jiji debe saber sobre el rendimiento de la academia, además ese Mizuki siento que trae algo en manos-_ fueron sus pensamientos, después cerró los ojos, cinco minutos después acabó su prometida, seguido de Shikamaku que como siempre para el esta prueba era "Mendosuke".

Iruka al ver la prueba de Naruto se sorprendió por el nivel de análisis, es más se atrevía a decir que tenía un IQ superior al vago de Shikamaru por mucho, por lo cual enviaría un reporte al Hokage sobre Naruto.

Al terminar el tiempo de examen Iruka dijo lo siguiente.

-Acabo el tiempo, todos bajen sus lápices y entreguen su examen- Muchos se quejaba o decían que era injusto el tiempo que les dio su sensei –todos salgan al patio para la siguiente prueba: lanzamiento de Kunai y shurinken- los jóvenes salieron inmediatamente.

Una vez que llegaron a la zona de puntería se dispusieron frente a los muñecos de práctica, los cuales tenían diferentes blancos, los cuales eran las zonas letales de una persona.

-Cada uno de ustedes tendrá 10 kunai y 10 shurinken, por cada uno que acierte en los blancos de los muñecos tendrán un punto, comenzamos con…- Iruka fue nombrando a cada alumno para la prueba de lanzamiento, empezó por los civiles, que tenían una puntuación de 5/10 kunais y 5/10 shurinken; luego siguieron los hijos de los clanes para quedar de la siguiente forma:

Chouji Akemichi: 6/10 kunai, 7/10 shurinken

Shikamaru Nara: 5/10 Kunai, 6/10 shurinken

Shino Aburame: 8/10 kunai, 7/10 shurinken

Kiba Inuzuka: 4/10 kunai, 3/10 shurinken, cabe destacar que solo lo hizo para llamar la atención de Hinata, y esta ni lo pela.

Ina Yamanaka y Sakura Haruno: (que es una civil), fueron las más patéticas: 2/10 kunai, 3/10 shurinken, solo para impresionar al Uchiha.

Hinata Hyuga: 10/10 kunai, 10/10 shurinken, sacando la mejor calificación de las chicas y sorprendiendo por su gran mejoría.

Luego llegó el turno del clon pirata región nueve de CD9, sacando una puntuación de 9/10 kunai, 9/10 shurinken, haciendo que sus fans chillaran como en concierto y sonrió con arrogancia.

-Supera eso Dobe- le dijo a Naruto, al final Naruto tomó las kunai en la mano derecha, y las shurinken en la mano izquierda. Arrojo las kunais con la derecha de un solo movimiento dando en los blanco del muñeco incrustándolos hasta el mango, con las shurinken de igual forma las lanzo incrustándolas todas en los blancos y hundiéndolas más de la mitad de las armas; por lo tanto saco una calificación de 10/10 kunai, 10/10 shurinken.

Esta acción hizo enfadar al Emo y su sequito de fanáticas que empezaron a decir que había hecho trampa, cosa que le valió un pepino, el cual se retiró para esperar la siguiente prueba, taijutsu, en la prueba se realizó por géneros, primero empezaron las chicas.

La mayor parte eran fangirls que querían impresionar al último Uchiha.

 ** _-Si estuviera Kushina con vida, esas mocosas estarían ya muertas, a tu madre no le gustaban las fangirls-_** le dijo Kurama a su anfitrión, el cual suspiro al ver el patético desempeño de las chicas como Kunoichi. Por otro lado Hinata vencía a las chicas con facilidad, ya sea con un golpe o usando su propia fuerza en su contra.

La final fue entre Hinata y Sakura, que dígase, esta paso por qué peleo contra Ino, la cual era nefasta en taijutsu, la pelirrosa paso solo por su fuerza física.

Ambas contrincantes se pusieron frente a frente en la arena de combate.

-Bien, ¿ambas están preparas?- cuestionó Iruka, Hinata tomó la postura del Junken, mientras que sakura la postura de academia.

-Cuando te derrote Hinata, Naruto vendrá rendido a mis pies- dijo Sakura, pues su idea era que Hinata entrará en una ira ciega, la cual la pelirrosa aprovecharía para golpearla y dejarla fuera de combate. Lo único que no sabía era que Hinata estaba entrenando con el rubio.

Flash Back

Se ve a Naruto y Hinata sentados en el suelo frente a frente en el patio de la Mansión Hyuga.

-Los has hecho bien Hinata-chan, tus movimientos son más fluidos y veloces, además el último golpe me dejo el brazo adormecido por un buen tiempo- alabó Naruto, cosa que hizo sonrojar a la ojiperla.

-G…gr…gracias Naruto-kun- dijo con un tartamudeo que le encantaba al Dios.

-Quiero que te acuestes Hinata- dijo Naruto, lo que sorprendió un poco a su prometida, sin embargo acato la orden, inmediatamente Naruto se acostó a un lado de Hinata, tenía los brazos sobre su cabeza a modo de almohada.

-quiero que veas al cielo y me digas como lo percibes- dijo tranquilamente Hades a Pandora, la cual dirigió su mirada al cielo, veía pasar las nubes de forma tranquila.

-Veo el cielo muy sereno, demasiado tranquilo, como si nada lo perturbará- respondió con total tranquilidad Hinata.

-Correcto así debes ser tú, los contrincantes utilizarán tus emociones para sacar ventaja y vencerte- dio una breve explicación –nunca te dejes llevar por tus emociones, pues te puedes convertir en una tormenta de las mismas y podrías dañar a ti misma o a otros- reflexionó Naruto con sabiduría –por eso te ponía a meditar para que controlaras tus pensamiento y emociones- esto dejo sorprendida a la peliazul, y siguió viendo el cielo.

Fin Flash Back.

-¡Hajime!- indico Iruka, dando inicio a la última pelea de las chicas, Sakura salió corriendo contra Hinata. Cuando estaba cerca Sakura lanzo un golpe al rostro de la prometida de Naruto, sin embargo ocurrió algo que sorprendió a la mayoría de espectadores, la ojiperla esquivo el golpe, muchos conocían de antemano el Junken que es para atacar de cerca, pero nunca para esquivar, por la postura rígida que presenta, Sakura no sabía que había sucedido, pero siguió con su embate de golpes.

 _-predecibles pucho derecho, puño izquierdo, gancho derecho, puño a la mejilla-_ fue el pensamiento de Hinata, la cual se movía como si fuese una bailarina, cosa que saco de sus casillas a Sakura.

-¡Deja de moverte, perra y pelea!- Hinata aún tenía su postura de Junken, Sakura corrió hacía Hinata para seguir con sus golpes, sin embargo no se percató del cambio de postura en su rival, ahora Hinata estaba parada en la pierna izquierda, la derecha la tenía levantada y flexionada a la altura de su abdomen, los brazos y manos las tenía doblados asemejando alas de un ave, cuando quiso reaccionar recibió una patada en la mandíbula con la planta del pie derecho, cosa que hizo a Sakura caer al suelo inconsciente. Lo que veian a Hinata, su postura de combate era elegante emulando un ave.

-Ha, terminaste siendo víctima de tus propias emociones- respondió Hinata y dejo su postura para caminar hacia Naruto.

-¡Bien hecho Hinata-chan!, veo que utilizaste la grulla- felicitó Naruto.

-Gracias, Naruto-kun- respondió con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados haciéndola ver muy mona y de paso sonrojando al Dios.

-Muy bien ahora inicia el combate de los hombres- hablo Iruka, los chicos en si eran mediocres, hasta zero de rana podía vencerlos rápidamente.

 ** _-En serio estos son los futuros Shinobis de Konoha-_** replico en la mente de Naruto Kurama.

Muchos de los chicos fueron derrotados por los herederos de los clanes, a Naruto le toco un civil que solamente le realizó una llave de sumisión obligándolo a rendirse. Kiba venció a Shino con su taijutsu de su clan, Sasuke venció a otro civil, Shikamaru y Chouji no pelearon, porque uno era su amigo y el otro solamente se le hacía "Mendosuke", sacándoles una gota en la nuca. A Hades le daba ganas de golpearlos y dejarlos medio muertos por tan estúpida excusa.

Sasuke pasó a la final después de vencer a otro civil, tenía una sonrisa de superioridad, su contrincante se definiría entre Naruto y Kiba. Ambos contricantes pasaron a la arena de pelea.

-¡Ahora sí, dobe te venceré y le demostrare a Hinata que yo soy su alfa!- dijo con arrogancia el pulgoso de Kiba tomando la postura de cuatro patas –vi tu pelea contra Neji y ahora sé cómo atacaras- respondió.

-¡Listos!- indicó Iruka, Naruto por su parte tomo la postura que tenía desde que entró a la academia.

-¡Hajime!- grito Iruka, Kiba como siempre corrió impulsivamente hacia el rubio, y como siempre Naruto esquivaba los golpes del chico-perro, en esta ocasión tomo la mano derecha con una fluidez, el cual lanzo a Kiba fuera de la arena utilizando su propia fuerza, dejándolo fuera de combate.

-La final será entre Naruto Uzumaki contra Sasuke Uchiha- dijo Iruka y ambos contrincantes estaban en el centro de la arena de combate.

-¡Dobe, perderás ante la elite Uchiha!- dijo Sasuke con tono de superioridad.

-En serio, ¿Dónde está esa elite?- respondió con burla, que algunos de los alumnos estaban riendo por lo que dijo Hades.

A Sasuke no le dio gracia lo que dijo Naruto, así que tomó la postura de combate del puño de fuego del clan Uchiha, por otra parte Naruto tomo su postura clásica de siempre.

-¡Listos!- ambos asintieron -¡Hajime!- con esta orden inicio la pelea inicial, Sasuke corrió contra el Dios, Cada vez que Sasuke arremetía, Naruto evadía o desviaba los golpes del emo, sin embargo el Uchiha vio un hueco en la defensa del Dios y golpeo la mejilla derecha con el puño izquierdo. Esto saco una sonrisa de superioridad.

 _-Si se lo tiene merecido ese presumido, mi Sasuke-kun ya ganó-_ pensaron las chicas fans de Sasuke.

-¿Qué pasa dobe?, te rindes- dijo con arrogancia sin embargo callo cuando Naruto le sonrió.

-¿Crees que porque alcanzaste a golpearme tienes la victoria asegurada?- Preguntó, para a continuación sujetar su mano con la mano izquierda enterrando los dedos entre los músculos -¡AAAhh!- grito Sasuke al sentir el agarre de Naruto. Después pasa su pierna izquierda por interior de su brazo y sujetarlo entre la pierna y el muslo, para posteriormente darle tres patadas con el empeine en el rostro y rematar con una patada con la planta del pie izquierdo, dejándolo inconsciente. El club del Uchiha solo gritaba que hizo trampa y otras cosas que dejo pasar.

-¡Cállense!, la técnica es válida, además Sasuke cometió el error de bajar la guardia y recibir eso golpes- declaró Iruka. Con Mizuki era otra cosa diferente.

 _-¡Maldición! El chico paso, sino hago que repruebe, mi plan se ira directo al carajo-_ fue lo que pensó Mizuki con enojo, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por Naruto.

Después que todos se recuperaron del combate seguía el final del examen.

-Esta es la última parte del examen, para pasar tendrán que realizar un henge, un kawarimi, un bushin- esa fue la indicación que dio Iruka –cuando los llame, cada uno realizara los tres ejercicio- así Iruka fue llamando a cada uno de sus alumnos, con Hinata realizo el Bunshi, el Kawarimi, solo le faltaba realizar un Henge.

-Muy bien Hinata, para que pases solo necesitas realizar un henge- dijo Iruka

-Hai- contesto, realizando los sellos necesarios se formó una nube de humo, la cual al despejarse se encontraba una mujer un poco alta y delgada con tez blanca de cabello largo color morado con ojos de color morado, vestía ropas oscuras muy al estilo gótico, cuando lo realizó, muchos chicos estaban que babeaban como perros por un trozo de carne, por otro lado las chicas estaban celosas por la belleza que tenía la transformación que realizó Hinata. Nuestro Dios solo sonreía y recordaba a Pandora en su anterior vida.

-¡Increíble Hinata! Pasas con todos los honores- dijo Iruka a la ojiperla –Naruto Uzumaki al frente- dijo nuevamente Iruka, Naruto paso hacía el frente del salón –Realiza un kawarimi- fue lo que dijo Iruka al momento de arrojar un kunai sin filo, Naruto se sustituyó con un tronco para evitar el arma –ahora realiza un bunshi- dijo Iruka.

-Iruka-sensei ¿tiene que ser un bunshi normal o cualquier otro bunshi?- preguntó Naruto

-Puede ser otro, pero tiene que estar dentro de lo permitido- respondió Iruka, Naruto realizo un sello en forma de cruz con sus dedos índice y medio de ambas manos y pronunció.

-¡Jutsu clon de sombra!- cuando lo dijo en una explosión de humo aparecieron cuatro clones solidos de sombra.

-¡Vaya un kinjutsu rango A!, ahora un Henge- dijo para que posteriormente Naruto realizo los sellos, apareció una nube de humo que lo rodeo, cuando desapareció la nube de humo se veía a un hombre adulto alto y muy bello. Su piel es muy blanca y pálida, tiene cejas delgadas y un bello y frondoso cabello totalmente oscuro y brilloso, sus ojos color turquesas. Portaba una armadura que cubre el cuerpo completo, la cual posee alas, las cuales están distribuidas a lo largo de la armadura. Posee seis alas en la parte posterior, cuatro en la parte superior y dos en la inferior. También posee "alas" en la protección de los brazos y de las piernas. En tonos grises. Era la imagen de Hades en su anterior vida.

Las chicas estaban sonrojadas y con un pensamiento pervertido, que incluso tenían una severa hemorragia nasal

 _-¡WOOW, que papucho!, Naruto tiene que ser mío con o sin Henge-_ fue el pensamiento de Ino con una sonrisa pervertida y estúpida.

 _-¡Chaaa, solo quiere llamarme la atención y que no me fije en mi Sasuke-kun!, aunque la verdad no está nada mal-_ fue el pensamiento del chicle mutante. Con Hinata tenía una sonrisa en su cara y un sonrojo.

 _-Hay Hades-kun, sí que me sorprendes-_ pensó Hinata y a continuación cerro los ojos, enviando un instinto de muerte a las demás chicas, las cuales de inmediato sintieron y voltearon a la fuente de esa sensación de peligro, solo para encontrarse con Hinata con una sonrisa muy, muy, pero muuuuuy dulce en su rostro, con un claro mensaje "si vuelven a mirar a mi hombre, perras arrastradas, las enviare al infierno gratis y muy dolorosamente", el mensaje fue bien captado por las empalagosas chicas que de inmediato dejaron de mirarlo.

 _-Vaya, Pandora sí que es celosa-_ pensó Naruto al momento de deshacer el henge.

 ** _-Quien diría que tu prometida cuidará de su territorio-_** fue lo que le dijo Kumara a Naruto.

Al terminar el examen Iruka presentó los resultados para elegir los novatos del año.

-Bueno, chicos es hora de mencionar al shinobi y kunoichi del años, así Naruto y Hinata son los novatos de este año- Dijo Iruka dándoles su Banda ninja con la tela negra, naruto se lo amarro en la frente, dejando libre algunos de sus cabellos, Hinata se lo amarro en el cuello, aunque siempre hay uno o dos inconformes con el resultado.

-¿Por qué el dobe tiene que ser nombrado shinobi del año? Esa banda tiene que ser mía- bramo Sasuke, secundado por su fiel lamebotas faldera

-Sasuke-kun tiene razón esa banda tiene que ser para él- sin embargo, Iruka habló.

-Naruto y Hinata sacaron mejores calificaciones por su dedicación y esfuerzo, mañana deben presentarse los que pasaron para la elección de equipos- con eso finalizó, por otro lugar Mizuki estaba planeando como robar el rollo prohibido del Hokage

-¡Maldición!, ahora tengo que robar el pergamino para que Orochimaru me recompense con un Jutsu- dijo Mizuki y se retiró del salón, lo que no se dio cuenta es que en su espalda había una mariposa multicolores, el cual voló hasta su objetivo.

Naruto estaba en su departamento realizando trazo en la pared para empezar su obra de arte, en eso entra una mariposa multicolor y se posa en el hombro derecho del Dios.

-Ya veo así que ese es el plan de Mizuki, bueno hora de divertirse- dijo Naruto.

En la noche una persona corría por un bosque cerca de Konoha, el cual trae un enorme rollo sobre su espalda.

-Tengo que apurarme, antes de que den la alarma- dijo Mizuki agitado por la carrera; sin embargo su carrera se detiene al escuchar una melodía que sonaba en el bosque.

-¿De dónde viene esa melodía?- se preguntaba Mizuki buscando el origen de la misma.

-Veo que le vendiste tu alma al diablo por un miserable Jutsu prohibido- fueron las palabras que retumbaron en el bosque, sin que dejara de interpretar la melodía.

-¿Quién eres? Muéstrate miserable- fue el desafío lanzado por Mizuki al desconocido.

-Si así lo quieres- dijo la voz, de repente se sintió un poder que se manifestó en la forma de un aura roja, de la cual se mostró un joven de 17 años de apariencia, el cual estaba frente a Mizuki. Al aclararse la imagen se percató que era Naruto, este estaba tocando una lira de color negro.

-Vaya pero si es el chico-kyubi- dijo Mizuki en son de burla hacia el Dios, en eso aparece Iruka frente a Naruto y encara al ladrón del rollo.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Mizuki? ¿Por qué robaste el rollo de Jutsus prohibidos?- cuestionó el shinobi a su compañero.

-¿por qué? Porque quería más poder, quiero destruir esta miserable aldea- Mizuki lo expresó con odio –Por eso pacte con lord Orochimaru, para que me diera más poder- cuando acabo de hablar Mizuki, saco una Fuma Shuinken -¡Ahora muere!- grito para posteriormente lanzar el arma con dirección de Iruka y Naruto. Iruka gracias a un kunai pudo desviar la fuma shurinken, pero no se percató que detrás del arma Mizuki había lanzado cuatro Shurinken mas, los cuales se incrustaron en diversas partes del cuerpo, dejándolo mal herido, pero consciente. Una vez eliminado Iruka se dirigió a Naruto.

-¿Sabes por qué la aldea te odia?- pregunto Mizuki al Dios, el cual se percató de sus intenciones.

-¡No lo escuches Naruto!- dijo con desesperación Iruka.

-Es porque tú…- Mizuki le contó sobre el ataque del Kyubi hace 14 años a la aldea, su sellado y la condición de Jinchuriki, Naruto dejo de tocar su lira, para escuchar la historia, pero solo era un engaño. Mizuki pensaba que al contar la historia de su condición, Naruto se encolerizaría y aprovecharía el momento para matarlo.

-Ya lo sé- dijo con tranquilidad, lo cual descoloco a Mizuki, el cual se preparó para atacar a Naruto –si crees que iba a caer en tu truco estas equivocado- Dijo cuándo reinició a interpretar la melodía en su lira –se la historia y comprendí el motivo, por eso lo he perdonado- dijo Naruto, Iruka estaba sorprendido, pues la historia de la condición de Naruto está clasificada como rango s y difundirlas trae consigo la muerte.

-Aun así ¡Muere!- dijo Mizuki que lanzo una segunda Fuma shurinken directo a Hades, pero esta se detuvo frente al Dios.

-¿Qué demonios? Se detuvo en el aire- dijo sorprendido por el fenómeno ante sus ojos, por su parte Naruto empezó a manifestar su cosmos.

-Sabes Mizuki-sensei, solo iba a quitarte el rollo y dejarte ir, pero ahora te venceré- dijo Naruto tranquilamente, la Fuma shurinken cayó al suelo. Y con una voz suave dijo lo siguiente.

-¡Nocturno de cuerdas!- al momento de mencionarlo, Mizuki recibió una ráfaga de golpes en todo su cuerpo, producto de las ondas sonoras generadas por la lira del chico y su cosmos. En renegado Mizuki cayó al suelo con pesadez e inconsciente, Iruka se sorprendió del ataque que no pudo ver.

 _-Increíble, nunca vi ese Jutsu, es devastador, Naruto ¿Quién eres?-_ finalizó su pensamiento, cuando llega un escuadrón Ambu comandado por el Hokage.

-Naruto ¿qué paso aquí?-pregunto el viejo mono al chico, a lo cual procedió a contarle lo sucedido –Buen trabajo Naruto, al ser tu primera misión rango B, se te anotará en tu historial. ¡Recojan a ese traidor! Y llévenselo a Ibiki- Ordeno el Hokage.

 **Hasta aquí llega este capítulo, espero que les guste, como vieron Naruto/Hades le pateo el culo a Neji, de forma amistosa, Hinata/Pandora sufre poco el entrenamiento de su prometido, a diferencia de él que era el mismo infierno.**

 **Además se graduó Naruto con honores y saco la casta de sus maestros y padres en los exámenes. Por hoy eso es todo.**

 **Se despide de ustedes su amigo Shion145, Bye.**


	7. Capítulo 6: canciones y senseis espectro

**Hola a todos ¿Cómo han estado? No se preocupen no voy a abandonar la historia, solo tome un descanso de 6 días en la playa, subo este capítulo para agrado de ustedes, así que ¡disfrútenlo!**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju, dios o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju, dios o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

-Katon: ¡jutsu gran bola de fuego! o ¡Marioneta cósmica!- técnica o jutsu.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Masashi Kishimoto, solo soy dueño de la historia, tampoco lo hago con fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

Capítulo 6: Equipo 11, canciones y senseis espectro.

Al día siguiente en la oficina del Hokage, estaba revisando los expedientes de los alumnos que se graduaron, en eso tocan a la puerta.

-Pasen- dijo dando el paso a cuatro personas, tres mujeres y un hombre, los cuales eran Anko Mitarashi, Yugao Uzuki, Kurenai Yuhi y Asuma Sarutobi.

-Ya que están presentes todos quiero que formen sus equipos y el motivo de su elección- dijo el Hokage.

-Yo quiero a Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka y Hinata Hyuga para formar un equipo de rastreo y busquedad- expresó Kurenai también conocida como la dama del hielo.

-Yo elijo a Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara y Chouji Akemichi, ya que quiero entrenar la siguiente generación ino-shika-cho- expuso el fumador crónico al hokage.

-Falta Kakachi, ¿en dónde diablos se mete ese vago de quinta?- fue lo que dijo Anko con enojo, en ese momento Kakashi llego y saludo.

-Yo- fue el saludo despreocupado de Kakashi.

-¿y ahora cuál es tu excusa por llegar tarde?- preguntó Yugao.

-Lo siento, es que de camino para acá, me encontré un gato negro y tuve que dar vuelta y tomar otro camino- dijo con una típica sonrisa de ojo, los demás solo tenían un pensamiento.

 _-Esa excusa no se la cree ni tu madre, Kakashi-_ para posteriormente decir lo siguiente.

-¿Llegó tarde para la elección de equipo?- preguntó Kakashi.

-No, solo faltas tú- respondió el Hokage un poco molesto.

-Entonces yo elijo a Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno y Naruto Uzumaki, para crear un equipo de infiltración y asalto- dijo mientras que de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón sacaba un librito de pasta anaranjada, el cual es el enemigo n°. 1 de las mujeres, es ni más, ni menos que Icha Icha Paradise.

-Hokage-sama, ¿Por qué están Anko y Yugao en la elección de equipos?- preguntó Kurenai, por lo que el Hokage respondió.

-la razón es sencilla, Asuma tu equipo queda autorizado- el nombrado asintió lo que dijo Hiruzen - Kurenai, Kakashi, no les puedo otorgar a Naruto y Hinata- cuando comento esto, Kurenai y Kakashi se molestaron.

-Sé que están molesto, pero se basa en esta carta que me dio Naruto- Dijo Hiruzen para posteriormente comenzar a leer la carta, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

-Entonces ¿ellas entrenaran a Naruto y Hinata?- preguntó Kakashi, siendo afirmado por el Hokage.

-Si Kakashi ellas pertenecen a su ejército, además están relacionadas con los Dioses Gemelos- contesto la pregunta de Kakashi.

-No entiendo nada porque no puedo tener a Hinata en mi equipo- dijo Kurenai molesta por la conversación entre Kakashi y el Hokage.

-Padre, puedes ser más explícito del ¿por qué Kurenai y Kakashi no pueden tener a Naruto y Hinata?- pregunto Asuma con extrañeza.

-La información que les voy a dar es rango SSS, Asuma, Kurenai, todo lo que escuchen se quedara en sus bocas ¡Entendieron!- los mencionados contestaron

-¡Hai Hokage-sama!- con esa contestación Hiruzen procedió a relatarles que Naruto es la reencarnación de Hades Dios del Inframundo, y de Hinata la reencarnación de Pandora la futura Reina del Inframundo, así como la visita de Hypnos y Thanatos cuando Naruto era un niño y el compromiso entre Naruto y Hinata, de igual forma la técnica que uso contra Mizuki. Al acabar Kurenai y Asuma estaba que pisaban el Monte Yomotsu Hirakaya por la información que les proporcionó el Hokage.

-¡E…en…entonces él puede!- no acabó de hablar Kurenai por el miedo que tenían de la verdad de Naruto.

-No Kurenai, su poder aún duerme, aunque necesita la guía adecuada para cuando su poder despierte, además él quiere vivir como un humano y traer la paz junto a la Diosa Athena- explicó Hiruzen a los jounin –así que les asignaré nuevos miembros. Tu Kurenai tendrás a Yakumo Kurama para que la ayudes en su genjutsu- lo cual la aludida asintió ante la proposición del Hokage –Kakashi, tu tendrás a un recluta recomendado por Danzo, su nombre es Sai- Kakashi acepto sin rechistar –si no hay nada más que reclamar pueden retirarse a recoger su equipo a la academia- por lo cual Asuma, Kakashi y kurenai hicieron una reverencia y se retirarón.

-Anko, Yugao ustedes se encargarán de entrenar a Naruto y Hinata ¿verdad?- preguntó el líder.

-Así es como parte de del ejercito de Hades, es nuestro deber apoyarlo- respondió Yugao

–Ademas nuestros esposos no pueden venir, por el compromiso con el Inframundo y visitar al santuario de Athena para la alianza- ahora fue el turno de Anko responder.

-Quien iba a decir que ustedes sean las esposas de los Dioses gemelos- sonrió por el hecho que las damas hayan ganado el corazón de esos dos atolondrados –entonces pueden retirarse Yugao, Anko- ordeno Hiruzen y las nombradas hicieron una reverencia y se retiraron.

En la academia podemos ver a los graduados sentados, cada uno esperaba la llegada de Iruka, muchos de los disque shinobis, hablaban de lo genial que iba ser un shinobi o kunoichi, rescatar doncellas del malo, buscar un tesoro en el caso de los hombre, o buscar el amor de sus vidas en el caso de las mujeres.

Con los herederos, Shikamaru estada acostado en su escritorio, como siempre, Chouji estaba comiendo una bolsa de papas fritas sabor soya, Shino estaba viendo un insecto como si fuera lo más interesante Kiba tratando de impresionar a Hinata sin ningún éxito, Sasuke estaba siendo como siempre siendo acosado por sus fans, Hinata estaba acariciando a Akamaru, sin pelar a su masc…perdón sin hacerle caso a su dueño, Naruto estaba leyendo un libro de filosofía griega, en especial al filósofo Diógenes de Sinope o Diógenes el Cínico .

De repente se escucha varios pasos de forma apresurada, además empieza a temblar como si una manada de bueyes estuviera suelto, solo que si le cambiamos de otro animal nos encontramos con dos chicas que estaban peleando en la entrada del salón y eran nada más, ni nada menos que Ino Yamanaka y Sakura Haruno, ambas trataban de saber quien llegó primero.

-Quítate frentuda yo llegué primero- dijo Ino empujando a Sakura.

-Mi pie llegó primero cerda- refuto Sakura

-Si llegó primero tu frente de marquesina- Dijo Ino igual que Sakura intentando entrar al salón. Ambas entraron primero y se dirigieron al último Uchiha.

-Hola Sasuke-kun, ¿me puedo sentar a tu lado?- preguntaron ambas sin recibir respuesta alguna de Sasuke.

En ese momento venía entrando Iruka por la puerta, el cual tenía algunas vendas en la cabeza y pone orden como le enseño Naruto.

-Atención alumnos hoy es un día muy…- si empezó Iruka con la tortura, nunca alguien daba discursos tan aburridos, que incluso Naruto se quería arrojar en ese instante al Tartáros para espiar sus pecados contra la tierra –es por eso que se formarán sus equipos, nombraré a cada uno de ustedes y se unirán con sus compañeros de equipo, junto a sus senseis. Equipo 1…- Iruka fue nombrando los equipos que, aquí entre nos, a quién les importa.

-Equipo 7: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno y Sai- nombró Iruka hasta que algo ocurrió.

-¡Siiiiiii, el amor lo puede todo, HA, en tu cara Ino-cerda!- grito Sakura, lo cual dejo a todos los del salón sordos con el típico zumbido "piiiiiiiii" en los oídos, a Kiba le fue peor, pues su sentido del oído estaba más agudo, que fue una tortura y se estaba revolcando como gusano salado, excepto Naruto y Hinata que ni se veían afectados, Hinata estaba consolando al pobre de Akamaru, el cual estaba llorando por el dolor de oídos que le causó Sakura, Naruto estaba escribiendo en una libreta sin que le afectará el grito.

-¿Por qué ellos dos no están afectados?- preguntó Shikamaru, cuando vio a Naruto y Hinata como si nada, los aludidos llevaron ambas manos a las orejas y del interior sacaron dos pequeños objetos de los oídos.

-Tapones para los oídos- dijo Pandora como si nada, sacando una gota de sudor en la nuca a la mayoría, excepto a Sakura, la cual se le veía una vena en la frente, incluso Kumara se sacaba de sus orejas un par de tapones, esto para evitar quedarse sordo como la primera vez.

-No queremos quedarnos sordos con la voz de Sakura de gato agonizando- dijo Hades, a lo cual ya empezaba a poner los ojos blancos de furia –si te sirve de sugerencia, deberías de usar tu voz como arma para aturdir a los enemigos o dejarlos sordos- dijo Naruto, en eso Iruka calla a Sakura.

-¡Basta Sakura!, ahora cállate- la aludida simplemente hizo caso –continuando su jounnin sensei es: Kakashi Hatake; Equipo 8: Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka y Yakumo Kurama, su jounnin sensei es, Kurenai Yuhi; equipo 9 en funcionamiento; equipo 10: Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akemichi y Shikamaru Nara, su jounnin sensei es, Asuma Sarutobi- cuando Ino escuchó el equipo que le asignaron hizo lo más sensato.

 _-¿Por qué Kami-sama me odias? ¿Por qué tengo que estar con el gordo y el vago?-_ decía mentalmente mientras una chibi Ino azotaba su cabeza en su escritorio. Todos tenían equipo excepto la pareja NaruHina.

-Parece que al par de perdedores no les asignaron equipo- se burló Sasuke, sin embargo Iruka habló.

-Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga ustedes formaran el equipo 11, estarán bajo supervisión y aprendizaje de Anko Mitarashi y Yugao Uzuki- fue lo que dijo Iruka causando un enojo al Emo.

-¿Por qué el par de perdedores tiene dos jounin senseis y está bajo aprendizaje y supervisión? Yo soy un Uchiha Y debo tener ese privilegio- fue lo que dijo Sasuke con cara de estriñido.

-Lo siento, son órdenes del Hokage, si no hay más reclamos pueden salir al patio a conocer a sus compañeros de equipo y en una hora vendrán sus sensei a recogerlos- finalizó.

Todo el salón se vacío y cada alumno se reunió en el patio de la academia para conocerse mejor, con nuestra pareja favorita fueron a Ichiraku´s Ramen a comer y después a comer uno rollos de canela, véase a Hinata/Pandora comer como una niña sus preciosos rollos de canela, con una sonrisa y corazones saliendo alrededor de su cabeza (semejante a Naruto/Hades cuando come su ramen), al acabar su almuerzo se dirigieron a la academia y se sentaron debajo de un árbol.

-Oye Naruto-kun ¿Qué estabas escribiendo hace rato?- Cuestionó Pandora.

-Bueno, estaba escribiendo una canción- mostrándole una libreta, la cual sus hojas tenían cinco líneas horizontales repetidas por toda la hoja, además tenía extraños símbolos y unas palabras, las cuales eran la letra de la canción.

-¿Sabes escribir canciones?- preguntó su prometida.

-Si, en el Inframundo solo tocaba la misma música Orfeo y Pharaón, pero siempre me aburría, por lo que pedí que me enseñaran música para así crear mi propia canciones y melodías- explicó el Dios.

-Guau, eres toda una caja de monerías Hades-kun- halago Hinata el cual sonrojo a su prometido.

-Je, je, je Gracias Pandora-chan- dijo sonrojando a Hinata.

-¿Puede interpretar la canción?- pregunto Hinata un poco tímida.

-¡Claro! Solo deja sacar mi guitarra- de su bolsillo saco un pergamino, al cual le pusó un poco de chakra para decir -¡Kai!- y en una nube de humo salió una guitarra electro acústica color negro, con cuerdas de acero, la tomo entre sus manos y la empezó a afinar, para posteriormente empezar a toca la canción.

 _Quisiera volver a sentir lo que vivimos ayer_

 _desnudando tu piel y sentir tu vida en mi estremecerse_

 _tu cuerpo besar las horas tienen que seguir_

En eso los chicos de la academia empiezan a rodear a la pareja cuando Naruto está cantando.

 _Amarte así solo y sin ti estando presos lejos...y aqui_

Las chicas estaban celosas y tenían envidia de la peliazul por estar cerca de la estrella del momento.

 _verte pasar y fingir no verte sin sospechar_

 _y trabajar esperando el momento de hacerte vibrar_

 _pa pa reo pa pa uereo pa pa rei aea_

 _Amarte así solo y sin ti estando presos lejos… y aquí_

 _Amarte así solo y sin ti estando presos lejos… y aquí_

 _juego de amor sentir miedo y no poder jamás huir_

 _juego de amor vivir en ti callando siempre el fuego_

 _pa pa reo pa pa uereo pa pa rei aea_

 _Amarte así solo y sin ti estando presos, lejos…y aqui_

 _pa pa reo pa pa uereo pa pa rei aea_

 _Amarte así solo y sin ti estando presos, lejos…y aquí._

Cuando acabó la canción se escuchó los gritos de las chicas y el aplauso de los profesores.

 _- **Vaya Kit, sí que le pusiste impulso a la canción** -_ decía Kumara en su interior.

 _-¿Por qué tuve que seguir al Uchiha?, Cuando esta esté Dios hecho carne-_ fue el pensamiento de Ino _–Lo siento Hinata, pero yo me lo voy a quedar-_ si Ino con su vista de fangirl ya le hecho los ojos a Hades de "Queriendo su rey", lástima que no se va a hacer. Naruto empezó a tocar otra canción para su prometida.

 _Tantas cosas en la mente me aterran_

 _el pensar en todo y nada de una vez_

 _el estar dormido, el soñar con frío_

 _el permanecer perdido, buscándote_

 _Tras los muros de mi casa tan fría_

 _que puedo pensar en algo para hacer calor_

 _el moverme me hace titubear y dudar_

 _pero esa imagen no se irá jamás_

 _Y el pensar en ti me hace recordar_

 _el encanto que provoca tu fragilidad_

 _quedarme sentado aquí me puede congelar_

 _el hablar de ti me puede delatar_

 _Podría gritar que me dejes beber de tu sangre_

 _Podría gritar que me dejes beber de tu sangre_

 _Podría gritar que me dejes beber de tu sangre_

 _Podría gritar que me dejes beber de tu sangre_

 _Y el pensar en ti me hace recordar_

 _el encanto que provoca tu fragilidad_

 _quedarme sentado aquí me puede congelar_

 _el hablar de ti me puede delatar_

 _Podría gritar que me dejes beber de tu sangre_

 _Podría gritar que me dejes beber de tu sangre_

 _Podría gritar que me dejes beber de tu sangre_

 _Podría gritar que me dejes beber de tu sangre_

 _Podría gritar que me dejes beber de tu sangre_

 _Podría gritar…_

Cuando acabó la canción, Hinata estaba tan roja que su cara parecía un semáforo, es más se le podía ver en sus orejas salir humo, por ser el centro de atención junto al rubio cantante, en eso termina el descanso y Naruto vuelve a sellar la guitarra.

Cuando todos estuvieron en el salón apareció una pareja de Kunoichis y llamaron a la pareja.

-Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga al campo de entrenamiento n° 11 en diez minutos- ordeno Yugao e inmediatamente desaparecieron en un sunshin. Ambos se dirigieron al campo de entrenamiento n° 11 en cinco minutos y estaban frente a sus senseis. Anko y Yugao estaban arrodillados frente a la pareja.

-Hades-sama, Pandora-sama estamos a sus órdenes para entrenarlos- dijeron ambas chicas sumisamente.

-Por favor, levántense- dijo Hades y las chicas se fueron levantando -no quiero que vuelvan a reverenciarme, Yo soy su alumno, y nada de sama ¿entendieron?- volvió a decir Naruto, ambas chicas asintieron a las palabras del Dios –una vez aclarado continúen- dijo para sentarse junto a Pandora en el suelo.

-Gracias, vamos a hacer una presentación, Mi nombre es Yugao Uzuki, espectro de Alraune de la estrella celeste del mal, tengo 20 años, me gustan los gatos, la jardinería, el kenjutsu, mi esposo Hypnos-kun; odio a los arrogante, a los pervertido, a los traidores, mi sueño es ser la mejor en kenjutsu como Kushina sensei y tener una familia con Hypnos-kun-fue la presentación de Yugao ante los chicos.

-Mi nombre es Anko Mitarashi espctro de Bennu de la estrella celeste de la violencia, tengo 20 años; me gusta los dangos, las serpientes, el atardecer, mi trabajo en I+T, mi esposo Thanys-kun- al decir esto, tanto Hinata, como Naruto hicieron lo que debían, soltaron la carcajada ante el sobrenombre de Thanatos.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja Thanys-kun, Thanys-kun ja, ja, ja, ja- decían ambos con lágrimas en los ojos, las manos en el abdomen del dolor por la risa, mientras que Anko se estaban enfureciendo porque ambos mocosos se burlaban del apodo cariñoso que tenía Thanatos por parte de su esposa.

En eso se escucha un estruendo proveniente del campo de entrenamiento n° 11, y las aves volaron, se puede ver a Hades y Pandora sobándose su cabeza con un chichón que salía humo, además de Anko que tenía su puño derecho humeante.

-¡Eso les pasa por burlarse del apodo de mi esposo!- dijo Anko enojada, para después escucha un "perdón" por parte de la pareja –continuo, odio a los pervertido, los traidores, cierta serpiente de gustos raro; mi sueño es tener unos adorables niños con mi esposo y cazar cierta serpiente- terminó Anko su presentación.

-Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki o Hades, tengo 14 años, me gusta la pintura, la música, el Ramen, mi prometida Pandora-chan y entrenar; odio a los arrogantes, los soberbios, los de ego inflado, los pervertidos; mi meta es traerla paz al mundo y casarme con mi prometida y tener una familia- terminó su presentación Naruto

-Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga o Pandora, tengo 14 años, me gusta cocinar, la jardinería, cantar, la música, estar con mis padres, mi hermana Hanabi, mi prometido Hades-kun los rollos de canela; odio a los arrogantes, a los traidores, los pervertidos, los avaros, al consejo de mi clan y el sello del parajo enjaulado; mi sueño es quitar el sello a la rama secundaria, ayudar a mi prometido a traer la paz, casarme con él y tener una familia- finalizo Hinata su presentación.

-Muy bien chicos, pensábamos en hacerles la prueba para el equipo, sin embargo, evaluaremos su desempeño con un combate, asi que nos vemos mañana a las 8 de la mañana- dijo Yugao.

-¡Hai, sensei!- respondieron la pareja

-Pueden retirarse- ordeno Anko.

 **Como vieron se rebelaron las esposas de Hipnos y Thanatos, se que a algunos se descepcionaron por no poner a reencarnaciones de diosas, pero así es la historia, si abra diosas que reencarnaran, pero tendrán otro papel fuera de la vida de Hades.**

 **Las canciones que coloqué son:**

 **Juego de Amor, interpretada por Neón.**

 **Beber de tu Sangre, interpretada por, Los Amantes de Lola.**

 **Así que ni modo, así es la vida. Se despide su amigo. Shion145.**


	8. Capítulo 7: misiones posibles y genios

**Hola a todos los lectores, es un placer que estén siguiendo esta aventura de Naruto y gracias por los reviews sobretodo a:**

 **Animebot02: que sigo tus lecturas y animó con tu disgrafía.**

 **Soul of demon: que ha apoyado en la historia**

 **Igniz1: espero verte por estos lugares peligrosos.**

 **Daniel2610994: que bueno que te hayas reído con los apodos que les puse a los personajes.**

 **En fin iniciamos la historia, con esto damos inicio.**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju, dios o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju, dios o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

-Katon: ¡jutsu gran bola de fuego! o ¡Marioneta cósmica!- técnica o jutsu.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Masashi Kishimoto, solo soy dueño de la historia, tampoco lo hago con fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

Capítulo 7: Misiones posibles y genios.

Otra mañana más en Konoha, los niños salían a jugar a ser ninjas o se dirigían a la academia ninja, los adultos abrían sus negocios o se dirigían a realizar sus actividades, los ninjas se apresuraban a realizar sus misiones o a hacer cambio de guardia.

En el campo de entrenamiento n° 11 vemos cuatro personas, tres mujeres y un hombre. Los más jóvenes están teniendo un combate con sus senseis.

-¡Ha!- ese era el grito de Hinata que estaba teniendo un enfrentamiento contra Yugao.

-Vamos se que puedes, Hinata- motivaba Yugao a la chica peliazul, la cual paraba una patada dirigida a su rostro, por parte de Hinata.

-¡Hai!- fue la contestación de Hinata. Por otro lado Naruto había recibido un golpe en el abdomen por parte de Anko que lo mando hacía atrás.

-¡Vamos Gaki! ¿Y te dices ser el señor del Inframundo?- se burlo Anko de su alumno.

-Ya vera Ankko sensei que le daré un golpe- Naruto ya consu postura se dirigió hacia su sensei Naruto y Hinata se coordinaban tanto junto, como indivivual, ambos empezaron a acorralar a sus senseis. Hinata había inutilizado el brazo izquierdo de Anko con su Junken.

 _-¡Rayo! Si sigo me podría vencer, no esta nada mal, pro podría mejorar aún tienefallos en su defensa-_ fue el pensamiento de Anko.

Por su parte Yugao casí estaba cansada por el ataque de Naruto.

 _-Veo que ha mejorado mucho, no por nada fue entrenado por Hypnos-kun-_ pensó Yugao, de repente recibió un golpe en forma de palmada, para dejarla inconsciente. Hinata cambio su estilo y empieza arrematar cn golpes fluídos, finalizando con una patada en la mandibula envindola a dormir un rato.

Después de despertar las senseis, los cuatro estaban sentados bajo un árbol.

-Muy bien, gakis hemos vistos sus habilidades y destreza, Hinata tu velocidad a aumentado considerablemente, así como tu fuerza y flexibilidad, sin embargo aún te falta pulir tu defensa y controlar mejor tus emociones, tu equilibrio todavía falla un poco; por lo tanto se ira corrigiendo con el trabajo- Fue la explicación de Anko hacia la chica.

-Naruto has avanzado mucho, tu defensa es impresionante, además tu concentración es más aguda. Tus golpes ahora son más fuertes, pero al igual que Anko falta que controles tu fuerza, si sigues golpeando sin controlar tu fuerza, puede dañarte o a otros. Tienen el día libra, mañana nos vemos para su primera misión- finalizó Yugao, después ambas Kunoichis desaparecen en un sunshin para informar al Hokage.

-Huuuaa- bosteza Naruto para después pararse –bueno, yo me voy, tengo que seguir con mi pintura en el departamento- dijo para comenza a realizar unos sellos de mano -¡Nos vemos Hinata-chan!- le sonrió y después desapareció en un sunshin.

-¡Espera Naruto-Kun!- fue demasiado tarde _–Yo que quería ver su obra de arte-_ pensó con tristeza y lagrimas en forma de cascada, para después caminar hacia su casa.

En la oficina de Hiruzen los senseis estaban dando su informe de los equipos, lamentablemente la mayoria de los gennins habían regresado a la academia a excepción de los equipos 7, 8, 10 y 11.

-Ya que están aquí todos, me pueden dar sus informes de los equipos- dijo el Hikage a los senseis restantes.

-Yo, Kurenai Yuhi, apruebo el equipo 8, al cual le puse la prueba de la rosa, la cual tenían que quitrme, logrando su objetivo; sin embargo su trabajo en equipo es malo, Yakumo tiene problemas con sus genjutsus, Shino es demasiado analítico y Kiba simplemente alardea de ser un macho alfa- fue el informe de Kurenai hacía el Hokage.

-Yo, Asuma Sarutobi, apruebo el equipo 10, al cual le puse la prueba de quitarme un cigarrilo, logrando su objetivo, al igual que Kurenai, a Shikamaru le interesa más ver las nubes antes que realizar una actividad, Chouji esta interesado el comer sus papas fritas y a Ino solo le interesa su propia imagen- ese fue el reporte del equipo 10

-Yo, Kakashi Hatake apruebo el equipo 7, el cual le puse la prueba de los cascabeles, los cualeseran para medir el trabajo en equipo, pasando cuando le dieron de comer a Sasuke, sin embargo a Sasuke solo le interesa trabajar por su propia cuenta, a Sakura solo estar con Sasuke y a Sai solo dibujar- declaró el espantapájaros andante.

-Nosotras Anko Mitarashi y Yugao Uzuki aprobamos al equipo 11, evaluamos sus habilidades y ambas vimos que se coordinan tanto en equipo como indivualmente, aunque tienen sus fallas que se iran puliendo atraves del tiempo- dijo Yugao a Hiruzen, el cual asintió.

-Muy bien, desde mañana pueden pasar por sus primeras misiones, pueden retirarse- hablo el viejo mono y los senseis se retiran.

Naruto estaba caminando por la calle de regresó a su departamento, llevaba algunas bolsas de plástico, las cuales tenían comida y otros souvenirs; sin embargo no todo era tranquilidad, pues la reina del chisme iba caminando por la misma calle que el Dios. Iba pensando en como hacerlo suyo, de repente lo divisó y corrió para alcanzarlo.

-¡Naruto-kun!- grito al rubio, el cual sus sentidos de supervivencia se activo al sentir un escalofrío subir por su espalda.

 _-¡Oh por Kami y por Mí!-_ pensó, pues su tortura había iniciado.

-¡Hola Naruto-kun!, ¿Te acuerdas de mí?- dijo una alegre Ino.

 ** _-Oye cachorro, yo que tú correría, porque siento que tu virginidad esta en peligro-_** esa fue la sugerencia de Kurama a su portador, de hecho Naruto estaba tentado a tomar la sugerencia de su amigo.

-Eh, ¿Acaso no eres Ino?- preguntó Naruto, pero con lo que no contaba fue la conducta de Ino ante la mención de su nombre.

-¡KYAAAA!, si se acordó de mí- dijo con un sonrojo y sus manos tapaban su cara de vergüenza.

 ** _-¡AAAUCH! Esta grita igual o peor que la Banshee degañotada-_** le dijo Kurama a Naruto, el cual tenía los oídos tapados por semejante grito de fans de CD 9. Las personas a su alrededor de los chicos hacía los mismo y pensaban "¿Qué clase de Justu podía destruir los oídos?"

Tras salir del aturdimiento y recuperar el sentido del oído le pregunto a Ino lo siguiente.

-Este…Ino ¿Para que me buscas?- a lo que la anoréxica desgañotada respondió.

-Bueno, solo quisiera saber si ¿Quisieras salir conmigo a una cita?- Hades se quedo pretrificado ante lo que pedia la rubia, sin embargo recuperó la compostura y como todo caballero respondio.

-Lo lamento Ino, pero en este momento estoy ocupado y necesito ir a mi departamento a arreglas unas cosas- dijo para posteriomente empezar a caminar, sin embargo Ino no iba a aceptar un "No" por respuesta asi que abrazo el brazo izquierdo de Naruto y se acerco melosamente.

-¡Vamos! ¿Acaso no te gusto?, no pretenderás dejar a una linda chica sola o ¿Si?- dijo seductoramente.

-Ya dije que Ino que tengo asuntos importantes que hacer- expresó y después se solto del agarré de la chica, para posteriormente seguir su camino. Ino se quedo como piedra, pues en su mente solo tenia un pensamiento ¿Cómo es posible que un hombre como Naruto no haya caído en sus encantos?, ella la cual muchos chicos mueren por una cita con ella.

 _-Naruto Uzumaki, tarde o temprano serás mio-_ con ese pensamiento se retiró, sin embargo no se dio cuenta que cierta chica peliazul estaba vigilando toda la escena.

 _-Creo que debo actuar rápido con Hades-kun-_ esa era Hinata, la cual se retiro a su casa a descansar para el dia siguiente.

Habian pasado dos semanas en las cuales el equipo 11 entrenaba, con sus senseis y las misiones rango D, para los cuales Naruto las adapto de una aburrida rutina a un entrenamiento para Hinata y él, sobre todo la de Tora el gato, el cual, cuando fue capturado, el bicho estaba en los brazos de Pandora siendo acariciado y este ronroneaba. Tambien en esas dos semanas los chicos ejercitaba en escalar arboles en dos horas y caminar sobre el agua en dos días.

En la oficina del Hokage los senseis del equipo 11 estaban dando su informe de las misiones rango D que hicieron la pareja. Hiruzen estaba leyendo el informe y se sorprendió, ya que el propio equipo las completo las 40 reglamentarias en tan solo dos semanas, cabe decir que convirtieron una aburridas misiones en ejercicio de entrenamiento.

-He leído su hoja de misiones y veo que ya son aptos para las misones rango C, asi que como primera misión de su tipo tienen que cuidar un cargamento de esmeraldas de parte de un comerciante llamdo Hiroshi, el cual debe de llegar al país de la estrella, los esperará en la entrada principal a las 8:00 de la mañana- finalizó el Hokage.

-Muy bien equipo 11 mañana deben estar diez minutos antes de la hora para conocer al cliente vayan, arreglen sus cosas y descansen- orden Yugao, a los cuales los aludidos asintieron y se fueron a realizar sus actividades.

A la mañana siguiente el equipo 11 estaba frente a la entrada principal de la aldea, cuando llegó el cliente, siendo el hijo del comerciante Hiroshi, su nombre Yoshimoto un joven de 19 años, el cual vestia un traje negro, además el cargamento constaba de un carruaje que traía la mercancía, además de ser arrogante, soberbio y con un ego inflado.

-¿Asi que ustedes me protegerán?- dijo con desden al equipo 11, ofendiendo al equipo.

-Una puta, una gata, un idiota y una…- callo cuando vio a Hinata y se dirigio –pero tu puedes ir en mi carruaje, presiosa- dijo con un tono seductor a la ojiperla, el cual estaba apunto de tomar su rostro con la mano.

-Solo cumplo con mi trabajo- dijo Hinata molesta y apartando la mano del cliente con su propia mano.

-Como quieras, si te sientes sola o cansada mi carruaje tiene espacio sufiente- el chico subió al carruaje y partieron hacía su destino.

Durante la trayectoria no hubo incidentes, salvo los intentos de seducción de Yoshimoto a Hinata.

 _-Ahora se lo que siente Hades-kun cuando Ino lo acosa-_ pensó la ojiperla, en cuanto a Naruto este estaba que ni lo calentaba el sol; ya que quería matar al miserable acosador de su prometida y mandarlo via spress al Inframundo como juguete masticable para Cerbero.

Después de tres días de camino fueron rodeados por un grupo de 10 hombres todos armados con kunai y katanas, sin embargo cuando el equipo los observó, se dieron cuenta que ninguno de ellos sabia como utilizar un arma.

-¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- dijo el que parecía ser el líder, el cual portaba una katana en la mano derecha –sera mejor que nos den el cargamento de esmeraldas- dijo nuevamente el líder.

-¿Por qué deberíamos de hacerlo?- reto Naruto al líder.

-Mocoso insolente- dijo enojado el líder que se rió –cuando te maté a ti y a ese mocoso arrogante- señalo a un Yoshimoto asustadolo en su carruaje –nos quedaremos con las chicas y el cargamento- finalizó con una sonrisa de lujuria hacía las damas.

-Si es que te dejamos, ¡rápido, protejan el cargamento!- ordeno Anko, la cual saco un kunai, Yugao saco su katana, Hinata activo su Byakugan y Naruto tomo una postura diferente.

-¡Todos ataquen!- ordenó el líder y los bandidos empezarón su embate al grupo, cabe decir que las peleas eran a favor del equipo 11. Anko y Yugao con sus armas dejaban con heridas severas a algunos bandidos, Hinata dejaba a los bandidos sus Tenketsus cerrados con su Junken, Naruto utilizaba el estilo del tigre desgarrando musculos y dejando severos hematomas en los cuerpos de los bandidos.

-¡malditos!- con esas palabras se abalanzó con katana en mano y lanzó un corte descendente hacía el Dios, el bandido sintió que golpeo algo, pensando que era la cabeza del rubio, sin embargo sus ojos se abrierón de sorpresa, pues Naruto atrapo con las manos desnudas la katana.

El bandido no podía mover la katana de las manos de Naruto, pues su fuerza era demasiado, Naruto le dio una patada con la planta del pie en la cara del bandido, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo, después tomó la katana y la partio por la midad como si fuera una rama seca. Esta acción hizo intimidar a Yoshimoto, sobre todo cuando vió la fuerza de las chicas y de Hinata aún más.

Pasaron tres días de camino y no hubo nungun incidente, también sesaron las constante insinuaciones del cliente hacia Hinata, también empezaron a practicar jutsus elementales.

Cuando llegaron a su destino el cliente les agradeció su protección y vió por primera vez con mucho respecto al grupo, el equipo 11 se quedo 2 dias para descansar y partieron al tercero rumbo a Konoha.

El recorrido duro menos tiempo de lo esperado, no hubo intentos de asalto, llegaron en cuatro días y dieron su reporte al Hokage, el cual estaba complacido por la misión que cumplieron.

Habian pasado un mes en los cuales el equipo tenía misiones de rango C o pocas de rango B, pero eso no significaba que salieran inmunes en las emboscadas que tenían contra otros nunkenin, como HInata, la cual recibió una herida de Kunai en la pierna derecha, aunque no fue de consideración, si la saco del servicio por tres días, o Naruto el cual en un enfrentamiento contra un chunnin renegado recibió un Jutsu katon que lo dejo con quemaduras de 1° grado, nada severo, pero si estuvo por 5 días inactivo. Al final eran parte del trabajo, aunque aprendieron que no debían de subestimar al enemigo y estar mejor preparados; también esto les sirvió para mejorar su relación de prometidos.

Cuando Hinata estaba reposando la herida, Naruto la visitaba a su casa, la consentía y le llevaba su postre favorito, rollos de canela, además le ayudaba en su recuperación con su cosmos y el chakra de Kurama, esos dia le presentó a Kurama que salió del sello en la forma de un zorro pequeño, el cual Pandora se sorprendió al conocer la historia del zorro y como terminó en el interior de Hades, esta con emoción agarró al pobre zorrito como peluche, si bien le gustaba a Kumara que sea apapachado, también era estricto con los chicos referente a su entrenamiento y descanso.

Despues fue el turno de visitar a Naruto por parte de Hinata, siempre llevaba ramen que ella preparaba, además fue la primera vez que visitó el departamento de su amado, cuando entró se topo con una escena digna de un museo de arte, Naruto convirtió las paredes blancas en un cielo que tenia ángeles y nubes blancas. Dándole un aspecto celestia al lugar. Hasta Hiruzen y los padres de la chica que lo visitaron por primera vez se sorprendieron de tan gran habilidad en la pintura.

Después de recuperarse siguieron las misiones rango C y entrenando, por ese mes descubrieron sus chakras afines.

-Muy bien chicos, hoy vamos a descubrir su tipo de chakra elemental que poseen- comento Yugao con una sonrisa.

-¿y como lo vamos a hacer Yugao sensei?- preguntó Hinata.

-Sera mediante estos papeles-dijo Yugao sacando unos papeles de su porta Shurinken.

-¿Para qué son esos papeles?- pregunto un curioso Naruto.

-Gakis, estos son papeles de chakra, sirven para conocer sus elementos afines en su propio chakra. Se le inyecta un poco de Chakra al papel, si se quema significa que son afines al Katos, si se moja es Suiton, si se parte es Futon, si se desmorona es Doton y si se arruga es Raiton- explico la hebi, Yugao les entregó a cada uno un papel de chakra, Naruto inyecto su chakra en el papel y ocurrió algo interesante, el papel se partio a la mitad.

-Futon es muy raro en Konoha, casí no hay información de ese elemento- dijo Yugao, para después una mitad se quemo y la otra se arrugo.

-¡No me jodas enano, también tienes Katon y Raiton!- dijo asombrada la dama de las serpientes. Con Hinata, inyecto su chakra al papel y ocurrió casí lo mismo que con Naruto, primero se mojo, después se partió por la mitad y una parte se arrugo ¿Qué tu también, pues que rayos son ustedes?- pregunto en shock Anko. Yugao solo observaba.

-Esto es…no se como decirlo- la pelilila no encontraba palabras para el fenómeno que ocurria con sus alumnos.

-¡Asombroso!- dijo al fin Hinata.

-Algo así- respondió sin más Anko –lo que sucede es que muchos shinobis tienen un elemento afín, minimo dos, pero ustedes tienen tres. Es posible que ustedes también tengan sub elementos como el Ranton y el Hyoton, pero si solo lo entrenan sus elementos primarios y los controlan- explico Anko.

-Bueno chicos por ahora vamos con el Hokage por una misión y después entrenamos sus elementos, además iniciaremos con el entrenamiento de Hinata con su cosmos- respondio Yugao.

Durante las semanas que restaban del mes fueron misiones de rango C, además los chicos crearon técnicas con sus elementos primarios.

Para Naruto.

Futon: Jutsu Esfera de vacio. Naruto respira hondo y exhala varias bolas pequeñas que explotan, y que pueden perforar la carne, como balas.

Justu Onda de viento poderosa. Sopla una gran masa de aire que empuja y daña al enemigo.

Jutsu ira del tifón: crea una corriente de viento con una patada circular. Puede ser una corriente que se extienda casi cerca del oponente o actuar como una barrera de viento que repele técnicas a distancia.

Katon: Jutsu gran bola de fuego: inhala una gran cantidad de viento, el cual libera en forma de una esfera de fuego, quemando todo a su alcance.

Jutsu alas de fénix: sus manos son envueltas en fuego que lanza como proyectil en forma de alas hacia los oponentes.

Jutsu fin del cielo: ataca explotando en un pilar de llamas seguido de un tajo de fuego en forma de cruz.

Jutsu fin del edén: Naruto puede atacar a un oponente con esta técnica, empieza con un pilar de fuego, seguida es envuelto en llamas y creando en un breve momento unas alas estilo fénix, para después descargar todo el fuego acumulado contra el oponente. Es una versión más poderosa del fin del cielo.

Raiton: jutsu Asesino eléctrico: concentra chakra en las manos y se transforma en rayos los cuales son lanzados contra el enemigo, el cual es envueltos en estos, cuando esto ocurre el usuario hace que aumente la intensidad de los rayos. Es una técnica de largo alcance diseñada para inmovilizar y confundir.

Jutsu: dragon de rayos: genera un enorme dragón de rayos, el cual se dirige a sus enemigos electrocutandolo a 10000 voltios.

Después Naruto pudo recrear el Shakuton y creo la siguiente técnica:

Shakuton: jutsu Masacre de vapor: consiste en que el usuario crea unas esferas de fuego, semejantes a pequeños soles, luego estas esferas rodean al usuario del jutsu emanando un calor intenso para luego atacar a los enemigos en su punto ciego. Cuando una de las esferas de fuego hace contacto con el adversario penetra en el interior de su cuerpo provocando que la víctima empiece a marchitarse hasta finalizar en un estado de momificación, provocando la muerte.

Para Hinata:

Suiton: Jutsu balas de agua: Hinata después de amasar chakra en su estómago, expulsa una gran cantidad de agua en forma de un torrente poderoso hacia su objetivo.

Jutsu Gran cañon de agua. Hinata expulsa un pequeño y muy potente chorro de agua. Este chorro es pequeño, pero puede llegar a quitarle los brazos al oponente.

Jutsu Dragon de Agua: Con esta tecncia consigues crear un dragón de agua que ataca a tu enemigo.

Jutsu Latigo de agua. Hinata concentra chakra Suiton en su dedo, y luego lo convierte en un fino latigo de agua, que causa grandes heridas al oponente. (Ideal para esas noches de sesiones de BDSM)

Futon: Jutsu Desvastacion: Es una tecnica muy simple, el usuario crea una pequeña rafaga de aire.

Jutsu Onda de viento poderosa: Sopla una gran masa de aire que empuja y daña al enemigo.

Jutsu Lamentación oscura: Hinata levanta a su oponente por la cabeza, y se manifiesta un torbellino inmenso a la huelga, mientras que los mantiene en su interior.

Raiton: jutsu Asesino eléctrico: concentra chakra en las manos y se transforma en rayos los cuales son lanzados contra el enemigo, el cual es envueltos en estos, cuando esto ocurre el usuario hace que aumente la intensidad de los rayos. Es una técnica de largo alcance diseñada para inmovilizar y confundir.

Jutsu: dragon de rayos: genera un enorme dragón de rayos, el cual se dirige a sus enemigos electrocutandolo.

Al igual que Naruto, Hinata recreo las técnicas Hyoton y desarrollo las siguientes:

Hyoton: Jutsu técnica del dragón de hielo. Con esta tecnica se crea un dragon de hielo que congela y golpea al mismo tiempo.

Jutsu congelación del aire: Hinata extiende sus manos a los lados y congela el aire, dañando a los enemigos.

Jutsu Gran ventisca de hielo: crea una pequeña tormenta de hielo, el cual puede congelar a los enemigos.

Las senseis cuando vieron los ataques de la pareja, estaban sorprendidas, pues los mocosos eran en si unos verdaderos genios y prodigios, pues ellos verdaderamente eran Shinobis, Yugao y Anko también supervisaban a Hinata en el control de su cosmos, pues si bien los ataques de réquiem eran formidables, cuando era entrenamiento en el cosmos siempre era en el bosque de la muerte lejos de los indeseados. Pero como todo, siempre hay alguien que se inmiscuye en asuntos personales, o en este caso en el progreso del equipo 11, el cual les comunicó a los demás equipos los cuales eran el equipo 7, 8 y 10.

Por lo cual algunos se empezaron a molestar porque, según ellos, merecían tener mejores misiones que simples mandados de gente huevona. Asi que se "hablaron" con sus senseis para que el Hokage les diera una misión de rango C.

Fueron directamente con el Hokage, al principio el viejo mono estaba renuente a darles una misión, hasta que lo hartarón, por lo que decidió darles su primera misión rango C, el cual es proteger al constructor de puentes llamado Tazuna, pero lo que no sabían era que la misión iba a dejar de ser una misión normal a una diferente.

Anko, Yugao y su equipo estaban frente al Hokage esperando que les diera una misión rango C o B.

-Bien equipo 11, su misión será…- no pudó continuar, pues una nube de humo apareció y de ella salió un perro pekines, con la banda de la hoja en la cabeza.-Pakku ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el Hokage al perro.

-Hokage-sama la misión se transformó en rango A, el cliente mintió y Kakashi, junto a Kurenai y Asuma se enfrentaron a los hermanos demonios Meizo y Gozu- dijo el identificadó Pakku.

-Equipo 11 su nueva misión será apoyar a los equipos 7, 8, 10 partan de inmediato- ordeno al equipo.

-Hai Hokage-sama- respondieron en un tono militar y partieron de inmediato.

 **¿Qué tal? Lo chicos si que saben hacer ruido referente a las misiones, Hinata ahira sintió el acoso de un hombre, algo que siente su prometido a manos de la rubia oxigenada.**

 **Los jutsus me base en los juegos de la franquicia KOF 96, 99 y 2000, y son los de Goenitz, Krizalid y Kula, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo que es la aventura en Nami.**


	9. Capítulo 8: Misión Nami: duelo de espada

**¡Que onda! A toda la banda que sigue mi historia, aquí desde el centro de operaciones enviando este capítulo tan esperado por muchos. Así es el emocionante capítulo de…mejor léanlo. Y a todos Gracias por los Reviews que han escrito y voy a contestar los que tengo.**

 **Hpicidente: contestando a tu pregunta carnavalito, lo que tengo en mente es usar los elementos de las series en su esencia, solamente jugar con ellos sin mezclarlos, es decir que los junto para que se diferencien uno del otro. En tu sugerencia de usar el meteoro de pegaso como Junken, lo siento raro, es decir, El junken ataca los tenketsus, el meteoro es una técnica a base de puñetazos y da golpes aleatorios, el único que podía usar seria la aguja escarlata y Antares, pero aun así para mi lo siento muy mezclado, perdiendo su esencia propia.**

 **igniz1: claro que voy a continuar, solo deja que las ideas fluyan poco a poco y las plasme en mi fiel cuaderno de apuntes. Así es escribo primero en un cuaderno y después los transcribo con sus apropiadas modificaciones.**

 **animebot02: claro que van a tener sus sapuris, Anko de Bennu y Yugao de Alraune (conocida en latinoamerica como mandrágora) asi como sus propios ataque, en cuanto a lo de Hades se de a conocer, será después cuando ocurra un eventó inesperado, asi como una gran fiesta.**

 **Luisdox: gracias por haberte reído de las locuras de Ino y Yoshimoto por conquistar al par de tortolos.**

 **Sin más ¡comenzamos!**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

-Katon: ¡jutsu gran bola de fuego! o ¡Marioneta cósmica!- técnica o jutsu.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Masashi Kishimoto, solo soy dueño de la historia, tampoco lo hago con fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

Capítulo 8: Misión Nami: duelo de espadachines.

Cuando los novatos de los equipos 7, 8, y 10 supieron de Naruto y Hinata ya realizaban misiones rango C y algunos B (Gracias a una chismosa), se enfurecieron, como el EmoUchiha y el perro pulgoso, que fueron con el Hokage a exigir una misión como la de los Dobes. Lamentablemente también fue la primera donde se arrepentían no por la dificultad, sino por su falta de entrenamiento y experiencia.

Pues resulta que el cliente mintió respecto la situación, pues en el trayecto aparecieron los hermanos demonio, Gozu y Meizu, los cuale atacaron a Kakashi despedazándolos con sus garras de hierro, Sasuke y Shikamaru vencieron a los hermanos demonio junto a Shino gracias a sus insectos. Kakashi resulto ser un tronco despedazado. Después Kakashi envio a uno de sus ninken a pedir refuerzos.

Mientras avanzaban por el camino, una gran espada paso casi rozando las cabezas de los equipos, así pasa la misión de rango C a rango A. pues la espada se clavó en un árbol y sobre el mango estaba un ninja con la banda de Kiri rasgada a la mitad, tenia vendas en la boca y portaba playera y pantalón azul.

-Vaya, vaya miren lo que me encontré, si son mi mas ni menos que Kakashi del sharingan el ninja que copio mas de mil jutsus, kurenai la dama del genjutsu y Asuma uno de los doce guardianes del Damyon- dijo el renegado con una sonrisa marcada bajo las vendas de su cara.

-Zabuza Momoshi, uno de los siete espadachines de la niebla, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó Kakashi.

-Bueno lo único que quiero es al viejo borracho que están protegiendo, nada más- respondió al ninja copia.

-Si lo quieres tendrás que pasar por nosotros- respondió Kurenai con seguridad.

-Si van a ser por las malas, que así sea- dijo para posteriormente realizar sellos manuales y decir- Suiton: jutsu ocultación de la niebla- después una niebla apareción, los gennin etaban aterrados por la técnica.

-Descuiden nada les pasara somos tres jounnin contra él- dijo Asuma, Kakashi se descubrió su ojo izquierdo mostrando su Sharingan, Asuma preparo sus sais para pelear Y Kurenai estaba preparando un genjutsu para atraparlo y eliminlo fácilmente.

-¿Eso creen? Bueno, Jutsu clones de agua- dijo Zabuza y del lago cercano aparecieron cuatro clones que se lanzarón a los demas, Kakashi se lanzó a pelear contra el original. Asuma aunque tenia sus armas imbuidas con futon, le era difícil, pues el clon atacaba con la espada, además era también usuario Katon y en el terreno que estaba era débil contra el suiton. Kurenai se defendía sin tener la posibilidad de usar sus genjutsus. Los gennin a duras penas podían con el clon, pues este solo peleaba con taijutsu además que se defendía con su espada.

Kakashi apenas podía seguir el movimiento de su oponente, sin embargo se defendia bien con un kunai de la espada de Zabuza.

-No lo haces tan mal, a pesar de tener mi espada decapitadora, pero veamos como lo haces con esto ¡Suiton: balas de agua!- dijo, para posteriormente un chorro de agua saliera de la boca del renegado, sin molestarle las vendas, el cual impacto lo envió al lago a Kakashi, Zabuza corrió hacia el lago y después realizó sellos -¡Suiton: jutsu prisión de Agua!- dijo para posteriormente atrapar al Kakashi en un burbuja de agua sin la posibilidad de moverse.

-Mejor ríndanse, porque de no hacerlo, el espantapájaros se quedara sin aire en poco tiempo- dijo con voz de victoria.

-¡Váyanse y protejan al constructor!- grito a los demás.

-¡No nos iremos sin ti Kakashi!- grito Kurenai, la cual estaba empezando a cansarse por las embatidas del clon. Sakura, Ino y Yakumo estaban protegindo al constructor, mientras los demás gennins seguían peleando con el clon sin hacerle daño.

-Bueno, ya me aburrí- dijo par posteriormente crear otro clon de agua y que este se lanzara contra el constructor, las chicas estaban aterradas por la intensión asesina que generaba el clon, estaba casi por llegar cuando se escuchó una voz masculina.

-¡Raiton: jutsu asesino eléctrico!- en el cual una esfera de electricidad se impacto en el clon que estaba por atacar al constructor, electrocutandolo y haciéndolo explotar. Todos pararon la pelea para ver el responsable de la técnica.

-Miren, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Si es nada más, ni nada menos que Zabuza Momoshi, el demonio sangriento de la niebla, uno de los siete espadachines, portador de la espada decapitadora- dijo Naruto que venía llegando junto a su equipo.

-Si que soy famoso, ¿Dónde quieres que te de mi autógrafo?- dijo con burla hacia Hades.

-Debemos ayudarlos, Hinata encárgate del clon que esta jugando con los niños, Yugao apoya a Asuma con tu katana, Anko apoya a Kurenai- las chicas asintieron –Yo rescataré a Kakashi nii-san y me encargaré del original- dio las ordenes, las cuales respondieron.

-Hai- y todos salieron a cumplir su parte, los demás estaban asombrados por la muestra de don de mando que tenía Naruto. Hinata corrió hacia el clon que atacaba a los gennins.

-¡Raiton: Jutsu asesino eléctrico!- dijo para igual que su prometido crear una esfera de electricidad, lanzándola contra el clon, el cual explotó por la corriente eléctrica.

Anko apoyo a Kurenai con sus Kunais y técnicas de serpientes, Yugao junto a Asuma repelieron al clon hasta hacerlo desaparecer.

Zabuza estaba parado en el agua, viendo como sus clones eran eliminados, Naruto corrió hacia el y realizó sellos muy rápidamente.

-¡Futon: Jutsu esfera de vacío!- grito para disparar de la boca tres esfera que iba directo al Nunkenin, el cual estaba en um predicamento, si no soltaba a Kakashi podría salir lastimado, caso contrario si lo liberaba este podría atacarlo y unirse a los demás, así que hizo lo mejor que su sentido común le dicto, soltó a kakashi y salto para evitar los ataque.

-¡Ha, fallaste te hace más experiencia!- dijo Zabuza.

-¿Quién dijo que mi intensión era golpearte? Dispare las balas de viento para que soltarás a Kakashi nii-san de la prisión de agua- respondió Naruto, los demás estaban asombrados, excepto su equipo. Pues lo que dijo sobrepasaba al genio estratega de Shikamaru.

 _-¡Maldito Dobe, yo debo tener ese poder, solo un Uchiha debe tenerlo!-_ pensó el Sasuke con ira.

-Bueno no importa, de todas formas voy matarte al igual que a tus compañeros- dijo preparando su espada decapitadora.

-¡No te hagas el héroes Naruto, déjame ayudarte!- exclamó Kakashi, sin embargo Zabuza corrió con su espada en mano con la intensión de cortar en dos al Dios, sin embargo faltando algunos centímetros Naruto esquiva el corte,lanzando una patada a la cara de Zabuza, el cual retrocedió.

Zabuza enojado prepara una técnica de agua.

-¡Suitos: jutsu gran cascada!- fue los que dijo para que del lago una gran cantidad de agua se proyectara hacia Naruto.

-¡Suiton: jutsu dragón de agua!- grito Hinata para crear un dragón del lago e interceptar la técnica de Zabuza.

-¡Gracias Hinata!, mi turno- respondió el chico rubio realizando sellos manuales-¡Futon: Jutsu ira del tifón!- para después crea una corriente de viento con una patada circular, que se dirigía a Zabuza, el renegado se protegió con su espada, pero noto que en su piel aparecían pequeñas laceraciones por la técnica del chico. Así que corrió nuevamente hacia Hades con espada en mano.

Los demás estaban asombrados, la pareja podía manejar Jutsus elementales, los cuales se catalogarían como rango A por su poder. El emo solo apretaba los dientes de enojo, por ver que unos don nadie fuesen mejor que él.

-¡Son bueno mocosos!, pero ¿que tal serás para luchar con mi espada?- dijo para enviar tajos a Hinata y Naruto, los cuales esquivaban como en una danza, La pareja también contraatacaba con sus estilos, palma Buda en Naruto y Grulla con Hinata.

-¡Increible!, pensaba que ya no había usuarios del Kung fu- dijo, para después detener un par de palmas de los chicos con su espada, lo que asombro fue que la hizo vibrar por la fuerza que tenían. Zabuza aprovecho y lanzo un tajo a los dos siendo esquivados. La pareja se quedo en sus posturas, sabían que sino hacían algo serian derrotados, más no podían manifestar su cosmos.

-No tengo otra alternativa que usarla- dijo Naruto serio, Hinata estaba asombrada, pues su prometido iba a usa su arma.

-Naruto, no te referirás a…- no pudo terminar su frase, pues Naruto se irguió, posicionó su brazo hacia enfrente y con la palma de su mano como si estuviera agarrando algo. De pronto una luz roja apareció en la mano del Dios, que fue transformándose en una espada larda, mango color gris, con un guarda espada en forma de alas del mismo color. La funda era un gris más oscuro.

 _-Peleara en serio-_ pensó Yugao al ver la espada de Hades en la mano de su discípulo.

 _-¡Increíble! la espada de Hades, la cual se dice que puede contar cualquier cosa, inclusive maldecir al que penetre para siempre-_ fue el pensamiento de Anko al vizualisar la espada de Hades en su dueño.

Los demás estaban que se los llevaba Thanatos.

 _¿Quiénes son estos chicos? ¿Por qué nunca me los dijeron de ellos?-_ fue lo que pensó el borracho.

-¿Estas seguro?- preguntó Hinata no muy segura de la decisión de su amado, el cual asintió –Solo cuídate por favor- dijo Pandora, para posteriormente besar la mejilla de Hades para después retirarse con los demás. Por otra parte Ino tenía celos de su compañera.

 _¡Maldita ciega!, yo debí darle ese beso de buena suerte-_ fue su pensamiento de Ino.

-Vaya mocoso ¿No sabía que conocias Kenjutsu?- le preguntó Zabuza al Naruto.

-Hay cosas que mantengo en secreto y esta es una de ellas- dijo para posteriormente tomar el mango de la espada y proceder a desenvainarla, cuando empezó a salir de la funda, una luz roja se manifestó. Todo el mundo sentía el poder que emanaba el arma de Naruto, la espada en si era larga, tenía grabados a lo largo de la hoja y desprendia un cosmos de color rojo. Que incluso intimidaría al propio Juubi o a Kaguya por el poder que emanaba.

 _-Es…est…¿este es el poder de Hades?-_ se peguntaban Kakashi, Kurenai y Asuma con miedo.

 _-Hades-_ pensó en su amado Hinata/Pandora con preocupación.

 _-¿Cuándo se despertará el verdadero poder de Hades?-_ se preguntarón ambas espectros de su Señor.

 _-¿Por qué tiene tanto poder ese Dobe? Esa espada debe ser mía para cumplir mi meta. Solo un Uchiha merece empuñarla-_ pensaba el niño Sasuke, viendo lo impotente que se sentía frente a Naruto

 _-¿Quién eres Naruto?-_ se peguntaba una temerosa Ino.

-Bien Zabuza hora el segundo round- dijo Naruto que colocó su espada en posición de combate. Zabuza con su espada también se colocó en posición de combate.

 _-¿Quién es él? ¿Por qué le tengo tanto miedo? Esa espada desprende ese chakra inmenso es como si fuera a morir-_ estaba con terror al sentir el cosmos de la espada de Hades.

Los dos oponente se lanzarón hacía el frente con espada en mano, cuando chocarón una onda de poder se desprendió de la zona de combate, lanzando a todos excepto Hinata, Anko y Yugao, las cuales miraban el enfrentamiento.

Los espadachines peleaban sin cuartel, tajos por aquí, evasiones, bloqueos contes ascendentes, ninguno se daba tregua, la espada de Hades disminuyo su poder, no porque se debilitara, sino para pelear a nivel shinobi.

-¡Impresionante mocoso! Eres mejor de lo que creía- halago el Momoshi a Naruto.

-Gracias, pero solo es lo básico, aún me falta mejorar- dijo con sencillez, mientras paraba el corte de la espada de Zabuza con la suya.

Hinata estaba viendo el combate, cuando sintió una presencia que se ocultaba en unos arboles.

-¡Byakugan!- dijo y activo su línea de sangre, pudo ver a través de la niebla que había un intruso oculto en la copa de un árbol, el cual estaba mirando la pelea. Igual que Hades, convoco una lanza de tres filos, la cual emanaba la misma energía que la espada de Hades en lugar de roja era morada.

-¿Tu también Hinata?- pregunto una rubia flaca _-¿Por qué Kami? ¿Por qué no quieres que este con mi príncipe-kun?-_ pensaba con Ino con frustración.

-¡Maldición! ¿Por qué ellos tienen esas armas?- preguntó el emo con rabia.

-Hinata ¿Por qué invocaste tu lanza?- preguntó Yugao.

-Sentí una presencia en esa dirección, el cual confirme con mi Byakugan, es un shinobi oculto esperando algo, la invoque solo por precaución- respondió a la pregunta de su sensei.

En la batalla Zabuza estaba agotado por la pelea, no había podido penetrar la defensa del Dios, además utilizaba su estilo de taijutsu, el cual lo hacía imparable.

 _-¡Maldición! Se me acaba el chakra, si sigo así pronto seré derrotado por el chico-_ pensó cuando detuvo con su espada un corte de la espada de Hades. Sin embargo este se quedo mudo ante lo que veía, pues su espada, la que se consideraba superior a Samehada se agrieto con el poder de la espada de Naruto. No solo eso, sino que por la fuerza lo mando contra un árbol, el cual casi lo traspasa, Zabuza estaba mal herido, Naruto se acercaba con su espada, el nunkenin a penas podía sostenerse por si solo de pie.

-No…puedo…perder- decía con dificultad por las heridas de la batalla hasta que sintió algo que se incrustaba en el cuello y perdia el conocimiento.

En eso apareció un Ambu con una máscara y el emblema de Kiri en la frente.

-Gracias por debilitarlo, lo estaba siguiendo por todos lados para matarlo - dijo el chico.

-No hay de que- dijo Naruto al recién llegado.

-Ahora, con su permiso, tengo que desaserme del cuerpo, contiene grandes secretos- dijo el Ambu para posteriormente cargar el cuerpo y desaparecer saltando a una rama de un árbol.

Naruto enfundó su espada y la hizo desaparecer, al igual que Hinata con su lanza, se acerco a su equipo y plático en privado con sus senseis y prometida, al finalizar el equipo 11 se acerco a los demás.

-¿quisieramos saber por qué motivo agarrarón una misión rango C?- Pregunto Yugao a los senseis de los demás equipos.

-Fue por insistencia de los chicos- dijo Kakashi al momento de cubrir su sharingan con la banda. Para después suspirar en forma de derrota por lo que venía –parese ser que alguien los estuvo espiando y así supieron que realizaban misiones de rango C y B. por lo que insistieron en pedirle una al Hokage…Arggh- finalizó antes de desmayarse por el uso excesivo del sharingan que gasto su chakra. Fue atrapado por Asuma antes que callera al suelo.

-¿Hay un lugar cerca en donde podamos descansar?- preguntó el fumador crónico.

-Si, por favor síganme- respondió Tazuna que inmediatamente empezó a caminar.

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, sino demandeme, tengo una noticia para los que sigue esta historia:**

 **Es que para el 31 de octubre a mas tardar el 2 de noviembre, subó una historia de terror por los días que festejamos en México, que son todos los santos (1° de noviembre) y fieles difuntos (2 de noviembre), los que son de otro país se les conoce tradicionalmente como día de Muerto. Será una historia basada en un personaje virtuoso de un instrumento, la protagonista será nuestra linda Hinata Hyuga, Naruto será un personaje secundario importante para la historia, no se la pierda, estará de Terror.**

 **Se despide de ustedes su amigo Shion145, Bye.**


	10. Capítulo 9: las emociones de un Dios

**Hola a toda la banda de Fanfic que sigue mi historia, desde el mando de control, los saluda su amigo Shion145, también para decirles la noticia, el pastel ya se esta horneando. Si la historia de terror ya esta en proceso de redacción y edición, tendremos pactos con él, y nuestra protagonista será Hinata Hyuga en esta historia de terror y amor. No se la pierdan sale el dia 31 de octubre, máximo el 2 de noviembre, como ya mencione anteriormente, es por los días que festejamos en México, sin mas que inicie el capítulo.**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju, dios o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju, dios o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

-Katon: ¡jutsu gran bola de fuego! o ¡Marioneta cósmica!- técnica o jutsu.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Masashi Kishimoto, solo soy dueño de la historia, tampoco lo hago con fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

Capítulo 9: las emociones de un Dios.

Durante el camino los equipos iban escuchando las disculpas del constructor.

-Lamento haberles mentido sobre la misión- dijo con tristeza y arrepentimiento –Pero no teníamos dinero suficiente para pagar una misión de alto rango, debido a la culpa de Gatou- explicó Tazuna con enojo.

-Gatou, ¿te refieres al dueño de Gatou Co.?- preguntó Kurenai con curiosidad.

-Asi es, desde que llegó el desgraciado tomó a Nami como su propiedad, compró todos los muelles que tiene el país, luego los alquila a un precio exorbitante. No solo eso, sino que nos cobra impuestos muy altos que a penas podemos pagar, y cuando no podemos pagarle envía a sus matones para amenazarnos con hacerle daño a nuestras familias- explicaba Tazuna, los demás estaban sorprendido del relato del viejo –es por eso que estoy construyendo el puente, con esto se acabaría su negocio de Gatou, pues conectaría a tierra y se abriría una nueva ruta de comercio- respondio con convicción hacia su proyecto.

Con esto siguieron a Nami, cada uno de los miembros de los equipos iban callados, creando un ambiente de tensión. Sin embargo cuando llegaron a Nami, se llevaron una sorpresa. Pues el país completo parecia un Infierno, los niños que tenían que reir, pedían limosna o tenían la ropa sucias y vieja, las mujeres tenían un semblante de desesperación y tristeza, los hombres cansados de trabajar para un hombre codicioso, frustrados. Las casas en mal estado, algunas a punto de caerse, tiendas vacias o cerradas por la falta de productos. El país estaba sumido en una profunda depresion, tanto económico como psicológica.

Naruto al ver esto solo tuvo un pensamiento.

 _-¿Cómo es posible que un solo hombre sea capaz de generar tanto dolor y sufrimiento a sus semejantes, solamente por codicia?-_ se sentía impotente y frustrado ante la visión apocalíptica del país, apretó sus puños de sus manos. Ino por su parte se percató de la situación del Rubio.

 _-Perfecto es hora de consolarlo y después será mio-_ pensó Ino, sin embargo, Hinata tomo la mano de Naruto y se alejaban del lugar.

-¡¿Queeé?!- grito al ver la acción de la ojiperla sobre Hades, los que conocían a la pareja veian la escena conmovedora, los demás no entendían a la pareja.

-¿Por qué esa chica se llevó al rubio?- pregunto Tazuna a los Shinobis mayores.

-Es una historia que no nos corresponde decir- respondió Kurenai al viejo.

 _-Hinata tienes un trabajo por delante con Hades, ayúdalo en su dolor-_ reflexionó Kurenai.

-Sigamos, para que Kakashi descance- dijo ahora Asuma, a lo cual todos asintieron, incluso la renuente Ino, la cual quería estar con su "Heroe-kun"

 _-Es la primera vez que veo mostrar sus emociones al señor Hades-_ pensarón al unisono Yugao y Anko.

Naruto y Hinata seguían caminando por el pueblo, cada vez que Naruto veía a su alrededor, más enojado, frustrado y triste se sentía a pesar de ser un Dios, vidas y vidas destrozadas, niños sin sonreír, mujeres abusadas y hombres esclavizados; Todo un infierno que ni siquiera los propios dioses se atrevían a vivir ese sufrimiento. Seres egoístas que solo viven en el placer sin sentir lo que los hombres sienten y jugando con su destino.

Llegaron a una zona tranquila, la cual es un parque, caminaron hasta llegar a una banca, ambos se sentarón en la banca, frente a ellos había un pequeño campo de flores y atrás de ellos un gran árbol que les daba sombra. Hinata se acerco a Naruto e hizo lo que tenía que hacer, lo abrazo, Hades empezó a liberar su frustración en forma de lágrimas, un llanto que nunca había visto. Hinata/Pandora lo acomodó en su regazo, lo consolaba acariciándole el cabello, el Dios dejo su dolor en esas lágrimas.

-Que egoísta he sido- lloraba como un niño desprotegido –Yo siendo un Dios, no me fije en el dolor de los humanos- decía mientras sus lágrimas salían. Pandora también empezaba ha llorar –Solo trataba de eliminar a los humanos porque les tenía envidia, porque los consideraba seres inferiores, pero me doy cuenta que nos superan por mucho- lloraba amargamente, su dolor salía poco a poco -¡Maldito seas, Zeus! tu codicia solo creo dolor- grito con desdesperación, causando que Hinata empezará a llorar más -¡Athena! Niña egoísta, decias que protegerías a los humanos, sin embargo solo te intereso en tus guerreros, mas nunca en el sufrimiento y dolor que pueden causar los propios hombres a sus semejantes por avaricia- replicó causando que su prometida rompiera en llanto, por el dolor de su amado.

En su interior Kurama de igual forma lloraba, porque a causa del poder y la codicia humana sus hermanos sufrían, causado por unos pocos hombres con hambre voraz de poder. Su padre Hagoromo Otsutsuki, los creo y los dejos libres, sin embargo la codicia humana empezó a florecer, empezando por Indra y finalizando en el enmascarado que lo había utilizado como arma, causando dolor y muerte, todo por poder.

-No tienes toda la culpa Hades- hablo Hinata, igual que Naruto llorando –Yo también fui la causante de todo el dolor, yo fui la que abrió la caja y liberé todo ese mal- dijo Hinata.

-No Pandora, tu no tienes la culpa- le respondio Naruto –el responsable es mi hermano, su estúpido egoísmo, no lo ha dejado ver más allá de sus narices y tú también fuiste victima de su manipulación- ahora era el turno de consolar a Hinata.

-No, yo le hice caso a los dioses del olimpo, también odie a los humanos, gracias que Epimeteo me dejo sola- Hades sabía que cuando Pandora abrió la caja, el titán la repudió, alejándola de su lado. Al ver su dolor la consoló y le permitó vivir en el Inframundo como parte de su ejercito, donde cada regresó a la tierra de Hades, ella siempre estaba junto a él.

Entre el confort ambos fueron sanando su corazón, un momento que ni siquiera Zeus tenía, puesto que solo le interesaba su trono como rey supremo del olimpo, sin embargo Hades y Pandora veían que el tener sentimientos es parte de los humanos y de ellos.

-Pandora ¿Te sientes mejor?- preguntó la deidad a la chica. La cual asintió y después fue abrazada por Hades.

-Pandora- dijo Hades al tomar el mentón de la chica, la cual miro a los ojos de su amado. Acto seguido beso los labios de Hinata, impresionada por la acción de Naruto, correspondió el beso con cálidez y amor, ambos estaban en su momento después de 5000 años de separación –Pandora, te amo- dijo Naruto para volver a besar a Hinata.

-Hades, también te amo- respondió Hinata, ambos se quedarón abrazados por un momento.

-Hinata, se que ambos estamos comprometidos, pero, ¿Quisieras ser mi novia?- preguntó un sonrojado Naruto.

-¡Hai! Será fantástico ser tu novia- dijo con un tono algo timido.

Los demás estaban llegando a la casa del constructor, durante el trayecto Kiba e Ino iban molestos y pensando en cosas como.

 _-Si le hizo algo a mi héroe-kun/hembra lo/a mato/a-_ o _yo quería estar en su lugar-_ y mi favorita _-¡maldición! Porque no actué rápido-_ era lo que el par de obsecionados tenían en mente, Shino iba callado, Chouji estaba comiendo un paquete de papa fritas, Shikamaru iba pensando.

 _-¡Mendosuke! No se porque me deje arrastrar por Ino-_ Sasuke iba que no lo calentaba ni el sol.

 _-¿Por qué un perdedor como Naruto tiene esa espada? ¡Yo soy un Uchiha! Y yo solo la puedo empuñar, cuando regresé le exigiré que me la entregué-_ con su fan n° 1 tenía un pensamiento similar

 _-¡Chaaa! Ese poder solo le pertenece a mi Sasuke-kun, y a esa rara le quitaré esa lanza para acompañar a mi amado Sasuke-kun-_ Yakumo solo iba pensando.

 _-¿Quiénes son ellos?-_ con Sai era diferente.

 _-Esto lo tiene que saber Danzo-sama-_ los senseis iban concentrados en una cosa, excepto Kakashi.

 _-Hades/Naruto, Hinata/Pandora es hora de dejar el pasado y construir su presente-_ fue el pensamiento de los senseis, Tazuna por su lado tenia un pensamiento.

 _-¿Por qué no me dieron al equipo del rubio?, esto son solo mocosos que se sienten héroes-_ reflexionó con un suspiro de frustración.

Ya en la casa, el viejo Tazuma entro a la casa y llamo a su hija.

-¡Tsunami, ya llegué!- de la cocina salió una mujer de 27 años cuerpo envidiable, vestía una falda color amarillo palido, una blusa color blanco y un delantal color azul celeste.

-Que bueno que llegaste papá, ¿Quiénes son ellos?- preguntó la hija del viejo.

-Ellos son los ninjas que contraté para cuidarme durante la construcción, pero aún falta mas- respondió a su hija.

-Mucho gusto, pero pasen- indicó la mujer.

-Gracias, ¿de casualidad tiene una habitación para poder descansar?- pregunto Asuma que aún seguía cargando a Kakashi, aunque era delgado pero pesaba en huesos.

-¡Claro, siguanme por favor!- la mujer guió a Asuma al cuarto de huésped donde dejarón a Kakashi descansar.

Naruto y Hinata Iban caminando hacía la casa del viejo Tazuna el constructor, después de su declaración y cerrar sus heridas emocionales, pidieron indicaciones de donde quedaba la casa de Tazuna. La gente con miedo les dio la dirección, pero los tranquilizaron, ambos tenían una sonrisa en sus rostros, además iban tomados de la mano, como si los quisieran separar.

En la casa del viejo constructor, los ninjas estaban en la sala esperando a que Kakashi despertará, cada uno hablando con otros de diferentes temas, o simplemente mirando, o como Shikamaru recostado en la pared durmiendo. En eso se escuchan pasos provenientes de la escalera. Era Kakashi qu bajaba con dificultad, se apoyaba con un bastón.

-¿Qué paso?- Preguntó Kakashi.

-Te desmayaste Kakashi por el uso excesivo del Sharingan- respondió Yugao. Kakashi se fijo en toda la sala y se fijo que faltaba Naruto y Hinata.

-¿Dónde están Hinata y Naruto?- pregunto el peligris

-Estan hablando de asuntos pendientes- ahora respondió Anko.

-Ya veo- dijo Kakashi sabiendo a lo que se referia.

Una vez acomodado en el sofá Anko habló

-Quisiera saber ¿Por qué sus equipos están realizando misiones rango C?- exigió la Hebi con sus manos cruzadas al pecho. Los demás senseis dirigieron la mirada a cierto perro pulgoso (no es Akamaru, es su dueño), una anoréxica con problemas en la moda y un apático emo con peinado de culo de pato, los tres senseis supiraron y Kakashi habló.

-Resulta que cierta personita amante del chisme estuvo espiando a su equipo, Yugao- en eso las senseis del equipo 11 voltearon con una mirada que prometia dolor a la Yamanaka.

-Así como reina del chisme regó la noticia y cierto par de imprudentes se quejaron con el Hokage- ahora las miradas se dirigieron a Sasuke y Kiba.

-Los tres intentamos persuadirlos que aún les faltaba experiencia en el campo de batalla, pero solo se quejaron más y el Hokage accedió- finalizó Kakashi, el hijo de the cure habló con tono molesto.

-No sé por qué el Dobe y la rara están haciendo misiones rango C; yo soy un Uchiha y merezco algo mejor- dijo con enojo Sasuke

Las senseis estaban hartas de la arrogancia del emo, la testarudez del chico-perro y la mania de la rubia.

-¡Escuchame bien mocoso!, el equipo paso por las misiones rango D reglamentarias- explotó de una vez Anko –cada misión rango D Hinata y Naruto las convertían en entrenamiento; cuando tenían que arar la tierra, lo hacían con las manos, repartir leche lo hacían caminando o corriendo, si era limpiar un templo se las ingeniaban para usarlo como ejercicio- con esto dicho por Anko, los demás estaban sorprendidos, pues simples misiones rando D convertidas en ejercicios de entrenamiento.

-Además cada misión rang que hacíamos Naruto y Hinata salían heridos o lastimados, conocían los riesgos y aceptaban las consecuencias- ahora fue el turno de Yugao en explotar ante la estupideces de los chicos, los demás estaba asombrados y a la vez avergonzados, excepto el Sasuke, Kiba e Ino.

Los senseis de los equipos 7, 8, y 10 estaban avergonzados de sus alumnos y sus conducta, el cual casí les cuesta la vida en la primera misión rango C, pero ya tendrán una conversación más adelante, en eso tocan la puerta de la casa.

-¡Ya voy!- exclamó Tsunami, que a paso rápido se dirigió a la puerta abrirla, al hacerlo se encontró con una pareja, un rubio y una peliazul.

-¿Esta es la casa de Tazuna?- se escuchó una voz masculina.

-Si, esta es, ¿Qué desea con mi padre?- preguntó la dueña de la casa.

-¿Quién es hija?- preguntó Tazuna que caminaba a la entrada.

-Es una pareja de chicos que te buscan papá- respondió Tsunami a su padre. El cual se acerco a la puerta para ver a la pareja de shinobis.

-¡Pero si son ustedes!, pasen, no te preocupes hija, vienen con los demás, vienen de Konoha- al decir eso Hinata y Naruto pasaron al interior de la casa.

En eso Ino vió a Naruto y se levantó del sillón.

-¡Heroe-kun!- exclamó con emoción Ino y fue a quererlo abrazar, pero se detuvó cuando vió que Naruto agarraba la mano de Hinata –Heroe-kun, ¿Por qué tienes la mano de Hinata agarrada?- preguntó la rubia, todos vieron que efectivamente la pareja venia agarrada de la mano.

-¡Oye Dobe, suelta a mi futura hembra!- ladró Kiba con enojo. Sakura solo tenía una fantasía donde ella y Sasuke hacían lo mismo, sacandolé un suspiro de enamorada a la pelirrosa. A Sasuke solo pensaba en el poder del rubio. Yakumo por su parte estaba celosa, pues estaba pensando en su novio que no estaba, además estaba feliz. Con Shikamaru, Chouji y Shino estaban sorprendidos. Sai simplemente veía con su falsa sonrisa, los senseis tenían un solo pensamiento _-Se merecen ser felices después de todo-_.

-¡Deja a mi héroe-kun rara!- habló Ino con molestia en su voz -¿Qué le hiciste para que se alejará de mi, Hinata?- dijo Ino con una voz de melodrama barato.

-Escucha ¡suelta a mi hembra o lo pagarás muy caro!, Dobe- fue ahora Kiba el que estaba molestó.

-Kiba, no me vuelvas a decir que soy tu hembra- respondió una seria Hinata.

-Pero Hinata ¿Pensaba que tú y yo eramos…?- no acabó la oración Kiba

-Kiba entre tú y yo nunca hubó un eramos, además te tolero por Akamaru, pero no me gusta siempre que me quieras coquetear- esa fue la respuesta que dejo a Kiba de piedra, pues estaba seguro que Hinata seria su esposa en un futuro (pobre ingenuo).

-Ino, no soy tu héroe-kun, además no me gusta que siempre me estes acosándome y deja dejarte algo en claro- Naruto se dirigió a la rubia muy serio -¡no quiero que le vuelvas a decir RARA a mi novia!, ¿entendiste?- finalizó con una mirada de enojo, Ino simplemente asintió más por miedo, que por otra cosa.

-Muy bien ustedes dos- se dirigió Asuma a Kiba e Ino –cuando regresemos a Konoha serán puestos a entrenamiento y se les suspenderán sus privilegios por su actitud, ¿Escucharon?- dijo con seriedad Asuma, Ino y Kiba asintieron con miedo.

-Es bueno que hallán resulto su problema, pero tenemos algo que decirles- dijo Kakashi.

-Se trata de Zabuza o me equivocó Kakashi nii-san- a los cual el aludidó asintió

-Veo que te diste cuenta Naruto- el rubio asintió.

-El Ambu estaba en un árbol oculto, lo detecté con mi Byakugan- dijo Hinata con una cierta verdad, pues a través de su cosmos pudo sentir el chakra del Ambu.

-Eso explica por que se lo llevó- dijo kurenai como conclusión.

-Además que las sembons no son para matar, a no ser que golpee ciertos puntos del cuerpo, pero estos golpearon el cuello, dejándolo en un estado catatónico- Yugao completo la conclusión de Kurenai.

Los demás gennins estaban escuchando la conversación, lo cual no sabían de lo que decían sus superiores y la pareja.

-Pude ver con mi Byakugan que su pulso cardiaco había disminuido casí hasta la muerte- dijo Hinata.

-Entonces debemos estar preparados para la siguiente pelea contra él- respondió Kakashi.

-Naruto, ¿Cuánto crees que se recupere por completo?- pregunto sus sensei Anko.

-Yo le calculó como una semana a una semana y media, Anko sensei- respondió con tranquilidad.

-es suficiente tiempo para entrenar a los chicos- concluyó el fumador compulsivo. Acabando la plática los senseis se acercarón a los chicos.

-Chicos, tenemos algo que decirles- dijo Kurenai –Zabuza aún sigue con vida- esa respuesta hizo que los demás gennins tuvieran una expresión de miedo.

-Pero, si vimos como ese Ambu lo mató- respondio Sakura con miedo en su rostro.

-Lo que vierón fue una simulación de muerte- dijo Kakashi.

-¿A qué se refiere con una simulación de muerte Kakashi-sensei?- preguntó Sai.

-El Ambu atacó el cuello, mas, no ataco a órganos importantes, razón suficiente para dejarlo en un estado catatónico, es decir disminuyó su signos vitales hasta un punto que pareciera que estaba muerto- concluyó Kakashi con seriedad en sus palabras.

-Es por eso que tenemos como mínimo una semana y media par entrenar, y empieza desde mañana a las 5:30 de la mañana- dijo Asuma con seriedad en su voz.

-¿Queeee?- gritarón los gennins a coro excepto el equipo 11.

-Así es, su entrenamiento empezará desde 5:30 de la mañana, todo por la conducta de esos tres- dijo Kurenai señalando a Ino, Sasuke y Kiba, los demás chicos tenían un pensamiento en la cabeza referente a los tres chiflados.

 _-¡Voy a martalos lenta y doloramente por habernos arrastrado!-_ fue el pensamiento de los gennins involucrados en las estupideces de Ino, Kiba y Sasuke.

En eso un niño de 7 años va entrando por la puerta principal y se dirige al grupo de shinobis.

-Pierden su tiempo, solo morirán por ser héroes- dijo el niño al grupo con seriedad.

 _-Cuanto dolor tiene ese niño ¿Qué le habrá pasado para que deje de sonreír?-_ fue el pensamiento de Hinata y Naruto con respecto al niño.

-Inari ve con tu madre- le ordenó Tazuna al niño, el cual fue con su madre a la cocina –Disculpen lo de hace rato, el es Inari mi nieto- presentó Tazuna al niño.

-¿Por qué el niño se comporta de esa forma?- preguntó Yugao, el viejo solo suspiró de cansancio por la actitud de su nieto.

-Inari, nunca fue así, siempre fue un niño alegre que jugaba- el tono del viejo Tazuna empezo a ser triste – hace tiempo el padre de Inari vivía con nosotros, el hombre era trabajador, antento con mi hija y mi nieto, además de ser un hombre honrado- relataba Tazuna a los demás –pero un día cuando Gatou llegó, empezó a amenazar a la población con sus matones, mi yerno junto con otros hombres encararon a los matones de Gatou, pero al final fueron capturados, durante una semana el padre de Inari fue cruelmente torturado y al final lo ejecutaron en la plaza pública como un recordatorio a los que se atrevieran a oponerse a él- al concluir la historia, la mayoría de los shinobis estaban enojados, ¿Cómo un miserable hombre podía traer tanto sufrimiento?, Naruto se encargaría de mandarlo al Inframundo, sobre todo al Cocytos.

-Ahora falta unas cosas por resolver- dijo al aire Kakashi –somos muchos y la familia no tiene suficiente comida para nosotros- explicaba Kakashi la situación.

-No te preocupes Kakashi nii-san, Hinata y yo compremos sufientes suministros para la duración de la misión- dijo Naruto, el cual saco un rollo de entre su porta kunai, al igual que Hinata los cuales tenían la palabra almacenamiento –todo esta sellado en estos rollos vean- en eso Naruto fue a la cocina y se acerco a la mesa donde desenrrollo el pergamino, colocó chakra sobre el símbolo y mencionó -¡Kai!- en una bola de humo apareció sobre la mesa arroz, pescado, carne, verduras, entre otras cosas que ayudarían a la familia y a los equipos.

Todos estaban asombrados, excepto Hinata, Yugao y Anko pues ellas sabían que el Dios conoció a su madre y a Mito, las cuales enseñarón el arte del Fuinjutsu.

-¡Increible!, Naruto ¿quién te enseño Fuinjutsu?- preguntó Kurenai con sorpresa.

-Eh…una amiga- dijo con una sonrisa y su mano sobre la nuca rascándose. Lo que no podía decir a los demás es que durante su entrenamiento en el Inframundo estuvó con su madre y Mito entrenando esa área del fuinjutsu.

-Bueno, solo falta los lugares donde dormir- expusó Asuma a los demás.

-No se preocupen, también tengo sellos para expandir los lugares como las habitaciones de la casa- si ya con realizar sellos de almacenamiento era asombroso para los chicos, ahora sellos expansores de espacio era casí un infarto. Pero como todos siempre hay personas que envidian los esfuerzos de otros y tratan de quitárselos, y no es la excepción.

-¡Oye Dobe! Te exijó que me des esa espada y que enseñes lo que sabes- fue lo que dijo un frustrado Uchiha, ya harto que un peso muerto lo superé y sea más fuerte que él.

-¡Si baka!, dalé a Sasuke-kun esa espada, que él la va a utilizar mejor que tú, Y tú- dijo la cabeza de algodón de azucar señalando a Hinata –entregame esa lanza, que yo la voy utilizar mejor que tú- exclamó la lamebotas del emo.

-Si quieres esta espada tendrás que esforzarte para tenerla por meritos propios, y no estar exijiendo algo que no has obtenido, solo por pertenecer a una familia "importante"- fueron las palabras de Naruto, las cuales hicieron enojar a Sasuke.

-¡Maldito, soy un Uchiha y como tal, te exijo que mé entregues esa espadal!- volvió a hablar Sasuke con ira.

-¡Ya basta Sasuke!- exclamó Kakashi con hartazgo de su discípulo –tu conducta ya ha hecho muchos problemas, al Igual que Sakura- respondio enojado Kakashi. Sasuke solo se calló, pero llegando a Konoha hablaría con el consejo para exigirle el Dobe que le entregue las cosas que él "merecia".

-Yo voy a ayudar a Tsunami en la cocina- propuso Hinata, que de inmediato se retiró a la cocina a apoyar.

-Yo voy a ayudar a Hinata- ahora fue el turno de Yakumo.

-Mientras Hinata y Yakumo están ayudando en la comida a Tsunami, los demás saldrán en este instante a realizar un poco de entrenamiento y cada día un equipo saldrá a vigilar y proteger al constructor- dijo Kurenai

-Empecemos a entrenar, salgamos al patio- dijo el espantapájaros andante hasta llegar al patio de la casa.

-Muy bien, lo que hará es escalar los arboles- dijo Kakashi

-¡Bah! Eso fácil, verdad Akamaru- dijo Kiba con arrogancia, Akamaru solo ladro por gusto más que por contestar.

-escalarán los arboles, ¡Sin! Usar las manos- diji Kakashi, haciendo enojar a Anko.

-¡Ka-ka-shi! ¿Qué demonios les has estado enseñando a tus alumnos?- pregunto la dama de las serpiente con un aura de muerte al peligris, el cual estaba que se cagaba de miedo.

-B…bu…bueno he estado enseñadoles trabajo en equipo- respondió solo para asegurar su sobrevivencia ante Anko.

-¿Y ustedes?- ahora se centro en Asuma y Kurenai.

-Yo he estado intentando enseñarles taijustu y ninjutsu sin éxito- respondió Asuma con resignación.

-Yo por mi cuenta a cooperar y algo de genjutsu- Ahora fue el turno de Kurenai.

-¡¿Estan diciendo que a parte de no tener experiencia; estos mocosos moja pañales, no han desarrollado alguna habilidad?!, con más razón fueron blanco fácil de Zabuza- ahora si Anko no se creía lo que decían sus amigos.

-¡Naruto al árbol y escala!- ordenó Yugao al su alumno, el cual se levantó e inmediatamente camino hacia el árbol y empezó a caminar por el mismo hasta queda cadeza abajo en una rama. Los demás estaban sorprendidos.

-Hinata y Naruto lo realizarón en un par de horas el ejercicio de escalar arboles y caminar por el agua les tomó dos días realizar el ejercicio- finalizó Yugao, los demás tenían un pensamiento.

 _-¿Qué clase de entrenamiento tuvieron esos dos?-_

-Bueno después de la demostración nos retiramos para vigilar al viejo borracho, ¡Chaito!- dijo Anko con una sonrisa y se retiró junto a Yugao y su alumno a la construcción del puente. Los demás tenían cara de pokeface.

-Muuuuy bien, para escalar pondrán chakra en sus pies, después escalaran el árbol como lo hizo Naruto; si ponen muy poco chakra se caerán irremediablemente, si ponen demasiado pueden romper la corteza del árbol, tienen que llegar hasta donde estaba Naruto- explicó Kakashi e inmediatamente los chicos empezarón a realizar el ejercicio.

 **Y hasta aquí la historia, Hades por fin mostró sus emociones, las cuales en la era del mito negaba a mostrarlo, por el suceso de Perséfone, además vieron el por qué Zabuza los estaba poniendo como camotes a los de Konoha, debido a la falta de habilidades, herramientas y experiencia de los gennins, es por eso que los jounnins estaban en peligro de muerte. Es todo por el día de hoy, se despide su amigo Shion145, además no se pierdan la historia de terror que se publicará en los días que marqué al principio, va estar de Terror. Bye.**


	11. Capítulo 10: Encuentro entre Dioses

**Que hay de nuevo banda, muchas gracias por los poco reviews de la historia que publiqué el 1° de noviembre, "La violinista del diablo", es sus reviews me comentarion acerca del talento que tengo referente a la historia. La verdad no solo es el talento, sino lo que conlleva detrás del propio talento; fueron libros, tiempo de investigación, imaginación y creatividad que a veces se esta dos se pierden cuando uno no lee buen material litarario o las escuelas nunca enseñan como leer correctamente (tambien influye la muerte del pensamiento critico en las escuelas); práctica constante en mi carrera: resúmenes, redacciones de informes, redacción de discursos, ensayos, de historial de pacientes entre otras cosas. La verdad soy como cada uno de ustedes, con defectos y aciertos.**

 **Este fue el motivo por el que no subí el miércoles el capítulo de la historia, antes de iniciar para mí la definición de amores es: La energía que fluye alrededor del universo, es la creadora de todo lo que vemos y su contraparte es el miedo, en este fic utilizó la filosofía del poliamor, por eso el pequeño Harem en Naruto. Pero, aquí esta así que disfrútenla.**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju, dios o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju, dios o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

-Katon: ¡jutsu gran bola de fuego! o ¡Marioneta cósmica!- técnica o jutsu.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Masashi Kishimoto, solo soy dueño de la historia, tampoco lo hago con fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

Capítulo 10: Encuentro entre Dioses.

En el puente Naruto escribia una canción en su libreta, Anko por alguna razó, que, ni Kami-sama sabe, estaba comiendo dangos, y Yugao estaba realizando algunas katas con su espada.

-¡Naruto-kun!- fue el grito de Hinata, la cual venía corriendo hacía la construcción, Hades alzo la vista en dirección a Pandora.

-¡Hinata-chan!, ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el Dios.

-Vine a traerte esto- dijo su novia con una sonrisa, la cual mostró un paquete envuelto en una tela, el cual era un bento con comida para Naruto.

-¿Es para mí?- preguntó el chico sorprendido. Hinata asintió emocionada, por su parte Anko y Yugao veían la escena con algo de celos.

 _-Vaya la chica si que aprende rápido, debería hacer lo mismo con Thanys/Hypnos-kun-_ pensaron y provecharian el tiempo de la misión para mejorar sus guisos y sorprender a sus esposos.

Naruto comía a gusto lo que su novia le preparó.

-¡mmm! Esto esta delicioso- halago Naruto haciendo sonrojar a Hinata. Después de acabar, Naruto siguió escribiendo en su libreta.

-¿Otra canción?- preguntó Hinata.

-Si aunque ya acabé, pero siento que aún le falla algo- respondio.

-¿La puedo ver?- pregunto Hinata, a lo que el Dios le paso su libreta, la chica empezó a tararear la canción -¡Que bonita!- dijo, el aludido solo se rasco la nuca y se sonrojo.

-Por cierto Hinata, nos reuniremos con ella a media noche en el lago- dijo Naruto a su novia con tono serio. Anko y Yugao se acercaron a la pareja cuando escucharon la conversación.

-¿Esta seguro?- preguntó Hinata, a los cual él asintió.

-Entonces Naruto ¿ya pensaste en lo que se hablará en la reunión?- Yugao preguntó.

-Si, después de lo que ví, pienso poner cartas en el asunto- respondió Naruto a su sensei.

-¿Quieres que te acompañemos?- preguntó ahora Anko a su pupilo.

-No, los chicos podrían sospechar y la verdad no quiero visitas indeseadas, iremos Hinata y yo- las senseis del equipo asintieron –Ella ira con él, así que no habrá problemas- respondio el rubio para tranquilizar el ambiente.

Las demás damas se sorprendieron al saber que él estará con su Diosa, por lo cual Hinata tenia preocupación de volverlo a perder, sin embargo Naruto la tranquilizó al abrazarla.

-Bien, ejecutaré mi melodía para que los chicos, sus senseis y la familia caigan en un sueño profundo- dijo Hinata.

La guardia transcurrió entre el entrenamiento con sus sensei y Hinata, apoyar la construcción del puente con los Kage bunshi. Los trabajadores se sorprendieron cuando vierón al rubio cargar gran cantidad de peso de material sobre sus hombros y caminar sin dificultad, al igual que la chica, pero en menos cantidad. En la casa los gennins seguían en su intento de escalar los arboles que les asignarón, Yakumo al tener mejor control de chakra pudo subir más su árbol, seguda de Sakura, Chouji, Shino, Sai y Shikamaru.

Por otra parte Kiba, Sasuke e Ino simplemente caían, pues sus mentes estaban fijadas en la pareja que los superaban.

-Muy bien chicos, descansen- dijo Asuma –este ejercicio les permitirá para evitar que gasten a lo pendejo demasiado en la realización de técnicas- explicó el fumador.

-Cómo hoy fue el equipo 11 al puente, mañana el equipo 8 le tocará la siguiente guardia después del desayuno- ordenó la dama de hielo.

Ya llegada la puesta del sol, el equipo 11 junto a Tazuna llegarón a la casa, los demás miembros de los equipos ayudarón a Tsunami con la mesa y la comida, ya todos sentados, degustaban, en eso llegó Inari, entra al comedor para acontinuación sentarse a comer.

Al acabar de cenar se dirigierón a las habitaciones ya modificadas por lo sellos de Naruto colocó, se separarón los chicos de las chicas, los miembros se acomodaron en las habitaciones. Todos los miembros se acostarón, puesto que en la mañana se levantarán temprano par iniciar su entrenamiento. En la habitación de los chicos, Naruto simplemente dormitaba, hasta que llegó casi la hora de la reunión, se levanto media hora antes y se arregló.

Cuando salió de la habitación se dirigió a la sala de la casa, donde ya lo esperaba Hinata, Anko y Yugao.

-Es hora- dijo Naruto, a los que las chicas asintirón, Hinata saco su propia lira y ejecutó la melodía (Death strip serenade) muy suavemente, con su cosmos indujo a un sueño profundo a las demás personas de la casa, sus senseis no tuvieron efecto. Al finalizar la melodía, Hinata guardo su lira.

-Muy bien chicos, nosotras estaremos pendientes de que ninguno despierte, ahora váyanse- dijo Anko, la pareja se dirigió a la puertay salió por esta. Durante el trayecto Hinata abrazaba el brazo derecho de un amado, en su rostro tenía un poco de preocupación, pues encontrarse nuevamente con la persona que hirió de muerte a Hades, era algo que le causaba miedo. Miedo a volverlo a perder por culpa de una nueva estúpida guerra ante los dioses. Naruto se percató de eso y la abrazó para que disminuyera su temor. Al llegar al lago se encontró de frente a una pareja que al igual que ellos iba sostenidos de las manos.

Ella una pelilia, con ojos azul eléctrico, piel blanca, llevaba un vestido blanco largo que llegaba hasta los pies. Él castaño, moreno, llevaba una playera roja, jeans azul desgastados, tenis blancos, sujetaba a la chica de las manos. Ambos eran la actual encarnación de Athenas y su caballero más amado, el caballero de pegaso.

Los cuatro estaban frente a frente, cada uno con las emociones a flor de piel.

-Es bueno verte nuevamente otra vez, Athena- dijo Naruto.

-Lo mismo digo Hades, no te había visto desde que eras un niño- ahora fue el turno de la Diosa para hablar.

-Creo que sabemos por que estamos aquí, ¿verdad?- el Dios hablo, la cual la Diosa asintió –Quiero que formemos una alianza para ayudar a los humanos a desarrollarse y parar las guerras- dijo Naruto, la Diosa si bien sabía que su tío había renacido para vivir como un humano y experimentar la vida mortal, nunca se imaginó que él siendo el Dios del Inframundo, el cual en la era pasada trato de destruir a la humanidad y sumir a la tierra en una eterna oscuridad y la más gélida muerte, quiera ayudar a los humanos.

-Quisiera saber por qué esta alianza, Hades- dijo la deidad, Naruto procedió a contar lo que vió en el país de Nami, Athena al oír la historia, estaba horrorizada, simplemente era algo que no podía creer, sus ojos derramaban lágrimas. Ella la Diosa protectora de la tierra, había fracasado en su misión. Como podía permitir que los humanos por codicia, avaricia y falso poder hicieran tanto daño a otros humanos. Su caballero la consolaba.

-Hades, te conozco desde la era del mito, dime, ¿qué te hizo cambiar?- fue lo que le preguntó el caballero de pegaso. Naruto le procedió a contar su historia, desde el abandono de Perséfone, hasta su vida actual y el primer encuentro con Athena.

La Diosa estaba rota, lloraba por la historia que contaba Hades, ¿Cómo es posible que él haya vivido todo ese dolor?, ni siquiera el propio Zeus es capaz de soportar semejante experiencia. El caballero de pegaso también le afecto la historia, si bien es una época el fue hurerfano y fue algo horrible, comparado con la historia de Naruto, su vida fue un paraíso, mas, encontró a personas que lo salvaron de caer en el mismo infierno, Hinata aún sentía dolor por lo que contaba su amado. Una vez controlado las emociones, la Diosa habló.

-Tío Hades desde que te vi sentí que regresabas a ser la persona que siempre admiré, esa persona noble y de buen corazón, antes de que calleras al odio; por eso Yo Athena Diosa de la Guerra y la Sabiduria te otorgo la gendición de traer la paz a este mundo - Acto seguido encendió su cosmos y colocó su mano sobre la cabeza del Dios si tienes que matar a los que quieran dañar a ti, a tu familia, amigos y a otror personas, que así sea- finalizó para retirar la mano de la cabeza de Hades.

-Yo, Hades Dios y señor de la muerte, y del Inframundo; te doy mi bendición para que florezca tu nobleza en tus actos y elimines el ego de los Dioses, además guies a la humanidad a una evoluvión de paz e iluminación- dijo Naruto cuando al igual que su sobrina le puso su mano derecha sobre su cabeza y encendió su cosmos para bendecirla –de igual forma tienes el permiso de entrar al inframundo y enviar a las almas de aquellas personas que perjudican a este hermoso mundo- dijo Hades a su contraparte. Las deidades se miraron y después sonrieron.

-Quisiera que esta alianza sea en benefició de ambas partes; por lo que tus caballeros tienen libre acceso al inframundo para entrenar y tener un mejor conocimiento de la muerte- dijo Hades a Athena.

-De igual forma tío tus espectros pueden venir al santuario y entrenar para que conozcan otras formas de conocimiento y puedan relacionarse mejor- Hades asintió.

Cada Dios encendió su cosmos y de sus manos derechas, se formo una esfera, de Athena dorada y de Hades roja, las cuales lanzaron al cielo estallando en forma de fuegos artificiales, dando inicio a una nueva era de paz entre ellos dos. Al finalizar los cuatro miembros se despedían.

-Fue un honor que hayamos cerrado estas estúpidas disputas- dijoel Dios.

-El placer fue mío, por cierto mi nombre como humana es Saori Kido, y mi caballero es Seiya- señalando al muchacho castaño que lo acompañaba, la ahora conocida como Saori Kido –y es mi novio- dijo con un sonrojo en su rostro, el caballero estaba igual de sonrojado que su novia.

-Es un gusto en volverte a ver y de haber dejado nuestras estúpidas disputas- dijo el castaño dándole la mano en señal de paz al Dios, el cual acepto con gusto.

-Tambien es un gusto de volverte a ver, Pegaso- dijo con una sonrisa que enmarcaba tranquilidad –mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki- dijo Hades –y ellas es Hinata Hyuga- señalando a la ojiperla –es la reencarnación de Pandora, además es mi novia y prometida- dijo un poco timido, la pareja se sorprendió, pues conocían la historia de ellos de su amor después de la ultima guerra santa, solo que no sabían de su relación en esta era.

-Hola, es un gusto en conocerla, Athena-sama- saludó Hinata con una reverencia a la Diosa.

-Por favor, no me reverencies y llamame por mi nombre y sin sama- dijo Saori a Hinata –además, quisiera conocer la mujer que le calentó el frío corazón a mi tío Hades- dijo con una sonrisa de complicidad hacía la peliazul.

-Claro, Saori-san- dijo sonriendo a la chica igual con complicidad por el comentario de la Diosa. Los hombre solo las veian con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-¿Asi siempre es Saori-san, Seiya?- preguntó Naruto.

-Creeme que solo es el inicio- respondió el castaño, lo cual hizo que ambos chicos suspiraran en forma de derrota, pues parece que el par de comadres congeniaria bastante bien.

-Creo que es hora de retirarnos- dijo Naruto, a los cual los demás asintieron.

-Tienes razón tengo que regresar al santuario, espero que este de pies aún- dijo pues; cuando se ausento del Santurario por dos semanas, los caballeros dorados hicieron el evento del METAL FEST HELL AND HEAVEN. Si bien dejo una gran cantidad de ingresos en el Santuario, además estuvieron algunos dioses como Poseidon, Pallas y Arthemisa disfrutando el envento. Athena amenazó con una advertencia a los doraros y al patriarca: que no vuelvan a hacer un festival así, no sin antes invitarla al desmadre a la propia Diosa. Las casas se convirtieron en un verdadero desastre. Sobretodo el templo de Athena que lo convirtieron en un Hotel del Amor –además de lidiar con lo demás caballeros, y con el infame y despiadado papeleo- dijo con voz de derrota por su enemigo mortal –si solo hubiera una forma de lidiar con el tedioso papeleo, estaría con mi pony alado más tiempo- dijo inconscientemente en voz alta, Seiya estaba más que avergonzado, pues su novia dijo su cariñoso apodo a los demás, él quería que la tierra se lo tragará; Hades y Pandora hacían un esfuerzo sobre divino para no orinarse de la risa del pobre Seiya. Athena solamente hacía pataleos por pensar en el papeleo.

-Hay una forma, el Kage bunshi, solo tendría que modificarla para que usuarios de cosmos- dijo Naruto, la diosa corrió y tomó sus manos del dios y le miro con ojitos de cachorro abandonado.

-¿De verdad puedes?, ¡que bien, que bien!- la Diosa saltaba cual niña que le compraron su juguete nuevo. Mandando al diablo su divina imagen, a los demás solo les salió una gota de sudor en la nuca por la actitud de Athena. Una vez calmada la Diosa, Naruto y Hinata prodedieron a despedirse de la otra pareja.

-Bueno, nos retirmos, tenemos que levantarnos temprano para entrenar, junto a nuestros senseis y compañeros, hasta luego- se despidió Naruto y Hinata, e iniciaron el camino de vuelta a la casa del viejo borracho.

-Hasta luego, después platicamos Hinata- se despidió la Diosa y su novio con un movimiento de mano, mientras ambos estaban tomado de la mano, Athena encendió su cosmos y desapareció del lugar junto al chico.

Ambos llegarón a la casa y cada uno se fue a su habitación, no sin antes despedirse de un beso de buenas noches.

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado el encuentro entre Dioses, Athena y Hades, así como las locuras de los caballeros dorados en el santuario; igual les comunico que subiré los capítulos casa semana para dame más ideas para la historia, sin más me despido. Nos vemos.**


	12. Capítulo 11: La ira de un Dios

Capítulo 11: La ira de un Dios

Eran las 5:30 de la mañana, y se veía a un grupo de nueve chicos, todos tenían la cara de querer dormir más en sus calientitas camas a excepción de sus senseis; que por alguna razón se sentían descansados y sin rastros de somnolencia.

Anko y Yugao estaban planeando como motivar a los chicos para empezar el entrenamiento; entonces hablaron con Kakashi, Kurenai y Asuma de un método sugerido por su alumno. Cada sensei traía un valde con agua, cada uno se paro frente a los chicos.

-Veo que siguen durmiendo, así que espero que este método funcione para motivarlo- dijo Anko con una sonrisa de querer hacer una broma, cada sensei tomo uno de los valdes de agua listos, y la sutileza de una madre amorosa que despierta a su hijo; arrojaron el agua al rostro de los feos y bellas durmientes.

-¡KYAAAA/AAAAAH!- gritaron después de recibir el baño matutino por parte de sus senseis.

-¡Oigan!, si funciona- dijo con una sonrisa de complicidad Kurenai, los gennins veian de mala forma a sus respectivos senseis.

-Bien, ya que están listos empecemos con el entrenamiento- dijo Kakashi.

-¡Oigan! ¿Dónde están Hinata y Naruto?- preguntó Chouji al no ver junto a ellos a la pareja.

-Ellos esta allá- dijo Yugao apuntando a la dirección donde Hinata estaba meditando y Naruto estaba realizando unos movimientos con una cuerda en sus manos –desde que despertarón han estado entrenando, así que para iniciar ustedes darán 20 vueltas a la casa corriendo, 50 sentadillas, 50 abdominales, y 50 lagartijas, ¡¿He sido claro?!- indicó Yugao, a los gennins se les fue los colores de la piel por los ejercicios –así que empiecen, si se atrasán darán 10 vueltas a la casa más, 20 sentadillas, 20 abdominales y 20 largatijas- ni tardo, ni perezosos los chicos empezarón a realizar las actividades que dijo Yugao. Iniciando el tortur…entrenamiento de los equipos 7, 8 y 10. Despúes de una hora los chicos estaban en el suelo agotados.

-No…pu…puedo más- dijo Ino muy cansada.

-Yo…Tampoco- ahora fue el turno de Shikamaru.

-¿Cómo le hacen ellos para no cansarse?- preguntó Chouji señalando a Naruto y Hinata en un encuentro de taijutsu.

-¡Wooow!, son muy buenos- exclamó Yakumo con admiración, la pelea parecia un baile que un combate patadas, golpes, bloqueos y esquives.

-Hmn, no son nada comparados son los Uchihas- dijo el emo.

-¡¿Que hacen holgazaneando?!, ¡Vamos! Que solo fue el calentamiento- dijo Anko con una sonrisa más macabra que Freddy Kruger en su rostro.

-¿Queeeeé?- fue el grito de los chicos, con ojos de terror.

Las próximas dos horas fueron un verdadero martirio para los gennins, sobretodo para Ino, Sakura, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji.

Naruto había acabado su entrenamiento junto a Hinata y se dirigía a tomar un baño, la ojiperla se fue a ayudarle a Tsunami al desayuno. Los demás chicos terminaron peor que papel higienico mojado.

-¡Ayyyy, mi cuerpo!- se quejaba una Ino cansada.

-¡Me duele hasta las uñas!- ahora fue el turno de Sakura.

-Necesitaré comer mucho para recuperar mi energía- dijo Chouji.

-¡Mendosuke! Todo porque nos arrastro Ino hasta aquí- se quejo Vagomaru.

-Equipo 10 preparense para cuidar al cliente, vayan a desayunar- ordeno Asuma serio al su equipo, el cual a duras penas se podía mover.

Después de desayunar, el equipo 10 se dirigió al puente a vigilar, los demás equipos seguían con escalar arboles con el uso del chakra; el equipo 11 fue al pueblo a realizar un recorrido y de paso reducir los matones de Gatou. Cabe destacar que los incidentes con los hombres de Gatou fueron muchos, pero al ser solo hombres sin preparación les era facíl eliminarlos.

Al acabar el día regresarón a la casa a cenar, ahora la cena la preparó Kurenai y Yakumo junto a Tsunami. Al sentarse todos apareció Inari

-No sé para que se esfuerzan, de todas formas Gatou los va a asesinar- dijo Inari con un rostro sin emociones, los demás solo se callarón ante las palabras duras de Inari.

-¿Y tú que sabes mocoso?- contestó enojado Kiba.

-lo sé, porque los que se creen héroes como ustedes, los cuales terminaran muertos y sin que nadien se acuerde- replicó Inari molesto.

-¡Mocoso, ya veraz!- dijo kiba enojado que empezaba a levantarse para ponerle un correctivo al niño.

-¡Es suficiente Kiba!- ordeno Kurenai para que Kiba se sentara de nuevo.

-¿Dices que nuestro esfuerzo no servirá para nada?- preguntó Hades al niño, el cual al girar su cabeza se topó con la mirada del Dios y se quedó quieto –entonces, es porque tu nunca has hecho nada, sino quejarte de tu propia miseria- dijo Naruto al niño, el cual estaba mudo por las palabras.

-¡Tú no sabes nada, tú no viste morir a nadien!- grito molesto Inari.

-¿Dices que no he perdido a nadie?- refutó Naruto –Sabes una cosa, tú aún tienes a tu madre, a tu abuelo y una casa; jamás sabras lo que es estar solo, lo que es perder a tus padres por un estúpido ataque, no sabes lo que es vivir en un orfanato donde te tratan como la peor escoria del mundo. Tú no tienes que vivir día a día vigilando que nadien te ataque cuando tienes 5 años, comiendo de la basura para sobrevivir. Y lo más importante, sentir el desprecio de la gente por algo que no pidió tener- dijo Naruto con enojo, el cual estas palabras asombraron a la mayoría de los chicos los cuales no sabían a que se referían, excepto Hinata y los senseis de los esquipos.-tu vives en privilegios, a comparación de la persona que conozco; por lo tanto tu solo te quejas sin hacer nada, viviendo en el pasado- concluyó –Si me disculpan me retiro- acto seguido se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, por la cual salió.

Los demás estaban sorprendidos por la historia del rubio.

-Kakashi-sensei, ¿quién es la persona de la que hablaba Naruto?- preguntó Sakura.

-El chico de la historia es, el propio Naruto- respondió con un tono de tristeza en su voz Kakashi.

-¿Queeeeé?- fue lo único que salió de la boca de la mayoría.

-¿No es cierto, tiene que ser una broma?- dijo con incredulidad Kiba-

-Lamento decirles pero, es la verdad- dijo Kakashi con tristeza, si bien sabia que Naruto era el hijo de su sensei Minato, le agradaba estar con su hermanito, como le decía, pero eran las pocas veces que convivían: pues estabas de por medio las misiones y su trabajo. Al igual que los senseis.

-Pero, ¿cómo es que no ha caído en el odio?- pregunto Ino.

-Es porque tuvo a personas que lo apoyaron, además son cosas que no me corresponde decir- finalizó Kakashi la conversación. Pandora aún se sentía triste por la vida de Hades le tocó vivir. Sin embargo no podía hacer nada por lo que decidió hablar con Inari.

-Inari, acompañame- ordenó Hinata al niño, el cual fue tomado por la mano por la chica hasta la cocina.

Ino se percató que Hinata se había llevado a Inari a la cocina: por lo que iba a aprovechar para realizar su jugada. Iria a consolar a su rubio favorito y así ganarselo, estaba dispuesta a levantarse y seguir a Naruto por donde salió. Cuando una mano se posó en su hombro izquierdo impidiendolé levantarse, para posteriormente girarse y ver a su sensei.

-Ni lo pienses Ino, si vas solo causaras más problemas; además Naruto esta bien, solo necesita estar solo- fue lo que respondió Asuma. En la cocina Hinata platicaba con Inari de lo que sucedió hace un momento.

-Inari, sé que las palabras de Naruto fueron duras, pero son ciertas- dijo la ojiperla –él ha vivido una experiencia peor que la tuya; todo lo que dijo es real- le comentaba Hinata, Inari empezaba a llorar, pues como dijo Naruto solo estaba quejándose. Hinata abrazó a Inari y el chico empezó a llorar –Inari te dire que tu padre es un verdadero héroe; no porque se haya sacrificado, sino porque motivo a muchos a hacer lo que la mayoría de la gente le tiene miedo, y es el luchar por lo que trabajaron para ellos y su familia, además es posible que el este en un lugar muy hermoso, el esta en los Campos Elyseos- le comentó Hinata a Inari.

-¿Los Campos Elyseos?- preguntó el niño con una duda.

-Asi es el ahora habita en ellos y es feliz- respondió con dulzura Hinata.

-Me puedes contar que son los Campos Elyseos- dijo ya más calmado Hinata asintió.

-Veraz los Campos Elyseos es un lugar donde habitan las personas de buen corazón, también las que ayudarón a otros a levantarse y los héroes. Es un lugar donde hay campos de flores, no existe el dolor, el sufriento, ni la muerte, solo paz y tranquilidad- las palabras de Pandora hacían que el niño imaginará a su padre en ese lugar tan maravilloso, viendo a su padre reir y saber que su muerte no fue en vano. Por lo que empezó a sonreir.

Naruto había caminado un gran tramo hasta adentrarse al bosque y encontrar un lugar apartado de la casa del constructor, al llegar a donde sentía que no había nadie, empezó a golpear los arboles con sus puños, en cada descarga iban enojo y frustración, los arboles empezaban a tener las consecuencias de los golpes de Hades, paso un buen rato sacando su enojo que no se percató que se quedó dormido debajo de un árbol.

Al dia siguiente una persona caminaba por el bosque, vió a su alrededor los arboles tenían marcas de golpes, sorprendiéndola. Siguió su camino hasta que encontró una persona dormida; el cual era Naruto, se había quedado dormido en el suelo del bosque, la chica que si bien era linda, con el cabello negro que llegaba hasta la espalda, piel blanca, faciones faciales delicadas, viste un kimono color rosa con remolinos rojos y sandalias; se acerco para verlo más de cerca. Al percartarse de que era el mismo chico que casi derrota a Zabuza, llevo sus manos a la altura del cuello de Naruto. E inmediatamente lo movió por los hombros.

-Oye despierta…¡despierta!- dijo la chica, que la hacerlo Naruto se empieza a mover y abrir los ojos con pesadez. Con lentitud se sentó en el suelo, empezó a bostezar y restregarse los ojos. Al abrir los ojos completamente la chica inmediatamente se sorprendió por esos ojos que portaba, unos ojos azules, los cuales ella misma se perdia, pues eran como el fondo de un lago, tan inquietante que se sonrojo.

-Gracias por levantarme- respondió Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna, la cual hizo enmarcar más su sonrojo en su rostro, de la chica.

-Lo hice porque si seguias dormido te enfermaras- respondió la chica.

-Nah, es difícil que me enferme, por cierto soy Naruto Uzumaki- se presentó Naruto.

-Yo soy Haku Yuki, por cierto, ¿Por qué estabas dormido en el bosque?- preguntó la ahora conocida Haku.

-Bueno, estaba entrenando para ser fuerte- respondió a la pegunta de la pelinegra.

-¿Por qué quieres ser fuerte?- volvió a preguntar Haku.

-Es para defender a las personas que amo y traer la paz- dijo Naruto con convicción en los ojos.

-Esa es la razón por la que entrenas duro, por tus seres amados- dijo Haku y Naruto asintió.

-Y tu Haku ¿Qué haces por el bosque?- ahora fue Naruto que preguntó a la chica.

-Estoy recogiendo plantas medicinales para un amigo que se lastimo- respondió con una sonrisa Haku la pregunta del Dios.

-¿Qué te parece si te ayudo y así terminas más rápido?- ofreció Naruto, lo cual Haku acepto. Paso el tiempo y una vez que acabado la recolección de las plantas medicinales se incorporaron –Bueno, con esto es sufieciente, me tengo que ir- dijo Haku que empezó a retirarse –por cierto Naruto, soy chico- dijo Haku para ver la reacción del chico, lo cual estaba tranquila.

-Si claro, y yo soy una serpiente con extraños gustos sexuales que le gusta chupetear a los emos, además de palido que busca la inmortalidad- dijo con una sonrisa, la cual denotaba cierta gracia.

En alguna parte de Otogakure cierto sannin palido con gustos extraños estornudaba y sentía las ganas de ahorcar a un rubio. Haku estaba sorprendida, pues el chico frente a ella descubrió su género.

-Pero ¿Cómo sabes que soy chica?- preguntó con algo de miedo.

-Facíl, tu voz la distorcionas para que sea más grave, además de que tienes un vaivén en tus caderas que te delata mucho, y no soy un pervetido, pero ocultas tu busto con unas vendas por algún motivo- ahora si la chica estaba que se la llevaba el propio Naruto/Hades a su reino por la información que dio –Por cierto Haku, dile a Zabuza que se reponga, quiero darle una revancha y además de ofrecerle un trato. Por lo mientras nos vemos- dijo para después empezar a caminar con dirección de la casa de Tazuna. Por su parte Haku estaba temblando, pues descubrió que Zabuza estaba aún con vida.

La semana y media paso entre los entrenamientos de los equipos, vigilar a Tazuna, el entrenamiento de Hinata con su cosmos y con los ojos cerrados para que no dependiera tanto del Byakugan, hasta que llegó el día.

Naruto se había quedado dormido por entrenar tan tarde, los demás equipos se fueron a la construcción del puente, en eso se levantó Naruto y se dirigió por un pasillo hasta la sala de la casa, en eso escuchó un grito.

-¡Kyaaaa!- fue el grito de Tsunami.

-¡Dejen a mi mamá en paz!- ahora fue el grito de Inari. Rápidamente se dirigió a la sala donde lo que vió lo dejo enojado. Un par de hombres habían amarrado a Tsunami y uno de loa maleantes tenia a Inari agarrado del cuello de la camisa

-¡Maldito mocoso, me las pagaras por romperme la naríz!- dijo uno de los bandidos que tenia en su mano derecha una katana.

-Despúes haces sufrir al chico, mejor divertamonos con la mujer- dijo el compañero del bandido, el cual se acercaba lentamente a la mujer con la intención de violarla salvajemente.

-¡Si la llegas a tocar aunque sea un pelo, te mato!- dijo con furia Naruto al ver lo que pretendía los bandidos. Los cuales voltearon a ver al chico.

-¿Y tú que vas a hacer si solo eres un mocoso?- preguntó uno de los bandidos con burla.

-¡Esto!- dijo para que de sus ojos brillaran en color rojo y enviaran a los bandidos por la puerta hasta el patio de la casa. Los bandidos se levantarón y corrierón contra el Dios con katanas en mano -¡Katon: justu alas de fénix!- exclamó y de sus manos se incendiaron y lanzo el jutsu en forma de alas a los bandidos, los cuales no pudieron evadir por la velocidad del ataque, dejándolos inconscientes y quemaduras de 2° grado en algunas partes del cuerpo.

Naruto se dirigió hacia Inari y le dio una sonrisa.

-Hiciste bien Inari- felicitó al niño, el cual estaba avergonzado –un héroe son los que ayudan a otros, a pesar de las circunstancias- dijo y le revolvió el cabello –Ahora a desatar a tu madre y a atar a esos dos- dijo para hacer lo que dijo.

Una vez realizado lo anterior invocó a cuatro clones de sombra, las cuales puso para que cuidarán la casa cuando no este.

-Estos clones los protegerá de cualquier problema- finalizó para correr hasta donde estaban los demás.

En el puente las cosas estaban dándose son dificultad, pues Zabuza había utilizado su justu ocultación de la niebla para despistar a sus enemigos y crear clones de agua y atacar a los Jounnin y poder matar a Tazuna; por otro lado su acompañante estaba luchando contra Kiba y Sasuke los cuales estaban dentro del justu de Haku espejos demoniacos: cristal de hielo.

-¡Katon: jutsu gran bola de fuego!- dijo Sasuke para soplar y enviar una bola de fuego contra los espejos, los cuales no se derritieron.

-¡Gatsuga!- Kiba y Akamaru se transformaron en dos taladros que se dirigieron hacía los espejos, al igual que el ataque de Sasuke, no sufrieron ningún rasguño.

-Sera mejor que se rindan, no quiero matarlos- dijo el enmascarados dentro de los espejos.

-Nunca me rendiré, soy un Uchiha- dijo Sasuke con el Sharinga, el cual tenía un tomoe en cada ojo.

-Entonces mueran- dijo el enmascarado, para realizar un sello manual -¡Jutsu secreto: lluvia mortal de senbons!- dijo para posteriormente empezar a lanzar muchos senbons desde todos los espejos. Donde Kiba y Sasuke no podían hacer nada; pues de todos lados eran atacados, dejándolos como alfileteros humanos. Hinata por su lado había vencido al clon de Zabuza sin dificultad con un jutsu raiton y estaba protegiendo al constructor junto a Sakura, Yakumo e Ino. Sai usaba Jutsus de tinta para atacar, Chouji usaba sus técnicas de expansión corporal como ataque contra un clon de Zabuza, Shino usaba sus insectos para defenderse y absorber chakra de los clones y Shikamaru su jutsus de sombra.

-Sera mejor que se rindan, Haku ya acabó con el chico sarnoso y el Uchiha- decía Zabuza con burla, el cual señalo la cúpula de hielo donde se veía a un Kiba inconsciente y a Sasuke que apenas podía ponerse de pie y malherido.

-No nos rendiremos- dijo Kakashi que con un kunai había bloqueado la espada del Nukenin, los jounnin excepto Yugao y Anko estaban agotados por la pelea contra los clones de Zabuza.

-Sera mejor que acabemos con esto- dijo Zabuza, ambos saltaron al lago y realizaron sellos manuales para gritar -¡Suiton: jutsu: dragon de agua!- ambas técnicas chocaron, pero el ataque de Zabuza ganó terreno y se dirigió hacía Kakashi, el cual a duras penas esquivó la técnica con un kawarimi.

Por otra parte Haku iba a rematar a Kiba y Sasuke: sin embargo una voz que ella conocía la detuvo.

-¡Alto Haku!, tu no eres así- dijo una voz, la cual pertenecia al chico que conoció en el bosque.

-Naruto- murmuró Haku por debajo de la mascara en tono de sorpresa, la chica salió de los espejos para encontrarse con Naruto.

-No sé cual es tu problema, pero lo que sé es que eres persona diferente, que quiere ayudar a los demas, no a matar- dijo Naruto, el cual estaba caminando hasta entrar a la cúpula de hielo y pararse frente a Haku.

-¡No sabes nada!, yo soy un arma de Zabuza-Sama- respondió con enojo en su voz Haku.

-Tú no eres un arma, tamoco un objeto de usar y después deshacer. Eres una persona, con errores y asiertos- respondió Naruto a Haku.

-¡Callaté!, no me conoces, un mi pasado- en eso Haku le explica su vida a Naruto; desde la muerte de su familia a manos del cuarto Mizukage Yagura hasta la muerte de su madre a manos de su padre biologico, su posterior escape de su casa y cuando Zabuza la encontró y entrenó.

-Haku, entonces sigues a Zabuza, porque te dijo que eres un arma, ¿No es cierto?- finalizó Naruto.

-Si, y voy a luchar por Zabuza-sama- dijo Haku para entrar a los espejos –aunque siginifique matarte- mencionó con lagrimas en sus ojos, los cuales eran cubiertos por la mascara que portaba; para Haku el dia que encontró a Hades durmiendo, desperto en ella una sensación de paz y tranquilidad.

-Ya veo, así que no hay otra manera- dijo para posicionarse en combate.

-¡Jutsu secreto: lluvia mortal de senbons!- dijo para empezar el ataque de senbons, sin embargo estos eran eludidos por el rubio. Hinata por su lado veía el combate y decidió ayudar a su novio en el combate, por lo que entró a la cúpula de hielo y eludia las senbons.

-Hinata- murmuró Hades, Haku por su parte estaba sorprendida, pues su técnica era difícil de eludir, aún con un kawarimi, la pareja salía ilesa de la lluvia de senbons. Hinata realizó sellos manuales.

-¡Hyoton: jutsu Gran ventisca helada!- grito Pandora, la cual de sus manos se formó una ventiscas, la cual conjelo las senbons, las cuales calleron algunas caían al suelo y otras eran destruidas por la técnica.

-¿Cómo sabes Hyoton?- preguntó Haku, la cual estaba sorprendida por la técnica de Hinata.

-Solo digamos que tengo mis secretos- respondió Hinata. Naruto hizo sellos manuales muy rápido.

-¡Katon: Jutsu fin del eden!- Naruto empieza con un pilar de fuego, seguida es envuelto en llamas y creando en un breve momento unas alas estilo fénix, para después dezplazarse y descargar todo el fuego acumulado contra un grupo de espejos. La técnica deshizo varios espejos de cristal e impacto donde estaba Haku dejándola con quemaduras algo serias, su mascara calló al suelo revelando a la chica sorprendida por la técnica de Naruto.

Sasuke estaba celoso y enojado, ¿cómo un par de Dobes tengan ese poder?, él uso su Katon y no pudo hacerle daño a los espejos y el dobe pudo destruir a los espejos con una técnica devastadora.

-Yo, perdí. Perdóname Zabuza-sama- dijo Haku lastimada, Hinata estaba apoyando a la chica, pues sabía ella era diferente; es más Hinata había escuchado la conversación de Hades y la chica, y pudo analizar que las emociones que expresó eran sinceras; por lo cual la chica se podía ganar el corazón de Hades y de paso tener una hermana de clan. En eso se escuchó un sónido similar a varias aves, pero eléctricas. Kakashi había atrapado a Zabuza con sus ninken que invoco debido a que el peligris se dejo herir, la sangre actuaba como un atrayente a la invocación persona de Kakashi, los cuales mordían en varias partes de su cuerpo para impedir que se moviera. Preparó su tenica más famosa, el Chidori.

-Última palabra antes de que mueras- dijo Kakashi con la técnica en su mano derecha, lista para correr contra su enemigo. Haku al percartarse del peligro que corria su padre intento pararse.

-¡Zabuza-sama esta en peligro!, Arrgh- no acabó de pararse, pues su heridas se lo impedían.

-Hinata, cuidala debo de detener a Kakashi- dijo Naruto con seriamente.

-Hai- respondió la peliazul. Naruto corrió hasta donde estaba Kakashi. Zabuza sin poder moverse solo tenia un pensamiento en mente

 _-Haku, perdón por no ser un buen padre-_ y cerró los ojos ante el inminente fin, pues Kakashi corrió con su técnica en mano para eliminarlo, no obstante no sintió nada. Al abrir sus ojos se encontró con el chico rubio protegiendoló de la técnica de Kakashi, lo que no veía era que Naruto paro la técnica con sus manos desnudas.

-¡Naruto! ¿Cómo?- pregunto un sorprendidó Kakashi al ver que el Dios había detenido su técnica como si nada, los senseis de los equipos 8 y 10 estaban sorprendidos pues sabían que la técnica de Kakashi era de rango A capaz de perforar hasta 10 cuerpos; solo para ver que Naruto no le afectaba la técnica, es más cerro su puño izquierdo destruyendo como sin nada el chidori.

Hinata, Anko y Yugao sabían de antemano que era gracias al entrenamiento y al uso del cosmos que podía parar semejantes técnicas.

-Kakashi, ya es suficiente el enemigo no es Zabuza. El verdadero enemigo se encuentra ahí- dijo seriamente Naruto apuntando hacía un grupo de 50 hombres armados con katanas, kunai y otras armas se hacía presente.

-¡Vaya, vaya! Así que Zabaza Momoshi fue vencido por un grupo de mocosos- dijo un hombre enanno que vestia un traje y usaba lentes oscuros.

-¡Gatou! ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó al ahora identificado Gatou.

-Bueno, estoy viendo como iban mi negocio y de paso ver como estabas haciendo tu trabajo, pero veo que ya no pudiste, así que contrate estos caballeros a un costo más bajo- respondió el enano de circo con una sonrisa de maldad –¡Ahora, maten a los hombres y traigan a las chicas para divertirme!- fue la orden que dio a sus hombres, los cuales empezaron a gritar y a correr contra los shinobis de Konoha. Los shinobis se pusieron en posición de combate, a pesar que estaban la mayoría agotados por la batallas. Sin embago una sensación pesada se presentó en el ambiente, lo cual obligó a los bandidos a detenerse inmediatamente; era peor que el Kyubi, esta sensación era como estar frente a la muerte.

-Así que tú eres el responsable de tanto dolor al pueblo- dijo Naruto enojado. Nadien sabia lo que pasaba, el rubio se fue acercando al grupo de los bandidos –¡eres tú el causante de tantas penas y sufrimientos a la gente del pueblo por tu avaricia y codicia!- a cada paso que iba dando un aura de color rojo se manifestaba alrededor de Hades.

Los hombres de Gatou retrocedían, se veía el miedo en sus ojos, ninguno de ellos sabia por qué el chico manifestaba esa aura, sentían un poder que incluso Kaguya en todo su esplendor no podía superar.

-¿Q…qu…que l…les pa…pasa? , so…solo…es un mo…mocoso- decía el enano con miedo ante el fenómeno que estaba pasando, los demás veian con asombro el aura que estaba despendiendo Naruto.

 _-Vaya es poderoso, aún así no supera a Hypnos y Thanatos, sololamente esta manifestando el poder de un juez del Inframundo-_ pensaban Anko y Yugao; pues sabían de antemano que su discípulo liberó su cosmos a un nivel de un caballero dorado. Hinata y Haku sentían el poder de Naruto, pero en vez de tener miedo, lo sentían cálido; como si las quisiera proteger. Los hombres de Gatous temblaban de miedo ante el cosmos que emanaba el Dios.

-¡Iran al inframundo y recibirán el merecido castigo por lo que hicieron a este pueblo!- cuando termino la frase colocó sus manos sobre su cabeza y se formó un esfera roja de energía con su cosmos –Hinata quiero que observes esta técnica porque a partir de hoy te la enseñaré- dijo a su novia Pandora. Hinata asintió y observó lo que Hades hacía.

-¡Mueran!- de un movimiento rápido bajo sus manos y apunto al grupo de maleantes **-¡Terrible Providencia!** \- la esfera salió disparada la cual creció y los engullo a los hombres de Gatou.

-¡AAAAAAARGGGHHH!- fueron los gritos desagarradores de los maleantes que eran casi despedazados por la técnica: sus armas se desintegraron, los cuerpos eran asotados uno contra otro, Gatou veía con miedo como sus hombres eran venidos por la esfera que lanzó el rubio.

Cuando acabó la técnica, solo había cuerpos regados por el suelo sin vida; producto de la Terrible Providencia de Naruto/Hades, esa técnica superaba a las de los más poderosos Shinobis, se podía catalogar como una técnica rango SSS o incluso X; la propia Kaguya podría tener dificultad de detenerla. Es más se veía imposible salir con un sunshin o un kawarimi por la velocidad que recorria. Naruto se acercaba al enano que se arrastraba como el miserable gusano que era, dejando de emanar su cosmos.

-¡D…de…déjame en p…paz!- decía retrocediendo a cada paso que daba Naruto –No te me a…a…ac…ace…acerques, ¡Demonio!- dijo para cavar su propia tumba.

-Sabes, muchos me han dicho que soy un demonio, pero la verdad el único demonio que veo…¡eres tú!- dijo para posteriormente tomarlo del cuello y apretarlo levemente.

-Si…me…deja ir…te daré…lo que tú…quieras- decía con dificultad Gatou, pues Naruto apretaba más y más el agarre.

-Lo que quiero es ¡que desaparezcas!- acto seguido lanzo al pobre hombre hacía el cielo, en una ráfaga color rojo, Naruto solo dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacía su equipo; del cielo solo cayó una sombra, la cual creo un cráter donde desprendia un poco del polvo que levantó, al dispersarse de veía a un Gatou con una mirada de terror en su rostro, el sujeto estaba muerto.

La mayoría estaba impresionada por la fuerza de Naruto; una técnica y un poder sin igual.

 _-¿Este es el poder del rey del Inframundo?-_ fueron el pensamiento de Kakashi, Kurenai y Asuma. Por su parte Zabuza estaba con otro pensamiento.

 _-¿Quién es este chico?-_ se decía sí mismo por el poder que manifestó. Los demás estaban aterrados, excepto Hinata, Yugao y Anko, por otra parte Sasuke estaba furioso.

- _¡Maldito dobe!, yo solo soy mercedor de ese poder-_ fue el pensamiento del emosuke hacía Naruto.

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, ya saben si quieren comentar, sugerencias o dudas las responderé. Y gracias por estar aquí, nos leemos la siguiente semana. Chao.**


	13. Capítulo 12: de regreso a la aldea

**¡Que onda! A toda la banda que sigue este fic, aquí su amigo Shion145 trayendoles este capítulo, estoy agradecido a todos por sus comentarios, los cuales alimentan el deseo de continuar este proyecto, que si bien no es facíl estar semana a semana, escribiendo y buscando cosas nuevas para integrar la historia.**

 **Gracias a animebot02 por la sugerencia de mencionarle a Inari los Campos Elyseos, aunque lo use como una narración para que el niño saliera de su duelo, en especial del estado culpa que tenía hacía su padre por morir a manos de Gatou.**

 **Sin más, espero que les agrade el capítulo del día de Hoy, ¡Comenzamos!**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju, dios o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju, dios o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

-¡Katon: jutsu gran bola de fuego! o ¡Marioneta cósmica!- técnica o jutsu.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Masashi Kishimoto, solo soy dueño de la historia, tampoco lo hago con fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

Capítulo 12: de regreso a la aldea y descubrimientos.

Habian pasado más de una semana desde la pelea en el puente de Nami y las cosas cambiaron por ejemplo: el puente se contruyó rápido gracias a los equipos 7, 8 y 10 que en su mayoria eran hombres, la economía de Nami mejoró, después de la muerte de Gatou, los recursos que acumuló el enano fueron devueltos a la población por Naruto y su equipo.

La Gatou Co. Fue desmantelada desde raíz, sacando a la luz mucha información del magnate y sus negocios sucios, los cuales implicaba desde el tráfico de armas y personas a una aldea llamada Otogakure y un tal Danzo Shimura, hasta documentos donde se relacionaba con los consejeros civiles, los del propio Hokage y de los clanes de Konoha, todo un material que usarían contra los codiciosos consejeros, además implicaba el consejo del propio clan de Hinata.

El equipo 11 hacía rondas por el pueblo de Nami capturando a los pocos matones de Gatou que quedaban.

Naruto y sus senseis le enseñaban a Hinata el uso de la Terrible Providencia, que aún no era devastadora como Thanatos, pero podía causar grandes daños, además Hinata había despertado el 7° sentido.

Por otra parte Haku se convirtió en amiga de Hinata y hablaban de un tema principal Naruto, sip, la Yuki se había enamorado del Dios.

-Hinata, este puedo hablarte de algo importante- decía Haku con nerviosismo.

-Si, ¿De que se trata?- preguntó Pandora a Haku.

-Bueno…es que…yo, estoy enamorada de Naruto- comentó Haku a Hinata, pensaba que la ojiperla se enojaría, o en el peor de los casos le reclamaría. Mas, lo que le dijo la dejo sorprendida

-Ya lo sabia- dijo con una sonrisa Hinata –¿Qué te atrajo de él?- preguntó Hinata a Haku.

-Bueno, lo que atrajo es la nobleza de sus actos, como también el hecho que quiera proteger y ayudar a los demás; con él me siento más feliz y tranquila; ayudo a Zabusa-otosan de no morir ese día- respondía Haku con la franquesa la respuesta –se que eres la prometida de Naruto, sin embargo aún así yo lo amo- dijo con un tono triste Haku.

-Cuando estabas peleando con Naruto-kun, escuche la conversación que tenias con él en la pelea, y ví en ti que eres una persona de buen corazón; que te preocupa el bienestar de otros, tus palabras fueron sinceras. Además que realmente lo amas, al igual que yo. Por lo que lo comparto contigo- dijo Pandora, Haku estaba sorprendida y reflexionaba las palabras que Hinata decía -Ademas Naruto es líder clan Uzumaki, y es el último varón del mismo, por lo que entra en el LRC y debe tener un mínimo de tres esposas- respondió Hinata

-¿Del clan Uziumaki, el cual se dice que era temido no solo por su Jutsus, sino por tu Fuinjutsu y kenjutsu?- dijo y Hinata asintió.

-Así es, el mismo que viste y calza - Haku estaba feliz como una lombriz, pues le confesaría sus sentimientos a Naruto.

-Eso si, quiero que me ayudes a proteger lo que es nuestro de otras zorras arrastradas e interesadas y a escoger a las otras chicas del clan, y que yo sea la primera en darle un hijo- dijo Hinata a Haku, la cual aceptó la primera pauta de Hinata; la cual era proteger el territorio de las zopilotas que querían carne fresca y evaluar las chicas que se enamoren de Naruto. La segunda la hizo sonrojar bastante, aunque ya empezaba a visualizar como seria sus hijos. Después de la plática entre amigas, Haku se armó de valor y se le confesó a Naruto.

-Na…Naru…Naruto-kun, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?- preguntaba una tímida y a la vez decidida Haku al chico que ama.

-Claro Haku, ¿te escuchó?- Naruto sentía que le iba a pasar algo mejor ese día, y no estaba equivocado.

-Pues…yo…me…tú…!Gustas!- respondió la Yuki con un sonrojo que a Naruto le gustaba –Se que eres el novio y prometido de Hinata, pero estoy enamorada de ti- el chico estaba sorprendido de la confension de Haku

-En…en serio- tartamudeaba Naruto, el cual era difícil que se viera en el Dios del Inframundo; estaba sonrojado. Hinata veía la interacción y reía de lo que ocurría con su novio y futura hermana de clan.

-Bueno…pues yo…También me gustas Haku chan, para mi eres la persona con valor hacía lo que deseas, además eres fuerte como Hinata-chan, y que no se deja vencer fácilmente- por lo que opto por algo, besó a la chica en los labios, Haku estaba sorprendida, así que se dejo llevar, Hinata estaba feliz, pues significaba una nueva hermana de clan, pero a la vez celosa, así que también reclamó los labios de Naruto.

Naruto y Hinata le contarón a Haku su historia desde la época del mito hasta la actualidad, diciéndoles el Naruto es el renacimiento del Dios del Inframundo, Hades y Hinata era el renacimiento de su amada, Pandora. Para Haku la información fue demasiada, por lo que se desmayó, sacándole una gota de sudor estilo anime a la pareja.

Después de eso les presentó a sus senseis, las cuales le dijeron que eran espectro a la orden de Hades, además de esposas de los dioses gemelos Hypnos y Thanatos: por lo que se quedaría en un secreto, los chicos le empezaron a enseñar el uso del cosmos. Naruto también le enseño a Kurama, el cual casí moría en un abrazo mortal por parte de Haku, al verlo tan bonito y esponjadito; en fin cambiaron muchas cosas.

Zabuza se redimió con Haku y la trató como a una hija, la cual lloró en un abrazó muy confortante. También como todo padre sobreprotector trato de castrar al rubio al encontrar a su hija besando al chico rubio antes de irse los tres a realizar un patrullaje en Nami; así que con espada en mano salió a perseguir al maldito que se atrevió a pervertir a su hija, sin embargo Anko y Yugao lo detuvieron, y le contaron la historia de Naruto y su origen. Cabe decir que el Momoshi estaba como dibujo mal dibujado por un niño con problemas de la vista y pálido e hizo una cosa; grito como una niña y se desmayó. Yugao y Anko ante tal escena solo se rieron.

Hinata, Naruto y Haku regresaban después de realizar una ronda por el pueblo, solo para encontrarse son una escena algo bizarro; el Momoshi estaba frente a Naruto haciéndole reverencia y dándole ofrendas de sake, vino, y casi sacrificando un cordero.

Al trio solo les salía una gota de sudor en la nuca por tan locura que hacía Zabuza; Naruto le comentó que el no era así y que solo quería vivir como un humano tranquilizando a Nunkenin, Zabuza acepto la relación de noviazgo de Naruto y Haku.

Kiba dejo de tratar de conquistar a Hinata, por la sencilla razón de que no quería morir a manos de Naruto, no después de ver como eliminó a los matones y a Gatou.

Ino por su lado intentaba de estar con Naruto y pedirles una cita, sin ningún éxito. Pues siempre había algo que impedía acercarse al rubio, ya sea Hinata o Haku que se lo llevaban a entrenar o realizar un recorrido con su equipo por las calles de Nami cazando los pocos matones que quedaban de Gatou. Sasuke siempre trataba de espiar el entrenamiento del equipo 11 sin éxito, Sakura seguía siendo la misma perrita faldera que seguía a su dueño por todos lados.

Shino, Chouji y Shikamaru vieron el poder de Naruto y Hinata y mejorar como Shinobis y personas.

Anko, Yugao y sorpresivamente Yakumo mejorarón sus habilidades culinarias, claro que las tres querían sorprender a sus esposos en el caso de las senseis del equipo 11 y novio en el caso de Yakumo.

Sai era un misterio; pues algo ocultaba tras esa mascara de sonrisa de confianza falsa, y no estaban equivocados, pues después de la pelea escribió un mensaje de las habilidades de Naruto y la masacre que realizó en el puente y la envió a sus superiores.

Kakashi, Kurenai y Asuma, pues, necesitan un psicológo (Yo les cobró barato, totalmente garantizado; que sino les curamos sus traumas, le regresamos el 100% de sus trumas totalmente gratis, llamen ahora), para reponerse del trauma causado por Naruto y su forma de matar a los hombres de Gatou, y sobretodo saber que Hades/Naruto aún no despierta su verdadero poder. En la entrada de Nami, el grupo de Konoha se estaba despidiendo de la población.

-Gracias por su ayuda- decía Tazuna.

-Naruto nii-san, voy a extrañarté- decía Inari con lagrimas en los ojos.

-No te preocupes, pronto nos volveremos a ver- dijo Naruto mientras le revolvía su cabello, haciendolo sonreir.

-Adios a todos y gracias por eliminar a Gatou- decía Tsunami con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Nos vemos- se despidió Naruto y empezó a caminar junto al grupo rumbo a Konoha, durante el camino la cosa iban animadas, Haku y Hinata hablabando de cosas de mujeres y en especial de Naruto/Hades. Aunque también salía el tema de conocer a Athena, Kiba solo maldecía internamente por ver al rubio ser acompañado, no solo por Hinata, sino ahora por la bella Haku. Naruto iba junto a Zabuza hablaba del kenjutsu.

-Así que quieres que te enseñe kenjutsu- dijo el Momoshi.

-Si, aunque Yugao sensei es buena unas lecciones extras no me vendrían nada mal- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Bien, con la condición de que seamos aceptados en Konoha como unos shinobis, además de que cuides a Haku. Lo que si puedo decir es que mis lecciones no son para mocosos debilucho y enclenques- dijo Zabuza con la intensión de asustar al Dios, claro que sin éxito

-No te preocupes, he tenido entrenamientos peores a los tuyos, en cuanto a lo que pides de quedarte en Konoha, el Hokage es como mi abuelo, así que hablaré con él de que les permita vivir como parte de la aldea- dijo Hades con una sonrisa zorruna. Zabuza se separo del rubio al ser abrazado por las chicas y se dirigió a platicar con Kakashi

Ino estaba enojada por el hecho que la chica "Fea", como le decía a Haku, fuera la 2° novia de su "príncipe-kun" y de paso también competir con Hinata por la atención de Naruto. Kakashi iba como siempre leyendo su inseparable libro de pasta naranja ICHA ICHA Paradise hasta que se acerco Zabuza.

-Vaya, ¿no sabia que leías ese libro?, Kakashi- fue el comentario dirigió hacía el peligris. Kakashi dejo de leer el libro y giro su cara para responde a Zabuza.

-Claro, es una buena literatura hecha por Jiraya-sama, ¡Es fasinante, tiene emociones, romances, aventuras!- iba diciendo Kakashi, mientras su ojo brillaba.

-¿Qué edición es?- preguntó como si nada Zabuza.

-¿Eh?, pues edición rubí, ¿No me digas que tu también lo lees?- fue la pregunta que le hizo Kakashi a Zabuza. El nunkenin de Kiri busco en su mochila algo, para después mostrarle un libro parecido al que tenía en las manos Kakashi de color negro con letras dorada donde estaba escrito "ICHA ICHA Paradise, edición especial: el lado oscuro de Hitomi", al mostrarlo Kakashi casi se infarta, pues ese era el que le faltaba por leer -¿Cómo es que conseguiste esa edición?, es muy escasa, además de ser muy costosa- le preguntó Kakashi.

-La verdad, Haku y yo estábamos pasando por un pueblo antes de venir a Nami, pase por una librería y ahí gaste parte de mis ahorros para conseguir este tesoro; eso si lo tengo oculto de Haku, si lo llegasé a ver, es capaz de castrarme con mi propia espada- le respondió Zabuza con terror al imaginarse lo que su adorable hija le haría si encontraba el libro más odiado por las mujeres. En ese mismo instante se acerca Asuma, pues se sentía muy raro estar solo, aunque estuviera acompañado de su novia Kurenai.

-Hola chicos, veo que viene muy animados con los libros que escribe Jiraya-sama, son los favoritos de Oto-san- contestó un tranquilo Asuma –aunque la verdad será mejor que los guarden antes que las chicas los maten- finalizó para que después una sensación igual o peor que Thanatos emite, los tres chiflados solo voltearon la cabeza para enfrentarse al peor de las pesadillas; la furia femenina contra el libro de pasta naranja. Zabuza y Kakashi hicieron lo más razonable, guardar sus libros antes de que las chicas los dejara sin descendencia de por vida.

En la entrada del pueblo, la gente estaba esperando a saber cual iba a ser el nombre del puente.

-Abuelo, ¿cómo se llamará el puente?- preguntó Inari a su abuelo.

-¿Qué tal? ¡El super puente que contruyó el gran Tazuna!- dijo con un baile ridículo, el cual solo hizo que la gente le saliera una gota de sudor estilo anime a la gente.

-¡Ya sé! "El gran puente Naruto"- dijo Inari con emoción y el viejo Tazuna estaba meditando el nombre.

-No esta nada mal el nombre, ¡Queda decididó! Se llamará "El gran puente Naruto"- dijo Tazuna y la gente grito de emoción por el nombre del puente en honor a su salvador.

Después de cuatro días de camino sin ningún incidente, el grupo llegó a las puertas de Konoha, las cuales atravesaron y se dirigieron rumbo a la torre del Hokage, una vez dentro del edificio, los equipos fueron recibidos por la secretaria, la cual les dio el pase al interior de la oficina del líder.

-¡Vaya!, si son los equipos 7, 8,10 y 11 ¿Cómo les fue en la misión?- preguntó Hiruzen a los senseis de los equipos.

-Misión cumplida Hokage-sama- respondieron los senseis de los equipos presentes, cada uno le entregó el informe de la misión al Hokage, el cual procedió a leerlos.

-Vaya, esto no me lo esperaba, pueden retirarse excepto el equipo 11, Zabuza y Haku- los demás equipos se retiraron –ahora podemos hablar con más tranquilidad, por lo que me dieron en sus reportes, la situación entre Gatou y los consejeros civiles, mis consejeros y los consejeros de los clanes es bastante grave, además de los documentos donde esta evidente la corrupción en Konoha- Dijo el viejo mono.

-así es Jiji, y no solo eso, sino que va a hacer algo en contra de Konoha y la prueba es el contrabando de armas a la nueva aldea de Otogakure- dijo muy serio Hades al Hokage.

-posiblemente necesitemos investigar un poco más el asunto, mientras tanto los documentos que me entregaron se los daremos al Daimyo, para que proceda a la limpieza de Konoha- explicó Hokage –Por otro lado, quieres que Haku y Zabuza se unan a la aldea, cuales son sus motivos para ello- enfrentó a la pareja de shinobis.

-La verdad estamos cansado de ir de un lugar a otro y ser cazados como animales, además tengo que enseñarle al mocoso este clases de kenjutsu- dijo Zabuza apuntando con su pulgar a Naruto, el cual estaba parado con las manos sobre su cabeza.

-Bueno, es un gusto que quieras entrar en nuestras filas, sin embargo, estarás bajo vigilancia por un mes, esto es por precaución- dijo Hiruzen, Zabuza sabia de antemano que la vigilancia era una prueba de lealtad hacía la hoja, así que acepto –a Haku no le puedo dar el rango de Ambu, pues es necesario que pase el examen chunnin para que ascienda de rango, por lo que será una gennin y estará en el equipo 11 junto a Naruto y Hinata- explico el Hokage, el cual abrió su escritorio y saco dos bandas y se las entregó a Zabuza y Haku.

Haku estaba feliz, pues estaría en el equipo de su novio y hermana de clan, por lo que agradeció y realizó una reverencia, además el viejo líder les entregó unas llaves y una dirección donde vivirían, el edificio era el mismo donde vivía Naruto.

-Si eso es todo pueden retirarse, su paga equipo 11 se depositará después en su cuenta- dijo y los shinobis hicieron una reverencia y se retiraron a descansar.

Al pasar de los días ocurrieron varias cosas para bien:

Los equipos 8 y 10 entrenaban desde las 5:30 de la mañana, además no se les permitió realizar misiones de rango C hasta que terminarán las reglamentarias misiones de rango D, a Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka e Ino Yamanaka se les retiraron privilegios por un tiempo, debido a su conducta.

Yakumo desarrollo mejor su capacidad física, gracias a las sugerencias de Yugao y Anko, lo cual la chica y podía resistir una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo sin cansarse rápido. Shino igual mejoró su resistencia física y podía pelear cuerpo a cuerpo. Kiba, pues, sigue siendo Kiba.

Con el equipo 7 seguía igual, Kakashi llegaba tarde a los entrenamientos, Sakura tuvo un gran avance: aprendió a caminar bien por los arboles, su taijutsu seguía siendo mediocre. Sai seguía con sus jutsus de tinta. Con el princeso Uchiha seguía enojado por quitarle sus privilegios de, según él, la élite, además del poder de Naruto, por lo como buen niño mimado se quejo ante el consejo. El chico seguía con sus ideas de grandeza.

Con el equipo 10, Shikamaru dejo de lado su holgazanería, solo un poquito y mejoró su jutsus, de sombra y velocidad, con Chouji ganó más resistencia y velocidad en el combate. Ino seguía obsesionada con Hades, es más su entrenamiento siempre planeaba en como tenerlo como novio dejando de lado el mismo. Sin embargo Asuma la obligaba a entrenar hasta desfallecer. También se le prohibió acercarse al equipo 11 con la advertencia de ser expulsada del cuerpo de ninjas.

El equipo 11 era diferente, Yugao, Anko y Zabuza entrenaban a los chicos. Yugao en colaboración con el ex kiri entrenaban a Naruto en el Kenjutsu con su espada, esta más que decir que era uno de los mejores espadachines de Konoha; eso si, sin usar su cosmos y propia espada. Hinata entrenaba con una lanza y bastón Bo para mejorar el uso de su arma. Hinata y Haku compartían jutsus Hyoton, Suiton y Futon, además Haku aprendía Kung Fu de su novio el estilo del leopardo de las nieves. Anko y Yugao le enseñaban a la chica de hielo a despertar su cosmos.

Cuando Haku despertó su cosmos se sentía diferente, pues en si, pareciera que tuviera un universo interno.

-El cosmos es la explosión del universo interno es más poderoso que el propio chakra- dijo Hinata a su hermana de clan; la cual empezó a entrenar física, mental y espiritual para que su cuerpo soporte el cosmos.

-Oye Hinata, ¿ya vistes como es el cosmos con tu Byakugan?- preguntó la dama de las nieves.

-La verdad nunca se me paso es por cabeza- contestó Hinata con una mano en la nuca, sacando la lengua y cerrando un ojo.

-Sería interesante como vería a través del Byakugan- dijo Haku con un dedo sobre el mentón.

-Hola chicas ¿de que hablan?- llegó Naruto después de prácticar kenjutsu con sus senseis.

-Estabamos platicando de como se veria el cosmos a través del Byakugan de Hinata- explicaba Haku a Naruto.

-No seria mala idea- sonrio el rubio.

-Bueno hay que probarlo- dijo Hinata.

-Entonces pruébalo en Naruto-kun- dijo Haku, Naruto encendió su cosmos a un nivel mínimo para no llamar la atención.

-¡Byakugan!- Hinata activó su línea de sangre y se impresionó por lo que veía en su novio-¡Increíble!- dijo con incredulidad en sus ojos.

-¿Qué ves Hinata?- preguntó Haku.

-Veo como el universo se forma en el interior de Naruto- dijo para después desactivar su Byakugan. En eso una explosión de humo aparece Yugao

-Hola chicos, tenemos una misión rango B en una hora los espero en la entrada principal junto a Anko- sin más desapareció asi como llegó, el trio fue a arreglar sus cosas a sus respectivas casas.

Los chicos se presentaron ante sus senseis y estas ya estaban preparadas para partir a la misión que les dio el Hokage.

-Estamos listos, Yugao-sensei ¿Cuál es la misión?- preguntó Naruto a la pelilila.

-La misión es invitar a la aldea de kumo para los exámenes Chunnin, este año se realizarán en Konoha en algunos meses- dijo con tranquilidad la misión, Hinata aún tenía un poco de miedo debido al intento de secuestro por parte de Kumo.

-¿Hinata estas bien?- preguntó Hades a su novia, la cual asintió con un poco de nerviosismo, Haku al ver la reacción de Hinata pregunto el por qué estaba así.

-Es debido a que cuando era niña sufrió un intento de secuestro por parte de un ninja de kumo- respondió Naruto. Hinata fue abrazada por su novio para tranquilizarla –Hinata no pasará nada, además estamos para protegernos de cualquier ataque- dijo en forma tranquila para que la ojiperla se sintiera mejor.

-Gracias Naruto-kun- dijo con mayor tranquilidad.

-Muy bien, ahora andando- respondió Anko, el cual el grupo empezó a caminar hacia su destino.

 **Espero que el capítulo haya sido de du agrado y ya saben envíen sugerencias, comentario, puntos de vista positivos para la historia, antes de finalizar; tengo en mente un proyecto para las fiestas decembrinas que casi se acercan, aquí ya huele a ponche: será una historia Naruhina 100% con una narrativa diferente a la que conocen, al igual que elementos a los clásicos navideños. Se despide desde el mando central, Shion145, nos leemos la próxima semana.**


	14. Capítulo 13: Invitación a los exámenes

**¡Que onda Banda! Aquí desde el mando central les saluda Shion145 con un capítulo más de esta Historia, en esta ocasión veran a un personaje que tendrá un rol especial durante los siguientes capítulos, también les informó que estoy haciendo el proyecto Navideño para el próximo mes que viene no se lo pierdan. Espero que sea de su hagrado la historia, será algo diferente a las que siempre se leen:**

 **A todos les gustaría leer que aparecieran espectros o Saints, solo les puedo deciruna cosa: calmantes monte, no coman ansias, poco a poco ire introduciendo los personajes de la serie. Disfruten el capítulo así que ¡comenzamos!**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju, dios o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju, dios o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

-¡Katon: jutsu gran bola de fuego! o ¡Marioneta cósmica!- técnica o jutsu.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Masashi Kishimoto, solo soy dueño de la historia, tampoco lo hago con fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

Capítulo 13: Invitación a los exámenes y profecía.

Durante el camino a Kumo el equipo 11 estaba animando a Pandora, Naruto siempre era el alma de la fiesta la hacia reír con alguna ocurrencia de paso hacia lo mismo con Haku. Anko y Yugao iban con una sonrisa, pues su alumna se enfrentaría a un pasado.

El la oficina del Hokage estaba presente tres personas, dos mujeres y un hombre, la mayor de piel clara, con los ojos castaños y el cabello rubio. Su pelo es largo hasta la cintura sujeto por dos coletas, en su frente tiene un rombo color morado, la otra chica, con flequillo hasta los hombros enmarcando ambos lados de la cara. La segunda es mujer joven, con un cabello corto y lacio de color oscuro, tiene ojos del mismo color de su cabello y tiene la piel blanca. Esta usando un kimono negro azulado con bordes blancos y un par de sandalias. El hombre tiene el pelo totalmente blanco y las rayas de sus ojos largas acabando en la barbilla, también cambió de viste un atuendo verde y sobre el una manta de color rojo con 2 círculos amarillos y sandalias del mismo color rojo, lleva puesta una Banda Ninja del Monte Myōboku. Siempre carga en su espalda el Pergamino de Contrato con los Sapos.

Esto eran ni más, ni menos que Tsunade Senju, y Jiraya, los cuales son los padrinos de Naruto, ambos están casados, la chica que los acompaña es Shizune Kato, la alumna y asistente de Tsunade. El motivo de estar frente a Hiruzen era su propio ahijado.

-Hola sensei, recibimos una carta de tu parte diciendo que era urgente nuestra presencia ¿A que se debe el motivo?- preguntó Jiraya, el Hokage estaba fumando su fiel pipa, posteriormente respondió la pregunta.

-La razón es, Naruto- dijo sin más el líder.

-¿Naruto, el que tiene que ver en este asunto?- preguntó ahora la sannin de las babosas.

-Bueno se debe que Naruto conoce quienes son sus padres- dijo el Hokage.

-¿Cómo es posible que el sepa quienes son sus padres?- preguntó Jiraya con asombro.

\- Eso es debido a que los conoció durante su entrenamiento- explicó Hiruzen, los demás estaban confundidos, pues los padres de Naruto están muerto, algo ilógico desde el punto de vista de ambos Sannin.

-no entiendo bien sensei, ¿cómo es posible que Naruto conozca a sus padres si ellos están muertos?- preguntó Tsunade por la explicación de irreal del líder.

-Sensei esta bien ¿Qué rayos esta fumando, espero que no sea de esa hierba de la buena?- dijo Jiraya con un toque cómico.

-¡Cállate Jiraya! Sensei no es de esas personas que le guste fumar porquerías- defendía Tsunade a su mentor.

-Nos estamos desviando del tema- dijo para suspirar –Naruto conoció a sus padres debido a que el es…- explicaba Hiruzen el origen de Naruto.

Mientras el equipo 11 había llegado a una pequeña aldea para descansar y aprovisionarse de lo necesario para el resto del viaje

-Muy bien mis queridos gennins, aquí descansaremos, vallamos a ver un hotel para reservar los cuarto y después busquemos donde comer- dijo Anko a sus estimados saltamontes, los cuales respondieron son un "Hai" grupal.

En las oficina de Hiruzen Jiraya, Tsunade y Shizune estaban apunto de un infarto, pues la información que les proporciona el Hokage estaba de locos.

-¿Na…Na…Naruto es Hades?- preguntó una incrédula Shizune –pero ¿cómo es posible? ¿Pensaba que solo eran cuentos?- decía la pobre morocha.

-Hiruzen-sensei, ¿en serio cree que me voy a tragar el cuento que mi ahijado sea un Dios que renació y más si es el rey del inframundo? Creo que le voy a tomar la palabra a Jiraya, ¡Deje de fumar esa porquería!- le grito Tsunade.

-Yo concuerdo con sensei, en lo que Naruto sea el renacimiento del Dios del Inframundo- dijo seriamente el sannin pervertido.

-¡Tu también Jiraya!, No me digas que estar comiendo insectos con los sapos te afecto el cerebro- dijo finalmente su esposa con una vena marcada en la sien y apunto de golpearlo.

-Créeme, al principio estaba como ustedes, pero cuando fui llamado por Fukasaku-sama y Shima-sama al monte de los Myoboku; el gran Gamamaru me dijo una profesia.

Flash Back

Jiraya se encontraba caminando por el monte Myoboku, con el iban Fukasaku y Shima

-Ma, Pa, ¿para qué fui llamado? Estaba a mitad de una investigación muy importante- decía el albo a los sapos.

-Jiraya-chan, la razón de porque te llamamos es porque Gamamaru-sama tuvo una nueva profecia, la cual te involucra directamente- dijo Shima a su discípulo –además espiar a tu esposa y otras chicas mientras se bañan en las aguas termales, no es investigar- finalizó Shima.

-Jiraya aún casado, ¿no puedes dejar de escribir esos libros?- preguntó el viejo sapo a su alumno.

-Bueno, bueno, no me regañen, además el dinero que obtengo por las ventas de los libros sirven para pagar las deudas de Tsunade-hime- finalizó con un suspiro de resignación, pues Tsunade era apodada como "la perdedora legendaria"; la cual tiene una suerte de perder las apuestas incluso jugando al piedra, papel o tijeras contra un niño de 5 años. Los tres caminaba hasta un templo, en el cual en la entrada había estatuas de sapos, en el interior se encontraba un gran sapo marrón con blanco en el abdomen, el cual se veía bastante viejo, además se podía ver que cerraba los ojos.

-Hola ¿Quiénes son?- pregunto el Gran Honorable Vejestorio.

-Somos Jiraya, Shima y yo, Fukasaku- respondió el sapo en el hombro de Jiraya.

-¿Y a que han venido?- volvió a preguntar.

-Venimos a ver la profecia sobre Naruto Uzumaki- ahora respondió Shima –por eso trajimos a Jiraya-chan, para que la escuche- dijo Shima.

-A si, ahora recuerdo, bueno esta es la profecía del muchacho, escúchenla- dijo el sabio sapo -en mi sueño vi que te convertiría tanto en un ninja como en un pervertido sin igual, que viajaría por todo el mundo como un sabio dedicando su vida a la observación de toda la creación, observando cómo la naturaleza sigue su curso, y al hacerlo, escribiría un libro, aún no se el motivo- finalizó, los demás estaban con cara de pokerface hasta que habló Fukasaku.

-¡Esa no viejo carcaman!, es la de Naruto, sapo desmemoriado- dijo enojado Pa.

-Ah, es cierto, bueno, en mi sueño vi un ser que volvía a la tierra después de varios milenios; lo más inquietante era su mirada, tan tranquila como el fondo de un lago, venía a reencontrarse con su dama oscura. El es Dios del Inframundo y renacería de la unión del rayo amarillo y la habanero de sangre, su nombre significa oculto, Hades, el señor de los muertos. El traerá la paz al mundo junto a otros Dioses, con ayuda de su dama y otras mujeres, además será tu alumno- finalizó la profesia en la cual los sapos estaban sorprendidos, pues el saber que un Dios renacería en esta era.

-¿Hades?, ¿Dios del Inframundo?- preguntaba Jiraya, el cual estaba confundido por semejante revelación -Disculpe Gran Gamamaru, pero ¿Quién es Hades?- preguntó Jiraya.

-Hades fue un Dios de la era mítica hijo mayor de Rea y Cronos, gobernante del Inframundo hace más de 10 000 años. El era el más benevolente de los dioses, sin embargo, un día lo traicionaron, destruyendo el amor que tenía por lo que decidió destruir la vida de la tierra por envidia hacía los seres humanos. Poseía cuerpos de personas puras de corazón para poder estar en la tierra y sumirla en la más gélida oscuridad; regresaba cada 257 años, hace 5000 años en la última guerra santa fue derrotado por su sobrina, la diosa Athena y sus guerreros- dijo el gran sapo sentado en su trono. Los demás estaban asombrados por la historia.

-Sabio Gamamaru, ¿como es que no se sabe de esta historia en la tierra?- preguntó Ma.

-Debido a que después de la muerte de Hades, un fenómeno apareció. Los monstruos del mismo Infierno salieron para pelear contra los Dioses, la guerra fue terrible y la humanidad casi pereció en la guerra, después los dioses ganaron pero con el precio de dormir y su historia se fue olvidando en el transcurso del tiempo, excepto por los libros que tengo en la biblioteca los cuales salve de ser olvidados- finalizó la explicación de la historia de los dioses antiguos.

Fin flash back

Al finalizar el relato, Tsunade y Shizune estaban sorprendidas, pues el pequeño niño era el mismo Hades, pero a la vez asustadas por saber que podría destruir la humanidad.

-Tranquilas, Hades o mejor dicho, Naruto no tiene la intensión de destruir la vida del planeta; sino de vivir como un ser humano- esto dicho por Hiruzen hizo que las damas se tranquilizarán.

-Una cosa más ¿Quién es la dama oscura que menciona la profecía?- volvió a preguntar Jiraya.

-Al parecer la dama oscura se refiere a Hinata Hyuga- respondió Hiruzen.

-¿Qué, la hija mayor de Hiashi?- preguntó Shizune, el viejo asintió y tomo la palabra.

-Verán hace algunos años, Naruto salvó a Hinata de un secuestro por parte del embajador de Kumo. Algunos días después apareció en mi oficina una persona que venía en nombre de Naruto, el cual curó a la esposa de Hiashi de una severa intoxicación por plomo, sin embargo nos dijo que Hinata era la reencarnación de Pandora, la mujer que ama a Hades, lo corroboramos hace unos meses por la historia de Naruto, la persona que lo traicionó fue su antigua esposa de nombre Perséfone. Hinata o más bien Pandora ahora es la amante de Hades y futura reina del Inframundo.

Fue la explicación de Hiruzen a sus discípulos, los cuales estaban más que sorprendidos por la historia que relató, cabe decir que cada uno tenia un pensamiento, sin embargo lo dejaron de lado.

-Entonces sensei, Naruto realmente es Hades, ¿qué tan fuerte es el chico?- preguntó Jiraya.

-La verdad no sé cual es su límite de poder, lo que si puedo decirles es que ha despertado el 7° sentido y el 8° sentido, además Anko y Yugao comentaron que el mató a 50 hombres con solo un ataque en una misión en Nami- respondió la pregunta de Jiraya.

-¡¿Queeeé?! ¿50 hombres con un ataque?- gritó Shizune, los demás estaba al borde de un colapso.

-Así es, por eso los hice venir, para que guíen a Naruto en controlar su poder dormido- dijo Hiruzen, cabe explicar que también les mencionó la energía que maneja Naruto y Hinata, así como sus maestros, los dioses gemelos Hypnos y Thanatos junto a Yugao y Anko. Y su entrenamiento en el Inframundo.

-Si es así, acepto ayudar al chico- dijo Jiraya.

-Yo también quiero ayudar a Naruto- respondió Tsunade.

-Otra cosa, Naruto entra automáticamente al LRC, por lo que actualmente tiene dos novias, Hinata Hyuga y Haku Yuki, además es el actual líder del clan Uzumaki y último varón- finalizó la explicación dejando a los presentes asimilar la información.

-¡Fiiiiiu! El chico salió todo un casanova como su padre- dijo Jiraya con una sonrisa y pulgar derecho hacia arriba, Tsunade estaba sorprendida, su ahijado es el actual líder del clan Uzumaki y saber que tiene dos novias.

Después de cuatro días de caminata, el equipo 11 veía la entrada de Kunogakure, al llegar a la puerta principal fueron detenidos por los guardias de la puerta.

-Identifíquense- dijo uno de ellos

-Somos shinobis de Konoha, venimos a dar una invitación al Raikage para los exámenes Chunnin que se realizarán este año en Konoha- explicó Anko, los guardias procedieron a realizar el protocolo.

-Pueden anotarse en el libro, su motivo de visita y el nombre de los integrantes del equipo, les traeremos un chunnin para que los guíe hacia la torre del Raikage- explicó el mismo guardia. Los integrantes hicieron lo que les dijo el guradia, después apareció un chunnin.

-Correcto, Yashiro, guialos hasta la torre del Raikage- ordenó el guardia al chunnin. El cual contesto con un "Hai" empezando a caminar, seguido del equipo 11. Durante la caminata el equipo 11 era objeto de miradas por parte de las personas que estaban en la calle por la que transitaban, sobretodo el Dios, el cual llevaba su ropa de entrenamiento que usaba en el inframundo, con excepción de la camisa que era azul celeste, hombres como mujeres murmuraba de lo guapo/bellas que eran el equipo 11, más de uno(a) se acercaban a pedirles una cita, lo cual dejaba al equipo 11 descolocado.

Una vez en la torre del Raikage, el equipo entero subió hasta la sala de espera, dentro había una mujer de piel oscura, con los ojos de color verde oscuro y el pelo plateado, el cual se recogía en un moño a excepción de dos mechones que le caían a ambos lados de la cara. Tenía unos pechos muy grandes y vestía de manera muy formal: una camisa de cuello alto y manga larga por encima de una camiseta de red, a conjunto con una falda larga del mismo color y sandalias de tacón. Llevaba además largos y finos pendientes dorados. Lo cual era la secretaria del Raikage

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Mabui y soy la secretaria del Raikage- dijo en forma educada la ahora conocida como Mabui -¿Cuál es el asunto que viene a tratar con el Raikage?- preguntó la morena al equipo 11.

-Venimos de parte de Konoha, para invitarlos a los exámenes chunnin que se realizarán este año- respondió Yugao, la secretaria se paro de su asiento y se diridió a la oficina del Raikage. Después de esperar la secretaria dio el pase al equipo 11 al interior de la oficina.

-Pueden pasar, el Raikage los espera- dijo, Naruto y compañía entraban a la oficina, Mabui iba a regresar a su escritorio; sin embargo se quedó estática al ver los ojos de Naruto, la cual se sonrojo, pues esa mirada le era hermosa y pacifica, cuando entró Naruto, Mabui se sacudió la cabeza y regresó al escritorio, aún así tenia en la mente a Naruto.

Una vez dentro de la oficina del Raikage, vieron a un un hombre alto y de piel oscura con un gran cabello rubio, peinado hacia atrás, unas cuantas arrugas, los pómulos definidos, el labio superior también tiene un tono más oscuro que el fondo, tenia un un pequeño bigote y la barba, usa la capa de Kage y el sombrero, viste sin camisa, debajo de la cual aún muestra su físico descomunal. Tiene un shuriken negro tatuado en ambos hombros. En cada muñeca tiene pulseras de oro y tiene un cinturón de oro en la cintura con la cara de un jabalí grabado en el centro. El raikage en ese momento estaba realizando una serie de repeticiones con su mano izquierda con unas pesas, mientras con la otra leía un informe de actividades de los shinobis.

-mi nombre es A y soy el Raikage- dijo seriamente mientras veía al equipo 11- ustedes vienes de Konoha ¿no es así?- dijo para dejar las hojas en su escritorio sin dejar de realizar sus repeticiones

-Así es Raikage-sama, venimos para entregarle esta invitación para los exámenes chunnin que se realizarán este año en Konoha- dijo Anko con sumo respeto hacia el Raikage, dándole un rollo donde se leía la invitación. A en ese momento suelta las pesas, las cuales al caer generarón un pequeño temblor en la oficina, enseguida tomo el rollo y lo empezó a leer.

-Vaya, así que Konoha quiere que participemos en los exámenes chunnin de este año- dijo leyendo el pergamino –seria una buena oportunidad para que realizaramos una alianza- finalizó para después despegar la vista del pergamino y dirigirla a los shinobis de Konoha –con esto podemos cerrar el indicente Hyuga que se efectuó hace 6 años- dijo A.

-Seria un buen momento, es bueno que ese incidente no haya pasado a mayores- dijo Yugao al raikage. A dirigió su mirada en torno al equipo y se paró en Hinata, la cual lo veía con enojo.

-¿Tú eres la heredera que quisieron secuestrar?- pregunto A, Hinata asintió un poco molesta, por recordar ese pasado –te pido perdón, cuando fue ese incidente yo era solo un chunnin, mi padre fue el autor intelectual, junto a los consejeros- expresó A con sinceridad –la verdad fue una suerte que el embajador haya sido dejado inconsciente, después de eso el Daimyo se enteró del incidente, el cual castigo con la muerte al consejo de Kumo y a mi padre lo amenazó con matarlo- finalizó el Raikage.

Hinata se sentía un poco rara, pues escuchar las disculpas del Raikage y saber que su padre junto al consejo fueron los autores intelectuales, la hacían poner más relajada, pues el hombre enfrente era inocente.

-No se preocupe Raikage-sama, usted no es el responsable, sino su padre, así que deje de cargar con algo que no le pertenece- dijo Pandora, las palabras de la ojiperla impresionarón al Raikage, que sonrió con tranquilidad.

-Gracias, les daré respuesta de la invitación dentro de tres días, mientras podrían quedarse en la aldea a descansar- finalizó A, en eso la puerta se abré dejando ver a un grupo de cuatro personas.

La primera es una de piel blanca, muy alta y con unos pechos enormes; tiene los ojos celestes y el pelo rubio, cortado de tal forma que enmarca su rostro. Lleva un traje muy escotado, con una malla de red debajo, una falda corta, protectores rojos en ambas muñecas, botas altas y lo que parece ser un chaleco antibalas modificado que cubre su estómago, similar a una faja.

La siguiente una kunoichi de piel oscura, con el pelo largo de color rojo y ojos color ámbar. Lleva una camisa larga sin mangas y el chaleco blanco oficial de Kumogakure, una falda verde usualmente escondida bajo un vestido largo, medias de red y botas altas con la suela blanca. Usa dos pendientes dorados simples y lleva el protector frontal de Kumogakure sobre un pañuelo blanco. A su espalda lleva una larga espada.

La última chica tiene el pelo largo, rubio y lacio atado con vendas tensas y los ojos oscuros. Lleva lápiz labial color rojo. Vestía una blusa de manga corta negro y violeta, pantalón negro, tanto de los cuales tenía un diseño similar a nubes en ellos, púrpura y guantes sin dedos de una cadena con perlas azules alrededor de la herida de su mano izquierda. También usó el estándar protector de frente de Kumo, sandalias y una funda kunai que estaba atada a su muslo derecho. También llevaba vendas alrededor de sus brazos y piernas, así como un cinturón rojo alrededor de su cintura.

El único hombre del grupo tiene piel morena, poseen una musculatura desarrollada, así como el pelo rubio y perilla. En su hombro derecho, tiene un tatuaje que dice "hierro" en la mejilla izquierda, tiene un tatuaje de dos cuernos de un toro o buey. Lleva gafas de sol de forma ovalada, y un protector en la frente de color blanco. También lleva una correa de color blanco y una chaqueta de cuello alto sin mangas con una tiranta típica de un Jōnin de Kumogakure, con un lazo rojo atado alrededor de su cintura, en las manos guantes blancos, y un pañuelo blanco alrededor de su cuello. Además en su espalda, lleva consigo siete espadas

Los descritos son Samui, Karui y Yugito Nii. Que iban acompañado de su jounnin sensei, su nombre es Killer Bee, el hermano del Raikage A.

-Hola Brother- dijo Killer Bee al Raikage.

-¿Qué haces aquí Bee?- preguntó el Raikage.

-Los chicos quieren acción, así que venimos a que les des algo de emoción- dijo con una pésima rima el moreno.

-¡Bee! Deja de decir tus pésimas rimas que molestan- dijo el clon de Hulk Hogan al Rapero sin talento.

-¡No es irritante, son ritmos y rimas geniales! ¡Idiota! ¡Ah, si!- respondió con una postura de más estúpida, los de Konoha solo veían la extraña escena con una gota en la nuca.

-Disculpe Raikage-sama, ¿Quiénes son ellos?- preguntó Yugito cuando vio al equipo 11.

-Ellos son un equipo de Konoha, nos trajeron una invitación para los exámenes chunnin de este año- respondió a la pregunta de la chica.

-Así que la hoja invita a una fiesta, es bueno así no duermo la siesta ¡Oh yeah!- contestó el moreno.

-Bee, la siguiente vez que vuelvas a decir una rima, te aplicaré la garra de hierro- dijo con claro enojo al su hermano.

-Tranquilo Brother- contestó con miedo a lo que podía hacer su hermano.

-En fin, este año los exámenes chunnin se realizarán en Konoha, es por eso que a partir de hoy ustedes empezarán a entrenar ya que participarán en algunos meses, además será una buena oportunidad de realizar una alianza- explicó, el equipo de Bee se sorprendió, ya que ellos serian los que representarían a Kumo. A vió al equipo de Naruto y habló.

-En tres días tendrán la respuesta por escrito, así que se quedarán en un hotel, son libres ir y usar los campos de entrenamiento cuando gusten- dijo A, sacando de su escritorio una hoja donde tenía la dirección del hotel –tomen aquí viene la dirección del hotel donde se hospedarán- dijo A.

-Gracias Raikage-sama, nosotros nos retiramos a descansar- dijo Yugao, para después realizar una reverencia y salir empezar a salir por la puerta.

-Esto va a ser divertido, los chicos ganarán y serán los consentidos- Rapeo nuevamente Bee, en eso el Raikage tomó las pesas que estaba en el suelo.

-¡Bee te dije que dejarás de hacer tus estúpidas rimas!- dijo ya el molesto Raikage, el cual lanzó las pesas con todas sus fuerzas hacía su hermano con la clara intención de quitarle la maña de hacer rimas. Sin embargo Bee esquivo las pesas que paso directo hacia el chico rubio, todos estaban aterrados pues de algo sabían de A era de su tremenda fuerza que podía dominar a un Biju y su terrible temperamento explosivo.

Lo que no sabían era que Naruto sintió el inminente peligro en su persona, este se volteo y atrapo con una mano las pesas que había lanzado el Raikage, sorprendiendo a los que estaban dentro de la oficina.

-Debería ser más cuidadoso Raikage-sama, además debe de controlar su temperamento- dijo con simpleza y lanzo las pesas de regresó a su dueño como sino pesarán nada. Los demás estaban con la quijada en el suelo; el chico atrapo las pesas del Raikage como si fueran de unicel. Ellos no podían cargar esas pesas, pero el chico... –Nos vemos después, con permiso- se despidió y se fue con su equipo hacía el hotel.

-¿Quién rayos es ese chico?- preguntó Karui aún sin salir de su sorpresa.

-No lo sé, pero atrapar las pesas del Raikage como si nada es difícil de creer- respondió la rubia de gran delantera

 _- **Bee, escucha bien. Ese chico, junto a las mujeres son más de lo que aparentan** \- _dijo su biju en la mente de Bee

 _-¿A qué te refieres Hat-san?-_ preguntó Bee a su huesped.

 ** _-Lo que quiero decir es que pude sentir una energía diferente al chaka, además siento en el chico rubio la presencia de mi hermano mayor-_** respondio Hachibi a rapero. El cual estaba meditando en lo que dijo su amigo.

 ** _-Gatita, cuando el chico rubio atrapó las pesas del Raikage, pude sentir por un instante que usaba una energía diferente al chakra-_** dijo su biju a Yugito.

 _-¿Crees que él use cosmos como yo Nibi?-_ preguntó la rubia a Nibi.

 _- **no lo sé con exactitud lo único que puedo decir que ese chico aparenta más de lo que se vé, las chicas también ocultan algo, además sentí la energía de mi Hermano mayor lo conoces como Kyubi** \- _explicó Nibi a Yugito, la cual se sorprendió al saber que el chico rubio tenía al Biju más fuerte, al poderoso Kyubi.

En la calle el equipo 11 caminaba con dirección al hotel donde se quedarían, Naruto iba conversando con Kurama.

 ** _-Oye kit, si que los dejastes impresionados y con la boca abierta-_** decía el zorro a Hades el cual caminaba siendo abrazado por sus novias.

 _-Bueno, ¿Qué querias? ¿Que ese golpe me diera en la cabeza y terminará siendo un emo con tendencias a cortarme las venas con galletas de animalito remojadas en leche de por vida?_ \- preguntó con sarcasmo, en algun lugar de Konoha un emo sentía las ganas de matar a un rubio, por haberse burlado de su problema _–Además sino hubiera atrapado las pesas, habría lastimado a las chicas, que hubiese terminado por matar al idiota del Raikage-_ respondio a su inquilino.

 ** _-Bueno dejando de lado eso, sentí la presencia de mis hermanos, parece que Gyuki esta dentro del Rapero de 5° y Matatabi esta en la chica rubia de coleta, que parece ser también usa cosmos-_** expresó Kurama a su discípulo.

 _-Así que dos Jinchurikis, además la chica rubia usa cosmos será inteserante conocerlos, pero será después cuando me despegué de Pandora-chan y Haku-chan-_ le respondió a su maestro en turno. A Hades le gustabá que Hinata y Haku lo abrazarán, pero a veces se sentía como oso de felpa y que las chicas se pegarán a él como chicle era otra cosa. Después de la plática mental entre Naruto y Kurama, el equipo 11 llegó al hotel donde descansarían.

En la ofinica de Raikage aún seguían meditando lo que paso hace unos instantes con el chico rubio.

-Bro, ¿Quién es el chico? Me dejo asombrado con su fuerza, que no he igualado- preguntó Bee en rima.

-No lo sé, pero el hecho de detener mis pesas con una mano, significa que es más de lo que aparenta- respondió A al jinchuriki de Hachibi.

-Bee-sensei Nibi me advirtió que el chico es el Jinchuriki de Kyubi- le dijo Yugito al morenazo. Todos se sorprendieron por el descubrimiento de que Naruto sea el portador del Kyubi no Yoko.

Una vez en el hotel y registrado, Yugao y Anko dormiría en una habitación, Hinata y Haku, para enojo de las chicas dormiría en otro, Hades tendría una habitación aparte.

-Bueno chicos pueden recorrer la aldea con libertad, pero tienen que estar a las ocho de la noche para cenar y dormirnos- dijo la pelilila a sus discípulos.

-Hai, sensei- los chicos salieron a dar un paseo por la aldea.

 **Wow ¿a que ejercito pertenecerá Yugito? ¿Qué constelación creen que tendrá?, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de la semana, algo corta, pero interesante, como siempre úeden dejar sus comentarios, pintos de vista, sugerencias, o la respuesta a las preguntas anteriores. Nos leemos la siguiente semana.**

 **Sin más me despido Shion145 fuera.**


	15. Capítulo 14: un combate amistoso

**¡Que tranza por sus venas¡ ¿Cómo han estado todos los cuates del Fancfiction? Aquí Shion145 trayendoles otro capítulo de la historia, donde revelaremos a que ejercito pertenece Yugito, además leerán algo relacionado con Pandora.**

 **Gracias por sus reviews que mandan semana a semana, así nutrimos esta y otras historias que estoy preparando. Espero que sea de su agrado y que la disfruten la historia.**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

-Katon: ¡jutsu gran bola de fuego! o ¡Marioneta cósmica!- técnica o jutsu.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Masashi Kishimoto, solo soy dueño de la historia, tampoco lo hago con fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

Capítulo 14: un combate amistoso

Naruto, Hinata y Haku estaban recorriendo la aldea de Kumo, los tres estaban impresionados por la arquitectura del lugar. El lugar estaba contruida en una montaña, las casa en si estaban hechas en la misma roca de la propia montaña. Los chicos recorrían muy alegres hasta llegar a los campos de entrenamiento de la aldea.

Cuando entraron vieron que era similar a los de Konoha, muchos shibobis de Kumo se encontraban entrenando, desde gennins hasta los propios jounnins.

-Vaya, parece que la aldea siempre esta mejorando sus habilidades- dijo Haku a los demás.

-Tienes razón Haku-chan, por lo que sé esta aldea tiene un poder militar que puede superar al de Konoha- respondió Naruto a su novia. En eso aparece el equipo de Bee.

-Parece que están impresionados por lo que ven- dijo una voz femenina atrás del equipo 11, los chicos voltan a ver a quien le pertenecia la voz, encontrándose con el equipo de Bee.

-Hola mucho gusto, mi nombre es Yugito Nii, la chica morena de mi derecha es Karui y la rubia a mi izquierda es Samui- dijo con una sonrisa Yugito.

-Hola mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, las chicas son Hinata Hyuga y Haku Yuki- presentó Naruto a su equipo.

-Por lo que veo ustedes vienen de Konoha, los vimos con el Raikage ¿Y que hacen aquí?- preguntó Yugito.

-Nuestras senseis nos dejaron salir un rato para conocer la aldea- respondió Hinata a su interlocutora –estamos impresionados por como los shinobis de aquí entrenan- dijo la chica peliazul.

-Bueno es parte de nuestro nivel militar de la aldea, siempre estamos capacitándonos para cualquier evento que pueda haber- explicó brevemente Yugito. El equipo 11 estaba sorprendido, en Konoha son muy pocos los que se están capacitando, incluso en la academia ninja las clases son casi teoría que no tienen nada que ver con el mundo exterior.

-Disculpen, pero ¿qué técnicas manejan a menudo en Kumo?- preguntó la Yuki al equipo de Bee.

-Generalmente manejamos ninjutsus raiton y kenjutsu, muy pocos manejan otros elementos como Yugito que maneja el Katon- respondió Karui.

-Seria interesante enfrentarme a un usuario de Kenjutsu- dijo con una sonrisa Hades –Aunque la verdad quisiera ver otros tipos de raiton para que podamos aprender- volvió a decir Naruto.

-Disculpa Naruto-san ¿Qué elementos manejas ustedes?- ahora preguntó la siempre fría Samui.

-Yo manejo Futon, Katon y Raiton, además del sub elemento Shakuton, utilizó taijutsu, kenjutsu y fuinjutsu- respondió la pregunta Naruto.

-Yo manejo Suiton, Futon y Raiton, además utilizó Hyoton, utilizó el byakugan, una lanza y bastón Bo y mi taijutsu del Junken, además del taijutsu que me enseñó Naruto-kun- dijo Hinata tranquilamente.

-Yo manejo Suiton y Futon, además tengo el Kekkei Genkai Hyoton, uso senbons y el taijutsu que me esta enseñando Naruto-kun- respondió Haku la pregunta de la despampanante Rubia. Las chicas del equipo de Bee estaban sorprendidos, el equipo 11 podía catalogarse como de asalto, rastreo e infiltración.

-¿Qué tal si hacemos un combate de practica?- dijo Yugito

-¿Ustedes que dicen chicas?- preguntaron Naruto a Haku y Hinata.

-Por mi esta bien, además es una oportunidad de conocer otros estilos- dijo Pandora.

-Concuerdo con Hinata- dio su respuesta Haku.

-Bien esta decididó, ¿Cómo van a ser las peleas?- preguntó Naruto a las chicas del equipo contrarío.

-Que sea uno contra uno hasta rendirse, podemos usar los ataque de manera libre- dijo Karui.

-¿Ahora cómo sortearemos los combates?- fue la pregunta que hizo Hinata.

-Eso es fácil- contestó Yugito, la cual saco de una bolsa de su traje un pedazo de papel, además un bolígrafo- cada uno escribirá en el un pedazo de papel su nombre, lo doblará y yo los revolveré en mi mano y sacaré dos pedazo para realizar los combates- dio una respuesta rápida al problema, el pedazo de papel hicieron seis más chicos, en los cuales ambos equipos anotaron los nombre de cada uno, luego los doblarón y se los entregaron a Yugito, la cual con las manos cerradas revolvió el contenido y caso los dos primeros nombres.

-Veamos, los primeros en pelear son- dijo desdoblando los papeles –Hinata y Karui, que fea letra tienes Karui, parece de doctor con mal de Parkinson- dijo Yugito, lo cual a Karui le saliera una vena en la frente por el comentario hacia su letra –La siguiente será- decía Yugito desdoblando otros dos papeles –Haku y Samui- ambas chicas se vieron entre si –entonces a mi me toca pelear con Naruto- finalizó Yugito el sorteo.

Los chicos iban hacía un campo de entrenamiento libre, después procedieron los combates correspondientes.

-Bien es hora de iniciar el duelo- dijo Yugito, las cuales las participantes fueron al frente, estas eran Hinata vs Karui.

-Listas- dijo Yugito, ambas chicas tomaron posturas de combates -¡Hajime!- grito, las chicas corrieron hacía su oponente cada una, Karui lanzaba golpes a la ojiperla, mientras Hinata con su flexibilidad las evadia.

-Vaya esa chica si que es flexible- comentó Samui con un tono neutro en su voz. Hinata ahora contratacaba con su estilo de grulla, la cual hacía más difícil a Karui golpear a Hinata.

-Eres bastante bueno, pero ¿cómo seras con Kenjutsu?- dijo Karui para separarse y sacar su katana de su espalda –¡Kenjutsu: luna creciente!- dijo Karui para dar un corte con su katana al aire y enviar una ráfaga cortante directo a Pandora. La cual a duras penas lo esquivo teniendo un corte en el muslo derecho, aunque no gravedad, si de consideración.

-Aaaaah- grito Hinata por la técnica, la cual hizo que se arrodillara un poco, Karui corrió hacia la peliazul con la intensión de acabar la pelea. Hinata veía que la morena iba con la katana en mano, así que trazo sellos rápido y mencionó.

-¡Futon: Jutsu Desvastacion!- dijo para que de su boca enviara una ráfaga a Karui y la enviara lejos, con mucha dificultad Hinata se ponía de pies, Karui al contrario que Hinata estaba en mejores condiciones que su oponente. Por lo que inició en ataque de Kenjutsu.

-¡Kenjutsu: Corte Ola terrestre!- Karui con su Katana envió un ataque cortante que viajaba por el suelo a gran velocidad, Hinata utilizó un Kawarimi para dejar en su lugar un tronco destrozado por la técnica de su oponente.

 _-Es muy rápida, si tan solo pudiera usar mi cosmos ya hubiera ganado, pero no podemos arriesgarnos-_ pensó para después ver que Karui realizará el siguiente movimiento.

-Kenjutsu: Danza de Hojas- Karui mando una gran cantidad de cortes con la Katana, las cuales iban hacia Pandora con la intensión de cortarla, por lo que evadía como podía, debido a la herida en la pierna.

En Konoha en especial el complejo Hyuga, Hiashi iba caminando hacia el salon de reuniones del consejo, el patriarca estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

 _-¿Qué querrán ahora los del consejo?, no sé porque presiento que están tramando algo malo-_ era lo que en su mente se decía. Cuando llegó entró y tomo el asiento del líder del clan.

-¿A qué se debe mi presencia "Honorable" consejo?- lo ultimo lo dijo con desden, uno de los ancianos habló.

-Tu presencia en este es de vital importancia- dijo en anciano del grupo –Como veras Hiashi, la reunión trata de tu hija mayor- finalozó de hablar el anciano

-Hinata, ¿Qué tiene que ver en esta reunión?- preguntó algo molesto.

-el consejo hemos decididó que tu hija mayor contraiga matrimonio para el bien del clan- respondió una anciana del grupo –por lo que hemos creado un contrato de matrimonio con un hijo de la familia Yagami, la cual es influyente en los negocios de oro y plata- dijo la consejera. Hiashi por un lado estaba furioso, aunque por fuera no lo mostrará, mas, el sabia que Naruto haría todo por su hija, eso incluye matarlos, sin embargo también tenia miedo, pues aun no conocía su poder y eso le aterraba.

-Discupen, pero no se me notificó que mi hija se iba a comprometer con un hijo de la familia Yagami- expresó Hiashi al consejo.

-Las decisiones que hace el consejo, son de índole secreto, hasta que se toma la decisión se hablará contigo Hiashi- dijo el anciano.

-Bueno "Honorable" consejo, temo decirles que mi hija Hinata esta ya comprometida- dijo con una sonrisa triunfal –además el Hokage ya firmó los papeles del compromiso, así como los chicos- expresó tranquilamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir Hiashi con que tu hija esta comprometida?- preguntó la consejera.

-Lo que acabó de decir, mi hija esta comprometida con Naruto Uzumaki- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Qué te refieres al chico-kyubi? eso es inadmisible, tu hija se va a casar con el hijo de Makoto Yagami, la unión se realizará después de los exámenes chunnin- sentenció el anciano líder del consejo. Hiashi estaba furioso, pues a él nunca le pidieron su opinión, ni voto.

 _-Esto es muy serio, tendre que informarle al Hokage de esto, sin embargo sino hago algo pronto, mi hija…-_ no concluyó su línea de pensamientos, pues decidió hablar por ultima vez.

-Muy bien, se hará como ustedes diga, pero les advierto que Naruto es más que un simple Shinobi el se encuentra mucho más allá que una simple persona, así con su permiso me retiro- dijo Hiashi para retirarse el salon del consejo, durante su caminata hacía su despacho. En el camino iba meditando la solución del problema.

 _-¡Malditos viejos engreídos!, lo único que puede evitar ese compromiso es que los chicos se casen, a pesar de ser aun muy jóvenes, o que Hinata sea expulsada del clan, y que Naruto la proteja bajo el suyo-_ en eso su esposa Hana camina por uno de los corredores de la casa.

-Cariño, ¿para qué te llamó el consejo?- preguntó la dama Hyuga a su pareja.

-Pues resulta que el montón de viejos fosiles han comprometido a Hinata con un hijo de Makoto Yagami, y han anulado el compromiso con Naruto- expresó con enojo Hiashi hacía el consejo. Hana estaba aterrada, pues su hija mayor seria obligada a con un hombre que no quiere.

-Pero cariño el compromiso de los chicos esta validado por el Hokage, ¡no puede ser roto por el clan!- exclamo con miedo en sus palabras.

-Lo sé, pero los ancianos del consejo harán lo que fuera por poder y prestigio al clan, incluso pasar por encima del propio clan y del Hokage- contestó con enojo en su rostro.

-¡Hiashi, esto es terrible!, ¿Qué podemos hacer para que no suceda ese compromiso?- preguntó con angustiada Hana.

-Lo que podemos hacer es que los chicos se casen, aunque sea aún muy jóvenes, eso invalidaría el compromiso que le impusieron los ancianos a Hinata o que nuestra hija sea expulsada del clan para que Naruto la proteja bajo el clan Uzumaki- dijo con seriedad ante el problema, Hana estaba reflexinando lo que dijo su marido.

-Tienes razón cariño, lo único que podemos hacer es que Hinata se casé con Naruto, pero el hecho que Hinata sea expulsada me causa mucha angustia- decía Hana, pues la opción de que Hinata sea expulsaba le daba miedo y eso era que sería marcada con el sello del pájaro enjaulado.

-También es posible que el consejo de civil trate de comprometer a Haku o en el peor de los casos obligarla a entrar en el programa Raíz de Danzo, por lo que ella también debería casarse con Naruto- expresó también con molestia el patriarca Hyuga hacía lo que podían hacer los consejeros civiles y del Hokage -Yo iré y le notificaré del suceso al Hokage- dijo Hiashi.

-Yo hablaré con las chicas del asuntó y de paso les enseño algo relacionado con las mujeres, cuando regresén de la misión- dijo Hana con una sonrisa, a Hiashi lo último que dijo su esposa lo dejo dudas, pero mejor no indago en el tema de mujeres. Así que se retiró a ver al Hokage.

Mientras en la aldea de Kumo, Hinata aún trataba de entrar en la defensa de la morena pelirroja, la cual la mantenía alejada evitando que se acercara y la atacará con el taijutsu del clan Hyuga. Hinata solamente podía usar Futon y Raiton, debido a que aun no entrenaba a sacar agua de la nada como Tobirama.

-¡Futon: Jutsu Onda de viento poderosa!- grito Hinata para enviar una poderosa onda de viento, el cual mando a Karui a volar, causándole daño. Hinata estaba agotada por el uso de la técnica, por lo cual solo tenía chakra para un ataque. Karui se paraba con dificultad después de ese ataque de Hinata.

-¿No me esperaba que un Hyuga supiera jutsus elementales?, aun así te venceré- dijo Karui la cual con katana en mano empezó a atacar con su jutsu a largo alcance.

-¡Kenjutsu: Danza de Hojas!- exclamó Karui mandando una secuencia de cortes con su katana, Hinata a pesar del corte enel muslo derecho y tener algunos cortes en su cuerpo empezó a correr evadiendo las ráfagas de la chica morena.

-¿Cómo es qué puede correr aun con las heridas hechas?- dijo Karui con sorpresa. En los equipos que veían el combate con asombro, sobre todo el equipo de Bee.

-Vaya la chica Hyuga es rápida, a pesar de las heridas- dijo Samui con atención a la pelea.

-Así parece, pero se ve ya agotada por los ataques de Karui- dijo la chica de coleta rubia a su compañera de equipo. Con el equipo 11 era diferente, Naruto estaba preocupada por Pandora, sin embargo sabía que podía vencer a su oponente.

 _-Uno poco más, solo debó acercarme un poco más-_ pensaba Hinata evadiendo cada ataque de Karui, Hinata llegó hasta la chica y empezó a atacar con su Junken –¡ocho trigrama 64 palmas!- grito y empezó el embate contra Karui, la cual apenas se cubria con la katana, pues la ojiperla daba en algunos tenketsus. Al finalizar Karui estaba agotada. La chica se levantó.

-Me rindó- dijo y su equipo fue a ayudarla a caminar, el equipo 11 hizo lo mismo con Hinata.

-¿Cómo lo hice Naruto-kun?- dijo Hinata cansada y apoyada por su novio y hermana de clan.

-Lo hiciste muy bien ahora descansa- dijo regalándole una sonrisa, en eso después de dejar a Hinata descansar, Haku y Samui pasaron al campo de combate, ambas se pusieron en posición de combate.

-¡Listas!- dijo Yugito, ambas asintierón -¡Hajime!- grito la señal del inicio de combate, Haku y Samui corrieron a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, los golpes iban y venían, Haku al ser principiante del estilo de pelea de su novio, se le dificultaba los equives, defensas y contraataque, la rubia de grandes pechos mantenía a raya a Haku.

-¡Vamos Samui, tu puedes ganarle!- gritaba Yugito, Samui atacaba con Taijutsu, Haku por su parte apenas se acostumbraba a peleas cuerpo a cuerpo, ella siempre atacaba de lejos, pero eso hizo tener deficiencia en ataques a cuerpo.

-¡Haku recuerda que tienes que ser fluido tu ataque!- grito Naruto a su novia, Haku trataba de poner en practica lo que aprendia con Naruto sin éxito. Samui entonces le da un golpe en el abdomen sacándole el aire, Haku se arrodilla por el dolor.

-Vamos eso es todo, entonces será fácil vencerte- dijo Samui con expresión fría. Haku se reincorporaba y se puso en la pose del leopardo, Samui al ver la pose no tenia la idea del estilo de pelea de la chica. Haku fue contra Samui y empezaba el contraataque, patadas, esquives, golpes de todo iban contra las oponente, sin embargo, Haku golpeo las costillas de Samui con los nudillos de los dedos de la mano derecha, la rubia retrocedio un poco por el dolor del golpe, sentía como si le hubieran roto un par de costilla, Haku le dio una patada inversa en el rostro de Samui, la cual la mando al suelo.

-¡Ese golpe dolió!- se quejo Samui, la cual se paró con algo de dificultad, fue entonces que desenvaino su Katana, la cual corrió contra Haku empenzado a lanzar estocadas y cortes. Haku se encontraba entre las cuerdas, pues si bien entreno con su padre, nunca practico para enfrentar a usuarios Kenjutsu. Samui era una experta en Kenjutsu, por lo que tenia una gran ventaja sobre la pelinegra.

-Esa chica tiene las de perder- dijo Karui.

-¿Por qué lo dices Karui-san?- preguntó Hinata que se había recompuesto de la pelea anterior.

-Facil, Samui es de las pocas kunoichis que fue entrenada por Bee-sensei, es más casí llega a rivalizar con el mismo Bee- dijo Karui que aun estaba cansada por la pelea con Hinata. Los chicos del equipo 11 voltearon a ver la pelea y efectivamente, Haku tenía problemas para esquivar, es más la chica tenia algunos cortes en su cuerpo. Haku no podía moldear Suiton por el peligro de ser contraatacada por un Raiton de la chica rubia, su KekkeI Genkai era inútil, pues carecia de una fuente de agua para obtener la humedad necesaria, sus senbons podía utilizarlos, sin embargo podían ser repelidos por la katana de Samui así que solo tendría que usar Futon, así que realizó sellos manuales.

-¡Futon: jutsu Gran Desvastación!- Haku envió una ráfaga de viento contra Samui, la cual la recibió de lleno, dejándola desorintada, algo que Haku aprovecho y corrió a atacar, sin embargo Samui salió rápido de la aturdición de la técnica de viento, realizó una serie de sellos manuales.

-¡Raiton: Justu Golpe de Trueno!- exclamó, con el puño envuelto de rayos golpeo el estomago de Haku, la cual sintió una corriente de eléctrica que recorria su cuerpo.

-¡Kyaaa!- grito Haku para caer de rodillas en el suelo sujetándose el abdomen y jadeando por el cansancio y el gasto de chakra.

-Será mejor que te rindas- dijo Samui, aunque se veía que Haku le hizo algo de daño. Haku alzo el rostro.

-¡Yo!...me rindó- dijo para después Naruto la ayudará a camina hasta donde esta Hinata -Lo siento Naruto-kun, perdí- dijo tristemente Haku.

-Esta bien Haku-chan, el perder solo es parte de la experiencia, con esto podras mejorar más adelante- le dijo Hades a su novia con una sonrisa. Naruto dejo a Haku con Pandora para que se recuperara. Entonces el se acerco al centro del campo de entrenamiento, donde ya lo esperaba Yugito Nii.

-Bueno, ahora somo tú y yo- dijo Yugito con seriedad, la cual al igual que Naruto estaba en el centro del campo de entrenamiento.

-¡Listos!- dijo Samui, ambos tomaron posturas, Naruto tomo la postura del tigre, Yugito vió esa postura, pero no sabia que tipo de taijutsu usaba el chico -¡Hajime!- dijo Samui, ambos se lanzaron en un duelo de Taijutsu, Yugito lanzaba golpes al Dios, los cuales evadia o los desviaba con sus manos, Naruto estaba tranquilo, pero a la vez en alerta, Yugito lanzó un golpe al rostro del Dios, este lo agarró con sus manos en forma de garra, enterrando los dedos en los musculos de mismo, a continuación incrusto los dedos de la mano derecha en el abdomen de Yugito, para continuación levantarla sobre su cabeza y dejarla caer al suelo sobre la tierra sin dejar de sujetar su brazo.

Los del equipo de Bee estaban asombrado, si bien Yugito era fuerte, Naruto era otra cosa; Hinata y Haku se sorprendieron de la velocidad de reacción Naruto y la forma que levantó a Yugito, Naruto sin perder el tiempo, volteo el cuerpo de Yugito boca abajo, coloco la rodilla izquierda sobre la espalda baja, torcio el brazo que tenia sujeto con la mano derecha y con la mano Izquierda en forma de garra sujeto la garganta de a rubia.

-Rindeté- dijo Hades, Yugito sentía la presión del agarre de Naruto.

-Nu…nunca- dijo con dificultad, entonces con la mano libre, la colocó sobre el suelo y empezó a empujarse para poder girarse, al hacerlo, Yugito golpeo el rostro de Naruto con el puño libre y pararse; ambos retomaron el ataque, Yugito hizo una barrida a los pies de Naruto, el cual cayó Yugito trato de golpear el rostro de Naruro, el cual se giró hacia la derecha evitando el golpe, después realizó un resorterazo para ponerse en posición.

-¡Es muy rápido!- dijo Karui, la cual estaba sorprendida por lo que veía.

-No solo eso es demasiado fuerte y hábil, es muy flexible para hacer esas maniobras en poco tiempo. Es ¡asombroso!- dijo Samui a su compañera. Hinata y Haku veía la pelea con sorpresa, pues Naruto nunca había peleado con ese nivel de habilidad.

-¡Asombroso, es muy veloz!- dijo Haku.

-Si, además parece que esta utilizando el estilo del Tigre- comento Hinata, Haku volteó hacia Hinata.

-¿El estilo del Tigre?- preguntó la chica pelinegra.

-Asi es, es uno de los estilos del Kung fu es fuerte, pero tiene una velocidad baja, sin embargo causa grandes daños, el único estilo que puede contraresstarlo es el que te esta enseñando, el estilo del leopardo- platico Hinata a Haku, la chica estaba sorprendida por la información.

 ** _-Escucha gatita, el chico rubio esta usando un taijutsu muy antiguo-_** dijo en su mente Nibi a su inquilina.

 _-¿Qué, un taijutsu muy antiguo?-_ preguntó Yugito a Nibi, solo para esquivar una patada inversa de Naruto.

 ** _-Así es, se le conoce como Kung fu shaolin, es más antiguo que los taijutsus Ninja, es más me atrevo a decir que les enseño a las chicas, pero él se ve que es más avanzado-_** dijo Nibi a Yugito, la cual estaba sorprendida las chicas solo hicieron demostración del taijutsu más antiguo, sin embargo el chico con el que tenía el combate era un maestro.

Naruto corrió hacia Yugito, la cual se preparaba para golpear al rubio en la cara, sin embargo este salto en un mortal hacia enfrente pasando por encima de Yugito, Naruto golpeo la espalda de Yugito con la palma abierta de la mano izquierda, la cual cayó al suelo con un dolor fuerte en la espalda, Naruto hizo unos movimientos para regresar a su postura, la chica rubia se levantaba sosteniéndose la espalda por el dolor.

-¡Ay, ay! Eso dolió, ahora verás- dijo para alargar sus uñas de manos y pies con el poder de Nibi, Naruto simplemente espero a que llegasé Yugito, La chica empezó a dar zarpazo en rubio, el cual esquivaba con dificultad. Los demás estaban viendo como se desarrollaba en duelo, el equipo Bee era el más sorprendido. Nadien es la vida había golpeado a Yugito, a excepción de Bee.

-¡Deja de moverte!- dijo exasperada Yugito, Naruto recibió un zarpaso en el abdomen rasgando un poco su ropa –¿ahora que dices?- dijo con un tono de superioridad Yugito al dar el golpe a Hades.

-Te falta controlar tu mente, atacas de acuerdo a como se suscita el combate es por eso que me es fácil predecir tus movimientos- contestó con serenidad, Yugito solo se enojo y empezó nuevamente el ataque ahora dando más zarpazos con mayor velocidad.

 ** _-Tranquilizate gatita, si sigues atacando con tus emociones solo haras que el chico vea tus movimiento, miraro a él-_** dijo Nibi a Yugito, la rubia vió a Naruto y se percato de algo, estaba muy tranquilo.

 _-¿Por qué esta tan tranquilo en una pelea?-_ se preguntó así misma en la mente.

 ** _-Se debe a que controla sus emociones y las pone a su servicio, es por eso que te esta ganando además la postura de combate me recuerda a un animal-_** contesto Nibi. Yugito analizó la postura de Naruto para sorprenderse.

 _-¡Esta imitando a un tigre!-_ contesto internamente la rubia, por lo que opto por calmarse y se alejo -Vaya me sorprendiste mucho, Naruto-san imitas muy bien los movimiento de un tigre, ¡pero se acabó!- dijo para trazar sellos manuales.

-¡Karon: Jutsu bola pelo de ratón!- exclamo Yugito para exhalar una bola de fuego que se dirigía a Hades, el cual esquivo, sin embargo cuando golpeo el suelo, esta estallo en varias más pequeñas que se dirigían al chico, Naruto simplemente corria para evitar se tocado por las pequeñas esferas de fuego que explotaba. Naruto trazo sellos rápidos.

-¡Katon: Jutsu Alas de Fénix!- dijo para que de su manos se incendiaras y enviara la técnica con forma de alas, Yugito hizo otros sellos manuales.

-¡Katon: Jutsu Garras de Fuego!- exclamo enviando un zarpazo con sus manos de fuego azul que chocó con la tecnica del rubio neutralizándose ambas. Yugito volvió a trazar sellos manuales a gran velocidad -¡Katon: Jutsu gran bola de fuego!- dijo para exhalar una esfera de fuego que se dirigía a Naruto, el cual trazo sellos y dijo.

-¡Futon: Jutsu Ira del Tifón!- exclamó Naruto, creando una corriente de viento con una patada circular, a diferencia del que realizó con la pelea de Zabuza, esta se transformó en una barrera a corta distancia, cuando la técnica de Yugito chocó con la de Naruto ocurrió algo inesperado. La técnica de Yugito se reflejo y regresó hacia ella; todos estaban sorprendidos, pues Futon es débil contra Katon por lo que el ataque de Yugito debería haber sido más potente por alimentarse del Futon de la técnica de Naruto.

-Hinata esa técnica que realizó Naruto-kun es muy diferente a la que vi cuando peleo con Zabuza oto-san- dijo la Yuki.

-Así es, pero es asombroso como reflejo la técnica de Yugito para regresársela- dijo asombrada. Yugito se reemplazó con un tronco antes que su propia técnica la calcinará.

-¿Cómo es posible que tu técnica reflejara la mía, si todos saben que el Katon es más fuerte que el Futon?- preguntó Yugito asombrada.

-Se debe a la fuerza de la patada que dí, ya que cuando el viento gira con más rápidez en el centro esta crea una especie de muro invisible que regresa cualquier técnica que lancen a largo y medio alcance; además si hubieras estado cerca cuando la ejecuto te hubiera cortado, mis pies se convienten en cuchillas filosas por el viento que voy empujando- dijo con tranquilidad. Los demás estaban asombrados por la explicación de la técnica de Hades. Yugito hizo crecer su uñas en las mano y corrió hacía Naruto, sin embargo antes que llegará dio un salto alto, para después caer con las garras de la mano derecha con la intesión de herirlo, sin embago, Naruto trazo sellos rápido.

¡Katon: Jutsu Fin de Cielo!- dijo Naruto, explotando en un pilar de llamas que elevo a Yugito a las alturas, cuando caía, Hades dio tajo de fuego en forma de cruz que lanzo a la chica lejos, cayendo al suelo. Los demás estaban asombrados por el poder de Naruto.

-Oye Haku es muy similar a la técnica que realizó en Nami, solo que parece ser más débil- dijo Hinata a Haku la cual asintió.

Yugito se levantaba poco a poco, su cuerpo presentaba algunas quemaduras al igual que su ropa, por lo que estaba pensando en una técnica, pero era darse a conocer como uno de ellos.

 _-No tengo opción, tendré que usar mi técnica contra ese chico-_ pensó, su inquila gatuna estaba sorprendida en lo que iba a ser su portadora.

 ** _-¿No me diga que usaras esa técnica que te enseñaron hace tiempo?-_** pregunto Nibi, Yugito no contesto, Retrajo las uñas de su mano, se colocó en una postura diferente, sus piernas abiertas a la altura de los hombros semiflexionadas, la mano izquierda a la altura de la cabeza, la mano derecha a la altura de la cintura.

-No tengo más remedió que usar esta técnica, así que preparaté- dijo Yugito, la cual empezaba a emanar un aura blanca a su alrededor; sus uñas de ambas manos crecieron en forma de garras más cortas, muy diferentes a las que usaba comúnmente. Detrás de ella se formó la imagen de un trigre diente de sable blanco rugiendo. Los demás estaban asombrados por el fenómeno que ocurria con Yugito y más por el aura que tenia alrededor el cual se sentía más potente que el chakra.

-¡No puede ser, también usa el cosmos!- dijo asombrada Haku. Hinata por su lado estaba soprendida, debido a que conocía las personas que usaban ese cosmos frio.

- _No es posible que ellos estén en esta era, eso quiere decir que también esta despierto Odin y que Argard aun se encuentra intacta_ \- pensó para así misma Pandora.

-¡Preparate! Porque voy a ganarte- dijo Yugito la cual empezó a correr a una velocidad que era difícil de alcanzar incluso para un Ambu.

-¡Garra del Tigre de la Sombra del Vikingo!- dijo lanzando a gran velocidad una serie de Zarpazo a Naruto, el cual al estar sorprendido por como Yugito manifestaba el cosmos que no pudo eludir

-AAAAARGH- fue el grito estremecedor de Naruto que fue alcanzado por los cortes de la chica, para después ser lanzado a las alturas por la técnica de Yugito, para caer al suelo de cabeza.

-¡NARUTO-KUN!- gritaron Haku y Pandora al ver a Naruto en el suelo con las marcas de la técnica de Yugito, la chica estaba de espaldas hacia Naruto después se voltea con las garras aun activas.

-Yo gané- dijo Yugito con seriedad.

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de esta semana, ya les di una pista de a quién pertenece Yugito, además los lios que se mete el consejo se momias vivientes del clan Hyuga, ¿Qué hará Hiashi para salvar a Hinata/Pandora de ese compromiso? No se lo pierdan en el siguiente capítulo de la historia, que viene semana a semana. Sin más se despide Shion145 Paz.**


	16. Capítulo 15: La guerrera de la garra

**¿Qué onda banda? Es domingo de capitulo nuevo de esta historia, gracias a todos los reviews que recibo por la historia. Hoy veremos un poco más de Yugito, quien es en realidad, además les comunico que estoy preparando el especial de Navidad, una historia completamente diferente a las que siempre acostumbramos a leer, estará lista (eso espero) para el 25 de diciembre (espero no amanecer crudo e indigesto), no se la pierdan.**

 **Y como siempre digo que ¡empiece la Historia!**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju, dios o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju, dios o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

-¡Katon: jutsu gran bola de fuego! o ¡Marioneta cósmica!- técnica o jutsu.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Masashi Kishimoto, solo soy dueño de la historia, tampoco lo hago con fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

Capítulo 15: La guerrera de la garra y el colmillo.

Naruto/Hades se encontraba en el suelo del campo de entrenamiento donde se realizaba el combate amistoso entre el equipo de Bee y el equipo 11 de Konoha, las chicas de ambos equipos estaban sorprendidas por la técnica y el aura que despidió el cuerpo de Yugito. Sin embargo Hinata/Pandora conocía bien que Yugito Nii realizó un ataque base cosmos, y no cualquiera sino un que viene de Asgard.

-creo que gané el duelo- mencionó Yugito después de relajarse y guardar sus garras. Hinata y Haku aun seguía sorprendida del ataque de la chica rubia de coleta.

-Yugito, dinos ¿qué fue esa técnica que usaste y que era esa aura de poder?- formuló la pregunta Samui; la cual aun seguía sin procesar lo que observo.

-Creo que es hora de hablar quien soy- dijo a las demás damas –Yo soy Yugito Nii de Alcor Zeta, la sombra del dios guerrero Mizar Zeta- respondió son seriedad la pregunta que le hizo Samui.

-¿Sombra del Dios guerrero Mizar Zeta?- pregunto Karui aun sorprendida.

 _-Entonces mi teoría del despertar de Odín es correcta-_ penso Hinata/Pandora. Naruto se ponía de pie.

-Ugggg, eso me… dolió… demasiado- se quejaba Naruto/Hades al momento de paraese, el cuerpo le dolia por semejante ataque, presentaba marcas de zarpasos en gran parte del cuerpo; el incorporarse de pie le costo mucho esfuerzo. Yugito estaba sorprendida, ese ataque er capaz de dejar inconscinte a cualquiera, incluso el Raikage A tendría problemas para esquivar semejante poder; a pesar de disminuir su cosmos para que el chico no muriera.

-¿Cómo es posible que estes de pie, después de mi ataque?- preguntó Yugito soprendida de que el chico se haya puesto de pie.

-Creeme soy alguien bastante terco referente a rendirme- contestó Naruto a Yugito.

En la oficina del Hokage, Hiashi había llegado para dar a conocer que grave asunto que tenía Naruto y Hinata. No obstante siempre hay una solución.

-Así es Hokage-sama y no solo eso, sino que piensan en anular el contrato de matrimonio entre Naruto y mi hija a pesar que tiene su firma; es posible que también este coludido el consejo civil y su consejeros en este embrollo- fue una respuesta que hizo pensar y sacar conclusiones al Hokage. El viejo mono pensativo se acerco a su escritorio y saco un folder donde había información vital.

-Hiashi, estos son documentos me los dio Naruto-kun cuando regresó de la misión de Nami, si puedes ver estan redactado los tratados de comercio ilegal que hacen los consejeros de los clanes, el consejo civil y mis consejeros- Al tomar el folder, Hiashi estaba furiosos; pues en ellos el consejo de su clan había casi vendido a Hinata al hijo de un contrabandista de armas, estaba bien planeado para obtener buenos ingresos de dinero solo para su benecicio propio. No solo eso, sino que también estaban planeando realizar otro contrato de compromiso con su hija menor Hanabi con otro hijo, ahora era de un contrabandista de narcóticos.

-Sé lo que piensas, Konoha esta podrida por dentro, aún así ya se envió una copia de los documentos que Naruto nos dio a cada líder de los clanes, así como al Daimyo Ieyasu esperemos que nos apoye en la limpieza de Konoha; sin embargo tu idea de que Naruto y Hinata contraigan matrimonio no están descabellado, así ellos podrán estar juntos, pero la otra opción de que tu Hija sea espulsada del clan también es viable, el asunto esta que puedan que la marquen con el sello del pájaro enjaulado- Dijo con clara seriedad el Hokage ente la posibilidad de Hinata sea marcada de por vida con el sello. -Tambien me preocupa Haku, al ser la última de la línea del uso del Kekke Genkai hyoton, el consejo la forzará que entré en el programa de restauración de clanes y ya sabes lo que conlleva eso- explico el Hokage, Hiashi tenia una idea clara de lo que le pasaría a Haku, la usarían como incubadora para tener usuarios con Kekkei Genkai -Entonces Hiashi-kun, el consejo de tu clan planea comprometer a tu hija a la fuerza, si Naruto se entera será capaz de destruirlos con un solo ataque, a pesar de que aun no despierta su poder divino- fue lo que dijo el viejo mono.

-Esto es crítico, la única salida mas viable seria que los chicos se casen lo antes posible y que Naruto se de a conocer como líder del clan Uzumaki cuando haya una reunión con todo el consejo- decía con preocupación ante la revelación de los padres de Naruto.

-Es lo único que podemos hacer, a no ser que haya otras opciones para resolver el asunto; esperemos que no sé de a conocer su condición de Dios, pues seria malo ya que el propio consejo lo ataria con compromisos para obtener su poder, aunque las bodas deben ser lo antes posible, pero no tenemos la justificación necesaria para llevarlas a cabo- eran las palabras del sabio Hokage ante el problema –Kami-sama nos ayude en este problema- fue lo que dijo antes de sentarse.

En Kumo, más específicamente en uno de los campos de entrenamiento, se llevaba un combate amistoso, en el cual Yugito dio a conocer que era unos de los dioses guerreros de Argard. Naruto estaba de pie y se veían las heridas provocadas por la técnica de Yugito.

En una parte de Kumo, específicamente en un local donde vendían dangos y té, Yugao y Anko estaban comiendo tranquilamente y hablando de sus esposos, y de como los recibirán el día que regresará, estaban tan centradas en el tema hasta que sintieron un cosmos.

-¿Qué este cosmos, se siente muy agresivo, además de frio?- preguntó Yugao muy asustada.

-No lo sé, pero tengo la sensación que me es familiar, es como si fuese hielo que emana del cosmos- contestó Anko a Yugao. En la batalla, Yugito se había lanzado hacia Naruto con su ataque.

-¡Garra del Tigre de la Sombra del Vikingo!- exclamaba Yugito con la intensión de vencer a Naruto; Naruto esquivaba la técnica de Yugito, sin embargo le era muy complicado debido a la velocidad con la que atacaba –Haa- gritaba la chica rubia enviando ráfagas de rayos con sus garras. Con los demas estaban asombrados por el poder de la chica, Samui y Karui no podían ver los movimientos de Yugito.

-¡Es demasiado rápida, no alcanzó a ver sus movimiento!- decía Karui muy sorprendida.

-Casi no la veo, ¿Por qué es muy rápida?- pregunto Haku, Hinata sin embargo estaba expectativa a la pelea, podía ver los movimientos de Yugito.

 _-¡Es increíble se mueve casí a la velocidad de la luz!-_ pensó Hinata con preocupación hacía Naruto.

-¿Cómo es posible que ella este a ese nivel de velocidad Hinata?- pregunto Haku.

-Se debe a que posiblemente Yugito ha despertado el 7° sentido, el último cosmos- la explicación dejo fuera de si a Haku, el equipo de Bee no sabían lo que platicaba las chicas del equipo de Konoha.

-AAAAAAH- gritaba Naruto, su cuerpo ya empezaba a tener graves heridas por el ataque, sabia que si se movia a la velocidad de Yugito daría una explicación muy larga.

–Rindeté, nadie escapa de mi ataque, ni siquiera el propio Raikage- decía Yugito de espaldas a Naruto, el cual se agarraba el hombro, pues sentía que estaba dislocado, aun así seguía de pie.

Naruto casi no tenia fuerzas por la técnica de Yugito, asi que trazo sellos manuales de forma rápida.

-¡Shakuton: jutsu Masacre de vapor!- creando tres esferas de fuego que rápidamente fueron contra Yugito, la chica al ver la técnica salto lo más alto posible. Cuando Naruto vio a su oponente en el cielo, sin embargo este quedo ciego por el brillo del cielo.

-¡Tonto!, ¿no te enseñaron que nunca debes de ver directamente al sol?- pregunto Yugito que caía en picada con sus garras juntas de la mano derecha por en frente –Toma esto ¡Garra del tigre de la sombra del Vikingo!- grito para aplicar la técnica en Naruto.

-¡AAAAAAHH!- volvió a gritar tras recibir la poderosa técnica de Yugito, lo cual lo dejo en el suelo, casí al borde de la inconsciencia.

 _-No tengo otra opción que rendirme-_ se dijo a si mismo, por lo que Naruto se levantaba poco a poco, para después proceder a hablar.

-Yo…me rindo- dijo para finalmente parar la pelea, Hinata y Haku se acercaron al su novio, el cual estaba muy grave, Yugito se relajo y retrajo las garras de las manos hasta dejarlas en la normalidad.

-¡Naruto-kun! ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto una preocupada Haku al Dios.

-Me siento como si Tora me hubiera rasguñado- dijo con una sonrisa, con el poder de Kurama empezó a sanar las heridas.

 ** _-Vaya Kit, la chica si que te dejo como trepadero de mapaches, lo único que no entiendo es ¿Por qué no usaste tus habilidades de cosmos?-_** preguntó el zorro blanco a Naruto.

 _-Simplemente porque no deseaba aún darme a conocer, además quiero saber es ¿por qué Odín apareció en esta era?-_ le respondió a Kurama _–Además seria bueno que realizaramos una alianza con Odín, Poseidón, Pallas y Artemisa, pues presiento que algo malo esta por ocurrir y es referente a los Olimpos-_ finalizó la explicación del su objetivo para traer la paz.

Yugito a pesar de estar relajada, en su mente tenía una crisis, debido a que ella quería conocer el poder de Naruto y si era o no un enemigo potencial para la paz del planeta.

 _-¿Por que no uso sus técnicas? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?-_ era su línea de pensamientos de la rubia, la cual se frustraba ante Naruto, el cual se rindió ante Yugito, sin embargo controlaba en el exterior su apariencia de tranquilidad.

 ** _-Tranquilizate gatita, debe de haber un motivo por el cual el chico rubio no utilizó sus poderes en la batalla, es más me atrevó a pensar que se contuvo toda la pelea-_** dijo Nibi a Yugito.

-Fue una buena pelea Naruto-san- dijo Yugito con tranquilidad aparente hacía el Hades, el cual era apoyado por Haku y Hinata.

–Deberías entrenar más seguido, sino quieres volver a perder- dijo Yugito a Naruto. Naruto simplemente sonrió y se paro.

-Gracias por tus palabras Yugito- dijo para dar la mano, la chica acepto –bueno, nosotros nos retiramos a descansar, quisiera nuevamente que me dieras la revancha- dijo para después retirirarse de los campos de entrenamiento.

-¡Esperen! Si quieren los llevamos a recorrer la aldea- fue la invitación que dio Samui, el equipo 11 se vio entre ellos y aceptarón –bueno vamos- dijo la rubia de tremenda delantera, los equipos iban muy animados en el recorrido, visitaban cada rincón de la villa, desde la academia, locales de comida, en los cuales había de Ramen y rollos de canela estos últimos atrajo a Naruto y a Pandora, como si fuera la última cerveza del desierto así que pasaron a comer en uno de ellos.

-¡Vaya estuvo rico ese Ramen! Aunque la verdad es mejor el que prepará en Ichiraku´s Ramen- dijo Naruto, Hinata al escuchar lo que dijo su novio le reclamó.

-¿Entonces, lo que yo te preparo no te gusta?- dijo Hinata con lagrimas en sus ojos, Naruto al ver que su novia empezaba a llorar inmediatamente respondio.

-¡No, es eso! Tu Ramen es el mejor del mundo, solamente que a veces extraño comer en Ichirakus- dijo para que Hinata se tranquilizará.

-Entonces ¿te gusta como cocino?- pregunto Pandora, pues ella cuando estaba con Tsunami mejoró mucho su estilo culinario.

-¡Claro que me gusta como cocinas!, es más soy adicto a tu comida- finalizó la platica de Naruto, Hinata se alegró y lanzó a besarlo, Haku estaba un poco celosa por que Naruto halago la cocina de la ojiperla, sin embargo cuando llegará a Konoha le pedirá consejos para mejorar su sazón. Las chicas del equipo de Bee veían la escena con muchos celos, pues ellas no tenían ni perro quien les ladre en sus vidas. Después de la escena entre Pandora y Hades reiniciaron el recorrido por la aldea de Kumo. Ambos equipos llegarón a un edificio donde había un estadio de conciertos.

-¿No sabía que Kumo tuviese un estadio de conciertos? –pregunto Naruto al ver el impresionante edificio, el cual se veía que tiene una capacidad para toda la aldea.

-Creeme, a veces queremos que no se hubiera construido- dijo Yugito con un claro tono de horror al recordar como Killer Bee daba sus conciertos de Rap y su equipo era participe del elenco –Aquí es donde Bee-sensei da sus conciertos de Rap- comentó la rubia.

Naruto al escuchar el nombre del sensei del equipo de Yugito tuvo un escalofrío por la espalda al saber las pésimas rimas que daba el Jinchuriki de Hachibi.

-Entonces aquí es donde su sensei da conciertos, como me gustaría dar un concierto en este lugar- habló Naruto a las chicas del equipo de Kumo.

-¿Tú sabes cantar?- preguntó Karui con sorpresa que alguien cante.

-Creanlo o no, Naruto-kun sabe cantar y tocar su guitarra- Hinata presumió las habilidades artísticas del Dios, Haku estaba sorprendida, pues no conocía es faceta de su novio, ni siquiera le había preguntado. Hades solo estaba muy avergonzado y sonrojado, pues su prometida lo había delatado con demasía sus habilidades.

-Este…pues…digamos que sí- respondió con un tartamudeo en su voz, las chicas no sabían que respoder excepto Hinata, la cual aun recordaba las canciones que toco Naruto en la academia.

-Sabes seria fascinante escucharte una vez como cantas- expresó la rubia de grandes senos. Las demás solo asintieron –seria algo diferente escuchar, en lugar de siempre estar soportando las pésimas rimas de Bee-sensei- termino de hablar Samui. En otra parte de Kumo, un Rapero de quinta estaba escribiendo sus rimas en un cuaderno hasta que siente que alguien no valora su arte - _No es irritante, son ritmos y rimas geniales-_ pensaba Bee en un rincón con una nube de tristeza sobre su cabeza y con sus dedos haciendo círculos en el suelo, en su interior Hachibi solo tenía una gota de sudor en la cabeza por ver las estupideces de su portador.

-Bien nosotros nos retiramos al hotel a descansar, gracias por el tours- se despidió Naruto del equipo de Bee.

-No hay de que chicos- dijo Karui, el equipo 11 se alejo despidiéndose de las chicas; Yugito aun seguía pensativa de su contricante rubio.

 _-Debo de averiguar ¿Quién es él y por qué no uso su cosmos?-_ se dijo asi misma Yugito y se retiro junto a su equipo. El equipo 11 llegó al hotel donde se hospedaba, dentro fueron a ver a Yugao y Anko e informarle de lo sucedido en el combate.

-Así que un dios guerrero ¿Eh?- dijo Anko con seriedad.

-Técnicamente no es un dios guerrero, sino la sombra de Mizar Zeta- respondió Naruto a Anko.

-Naruto-kun ¿Qué es un Dios guerrero?- cuestionó Haku a su novio.

-Veras Haku-chan, los dioses guerreros son los guardianes de Asgard en el norte del planeta, están bajo las ordenes de Odín, un dios de la mitología nordica- explicaba Naruto a la pelinegra –cada uno de ellos representa una estrella de la constelación de la osa mayor del cielo en el norte, ellos son Phecda Gamma, Alioth Épsilon, Megrez Delta, Dubhe Alfa, Benetnasch Eta, Merak Beta y Mizar Zeta, en sus ropajes poseen los zafiros de Odín, los cuales si se juntan y se colocan en la estatua del Dios surje la armdura de Odín- explicó a Haku, la cual tenía una duda.

-Pero ella dijo que era Alcor Zeta, no lo comprendo, pues no se encuentra entre las estrellas que mencionaste- fue la duda de Haku que le dijo a Hades.

-Alcor Zeta es la estrella sombra, se encuentra cerca de Mizar, por eso se le dice la sombra del dios guerrero - dijo con incredulidad –he llegado a la conclusión que si Odín y Athena están en esta era, significa que los demás dioses están despiertos, conociéndolos bien es posible que se suscite una algo peor que las guerras Shinobis: por lo tanto deseo platicar con Odín, Poseidón, Arthemisa y Pallas junto a Athena para realizar una alianza- comentó Hades, las demás chicas estaban sorprendidas que Naruto desee hacer una alianza para evitar una posible guerra entre los dioses.

-Naruto-kun ¿Cómo funcionan los ejércitos de los otros dioses?- pregunto nuevamente Haku.

-El ejercito de mi sobrina Athena, consta de 88 caballeros en total, divididos en 48 de bronce, 20 de plata y 12 de oro más el patrirca. El ejercito de mi hermano Poseidón esta formado por marinas y tiene a su mando a 7 generales marinos, los cuales custodian los siete mares y estos son: Caballo Marino, Scylla, Crisaor, Lymnades, Kraken, Sirena y Dragón Marino, además de una sirena de rango un poco bajo. Mi ejército se compone de 108 espectros, los cuales representan 108 estrellas malignas tanto terrestres como celestes los espectros como tal, incluyen a los tres jueces del Inframundo, luego Pandora-chan como mi representante- Hinata estaba un poco triste pues ella se ve como esposa de Hades –Aunque realmente será pronto mi reina, al igual que Haku-chan- ambas estaban sonrojadas por la declaración de ser sus esposas –después vienen mis consejeros y amigos Thanatos Dios de la Muerte e Hypnos Dios del Sueño, para finalizar Yo como dueño del Inframundo; después esta Pallas con sus Palasiano, que se divide en tres rango, palasianos de 3°, 2° y 1° nivel cada uno, Artemisa mi otra sobrina, sus tres ángeles y sus satelites. Finalmente Zeus, con los demás dioses, lo héroes míticos y sus mirmidones- explico Hades cada una de las estructuras de los dioses que conocía, Haku estaba sorprendida de que Naruto sepa todo los ejércitos de los dioses.

-En ese caso, deberías hablar con Yugito, para dejar en claro tus intensiones con tu llegada a la tierra, Naruto- expresó Yugao al Dios.

-Tiene razón Yugao-sensei- respondió Naruto

En la torre del Raikage, específicamente en la sala de espera una chica morena de pelo plateado aun sigue pensando en los ojos del Dios cuando los miro.

 _-¿Por qué sigo pensando en él? Ya se que es guapo, pero esos ojos tan hermosos, me traen una sensación de paz, además sentí una aura de poder y quietud en el chico-_ decía Mabui muy metida en sus pensamientos que a veces se le olvidaba lo que hacía.

 **¿Qué les pareció la historia? Genial, ¿no?, pues vieron algo de Yugito, ella es una diosa guerrera y su estrella es…bueno ya saben, Vaya que Konoha esta como mi país de corrupto y cochino. Y parece que Hades enamora visual y de forma más sutil, y este ni en cuenta. Bueno este es el capítulo de la semana, por favor envíen siempre Reviews y buenos comentarios para esta historia. Se despide su amigo Shion145, Nos vemos, bye.**


	17. Capítulo 16: Una historia de Yugito

**¿Qué hay de nuevo Banda? Aquí desde el mando central se presenta Shion145 con otro capítulo de la historia, como veran, al parecer se darán a conocer algunas cosas de la guerrero de Asgard, no solo eso, sino sabran el porque entreno y como obtuvo su armadura sagrada. Voy a contestar un review.**

 **Alucardzero: Bueno chavo, no mate a la mamá de Hinata, ellas esta vivita y coleando, si quieres puedes pasar a los capítulos anteriores para que confirmes lo que escribo y te desengañes. Total una miradita a los capítulos anteriores no hace daño.**

 **Bueno ahora pasamos a lo bueno, asi como dicen en mi rancho ¡Ruedenla!**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju, dios o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju, dios o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

-¡Katon: jutsu gran bola de fuego! o ¡Marioneta cósmica!- técnica o jutsu.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Masashi Kishimoto, solo soy dueño de la historia, tampoco lo hago con fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

Capítulo 16: Una historia de Yugito

Era otro día en Kumo, el equipo 11 de Konoha se había levantado un poco más tarde de lo habitual debido su misión y espera de la respuesta del Raikage a la invitación ofrecida por Konoha. Yugao, Anko, Hinata/Pandora, Haku y Naruto/Hades habían desayunado en un restaurant en Kumo, las chicas fueron a visitar a las tiendas de ropa de la aldea, Naruto había salido a recorrer un poco más la aldea, Naruto se dirigía a un parque en el centro de la propia aldea, cuando siente dos presencias que lo seguía.

 _-Parece ser que tendremos una agradable conversación hoy, ¿no lo crees Kurama?-_ le habló a Kurama, el cual también sintió las presencias.

 ** _-Es lo que parece Kit, y creo que se quienes son-_** le contestó Kurama a Hades, el cual llegó a un árbol en donde se sentó y procedió a sacar su lira negra, al tenerla en mano empezó a ejecutar la melodía que lo caracterizaba (Death trip serenade). Los invitados que lo seguían quedaban absortos por la melodía que ejecutaba Naruto, tanto que los relajaba.

 _-Que hermosa melodía, tan triste pero a la vez alegre-_ pensaba Yugito oculta en uno de los arboles de alrededor de donde se encontraba Naruto _–Parece ser que no tiene intensiones hostiles hacía Asgard-_ fue la reflexión que dio Yugito.

 _-Vaya talento que tiene el chico-_ pensó seriamente Killer Bee encima de una rama de un árbol. Naruto seguía tocando su lira hasta que dijo algo que dejará mudos a los espias.

-Dejen de ocultarse y salgan a platicar- fueron las palabras que dio al aire.

 _-¿Cómo supo que estaba aquí?-_ fueron los pensamientos de ambos Jinchurikis ocultos con su chakra oculto. Ambos Jinchurikis salieron de su escondite y se acercaron a donde estaba sentado Naruto tocando su lira.

-¡Vaya!, ¿no sabía que también tocabas la lira Naruto-san?- preguntó Yugito al Dios, este solamente sonrió.

-Hay cosas que son secreto y esta es una de ellas- respondió con simpleza -¿A que se debe su visita hoy?- preguntó Naruto a los invitados.

-Querio conocer a otro brother, como yo aparte de dos- dijo Bee, Naruto solamente sonreía, pues era el inicio de una amistad entre Jinchurikis –Ademas Hat-san dice que nueve esta en tu interior- fue el comentario que le hizo el moreno.

-Es cierto, Nibi también me dijo que eres uno de nosotros, además quiesiera saber ¿por qué no usaste cosmos en la pelea de ayer?- fueron las preguntas que dio Yugito paa saciar su curiosidad.

-Bueno es hay que responderlo en un lugar más tranquilo, Tambien tengo una duda Yugito-san ¿Cómo es que aprendiste técnicas de los dioses Guerreros?- Tambien tenia esa duda Naruto en la cabeza. Por otra parte Bee tenía curiosidad de lo que decían esos dos acerca del cosmos y técnicas de su discipula rubia.

-Bueno es algo muy complicado- respondió la chica con inseguiridad de contar su historia personal. Por otro lado Kurama estaba expectativo a lo que pasaba en el exterior de su amigo.

 ** _-Naruto, lo mejor es que los traigas a tu mente para que podamos hablar con tranquilidad, además de hablar con mis hermanos-_** fue la sugerencia del Zorro de nueve colas hacía su potador, Naruto hizo caso y habló con los otros Jinchurikis.

-Kumara quiere que platiquemos con más privacidad, para evitar persona indeseadas a la conversación- fue la respuesta que dio a los presentes, ambos no sabían quien era Kurama, así que sus Bijus le dijieron quien era.

 ** _-Parece que mi hermano se lleva bien con su portador, Kurama es el nombre del Kyubi-_** respondió Hachibi a Bee, este se sorprendió de la conexión tan grande que tenía el rubio con su biju **_–Parece que elchico lo enviará a un lugar más privado, solo tienes que relajarte y dejar que nosotros hagamos el resto-_** fue las indicaciones de Hachibi que le dio a Bee

 ** _-¿Qué le habrá pasado a mi hermano para decirle su nombre a su portador?-_** fue la duda que tenía Nibi en la cabeza, pues sabía de antemano que su hermano mayor era muy Soberbio, pues este no se llevaba muy bien con sus anteriores portadores **_–entonces debemos entrar a la mente del chico si queremos respuestas, para entrar solo tienes que relajarte y dejar que nosotros hagamos el resto-_** respondió Nibi a Yugito.

-Entonces ¿aceptan entrar al lugar privado que dijo Kurama?- preguntó Naruto a los otros Jinchurikis.

-Esta bien, si es necesario saber quien eres- respondió Yugito.

-Cuenta conmigo, ¡estúpido idiota!- rapeo Bee con alegría, aunque a Hades eso era un mal indicio de que se arrepentiría.

-Entonces iniciemos, solo sientense y cierren los ojos- Yugito y Bee se sentaron frente a Hades y procedieron a cerrar los ojos, Naruto aun con la melodía encendió un poco su cosmo -¡Serenata Mortal!- dijo para inducir a un sueño profundo. Yugito y Bee se sentía que eran llevados a una zona desconocida, al terminar el proceso ambos abrieron los ojos, sobra decir que estaban sorprendidos por el lugar donde se hayaban; era un prado de flores, con edificios estilo griego antiguo, era una representación de los campos Elyseos.

-¿En donde estamos?- Preguntó Yugito atónita del lugar donde se hayaban, sentía una tranquilidad inmensa, en eso ve a su inquilina igual de asombrada que su amiga; Nibi el Biju de dos colas estaba formado de fuego de color azul en su mayoría y negro, ojos color amarillo, además de tener dos colas, Yugito vestia una especie de armadura de color blanco completa, con una capa de color blanco en el exterior y rojo en el interior, el casco tenia la forma de una cabeza de un tigre diente de sable.

 **-¿Qué este lugar tan bello?-** se preguntaba Nibi con admiración del lugar.

-¡Increible! este lugar es fabuloso- dijo Killer Bee al no poder encontrar una palabra o rima para describir el lugar. Junto a él estaba Hachibi; el buey pulpo de ocho colas, color morado a rosa, su cuerpo era de un buey, tenía el cuerno izquierdo roto, además de la parte trasera se mostraban ocho tentaculos de pulpo que asemejaban a colas.

 **-No lo sé, pero el ambiente despide una paz y alegría indescriptible-** respondió absorto por la sensación que desprendia el lugar el buey-pulpo.

-Este lugar solo es una imagen de los Campos Elyseos, están en mi mente- dijo Naruto que venía caminando junto a un Zorro color blanco, con toques naranjas en las puntas de sus patas tanto delanteras, como traseras, y en las puntas de sus orejas, aún tenía la zona negra se sus ojos y que llegaba hasta sus orejas, sus ojos antes Rojos, ahora son Azules como el cielo. En la frente un tenía un sol.

 **-¿Kurama?-** preguntaron los dos Bijus asombados por el cambio en su hermano, ya no era ese zorro anaranjado, gruñon de ojos rojos, sino ahora era uno blanco **-¿Qué te paso?-** preguntaron ambos Bijus.

 **-¡Yo!, Matatabi y Gyuki-** fue el saludo despreocupado del gran zorro blanco sacándole unas gotas de sudor en la cabeza a todos los presentes **–Lo que ocurrió fue que me purificarón de todo odío, ese día me encontré con dos seres de las historias que nuestro padre nos contaba de cachorros-** era la explicación que daba Kurama a sus hermanos. Ambos bijus estaban asombrados por la historia. Bee volteo su mirada hacía Yugito, la cual portaba una armadura en su cuerpo.

-Yugito, ¿Qúe esa cosa que portas…que parece loca?- preguntó el rapero a su alumna con sorpresa, la chica simplemente se vio y contestó.

-Creo que hora de que sepan mi verdad, Yo soy portadora del ropaje agrado de Alcor Zeta, la sombra de Mizar Zeta, uno de los Dioses Guerreros de Asgard- contestó la Diosa Guerrera quitándose el casco de la cabeza y sosteniéndola con la mano a un costado de su cuerpo.

 **-¿Dioses Guerreros? ¿Asgard?/** ¿Dioses Guerreros? ¿Asgard?- preguntaron Bee y Gyuki al unisono. Matatabi y Kurama solo estaban tranquilos, pues conocían la verdad de la chica, Naruto igual, pues Yugito lo mencionó en su pelea que tuvieron la vez anterior.

-Si verán, después de que me sellaron a Nibi en mi interior, mis padres y yo nos fuimos de Kumo, debido a que el anterior Raikage deseaba tener el control del mi para usarme como un arma- explicó Nii con mucha furia en su corazón, al saber que era un objeto de pelea, antes de una persona –después de dejar Kumo, nos dirigimos al país del hierro, sin embargo nos perdimos en el camino debido a una tormenta de nieve, los climas en ese país son muy inclementes, las tormentas de nieve pueden durar hasta una semana, muy diferente al país de las nieves o como le dicen hoy el país de la primavera- decía Yugito, Naruto, Bee y los demás Bijus presentes escuchaba la historia de la chica con mucha atención –Mis padre para protegerme del inclemente frío me cobijaron con sus cuerpos para que yo viviera, sin embargo ellos murieron durante la tormenta dándome su calor- dijo cuando una lagrima estaba bajando por su ojo derecho.

Flash Back.

Se puede ver a una pareja de adultos, un hombre y una mujer ambos rubios acostados en la nieve, por la posición se veía que protegían algo, en eso otra pareja de hombres se acerca a la zona donde están los cuerpos.

-Parece que la tormenta cobró más victimas este año- dijo una voz masculina – ¿Qué opinas hermano?- fue la pregunta que formuló el sujeto al ahora hermano.

-Tienes razón, lo más prudente es verificar si están con vida o no- ahora dijo la otra voz masculina, cabe decir que cuando acabo de platicar ambos hombres se agacharon para revisar los cuerpos de los adultos; se encontrarón con que ambos habían muerto de hipotermia a consecuencia de la tormenta –esto es triste, ambos están muertos, deberíamos de enterrarlos para que los lobos no los devoren- dijo el mismo que habia dicho que revizaran los cuerpo.

-Es lo mejor que podemos hacer por ellos- respondió el otro hermano, ambos procedieron a realizar las fosas donde enterrarían los cuerpos, tanto por respecto, como precaución para evitar que los lobos del norte los devoraran, al acabar movieron los cuerpos, pero vieron que había un tercer cuerpo, era una niña de 7 años, los cuales ambos padres abrazaban para protegerla del frío. Los adultos al acercarse se sorprendieron que la niña seguía con vida.

-¡Rápido trae unas mantas la niña esta con vida aún, debemos calentarla antes de que entré en una hipotermia!- uno de los sujetos fue corriendo a donde vivian a traer las mantas para mantener el calor de la infante, cuando llegó en sus manos traía tres mantas, las cuales envolvieron a la niña –Debemos irnos lo más rápido posible a la casa para que entré en calor- dijo uno de los hermanos.

-Yo me la llevó hermano, tu asegúrate de los padres de la niña sean sepultados- dijo uno de los hermanos, el cual cargaba a la inconsciente niña.

-De acuerdo, también lleva al médico de la zona para que la cheque y le administre algun medicamento- fue la sugerencia que le dio su hermano al otro, este último asintió. Salió corriendo de la zona con la niña en brazo para evitar que la niña entrará en un shock hipotérmico, debido al frío.

Fin Flash Back

-Durante casí dos días estuve al borde de la muerte debido al frío de la zona, lo único que me mantuvo viva fue Nibi la cual me daba calor con su chakra- decía Yugito mientras acariciaba a su felina amiga. La gata simplemente recordaba como estaba la niña el la linea entre la vida y la muerte –Fue ahí donde la conocí- dijo Yugito donde recordó como fue su encuentró con la Biju.

Flash Back

Una niña rubia de cabello hasta los hombros se hayaba en una jaula grande, donde en su interior había un enome gato de fuego azul y la cual tenía dos colas. Este era Matatabi o conocida como Nibi. La Biju tenia entre sus patas a una dormida Yugito Nii, de repente esta se despierta.

-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó al sentir calor en su cuerpo.

 **-Estas dentro de tu mente pequeña-** le dijo una voz de femenina que denotaba algo de miedo, Yugito despertó totalmente y se encontró cara a cara con Nibi, la cual estaba mirando con pena a la niña **–no temas no te voy a hacer daño-** dijo la Gata para tranquilizarla, lo cual resulto.

-Entonces ¿Tú estas dentro de mi?- dijo con inocencia la niña ante lo que pasaba -¿Dónde están mi mamá y mi papá?- dijo la niña que volteaba a ver a todos lados tratando de encontrar algun indició de sus padres. Nibi al ver la conducta de la niña, le dolia el alma al saber que los padres de la niña habían sacrificado su vida para mantener la de la niña en el inclemente frío.

 **-Tus padres están en un mejor lugar-** dijo la gata a la niña, la cual la pequeña no sabía a lo que se referia su inquilina.

-¿Un lugar mejor? No entiendo- dijo con duda en sus ojos, pues lo que quería esa pequeña era estar con sus papás. Nibi suspiro.

 **-Pequeña, lo que te voy a decir te va a doler-** le respondió la gran gata a la niña esperando que la niña asimilará la verdad **–tus padres murieron protegiéndote del frío de la tormenta-** fue la noticia que dio Nibi a la niña, Yugito estaba de piedra por lo dicho del Biju.

-¡No es cierto!- grito con lagrimas en los ojos -¡mamá y papá me están esperando!- decía con vehemencia de encontrarse con ellos nuevamente. La biju sabia que la pequeña le costaba asimilar la muerte de sus padres, algo común en los humanos.

 **-Yo también quisiera que lo que dices fuese real, sin embargo no lo es-** para Nibi el decir las palabras a una niña de 7 años era muy dolorosa, la niña empezaba a llorar más.

-¡Es mentira, mis papás me esperan!- gritaba con frustración, pues negaba que ellos estuvieran muertos por causa de ella, dándose la culpa -¡Mis papás no pueden estar muertos!- decía con más volumen en su voz y llorando -¡ellos me prometiron estar juntos!- volvia a gritar, la Biju solamente miraba a la niña gritar y gritar por sus padres. Nibi lo que hizo fue acurrucarla entre sus patas delanteras hasta que se tranquilizo.

 **-Se que es duro perder a tus padres, pero ellos dieron su vida para que la tuya estuviera a salvo, te amarón tanto que se sacrificarón-** dijo la gran biju con una Yugito llorando en sus patas.

Fuera de la mente de la niña, un doctor estaba con los hombres que la habían encontrado en la nieve junto a los cuerpos de su padre.

-La niña tiene suerte de estar con vida y que ustedes la hayan encontrado, es una pena que sus padres hayan muerto. Lo más extraño es que haya resistido la tormenta a pesar que los cuerpos perdieron la vida hace dos días aproximadamente- les comentaba el doctor a los hombres que estaban pendiente de la salud de la niña.

-Doctor a ¿qué se refiere con eso de haber resistido la tormenta después de dos días que murieron sus padres?- dijo uno de los hombres.

-Veran en cuerpo humano después de morir se enfria casí después de dos horas, en la tormenta debió de enfriarse en cuestión de minutos; lo más raro de la niña es que algo la mantuvo a salvo pese al frío en el exterior- dio su punto de vista de la situación de Yugito.

-Después investigaremos el fenómeno, por ahora ¿como se encuentra?- dijo el otro hombre extraño al médico.

-La niña esta estable, deben mantenerla caliente para evitar que entre nuevamente en hipotermia y estar pendiente de alguna reacción favorable o desfavorable, además necesitara comer ya que parece que perdió algo de peso- fueron las indicaciones del médico después de checar sus signos vitales procedio a guardar sus instrumentos y a salir de la casa de los hombres; ambos le pagarón por sus servicios y el doctor salió de la casa. Ambos hombres voltearon a donde estaba la niña durmiendo.

En la mente de Yugito, la Biju aun consolaba a la niña tras saber la perdida de sus padres y conocer que la mantuvieron con vida, además le dijo que gracias a su chakra la mantuvo con vida resistiendo el frío de la tormenta. Yugito durmió casi una semana, la cual los hermanos estaban al pendiente de su condición física no empeorara.

Una mañana la niña rubia despertó de su inconsciencia y vio que había otra niña cerca de la cama, la cual la miraba con mucha curiosidad. La cual tenía casi la misma edad de Yugito; tenía el pelo hasta los hombros y llevaba una blusa de color naranja sin mangas, con unas medias de red negras falda y unas botas para el frío.

-Despertó- dijo la niña y salió corriendo en busca de unas personas –¡Sid-sensei, señor Bud despertó, la niña rubia despertó!- decía corriendo a otra parte de la cabaña, Yugito no sabia bien lo que ocurria, entonces empezó a escuchar los pasos rápidos de algunas personas.

-¿Qué ya despertó?- dijo una voz masculina, la cual denotaba preocupación, Yugito vio como dos hombre adultos entraban a la habitación donde descansaba, al verlos bien se llevo una sorpresa al ver que ambos eran casi idénticos; pues vestian una capa celeste y su ropaje turquesa claro, cabello verdeagua, piel blanca, ojos naranja. Lo único que los diferenciaba era su altura.

-¿Cómo te encuentras pequeña?- le dijo uno de los hermanos a la niña, la cual no sabía si estaba con amigos o no. En su interior la gata veía lo acontecido por los hombres, aun así le habló.

 ** _-No tengas miedo gatita, ellos te ayudaron, no siento ningún sensación de peligro-_** era la alentación de Nibi a la rubia, la cual tomo la palabra.

-Bien- contestó tímidamente, la niña aun estaba un poco temerosa de estar frente a los hombres, y la niña que la veía muy tranquila -¿Dónde estoy?- dijo Yugito al ver que estaba en un lugar muy extraño.

-Bueno estas en nuestra cabaña, te encontramos en la nieve junto a tus padres- dijo el hombre más grande, la niña estaba sorprendida de saber algo de sus padres, sin embargo lo que dijo el peliverde la dejo sin palabras –desafortunadamente ellos perdieron la vida cuando mi hermano y yo los encontramos- dijo con un tono de tristeza, Yugito empezó a llorar por saber que en realidad sus padres habían muerto como lo dijo Nibi, los adultos estaban triste de la noticia que le dieron a la niña, por su lado la niña castaña abrazo a la rubia para consolarla después de la fatal información que le el hombre más alto. Después de la noticia, los gemelos llamaron al doctor para dar la información que la niña rubia había despertado, el médico la reviso minusiosamente y declaro que estaba sana, sin rastro de haber tenido ninguna consecuencia del frío, aún así les sugirió que debía descansar un poco más hasta que se recuperara. Los gemelos se presentaron a Yugito diciendo que sus nombres son Bud y Sid, y que se encontraban en Asgard, en la zona norte del círculo polar ártico.

Fin Flash Back.

Los bijus y portadores estaban escuchando la historia de Yugito y como llegó a la parte norte del planeta, saber que los padres de Yugito dieron su vida para proteger a su hija, Bee estaba sorprendido por el relato de su alumna.

-Durante casi un mes estuve en reposo en la cabaña de Bud-sensei, su hermano Sid y mi amiga Tamaki- relataba como estuvo reponiéndose de casi morir congelada –Durante ese mes conocí a Tamaki, la cual era huerfana, sus padres murieron debido a que fueron asesinados por unos bandidos cuando estaban de camino al país del hierro- dijo con tristeza Yugito –al igual que a mi los gemelos la encontraron casí al borde de la muerte y la ayudaron, después de recuperarme totalmente me llevaron al palacio del Valhalla.

Flash Back

Yugito y Tamaki iban junto a los gemelos los cuales caminaban delante de las niñas, ambas tenían abrigos gruesos de color café que las protegían del frío, mientras que los gemelos solamente vestían sus ropas normales y capas de color azul claro; las niñas estaban sorprendidas que los hombres eran capaces de soportar el frio con la poca ropa como si fuera lo más común en ellos. Ambos iban hablando entre sí.

-Entonces hermano, tú te encargaras de entrenar a Yugito- dijo Sid a su hermano, el cual veía de reojo a la niña rubia, la cual tenía un potencial muy grande como Tamaki.

-Creo que es lo justo, podía ser la heredera de la ropa divina de Alcor, aunque no sea un dios guerrero, puede llegar incluso a superar a tu alumna- dijo Bud picando el ego a su hermano. Este solo bufo por el comentario.

Los cuatro iban en dirección al palacio del Valhalla, Yugito y Tamaki era la primera vez que conocían dicho lugar, cuando estaban a la vista del palacio se sorprendieron lo que veían el palacio esta ubicado en una zona rocosa elevada a la que se accede por un puente, la roca está fuertemente erosionada en su base por vientos glaciales. La montaña está rodeada de frondosos bosques y numerosas edificaciones, puentes y torres toscas, marrones y de formas rectas, a modo de fortín, que se supone sirven de residencia al pueblo llano, la construcción es verdaderamente descomunal con muros y torres muy altos, haciendo honor a la fortaleza de los dioses. Sus alrededores amurallados son escarpados, existen varios pasos con escaleras exteriores cercanos a los precipicios.

-Niñas esta es la residencia del representante o la representante de Odín y de sus guerreros es por tanto, la sede del poder en Asgard. Presenta muchas más habitaciones que aún visto- comento Bud a Yugito y Tamaki, las cuales estaban con la boca hasta el suelo por el impresionante palacio, los gemelos estaban riendo por la impresión de las niñas, llegaron al puente levadizo, cruzaron un gran arco flanqueado por grifos. En la entrada principal del edificio hay una enorme sala de recepción equipada con muchas columnas, cuando pasaron por dicha zona en el interior vieron que posee hermosos jardines circundantes, en uno de los cuales hay una hermosa fuente, el recinto también posee una salida que conduce directamente al patio en el que se eleva la ancestral estatua de Odín.

Los cuatro se dirigieron hasta el salón del Trono, se encuentra tapizado con una tela roja y sobre el trono se encuentra un emblema que está formado por 3 elementos: dos cuervos, una espada y un escudo en el que se puede ver la Osa Mayor y en la parte inferior a Polaris. Sentado en el trono se encuentra una hermosa joven alta de cabello largo color gris claro o plateado, ojos de color violeta, piel blanca, usa lápiz labial color lavanda. Luce un vestido largo de una pieza de color azul claro, con un collar ancho de oro con un rubí en el centro, del cual salen unas largas cuerdas de perlas entrelazadas que rodean su cuerpo casi en su totalidad dichas perlas sostienen un medallón dorado en su pecho.

Cuando llegaron los gemelos se arrodillaron frente al trono con mucho respecto, la chica estaba tranquila viendo la acción de lo presentes.

-Señorita Hilda, estamos aquí para presentarles a nuestras discípulas que ocuparan nuestros ropajes sagrados- dijo Sid con respecto, la chica ahora identificada como Hilda se paro del trono y camino hasta los guerreros.

-por favor párense- dijo con amabilidad, ambos hombres hicieron lo indicado y se pusieron de pie –ya saben que no me gusta que se inclinen o que se arrodillen- fue la respuesta de Hilda hacía sus guerreros –Veo que han encontrado a sus aprendices chicos- dijo la representante de Odín. Hilda se acerco a las niñas, las cuales estaban sorprendidas por la belleza que tenía -¿Cuáles son sus nombres pequeñas?- preguntó Hilda a las niñas en un tono maternal.

-Yo me llamó Tamaki- dijo una sonriente Tamaki a la respresentante de Odín.

-Yo…yo…soy Yugito Nii- respondia la niña rubia con un poco de pena al estar frente a la joven. Hilda por su parte les sonrio a ambas niñas.

-Son muy bonitos nombres, mi nombre es Hilda de Polaris y soy la representante de Odín en la tierra y gobernante de Asgard- respondió la joven con tranquilidad, ambas niñas estaban aún más sorprendidas, pues estaban frente a la gobernante de ese extraño lugar.

-¿Asgard?- preguntaron ambas niñas, Hilda estaba sorprendida que no conociensen el lugar.

-Bueno...veran, este…yo- decía Hilda muy nerviosa, pues no encontraba la forma de explicar en donde estaba Argard, la chica volteo a ver a los gemelos para que la ayudarán en el predicamento, sin embargo estos voltearon para otro lado silbando dandole el mensaje; "No nos veas, tu metiste la pata hasta el fondo así que arréglatelas _"_ , la chica solo suspiro- Asgard es el país al extremo norte del planeta, hace milenios ocurrió un fenómeno, el cual modifico la geografía de la tierra, aún así el país permaneció intacto, junto a algunas zonas del planeta- explicaba Hilda lo más que podía, las niñas no entendia lo que decía la bella dama.

-Niñas, Asgard es un lugar alejado de las naciones elementales, nosotros estamos muy al norte del planeta, cerca del país del Hierro- explicó Sid a las pequeñas que entendían bien- hace muchos años hubo una batalla entre dioses y monstruos, aquí le conocemos como el Ragnarok, después de esa batalla cambiaron muchas cosas en el planeta, pero algunos lugares quedaron intactos, entre ellos Asgard- fue la explicación breve de gemelo menor a las niñas. Las pequeñas entendieron más o menos.

-Asgard es el lugar donde estamos, es un lugar muy frío en invierno y por las primaveras en agradable el clima- explicaba Bud –nuestras costumbres se han mantenido por generaciones, aun así nos comunicamos por medio de comercio con el país del hierro y otros países elementales- decía Bud con tranquilidad –pero dejemos las lecciones de geografía por hoy, estamos aquí para que las conozcan a la señorita Hilda- finalizó Bud con una sonrisa. Las niñas voltearon a ver a Hilda y a empeza a platicar con ella. Después de un rato las niñas habían salido a jugar al jardín del palacio.

-Señorita Hilda, tengo una curiosidad de Yugito, cuando la encontramos en la nieve junto a sus padres muertos; estos llevaban dos días. Sin embargo el médico que la atendió, mencionó que ella se mantuvo con vida en ese tiempo- explicaba Bud a la chica -¿cree que ella tenga algún poder especial?- fue la pregunta que hizo Bud a Hilda.

-mmm, tendría que ver de que se trata y si es perjudicial o no a la niña- explicó con sabiduría –llama a la niña Bud- le ordenó Hilda, el guerrero fue y trajo a Yugito de la mano, Hilda se acerco y se agacho a la altura de la niña –Yugito quiero que te quedes tranquila, lo que voy a hacer no te hará daño- dijo Hila, la niña con tranquilidad acepto. Hilda puso su mano en la cabeza de Yugito, inmediatamente emano una aura de color blanco, la cual la sentía muy calida y protectora, Hilda estaba con los ojos cerrados. Ella había entrado a la mente de la pequeña.

-¿Qué será este lugar?- pregunto la representante de Odín, la dama empezó a caminar por la mente de la niña, hasta que se topó con una jaula gigante. De la cual salió una garra de gato color azul en forma de flamas.

 **-¿Quién eres y por qué te atreviste a entrar a la mente de mi gatita?-** maullaba con furia el Biju encerrado.

-Perdón por entrar sin permiso, pero quería conocer lo que hizo que la niña estuviera con vida en la tormenta por dos días- explicó con tranquilidad Hilda.

 **-¿Y por qué debería decirte que la mantuvo viva? Mejor sal de la mente de mi gatita o ¡te mató humana!-** bufalla la Biju con ira ante el intruso que tenia en frente.

-Por favor, no quiero dañar a la niña, solo vine a buscar respuestas, Tranquilizate- decía Hilda con calma, sin embargo para la biju era una invitación a atacar.

 **-¡Largate!-** maullo con furia pero después vino el ataque **-¡Katon: jutsu bola de pelo de ratón!-** grito el nombre de la técnica, y de su hocico salió una esfera de fuego de color azul directo a Hilda, la chica estaba sorprendida de la técnica aún asi se mantuvo en calma, la técnica dio en el blanco creando una pequeña explosión.

 **-Con eso aprenderá a que no debe de meterse en donde no te llaman-** decía Nibi, sin embargo sentía un poder emanar de donde lanzó su técnica **-¿Qué es este poder?-** se preguntaba la Biju con algo de temor, del humo que había sido producido por la explosión se observaba la silueta de la chica, cuando se despejo se podía ver a Hilda rodeada de un aura de color blanco, su ropa intacta **-¿Quién eres?-** decía con miedo en su voz de Nibi, Hilda se acercaba poco a poco sin dejar de emanar su aura de poder.

-Mi nombre es Hilda de Polaris, soy la representante de Odín en la tierra del Norte- respondió con tranquilidad Hilda a la biju, la cual estaba sorprendida por lo que escuchó.

 **-¿Odín, el Dios del Norte?-** cuestionó la Biju **–Pero, pensaba que solamente eran cuentos que nos contaba nuestro padre-** respondía Nibi con incredulidad; puesto que su padre Rikudou Sennin les contaba los mitos de la era antigua y como estos desaparecieron, gracias a que entrenó con Gamamaru cuando el sapo era muy joven y leyó los libros de la biblioteca de los sapos.

-No realmente, somo tan reales como tú, y como te dije anteriormente vine a saber acerca del fenómeno que hizo sobrevivir a la niña de la tormenta y por lo que veo eres la responsable de que haya vivido, además de que la proteges de todo mal- fue la reflexión que daba Hilda, Matatabi estaba asombrada por la sabiduría y las palabas llenas de bondad, así que habló.

 **-Sí, yo fui la que la mantuvo con vida, después que me sellaron dentro de Yugito, su vida cambio, la niña sería convertida en un arma debido a mi poder-** respondía con tranquilidad a la dama **–A nosotros siempre nos han visto como un arma, más que como un ser, los hombres buscan nuestro poder por codicia y avaricia. Por eso sus padres huyeron de la aldea de Kumo, el Raikage no quería a un ser humano, sino una herramienta para la guerra-** fue la explicación que dio Nibi a Hilda, la cual estaba furiosa por como trataría a la niña en ese miserable lugar, pero se tranquilizó.

-¿Cual es tu nombre? ¿Qué eres realmente?- cuestionó Hilda a la biju, esta se quedo pensativa y después respondió.

 **-Mi verdadero nombre es Matatabi, pero me conocen como Nibi-** respondia con tranquilidad la gata **-Soy uno de los nueve Bijus creados a partir del Juubi, una entidad más fuerte que nosotros juntos, cada uno de nosotros estamos formados por chakra en su totalidad, y de acuerdo al número de colas es nuestro poder-** fue la respuesta que daba Matatabi a Hilda, esta estaba asimilando la información, pues no era raro que no conociese la historia del mundo shinobi, sus orígenes y sobre todo la historia de Kaguya, el Juubi, su derrota a manos de sus hijos Hagomoro y Hamura, la creación de los Bijus.

-Entonces la niña es una Jinchuriki- comentó Hilda con seguridad en sus palabras.

 **-Sí, desafortunadamente el ser un Jinchurikis trae una vida dura, pues la gente tiende a tenerles miedo-** fue lo que dijo Nibi a la representante de Odín, Hilda conocía muy poco de la vida de un Jinchuriki, pero en este caso la niña seria vista como una persona.

-No te preocupes, aquí la trataremos como una niña normal, bueno si normal es que aprenda a controlar el cosmos, en fin- dijo como si nada, a Nibi le salía una gota de sudor en su cabeza por el comentario.

 **-solo quisiera saber ¿Qué es el cosmos?-** preguntó la gata azul, la cual habia escuchado de la energía, mas, no sabia con seguridad que era esa energía, Hilda procedió a explicarle que era la cosmoenergia, la gata estaba con la quijada hasta el suelo, una energía que supera al chakra por mucho, al igual Nibi le explicó a Hilda lo que era el chakra y sus naturalezas.

-Vaya es interesante la diferencia entre el cosmos y el chakra, Matatabi parece que es hora de despedirme por el momento, Yugito será estudiante de uno de mis guerreros- dijo Hilda, Nibi estaba pensando bien en lo que dijo Hilda y dio su respuesta.

 **-De acuerdo, pero también mi gatita entrenará en el uso del chakra cuando este en su tiempo libre-** dijo Matatabi, Hilda estuvo de acuerdo, así que tendría que buscar información en los países que tienen contacto, al finalizar Hilda desapareció de la mente de Yugito, en el salón del trono solo habían pasado algunos minutos que Hilda abria los ojos y empezó a hablar con sus guerreros

-Ya tengo la respuesta de por qué la niña sobrevivió al frío de la tormenta- dijo y ambos gemelos esperaron la respuesta –La niña es una Jinchuriki, es decir un contenedor de un Biju, el cual en su caso es Nibi, la gata de dos colas- cabe resaltar que las palabras de Hilda sorprendieron bastante a Sid Y Bud, pues conocían de antemano a los Jinchurikis y Bijus: por lo tanto la vida de estas personas estaban casi en peligro, pues son victimas de aislamiento e incluso maltratos de todo tipo.

-Entonces la niña es una portadora de estos seres: por lo que tiene una gran cantidad de lo que los shinobis llaman chakra- dedujo muy acertadamente Bud, Hilda asintió la teoría del Dios Guerrero.

-exactamente, por lo que pude averiguar los bijus tienen una consciencia propia a pesar de estar hechos de Chakra, además como dicen los libros fueron creados por Hagoromo Otsutsuki hace varios años de la separación de la entidad llamada Juubi- era el claro conocimiento que obtuvo tras confirmas la historia con la Biju –La biju esta de acuerdo en la niña entrenará en el uso del cosmos, también la entrenará en el uso del Chakra, aunque tu Bud deberas encontrar informción del chakra cuando salgas a una misión para guirla mejor- fue la sugerencia dada al Dios Guerrero Bud de Alcor Zeta, este estuvo pensando en lo que dijo Hilda.

-Será un poco difícil, pero acepto la misión de guiar a la niña- dijo como conclusión, Yugito aun en la sala solo volteaba a ver a los mayores sin que supiera ¿Qué onda?, Bud se acerco y se agacho hasta estar a la altura de la niña.

-Bien Yugito, a partir de hoy seras mi estudiante, te enseñaré todo lo que se para que seas fuerte- dijo para después ponerle la mano sobre su cabello y revolvérselo suavemente, la niña estaba algo confundida; mas, las palabras de Bud la hicieron sentir tranquila, la cual solo asintió. Sid desde que llegó Tamaki la había empezado a entrenar, sin embargo no la había presentado ante Hilda, debido a la tormenta.

Fin Flash Back

-Después de la presentación ante la señorita Hilda, Bud-sensei me empezó a entrenar, su hermano Sid entrenaba a Tamaki en otra zona de Argard. Los entrenamientos de sensei eran muy estrictos y difíciles a comparación de su hermano, sin embargo Tamaki tampoco se libraba del duro entrenamiento- relataba Yugito.

Flash Back

Se ve a una Yugito entrenando bajo el inclemente frío nadando en un lago que aun no se habia congelado a la edad de 9 años, después sale la chica rubia un poco más crecida derribando un árbol de un solo golpe. Otra escena corriendo a la par de un alce para despúes darle una patada en el cuello dejándolo muerto, además se ve una imagen donde la chica rompe una enorme roca con su puño derecho y otra donde esta levantando una enorme roca con una sola mano, para el final ella se encuentra en una saliente manifestando su cosmos. Yugito usaba las mismas ropas que Bud. En un área apartada Yugito estaba escalando un árbol con los pies, realizando lanzamientos de Shurinken, de Kunai, realizando Kawarimis, clones de sombra, henges, todos bajo la tutela de Nibi y la supervisión de Bud, el cual las misiones que realizaba obtenia información de la manipulación del chakra.

Fin Flash Back

-Nuestro entrenamiento duro 7 años, en los cuales aprendí las técnicas de mi sensei, además conocí las costrumbres de Asgard y como se vive en ese lugar. También supe que hace 5000 años surgió el Ragnarok, la cual los Dioses pelearon contra los gigantes de fuego e hielo salidos del Jötunheim, junto a los muertos del Helheim- Yugito relataba la historia de como las bestias del Tartaro escaparón cuando Hades habia muerto, provocando que los dioses se enfrentaran a ellos –la tierra sufrió y gran parte de la humanidad pereció en el combate, sin embargo Asgard y otras zonas sobrevivieron, las personas que sobrevivieron en otras partes del continente elemental entraron en una especie de era medieval- finalizó la chica, Bee y Hachibi estaban sorprendidos por la historia de la tierra después del evento, a Naruto solamente recordaba su muerte y como se desato la liberación de los monstruos del Tartaros.

-Parece ser que tu vida Yugito fue algo duro- respondió Naruto, la chica lo volteo a ver y ssonrió con nostalgia.

-Algo parecido, hace dos años cuando cumplí 14 años recibí mi ropaje sagrado junto a Tamaki- dijo Yugito –Aunque los dioses guerreros son invocados cuando la tierra esta en peligro- Naruto se sorpendió ante la revelación de Yugito, si lo que decía era correcto, algo pasaran en la tierra y esta involucrado el Olimpo o alguno de los Dioses –ese día fui elegida por la armadura de Alcor- dijo para recordar como fue su elección.

Flash Back.

Yugito estaba parada frente a un lago congelado, del cual salía una luz blanca muy brillante y del mismo lago surgia la armadura de un tigre dientes de sable de color blanco.

-Yugito Nii, la mujer con el colmillo y la garra blanca que salva, ¡te honraré Alcor, armadura sagrada de Zeta!- fueron las palabas de Hilda cuando Yugito obtuvo sus ropajes sagrados en Asgard. En la sala del trono Tamaki con su armadura de Mizar Zeta y Yugito con su Armadura de Alcor Zeta estaban caminando hasta los pies del trono, ambas tenían el casco en su mano derecha, las chicas se inclinaron frente a Hilda con respecto.

-Estamos a sus servicios señorita Hilda- mencionaron ambas chicas, las armaduras eran idénticas, salvo por el color la de Yugito era blanca; Tamaki portaba una verde oscuro y en el cinturo había un zafiro cada una tenía una capa de color blanco en el exterior y rojo en el interior.

-Tamaki, Yugito por favor levántense- dijo Hilda, las chicas de inmediato se levantaron –saben que no me gusta que me reverencien –dijo nuevamente Hilda –la mande traer por que les tengo noticias importantes, Tamaki encontramos un familiar tuyo viviendo en, parece ser tu abuela, así que puedes ir a vivir con ella- al decir estas palabras Tamaki estaba sorprendida, pues no sabia que tenia un familiar, así que se puso alegre y lloraba de felicidad –Yugito tu puedes regresar a Kumo, el anterior Raikage fue removido de su cargo por orden del Daimyo por querer usar a un Jinchuriki como arma, actualmente esta su hijo en el puesto, pero él protege a su hermano que es el portador del Hachibi, además la aldea acepto la idea de los Jinchurikis como personas- fueron las palabras de Hilda hacía Yugito, la cual la chica estaba sorprendida de que Kumo ahora veían a los Jinchirikis como personas y no como los demonios.

-Gracias señorita Hilda- dijeron ambas chicas a la dama, Yugito ahora podía regresar a la aldea donde habían vivido sus padres, y de paso conocer al Jinchuriki para saber como vive. Después de las noticias ambas chicas se despidieron de sus maestros y de Hilda, cada una tomo rumbos diferentes, sin embargo serían llamadas cuando llegará la hora de pelear por la paz de la tierra, también se les dijo que evitarán a toda costa mostrar su poder.

Fin Flash Back.

-Despues de que regrese a la aldea, conocí a Bee-sensei, el cual me ayudo a mejorar mi entrenamiento de Kunoichi, ingrese a la academia y al año siguiente era una gennin, siempre mantenía mi habilidades de Diosa guerrera ocultas para no llamar la atención- decía Yugito, los demás estaban fascinados por la historia que contaba la rubia de coleta.

-¿por qué mantener el misterio?- pregunto Bee, Naruto solo quería golpearse la cabeza por la pregunta tan obvia.

-Lo que pasa es que si se da a conocer el cosmos, muchas personas tratarían de usarlo como arma para obtener poder- respondió Yugito la pregunta -Ahora que conté quien soy, quisiera que me explicarás Naruto ¿Por qué no usaste tu cosmos en la pelea?- preguntó Yugito a su homologo.

-Es algo más complicado que tu propia historia- dijo Hades, pues estaba entre la espada y la pared, de decir la verdad de su naturaleza y como reaccionaría la chica –si les muestro quien soy prométanme que me escucharan mi historia- dijo el chico rubio, Yugito y Bee se vieron entre sí y respondieron.

-Claro que escucharé tu cuento sin ningun pretexto- rapeo el moreno.

-De acuerdo, escucharé tu historia- Naruto al saber la respuesta, Hades encendió su cosmos que cubrió su cuerpo hasta desaparecer, después de un rato Naruto apareció ahora portando una armadura que cubre el cuerpo completo, la cual posee alas, las cuales están distribuidas a lo largo de la armadura. Posee seis alas en la parte posterior, cuatro en la parte superior y dos en la inferior. También posee "alas" en la protección de los brazos y de las piernas. En tonos grises. Yugito se sorprendió del aspecto de Naruto. Bee, Hachibi, Nibi estaban sorprendidos, el cosmos del chico superaba a la chica, Yugito se posicionó en guardia.

-¡Hades!, ¿Qué es lo que quieres con Argard?- dijo con enojo hacía el Dios –responde o te eliminó- amenazo Yugito, la cual empezaba a emanar su cosmos y empezaba a dejar crecer sus uñas para atacarlo –entonces planeas eliminar la vida y traer el gélido invierno eterno de la muerte, ¡no lo permitiré!- grito y empezó a correr -¡Garra del Tigre de la Sombra del Vikingo!- grito enviando su ataque contra el Dios, sin embargo su ataque paro a unos centímetros del cuello de Naruto -¿Qué?- fue lo que alcanzó a decir, Naruto solamente envió un poco de sus cosmos contra Yugito, la cual salió disparada hacía atrás sin sufrir lesión alguna.

-No quiero pelear- dijo Naruto con tranquilidad, Yugito empezaba a volver a atacar nuevamente; todos los ataques eran detenidos por el Dios sin explicación alguna. Con los demás estaban sorprendidos de que Yugito no podía tocar a Naruto.

 **-Kurama ¿Quién es el chico?-** preguntó Nibi a su hermano.

 **-Es el renacimiento del Dios del Inframundo, Naruto es Hades-** dijo con tranquilidad el zorro blanco a sus hermanos.

 **-¿Qué? Entonces las historias que nos contaba el viejo son reales-** dijo con sorpresa Hachibi. Kurama solo veía la pelea.

 **-Si, aunque el ahora esta por una cosa, y es estar con Pandora y traer la paz-** contestó Kurama, sus hermanos estaban sorprendidós, pues la historia de ese Dios lo describia como un ser que solo quería traer la muerte **–dejemos que se calmen para que Naruto hablé de su pasado-** dijo Kurama, Yugito empezaba a cansarse de atacar sin ningún resultado, Hades simplemente estaba parado; hasta que volvió a atacar al Dios, el cual con su cosmo la paralizó.

-Es suficiente Yugito, mi intensión no es sumir al planeta en la oscuridad, como en el pasado- dijo con tranquilidad Naruto, Yugito intentaba moverse, pero le era inútil el cosmos de Naruto era muy poderoso a comparación del suyo, por lo que opto por escuchar su historia.

-Bien, escucharé tu historia- fue la contestación de Yugito, después de ser liberada por el poder de Hades, este le contó su historia desde la traición de Perséfone, hasta su llegada y renacimiento y posterior reencuentro son su amada Pandora, así como su vida de niño y que el proviene del clan Uzumaki y como último varón entra en LRC, los demás estaban sorprendidos, el Dios no viene a destruir la vida, sino a ayudar a los humanos y vivir como uno más, Yugito simplemente agachó la cabeza por vergüenza a lo que estaba haciendo, sin darle oportunidad de hablar.

-Lamento el haberle atacado Hades-sama, pero aún los de Asgard cuentan su historia de como trato de destruir la vida en el planeta- dijo Yugito con una reverencia ante la persona de Naruto.

-No tienes que disculparte, en tu lugar habría hecho lo mismo, además olvídate del sama, cuando estemos reunidos puedes llamarme Hades o Naruto- dijo con una sonrisa, Yugito solo asintió.

-Disculpa Naruto-san, cuando estábamos peleando ¿Por qué no manifestó su cosmos?- preguntó la Diosa Guerrera a Hades.

-La respuesta es simple, aún no es momento de darnos a conocer como los guerreros de los dioses o en mi caso un Dios, además en la realidad aún no despierta mi poder real, solamente alcanzó el 7° sentido y el 8° sentido- explicó Bee y Hachibi estaban más confundidos por la información que daban los chicos.

-Disculpen alguien me podría decir que pasa aquí- dijo el moreno de lentes de sol con seriedad.

-Claro, lo que pasa es…- Naruto procedió a dar una explicación de todo lo ocurrido hasta ahora, desde su vida, los dioses, las categorías de guerreros, la energía que manejan, entre otras cosa, a Killer Bee estaba que en su cabeza le salía humo de tratar de asimilar tanta información.

 **-Chicos se les paso la mano con la información, miren como dejaron a Bee-** comentó Hachibi, viendo que el moreno estaba con los ojos en espiral, que parecía robot con un cortocircuíto en la cabeza. A Bee le habían fundido los chips del cerebro. A todos les salió una gota de sudor en la cabeza. Los Bijus le preguntaron del cambio de Kurama y este también contó la historia de su encuentro con la esencia de Hades y Athena, la cual lo purificó de toda energía negativa. Hachibi y Matatabi estaban sorprendidos por el fenómeno de su hermano.

-Creo que es hora de salir de este lugar- dijo Naruto a los demás –Yugito deseo hacer una alianza con Asgard, es posible uno de los dioses del olimpo o mi propio hermano Zeus trame algo contra la tierra- dijo con seriedad Hades a Yugito.

-Será un placer que tengamos una alianza con el inframundo- contestó Yugito con felicidad de que él Dios no es el mismo de antes.

-Claro, además tengo una alianza con mi sobrina Athenas y el santuario, mientras nos unamos podemos hacerle frente a lo que se viene. En la alianza incluye a mi hermano Poseídon, mis sobrinas Pallas y Artemisa- contestó Naruto con alegría, Yugito estaba sorprendida, el Dios del Inframundo esta tratando de traer paz por medio de los dioses –es hora de regresar al mundo real- dijo Hades, los Jinchurikis empezaban a desaparecer de la pradera donde estaban platicando. En la realidad los tres Jinchurikis despertaban después de unos minutos, Naruto se paro primero y guardo su lira –Bueno me retiró, las chicas me han de esperar, lo que platicamos será secreto hasta que sea necesario mostrarlo al mundo- dijo, ambos shinobis de Kumo asintieron. Naruto se retiró del parque, los dos Shinobis hicieron lo mismo.

Por la calle se veía a una chica morena de cabello plateado aún pensando en cierto rubio que tiene esos ojos que la atrayeron, esta era ni más, ni menos que Mabui, a veces suspiraba como colegiada. Mabui sin embargo necesitará conocer al chico rubio para saber un poco más de él. Hinata, Haku, Anko y Yugao entraban a una tienda de ropa de damas para comprar (dígase saquear la tienda con todo lo que ven las mujeres) ropa nueva y de paso impresionar a sus hombres. Hypnos en el caso de Yugao, Thanatos en el caso de Anko y Hades/Naruto en el caso de Hinata/Pandora y Haku.

 **Ok carnalitos hasta aquí llega el capítulo de hoy estuvo interesante la vida de Yugito para convertirse en un Dios guerrero de Asgard, ya casi finalizamos el arco de Kumo y vendrán otros capítulos donde tendremos a unos invitados muy especiales que harán a Hades/Naruto su vida una locura.**

 **Recuerden que para el 25 de diciembre público una historia de Navidad muy diferente a las que siempre nos han escrito, no se la pierdan, dejen Reviews, comentarios, sugerencias, puntos de vista, retroalimentación o cualquier cosa, ya saben menos criticas negativas, juicios valorativos o cualquier basura, porque no las contestaré. En fin nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo, se despide Shion145, Ahí se ven.** **o Shion145, Nos vemos, bye.**


	18. Capítulo 17: ¿Hades cantando?

**¡Que onda! A toda la banda alternativa de Fanfiction, desde el centro de redacción y publicación (Si claro, desde mi casa), los saluda su amigo Shion145 que les trae este último capítulo del último día del agonizante 2017, mas no de la historia. Doy gracias a todas las personas que leyerón mi 3° historia el 25 de diciembre "Un ángel especial de Navidad", es para mí un placer haber escrito el cuento de Navidad; como dije en la historia, el escribir el cuento de Navidad fue un reto, debido a que le quite la parte religiosa y comercial. El motivo es para reflexionar un poco de lo que realmente es Navidad y como debemos festejarla, además que deje mi religión como parte de mi vida y busco algo que realmente me ayude a mejorar como humano, es por eso que entrar n temas de religión es muy fuerte.**

 **Gracias por los reviews (para ser sinceros fueron dos y eso me entristece un poco, debido a que estuve casi un mes viendo el tema a tocar), sobre todo a:**

 **CCSakuraforever: que bueno que te haya gustado la historia y espero que estés pendiente de esta y otras más.**

 **Animebot02: así es, una reflexión cruda, pero acertada. Y es debido a que los seres humanos necesitamos varios golpes para despertar a nuestra realidad y dejar de lado lo que nos esta dañando y actuar como verdaderos seres pensantes y gregarios que somos y no dejar de lado los problemas, por ejemplo: los terremotos que hubo en mi país.**

 **Bien solo aclaro un punto importante que olvide mencionar en la historia. Si bien mencione que en estas fechas aumenta el nivel de depresión, ansiedad y suicidio, temo decirles que es real, y es debido a la presión social de festejar estas fechas, debido a lo que siempre nos han dicho o nosotros hemos creído, por ese motivo no pondré frases como "nubes depresivas" o "es un bipolar" si no tengo el motivo para colocarlo, pues estos son problemas emocionales y mentales que no son juegos, ni mucho menos adjetivos calificativos. Bueno empecemos con esta última parte de la misión en Kumo y seguiremos con otras sorpresas.**

 **Sin más, Hay que darle duro que era para ayer. ¡Comenzamos!**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju, dios o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju, dios o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

-¡Katon: jutsu gran bola de fuego! o ¡Marioneta cósmica!- técnica o jutsu.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Masashi Kishimoto, solo soy dueño de la historia, tampoco lo hago con fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

Capítulo 17: ¿Hades cantando?.

Después de la conversación con los otros Jinchurikis de Kumo, Hades estaba caminando por una calle de Kumo, estaba viendo otros lugares de la aldea; pues aun tenía tiempo para encontrarse con Hinata y Haku, las cuales estaban comprando ropa nueva, mas, tenía un presentimiento que le tocaría ser burro de carga por las cosas que comprarían sus novias.

En la misma calle estaba una Mabui tan concentrada en el Dios que no se fijo que frente a ella estaba Naruto caminando, hasta que ambos chocarón, Mabui calló al suelo de sentón; Naruto…bueno a él no le paso nada.

-Lo siento, no me fije por donde iba- se excusó la ayudante del Raikage, Naruto extendió su mano hacía Mabui, la cual seguía en el suelo.

-No te preocupes, tampoco me fije por donde iba- dijo Naruto, Mabui tomó la mano del Dios y con la ayuda del mismo se levantó, la chica se sacudió su ropa, después fijo su vista en Naruto, la reacción de la chica fue de sonrojarse, al volver a ver los ojos de Hades, su expresión era un poema en Mabui.

-Hola mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki- se presentó con una sonrisa que solo sabe dar el chico rubio.

-Yo…yo…yo soy Mabui- dija la morena con tartamudez en su voz, pues no sabia porque se sentía así frente al chico, es más era la primera vez que se sentía así frente a un hombre. La chica no sabía que hacer.

-Oye ¿estas bien?- preguntó Naruto al ver que la chica no reaccionaba con nada, Mabui aún seguía sin moverse o decir algo; Naruto le pasaba la mano frente a su rostro, le tronaba los dedos para que reaccionará, sin embargo no decía nada –reacciona- decía Naruto, la cual empezó a zarandearla hasta que Mabui empezó a reaccionar.

-¿Qué, qué paso?- decía fuera de sí la chica.

-El lo que quisiera saber ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?- preguntó Naruto a la chica.

-Yo…eh…pues no sé- dijo aún confundida Mabui, hasta que recordó que se había quedado paralizada frente a Naruto al ver sus ojos, entonces empezó a sonrojarse -¡Kyaaa!, perdón, perdón- decía Mabui a Naruto, el cual tenía signos de interrogación alrededor de su cabeza por lo que decía Mabui –es que yo…tú…este- la pobre chica no encontraba las palabras correctas para iniciar una oración. En alguna parte de Kumo, Hinata sentía que alguien le hacía competencia en sonrojarse cuando esta con Hades, aunque sentía que esta persona era sincera.

Regresando a la escena donde Hades esperaba que la chica dijiera algo, sin embargo los nervios se la tragaban, para suerte de la chica morena, Samui y Karui pasaban y vieron a Naruto.

-Hola Naruto-san- saludo Karui con tranquilidad –Hola Mabui- saludo ahora a la secretaria del Raikage.

-Hola Karui-san, Hola Samui-san, ¿Qué hacen?- preguntó Naruto a las compañeras de Yugito. Ambas chicas estaban buscaban a su sensei y compañera para que tuvieran una misión, pero no los hallaron por ningún lado: por lo que salieron a caminar.

-Esperábamos a Bee-sensei y a Yugito, pero no aparecen por ningún lado, asi que salimos a caminar un rato y a ver que hacíamos, ¿y tú?- preguntó Karui al rubio.

-Estoy esperando que Hinata-chan y Haku-chan regresen de compras, por lo que salí a dar un paseo- dijo sin rodeos Naruto, las chicas veían a Mabui que estaba frente al Dios algo sonrojada.

-Veo que ya conociste a Mabui- dijo Samui al ver a la morena que se veía nerviosa.

-Sí, chocamos hace rato- respondió Hades a las compañeras de Yugito –Ambos estábamos distraídos, yo por ver que hacía mientras pasa el tiempo para ver a las chicas- dijo Naruto, el cual tenía razón, a como van las compras de la chicas se llevaría un buen rato.

-Oye Naruto-san y porque vienes con nosotras a comer, mientras pasas el tiempo- invitó Samui al Dios mayor, el cual estaba pensativo.

-mmm, bueno, esta bien sirve que conozca otros lugares- respondió Naruto, las chicas del equipo de Bee se alegrón.

-Entonces en marcha, vamos Mabui sirve que te desestreses- dijo Karui la cual junto a Samui empezaron a caminar a un pequeño restaurante donde había escenario para cantar, en el cual se estaban dando un pequeño concierto, las chicas y Naruto entraron y pidieron su comida, Naruto pidió Sushi, Karui un rollos de canela, Samui Ramen y Mabui pidió una rebanada de pastel, todos animados por la conversación, Mabui todavía algo sonrojada por la cercanía de Naruto.

-Entonces Naruto, eres músico, y pintor- dijo Samui con interés en las actividades que hacía cuando no entrenaba o estaba de misisón.

-Si, los hago como hobbie, además me desestresa de las misiones cuando son muy largas- dijo con una sonrisa zorruna marca registrada. Las chicas estaban impresionadas por lo que Karui le pidió una demostración de talento.

-¿Podrias tocar algo para todos?- fue la propuesta de Karui que dio al aires, Naruto estaba un poco sorprendido por que dijo la pelirroja, así que acepto.

-Esta bien, si así lo piden- dijo para subir al escenario donde ya había acabado el grupo de música de tocar, Naruto sacó un pergamino, puso Chaka al sello para decir -¡Kai!- una nube de humo apareció después de haberse disipado, dejo que había dos instrumentos musicales, dos guitarra de madera con cuerdas de acero, sin embargo una de las guitarras era electroacústica. Naruto creo un clon este tomo la guitarra con cuerdas de acero y el original la guitarra electroacústica, la cual conecto a una bocina, todo las personas estaban con los ojos puestos en el chico rubio, tomó el micrófono y empezó a hablar –esta canción que trata sobre un hombre que no se reconoce a sí mismo y eso le provoca momentos malos, de poca autoestima y mucha confusión- dijo para empezar a tocar la guitarra un solo con la guitarra electroacústica, mientras el clon tocaba otra guitarra de acompañamiento.

 _We passed upon the stair, we spoke of was and when_

 _Although I wasn't there, he said I was his friend_

 _Which came as some surprise I spoke into his eyes_

 _I thought you died alone, a long long time ago_

 _Oh no, not me_

 _I never lost control_

 _You're face to face_

 _With the man who sold the world_

En ese instante las chicas del equipo 11 entraba al local con algunas bolsas de las compras que hicieron (cuando dicen algunas bolsas es que saquearon la tienda) las chicas y sus senseis fueron a tomar un lugar y pedir que les trajeran algo de tomar.

-Oye Hinata, ¿ese que esta en el escenario, no es Naruto?- dijo Haku al ver a su novio cantar, Hinata volteo hacia donde su hermana de clan.

-Es Naruto, la pregunta es ¿Por qué esta cantando?- dijo Hinata, pero dejo que siguiera su número para después preguntarle.

 _I laughed and shook his hand, and made my way back home_

 _I searched for form and land, for years and years I roamed_

 _I gazed a gazley stare at all the millions here_

 _We must have died along, a long long time ago_

 _Who knows? not me_

 _We never lost control_

 _You're face to face_

 _With the man who sold the world_

-Wow, eso si es canción, y no las de Bee sensei- dijo Samui al escuchar como cantaba e interpreta la canción Naruto, Mabui por su parte estaba asombrada por el chico.

Haku, Yugao y Anko estaban más que asombradas, estaban perplejas por el talento que se carga el Dios.

-Vaya que se lo tenía bien guardadito- dijo Anko con una mirada de complicidad –Tal vez se los cambie por Thanys-kun- dijo con una sonrisa a las chicas.

-¡Anko-sensei!- gritarón Hinata y Haku enojadas por el comentario de su sensei.

-Es broma, pero digan que se sacaron el premio mayor- dijo Anko para después ver a Hinata y Haku pensarlo bien lo que dijo Anko.

 _Who knows? not me_

 _We never lost control_

 _You're face to face_

 _With the man who sold the worldo_

El Dios empezó a realizar un solo con la guitarra electroacústica, la cual deleitaba al público que estaba reuino viendo como manejaba las cuerdas. La gente del local empezó a aplaudir por la canción que Naruto interpretó, es más le empezaban a decir que otra, lo cual complació.

-Bueno la siguiente canción es acerca de una sinfonía mortal espero que les guste- dijo el Dios del Inframundo, el cual empezaba a tocar con la guitarra acústica

 _Cette nuit_

 _Intenable insomnie_

 _La folie me guette_

 _Je suis ce que je fuis_

 _Je subis_

 _Cette cacophonie_

 _Qui me scie la tête_

 _Assommante harmonie_

 _Elle me dit_

 _Tu paieras tes délits_

 _Quoi qu'il advienne_

 _On traîne ses chaînes_

 _Ses peines_

 _Refrão_

 _Je voue mes nuits_

 _A l'assasymphonie_

 _Aux requiems_

 _Tuant par dépit_

 _Ce que je sème_

 _Je voue mes nuits_

 _A l'assasymphonie_

 _Et aux blasphèmes_

 _J'avoue je maudis_

 _Tout ceux qui s'aiment_

 _L'ennemi_

 _Tapi dans mon esprit_

 _Fête mes défaites_

 _Sans répit, me défie_

 _Je renie_

 _La fatale hérésie_

 _Qui ronge mon être_

 _Je veux renaître_

 _Renaître_

 _Refrão_

 _Je voue mes nuits_

 _A l'assasymphonie_

 _Aux requiems_

 _Tuant par dépit_

 _Ce que je sème_

 _Je voue mes nuits_

 _A l'assasymphonie_

 _Et aux blasphèmes_

 _J'avoue je maudis_

 _Tout ceux qui s'aiment_

 _Pleurent les violons de ma vie_

 _La violence de mes envies_

 _Siphonnée, symphonie._

 _Déconcertant concerto_

 _Je joue sans toucher le beau_

 _Mon talent sonne faux_

La gente estaba muy emocionada por la canción de Naruto, su equipo estaba con la boca abierta, eso incluye a Pandora, pues no sabía que Hades fuera tan buen cantante y músico, a pesar de conocerlo siglos, es más pensaba llévaselo en ese instante y hacerlo suyo, al igual que Haku. La gente empezaba a aplaudir siguiendo el ritmo de la canción, el equipo de Samui y Karui estaban impresionadas por la voz de Hades, incluso por el idioma que cantaba. Mabui estaba asombrada por la forma en que cantaba el rubio que le quita sus sueños.

 _Je noie mon ennuie_

 _Dans la mélomanie_

 _Je tue mes phobies_

 _Dans la désharmonie_

 _Refrão_

 _Je voue mes nuits_

 _A l'assasymphonie_

 _Aux requiems_

 _Tuant par dépit_

 _Ce que je sème_

 _Je voue mes nuits_

 _A l'assasymphonie_

 _Et aux blasphèmes_

 _J'avoue je maudis_

 _Tout ceux qui s'aiment_

 _Je voue mes nuits_

 _A l'assasymphonie_

 _Aux requiems_

 _Tuant par dépit_

 _Ce que je sème_

La gente estaba eufórica por la canción que dio Naruto, el equipo de Bee seguía con la boca abierta, Mabui estaba más que sonrojada, pues ahora si parece que rompió el record de ponerse roja que impuso Hinata, alcanzando un nuevo tono de color rojo en su cara.

-Para finalizar voy a tocar esta rola- dijo para solo con la guitarra acústica empezar un arpegio que iniciaba la canción.

 _Soy cadáver de tu cementerio_

 _Al que nunca vas porque tienes miedo_

 _Me envenenaste con mentiras tristes_

 _O tal vez historias de terror_

 _No salga de noche_

 _Te pueden robar_

 _Un muerto te espía_

 _Desde el día que supo la verdad_

 _No salga de noche_

 _Te pueden robar_

 _Un muerto te espía_

 _Desde el día que supo la verdad._

 _Pensaba que eras la mujer más sincera_

 _La más buena, pero no_

 _Eres la más cruel._

 _Te amaba y te amó_

 _Pero no puedo olvidar tu maldad_

 _Acuerdaté_

 _No salga de noche_

 _Te pueden robar_

 _Un muerto te espía_

 _Desde el día que supo la verdad._

 _No salga de noche_

 _Te pueden robar_

 _Un muerto te espía_

 _Desde el día que supo la verdad._

 _Naranara, narananara,_

 _Naranana, naranananao_

 _Naranao ooooh_

 _Naranara, narananara,_

 _Naranana, naranananao_

 _Naranao ooooh_

La gente aplaudia la canciones que interpretó el Dios, el cual acomodó los instrumentos en el rollo y procedió a sellarlos nuevamente, después bajo del escenario y se dirigió a la mesa donde estaban el equipo de Yugito y Mabui. Hinata y Haku fueron a donde estaba Naruto.

-¡Wow, eso fue impresionante!- eso fue lo que la siempre seria Samui dijo, sorprendiendo a las demas mujeres; pues siempre era muy seria, sin mostrar sus emociones, pero hoy era otra cosa -Je, je gracias- dijo un poco apenado,

-Na…Naruto-kun- dijo una timida, apenada y sonrojada Mabui -¿Qué idioma fue la que cantaste segunda canción?- preguntó Mabui.

-¡Ah! Es cierto, fue Frances, donde entrene habia personas que hablaban ese idioma- dijo Naruto asombrando a las chicas por el estraño idioma –despues les paso la traducción dijo el Dios.

En ese momento Hinata y Haku llegaron y cada una le dio un beso en cada mejilla, el cual tomó desprevenido al Dios –Hola chicas, ¿acabaron sus compras?- preguntó Naruto.

-Si hace un rato acabamos, de hecho íbamos para el hotel a dejarlas, pero decidimos tomar unas bebidas aquí- dijo Haku. Hinata veía que el equipo de Bee estaba en la mesa por lo que inicio una conversación.

-Hola chicas, ¿Cómo están?- preguntó la ojiperla al equipo de Bee.

-Bien después del enfrentamiento de ayer- respondió Karui la pregunta de Hinata.

-Ustedes si que tienen a un talentaso como Naruto-san en su equipo- dijo Samui, la cual halagaba al Dios, mientras este se sentía avergonzado.

-Y eso que no han visto su mural que pinto en su departamento- dijo Hinata, la cual dejo impresionados a los demás de la mesa –es una obra de arte, yo creo que estaría bien en un museo- dijo para poner su dedo debajo del mentón.

-Oye Naruto-kun ¿Cuándo me invitas a tu departamento?- preguntó Haku a su novio, ella quieria ver el impresionante trabajo de Naruto como pintor.

-Que te parece si después de esta misión- dijo con una sonrisa, Haku por su parte se alegró que besó en la boca a Naruto, sorprendiendo a las demás féminas. Pero entristeciendo a Mabui por ver como la pelinegra le daba una muestra de afecto. Las chicas del equipo de Bee estaban asombradas por ver a Naruto besar a Haku, así que preguntaron.

-Naruto por curiosidad ¿Por qué besas a ella? Pensaba que la peliazul es tu novia- preguntó Samui al chico.

-Lo es- dijo tranquilamente Naruto.

-Entonces ¿Por qué la besas ella?- esta vez la pregunta fue hecha por Karui.

-También es mi novia- respondió el rubio la pregunta –lo que pasa es que soy el último varón de clan Uzumaki, por lo que estoy en la LRC- respondió Hades, los hombres al escuchar lo que dijo Naruto tuvieron un solo pensamiento "Maldito rubio suertudo", Mabui se sentía feliz, eso significa que tenía una oportunidad de conocer al chico.

-Entonces eres del clan Uzumaki, pero se que ellos eran pelirrojos, tu tienes cabello rubio- dijo Samui.

-Mi padre era rubio, pero mi madre era Kushina Uzumaki su cabello era pelirrojo, por lo que se me considera el último de mi clan- explicó el Dios, las chicas entendieron el punto, Hinata y Haku vieron a la morena que estaba callada.

-¿Ella quien es Naruto-kun?- preguntó Hinata al rubio.

-Perdón por no presentarla- dio disculpas el rubio –Ella es Mabui, la secretaria del Raikage- la presentó con tranquilidad.

-Ho…hola soy Mabui, mu…mucho gusto- dijo con un poco de vergüenza, Hinata y Haku se les hizo un deja vu cuando iniciaron su relación con Hades, Anko y Yugao se presentarón al equipo de Bee.

-Vaya se han olvidado de nosotras, pero bueno porque no mejor nos juntamos y nos divertimos un poco- declaró Anko, la cual traía las bolsas de las compras, al igual que Yugao. Hinata y Haku también hicieron lo suyo y fueron por las cosas que compraron, cuando Hades vio la cantidad de cosas que las chicas adquirieron, se le fue el color de su rostro.

 ** _-Hoy te toca ser la mula de carga de tus novias ja, ja, ja-_** decía con burla Kurama, el cual se revolcaba de la risa al ver a su portador cargar todo lo que compraron sus novias.

-Por cierto, un sapito lindo nos dio el dinero para las compras- declaró Anko con una risa de maldad, Naruto se puso más pálido que Orochimaru al saber a lo que se referia su sensei, así que con precaución busco su monedero y lo abrió lentamente para encontrarse que su estimado Gama-chan estaba casi vacía excepto por algunos billetes y unas cuantas monedas.

 _-¡Noooooo!, estaba ahorrando para una Gibson y para el próximo metal fest que darían los dorados en el santuario-_ pensaba con lágrimas de cocodrilo en forma de cascada, Kurama al escuchar que Naruto estaba ahorrando para el festival también grito.

 ** _-¡Nooooo! ¿Por qué tenían que bajarte la lana asi de feo?_** \- dijo igual que Hades con lagrimas de cascada estilo anime **_–Y yo que quería invitar a Matatabi al evento-_** dijo el gran Zorro a su amigo divino.

-Bueno creo que no era de mucha importancia, así que lo tomamos prestado- dijo sin más Anko. Yugao, Hinata y Haku estaban avergonzadas, pues sabían que ese dinero era de Naruto/Hades y lo estaba ahorrando para algo, Anko sabía que el dinero era para la guitarra nueva de Naruto e ir al Festival que armarían los caballeros dorados este año, pues ella y Thanatos iban desde que se realizó por primera vez en el santuario y cuando eran novios, aún después de casados.

-Bueno ya que- dijo con resignación Hades al ver que tendría que esperar hasta el próximo año _–Y yo que quería invitar a Pandora-chan y Haku-chan al evento-_ pensaba muy triste.

Durante un buen rato las chicas y Naruto estuvieron conviviendo muy a gusto, Pandora y Haku se daban cuenta que Mabui veía de vez en cuando a Hades: por lo tanto ambas evaluaban como se desempeñaba con Naruto, si bien la chica era un poco tímida con él, veían que no era una interesada y arrastrada como Ino u otras chicas, era más como una persona sincera, honesta y que le gustaba Naruto, mas, las chicas no podían convivir por mucho, pues al siguiente día tendrían la respuesta de la invitación que les hizo Konoha a Kumo para los exámenes Chunnin, Mabui hablaba un poco con Naruto y este mismo interactuaba con la chica, sin embargo ambos sentían una agradable sensación al estar cerca.

Pero como todo tiene un fin, y este era el preciso momento, en el cual ambos equipos y Mabui se tenían que retirar, el equipo 11 tenia que estar en la oficina del Raikage temprano para recoger la respuesta y ese mismo día regresar, así que se despidieron y a Hades le toco lo peor de la tarde, cargar las cosas de las chicas, incluidas las de Anko y Yugao, el cual tuvo que hacer varios clones de sombra, ya que parecía malabararista de circo, haciendo equilibrio con las bolsas y cajas, hasta que llegaron al hotel, Naruto dejo las cosas en las habitaciones de las chicas y el fue a su cuarto a escribir unas cartas y posteriormente descansar para el día siguiente.

Mientras, Mabui se encontraba en su departamento, recostada en su cama sonriendo y suspirando como colegiala enamorada, ya que tenía una oportunidad para estar con el Dios o más bien con Naruto, aunque tenga que compartir amor con las otras novias de Naruto que tuviera, a ella no le importaba, solo que él chico la amará tal cual es, además de volver a ver esa mirada que la enamoró y su calidez que desprendía.

-Ahh, Naruto-kun- eran las palabras que salían de su boca, lo malo es que el chico se iba mañana, ya que solo estaba de paso, por que estaba también triste, sin embargo recordó que Kumo era invitada a los exámenes chunnin de este año: por lo tanto el Raikage tendría la obligación de asistir a observar los exámenes y decidir quienes iban a ser chunnin: por lo que ella tendría que acompañar a A en su estadía en Konoha, sería una buena oportunidad de conocer un poco más a Naruto.

Hinata y Haku estaban en su habitación, cada una revisaba las comprar hechas con el dinero de Naruto, ambas chicas estaban muy avergonzadas de que Anko haya robado el dinero que Naruto estaba ahorrando, dejando eso de lado, las chicas conversaban de cierta morena.

-Haku ¿Qué opinas de la chica llamada Mabui?- pregunto Pandora a Haku, la cual se sentó en su cama para poder platicar.

-La verdad, siento que la chica es amable y que le gusta Naruto-kun, además siendote sincera pienso que es una persona amable, honesta, sincera y de buen corazón- respondio Haku a Hinata, la cual también se sentó sobre la cama y medito las palabras de Haku.

-Es cierto, además no le vi intensiones de ser una arrastrada e interesada como Ino (eso duele), más bien tiene la intensión de quererlo conocer, parece que ya tenemos otra hermana del clan- fue el dictamen que dio Hinata muy contenta –pero es una pena que no podamos conocerla mejor, pues mañana partimos a Konoha después de recibir la respuesta a la invitación del Raikage- dijo Pandora un poco desilusionada.

-No te preocupes, ella siendo la secretaria del Raikage, tendrá que acompaña presenciar los combates para que seleccionen los mejores para ser chunnin- dijo Haku también feliz de tener otra hermana de clan. Hinata se alegró, por lo tanto podían platicar con Mabui.

En la habitación de Naruto, este mismo tenía la sensación de que algo bueno ocurriría muy pronto relacionado con la reconstrucción del clan. Aunque en su mente estaba cierta chica de piel morena y pelo gris, claro que también Haku y Pandora. Hades estaba escribiendo unas cartas para ser enviadas a Hilda, Poseidón, Pallas y Artemisa invitándolos a realizar una alianza junto y de paso comentarles la alianza con Athena, la cual se presentaría el día marcada en la misiva. Después se dejo llevar por Morfeo.

Al día siguiente después de desayunar y preparar sus cosas para regresar a Konoha, el equipo 11 se presentó a la oficina del Raikage, en la sala de espera, Mabui estaba sonrojada por la presencia de Naruto, Haku y Hinata/Pandora la veían con gracia, pues parece que la chica se enamoró de su novio.

Naruto estaba comentadoles a sus sensei y a las chicas que escribió unas cartas para realizar la alianza con su hermano y sobrinas, además de Hilda.

-Entonces estas decidido a realizar las alianzas con ellos- dijo Anko con seriedad hacía Naruto.

-Sí, de hecho necesito enviarlas los más rápido posible que pueda, sin embargo no me fió de Hermes, siendo el Dios mensajero o mejor dicho el máximo chismoso del Olimpo- dijo con un tono bajo para que Mabui no lo escuche.

-Entonces porque no hablas con Iris, ella es más discreta y le tengo más confianza que a Hermes- dijo Pandora a su novio.

-Tienes razón cariño, Iris es la indicada para llevar los mensajes, ni siquiera Zeus o los otros dioses son capaces de enfrentarla por la información que guarda- dijo Naruto al saber que la Diosa mensajera de los Dioses es muy celosa de su trabajo y es capaz de mandar a Zeus al diablo si intenta revisar los mensajes que la diosa transporta, además que tiene un lugar muy seguro donde guarda los mensajes.

-Está decidido, cuando salgamos de Kumo invocaré a Iris para darle las cartas que las entregue- dijo Naruto a las chicas del equipo 11.

Mabui se levantó de su asiento para avisar al Raikage de la llegada del equipo de Konoha, cuando paso cerca del Dios suertudo la chica desvió su mirada de vergüenza y fue al interior de la oficina del Raikage. Mabui tardó unos segundos y después salió.

-Pue…pueden, pasar el Raikage los espera- dijo Mabui muy nerviosa por ver a Hades, el Dios no sabía porque Mabui actuaba así, aunque en su mente se le hacía tierno el como se sonrojaba, tanto que le dio una sonrisa marca Uzumaki, patentada y registrada, la chica al ver la sonrisa simplemente se sonrojo más. Hinata y Haku solo suspiraron, pues Hades enamoraba a las chicas sin darse cuenta, pero viendo a Mabui llegaron a la conclusión que iba a ser una de las esposas de Naruto.

El equipo de Konoha entró en la oficina de A, el cual estaba revisando unos documentos, el Raikage levanto la mirada para ver al equipo 11 y dar su respuesta a la invitación a los exámenes Chunnin de este año.

-Que bueno que estén presentes, les tengo la respuesta de la invitación a los exámenes chunnin- dijo A con tranquilidad.

-¿Y cual es su respuesta Raikage-Sama ante la invitación?- pregunto Yugao con respeto.

-Aceptamos su invitación y enviaremos a los gennin que representaran este años a Kumo, además le escribí una carta al Hokage donde me interesa realizar una alianza con Konoha- fue la respuesta que A les dio al equipo de Konoha, los cuales estaban alegre por saber que asistiría Kumo a los exámenes –Les entregó la respuesta de la invitación escrita en este rollo y además la carta que les comente hace un momento- habló A dándoles un rollo sellado y la carta que contiene la información para la alianza entre las aldeas.

Yugao tomó los objetos que le dio A y procedió a guárdalos en un sello de almacenamiento otorgado por Naruto.

-Si es todo nos retiramos a Konoha, Raikage-sama- finalizó Anko y realizó una reverencia ante A, al igual que el resto del equipo 11. El cual salió por la puerta con sus cosas listas para inmediatamente partir de regreso a Konoha.

Mabui al ver al equipo 11 salir de la oficina e ir directamente a la salida de la torre del Raikage se entristecio, pues no vería a Naruto por un buen tiempo, en eso el Raikage sale detrás del equipo 11, el cual se acerca a la chica morena y se percata de su estado de ánimo.

-¿Sucede algo Mabui?- preguntó A a su secretaria, la cual solo negó un poco.

-No sucede nada Raikage-sama- contestó con un tono triste que intento ocultar, pero A sabia lo que pasaba.

-Bueno si no pasa nada, entonces ¿por qué estas triste?- preguntó A a la chica, la cual se sorprendió por ser descubierta –a mi no me puedes engañar, y se que esta así por algo- fue las palabras que dijo A, la chica decidió hablar.

-Bueno la verdad es que…- Mabui le contó del chico rubio, el como se sentía cuando llegó por primera vez a la oficina, además de su status como último varón de un clan en extinción, y de su partida hoy.

-Estas enamorada del chico, es muy normal, pero por hoy trata de concentrarte en tu trabajo- finalizó el Raikage la conversación y se dirigio a su oficina, dentro se puso a meditar la forma de tener la alianza, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea, la cual pueda ser beneficiosa para ambas partes _–si Mabui esta enamorada del chico, entonces podemos crear un tratado de compromiso con el chico, además ella estaría feliz con él; Kumo y Konoha serán aliadas-_ finalizó sus líneas de pensamientos y se puso a revisar los documentos que le quedaban.

Naruto y compañía salían de la aldea de Kumo, lo cual en este momento estaban en una zona rocosa, en la cual se veía bastante solitaria y era perfecto para invocar a Iris, la diosa mensajera de los dioses. Naruto encendió su cosmos y se concentró

 ** _-Iris, Diosa de los mensajes divinos, yo Hades rey del Inframundo te invoco para que cumplas una misión-_** fue la invocación que hizo en su mente después apagó su cosmos, las chicas del equipo 11 estaban expectantes de la llegada de la deidad, la cual en un brillo en forma de arcoíris se manifestó la Diosa mensajera de los Dioses, la chica tiene cabello color rosa largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, ojos morados la cual viste su Kamei de color blanco, con detalles dorados y alas en la espalda, viste debajo de su armadura un traje totalmente de rosa, y por lo que se ve solo cubre la mitad inferior de su cuerpo y parte de su abdomen, los pechos solamente están cubiertos por la armadura, regalándole una divina imagen de los senos al único hombre del grupo, su casco tiene un diseño de arcoíris en forma de cabello que llega hasta casi los pies.

 **-¿En que puedo servirle Dios Hades?-** preguntó la deidad menor a Hades, el cual estaba algo sonrojado por el espectáculo que le regalaba la diosa, aun así se contuvo y le habló de su misión.

-Hola Iris, te llamé para que le entregues estas cartas a mi hermano Poseidón, a mis sobrinas Artermisa, Athenas y Pallas, y a la representante de Odín en la tierras de Asgard- dijo dándole los sobres a la chica, la los tomo en sus manos.

 **-De acuerdo señor Hades, partiré de inmediato a cumplir la misión-** contestó la deidad mensajera, Pandora y Haku no estaban muy felices que digamos por como la diosa se presentó ante su novio, pero se contuvieron de matarla. Iris en una travesura hizo algo que descolocó al Señor de los muertos, guardo los sobres dentro del peto que cubre uno de sus pechos, haciéndola reír de la situación de como dejo al hermano de Zeus. Hinata y Haku al ver lo que hizo la diosa solo tenían un pensamiento.

 _-¡Voy a matar a ese intento de Diosa por atreverse a hacer eso frente a mi novio!-_ si Haku se contagio de los celos de Hinata y aprendía a defender su territorio de indeseables. Anko solo sonreía.

-Buena jugada- dijo sin más Anko, la diosa mensajera se volteó y también le sonrió.

 **-Gracias, además es un lugar muy seguro de llevar los mensaje de los dioses, y si Zeus se atreve a meter mano, yo misma lo mando con Hera-** dijo la diosa a la chica, Hades tenía una pequeña hemorragia nasal al ver el lugar donde guardo las cartas que escribió a los dioses **–Con su permiso me retiró-** dijo para después hacerle un guiño al dios Hades y desaparecer como vino antes que Haku y Pandora la enviarán al Tártaros.

-¡Vuelve aquí intento de diosa, te voy a enseñar que las únicas que podemos hacer eso somos nosotras!- gritaron unas fúricas Hinata y Haku al aire moviendo sus manos con frenesí.

En Kumo, más específicamente en la sala de espera de la oficina del Raikage, Mabui tenía un presentimiento de que alguien estaba invadiendo su territorio, dígase Naruto.

 _-¿Por qué siento las ganas de arráncarle el cabello a una diosa mensajera?-_ fue su pensamiento de Mabui que estaba ordenando algunos documentos para el Raikage.

Una vez calmado los ánimos, Hinata y Haku abrazaron cada una los brazos de Hades y usando una jugada mejor que la aprovechada diosa, las chicas aprisionaron los brazos entre sus pechos, Naruto estaba más rojo por sentir la suavidad de los pechos de Haku y Hinata, el Dios empezaba a sangrar masivamente, es más llegando a Konoha necesitará una transfusión de sangre o+ divina. Con Anko y Yugao solo tenían un pensamiento.

 _-Que buen movimiento, quizá lo use son Hypnos-kun/Thanys-kun-_ con eso en mente de las senseis, el equipo reinició su marcha hasta Konoha, el cual duraría el mismo tiempo que de venida.

 **Bueno chachos locos, este fue el capítulo final de la misión de Kumo, vieron al rubio con suerte enamorar a una morenaza de fuego aunque se dio un poco de cuenta de lo que siente por Mabui, después hará su presentación más adelante, además de sus dotes de cantante y guitarrista. También como le robaron su dinero Anko, bien vamos a poner los nombres de la canción y un trivia.**

 **1.** **Esta la dejare en blanco, pues será referente a la trivia que realizaré.**

 **2.** **La canción se llama l´assasymphonie (Sinfonía Mortal) interpretaba por el grupo musical francés Mozart L´opera Rock/Florent Mothe, les dejo la traducción:**

 ** _Esta noche de_**

 ** _Insostenible insomnio_**

 ** _La locura me acecha_**

 ** _Soy lo que evado_**

 ** _Sufró esta cacofonía_**

 ** _Que me orada la cabeza_**

 ** _Fastidiosa armonía._**

 ** _Ella me dice:_**

 ** _Pagarás por tus delitos_**

 ** _Pase lo que pase_**

 ** _Arrastrando estas cadenas_**

 ** _Estas penas_**

 ** _Refrán_**

 ** _Consagro mis noches_**

 ** _A la sinfonía mortal_**

 ** _A los réquiems_**

 ** _Mató por despecho_**

 ** _Lo que siembro_**

 ** _Consagro mis noches_**

 ** _A la simfonía mortal_**

 ** _Y a las blasfemias_**

 ** _Confieso, maldigo_**

 ** _Todos los que se aman_**

 ** _El enemigo_**

 ** _Agazapado en mi espíritu_**

 ** _Celebra mis derrotas_**

 ** _Sin respiro él me desafía_**

 ** _Reniego la total herejía_**

 ** _Que roe por mí ser_**

 ** _Quiero renacer, renacer_**

 ** _Refrán_**

 ** _Consagro mis noches_**

 ** _A la sinfonía mortal_**

 ** _A los réquiems_**

 ** _Mató por despecho_**

 ** _Lo que siembro_**

 ** _Consagro mis noches_**

 ** _A la simfonía mortal_**

 ** _Y a las blasfemias_**

 ** _Confieso, maldigo_**

 ** _Todos los que se aman._**

 ** _Lloran los violines de mi vida_**

 ** _La violencia de mis envidias_**

 ** _Enloquecida sinfonía_**

 ** _Desconcertante concierto_**

 ** _Toco sin tocar el Do_**

 ** _Mi talento suena falso_**

 ** _Ahogo mi_** ** _aburrimiento_**

 ** _En la melancolía_**

 ** _Mato mis fobias_**

 ** _En la desarmonía_**

 ** _Refrán_**

 ** _Consagro mis noches_**

 _ **A la sinfonía mortal**_

 ** _A los réquiems_**

 ** _Mató por despecho_**

 ** _Lo que siembro_**

 ** _Consagro mis noches_**

 ** _A la simfinía mortal_**

 ** _Y a las blasfemias_**

 ** _Confieso, maldigo_**

 ** _Todos los que se aman._**

 ** _Refrán_**

 ** _Consagro mis noches_**

 ** _A la simfonía mortal_**

 ** _A los réquiems_**

 ** _Mató por despecho_**

 ** _Lo que siembro_**

 **3.** **La ultima canción Historia de Terror de la banda de metalgoth Anabanta, interpretada por Blad Landero.**

 **Muy bien chicos (as) la trivia para iniciar el año es la siguiente, ¿Cómo se llama la primera canción que interpreta Naruto, quien es su intérprete original y en qué año salió?**

 **La respuesta la pueden dejar en los Reviews, también los comentarios, sugerencias, puntos de vista, invitaciones a un toquin, a cenar, amenazas de muerte, menos críticas destructivas y juicios. Espero que les haya gustado y que tengan un excelente inicio de año, que sus propósitos se conviertan en planes y estos en acción y sean para cumplir sus necesidades y no sus deseos, si tiene duda les sugiero que se pregunten a sí mismo lo siguiente: ¿Para que voy a realizar este propósito? Nos vemos en la siguiente semana y les comento que posiblemente desprograme la semana de capítulos por los planes que ya tengo hecho, pero no significa que deje de publicar, pasasela chido, sin excesos. Bye.**


	19. Capítulo 18: la caída del consejo

**Este es malhechor, este es gastar y este va a saltar… este es malhechor este va a gastar y es buey me va a asalta… perdón estaba cantándole a los tres reyes marros, lo que pasa es que estoy encabronado porque no me trajeron nada de lo que les pedí en mi cartita que deje en mi zapato; les pedí una Barbie a mi tamaño natural de verdad y una Hardley Davidson, y eso es lo que me contestaron los muy cabrones.**

 ** _Estimado Shion145:_**

 ** _Creemos que ya estas muy grandecito para estarnos dejando todavía tu carta en tu zapato, además ponle un poco de talco ¡Te huele gacho el pie!. La Barbie la puedes conseguir salindo a la calle y conociendo a una mujer, ¡No seas timido cabrón!, La Harley Davidson no podemos tráela, pues demasiado pesada; además ya no tenemos al elefante, ni al camello, pues la ley nos impide tener animales exóticos como mascota, además que se los donamos al Zoológico de Chapueltepec, al caballo lo vendimos para sacar para los juguetes de los niños de este año y pagar el flete para movernos. ¿Sabes lo difícil de mantener a un mendigo elefante, a un camello y un cuaco que traga más que nosotros? !Por Dios ponte a pensar! Además velo por el lado amable, así no pagarás gasolina, ni verificación, ni multas y no te la robarán, mejor vete en una bicicleta o a pie así haras ejercicio, y por favor ¡ponte a trabajar!_**

 ** _Atentmente._**

 ** _Los tres reyes magos._**

 **En fin, además ya no creo en lo reyes magos, ¡Hola banda! Como han estado y sobre todo ¿Cómo se han sentido?, espero que se las hayan pasado chido en la fiesta de inicio de año y cada uno de ustedes este haciendo sus planes de acción y dejar los propósitos de años nuevo de lado. Aquí su amigo Shion145 trayendoles ese pequeño chiste anterior, y gracias por los Reviews y comentarios, aquí les traigo el capítulo de la semana, espero que les guste, además ya tengo otros proyecto, pero eso será sorpresa, disfruten la historia.**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju, dios o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju, dios o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

-¡Katon: jutsu gran bola de fuego! o ¡Marioneta cósmica!- técnica o jutsu.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Masashi Kishimoto, solo soy dueño de la historia, tampoco lo hago con fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

Capítulo 19: la caída del consejo

Después de la misión en Kumo, el equipo 11 había llegado en el tiempo estipulado a la aldea, donde le rindieron el informe y le entregaron al Hokage el rollo y la carta de alianza entre ambas aldeas, después del éxito la misión el Hokage les dio unos días de descanso antes de reiniciar a realizar misiones.

Es un nuevo día, en el cual nuestro estimado equipo 11 estaba entrenando, después de tres semanas de misiones rango C, en las cuales una era de servir de guardaespaldas a un cliente; el cual era hijo de un empresario. El objetivo era custodiarlo hasta la capítal del país del fuego; cabe decir que el chico intentaba seducir a Hinata y Haku. Hades por su parte estaba controlándose de no sacar su espada y hacerle una vasectomía sin anestesia al desgraciado acosador de sus novias, Hinata y Haku simplemente lo mandaron por el tubo más largo. Haku fue invitada por Naruto a su departamento como lo prometio en Kumo, cuando Haku entró al hogar de Naruto esta estaba impresionada por como estaba decorada las paredes. Era una obra de arte exquisita, le gusto tanto a Haku que besaba al Dios en la boca hasta asfixiarlo. En este instante el equipo 11 estaba entrenando hasta que Anko les da un descanso.

-Bien chicos, pueden descansar un rato- dijo Anko, Naruto, Hinata y Haku se fueron a sentar bajo la sombre de un árbol, cada uno saco su almuezo; Hinata y Haku le daban de comer en la boca a Naruto de sus almuerzos, de igual forma lo hacía Naruto. Una vez acabado el almuerzo, Naruto desello su guitarra y empezó a afinar las cuerdas, dando inicio a tocar unos acordes.

-¡Si que nos sacamos el premio gordo! ¿No lo crees Hinata?- preguntó Haku a su hermana de clan.

-Tienes razón, Naruto es todo un prodigió, cuando cantó la primera vez me impresionó su talento- dijo Pandora, en eso Hades empieza a cantar, sin embargo se detiene abrutamente la melodía.

-¿Por qué te detienes Naruto-kun?- preguntó la Yuki.

-Perdón, pero aun siento que algo le falta a la canción para que se escuché mejor- dijo Naruto para sacar una libreta pautada, la cual la abrió donde tenía la melodía y letra, mostrándosela a las chicas. Hinata empieza a tararear la canción escrita por su novio/prometido

-Suena bien Hinata- dijo con una sonrisa y sonrojando a la chica -¡lo tengo!- dijo para tomar la libreta y empezar a darle los toques necesarios para mejorar la canción –listo- dijo para mostrarles la libreta a las chicas.

Hinata y Haku observaban el cambio a la melodía, Haku no conocía mucho de música, así que se le dificultaba, Hinata era otro cuento, pues de niña tenía lecciones de canto.

-Se escucha hermosa ¿Puedo cantarla contigo?- preguntó con un sonrojo Pandora.

-¡Claro!- dijo el Dios, el cual deselló otra guitarra y un pandero, después realizó un clon de sombras el cual tomó la otra guitarra.

-Naruto-kun ¿Qué es este intrumento y para que sirve?- preguntó Haku, el chico tomó el pandero y le explicó la función del instrumento.

-Es un pandero, sirve para guíar el ritmo en la canción y darle énfasis ¿Quieres aprender a usarlo?- preguntó Naruto a Haku, la cual estaba un poco indecisa, pero al final acepto. Naruto le explicaba los movimientos que se realizan en el Pandero y los diferentes ritmos. La chica pelinegra aprendió rápido a usar el instrumento musical, una vez acabado la clase de música y decirle en que momento entar en la canción se preparó para iniciar a tocar la guitarra junto a su clon Naruto realizó unos arpegios en la guitarra y su clon un acompañamiento, hasta que Hinata empieza a cantar. Sin darse cuenta que el trio iba a tener público.

 _Siento el tiempo tan vacio, no puedo volver atrás_

 _En lo oscuro del camino el abismo espera ya_

 _El elixir de los sueños lo he bebido hoy por ti,_

 _Desvanece tus temores, nunca vuelcas a sufrir_

En esta parte de la canción Haku se prepara para entrar con el pandero y darle más énfasis a la canción.

 _Y el cruel de las noches junto a ti, se fue_

 _Y en el desierto de mis lágrimas, hay un edén_

 _Y en lo profundo de los mares guardaré, tu amor_

 _Y en esta vida no volvimos a encontrar_

En esta parte de la canción Naruto empieza a interpretar la canción que le corresponde.

 _Se que alguna vez tus ojos me mirarón como hoy_

 _Se que alguna vez lo incierto del destino nos ahogó_

 _Cada noche de desvelos fue mi complice tu piel_

 _Y el eco de mi corazón te llamará otra vez_

Hades y Pandora empiezan a cantar juntos este coro.

 _El cruel de las noches junto a ti, se fue_

 _Y en el desierto de mis lágrimas, hay un edén_

 _Y en lo profundo de los mares guardaré, tu amor_

 _Y en esta vida no volvimos a encontrar_

 _El cruel de las noches junto a ti, se fue_

 _Y en el desierto de mis lágrimas, hay un edén_

 _Y en lo profundo de los mares guardaré, tu amor_

 _Y en esta vida no volvimos a encontrar_

 _A encontrar_

Al terminar se escucharon aplausos de personas, en eso el trío de gennins se vio rodeada por Zabuza, Hiashi junto a Hana y Hanabi, aparte de Yugao y Anko.

-¡Vaya talento que tienes enano!- dijo Zauza con una sonrisa.

-¡Hija tienes una hermosa voz!- fue el halago que le hizo Hana a Hinata, la cual se sonrojo.

-¡Nee-chan, enseñame a cantar igual que tú!- dijo emocionada Hanabi con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Y yo pensaba que este chico no me podía sorprender más ¡y miren el talento y genio que salió!- exclamo con sorpresa el patriarca Hyuga.

-¡Mamá, papá! ¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó Hinata muy sorprendida de que sus padres estén en el campo de entrenamiento.

-Venimos a buscar a Naruto, pues tenemos reunión con el consejo y el Hokage, además de escuchar su canción- comentó Hiashi

-¡Y así termina lo bueno!- dijo Hades para posteriormente sellar los instrumentos musicales y deshacer su clon –Andando- fue lo que dijo Naruto, que se fue junto a Hiashi. Zabuza se retiró a realizar una misión, Anko y Yugao se fueron junto a Hanabi que la llevarón a comer Dangos; solo quedaron Hana con Hinata y Haku.

-Chicas les tengo que dar una noticia urgente- dijo la matriarca seriamente, las chicas se quedaron viendo entre si y escucharón lo que tenía que decir Hana –es acerca del consejo, sobre todo el clan Hyuga. Hinata en consejo…- Hana relataba todo lo que su esposo le dijo acerca del consejo sobre los planes de realizar un contrato de matrimonio con otro joven que no sea Naruto, además de querer cancelar el compromiso con el Dios, y el peligro que cursa Haku al ser la última usuaria del Gekkei Kenkai Hyoton; Hinata estaba enojada y a la vez triste que empezaba a llorar, porque el consejo trata de controlar su futuro, por otro lado Haku estaba asustada porque el consejo trataría de meterla en el LRC para usarla como incubadora y más Danzo que posiblemente la use en su programa NE –Por eso Hiashi y yo hablamos de algunas opciones en las cuales ambas deben de casarse inmediatamente con Naruto y formar parte del clan Uzumaki y así se anule el contrato de matrimonio que le impulso el consejo del clan a mi hija o que Hinata sea expulsada del clan, con el riesgo de que sea marcada con el sello del pájaro, y que tu Haku entre al progama LRC o en el peor de los casos seas forzada a entrar a NE- propuso la matriarca Hana a las chicas, ambas analizaban las opciones y proponían otras para evitar ser victimas de las maquinaciones de los codiciosos ancianos de los consejos y de Danzo.

 _-Parece que no tenemos otra elección más que la boda, si es así entonces debemos hacer el la unión cósmica con Hades-kun, así tendríamos motivos para realizar la boda-_ fue la línea de pensamientos de Hinata, Haku también tenía el propio y coincidia con el de Pandora por lo que ambas tomarían una decisión que cambiarian sus vidas.

-¡Aceptamos casarnos con Naruto!- mencionarón ambas chicas a la vez, Hana estaba contenta con la decisión de las chicas por lo que lo siguiente era algo que también les cambiaría el pensamiento de las cosas.

-Muy bien chicas, ya que esa es su decisión entonces tendremos una platica muy interesante hoy, díganme ¿Cómo va su avance con Naruto?- preguntó Hana a las chicas, las cuales estaban confusas de la pregunta de Hana, pues le enseñaría acerca del sexo a las chicas antes de cualquier padre idiota (Vease Hiashi y Zabuza) les cuente el cuento de la abejita y la flor, el gusanito y la manzana entre otras tonterias.

En la oficina del Hokage, este estaba teniendo una pelea a muerte con su peor enemigo que existe en el mundo shinobi o de los dioses, el nefasto papeleo, hasta que tocaron a la puerta.

-¡Adelante!- dijo el Hokage dando en pase a las personas que estaban al otro lado de la puerta. La cual se abrió revelando a Naruto y a Hiashi.

-Hokage-sama he traído a Naruto conmigo- dijo Hiashi al estar frente a Hiruzen.

-Que bueno que hayas traído a Naruto, vayamos a la reunión- dijo el hokage, en el cual los tres se dirigieron a la sala del consejo. En el cual estaba reunidos el consejo civil, compuesto únicamente por aquellos que solo quieres el bienestar para ellos mismos, el honorable consejo shinobi, compuesto por los jefes de los clanes y el consejo del Hokage formado por Hotaru Utatane, Homura Mitokado y Danzo Shimura, el cual era llamado el halcón de Guerra, una vez dentro de la sala de runiones Hiruzen procedio a tomar la palabra.

-Quisiera saber ¿Cuál es el motivo de realizar esta reunión sin informarme y sobretodo sin mi consentimiento?- preguntó algo molesto el Hokage a los consejeros.

-se debe a que se recibió una demanda por parte de robo de jutsus y armas del clan uchiha, así como las prometidas Hinata Hyuga y Haku Yuki del último varón Uchiha- dijo un consejero civil, Hiashi al escuchar las palabras que dijo el civil, estaba furiosos, pues decía que su hija Hinata era la prometida del arrogante mocoso Uchiha. Naruto por su parte estaba tranquilo, sin embargo por dentro estaba hecho un mar de furia, debido a lo que dijo el gordo consejero civil, además de usar a sus novias como escudo para el Uchiha.

 ** _-Yo que tu kit los mandaba a chingada a estos avaros y después directamente al 3° circulo del inframundo-_** dijo en su mente Kurama.

 _-Tienes razón, pero dejemos que hablen y luego jugamos con sus pobres mentes-_ dijo Naruto a su amigo peludo, el cual estaba que sonreía del espectáculo que se armaria.

-Además Hokage, queremos que le regrese los privilegios removidos a Sasuke-sama- volvió a exigir el imbécil tomado por consejal.

-¿Tiene pruebas que Naruto es el ladrón de lo que se demanda?- preguntó el Hokage al consejero.

-Si, el heredero Uchiha esta al otro lado de la puerta, ¡adelante Uchiha-sama!- dio el pase el consejero, la puerta se abrió y por ella entró Sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante, que denotaba como ganador y dirigiéndola al Dios, Naruto por su parte estaba tranquilo, una cualidad cultivada por las enseñanzas de los jueces del Inframundo y de Hypnos para los casos legales, así como aprendió a defense de los mismos.

 _-Te gané Dobe-_ eran sus pensamientos de grandeza, sin embargo se enfrentaría a una persona que tiene la suficiente capacidad de analisis en materia legal.

-Uchiha-sama describa las cosas que fueron sustraídas de su casa- pidió uno de los consejeros del lado civil, Sasuke describió la espada que Naruto utilizó en el combate con Zabuza, además las técnicas que realizó contra Gatou y sus hombres.

-Bien que tienes que decir en tu defensa Naruto- habló la consejal Haruno, Naruto formulada varias formas de dejar fuera al Uchiha.

-Si son propiedad del clan Uchiha, quiero que diga ¿Qué elemento utiliza las técnicas que fueron robadas, así como sus nombres y los sellos para realizarlos, además de como la espada llegó al clan Uchiha y que material esta forjada la espada, así como el nombre de la propia espada?- fueron las preguntas que formuló Naruto, el consejo shinobi estaba asombrado por la capacidad de análisis de Naruto, es más sobrepasaba a Shikaku por mucho.

-Y bien Sasuke, escuchamos tu respuestas a las preguntas que formuló Naruto- dijo el Hokage, el cual sonreía a su nieto adoptivo por tan asombrosa demostración de análisis y conjeturas hechas por Naruto. Sasuke no podía crear una historia de como llegó la espada a manos del clan Uchiha, tampoco el nombre de la misma y el material que estaba hecha, en cuanto a las técnicas solo recordaba el nombre de una, pero no sabía el elemento que estaba hecha, ni mucho menos los sellos manuales para realizarlas, el Princeso estaba entre las cuerdas atrapado por unas simples preguntas.

-¡No importa el como esta hecha la espada o los sellos manuales para las técnicas, el hecho es que tu las robaste!- grito una enfurecida Mebuki Haruno al Dios –es por eso que te exigimos que devuelvas lo robado, más una compensación por los daños ocasionados al heredero Uchiha- fue lo que dijo la consejera del lado civil.

-Si realmente me los robé, que responda las preguntas que formulé, pues si es cierto que le pertenecen; es posible que tenga la información necesaria para incriminarme- dijo Naruto con total tranquilidad.

-¡Maldito dobe, te exijo que me entregues esos jutsus y la espada!- berrincheo el nené Uchiha como si le hubiesen quitado su paleta.

-claro que te los daré, solo responde a mis preguntas que formulé anteriormente, además de ¿Por qué nunca se ha visto las cosas que según se me acusa ser usadas por el clan Uchiha?- dijo Naruto, el emo-cionado no encontraba ningún argumento que lo llevará a obtener lo que según eran "sus" pertenencias. Por otro lado, Danzo estaba tranquilo, pues en su mente estaba ideando la forma de tener control al chico-kyubi para derrocar al Hokage y llevar a Konoha a su máximo esplendor, según él.

-Como el demandante no ha respondido las preguntas hechas por el acusado, entonces no hay robó alguno de dichos elementos, por lo cual Naruto es inocente de dicho acto que se le imputa- fue la sentencia que dio Hiruzen –En cuanto al compromiso Hiashi-kun, puedes tomar la palabra- dijo Hiruzen dando paso que el patriarca del clan Hyuga hablará del tema, el cual se levanto de su asiento.

-Muchas gracias Hokage-sama, verán honorable consejo, si existe un tratado de compromiso entre mi hija con un heredero- explicaba Hiashi, a Sasuke se le formaba una sonrisa de triunfo, pensando que le había quitado algo al Dobe de Naruto –sin embargo no es con el mocoso Uchiha, sino con el heredero y líder del clan Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki Namikase- dijo Hiashi, en la sala reino el desconcierto en la facción civil y en los tres consejeros del Hokage ante tal revelación. El consejo Shinobi y el Hokage estaban tranquilos.

-¡Cómo te atreves de hablar de ese tema Hiashi!, es un secreto clase S- dijo Homura a Hiashi.

-¡Ya no más!, Naruto sabe de sus orígenes y de sus padres: por lo tanto Naruto Uzumaki Namikase es el líder del clan Uzumaki, además heredero de la fortuna de sus padres, junto a las técnicas, armas, jutsus y rollos de la mansión de Mito Uzumaki y de sus padres, junto a la propia mansión Namikase-Uzumaki que perteneció a Mito Uzumaki y después a los padres de Naruto- dijo Hiruzen a los demás miembros del consejo, Sasuke estaba furiosos, pues el siendo de la elite Uchiha le removierón sus privilegios y al Dobe le entregan la herencia, además de que es el líder de un clan que nunca escuchó en su vida.

-Hiruzen ¡Cómo te atreves a revelarle esa información al chico!, acordamos en decirlselo cuando sea un chunnin- exclamó Danzo.

-Naruto descubrió sus orígenes por cuenta propia, así que ya no será un secreto- declaró el Hokage su decisión, Danzo estaba furioso por haber perdido los secretos de Mito, así como también los jutsus de Minato, ahora el chico tenía poder dentro de Konoha y no podía moverse sin que resultarán consecuencias.

-Por lo tanto, Naruto Uzumaki, serás el líder del clan Uzumaki y tendras el derecho de tener varias esposas para renacer el clan aliado de Konoha- dijo el Hokage.

-Si es el líder del clan Uzumaki y esta en LRC, entonces nosotros los del consejo civil le daremos una lista de las pretendientes- dijo Mebuki, con el objetivo de meter a su hija en la lista y así hacerse con la fortuna de Minato y Kushina, por otro lado Danzo empezaba a maquiavelar sus movimientos para controlar a Naruto.

 _-Perfecto si se crea esa lista podre infiltrar a mujeres de mis ambus NE y así podre hacerme con los secretos del Uzumaki-_. Sin embargo las cosas no serían como dicen los codiciosos.

-¡No!- dijo Naruto/Hades con convicción y seguridad en sus palabras.

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó Koharu muy enojada por lo dicho por Hades.

-Que no permitiré que me quieran imponer lo que ustedes considerén apto para mí o supuesto beneficioso hacía mi persona- dijo Naruto con toda la seriedad que pudo demostrar.

-¡Mocoso! ¡No sabes lo que dices, nosotros tenemos el poder para quitarte el puesto de líder de clan y sacarte de las filas shinobi!- Bramó con enojo un estúpido consejero civil.

-Dime una cosa ¿Quién toma las desiciones dentro de la aldea?- preguntó Naruto, los lideres y el Hokage sabían por donde iba Naruto, así que internamente sonreian porque seria la caída del consejo civil.

-Por supuesto que es el consejo el que decide, esta bien claro- dijo la consejera Mebuki.

-Error, el único que puede tomar las decisiones es el propio Hokage, ustedes- se dirigió al consejo civil Naruto –solo son simples civiles con un pseudopoder carente de valor alguno, no pueden tomar decisiones, ni emitir voto alguno- estas palabras que Naruto dijo dejo desconcentado a los propios consejeros de la facción civil –el consejo Shinobi toma cargo de los asuntos de la aldea, ellos dan su voto, sus opiniones son tomadas en cuenta por el Hokage, que análiza y elige la asertada, cuando son varias emite una votación para escoger la que sea la mejor para la alde. Esta formado por los lideres de los clanes, los cuales ellos toman las desiciones dentro de su propio propio clan- cada palabra que decía Naruto a los consejeros shinobis, los hacía sentir que su orgullo como líder se caía a pedazos, más de uno incluso Hiruzen estaba viendo la posibilidad de pedirle un curso de liderazgo –En cuanto a ustedes tres- apunto a los consejeros del Hokage –solo son consejeros del Hokage, al igual que el consejo civil carecen de poder de desición, su palabra lo dice bien "consejeros", es decir que dan consejos, esa es su tarea, lo pueden hacer mediante una carta o de forma personal, es tambien asesorar al Hokage mediante la expresión de opiniones- el discurso que dio Naruto rompió la moral del consejo civil, el trio de reliquias vivientes estaba furioso, pues no solo le quito poder, sino que los dejo de lado en las decisiones que tomaban en Konoha –el único que puede decidir es el Hokage, pues el líder máximo de la Aldea de Konoha- ese fue un golpe bajo para el ya maltrecho consejo civil y de trío de fosiles vivientes.

-Dado las circunstancias de hoy, he enviado una carta al Daimyo donde relato el linaje de Naruto Uzumaki como el último varón del clan Uzumaki y de la herencia de dicho clan. El cual no solo es heredero de lo que se mencionó anteriormente, sino también toda la tierra de la antigua aldea de Uzu y del país del remolino: por lo tanto el clan Uzumaki es independiente de los clanes de Konoha, debido al matrimonio entre Hashirama Senju y Mito Uzumaki como parte de una alianza entre las aldeas, por lo cual este consejo no tiene influencia alguna sobre el clan Uzumaki- fueron las palabras de Hiruzen, toda la sala del consejo estaba asombrada, Naruto era el nuevo Daimyo del país del remolino, Sasuke estaba que casi se quedaba sin dientes por apretar la mandibula debido al enojo de que el Dobe, el que se supone es el plebeyo, es ahora un Daimyo; pobre si tan solo supiera que no solo es el Daimyo, sino el Dios del Inframundo, Hades el rey del mismo.

-Oji-san también quiero aclarar que me casaré con las mujeres que yo amé y no solo por compromiso arreglados, por lo cual Hinata y Haku son mis novias y están protegidas por las leyes del clan Uzumaki- dijo Hades, ante las palabras de Naruto el Hokage asintió las palabras del chico.

-Bien Naruto, se te otorgará el puesto de tu madre dentro del consejo de clanes cuando seas un Chunnin, tu herencia se te otorgará cuando realicé los documentos pertinentes y sustentados por el Daimyo Ieyasu- dijo finalmente Hiruzen.

-Por cierto Oji-san ¿Ya envió los documentos a los líderes de los clanes y al Daimyo?- preguntó Naruto al Hokage.

-Si Naruto, ya están en poder de cada líder y del Daimyo- le respondió Hiruzen al chico.

-¿Qué documentos se refiere Hokage-sama?- preguntó un consejero civil algo aterrado.

-Es secreto de rango S, así que no se les dará información alguna al consejo civil- dijo Hiruzen –Ya que todo esta arreglado se cierra esta sesión- finalizó el hokage, cada miembro del consejo se retiro, excepto el consejo de los clanes, al igual que el Hokage, los cuales se acercarón a Hades.

-Que buena defensa y forma de liderear- alabó Hiashi a Naruto –yo tengo que hablar de algo importante después de que salgamos de la sala, pero no sé los demás, pero yo tengo una petición que puedas cumplir- habló Hiashi -¿Puedes darme un curso de liderazgo por favor?- fue lo que pidió el líder del clan Hyuga arrodillado frente a Naruto, los demás lideres de los clanes también se arrodillarón junto al Hokage. Naruto tuvo una gota estilo anime al ver tan rara escena de los líderes.

-Claro, porque no, solo que el curso no será facíl, je, je, je- reía cual demente frente a sus victimas, los líderes y el Hokage ya pensaban en arrepentirse de la petición, pero era más fuerte su necesidad de controlar a su consejo.

-Gracias Naruto, ahora necesito que hablemos de un problema junto con el Hokage- dijo Hiashi, Naruto sentía que era referente al clan Hyuga, así que acepto y el consejo shinobi salió cada uno a sus hogares o deberes. Hiashi, el Hokage y Naruto fueron a la oficina del Hokage.

-Naruto lo que te voy a platicar es referente a mi hija- comentó con seriedad Hiashi, el chico tenía un presentimiento de algo con su prometida Pandora y su novia Haku –el consejo de mi clan…- Hiashi relataba como el propio consejo del clan Hyuga orquesto un contrato de matrimonío entre Hinata y un hijo de un contrabandista de narcóticos sin su consentimiento, además de querer anular el compromiso que tenían entre él y su hija, a pesar de estar firmado por el hokage. Cabe decir que Hades estaba quería en este momento ir y matar a los viejos desgraciados por lo que planearon en contra de Pandora, no solo es; sino que los consejeros del Hokage puede planear meter a Haku al programa de LRC al ser la última usuaria de Kekke Genkai Hyoton y convertirla en una incubadora de bebés con el Kekkei Genkai o al programa NE de Danzo, pero sabía que si iba y eliminaba a los consejeros del clan Hyuga y a Danzo a pesar de tener las pruebas suficiente para incriminarlo, este tendría problemas; así que escuchó las opciones que daba Hiashi.

Estaba indesiso entre casarse con Hinata y Haku o que él siendo líder del clan Uzumaki la protegirlas bajo las leyes del mismo, en el caso de Pandora si es expulsada, como lo planteó Hiashi, estaría expuesta a que le colocaran el sello del pájaro enjaulado. Era una decisión muy difícil que tendría que tomar, así que las analizo las opciones y después decidió.

-Hiashi, me casaré con Hinata para salvarla de ese compromiso que le puso su consejo, también me casaré con Haku para protegerla de que la obliguen a entrar en el programa NE de Danzo- dijo con firmeza su decisión Hades, Hiashi estaba muy feliz, pues su hija se salvaría de las manos de ese miserable hijo de Makoto Yagami o de ser sellada por el consejo.

-Gracias Naruto, pero aun no tenemos un motivo para que se realicen las bodas entre ustedes tres- dijo Hiashi, secundado por Hiruzen.

-Debemos buscar un motivo de realizar la boda- dijo el Hokage, Naruto estaba pensando las opciones, pero no tenía nada en la mente.

-Solo me queda hablar con mis consejeros Hypnos y Thanatos sobre el asunto, aunque creo que vendrán en los exámenes chunnin- dijo el Dios mayor con frustración en sus palabras, sin embargo la solución al problema lo tendría sus novias –por cierto Hiashi-san, necesitamos pruebas que dictaminen que el consejo de su clan están involucrados en una traición en contra de Hinata- dijo Naruto, el patriarca ya estaba pensando en los documentos que podrían tener los ancianos para llevarlos a la justicia.

-Sera un poco difícil, pero no imposible, necesitaré entrar en los archivos del clan y buscar lo que me pides- respondió Hiashi. Después Naruto se giro a ver al Hokage y hacer lo mismo que con el patriarca.

-Oji-san, también necesito que tengas a la mano el tratado de compromiso que Hinata y yo firmamos, si es posible puedes enviarlo al Daimyo para que lo tenga como sustento en caso de que Hiashi no encuentre los documentos que le pedi- explicó el Dios con sabiduría, ambos hombres estaban impresionados por la forma de moverse en el marco legal. Algo que aprendio Hades en su entrenamiento con sus tres jueces.

-De acuerdo Naruto-kun, empezaré a enviarle copias del tratado de matrimonio al Daimyo, también será necesario que cuando te cases con las chicas se realizará un acta de matrimonio, como sustento de que ellas forman parte del clan Uzumaki- respondió Hiruzen, a la propuesta de Naruto/Hades.

En el campo de entrenamiento 11 Hinata y Haku estaban sonrojadas por la plática de sexualidad que tuvieron con la madre de Hinata, pues les dio unas buenas lecciones del tema muy prácticas.

-Ka-san te agradezco las lecciones de sexualidad, pero ¿también era necesario que nos hablaras del Kamasutra y el sexo tántrico?- preguntó Hinata a su madre, la cual sonreía como si hubiera dicho una platica normal.

-¡Claro que era necesario! Además que les ayudará con Naruto, que bueno que visité a ese sexológo, se los recomiendo chicas, en lugar de ese libro de 5° que escribe Jiraya- dijo con desden la matriarca al saber que su esposo a veces lee los libros del sannin.

Las chicas aun seguían sonrojadas por el tema, pero las lecciones realmente eran buenas y visitarían a ese sexológo, si que era bueno en el tema.

Después de la reunión con el consejo, pasaron varias días en los cuales ocurreron ciertos sucesos, Sasuke emouchiha seguía sin tener sus privilegios, además se le prohibió exigir cosas que no le eran de su propiedad, sin argumentos convincentes, los consejeros civiles fueron arrestados y ejecutados por alta traición a la aldea, además de tene nexos con contrabandistas y trafico de influencias, la única que se salvo fue Mebuki Haruno, ya que los crímenes eran menores, así que se le dio arresto domiciliario por un mes después regresaría como representante del pueblo civil sin voz, ni voto. Cada líder de Clan limpió de raíz la corrupción de los consejeros, los cuales fueron ejecutados, se encontraron indicios de trafico de influencias y asociación delictiva con Gatou y otros contrabandistas. El clan Hyuga, Hiashi encaró a los ancianos de su clan. Gracias a las lecciones de Naruto de liderazgo, Hiashi removio a los ancianos del consejo, aun así los viejos concejales tenían algo de poder y es a través del compromiso que le hicieron a Hinata y meter a Haku al LRC que propuso Danzo; el cual se daría paso después de los exámenes Chunin. Pero Hades ya tenía otros planes para evitar que sus novias cayeran en sus manos.

Hiashi empezó a revisar los archivos del clan Hyuga y encontró mucho material para inculpar a los antiguos ancianos de su consejo; cartas, tratos, el documento del compromiso ilegal de su hija con el hijo del contrabandista, así como papeles donde se relataba el trato que tenían con Danzo para meter a Haku a LRC para obtener el nuevo clan Yuki en Konoha el Kekke Genkai Hyoton, inclusive un contrato de matrimonio de Hanabi con otro hijo de un clan extranjero, como parte de la obtención de oro. Material que pondría en jaque mate a los codiciosos ancianos y de paso a Danzo. Tambien encontró una copia del sello de pájaro enjaulado, creado por el clan Uzumaki, en dicho documento se relata que fue creado por petición del bisabuelo de Hiashi para proteger el Byakugan de ser robado en caso que un miembro sea hecho prisionero o secuestrado, petición que se realizó al Uzukage de la época como una alianza más entre Konoha y Uzu. Además estaba escrito que no se haría modificaciones al sello, pues por el contrario el clan Uzumaki tomaria cartas en el asunto y reclamaría el costo del mismo como pago de indemnización por alteración de la propiedad de Uzu. Hiashi estaba aterrado, pues el consejo altero el sello para controlar a la rama secundaria, lo que significa que el clan Hyuga le pagaría dicha indemnización a un costo muy alto, pero sabia que con todo el material que recolecto limpiaría de raíz al propio clan.

En cuanto a los consejeros del Hokage, estos se salvarón, debido a que no tenían suficientes pruebas para mandarlos a ejecutar, pero se les quito privilegios de votar en las reuniones del consejo, solo se apegarían a dar consejos u opiniones; además no tenían autoridad sobre el consejo shinobi y el Hokage, Danzo ya tenía su venganza planeada junto al antiguo consejo Hyuga de desaserse de las prometidas de Naruto para restarle poder e influencia. Sin embargo no sabía que Hades tenía varios pasos por delante de ellos.

También después de ese día, Naruto/Hades le enseñaba a Haku a tocar algunos instrumento, a cantar, a escribir y leer las partituras; la pelinegra tenía una magnifica voz como la de Hinata, ambas chicas ensayaban con el Dios o solas, aprendiendo igualmente a tocar algún instrumento musical en el caso de Pandora, la cual en su anterior vida tocaba el arpa.

 **Bueno banda como hoy es 6 de enero, les doy su regalo de día de Reyes, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo del día de hoy, en cuanto a la trivia, les diré la respuesta la canción se llama The man who sold the world creada e interpretada por David Bowie en 1971, el que puse la interpreta Kurt Cobain el vocalista y guitarrista de Nirvana en 1993.**

 **Parece que los del consejo de parasitos se encontraron con la orma de su zapato, además las momias vivientes ahora si sienten paso en la azotea, ¿Hades les dará su lecciones de liderazgo a los "lideres de Konoha?, no lo sé.**

 **La canción se llama Deja Vu interpretada por Anabantha, es la versión acústica, para mi es más hermosa que la versión con guitarra eléctrica, ¿que tal las lecciones de sexualidad por parte de Hana a las chicas?**

 **Espero que tambien les haya la respuesta que me dieron los reyes magos este día, no olviden comentar. Y por favor ¡no se hagan rosca! Yo por lo mientras lo leo la siguiente semana el dominguito. Bye y paz**


	20. Capítulo 19: la alianza divina

**¿Qué hay de nuevo banda? Su amigo Shion145 trayéndoles como cada semana el capítulo de la historia, en este arco antes de los exámenes chunnin se presentan unas personas muy especiales, además las cosas empiezan a cambiar con la llegada de estas personas, lean y verán de quienes se tratan.**

 **Entonces comencemos con la historia.**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju, dios o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju, dios o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

-¡Katon: jutsu gran bola de fuego! o ¡Marioneta cósmica!- técnica o jutsu.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Masashi Kishimoto, solo soy dueño de la historia, tampoco lo hago con fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

Capítulo 19: La alianza divina

Han pasado cerca de un mes desde el incidente con el consejo. Era otro día en la aldea Konoha, los pájaros cantaban, los niños corrían a la academia o jugaban a ser un ninja, los shinobis iban a realizar sus actividades, la gente abria sus negocios o realizaba alguna tares, si era un día normal.

-¡Nooooo!- bueno…casi normal, se escuchó un grito en un departamento, más precisamente del Dios del Inframundo, muchos se preguntarán ¿Por qué Hades/Naruto grito? La respuesta es…

-¿Por qué tenían que venir precisamente a Konoha?- se preguntaba Naruto muy angustiado, pues hace unos momentos Iris diosa mensajera le entregó unas cartas que confirmaban la respuesta del tratado de alianza con los dioses, lo malo fue que se reunirían en Konoha a medio día.

 ** _-¿Y ahora por qué gritas tan temprano Naruto?, que no ves que me despertaste de mi sueño de la mañana-_** preguntó Kumara a su amigo, el cual no le hizo caso al último comentario.

 _-Lo que sucede es que los Dioses y la representante de Asgard me confirmaron la respuesta de la alianza que les propuse-_ respondió Naruto a su amigo/maestro.

 ** _-Pues no querías que se hiciera la alianza con los otros Dioses, ¿Cuál es el problema?-_** preguntó Kumara a Naruto.

 _-El problema es que ellos vendrán a la aldea de Konoha, y lo peor es que vendrán hoy al medio día_ \- le respondió a Kumara su pregunta.

 ** _-¿Y?-_** fue lo único que preguntó el gran zorro holgazan el cual ya se iba a echar su coyotito matútino.

 _-Pues el problema se llama Danzo Shimura, que si se entera que somos dioses o representantes de dioses, tratará de manipularlos-_ dijo Naruto, el cual empezaba a generar varias alternativas para evitar que Danzo se enterará de la reunión que tenía con los demás dioses.

 ** _-Porque no vas al bosque de la Muerte, ahí realizas la reunión o le pides al Hokage que te preste la sala de reuniones del consejo y pones sello protectores y contra el sonido-_** fue la sugerencia que dio Kurama a Naruto, este en su mente se estaba golpeando la cabeza contra la pared por no pensar en esa solución. Kurama solo veía que a veces Hades era un cabeza hueca, pero eso solo eran pocas veces. Naruto al ver la solución propuesta por Kurama fue a ver al Hokage en su oficina.

Naruto salió rumbo a la oficina del Hokage para dar la información de la llegada de su hermano Poseidón, sus sobrinas Artemisa, Athena y Pallas, junto a Hilda de Polaris. Cada que iba acercando a la oficina del Hokage se ponía un poco nervioso de que las cosas se salieran de control. Aun así se estaba determinado a llevar a cabo la alianza contra lo que venía en el futuro.

Una vez llegado a la torre, subió a la sala de espera, ahí le comento a la secretaria que quería ver al Hokage, Tomoyo entró a la oficina de Hiruzen, no sin antes caminar de una manera provocativa y guiñarle el ojo al Dios. Naruto estaba un poco incomodo por la conducta de la chica, cuando salió y le dijo que estaba disponible el Hokage, Naruto entró muy rápido para evitar estar muy incomodo con la secretaria.

-Naruto-kun ¿A que te debo tu visita?- preguntó el Hokage a Naruto, el cual estaba sentado en la silla frente a Naruto.

-Oji-san, necesitó que me permitas la sala de reunión del consejo, la razón es que hoy vienen mi hermano Poseidón, mis sobrinas Athena, Artemisa y Pallas, junto a la representante de Odín- resumió la situación en que se encontraba.

-¿Por qué deseas que te preste la sala del consejo, Naruto-kun?- pregunto el mono sabio al Dios Mayor.

-Es referente a una alianza que tengo en mente con otros Dioses, ya tengo una con mi sobrina Athena, la razón de la alianza es la protección total de la Tierra y evitar una pelea entre nosotros- fue la respuesta dada de Naruto al Hokage –Ademas no puedo llevarlos a mi departamento, pues es riesgoso dado que el lugar es muy reducido, podría llamar la atención de indeseables como Danzo- fue la explicación dada por Narut/Hades. Por otro lado Hiruzen estaba meditando las palabras del chico y llego a una conclusión.

-Bueno tienes buenas razones para pedirme que te preste la sala de reuniones del consejo, sin embargo, como líder de la aldea, necesito estar presente durante la reunión que se llevará a cabo, para evitar cualquier incidente referente al consejo, también estoy interesado en realizar una alianza con ustedes- fue la palabra de Hiruzen, Naruto lo pensó bien y era razonable, así la información no saldría del recinto.

-Esta bien Jiji, estarás presente durante la reunión, entonces nos vemos en unas horas- dijo el Dios del Inframundo, mientras se retiraba a su departamento y se preparaba para recoger a los Dioses y representantes de los mismo. Por lo que salió y de nueva forma Tomoyo se le insinuaba a Naruto, este solo salió lo más rápido que pudo para dirigirse a su departamento. Una vez en su departamento, Naruto estaba arreglando los puntos a tratar en la reunión que se llevaría a cabo en algunas horas.

Ya faltaban algunos minutos para ir a la entrada de la aldea a esperar a sus invitados, fue cuando salió de su departamento para dirigirse al sitio de espera, durante el camino se encontró con sus novias, las cuales iban a buscarlo a su departamento.

-Hola Naruto-kun, ¿A dónde te diriges?- preguntó Haku, cada una de las chicas le dio un beso en la boca.

-Hola chicas, voy a la entrada a esperar a los dioses a la entrada de la aldea, hoy tenemos la reunión para concertar la alianza, ¿Me acompañan?- les preguntó a Pandora y Haku.

-¡Si vamos! ¿Vendrá Saori-san?- preguntó Hinata a Naruto

-si vendrá- no sabía por qué, pero si Haku y Hinata conoce a Pallas, Artemisa Athena e Hilda, serian las mejores comadres del mundo, el problema es que los demás dioses no vendrán solos. El trió se dirigió a la entrada de la aldea, más específicamente en la puerta norte.

Casi no faltaba mucho para que llegaran los invitados a la reunión, Hinata platicaba a Haku de la alianza de Athena con su novio Hades, en el cual ambas partes se aliaron para intentar detener las guerras, traer paz y enseñar a los hombres a convivir consigo mismo, ahora será para prepararse contra los dioses que intenten destruir la tierra, en eso se escucha un relincho y las pisadas de cascos de caballo, a lo lejos se ven cinco carruajes diferentes, cada carruaje estaba tirado por tres caballos, los carruajes llevaban los escudos de los Dioses y la representante de Asgard, el de Poseidón llevaba un tridente grabado en la puerta, Athena el símbolo de Niké, Pallas un rombo con una cruz debajo de figura, Hilda el escudo consta de tres partes: dos cuervos, una espada y un escudo en el que se puede ver la Osa Mayor y en la parte inferior a Polaris y el ultimo carruaje tenia el símbolo de la luna creciente. Los carruajes se pararon frente a los jóvenes, de cada uno se abrió la puerta y bajaban una pareja, del carruaje con el símbolo de Niké bajaba Saori más conocida como la diosa Athena, diosa de la guerra y justicia acompañada de Seiya que viste como la primera vez del encuentro.

Del carruaje con el símbolo del tridente bajo una pareja el joven joven, alto y de cabello azul celeste. Sus ojos son de un color azul verdoso. Viste elegantemente con un traje de gala de color blanco. La chica es una bella joven de quince años, de cuerpo bien dotado, con cabello largo, peinado hacia atrás parecido rubio con ojos de color cerúleo. Viste un vestido color turquesa, con algunos adornos de oro en las muñecas.

De la carroza del símbolo del rombo y la cruz bajo una chica cabello, que es un poco más largo rubio, aunque la parte más larga son sus mechones del frente. El color de los ojos rosado fuerte, la piel oscura. Viste ropa tradicional griega (palio femenino). Después descendió un hombre alto, de cabello negro corto peinado hacia atrás/arriba, tez clara y ojos verde- amarillo de voz suave con tesitura grave, viste siempre una larga túnica oscura con un elegante protector en tono negro con una ligera tonalidad verdosa en determinados espectros de luz.

De la carroza con el escudo de Asgard descendieron otra pareja, una hermosa joven alta de cabello largo color gris claro o plateado, ojos de color violeta, piel blanca, usa lápiz labial color lavanda, después un hombre alto, cabello beis claro largo debajo del cuello, piel clara, ojos azules claros, viste una camisa azul celeste con el cuello de la misma blanco, una hombreza del lado izquierdo que se ajusta por una correa que corre hasta debajo del lado derecho inferios del torax, pantalos café.

Por último de la carroza del símbolo de la luna una joven de cabello ondulado y muy largo, es de color crema y sus ojos son dorados tiene un labial color rosa palido. Viste un vestido de color blanco muy largo, con los hombros descubiertos y un adorno en metal de color azul que va desde su pecho, hasta su abdomen, enseguida baja un joven adulto e igual una edad superior a la que realmente posee, ya que posiblemente tenga la misma edad que Seiya. Él tiene un cuerpo de contextura delgada pero con músculos bien formados por su entrenamiento para convertirse en un Ángel. Los detalles de su rostro no se pueden apreciar los ojos son de color azul, tiene una careta o máscara que cubre la parte superior del rostro hasta la nariz. Su cabello es de una tonalidad rojiza y es largo llegando un poco más abajo de la altura del cuello, y se encuentra sujetado por una cinta. Viste con un traje de entrenamiento color blanco y un pantalón color bies claro, con unos guantes hasta la mitad del brazo del mismo color.

Los dioses y la representante de Asgard habían llegado para la reunión con Hades, el cual estaba parado con sus novias para recibirlos e ir a la sala de reunión del consejo. Cada uno con su respectiva pareja, Hades se acerco y empezó a saludar.

-Gracias por haber venido a la reunión- dijo el Dios del Inframundo a los demás, Hinata/Pandora estaba feliz de volver a ver a Saori y conocer otras chicas, Haku por su parte estaba asombrada, pues sentía que las personas frente a ella emanaban un cosmos sorprendentemente poderoso, era casi como el de Naruto.

-Hola tío, hola Pandora ¿Cómo han estado?- saludo Saori con una sonrisa a Hades y su novia, Hinata se acerco y abrazo a su amiga.

-Estamos bien Saori-san- dijo Hinata con alegría saludar a Athena, Naruto se acerco y saludo a Saori.

-Estamos bien, desde la reunión que tuvimos solo hemos estado saliendo a misiones y entrenamiento, pero no hemos tenido ningún problema- dijo Naruto con alegría.

-Vaya hermano, hace milenios que no te veía, ¿donde estuviste todo este tiempo?- preguntó el peliazul a Naruto.

-Estuve vagando por otra dimensión hasta que renaciera en otro cuerpo- respondió Naruto -¿Qué ha sido de ti Poseidón?- preguntó Hades a su hermano.

-He estado cuidando el océano, después de despertar de mi sueño de la vasija donde me encerró Athena y volver a renacer- dijo el Dios del Mar –Por cierto ¿Quiénes son las otras chicas que te acompañan?- preguntó Poseidón a Hades.

-Ellas son Hinata Hyuga o Pandora y la otra chica es Haku Yuki- dijo Naruto a su hermano.

-mmm, son muy bellas- dijo en un tono seductor, el cual a Hades no le agradaba para nada, Poseidón se acerco a las chicas y a cada una las beso en las manos –Señoritas es un placer conocerlas- dijo de manera gentil, Hinata y Haku solo rieron, pero no callerón en su juego de seducción.

-El placer es mio Dios Poseidón- dijo Hinata/Pandora.

-También es un placer conocerlo Señor Poseidón- dijo Haku con un tono alegre, Hades estaba tentado a enviarlo al fondo del océano a su hermano de un solo golpe, pero se le ocurrió algo mejor, así que se acerco a la chica rubia que acompañaba a su hermano.

-Hermano ¿Quién es la bella chica que te acompaña?- fue la pregunta que hizo Naruto.

-Mi nombre es Thetis- dijo la joven, Naruto tomo la mano de Thetis y la beso igual que su hermano.

-Encantado de conocerla señorita- dijo Hades, por su lado al igual que Naruto, Thetis le siguió el juego, ya que Poseidón estaba coqueteando con las chicas que acompañaban a Hades.

-También es un gusto para mí conocerlo Dios Hades- con esas palabras que dijo Thetis a Naruto, las cuales descolocó a Poseidón. Haku y Hinata viendo el juego de su novio se reían discretamente al igual que Thetis.

 _-Dos pueden jugar el mismo juego Pose-_ dijo en su mente Naruto/Hades, Poseidón no se creía que su hermano fuera un conquistador, así que dejo en paz a las chicas –Bueno dejando de lado esto, mejor dirijámonos a la sala de reunión, allí nos espera el líder de la aldea, el también cual asistirá y presenciará la junta para llevar a cabo la alianza- dijo Naruto a los demás.

-Bueno Hades, guíanos hasta el lugar- dijo Athena a su tío. Naruto procedió a caminar junto a Pandora y Haku, los demás lo seguían. Durante la trayectoria por las calles de la Aldea de Konoha, la población veía consternada a los visitantes que pasaba, pues era raro vez a personas vestidas de esa manera, la gente murmuraba y veía con fascinación a cada miembro de los jóvenes que pasaba, los hombres decían de lo bellas que eran las mujeres y la población femenina de la misma forma a los hombre (Incluyendo a Naruto, Hinata y Haku), Hinata y Haku hablaban con Saori. Seiya y Naruto hacían lo mismo hasta que llegaron a la torre Hokage, el grupo procedió a entrar y dirigirse a la sala de reuniones del consejo, una vez adentro, los esperaba el Hokage con sus vestimentas de líder.

-Es un honor tenerlos aquí presentes señores, mi nombre es Hiruzen Sarutobi soy el Hokage y líder de la Aldea de Konoha- se presentó el Hokage, los dioses y la representante saludaron al líder.

-Gracias por el recibimiento, yo soy la Diosa Athena, diosa de la guerra y la justicia- se presentó Saori –A mi lado viene Seiya, de la constelación de pegaso- presentó a su novio.

-Es un gusto conocerlo Hiruzen-san- dijo el castaño con respeto.

-Es un placer conocerlo Hokage, soy Hilda de Polaris, representante de Odín en las tierras del Norte, a mi lado se encuentra Sigfried, Dios guerrero de Duphe Alfa- dijo Hilda presentando a su acompañante.

-Es un honor para mí conocerlo Hiruzen- dijo Sigfried al Hokage.

-Es un placer conocerlo Hokage-sama, yo soy Pallas Diosa de la calamidad y el Amor, a mi lado se encuentra Titan de la Gran espada de la Teogénesis- se presentó Pallas al Hokage, junto a su acompañante.

-Gusto en conocerlo Hiruzen- respondió Titan con tranquilidad.

-Es grato conocerlo Hokage Hiruzen, Soy Artemisa, diosa de la luna y la caza, a mi lado esta Touma de Ikarus- fue la presentación que dio Artemisa, junto a su acompañante.

-Es grato conocerlo Hokage-sama- respondió con amabilidad el ángel de artemisa.

-Gracias por la bienvenida Hiruzen Sarutobi, Soy Poseidón dios de los mares, y me acompaña Thetis de Sirena- dijo Poseidón con tranquilidad, además de presentar a la dama.

-Un placer de conocerlo Hokage-sama- fueron las palabras de Thetis dirigidas hacía el Hokage.

-Ya que estamos todos presentes tomen asiento, mientras yo colocó una barrera para evitar que la información salga al exterior de la sala de reuniones y que seamos interrumpidos por extraños, el Hokage es el único que conocerá la información, solo le daremos esta información a los clanes de la aldea cuando sea necesario- Habló Hades con tranquilidad, cada Dios y representante tomaron asiento en la sala de reuniones del consejo, igual que sus acompañantes, Naruto procedió a poner sellos de silencio y privacidad –¡Fuinjutsu: sello del muro de los lamentos!- dijo y colocó sus manos en el suelo y en toda la sala salieron inscripciones en griego que conocían los presente, excepto Hiruzen, después se formó una barrera impenetrable que evitaba que saliera el sonido de la sala y entrará cualquier desconocido a la misma –Muy bien demos comienzo con la reunión del día de hoy- dijo Hades, el cual procedió a sentarse, Hinata y Haku se sentaron a cada lado de Naruto -El objetivo de la reunión es concertar una alianza con ustedes para evitar una futura guerra santa, además de prevenir que cualquier otro Dios intente atacar la tierra y traer paz- dijo Naruto con tranquilidad.

-Yugito ya me había informado de tu propuesta de alianza, podías hablar con más detalles el motivo de la misma- dijo Hilda con tranquilidad en sus palabras.

-De acuerdo, después de que me encontré con Yugito, tuve la sospecha que si Odín, Athena y yo estábamos despierto o reencarnamos, posiblemente otros dioses también lo harán, después del evento de hace 5000 años- explicaba Naruto con seriedad en sus palabras –aun hay dioses que quieran conquistar la tierra y no solo eso, también destruirla junto a la humanidad, entre ellos Zeus- fue lo que dijo Naruto en sus palabras.

-Tienes razón Hades, últimamente he sentido el cosmos de Zeus que se esta moviendo, aunque aún no conozco sus intensiones, además esta el hecho que después de la última guerra santa, Ares aún quiere destruir a la tierra al igual que Apolo- fueron las palabras de Poseidón, el cual después de renacer sentía la presencia de los olimpos muy tranquila, pero en movimientos.

-Hades como representante de Odín, he visto que eres alguien diferente, sin embargo en Asgard aún tienen un poco de temor de lo que querías realiza hace 5000 años- expresó Hilda al señor del Inframundo –aun así al igual que dijo Poseidón, Odín me comunicó que su hijo Loki también este tentado a regresar y envolver al mundo en las tinieblas- explicaba Hilda al dios –También Yugito me dijo que eres el responsable de desatar el Ragnarok hace 5000 años atrás- expresó algo enojada Hilda.

-En parte es correcto, debido a que después de mi muerte en mi anterior cuerpo, mi cosmos era el que mantenía a los titanes y montruos del Tártaros encerrados. Sin el las puertas del mismo se debilitaron dejándolos salir y arrasar la tierra- decía con algo de arrepentimiento en sus palabras –lo único que sé es que Cronos y Rea mantuvieron cerradas las puertas del Tartaros hasta que regresará- finalizó Hades su participación. Los demás Dioses estaban asustados, pues el Titán mayor Cronos estaba libre.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo puede Cronos estar libre en la tierra? ¡Debemos encerrarlo nuevamente en el Tártaros!- grito Poseidón, pues después de la derroca de su padre Cronos con sus hermanos el Titán Cronos este en libetad, podría poner a la humanidad. Sin embargo, Cronos se había redimido y vivía en los Campos Elyseos junto a Rea.

-Tranquilo hermano, nuestro padre se redimió hace milenios, el no desea conquistar la tierra sino vivir con tranquilidad y velar por nosotros, aunque esta molesto con Zeus, pero no le hará daño, el me contó que tenía miedo de que le pasará lo que a nuestro abuelo, por lo que actuó así, además lo he perdonado- explicó Naruto a Poseidon el cual estaba pensativo por lo que su hermano contó, en eso Hiruzen levanta la mano –Adelante Oji-san- dijo sin más al Hokage.

-Gracias Naruto-kun quisiera saber ¿Quién es Cronos?- preguntó Hiruzen a Naruto.

-Bueno Oji-san, Cronos es el Titán del tiempo, además es nuestro padre de Poseidón, Zeus, Demeter, Hera, Hestia y Yo Hades, el Hijo mayor- explicaba Naruto al Hokage –Cronos se caso con Rea la Titanide, ambos son hijo de Gea, la tierra y Urano el cielo, Nuestro padre derrocó a nuestro abuelo por una profesia donde Urano era derrotado por uno sus hijos, así que los oculto en la tierra, solo nuestro padre escuchó a Gea y derrotó a nuestro abuelo convirtiéndose en el rey de los titanes, pero también nuestro padre tenía miedo que ocurriera lo mismo que a nuestro abuelo, así que cada vez que uno nosotros nacíamos Cronos nos devoraba enteros- ante esto dicho, Hiruzen y Haku estaban asustados, pues un padre que devoré a sus hijos era terrible, los demás escuchaban la historia –el único que se salvo fue Zeus, nuestra madre lo oculto en una cueva y le dio de comer una piedra envuelta en pañales a Cronos, después de algunos años Zeus le dio una posima a beber a nuestro padre para que nos vomitará, tiempo después los seis pelamos contra los titanes, en una guerra que duro 10 años llamada la Titanomaquía donde al final vencimos y encerramos a los titanes en lo más profundo del Inframundo, se le conoce como en Tártaros, en el cual ningún Dios sale, a no ser que el dueño del inframundo tenga el cosmos débil, o en mi caso muera- explicó Naruto a su abuelo adoptivo.

-¡Valla Naruto! La historia que nos cuentas es fascinante, pero parece que con mi pregunta nos hemos desviado del tema a tratar hoy- se excuso el Hokage al querer conocer un poco de la historia de los dioses.

-Es cierto, entonces puedo decir que si los dioses están despiertos entonces planearán controlar nuevamente la tierra y generaran disputas tontas en el cual la vida de inocentes se perdería- expresó con naturalidad Hades a los demás.

-No solo la vida de inocentes corre riesgos, sino el propio planeta, nuestros santuarios o el propio universo- expresó con algo de angustia Pallas –desde que me enfrente con mi One-sama hace milenios, pude sentir el dolor de perder a mis palasianos por nuestra estúpida guerra, además de haber sido manipulada por un Dios- fueron las palabras que dijo la diosa Pallas.

-Hades ya sabemos la razón y objetivos de la alianza, dinos ¿Qué es lo que quieres obtener por dicho tratado?- preguntó Artemisa a Hades.

-Nada, solamente proteger la tierra de las manos de Zeus- dijo Naruto –saben bien que Zeus puede ser muy vengativo y unir a otros dioses con al afán de destruir a la humanidad y apropiarse de la tierra- respondió Hades a los demás Dioses.

-Tienes razón hermano, el océano puede ser destruido por Zeus- respondió Poseidón.

-Una cosa más tío Hades- dijo Artemisa –desde hace unos años he sentido que aparte de nosotros, otro dios ha llegado a la tierra, no se quien sea, pero puede que se trate de ella- dijo Artemisa, Naruto y Hinata estaban preocupados pues lo que mencionó la diosa de la luna era que ella había reenacido como un humano –y es posible que quiera regresar a tu lado- finalizó Artemisa. Naruto estaba muy preocupado, aun así siguió la conversación.

-Hades, ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?- preguntó Poseidón a su hermano.

-La situación que tengo es la siguiente- dijo Naruto y procedió a explicar –yo actualmente soy líder de un clan casi extinto, se me considera como el ultimo varón del clan Uzumaki, por lo que entró en LCR- dijo Naruto. Los dioses no comprendían lo que quería decir LCR.

-Pero ¿que es el LCR?- Preguntó Athenas a Hades, el dios iba a contestar, pero Hiruzen levanto la mano y se le concedió la palabra.

-Verán el LCR, es Ley de Restauración de Clanes, es un programa que se creo en las aldeas Shinobis, en el cual si un miembro de un clan es el último, este debe de reconstruir el clan para que no se pierda su línea de sangre, por lo que tiene derecho a realizar poligamia, en el caso de ser un varón a tener varias esposas- dijo Hiruzen, los demás hombres solo tenían un pensamiento en la cabeza "Maldito rubio suertudo" -pero en el caso de la mujer se aplica igual, el problema con la mujer es que puede ser utilizado como una forma de perjudicarlas, teniendo muchos hijos como si fuese una incubadora- fue la explicación que dio Hiruzen, cabe decir que las diosas veían con desagrado el como pueden usar a la mujer como una incubadora andante.

-Es por eso mi preocupación, yo actualmente tengo dos novias, Hinata Hyuga ella es la reencarnación de Pandora, además de Haku Yuki, ella pertenece a una línea de sangre donde crean hielo a través de su propio chakra- cada palabra que dijo Hades sorprendia a los diose presente y a Hilda –si lo que dice Artemisa es cierto es posible que trate de hacerles un daño, deben de saber que es una de las hijas de Zeus y que si se entera es posible que me obligue a regresar con ella, cosa que realmente no deseo jamás- fueron las palabras preocupantes de Naruto, los demás entendían bien a los que se refería Hades, si bien es sabido Zeus seria capaz de matar a Hinata y Haku con tal de que regresará con ella.

-Te entendemos Hades, la mayoría de los que estamos aquí tenemos relaciones que a Zeus no le competen- dijo Poseidón, pues ellos a excepción de Hilda, tienen parejas que son humanos, sin embargo Zeus tuvo varías amantes tanto divinas como humanas –pero por lo mientras discutamos los puntos para la alianza y después vemos lo de ella con tranquilidad- dijo Poseidón, Naruto asintió y siguió la reunión. Durante la reunión los dioses discutían los puntos a considerar de la alianza, Hiruzen estaba asombrado que ellos tuvieran un dialogo muy fluido y sin perder la compostura, cuando ellos son seres que vivieron en la antigua Grecia cuna de la democracia, el dialogo, la retórica, el pragmatismo, la filosofía, la política, entre otras áreas, para la resolución de problemas. Muy diferente a los consejeros civiles, y los propios que aprobaban las cosas sin discutir o realizar votos de elección. Hinata/Pandora, Haku y los demás acompañantes daban su punto de opinión referente a la alianza, aunque no tenían voto, eran tomados en cuenta, Hiruzen también participaba y decidió igual crear una alianza con los dioses para el bien común

En otra parte de Konoha, en un lugar subterráneo, Danzo estaba en su escritorio revisando los planes para tener al chico-kyubi como suele decirle a Naruto, y tenerlo a su merced, en eso tocan a la puerta de la oficina.

-¡Adelante!- dijo dando el pase, por la puerta aparece uno de sus Anbus raíz, el cual pertenece al clan Aburame -¿Qué sucede Torune?- preguntó el viejo halcón de guerra a subordinado.

-Danzo-sama, hoy a medio día llegaron un grupo de personas a la aldea, las cuales se dirigían a la torre del Hokage- dio el informe el Anbu.

-Pudieron averiguar ¿quienes son esos sujetos y cual es su objetivo?- preguntó el tuerto.

-No Danzo-sama, cuando los seguimos a la torre, entraron a la sala de reunión del consejo, sin embargo tratamos de escuchar la conversación sin éxito alguno, además una barrera evita que entremos para expiarlos- dijo Torune con clara frustración.

-¡Vallan y averiguen quienes son y cuales son sus intesiones en Konoha, y si pueden capturen a uno de ellos y tráiganlo!- ordenó el abuelo de Jack sparrow a su Anbu, el cual hizo una reverencia y se retiró _–Veré en que estas metido Uzumaki y así podré manipularte-_ pensó con ira y se retiró a continuar en sus actividades.

En la sala de reunión del consejo, Hades y los demás dioses, junto a Hiruzen terminaban de poner los puntos de la alianza, la cual traería grandes beneficios a la misma.

-Muy bien ¿todos están de acuerdo a los puntos que se establecieron en la alianza?- dijo Hiruzen a los demás participantes, los cuales asintieron –muy bien entonces es hora de firmar el acta de la alianza, en la cual estipula los punto en concreto- Finalizó Hiruzen, los dioses e Hilda firmarón el tratado al igual que Hiruzen, todos con su nombre de la deidad que eran en griego al igual que Hiruzen, pero en su idioma. Cada dios e Hilda encendieron sus cosmos sobre sus firmas y empezaron a brillar de acuerdo a su cosmos, indicando que la alianza era un hecho.

-Ahora que esta hecha la alianza, debemos de mantener nuestro cosmos sin encender en la aldea, para evitar atraer indeseados, otra cosa deben usar otro nombre y no usar nuestros títulos divinos- dijo Naruto a los demás.

-¿Y por qué debemos usar otro nombre?- pregunto Artemisa a Hades.

-Imagínate que andes diciendo al aire que eres una deidad, te van a tirar de a loca o en el peor de los casos te pueden capturar- dijo Naruto muy serio, los demás estaban analizando la situación y tenía razón –Así que decidan su nombres nuevos- dijo finalmente.

-Por mi no hay problema en usar mi nombre humano de Saori Kido- dijo con tranquilidad Athena.

-En mi caso es igual, por lo que me llamo Julian Solo- habló Poseidón como si nada.

-en mi caso usaré mi nombre Hilda- habló la represenante de Odín.

-Bueno, yo…este, me llamaré Alice Garnet- Dijo Artemisa con algo de inseguridad.

-yo, no sé como llamarme- dijo Pallas un poco cohibida de la situación, pues nunca pensó en tener otro nombre –es la primera vez que debo de usar un nombre humano- dijo chocando sus dedos como lo hace Hinata. Hinata estaba pensando en un nombre para Pallas, hasta que se le ocurrió uno.

-¡ya lo tengo! Te llamarás Hinako Shijo- dijo alegre Pandora a la diosa Pallas, la cual estaba analizando el nombre.

-mmm, Hinako Shijo, ¡me gusta!- dijo con alegría Pallas, la cual saltaba como niña. Una vez acabado de decidir los nombres Hades iba a concluir la reunió.

-Una vez concluida la formación de la alianza doy por…- no acabo de terminar, pues Poseidón habló.

-Antes de que se me olvide hermano, los demás y yo hablamos de tomarnos una semana de descanso, después de estar supervisando nuestros santuarios y de estar enterrados en el infernal papeleo, hemos decidimos que la pasaríamos aquí, en la aldea- fue lo que expreso el dios del mar con una sonrisa, por su lado Hades estaba impactado –así que espero que no te moleste si nos quedamos donde vives- dijo Poseidón sonriéndole.

-No hay…problema- respondió Naruto con una sonrisa forzada _–Ni siquiera sé donde los acomodaré y ya no tengo sellos de expansión de habitaciones-_ se pensaba Naruto, en su mente se ve al Dios corriendo con desesperación de un lado a otro hasta que vino su salvación.

-Por cierto Naruto-kun, el Daimyo ya me sustento lo de tu herencia y ya tengo los documentos para entregarte la mansión de Mito Uzumaki y la herencia de tus padres, así como tu status, por lo que hoy puedes mudarte a la mansión, así que puedes pasar a mi oficina y recoger los documentos- dijo el Hokage, Hades estaba feliz ahora podía acomodar a sus invitados.

-Una cosa más antes de concluir la reunión- dijo Artemisa –hace unos mil años, un clan se estableció en la luna, parece que están vigilando algo, mis satélites han estado observándolos desde que se establecieron, hace unos siglos hubo una guerras entre ellos hasta casi extinción del clan, mis satélites me han informado que actualmente queda solo un miembro de ese clan. Sin embargo hay un objeto que crearon y que esta afectando a la luna; Le llaman Teiseigan, aunque la verdad aun no sabemos qué es; esto se los digo para prevenir un futuro evento desastroso- termino de hablar Artemisa de lo que ocurría en su templo, los demás estaban expectantes a la información que les proporcionó la diosa.

-Gracias por la información Artemisa, aun así mantente pendiente de lo que ocurre en tu templo y mantenos informados, así estaremos preparados para algo inminente- dijo Hades con tranquilidad, su sobrina asintió –bien ya con esto dicho, doy por concluida la reunión- dijo Hades para finalizar la reunión.

Después de la reunión, Naruto se dirigió a la oficina de su Abuelo adoptivo, con él iban Hinata y Haku. Cuando llegaron a la sala de espera, la secretaria del Hokage volvía a insinuarle al Dios, sin embargo al ver las acciones de la chica, tanto Hinata como Haku tomaron cada una un brazo de Naruto y dándole un mensaje claro "Nuestro hombre perra" dejando en shock a la secretaria. Una vez dentro, a Hades se le entrego los documentos pertinentes de la mansión y demás cosas que le pertenecen –aquí tienes Naruto-kun, con los documentos te hace acreedor de ser propietario de la mansión de Mito Uzumaki y todo lo que tiene en su interior, así como las técnicas de tus padres y el dinero- dijo Hiruzen.

-Gracias Oji-san, no sabe de la que me salvo- dijo en son de agradecimiento Naruto.

-Bueno Naruto, ve por tus cosas a tu departamento y te espero en unos minutos para llevarte a tu nueva casa- dijo el Hokage, Naruto se paro e hizo una reverencia y salió junto a Haku y Hinata a recoger sus cosas de su departamento.

 **Hasta aquí llega el capitulo de la semana, espero que les haya gustado la alianza que hicieron los dioses, junto al Hokage. Deje la luna tal cual, no fue creada por el sabio de los 6 caminos, sino que ya estaba hecha, debido a que es el santuario de Artemisa. Kaguya solo será sellada en la propia Luna y la estatua demoníaca formará parte de la luna, la cual será sellada en el núcleo de la luna. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy y después veremos como se desarrolla una vida común de Naruto/Hades con sus parientela, espero que no se vuelva loco. Les aclaro que posiblemente retrace el siguiente capitulo, debido a que estoy preparando una platica al publico, el tema Adolescencia. Nos vemos Bye.**


	21. Capítulo 20: Inician las divinas vacacio

**Saludos toda la banda alternativa de Fanfic, aquí su amigo Shion145, como cada semana (si acabe con misma acatividades a tiempo), les traigo el siguiente** **capítulos de esta historia, donde veremos como se ponen las cosas en Konoha con la visita de la bonita familia de Hades y como se comportan, ¿espero que Hades y el Hokage no se vulvan locos? Posiblemente las novias del Dios suertudo sean comadres de Hilda, Thetis, Pallas, Saori y Artemisa.**

 **Por hay quería que contará como Athena y Poseidón regresarón a la tierra, la verdad me da algo de flojera, por lo que decidi que cada quien saque sus conclusiones, sin más damós comienzó al capítulo del dia.**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju, dios o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju, dios o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

-¡Katon: jutsu gran bola de fuego! o ¡Marioneta cósmica!- técnica o jutsu.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Masashi Kishimoto, solo soy dueño de la historia, tampoco lo hago con fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

Capítulo 20: Inician las divinas vacaciones.

Una vez recogido sus cosas del antiguo departamento, Naruto en compañía de sus novias, el Hokage y los dioses y acompañantes se dirigían a la mansión Uzumaki, la cual se encontraba en un sitio un poco apartado de la aldea, Naruto llevaba solo una mochila en su espalda, cosa que no paso desapercibida por los demás miembros de su compañía.

-Este…hermano ¿Por qué solo traes esa mochila? Pensaba que tenías más cosas en tu departamento- preguntó Poseidón muy intrigado que Hades tenga pocas cosas que mover a la mansión de Mito.

-Y las tengo, solo que transporto los rollos donde sellé mis cosas- dijo con despreocupación, los demás, excepto el Hokage y sus novias, no entendia a los que decía sobre sellar las cosas para transportarlas.

-No entiendo nada a lo que te refieres Naruto- dijo Hinako/Pallas con una incognita en la cabeza.

-Cuando lleguemos a la mansión se los muestro- respondió con tranquilidad, el camino fue un poco ameno, pues la curiosidad de que Hades transporte sus cosas en la mochila los estaba matando; no tardaron más de 15 minutos de recorrido hasta llegar a una zona baldia. En la cual abundaba hierba y maleza.

-Bien hemos llegado a la mansión- dijo Hiruzen, los demás veían desconcetado el lugar y estaban asombrados.

-¡Valla es asombrosa la mansión!- dijo Alices.

-¡Es cierto es muy hermosa y además muy grande!- dijo Hilda, Hiruzen estaba asombrado por las palabras que salían de los demás.

-¿Cómo es posible que puedan ver a través de la barrera de protección?- preguntó con asombro el viejo mono.

-Es fácil, al no usar lo que conocen como chakra, nosotros somos inmunes a las técnicas del chakra, pero eso no quiere decir que no seamos inmunes a técnicas base cosmos como las ilusiones, las cuales pueden ser más reales e incluso mortales- expreso Saori a Hiruzen, el cual estaba asombrado por la información que dio. Una vez finalizada la platica el Hokage le dijo a Naruto como desactivar la barrera.

-Bien Naruto, para desactivar la barrera tendras que colocar un poco de tu sangre en la roca que se encuentra ahí, la cual desactivara los sellos y les permitirán entrar- dijo señalando la roca, la cual tenía el símbolo de un remolino, Naruto tomo un kunai e hizo un corte en la mano derecha, dejando que saliera un poco de sangre, después colocó la mano sobre la roca, la barrera que protegia la casa empezó a brillar y después a desaparecer dando paso a todos.

-¿Por qué Naruto tiene que poner un poco de sangre en esa roca?- preguntó Sigfried.

-Lo que pasa es que es una barrera de sangre, el clan de Naruto se especializaba en el arte de fuinjutsu o sellado, todos eran grandes maestro, en especial Mito Uzumaki, ella creo esta barrera a base de genjutsu y la mezcla de la sangre Uzumaki, es decir solo un Uzumaki puede desactivar la barrera con su sangre y pasar libremente al interior de la Mansión- fue la explicación breve dada por el Hokage, los demás estaban asombrados. Entraron al interior de la masión Uzumaki, encontrándose con un gran patio, en el cual tiene un estanque de peces Koi, algunos arboles de Sakura, un relog de agua hecho de bAnbu en el propio estanque, faroles de piedra tallados de la época de Mito, un camino de lajas de piedra púlida que indicaban el camino a la puerta de la mansión, la cual tenía un estilo Japones, todos estaban asombrados incluida Hinata/Pandora, pues si bien la mansión Hyuga era grande, la mansión Uzumaki rivalizaba en belleza y estética más que en espacio.

Una vez dentro de la Mansión, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que dentro habia una recepción para invitados, en la sala habia pinturas de escenas de la época de Mito y Hashirama así como abanicos, inscripciones hechas en hojas con Kanjis, biombos decorados con imagenes de la naruraleza, porcelana fina para tomar el té, jarrones porcelana de Bizén, etc., varios sillones para los invitados y en medio una mesa de centro también habia un televisor grande de 40" HD, en la cocina se podía percibir que la había muebles modernos, quizá de cuando vivían los padres de Naruto, junto a un comedor amplio para varias personas, tenía su propio Dojo de práctica, así como armas de combate, muñecos de practica entre otras cosas. También tenía su propia biblioteca y salón de estudio, el piso estaba recubieto de madera en su totalidad, tenía puertas corredizas en la parte inferior de la casa, en la parte superior de la mansión se encontrarón con seis habitaciones cada una con una cama matrimonial, un closet con puertas corredizas, un baños propio, un mueble de noche, un tocador con espejo incluido, la mansión también incluía servicios de agua, luz, drenaje. Todo colocado por los padres de Naruto cuando estaban con vida. Más de uno pensaba que la mansión estaba entre lo antiguo y lo moderno, a pesar que la mayoría vivía en mansiones o recintos, los cuales superaban en superficie, pero nunca encontrarón algo muy hermoso y armónico.

-Fiiiiu, ¡te sacaste lo lotería hermano, esto es fantástico!- declaró Julian a Naruto, el cual sonreía un poco avergonzado.

-Este…gracias je, je- reía Naruto con una mano rascándose en la nuca.

-Oye Hades ¿y tus cosas donde las tienes?- pregunto Seiya.

-Dijiste hace rato que las tenias selladas ¿Nos podrías demostrar?- pregunto Touma con interés.

-Esta bien- dijo para bajar su mochila y empezar a buscar en su interior de la misma, hasta que encontró un rollo –Aquí tengo mis cosas- dijo enseñando el rollo en sus manos. La mayoría de los presentes tenía varios signos de interrogación en la cabeza.

-¿Qué un rollo? Oye Hades de casualidad ¿No te golpeaste la cabeza cuando nacistes o algo por el estilo?- preguntó Poseidón a su hermano, Naruto tenía una vena en la frente por el comentario del emperador de los mares.

-¡Callate tarado y mira!- le grito enojado, después procedió a desenrollar el pergamino en el suelo, en el cual tenía inscripciones muy extrañas para los dioses, Hades puso su mano sobre el símbolo del rollo e inyecto chakra -¡Kai!- grito para que después se formará una nube de humo, después de despejarse de podía ver que en el lugar habia algunos libros de cultura general. Este acto sorprendio a varios.

-¡Oye! ¿Cómo hiciste eso?- pregunto Titán con sorpresa.

-Es sencillos creo con un sellos de acuerdo a los que quiero hacer, si es de almacenaminto, expansión de lugares, explosivos, de curación, silencio, de barrera entre otras. Cada uno tiene sus distinas formas de realizarlo, este es de almacenamiento y me permite transportar varias cosas, desde pequeñas como estos libros hasta grandes como la mansión, sin embargo necesito tener una buena caligrafia, ya que una línea mal trazada equibalbria a tener grandes consecuencias, además debo inyectarle el chakra correcto para que funciones- dijo Naruto en su explicación, los demás estaban sorprendidos, nunca imaginaron que en un pedazo de papel y con tinta se podía realizar esos sellos y transportar varias cosas sin necesidad de tener que esforzarse por cargarlos o hacer varios viajes.

-¡Fascinte!- fue lo único que mencionarón la mayoría de los presentes al ver la demostración de Naruto sobre el fuinjutsu.

-No estaría mal aprender a hacer sellos de transporte, imagínense el ahorro de cargar las armaduras- dijo seiya, más de uno de los que carga armadura se imaginaban sellar y desellar sus armaduras en lugar de cargar las cajas de pandora, si todo una vida de descanso. Sin embargo no todo era bello pues alguien les cortó sus fantasias.

-¡No pienso dejar que los espectros sean unos holgazanes, así que olvídense que les pase el secreto!- dijo Hades sabiendo lo que estaban imaginando, más de uno de los hombres maldecia al Dios por no decirles como crear un sello de transporte para armaduras. Después de investigar la mansión, cada pareja eligio una habitación donde descansarían por la semana que dejarían sus actividades, Hiruzen se había retirado a la torre Hokage a sufrir con el papeleo, Hinata y Haku ayudaban a su novio a acomodar sus cosas en la mansión.

-¡Vaya nunca pensé que la mansión de Mito sea así de hermosa!- dijo Haku con una sonrisa, para ella era la primera vez que entraba a una casa como la de su novio –aunque es una lastima que dejaste tu pintura en el departamento, me hubiera gustado que estuviera adornado la mansión- dijo con tristeza en no poder ver nuevamente la obra de arte de Naruto.

-Tienes razón Haku, voy a estrañar la pintura de Hades- dijo Pandora igual de triste, sin embargo el Dios tenía una sorpresas que darles.

-Yo no lo creo- dijo con una sonrisa zorruna, el cual indicaba una travesura o que algo bueno se venía –vengan a mi habitación- dijo para después los tres subieran a la planta alta de la mansión, donde el dios escogió su habitación de descanso, en el cual las paredes estaban en blanco, el trio entró y Naruto saco un pequeño rollo de pergamino, el cual lo desenrrollo y lo colocó sobre el centro de la pared, agrego chakra –¡Kai!- grito para posteriormente del pergamino saliera un dibujo que se extendia por toda la habitación, después adquirió color y al final textura.

-¡Eres increíble Naruto-kun/Hades-kun- dijieron las chicas al ver la habitación de Naruto/Hades con la escena celestial que había pintado en su antiguo departamento, en ese preciso instante Poseidón venía entrando a la habitación de Naruto para preguntarle de un lugar donde salir a comer.

-Oye hermano, los demás y yo estábamos pensábamos en…- no pudo acabar su oración porque se quedó impresionado de las paredes adornadas por una escena celestial -¿Por qué tu habitación esta mejor decorada que la mía?- pregunto con enojo en su voz al ver los arreglos que tenía.

-Porque es mi habitación y porque yo pinte esa escena- dijo con molestia la respuesta a Julian, el cual no le gustaba que su hermano tuviera mejor habitación que la suya, por lo que decidio pelear para tenerla.

-¡eso si que no en este mismo instante traigo mis cosas a esta habitación!- dijo con enojo saliendo de la habitación, Hades estaba que le salía humo por las orejas debido a la terquedad de Poseidón, hasta que llega Seiya y los demás a la habitación de Naruto.

-Oye Julian te estamos esperando con Naruto para…- no completo la frase el santo de pegaso, pues este se quedo sorprendido por el decorado que tenía la habitación de Naruto -¡Woow!- es lo único que expresó Seiya, los demás se quedarón asombrados por la escena que tenía las paredes de la habitación, excepto Thetis que aun seguía acomodando algunas cosas

-¡Que hermosa escena! ¿Tu la hiciste Hades?- preguntó Artemisa, la cual nunca había visto tal habilidad en la pintura.

-Je, je si yo lo hice- respondió un poco avergonzado por la pregunta de Artemisa.

-¡Vaya es asombroso!- dijo Titán cuando vió la escena digna de un museo de arte.

-Oye Naruto, ¿podrías hacer algunas pinturas en el palacio Valhalla?- preguntó Hilda, Naruto solo sonrió.

-Estaré encantado de realizarlo- dijo Hades con una sonrisa, en eso viene Poseidón con unas maletas para la habitación de Naruto.

-Bien Hermano me gusto mucho tu habitación, así que la ocuparé toda la semana que este en Konoha- dijo Julian con una sonrisa de ganador, sin embargo Naruto ya tenía una vena en la cabeza producto de lo que dijo su hermano, así que hizo lo más sensato en su vida,

-¡CONSIGUETE TU PROPIA HABITACIÓN DECORADA!- grito Naruto/Hades con todas sus fuerzas, el cual causo que todos se taparán los oídos por semejante grito. Tratandose de controlarse lo más que podía para no meterle su espada por el culo.

-La verdad quisiera, pero la Aargh- sin embargo no terminó la frase, pues sentía un pequeño dolor en la oreja –Ay, ay, ay, ay- , Thetis le había agarrado la oreja a Poseidón y le estaba tirando de ella con mucho enojo.

-¡Deja a tu hermano en paz Poseidón!- dijo caminando Thetis que seguía jalando la oreja del Dios del mar.

-Pero cariño yo…- dijo con dolor por ser sometido por su novia.

-¡Nada de peros, es la casa de tu hermano, así que le respetas su espacio!- Dijo cuando salían, pero antes de salir de la habitación de Hades esta volteo.

-Por cierto, bonita escena que pintaste- le dijo la rubia al Dios del Inframundo.

-Gracias Thetis- agradeció Naruto con una sonrisa.

-De nada cuñado- finalizó para después iniciar su marcha aun sosteniendo la oreja de Poseidón y obligándolo a salir del cuarto -¡Y tu vienes a tu cuarto!- dijo saliendo del lugar para irse a su propia habitación -¡Y trae tus cosas en este instante!- grito desde la otra habitación.

-Si cariño- se escucho la voz de niño obediente de Julian, el cual regresaba como niño castigado y recogia su maleta para retirarse a la habitación que compartia con su novia Thetis. Naruto solo suspiro de tranquilidad, hasta que Sigfried Habló.

-Bueno dejando de lado la escena, pensábamos salir a comer, pero como no conocemos la aldea, pensamos en que si nos podrías llevar a un lugar a comer- dijo el asgardiano, el resto asintió a las paladras de Sigfried.

-¡Claro! Conozco el lugar indicado donde pueden comer, además podrían también conocer algunos postres- dijo con emoción plasmada en su rostro –entonces vayasmo de una vez, que también tengo hambre- dijo con una sonrisa. Todos los invitados salieron de la masión.

En la calle de Konoha, el grupo iba caminando con tranquilidad, incluso un Julian que se seguía sobando la oreja que le agarró su estimada y muy cariñosa novia, todos iban platicando, en la calle las personas aun seguían viendo al extraño grupo camina por la calle. Naruto guiaba al grupo hacía un lugar donde siempre acostumbraba a comer. Hasta que paro.

-Bien hemos llegado- dijo con una sonrisa, los Dioses y acompañantes vieron el lugar donde los trajo Naruto, el cual era su favorito, Ichiraku´s Ramen, Pandora y Haku solo sonreían pues sabían que era un adicto a esta comida, pero mantenía su propio régimen alimenticio sano.

-¿Aquí vamos a comer?- preguntó Julian con algo de desdés en sus palabras.

-¡Claro! Además es el manjar de los dioses- dijo un muy animado Naruto, el cual procedió a ingresar al local, todos los demás le siguieron y entrarón de la misma forma, Naruto se acerco a la barra donde servían el alimento, del otro lado se encontraba el dueño del local, el cual siempre veía a Naruto como su cliente favorito y a su hija una chica castaña, la cual usa una pañoleta en la cabeza para evitar que el cabello caiga sobre la comida. Ambos estaban elaborando el Ramen que usualmente comen las personas.

-¡hola viejo, hola Ayame nee-chan!- saludo con entusiasmo Hades, los nombrados voltearon y vieron a su cliente favorito sentado en la barra listo para pedir lo de siempre.

-¡Ah! Hola Naruto, dime ¿Cómo has estado?- saludo y pregunto en viejo Teuchi, el cual veía a Naruto como un niño normal.

-Hola Nauto nii-san- contesto Ayame abrazando al Dios -¿Cómo has estado?- igualmente preguntó

-He estado un poco atareado estos días, debido a las misiones y una reunión que tuve hoy con Jiji- contestó con amabilidad la pregunta del dueño del local y su hija.

-¡Vaya eso es algo impresionante de ti!- respondió con alegría Teuchi, Hinata, Haku y los demas se sentaban en los lugares del local, que si bien era chico, para los demás tenía un ambiente muy familiar y agradable.

-¿Quiénes son ellos Naruto?- Preguntó Ayame viendo al resto de las personas que llegaron al local.

-Ellos son unos conocidos que vinieron a una reunión hoy y que se quedarán unos días en Konoha- respondió Naruto la pregunta de Ayame.

-¡Bienvenidos sean a Ichiraku´s Ramen y a Konoha!- les dio la bienvenida Ayame a los invitados de Naruto.

-¡Gracias!- respondieron los aludidos, los cuales estaban alegres, a pesar del lugar.

-Bueno, yo quiero un plato extra grande Ramen de puerco, por favor Ayame nee- pidió Naruto como siempre.

-Yo uno normal de pollo, por favor- ordenó Hinata.

-Yo quiero uno de res con verduras- fue lo que pidió Haku.

-Enseguida se los traigo- dijo Ayame para entrar a la cocina y preparar las ordenes.

-¿Y ustedes chicos que van a pedir?- preguntó Hades a los demás.

-No sé que pedir- dijo con inseguridad Seiya –creo que pediré uno grande de cerdo- dijo decidido a pedir, Teuchi anotaba las ordenes.

-Yo pediré uno de miso con res- dijo Sigfried.

-Quiero uno de pollo con verduras- dijo Touma con tranquilidad.

-Deme uno de pescado tamaño normal- dijo Titán con amabilidad.

-Quiero uno de pollo con verduras- dijo Julian

-¿Y ustedes chicas que pedirán?- les preguntó Hades a las chicas que venían en el grupo.

-¿Tiene alguno de dieta?- preguntó Pallas, el dueño contestó.

-¡Claro señorita, este local también se preocupa por su salud!- dio su respuesta Teuchi a lo que preguntó Pallas. Todas las chicas del grupo se alegrarón.

-¡Traiganos un plato por favor!- mencionaron las cinco féminas con ojos brillantes, a los hombres, Haku y Hinata les salieron una gota de sudor en la nuca por lo que dijeron las chicas.

-Enseguida se los traigo- contestó con una sonrisa nerviosa. Teuchi entró a la cocina y fue a preparar las órdenes de todos los comensales que trajo Naruto, Cada uno empezaba una conversación amena mientras eran preparadas las órdenes que pidieron, pasaron un poco más de quince minutos y a cada miembro del grupo les entregarón su orden de Ramen.

-¡Gracias por la comida!- dijerón Hades, Pandora y Haku, los cuales empezarón a comer su Ramen cada uno, los demás al ver como comían el trio de novios se veían entre ellos; las cinco parejas al ver la comida decidieron probar, tomaron un poco de los fideos que estaban dentro del tazón, cada uno se los llevo a la boca y al sentir el sabor hicieron solo una cosa.

-¡Oh por nosotros/Oh por todos los dioses/Oh por Odín!- dijeron al sentir en sus papilas el intenso sabor del Ramen.

-¡Esto esta delicioso!- dijo Hinako/Pallas con los ojos cerrados y sonrojada por el sabor.

-¡Que sabrosura!- comentó Hilda con alegría.

-¡Que rica sensación!- dijo Alice/Artemisa.

-¡Esto es lo mejor que he probado en mi vida!- dijo Saori/Athena con un sonrojo.

-¡Esto es mejor que la comida del Olimpo!- dijo Julia/Poseidón

-¡Esta es la comida de los Dioses!- gritarón Seiya, Sigfried, Thetis, Titán y Touma, todos empezaron a comer animadamente su Ramen como si no hubiera un mañana.

-Ya ven les dije que es el manjar de los dioses, Hinata-chan y Haku-chan lo han mejorado el platillo- dijo Naruto haciendo sonrojar a sus novias y atragantándose un poco con los fideos por el halago hacía su comida. Los demás comían sus platos de ramen y pedían otro, Naruto era un devorador nato del ramen, igualado por Hinata y seguido por Haku. La mayoría comió cerca de tres a cuatro platos del mismo en diferentes sabores, las chicas mandaron al diablo su dieta; Naruto junto a Hinata llegaron a comer cerca de veinte platos y Haku quince. Los demás estaban soprendidos por el hambre voraz del Dios del Inframundo.

-Oigan ¿como le hacen para comer tanto y no engordar?- Preguntó Pallas a los tres chicos.

-Eso es debido a que nuestro metabolismo es acelerado, además del entrenamiento al que nos sometemos el cual convierte las calorías en energía- dijo Haku.

-Si y que las mujeres Hyuga y Yuki metabolisamos la grasa y va a ciertas áreas de nuestra anatomía- explicó Hinata, pues ella sabía que ese exceso de grasa se almacena en los pechos y nalgas de las mujeres de ambos clanes, dándoles un tentador cuerpo a tan prematura edad, Naruto sabía eso de parte de las chicas y estaba sonrojado, los demás solo estaban asombrados, después de comer pagarón la cuenta de los platillos.

-Ahora vamos por el postre- dijo Pandora muy feliz, la cual empezó a caminar abrazando a Hades igual que Haku, Las chicas abrazaban a los hombres y caminada hacía donde los llevaba Hinata, el cual era un local de rollos de canela y otros postres y bebidas. Los chicos acomodaron las mesas para que todos estuvieran conviviendo, de pronto apareció un camarero.

-Bienvenidos sean, aquí tiene nuestro menú- dijo para entregarles el menú de lo que servian en el local y retirarse, cada quien veía lo que pediría para el postre, hasta que eligieron lo que comerían, en ese instante llegó el camarero.

-¿Puedo tomar su orden?- pregunto con su libreta y pluma lista para apuntar los pedidos.

-Yo quiero Rollos de canela y una taza de té de Jazmin- dijo Hinata.

-Traigame una rebanada de Torta de arroz con una taza de té verde- fue el pedido de Haku.

\- Lionesas de matcha con una taza de café- fue lo que pidió Naruto.

-Para mi tráigame una rebanada de tarta de fresa con chocolate frío- dijo Saori.

-Helado cremoso de té verde por favor- dijo Alice con tranquilidad.

-Quiero Helado de Sésamo Negro- ahora pidió Hinako con una sonrisa.

-Traigame Pastelitos de arroz estilo Kansai con té verde por favor- dijo Hilda.

-Yo quiero Pionono flores de cerezo y un vaso de té helado- dijo Thetis

-Demé una rebanada de Pastel de Queso con Té verde y un café- dijo Seiya.

-Traigame de favor unos Pastelitos de arroz y té de menta- pidió Julian.

-Quiero una rebanada de pastel de chocolate y un café- dijo Touma.

-Me puede traer pastelitos de arroz rellenos de mousse de té verde y de tomar quiero un té helado- fue lo que pidió Titán

-Para mi tráigame una rebanada de cheese cake y un café- fue el último en pedir Sigfried.

-Enseguida les traigo sus órdenes- dijo el camarero, el cual retiró las cartas del menú y fue a la cocina donde prepararían lo que pidieron el grupo de Naruto, cada quien hablaba con tranquilidad, algunos contaban chistes como Naruto y Seiya, o las chicas platicando de cosas de chicas. Cada miembro del grupo recibió su orden y cada uno comia lo que pidió, las parejas se compartían un poco de los postres, o en el caso de Naruto y sus novias ellas le convidaban y él también, la tarde se les hizo muy amena, cuando acabarón de comer el grupo pago y se retiró del lugar.

-Eso fue es divertido ¿No lo creen chicos?- preguntó un sonriente Touma, algo difícil de ver, pues desde que estaba en la luna siempre era cuidar a Artemisa y no se daban el tiempo de salir.

-Ya lo creo- dijo Titán igual con una sonrisa, dejando su lado serio.

-Deberiamos repetirlo muy seguido, eso si, sin dejar nuestras responsabilidades de lado- dijo Julian con una sonrisa, pues el salir a divertirse y comer en la aldea donde vive Hades era fabuloso, sin embargo el sol ya se estaba ocultando dando paso a la noche.

-Ya es un poco tarde, Ustedes pueden regresar a la Mansión, yo voy a dejar a las chicas a sus casas- dijo Hades a los demás, los cuales estaban algo indecisos, pero recordaron el camino.

-De acuerdo, nosotros nos adelantamos- dijo Saori, la cual junto a Seiya y los demás se fueron a la Mansión Uzumaki a descansar, Naruto acompaño a dejar a cada una de las chicas a su respectivos hogares, primero con Haku, la cual vivía en su antiguo edificio de departamentos, el trío iba muy tranquilo hasta que llegarón al departamento de Haku.

-Hasta mañana Haku-chan- se despidió Naruto.

-Hasta mañana Naruto-kun- regresó el despido y ambos se besarón, después Haku entró a su casa donde vive con Zabuza. Naruto y Hinata emprendieron el camino hasta la mansión donde vive la chica. Dentro del departamento, Zabuza estaba comiendo tranquilamente en la cocina, cuando vio a su hija entrar.

-¿Dónde estabas Haku?- preguntó el Momochi.

-Estaba con Naruto- dijo la Yuki.

-Es algo tarde y te fuiste desde la mañana- le dijo con algo de molestía.

-Lo que pasa es que fuimos a esperar a los dioses y representantes de Asgard para una reunión de la alianza entre ellos que se efectuo a medio día y se alargo más de una hora, después acompañe a mi novio aquí al edificio a recoger sus cosas- le dijo Haku, Zabuza estaba intrigado por lo que dijo.

-¿Por qué recogio sus cosas el enano?- preguntó Zabuza.

-Lo que sucede es que le ya le dierón su herencia y desde hoy vive en la Mansión de sus padres- dijo una contenta Haku –además salimos a comer con sus invitados y después a tomar unos postres, por eso se me hizo algo tarde- finalizó su platica, el Momochi veía a su hija feliz de haber estado divertiendose y conociendo otras personas.

-Me alegro por ti hija, te veo muy feliz- le dijo a Haku, la cual estaba sorprendida por las palabras que expresó su padre.

-Gracias Otou-san, por cierto ¿Quieres que te prepare algo de comer?- le preguntó su hija al ex Kiri.

-No hija apenas acabo de comer, aunque debo decir que cocinar es algo difícil, pero se que no me envenenaré con mi propia comida- dijo con una sonrisa. Haku vio los platos en la mesa y entendió lo que dijo, aún así preparo algo para la cena. Hades y Pandora iban directo a la Mansion Hyuga, la cual estaba un poco alejada de la mansión Uzumaki, Pandora iba abrazando el brazo izquierdo de Hades, ambos disfrutaban el silencio hasta que llegarón a las puertas de la mansión.

-Hasta mañana Pandora-chan- se despidió Hades de su novia.

-Hasta mañana Hades-kun- repitió lo mismo y ambos se dieron un beso, Hinata entró a la mansión, Naruto regresaba a la suya para ver a sus invitados y no destrozaran algo, así que emprendió el viaje de regreso. Dentro de la Mansión Hyuga, Hinata entraba a la sala donde estaban sus padres tomando el té.

-¿Dónde estabas hija?- preguntó Hiashi con algo de seriedad.

-Estaba con Naruto- dijo Hinata algo apenada.

-¿Y cual fue el motivo por el que llegaste un poco tarde a la casa?- volvió a repetir su padre.

-Lo que paso fue que fuimos a esperar a los demás dioses y a la representante de Asgard, pues tenían una reunión hoy con Naruto acerca de una alianza que les propuso, así lo acompañe en la reunión aunque duro más de la cuenta; después le ayudamos Haku y yo a acomodar sus cosas porque hoy vive en la Mansion Uzumaki-Namikase- respondió Hinata un poco feliz, Hiashi se sorprendió por lo dicho de su hija.

-Dijiste que Hades-san ¿vive en la mansión de sus padres?- preguntó el patriarca del clan.

-Así es Tou-san, el Hokage le dio los documentos y la herencia que le corresponde- dijo feliz Pandora. Hiashi también estaba feliz de que Naruto tuviera lo que realmente merecia.

-Después fuimos a comer en Ichiraku´s ramen junto con los invitados de Naruto-kun y después fuimos a comer unos postres- finalizó Hinata feliz de haber estado con su novio/prometido.

-¡Kawai! Tu primera cita no oficial- dijo una emocionada Hana, pues Hinata empezaba a crecer para convertirse en una mujer –y por tu expresión en tu rostro veo que te la pasaste muy bien en compañía de los demás- fue lo que dijo su madre a Hinata.

-Si me la pase de maravilla- contestó Hinata muy feliz.

-Me alegró por ti hija, en especial que te la hayas pasado bien con el hijo de Minato, a propósito ¿Cuándo aprendiste a participar en reuniones? Yo sé que detestas las reuniones que se efectúan- preguntó Hiashi, Hinata estaba un poco nerviosa, así que contestó.

-Bueno…pues yo si detestó las reuniones que hace el consejo del clan, no saben nada de participación, además tengo conocimiento de como se efectuaban reuniones en la antigua Grecia- fue la respuesta que daba Hinata a sus padres, los cuales estaban un poco sorprendidos del país que dijo.

-¿Grecia?- preguntarón la pareja al unisono.

-Si verán, en la antigua Grecia…- Hinata se sentó y les empezó a contar de como se vivía en la época clásica de Grecia, como era la democracia y la participación ciudadana, las votaciones, los discursos que se daban, la política, el pragmátismo, la filosofía, retórica, arte, entre otros temas. Los padres de la chica estaban asombrados de la información que daba, nada comparado con las estupideces del consejo del clan Hyuga, es más carecían de todos los elementos que dijo su hija.

-¡Vaya es fascinante! Nada de eso viene en los libros de la academia, deberíamos escribirlo y después aplicarlos en el nuevo consejo que se formará, por lo mientras hija ve a descansar para que cenes en un rato- dijo Hana a su hija.

-Si ka-san- respondió Hinata, la cual fue a su habitación a descansar para después tomar una tranquila cena. Mientras tanto Naruto iba de regresó a la Mansión con tranquilidad, sin embargo desde que estaba en el Ichiraku´s ramen había sentido la presencia de varios shinobis que lo seguía, al igual que a sus amigos.

 ** _-Vaya parece que la momia Egipcia no se dará por vencido hasta que la regresen a su encierro eterno-_** dijo con burla Kurama que también sentía la presencia no grata de los lamebotas de Danzo.

 _-Tienes razón Kurama, ese intento de consejero no se quedará quieto, creo que le daré una pequeña lección a sus chalanes-_ le dijo Naruto a Kurama, así que se dirigió a un campo de entrenamiento solitario, los Anbus de Danzo seguían vigilándolo para poder llevarlo ante sus amigos y poder capturarlos. Cuando llego al campo de entrenamiento este se paro y volteo.

-¡Salgan, se que me han estado siguiendo desde hace rato!- grito al aire del Dios, un escuadrón de seis Anbus con mascara blanca con el símbolo de NE aparecierón frente a Hades.

-Naruto Uzumaki, por órdenes de Danzo-sama es mejor que se entregué y que nos guié con las personas que vinieron a medio día con usted- dijo uno de los shinobis a Hades, el cual estaba tranquilo.

-Dile a tu amo que si los quiere ver, que venga en persona y no mande a sus achichincles- les dijo en forma de burla, los Anbus no lo tomaron a bien.

-Entonces usaremos la fuerza y lo obligaremos a decirnos todo lo que sabe- dijo el Shinobi sin emociones, el cual caso una Katana, al igual que los otros cinco Anbus.

-Bien, si es así, entonces pelemos- dijo para ponerse en postura del tigre y empezar el combate, los Anbus se lanzarón al ataque con sus armas. Naruto esquivaba los ataque de las armas con gran maestría, incluso golpeaba a los Shinobis de Danzo con fuertes golpes en el cuerpo dejándolos muy mal heridos.

-¡Maldito es muy fuerte!- dijo un Anbu raíz que sentía cada golpe como si fuera un pedazo de metal –ahora veras- dijo para después realizar sellos manuales -¡Katon: Jutsu gran bola de fuego!- dijo para disparar una esfera de fuego que fue directa a Hades, el cual estaba inmóvil, al recibirla explotó generando una cortina de humo, los demás veían el resultado esperando que la técnica lo dejará inconsciente para llevárselo a su amo.

-Espero que este vivo, sino Danzo-sama nos matará- dijo uno de los Anbus NE, en eso se empieza a escuchar una melodía que proviene de la cotina de humo (Death trip serenade).

-¿De donde viene esta melodía?- preguntó uno de los Anbus, el polvo poco a poco se iba despejando dejando ver que Naruto estaba intacto, pero lo que más sorprendió fue que estaba tocando una lira de color negro -¿Cómo es posible que haya salido intacto de mi ataque?- preguntó el mismo Anbus.

-Espero que les agrade mi melodía porque es la última que escucharán antes de que los envié al Inframundo- decía Naruto con tranquilidad, entonces encendió su cosmos a un nivel imperceptible pero lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotar a los Anbus de Danzo.

-¿Qué es este chakra?- decía uno de los Anbus aterrado al sentir el cosmos de Hades, los demás también estaban aterrados por el poder que desprendia el cosmos de Naruto.

-¡Nocturno de cuerdas!- dijo con tranquilidad para que las ondas sonoras de la melodía golpearan a los Shinobis que estaban siguiendo a Naruto.

¡AAAAARRG!- fue el grito de los desafortunados soldados de Danzo que murieron al instante de recibir el tremendo ataque de Hades, una vez acabado prodeció a sellar los cuerpo para entregárselos después al Hokage. Una vez guardado su lira procedió a regresar a su hogar. En la mansión Saori y las chicas preparaban algo de cenar para los chicos, los cuales estaban sentados viendo una película de acción y romance protagonizada por la actriz Yukie Fujikaze.

-¡Vaya si que tiene algo de acción la película, aunque el hombre de cabello largo gris se me hace conocido- decía Seiya viendo la película con los otros, En eso Naturo viene entrando por la puerta de la mansión, dejando sus zapatos en la entrada y caminando hacía la sala donde los demás chicos veían entretenidos la película.

-Ya estoy aquí- dijo a los demás los cuales voltearon a donde estaba Hades.

-Vaya hermano tardaste un poco- dijo Poseidón que no despegaba la vista de la película.

-Es que de regreso tuve un incoveniente, pero ya lo arregle, ¿Qué están viendo?- preguntó Naruto la los presentes.

-Estamos viendo "el camino hacía la nieve" interpretada por Yukie Fujikaze- dijo Titán –aunque el chico de cabello blanco y largo con ojos color naranja claro se me hace conocido- dijo el novio de Pallas, Naruto volteo a la pantalla y efectivamente se le hizo muy familiar el chico hasta que dijo unas palabras con la cual reconoció al instante.

-¡Onda Gigante de Plumas!- dijo el personaje, en el cual creo una gran onda de cosmos que se expandió golpeando a algunos shinobis de la película.

-¿Desde cuando Minos actuó con la princesa Yukie?- preguntó Hades, lo demás al escuchar sus palabras estaban sorprendidos que uno de los jueces del Inframundo actuó en la película –Bueno después le preguntó, por ahora debo mandar un mensaje a Oji-san- dijo para retirarse a su habitación, una vez dentro procedió a escribir una carta con los detalles del encuentro con los Anbus de Danzo, al finalizar creo un clon de sombra -¡Jutsu clon de sombra!- del humo apareció el clon, al cual le entregó la carta y el rollo donde estaban los cuerpos de los Anbus muertos –Ve entrégaselos a Oji-san- dijo Naruto, el con tomo los objetos.

-De acuerdo jefe- dijo el clon para saltar por la ventana y dirigirse a la oficina del Hokage, en la parte baja Hilda llama a los demás a cenar.

-¡Chicos a cenar!- grito y los hombres apagarón la televisión y se dirigierón al comedor donde cenarían algo ligero, por su parte Hades bajo e igual manera ceno, al finalizar la cena, cada pareja se dispuso a irse a descansar a su respectiva habitación, Hades estaba en el estudio revizando algunos rollos de Fuinjutsu de Mito Uzumaki y técnicas de agua de Tobirama para ayudar a las chicas a que generen agua del ambiente como lo hacía el segundo Hokage, ya era algo tarde, por lo que guardo los rollos en sus respectivos lugares, no sin antes reforzar la barrera de la Mansión para evitar incidentes como cuando regresaba de dejar a sus novias, después subió a su habitación y colocó un sello de silencio, se cambio por su ropa para dormir y se acostó a descansar para la siguiente mañana.

 **Bien parece que las vacaciones de los Dioses empieza, y también los problemas, valla que las chicas rompen la dieta. Parece que a la momia mal envuelta empieza a meter las narices donde no le importan y ya se la están sentenciando, bueno chicos y chicas nos vemos la siguiente semana, por el mismo canal y a la misma hora. Recuerden dejar su comentario, Sugerencias, opiniones, invitaciones a comer, cenar o un reventon, amenazas de muerte, menos críticas negativas o destructivas. Sin más se despide de ustedes Shion145. Bye.**


	22. Capítulo 21: Un día de locuras 1 parte

**Saludos banda de fanfiction, hoy como todas las semanas les traigo el capítulo de hoy. Pude terminar a pesar de que el viernes me puse mal emocionalmente, la gente no apresia el trabajo de uno, y más en la carrera que estoy en la cual me empeé en hacer la platica con gusto, y nadien asistió. Esto me hizo sentir triste y enojado, pues la gente no le gusta ver sus problemas, ni resolverlos, pero eso si les gusta ser la victimas de las circunstancias y culpar al de adelante. Bueno es lo poco que escribo de como me siento, pues no me gusta expresar mis emociones por este medio, en fin pude avanzar unas paginas a un capítulo de la historia, pero no daré avances, así que comencemos con el caítulo de hoy, ¡Rueden la historia!**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju, dios o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju, dios o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

-¡Katon: jutsu gran bola de fuego! o ¡Marioneta cósmica!- técnica o jutsu.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Masashi Kishimoto, solo soy dueño de la historia, tampoco lo hago con fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

Capítulo 21: Un día de locuras 1° parte

Han pasado tres días en los cuales Naruto se acostumbraba a vivir en la Mansión Uzumaki-Namikase, cosa que le era un poco difícil, eso sin contar con soportar las Idioteces de Poseidón, pues este siempre tenía la costumbre de molestarlo con coquetearle a sus novias, además de evitar que Seiya juegue dentro de la mansión, con los demás era un poco más tranquilo, su rutina cambio un poco, ya que estaba acostumbrado a levantarse de madrugada para realizar algunos ejercicios o simplemente leer un poco. Pero eso se le dificultaba, sumándole que no tenía misiones con su equipo debido a que les comentó a sus senseis la presencia de los dioses y de Hilda, y que tenía que evitar que Danzo los descubriera y quisiera capturarlos.

Pero eso no signifique que no pueda entrenar con su equipo en el campo de entrenamiento 11, donde siempre iba acompañado de los demás para ver como era sus combates. Pero hoy iba a ser un día diferente a los anteriores, pues en estos momentos estaba entrenando con su equipo para los exámenes chunnin que se llevarían a cabo dentro de unos meses, por lo cual su equipo y senseis entrenaban hasta desfallecer.

-¡Vamos mocosos! ¿Eso es todo lo que tienen?- les decía Anko con un toque de sadismo al ver como su equipo corría como loco para evitar ser mordidos por unas serpientes de tres metros de largo.

-¡Lo juro, Anko sensei es una negrera!- dijo Hinata muy cansada esquivando las serpientes –Lo único que no se es ¿Por qué nos amarro las manos?- preguntó la ojiperla con claro enojo, Naruto, Hinata y Haku estaban con las manos amarradas a la espalda impedidos de realizar algún Jutsu; además a las chicas las amarro de una forma muy sugerente para el Dios, pues las cuerdas estaban alrededor de sus pechos haciéndolas ver muy tentadora su figura (Estilo Bondage), en una parte del campo de entrenamiento, los hombres veían la escena con un hilillo de sangre y una sonrisa de idiotas por ver como estaban las chicas, mientras las mujeres se veían sonrojadas, aunque se imaginaba en esa situación con sus novios.

-¡Ustedes dejen de ver a las chicas o me encargaré de castrarlos con mi espada!- les grito Hades a los hombres, los cuales se pusieron blancos al verse así mismo sin descendientes por culpa de la espada de Hades, Naruto esquivaba una serpiente saltando y pateándola. El ejercicio duro cerca de una hora, en la cual el equipo 11 se encargo de pelear con los pies y eliminar las serpientes.

-Bien mocosos pasaron la prueba, así que descansen un momento- dijo Anko con un toque de tranquilidad y comiendo unos dangos, Yugao estaba tranquila, pues siempre era lo mismo con Anko, referente a los entrenamientos ambas senseis se retiraron del campo de entrenamiento para ir a tomar un descanso a sus respectivas casas.

-Vaya y pensé que entrenar para obtener un ropaje sagrado era duro, pero este se lleva el premio mayor- dijo Seiya, los demás incluyendo Thetis asintierón las palabras del moreno. Naruto y las chicas estaban sentados en la sombra de un árbol, hasta que se acercaron los demás.

-Oye Hades ¿Por qué entrenas si puedes usar tu cosmos y barrer con todos?- preguntó Poseidón, Hades viendo por donde iba le respondió.

-Lo que pasa es que es muy arriesgado encender mi cosmos en este lugar, además debo de mantener mi cuerpo en forma - dijo con algo de agitación.

-Si en forma de alambre- contesto Julian haciendo reir a los demás –solo mírate Hades, casi desapareces- se volvió a burlar del aspecto físico de Naruto, el cual era delgado, pero mantenía musculatura.

-¿Que dijiste pedazo de bacalao?- le preguntó Naruto con enojo, que hizo que Poseidón se sintiera ofendido.

-¿A quién le dices bacalao? Pedazo de Dios panteonero- contestó Julian con ira, Naruto se paro y encaró a su hermano.

-¡Pues a ti Sirenoman!- volvió a atacar Hades de forma burlesca.

-¡Hijo de Beetlejuice!, esto no se quedará así- dijo más encabronado Poseidón que se acercaba al Dios del Inframundo con pasos firmes a encararlo, Hades se mantuvo en su lugar, ambos dioses chocaron su cara y gruñían como perros de pelea.

-¿Y que vas a hacer a parte de respirar agua?- preguntó el Dios, los demás estaban expectantes en la riña entre hermanos, Hinata, Haku y Thetis se sentían avergonzadas por la pelea infantil que tenían sus novios, que hasta suspiraron.

-Siempre es lo mismo con esos dos- dijo Pandora/Hinata al recordar como peleaban ambos dioses –nunca cambian, no sé como los aguanto Cronos en su estómago- se preguntaba, pues sabía que los hermanos siempre peleaban.

En otra parte del Inframundo, en especial en los Campos Elyseos, Cronos veía la pelea y se agarraba el estomago recodando los malestares que le generaban sus hijos cuando discutían.

 **-Nunca toleré que esos dos pelearan, es más siempre me provocaban dolor de estomago, indigestión y nauseas, Bendito seas Zeus que me hiciste vomitar y sacar a esos dos, sino en este instante estuviera en el hospital haciéndome una cirugía-** dijo con pesar el Titan Mayor.

En el campo de entrenamiento n°. 11 Naruto y Julian seguían discutiendo como dos niños por un caramelo; a pesar de ser Dioses.

-¡Te voy a hacer comer tus palabras intento de sepulturero!- volvió a contraatacar Poseidón, haciendo enojar más a Naruto que ya estaba harto de su hermano.

-¡Muy bien intento de flipper, con que quieres pelear, entonces peleemos!- reto Hades a Poseidón en una pelea.

-La verdad es que te vencería con una sola mano- dijo el Dios de los mares, haciéndose el muy salsa.

-Si claro vencerme. Si no pudiste con nuestra sobrina Athena, ¿crees poderme vencer?- fue lo que Hades le pregunto a Poseidón, los hombres presentes empezaron a apostar.

-Yo apuestó 200 ryus que Hades gana- aposto Seiya con tranquilidad.

-Yo voy 500 ryus que Poseidón es el ganador- ahora fue el turno de Titán apostar.

-Yo voy con 300 ryus a Hades- dijo Sigfried sacando algunos billetes.

-Yo 400 ryus que gana Poseidón- finalizó Touma muy entrado en las apuestas, por otro lado las chicas veían como sus novios apostaba y negaban con la cabeza.

-Estos hombres y sus apuestas- dijo Artemisa con pesar. En el campo las cosas estaban tensas, pues Hades y Poseidón se veían con una mirada de desafió.

-Si, pero a ti también te venció nuestra sobrina- contestó un muy encabronado Poseidón.

-Si, pero a mi me mató, además ambos teníamos nuestras armaduras, no que tu tenías puesta tus escamas y ella no, y ni así la venciste. Además a mi no me encerró en la olla de los frijoles como a ti- dijo Hades muy sonriente, mientras que a Poseidón solo se encabrono más, y a Athena le dio un tic nervioso en su ojo derecho, al escuchar como su tío Hades cambio una vasija sagrada por una simple olla de barro para cocinar leguminosas.

-Con que esa tienes ¡Pues ya te cargo el payaso!- dijo Julian quitándose el saco del traje y arremangándose las mangas para la pelea.

-¡Pues descuélgate chango, que aquí tengo tu banana!- dijo con burla Hades, el cual se ponía en una postura de Palma de Buda, mientras Julian se colocaba en postura de boxeo-Así que si sabes pelear hermano, espero que me aguantes el paso- dijo Hades a Poseidón, el cual se enojo por lo dicho por su hermano.

-Claro que sé, no por nada soy campeón en peso ligero- dijo lanzando algunos golpes al aire y un gancho. Naruto por su parte lanzaba golpes del estilo de la palma de Buda y patadas rápidas, con los hombres veían el combate comiendo botanas y soda, (¿de donde sacaron eso? No tengo ni la más mínima idea y eso que soy el escritor). Ambos Dioses se veían con ferocidad hasta que ambos se lanzaron en un intercambio de golpes, Naruto esquivaba los golpes de Julian, mientras veía una apertura en su defensa, Julian lanzaba los golpes a tórax, abdomen y cara con la intensión de crear el mayor daños.

-¡Vamos! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! - gritaban a coro los chicos, mientras las chicas, bueno simplemente veían, Hades lanzo un puñetazo a la altura del rostro de Julian, el cual lo detuvo para darle un gancho a la boca del estomago y dejar sin aire a Naruto, después le dio un gancho a la mandíbula, que lo envió al suelo.

-¡Vamos Hades párate!- gritaron a coro Seiya y Sigfried, el dios dio un rezorterazo para pararse y reanudar su combate contra su hermano, Julian lanzaba rectos a la mandíbula, los cuales eran desviados por Hades con bastante fluidez; en ese instante de defensa Poseidón perdió la defensa dejándolo vulnerable a un ataque de Naruto, el cual vino en forma de puño al abdomen y de golpear con la palma el plexo solar de Poseidón enviándolo al suelo.

-¡Levántate Poseidon!- vioteraban Titan y Touma muy emocionados por la pelea del milenio. Poseidón se para del suelo, para reiniciar el embate contra su hermano, el cual corria para evitar dejarle descansar, sin embargo Julian ya lo esperaba con un golpe demoledor, el cual lo dejo ir en la mandíbula de Naruto; este se fue contra el piso debido al poder que tenía el puño de su hermano.

-¡UUUHHH!- Dijeron los hombres simulando el dolor al ver como Hades era golpeado por el puño de Poseidón

-¿Eso es todo lo que tiene tu estilo de pelea?- dijo Julian con burla, Naruto respiraba con dificultad en el suelo.

-No del todo- dijo para realizarle unas tijeras a las piernas de Poseidón y derribarlo al suelo, para posteriormente patearle el rostro con el empeine del pie derecho y después pararse y alejarse de su hermano, el cual se levantaba con un poco de sangre que salía de la nariz.

-¡Maldito!- dijo y corrió a seguir el encuentro donde ambos seguían sin dar tregua, en eso venía llegando Hiruzen, Asuma, Kakashi, Zabuza, Hiashi, Hizashi y Neji acompañado de Yakumo que lo abrazaba.

-¿Hola muchachos como han estado?- preguntó el Hokage.

-Estamos muy bien- respondió Touma sin despegar la vista del combate.

-¿Y que están haciendo?- preguntó Hiashi a los chicos.

-Estamos viendo la pelea del milenio Hades vs. Poseidón a un solo round- respondió Seiya comiendo unas papas fritas –si gustan pueden ver la pelea- invito el castaño al líder de la hoja.

-¿En serio? ¡Gracias chicos!- dijo Hiruzen, el cual se quedo viendo el combate –Y a todo esto ¿Cuál es el motivo de la pelea?- preguntó Hiruzen.

-¡Solo por el honor!- grito Titan que tomaba una soda –por cierto las apuestas están 50/50- dijo el Palasiano de primer grado.

-¿De cuanto estas hablando?- preguntó Hizashi

-Unos 1400 ryus en juego- contestó Sigfried

-¡1400 ryus!- gritaron los metiches.

-Apuesto 600 ryus a que gana Naruto- dijo Kakashi con seguridad.

-Yo voy con 450 ryus a Julian- dijo Neji, a Yakumo no le gusto que su novio apostará, así que viendo a las chicas se fue a sentar con ellas.

-Hola chicas- saludo la heredera del clan Kurama con pesar.

-Hola Yakumo, ¿Por qué estas aquí?- pregunto Hinata a su prima política.

-Neji me invitó a salir, pero vino a ver como iban con tu entrenamiento, pero se quedo con los otros a apostar- dijo algo decaída Yakumo.

-Así son los hombres, siempre apuestan por algo tonto- respondió Saori. De regreso con los ludópatas.

-Yo le voy al enano con 500 ryus- dijo Zabuza.

-Le entro con 700 ryus a Julian- dijo Hizashi sacando unos billetes.

-Voy con mi futuro yerno con 800 ryus a que le parte su mandarina en gajos al catrincito- declaró Hiashi muy confiado y sonriente.

-Yo apuesto 400 ryus al peliazul- fue la apuesta de dinero que dijo Asuma.

-Yo apuesto 600 ryus a Naruto-kun- fue lo último que dijo Hiruzen. Sin embargo siempre hay una mujer que le gustan las apuestas y que nunca falta, y me refiero a la Sannin de las Babosas, la cual apareció en un sunshin.

-Hola sensei, ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí y no en su oficina?- preguntó Tsunade un poco molesta de que Hiruzen no este haciendo su trabajo.

-Aquí viendo la pelea del milenio- dijo Hiruzen que había conseguido algo de botana, Tsunade aun estaba algo molesta, pero vio una pizarra donde estaban anotadas las apuestas y que estaban 48/50 favor Naruto.

-¿Y esto?- dijo Tsunade apuntando la pizarra que sea de paso, no se como llego ahí.

-Son las apuestas que hicimos todos, el bote total esta de 5450 ryus- contestó Hiruzen con tranquilidad.

-¿Queeé 5450 ryus? ¡Entonces apuesto 550 ryus a favor del peliazul, que le hace lo que Moisés a los hebreos! Aunque no se quienes son los hebreos, ni quién es Moisés- dijo con una duda en la cabeza.

-¿Qué les hizo moisés a los hebreos?- pregunto Touma a la Sannin.

-Pues les partió el océano en dos- dijo con total calma, sacándole una gota de sudor en la nuca a los hombres, pero tiene mucha emoción al saber que con lo acumulado pagaría algunas deudas, las chicas igual tenían una gota de sudor en la nuca por la respuesta que dio la Sannin de las babosas, el total ahora era de 6000 ryus en el bote.

-¿Quién es la vieja que esta en el otro lado?- preguntó Hinako/Pallas al ver a Tsunade.

-La verdad no sé, pero tiene la facha de una apostadora compulsiva- dijo Hinata/Pandora sentadas debajo de la sombra del árbol. En la pelea Naruto y Julian se daban con todo, tanto Naruto, como Julian ya tenían heridas de los golpes que se daban y respiraban agitadamente.

-Sabes hermano esto es divertido, pero llegó la hora de subir un poco el nivel- dijo Hades al cambiar a su estilo del tigre, el cual fue contra Poseidón lanzando zarpazos similares a dicho animal, puños, patadas y agarres en el cual Naruto estaba dejando en muy mal estado a Julian.

-¡Eres un…!- no concluyó la frase, pues se paro y empezó a lanzar puñetazos, conectando todos en el Dios, el cual también estaba resintiendo los golpes. Las novias de ambos dioses ya estaban hartas de las peleas por lo que estaban pensando en como detenerlos.

-¡Vamos Julian, mami necesita zapatos nuevos!- gritaba Tsunade muy eufórica, pues estaba en juego la apuesta que realizó a favor de Poseidón, a todos les salió una gota de sudor en la nuca por lo que grito la ancia…que diga la sannin, pero regresarón a ver la acción, Naruto estaba dando una buena pelea evitando que Poseidón se le acercará y le diera unos puñetazos, sin embargo el dios del mar no se quedaba atrás, pues este mismo bloqueaba o daba fintas para confundir a su contrincante. Ambos dioses estaban parejos, tanto que se engancharon en un agarre.

-¡Rindete Keiko!- dijo Naruto haciendo fuerza para empujar a Poseidón.

-¡De ninguna manera intento de Nosferatus!- contradijo Julian a Hades, con los demás hombres y la Sannin daban ánimos a su peleador favorito, estaba el combate en su punto culminante cuando de repente se siente el ambiente muy pesado.

-Oigan ¿soy yo o el ambiente se siente muy denso?- preguntó Seiya a los demás, todos sentían un instinto de muerte en el ambiente, aunque no sabían cual era el origen de dicha sensación.

-No solo eres tu, también siento esa sensación de peligro- dijo Sigfried con miedo. Naruto y Julian seguían sin moverse de su posición, ambos se miraban con odio en sus rostros, hasta que de repente cambian su expresión en su rostro al sentir que la muerte estaba junto a ellos.

-Oye Hades ¿Acaso vino Thanatos?- preguntó Poseidón con temor en su voz.

-No, de hecho no vendrá hasta que empiecen los exámenes Chunnin- respondió igual con algo de temor.

-Entonces ¿Quién esta generando esta sensación de muerte?- preguntó el dios de los mares, ambos se preguntaban cual era la fuente que emanaba ese instinto asesino, hasta que sintieron que lo tenían a un lado, ambos con temor voltearon para encontrarse con una escena digna de una película de terror.

-Espero que hayas terminado de jugar Julian- dijo una Thetis con una sonrisa muy dulce y con los brazos cruzados.

-Hades-kun, me podrías explicar ¿Por qué no han acabado de jugar a las guerritas con tu hermano?- preguntó Pandora igual con una sonrisa muy dulce, brazos cruzados y su Byakugan activado.

-Espero que hayas acabado de jugar con tu hermanito Naruto-kun- dijo Haku igual que las dos damas anteriores. Ambos hombres se abrazarón con mucho miedo al ver enojadas a sus novias con un aura de muerte que envidiaría Thanatos, las cuales empezaban a acercarse con pasos firmes, los dioses solo cerraron los ojos y dijeron una cosa.

-¡Mami!- en ese instante se escucha un estruendo en el campo de entrenamiento n° 11, la tierra tembló y las aves salieron volando –AAAARGH- fue el grito de niña que hicieron ambos hermanos al ser victimas de sus queridas y lindas novias, en el campo de entrenamiento se pueden ver los cuerpo de ambos dioses en el suelo con la cabeza enterrada en el piso, de la cual salía humo producto del coscorrón que les propinaron las chicas.

-¡Nada de guerritas tontas ¿entendieron par de idiotas?!- dijeron las damiselas, las cuales tenían el puño derecho humeante producto de semejante golpe que le dieron a sus novios.

-Si querida/queridas- dijeron a duras penas ambos dioses con la cabeza como avestruz, los demás hombres estaban aterrados de semejante escena que tuvieron que ver y pensaron los que tenían novia/esposa solo una cosa "Nota mental: jamás hacer enojar a mi novia/esposa o me enviará al hospital" fue el pensamiento general de los hombres.

-Y bien ¿Quién ganó la apuesta?- preguntó Tsunade.

-¡Nosotras!- dijeron las restantes chicas del grupo, las cuales se acercaban.

-Pero si ustedes no apostaron- dijo la sannin, los hombres estaban aterrados de la presencia de las damas y rezaban a todos los dioses que no metiera la pata la Sannin.

-¡Claro que apostamos!, apostamos que Thetis, Hinata y Haku le ganarían de un solo golpe a esos dos- dijo Hilda con una sonrisa –así que con su permiso, ¡la casa gana!- nuevamente hablo Hilda con una sonrisa y recogió el dinero que se aposto, los demás estaban como piedra. Tsunade estaba enojada pues perdió dinero otra vez: Por lo que volteo hacía los hombres, los cuales estaban aterrados.

-¿Y ustedes no dirán nada?- preguntó la sannin de las babosas a los "hombres", que díganse, estaban aterrados.

-Prefiero combatir en una guerra santa, antes que enfrentarme a la furia de mi novia- pregonó Seiya sabiamente, incluso los más veteranos estaban de acuerdo con las palabras del chico.

-Cobardes- dijo la sannin y se retiró del lugar maldiciendo, las chicas estaban contentas de que tenían dinero para las compras.

-Bueno chicas ¿Qué les parece si nos vamos de compras con el dinero que ganamos?- preguntó un muy alegre Saori, las damas estaban de acuerdo con lo dicho por la diosa de la guerra y sabiduría, que en este caso salió a relucir.

-Me parece perfecto One-sama- dijo alegre Hinako/Pallas, la cual ya pensaba en que comprar.

-Entonces ¡andando!- dio el grito de guerra la diosa Athena y las chicas fueron a realizar lo dicho -¡Hinata, Haku, Thetis vamos de compras con el dinero que ganamos!- grito Saori a las otras chicas, las cuales aun estaban regañando al par de idiotas.

-¡En un momento vamos!- gritaron las mencionadas chicas.

-Y ustedes vendrán con nosotras para ayudarnos a cargar las cosas- dijo Alice/Artemisa con tranquilidad, los hombre véanse Titán, Seiya, Sigfried, Touma y de paso Neji, sentían que su alma se les salía por la boca al saber que iban a ser mulas de carga de las compras de las chica, los únicos que se salvaron fueron Hiruzen, Zabuza, Hiashi y Hizashi. Hinata, Haku y Thetis traían arrastrando a sus novios de los pies para acercarse a las demás chicas.

-Bueno vamos de compras- dijo Hinata muy alegre junto a Haku y Thetis, el equipo de chicas empezaron a camina hacia una zona de tiendas departamentales -¡Muevan el trasero!- grito Pandora a los hombres.

-Ya que, mejor vamos antes de que regresen y nos dejen como a esos dos- dijo Touma señalando a Hades y Poseidón –Ayúdenme a arrastrarlos- dijo el ángel caído y agarró el pie derecho de Naruto y lo empezó a arrastrar por el suelo, Sigfried agarro un pie de Julian y repitió el proceso que Touma, los chicos empezaron a caminar detrás de sus novias llevando a unos inconscientes par de Dioses.

-Mis condolencias por los chicos y que Kami-sama se apiade de sus almas en pena- dijo en pose de rezo Hizashi.

-¡Amén!- dijeron los otros tres chiflados, los cuales se retiraron del campo de entrenamiento.

Una vez despiertos los Dioses, estos caminaban detrás de las chicas, Naruto y Julian se seguían sobándose la cabeza con sus chichones aun saliendo humo, producto de las "caricias" de sus novias.

-Vaya, Haku-chan y Hinata-chan tienen la manita muy pesadita- decía Naruto caminando al lado de Julian.

-Es cierto, nunca me imagine que Thetis tuviera tanta fuerza- dijo Julian con un poco de miedo.

-Eso se sacan por estar peleando- dijo Titan con molestia, pues tendría que cargar las cosas que compraría su novia/diosa.

-y por su culpa nos usaran de mulas de carga- ahora fue Touma, el cual enviaba miradas de quererlos matar al par de tarados.

-Si claro, y nosotros les dijimos que apostarán- se defendió Julian entrecerrando los ojos en forma acusadora a los demás chicos.

-Es mejor que nos calmemos, volver a pelear no traerán nada bueno- dijo Sigfried, sabiendo que Hilda seria capaz de ensartarlo como brocheta con su lanza.

-Tiene razón Sigfried, por ahora tenemos que soportar las compras de las chicas- explico el pony cromado, los chicos asintieron. Cada uno iba en silencio, mientras las chicas hablaban muy animadamente sobre lo que comprarían con el dinero. Llegaron a las tiendas departamentales de Konoha, a pesar de ser pequeña se veía que tenía gran cantidad de tiendas y locales para comprar, así que cada chica se dirigió con su respectivo novio a realizar las compras con el dinero de la apuesta. Los chicos maldecían por tener que cargar las cosas y seguir a las chicas, el peor castigo se lo llevaba Hades al tener a dos novias.

 _-Este castigo lo aplicaré en el Inframundo-_ pensó al ver como Hinata y Haku le hacían cargar varias bolsas en cada mano, además de esperar a que se probaran los vestidos o zapatos que comprarían, todo un reto para el más valiente, si es que había uno en el grupo de Naruto, pues estos al igual que Hades estaban sufriendo cargando las cosas de las damas. Después de una maratónica compra de las chicas, los chicos estaban descansando en el área de comida, todos agotados y sin ganas de caminar.

-!Ahh! estoy cansado- se quejaba Seiya casi acostado sobre una silla.

-Yo igual, nunca pensé que esto de ir de compras fuera una tortura- habló Touma con un montón de bolsas a un lado.

-Oye Naruto, ¿Tu crees que con este castigo es suficiente para ir a los campos Elyseos después de morir?- preguntó Titan al Dios del Inframundo.

-La verdad es que puedes reencarnar varias veces sin necesidad de pasar por los círculos, las prisiones y los valles del inframundo- respondió igual de cansado el Dios del Inframundo.

-Nunca pensé que Yakumo se uniera a las chicas- dijo Neji igual descansando.

-Deberás Neji ¿desde cuando sales con Yakumo?- preguntó Naruto al genio Hyuga.

-Llevamos de novios desde que salió de la academia- respondió con una sonrisa –es una chica muy linda, pero a veces la extraño cuando salgo a misiones con Gai-sensei- dijo Neji algo sonrojado.

Los chicos seguían descansando en las sillas para retomar fuerzas y comenzar a cargar las bolsas de sus respectivas novias, pero no todo es paz y tranquilidad. En estos momentos un dueto conformado por Ino y Sakura se dirigían hacía el área de comida.

-Ya no sé como acercarme a mi príncipe-kun y pedirle una cita- decía Ino con tristeza –y lo peor es que la chica fea de Haku es también novia de mi amado- dijo Ino casi causando un melodrama barato.

-Ya bájale a tu príncipe-kun Ino, además hay muchos hombres con los que puedes salir- dijo Sakura con algo de molestia –además si te le acercas es capaz Hinata de cerrarte tus tenkestus- dijo Sakura aterrada de lo que es capaz de hacer la "timida" Hinata.

-Ja, esa ciega no será capaz de ganarme en un duelo de taijustu- decía muy confiada la rubia. Lo que no sabía era que Hinata y Haku sobrepasaban ya a un Anbu en poder. Las chicas seguían su camino hasta llegar al área de la comida, donde compraron algunos bocadillos para comer.

-Oye Frentuda ¿y cómo vas con Sasuke-kun?- preguntó Ino tomando un té frió y unas galletas.

-Solo esta obsesionado con superar a Naruto, la última vez que le invité a una cita estaba enojado por algo que ocurrió- le respondió Sakura con tristeza. Las chicas seguían hablando acerca de Naruto.

-Bueno ya sabes que héroe-kun es muy fuerte, desde esa demostración en Nami, aunque ese poder y ese chakra nunca lo he visto en mi vida- decía Ino, en eso Sakura voltea y ve a Naruto descansando con los demás hombres que los acompañan.

-Oye Ino-puerca ¿ese de ahí no es Naruto?- preguntó Sakura al ver a Naruto con los demás acompañantes, Ino hizo lo mejor que sabía.

-¡¿Dónde?!- preguntó con emoción al saber que Hades estaba en el lugar.

-Se encuentra ahí con Neji, pero ¿Quiénes serán los otros chicos que lo acompañan?- preguntó Sakura al ver a los chicos descansando –Si que son guapos- dijo Sakura con un sonrojo imperceptible en su rostro.

-¡Vamos a saludar a Naruto-kun!- dijo muy emocionada la rubia –y de paso conocemos a esos bombones- habló Ino; la rubia se paro y tomo la mano de su amiga.

-No lo creo, será mejor que…!WOOA!- no pudo responder la pelichicle, pues Ino la arrastraba como trapo viejo hacía los chicos. Naruto estaba hablando con los demás, y estaba dispuesto a traer algo de tomar y recuperar sus energías para el regreso con las cosas de las chicas.

-Oye Seiya ¿Cómo va el evento de este año en el santuario?- preguntó Julian, pues desde que los dorados hicieron el METAL FEST HELL AND HEAVEN, fue un gran éxito.

-Va muy bien, solo falta un grupo pero este canceló hace unos días y no tenemos reemplazó- respondió Seiya un poco desanimado por el suceso.

-Y yo que ya tenía las entradas compradas- dijo con algo de enojo Julian. En ese momento en el un escenario improvisado un grupo musical hace su aparición.

-¡Hola a todo el público nosotros somos "starship"- el grupo hizo su presentación –y en esta ocasión vamos a tocar unas canciones…- eran las palabras con las que anunciaban su inicio de las canciones. El público se acercaba al escenario a observar a los cantantes y disfrutar su música, mientras los demás simplemente estaban volteando a ver el espectáculo.

-Vaya, un grupo musical, Oye Seiya ¿Por qué no los contactas para suplir al grupo que faltará en el festival?- preguntó Julian.

-Seria bueno, primero veamos que tal cantan- dijo su respuesta el castaño, el grupo empezó a tocar, si bien eran buenos, con un poco de práctica mejorarían, el problema era el género de música –Son buenos, pero no es lo que busco- dijo con desganó Seiya, en ese instante llega Ino con Sakura.

-¡Hola héroe-kun! ¡Hola Nej!i- saludo eufórica la Yamanaka, a Naruto sentía que su virginidad estaba en peligro nuevamente -¿Quiénes son los chicos guapos que están contigo?- preguntó la rubia, los demás sentían igual que Naruto un peligro inminente en sus personas.

-Son unos amigos que vienen de visita- respondió Hades un poco incomodo la pregunta.

-En serio ¿De donde son?- volvió a preguntar Ino, Sakura solamente estaba sonrojada al estar con los chicos, sin embargo su mente estaba en un dilema.

 _-!Chaaaa, solo tienes ojos para Sasuke-kun! aunque los chicos no están nada mal-_ ese era la línea de sus pensamiento referente a los demás chicos del grupo de Naruto. Sin embargo las novias de nuestros afortunados amigos estaban de camino a donde se encontraban descansando.

-Me gusto ese vestido que compraste Pandora- decía una muy risueña Athena.

-Gracias, también me gusto esa blusa que elegiste- ahora fue el turno de Pandora halagar la pieza de vestir que Saori compró.

-Gracias, aunque pensándolo bien ese pantalón de cuero negro que compraste se te ve muy sexy, ¿acaso es para Hades?- dijo una picara Athena, Hinata estaba sonrojada por el comentario de la diosa.

-Oye Haku me encantó el vestido y la lencería que compraste, ¡mi tío Hades te devorará!- dijo Artemisa con un tono muy sugerente. Haku estaba sonrojada por lo que le dijo la diosa.

-Creo que mejor vamos con los chicos- finalizó Haku, las chicas asintieron y fueron con los demás. Ino seguía platicando con Naruto, la rubia trataba de sacar información de sus amigos extranjeros, mas, estos solo contestaba pocas cosas.

-Así que son extranjeros, pero ¿de donde son y cuales son sus gustos? A mi me gusta estar con mi héroe-kun, además de ayudar a mi familia en la florería- decía la chica sin parar, Sakura estaba viendo al grupo de música, pero de vez en cuando volteaba a ver a los chicos y se sonrojaba.

 _-Y a mi me gustaría correr en este mismo instante-_ pensó un muy desesperado Naruto al saber que Ino era la máxima autoridad en el chisme, es más pensaba que había sido entrenada por Hermes.

-¿es que esta chica nunca se callará?- preguntó Touma con fastidio en su voz.

-Créeme que hemos hecho muchas cosas para que dejara de hablar, todas ellas en vano- le respondió Neji igual de fastidiado por las preguntas de interrogatorio que aplicaba Ino.

-Oye héroe-kun, ¿puedes tocar una canción provechando a la banda del escenario?- preguntó Ino, los demás chicos estaban asombrados que Naruto supiera cantar.

-¿A poco cantas Naruto?- pregunto Neji con sorpresa, Hades estaba un poco sonrojado por que Ino dijo su secreto.

-La verdad es que no solo canto, sino que escribo canciones y práctico algunos instrumentos musicales- respondio el rubio, los demás estaban asombrados que el Dios del Inframundo, aquel temido por casi todos los mortales supiera música.

-No lo creo, entonces puedes tocar alguna canción- dijo Titan con tranquilidad. Naruto estaba pensando en no demostrar su dote artístico.

-Vamos Naruto, no me digas que le tienes miedo- dijo Julian picándole el ego a su hermano.

-Esta bien, solo dejen que acabe el grupo de cantar- respondió derrotado Naruto, una vez que el grupo acabo de cantar Naruto fue a platicar para que le permitieran hacer su presentación.

-Hola chicos, me gusto sus canciones- se presentó Hades y de paso felicito sus canciones.

-Gracias amigo, pero ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- dijo uno de los integrantes de la banda.

-Solamente quería ver ¿si me permitían tocar unas canciones para unos amigos?- preguntó Naruto un poco avergonzado, el grupo de música se le quedo viendo un rato y después decidieron hablar entre ellos, después de un rato dieron respuesta.

-Claro chico, el escenario es todo tuyo, dime ¿tiene a alguien que te ayude a tocar los instrumentos o te ayudamos?- preguntó el líder de la banda, a lo cual Hades respondió.

-Si pueden apoyarme un poco seria mejor, yo toco la guitarra eléctrica y canto a la vez- dijo Hades, los miembros del grupo le prestaron la guitarra y le facilitaron el micrófono –espero que les guste lo que vamos a tocar, tomen aquí tienen la partituras de algunas canciones- dijo Naruto entregándole unas hojas con la melodía, el grupo al verla se asombraron por lo que tenía escrito.

-Oye chico esto es algo raro, pero lo haremos. A todo esto ¿como te llamas?- dijo el líder al ver la canción y preguntar su nombre.

-Mi nombre es Naruto- respondió Hades para su presentación

–¡Damas y caballeros en esta ocasión tenemos a u joven que interpretará unas canciones muy especiales!- presentó el líder de la agrupación musical -¡con ustedes Naruto!- grito y todo el publico puso sus ojos en el Dios. Las chicas habían llegado a donde los hombres estaban esperando.

-Chicos ya estamos aquí- dijo Pallas con una sonrisa. Hinata y Haku vieron a Ino y no estaban muy contentas ante su presencia, pero no podían hacer escandalo.

-¿Dónde esta Naruto-kun?- preguntó la Yuki al no ver a su novio.

-él esta allá- apunto Seiya al escenario donde Naruto iba a cantar. Las chicas voltearon y vieron que Hades tomar una guitarra eléctrica y colocar la correa en su hombro derecho. Seiya saco un teléfono celular para empezar a grabar las canciones de Hades y enviarlas a los dorados.

-¿No sabía que Naruto a parte pintar supiera música?- preguntó Hilda muy sorprendida.

-¡Creanlo o no, Heroe-kun es un talentoso viviente!- respondió una sonriente Ino, causando que Hinata y Haku la quisieran desgreñaran en ese momento. Pero se contuvieron para ver a su novio cantar. Es en ese momento que inicia la melodía con un teclado electrónico y después Hades entra con la guitarra eléctrica para iniciar a cantar.

 _El mundo gira sin piedad_

 _Alrededor de la pasión_

 _Caminos cruzados debes elegir_

 _La suerte ya no está_

 _Oscura el alma del mortal_

 _Que sufre y no hace nada más_

 _Leyendas, recuerdos deben de acabar_

 _Esconde tu llanto_

 _Debes saber que el tiempo no espera_

 _Debes pensar que todo no llega_

 _Oscura la luz que a ti te ciega_

 _Oscuro el poder que quieres lograr_

 _Sentir la magia y nada más_

 _Es el embrujo de tu fe_

 _Preguntas al viento a dónde llegarás_

 _Silencio, lo entenderás_

 _Debes saber que el tiempo no espera_

 _Debes pensar que todo no llega_

 _Oscura la luz que a ti te ciega_

 _Oscuro el poder que quieres lograr_

Naruto empieza un solo de guitarra que cautiva a todo los presentes, además que las chicas estaban emocionadas por como manejaba las cuerdas de la guitarra.

 _Leyendas, recuerdos deben de acabar_

 _Esconde tu llanto_

 _Debes saber que el tiempo no espera_

 _Debes pensar que todo no llega_

 _Oscura la luz que a ti te ciega_

 _Oscuro el poder que quieres lograr_

 _Debes saber que el tiempo no espera_

 _Debes pensar que todo no llega_

 _Oscura la luz que a ti te ciega_

 _Oscuro el poder que quieres lograr_

 _¡Yeah!_

Al finalizar el público aplaudía con gran entusiasmo, Seiya ya estaba pensando en invitarlo a que participara en lugar del grupo que faltaba en el evento del santuario, además de grabar el talento de Hades.

-Es muy bueno, creo que ya tengo al que va a suplir a la banda que falta en el festival- dijo Seiya al ver el talento de Hades.

-Tienes razón Seiya, invitaré a Naruto al evento para que participe, además espero que me pases el video- le dijo Saori, pues ella también estaría en el evento para disfrutar a lo full. Seiya no era el único que grababa las canciones de Naruto, también estaban Julian, Thetis, Titán, Pallas y los demás (¿de donde sacaron los celulares? No me pregunten, yo solo escribo).

-Para mi siguiente canción necesitaré la participación de una bella chica y su voz angelical- dijo Naruto por el micrófono, Ino solo estaba algo sonrojada.

-Ay héroe-kun, no seas tan modesto conmigo- decía Ino con un sonrojo y apenada, sin embargo se llevará la sorpresa de su vida.

-Ven Hinata, haznos el favor de cantar la siguiente canción- llamó Naruto a su novia, la cual estaba sorprendida del pedido que le hacia Hades.

-¿Queeé?- grito Ino muy consternada.

-¿Quién yo?- decía muy apenada, los demás la alentaban a que fuera con Naruto a cantar.

-Anda Hinata demuestra tu hermosa voz- decía Hinako.

-Si, ve a cantar- ahora era el turno de Alice de alentarla a cantar. Hinata estaba un poco nerviosa y decidio ir a cantar.

-De acuerdo- fue lo que finalmente dijo para ir al escenario, Naruto habia desellado un violín negro y creo un clon para que tocará el instrumento.

-¡Un aplauso a Hinata Hyuga la voz de ángel!- grito Naruto, el público aplaudiacon emoción.

-¡Gracias por sus aplausos!- dijo Pandora un poco nerviosa, pero al ver a Hades sonreírle se tranquilizo –Voy a cantar esta canción, que la historia de un ángel que se enamoró de un humano- dijo Hinata, para empezar a vocalizar la canción

 _Como poder escapar al tiempo_

 _Que jamas termina._

 _Porque un momento es un suspiro_

 _Del viento._

 _Soy testigo mudo del_

 _Mundo entero._

 _¿De que sirve ángel eterno?_

 _Si ya no te tengo._

 _Hay tanta belleza en este mundo_

 _Hay tanto que admirar_

 _Para él fuiste un instante_

 _Para mí la eternidad._

 _Como yo hay pocos seres_

 _Solo el sol puede matar._

 _¿De que sirve ser eterno?_

 _Si tú no lo eres._

 _Vi nacer y morir el dolor_

 _Pero contigo fue especial._

 _Pasará toda mi vida_

 _Para buscarte…para imaginarte._

 _Cuando la soledad quiera que cambies_

 _La sortija en la que esta mi nombre escrito._

 _Dile a la soledad que hable conmigo_

 _Que yo debí marcharme._

 _Vi nacer y morir el dolor_

 _Pero contigo fue especial._

 _Pasará toda mi vida_

 _Para buscarte…para imaginarte._

 _Vi nacer y morir el dolor_

 _Pero contigo fue especial._

 _Pasará toda mi vida_

 _Para buscarte…para imaginarte._

-¡Woow! Con razón Hanabi quiere que Hinata-sama le enseñe a cantar- dijo Neji sorprendido que su prima cantará como un ángel. Ino estaba celosa y a la vez enojada, pues que Hinata supiera cantar y sobretodo mejor que ella, era un golpe a su ego. La gente aplaudía a Hinata, la cual estaba un poco sonrojada por cantar en público. Sakura estaba sorprendida de la voz de Hinata

-¡Woow! Hinata si que sabe cantar- decía Yakumo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Definitivamente ellos estarán en el evento- dijo Seiya, los demás asintieron las palabras del moreno.

-Para finalizar invitó a otra bella chica a cantar conmigo- dijo por el micrófono Naruto, Ino se había recuperado al escuchar que llamaría a otra chica, pensando que se refería a ella nuevamente, pero la realidad se encargaría de bajarla de las nubes.

-Ven Haku pasa a cantar- dijo Naruto alegre, Haku estaba muy sorprendida por lo que pedía su novio.

-¿Yo?- se apuntaba así misma, los demás igual la incitaban a que pasará.

-Vamos Haku, no tengas miedo, demuestra tu hermosa voz- alentaba Hilda para que la pelinegra participará.

-Pero yo no…- no acabó de hablar pues Thetis también la motivaba.

-Vamos Haku no tengas miedo, además se que tienes una hermosa voz- fueron las palabras que motivaban a la chica a ir con Naruto.

-Esta bien- dijo finalmente y fue a donde estaban Hinata y Naruto, Ino por su parte estaba enojada de no ser participe de cantar con Naruto.

-¡Un aplasuso a Haku con su voz celestial que enamora!- dijo Naruto y toda la gente que estaba alrededor del escenario aplaudía y vitoreaba al grupo. La canción empezaba con la guitarra eléctrica.

 _Un ángel cayó del tiempo_

 _perdió sus alas en un viaje astral,_

 _bajó a buscarlas en la tierra_

 _sin saber lo que iba a encontrar._

 _Desde callejones de una nueva ciudad_

 _en las mentes de otros indagó._

 _Desnudo de toda maldad_

 _esperando la paz divagó._

 _Lo cobijó el invierno,_

 _le robó la miseria terrenal,_

 _la ciudad es un infierno_

 _y quiere regresar._

 _Desde callejones de una nueva ciudad_

 _en las mentes de otros indagó._

 _Desnudo de toda maldad_

 _esperando la paz divagó._

 _Lo cobijó el invierno,_

 _le robó la miseria terrenal,_

 _la ciudad es un infierno_

 _y quiere regresar._

 _Lo cobijó el invierno,_

 _le robó la miseria terrenal,_

 _la ciudad es un infierno_

 _y quiere regresar._

 _No era un ángel, era un hombre_

 _que todavía sabía soñar_

 _entre el humo aún se esconde_

 _pero es polvo en el desván._

Todo el mundo aplaudía de los jóvenes con talento que habían cantado, Seiya y compañia también aplaudían incluso ya estaban comenzando a realizar planes para integrarlo al elenco del evento que los dorados estaban organizando.

-Espero que los dorados vean el talento de Hades y sus novias y los inviten a cantar al festival de este año- dijo Seiya enviando el vídeo al patriarca, que es el principal organizador del evento.

-Es cierto, y si no los invitan, yo me encargo de que lo hagan- dijo Saori con un aura de muerte que prometía dolor a los santos dorados y al patriarca sino los invitaban a los chicos. Naruto con sus novias en el escenario preparaban la última canción que interpretarían.

 _Es un estruendo,_

 _un secreto a gritos en soledad_

 _y es un incendio_

 _que se ahogan lágrimas_

 _Da la sonrisa_

 _cuando tus pupilas quieren llorar_

 _Y se va con la brisa_

 _como espuma de mar._

 _Estrella fugaz,_

 _deseos sin dueño buscando hogar._

 _Si vives de sueños_

 _y la fantasía es tu mana_

 _Ten fe, tu musa llegará._

 _Es el recuerdo_

 _de todo lo bueno por pasar_

 _Y ves su reflejo_

 _en el atardecer._

 _Luna de septiembre,_

 _secretos al oído, reír sin más._

 _Si vives de sueños_

 _y la fantasía es tu mana_

 _Ten fe, tu musa llegará._

 _Si vives de sueños_

 _y la fantasía es tu mana_

 _Ten fe, tu musa llegará._

Naruto tomo la guitarra eléctrica con el cual realizó un solo que cautivaba a los espectadores como siempre, incluso Sakura estaba impresionada de como el rubio tocaba con maestría el instrumento, al finalizar Hinata y Haku cantaron junto al Dios.

 _Si vives de sueños_

 _y la fantasía es tu mana_

 _Ten fe, tu musa llegará._

 _Si vives de sueños_

 _y la fantasía es tu mana_

 _Ten fe, tu musa llegará._

 _Si vives de sueños_

 _y la fantasía es tu mana_

 _Ten fe, tu musa llegará._

 _Si vives de sueños_

 _y la fantasía es tu mana_

 _Ten fe, tu musa llegará._

-¡Gracias por escucharnos y esperemos que les haya gustado las canciones!- se despedia Naruto, entregando la guitarra a los miembros del grupo musical.

-Eres asombroso muchacho igual las chicas, espero que nos volvamos a ver para cantar- dijo el líder de la agrupación.

-Claro es una promesa- dijo con una sonrisa el Dios, Hinata y Haku también se despedían y regresaban al lugar donde estaban los demás. Una vez que estuvieron Seiya y compañía los felicitaban por las canciones.

-¡Felicidades chicos, nunca pensé que cantaran tan hermoso!- decía Hilda muy contenta.

-Je, gracias- fue lo único que dijo Naruto al recibir los halagos de Hilda.

-Chicas deberían de ser cantantes en lugar de ninjas- dijo Thetis emocionada al escuchar como cantaron.

-Gracias- dijeron Hinata y Haku.

-Oye Naruto, hemos platicado Saori y yo. Y hemos decidido invitarlos al festival que están realizando los chicos para completar el programa- Fue lo que dijo Seiya, Naruto estaba feliz, pues después de la misión en Kumo donde su sensei le robó su dinero para las compras de las chicas, no había podido juntar el dinero para los boletos.

-¿En serio? ¡Es fabuloso!- dijo con emoción, en su mente Kurama estaba llorando de alegría por ir a ver el evento en el santuario -¡gracias chicos, no se como pagarles!- dijo Naruto/Hades.

-Solo tocando y cantando como lo hiciste hoy, además puedes traer a Hinata y Haku para que canten- Fue lo que dijo Saori; Hinata/Pandora y Haku no sabían a lo que se referían, pero a su novio le encantaba la idea de ir al santuario a participar en un evento de canto.

-¿Ustedes que dicen chicas?- pregunto Naruto. Hinata y Haku estaban algo inseguras para la invitación, pero al ver a su novio emocionado solo dijeron unas palabras.

-¡Aceptamos la invitación!- dijeron ambas chicas, Naruto estaba feliz.

-Bien entonces les enviaremos las invitaciones después que regresemos y le diremos el día en que se llevara a cabo el festival- dijo finalmente Seiya. Ino y Sakura estaban sorprendidas que al equipo 11 los invitaran a un festival de música. Así que la rubia intervino en la plática.

-Me gustaría ir al evento con mi amiga, saben también cantamos y tocamos instrumentos musicales- dijo Ino con la oportunidad de ir con Naruto a verlo tocar.

-Bueno chicas, necesitamos verlas en acción y así saber si pueden o no tocar junto a Naruto- respondio Saori con tranquilidad, mientras Sakura estaba que se la llevaba la cachetada. Pues a lo único que aspiraba a cantar era cuando se bañaba.

-Trato hecho, ¿Cuándo son las audiciones?- preguntó la rubia.

-Que les parece Mañana a las tres de la tarde en el el parque de Konoha- dijo Naruto, pues no podía llevarlas a la mansión, tampoco al campo de entrenamiento de su equipo, así que opto por un lugar público –deberan tener minimo tres canciones y saber tocar un instrumento musical- fueron las condiciones que puso el Dios.

-Esta bien mañana nos vemos a esa hora en el parque- dijo Ino –Nos vemos Heroe-kun- dijo la rubia para darle un beso en la mejilla, Haku y Hinata estaban que no las calentaba ni el sol.

-Bueno Naruto mañana nos vemos en el parque a las tres de la tarde- dijo Sakura y se retiró junto a su amiga.

 _-Esto va a ser una pesadilla-_ pensó Naruto para si mismo al escuchar a Ino, después vio a los demás y suspiro.

-Es mejor irnos a dejar las cosas- dijo Alice/Artemisa, los chicos estaban aterrados por cargar las cosas de las chicas, a pesar de que pueden levantar enormes rocas y destruir estrellas, galaxias o universos.

 _-¡Ay mamá!-_ fue el pensamiento general de los chicos, los cuales cargaron las cosas fueron a dejarlas en las respectivas casas de sus novias en el caso de Neji y Hades, con los demás era cosa de ir a la Mansión Uzumaki. Mientras tanto Ino y Sakura iban platicando de la audición que iban a tener al día siguiente.

-Oye Ino-puerca, ¿Por qué rayos les dijiste que sabíamos cantar y tocar un instrumento?- preguntaba una enojada Sakura.

-Es fácil, es para que estuviera con Naruto-kun, además ya lo tengo todo solucionado- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa. A Sakura le daba un mal presentimiento de lo que su amiga/rival estaba pensando –le pediremos a Naruto-kun que nos enseñe a cantar y tocar un instrumento- dijo muy sonriente Ino.

-Ino tu idea es maravillosa, sin embargo tiene un fallo- le dijo Sakura, Ino se le queda viendo.

-¿Cuál es ese falló que dices frentona?- pregunto la rubia oxigenada del cerebro.

-¿Cómo rayos vamos a cantar y a tocar un instrumento en 24 horas?- le preguntó muy enojada Sakura –además que no te puedes acercar al campo de entrenamiento 11, ni a su equipo o que ¿Ya se te olvido que aun tienes removidos tus privilegios? Y eso incluye salir de la aldea- le respondió Sakura, Ino por su parte estaba en Shock, pues se le olvido ese "pequeño" detalle –además lo máximo que he cantado es en la bañera y es el pollito pio- dijo con lagrimas estilo anime Sakura, pues comparando su voz con la de Hinata y Haku la suya era horrible.

-¿Queé? ¡NOOOOO!- fue el grito de desesperación que lanzo Ino al no contemplar esos fallos en su plan. Con el grupo de dioses y acompañantes, estos se dirigían a la Mansión Uzumaki a dejar las compras, Neji acompaño a Yakumo a dejar sus compras, con Hades fue el doble, pues primero dejo a Haku y después a Hinata. Al final llego a la Mansión y se fue directo a su habitación a dormir un rato.

 **Bueno banda, hasta aquí llega el capitulo de hoy, ya leyeron un poco de la bonita familia disfuncional como la mía, vimos a los Dioses ser controlados por sus novias y a los demás hombres ser domados por sus mujeres. ¿Qué pasara con Ino? ¿Aprenderá a tocar un instrumento a tiempo? vienen las canciones**

 **Canciones para que las escuches si desean.**

 **1° canción es Oscura la luz de la banda de metal Madrileña Saratoga.**

 **2° canción es Ángel eterno de la banda de metalgoth de Tepic Nayarit, México La fortaleza.**

 **3° canción es Angelus de la banda de Metal Gótico Alternativo El cuervo de Poe, originaria de Guadalajara Jalisco, México.**

 **4° canción es Caliope de la banda de HardRock melódico Bon Vivant de España.**

 **Bueno carnales, nos vemos la siguiente semana con otro capítulo de la Historia de nuestro amigo Naruto, se despide Shion145, paz.**


	23. Capítulo 22: Un día de locuras 2 parte

**¿Qué onda? A toda la banda alternativa de Fanfiction y a todos los carnalitos que siguen mis historias, en especial esta, bien quiero agradecer a una persona en especial, pues ella me dedico un capítulo en una de sus historias que siempre sigo y me refiero a mi amigo:**

 **Animebot02 por dedicarme en su historia "Hijo de una deidad" el capítulo 13 con el titulo "Juego de niños" el cual estuvo padre como el equipo de Naruto y co. Empezaban a realizar los exámenes chunnin, y me encanto a Hanabi emulando con sus amigos al equipo Rocket, a todos los lectores de esta y otras historias mías, les recomiendo que pasen a leer las historias de este autor, que a pesar de su dixlesia sigue trayéndonos fabulosas aventuras de rubio hiperactivo cabeza hueca no. 1 en soprender a la gente.**

 **Mando saludos a los siguientes lectores: CCSakuraforever, soul of demon: me causo gracias que Naruto le quiera aplicar la quebradora a Orochimaru, pero ¿Y si mejor le aplica la hurracarana o el martinete? Estaría chido, en cuanto a Tsunade fueron ambas cosas., alucardzero, igniz1, Mhialove02, bladetri, Logan Morninghtstar, entre muchos otros lectores que siguen mis historias, ya sean estas o las cortas que he escrito y publicado en esta página. Bien vamos pasando a la historia de este fin de semana de febrero (Como se va el mes, así como mi salario), así que todos cómodos, saque la botana, el refresco y disfruten el capítulo, ¡Iniciamos!**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju, dios o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju, dios o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

-¡Katon: jutsu gran bola de fuego! o ¡Marioneta cósmica!- técnica o jutsu.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Masashi Kishimoto, solo soy dueño de la historia, tampoco lo hago con fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

Capítulo 22: Un día de locuras 2° parte

Era otra mañana el la aldea de la hoja, Naruto y compañía se encontraban entrenando como siempre, solo que en esta ocasión los guerreros se juntaron para realizar ejercicios, al igual que las chicas, cada quien peleaba en parejas o tríos eran las 9:00 a.m.

-Esto es emocionante- decía Seiya al bloquear una patada de Hades con sus brazos, pero sintiendo el dolor de detenerla -¡Rayos! ¿Pues que tipo de entrenamiento hiciste?- pregunto el moreno, Hades solo sonrió.

-¿No me digas que al famoso pegaso le dolió una pequeña patada?- preguntó con burla Naruto, Seiya al sentirse ofendido empezó a enviar golpes contra Naruto, el cual desviaba o esquivaba –Vamos pegaso, ¿y con ese ataque me golpeaste en la anterior guerra santa?- dijo Naruto, el cual vio la oportunidad y golpeo el pecho de Seiya, el cual sentía que su corazón exploraba saliendo disparado hacía atrás.

-¿Qué fue ese golpe?- preguntó Seiya tocándose el plexo solar con un dolor inmenso.

-Fue palma de hierro, concentro mi chi en la palma, lo cual puedo golpear sin necesidad de usar mi cosmos o chakra, la verdad fui misericordioso contigo- respondió la pregunta de Pegaso.

-¿Misericordioso? ¡Pero si casi me matas!- respondió enojado Pegaso, el cual se levantaba con dificultad.

-Créeme que si hubiera puesto más fuerza en el golpe, tu corazón hubiese explotado- respondió Hades con total calma, Seiya estaba muerto de miedo, pues Hades ya era alguien de tomar en serio –Levántate que aun falta para que acabe el entrenamiento- dijo Hades/Naruto que se coloco en la posición de palma de Buda, Seiya no quedándose atrás también se coloco en combate, reiniciando el entrenamiento. Mientras que las chicas, la estaban pasando peor que a Seiya; véase Saori, Hinako, Hilda, Alice contra Hinata, Haku y Thetis. Pues las diosas y representante de Odín nunca habían entrenado y el pelear contra las tres mencionadas era un infierno.

-Vamos chicas, y se dicen Diosas o en tu caso Hilda representante de Odín. Será mejor que dejen su titulo para otra persona que sepa pelear sus propias luchas- decía Hinata con seriedad a las mencionadas, Haku y Thetis no tenían rastro de cansancio, pero las demás chicas estaban sudando, pues nunca habían peleado cuerpo a cuerpo y dependían demasiado en sus guerreros.

-Ah…ah…ah…Es fácil decirlo que hacerlo- dijo una cansada Saori, la cual no vestía su acostumbrado vestido, sino un traje de entrenamiento como sueles usar las amazonas del Santuario, al igual que Thetis, Artemisa, Pallas e Hilda. Todos los invitados eran supervisados por Anko y Yugao, las cuales tenían un pequeño entrenamiento personal, el cual era cargar unas inmensas rocas y hacer sentadillas.

-Oye Yugao, las diosas de esta época están un poco flácidas, ¿no lo crees?- preguntó Anko a su amiga.

-Tienes razón Anko, viendo como pelean contra Hinata, Haku y Thetis se ve que nunca han hecho ejercicio- decía la pelimorada a su amiga, la cual aun seguía realizando su ejercicio. Ambas senseis de equipo 11 veían el panorama y se sentían un poco decepcionadas de Saori, Artemisa, Pallas e Hilda. Hinata, Haku y Thetis seguían arremetiendo contra las otras chicas, en cuanto a los hombres cada quien tenía su propio combate: Touma vs. Poseidón, Sigfried vs. Titán, ellos a mano limpia sin usar su cosmos.

Los cuales Poseidón al ser un experto en box, dejaba en malas condiciones a Touma, Sigfried y Titán era un empate, pues ambos estaban acostumbrados a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, a pesar que Titán usaba su espada. Durante la mañana hasta la una de la tarde el entrenamiento fue duro para todos, eso incluía golpear postes de madera con las manos desnudas, dedos en el caso de Naruto, patear los troncos, hacer lagartijas con dedos, puños, palmas inversas, sentadillas, abdominales, cargar rocas inmensas, pelear entre los miembros y las senseis, correr a lo largo del campo de entrenamiento 50 veces, derribes y llaves, uso de armas, entre otros ejercicios, para finalizar con estiramiento. Al finalizar las chicas estaban en la sombra de un árbol descansando.

-¡Aaayyy! estoy muy cansada- decía Athena que sudaba por el ejercicio –nunca pensé que mis guerreros pasaran por estos entrenamientos- se decía, las demás diosas e Hilda asintieron lo dicho.

-¡Aaaaaay! Nunca les vuelvo a decir inútiles a mis Palasianos- decía ahora Pallas, al igual que las demás estaba acostada recuperando el aliento perdido durante el ejercicio.

-Me va a doler toda la semana- ahora se quejaba Artemisa.

-¿Cómo le hacen Pandora, Haku y Thetis para soportar estos infernales ejercicios?- se preguntaba Hilda, la cual aun respiraba agitada por la actividad. En eso se acercan las mencionadas, las cuales se veían muy tranquilas y escucharon la pregunta de Hilda.

-Bueno la respuesta es constancia, mientras más te ejercitas tu resistencia aumenta por eso no nos cansamos tan fácilmente- respondió Haku, las Diosas e Hilda se sorprendieron de la respuesta tan simple, pero efectiva.

-Además nos mantiene en forma, solo miren- dijo Hinata para dar una vuelta y mostrar su cuerpo trabajado por el ejercicio, Haku y Thetis hicieron lo mismo. Las otras chicas están celosas del cuerpo de infarto que cargaban Pandora, Haku y Thetis.

-Y no solo en forma, puedes comer lo que quieras sin engordar, pues la comida la transformamos en energía debido a que nuestro metabolismo acelerado, dejando de lado las estúpidas dietas y por si no lo han notado vean a los hombres como nos miran- dijo Thetis apuntando a Naruto/Hades y a Julian/Poseidón que se quedaban embobados viendo los cuerpos de sus novias. Las chicas solo sonrieron por el espectáculo que hicieron. Las demás estaban procesando las palabras de Hinata y las otras dos chicas.

-Creo que tienen razón, dependemos mucho de nuestros guerreros, así que nos ejercitaremos, claro cuando tengamos tiempo del maldito papeleo- decía Artemisa, pues siempre surgía algo que ni los propios dioses han vencido, el maldito papeleo.

-No se preocupen Hades-kun esta realizando una técnica a base cosmos para que puedan crear clones y así estar libres de entrenar- dijo con una sonrisa Hinata, las demás chicas estaban asombradas que Hades este creando un técnica para vencer al infernal papeleo.

-Ahora que acabamos de entrenar, que les parece si vamos a relajarnos un rato- dijo Haku, Hinata sabia a donde irían, por lo que también sonrió. Las chicas estaban con dudas a los que se referían Hinata y Haku, por lo que preguntaron.

-¿Y a donde piensan que podemos relajarnos?- preguntó Thetis, Hinata solo sonrió.

-Esa es la sorpresa, así que vamos, le avisare a los chicos a donde vamos- dijo Pandora, la cual fue corriendo con Naruto a decirle a donde iban, una vez platicado regresó con sus amiguis –muy bien listo, podemos ir a ese lugar especial- dijo Hinata sonriendo, las demás chicas se paraban como podían, pues les dolía el cuerpo. Una vez de pie, Pandora y Haku las llevaron hacía el lugar de relajación, que no era otra cosa que los baños termales.

Los chicos aun seguían entrenando, hasta que Seiya le recordó algo a Hades.

-Oye Hades, recuerda que tienes que ir a realizar la audición de las chicas de ayer- dijo Seiya, deteniendo el entrenamiento del Dios.

-Es cierto, por poco lo olvido, es mejor que nos vayamos para llegar temprano al parque- dijo Naruto, el cual detuvo su entrenamiento, al igual que los demás chicos. Una vez finalizado, los chicos regresaban a la mansión Uzumaki. Hades/Naruto empezaba a mentalizar para lo que se venía con Ino y Sakura, al igual que Kurama. El otro lado de la aldea, Hinata y Haku habían llevado a las demás chicas a los baños termales, todas ingresaron al lugar y se cambiaron de ropa para usar unas toallas que cubrían sus cuerpos, además de recoger su cabello, las chicas se quitaron las toallas e ingresaron al agua caliente para después empezar a relajar sus músculos tensos.

-¡Aaah! Que delicia, nunca pensé que este lugar realmente fuera maravilloso- dijo Thetis al sentir como su cuerpo se tranquilizaba.

-Es cierto, ¡esto esta exquisito!- dijo Artemisa la cual cerraba los ojos para disfrutar el momento.

-Debería mandar a construir unas aguas termales en Asgard, ¡esto es el paraíso!- decía Hilda que ya tenía planes de mandar a construir unas aguas termales, debido a la zona volcánica del lugar y que abundan las aguas cálidas.

-mmm esto es estupendo, jamas imagine que existían estos baños- dijo Pallas la cual sentía en el paraíso al sentir el agua caliente en su cuerpo.

-¡Oh por mi! Esto es muy relajante, creo que a los caballeros les caerá bien un lugar así después de su entrenamiento- decía Athena que se recostaba en unas piedras para sentir el agua hacer su trabajo, sin embargo Pandora y Haku estaban muy calladas, las cuales aun estaban pensando en lo que su madre les contó sobre el clan Hyuga.

-Oigan Pandora, Haku han estado muy calladas ¿Qué les preocupa?- preguntó Artemisa a las novias de Hades, las cuales salieron de sus pensamientos.

-Aaahh, la verdad es que estamos un poco pensativas en estas semanas- respondió la ojiperla, las chicas se acercaron para escuchar mejor lo que ambas novias tenían que decir.

¿Cuál es el problema?- preguntó Saori a las chicas.

-Lo que pasa es que a Hinata el consejo se su clan la comprometieron con otra persona, la cual es hijo de un contrabandista de narcóticos, a pesar que el compromiso con Naruto-kun esta validado por el Hokage, a mi es posible que me vayan a meter en el LRC por tener Hyoton, el cual es mi Kekke Genkai- explicó Haku, las chicas estaban sorprendidas y aterradas por la noticia dicha por Haku.

-¡Esto es terrible! ¿Y que piensan hacer chicas?- pregunto Hilda con mucha preocupación.

-Hemos hablado con mi madre y nos dijo que podíamos casarnos con Naruto-kun, o en mi caso ser expulsada del clan y que sea acojida en el Uzumaki, el problema es que si me expulsan es muy probable que me marquen con el sellos del pájaro enjaulado- dijo una preocupada Hinata, las demás chicas estaban expectantes de lo que decían Haku y Hinata.

-¿Qué es el sello del pájaro enjaulado?- preguntó Pallas con curiosidad.

-El sello del pájaro se otorga a todos los miembros de la rama secundaria del Clan Hyūga por los miembros de la rama principal sobre todo por el consejo. Su principal objetivo es sellar su capacidad de usar el Byakugan cuando mueren, para prevenir que un enemigo aprenda sus secretos. Su segundo propósito es el control de la rama secundaria, ya que puede ser activado a voluntad por un miembro de la casa principal con un sello de mano que sólo ellos conocen, para destruir las células del cerebro del miembro de la casa secundaria que lleve el sello- fue la explicación de Hinata/Pandora del sello que los ancianos colocan a su familia. Las demás chicas estaban aterrorizadas de tan grave manera de controlar a una familia.

-¡Oh por Odín! Eso es horrible, ¿Cómo es posible que una familia marque a sus miembros como ganado hacía el matadero?- pregunto Hilda muy enojada.

-Es cierto, eso ni siquiera nosotras le colocaríamos a nuestros guerreros algo así- dijo Pallas también con horror.

-¿Y cual es la decisión que tomaron para que se salven?- preguntó Thetis a las chicas.

-Hemos tomado la decisión de casarnos con Naruto-kun, para que no seamos victimas de los consejeros, ni del compromiso- habló Haku, las demas chicas estaban sorprendidas por la decisión de ambas chicas.

-¡Felicidades!- dijo Athena felicitando a las futuras esposas Uzumaki, Hinata y Haku se sorprendieron por las palabras de la Diosa.

-Gracias- contestaron ambas novias. De igual manera fueron felicitadas por las demás chicas del grupo.

-¡Vamos Pandora!, has esperado varios siglos para esta oportunidad, así que no la desperdicies, igual tu Haku- dijo Artemisa con alegría, Hinata y Haku estaban alegres por lo que decían las demas chicas.

-Pero aun no tenemos motivos para realizar la boda y además somos muy jóvenes para casarnos- dijo Hinata un poco triste, sin embargo, las demás Diosas tenían la solución.

-No se preocupen, Hades es un adulto a nivel de alma, por lo que pueden casarse con él, además tu también eres adulta Pandora, al vivir con Hades durante varios siglos te consideran mayor de edad, por Haku no te preocupes puedes casarte con Hades, además esta eso Pandora- dijo Pallas muy sonriente, Pandora estaba algo sonrojada por la indirecta que dijo la Diosa del amor.

-Hinata ¿A que se refiere con eso?- preguntó la Yuki, Hinata no sabía como responderle a Haku.

-Veras Haku es un proceso en el cual nos volveremos diosas, es lo único que puedo decirte Haku- respondió Hinata algo sonrojada por lo que iban a hacer.

-¿Seremos Diosas?- preguntó Haku muy sorprendida.

-Si, solo que proceso implica estar con Hades estar en la intimidad, pero dejemos que Pandora te lo explique más tarde. ¡Ahora disfrutemos de este paraíso!- dijo una muy alegre Saori, la cual las demás chicas rieron por la forma que lo mencionó, aun así siguieron relajándose y platicando de otras cosas. Sin embargo las chicas no se percataron que a través de un orificio en una tabla de un muro de madera que divide el baño termal de la calle un ojo las estaba vigilando, en el otro lado un hombre de pelo totalmente blanco y las rayas de sus ojos largas acabando en la barbilla, también cambió de viste un atuendo verde y sobre el una manta de color rojo con 2 círculos amarillos y sandalias del mismo color rojo, lleva puesta una Banda Ninja del Monte Myōboku estaba mirando por ese agujero, además estaba escribiendo en una pequeña libreta lo que veía. Este era ni más ni menos que Jiraya el Sannin de los Sapos o como se autoploclama Jiraya "el galante".

-Si cariño da la vuelta, eso es- decía el Sannin mientras escribía como loco en su fiel libreta, además de tener una sonrisa de estúpido y un sangrado nasal –¡Woow! Esa rubia morena es todo una diosa, al igual que la pelilila, vaya no sabia que las chicas Hyuga fueran tan desarrolladas- decía escribiendo frenéticamente en la libreta, la cual salía humo de lo rápido que escribía.

En otra parte, los chicos iban de camino a la mansión Uzumaki a preparar las cosas para la audición de Ino y Sakura cantar, pero Naruto iba muy callado de lo normal, algo raro el Dios, así que alguien lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué ocurre hermano, estas muy serio de lo normal?- preguntó Poseidón, Naruto suspiro.

-Lo que pasa es que…- Naruto/Hades relato su problema de igual forma que lo hizo Hinata/Pandora y Haku, los hombres escuchaban con atención la platica de Hades y el problema que surgió con sus novias, cada uno estaba sorprendido de la historia, de que Pandora fue comprometida por los consejeros de su clan sin respetar el compromiso que tiene Naruto, de igual manera con Haku en el cual la chica estaba en riesgo de ser ingresada al LRC por su Kekkei Genkai. Los hombres estaban enojados por lo que querían hacerle a las novias de Hades, es más pensaban ir en ese mismo instante y destruir a los malnacidos, pero se contuvieron al saber que le provocarían más problemas de los que ya tiene.

-¿Y que solución tienes Naruto?- preguntó Titan, el cual estaba igual de preocupado por su nuevo amigo.

-Hiashi-san me comentó que podría casarme con las chicas, así las salvo de tanto del compromiso que a Pandora le impusieron el consejo de su clan, como de que Haku la obliguen a entrar al LRC o al programa NE. Pero si a Pandora la expulsan del clan Hyuga, puede ser aceptada protegida bajo las normas de mi clan, sin embargo corre el riesgo de que la marquen con el sello del pájaro enjaulado- respondió Naruto con un poco de angustia en sus palabras, los demás estaban en duda de lo que era el pájaro enjaulado.

-Naruto ¿Qué es el sello del pájaro enjaulado?- pregunto Touma, Hades/Naruto contesto.

-El sello del pájaro enjaulado es…- Naruto relataba que era el sello y sus complicaciones hacia la familia Hyuga, quien lo ponía y el propósito, los demás estaban enojados por semejante aberración que hacía los consejeros del clan Hyuga, marcar a una persona como propiedad era algo que ni Poseidón se atrevía a realizar.

-Esa es mi situación actual, pero la solución más viable es que me casé con Pandora y Haku ¿Qué opinan chicos?- preguntó Hades para conocer la opinión de los otros.

-Bueno hermano, tu situación es algo complicada, pero a decir verdad creo que lo más razonables es que te cases con las chicas, además eres el mayor de todos, por lo que no hay problema, recuerda que nosotros podemos vivir en otra dimensión, por lo cual eres un adulto a pesar de la edad biológica, y que Pandora vivió en el Inframundo, por lo cual es también una adulta, por Haku no te preocupes, ella también puede casarse contigo, pero recuerda que ellas serán Diosas, así como Seiya, Touma, Titan y Thetis pueden alcanzar el status de dioses si hacen eso- respondió Poseidón, Hades no comprendía a lo que se refería su hermano.

-¿Eso? ¿A que te refieres con eso?- preguntó Naruto a Poseidón, los hombres estaban sonrojado, pues sabían de buena fuente a lo que decía Poseidón, pero Hades parece que es un poco lento en comprender.

-¡Ay hermano!, creo que mejor te lo explico después, por lo mientras regresemos a la Mansión para que prepares las cosas para la audición de esas chicas- dijo Julian dando por terminado la conversación, a Naruto le salió una interrogante en la cabeza, pero hizo caso a su hermano. El grupo de chicos iba pasando cerca de los baños termales, pero de repente escuchan a alguien hablar de ciertas chicas.

-Eso es cariño, no sabia que la de piel nívea sea muy sensual, además con su cabello azul claro se ve toda una diosa- decía la persona que estaba viendo a las chicas en el baño público –la de pelo crema es muy sexy, si cariño da la vuelta, ¡ahí! No te muevas- decía Jiraya con un sangrado nasal y su estúpida sonrisa -¡Woow! Esa pelinegra si que esta crecida, es muy linda- decía en voz alta sin darse cuenta del peligro que se acercaba –Esa rubia tiene un cuerpo muy lindo he, he, he- reía como idiota –La Hyuga si que se desarrollan muy rápido, esa pelilila es muy atractiva y sexy- repetía el pervertido en voz alta, Naruto y compañía pasaban y escucharon el comentario nada agradable del viejo pervertido hacía ciertas chicas que conocían.

-Oigan, ese viejo dijo ¿Una pelilila sexy?- preguntó Seiya molesto con un tic nervioso en el ojo derecho.

-No solo una pelilila, sin una de cabello azul claro- ahora fue turno de Sigfried sentirse enojado.

-No solamente las mencionó a ellas, sino dijo una rubia de lindo cuerpo- repitió Julian con una furia incontrolable.

-No solamente dijo esas sino que dijo una de pelo color crema era sexy- fue ahora Touma el que hervía de ira al escuchar la descripción de Artemisa.

-También dijo algo de una pelinegra y de una hyuga- dijo enojado Naruto con un claro instinto y sed de sangre.

-Lo bueno que no dijo nada de Pallas- dijo tranquilamente Titan, sin embargo su tranquilidad se fue al caño cuando escucho algo que no le gusto.

-Si cariño voltea, eres fantástica no cabe duda que te queda ser rubia con ese tono de piel morena, eres toda una belleza- fue lo último que salió de su boca para sellar su sentencia de muerte.

-¡Yo lo mató!- grito Titan con ira, al saber que el viejo pervertido estaba espiando a las chicas, todos los hombre se vieron entre si y asintieron, caminaron hacía donde estaba Jiraya sin saber que seria su fin, una vez que lo rodearon Naruto procedió a tocarle el hombro con su dedo.

-¡Espera tu turno!, esto esta interesante- decía Jiraya con un sonrisa, Naruto hizo lo mismo que hace rato, sin embargo el ambiente se sentía más denso, por lo que el sannin de los sapos se volteo -¿Eh?- dijo el futuro cadáver al encontrarse frente a frente con unos hombres muy encabronados -¿Qué se les ofrece jóvenes?, ¿quieren que les autografié su libro?- dijo Jiraya con una sonrisa.

-¿Quién es la diosa sensual rubia y morena que hablas vejete?- preguntó Titan muy enojado a punto de sacar su espada.

-¿Cómo esta eso de la chica de pelo azul claro es sensual?- dijo Sigfried con los puños listos para matar el vejete rabo verde.

-¿Quiénes son las chicas pelinegra y la Hyuga desarrollada?- pregunto Naruto con un claro instinto de muerte que opacaría al de Thanatos, el cual empezaba a tronarse los nudillos de su mano derecha.

-¿Quién es la rubia que estas mirando?- dijo Julian con un enojo que casi llamaría a su tridente y se lo clavaría en las bolas al miserable rabo verde.

-Espero que la chica de pelo color crema no sea la que estés espiando ¡idiota!- dijo Touma que empezaba a formar relámpagos en sus manos listos para golpear al Sannin. Jiraya estaba aterrado de que lo hayan descubierto, pero solo dijo una cosa.

-Tranquilos chicos, después pueden ver todo el espectáculo, solo dejen que termine mi investigación y podrán ver a las sensuales chicas- fue su última estupidez que dijo el Sannin antes de lo inminente.

-¡Esas sensuales chicas son nuestras novias!- rugieron los hombres con una ira que ni siquiera el propio Zeus es capaz de calmarlos, Jiraya se sentía intimidado pues se metió en donde no debía, sentía que en un momento se cagaría de miedo y estaba azul del terror al estar espiando a las novias de esos chicos, así que hizo lo más prudente.

-Este…creo que…tengo una misión urgente…si eso, así que ¡con permiso!- dijo para empezar a huir, pero fue detenido por Seiya.

-¡Tu no vas a ningún lado viejo pervertido!- dijo Seiya, para empezar a encender su cosmos, al igual que el resto de los hombres.

-¡Esperen…podemos arreglarlo como caballeros!- decía el aterrado Sannin, pero todos los hombres solo hicieron una cosa, lo golpearon tan fuerte que lo enviaron al cielo a volar –¡AAAAAAAH!- grito el Sannin cuando recibió lo golpes de todos juntos, los hombre veían al cielo ver como desaparecía el viejo.

-Fiiiiiu, si que lo mandamos a volar- dijo Touma tapándose la frente para evitar que el sol lo dejara ciego. En eso Naruto invoca su espada y la lanza sobre la barda que divide los baños termales de la calle.

-Oye hermano ¿Para que invocaste tu espada?- pregunto Poseidón, Naruto solo sonreía.

-Créeme hermano, el castigo del pervertido aun empieza- dijo sin más y Poseidón entendió las palabras de Hades y también invocó su tridente, al igual que su hermano lo lanzo a los baños termales.

-Tienes razón Hades, esto será divertido- dijo con una sonrisa, en eso el Sannin viene cayendo del cielo para aterriza en los baños termales.

-¡aaaaAAAAAH!- gritaba el Sannin para caer en el agua de los baños termales.

-Sera mejor que nos larguemos para evitar ser el blanco de las chicas- dijo Hades y los hombres asintieron, empezaron a caminar, sin embargo se escucho el grito de las chicas.

-¡Kyaaaa, un pervertido!- grito Pallas, las demás chicas también gritaron.

-Hola bellas damas ¿Cómo han estado?- fueron las palabras que dijo Jiraya antes de que empezará su tortura.

-¡Atrapenlo chicas y demole una lección!- grito Artemisa enojo, cada chica invoco un arma, en el caso de Thetis y Haku agarraron las armas que les lanzaron sus novios.

-¡No, por favor chicas...guarden esas armas! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Aaaaaaaah!- grito el Sannin, por un lado Naruto y sus amigos iban caminando tranquilamente, cuando vieron pasar a Jiraya a un lado, el cual corria para salvar su hombría. Seguido de las chicas, las cuales solamente se cubrían su cuerpo con una toalla, todas iban armadas; Athena portaba su fiel baculo, Artemisa disparaba su arco dorado flechas contra el pervertido, Thetis traía en la mano el tridente de Poseidón, Hilda portaba su lanza, Pandora/Hinata igual portaba su tridente dispuesta a hacer brochetas de Sannin, con su Byakugan activado, Pallas tenia en mano a su espada "Danza circular de la eternidad" (La espada que portaba su cronoprotector antes de transformarse en la espada de Saturno) y finalmente Haku que tenía en mano la espada de Hades, todas las chicas dispuestas a hacerle la "Jarocha" al Sannin (N/A: asi se le dice a la castración de un animal o persona sin anestesia en México, además es como se le llama comúnmente a las personas que radican en el estado de Veracruz. Jarocha o Jarocho). Todas las chicas correteaban muy furiosamente al Sannin pervertido.

En la torre del Hokage, Hiruzen revisaba algunos documentos en su oficina, cuando escucho el grito de terror de su alumno.

-¡Nooo! ¡Todo menos eso! ¡Aaaaargh!- fue lo último que se escuchó del Sannin de los sapos, Hiruzen solo suspiro de cansancio.

-Ahora ¿en que problemas te habrás metido Jiraya?- dijo masajeándose las sienes por dolor de cabeza producto de más papeleo que firmar.

Una vez que los chicos regresaron a la mansión Uzumaki, Naruto se preparaba para ver a Ino y Sakura en el parque.

-Veamos, metrónomo, partituras, micrófono, bocinas- nombraba las cosas que necesitaría para escuchar a Ino y su amiga Sakura.

 ** _-No olvides llevar un par de tapones para los oídos-_** le dijo Kurama, el cual hizo que Hades tuviera una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-No creo que canten tan mal, pero creo que llevaré un par por si las dudas- dijo Hades tomando un par de tapones para evitar quedarse sordo, Naruto sello todo en un pergamino para salir de su habitación y dirigirse a la sala principal de la mansión.

-Yo estoy listo, ¿Quién me acompaña?- preguntó Naruto a los chicos, Seiya de apunto a acompañar a Hades a realizar la audición.

-Voy contigo, además es necesario que también este presente para saber como cantan- dijo el moreno, los demás hombres querían un poco de descanso.

-Yo paso, además necesito descansar y saber que le hicieron las chicas al pervertido- dijo Julian con tranquilidad. Los demás hombre también pensaron en lo que dijo Poseidón.

-Bueno entonces nos vemos en un rato- se despidió Naruto y salió acompañado de Seiya.

-Por cierto Hades, necesito que platiquemos de eso después de que comamos algo- dijo Poseidón, Hades solo asintió y salió de la mansión acompañado de Seiya, en otro lado de la aldea Hinata y compañía venían muy contentas de haberle dado su merecido al pervertido de Jiraya, todas iban vestidas con su ropa de entrenamiento.

-¿Creen que nos pasamos un poco con el anciano?- pregunto una asustada Pallas.

-¡Nah! Además se lo merecía por estarnos espiando, se recuperará muy pronto, ya saben "Hierba mala nunca muere"- respondió Pandora muy sonriente, las chicas solo rieron por el comentario de la ojiperla. En un hospital de Konoha, se puede ver a un Jiraya vendado como momia egipcia.

-¡Aaaayyy!- se quejaba Jiraya con pesar, Tsunade fue la que lo curó de las heridas que le hicieron las chicas que estaban con Hinata. Viendo a su esposo como lo dejaron sonrió.

-Esas chicas si que saben defenderse- dijo muy satisfecha de haber dejado a Jiraya en esas condiciones.

-¡Aaaay! Si claro, si defenderse es que casi me dejen sin las joyas de la familia- decía un maltrecho Sannin, Tsunade solo sonrió más.

-Debo de admitir que fue muy divertido ver como te perseguían por toda la aldea, pero lo curioso es saber ¿de donde sacaron esas armas?- dijo Tsunade con esa duda en la mente –No importa, espero que hayas aprendido tu lección estúpido pervertido- dijo con una sonrisa marcada en su rostro.

-¡No soy un pervertido!- respondió muy ofendido el Sannin -¡Soy un super pervertido!- nuevamente respondió con orgullo en Sannin, a Tsunade le salio una vena en la frente, además de alzar el puño de la mano derecha, mantener sus ojos cerrados y apretar los dientes.

-¡Cállate maldito rabo verde!- grito para darle un golpe en la cabeza y enterrarlo en el suelo, destruyendo en su paso la cama donde estaba acostado Jiraya –nunca aprenderás aun casado conmigo- dijo muy molesta Tsunade y se retiró de la habitación, dejando a un Jiraya con los ojos en forma de espiral y con un chichón que salía de las vendas de la cabeza. Naruto y Seiya se dirigían hacia el parque donde se llevaría a cabo la audición de Ino y Sakura como cantantes.

-Oye Naruto, ¿crees que esas chicas que veremos canten bien?- preguntó Seiya al Dios.

-La verdad no lo sé, pero vamos a darle una oportunidad- dijo Naruto, ambos se acercaban al parque, en ese momento ven a Sakura e Ino sentadas en una banca, mas, ambas chicas lucían fatal, pues se veían cansadas y apunto de dormir.

-¡huaaaa! Tengo sueño- se quejaba Sakura cabeceando para evitar que se durmiera en la banca.

-Yo también tengo sueño- dijo Ino, con unas ojeras tipo mapache, pues ambas chicas se desvelaron ensayando las canciones que presentarían a Naruto, además de aprender a tocar un instrumento musical –no pensé que cantar y tocar un instrumento fuese muy difícil- dijo Ino con sueño.

-Lo malo es que solo aprendimos a tocar el triangulo y el pandero- dijo Sakura mostrando los instrumentos musicales que traían.

-Es que eran más fáciles de aprender que a tocar la guitarra- dijo Ino –además tuvimos que aprendernos las letras de las canciones- dijo Ino al entregarle una libreta con las canciones que apunto. En ese instante Naruto y Seiya se paraban frente a Ino y Sakura.

-Vaya chicas que mal se ven, deberían ir a su casa a descansar y posponer la audición para otro día- comentó Naruto con preocupación al ver el estado de Sakura e Ino.

-¡No! Estamos bien, ¿verdad Sakura?- preguntó a Ino a su amiga/rival, pero no recibió respuesta alguna -¿Sakura?- volvió a llamar a su amiga, la cual no recibía respuesta, en eso voltea a ver a la cabeza de algodón de feria que estaba durmiendo-¡Sakura despierta!- grito Ino dando como resultado que la pelirrosa se sobresaltara.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?- decía Sakura sacada de onda por Ino.

-¿Verdad que estamos bien?- le pregunto Ino a Sakura.

-¡Huaaa!- bostezo la pelirrosa tapándose la boca y estirándose un poco –si estamos bien- contestó Sakura.

-Bueno, si ustedes lo dicen- dijo Seiya con desconfianza en las palabras de las chicas –entonces que comience la audición- dijo Seiya. Naruto saco las cosas que tenía sellados.

-¿Qué canciones son las que tienen?- preguntó Naruto a las chicas, las cuales se pararon y presentó Ino su primera canción.

-Tenemos estas que espero que le gusten- dijo Ino con una sonrisa forzada por el cansancio –Lista Sakura- pregunto con el pandero en mano.

-Lista Ino-puerca- dijo alzando el triangulo y la baqueta de metal para iniciar a cantar.

 _Ya no rEspOndE Ni aL tEléfOno,_

 _PeNdE dE Un HiLo LA EsPeRaNZa mía_

 _Yo No crEI jAmaS PerDer aSí la CaBEzA_

 _PoR Él_

 _¿PoR quÉ De PRoNtO yA nO Me quería?_

 _¿PoR quÉ Mi VidA Se qUeDO VaCIa?_

 _NAdIeN CoNTeSta MiS PrEGuNta,_

 _POrQuE NadA Me qUedA_

 _Sin ÉL_

 _Se FuE, Se FuE El PeRFuMe De SuS CaBeLlOs_

 _Se fuE El MuRmUllO De sU SiLenCiO_

 _SE fuE sU SoNrIsA De FáBuLa_

 _Se FUe La DuLCe mIEl qUe PrObE eN SuS LaBiOs_

 _Se FuE Me qUedO SoLo sU vENenO_

 _Se FUe Y Mi AmOr Se CuBrIó De HiElO_

 _Se fUe y lA ViDa CoN él Se Ee fuE,_

 _Se FuE y dESde ENtOnCes Ya SoLo TeNGo LáGRiMas_

Cuando Naruto y Seiya empezaron a escuchar la canción, fue una tortura digna del mismo Inframundo, pues ambas chicas cantaban tan desafinado que incluso algunos perros que estaban en el parque empezaron a aullar.

 _ **-Esto es peor de lo que pensé, ¡cantan tan mal que ni con los tapones en los oídos las tolero!-**_ se quejaba Kurama en el interior de Hades. Es más los chicos ya pensaban en destruirse los tímpanos por las voces de Ino y Sakura. En eso Naruto interrumpe la canción de Ino y Sakura.

-Chicas me agrado mucho su canción, pero ¿tendran otra que interpretar?- preguntó Hades esperando que la siguiente canción mejoraran su voz.

-¡Claro! Estas lista Sakura- dijo Ino con una voz de cansancio.

-Lista Ino-puerca- dijo una muy cansada Sakura

-En tres…dos…uno- contó Ino para iniciar a cantar.

 _COlGaDo dEl CiELo_

 _PoR dOcE CiPrEseS_

 _DocE ApOsToLes De vErdE_

 _vELaN dOCe MeSeS_

 _A lA TApia En rUInaS_

 _qUe lO dElImItA_

 _lE hAn qUitAdO AlGuNaS PIeDrAs_

 _paRA hAcEr La ErMitA_

 _tIeNe Mi CeMeNTerIo UNa FosA CoMÚn_

 _DoNDe EStAmOSs LoS HEroEs De cUBa_

 _LoS DoMInGoS LoS nEGRos No DeJAn DoRmIR_

 _PuEs LeS Da pOr CaNTar MiSA LubA_

 _Y loS MuERtos AqUÍ Lo pAsAmOs MUy BIeN_

 _eNTrE FLoReS De CoLOrES_

 _Y lOs VIeRneS y TAl_

 _Si En lA fOSa nO hAy pLaN_

 _NoS vEsTiMOs Y SaLiMoS_

 _PaRa DaR UnA VuElTa_

 _sIn PaSaR De lA PUeRtA EsO Si_

 _QuE LOs mUErtoS Aqui_

 _Es DoNdE TiEnEn QuE eStAr_

 _Y El CiElO PoR Mi_

 _Se pUeDe EspErAAAAr_

Naruto y Seiya sentían que sus tímpanos en cualquier momento les iban a estallar, Naruto a pesar de tener puestos los tapones para los oídos, podía escuchar los berridos de Ino y Sakura (N/A: si han visto la película de la leyenda de la Nahuala, imagínense a Teodora, pero cantando peor), en el sello Kurama estaba sufriendo la tortura.

 _ **-¡Por favor, has que ya se callen! ¡Ya no las soporto! ¡Por favor Dios Hades, ya no más tortura, te lo ruego!-**_ suplicaba Kurama con sus patas en los oídos y revolcándose en el pasto por las voces de Ino y Sakura.

 _-¡Ay por mi! ¡Esto es peor que escuchar las canciones de Hera!-_ pensó Naruto a punto de reventarse los oídos el solo. Con Seiya estaba sufriendo igual que Naruto.

 _-¡Por Athena! ¡Como me gustaría que estuviera Shaka o Saga para que me quite el sentido del oído!-_ pensaba el caballero de Pegaso con los oídos casi sangrando de las voces de las chicas.

-¡Escuchamos suficiente!- dijo Naruto para detener a las chicas, para evitar ser asesinados por las voces de ellas.

 ** _-¡Ay gracias Hades, eres muy misericordioso!-_** exclamaba Kurama muy feliz de que haya acabado la tortura, a Naruto le salio una gota de sudor en la nuca por lo que dijo su zorruno amigo.

-¿Y bien que opinan?- fue la pregunta de la banshee número dos, en pocas palabras Ino.

-Pues bien su voz es algo "especial"- dijo Seiya con una sonrisa muy forzada, sin embargo opinaba otra cosa en su mente _–La verdad cantan horrible, es más Miho canta mejor que ellas-_ fue el pensamiento de Seiya al saber que su amiga de infancia a veces cantaba algo desafinado, pero comparado con esas dos; la voz de la chica era celestial.

-Entonces nos falta la última canción, ¿estas lista Sakura?- pregunto Ino muy sonriente a una adormilada Sakura, la cual solo levanto el pulgar.

-¡NOOOO!/¡NOOOO!/ ** _¡NOOOO¡_** \- fue el grito de terror que dieron Naruto, Seiya y Kurama al ver que las chicas estaban listas para can…que diga berrear nuevamente.

-¿Eeeh?- preguntaron las chicas al oir el grito de desesperación de ambos chicos, los cuales pensaron en una solución.

-Quee…no se molestes, con las canciones que cantaron es más que suficiente- dijo un nervioso Hades.

-Si es, es más por hoy acabamos sus audiciones, después les damos sus resultados- dijo un nervioso Seiya, el cual no soportaría una canción más de las chicas –Bueno chicas que les parece si mejor van a descansar- dijo el castaño, las chicas solo se vieron y sonrieron.

-Esta bien, esperamos nuestros resultados ¿Cuándo los vemos para poder cantar?- preguntó una emocionada Ino, ambos hombres tenían un solo pensamiento.

 _-¡Ojala nunca!-_ pensaron al unisono los chicos –¿qué les parece en mañana a las cinco de la tarde aquí mismo?- preguntó Naruto.

-Esta bien entonces mañana nos vemos Heroe-kun- dijo Ino para retirarse con Sakura que era arrastrada por Ino, ya que la pelirrosa estaba que se caía de sueño, ambos chicos solo suspiraron y empezaron a hablar.

-¡Por Kami-sama y por mi! Esas dos cantan de horrible, lo que le sigue- dijo Naruto/Hades, Seiya solo asintió.

-Es verdad, es más me atrevo a decir que Ikki tiene una voz celestial comparada con esas dos- dijo Seiya con sinceridad.

-Mejor nos retiramos, quiero descansar y tomar algo para el dolor de cabeza que esas dos me causaron- habló Naruto, el cual sello las cosas nuevamente y se retiró junto con Seiya a la mansión Uzumaki-Namikase a reposar sus terribles dolores de cabeza producto de las "bellas" voces de Sakura e Ino.

Ambos hombres regresaban a la mansion, se puede ver que llevaban un enorme dolor de cabeza, además de un zumbido en los oídos, resultado de escuchar las espantosas voces de Sakura e Ino. Cuando llegaron a la mansión se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones a dormir, no sin antes tomar un analgésico contra el dolor de cabeza.

 **Hasta aquí acaba el capitulo de la semana, fue una tortura para Jiraya el ser correteado por la furia femenina, en especia si estaba arma, lo peor se lo llevo el Dios del Inframundo y el Pegaso al tener que soportar los gritos de Ino y Sakura, me disculparan por destrozar las canciones, pero no me atrevo a meter otras actuales (Capaz que a la laptop le entra un virus y si de plano le meto reggueton se descompone)**

 **Canciones:**

 **"Se fue" de Laura Paussini.**

 **"No es serio este cementerio" de la banda de pop rock Mecano.**

 **Bien chicos y chicas es el mes del amor y de la amistad, por lo que estoy preparando un especial para el 14 de febrero, ya saben con la pareja famosa, será diferente, pues he decidido realizar una adaptación de una historia, y ya no cuento más, pues no quiero arruinar la sorpresa. Comente, sugieran, den puntos de vista, eviten dar criticas negativas, juicios valorativos, entre otras cosa, pues ya saben no los leo. Nos vemos la siguiente semana. Paz banda.**


	24. Capítulo 23: Un día de locuras 3 parte

**Saludos a toda la banda de Fanfiction, aquí su amigo Shion145, trayendoles como cada semana el capítulo del día de hoy, casi acabamos el arco argumental de la visita de los dioses s Konoha y entraremos pronto a los exámenes Chunnin**

 **Sin más, Hay que darle duro que era para ayer. ¡Comenzamos!**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju, dios o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju, dios o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

-¡Katon: jutsu gran bola de fuego! o ¡Marioneta cósmica!- técnica o jutsu.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Masashi Kishimoto, solo soy dueño de la historia, tampoco lo hago con fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

Capítulo 23: Un día de locuras 3° parte.

En la masión Namikase-Uzumaki, se puede ver a Naruto y Seiya con los ojos rojos y con un dolor de cabeza, a pesar de haber tomado un analgésico y descansado un rato, ambos chicos comían con desgano, pues esa experiencia nunca la olvidarán.

-¡Que mal se ven ustedes dos!- dijo Saori, la cual había llegado junto a las otras chicas a excepción de Hinata y Haku, pues ellas se fueron a sus respectivas casas.

-mmmm- solo fue lo único que dijeron los chicos, Saori les daba de comer para que se recuperaran.

-Diganme ¿Cómo les fue con esas chicas en las audiciones?- pregunto una soriente Saori, la cual había tomado una silla para sentarse y escuchar la plática.

-¡Fue lo más horrible en mi vida!- grito Seiya al recordar las voces de Ino y Sakura.

-¿Tan mal cantan?- preguntó la deidad de la guerra justa.

-No cantaban mal, ¡cantaban espantoso!- dijo Naruto a punto de jalarse el cabello, Saori solo se imaginaba ¿como un par de chicas fuesen posible de dejar en mal estado a un caballero y a un Dios? –En serio, ¿como alguien puede tener una voz tan más espantosa?- dijo Hades que se frotaba la cabeza por el dolor.

-¿Y piensan invitarlas al festival?- pregunto Athena con tranquilidad.

-¿Bromeas? Si ellas cantan, es posible que nos cancelen el evento para siempre- dijo Seiya con algo de molestía –y es capaz que multen al santuario por llevar armas de destrucción masiva de oídos- dijo Seiya muy serio, a Saori le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca por lo que dijo su novio.

-Es más pienso llevarlas al Inframundo como medida de tortura para los más crueles- dijo Naruto, a Saori le creció más la gota de sudor en la nuca por el comentario de Hades

-Aaah- suspiro Athena –terminen de comer y descansen un poco más- dijo Saori, ambos chicos comieron para después retirarse a descansar un rato más. En la mente de Naruto Kurama se encontraba durmiendo, pero al parecer tenía pesadillas.

 **-No, por favor ya no más canciones, sere un Biju bueno-** decía Kurama moviéndose con desesperación **–no, no, no ¡NOOO!-** grito el Biju con desesperación, después despertó todo agitado, y muy tensó - **¡Ah, Ah, Ah!-** jadeaba con rapidez Kurama **–Todo fue una horrible pesadilla-** se decía así mismo **–eso fue lo más horrible que he escuchado en mi vida-** dijo para sentarse y recordar las voces de Ino y Sakura, para el propio Biju serán la peor experiencia en su vida, inclusive superaba la que paso cuando fue controlado por Madara Uchiha para combatir contra Hashirama.

Después de su soliloquio trato de volverse a dormir, pero sin éxito. Pues sentía el temor de volver a soñar con las voces "celestiales" de Sakura e Ino. Naruto/Hades y Seiya aun seguían descansando después de comer, sin embargo para Naruto el descanso terminaría pues su hermano de alma Julian/Poseidón entraba a su habitación.

-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó Julian a Naruto, este algo molesto por ser interrumpido en su descanso accedió.

-Ya estas adentro- dijo un poco molesto por ser interrumpido su descanso, Poseidón solo se recargo sobre el marco de la puerta.

-Bien hermano, recuerda que tenemos una plática pendiente- dijo con total tranquilidad Poseidón, Hades se levanto y se sento sobre su cama, aunque su rostro reflejaba aun el malestar provocados por de Ino y Sakura, al verlo Poseidón así solo sonreían –¿Fueron a la audición de esas chicas, o tu y el caballo alado de feria fueron aun bar a beber?- pregunto con un poco de burla Julian, Naruto al escuchar lo que le preguntó su hermano solo se enojo más.

-¡Cállate quieres! ¿Para eso viniste, a molestar?- contestó muy molesto Naruto a su querido hermano.

-¡Uyy! ¡Que genio, ya cásate!- contestó Poseidón con gracia -¡Ups! Perdón, pronto te casarás- volvió a contestar con un toque de humor, mientras que a Hades sentía que en ese instante dejaría a su hermano hecho ceviche de pescado, dejando a su cuñada viuda antes de casarse –pero en serio ¿Qué les paso a ti y al Pegaso para llegar con caras de borrachos?- preguntó con seriedad en su rostro.

-¡aahh!- suspiro Naruto/Hades cansado al recordar la experiencia más horrible de la tarde –digamos el resultado de la audición no fue lo que esperábamos- contestó algo cansado.

-¿Pues que paso?- fue la pregunta que lanzo Julian/Poseidón para indagar en los hechos. Naruto al saber que su hermano no lo dejaría descansar, decidió contestar.

-Esas dos cantan horribles, es más juraría que perdí algo de audición- contestó con miedo al recordar el trauma, a Poseidón solo le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca por la respuesta de Hades.

-¿En serio cantan tan mal?- preguntó Poseidón con duda.

-cantar mal no, pero si cantan igual o peor que Hera- contestó Naruto, al escuchar lo que dijo Hades, Julian se puso azul del terror al recordar que su hermana Hera cantaba cual grácil cuevo enfermo de la garganta.-¡es imposible!- se sorprendió Julian/Poseidón al saber que alguien supero a Hera en cantar peor –bueno, dejemos eso de lado, vine a platicar de lo hace medio día, ¿te acuerdas?- preguntó nuevamente Julian.

-Acerca de eso- contestó Naruto, a lo cual el Dios del mar asintió.

-Si, de eso que no te acuerdas. Pues eso se le llama "Unión…- no termino de hablar Poseisón cuando Hades recuerda.

-¡Ahora recuerdo!, te refieres a la unión…- igual Hades no acabo de hablar, pues su hermano asintió.

-es correcto hermano y sabes que si la realizan pueden las chicas ser más que humanas- respondió Poseidón. A Naruto se le vino la sangre a la cabeza, pues eso significaba intimar con Hinata/Pandora y Haku para obtener dicha unión.

-Pero sabes bien Poseidón que incluso a nosotros los dioses ha sido muy difícil obtener dicha unión, solo la pudieron obtener Gea y Urano, y muy pocos semidioses, pero ningun otro dios, ni siquiera Zeus y Hera- relató Hades los incovenientes.

-Tienes razón Hades, pero si ustedes se aman con sinceridad, es muy probable que lo alcancen y de ese modo pueden estar tranquilos que Zeus u otro dios no los puedan separar, además deben de también de reafirmarla frente a los abuelos- fue la clara explicación de Poseisón sobre lo que dijo sobre la unión, Hades ya tenía el motivo de la boda sin repercusión, lo único era el enfrentar a sus futuros suegros por lo que recordaba.

-Bueno hermano, una vez aclarado sobre eso, te dejo descansar- dijo para darse la vuelta y salir de la habitación de Hades/Naruto -¡Ah! Por cierto, los demás chicos y yo estamos planeando una cena para las chicas un día antes de regresar a nuestros respectivos santuarios, solo nos faltaba infórmate a ti y a My Little Pony- dijo Julian, a Hades le gusto el apodo de Seiya, por lo empezó a carcajearse como loco –Entonces después no vemos- dijo finalmente para salir y dejar a Naruto descansar.

Al día siguiente, Naruto, Hinata y Haku estaban en el campo de entrenamiento n° 11, pero en vez de entrenar físicamente estaban jugando una partida de ajedrez y go chino, a su lado, Hinata con Naruto original estaba jugando el go chino, mientras Haku estaba jugando ajedrez con un clon. El por qué ambas chicas jugaban, la sencilla razón es, para realizar estrategias a nivel de la vida real. Los demás chicos y las senseis del equipo veían las partidas entre los tres o mejor dicho cuatro, pues Naruto saco un clon para jugar con Haku ajedrez, mientras el original jugaba con Hinata Go.

-Naruto-kun ¿Por qué estamos jugando, en lugar de entrenar?- pregunto Haku, los cuatro estaban sentados sobre el suelo del campo de entrenamiento.

–Es sencillo Haku-chan, es para aprender a realizar estrategias cuando haya una guerra- contesto Hades a su novia, la chica movía una pieza del juego a una posición que su novio le enseño.

-Pero ¿Por qué ajedrez o Go?- volvió a preguntar Haku, Hades/Naruto movió su caballo para capturar una torre.

-Es fácil, estos juegos emulan la vida real, el ajedrez es un juego agresivo y lineal, usa estrategias para vencer al rey del contrincante- respondió Hades, Haku movió su reina de forma diagonal y mato a un alfil que tenía Naruto desprotegido.

-Entiendo, pero ¿Por qué debo de jugar ajedrez y Hinata juega go?- volvió a preguntar, Naruto movio una torre en dirección de la reina de Haku.

-El ajedrez es un poco más básico que el go que es más fluido e indirecto, para ganar no se necesita matar, sino capturar el área especifica del tablero, debes de usar toda la zona para crear tu estrategia- respondio Hades/Naruto, Haku entendía un poco –además es un juego que tiene pocas reglas, pero a la vez es muy complicado, además esto te ayudará cuando tengas el mando de los espectros cuando seas reina del Inframundo- finalizó su platica con Haku la cual estaba sonrojada como semáforo en alto, la chica movió su reina a otra posición para evitar ser matado por la torre negra de Naruto. Naruto movio su reina a una posición donde estaba el rey de Haku –¡Jaque!- dijo el Dios y Haku movió una figura del tablero para proteger a su rey de la amenaza de la reina negra. Por otro lado Hinata/Pandora estaba sufriendo con el Go, pues ella ya había aprendido a jugar de forma directa y agresiva en el ajedrez, pero ahora estaba en una forma más sutil e indirecta.

-¡Aaaww! ¡No es justo Naruto-kun!- decía Pandora con uun mohín en sus mejillas por ir perdiendo contra su novio/prometido en el juego.

-¡Vamos Hinata-chan!, debes de crear tu estrategia y ganarme- motivo Naruto a Pandora –Además esto debes de aprender para que puedas moverte en el campo de batalla, por ejemplo en los exámenes Chunnin- dijo Naruto, pues el era un maestro estratega como los grandes y su deber como rey del inframundo era dirigir su ejercito como sabiduría a la victoria –también te ayudará a mover a los 108 espectro que estarán a tu disposición como reina del inframundo- al decir esto, Hinata se sonrojo como cereza madura por la declaración de Hades, si bien en la antigüedad ella tenía el mando del ejercito de Hades, nunca fue al 100%.

Los demás espectadores estaban viendo los juegos y escuchando la plática que tenían, y llegaron a la conclusión de que si vuelven a pelear contra Hades, este es capaz de ganarles, pues no veían a un Dios cualquiera, sino a un gran estratega y comandante.

-Parece que mi tío esta bien preparado para una batalla- comentó Saori viendo como se lleva a cabo el partido de ajedrez contra Haku –y eso que soy la diosa de la guerra justa y de la estrategia- dijo Athena con lagrimas estilo anime al ver como su tío le ganaba en esa área.

-Es cierto, solo vean como mueve las piezas del go- dijo ahora Alice/Artemisa al ver como Naruto habia encerrado a un grupo de fichas de Hinata (negras), para ser parte del territorio de Naruto (blancas).

-Parece que Thanys-kun le enseño muy bien a jugar al mocoso- dijo con una sonrisa Anko.

-Es cierto, Hypnos-kun es muy aficionado al ajedrez como mi cuñado- respondió con tranquilidad Yugao ambas senseis del equipo 11 veian la partida de ajedrez –pero ¿Quién le enseño a jugar Go?- fue la pregunta de Yugao al ver al original jugar go con Hinata/Pandora.

-¡Jaque mate!- dijo el clon al haber vencido a Haku en el ajedrez, la chica solo estaba enojada por perder ante su novio.

-¡Moooh! Eres malo- se quejo Haku haciendo un mohín tierno para el Dios –me debes de dejar ganar o ¿no quieres que tu tierna y linda novia te dé un beso?- dijo muy coquetamente Haku, el clon al escuchar esas palabras estallo en una nube de humo, el original al recibir los recuerdos del clon se sonrojo muy fuerte que perdio la concentración del juego contra Hinata.

-¡Gane!- dijo Hinata al capturar todo el campo de batallas del juego –me debes mi beso Hades-kun- dijo Hinata, el Dios solo sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios a Hinata –Jugar contigo si que es divertido- dijo una sonriente Pandora.

-¡No se vale, Haku le dijo unas palabras a mi clon y me desconcentre!- se quejo Naruto, Hinata solo reía de lo que hizo Haku –Bueno será otro día para jugar nuevamente- dijo Naruto y regogio los juegos y las piezas para sellarlos. Haku se acercaba y Naruto la tomo de la cintura -¡Y tu me debes un beso por haberme desconcentrado!- dijo el Dios que beso a Haku en la boca, la chica se sorprendió, pero le agradaba ser besada por su novio.

-Bien chicos sepárense, después del entrenamiento se van a un hotel del amor a seguirle- dijo Anko con burla, los tres chicos estaban con un sonrojo en sus rostros por lo que dijo la Dama de las serpientes –debemos de seguir entrenando con el cosmos, además casi se acercan los exámenes chunnin, por lo que deben estar preparados para ese día- dijo Anko.

-Haku ¿Cómo vas con tu técnica?- preguntó Yugao con total seriedad.

-Pues aun no la domino bien- respondió la Yuki.

-Demuéstrame tu técnica, ves esos muñecos de prueba- dijo para apuntar a los muñecos que estaban en el propio campo de entrenamiento –quiero que les apliques tu técnica a base de cosmos- ordenó Yugao. Haku se paro frente a uno de los muñecos y empezó a encender su cosmos el cual era blanco como la nieve.

-¡Aaaah!- gesticulaba para poner sus brazos a los lados y concentrar un aire frío -¡Tormenta del Inframundo!- dijo para enviar sus manos al frente y de estos salga un viento congelante, el cual fue directo al muñeco de entrenamiento, el efecto de la técnica de Haku era congelar el cuerpo y dejar la cabeza de la persona que lo recibe (emulando al propio Cocytos) expuesta a un ataque o a morir de hipotermia.

-Muy bien Haku, ahora debo de cerciorarme de que sea lo suficientemente fría tu técnica- dijo Anko, para después encender su cosmos de color morado y de su mano formará una esfera de fuego -¡Ráfaga de la corona solar!- grito Anko para enviar su técnica contra el bloque de hielo que encerraba al muñeco, la técnica emulaba a un sol que lanzaba ráfagas de fuego, al terminar la técnica se veía al muñeco de prácticas totalmente quemado y sin rastros de hielo –viendo como quedo el muñeco, deduzco que aun te falta mucho para que tu técnica aun sea muy efectiva- dijo Anko con tranquilidad.

Para Haku era difícil producir hielo con el cosmos al no haber un ambiente o un maestro que la guiara a mejorar su aire congelante, haciéndola sentir un poco triste por no progresar en dicho elemento.

-Parece que la novia de Hades sabe manejar el hielo como Hyuga- dijo Seiya recordando a su antiguo compañero de armas en la guerra anterior –creo que ya sé quien la puede ayudar a controlar el hielo- dijo el caballero de pegaso.

-¿Te refieres a Camus?- preguntó Saori, la cual veía el entrenamiento del equipo 11.

-Sí, puede ser su maestro, además sirve que reafirmemos la alianza que se realizó hace unos días aceptando una de las novias de Hades como discípula de uno de los dorados- dijo Seiya, Saori pensaba bien en lo que dijo su novio y veía una oportunidad más de cerrar viejas heridas del pasado.

-Tienes razón Seiya, cuando sea el festival, le comentaré a Naruto la idea- dijo Saori, la cual siguió viendo el entrenamiento

-Debes de saber Haku que los vientos del Cocyto entierran a los cuerpos dejando libre solo la cabeza, y que son de tres tipos de vientos. Sin embargo necesitas a alguien que domine el hielo a la perfección- fue la respuesta de Yugao a su alumna –Ahora vamos contigo Hinata- dijo Yugao a la ojiperla -quiero que me hagas dormir con tu réquiem- ordenó la pelipurpura a Pandora.

-¡Hai Yugao-sensei- respondió Hinata, la cual saco su lira y empezó a tocar la melodía (death trip serenade) -¡serenata mortal!- dijo para inducir al sueño a Yugao, la cual al parecer no se movía, sin embargo Yugao encendió su cosmos y alzo sus manos sobre su cabeza para cruzarlas -¡No es suficiente!- grito y en su espalda se vio la imagen de una guillotina con la hoja arriba–toma esto ¡Guillotina de flores sangrientas!- dijo para que bajara sus manos y la hoja de la guillotina cayera sobre Hinata.

-¡Kyaaa!- grito al sentir la técnica de Yugao caer en su cuello, pero sin ser de consideración.

-Levantate solo te hice un rasguño- dijo seriamente la espectro –bien muéstrame tu otras técnicas con tu lira- ordenó la espectro de Alraune, Hinata se paraba y empezó a tocar la melodía nuevamente en la lira.

-¡Nocturno de cuerdas!- dijo para enviar una ráfaga invisible de ondas sonoras contra Yugao, la cual estaba parada recibiendo el ataque, pero sin tener ningun rasguño -¿Qué? ¡No es posible!- dijo para ver a Yugao salir ilesa del ataque.

-con este ataque solo podrás derrotar a jounnin como Kakashi, pero no a un espectro como los jueces del Inframundo- respondió Yugao con seriedad -¡Guillotina de flores sangrientas!- grito y lanzo la técnica sobre Hinata, la cual igualmente la recibió –Tu último ataque con la lira y pasaremos a la técnica que Hades te esta enseñando- dijo Yugao con seriedad, Hinata encendió y de su lira saco unas cuerdas muy finas que se enrollaron alrededor del cuerpo de Yugao hasta tensarse. En eso ejecuta un réquiem diferente al de siempre.

-¡Acorde final!- dijo para que las cuerdas empezaran a tensarse en el cuerpo de Yugao, pero al espectro no le hacía ningun corte en el cuerpo, esta solamente estaba cruzada de brazos.

-No es suficiente- dijo para destruir la técnica de un solo manotazo -¡Guillotina de flores sangrientas!- volvió a enviar su ataque Yugao contra Hinata, la cual a duras penas lo esquivo –Bien por último ataque Hinata- dijo Yugao, Hinata se levantaba y guardaba su ira y prepara su ataque contra la sensei.

-¡aaaah!- decía Hinata para elevar su cosmos y formar una esfera idéntica a la que formo Naruto en Nami -¡Terrible Providencia!- grito Hinata/Pandora para enviar el ataque hacía Yugao, la cual simplemente la evadio y la técnica impacto en el suelo causando una pequeña explosión.

-Bien aun te falta mejorar tus técnicas de réquiem, tienes que destruir la sapuri de un soldado skeleto del ejército de Hades, tu terrible providencia es aun muy lento y le falta poder- dijo Yugao para que Hinata solo asintiera a las palabras de su sensei.

-Vamos niñas y se dicen las futuras reinas del Inframundo- dijo con burla Anko a las chicas, las cuales empezaban a enojarse –Ahora vamos con el Dios de pacotilla- dijo Anko a Naruto/Hades estaba furioso por decirle de esa manera, esto causo risa a los demás amigos de Naruto.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, le dijeron dios de pacotilla, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja- eran las risas de Pallas, Artemisa, Hilda y Athena

-mejor guarden silencio, porque nos encontramos con unas diosas muy escuálidas y blandengues- dijo Yugao, y de inmediato las diosas e Hilda callaron y agacharon la cabeza.

–Ya vimos los ataque de las mocosas, ahora demuéstrame tus técnicas- dijo Anko, Naruto encendió su cosmos y levanto su mano en el cual se manifestó una pequeña esfera de poder color rojo claro en las orillas y en el centro rojo mas intenso.

-¡Terrible providencia!- lanzo el ataque contra Anko, la cual contrarresto con su técnica.

-¡Rafaga de la corona solar!- la cual formo tres soles que envio contra la técnica de Naruto de los tres soles salían ráfagas de la propia corona e impactaban contra la terrible providencia de Hades, para anularse mutuamente –eso es todo lo que te enseño Thanys-kun, eres un dios mediocre, el puede hacerlo mucho más poderosa esa técnica y acabar con la existencia de un pobre Biju sin usar el 10% de su poder- dijo Anko, la sensei encendió su cosmos y dirigió su ataque a Naruto, el cual sentía que su cuerpo estaba atado a algo, cuando se fijo bien se encontró que su cuerpo tenía llamas negras que lo traspasaban y lo ataban a una especie de cruz Ankh enorme al que es crucificado en el interior de un círculo, dejándolo indefenso ante nuevos ataques mientras comienzan a quemarlo desde el interior, el fuego negro se une al oponente hasta que el cuerpo es destruido, -¡Crucifijo Ankh!- dijo Anko –Tendrás que liberarte de mi crucifijo ankh antes de que consuma tu cuerpo y lo convierta en cenizas si es que dices ser un Dios- dijo Anko, por fortuna en el campo de entrenamiento fue rodeado por una barrera hecha por Athena para evitar que el cosmos se sienta en otros lados de Konoha. Naruto empezó a encender su cosmos para liberarse de la técnica de Anko.

-¡Aaaaah!- decía para empezar a liberarse de las llamas negras -¡Unas simples llamas no me detendrán!- grito y poco a poco se liberaba de la técnica de Anko de Bennu -¡AAAH!- dio su último grito para por fin liberarse de las llamas sorprendiendo a Anko.

-¡Felicidades! Sin embargo aun te queda mucho para que puedas llegar al nivel de Thánatos y superarlo- dijo seriamente Anko, Naruto asintió –bien deben de seguir entranando su cosmos, te sugiero Hades que crees tus propias técnicas- dijo finalmente Anko, los tres chicos asintieron ante las palabras de tus senseis –bien mocosos sigamos con el entrenamiento, así que los tres combatirán entre ustedes con sus técnicas- dijo la dama de las serpientes, los chicos se vieron entre si y procedieron a realizar la orden que dio Anko, cada uno se separo formando un triangulo, Hinata saco su lira, al igual que Naruto y Haku empezó a formar su técnica de hielo, los tres se lanzaron en un ataque sin cuartel, Naruto al tener mejor dominio en el campo del cosmos; por lo cuan mantenía a raya a Hinata/Pandora y a Haku -¿Y ustedes que esperan para entrenar? ¿Una invitación?- grito Anko a los demás chicos que veían a Hades y sus novias, causando que todos se movieran a realizar los ejercicios -¡Muevan el culo y empiecen a entrenar!- grito al los demás chismosos que de inmediato empezaron a entrenar.

El tiempo de entrenamiento pasó rápido para todos, incluido las diosas que al igual que el dia anterior jadeaban de cansancio, aun así las diosas siguieron con el entrenamiento, al finalizar el grupo de Seiya y amigos se retiraron no sin antes retirar la barrera de protección de la zona.

-Bien chicos hoy acaba su entrenamiento, pueden retirarse a descansar- dijo Yugao a su equipo, ella y Anko se retiraron del lugar dejando solo a Haku, Hinata y Naruto, los cuales empezaban a caminar, pero antes el Dios habló.

-Haku, Pandora, quisiera hablar de algo muy importante- dijo Naruto un poco nervioso, pues lo iba a decir era muy difícil, Hinata y Haku lo veían con inquietud –últimamente han ocurrido algunas cosas inesperadas, por lo cual he tomado una desición- dijo un poco serio Naruto, las chicas estaban asustadas por las palabras que diría su novio –Haku, Pandora ¿Quisieran ser mis esposas?- preguntó Hades también con miedo a los que las chicas responderían.

Pandora/Hinata y Haku estaban felices de escuchar las palabras de Naruto/Hades, las chicas lo abrazaron y besaron con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Si Naruto/Hades, queremos ser tus esposas!- exclamaron ambas chicas, pues eso significaba estar con la persona que aman, además de eliminar el compromiso que le hicieron a Hinata el consejo y evitar que a Haku la comprometan o la metan en el programa de NE por sus habilidades.

-Se que esto es muy de repente y somos aun muy jóvenes, pero la decisión la tuve después de escuchar al papá de Hinata hablar del compromiso que le hicieron los viejos del consejo del clan- Habló Hades con una sonrisa –después platiqué con los chicos y mi hermano me dio la solución- dijo Naruto, Hinata y Haku estaban sorprendidas por lo que escucharon así que también hablaron.

-A nosotras también nos platico mi madre de la situación en la que nos encontramos Hades-kun- dijo Hinata, el Dios estaba sorprendido de que Pandora y Haku supieran la situación en la que estaban –por eso tomamos la decisión de estar contigo, además que somos adultos a nivel divino- dijo Hinata a Naruto, el cual sonrío.

-Tienen razón chicas- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, los chicos simplemente se besaron, una vez que terminaron el trío fue a comer a rollos de canela Naruto les comento de la audición que les hizo a Ino y Sakura; tras las palabras que dijo Naruto, Hinata y Haku no estaban muy contentas que la rubia oxigenada estuviera cerca de su novio, sin embaro les comento que fue el peor tormento en su vida y que no podía llevarlas al evento. Hinata y Haku estaban contentas de la decisión de su novio, por lo que esa misma tarde les diría a Ino y Sakura sus resultados, después se separarón y cada uno se fue a su respectiva casa. Mientras que Ino estaba esperando la hora para saber si podían o no asistir al evento de música con su "héroe-kun".

-¡Estoy emocionada! Hoy voy a saber si puedo ir con Naruto-kun a ese evento y así demostrarle a esas resbalosas lo talentosa que soy- se decía a sí misma en su habitación, la cual estaba buscando el mejor vestido para impresionar mejor al rubio Dios –espero que con el vestido le agrade mejor- se decía a sí misma, pero lo que no sabía era que su "héroe-kun" pronto se convertiría en esposo y no precisamente con ella y además de la gran sorpresa que se llevaría con el resultado de la audición.

En la mansión Uzumaki, Naruto llegaba y fue a su habitación para descansar un poco para ir a su pesadilla, es decir, decirle la verdad a Ino que le falta ensayar mejor su voz. Después de descansa comió y espero la hora para ir al parque a encontrarse con Ino. Una vez que estaba casi la hora para encontrarse con Ino, por lo cual salió de la mansión y se fue directo al parque, donde ya lo esperaba Ino y Sakura.

-Hola Sakura, hola Ino- saludo con calma a las chicas.

-¡Hola héroe-kun!- saludo muy emocionada Ino al punto de abrazarlo y casi besarlo en la boca a Naruto/Hades, el cual se incomodo.

-Hola Haruto- saludo Sakura con tranquilidad -¡Ino déjalo ya!- grito Sakura al ver como su amiga/rival casi mata a Naruto con su abrazo de oso.

-!Nop quiello!- dijo Ino en tono infantil, mientras que Hades sentía que le faltaba el aire –además tu vas por Sasuke-kun- dijo la rubia.

-I…no a…a…aire- dijo con dificultad Naruto al verse casi azul a falta de tan preciado elemento, la rubia al verlo en este estado lo dejo de abrazar –ah, ah, ah a…aire ah, ah, elixier de los dioses, como te extrañe- decía Hades/Naruto tras respirar grandes cantidades del preciado elemento vital.

-Perdón Naruto-kun no fue mi intensión- dijo Ino muy apenada por lo que estaba haciendo.

-No te preocupes- dijo sin más –lo importante es que tengo los resultados de la audición- dijo Naruto, las chicas estaban emocionadas.

-¿En serio? ¿Y cómo nos fue héroe-kun?- preguntó Ino esperando que haya sido satisfactoria para acompañar a Dios al evento.

-Bueno, temo decirles que no han pasado la prueba- dijo con calma Naruto.

-¿Queeeé?- grito Ino con enojo, Sakura sabia de antemano que no pasarían por solo ensayar y memorizarse unas canciones en un día- pero ¿Por qué no pasamos?- preguntó

-Por los siguientes motivos: necesitan afinar su voz, es importante conocer su tono de voz, la agudeza y saber en que nivel esta, además se notó que solo ensayaron de un día para el otro, por lo que cantar se requiere varios días de ensayo y perfeccionamiento- contestaba a la respuesta de Ino.

-Pero tú y el chico castaño dijeron que teníamos una voz especial- comento Ino con lágrimas en los ojos.

-lo dijimos, pero necesitan mejorarla, por lo que desafortunadamente no pueden asistir al evento como cantantes- contestó Naruto con toda la calma del universo.

-¿Pero como es que Hinata y Haku saben cantar?- preguntó Ino muy triste

-Hinata sabe porque en su clan les enseñar para ciertos eventos, Haku le enseñe a cantar después de una misión, además el tocar un pandero y un triangulo tambien tiene su método y forma de hacerlo- contestó el Dios.

-Entonces…- no pudo terminar la frase Ino, por lo que Naruto siguió hablando.

-Lo siento, pero ya les dije que no pueden acompañarnos, hasta que mejoren o aprendan a cantar y/o tocar un instrumento- fue lo último que dijo Naruto, Sakura ya estaba consciente del resultado que iban a tener, sin embargo Ino aun se negaba a reconocer el resultado.

-¡Tiene que ser una broma de mal gusto!- grito Ino muy enojada –solo nos dijiste esas palabras para llevar a esas perras de Hinata y Haku contigo- dijo Ino bastante enojada. Pero a Naruto no le importo esas palabras.

-Lo siento, pero Hinata y Haku han estado ensayando muchas horas y por varios días, y yo desde que era un niño lo hago, así que me retiro- dijo para empezar a caminar –adios Sakura, no vemos luego Ino- dijo sin más y se fue caminando a la mansión.

-Adios Naruto- se despidió con calma la pelirrosa.

-¡Vuelve aquí Naruto Uzumaki!- grito con enojo Ino -¡Te digo que vuelvas!- gritaba Ino.

-¡Ino ya basta!- ahora le grito Sakura a Ino –Naruto tiene razón- dijo finalmente la pelirrosa.

-Pero Sakura- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir la rubia.

-Nos falta mucho para llegar a la altura de Hinata y Haku, ¡así que deja tu melodrama barato y vayámonos!- fue lo que dijo Sakura para tomar a Ino del cuello de su vestido y empezarla a arrastrar, la rubia solamente lloraba cual Maria Magdalena en semana santa.

-Adios mi amor- se despidió Ino como si fuese película de amor, Sakura solo suspiró de cansancio por las tonterías de su amiga por tener a Naruto, aunque ella no canta mal las rancheras, pues su obseción es el emo-cionado Uchiha.

 **Hasta aquí llega el capítulo de la semana, espero que les haya agradado, el ataque de Haku me base en el libro de Dante Aligieri "La divina comedia" donde en el Cocytos hsy tres tipos de vientos que azotan los rostros de los traidores, ocasionados por Dite o Satanás; y como siempre digo dejen reviews, comentarios, sugerencias, opiniones agradables, menos críticas destructivas. Bueno banda, nos leemos la siguiente semana y esperen el especial del 14 de febrero que publicaré, es una adaptación de un historia clásica, no digo más. Nos vemos. Chao.**


	25. Capítulo 24: Una cena inolvidable

**Hola a toda la banda de Fanfiction y a mi lectores de esta historia, espero que se la estén pasando bien con sus seres queridos, digo esto debido que aquí en México la madre naturaleza volvió a estremecernos, ayer viernes 16 de febrero volvió a temblar en la zona costera y centro de mi país, afortunadamente no se ha reportado perdidas humanas, solo daños materiales, a los que viven en esta zona, aun no debemos bajar la guardia, aun siguen las replicas y posibles terremotos, sigan informándose ya sea en youtube o con las autoridades pertinentes. Saliendo del tema, gracias a aquellas personas que leyeron y comentaron mi cuarto trabajo, el especial de amor y amistad, fue una adaptación del cuento y mito griego Eros y Psique con el titulo "Naruto y Hinata", lo que no lo han leído, los invito a que lo hagan, además pueden pasar a ver mis otros trabajos. Sin más comenzamos la Historia. Nos vemos al final**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju, dios o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju, dios o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

-¡Katon: jutsu gran bola de fuego! o ¡Marioneta cósmica!- técnica o jutsu.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Masashi Kishimoto, solo soy dueño de la historia, tampoco lo hago con fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

Capítulo 23: Una cena inolvidable

Era el sexto día desde que los dioses e Hilda se habían reunido para concertar la alianza, los hombres habían planeado una cena para las chicas, lo cual era una sorpresa; sin embargo para nuestro estimado Dios del Inframundo estaba preparando unas pequeñas canciones para Hinata y Haku en su estudio, cuando entra su hermano Poseidón.

-¿Qué haces hermano?- preguntó el Dios de los charales…perdón el Dios de los mares.

-Estoy componiendo unas canciones para las chicas- contestó Hades muy concentrado en su partitura.

-Vaya hermano, no sabia que eras muy romántico- dijo Julian/Poseidón que nunca había visto es faceta de Naruto/Hades -¿Y yo pensaba que solo hacías canciones como las del centro comercial?- preguntó Julian

-Pues créelo también hago otro tipos de canciones- contestó Naruto sacando su guitarra y empezando a interpretar la canciones que compuso.

-No se escucha tan mal, aunque ciento que le falta algo- dijo Poseidón al escuchar la canción de su hermano-

-¿Qué propones hermano?- preguntó Hades a Poseisón con tranquilidad, Poseidón estuvo pensando un buen rato hasta que le vino la idea.

-Necesitaras algunos instrumentos para que la armonicen mejor, por ejemplo: un piano, un violín, unas trompetas entre otros- dijo Poseidón.

-¡Vaya! ¿No sabía que supieras música?- preguntó Hades muy sorprendido.

-De niño mamá me enviaba a clases de piano- dijo Julian recordando como su madre humana lo mandaba a tomar clases de piano de forma obligatoria –Bueno ¿qué instrumentos puedes tocar?- preguntó Poseidón a su hermano.

-Además de la lira se tocar guitarra acústica como la eléctrica, el violín y batería, aparte canto- dijo Naruto mencionando todos los instrumentos que podía tocar, esto sorprendio al Dios de los mares.

-¿Cómo es que puedes tocar tantos instrumentos y a la vez cantar?- pregunto Julian/Poseidón con sorpresa.

-Eso se debe a que tengo esta técnica- respondió Naruto/Hades haciendo un sello de mano ¡Jutsu clon de sombras!- dijo y aun lado del rubio se formo una nube de humo, del cual salió un clon de sombra idéntico al propio Naruto. Su hermano estaba sorprendido por la técnica.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto un incrédulo Poseidón.

-Es un clon de sombra- contestó con una sonrisa zorruna.

-¿Uno clon de sombra?- volvió a preguntar Poseidón.

-Sí, el clon de sombra me permite luchar con varios oponentes a la vez, tiene la particularidad que es solido, además que cuando se disipa todos los conocimientos que adquiero pasa a mí, por eso se tocar varios instrumentos y cantar, también es bueno para los entrenamientos- contestó Hades la pregunta de Poseidón haciendo desaparecer el clon.

-Valla es interesante esa técnica, seria bueno para el maldito papeleo- explicó Julian, Naruto estaba pensando en lo mismo, pues cuando regresará al inframundo tendría que ver las pilas de papeles que tendría que revisar por los últimos 5000 años de ausencia más los que se acumulen –¿Y puedes pasarme esa técnica?- preguntó Julian/Poseidón.

-Lo siento solo sirve con el chakra, pero no te preocupes estoy trabajando en uno basado en cosmos, pues Athena me lo pidió- dijo el Dios del Inframundo.

-Cuando acabes ¿me pasas la receta?- dijo Poseidón, a Naruto le salió un tic en el ojo derecho por el comentario de su hermano.

–¡es una técnica!, no una receta de cocina- dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Si, si, si receta o técnica da igual- dijo Poseidón despreocupadamente, eso hizo, que el Dios solo suspirara por la desesperación que su hermano le causaba –continuando con lo que pretendes, ¿ya tienes a alguien más que te ayude a tocar los demás instrumentos?- preguntó el Dios marino.

-Estaba pensando en ti para el piano, puedo encargarme de la guitarra, la voz y el violín, pero me faltan los demás instrumentos que me sugeriste- dijo Hades, en ese momento venían entrando Seiya, Titan Touma y Sigfried al estudio.

-¿Qué hacen muchachos?- preguntó Seiya con las manos en la cabeza.

-Mi hermano esta preparando unas canciones para sus novias que cantará en la cena de mañana- dijo Poseidón, Hades estaba sonrojado por lo que dijo su hermano.

-¿Unas canciones? ¿Puedo verla?- dijo Seiya.

-Claro no hay problemas- contestó Naruto entregándole las partituras al moreno, el cual empezó a leerlas.

-Mmm, son muy romántica, pero se ve que le falta algunos instrumentos- dijo Seiya viendo las hojas que tenía en la mano.

-¿Me las permites Seiya?- dijo Titán, el caballero de pegaso le paso las hojas a Palasiano mayor –es verdad son muy románticas ¿Qué otros instrumentos tienes en mente Hades?- preguntó Titán.

-Aquí mi hermano me sugirió un piano, violín, unas trompetas, pero viendo creo que necesitaré una orquesta, pues necesitare una batería, un saxofón, un bajo y unos Violoncelos- dijo Naruto.

-Bueno yo puedo tocar la guitarra y el bajo- contestó Seiya.

-Entonces ¿tocarías el bajo eléctrico?- preguntó Hades, Seiya asintió -¡Genial!- exclamó muy emocionado.

-Oigan, no seria mal que la canciones que estas escribiendo Hades se la dedicasemos a las chicas- dijo Sigfried –Así cada uno participaría- dijo el Dios guerrero de Duphe Alfa –podria tocar el saxofón- dijo sonriente Sigfried.

-¡Es una excelente idea!- contesto Hades –ya tengo el piano, el bajo y el saxofón ¿alguien mas se apunta?- preguntó muy animado el Dios del Inframundo.

-Yo puedo tocar la batería- contesto Touma sonriendo de participar en la sorpresa para las chicas.

-Ya tengo baterista, solo me falta el violoncelo y la trompeta- dijo Naruto.

-Pido el violoncelo- dijo Titán como si estuviera en competencia, a los demás les salió una gota de sudor en la nuca -¿Qué? Siempre quice decir eso- contestó Titán con una sonrisa.

-Bien entonces me encargare de tocar la guitarra, el violín y cantar- dijo con una sonrisa el Dios, los demás chicos lo veían como si se les hubieran ido las cabras al monte, excepto su hermano.

-¿Y como le haras para hacer todo eso que dijiste?- preguntó Touma.

-Facíl, ¡Así!- contesto para hacer el sello de mano -¡Jutsu clon de sombra!- dijo y de cuatro bolas de humo aparecieron cuatro clones de sombra solidos, asombrando a los presentes.

-¿Qué rayos son esos?- pregunto Sigfried muy asombrado, Hades solo sonreía cual bromista que hizo una gran obra maestra.

-Es un clon de sombra- contestó Hades.

-¿Un clon de sombra?- preguntaron los demás muchachos somprendidos de la técnica.

-Esto ya es muy repetitivo- dijo el Dios –el clon de sombra…- empezó a explicar de que trata la técnica a los demás chicos, los cuales estaban fascinados de la técnica.

-!Increíble! y pensar que con esta técnica se acabarían los problemas del papeleo, sobretodo cuando Shion o Saori nos llama para ayudarle cuando no están los dorados- dijo Seiya recordando como lo hacía trabajar de chalán en su oficina acomodando y clasificando el papeleo.

-Oye Hades te falta alguien que te ayude a tocar la trompeta- dijo Poseidón.

-No hay problema buscaré a alguien que sepa tocar la trompeta, bien ahora debemos de ensayar, además ¿Ya tienen el lugar donde se hará la cena?- preguntó Naruto.

-La verdad es que aun estamos viendo el lugar, pero no sabemos donde lo podemos realizar- contestó Touma.

-¿Queee? ¿Aun no tienen el lugar? ¡Ay por mí! Debemos ir en este mismo instante a buscar el restaurante, así que ¡andando tropa!- exclamó Naruto dejando la guitarra y saliendo del estudio, los demás solo se quedaron viendo como si nada, hasta que volvió a regresar Hades un poco molesto porque los demás no se habían movido –¡muevan el maldito culo y vayamos a buscar un restaurante para apartar los lugares!- dijo con enojo, los demás se movieron y salieron del estudio junto a Naruto.

Los chicos salieron de la mansión y fueron a las calles de la aldea para buscar el lugar donde llevar a las chicas a cenar, Hades/Naruto iba a la cabeza del contingente, sin embargo se les hacia demasiado caro algunos restaurantes y otros no tenían lo indicado para el evento. Por otro lado las chicas habían salido a pasear un rato por la aldea e iban platicando.

-Oigan chicas, no sé si se han percatado, pero últimamente los chicos han estado actuando algo raro estos días- dijo Saori, las demás estaban pensando en las palabras de la pelilila.

-Tienes razó one-sama, Titán lo he visto actuar muy raro estos días- contestó Hinako/Pallas.

-¿Qué se traerán entre manos los chicos?- preguntó Artemisa/Alice.

-La verdad Sigfried le he preguntado que hacía y ha estado evadiendome- contestó Hilda un poco molesta.

-Naruto-kun últimamente ha estado en su estudio encerrado, no sé que hace- dijo Hinata igual de molesta.

-¿Qué les pasará a los chicos para que actúen así?- preguntó Thetis, al igual las demás chicas se preguntaban.

-¿Creen que estén saliendo con otras chicas?- pregunto Haku haciendo que las demás se pongan muy enojadas y tristes imaginando a los chicos salir con otras mujeres, Hinata se imaginaba a Hades dejarla de lado por Ino o Sakura.

-Esperemos que no, sino yo envió a Touma al reino de mi tío- dijo una enojada y celosa Artemisa.

En otra parte de la aldea Naruto y los demás estaban en un parque descansando después de buscar el restaurante adecuado para la cena.

-Esto es demasiado difícil- dijo Seiya muy frustrado por no encontrar un lugar adecuado para la cena sorpresa con las chicas.

-Tienes razón, los restaurantes o son muy caros o no tienen lo que queremos- dijo igualmente frustrado Sigfried sentado en una banca del parque.

-Ya recorrimos la aldea y no hemos encontrado un lugar adecuado para hacer la cena- dijo Julian, por un lado Hades aun seguía pensando en donde realizar la cena para el día siguiente -¿Tienes algo en mente hermano?- preguntó Poseidón a Hades.

-La verdad solo pensaba en hablar con Hiashi o con el Hokage para que me den un consejo sobre la cena- dijo Hades a los demás chicos, cada uno se le quedo viendo y pensando en lo que dijo el Dios.

-¿Y por que pedirle a ellos consejos de la cena?- preguntó Titán.

-Porque ellos tienen más experiencia en estos asuntos, además no soy bueno en esto de las cenas románticas, no después de lo que paso con ella- respondió Hades con sabiduría –Creo que ire con Oji-san para que me de unas sugerencias de donde hacer la cena y sino ire con Hiashi-san, ustedes pueden preparar las cosas para mañana y después ensayamos las canciones- dijo para retirarse ver al Hokage y hablar del asunto. Los demás chicos al verlo retirarse del lugar solo se quedaron viéndose entre sí.

-Parece que estar con Pandora y Haku lo esta haciendo cambiar- dijo Seiya, los demás asintieron a lo que dijo el moreno.

-Tienes razón, Hades nunca mostró esa faceta después de lo que le hizo Perséfone- respondió Poseidón al pegaso –creo que debemos de preparar las cosas para mañana y evitar que las chicas descubran la sorpresa- dijo Poseidón y después se paro y se fueron a la mansión –espero que tenga el lugar a tiempo- respondió nuevamente el Dios del mar.

Naruto iba caminando hacia la torre Hokage con la intensión de hablar con su Oji-san, y que le ayudará en su problema, además de ver a Hiashi para que le diera unos consejos.

Por otro lado las chicas seguian en su caminata hablando de lo que pasaba con los chicos, cuando son vistas por Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Chouji y Shikamaru.

-¿Quiénes serán las chicas que están con Hinata?- preguntó Shikamaru con su típica cara de aburrido y sin ilusiones.

-No sé, pero son muy lindas- dijo el Kiba viendo como pasan por la calle Hinata y las demás chicas, lo cual le sacaban una hemorragia al Inuzuka.

-Lo más lógico es que sean amigas de Hinata y Haku por como interactúan- dijo el siempre analítico Shino al ver a las chicas hablar.

-Mhm, serian unas buenas esposas para reconstruir el clan Uchiha- dijo el del peinado de culo de pato. Kiba y Sasuke se alejaron de los demás para intentar conquistar a las diosas e Hilda. Para así demostrar que son mejores que el Dobe, en el caso del emo-palo enterrado en el culo o ser un macho alfa-cachorrito en el caso de Kiba.

-Por qué presiento que eso dos se meterán en problemas- dijo Chouji comiendo una bolsa de papas fritas.

-Hola Hinata-chan- dijo Kiba en un tono seductor y dandole aires de ser una Dandy.

-Hola Kiba- dijo la ojiperla, el chico-perro al oir como lo llamó se entristeció un poco, pero como todo macho salía a relucir su idiotez.

-¿Y quienes son tu amigas?- preguntó Kiba en una pose de supermacho.

-Mi nombre es Saori Kido- se presentó Athena.

-Yo soy Hilda Polaris- ahora fue el turno de Hilda de presentarse.

-Yo me llamo Thetis- se presentó la Novia de Poseidón.

-Me llamo Alice Garnet- fue el nombre que dio Artemisa diosa de la luna y la caza.

-Yo me llamo Hinaki Shinjou- dijo la diosa del amor y la calamidad.

-Pues yo soy el super guapo, galanazo y grandioso ¡Kiba Inukuza!- dijo el chico sarnoso haciendo la danza más ridícula que Jiraya, las chicas al ver la danza de Kiba sentían las ganas de vomitar por tal aberración.

-¡Mhm! mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha y soy de la elite de Konoha- dijo Sasuke –Y ustedes tienen el honor de ser mis novias- dijo con arrogancia el hijo de Tim Burtom.

-¿Perdón?- dijo Pallas con clara de asco hacía el Uchiha.

-Que siendo de la elite, tienen el privilegio de ser escogidas por mi para restaurar el clan Uchiha como mis esposas- volvió a decir Sasuke con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo que tus esposas? ¡Oye Sasuke deja que elija la que va a ser mi futura hembra!- dijo Kiba muy enojado.

-Mhm como si tuvieras suerte de ser considerado uno de la elite, solo eres un simple plebeyo como el Dobe de Naruto- contestó con una sonrisa de arrogacia en el rostro. A las chicas no les gusto la forma de decirles que eran de su propiedad. Hinata y Haku estaban igual de asqueadas por las palabras de esos dos.

-Mejor vámonos chicas- dijo Haku, las demás chicas solo asintieron y empezaron a caminar, sin embargo el emojicon de Sasuke tomo la mano de Pallas para retenerla y Kiba por demostrar su "macho" abrazo a Pandora/Hinata, la cual no estaba nada contenta.

-Vamos Hinata-chan no seas aguafiestas, las invitamos a salir un rato- dijo Kiba sin soltar a la ojiperla.

-Sabes tiene la suerte de que te haya elegido de ser la primera en ser mi esposa- dijo Sasuke a Pallas, la cual empezaba a enfurecerse, sin embargo evitaba mostrar sus cosmos en público. Pero algo inusitado sucedió. Hinata al tener gran flexibilidad gracias a los entrenamientos de Naruto/Hades alzo la pierna derecha en un angulo de 180° y golpeo en la cara de Kiba con el empeine del pie haciendo que Kiba rompa el abrazo, después agarro la mano del chico perro y le realizo una llave de sumisión que lo mando al suelo, suplicando como nena.

-¡Me vuelves a tocar Kiba, en este mismo instante te rompo todo lo que se llama cara, entendiste!- dijo Hinata aun haciéndole la llave.

-¡Ay, ay, ay si entendí!- dijo el sarnoso de Kiba al ser victima de Hinata, después lo dejo en paz. Por su parte Hinako tomo la mano de Sasuke, el cual sonrió pensando en que callo en sus encantos, sin embargo la Diosa hizo gala del entrenamiento que tuvieron con los días que estuvieron en Konoha, ya que Pallas jalo al Uchiha, el cual salió despedido a la Diosa solo para recibir un pueñetazo en el rostro parte de esta.

-¡La próxima vez que me toque miserable te mandare directamente al infierno a bola de golpes!- dijo una muy enojada Pallas, el nene consentido solamente estaba en el suelo tocándose la nariz, pues esta fue rota haciéndola que sangrase.

-¡Maldita!- solo dijo el princeso debido al dolor del golpe que le propicio la deidad. Los demás chicos solo veían la escena con gestos de desaprobación. Las chicas siguieron caminando por las calles de Konoha charlando de sus novios y su extraño comportamiento, mientras Naruto/Hades seguía su camino hacía la torre Hokage, sin embargo recordó la secretaría que su abuelo tiene y la forma en como se le insinuaba, dándole escalofrío, aun así siguió hacía su destino. Una vez dentro se dirigió hacía la oficina del viejo Hokage, pero vio que no estaba la secretaría y eso lo alivio, así que fue a la puerta de la oficina y toco.

-¡Adelante!- se escuchó el pase por parte del Hokage, rubio entro y vió al Hokage leyendo su amado ICHA ICHA, el viejo al ver al Naruto guardo su libro en un cajón. Hades entró y cerro la puerta para ir a un asiento -¡Hola Naruto! ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?- preguntó el Hokage.

-Oji-san necesito un consejo- dijo Naruto, el anciano se le quedo viendo para poder saber lo que necesitaba.

-Te escucho- dijo Hiruzen tomando la atención del Dios.

-Veraz Jiji, los chicos y yo estamos organizando una cena sorpresa para las chicas, ya tenemos todo, pero nos falta el lugar donde realizar la cena, los chicos y yo hemos recorrido varios restaurantes y no hemos encontrado el indicado- dijo Naruto enun tono de frustración, el Hokage estaba atento a la historia y después se recargo en la silla y medito un poco sobre algunas alternativas.

-Bueno Naruto-kun, puedo darte algunas opciones como ir a un lugar donde sea muy inolvidable la experiencia, por ejemplo pueden ir al monte Hokage, a un parque o en la propia mansión- dijo el kage de la aldea son tranquilidad, Naruto estaba analizando las opciones que le propuso su abuelo adoptivo.

-Bueno Jiji, tus opciones son buenas, pero aun no me siento seguro de los lugares, aun así gracias- dijo Naruto y se fue de la oficina del Hokage rumbo a la residencia Hyuga.

-De nada Naruto, espero que todo salga bien- se despidió el Hokage reiniciando su lectura. Hades salió de la torre y fue a la casa de Hinata a ver a Hiashi, en el camino iba ideando con las opciones la solución al problema, su camino fue sin ningún inconveniente hasta que llego a la residencia Hyuga, Hades toco la puerta y de esta salió Neji.

-Hola Naruto-san ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- preguntó Neji con una sonrisa.

-Hola Neji, ¿estara tu tío?- preguntó Naruto a su amigo.

-¡Claro! Esta en su estudio viendo algunos documentos, pero pasa- contestó el castaño ojiperla dándole el pase.

-Espero que no este muy ocupado- dijo el Dios rubio entrando a la residencia.

-No lo creo, pero ¿Cuál es la urgencia de ver a mi tío?- pregunto Neji con curiosidad.

-Lo chicos y yo estamos planeando una cena sorpresa para las chicas, la cual se llevará mañana en la noche, pero nos falta un bueno lugar para realizar el evento, además de ver un trompetista- fue la respuesta que dio Naruto, por su parte Neji estaba asombrado por lo que realizarían los chicos que conoció.

-¿Dijiste que aun te falta un trompetista?- preguntó Neji con sorpresa.

-Sí ¿De casualidad conoces uno?- preguntó Naruto/Hades con interés.

-De hecho yo sé tocar la trompeta- contestó Neji con una sonrisa, esto sorprendió al rubio.

-¿en serio? ¡Es genial! Entonces puedes ir hoy a la mansión a ensayar, tengo tres canciones que ya preparé- dijo con suma alegría, Neji estaba pensando en lo que dijo Naruto.

-No lo sé, me sentiré solo en el evento- dijo con un poco de desanimo el castaño.

-Puedes llevar a Yakumo mañana, así no ten sentirás solo y sin ilusiones- contesto Hades, haciéndole molestar un poco a Neji.

-Que chistoso- dijo Neji con los ojos entrecerrados, Naruto solo río un poco –pero en serio muchas gracias por la invitación, estaré en la mansión en un rato- contestó Neji, ambos jóvenes iban caminando por uno de los pasillos de la residencia de la casa Hyuga, hasta llegar a una puerta del estudio de Hiashi –bueno llegamos, cuando acabes de platicar con mi tío nos dirigiremos a la mansión para ver como va las cosas- dijo Neji con tranquilidad.

-Muy bien entonces nos vemos en un rato, por cierto no le comentes nada a Yakumo, ni a Hinata, todo esto será una sorpresa- dijo Hades a Neji, el cual solo asintió a lo que dijo. Una vez retirado Neji, Naruto procedió a tocar la puerta del estudio del patriarca Hyuga.

-¡Adelante!- dijo Hiashi, Naruto/Hades entró al estudio donde veía como Hiashi estaba revisando algunos documentos –Naruto-san ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- preguntó Hiashi con tranquilidad.

-Bueno, vengo a que me de unos consejos o sugerencias- respondió Naruto/Hades con algo de desesperación.

-¿Para qué quieres que te de consejos?- preguntó Hiashi con una duda a lo que pedía el Dios.

-Bueno la situación es…- Naruto empezó a relatar la situación que tenía con los demás referente a la cena que estaban prepearando a las chicas. En ese momento Hana entraba al estudio de su pareja.

-Hola Naruto-san, ¡Es una sorpresa verte por aquí! - saludo tranquilamente la matriarca.

-Hola Hana-san- devolvió el saludo – si es una sorpresa, vine a que me dieran unos consejos o sugerencias Hiashi-san- dijo el Dios.

-¿consejos? Referente a ¿qué?- dijo Hana, el Dios empezó a relatar que él junto a los chicos que estaban en la mansión estaban preparando una cena sorpresa para las chicas, al escuchar Hana estaba feliz de que su hija tuviera una cena romántica –Bueno lo que te puedo sugerir es que ustedes mismos preparen la cena- decía Hana.

-Es cierto, es mejor una cena que cada uno de ustedes puedan preparar de acuerdo a lo que les gusta a las chicas y a ustedes- reafirmo Hiashi lo que dijo su esposa –además a una mujer le gusta que siempre la sorprendan con detalles, ¿tienes algo en mente?- pregunto el patriarca.

-De hecho los he preparado algunas canciones que tocaremos, pero nos falta el lugar para la cena, sin embargo no hemos encontrado el adecuado. Hace un rato visite a Oji-san y me dijo que los mejores lugares eran el parque o la montaña Hokage- respondió Hades con sinceridad.

-No están mal esos lugares, es más, el apropiado sería la montaña Hokage, ahí pueden preparar la cena sin ningun inconveniente- dijo con sabiduría Hiashi.

-Es cierto tiene una excelente vista de la villa y ahí pueden preparar la cena, es más te daré algunas recomendaciones para que lo hagan más ameno- respondió la matriarca con una sonrisa.

-Por cierto ¿Nunca habías hecho una cena romántica Naruto?- preguntó Hiashi, al escuchar la pregunto este solo suspiro.

-No desde del incidente, siempre me la pase queriendo conquistar la tierra y matar a mi sobrina- dijo algo triste al recordar aun esa cicatriz dolorosa. Hana solo lo vió con algo de pena, pero sabía que su hija lo estaba ayudando a que sanará su corazón, junto a Haku.

-No te pongas triste, ven vamos a que te dé las recomendaciones- dijo Hana llevándose a Naruto/Hades a otra parte de la residencia, Hiashi al ver que su esposa se llevaba a Hades, este se alegró y después reinicio a revisar los documentos, pero en realidad estaba leyendo el Icha Icha paradise. Una vez que Hana le dio las sugerencias y recomendaciones de como preparar la cena, Hades se retiró de la residencia, no sin antes decirle que no le dijeran nada a Hinata, pues era una sorpresa. Hana prometió no decirle nada a su hija.

Naruto se dirigía a la mansión Uzumaki, cuando vió a Zabuza, el cual venía de realizar una misión después de haber pasado la prueba que el Hokage le puso.

-Hola enano ¿A dónde vas?- dijo el Momoshi.

-Hola Zabuza, me dirijo a la mansión con lo demás- respondió con suma alegría.

-Valla, ¿por qué tan contento?- preguntó Zabuza.

-Lo que pasa es que lo chicos y yo estamos organizando una cena para mañana a las chicas, así que fui con Oji-san y Hiashi a pedirles unos consejos, y en este momento voy a ponerlos en práctica- fue lo que contestó el Dios con felicidad de encontrar la solución.

-Entonces Haku ¿estará en la cena junto a la Ojioperla?, supongo- dijo Zabuza con algo de duda en sus palabras.

-Si ellas estarán en la cena de mañana- respondió Naruto.

-Bien si es así no tengo ninguna, solo espero que mi hija se la pase bien, además de que regresé temprano- dijo Zabuza con total autoridad de un padre.

-No te preocupes, Haku-chan se la pasara bien, además la traeré temprano a casa- dijo el Dios con tranquilidad.

-Eso espero, porque si no, usare tu maldita espada y te rebanare lo que te hace ser hombre, ¿entendiste?- dijo Zabuza con un aura de muerte hacía el Dios, el cual estaba más pálido que el chupaemos de Orochimaru.

-¡Si señor!- dijo en una pose de saludo militar - _¿Cómo le hizo para hacerle tener miedo si soy un Dios?-_ fue la pregunta que se hizo en su cabeza.

-Bien entonces mañana pasa por mi hija- dijo el Momoshi con suma tranquilidad.

-De acuerdo, ¡ah por cierto! no le diga nada a Haku, es una sorpresa- hablo Naruto con una sonrisa.

-Cuenta conmigo, ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir a dejarle el informe al Hokage- dijo el ex Kiri y se retiro a la torre del Hokage, Hades se fue corriendo a la mansión donde ya lo esperaban los demás chicos, incluyendo Neji, les comentó sobre lo que habló con el Hokage y con el matrimonio Hyuga de la cena, y les dio las sugerencias que les dijeron los tres, cabe decir que los hombres estaban impresionados por lo sencillo de la solución que se pusieron a preparar todo para el día siguiente. Incluso ensayaron las canciones que Hades escribió y Neji sorprendió por la maestría en la trompeta.

Las chicas a excepción de Hinata y Haku regresaban a la mansión donde se quedaban, cuando entraron a la misma, no los encontraron.

-¿Dónde estarán estos hombres?- preguntó Saori con suma molestia en sus palabras.

-No sé, pero se comportan muy raro- respondió Tethis igual de enojada. Las chicas fueron a buscarlos, sin embargo no los encontrarón; Hinata y Haku iban con dirección a sus respectivas casas, ambas estaban conversadon de Hades/Naruto y su comportamiento raro.

-¿Qué le estará ocurriendo a Naruto, en estos días se ha comportado un poco raro?- pregunto Haku, la cual estaba un poco preocupada.

-No lo sé, pero también los otros chicos se han comportado un poco raro estos días- le contesto Hinata a Haku.

Naruto estaba caminando directo a la florería de la familia Yamanaka para comprar unas flores para la cena de mañana.

-Bien ya tenemos la cena y la bebidas, la mesas, el escenario, las luces, solo me faltan las flores- repasaba lo que ya tenía hecho junto a Neji y los demás –aun nos falta ensayar bien las canciones, pero eso será más adelante- fue lo que finalizó su soliloquio. Hades habían llegado a la florería de la familia Yamanaka, el cual ingreso; una vez adentro, se encontró a Inoichi atendiendo la florería.

-Buenas tardes Inoichi-san- saludo Naruto/Hades con cortesía.

-Buenos días Naruto- regreso el saludo al Dios- ¿Qué puedo ayudarte?- pregunto amablemente Inoichi.

-Quiero unas flores- dijo el Dios del Inframundo.

-¿Qué tipo de flor tienes en mente Naruto?- preguntó el lider del clan Yamanaka.

-La verdad es para una cena, pero no se bien cual elegir- dijo con sinceridad Naruto. Por su parte Inoichi solo sonreía, pues al parecer al propio Dios estaba indeciso.

-Porque no revisas la florería y así te decides por una flor- dijo Inoichi, Hades empezó a ver las flores y después de un rato se decidio comprar camilias rosas.

–Me llevo estas- dijo Hades, Inoichi estaba sorprendido por las flores que compró el chico rubio.

-Buena elección, veo que tienes a alguien a quien enamorar- dijo con un toque pícaro el padre de Ino, el chico solo se sonrojo.

-Algo parecido- dijo Naruto un poco apenado –dos ramos para una cena- dijo el rubio.

-¿Dos ramos para una cena?- preguntó Inoichi, el chico solo asintió.

-SÍ, lo que pasa es que es una cena grupal, por eso necesito los dos ramos- contestó Hades la pregunta del líder del clan Yamanaka. Este comprendió bien su necesidad de llevar dos ramos, por lo que de inmediato se las entregó. Cuando pago Naruto, este vio dos flores muy particulares que le llamó la atención –Inoichi-san ¿Qué son estas flores?- dijo Naruto señalando dos flores de color violeta una y azul otra, con dibujos púrpuras en el centro.

-¡eres muy observador!- exclamo Inoichi –se llaman Rosas de Sharon- dijo Inoichi –Sharon significa la flor más bella del valle Sharon, si le das a una mujer esta flor, le estas diciendo que es la más hermosa- explicaba Inoichi, Naruto al escuchar la explicación de la flor, se imaginaba a cada una a Pandora y a Haku reflejadas en las flores.

-¿Cuánto por ellas?- preguntó por el precio de las flores.

-Te las regalo por lo que hiciste por el clan- dijo el lider del clan Yamanaka –pero mejor ven mañana temprano para que te las de y así no se te maltraten- explicó Inoichi.

-De acuerdo entonces vengo mañana a medio día- dijo Naruto –gracias por las flores- dijo Naruto y salió de la florería para ir a la mansión y dejar las flores. Durante el transcurso del resto del día, los chicos iban a la montaña Hokage a arreglar el sitio, cada uno acomodaba las cosas; Seiya y Poseidón las mesas que habían alquilado junto a las sillas, Sigfried y Touma colocaban los manteles, Neji y Naruto el escenario donde tocarían los chicos al otro día. Titán acomodaba la vajilla, así cada uno se esforzaba por tener la mejor cena con sus novias, incluso pudieron adquirir prestados algunos instrumentos musicales. Ya casi era de noche y los chicos habían terminado de acomodar todo para el evento esperado.

-Bien, ¿creen que a las chicas les guste la sorpresa?- preguntó Poseidón viendo como quedo el lugar.

-Pues para mi quedo esplendido- respondió Sigfried –además hay que agradecerle al Hokage y a tus suegros de las sugerencias que nos dierón- fue lo que dijo Sigfried haciendo sonrojar a Naruto por lo de escuchar suegros. Después de arreglar las cosas Naruto realizó sellos para evitar que alguien descubra lo que hicieron los chicos. Después se retiraron a descansar para el siguiente día.

Al día siguiente Naruto y los demás se alistaban para la sorpresa de las chicas, cada uno tenía la comida preparada, así como las bebidas, Hades sellaba todo lo preparado en los rollos.

-Bien chicos, ahora necesitamos invitar a las chicas, ya sabe que hacer- dijo Naruto a los demás –Yo iré a recoger unas flores, si quieren venir a comprar unas, los guío- dijo con tranquilidad. Los demás se vieron entre sí y después aceptaron. Los chicos salieron de la mansión Uzumaki y fueron en dirección a la florería del clan Yamanaka, cuando entraron se encontraron con Inoichi, el cual ya esperaba a Naruto con las flores.

-Hola Naruto-san ¿Vienes por las flores?- preguntó el líder del clan, el rubio menor asintió.

-Si, de hecho traje a unos amigos porque quieren comprar unas flores para las chicas- dijo Naruto, Inoichi miro a los amigos de Hades y después preguntó.

-Alguna flor en especial, jóvenes- dijo Inoichi, Seiya, Poseidón, Sigfried, Titán y Touma.

-yo quiero una rosa por favor- pidió Seiya al padre de Ino.

-Yo quiero una Artemisa- dijo Touma.

-deme una caléndula- fue lo que pidió Sigfried a Inoichi.

-Quiero Lirio, por favor- fue lo que pidió Poseidón.

-Tambien quiero un rosa, pero que sea roja- pidió Titán, Inoichi busco las flores pedidas por los chicos y se las entrego a cada, para posteriormente recibir el pago de las flores. Los chicos salieron muy felices con las flores para su pareja. En la florería de la familia Yamanaka, Ino iba entrando al establecimiento.

-¿Quiénes eran papá?- pregunto la rubia, Inoichi volteo y le contestó.

-¡Hola princesa! eran los amigos de Naruto los que entraron- fue lo que le dijo Inoichi a su hija, Ino al saber quienes eran solo suspiro, dando vuelta, pero miro donde deberían estar unas flores que ella conocía en un florero-¿Papá donde están las rosas de Sharon?- pregunto Ino al no ver dichas flores.

-Se las regale a Naruto- contesto el padre de Ino, la chica solo se le quedo viendo con duda.

-¿Por qué se las regalaste papá?- preguntó Ino.

-Fue por el apoyo de limpiar el clan de cierta basura- contestó Inoichi, sin embargo Ino sabia que las flores que Naruto/Hades tenían un significado, así que le volvió a preguntar.

-¿Para qué las quería Naruto las rosas?- fue lo que dijo para indagar más el tema.

-lo que pasa es que Naruto tiene una cita- contestó Inoichi, la rubia solo se le quedo viendo un poco raro a su padre.

-¿Una cita? ¿Con quién tiene su cita Naruto-kun?- volvió a preguntar Ino, en su mente ya planeaba tomar esa cita y recibir la rosa para poderlo hacer suyo.

-Lo siento hija, nunca me dijo con quien iria, ni la hora- contestó Inoichi, la rubia solo se quedo estática por no saber más de la cita que tenía su "Heroe-kun".

-¿Sabes por donde se fue Naruto-kun, papá?- volvió a preguntar Ino.

-La verdad es que tampoco me fije- contestó Inoichi, su hija estaba molesta de que su padre no haya observado la ruta por donde se fue su "héroe-kun", por lo que salió de la tienda tratando de encontrarlo y salir con él en la cita, pero sin éxito. Naruto y los demás ya estaban en la mansión (Si que corren rápido), los hombres se preparaban para llevar a las chicas a la cena que prepararon para ese día especial. -Bueno chicos, yo iré a invitar a Hinata y Haku, ya saben hay que sorprenderlas- dijo Naruto y los demás asintieron y se empezaban a arreglar para la ocasión de la cena, además de traer a las chicas. Naruto fue a la casa de Hinata/Pandora, donde la chica recibiría una gran sorpresa. Toco la puerta y de ella salió Hanabi.

-¡Hola Hana-chibi ¿Esta tu hermana?- preguntó Naruto/Hades a la hermana de Hinata, la pequeña al escuchar su apodo solo infló sus mejillas de enojo.

-¡No me digas Hana-chibi!- contestó en un tono molesto, pero infantil.

-Ya, no te vuelvo a decir Hana-chibi, ¿Ok?- volvió a repetir Naruto el apodo. La pequeña solo infló más sus mejillas, pero lo hizo pasar a la residencia Hyuga -¿Dónde esta tu hermana Hanabi?- preguntó Hades a la niña.

-Mi nee-san esta en el dojo practicando- dijo la hermana de Hinata.

-¿Me puedes llevar con ella?- preguntó Naruto, la pequeña no sabía para que era quería ver a Hinata, aun así lo guió hacia el dojo donde la chica peliazul estaba practicando sus katas y un poco su junken –Hola Hinata-chan- saludo Naruto con total entusiasmo.

-¡Ah! ¿Naruto-kun? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Hinata sorprendida que el Dios estuviera en su casa.

-Bueno vine para invitarte a una cenas esta noche- contestó Hades, la pobre de Pandora no sabía que decir de la invitación, Hanabi estaba solo viendo la reacción de su hermana ante la invitación de Naruto a la cena –Y bien ¿Qué dices?- preguntó nuevamente Naruto regalándole una sonrisa marca Uzumaki, la chica solamente estaba en shock, pero salió inmediatamente.

-¡Si acepto!- respondió con mucha felicidad la invitación de Naruto.

-Perfecto, paso por ti a las 6:30 de la tarde, no vemos Hinata-chan- dijo para despedirse de Pandora y darle un beso en la boca, después salió del Dojo y fue directamente a la casa de su otra novia, Haku. Hanabi solo miraba a su hermana mayor con curiosidad.

-Nee-chan ¿A dónde iras al rato?- la castañita, Hinata solo le sonrió para después tomar su mano y llevarla fuera del dojo.

-Iré a una cita con Naruto-kun- le contesto Hinata a Hanabi –además es de mala educación escuchar la conversación de otros- regaño un poco a su hermanita por escuchar conversaciones ajenas, Hanabi solo inflo sus mejillas por enojo a lo que le dijo Hinata. Naruto iba a la casa de Haku, la cual se encontraba en el edificio donde antes vivía, subio por las escaleras y se dirigió a la puerta donde es su morada. Después tocó para que se escuchará como alguien abria la puerta. En ese instante la chica se asoma.

-¡Naruto-kun! Hola ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- preguntó su novia, la cual estaba vestida con un kimono.

-Hola Haku-chan, vine a invitarte a una cena esta noche- respondió la pregunta que le hizo su novia. Haku estaba impactada de la invitación que le hacía Naruto, e igual que Hinata estaba sorprendida -¿Qué dices?- volvió a preguntarle a la pelinegra, la chica salió de su trance.

-¡Si, acepto!- contestó muy emocionada la princesa de hielo.

-¡Genial!, entonces paso por ti a las 6:40 de la tarde, nos vemos Haku-chan- dijo Hades/Naruto dándole un beso en los labios a Haku, la chica solo se quedo viendo por donde se fue su novio. En ese momento Zabuza venía saliendo de la cocina.

-¿Quién era Haku?- preguntó el espadachín comiendo una pierna de pollo.

-Era Naruto-kun que me invitó a una cena- contestó la pelinegra con una sonrisa.

-¡Vaya hija! Si que van muy rápido en su relación, aun así que disfrutes tu cita- dijo Zabuza orgulloso de lo que Haku este haciendo más amigos y una solida relación con Naruto. Las horas pasaron y los chicos ya estaban listos, cada uno fue a recoger la sus respectivas novias. Hinata y Haku fueron recogidas por Hades, ambas vestían llevaban vestido; Hinata uno de color lila con cintas en su hombros, tenía un maquillaje discreto y su cabello lo tenía recogido en una cola de caballo. Haku llevaba un vestido azul con algunos en su cintura tenía una cinta a modo de cinturón que remarcaba su cintura, tenía el cabello igual que Hinata en una cola de caballo, también llevaban un maquillaje discreto. Naruto llevaba un pantalón de negro, con unos zapatos blancos, usaba camisa de color azul y tenía su cabello amarrado en una cola de caballo, dejando algunos mechones de la frente libre.

-¿A dónde vamos Naruto-kun?- pregunto Haku que iba abrazando el brazo derecho de Hades.

-Eso es una sorpresa- dijo Naruto/Hades, las chicas se vieron entre si y siguieron caminando, cuando llegaron a la montaña Hokage –Bien chicas llegamos- contestó Naruto, el lugar estaba solitario, pero eso era debido a una ilusión creada por el Dios. En ese momento los demás chicos iban llegando con sus respectivas parejas.

-¿Dónde vamos Seiya?- preguntaba Saori caminando abrazando al santo.

-Solo espera Saori- dijo el caballero muy sonriente, de igual forma venían Titán, Touma, Poseidon, Sigfried y Neji. Cada uno de los antes mencionados acompañados de sus respectivas parejas.

-Ya que estamos todos juntos, que comience la cena- dijo para realiza un sello manual -¡kai!- dijo y el genjutsu callo revelando que el lugar había mesas adornadas con flores, algunas lámparas dandeles un tono romántico manteles, platos, cubiertos, copas, unas charolas tapadas, un escenario improvisado donde había algunos instrumentos musicales.

-¡Sorpresa!- gritaron todos los hombres, las chicas estaban muy sorprendidas por lo que los chicos hicieron, incluso pensaban que era una ilusión, sin embargo todos empezaban a sentarse.

-¿Ustedes prepararon todo esto?- preguntó Hilda que aun estaba sorprendida.

-Si, de hecho lo planeamos desde hace unos días- contestó Sigfried ayudando a la Valkiria a sentarse.

-Me sorprende de ustedes- dijo Thetis siendo ayudada por Julian a sentarse.

-¿Por eso se comportaban algo raro estos días?- fue la pregunta que lanzo Artemisa ya en su silla.

-Sí, les estabamos preparando esta cena sorpresa para ustedes- contestó Touma, las demás chicas estaban sorprendidas por la sorpresa de la noche.

-y bien ¿Qué les pareció nuestra sorpresa?- pregunto Neji, las demás chicas solo estaban sin palabras, todas seguían sin procesar la gran sorpresa. Las parejas y el trió empezaron a disfrutar la velada, se prendieron las lámparas, los chicos estaban disfrutando del momento, comiendo lo que prepararon. A las chicas les gustaba lo que prepararon sus novios, aunque no sabían que podían cocinar; pero lo más soprendente era que los hombres conocían lo que les gustaban. Aunque para ellos fue muy difícil cocinar, aun así se esmeraron. En ese instante donde compartían Hades saco las flores que le dio Inoichi y se las entregó a Hinata y Haku.

-Hinata, Haku para mi son muy importantes. Estas flores son para ustedes- dijo, las chicas tomaron las flores Haku la azul y Hinata, ambas chicas no sabían del significado de las flores, así que le preguntaron.

-Naruto-kun ¿Qué son estas flores?- pregunto Pandora, el chico solo se sonrojo al saber el significado.

-Son Rosas de Sharon- dijo las chicas no sabían el significado de Sharon, así que Hades les dijo –Sharon significa la flor más bella en el valle Saron, y ustedes son mis flores más bellas que hay en mi vida- fueron las palabras que dijo Hades. Ambas chicas estaban sonrojadas por lo que dijo su novio, no sabían que decir, pues Naruto les estaba diciendo que eran bellas, pero sabían que su amado tendría otras esposas para renacer el clan Uzumaki, aun así empezaron a llorar de alegría.

-Gracias Naruto-kun/Hades-kun, te amamos- dijeron ambas chicas y procedieron a besarse, una vez acabado su demostración de amor seguirían lo demás.

-Oye hermano, es hora del espectáculo- dijo Julian a Naruto.

-Bueno chicas es hora de que se acomoden para lo siguiente- dijo Naruto, los hombres fueron al escenario y cada uno tomo un instrumento musical, Naruto quedo con la guitarra, y la voz –Espero que esta noche les este gustando, además que les tocaremos unas canciones dedicadas a ustedes chicas- dijo en el micrófono. Es en el momento en que los hombres empezaron a tocar los instrumentos para que Hades empezará a cantar.

 _Quiero ser tu canción desde principio a fin,_

 _quiero rozarme en tus labios y ser tu carmín._

 _ser el jabón que te suaviza, el baño que te baña,_

 _la toalla que deslizas por tu piel mojada._

 _Yo quiero ser tu almohada, tu edredón de seda,_

 _besarte mientras sueñas y verte dormir_

 _yo quiero ser el sol que entra y da sobre tu cama,_

 _despertarte poco a poco, hacerte sonreír._

 _Quiero estar en el más suave toque de tus dedos,_

 _entrar en lo más íntimo de tus secretos,_

 _quiero ser la cosa buena, liberada o prohibida,_

 _ser todo en tu vida._

 _Todo lo que me quieras dar quiero que me lo des,_

 _yo te doy todo lo que un hombre entrega a una mujer,_

 _Y más allá de ese cariño que siempre me das,_

 _me imagino tantas cosas, quiero siempre más._

 _Tú eres mi dulce desayuno, mi pastel perfecto,_

 _mi bebida preferida el plato predilecto,_

 _yo como y bebo de lo bueno y no tengo hora fija,_

 _de mañana, tarde o noche no hago dieta._

 _Y ese amor que alimenta a mi fantasía,_

 _es mi sueño, es mi fiesta, es mi alegría,_

 _la comida más sabrosa, mi perfume, mi bebida,_

 _es todo en mi vida._

 _Todo hombre que sabe querer,_

 _sabe dar y pedir a la mujer,_

 _lo mejor y hacer de este amor,_

 _lo que come, que bebe, que da, que recibe._

 _El hombre que sabe querer,_

 _y se apasiona por una mujer,_

 _convierte su amor en su vida,_

 _su comida y bebida, en la justa medida._

 _El hombre que sabe querer,_

 _sabe dar y pedir a la mujer,_

 _lo mejor y hacer de este amor,_

 _lo que come, que bebe, que da, que recibe._

 _Pero el hombre que saber querer,_

 _Y se apasiona por una mujer._

 _Convierte su amor en su vida,_

 _su comida y bebida, en la justa medida._

 _Pero el hombre que saber querer,_

 _Y se apasiona por una mujer._

 _Convierte su amor en su vida,_

 _su comida y bebida, en la justa medida._

Las damas estaban soprendidas por la canción que compusieron sus novios que estas empezaron a aplaudir.

-¡Woow! Si que se esmeraron en hacer todo esto- dijo Hilda muy sonrojada por lo que su novio hizo, más aun con la flor que le entrego.

-¡Definitivamente!- dijo Thetis igual de sonrojada que todas las demás chicas. Los hombres preparaban la siguiente canción para las damas, las cuales estaban alegres por lo que venían.

 _Cuando me enamoro_

 _Doy toda mi vida_

 _A quien se enamora de mí_

 _Y no existe nadie_

 _Que pueda alejarme de_

 _De lo que yo siento por ti._

 _Dicen que no sabre_

 _Buscarte flores_

 _Que no podré ofrecerte_

 _Ningún regalo._

 _Dicen que yo he sufrido_

 _Del mal de amores_

 _Y que mi corazón_

 _No se ha curado_

 _Pero eso no es así_

 _Y tú lo sabes_

 _Tú me conoces bien_

 _Y cuando._

 _Cuando me enamoro_

 _Doy toda mi vida_

 _A quien se enamora de mí_

 _Y no existe nadie_

 _Que pueda alejarme de_

 _De lo que yo siento por ti._

 _Cuando me enamoro_

 _Doy toda mi vida_

 _A quien se enamora de mí_

 _Y no existe nadie_

 _Que pueda alejarme de_

 _De lo que yo siento por ti._

 _Yo quiero estar feliz_

 _Siempre contigo_

 _Todos comprenderán_

 _Que cuando._

 _Cuando me enamoro_

 _Doy toda mi vida_

 _A quien se enamora de mí_

 _Y no existe nadie_

 _Que pueda alejarme de_

 _De lo que yo siento por ti._

 _Cuando me enamoro_

 _Doy toda mi vida_

 _A quien se enamora de mí_

 _Y no existe nadie_

 _Que pueda alejarme de_

 _De lo que yo siento por ti._

Cuando acabo la canción, las damas estaban contentas, pues era una ocasión que nunca olvidarían en su vida.

-Ahora la siguiente canción es para bailar, así que chicas a ¡mover el cuerpo!- dijo Naruto empezando a sonar la melodía y empezar a cantar.

 _Sin tu fuego se apaga mi vida_

 _Desde que tu amor no está_

 _Soy madera que ya no se enciende_

 _Si me falta tu mirar_

 _Soy ceniza que nadie recoge_

 _Soy un llanto más_

 _Y en la noche larga_

 _Mi grito de ayuda quizá escucharás_

 _¡Dame fuego, dame, dame fuego!_

 _¡Dame fuego, dame, dame fuego!_

 _¡Dame fuego, dame, dame fuego!_

 _¡Dame el fuego de tu amor!_

En ese instante Hinata, Haku y las demás chicas se acercan al escenario a comenzar a bailar al ritmo de la música que los chicos interpretan, Naruto y los que no tocaban los instrumentos se acercan a bailar con las chicas.

 _Soy un viento que no tiene rumbo_

 _Que no sabe dónde va_

 _Soy gemido de un amor profundo_

 _Que por ti muriendo va_

 _Soy ceniza que nadie recoge_

 _Soy un llanto más_

 _Y en la noche larga_

 _Mi grito de ayuda quizá escucharás_

-¡Todos juntos!- exclamó alegre Naruto, mientras empezaba a cantar y a bailar con la guitarra.

 _¡Ay Dame fuego, dame, dame fuego!_

 _¡Dame fuego, dame, dame fuego!_

 _¡Dame fuego, dame, dame fuego!_

 _¡Dame el fuego de tu amor!_

 _¡Come on!_

 _¡Dame fuego, dame, dame fuego!_

 _¡Dame fuego, dame, dame fuego!_

 _¡Dame fuego, dame, dame fuego!_

 _¡Dame el fuego de tu amor!_

 _¡Ay Dame fuego, dame, dame fuego!_

 _¡Dame fuego, dame, dame fuego!_

 _¡Dame fuego, dame, dame fuego!_

 _¡Dame el_

 _Fuego de tu amor!_

Cuando acabo la canción las chicas aplaudían por el espectáculo que sus novios hicieron en el escenario.

-¡Vaya chicos! Esto es muy bonito de su parte- dijo alegre Artemisa, la cual aun se sentía con animos de seguir el baile.

-Tiene razón Arte, si que nos sorprendieron- dijo Pallas muy contenta por la sorpresa.

-¡Gracias!- exclamaron todos los chicos.

-¡Neji! ¿No sabias que supieras tocar la trompeta?- preguntó una sonriente Yakumo. El ojiperla solo sonreía un poco apenado ante su novia.

-Pues…si, de hecho lo hago en mi tiempo libres, cuando no soy molestado por Lee y Gai-sensei- respondió el primo de Hinata –además fue un buen momento para sacar mis habilidades- dijo presumiendo un poco de su habilidad de tocar la trompeta.

Cada pareja, o en el caso de Naruto/Hades trio se la pasaban tranquilos viendo la aldea. El tiempo pasaba y casi era hora de regresar a la mansión, en el caso del Dios del Inframundo llevar a sus novias a sus respectivos hogares antes de sentir la ira de dos padres sobreprotectores. Los hombres recogieron las cosas de la cena y Naruto procedió a sellarlos en los pergaminos. Naruto llevo a Hinata y Haku a sus casas, donde ambas chicas lo besaron por haber pasado la noche espectacular.

Después Hades regresó a la mansión de sus padres a descansar, pues al día siguiente tenía que despedirse de los demás, pues partirían a sus respectivos santuarios a seguir dirigiéndolos. Era el día donde los dioses y acompañantes regresarían, se veían en la entrada de la aldea los vehículos que transporto a los dioses y a Hilda, además estaban Hiruzen, Hinata y Haku despidiéndose.

-Gracias por haber venido- dijo Naruto a los demás chicos.

-Gracias a ti hermano por haber hecho la alianza- respondió Julian/Poseidón.

-La verdad fue maravilloso tenerlos en la aldea y que se haya concretado esta alianza con ustedes mis señores- dijo Hiruzen al saber que la alianz con los dioses le podía beneficiar en un futuro no muy lejano.

-Descuide Hiruzen, la humanidad debe tener la oportunidad de ser mejores en cada momento- respondió Athena con su propia sabiduría.

-Adios chicas, espero verlas pronto- dijo Pallas despidiéndose de Hinata y Haku, las cuales se hicieron buenas amigas, además de las otras chicas.

-Nos vemos Hades, en unos días llegan las invitaciones para el festival en el santuario- se despedia Seiya de mano, el Dios mayor sonrió.

-Cuidate pegaso, nos veremos después- dijo Hades despidiéndose del caballero.

-Por cierto Tío Hades, envíen la invitación de las bodas- dijo Artemisa, Hinata, Haku y Naruto estaban sonrojados por lo que dijo la diosa de la Luna y la caza –nos vemos- dijo Artemisa y todos subieron a los respectivos carruajes que los llevarían a sus hogares.

-¡Adiós!- se despedían Hinata, Haku, Hiruzen y Naruto. Los carruajes empezaron su marcha para perderse en el horizonte. Después los antes mencionados entraron a la aldea para seguir su rutina de siempre, Hiruzen leyendo y firmando el papeleo; Hinata, Haku y Naruto ser entrenados por sus sensei y realizar las misiones.

Omake.

Pasaron una semana desde que Naruto se despidió de los dioses e Hilda, cada equipo volvia a su rutina de siempre, a los equipos 7, 8 y 10 se les regreso sus privilegios. El equipo de Kakashi y Asuma fueron enviados a realizar una misión de rango C, el cual consistía en ser escolta de un comerciante de seda que iba hacia la capital del país del fuego, por lo cual ambos equipos aceptaron la misión. Anochecia y ambos equipos aun estaban algo lejos de Konoha, por lo que decidieron acampar en un claro de un bosque. Ino por su lado estaba escribiendo una canción cerca de la fogata.

-¿Qué haces Ino-puerca?- pregunto Sakura, la cual regresaba de recolectar un poco de leña para la fogata.

-Estoy haciendo una canción frentona- le contestó Ino, Sakura solo suspiro por lo terca que era Ino en cuanto a querer estar con Naruto –¡Esas dos Zorras no me quitaran a mi príncipe-kun solo porque canta mejor que yo!- fue la contestación que la rubia con enojo.

-Ino, tu sabes bien que Naruto te dijo que necesitas aprender música, y eso significa que debes de aprender desde cero- dijo Sakura con total franquesa a Ino, la cual solo la miro con más enojo.

-¡No me importa si esas dos saben cantar, no me quitaran a mi Naruto-kun!- dijo Ino, Sakura solo negó con su cabeza.

-Bueno Ino te dejo, me voy a dormir, por cierto Kakashi-sensei va hacer la primera guardia- dijo Sakura, la cual casi se retiraba a dormir en su bolsa de acampar –Hasta mañana Ino- dijo Sakura y se fue.

-Hasta mañana frentuda- se despidió Ino, la cual seguía en su inspiración de escribir una canción -¡Rayos no me sale!- dijo la rubia al rayar algunas palabras escritas en su cuaderno –Esto es demasiado frustrante, ¿Cómo le hace Príncipe-kun para escribir canciones en algunos días?- se preguntaba Ino, la cual arranco la hoja del cuaderno, para hacerla bolita y arrojarla a la fogata –Creo mejor me voy a dormir- dijo la chica y dejo a un lado su cuaderno y se fue a dormir –lo bueno que traje un poco de música para poder dormir, espero que así tenga un poco de inspiración- dijo Ino y de su mochila saco un Ipod (no me pregunten de donde lo saco, yo solo escribo) y lo puso a volumen bajo para poder dejar a los demás miembros de los equipos dormir.

Han pasado unas horas desde que todos los miembros de los equipos 7 y 10 fueron a dormir, excepto Kakashi, el cual leía su típico librito naranja, sin embargo el espantapájaros escucha que alguien esta cantando.

 _En un día de estos en que suelo pensar  
Hoy va a ser el día menos pensado  
Nos hemos cruzado, has decidido mirar  
A los ojitos azules que ahora van a tu lado_

-¿Quién esta cantando a estas horas de la noche?- se preguntaba, mientras se dirigía al origen de la canción, los demás miembros de los equipos también se despertaron al escuchar que alguien estaba cantando.

 _Desde el momento en el que te conocí  
Resumiendo con prisas tiempo de silencio  
Te juro que a nadie le he vuelto a decir  
Que tenemos el récord del mundo en querernos_

-Problemático, ¿Quién esta cantando a estas horas de la noche?- se preguntaba Shikamaru que con cara de mal humor se paraba para investigar el origen de la voz.

-No lo sé, pero debo de admitir que tiene linda voz- dijo Chouji que al igual que su amigo se levanto. Sai, Sasuke y Asuma tambien se levantaban para ver de quien era la voz que cantaba.

 _Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada  
A que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí  
Porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas  
Que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así_

-¡Rayos! ¿Quién canta a estas horas de la noche?- preguntó Sasuke que tenía mucho sueño.

-No lo sé, pero es muy bueno- contestó Sai con su típica sonrisa falsa, ambos chicos se levantaron y fueron al origen de la canción, cada miembro buscaba la voz que interpretaba la canción, Ino se levantaba al escuchar la canción, igual que sus compañeros se buscaba el origen de la voz, hasta que la encontraron, dándose una tremenda sorpresa de quien era la que cantaba.

 _Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida  
Imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí  
Donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre  
La esperanza dice quieta, hoy quizás sí_

Los demás miembros de los equipos estaban con los ojos abiertos, pues la que estaba cantando era ni más, ni menos que Sakura, la cual dormia plácidamente en su bolsa.

-¡Woow! Debo admitir que Sakura si que tiene una linda voz- dijo Asuma viendo como la chica cantaba mientras dormía. Ino estaba con la boca hasta el suelo, pues su rival cantaba mejor que ella.

 _-¿Cómo es posible que la frente de marquesina canta mucho mejor que yo, si cuando cantó conmigo hace unos días tenía una voz igual de espantosa que la mía?-_ era lo que Ino tenía en la mente.

 _Pasaron seis meses y me dijiste adiós  
Un placer coincidir en esta vida  
Allí me quedé, en una mano el corazón  
Y en la otra excusas que ni tú entendías_

 _Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada  
A que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí  
Porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas_

 _Que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así  
Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida  
Imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí  
Donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre  
La esperanza dice quieta, hoy quizás sí_

 _Y es que empiezo a pensar  
Que el amor verdadero es tan sólo el primero  
Y es que empiezo a sospechar  
Que los demás son sólo para olvidar_

 _Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada  
A que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí  
Porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas_

 _Que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así  
Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida  
Imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí  
Donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre  
La esperanza dice quieta, hoy quizás sí_

Finalizo Sakura, los demás solo aplaudían al escuchar la canción. Incluso Sasuke estaba sonrojado por la voz de Sakura.

-Vaya quien pensaría que Sakura tuviera escondida esa voz, cuando grita parece gato agonizando- dijo Asuma muy sonriente.

-Tal vez, ella tenga su deseo de cantar tan reprimido que solamente en su sueño salga a flote- dijo en teoría Kakashi a ver que Sakura no despertaba, pero escucho que una nueva melodía salía de la bolsa de dormir de Ino, haciendo que Sakura empiece a cantar nuevamente.

 _¿Tu barco se esta hundiendo?_

 _¿Es arsénico lo que estas bebiendo?_

 _Enterrada en el hielo,_

 _¿Puente cual suelo?_

 _¿O es que tu casa explotó?_

 _Por eso es que te cantamos hoy..._

 _¿Yo que sé?_

 _El accidente de tren..._

 _Youuo ¿Yo que sé?_

 _El accidente de un tren..._

 _¿Yo que sé?_

 _El accidente de tren..._

 _Youuo ¿Yo que sé?_

 _El accidente de un tren..._

-Creo que estas en lo correcto Kakashi con tu teoría, Ino apaga eso- dijo Asuma para voltear a ver a su discípula, pero esta estaba tan enojada que tenía una marca de venas en su frente con un aura de muerte rondeandola, los hombres al verla en ese estado solo se apartaron.

-¿POR QUE LA FRENTE DE MARQUESINA TIENE QUE CANTAR MEJOR QUE YO?- dijo con furia ciega la rubia que soltó un golpe a Sakura. El Bosque se escucho el tremendo impacto y varios pájaros salieron volando.

-¡Augh!- fue lo único que se escucho de Sakura en todo el bosque.

 **Bueno chicos, parece que a los hombres les salió bien la cena, además que tienen talento oculto en cuanto a tocar instrumentos, a Hades le sale lo romántico, además de tener corazón de oro. Espero que Alucardzero te haya gustado el Omake con Sakura cantando dormida, la saque de un personaje de la serie animada Ruby Gloom, llamada Misery o Desgracia en Mexico. lo de la rosas de Sharon existen, así como su significado. Nos vemos la próxima semana, sino ocurre algun evento como el del viernes, sin más me despido, no sin antes deje los nombres de las canciones con sus respectivos intérpretes:**

 **-Cama y Mesa de Roberto Carlos.**

 **-Cuando me enamoro de Andre Bocelli.**

 **-Dame fuego de Sandro de America**

 **¿Quién dijo que las viejitas, pero bonitas no enamoran? Para Sakura:**

 **-Rosas de la banda de pop española, la Oreja de Van go.**

 **-El choque de un tren de Desgracia/Misery de la serie Ruby Gloom.**

 **con esto acabamos este arco y empiezan los exámenes chunnin, la invasión y otra sorpresa, nos leemos la siguiente semana, Bendiciones.**


	26. Capítulo 25: Inician los exámenes

**Hola a toda la banda de Fanfic, aquí su escrito sino favorito, si preferido. Les traigo como cada semana el capitulo del día de hoy, comienza los exámenes chunnin y un sin fin de nuevas curiosidades pero antes a contestar algunos reviews:**

 **Animebot02: no lo voy a negar, me inpirastes con usar una canción de un programa televisio, en este caso de una caricatura para el omake de Sakura, usando la canción de El choque de un tren.**

 **Alucardzero: pues fue un placer haberte complacido con el Omake que hice, en cuanto a emparejarla con el Dios del inframundo, es algo difícil, aunque en un futuro tendrá una pequeña participación en la revelación de la identidad de Hades a los de Konoha, aun así considerare la canción.**

 **Karlosgoyo: que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo, y viste que esos hombre si que hacen mucho por una mujer, en este capitulo empezara los exámenes chunnin y los catorrazos, sobretodo a cierta serpiente se orientación sexual dudosa.**

 **CCSakuraForever: si, el hijo de the Cure y el Sarnoso recibieron una buena paliza, pero solo ligera, ahora imagínate usando todo su poder.**

 **Sin más, Hay que darle duro que era para ayer. ¡Comenzamos!**

 **Leyenda:**

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

 _-blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju, dios o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju, dios o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

-¡Katon: jutsu gran bola de fuego! o ¡Marioneta cósmica!- técnica o jutsu.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Masashi Kishimoto, solo soy dueño de la historia, tampoco lo hago con fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

 **Capítulo 25: Inician los exámenes Chunnin.**

Han pasado ya casi dos meses desde que los dioses e Hilda llegaron a la aldea a realizar una alianza con Naruto/Hades, las cosas siguieron su curso, Seiya invitó a Naruto y a sus Novias al evento, los cuales fueron el centro de atención de muchos fanáticos, después del evento regresaron a la aldea y empezaron a entrenar y hacer las misiones. Pues los exámenes Chunnin estaban ya cerca, y ese día era precisamente hoy. Naruto vestía su ropa de entrenamiento camisa con mangas hasta casi el muslo de color negra, al igual que sus pantalones, sujeto con su cinturón café sobre la camisa, zapatos con correas hasta debajo de las rodillas, ahora su banda la llevaba amarrada en el brazo izquierdo, dándole un toque más candente, sobre todo posr su cabello largo y sus ojos. Hinata y Haku vestían su ropa normal.

El equipo 11 estaba en el campo de entrenamiento 11, Haku, Hinata y Naruto entrenaban sus técnicas ninjas y con su cosmos, Haku había alcanzado a despertar el 7° sentido pudiendo moverse a la velocidad de la luz y tener una fuerza sin igual, pero necesitaba enfriar más su tecnica de Hielo, por lo que necesitaría un maestro en el hielo que la ayude a bajar su aire congelado al cero absoluto (-273.15 °C). Zabuza también entrenaba a los chicos a Hinata y a Haku en Suiton, mientras que a Naruto en Kenjutsu. En ese instante Yugao y Anko aparecen en el campo de entrenamiento. Y el examen era precisamente en este momento, por lo cual sus senseis aparecieron en el campo en un sunshin.

-Chicos tenemos noticias para ustedes- dijo Yugao con tranquilidad –los hemos nominado para los exámenes Chunnin de este año- dijo la pelilila.

-Así es mis queridos saltamontes, hoy pasaran de ser de unos molsalvetes a ser adultos- dijo Anko sacándoles unas gotas de sudor a sus alumnos incluyendo a Yugao -por lo que le daremos estas formas para que entren al examen de este año- dijo Anko entregándoles a sus alumnos una hoja de papel.

-Por favor léanlo con cuidado y después lo llenan, con eso iran a la academia donde se aplicará la primera etapa del examen- dijo Yugao con tranquilidad –Bueno nos vemos chicos- dijo para que ambas senseis desaparecieran en un sunshin, los chicos veían las formas y empezaron a leerlas con cuidado, después llenaron lo que les pedía y con eso en mano se dirigieron a la academia a presentar el examen.

El trio iba caminando por las calles de Konoha, cuando de repente una roca ¿cuadrada? iba siguiéndoles, Hinata y Haku solo sonreían, pero a la vez lo veían algo tierno, Hades solo suspiro, pues sabía quienes eran.

-Konohamaru ¿Cuándo has visto una piedra cuadrada y con agujeros?- preguntó Naruto, el cual se había parado, después se volteo para ver a la caja, la cual esta explotó en una nube de humo y de la cual salieron tres niños. El primero tiene el pelo marrón, corto y en punta, llevaba una camiseta amarilla con el símbolo de Konoha en el centro, una bufanda azul y pantalones de color gris, lleva un par de gafas de aviador. El segundo era una niña de cabello anaranjado, de ojos negros y que parece tener siempre un rubor rojo en las mejillas. Se recoge el pelo en dos coletas altas. Viste pantalones beige, una camiseta rosada y una prenda color vino sobre esta que cae hacia atrás como una capa, igual lleva gafas de aviador. El tercer niño cabello castaño, con los ojos negros y que lleva unas gafas grandes y redondas, con la nariz moqueando. Viste con una chaqueta azul marino, pantalones beige y el típico calzado ninja azul; sobre la frente, al igual que Konohamaru y Moegi, lleva unas gafas de aviador. Los tres niños estaban tosiendo producto del humo de la explosión.

-Cof, cof, cof, te dije que no le pusieras demasiada polvora- le reclamó la niña pelinaranja.

-¡Yo soy Konahamaru, y seré el próximo Hokage!- exclamó el niño castaño llamado Konohamaru.

-¡Mi nombre es Moegi y seré la kunoichi más fuerte y hermosa!- dijo la única niña del grupo.

-¡Yo soy Udon, y me gustan los números!- exclamó el ahora llamado Udon.

-¡Y somos, el equipo Konohamaru!- dijeron los tres niños juntos haciendo una pose ridícula.

El niño llamado Konohamaru es el nieto del Sandaime Hokage, Naruto lo conoció cuando estaba en la oficina del Hokage hablando de ciertos asuntos

Flash Back.

Naruto estaba en la oficina del Hokage, ambos estaban hablando de los sucesos que ocurrieron después de la visita de sus amigos a la aldea.

-Bueno Naruto-kun, gracias a los documentos que se encontraron hace algunos meses atrás, la aldea ha mejorado demasiado. Sin embargo aun sigue la corrupción dentro de la aldea, pero eso se ira limpiando con el paso del tiempo, además la alianza con ustedes nos esta beneficiando esperemos que siga así- dijo el Hokage con una sonrisa y fumandosu fiel pipa.

-Descuida Jiji, es lo que puedo hacer por la aldea, además mi hermano y los demás enviarán algunos de sus guerreros cuando estemos en dificultades, al igual que yo- dijo Hades, el Hokage asintió a las palabras del Dios.

En ese instante se abre la puerta de la oficina del Hokage, por la cual venía un niño corriendo, el cual tiene el cabello marrón, corto y en punta, llevaba una camiseta amarilla con el símbolo de Konoha en el centro, una bufanda azul y pantalones de color gris, además de un casco gris. El niño portaba una shurinken en la mano derecha.

-¡Ahora si anciano! ¡Prepárate, porque voy a vencerte y a convertirme en Hokage!- grito el niño, sin embargo, el niño tropieza con su propia bufanda, haciéndolo caer. Al levantarse al primero que ve es al Naruto/Hades para culparlo -¡Tú, fuiste el que me puso el pie para que fallará en mi misión de ser el Hokage!- grito el niño apuntanto al Dios son su mano, Naruto solo se le quedo viendo y camino hacía el niño.

Por la puerta entra un ninja con lentes negros versión Ozzie Osborne, vestido de negro, con un chaleco tipo militar verde y un pañuelo azul marino sobre la cabeza con el emblema de la aldea.

-¡Honorable nieto! ¿Qué hace?- preguntó el Jounnin.

-No creo que te atrevas a golpearme por ser el nieto del Hokage- dijo el nieto de Hiruzen, el cual solo veía la escena desde su escritorio. Naruto se paro frente al niño y le dio un golpe con la palma de la mano en la cabeza (o sea un mazapanazo). Si bien no fue grave, fue un correctivo.

-¡Oye tu! ¿Por qué golpeas al honorable nieto del Hokage?- dijo el shinobi.

-Simple, porque el niño tiene una meta en mente, mas, aun le falta actitud y disciplina para ser un lider- dijo para después retirarse de la oficina del Hokage.

-¡Hokage-sama! ¿No va a ser algo?- preguntó el ninja.

-No Ebisu, es algo que Konohamaru le falta- respondió el viejo al Ebisu. El cual veía al chico con demasiada desconfianza, pero al voltear se encontró que el niño llamado Konahamaru se había ido.

-¿A dónde se fue Konohamaru?- preguntó el ninja.

-Se fue detrás de Naruto-kun- contestó el Hokage, en la calle estaba Hades caminando rumbo a su casa, cuando siente la presencia del niño que estaba siguiéndolo. De repente para su andar, Konohamaru al sentirse descubierto se oculta en una barda de madera cubriéndose con una manta con el mismo diseño.

-No tiene caso que te ocultes Konohamaru, ¿para qué me sigues?- preguntó el Dios, el niño estaba sorprendido por lo que dijo Naruto sin que este se volteara, entonces dejo de ocultarse.

-Yo…yo quiero que me entrenes- dijo con algo de nervios Konohamaru, Naruto/Hades se volteo a ver al niño.

-¿Cuál es la razón por la que quieres que te entrene?- preguntó Naruto al niño.

-Lo que pasa es que tú eres el único que no me dice "honorable nieto", ni me trata como la mayoría de las personas, además veo que eres muy fuerte- dijo Konohamaru con algo de nervios y muy convincente en sus palabras. Hades camino hacía el niño, se agacho hasta la altura del niño y se le quedo viendo a los ojos. Konohamaru al ver los ojos del Dios se quedo perdido, pues nunca en su vida había visto esa forma de mirar, tan tranquila como el fondo de un lago.

-Bien veo que tienes potencial, puedes llegar a ser un día de estos un Hokage, pero debes de iniciar desde cero- dijo Naruto acariciando la cabeza del niño y sonriéndole. A raíz de esa conversación, Konohamaru entrenaba de vez en cuando con Hades, también el niño le presentó a sus amigos Moegi y Udon y le empezaron a llamar jefe.

Fin Flash Back.

-¡Jefe, vamos a jugar a los ninjas!- dijo Konohamaru con emoción, las chicas de su equipo al ver como los niños interactuaban con Naruto/Hades, se les hizo tierno y a la vez pensaban que llegaría a ser un buen padres, que incluso empezaban a tener fantasías de como serían ellas con su novio como papá.

Fantasia se Hinata.

Hinata con el cabello corto está tejiendo una bufanda en la sala de su nueva casa mientras su esposo, Naruto, está entrenando su taijutsu en el balcón. En ello, un par de niños entran a la sala corriendo, los cuales eran un niño rubio como su padre y una niña menor parecida a su madre, y exclamándole a su padre que juegue con ellos. Hinata sale y les dice a los niños que no anden descalzos en el balcón, Naruto les dice a sus hijos que jueguen con bolas de nieve, Boruto le lanza una a su madre incitándola a jugar y Naruto les advierte divertido a sus hijos que cuando su madre va en serio es muy fuerte.

Fin de la fantasía de Hinata.

Fantasia de Haku.

Aparece Haku haciendo el desayuno para Naruto, cuando un niño de cabello rubio, ojos azules pero con tez bronceada parecida a Naruto de unos 4 años, que entra a la cocina, el cual estaba vestido con una playera azul sin mangas, pantalón gris y unos calentadores en las piernas, el cual fue a sentarse al lado de su padre, el cual le sonreía y así desayunar. Diciéndole que jugarían con la nieve y después le enseñaría unas técnicas.

Fin de la Fantasía de Haku

Ambas chicas suspiraban al ver a su linda familia en un futuro, algo que se les iba a ser realidad, sin embargo como toda fantasía tiene un fin, y este no era la excepción y más cuando alguien les corta el viaje.

-¡HAA! ¡Naruto que ridículo! un ninja jugando a ser un ninja, es lo más estúpido que he escuchado en mi vida- fue el grito que dio la cabeza de pantera rosa y frente de espectacular, pues la chica estaba pasando por ahí cuando escuchó la conversación de los niños con Naruto. Las chicas estaban que en ese mismo momento fantaseando querían arrancarle el cabello de algodón de feria y metérselo por donde el sol nunca pega, ya que rompió su hermosa fantasía.

-No es una tontería, utilizó el juego como método de enseñanza y asimilación de habilidades, convierto las prácticas tediosas en pasatiempos y además se divierten, actualmente ya saben el Henge, el Kawarimi y el Jutsu de sombra- explicó Naruto la forma de enseñanza, esto sorprendió mucho a Sakura.

-Jefe ¿esa es su novia?- preguntó Konohamaru, al escuchar la pregunta del niño, el Dios se puso azul de miedo.

 _-Prefiero ser novio de una sirena, antes de ser novio de Sakura-_ pensó Naruto –No Konohamaru, no es mi novia- Naruto más aliviado.

-Que bueno jefe, porque ella es bastante fea- dijo Konohamaru sin percatarse de que Sakura al escucharlo se puso en shock y luego en modo bestia –Además no me lo imagino ser novio de una tabla de surf andante- volvió a decir Konohamaru, sin percatarse del peligro inminente, pues Sakura empezaba a apretar los dientes, poner los ojos en blanco como si estuviera poseída por el diablo, alzando la mano donde se le marcaba una vena –además Moegi tiene mas curvas que ella- dijo Konohamaru sentenciando su propia muerte, Hinata y Haku hacían lo imposible de no destartalarse de la risa por lo que dijo Konohamaru, pues ellas estaban más desarrolladas que otras chicas de su edad.

-Ehh, Konohamaru, si aprecias tu vida será mejor que empieces a correr- dijo Naruto para salvar la vida de su alumno. El niño no entendía a lo que decía su mentor y este solo apunto hacía Sakura modo toro de Pamplona. El chico solo se asusto al ver la cara de Sakura.

-Creo que…mi abuelo me esta llamando, así que…¡Con permiso!- fue lo último que dijo Konohamaru antes de empezar a correr por su vida, atrás de el iban sus amigos seguida de una bestia…digo de una enojada Sakura.

-¡Ven acá mocoso, te enseñare a respetar a una dama!- decía entre gritos Sakura intentando atrapar al nieto del viejo mono para darle su correctivo. El equipo 11 se iba a retirar a la academia cuando se escucha un grito de Konohamaru.

 _-¡Konohamaru!-_ pensó el Dios al sentir una presencia muy peligrosa y fuerte, por el cual empezó a correr, Haku y Hinata al verlo preocupado corrieron detrás de Naruto. Por otro lado Sakura veía como un chico de unos 15 años vestido de negro, con una capucha con orejas de gato, pintado del rostro y en su espalda cargaba un bulto envuelto en vendas. El cual tenía agarrado del cuello de la playera a Konohamaru.

-¡Suéltalo, solo fue un accidente!- decía Sakura al ver al chico.

-¡No lo haré, hasta que se disculpe!- exclamó con enojo el chico-gato.

-¡Bájalo ya imbécil! No fue intención del niño tropezar contigo, yo soy la responsable, pues quería agarrarlo para darle una lección- decía la Haruno en un intento de evitar que el gato golpeara a Konohamaru.

-¡Basta Kankuro! Es un niño, además no queremos que él se enoje o ¿Sí?- dijo una chica rubia de cuatro coletas, con un traje color morado en su espalda portaba un gran abanico.

-¡No Temari! El chico recibirá una lección- dijo Kankuro, el cual envió su puño contra la cara de Konohamaru, pero este no llego, ya que una mano agarro la de Kankuro para evitar dañar al niño.

-Será mejor que sueltes al niño sino quieres quedar sin mano- dijo Naruto con tranquilidad en su voz, pero denotando autoridad además tenia los ojos cerrados, el cual empezaba a ejercer presión en el agarre. Cuando abrió los ojos, Temari se sonrojo al ver al chico rubio además con es ropa que no era común en vestir, y más al ver sus ojos azules aunque ella y su hermano tenían ojos azules, no como esa forma de mirar, esta es una mirada tan inquietante como el fondo de un lago.

-¡AArgh! Esta bien lo dejaré en paz- dijo Kankuro que bajo a Konohamaru al suelo, el niño salió corriendo hacia Hinata la cual lo abrazo, Haku también mantenía abrazado a Udon y Moegi.

-Sabia elección, así que evita golpear a niños indefensos, en especial si se trata del nieto del Hokage. ¿No querrás iniciar un conflicto entre las aldeas o si?- le preguntó Naruto a Kankuro, el cual se sobaba la muñeca debido a la presión ejercida por Hades -¿Por qué no bajas y te presentas?- preguntó al aire Naruto, en un árbol cercano estaba Sakuke sobre una rama el cual solo sonreía.

-Vaya me descubriste Dobe, al fin y al cabo no eres un inútil- dijo con arrogancia el Emosuke. Sakura solo tenía un pensamiento.

 _-¡Chaaa! Sasuke-kun es bien cool-_ era lo que pensaba la Fan número uno del Justin Bieber región 9.

-No lo decía por ti Teme, se lo decía al chico pelirrojo que esta arriba de ti- respondió Naruto/Hades –anda baja no esas timido y presentate- volvió a decir, los demás voltearon a la rama donde estaba Sasuke y efectivamente sobre el pelinegro habia un chico pelirrojo, con marcas alrededor de los ojos, vestia en su mayoría de ropa roja, en la frente tenía el Kanji amor. En su espalda se encontraba una calabaza de gran tamaño, lo más curiosos es que estaba de cabeza en una rama y con los brazos cruzado. Sasuke al verlo se sorprendió pues nunca detecto el momento en que llegó el chico.

 _-¿Desde cuando estaba a mi lado? Y lo más curioso ¿Cómo es que el Dobe lo detecto?-_ era el pensamiento de Sasuke, el cual salto de la rama para ponerse a salvo.

-¡Gaara!- grito Kankuro con miedo al ver al chico que tenía una mirada fría y la sensación de muerte.

-Eres una vergüenza Kankuro- dijo el ahora identificado Gaara sin emociones.

-Yo solo…- no pudo terminar porque de un sunshin de arena bajo a donde estaban los demás.

-¡Cállate o te mató!- dijo soltando un instinto de muerte que hizo a los demás temblar de miedo, excepto el equipo 11, pues Hinata y Haku había sentido el poder de Naruto y sobrepasaba al chico pelirrojo por mucho, ademas abrazaban a los niños que estaban aterrados de sentir el instinto asesino de Garaa. El Dios tampoco se sentía intimidado, pues el fue entrenado por sus consejeros Hypnos y Thánatos. Donde sus sensaciones de muerte eran peores,

 _-Oye Kurama ¿Qué me sugieres que use mi cosmos o tu chakra?-_ le preguntó Naruto/Hades al zorro dormilón.

 ** _-No lo sé, pero lo único que puedo decirte es que el chico pelirrojo tiene a uno de mis hermanos, y por el chakra que siento creo que es el mapache tarado de Shukaku-_** dijo el gran zorro, en ese momento Naruto hizo gala de una sensación de muerte que eclipsaba a la de Gaara, pues decidió usar el instinto del zorro. Los demás estaban temblando de miedo incluyendo Gaara, excepto Hinata y Haku que seguía abrazando a Konohamaru y sus amigos. Garaa estaba asombrado por esa muestra de poder del Dios, pero no sabía que solo era una minúscula parte de su verdadero poder que tiene durmiendo en su interior.

-Sabes, nueve vence a uno- dijo Naruto aun emitiendo su instinto asesino, Gaara dejo de emitir el suyo y se concentro en el Dios mayor.

-Mi nombre es Sabaku no Gaara, y ellos son mis hermanos, Kankuro y Temari- dijo el pelirrojo, Naruto dejo de emitir su instinto asesino.

-Es un gusto, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, y ellas son Hinata Hyuga y Haku Yuki- se presento Naruto junto a su equipo.

-¡Kankuro, Temari nos vamos!- dijo en tono de autoridad y los tres empezaron a caminar, en eso Gaara voltea hacía Naruto –por cierto Uzumaki, quisiera pelear contigo y derramar tu sangre para validar mi existencia- dijo Gaara, el cual reinició su marcha hacía la academia.

-¿De donde serán, nunca los he visto en la aldea?- preguntó Sakura al ver a los sujetos de hace rato.

-Son de la aldea de la arena- respondio Hades, Sakura se le quedo viendo raro.

-¿Y tú como sabes que son de la aldea de la arena?- le preguntó Sakura nuevamente a Naruto, los demás tenían un solo pensamiento.

 _-¿En serio esta es la más inteligente de nuestra generación?-_ fue el pensamiento general, incluso el zorro en el interior tenía una pata sobre su rostro por la pregunta hecha por Sakura.

 ** _-No sé para que le sirve tener esa frente de marquesina, sino reconoce una banda de una aldea-_** fue la contestación de Kurama.

-Pues era porque ellos tenían la banda ninja de la aldea de Suna- contestó Hinata con una sonrisa.

-¿Y que hacen shinobis de Suna en Konoha?- esa fue la pregunta más estúpida que se le ocurrió a Sakura, el equipo 11 solo se palmeo la cara por tal pregunta.

-En serio Sakura ¿en donde vives? Ellos vienen a los exámenes chunnin de este año que se harán en la aldea, es más su Jounnin-sensei debió de haberlos nominado para presentarlos. Mejor nos vamos se nos esta haciendo tarde - dijo Haku, el equipo 11 se fue a la academia donde se realizarían los exámenes escrito, dejando a Sakura molesta por lo que dijo Haku.

Una vez en el interior de la academia, el equipo 11 se fue directo al salón donde se presentaría el examen escrito, cuando llegaron a dicho salón se veía a un grupo de gennin que estaban amontonados frente al salón indicado, además de que unos chunnin estaban golpeando a un chico con un expandex verde, cabello negro, unos ojos peculiares y cabello negro con corte de Jicara.

-¡Dejenos pasar!- gritaba uno de los aspirantes a Chunnin.

-¡No los dejaremos! si quieren pasar deberán de ser más fuertes que nosotros, además estos exámenes no están hechos para unos niñitos de mami, y dejen a los que si tienen fuerza para hacer los examenes - respondió uno de los que esaban cuidando la puerta. En ese momento se acerca el equipo 9.

-¡Hola Neji! ¿Tambien vas a presentar los exámenes chunnin?- preguntó Naruto al primo de Hinata.

-Sí, nuestro sensei nos nomino este año para presentarlos, por cierto ellos son Tenten- dijo señalando a una chica de cabello castaño con peidado de dos bollos en su cabeza y usando ropa estilo china –y el que esta en el suelo es Rock Lee- ahora señalo al cejas de azotador.

-es un placer, parece que este año hay muchos candidatos para ascender a chunnin- dijo Hades, Neji solamente asintió, tambien apareció el equipo 8, al llegar a donde se presentaría el examen, Yakumo fue a besar a su novio, o sea Neji.

-Sí, al parecer varias aldeas han venido a competir este año- respondió el castaño ojiperla, con una Yakumo abrazandolo como Koala.

-Bueno será mejor que nos vallamos al salón correspondiente, creo que ya se abran dado cuenta- dijo Nauto/Hades, los demás asintieron y empezaron a caminar, en eso el equipo 7 aparece.

-¿Por qué no quitan ese genjutsu de quinta?- fue lo que dijo el siempre alegre y emotivo Sasuke, los demás solo se volvieron a palmear la cara.

-Bien hecho genio, ahora tendremos más competencia- dijo en tono sarcástico Naruto.

-¡Chaaaa! ¡Solo estas celoso de que Sasuke-kun haya descubierto el genjutsu antes que tú!- dijo Sakura defendiendo a su amor imposible.

-Sabes, ese genjutsu lo colocaron para evitar que los que no están preparados pudieran pasar a realizar los exámenes, y se prepararán mejor, ahora los has condenado a su propia muerte- dijo sin más Naruto, el cual junto a Hinata y Haku se dirigieron al piso donde se aplicarían los exámenes escritos. Al llegar al salón entraron, el equipo se fue a sentar en los lugares vacios, sin embargo en ese instante Ino vio a Naruto y fue a quererlo abrazar, pero un instinto asesino la hizo detenerse, pues eran Hinata sonriente y Haku seria las que generaban esa sensación de miedo dándole un mensaje claro "Si te acercas a nuestro hombre, te enviaremos al infierno de la manera más dolorosa posible" el cual fue captado por la rubia pretenciosa, la cual se retiro como perro con la cola metida entre las patas y se fue a sentar junto a su equipo.

Después entró el equipo 8 sin Yakumo, después de un rato venía entrando el equipo 9 en el cual Neji estaba siendo brazado por la Kurama, el ojiperla tenía en su cara marcas de labial, producto de una sesión de besos de Yakumo, y una sonrisa tonta. Naruto/Hades vio al equipo de Kumo y se levanto a saludarlos.

-Hola chicas, tiempo sin verlas ¿Cómo han estado?- pregunto el rubio Dios.

-¡Hola Naruto-san! hemos estado bien, hace mucho que no te veíamos. Parece que también estaras en los exámenes chunnin- contestó Yugito. Naruto solo sonrió al equipo.

-Si, las chicas y yo estamos dentro de los exámenes, por cierto Yugito ¿Cómo ha estado en el norte?- preguntó Naruto, Yugito al conocer la indirecta contestó.

-Ha mejorado, de hecho la señorita Hilda mando a construir algunos baños termales, además ya hemos hecho nuevas alianzas con otras aldeas, por cierto quedan algunos ropajes sagrados de dioses guerreros sin reclamar, ¿es posible que haya algún candidato para portarlas?- respondió la rubia de coleta

-Es posible, pero eso sería buscar a los más adecuados, recuerda que muchos solo quieren poder para dominar el planeta y no para protegerlo- respondió Naruto con sabiduría, la chica rubia tenía razón.

–Por cierto ¿Por qué Nibi un día apareció en mi mente con Kurama, además estaba un poco rara?- pregunto Yugito, Naruto sabía que el zorro había invitado a la gata al festival donde el equipo 11 toco para el santuario.

-Bueno pues digamos que el zorro la invitó a un festival donde las chica y yo fuimos invitados a tocar- contestó un poco nerviosos, pues ambos bijus se presentaron a la mente de Naruto, en el cual disfrutaron al máximo el evento y más al estar en primera fila, o sea en la mente del interprete.

Al final entraba el equipo 7 con un Sasuke siendo ayudado a caminar por Sai y Sakura, debido a que Lee había desafiado a Sasuke en un duelo de taijutsu, siendo golpeado por Lee.

-Oye Dobe ¿como es que estas aquí?- preguntó Sasuke molesto, el cual a duras penas se podía mantener en pie. Naruto seguía platicando con las chicas del equipo de Bee -¡Deja de ignorarme Dobe!- rugió el Uchiha.

-Perdón ¿Dijiste algo?- dijo al voltear a ver al Emo, el equipo 7 se quedo hecho de piedra al reconocer la frase típica de Kakashi. En alguna parte de Konoha, Kakashi tenía la sensación de hacerle un altar a Hades por seguir sus enseñanzas.

-¡Maldito hijo de…!- era lo que iba a decir Sasuke, pero fue interrumpido por un chico de cabello gris amarrado en una cola de caballo y lentes redondos.

-Ustedes hacen mucho escándalo- dijo el ninja con la banda de Konoha.

-y tú ¿Quién eres?- preguntó Kiba al peligris.

-Bueno mi nombre es Kabuto Yakushi, y estoy en la séptima vez en los exámenes chunnin- contestó Kabuto, los demás solo escucharon que era la séptima vez que el chico presenta el examen.

-Entonces si es la séptima vez que presentas los exámenes chunnin, entonces indica que eres un perdedor- respondió de forma arrogante Sasuke.

-Tal vez, pero estos exámenes son muy difíciles de pasar, es por eso que traigo aquí conmigo información de cada uno de ustedes y de los exámenes- dijo el peligris sacando un mazo de cartas en blanco.

-Pero esas cartas están en blanco- dijo Kiba al ver las cartas, las cuales no contenían información alguna.

-Estas cartas son especiales- dijo Kabuto, el cual tomo un y la puso sobre su pupitre –vean, si le aplico chakra, la información aparecerá inmediatamente- dijo para que de la carta se formase una imagen y la información de un gennin. Los demás estaban asombrados.

-Nos podías dar la información de Rock Lee, Gaara y Naruto Uzumaki- dijo Kiba, el chico se le quedo viendo.

-Si me dices los nombres de las personas, no será muy divertido, pero veamos- dijo Kabuto, el cual saco de su mazo una carta y la coloco sobre el pupitre –Rock Lee tiene 15 años, es experto en taijutsu, su compañeros de equipo son Neji Hyuga y Tenten, tiene de Jounin-sensei a Maito Gai, y su record de misión son 30 misiones rango D, 10 rang rango B- fue la información que dio Kabuto, después tomo otra carta del mazo y le aplicó chakra –Sabaku no Gaara, 14 años de edad, es el hijo del cuarto Kasekage, es experto en jutsus base arena, tiene un record de misiones de 0 rango D, 20 rango C, 8 rango B y, en todas ellas ha salido sin ninguna herida, su equipo esta formado por sus hermano Temari y Kankuro, su jounin-sensei es Baki- fue la información que tenía del chico pelirrojo, asombrando a los demás participantes al examen, después saco la ultima carta del mazo y le aplicó chakra para salir la información de Naruto/Hades –Naruto Uzumaki, 14 años de edad, tiene un record de 40 misiones rango D, 30 rango C, 15 rang rango A- era lo que leía Kabuto de sus tarjetas, los demás estaban sorprendidos del record del rubio Dios, excepto Hinata y Haku –puede manejar jutsus Futon, Raiton y Katon, además sabe Fuinjutsu, Kenjutsu y es alumno de Zabuza Momoshi, el legendario demonio sangriento de Kiri. Tiene un taijutsu muy raro, en el cual es demasiado rápido, flexible y explosivo. Su equipo esta formado por Hinata Hyuga y Haku Yuki, además son sus novias- al decir esto muchos hombres tenían en mente lo de siempre "¡maldito rubio suertudo!" Y las mujeres era otra cosa "¡Malditas perras suertudas!" pues al verlo se sonrojaron por tener semejante Dios (y era cierto) –sus senseis son Yugao Uzuki y Anko Mitarashi, además posee un jutsu raro que fue capaz de m…ma…matar a ¡50 HOMBRES!"- fue lo que dijo Kabuto entre el terror y la sorpresa, los demás equipos estaban sorprendidos del hecho que alguien tuviera semejante jutsu como para matar a 50 hombres, muchos gennins empezaron a retirarse por temor a enfrentarse a esa técnica, los equipos que estuvieron en la misión de Nami aun recordaban el tremendo poder que Hades uso para matar a los hombres de Gatou. Naruto y las chicas estaban sorprendidas por la información que tenia ese chico, pues era confidencial.

 _-¿Cómo es que sabe todo acerca de Nami y que con la terrible providencia maté a 50 hombres en Nami?-_ se preguntaba a sí mismo.

 ** _-Parece que alguien esta dando información, puede ser un topo que esta dentro de la aldea-_** contestó Kurama en la mente de Naruto. El cual analizaba con cuidado para después saber quien era el que proporcionaba la información.

En ese instante hubo una explosión de humo que indico la entrada del primer sensor del examen Chunnin.

-¡Muy bien sabandijas, todos tomen asiento!- dijo el sensor del examen escrito –Mi nombre Ibiki Morimo y seré el primer sensor del examen, ahora se sentarán de acuerdo a como yo les diga- fue las instrucciones que daba Ibiki, cada participante del examen fue acomodado de acuerdo que los equipos estuvieran mezclado, después repartió las hojas de pregunta. Después Ibiki empezó a escribir en un pizarron las indicaciones del examen –muy bien mal nacidos, el examen se realizará de la siguiente manera, cada hoja del examen escrito cuenta con diez preguntas, en total ustedes ya tienen diez puntos, por cada pregunta incorrecta se les quitará un punto, el equipo completo debe de tener 30 puntos entre los tres para pasar, la última pregunta se les realizará al final del examen, a los lados tendrás a chunnin que los estarán observando, si los sorprende copiando tres veces serán echados de la prueba y su equipo instantáneamente serán descalificados para ascender a ser chunnin, tiene una hora para contestas las preguntas, así que el examen inicia ¡Ahora!- dijo Ibiki, cada aspirante del examen volteo su hoja y encontró que las preguntas eran demasiado difíciles.

Naruto/Hades leía de forma mental las preguntas del examen y encontró que para un gennin era demasiado difícil, además de otras incongruencias.

 _-Este examen es demasiado difícil para un gennin-_ se decía a sí mismo, en su mente Kurama veía el examen.

 ** _-Tienes razón Kit, además esta el hecho que en un examen si copias eres retirado instantáneamente, no después de tres veces, a no ser que…-_** Kurama dejo la frase inconclusa, pues el Dios mayor hayo la respuesta al examen.

 _-¡Claro! no es un examen de conocimiento, sino de habilidades ninja, cada uno debe de recolectar la información sin que seas detectado en la prueba, por eso las tres advertencias–_ dijo Naruto en su mente a su peludo amigo, entonces concentro un poco de sus cosmos y lo envió a sus novias _–Hinata, Haku ¿me escuchan?-_ hablada de forma mental.

Las chicas del equipo 11 estaban concentradas en el examen hasta que sintieron que Naruto les hablaba, pero no sabían de donde venían.

 _-_ Hades-kun- murmuro en voz baja Hinata al escuchar la voz de su novio.

-Naruto-kun ¿Dónde estas?- preguntó en volumen bajo Haku para evitar que la detectaran.

 _-Estoy hablando a través de mi mente, estoy usando telepatía para poder hablar con ustedes chicas, solo hablen de forma mental para que no las detecten-_ les dijo Naruto a las chica, las cuales hicieron lo que dijo su novio _–no sé si ya se hayan percatado de la prueba–_ dijo Naruto a las chicas.

 _-Si, son preguntas de nivel Chunnin, aunque no sé como contestarlas, ¿Por qué no estudie?-_ dijo Haku en su mente con lagrimas estilo anime, Hades solo sonrió a lo que dijo su novia.

 _-No necesariamente es de conocimiento, si se fijan, Ibiki dijo que si nos encentraba copiando tres veces seríamos retirados de la prueba ¿correcto?-_ les comentó Naruto, las chicas replanteaban las palabras de examinador, hasta que llegaron a la conclusión.

 _-es cierto, en un examen de conocimiento si te descubre copiando inmediatamente es anulado tu examen, por lo que en este caso, es copiar sin ser detectado-_ fue la conclusión que llegó Hinata al saber cual era el objetivo de la prueba.

 _-Correcto, en esta prueba nos califican la habilidad de espionaje y recolección de información sin ser detectado por el enemigo, es por eso de las tres advertencias-_ contestó Naruto a las chicas.

 _-Si ese es el objetivo, entonces necesitamos copiar al de a lado o ver si hay algún chunnin disfrazado de gennin que tenga las respuestas del examen-_ concluyo correctamente Haku, Naruto estaba alegre de las conclusiones que llegaron Hinata y Haku.

 _-Asi es, cada una de ustedes busque la forma de conseguir las respuestas sin ser detectadas por los observadores, suerte chicas-_ dijo Naruto y corto la comunicación, Hades al ver las preguntas de su examen uso la habilidad de omnividencia, en el cual podía ver el lugar donde el deseara y empezar a copiar las respuestas, Hinata utilizaba su Byakugan y Haku usaba el aire del ambiente para conocer los movimientos de los lápices, había muchos aspirantes a chunnin que fueron captados en infraganti tres veces y retirados por los observadores.

Había gennin como Shino que usaban sus insectos para obtener información, Neji al igual que su prima usaba el Byakugan, al igual que Sasuke con su sharingan. Kiba tenía a su fiel Akamaru que le decía las respuestas por medio de ladridos, Ino trataba de entrar en la mente de Hinata para saber las preguntas a través de la posesión de mente sin ningún éxito algo que se le hacía muy extraño, pues el jutsu de su clan era muy efectivo como para que alguien lo evadirá o la mente de Hinata era muy fuerte para el Jutsu, por lo que opto por entrar en la mente de Sakura, la cual al igual que Shikamaru eran unas bibliotecas andante, aunque el Dios Hades no se quedaba atrás. Tenten usaba espejos e hilo ninja para copiar las respuestas a los demás equipos y se las pasaba al clon pirata de Bruce Lee. Cada uno tenía su método de obtener la información, la hora pasó y llegaba el momento de la última pregunta.

-¡Muy bien mocosos! Su tiempo termino, es hora de la última pregunta del examen- dijo Ibiki, los demás gennin estaban expectantes a la pregunta que realizaría cara cortada.

-¿Qué pasa si no la contestamos?- preguntó Sakura.

-¡Pues serás descalificado junto a tu equipo y no volverán a presentar nunca el examen chunnin en su vida!- dijo Ibiki con mucho énfasis en las palabras, muchos de los gennin estaban temblando de miedo e iniciaba a salir del salón.

-¡Pero no puede hacer eso!- dijo Kiba, con enojo.

-¡Lo puedo hacer, es más no me importa que sean los genios o prodigios, es de ustedes la elección de contestar la pregunta!- volvia a sostener las palabras Ibiki, en ese instante Hades levanta la mano con sorpresa en su equipo.

-Sabes cara cortada, una miserable pregunta no hace la diferencia entre ser chunnin o no, si repruebo esta prueba tendré más oportunidades para ser un chunnin, además no creo que un simple examen sea la única forma de ser un chunnin, tal vez habrá otras formas de conseguir el ascenso y así obtener mis objetivos, así que lanza la pregunta, pues he decidido contestarla- dijo con convicción en sus palabras, los demás estaban asombrados de como los motivaba Naruto. Ibiki sonrió a la respuesta que dio Naruto.

-Dado a lo que dijo el rubio idiota, temo decirles que todos ustedes están…¡Aprobados!- fue lo que dijo Ibiki –Lo que dijo el chico los salvo, como dijo, no es en si la pregunta, sino las decisiones que cada uno de ustedes para el bienestar del equipo- dijo quitándose el pañuelo de la cabeza dejando ver cicatrices –cada decisión que tomen afecta al equipo, es por eso que deben elegir de acuerdo a la situación lo a merite, sino lo hacen pueden poner en riesgo la vida de sus compañeros, además lo ultimo que dijo es cierto, pero ustedes deberán descubrirlo por su propia cuenta- dijo finalmente Ibiki para posteriormente volver a colocarse el pañuelo sobre su cabeza. En ese mismo instante una ventana del salon es rota y por ella aparece un bulto, el cual con unos kunai se desplega una manta en la cual dice "la segunda censor del examen chunnin Anko Mitarashi esta aquí", dejando atrás a Ibiki.

-¡Muy bien mocosos la genial y sexy Anko Mitarashi esta aquí!, así que no hay tiempo de celebrar y vayámonos a la segunda etapa del examen- dijo Anko en su presentación, Ibiki sale de la parte trasera de la manta.

-Te volviste a adelantar nuevamente Anko- dijo Ibiki, Anko solo sonríe como si nada y voltea a ver a los que quedaron en el primer examen.

-Hay muchos participantes hoy en el examen, Ibiki últimamente te has puesto muy blando o estas perdiendo tu toque- dijo Anko, el sensor de la primera etapa simplemente la miro y habló.

-Lo que pasa es que ese rubio de ahí les salvo el trasero- dijo Ibiki apuntando a Naruto.

-¡Vaya! Pero si es el rubio oxigenado de mi alumno- dijo simplemente Anko, los demás se estaban riendo de lo que dijo Anko, a Hades solo tenía un tic nervioso de lo que le dijo su sensei –en fin, bien mocosos tienen 10 minutos para llegar al campo de entrenamiento número 44, así que ¡Muevan el culo!- grito muy fuerte haciendo que los que pasaron la primera prueba se levantaran y corrieran rápido –Bueno Ibiki, me voy, ¡chaito!- se despidió y de una bola de humo desapareció.

Los demás estaban frente a unas grandes puestas de madera y un gran cerco que rodeaba un bosque enorme, además de letreros de advertencia.

-Bien mocosos bienvenidos al campo de entrenamiento número 44 o mejor conocido como "El bosque de la muerte"- cuando lo mencionó Anko, muchos de los gennin empezaban a temblar de miedo.

-Lindo nombre- dijo sin más Hinata/Pandora, haciendo que muchos la vieran como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

-Gracias- contestó Anko al halago del nombre del bosque –Bien chamacos lombricientos, se les entregará a cada uno de ustedes un formulario donde lo deberán llenar, después irán a esa carpa que esta allí- dijo Anko que apuntaba la capar donde había algunos Chunnin listos para recibir las hojas –dentro entregaran las hojas se les dará uno de los pergaminos que tengo en la mano- dijo Anko enseñando dos pergaminos uno azul y otro color crema- el pergamino azul es del cielo, el color crema es el de la tierra, para pasar la prueba deben de llegar el equipo completo a la torre central que se encuentra en este bosque, además, deben de tener ambos pergaminos- indicaba Anko –jamas deben de abrirlos, hasta que lleguen a la torre, tendrán un limite de cinco días para obtener ambos pergaminos y llega la torre- fue la última explicación que dio Anko.

-Anko-san ¿Qué son estas hojas que nos dio?- preguntó Sakura.

-Son solo pólizas de seguro, las cuales nos desligan de lo que les pueda pasar en el bosque- respondió como si nada la Hebi-hime.

-¿lo que nos pueda pasar?- preguntó Sakura con miedo de haber preguntado.

-Sí, si alguno de ustedes sale del bosque ya sea herido o en una bolsa negra de la morgue, con estas hojas nos desligan la responsabilidad de que ustedes tomaron la decisión de entrar al bosque y de igual forma deslindan a la aldea- explicó Anko, la mayoría de los gennin tenían miedo de entrar al bosque, después de escuchar la explicación de Anko, los participantes llenaron las hojas y después fueron a la carpa donde cambiaron las hojas por sus respectivos pergaminos, al equipo 11 se le fue entregado el pergamino del cielo, Naruto/Hades procedió a sellarlo en un lugar seguro –si ya tiene todos los equipos su pergamino, diríjanse a una de las puertas que les indicamos y cuando escuchen la señal será el inicio de la prueba- dijo Anko, los equipos se ubicaron frente a las puertas mencionadas, después se escucharon por los altavoces la señal que indicaba que la segunda fase de los exámenes chunnin había iniciado, las puertas se abrieron dando paso a que los gennin ingresaran al bosque para buscar el pergamino que les faltaba.

Después de la partida de los equipos y que los shinobis que ayudaban, Anko se quedo sola, de repente una sombra aparece en la espalda de Anko, con la forma humanoide, lo más curioso era una estrella de cinco puntas de formada por líneas de color morado grabado en la frente del ser, a medida que va caminando iba tomando más la forma humana hasta quedar detrás de la dama. Unas manos abrazan la cintura de Anko.

 **-Hola mi hebi-hime-** dijo la sombra que aun seguía abrazando a Anko por la cintura.

-Vaya, no sabía que querias jugar- mencionó Anko en un tono muy seductor a la sombra.

 **-Tu sabes que me gusta tu cuerpo y que me hiciste adicto a el-** mencionó nuevamente la sombra que se acerco al cuello de Anko y le dio un beso, lo cual hizo gemir a la chica.

-¡AAAH! Tú si sabes como ponerme candente- dijo Anko que seguía gimiendo de placer, la sombra movio sus manos hasta tomar los pechos de Anko y empezarlos a masajear, sacándole más gemidos de placer a la dama de las serpientes.

 **-¡Vaya! ¿No sabía que eres una chica muy sucia Anko?-** preguntó la sombra masajeando los senos de Anko y haciéndola sonrojar por la sensación que le daba el desconocido.

-Pues que pensabas, si mi amante y esposo es el mismo Dios de la Muerte, Thánatos- dijo finalmente Anko entre gemidos, y de la sombra surgió Thánatos vestido con una vestimenta tipo sacerdote (Imagenen la figura de Thánatos de Saint Seiya de la OVA de Hades vistiendo el traje de Lost Canvas) el cual seguía con su tarea de darle placer a los pechos de Anko, besando el cuello de la chica.

 **-Bueno, tambien es porque tengo una ardiente espectro por esposa-** dijo en forma seductora el Dios de la Muerte, Anko se voltea y le planta un beso en la boca a su esposo, el cual acepta y ambas lenguas se encuentran en una frenética lucha de dominio dentro de las bocas, después se separaron por falta de aire.

-Sabes chico malo, es hora que tengamos una pequeña sesión- dijo con lujuria Anko, que le empezaba a quitar la parte alta de la vestimenta de Thánatos, y el Dios le quitaba su gabardina, para así empezar su exploración sexual.

 **Hata aquí llega el capitulo de hoy, vieron una de las habilidades del señor del Inframundo, la telepatía y la omnividencia (La que usa mascara de la muerte para localizar a Shunrei en las cascadas del Rozan), e inician la segunda etapa de los exámenes chunnin, ya llego uno de los Dioses gemelos y parece que va a atender muy bien a Anko, lo cual no se resiste. Bien banda, como siempre digo, dejen comentarios, sugerencias e inquietudes, menos criticas destructivas, porque me las paso por el arco del triunfo, y esto es todo amigos.**

 **Se despide de ustedes su amigo Shion145, Bye.**


	27. Capítulo 26: El Bosque de la muerte

**Hola a toda la Banda de Fancfiction, hoy les traigo este capitulo de la Historia, en el anterior capitulo me falto hacer una referencia, cuando Naruto dice que prefiere estar con una sirena en vez de Sakura, me referia a aquellas criaturas que tienen cuerpo de ave y cabeza de mujer (Vean las escamas de Sorrento), no me refiero a la que siempre nos han dicho, las de mitad pez y mitad mujer, esas son las Nereidas, las hijas del Dios Neiros y la Ninfa Doris. Pasando a otro tema, agradezco los Reviews que siempre mandan, así que empezamos la Historia.**

 **Capitulo dedicado a Animebot02, el cual esta recuperándose en el hospital, debido a su disgrafia. Además de ser un gran amigo.**

 **Leyenda:**

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

 _-blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju, dios o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju, dios o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

-¡Katon: jutsu gran bola de fuego! o ¡Marioneta cósmica!- técnica o jutsu.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Masashi Kishimoto, solo soy dueño de la historia, tampoco lo hago con fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

 **Capítulo 26: El Bosque de la muerte.**

Dentro del bosque de la muerte, los equipos tenían en mente encontrar otro equipo y robarles el pergamino que les faltaba. En esencia era atacar a un equipo y si es posible matarlo y quitarles el pergamino para ir a la torre y evitar que les quitaran el suyo. Naruto/Hades, Hinata/Pandora y Haku corrian a través del bosque de la muerte, que era inmenso en tamaño y extensión, saltaban por los arboles o corrían a través del terreno libre, aunque ellos podían llegar en minutos a la torre central, debido a que ambas chicas ya tenían el 7° sentido despierto y podían moverse a la velocidad de la luz, sin embargo debían mantener sus habilidades en secreto.

-Naruto-kun ¿Tienes un plan para pasar esta fase de los exámenes?- pregunto Haku a su novio.

-Tengo varios, pero creo que el más acertado es buscar a un equipo, una vez descubierto un equipo, nos separamos rodeando el equipo y cerrando las brachas de un posible escape, podemos atacar cada uno de nosotros a un miembro del equipo y debilitarlo, una vez debilitado podemos dejarlos inconscientes y tomar su pergamino- fue la explicación que dio Naruto, las chicas analizaban el plan de Hades y veían que era el adecuado, gracias a la practica de ajedrez y go chino.

-También podemos acorralarlos con un ataque de guerras de guerrillas- dijo Hinata –nos ocultamos emboscando a los otro miembros del equipo, al final dejamos al lider solo- finalizo Pandora, Naruto también analizaba el plan de su novia y veía que podía funcionar con el terreno que tenían.

-Vaya si que han estado practicando- dijo Haku con una sonrisa.

-Claro, a veces iba con Shikaku a jugar Shogi, ajedrez o Go chino y otras con el papá de Hinata-chan- dijo Naruto, Haku estaba sorprendida de su novio, todo un líder y estratega en las batallas. Pero admitía que le gustaba esa faceta. Los tres chicos iban corriendo a una velocidad de un gennin alto para evitar levantar sospechas.

En otra parte de la aldea de la hoja, Yugao se dirigía a su departamento a descansar del día. Al entrar fue directo al baño a tomar un merecido baño de tina para relajarse, la chica se desvistió, mientras llenaba la tina de agua caliente, una vez llena la tina Yugao se metió a la misma y se relajo pues su día fue algo pesaso debido a los exámenes de sus alumnos. Al acabar se vistió con un vestido de estampado floral con un fondo lila con cintas que la sujetan a sus hombros, usaba unas zapatillas blancas y su cabello estaba amarrado en una cola de caballo y un labial rojo.

Yugao se dirigio a la cocina a prepararse algo de comer, sin embargo al entra al lugar se encontró con un hombre rubio con ojos del mismo color que su cabello en los cuales carecia de pupila, vestia de negro con bordes amarillos en su túnica tipo sacerdote, además de usar pantalón negro, lo más detacado era que en la frente tenía una estrella de cinco puntas formado por líneas de color morado, el hombre estaba sentado tomando un poco de té con tranquilidad hasta que ve a Yugao.

 **-Hola Neko-hime-** dijo el hombre con una sonrisa, mientras dejaba la taza sobre la mesa.

-¡Hypnos-kun! ¿Cuándo llegaste?- preguntó Yugao sorprendida de no haber escuchado ningún ruido.

 **-Apenas llegué, pero como estabas bañándote, decidí preparar un poco de té para que descansarás y después saliéramos a caminar un rato-** dijo Hypnos con tranquilidad, Yugao por su parte se acerco feliz y le dio un beso a su esposo, pasaron un rato ameno entre la plática y el té, para posteriormente salir a pasear por la aldea.

El equipo 11 seguía en su marcha y no habia encontrado ningún equipo al cual quitarle su pergamino, eran ya pasados del medio día, por lo cual los tres shinobis decidieron descansar par reponer fuerzas. Por lo que se dirigieron a un lugar seguro lejos de los claros del bosque. Cada uno de los chicos fue a realizar unas tareas para armar el campamento, Naruto fue a un riachuelo cercano a pescar, Hinata fue a recolectar leña para encender una fogata, Haku fue por agua y de paso conseguía hierbas medicinales y unas bayas comestibles.

Reunido todo lo necesario para descansar, Naruto limpio los pescados, después los ensarto en ramas algo gruesas y los coloco cerca de la fogata que encendio gracias a su técnica Katon para cocinarlos y posteriormente comerlos, las chicas acomodaban las bayas en una improvisada cama de hojas junto a las hierbas que Haku trajo.

-¡Ahh! Esto es frustrante, llevamos más de medio día y no hemos encontrado ningún equipo con el pergamino de la tierra- decía Haku viendo como el pescado se asaba.

-Tranquila Haku, tenemos cinco días para encontrar el pergamino y terminar la prueba- dijo Hinata dándole vuelta al pescado par que se cocinara del otro lado.

-Hinata-chan tiene razón Haku, además tenemos el 50% de posibilidades de encontrar un equipo con un pergamino de la tierra y el resto con un pergamino del cielo- respondió Naruto cuando recibía el pescado asado de manos de Hinata y una porción de bayas de Haku, el trío tenía la misma porción de alimentos, los cuales empezaron a comer.

Mas, se percatarón de la presencia de un equipo que se ocultaba tras unos arbustos, los cuales estaban dispuestos a embocarlos y quitarles el pergamino que tenían.

 _-¿Sienten eso chicas?-_ preguntó Naruto por medio de su telepatía, ambas féminas asintieron a la pregunta de Hades.

 _-Sí, son un equipo, y sus miembros tratan de envoscarnos al separarse-_ contestó Pandora, la cual comía su pescado.

 _-No solo eso, sino que siento unas intensiones nada agradables-_ dijo Haku, la cual comía unas cuantas bayas.

 _-sigamos como si nada y cuando se acerquen los tomaremos por sorpresa-_ contesto Naruto/Hades, las chicas asintieron y siguieron comiendo como si nada. El equipo que los vigilaba es uno que pertenece a la aldea de la hierba, el cual estaba conformado los tres miembros por hombres. El equipo observaba al equipo 11, el cual estaba comiendo, el primero de los hombres llevaba pantalones azul marino, camisa negra, usaba una mascara de respirar. El segundo tenia pantalones verdes tipo militar, en sus manos vendas, además traía una chamarra negra y una mascara que cubría la mayor parte de su rostro. El último miembro del equipo de la hierba vestía pantalón negro, playera azul marino de cuello de tortuga, portaba garras metálicas en ambas manos. Los miembros se vieron entre si y poco a poco iban avanzando para sorprender al equipo 11, cada uno de los miembros del equipo de la hierba se separo.

Naruto y las chicas seguían comiendo, sin percatarse del peligro o eso creían sus enemigos, hasta que el equipo de la hierba se acerco y los acorralo.

-¡Vaya, vaya! Miren lo que tenemos aquí- dijo el que era el lider –si es un equipo de Konoha, un tonto y dos preciosuras- volvió a decir el lider. El equipo 11 seguía comiendo con demasiada tranquilidad.

-Oye Hattori ¿Por qué no los vencemos de una vez y así nos quedamos con el pargamino y las chicas?- dijo uno de los miembros al lider nombrado Hattori.

-No es mala idea Saiyu- contestó Hattori al ahora identificado Saiyu.

El equipo 11 seguía comiendo su almuerzo hasta acabárselo, luego recogieron las cosas y se levantaron de donde estaban, apagando la fogata que realizaron. El equipo rival al verlos solo se molestaron pues sentían que no los estaban tomando en cuenta.

-¿Qué acaso se rindieron?- preguntó el otro gennin -Creo que ese cuatro cuatro ojos exagero con que ese rubio haya matado a 50 hombres con una técnica- expresó nuevamente el mismo gennin.

-Tienes razón Soun- respondió Saiyu, aunque estaban en alerta por cualquier movimiento.

-¡Malditos peleen de una vez!- grito el líder del equipo de la hierba, pues al ver que Naruto y las chicas no hacían ningún movimiento, fue en ese momento que el equipo 11 lanzo un Kunai cada uno, los otros gennin solo los repelieron con sus armas.

-¡Ha! ¿Eso es todo lo que tienen?- preguntó Saiyu, el equipo de la hierba se lanzó a atacar al equipo 11.

-No, pero será mejor que entreguen el pergamino- dijo con tranquilidad Naruto.

-¿y por qué deberíamos entregarles el pergamino?- preguntó Hattori. Naruto solo los miraba con tranquilidad.

-Porque no hay necesidad de pelear contra alguien que esta herido- hablo Haku igual con suma tranquilidad.

-¿A que te refieres con heridos?- preguntó Saiyu, Hinata solo sonrió, dándoles una mala espina al equipo de la hierba.

-¿Naruto-kun, o son ciegos o somos muy veloces?- preguntó Hinata a su novio.

-Yo creo que ambas cosas- respondió con una sonrisa Naruto, el equipo de la hierba estaban furiosos por lo que decía el equipo 11.

-¡déjense de habladas y dennos el pergamino!- grito Hattori con suma ira.

-no queremos pelear, además ustedes ya están vencidos- contestó Hades.

-¿Qué quieres decir con vencidos? Si solo lanzaron un kunai cada uno- dijo Soun con una kunai en mano.

-solo véanse de vez en cuando y entenderán- dijo Hinata sonriendo como niña linda. Los miembros del equipo de la hierba se vieron entre si. Y lo que encontraron los llenos de terror, pues cada uno tenía una rama, la cual era donde Naruto y las chicas estaban comiendo el pescado, incrustada en una parte de su cuerpo; además por ella se veía gotear sangre. Hattori la tenía incrustada en el muslo, Soun y Saiyu en el hombro.

-¡I…Im…Imposible! ¿Cuándo lo hicieron?- preguntó Hattori viendo como la sangre fluía por la herida y callendo al suelo, signo inequívoco de que la rama perforó la arteria femural. Al igual que a los otros miembros que les perforó la arteria axilar.

-Cuando lanzamos los primeros Kunai y las bloquearon, bajaron su guardia, es donde aprovechamos para lanzar las rama- contestó Naruto con calma, aterrando al equipo de la hierva.

-Sean niños buenos y entréguenos el pergamino que tienen- dijo una sonriente Haku, los gennin entregaron el pergamino, resultando ser el de la tierra –gracias lindos niños- dijo Haku, la cual entregó el pergamino a Naruto, y este lo sello en un lugar seguro, el equipo 11 se empezaba a retirar, pero Haku se dio la vuelta –por cierto no intenten retirar la rama de la herida, de hacerlo morirán desangrados, posiblemente perforaron arterias principales- dijo la princesa de la nieve y se retiro junto a su equipo.

El equipo 11 seguía avanzando por el bosque, brincando entre los arboles, esto para evitar usar su velocidad, además era preCiso estar alerta de cualquier ataque de algún equipo o sorprenderlos. A los demás equipos no lesiva muy bien como al 11. Al equipo 7 no tenía suerte pues fue atacado por el equipo de Yugito, pero huyó gracias a las técnicas ninja de pintura de Sai. El equipo 8 había conseguido un pergamino de la tierra, pero perdió el del cielo, debido a que Kiba ataco de forma impulsiva a otro equipo, pero este se defendió y dejo inconsciente al chico-perro. El equipo 10 simplemente avanzaba lentamente, debido a que Shikamaru solo quería descansar a ver las nubes y Chouji se quejaba de que tenía hambre haciendo enfurecer a Ino, que solo quería llegar a la torre y pelear contra Hinata y Haku por el amor a su "príncipe-kun", el equipo 9 aun no había encontrado a un equipo a quién quitarle su pergamino.

Naruto, Hinata y Haku habían avanzado un buen tramo y bajaron a tierra a caminar, esto para ahorrar energía y estar en alerta ante cualquier peligro, veían al bosque y este era inmenso.

-Este bosque si que es grande- dijo Hinata viendo los arboles.

-TambiÉn da algo de miedo- completo la frase Haku.

-¡Nah! Esto comparado con el bosque de los suicidas solo es un bosque común y corriente- contestó Hades como si nada.

-¿el bosque de los suicidas?- pregunto Haku un poco intrigada por lo que dijo su novio -¿A qué te refiere con el bosque de los suicidas, Naruto-kun?- preguntó Haku para saciar su curiosidad.

-El bosque de los suicidas es uno de los tres valles que conforman un de los círculos del inframundo, mi reino se divide en nueve zonas, las cuales son a las que van las almas de acuerdo a que cometiste en vida- contestó Hades, Haku estaba sorprendida, un lugar donde vas de acuerdo a como fueron tus acciones en vida.

-¿A dónde van las almas puras?- volvió a preguntar Haku a su novio.

-Existe un lugar llamado los Campos Elyseos, es el lugar donde van las almas puras, como aquellas que ha sido limpiadas en los círculos del inframundo de sus males, además en ese lugar no existe sufrimiento, ni dolor, solamente paz- contestó la pregunta de Haku, la cual se imaginaba ese lugar especial -también existe un lugar donde van las peores almas del mundo y este es el Tártaros. Un lugar tan sombrío que no entra luz alguna, además de ser muy húmedo y lúgubre, este se encuentra en lo más profundo del inframundo. En el están tambien algunos titanes y los monstruos como los hijos de Tifón y Equidna, además si un Dios entra en ese lugar no vuelve a salir, solamente si yo lo permito, o que mi cosmos se debilite o yo muera- explicaba Naruto/Hades, Haku estaba azul del miedo al imaginar un lugar así, que incluso los Dioses no podían salir era demasiado irreal.

-¿Entonces este bosque es como el bosque de los suicidas, Naruto-kun?- preguntó nuevamente Haku.

-No, el bosque de los suicidas es uno de los tres valles del 7° circulo del inframundo es un bosque donde las almas son convertidas en arboles, donde de sus ramas cuelgan sus propios cuerpos, es un castigo por no valorar la vida que se les otorgó los dioses- explicaba Naruto, Haku estaba blanca del miedo, es más no pensaba atentar contra su vida.

-No tengas miedo Haku, los castigos no son eternos, solo son temporales, después pasan a los Campos Elyseos a descansar y de ahí puedes pasar a renacer si tu lo deseas- dijo Hinata, pues ella recordaba como había regresado a la tierra.

-¿En serio?- preguntó la pelinegra con tranquilidad.

-Sí, yo soy prueba de ellos, en mi caso solo me sellaron mis recuerdos hasta que volviera a reencontrarme con Hades-kun- respondía Hinata/Pandora –aunque son casos particulares, pues las almas que renacen tienen que tomar del río Lethe para que se les borre la memoria de sus vidas anteriores- explicaba Hinata, Haku estaba sorprendida del proceso de la reencarnación.

-¿Es por eso que no recuerdo nada de mi vida anterior?- preguntó Haku con curiosidad.

-Exactamente, el río Lethe tiene la capacidad de borrar los recuerdos de las almas antes de renacer, pero también se encuentra el río Mnemósine que da la capacidad de recuperar tus memorias y recuerdos, ambos son uno de los cuatro ríos que hay en mi reino- explicaba Hades con tranquilidad mientras caminaban por el inmenso bosque.

-¿Cuáles son los otros dos ríos Naruto-kun?- preguntaba la pelinegra con curiosidad de conocer el reino de su futuro esposo.

-Los otro dos son el río Aqueronte y el río Estigió- contestó la pregunta de una de sus futuras reinas del inframundo –cuando nos casemos, te enseñaré el inframundo para que lo conozcas y reines sobre él, al igual que Pandora-chan- dijo Hades con una sonrisa, las chicas estaban muy sonrojadas por lo dicho del señor del inframundo, los tres chico iban caminando por el bosque.

En otra parte de Konoha, la pareja de Hypnos y Yugao iban muy tranquilos por la aldea, la gente se le quedaba viendo a la pareja, sobre todo las mujeres se le quedaban viendo al Dios del sueño, por sus extraños ojos, casi como el Byakugan, solo que eran de color dorado y su extraña marca en la frente con la forma de una estrella de cinco puntas.

-¿Dónde habías estado Hypnos-kun?- preguntó Yugao agarrando un brazo de su esposo.

 **-He estado ayudando a controlar el Inframundo junto a la señora Rea y al señor Cronos mientras que el señor Hades esta en la tierra, además de ir a los santuarios de los otros dioses a conocer la alianza que hicieron con el inframundo-** contestó Hypnos a su esposa **–a propósito ¿Cómo ha progresado el señor Hades en su entrenamiento?-** preguntó Hypnos, Yugao se puso un poco pensativa.

-Ha mejorado mucho, pero aun le falta controlar su poder, es un poco impulsivo, pero muy noble. Además escuche que el señor Hades pronto se casara con la señorita Pandora y con la señorita Haku- contestó Yugao la pregunta de su esposo.

 **-¿Casarse con Pandora y con otra chica? ¿A que se debe el motivo?-** preguntó el Dios del sueño a su linda esposa, para indagar en los hechos.

-La razón es que al parecer el viejo consejo del clan Hyuga comprometió a Hinata o mejor dicho a Pandora con hijo de un contrabandista a las espaldas de Hiashi, líder del clan Hyuga, cuando el señor Hades y Pandora están comprometidos, además de que Haku es novia del señor Hades, esta en peligro de que la ingresen al LRC (Ley de restauración de Clanes) o que la metan al programa de NE por su habilidad de crear hielo a partir de su chakra, conocido como Kekkei Genkai, por esa razón los chicos se casarán, eso debido a los consejeros que el Hokage tiene en turno, el chico elimino a la mayoría del consejo civil- explicó Yugao a Hypnos, el cual estaba aun pensativo.

 **-¿Por qué el señor Hades tiene otra novia?-** preguntó el Dios menor, Yugao solo suspiro por cansancio.

-El señor Hades al nacer como hijo de mi difunta maestra, tiene el apellido y la sangre del clan Uzumaki, por lo cual es el último varón del mismo clan, además de que mi sensei Kushina es Tataranieta directa de Ashina Uzumaki. Por lo cual el señor Hades heredaría la Nación del remolino y el liderazgo del Clan Uzumaki, obligándolo a entrar de forma automática al LRC, por el que dicta que debe de tener minimo tres esposas para restaurar dicho clan, además no creo que solamente sean Pandora y Haku, sino que al parecer una chica de un país de Kumo también se enamoró del señor Hades, haciéndola posiblemente la tercera prometida y futura reina del Inframundo- contestó Yugao, el Dios del sueño estaba sorprendido de la información que le dio Yugao, pero tambien tenía algo de celos por lo que escucho.

 ** _-¡Maldito rubio suertudo!-_** pensó el Dios, pero se dio cuenta de algo **_–¡Un momento!…¡yo soy rubio! ¡Aargh, Maldito perro suertudo!-_** volvió a pensar Hypnos, pero se relajo – **otra cosa que deba enterarme-** dijo Hypnos, pues en ese momento sentía que le daba un somponsio.

-Sí, hace unos meses atrás Naruto mostró parte de su poder al enfrentarse a un ninja renegado que ahora pertenece a la aldea, ese dia tanto Hinata como Naruto invocaron sus armas, además que mató a 50 hombres con la técnica que tu hermano le enseño, además Naruto le enseño a usar el cosmos a Haku, Pandora y Haku han despertado el 7° sentido, pero las chicas se limitan utilizarlo, nosotras le apoyamos en su entrenamiento en el cosmos y chakra. Hoy los chicos están presentando los exámenes de ascensión a nivel chunnin y en este momento se encuentra en la segunda fase de los mismos, posiblemente ellos lleguen a la torre que esta en medio del bosque de la muerte a más tardar al anochecer, además deben de encontrar un motivo para la boda de los chicos- respondió Yugao a Hypnos.

En otra parte de Konoha, en especial una carpa donde se entregaron los pergaminos. Anko y Thánatos estaban acostados sobre una mesa abrazados, ambos estaban desnudos después de tener sexo como animales, Anko estaba sobre el pecho del Dios de la Muerte, el cual le acariciaba la espalda a su esposa.

-¡WOOW! Sigues siendo una bestia en la cama Thanys-kun- dijo una sonriente Anko, la cual acariciaba el torso desnudo de Thánatos.

 **-Pues tu no te quedas atrás mi hebi-hime-** dijo Thánatos **–Por cierto ¿Cómo ha estado el señor Hades?-** preguntó Thánatos a su esposa, la cual solo volteo a ver su rostro.

-Ha estado entrenando para controlar su poder dormido, pero aun le falta mucho, es algo impulsivo, pero muy tranquilo. Hace unos meses atrás nos enfrentamos a un ninja renegado que actualmente es parte de la aldea, ese día demostró un poco de su poder, aunque no a tu nivel, pero si a nivel de un juez, matando 50 hombres con tu técnica, además invoco su espada y Hinata su lanza, entrenó a una chica de nombre Haku en el uso del cosmos y es parte del equipo, Hinata o más bien Pandora y Haku han despertado el 7° sentido- respondió Anko con tranquilidad, el Dios menor se le quedo viendo –Además pronto se casará con la señorita Pandora y con la señorita Haku- respondió la dama de las serpientes a su amante y esposo.

 **-¿Qué? ¿El señor Hades pronto se casará? sé que es un adulto en alma al igual que Pandora, y me alegra tener una nueva reina a quien aconsejar. Pero en su nuevo cuerpo aun son muy jóvenes, sin embargo ¿Qué paso para que tomara esa decisión y sobre todo como esta eso que también se casará con otra chica?-** preguntó muy sorprendido Thánatos al escuchar que su señor pronto tendría no una sino dos reinas del inframundo.

-La razón es que el viejo consejo del clan Hyuga, en el cual renació Pandora bajo el nombre de Hinata Hyuga, la comprometieron con un hijo de un contrabandista, todo eso a las espaldas del padre de la chica, pues Pandora y el señor Hades están comprometidos mediante un tratado que sus padres crearon y que ambos aceptaron, además de que Haku corre el peligro de que la obligue el consejo de cascarones que tiene el Hikage, a que entre al LRC por su Kekkei Genkai que es el Hyoton o que la ingrensen al cuerpo de NE de Danzo como maquina de hacer bebés para tener el clan Yuki, además de ser también la novia del señor Hades- contestaba la pregunta de su esposo **,** el cual pensaba en lo que había pasado desde que Hades regreso de su entrenamiento.

 **-lo que no me queda claro, es ¿Por qué el señor Hades tiene otra novia?-** pregunto Thnatos con mucha intriga a los que su esposa le contó.

-Se debe que su apellido es Uzumaki, un clan muy antiguo que su línea de sangre se remonta a uno de los hijos de Rikudou Sennin, Ashura Otsutsuki, junto al Senju; manejan técnicas de Fuinjutsu, los cuales se decían que superaban en poder al propio Madara, además su Kenjutsu es muy devastador, un solo espadachín de ese clan era capaz de mantener a raya a los siete espadachines de la niebla sin empezar a sudar, mas aun de sus enormes cantidades de chakra y de su longevidad, algunos miembros podían manejar las cadenas de sellado diamantina, como la madre biológica del señor Hades, las cuales podían atrapar a un Biju- era la explicación que daba Anko a Thánatos el cual estaba sorprendido por la información.

 **-Entonces el señor Hades pertenece a ese clan, es increíble todo lo que podían hacer, pero aun sigo sin entender el por qué tiene dos novias-** dijo Thánatos con algo de molestia, Anko suspiro y respondio.

-El clan Uzumaki fue destruido durante la guerras shinobi, solo unos cuantos miembros sobrevivieron, entre ellos la madre biológica del señor Hades, que era la Tataranieta de Ashina Uzumaki, el cual también era el Daimyo del país del remolino, como el primer Uzukage, por lo cual el señor Hades viene de una línea real, convirtiéndolo en el sucesor directo del Pais del Remolino- contestó Anko, Thánatos estaba sorprendido que su señor Hades sea una especie de Rey de un país completo y lider de su clan tan antiguo -es por eso que el señor Hades esta en LRC, para recontruir el clan Uzumaki, sumandole por eso debe tener minimo tres esposas, pero el señor Hades solamente tendras las esposas que el ame y no las que el consejo de avaros se las quieran imponer- contestó Anko a su esposo, Thánatos estaba impresionado de la muestra de habilidad de Hades –por lo que tiene dos prometidas y futuras reinas del Inframundo, más una posible tercera, pues en una misión en kumo una chica se enamoró del señor Hades, por lo que podría decir que tendremos próximamente tres reinas del Inframundo- dijo Anko haciéndole círculos con su dedo en el pecho desnudo de Thánatos, el Dios menor solo tenía un solo pensamiento.

 ** _-¡Maldito Dios rubio suertudo!-_** era lo que tenía en mente Thánatos **–Algo más que deba saber–** dijo el peligris acariciando la espalda de Anko.

-Solo que los chicos necesitan un motivo para realizar la boda, además que se encuentran realizando los exámenes chunnin y que este momento esta en la segunda etapa de los mismos, y viendo las habilidades que tienen, le calculo que en la anochecer puede que lleguen a la torre central- dijo Anko empezando a moverse en el cuerpo de Thánatos –pero dejemos eso de lado, mejor sigamos con lo nuestro que aun tengo más ganas de ti Thanys-kun- dijo una Anko muy seductora, el Dios solo sonrió a la proposición de su esposa y la volteo para seguir disfrutando del sexo.

 **-Vaya que tienes energía Anko-chan, con gusto te complaceré-** dijo el Dios empezando a besar a su esposa, para después darle más placer. En el bosque el equipo 11 aun caminaba para ahorrar energía y buscar otro equipo para quitarle algún otro pergamino en caso de que sean sorprendidos y pierdan uno de los pergaminos.

Hades, Pandora y Haku seguía recorriendo el bosque de la muerte, iban en alerta para cualquier amenaza que se les avecine, ya sea los animales gigantes del bosque o uno de los equipos que pretenden robarle los pergaminos. El trió seguía su camino por el bosque cuando de repente se escucha un grito de ayuda.

-¡Kyaaa! ¡Ayuda! ¡Auxilio!- era la voz de desesperación de una chica, el equipo 11 al escuchar el grito de desesperación corrió de inmediato a donde se escucho el grito de ayuda. En un claro del bosque de la muerte una chica de cabello rojo hasta el cuello en su frente la banda de la aldea de la hierba, ojos de color rojos, viste una chaqueta color olivo con una franja roja, falda gris oscuro, unas medias de red, además de tener sandalias ninjas. La chica tenía la apariencia de tener 14 años. En ese momento se encontraba en el suelo con un Kunai en su mano derecha, pues se estaba defendiendo de un oso gigante que ataco a su equipo, debido a que ingresaron a su territorio y este se enfureció, la chica tenía algunas heridas infundadas por los ataques del oso, pero se defendió hasta que tropezó y callo al suelo.

-¡Alejate!- decía la chica con un claro intento de que el oso retrocediera, todos sus intentos en vano -¡Vete!- volvió a gritarle, pero el oso de más de tres metros de alto parado en sus patas delanteras y me casi 500 kg de peso solo gruño más ante el grito de la chica. Por lo que lanzó un zarpaso a la indefensa victima.

-¡Kyaaaa!- grito la chica al ver que el animal ataco, sin embargo no sentía nada, pues estaban tan aterrada que no se atrevía a abrir los ojos _-¿Así se siente la muerte?-_ se preguntó la chica, sin embargo paso unos segundos sin seguir sintiendo dolor o cualquier malestar, entonces abrió los ojos. La chica se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que frente a ella se encontraba un chico de cabello rubio largo hasta media espalda y con ropa algo extraña de color negro. El chico había detenido la garra del gran oso son una sola mano.

-¡Hinata, Haku llevensela de aquí!- dijo Naruto deteniendo la pata del oso para evitar que dañará a la chica.

-Si, Naruto-kun- contestaron las novias de Hades –Ven, este lugar no es seguro- dijo Haku a la chica pelirroja, la cual seguía inmóvil por la acción que hizo el chico, pero salió de su impresión y camino junto a Haku y Hinata a un lugar seguro. El oso al ver que su ataque fue detenido por Naruto, lanzo otro zarpaso al Dios, el cual volvió a detener con sus manos desnudas.

-¡Naruto-kun ya estamos seguras!- grito Hinata, la cual estaba junto a Haku y la chica lejos del oso, el rubio al escuchar las palabras de la ojiperla abrió los brazos del oso y después salto hacía atrás para evitar ser atrapado por el inmenso animal. La chica al ver la fuerza del chico se sorprendió, después de eso Naruto encaro al oso.

-Vete, no quiero hacerte daño- le dijo al oso, el cual gruñía contra Hades –por favor vete no quiero matarte- volvió a repetir la frase al oso, el cual al ver a Naruto quieto este solamente dio la vuelta y se fue a otro lugar. La chica estaba impresionada de que el oso se haya alejado con tan solo unas simples palabras del chico. Naruto se acerco a su equipo para ver como estaba la chica -¿Cómo te encuentras?- le preguntó Naruto/Hades a la chica.

-Me encuentro bien, gracias, pero no puedo ver bien sin mis lentes- dijo la pelirroja, la cual entrecerraba sus ojos para enfocar bien su visión, Naruto entonces empezó a buscar los lentes de la chica en donde estuvo acorralada por el osos, hasta que encontró unos de color marrón, después se dirijió a dárselos a la chica. La entregárselos la chica se los colocó de inmediato, al tener sus lentes puestos, la chica se sorprendió de los ojos de Hades, los cuales se les hizo hermosos, una mirada que nunca había visto en su vida, tanto que se sonrojo.

-¿Dónde esta tu equipo?- pregunto Hinata a la chica, ella solo bajo un poco la cabeza.

-Me separe de ellos, pero al perderme me encontré a ese oso y no los he visto- dijo la chica con un poco de tristeza.

-Vallamos a buscar a tu equipo- dijo Haku, la chica solo asintió y junto al equipo 11 de Konoha fueron a buscar al equipo de la chica -¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto Haku caminando junto a la pelirroja.

-Mi nombre es Karin Uzumaki- dijo la ahora llamada Karin, el apellido Uzumaki le sorprendió a Naruto por mucho.

-¿Dijiste Uzumaki?- preguntó el Dios mayor a Karin.

-Sí, ¿Por qué?- pregunto una Karin muy dudosa, pues sentía algo de miedo.

-Pues porque yo me apellido tambien Uzumaki- respondió Naruto con una sonrisa al saber que tenía un familiar a parte de las chicas. Karin estaba sorprendido de saber que el chico es un Uzumaki, pero al verlo bien le entró una duda.

-Pero sé que los Uzumaki son pelirrojos, no rubios, ¿como puedes ser un Uzumaki?- preguntó Karin a Naruto.

-Se debe a que mi madre era Kushina Uzumaki y mi padre era Minato Namikase, el cual es rubio, además si sientes mi chakra encontrarás muchas similitudes al tuyo- dijo Naruto a Karin, entonces Naruto dejo emanar un poco de su chakra, Karin se percató que efectivamente era chakra de clan Uzumaki, por lo cual se alegró de tener una familia, ya no estaría sola. El equipo avanzaba por el bosque, hasta que encontró dos cuerpos sobre el suelo, Karin reconoció a su equipo, el cual presentaban heridas muy serias producto de un ataque de un animal inmenso, posiblemente del oso.

-¡Es mi equipo!- dijo Karin muy sorprendida, el equipo 11 al ver los cuerpos se acercaron, Naruto inspeccionó uno de los compañeros de Karin, reviso las heridas que tenía y tomo el pulso colocando sus dedos en el cuello sobre la yugular.

-Esta muerto- dijo Hades al no sentir el pulso en el cuello –parece que el oso los ataco primero y después siguió el rastro de Karin hasta el claro- concluyó Hades su hipótesis.

-Este chico también esta muerto- dijo Hinata, la cual tambien investigó si estaba con vida. Karin al escuchar que su equipo estaba muerto se desmayo de la impresión al ver los cuerpos con heridas muy serias.

-¡Karin!- dijo Hades al verla caer al suelo, las chicas de su equipo se acercaron para revisar su estado.

-Esta desmayada, la impresión de ver a su equipo muerto fue demasiado Naruto-kun- dijo Haku que revisaba a la chica.

-Gracias Haku-chan, debemos irnos no podemos hacer nada por ellos, solamente que avisemos a algunos de los sensores que recojan los cuerpos y los envíen a su aldea- dijo Hades –pero antes necesito hacer solo una cosa- dijo el Dios, en ese instante saco una par de monedas de plata de su cinturón, se acerco a uno de los cadáveres de los ninjas de Kusa, le abrió la boca y le colocó en su interior una monedas de plata debajo de la lengua, Haku estaba impresionada por lo que hacía su novio, después se acerco al otro cuerpo sin vida y repitió el proceso –listo- dijo para después ir por Karin.

-Chicas ayúdenme a colocar a Karin en mi espalda para que nos podamos mover y llegar lo más pronto posible a la torre para que descanse Karin- dijo Hades, el cual se hinco un poco dándole la espalda a las chicas, las cuales con mucho cuidado colocaron el cuerpo desmayado de Karin, Naruto la acomodo lo más que pudo, después se levantó y emprendieron el camino hacía la torre del bosque, en su recorrido lo hacían corriendo, pero sin ser demasiado rápido.

-Naruto-kun ¿Por qué le colocaste esas monedas en el interior de la boca de los cadáveres?- preguntó Haku al ver que Naruto le ponía las monedas.

-Lo que pasa Haku-chan que cuando lleguen al inframundo, tendrán que cruzar el río Aqueronte, y el único modo de hacerlo es pagando los servicios del barquero Caronte, el cual los cruzará al otro lado del río, pero les pedirá a cambio de hacerlo una monedas de plata como pago- explicó Naruto, Haku estaba impresionada de que en su reino hubiese que pagar por transportarte al inframundo. Los chicos iban corriendo hacía la torre, de vez en cuando Naruto paraba para acomodar a Karin y el pudiera correr con mayor comodidad, a veces se encontraba con animales, pero no era impedimento para avanzar, pues Hinata y Haku los repelían, no a nivel de Naruto. El equipo 11 llegó casi al anochecer a la torre.

-¿Ahora que debemos de hacer?- pregunto Pandora, al ver que en la puerta había unas escrituras muy raras.

-Creo que debemos de abrir los pergaminos- contestó Hades el cual cargaba a una durmiente Karin en su espalda.

-¿Dónde sellaste los pergaminos Naruto-kun?- preguntó Haku, el Dios solo se puso nervioso pues el sello los pergaminos en una parte de su cuerpo.

-Hice un sello de almacenamiento en la piel de mi pecho- contestó Naruto un poco sonrojado, Hinata y Haku al escuchar donde sello los pergaminos se pusieron rojas, inclusive si se acercaba uno las cabezas de las chicas se vería emanar humo.

-Chicas este…creo…que…tendrán que desellar los pergaminos- dijo Naruto igual de sonrojado que sus novias, las chicas debatían mentalmente entre ver o no el torso desnudo de su novio, sin embargo hicieron lo mejor que les vino en la cabeza, se desmayaron muy sonrojadas.

 ** _-Kit eres todo un casanova, mira como las has dejado ja, ja, ja -_** dijo en son de burla Kurama, mientras el rubio Dios estaba muy avegonzado por lo que dijo su peludo amigo.

 _-No te burles Kurama, ahora ¿qué es lo que haré?_ \- preguntó mentalmente a Kurama.

 ** _-La verdad no sé, pero lo que si tienes que hacer es que despierten-_** le contestó el Zorro de nueve colas y después corto comunicación. Naruto solo suspiró pues tendría que esperar a que sus novias despertarán.

Pasaron 10 minutos y las chicas empezaban a despertarse, después de haber escuchado unas palabras muy lindas según ellas.

-¡Auugh! ¿Qué paso?- preguntó Pandora levantándose un poco desorientada, por el trastazo que dio en el suelo.

-Creo que…Naruto-kun sello los pergaminos en…- no acabo de decir las palabras porque una voz las hizo entrar en su realidad.

-Chicas necesito que desellen los pergaminos, que Karin no es una varita de nardo saben- dijo Naruto ya cansado de cargar a Karin, Hinata y Haku estaban sonrojadas por recordar donde coloco el sello de almacenamiento Hades, las chicas se acercaron a su novio y empezaron a alzarle la camisa, mostrando su abdomen trabajado sin exagerar, después su pectorales, Pandora y Haku estaban apunto de volverse a desmayar por ver semejante espectáculo, pero resistieron; ambas chicas vieron el sello y colocaron sus manos temblorosas sobre el mismo.

-¡Kai!- gritaron ambas féminas, en una explosión de humo salieron los pergaminos, después bajaron la camisa de su novio y procedieron a abrir los pergaminos. En dos explosiones de humo aparecieron dos parejas, la primera era Yugao y un hombre que Haku no conocía, pero Pandora y Hades si, la siguiente era Anko y otro sujeto idéntico al que esta con Yugao, solo que cambia el color de ojos y el cabello, pero lo más raro era que ambos tenían la ropa desarreglada, Anko abrazaba a sujeto y tenía un sonrojo en su rostro, mientras el otro sujeto tenía una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro.

Omake.

En la mansión Uzumaki, Naruto, Haku y Hinata las chicas estaban acostados en los sillones y Naruton estaba en el suelo, el motivo de que estuvieran ahí, a pesar de ser medio día era qe no tenían misión y sus senseis salieron de misión, sus amigos y compañeros estaba entrenando o de misión, y los chicos tenían día libre.

-¡Awwww! ¡Que aburrido!- decia Hinata recostada en el sillón a punto de dormirse.

-Es cierto, este día es muy aburrido- dijo Haku la cual estaba en otro sillón acostada.

-No hay nada que hacer, Yugao-sensei y Anko-sensei salieron de misión, Neji y Yakumo están en una cita, los demás estan entrenando, ¡Me muero de aburrimiento!- dijo Naruto/Hades, el cual estaba acostado en el suelo, en eso se le viene algo a la cabeza -¡Tengo una idea para quitarnos el aburrimiento!- dijo el Dios con una sonrisa.

-¡Oh, oh! Parece que tiene pensado hacer una broma- dijo Hinata al ver a su novio sonreír, el chico rubio se para y se dirige a una habitación, del cual sale trayendo consigo un libro con el titulo "directorio telefónico divino", el Dios se dirige a una mesa donde hay un teléfono fijo, el chico deja el directorio sobre la mesa y empieza a buscar un número telefónico en especifico –veamos ¿Dónde esta?- decía Naruto el cual pasaba las hojas -¡Aquí esta!- dijo el Dios, Hinata y Haku se acercaron para ver lo que hacia Naruto.

-¿Qué planeas Hades-kun?- pregunto Hinata/Pandora muy intrigada por lo que hacia su novio.

-Ya veran- dijo Naruto, tomo el teléfono y marco un número en específico.

En algún lugar del planeta, más específicamente en un edificio estilo griego, se puede ver que tiene una barra de tipo bar, algunos bancos para sentarse, unos estantes con vasos de cristal, unas botellas con un contenido muy sospechoso, el cual era atendido por un chico de aproximadamente 20 años, este tiene cabello largo rosa hasta las rodillas y ojos del mismo color, el cual usaba un ropa de estilo griego clásico, el hombre era ni más ni menos que Dionisio, el Dios del Vino, el cual atendia su local de ambrosia, vino y otras bebidas, en la barra estaba otras personas bebiendo, es en ese momento que entra al local un joven de cabello negro largo despeinado que le llegaba a media espalda, para sentarse en la barra.

 **-Hola Pan ¿Cómo te fue en tu día?-** pregunto Dionisio al identificado Pan, semidios de los pastores y rebaños.

 **-Muy pesado, ya sabes perseguir ninfas, tocar la siringa, cuidar a los pastores que no les roben sus rebaños, en fin. Sírveme lo de siempre Dionisio-** dijo el semidios, Dionisio le sirve en una copa de oro un poco de vino y se lo entrega a Pan, el cual lo toma y empieza a beber, en ese momento suena el teléfono, Dionisio descuelga el teléfono y contesta.

 **-Bar de Dionisio, donde se sirve la mejor ambrosía del Olimpo-** dijo Dionisio, el cual escucha el mensaje **–mhf, si déjeme ver-** contesto el Dios del vino y se volteo a ver a los demás clientes **-¿Aquiles Bailoyo? Llaman a Aquiles Bailoyo, ¡No oyen, Aquiles Bailoyo!-** grito Dionisio, en eso los que estaban en bebiendo empezaron a reírse.

 **-¡Pero que sea un buen Rap!-** contesto uno de los clientes, el Dios del vino se volteo muy molesto y agarro el teléfono para contestar de forma enojada.

 **-¡Pequeña rata! Si averiguo quien eres voy a darte una lección que vas a contar hasta a tus tataranietos-** dijo Dionisio y colgó de forma enojada el teléfono. En la mansión Uzumaki, el trío de chicos estaba revolcándose de la risa por la broma hecha por Hades a su sobrino.

-Buena broma Hades-kun, mi turno- dijo Hinata, la cual tomo el teléfono y marco al mismo número. En el bar de Dionisio volvió a sonar el teléfono.

 **-Bar de Dionisio, la cuna de la ambrosía, habla Dionisio-** contesto el Dios del vino con amabilidad. Mientras que en la otra línea estaba Hinata hablando.

-¡Ah! Si, busco al señor Noque, su primer nombre es Alcor- dijo Hinata, mientras que Naruto y Haku se aguantaban la risa.

 **-Si un momento, deje ver-** dijo Dionisio y se volteo a ver a los demás **-¿EH? ¿El señor Noque? ¿Alcor Noque? Vamos ¿Hay algún Alcor Noque por aquí?-** pregunto Dionisio a los presentes.

 **-Creo que varios-** contesto uno de los que bebían y los demás empezaron a reírse. Dionisio al verse ser nuevamente victima de la broma contesto de forma enojada.

 **-¡Ah! Eres tu, escúchame ¡Cuando te atrape usare tu cabeza como balde y pintare uno de mis templos con tus sesos!-** contesto de forma enojada Dionisio y cuelga. En la otra línea, se puede ver a Hinata, Haku y Naruto reír.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja Buena esa Pandora-chan!- decía Naruto/Hades casi orinándose de la risa por la broma de su novia a Dionisio.

-Mi turno Naruto-kun- dijo Haku y empezó a llamar al número, en el bar de Dionisio el teléfono volvió a sonar, y Dionisio volvió a descolgar.

 **-Bar de Dionisio-** contesto con seriedad, debido a las bromas hechas, en la línea Haku iniciaba su broma.

-¡Ah! Si, busco a señor Rosado, su primer nombre es Modesto- dijo Haku, Pandora y Hades empezaban a reírse.

 **-Espere, voy a ver-** dijo Dionisio y se volteo a preguntar a los que estaban en su bar **–Modesto Rosado, ¿Ahí aquí un Modesto Rosado?-** grito Dionisio a los presente, en eso se presenta un hombre de traje, portafolio y se presenta.

-Soy Modesto Rosado- dijo el sujeto con tranquilidad.

 **-¡Ah! Teléfono-** dijo Dionisio, le entrego el teléfono y se fue a atender a los otros clientes, Modesto lo tomo y lo coloco en la oreja.

-Habla Modesto Rosado- contesto el Hombre. En el otro lado de la línea, Haku estaba sorprendida que existiera ese nombre.

-¡Ah! Hola- dijo la Yuki descolocada.

-¿Quién Habla?- pregunto Modesto con tranquilidad.

-Haku Yuki- contesto Haku un poco nerviosa.

-¿En que puedo servirte Haku?- pregunto Modesto.

-Mire voy a serle sincera con usted- dijo Haku con tranquilidad, mientras qued Hades y Hinata estaban quietos –esto era una broma, pero salio mal, así que voy a colgar- dijo Haku con una sonrisa.

-Mejor suerte para la próxima vez- dijo Modesto y colgó el teléfono –Que agradable chica- dijo Modesto y se fue a beber, mientras Haku colgó el teléfono.

-¿Qué paso Haku?- pregunto Hinata esperando la respuesta.

-soy mala para las bromas- dijo Haku con tristeza y los tres bajaron la cabeza en señal de resignación.

 **Hasta aquí el capitulo del día de Hoy, el equipo 11 no tuvo muchos problemas en pasar la primer prueba, por lo que son los primeros en llegar a la torre. Llegaron los Dioses gemelos y están con sus respectivas parejas, además las chicas le informaron de los avances y demás cosas a los gemelos maravillas. Tuve un error en un capitulo anterior a este y es debido a un circulo, mencione el 3° circulo era de los avaros, cosa que es el 4° circulo, el tercero es para los glotones, utilizare un libro (si esa cosa que tiene un montón de hojas y que sirve actualmente para aplanar los bisteces) para elaborar el inframundo, después dejo el autor del libro.**

 **Hice una referencia a un ritual funerario que se elaboraba en la antigua Grecia, y son las monedas de Plata que se ponían en la boca o los ojos a los difuntos. Otra cosa lo de las arterias es cierto, si se perforan las principales, pueden morir desangrados, esto debido a que son más elásticas que las venas, así que si se quieren suicidar córtense las arterias y no las venas.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, sobre todo el Omake (Que la verdad cuando lo estaba escribiendo me estaba riendo a lo loco), que a la pobre de Haku no se le da bien lo de las bromas, y así son esos tres, no me imagino a sus hijos. Y ya saben dejen Reviews, comentarios, sugerencias, dudas. Recuerden cero críticas negativas o juicios valorativos. Con esto es todo, nos leemos la próxima, Chao.**


	28. Capítulo 27: Unión Divina Cósmica

**Hola a toda la banda de Fanfiction, les traigo el nuevo capitulo de la historia, donde pondré a prueba mi libidinosa mente, pues este es un Lemon casi completo, estarán dándole duro al catre, bien Habra un Omake que envio un colega de la escritura, en el cual plasmara las locuras de una Diosa.** **También** **si gustan algunos de ustedes enviar un Omake, son bienvenidos.**

 **Leyenda:**

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

 _-blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju, dios o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 **- _blah, blah, blah_ \- **biju, dios o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

-¡Katon: jutsu gran bola de fuego! o ¡Marioneta cósmica!- técnica o jutsu.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Masashi Kishimoto, solo soy dueño de la historia, tampoco lo hago con fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

 **Capítulo 27: Unión Divina Cósmica.**

Las parejas estaban en la entrada de la torre central del bosque de la muerte, donde fueron invocados por los pergaminos que tenían el equipo 11, Yugao estaba un poco asombrada porque sus alumnos hayan llegado a la torre ese mismo día.

-¡Vaya chicos! Me sorprenden, esperaba que llegaran un poco más tarde, pero fueron los primeros en llegar a la torre- dijo Yugao, la cual estaba junto a Hypnos.

-Lo que pasa Yugao-sensei es que un equipo nos embosco en el bosque, pero los derrotamos y encotramos el pergamino que nos faltaba, que era el de la tierra- explicó Naruto, Yugao entendió bien la explicación, pero vio que el chico cargaba una chica en su espalda.

-¿Y esa chica? ¿Quién es?- preguntó Yugao, Naruto solo suspiró y contestó.

-Ella es Karin Uzumaki, la encontramos en el bosque de la muerte, fue atacada por un oso, cuando se separo de su equipo, la ayudamos, pero su equipo murió atacado por el mismo oso, posiblemente invadieron su territorio- respondio Naruto un poco triste al recordar como encontraron el equipo de Karin - además esta desmayada de ver a sus compañeros muertos, por lo que apresuramos el paso para evitar que sea detectada por otros equipos o sea atacada por los animales del bosque- dijo Naruto con algo de seriedad.

-¿dijiste Uzumaki?- preguntó Yugao, pues sabía que había algunos miembros del clan Uzumaki habían sobrevivido al ataque a Uzushiogakure por parte de otras aldeas enemigas.

-Si, de hecho su chakra es el mismo que el mio, además de tener el cabello rojo como el de mi madre- respondió el Dios mayor.

-Entonces la chica puede estar dentro de la torre, sin embargo no podrá participar en la siguiente etapa de los exámenes chunnin por no tener equipo completo- dijo Yugao, el chico estaba de acuerdo con lo que dijo –pueden pasar a descansar, mañana tomaremos una muestra de tu sangre y de la chica para corroborar que es una Uzumaki, vayan a su habitación que les corresponde, pueden deja a la chica en una habitación a parte- dijo Yugao, el equipo 11 asintió.

-Por cierto Yugao-sensei, los compañeros de Karin están aun en el claro del bosque donde lo encontramos muertos, les puse el pago para Caronte, me gustaria que los recogieran y los enviaran a su aldea- dijo Hades a la espectro, la cual asintió, sin embargo Naruto vio a Anko y a Thánatos muy raros y que no se movían para nada -¿Y a esos dos que les pasa?- preguntó el rubio a la pareja, Hypnos y Yugao los vieron y se dieron cuenta que ambos estuvieron teniendo sexo por un buen rato.

 **-Digamos que estuvieron haciendo ejercicio extenuante desde que llegamos a la aldea-** contestó Hypnos, pues desde que son novios mantiene una vida sexual muy activa, y más cuando no se ven por un tiempo, a Naruto simplemente lo dejo pasar por alto. En eso Yugao y Anko desaparecieron de la misma forma en que aparecieron junto a sus respectivas parejas.

-¿Quiénes eran los hombres que estaban con Anko-sensei y Yugao-sensei, Naruto-kun? Pregunto Haku cuando vio a los acompañantes de Anko y Yugao.

-Ellos son mis sensei, amigos y consejeros. El rubio era Hypnos, Dios del sueño y el peligris que tenia una sonrisa estúpida es Thánatos, Dios de la Muerte, ellos son los esposos de nuestras senseis, Yugao junto a Hypnos y Anko con Thánatos- dijo Naruto/Hades, Haku estaba sorprendida de que eso hombres sean Dioses, sin más los chicos entraron.

El equipo 11 ingreso a la torre donde Naruto/Hades fue a dejar a Karin a una habitación para que descansará, Naruto, Hinata y Haku fueron a su habitación, donde se pusieron a descansar un rato, ya en la noche, Naruto/Hades se levantó, mas, no encontró a las chicas en sus respectivas camas, por lo que decidió ir a comer, mientras Hinata y Haku estaban en una zona apartada de la torre.

-Haku, dime una cosa ¿realmente amas a Hades-kun?- preguntó Pandora a Haku.

-Yo…si lo amo, sé tú y Naruto-kun se aman desde hace milenios, pero el me hizo ver mi realidad, gracias a él cambie mi forma de ser, y me sientó feliz cuando estoy cerca de él ¿Por qué la pregunta?- dijo la dama de la nieve, Hinata al ver en sus ojos la determinación de Haku por estar con Hades a su lado hablo.

-Bueno…yo…quiero unirme a él- dijo una sonrojada Pandora por lo que tenía en mente.

-¿Unirte a él?- preguntó una asombrada Haku a lo que dijo Hinata.

-Si, recuerdas la plática que tuvimos en los baños termales Saori y las demás chicas- dijo Hinata. Haku recordaba el día en que las deidades femeninas, Hilda y Tethis fueron a los baños públicos.

-Sí, recuerdo bien, decían algo de una unión, pero nunca platicamos de eso- dijo Haku, la cual empezaba a tener curiosidad de quera esa tal unión que hablarón.

-Si, se llama unión cósmica divina- contetó Hinata con algo de seriedad en sus palabras.

-¿Unión comica divina?- pregunto Haku, nunca en su vida había escuchado ese tipo de unión.

-Así es, la unión cósmica divina es la unión de dos seres que realmente se aman. Muy pocos la han consiguido, incluso los propios Dioses no han alcanzado dicha unión, solo los abuelos de Hades-kun lo han alcanzado y algunos semidioses- dijo Hinata con un tono se sonrojo por lo que vendría acontinuación.

-¿Pero como se alcanza dicha unión?- preguntó Haku, la cual deseaba estar con su amado Naruto-kun.

-Se alcanza mediante el sexo- dijo Hinata muy sonrojada por lo que dijo, Haku igual estaba muy sonrojada por la forma en que consegurian dicha unión –cuando amas a una persona y esta es realmente sincera la unión cósmica divina aparece, la cual se unen el espíritu y la esencia de ambos se unén, de esa forma de crea un nuevo ser en ambos amantes, fue como los abuelos de Hades crearon el universo, cuando Gea se unió a Urano, nacieron los Titanes, pero se logro gracias a la unión cósmica divina (Eros)- explicaba Hinata sobre la unión cósmica divina –puede suceder con los humanos, sin embargo para ellos es demasiado complicado, pues en su ser casi habita el egoísmo y el miedo. Por lo cual no alcanza este estado- dijo Pandora a una Haku muy asombrada –además estaremos enlazadas para siempre con Hades, pues al ser uno solo con mi amor, nos buscaremos, aunque estemos comprometidas o casados en otra vida, es decir nuestro amor será eterno e irrompible, además seremos una especie de Diosas, pues adquiriremos ciertas habilidades a parte del cosmos- dijo Hinata, Haku estaba asombrada de lo que decía Pandora acerca de la unión cósmica divina.

-Pero ¿Por qué se hace mediante el sexo?- preguntó muy sonrojada Haku.

-Se debe que el sexo es la expresión máxima del amor, es por eso que cuando se realiza se une cuerpo, mente y espíritu, además podemos tener sexo como parte de la vida cotidiana y para sacar frustraciones, sin embargo yo lo amo y quiero unirme a él- le dijo Hinata a Haku, la cual estaba sonrojada, pero en su mirada tenía la convicción férrea de su decisión.

-Hinata, yo tambien amo a Naruto-kun y quiero estar con él- dijo Haku con seguridad en sus palabras.

-Bueno creo que ya esta decidido, así que hoy lo haremos- dijo con una sonrisa Hinata, Haku por su parte tenía un sonrojo –espero que le guste el conjunto que compramos hace unos días- finalizo Hinata, a lo cual Haku sonrió –tambien tenemos listos los sellos antiembarazo, se que quiero tener un hijo con Hades-kun, pero soy muy joven para darle uno, además mi cuerpo aun no madura, pueda que en unos años más le de un hijo o dos, pero por lo mientras debemos disfrutar la ocasión- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

-Si, tienes razón y más que tu madre nos aconsejo ir a ese sexólogo- dijo Haku y ambas chicas se fueron al comedor donde posiblemente estaría Naruto/Hades comiendo.

En el comedor de la torre Naruto comía un tazón con ramen, aunque hubiese preferido un preparado por sus novias o de Ichiraku´s Ramen, sin embargo no podía salir del edificio donde se encontraba por lo que tendría que esperar hasta que iniciaran las rondas de la 3 ra. Etapa de los exámenes chunnin. En ese mismo instante siente que las chicas se sientan cada una a su lado.

-¿Por qué tan solito Hades-kun?- pregunto Hinata un poco seductora en su voz.

-Es que ustedes me dejaron solo en la habitación- dijo Naruto.

-Bueno, ya nos tienes aquí, así que ya no estas solito- dijo Haku sonriéndole a Naruto, la cual se acomodo en el hombre del Dios, Hinata hizo lo mismo que Haku, Naruto/Hades solo se sonrojo por lo que hacían las chicas, después de la escena ambas chicas fueron a traer de comer y entre los tres compartían la comida. Después de cenar los tres se fueron a su habitación.

Dentro de la habitación Hinata/Pandora estaban entraron al baño, mientras Naruto/Hades estaba en la su cama con solo su pantalón, en eso la puerta del baño se abrió y de ella salieron Hinata y Haku, ambas traían puesto un babydoll semitransparente, las cuales dejaban ver el hermoso cuerpo de ambas chicas. Hinata vestía uno de color morado, con unos toques en negro, unas bragas negras y medias del mismo color. Haku tenía vistiendo uno de color azul celeste con medias blancas y bragas de color blancas. Ambas chicas se pararon frente a Naruto/Hades, el cual estaba incrédulo ante lo que veía, pues para él sus novias eran unas verdaderas Diosas, estaba tan sonrojado que cierta parte de su anatomía empezaba a despertar.

Inicia Lemon

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? Na-ru-to-Kun- dijo con una voz muy sensual Hinata, Naruto estaba sorprendido de que Hinata fuese la de la iniciativa.

-Chicas se ven divinas- dijo a duras penas, pues Hinata y Haku solo sonrieron por el halago, ambas chicas caminaron de forma sensual a la cama donde estaba recostado el Dios mayor hasta estar cerca de la cama y se acercaron.

-Sabes Hades-kun queríamos mostrarte nuestra ropa de dormir nueva- dijo una muy coqueta Pandora.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- preguntó muy sensual Haku, Naruto/Hades estaba aun muy sorprendido por como se comportaban sus novias. Ambas chicas entraron en la cama de Naruto y cada una se acostó a un lado de Hades. Ambas chicas se recargaron en el pecho desnudo de Naruto, el chico rubio las abrazo por la cintura a las chicas.

-Chicas que…- iba a decir, pero Haku le puso un dedo en los labios.

-shhh…queremos estar contigo cariño- dijo Haku.

-Te amamos Hades-kun y ambas queremos estar contigo para siempre- dijo Hinata/Pandora.

-Chicas yo…- no alcanzo a decir la frase, pues fue besado en la boca por parte de Hinata.

-Te amamos cariño- dijo Haku que igual que Hinata beso a Naruto en la boca y empezó a acariciarlo.

Haku empezaba a sacar gemidos del beso que se estaban dando, al acabar de besarse, Naruto beso a Hinata, la cual empezaba a gemir por el beso, tanto de amor como de pasión. Naruto por inercia de la acción fue subiendo poco a poco sus manos hasta tener en ellas los bellos montes de las chicas, las cuales gimieron al sentir como Naruto masajeaba sus senos. Hinata termino el beso con una línea de saliva.

-¿Chicas realmente quieren esto?- preguntó Hades/Naruto sin dejar de masajear los pechos de Hinata/Pandora y Haku, las cuales estaban entrando en el cielo del placer. Ambas damas solo asintieron pues estaban en el extasis del momento.

-Las amo chicas- dijo Naruto mientras volvia a besar a Haku, luego sus manos llegaron a donde estaban los listones que cerraban las prendas, tomo las puntas y empezó a deslizarlas para dejar que las prendas se abrieran, dejando libre los pechos de Hinata y Haku. Naruto tomo los pechos libres de la estorbosa prenda y empezó nuevamente a masajear, después Naruto/Hades atrapo entre sus manos los botones rozados de Hinata y Haku haciéndolas arquearse por la sensación de la pasión.

-Na…Na…Naruto-kun- decía Haku con su mente casi en los Campos Elyseos del amor, Hinata tanbien estaba en el lugar donde una vez estuvo.

-Ha…Hades-kun- decían entre cantos del amor que salían de su boca al sentir como sus pezón era poseído por su novio, Naruto bajo la mano por el cuerpo de Hinata y fue directo al lugar donde se encontraba el botón de placer. Al llegar Pandora al sentir la mano de Naruto tocar ese lugar empezó a cerrar los ojos para disfrutar.

-¡Ahh! Hades- decía Hinata al sentir como su amado tocaba su clítoris sobre sus bragas, Haku al ver como Hinata sentía placer, tomo la mano de Naruto y la dirigió al lugar oculto, donde lo colocó y Hades empezó a acariciar el clítoris de Haku, mientras besaba uno de los pezones de la pelinegra.

-¡Ohh! Naruto-kun- decía la chica pelinegra al sentir como su intimidad era acariciada por su novio, las chicas empezaron a desabrochar el pantalos de Naruto mientras seguía el Dios dándoles el placer a sus novias, Naruto las ayudo sacándose el pantalón y quedar en bóxer, Hinata y Haku acariciaban los pectorales de Naruto, mientras seguían extasiándose se las caricias de Naruto. Hinata bajo la mano para llegar al bóxer de Naruto, el cual se veía un bulto, significado de una erecion de su virilidad, Pandora llegó al bulto y empezó a acariciarlo.

-¡Ahh! Pandora- decía Naruto al sentir la mano de su amante tocar su pene, sentía que volvía a los campos Elyseos, a recordar sentir la vida, Haku también empezó a deslizar su mano por el cuerpo de Naruto hasta llegar al lugar donde Hinata daba placer. El Dios sentía que su cuerpo explotaría de extasis -¡Ohh! Haku- decía el nombre de su otra amante. Hades entonces metio las manos a las bragas de las chicas, poco a poco deslizaba sus manos por sobre el monte de venus de sus novias, sintiendo como su piel estaba libre del vello púbico, acariciaba ese lugar antes de tomar impulso hacia la flor rosada del deseo, Hinata y Haku al sentir la mano en su piel desnuda, igual metieron sus manos en el bóxer de Naruto, sentían como el pene de su amante se tornaba más viril.

-¡Ahh! Chicas- decía al sentir como Hinata y Haku tomaban su pene y apretadan suavemente, Naruto dirigio sus manos hacía el botón de las chicas y después a sus labios vaginales, los cuales estaban húmedos por el placer que les daba, Naruto introdujó un par de dedos en la profundidad del placer, sintiendo el calor que emanaba del sitio donde invadia. Hinata y Haku al sentirse invadida por su amado gritaron por ser tomadas por Hades, las chicas movían sus manos con frenesí en el falo de poder, el cual seguía estando erecto, los tres estaban en el punto del climax-

-Na…Naruto-kun/Ha…Hades-kun- decían entre gemidos de placer y lujuria, pues sentían que en un momento explotarían de satisfacción.

-Chiiicas- decía un extasiado Dios a punto de llegar al orgasmo junto a sus amantes.

-¡Me vengo!/¡me vengo!/¡Me vengo!- gritaron los tres enamorados al llegar al orgasmo tan esperado, cada uno tenía la escencia del climax, Haku y Hinata tenían en sus manos el liquido que contiene la semilla de la vida, el semen de Naruto/Hades resbalaba por las delicadas manos de las doncellas, mientras que el Dios se deleitaba con las mieles que le regalaron sus futuras Diosas. El trio seguía en la cama, abrazados y descansando. Hinata beso a su novio otra vez al sentirse mujer, pero solo era el preámbulo de la acción a seguir.

-Hades-kun te deseo con todo mi amor- dijo Hinata muy sonrojada, pues era el momento de entregar su propia virginidad al hombre que ama desde la era del mito.

-¿Estas segura Pandora?- preguntó Hades a su novia, la cual lo abrazo.

-Si cariño- fue la respuesta que dio la chica, Haku por su parte sonreía ante lo que veía y sabía que Hinata merecia estar unido a su novio, pues ellos eran los que se amaron por primera vez.

-Pandora- dijo en un susurro el rubio, tomo las bragas de su amada y las deslizo cual manta de seda por sus piernas, mostrando un perfecto pubis que denotaba el deseo de poseer, sin mancha de vello, la piel como la leche de una vaca, Hinata tambien deslizo el bóxer que solo tenía el Dios, dejando a la vista el miembro erecto, el cual despertó en ella el deseo de ser invadida por dicho ser, una vez desnudos, Hinata/Pandora abrió las piernas mostrando esa flor que tanto deseaba desaflorar, Hades acerco su pene a los labios vaginales de Pandora e introdujo poco a poco su pene en la vagina.

-¡Ahh!- era la dulce voz de Pandora al sentir al invasor descarado entrar en su ser, Naruto se detuvo al sentir una barrera, el cual sabía que al romperla signicaria tomar la virginidad de su amada Pandora, al igual la ojiperla tomaría la castidad de su Dios que tanto añoraba. Hades introdujo su pene y rompió el Himen de Hinata, la chica sintió como su futuro esposo tomaba el tesoro que por milenios le guardo.

-¡AAHHH!- grito Pandora al sentir dolor, en sus perlados ojos brotaron unas diamantinas piedras liquidas, Hades al verla se susto de haberla lastimado.

-Hinata ¿Estas bien?- pregunto para saber como se encontraba su novia.

-Sí Naruto-kun- dijo la chica entonces empezó a llorar, pero no de dolor, sino de felicidad.

-Hinata dime ¿te lastime? ¿Es eso por el que lloras?- pregunto un angustiado Naruto a su prometida.

-No, es que estoy feliz de haber entregado mi ser al hombre que amo- contesto entre lágrimas Pandora, al escuchar la respuesta Hades beso a la chica en la boca, tanto por amor como para relajarla, Haku seguía viendo el juego del amor entre Pandora y Hades, sabía que tambien al entregar su cuerpo al chico sería por amor y no por egoísmo. El beso duro hasta que Hinata dejo de sentir el dolor –Hades-kun ya puedes moverte- dijo con una sonrisa Pandora, el Dios entonces le sonrio y empezó la danza del amor, las embestidas eran suaves, pues aun la vágina de su novia se acostumbraba al pene del chico -¡Ahh, Ahh, Ahh!- eran los gemidos de la chica al ser penetrada por Naruto.

-¡Ahh, Ahh, Hinata!- repetia el nombre de su amante en turno, los cuerpos eran uno, un solo ser una sola respiración, los senos le la chica se movían al son de las embestidas de su novio, Haku empesaba a deshaserse de sus bragas y a empezar a masturbarse al ver a su novio tener sexo con su primera novia.

-¡Ahh, Ohh, Ahh Hades!- repetia el nombre de su amado Dios, Haku extasiada por la vista solo deseaba ser igualmente poseída por el señor del Inframundo en la danza pasional, ofreciendole en sacrificio su propia virginidad tan celosamente guarda. Los amantes seguían en el placer carnal.

-¡Hades-kun, Hades-kun!- gritaba el nombre de su señor al sentir como aumentaban las estocadas del pene de Naruto.

-¡Pandora, PANDORA!- tambien eran los gritos de lujuria de Naruto al sentir el interior de su novia calido y húmedo, empezando a sentir como las paredes vaginales empezaban a abrazar su miembro. Ambos chicos empezaban a sentir que el tan esperado orgasmo se acercaba para coronar su unión carnal.

-Pandora-chan ya no puedo, voy a venirme- dijo con dificultad Naruto al sentir como de su miembro brotaría el liquido blanquecino que llevaba el esperma de la vida.

-¡Cariño, ahh, hazlo, ahh, dentro, ahh de aahh, mi!- decían entre jadeos Pandora, pues su deseo era tener una parte de su Dios amante.

-¡Ahh!, pero, ¡ahh!- dijo entre los gemido que daba, Haku dejo de darse placer y abrazo por la espalda a su amante, colocando sus hermoso senos sobre la espalda desnuda de Naruto.

-No te preocupes cariño, puede correrte en su interior, nos colocamos sellos antiembarazo hace unos momentos- dijo la dama de las nieves, Naruto al escuchar las palabras de su otra novia acelero los movimientos de su cadera, mientras que Hinata se movia con más impulso ante los embestidas de su novio.

-¡Me corró!- grito Hades soltando su semen en el interior de Pandora.

-¡AAAAAHHHH!- grito Pandora al sentir el segundo orgasmo y tambien al recibir el semen de su novio. Ambos se miraron jadeando a los ojos.

-Te amo Pandora- dijo Naruto con su respiración agitada.

-Te amo Hades-kun- le contestó Hinata y ambos se besaron con amor –creo que Haku también desea unirte a ti, mi amor- le dijo Hinata, la cual al igual que el rubio, estaban bañados en sudor, Naruto saco el pene de la vagina de Hinata, la cual salió un poco del semen de su futuro esposo.

Naruto se volteo y beso a Haku en la boca, su pene aun seguía erecto después de hacerle el amor a Hinata, poco a poco el Dios fue volteando a su otra amante hasta acostarla sobre la cama, entre besos y caricias los chicos empezaban a sentir el fuego de la pasión y la lujuria.

-Naruto-Kun, te deseo, te quiero en mi interior- decía Haku entre los besos, Haku abrió las piernas, permitiendo el paso a su intimidad, la cual al igual que la de Pandora, Inmaculada del vello, haciéndola una figura de porcelana, Naruto llevo su pene a los labios vaginales de Haku, húmedos por la estimulación que tuvo la chica, abria los labios que cubrían la vagina de Haku con su pene entrando al húmedo y calido sitio del placer -¡Aaahh!- fue el gemido que dio Haku al sentir como entraba el falo de su amante. Al igual que Hinata el chico rubio se detuvo al sentir la barrera virginal de la chica. Entraba lo más delicado rompiendo esa tela del amor.

-¡AAAHHH!- grito Haku al sentir que el chico le arrebato su virginidad, saliéndole lagrimas en sus ojos azabaches, la chica igual que Hinata empezó a llorar, Hades al verla así la beso pues él sabía que ambos se amaban –Te amo Naruto-kun- dijo Haku con lagrimas de felicidad al darle a su amado el sacrificio virginal.

-Haku-chan tambien te amo- le dijo el Dios que volvió a besar a su amante, la cual degustaba los labios de su Dios.

–Naruto-kun ya puedes moverte- le dijo Haku con una sonrisa, el rubio Dios empezó a mover sus caderas lentamente para que Haku se acostumbrara al invasor -¡Aaahh- eran los sonidos que emitia Haku al sentir como el pene de Hades entraba y salía de su interior, Hades/Naruto seguía en su movimiento, Haku empezó a sentir el placer de cada estocada que le daba el falo de su novio -¡Aaahh! Na, ¡AAhh! Naruto-kun- decía en el placer el nombre de Naruto, el chico tambien sentía el placer de estar en el interior de Haku.

-Haku-chan ¡Ahh!- decía Hades/Naruto dandonle placer a su novia, Hinata/Pandora veía recostada, sonriéndole a los amantes en su juego pasional, mientras ella descansaba, Haku en su placer se movia de acuerdo a cada estocada que le brindaba su amante.

-¡AAhh, AAh, Ohh!- gritaba muy extasiada Haku, que sentía nuevamente llevar a los propios Campos Elyseos, Naruto/Hades empezaba a llegar nuevamente al climax.

-Haku-chan…yo voy a- decía entre gemidos sintiendo como las paredes vaginales de Haku apretaban su miembro.

-Naru…!Ahh!...Naru…!Ohh! por favor Hazlo dentro de mi- dijo la dama de los hielos, el Dios al escuchar lo que dijo su novia se movio más rápido, hasta sentir que su semen salir de su pene.

-¡ME CORRO HAKU-CHAN- grito en una explosión de orgasmo el Dios.

-¡YO TAMBIEN NARUTO-KUN!- igual que el Dios grito en un violento orgasmo, Haku sentía como el semen de su futuro esposo estaba en su interior, pero gracias a los sellos antiembarazo, no tendría hijos por el momento, ambos chicos de besarón y estuvieron abrazados un momento –Te amo Naruto-kun- dijo Haku acariciando la cabellera de Naruto.

-Yo tambien te amo, Haku-chan- le dijo a su amante, después Hades retiro su pene del interior de Haku, la cual dejo salir un poco del semen Hinata se acomodo a un lado de Hades/Naruto y esta fue abrazada por el Dios, el cual la beso.

Fin del Lemon.

-Hades-kun te amamos- dijo Hinata, Haku también se acomodó en el cuerpo del Dios y fue abrazada por su novio, para después darle un beso. Los tres amantes se acomodaron para entrar en el mundo de los sueños regido por Hypnos. En ese momento una explosión de humo apareció a los pies de la cama donde dormían los chicos, después se revelo un zorro blanco con nueve colas, con una marca de un sol en la frente.

 **-Valla que hicieron escandalo-** dijo Kurama, el cual había salido del sello por voluntad, entonces subió a la cama y los tapo con las cobijas **–Bueno parece que ahora si tienen buenos motivos para la boda-** dijo en una forma de burla **–pero se merecen estar juntos, después de tantos milenios-** dijo el zorro para después retirarse por una ventana **–ire al bosque a buscar a mis hermanos-** fue lo último que dijo Kurama para salir por la ventana, pero no se percato que un aura dorada-blanca empezaba a manifestarse en los amantes, combinación de sus cosmos, indicando que habían alcanzado la unión cósmica divina.

Omake (Autor: Animebot02, solo la adapte un poco).

Naruto/Hades tenía a varios hermanos y hermanas que extrañaba bastante y a algunos que no tanto, por alguna razón pensó en una pareja que tenía ambas clases de personas.

Por una lado estaba su sobrino Hefestos el dios del Fuego y herrero de los dioses que era de sus sobrinos favoritos, Hefestos era un talentoso artista de la fragua, podía elaborar desde magníficas armas que eran obras de arte dada su fina ornamentación, pero pese a ello de gran funcionalidad así como estatuas y demás artilugios. En el pasado Poseidón recibió de Hefestos su famoso tridente que le ayudaba a casi no consumir como energía en el manejo del agua. Mientras que a Hades le había dado un casco que tenía dos virtudes, a los muertos los revivía completamente mientras usaran el casco, a los vivos los podía volver invisibles al igual que a él. Hades jamás había usado el casco pues no era un pervertido como el promiscuo de Zeus o un mirón como Poseidón pero lo conservaba pues en sí mismo era una obra de arte, aunque lo perdio. Y también estaba Afrodita, su hermana y esposa de Hefestos.

Afrodita era en términos simples una lata, la diosa del amor era caprichosa y bastante voluble y sólo sacaba su lado bueno con su hijo Eros y con su esposo. Hefestos era la prueba de que a veces verbo mata carita, el dios no era tan guapo como Poseidón o Apolo pero gracias a su trato para con ella, cayó rendida a sus pies pues el dios del fuego jamás trató de conquistarla adulando o algo así, cada que ella iba a quejarse con Hefestos de sus malas citas con Ares o con Dioniso el dios le oía atentamente y le daba consejo ,pese a estar enamorado de ella y todo, se resignaba a por lo menos estar cerca de Afrodita así. Y a la larga tras varios siglos de convivencia, la bella diosa se fue enamorando del dios.

En el presente Naruto sonrió al recordar sin motivo alguno al feliz pero singular matrimonio, hasta que alguien tocó a su puerta. Naruto abrió y se topó a una joven de veinte años, cabello rubio largo y ondulado y ojos color miel que vestía un elegante vestido de una sola pieza de color púrpura acompañada de un joven de su edad (de la joven), cabello castaño claro, ojos color ónix y que cojeaba ligeramente.

 **-¿No piensas saludar a tu hermanita?-** preguntó la mujer al ver a Naruto sin reaccionar.

-¿Afrodita qué haces aquí?- preguntó tras salir de su estupor el ojiazul.

 **-¿No puedo venir a visitar a mi hermano mayor?-** preguntó fingiendo indignación la rubia, quien pasa a la mansión Namikaze como Juan por su casa acompañada de su esposo que veía con culpa a su tío.

-Hefestos, ¿como se entero?- pregunto Hades a su sobrino

 **-Fue por los dos anillos de compromiso que me pediste, tu sabes como es ella de persuasiva-** dijo el Dios de los Herreros el cual suspiro por lo terca que era su esposa con la información confidencial. Naruto solo se sonrojo el no poder tocar a una mujer como Afrodita durante un siglo, era un castigo demasiado cruel y conociendo a su hermana sabía que por mucho que amara a su sobrino si que cumpliría su amenaza, por ello suspiro cansado y le dejó pasar en paz

 **-Sólo vine a ver si estas dos si son dignas de mi hermano-** contestó la diosa de la Pasión y la fertilidad **-sabes que yo ¡Jamás Me equivoco en estas cosas!-** fijo Afrodita con orgullo. Y era cierto, Afrodita le dijo que Perséfone no era la indicada y que el amor estaba bajo sus narices Hades no le hizo caso y ella no se equivocó, su esposa lo traicionó y quien si lo amaba de verdad era su consejera quien fue de sus más fieles ayudantes en su fallida venganza para con los hombres y su sobrina Athena. Justo en ese momento, Hinata/ Pandora venía llegando con Haku y al verlas sonrió divertida.

 **-¡Te lo dije!-** exclamó triunfal la diosa rubia a su hermano **-¡Yo nunca, nunca, nunca, me equivoco!-** canturreo de forma infantil la deidad **-¡Pandora chan, sabía que este cabeza hueca tarde o temprano se daría cuenta de ti, felicidades!-** dijo Afrodita, la cual fue a tomar las manos de la ojiperla con una sonrisa.

-G…gracias Afrodita-Chan- dijo muy roja la ojiperla.

 **-Mary, Mary Love a tu servicio cariño-** le dio su nombre mortal.

-¿Que, tu encarnación humana es una strip tease?- preguntó Hades debido al nombre ridículo de su hermana.

 **-no, es mi nombre de actriz por**-** río divertida cuando lo dijo y más al ver la reacción de sus anfitriones, la cual les sacó la lengua burlona **-es broma, en realidad escribo una columna del corazón y ese es mi pseudónimo-** dijo la chica rubia aliviando a los presentes **–ademas estoy usando un Henge para entrar a la aldea-** dijo la rubia

 ** _-Siempre es lo mismo, pero por eso la amo-_** pensó rojo el dios del fuego. En eso la rubia hizo un sello y en una bola de humo aparecio una mujer muy hermosa de figura delgada, tiene el cabello castaño rojizo que le llega hasta los tobillos, un moño atado con una banda de color azul oscuro, dos mechones de los cuales uno cubre su ojo derecho y dos que se cruzan sobre el pecho, justo debajo de la barbilla. Sus ojos son de color verde claro. Viste un vestido de manga larga de color azul oscuro, que cae justo debajo de las rodillas. El vestido sólo cubre hasta la parte superior de su brazo y la parte inferior de sus pechos. Debajo, lleva una camisa de malla que cubre más de su cuerpo superior que su vestido, pero no llega a cubrir los hombros y sigue dejando una hendidura de tamaño considerable. Ella también lleva pantalones cortos del mismo color que el vestido y, debajo de esos, leotardos de malla, que baja sobre sus rodillas. Alrededor de la cintura, lleva un cinturón con una bolsa. Además, lleva sandalias de tacón alto y espinilleras que alcanzan a lo largo de sus rodillas. Ella también lleva esmalte de uñas oscuro y suele llevar lápiz labial de color rosa.

 **-Bien hermanito, esta soy yo en esta encarnación, pero soy lider de un grupo de rebeldes en Kiri que trata de derrocar a un niño con un Biju en su interior en forma de Caguama (Asi le decimos a las tortugas marinas en México), es por eso que use el henge para entrar a la aldea-** dijo la pelicastaño volviendo a realizar el henge.

-¿Mei-sama, usted es una Diosa?- pregunto Haku muy sorprendida de la dama presente con el Henge.

 **-Asi es Haku-chan, soy la Diosa del Amor y Belleza, Afrodita-** dijo la ahora conocida como Mei alias Mary Love.

-Y tu Hefestos ¿tienes en un Henge?- pregunto Hades a su sobrino.

 **-No necesito de disfraces, además nadie me reconoce-** dijo sin más el Dios.

 **-Como sea-** le resto importancia Mary **–Pandora que bueno que sea una de tus prometidas me quita mucho trabajo de encima-** contesto Afrodita sacándole una gota de sudor a los presentes en la cabeza. La diosa sólo chasqueo los dedos, Haku y la Diosa desaparecieron.

 _-Algo me dice que lo que le hizo a Psique será un dulce paseo por el campo, en comparación a lo que le hará a Haku-chan-_ pensó angustiado Naruto.

 _-De la que me salve-_ pensó aliviada Hinata. Haku apareció en un lugar oscuro donde no veía ni la palma de su mano, asustada llamó a la diosa que le calmo.

 **-Tranquila cariño, estamos a salvo-** respondio Mary para tranquilizar a la pobre de Haku. La diosa chasqueo sus dedos y Haku se dio cuenta que estaban en un foro de televisión y que la diosa del amor era la conductora.

-¿no sabia que tenía un programa de televisión?- pregunto Haku a la Diosa.

 **-Bueno, de algo debo de sacar recursos para mantener la rebelión, por lo que cree este programa-** respondio Afrodita **-damas y caballeros sean bienvenidos a "Charlas con Afrodita"-** dijo la Diosa **-hoy tenenos a una invitada sorpresa, a una mujer de hielo que aún así fue capaz de derretirse por los encantos de mi hermanito Hades-** dijo Mary, en eso se oyó un ¡Ah! admirado del público al que Haku no veía **-el Dios del inframundo-** dijo con micrifono en mano la Deidad, el "publico" murmuro de sorpresa **-Ahora cariño, cuentanos los jugosos detalles sin omitir nada por favor-** dijo la Diosa de los chismes a Haku, la cual le coloco el micrófono. Haku demasiado nerviosa contó todo sobre como conoció al dios teniendo reacciones diversas del público, al terminar su relato le comentó a la deidad.

-Público fácil, ¿De donde lo sacó?- Pregunto la chica pelinegra

 **-Yo lo hice cariño-** sonrió de manera "muy dulce " Mary al decirlo asustando a Haku por ello - **pero bueno, ahora pasaremos tres sencillas pruebas para ver si eres digna de mi hermano-** dijo Mary **-Prueba número uno-** cogió una tarjeta la leyó en voz baja y "fulminó" al productor del progama **-Alejandro esa prueba ya se la puse a mi nuera Psique y la supero-** leyó las primeras tarjetas y negó con la cabeza **-pasemos a la versión moderna-** hablo la diosa don una sonrisa.

Haku tomó una tarjeta y se puso pálida pues una de ellas decía "meter la mano en un hormiguero de hormigas bala, ella sabía de lo dolorosa de su mordida y se asustó por ello, siendo sacada por Afrodita de sus pensamientos.

 **-Prueba uno, templanza-** chasqueo los dedos y apareció Hefestos confundido **-digamos que es su aniversario de bodas y llegó tarde, ¿como lo confrontarías?-** le dijo la prueba Afrodita. Haku se acercó al dios y le habló dulcemente.

-¿Mucho trabajo cariño?- preguntó ella imaginando a Naruto en el lugar del dios.

 **-Si princesa (más bien será mi reina), estuve muy ocupado. Por más que quise no logre salir a tiempo, pero el fin de semana te lo compesare llevándote a la playa a una suite de lujo-** le contesto de manera amable Hefestos a Haku, Afrodita se quedó de piedra, cuando eso ocurrió ella furiosa sarandeo a su esposo y le reclamó. Desde entonces jamás ha olvidado sus aniversarios pero admitió que la forma de Haku era mejor que la suya y daba un resultado inesperado.

 **-Ok, prueba superada, ahora veamos, prueba de fidelidad-** Hablo Afrodita. Y nuevamente chasqueo los dedos y dos personas que Hefestos odiaba aparecieron.

-Hola preciosa, ¿Estas sola?- preguntó en hombre más guapo y varonil que Haku jamas había visto en su vida.

-Nena, ¿Por que tan solita?- preguntó otro tan atractivo como el anterior pero de facciones más finas mirándose en un espejo y sonriéndole al mismo.–eres muy linda, aunque no tanto como yo- dijo el joven dándose besos en el espejo.

-Estoy esperando a mi novio, con su permiso- contestó Haku con naturalidad dejando a Hefestos de piedra de ver que una mortal resistió a los encantos de Adonis y Narciso, sin embargo su esposa tenía una hemorragia nasal y una sonrisa boba en el rostro y el tuvo que sacudirla para sacarla de su trance.

 **-Ah si, prueba superada-** dijo aún sonrojada por la aparición de los hombres **-Tercera prueba-** sacó un tomate y se lo dio a Haku **-este tomate es especial, si Hades es el amor de tu vida y lo muerdes no sucederá nada, pero si no…** \- sonrió de forma un tanto siniestra **-digamos que vas a lamentarlo por lo que te queda de vida y va a encontrarlo en su reino-** dijo con tranquilidad. Haku se comió el fruto casi de un bocado y se lo trago a lo que la diosa encantada chasqueo una vez más los dedos.

Haku y ella reaparecieron en la mansión Namikaze y Naruto revisó a su prometida, las famosas pruebas de la diosa a veces eran mortales y el quería asegurarse que estuviera sana y salva.

 **-Tienes suerte hermano-** sonrió de muy bella manera la rubia **-ella también es la indicada, pero algo me dice que habrá una que otra más en tu vida, así que los veré en otra ocasión-** dijo Afrodita riéndose.

En Oto, Kumo, Kusa Nadeshiko y ¿La luna? Ciertas chicas se estremecieron sin razón aparente ante las carcajadas de la rubia.

 **-Bueno hermano, nos vemos, aun tengo que evaluar otras parejitas-** dijo la rubia que se despedía de su hermano mientras abrazaba a su marido y eran envueltos en una lengua de fuego antes de desaparecer. En algunos lugares de contiente, ciertos Dioses y parejas sentían las inminentes ganas de salir corriendo para evitar ser victimas de Afrodita y sus evaluaciones de amor.

-No se si sentir lastima o pena por ellos- menciono Hades una vez que se fue Afrodita teniendo un asentimiento de sus prometidas en respuesta.

 **Así llegamos al final de un nuevo episodio, donde los chicos tuvieron faena muy candente, espero que les haya gustado mi primer lemon en** **trió** **, ya vieron un poco de la** **Unión** **, le agradezco a Animebot02 por el Omake, el cual fue el autor, yo solo lo acomode. Aclaraciones para que no se confundan, Eros es el Dios del amor, pero no solo del físico, sino de la creación, a diferencia de Afrodita que ella es Diosa del amor erotico, este Eros es mucho anterior a Zeus y los titanes, donde más adelante explicare en un capítulo, Narciso lo puse con su espejo debido al mito, además que en mi carrera que estudio hay un transtorno de nombre Transtorno de la personalidad narcisista, aquellos que dicen "Primero yo, luego yo, despues yo, al final yo", ejemplo Peña Nieto. Como siempre digo dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias, reflexiones, menos críticas destructivas, por cierto en unos instantes publicare el prologo de una nueva historia, espero que les guste y la apoyen.**


	29. Capítulo 28: Planes de boda y serpientes

**¿Qué hay de nuevo banda? Aquí Shion145 trayéndoles el capítulo semanal de la serie, como pueden ver las chicas casi son Diosa, solo necesitan afianzarlo bien, el Dios Hades es mi ídolo. Pasemos a comentarios:**

 **Alferez002: nunca he visto la serie, pero lo que si puedo decir es que la reflexión la saque después de leer varias fuentes, hablar con personas sobre el tema, hacer un analisis y ¡Wuala! A esa conclusión llegue.**

 **Animebot02: bueno que puedo decir, creo que supero al anciano raboverde de Jiraya en cuanto a historias eróticas, la verdad me falta para llegar a escribir como los grandes, Hay un Omake con tema sexual. La historia más porno se encuentra en la Biblia, que es el cantar de cantares escrita por Salomón para una reina.**

 **Guest: es lo bueno de poner al publico sacar sus propias conclusiones, así que adivina cuantas afortunadas serán Diosas del condenado Hades. Ya casi le hago un altar en mi casa.**

 **Con esto concluyo los reviews que aportan, e iniciamos con el capitulo, saque las palomitas, el chesco, o la chela, apaguen el celular, corran al compadre y a la comadre, envían a la suegra a timbuctu o de plano a que vea sus novelas, porque ¡Comenzamos!**

 **Sin más, Hay que darle duro que era para ayer. ¡Comenzamos!**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju, dios o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju, dios o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

-¡Katon: jutsu gran bola de fuego! o ¡Marioneta cósmica!- técnica o jutsu.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Masashi Kishimoto, solo soy dueño de la historia, tampoco lo hago con fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

Capítulo 27: Planes de boda y serpientes.

Al día siguiente por la mañana, Naruto/Hades, Hinata/Pandora y Haku dormían plácidamente después de una noche muy intensa, los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana de la habitación, golpeando el rostro de Naruto. Esto hizo que empezará a despestarse poco a poco al sentir la molestia del brillo, además de abrir los ojos y acostumbrase a la luz.

-¡Hmmm!- decían entre quejas el Dios al ser molestado por el astro rey, sin embargo sentía que era hora de levantarse, por lo cual se despertó totalmente, al momento de quererse levantar sintió que su cuerpo tenía dos pesos extras, por lo cual miro hacia su pecho y encontró a unas sonrientes Hinata y Haku durmiendo sobre él, abrazándolo de forma posesiva como si no quisieran que se fuera el Dios. Para Naruto se le hizo muy conmovedor la escena que sonrió, para el Dios eran más hermosas que las ninfas o las musas del olimpo, como un par de ángeles. Por lo cual no quería despertarlas, así que se levantó con mayor cuidado posible para no despertarlas, después de salir de la cama les dio un beso en las frentes de las chicas, las cuales se movieron para acomodarse mejor.

Después entró al baño para asearse y después vestirse con su ropa de entrenamiento, una vez vestido salió al pasillo con dirección al comedor, en ese momento una nuve de humo apareció, al disiparse apareció su mentor y amigo Kurama.

-Buenos días Kurama- fue el saludo que le dio Naruto al zorro blanco, el cual estaba un poco cansado de su paseo nocturno.

 **-Buenos días, parece que anoche tuviste algo de acción-** dijo el zorro en forma picara, Hades solo se sonrojo al recordar la noche de pasión que tuvo con sus novias.

-Este…si…algo por el estilo- dijo Naruto entre balbuceos y nervios, el zorro solamente sonreía muy descaradamente –por cierto ¿Por qué estas fuera del sello Kurama?- pregunto el rubio a su amigo de nueve colas.

 **-Sali a ver como estaban las cosas en el bosque y de paso saber como estaban mis hermanos-** contesto Kurama la pregunta. El chico rubio se le quedo mirando con algo de duda.

-Y ¿Qué fue lo que encontraste?- dijo Naruto para conocer la situación.

 **-sentí una presencia muy similar a la del chico llamado Kabuto rondando por el bosque de la muerte-** dijo el zorro sentado meneando sus nueve colas.

-¿Una presencia como la de Kabuto?- preguntó Hades, el cual no sabía bien de quien se trataba.

 **-Si por la esencia que sentí parece ser que pertenece a Orochimaru-** contestó Kurama, Naruto sabía por su abuelo adoptivo que Orochimaru era uno de los tres sannin legendarios, además traicionó la aldea al ser descubierto realizando experimentos con personas, especialmente con niños, sobre la teoría del chakra.

-Entonces, Orochimaru esta en el bosque de la muerte- fue el pensamiento en voz alta de Naruto.

 **-Si, su esencia es muy fuerte y también que no se ha bañado en varios días-** contestó con burla Kurama. Naruto se estaba riendo del aseo personal del sannin de las serpientes.

-Entonces debemos investigar cuales son las intensiones de Orochimaru en los exámenes, por lo cual tendré que ir al bosque a investigar- comento el rubio a su peludo amigo, el cual solo asentía.

En una habitación aparte, se despertaba Karin, la cual al ver donde se encontraba se levantó sobre su cama.

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto la pelirroja al no distinguir bien el lugar, y sobre todo al no portar sus lentes no podía distinguir el lugar, por lo que busco sus lentes, los cuales los encontró a un lado sobre un mueble, los tomo y se los coloco, viendo que estaba en una habitación desconocida –recuerdo que estaba en el bosque con un equipo de Konoha viendo a mi equipo, después me desmaye- dijo intranquila Karin, la cual se levantó totalmente de la cama y salió con precaución de la habitación. La pelirroja camino por el pasillo y ahí vió al chico que le dijo que era un Uzumaki de espaldas. El Dios mayor aun seguía Platicando con Kurama de la situación del bosque.

-¿Entonces lo que encontramos en Nami, esta relacionado con Orochimaru Y Gatou en el contrabando de armas?- pregunto Naruto a su peludo amigo, el cual seguía sentado.

 **-Es posible, sin embargo aun teniendo en cuenta las pruebas no podemos sacar conclusiones concretas, también esta lo de las reliquias del consejo y el antiguo consejo del clan de tu novia-** dijo Kurama a su amigo, mientras detrás de él Karin se encuentra escuchando la conversación sin saber con quién hablaba.

-Esto es bastante extraño- concluyó Naruto con un suspiro de cansancio a lo que se venía. En eso el zorro siente la presencia de Karin a las espaldas de Naruto.

 **-Te dejo kit, parece que la chica Uzumaki esta detrás de ti-** finalizó Kurama, para que en una explosión de humo desapareciera para ingresar al sello. Hades/Naruto se volteo a ver y se encontró con Karin, la cual estaba parada mirándolo un poco apenada.

-Buenos día Karin- saludo Naruto a la chica pelirroja, la cual estaba un poco sonrojada.

-Buenos Días Naruto- contestó Karin con la cabeza algo agachada.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó el rubio Dios con una sonrisa.

-Bi…bien, gracias por lo de ayer- dijo la chica sonrojada por ver los ojos de Naruto -¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó, pues el estar en un lugar extraño la hacia sentir incomoda.

-No hay problema, y en donde estas, pues te encuentras en la torre que esta en el centro del bosque de la muerte- le contestó Naruto, por su parte Karin se alegro de haber llegado a la torre.

-¡Entonces mi equipo y yo…!- iba a decir con alegría, pero al ver como el rostro de Naruto cambia de expresión se detuvo de seguir hablando.

-Lo siento Karin, pero solo estas tú, el resto de tu equipo murió, te desmayaste cuando los vistes en el claro ayer, yo te traje junto con mi equipo a la torre para que descansaras- dijo con sinceridad el Dios del Inframundo. Por su parte Karin estaba algo triste de escuchar que su equipo no sobrevivió, pero recordó como era tratada por su propio equipo y en Kusa.

-Bueno no importa, además con mi equipo me sentía menospreciada- dijo un poco triste.

-Mejor vayamos a comer algo y ahí me cuentas un poco de ti- dijo con tranquilidad Naruto, Karin al escuchar las palabras de Naruto se sintió diferente, pues era la primera persona que se preocupaba de ella, a parte de su propia madre.

-Esta bien- dijo Karin que inmediatamente acompaño a Naruto al comedor, ambos iban en silencio caminando por el corredor, hasta que llegaron al comedor comunitario. Se acercaron a la barra a tomar una charola y pidieron su desayuno, ambos chicos se fueron a sentarse en una banca, y empezaron a desayunar, en ese momento aparecieron en una nube de humo los senseis del equipo 11 y los Dioses gemelos. Karin al ver a los hombres, se sorprendió del parecido entre ellos, lo único que los distinguía era el color de ojos y su cabello, lo más que le intrigaba eran las estrellas que tenían en la frente.

 **-Buenos días señor Hades-** saludo cortésmente Hypnos Y Thánatos, Karin no sabía a quién se dirigían los sujetos como Hades.

-Buenos días Hypnos, Thánatos- regreso el saludo, ahora la pelirroja con lentes estaba más confundida con lo que dijo Naruto.

-Hola Naruto- saludo como si nada Anko.

-Buenos días Naruto- saludo Yugao al chico -¿Y donde están Hinata y Haku?- pregunto la pelilila al no ver a las chicas en el comendor.

-Este…aun…siguen durmiendo- contestó con un sonrojo al recordar la noche de pasión que tuvieron y el porque las chicas aun seguían durmiendo. Por otro lado Anko al ver la chica preguntó.

-¿Y quien es la chica pelirroja?- dijo Anko para indagar.

-Mi nombre es Karin Uzumaki- contestó la chica un poco intimidada, pues sentía de los sujetos salía un poder mucho más fuerte que el de ella.

-¿Dijiste Uzumaki?- volvió a preguntar Anko, la chica solo asintió a la pregunta.

-Si, al parecer no soy el único de mi clan que esta con vida- contestó Naruto, la chica recordaba que le había dicho que el pertenecia al clan Uzumaki, pero no se fiaba muy bien en él, aun al sentir su chakra similar al suyo –se que es algo complicado Karin, pues mi madre se llamaba Kushina Uzumaki y mi padre Minato Namikase- dijo Naruto/Hades.

-Dijiste ¿Kushina Uzumaki?- preguntó Karin con impresión en su rostro.

-Sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- realizó la misma pregunta que Naruto.

-Pues escuche de mi madre que tenía una hermana mayor de nombre Kushina, mi madre se llamaba Nabiki Uzumaki y vivíamos en Kusa, sin embargo me separaron de mi madre, la cual usaron para curar heridos, y quede huérfana, después fui recogida por la propia aldea de Kusa, para convertirme en Kunoichi, solo por mi habilidad- explicaba Karin, los Dioses y las senseis de los equipos estaban sorprendidos del posible parentesco entre los chicos.

 **-Si es verdad que la madre biológica del señor Hades y la madre de la chica son hermanas, entonces necesitamos ir a los Campos Elyseos a averiguar-** dijo Thánatos, Hypnos estaba de acuerdo con las palabras de su hermano, Karin por su parte tenía los ojos en espiral al no saber nada de lo que hablaban.

-¡No entiendo nada de lo que están hablando! ¿Quién es Hades? ¿Qué son los campos Elyseos? ¿QUÉ ES QUÉ?- grito una muy enojada y desesperada Karin, pues lo que decían entre ellos la hacía confundir más. Ya pensaba que estaba en un sueño, en el manicomio, o que los sujetos estaban pero si bien fumados.

-Eso te lo platicaré más al rato, lo importante es que eres parte del clan Uzumaki- dijo el Dios mayor con una sonrisa zorruna, la chica se calmo un poco.

-¿Me lo juras?- preguntó Karin un poco más tranquila.

-Si, lo juro- contestó Naruto con calma, esas palabras calmo a Karin.

–también quisiera estar con mi único familiar- dijo la pelirroja con algo de alegría.

-Claro, solo debemos informarle a Hokage sobre tu situación, además Naruto es el actual líder del clan Uzumaki- contestó Anko, Karin ahora estaba feliz de poder vivir en un lugar donde tenía a su familiar más cercano.

-¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!- agradecía la chica con jubilo al poder estar en un lugar donde la valorarían. En eso Hypno vio los ojos de su señor y sonrió.

 **-Ahora hay que hablar de la boda entre el señor Hades y sus novias-** dijo el Dios del Sueños. Los demás no sabían a lo que se refería el Dios.

 **-Dime Hypnos ¿A qué te refieres?-** preguntó el Dios de la muerte **–Sabemos que el señor Hades** **decidió** **casarse muy joven, pero aun no tienen el motivo para realizarlo-** explicó Thánatos con un poco de molestia, su hermano solo sonrió más.

 **-Tienes razón Thánatos, sin embargo ¿Te has fijado en los ojos del señor Hades?-** preguntó Hypnos a su hermano haciendo énfasis en los ojos de Naruto. Los demás vieron los ojos del chico, a Karin le costó un poco mirarlo a ese lugar, pues cada vez que lo hacía se sonrojaba, pero al final lo hizo, dentro de sus pupilas se podía ver una aura color dorada-blanca, la cual formaba el universo. Los demás estaban asombrados del fenómeno que se presentaban en los ojos

-¿Qué significa Hypnos-kun?- le preguntó Yugao a su esposo.

 **-Unión Cósmica Divina-** contestó el Dios del sueño.

 **-¿Acaso dices que el señor Hades obtuvo lo que solo Gea y Uranos, y algunos hijos de Zeus, lo han alcanzado?-** preguntó muy impresionado Thánatos, al saber que su amigo ahora podía casarse sin problemas.

 **-Así es hermano, parece que se aman los tres con verdadera pasión-** contestó Hypnos a su hermano.

-Entonces Hinata y Haku ¿pronto serán las esposas de Naruto?- preguntó Anko con sorpresa a lo que veía en el Dios.

 **-Así es Hebi-hime, la unión cósmica es muy rara, se dice que enlaza a los amantes para siempre, incluso si están separados por el tiempo y el espacio, los matrimonios con otras personas no funcionan, incluso si son forzados por las familias de estos, nada los puede separar, ni siquiera el propio Zeus es capaz de hacerlo, pues están unidos en la esencia y espíritu-** explicaba Thánatos a su esposa, la dama de las serpientes estaba impresionada por lo que dijo el Dios de la Muerte. Karin estaba impresionada por lo que escuchaba, pero a la vez estaba confundida.

 **-Solo resta informarle a la familia de las chicas sobre el fenómeno, además para que se refuerce esta unión, la boda debe hacerse frente a los abuelos del señor Hades, pues son los únicos en realizar la unión entre ellos, espero que los padres de las chicas no lo quieran castrar-** dijo Hypnos con una burla, Naruto/Hades se empezaba a poner blanco a lo que dijo su mentor y amigo, tanto que se cubría la entrepierna.

-¿Por qué cariño?- preguntó una muy curiosa Yugao a Hypnos.

 **-Se debe que para obtener esta unión, la pareja o en este caso el trío deben de intimar-** contestó la pregunta Hypnos **–Thánatos y mi cuñada saben a lo que me refiero, pues son unos expertos-** dijo Hypnos con un tono de burla el comentario, Naruto/Hades solo estaba sonrojado.

-Así que el señor Hades salió todo un gigolo ¿Eh?- dijo una sonriente Anko, Naruto solo se apenaba más y se ocultaba más en la mesa para que no lo vieran.

En la habitación donde dormían el equipo 11, Hinata y Haku despertaban al no sentir a su novio y almohada favorita.

-¿A dónde habrá ido Naruto-kun?- preguntó Haku al ver que el lugar donde estaba durmiendo se encontraba vació.

-Tal vez esta en el comedor desayunando- contestó Hinata, las chicas de levantarón y se arreglaron para ir al comedor a desayunar. En el comedor se llevaba la plática.

 **-Bueno, debemos informarle a la señora Rea y al Señor Cronos de lo que sucedió con su hijo para que se prepare las cosas de la boda, la cual se realizará en los campos Elyseos, pues es el lugar donde conectan con los jardines de la señora Gea-** dijo Hypnos, los demás, excepto Karin, estaban planeando lo que le dirían a los familiares de Hinata/Pandora y Haku.

 **-Entonces yo me comunicaré con los padres de las chicas y con el lider de la aldea, tú hermano le avisaras a los padres del chico y nos vemos después-** dijo Hypnos, Thánatos asintió a lo dicho por su hermano

-Antes que se vayan, necesito que le digan a Oji-san que en la prueba escrita estaba un gennin de nombre Kabuto y que tenía unas tarjetas con los datos de los participantes, además de que posiblemente este Orochimaru rondando por el bosque de la muerte- Dijo Naruto/Hades, Hypnos asintió a lo que le pidió el Dios del Inframundo.

-¡Ese maldito bastardo!- gruño molesta Anko al escuchar el nombre de su antiguo sensei

 **-De acuerdo señor Hades-** contestó Hypnos.

-Aun así debemos de vigilarlo para saber su movimiento dentro de la aldea- dijo Naruto.

-Karin cuando acabes de comer, me acompañas a ver al Hokage para que pueda ingresarte como gennin de la aldea- dijo Yugao, la pelirroja asintió y siguió comiendo, Thánatos se levanto de su asiento y se marcho a los Campos Elyseos para comunicarle la noticia a los padres de Hades –aun así es necesario avisarle al Hokage sobre la posible presencia del Sannin de las serpientes en el bosque y capturarlo- sugirió la Kunoichi pelilila.

-Solo díganle a Jiji sobre la presencia, si mandan a capturar a la serpiente rastrera, solo escapara y no podremos obtener información sobre sus planes, es posible que este relacionado con el consejo de Oji-san- contestó Naruto con seriedad –es por eso que debemos vigilarlo sin que sospeche- finalizó el plan.

En eso las chicas llegan y besan en las mejillas a su novio, ambas se sentaron a los lados de Naruto, los demás veían los ojos de las chicas del equipo 11 y vieron el mismo fenómeno que en Hades, por lo cual todos se dispusieron a desayunar antes de retirarse a realizar sus respectivas tareas. Después del desayuno, Anko, Yugao e Hypnos se retiraron a la torre del Hokage junto a Karin, Thánatos se fue a los Campos Elyseos a comentarle lo que ocurrió con el señor Hades y sus respectivas novias.

Una vez que se fueron, Hinata, Naruto y Haku estaban solos, el chico rubio les comento del plan sobre vigilar a Orochimaru y su objetivo es saber lo que pretendía la serpiente. Las chicas al escuchar que él saldría se negaban a dejarlo ir, sin embargo Naruto/Hades las tranquilizó diciéndoles que llegaría sano y salvo, además sello una espada Jian por seguridad, dándoles más confianza a sus futuras esposas, si bien las chicas se veían un poco inseguras al saber que usaría un sable chino en vez de su espada, por lo cual les comentó que era demasiado arriesgado mostrar el poder de su espada, además llevaba su lira por si necesitaba usar su cosmos como emergencia, dándoles más seguridad a Hinata y Haku, las chicas procedieron a darle un beso en la boca y Naruto salió al bosque a buscar a la serpiente rastrera.

En la torre Hokage, Karin, Anko, Yugao, Hypnos, los padres de Hinata y Zabuza, escuchaban la plática que daba Hypnos referente al fenómeno que sucedió entre las chicas y el Dios del Inframundo. Zabuza sabia que su hija adoptiva corría riesgo de que la ingresarán al LRC o al programa NE, aunque podía matar a los imbéciles de los ancianos y a Danzo, no tenia la facultad de hacerlo, por lo que acepto que su hija estuviera dentro del clan de Naruto con el matrimonio.

-¿Unión cósmica divina?- dijo Hiruzen en su escritorio.

 **-Así es Hiruzen, el señor Hades ahora esta enlazado con la señorita Pandora y con la señorita Haku-** contestó Hypnos con la tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba **–la unión cósmica divina es muy rara que solo los abuelos del señor Hades la obtuvieron y pocos héroes de la época que vivió-** continuo explicando, los demás estaban asombrados de lo que decía el Dios del sueño.

-Díganos señor Hypnos ¿Cómo se obtiene esa unión y en que consiste?- preguntó Hiashi para saber un poco más.

 **-De acuerdo, la unión cósmica divina se obtiene cuando las personas realmente se aman, lo que quiero decir que intercambio de cosas afectivas, materiales y espirituales, además los conecta para siempre y ningún Dios o humano los podrá separar, ni siquiera el tiempo y el espacio, por lo cual lo matrimonios o contratos de matrimonio no funcionará en ellos. Y se obtiene mediante el acto sagrado de amor entre esas personas-** explicaba el Dios de los Sueños.

-¿Cuál es el acto sagrado de amor?- preguntó Hana muy curiosa, Hypnos sabía que si decía que era mediante el sexo, su señor podría acabar eunuco por un largo tiempo.

 **-es mediante…el sexo-** dijo con un poco de miedo en sus palabras, en ese instante los demás estaban muy sorprendidos de que la única forma de obtenerlo era por la vía del sexo, Karin estaba sonrojada, pues ahora comprendía que era intimar, Hana solo sonreía que su hija haya tomado la iniciativa, junto a Haku, en cuanto a los padres…bueno no los calentaba ni el sol. Hiashi estaba furioso que activo su Byakugan y Zabuza lo secundaba con su cuchillo cebollero en mano…digo Espada decapitadora, listos para ir y castrar al maldito pervertidor de hijas santas.

 _-¡VOY A CASTRAR Y DESPUÉS A MATAR A ESE DIOS DE PACOTILLA POR HABER PERVERTIDO A MI HIJA!-_ pensaban el par de padres sobreprotectores, listos para ir a la torre del bosque de la muerte y empezar la caceria de pervertidor de hijas puras y santas, sin embargo el ambiente se puso muy denso que Hypnos pensaba que su hermano estaba furioso, pero al ver quien era, lo mejor que hizo fue apartarse de la zona de guerra, es decir Hiashi y Zabuza.

-No querrán ir a molestar al futuro esposo de sus hijas ¿o sí?- preguntó una sonriente Hana con las manos cruzadas bajo el busto y su Byakugan activo, además de estar detrás de los hombres, los cuales voltearon con terror al ver a la dama enfurecida, ambos miedoso se pusieron azul y se abrazaron, pues lo inminente llegaba para decir solo una cosa

-¡Mami!- dijeron ambos miedosos con voz de ratón, pues Hana inmediatamente golpeo en la cabeza a ambos padres que los dejo en el suelo con los ojos en forma de X y sacando la lengua y un tremendo chichón en la cabeza humeando.

-Para que aprendan a dejar en paz a sus hijas y no ser unos padres celosos ¿entendieron?- dijo con una voz que hacía temblar a Hypnos, los "hombres" que estaban en el suelo solo dijeron una palabra.

-¡Hai!- fue lo último que dijeron Hiashi y Zabuza antes de entrar al mundo de Hypnos. En ese instante tocan la puerta de la oficina de Hiruzen.

-¡Adelante!- dio el pase, por la puerta entraba Thánatos, el cual tenía ya la respuesta de lo que comentó con los titanes Mayores.

 **-¿Qué sucedió Thánatos?-** preguntó Hypnos, el Dios de la muerte solo sonrió, aunque si se viera de cerca, el Dios de la Muerte temblaba de miedo y estaba un poco palido.

 **-Los señores Cronos y Rea estan felices de la noticia, aunque a los padres biológico les costó un poco de trabajo asimilarlo, sobretodo la señora Kushina, pero al explicarle la situación se alegrarón. La unión se celebrará dentro de cinco días, los chicos serán unidos por Gea y Urano en los Campos Elyseos, pues hay un templo que conecta con el Jardin donde Gea y Uranos habitan, además ser donde cultivo el árbol de las manzanas doradas que le regalo a Hera en su boda con Zeus-** dijo Thánatos, Hana estaba feliz que su hija estaría por fin junto a su amado después de milenios de separarse al igual que Haku. Thánatos aun tenía miedo de recordar como se puso la madre biológica de Naruto al saber que se casaría muy joven tanto que sentía nuevamente su propia muerte a manos de la pelirroja que había activado su modo Habanero haciendo que su cabello se levantara en nueve mechones, semejantes a las colas de Kurama y unos ojos blancos de furia, cosa que hizo que el Dios de la muerte se escondiera detrás de Minato para evitar una segunda muerte (Algo irónico si me lo preguntan, la muerte ser asesinada), pero fue salvado por Rea, que le dijo que Hades era un adulto, al igual que Pandora, tranquilizando a la furiosa Kushina **_–La madre biológica del señor Hades si que da miedo cuando se enoja-_** dijo Thánatos aun temblando de miedo **_–Y eso que soy el Dios de la Muerte ¿Cómo es posible que un humano generé un instinto asesino de semejante proporción, superando al mio?-_** se decía asimismo mentalmente.

-Bueno ahora si tenemos los motivos de la boda de los chicos, además para anular el contrato de matrimonio que hicieron los viejos consejeros del clan Hyuga y evitar que Haku sea puesta en el programa NE de Danzo o el LCR- dijo con una sonrisa Hiruzen –aunque sean muy jóvenes- dijo con un poco seriedad.

 **-Tiene razón Hiruzen, sin embargo el señor Hades y Pandora realmente son adultos a nivel espiritual, encarnados en sus nuevos cuerpos, por lo que la edad biológica no afecta en lo absoluto, pues sus recuerdos fueron sellados, con la señorita Haku ella madurará después de la boda a una edad equivalente al señor Hades a nivel de alma -** dijo Thánatos con tranquilidad, el Hokage y los demás estaba asombrados de las palabras del Dios de la muerte.

-Las bodas también deben ser realizadas por mí y tener a los familiares y amigos de los chicos como testigos del evento, además de firmar los documentos en caso de que los quieran separar, sin embargo necesitamos un lugar donde llevar a cabo la ceremonia sin ser interrumpidos- explicó el viejo mono, los Dioses gemelos estaban viendo ese dilema, hasta que Yugao habló.

-Podemos usar el castillo Heinstein como lugar para realizar las bodas de los chicos aquí y que el Hokage precedida la ceremonia de unión, además la fiesta se puede realizar ahí sin arriesgar la vida de los demás- dijo Yugao la respuesta al problema.

 **-Tienes razón cariño, el castillo de la antigua familia Heinstein es el lugar perfecto para la celebración del evento, aun conecta con la entrada al reino del señor Hades, podría usar una barrera del sueño para evitar invitados indeseados a la celebración, solo entraran aquellos con una invitación especial para que no les afecte la barrera-** explicaba la solución Hypnos, los demás estaban de acuerdo a la propuesta, que solamente estaban preocupados por los arreglos.

-Bien las bodas se realizaran dentro de cinco días, esperemos que en ese tiempo no haya algun contratiempo, con esto permitirá que ningun clan o consejeros intente comprometer a los chicos por poder, así los chicos serán libres- dijo el mono sabio del Hokage, Karin era la única que no sabía lo que ocurria hasta que el Hokage la vió –Ahora me queda el asunto de Karin- dijo el Hokage al ver a la pelirroja –aunque tu apellido sea Uzumaki, necesitamos verificar que realmente pertenezcas al clan, no tengo ningún problema en admitirte como parte de la aldea, pero necesitamos algo que nos ayude a avalar que eres familiar de Naruto-kun, podemos realizar una prueba de ADN, si eres del clan Uzumaki entonces estarás protegida por las leyes de tu clan- explicaba el Hokage, la chica estaba feliz de saber que tendría un nuevo hogar.

 **-Hiruzen, de hecho hable con Kushina sobre la chica y su relación con su hijo y dijo que realmente tuvo una hermana con el nombre de Nabiki Uzumaki, pero recuerde la condición que tiene la madre del señor Hades, aun así creo que es lo mejor que asista al evento por si se aclara algo-** dijo Thánatos, el Hokage asintió las palabras del Dios.

-Es lo mejor, pero aun así necesitamos el examen de ADN para darle mayor crédito- dijo el Hokage, el Dios lo pensó y le dio razón al examen –Una vez aclarado el asunto, solo queda Orochimaru y su posible vinculación en los exámenes chunnin- habló el Hokage.

-De hecho Naruto fue a investigar los movimientos de mi antiguo sensei, mencionó que posiblemente este involucrado con Danzo y los otros consejeros, además dijo que un tal Kabuto mostró información de los gennin en la primera etapa de los exámenes por medio de unas tarjetas- habló por primera vez Anko.

-Espero que no sea algo grave, sobretodo Naruto que fue a enfrentarse a mi antiguo alumno, aun así debemos de ser prudentes y como lo mencionó Naruto estar vigilando los movimientos de Orochimaru, además si solo capturamos a Kabuto, podremos saber que trama Orochimaru- dijo Hiruzen, los demás estaban muy pensativos en cual era el objetivo de la serpiente.

 **-Cuando regrese el señor Hades de la caceria de serpientes-** dijo Thánatos, a los demás sol les salió una gota de sudor en la cabeza por el comentario **–le informaré que la boda será dentro de cinco días-** finalizó Thánatos.

En el bosque de la Muerte, Naruto/Hades saltaba de árbol en árbol y de vez en cuando corría por el suelo del propio bosque, hasta que llegó a un claro en el propio bosque.

 _-Bien ahora a buscar donde se encuentra la serpiente escurridiza-_ pensó Naruto, el cual se sentó sobre el suelo y emano un poco de su cosmos para sentir la energía de los equipo _–Siento a Yugito al norte junto a sus compañeras, Gaara y sus hermanos casi llegan a la torre, Neji y su equipo están cerca del equipo de su novia-_ decía en su mente la ubicación de cada equipo, hasta que sintió una energía que era muy grande para ser un gennin _–te encontré maldito, estas junto al Teme y su equipo y al parecer están en peligro-_ volvió a pensar y dejo de emanar su cosmos, para levantarse e iniciar a correr al lugar donde estaba el hijo de Michael Jakson.

El equipo 7 estaba peleando con una mujer misteriosa, la cual tenía más fuerza que un gennin normal, Sai se encontraba inconsciente después de haber peleado con la extraña Kunoichi, la cual tenía su Hitae de Kusa, el chico pálido uso su arte ninja de tinta sin ningún éxito. Sakura se encontraba asustada, pues la extraña mujer despedía un instinto asesino más fuerte. Por otro lado Sasuke estaba peleando con la kunoichi, pero sin darle ningún golpe.

–Ku, ku, ku eres interesante Sasuke-kun- dijo la extraña kunoichi con una sonrisa muy tétrica.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Sasuke con su sharingan activo y listo para atacar.

-Digamos que soy alguien que puede darte más poder que esta aldea- habló la kuniochi de Kusa, por otro lado Sasuke estaba enfurecido por no poder golpear a la extraña mujer.

-¡No necesito que nadie me de más poder!- dijo con enojo y realizó sellos para inhalar aire por la nariz -¡Katon: jutsu gran bola de fuego!- gritó y exhalo una gran llamarada en forma de fuego que fue directamente a la Kunoichi, dando en el blanco y levantando una nube de polvo, al despejarse la nube de polvo se podía ver que la técnica de fuego golpeo la cara de la Kunoichi, pero para sorpresa de Sakura y Sasuke, la extraña chica tomo los restos de la piel y se la arranco rebelando a un hombre pálido, con cabello negro, ojos como de serpiente. Era el sannin de las serpientes Orochimaru.

-Ku, ku, ku Ere bastante interesante Sasuke-kun- dijo el Sannin sacando su lengua y relamiéndose los labios.

-¿Quién eres, contesta?- dijo enojado el Uchiha, el cual apretaba las manos por la frustración de no haber derrotado a su enemigo.

-Bueno, mi nombre es Orochimaru, y como te dije puedo darte más poder de lo que esta miserable aldea te puede ofrecer- le dijo Orochimaru, Sasuke solo empezó a realizar sellos manuales.

-¡Katon: Jutsu gran bola de fuego!- volvió a gritar la técnica y lanzo la esfera de fuego contra su enemigo. Orochimaru realizó sellos manuales e inhalo.

-¡Futon: jutsu balas de aire!- dijo el Sannin el cual envió una esfera de aire, el cual al hacer contacto con la técnica de Sasuke, se transformo en una gran esfera de fuego, pero al ser más fuerte la técnica del Sannin la esfera de fuego se dirigió al último de los Uchihas.

-¡AAaarhg!- grito el chico al recibir la poderosa técnica, la cual lo dejo con quemaduras algo serias en su cuerpo, pero aun seguía consciente.

-¡SASUKE-KUN!- grito Sakura al ver a su amor caer al suelo por la técnica.

-Ku, ku, ku sabes, eso es lo que puedes obtener si te unes a mí- dijo la serpiente pálida, después realizó sellos manuales y estiro su cuello, dirigiéndose a una velocidad chupeteo…dijo beso…perdón mordió al Emo en el cuello.

-¡AAAAAH!- fue el grito al sentir la mordida de la serpiente homosexual, después encogió su cuello y en el lugar donde le mordió salió un sello con la forma de tres tomoes de color negro.

-Ku, ku, ku espero que te guste mi reglo Sasuke-kun, cuando lo aprecies, ven a buscarme- dijo con una sonrisa el sannin, Sasuke estaban gritando de dolor hasta que se desmayo. En ese mismo instante se escucha una voz de un joven.

-¡Katon: Jutsu gran bola de fuego!- y de inmediato una bola de fuego golpeo al Sannin de las serpientes enviándolo a unos arboles –Ups, creo que me excedí un poco, la próxima trataré de mantener la piel intacta, a las chicas les gustará un juego de carteras de piel de serpiente- dijo la voz en forma de burla. Orochimaru se levantaba poco a poco con una quemadura en el abdomen. Sakura, y los equipos 8, 9 y 10 que estaban ocultos en unos arbustos vieron como la técnica envió lejos al Sannin.

-¿Quién eres, muéstrate cobarde?- grito con enojo Orochimaru, en ese momento Naruto/Hades cae de pie frente al Sannin -¿Quién eres?- preguntó con enojo al ver que el chico lo había atacado.

-Soy Naruto Uzumaki- dijo Naruto/Hades que estaba viendo con seriedad a Orochimaru, este al reconocerlo solo sonrió.

-Ku, ku, ku pero si es el chico-kyubi- dijo con burla el sannin, en los arbustos Ino tenía una sonrisa y a su alrededor salían corazones.

-¡Oh mi príncipe-kun!- dijo la rubia mientras su equipo solo suspiraban ante la obsesión de Ino por Naruto.

-Y tu una serpiente con una orientación sexual dudosa, y estoy aquí para derrotarte- dijo Hades poniéndose en posición de combate.

-Vaya, así que dices que me derrotaras, pues veamos si tienes la suficiente fuerza para derrotarme- dijo Orochimaru sacando la lengua y relamiéndose los labios –aun así veamos que puedes hacer Naruto-kun- dijo con una sonrisa el Micheal Jackson, al escuchar su nombre y la forma en como lo dijo, Naruto tuvo escalofríos, aun así mantuvo su postura listo para pelear.

Omake.

Hinata y Haku iban caminando por las calles de Konoha rumbo a un lugar especial, las chica tenían en mente algo referente a la platica que la madre de Pandora les dio referente al sexo.

-¿Estas seguro de esto Hinata?- pregunto Haku, la cual estaba un poco insegura a la idea de Pandora.

-Claro, venir con él nos ayudará un poco más con lo que tengo planeado con Hades-kun- dijo con una sonrisa Hinata, Haku solo suspiro, las chicas caminaron hasta estar frente a una edificio –Creo que aquí es- dijo Hinata, las chicas entraron al edificio y llegaron frente a una puerta donde decía "Sexologo", ambas chicas abrieron e ingresaron a la habitación. Se sentaron a esperar a que las atendieran. Después de esperar un buen rato las puertas del consultorio se abrieron y por el cual salieron Kurenai y Asuma.

 **-Y recuerden, deben de acariciarse con las palmas de las manos como si fueran una masaje y tienen prohibido tocarse los genitales-** dijo la persona que los atendía.

-Gracias por las recomendaciones- dijo Kurenai, en ese instante que la pareja salía se encontraron con Hinata y Haku, ambas chicas estaban asombradas de la presencia de la pareja.

-Hinata, Haku ¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto Kurenai un poco sonrojada por haber sido descubierta junto a Asuma en el consultorio.

-Bueno, mamá nos recomendó visitar al sexólogo por si las cosas- dijo una tímida Hinata, Haku también estaba algo nerviosa.

-Bueno esto es…algo raro, en fin creo que ya se a quien se refieren- dijo Asuma con una sonrisa de complicidad.

-¡Asuma dejalas! pero lo bueno es que se informen sobre el tema, las dejamos en buenas manos- dijo Kurenai –Nos vemos luego chicas- dijo la dama pelinegra y se fue junto con Asuma.

 **-Siguiente-** dijo una voz claramente femenina, las chicas entraron al consultorio y cerraron la puerta. Ambas se sentaron en las sillas, pero lo que vieron la dejaron boquiabierta, pues la dueña de la voz era ni más, ni menos que Mei Temuri, conocida como Afrodita la Diosa del amor y la belleza alias Mary Love.

-¿Afrodita? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Hinata al estar frente a la Diosa, la cual vestia una bata blanca y tenia en el rostro unos lentes.

 **-¡Ah! Hola cuñaditas, veo que vienen a que los oriente con lo de mi hermanito ¿verdad?-** dijo Mei/Afrodita con una sonrisa **–el que hago aquí, pues doy consulta sexual y consejos, ¿creen que la rebelión en Kiri se mantiene sola? ¡Pues no!-** respondió Mei cruzándose de brazos sobre su pecho **–Ademas puedo darle un buen uso a mis atributos divinos, ahora veamos el motivo de consulta-** dijo Mei. Las chicas se vieron entre si.

-Bueno Afrodita, venimos a que nos orientes referente al se…se…se…- se sonrojaba Hinata al no poder decir la palabra.

 **-¿Sexo? Ok. Pero dilo sin miedo cuñadita, no hay nada de malo el sexo-** dijo con tranquilidad Afrodita/Mei/ Mary Love **–Veo que Hana les comento de mi, bien chicas, que cosa quiere que las oriente, sexo como tal es mucho el tema, ¿quieren hacer que mi hermano Hades se las almuerce? no hay problema, problemas de erección lo podemos solucionar, problemas de lubricación vaginal** **también** **tiene solución, así que adelante digan su motivo de consulta sin miedo-** hablo Mei con calma, las chicas estaban sonrojadas por las cosas que dijo Mary Love.

-Vera Mei-sama, estábamos pensando en tener sexo con Naruto-kun, pero no sabemos como- dijo Haku con algo de pena.

 **-¡Awww! Su primera vez-** dijo la Diosa apenando mas a las chicas **–vamos chicas, deben de festejar el sexo y no sentirse culpables, en fin. Pandora ya sabe un poco del concepto amor, pero a veces el tema de sexo es dejado de lado, en primera sexo es con lo que nacen, es decir lo biológico Macho/Hembra, segundo genero hombre/mujer, es aquello con lo que la sociedad espera de ustedes, es decir el estereotipo, como vestirse, comportarse, forma de hablar, etc-** decia Mei con una sonrisa, Haku y Hinata estaban escribiendo todo en una libreta, que ni yo mismo se de donde la sacaron **–Ahora, deben de conocer tambien cual es su orientación sexual, en pocas palabras que genero les atrae, si es del sexo contrario son Hetereosexuales tanto física como emocionalmente y afectivamente, si es del mismo sexo son homosexuales es decir hombre-hombre, mujer-mujer, la palabra gay es francés y significa feliz, lesbiana se deriva de la isla de lesbo, porque casi era habitada por mujere. Si les atrae ambos sexos son bisexuales-** decía Mei con una sonrisa. Las chicas apuntaban todo en la libreta, ¿de donde la sacaron? no me pregunten.

-Afrodita, tengo una duda ¿es cierto eso de que más grande es mejor?- pregunto Hinata/Pandora ruborizada por la pregunta.

 **-Es un mito Pandora, de hecho el tamaño del pene no influencia en el placer, lo que lo hace más placentero es la forma en como te mueves o él hombre se mueve, la vagina es una músculo que se puede estirar, ¡pero por el amor a mi! No es una maldita liga, de hecho mientras más grande el pene puede ocasionar desgarres en la vágina y a la periferia de los labios vaginales, muchas veces un pene pequeño a mediano es más placentero que uno enorme, esto debido a como el hombre se mueve y la mujer lo ayuda, ¡ah! Y por favor no le crean a las películas porno, ni a las revistas de chisme de viejas de lavadero-** dijo de forma enojada Afrodita.

-Mei-sama ¿es cierto que si me tocan los senos o el…?- pregunto Haku con libreta en mano pero lo ultimo no podía decirlo por miedo.

 **-¿Clitoris tienes más placer?-** pregunto Afrodita, la chica asintió con pena **–es igual una mentira, veran chicas, si bien son zonas muy sensibles por la cantidad de terminaciones nerviosas junto a los pezones, no son las únicas zonas erogenas, el órgano genital mas grande es la piel-** dijo Mei/Afrodita, las chicas estaban muy sorprendidas de la información que apuntaban como locas **–miren para demostrarles les voy a pasar unas plumas sobre su rostro y donde sientan mas agradables, es la zona más sensible y que quieren que les acaricien-** dijo Afrodita, la cual convoco dos plumas y las pasaba por el rostro de Haku y Pandora, las chicas tenían cosquillas, pero en ciertos puntos del rostro sentían muy agradable.

-¡Woow! No sabia que tenía esos puntos muy ricos- dijo Hinata muy sonrojada, al igual que Haku.

 **-Vieron, antes de que tengan sexo es mejor que las estimulen en diferentes puntos en su cuerpo, ¡no como las idioteces que dice este libro!-** dijo con enojo Mei/Afrodita mostrando el Icha Icha Paradise, haciendo sonrojar a las chicas **-¡Por el amor a mi! ¿A que idiota se le ocurre que masajear de esa forma los pechos llegaremos a un orgasmo o apretar se esa forma los pezones sentiremos más placer? Además ¿Cómo es posible que escriba eso sobre el pene? ¡Por mi! No es globo de payaso que quieran inflar y hacer figuras de animales para que el final anudar, ni botella de champagne a agitar, ¡el pene es un órgano muy delicado que se debe de tratar con cuidado!-** Dijo Mei/Afrodita/Mary Love muy encabronada. En algún lugar de Konoha, cierto pervertido estaba espiando en un baño termal hasta que estornuda.

-¡Achuuu! Creo que una linda chica se esta acordando de mi- hablo el sannin de los sapos, pero lo que no previo era que ciertas chicas lo vieron.

-¡Kyaaaaa! Un pervertido- grito de una de las chicas y lanzo un recipiente de madera en la cara del Sannin. De regreso con las novias del Dios del Inframundo.

 **-otra cosa cuñaditas, es que también influyen mucho sus creencias del sexo-** dijo Afrodita.

-¿Por qué influyen las creencias sobre el sexo?- pregunto Haku.

 **-Verán, hay personas que cuando van a tener relaciones sexuales tienen tanto miedo que se les dificulta y no pueden tener relaciones sexuales plenas, debido las etiquetas que se le han puesto al sexo, y la mala información que hay del mismo, y a causa de esto hay personas que padecen problemas como eyacuación precoz o disfunción eréctil en el caso del hombre. Vaginismo, falta de lubricación o dolores a la hora de la penetración en la mujer o incluso no pueden llegar al orgasmo tanto el hombre como la mujer, esto debido a los prejuicios que se le construyeron alrededor del magnifico sexo, aun asi es necesario que visiten a un médico para descartar si hay problemas fisiológicos que ocasionen lo anterior-** contesto Afrodita, las chicas escribían en su cuaderno **–les puedo decir es que cuando vayan a tener sexo, dejen fuera del cuarto todo esos prejuicios del sexo y lo disfruten-** dijo la diosa del amor.

-¿Qué nos sugieres para iniciar con el sexo?- pregunto Hinata/Pandora, la Diosa solo sonrió.

 **-Muchas cosas, pueden empezar con besos suaves, caricias en donde les guste a ustedes y a su pareja, puede utilizar su fantasia eróticas a la hora del sexo, creen juegos pero que sean algo que puedan llevarse a la realidad, sean creativas, ¡no como esta porquera!-** dijo Afrodita aun sosteniendo el librito naranja **-un ejemplo: sexo en una cabina de avión, en un bosque, vestidas de cierta forma que les agrade, algunos juguetes sexuales que entran en la categoría de fetishes debido a que son usados para alcanzar el placer, pero no son necesarios como ejemplo los dildos, vibradores, látigos, mascaras, etc., juegos de sadomasoquismo, siempre y cuando ambos lados estén de acuerdo, cuando se estén bañando juntos, tener sexo en un lugar prohibido, ¡Menos en los templos de Athena o Artemisa! son capaces de** **transformarlas** **en algo peor que a medusa-** dijo con algo de miedo la Diosa del amor al recordar que le sugirió a medusa tener sexo con Poseidon en un templo de sobrina Athena, ocasionando que Athena la convirtiera en un monstruo **-Otra cosa, les sugiero** **también** **que compren lencería coqueta, pude ser un babydoll como primera vez, u otras prendas que les gusten, ya saben disfraces-** dijo Afrodita, las chicas seguían apuntando todo los consejos que tenían **–además pueden coquetear de forma sutil, es decir hablarle al oído de forma sensual, hacer cierto movimientos o decir palabras muy sucias, además es un momento muy hermosos para expresar sus sentimiento y emociones con su pareja, y si pueden conviértanse en unas verdaderas Putas a la hora de disfrutar el sexo, ¡** **háganlo** **!-** dijo Mary Love con una sonrisa, Haku y Hinata estaban muy sonrojadas por lo ultimo que dijo la Diosa del amor erotico **–Otra cosa necesitan conocer su cuerpo-** dijo Mei/Mary Love.

-¿Y como podemos conocer nuestro cuerpo?- pregunto Haku con curiosidad.

 **-Facil mi querida Haku, la mejor forma de conocer su cuerpo y sentirse seguras de si mismas, es mediante la masturbación-** dijo Afrodita con una sonrisa, las chicas estaban sonrojadas, nunca habían hecho eso **–la masturbación es algo natural, les ayuda a conocer las áreas más sensibles de su cuerpo, además de explorarlo para averiguar sino tiene un problema en su cuerpo y saber que es maravilloso ese cuerpo. Hay demasiados mitos sobre la masturbación, todos mal infundados, ya saben si lo hacen demasiado les** **saldrán** **pelo en las manos, además les ayuda a eliminar el estrés generado por las actividades diarias-** explicaba Mei/Afrodita **–si puede que su pareja les ayude es mejor, pues le pueden decir el lugar que más les agrada ser acariciadas-** dijo la diosa, Haku y Pandora ya empezaban a imaginar a Hades las masturbara con sus divinas manos y ser tocadas en las areas sensibles de su cuerpo o al revés, ellas darle placer al Dios con sus manos y tomar su miembro entre las mismas **–otra cosa chicas usen un sello antiembarazo, pues sus cuerpos aun son muy jóvenes para ser madre, además de ser una gran responsabilidad el tener niños, sin madurar emocional, física, mentalmente. Bueno chicas, su tiempo se les acabo, me deben 250 ryus por la sesión-** dijo Mei, las chicas pagaron por los servicios de la Diosa.

-Gracias por la orientación Afrodita, creo que te visitaremos más seguido- dijo Hinata/Pandora, que junto a Haku salían del consultorio, pero se toparon con alguien que no esperaban.

-¿Hades-kun? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Hinata/Pandora, el Dios del Inframundo solamente estaba nervioso.

-¡Ah! Hola chicas, este…yo…la verdad…necesito una orientación con él tema, nunca lo hice con mi anterior esposa, así que con permiso- dijo Naruto/Hades y entro al consultorio de Afrodita, dejando a las chicas en shock.

 **Hasta aquí llega el capítulo del día de hoy,** **apreciamos** **que los Dioses gemelos ya andan de chismosos con los padres de los chicos y que dos padres sobreprotectores casi lo castran, en unos días el evento del año se realizara con todo y fanfarrias.** **También** **vieron que las mujeres controlan hasta a los dioses, pobre de Thánatos casi le toca los sartenazos de Kushina. El Dios Hades debe de mantenerse tranquilo en su matrimonio, o las chicas son capaces de dejarlo en el sofá. Lo que muchos ya esperaban la pelea del milenio Hades vs. El cencuate puñal ¿Quién ganara? ¡Hagan apuestas! 10 a 1 que el Dios lo pone como camote al intento de Michael Jackson.** **También** **espero que les haya gustado el Omake de orientación sexual con la Diosa del Amor y la belleza, y gran sorpresa que el Dios del Inframundo aun sea caxto en el Omake, porque el cap. Anterior de lo cenaron, en la parte donde Afrodita dice que cuando una mujer tenga sexo que se convierta en un puta, es cierto, de hecho tuve una profesora que siempre lo mencionaba. Los leo la siguiente semana. Disfruten su fin de semana, Adiós.**


	30. Capítulo 29: pelea en el bosque

**Hola banda, ¿Cómo están? Hoy es vierne inicio de vacaciones de semana santa, y como cada semana les traigo el siguiente capitulo de la serie. Agradezco a Animebot02 por la publicación del Omake que cree la semana pasada y vi en sus comentarios que se quedaron con ganas de saber lo que le hizo Deathmask/Angelo/Angela con Hiashi, si es así coméntele a mi amigo Animebot02 para que haga otro Omake referente a la "platica" que tuvo la jaiba con el líder estreñido Hyuga. Dejando le lado hoy veremos la pela entre la serpiente Vs el Dios, por lo cual siéntanse a gusto (Sin albur), ¡así que comenzamos!**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju, dios o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju, dios o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

-¡Katon: jutsu gran bola de fuego! o ¡Marioneta cósmica!- técnica o jutsu.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Masashi Kishimoto, solo soy dueño de la historia, tampoco lo hago con fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

Capítulo 29: pelea en el bosque: Orochimaru vs Hades.

En el claro donde estaba el equipo 7, Naruto y Orochimaru se veían, cada uno analizaba a su contrincante, el sannin de las serpientes veía la postura del chico.

 _-Que rara postura, nunca la he visto en mi vista-_ pensó la lombriz, los equipos que estaban ocultos veían el combate. El equipo 9 era el más interesado en el combate.

-Neji, ese el el novio de tu prima ¿No es así?- preguntó Tenten, el castaño asintió a la respuesta.

-así es, él me ayudo en mi entrenamiento con el Junken, ha mejorarlo, además entrena con Hinata-sama y con Haku y les enseña su estilo de taijutsu- contestó Neji viendo el inicio de la pelea.

-Neji-kun ¿Qué estilo de taijutsu usa ese chico, su postura no la conozco?- preguntó Lee al ver la postura de combate.

-Se llama Kung fu, es un estilo muy antiguo, lo que me dijo es que es el antecesor del taijutsu moderno, y por la postura que tiene me doy una idea que utilizara el estilo del tigre- contestó la pregunta Neji, Lee estaba asombrado, pues el nunca imagino que el taijutsu de Naruto fuese el precursor del taijutsu ninja.

-Muy bien Naruto-kun entonces si no atacas, yo lo haré- dijo Orochimaru, que corrió hacia el Dios y empezó a lanzar golpes, Hades los bloqueaba o esquivaba con maestría, Orochimaru estaba sorprendido que el chico-kyubi tuviera esa habilidad en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo –eres sorprendente Naruto-kun, tal vez utilice tu cuerpo como recipiente de mi alma- dijo el Sannin con una sonrisa.

-No gracias, pueda que el emo sea el indicado o tu violador- dijo con burla, esto hizo que el sannin se molestará por el comentario, Naruto habia podido bloquear el golpe que iba al rostro, después agarro su mano, la cual le incrustó los dedos en forma de garra en el musculo y le dio un golpe en el pecho sin soltar el brazo del sannin, después le hizo una llave de sumisión derribándole al suelo, sin embargo el sannin explotó y en su lugar había un tronco, Hades se reincorporó y esquivo una patada haciéndose hacía atrás en un arco.

-Eres muy flexible, pero eso no te salvará- dijo Orochimaru, el cual empezaba a lanzar patadas y golpes, Naruto las bloqueaba y contratacaba con sus manos en postura de garras. Mientras que lo equipos estaban asombrados porque Naruto le siguiera el paso al sannin.

-¡Increíble! Ese dobe le esta siguiendo el paso- dijo sorprendido Kiba, al ver el nivel de combate que tenían los dos shinobis. Orochimaru en una oportunidad golpeo el abdomen de Naruto haciendo que se aleje del Sannin, Orochimaru sonreía por la pelea que estaba dando Naruto/Hades.

-realmente eres fuerte Naruto-kun, estoy ansioso por marcar tu cuerpo como lo hice con Sasuke-kun- dijo con una sonrisa Orochimaru, Naruto se sostenía el área afectada, pero nuevamente se colocó en guardia, ahora era distinta a la anterior, por lo que corrió y empezó a atacar, los golpes que enviaba el Dios eran fuertes, tanto que el Sannin empezaba a tener dificultades en resistirlo _–Es muy fuerte, empiezo a perder sensación en los brazos ¿Quién lo abra entrenado y sobretodo, que taijutsu es?-_ se preguntaba mentalmente, Hades seguía atacando en su danza mortal, palma, puños, patadas, bloqueos, contraataque.

-¡Wooow! Mi príncipe-kun si que sabe pelear- decía una sonriente Ino, pues nunca había visto a Naruto pelear con ese impetuo. Naruto seguía en el combate, hasta que bloqueo un ataque del Sannin y acesto un golpe con la palma en el pecho de Orochimaru, después sin darle tiempo le dio una patada en el rostro enviandolo lejos.

-¡Maldito!- se quejo la serpiente al soportar el golpe –Ahora veraz- Orochimaru y trazo sellos -¡Futon: gran ruptura!- dijo para que de su boca liberara una ráfaga de viento que fue directo contra Naruto, el cual fue lanzado contra los arboles, Orochimaru sonrió, pero el cuerpo de Naruto exploto en una nube de humo, revelando que era un clon.

-¡Futon: jutsu esfera de vació!- dijo una voz revelando a Naruto/Hades detrás del Sannin que disparo varias esferas de viento contra Orochimaru, el cual al recibirlas el cuerpo se transformo en lodo, revelando ser un clon de tierra.

 ** _-Ten cuidado Kit, esa serpiente puede ser muy escurridiza-_** le dijo Kurama en la mente a Naruto. El Dios sintió un golpe que se dirigía a su espalda, por el cual haciendo gala de su fluidez, rodó de lado para evitar que lo dañará el golpe, Orochimaru se había ocultado con tu técnica de Doton: Jutsu de Ocultación como un Topo para atacar por sorpresa a Naruto. El rubio se paro y corrió a atacar al sannin con golpes fluidos, los cuales le dificultaban bloquear a la serpiente.

-Vaya si que eres rápido Naruto-kun- dijo Orochimaru, el cual esquivo un golpe que se dirigía al rostro, en ese momento de su boca salio una espada lista para apuñalar al Dios del Inframundo en el abdomen, sin embargo Naruto la detuvo con sus manos desnudas.

-¡Increíble!- dijo un emocionado Lee -¿Cómo me gustaría un combate con Naruto-kun? Así podre hacer ¡Arder mis llamas de la Juventud!- grito muy eufórico en cejas de azotador, con llamas en sus ojos.

-¡Lee tranquilizante!- dijo Tenten a punto de golpear alsu compañero. En el campo de batalla Naruto forcejeaba con la espada de Orochimaru en un intento de evitar ser atravesado.

-Ku, ku, ku impresionante, son pocos los que han detenido la Kusanagi- dijo Orochimaru con la espada en su boca, Hades solo lo veía serio y alzo las manos para darle una patada en el rostro y alejarse, Orochigay saco totalmente la espada y la tomo por la empuñadura.

-Asi que esa es la Kusanagi, la espada que se dice es irrompible y que contiene un veneno muy letal- dijo analíticamente, el Sannin solo sonrió.

-Veo que estas bien informado- dijo la lombriz de agua puerca, Naruto saco un pergamino, lo extendió en el piso e inyecto un poco de su chakra en el sello, al hacerlo apareció un una espada estilo china –veo que saber Kenjutsu- dijo Orochimaru, Hades sabía que era un buen espadachín desde la era del mito, sin embargo la época que estaba era diferente, asi que tomo el sable y la coloco en posición. Los equipos que estuvieron en la misión de Nami se impresionaron al ver que no había sacado su espada.

-Así es, te presento a la Goujian- dijo Naruto colocando en postura de combate el sable, agarrado con la mado izquierda _-¡Vaya! No recordaba que era ambidiestro, creo que me facilitara la pelea-_ pensó Hades en una pose de combate.

-¿Por qué no usa la espada que porto en Nami?- se cuestionó Yakumo, al escuchar lo que dijo su novia, Neji se acerco a platicar.

-¿Qué espada te refieres Yakumo-chan?- preguntó el ojiperla.

-En Nami cuando enfrentó a Zabuza, Naruto hizo aparecer una espada larga de color gris, tenia en la hoja unos grabados y despedía un extraño chakra de color rojo- describió la chica a su novio la espada que uso Naruto en Nami. Neji se volteo a ver la batalla de kenjutsu. Los dos contrincantes se veían entre si, hasta que ambos fueron a chocar espadas, las chispas salían de las armas por los constantes choque, Naruto hacía gala de su destreza como espadachín, sumado a su kung fu le daban una ventaja formidable, pues si se comparaba el estilo de Orochimaru, el estilo del rubio Dios era elegante y mortal.

 _-¡Increíble! Su estilo de kenjutsu es muy distinto a cualquier otro que haya visto, no solo mueve con exactitud su espada, sino que parece que es uno con el arma-_ era el pensamiento del Sannin al tener dificultad de asestarle un corte con la Kusanagi. Hades usaba su mano izquierda en ataques de inicio, luego con gran agilidad cambiaba a la mano derecha para dar ataques más fuertes, una combinación única de Kenjutsu.

-¡Increible, se mueve más fluido que en Nami!- dijo Chouji.

-No solo eso, sino que pelea como si fuera uno con la espada, además en Nami nunca lo vi usando ambas manos con la espada, solo con la derecha- ahora era el sorprendido Shikamaru de hablar.

-¡Verdad que es genial mi príncipe-kun!- decía una Ino con las manos juntas y sus ojos en forma de corazón, a los demás solo les salió una gota de sudor en la cabeza. Ambos contrincantes no daban tregua a la pelea de espadas, Orochimaru empezaba a desesperarse de no darle ningún corte, por lo que de un salto se alejo de Naruto/Hades para realizar sellos manuales con una mano.

-¡Katon: jutsu gran bola de fuego!- dijo el Sannin para inhalar aire y después soltarlo convertido en una bola de fuego que fue directa a Naruto, el chico hizo sellos manuales.

-¡Futo: ira del tifón!- grito para realizar una patada circula y formar un remolino horizontal a corta distancia, cuando la bola de fuego impacto con el remolino, esta se reflejo regresando al sannin el cual estaba impactado que el viento no haya alimentado su técnica. Entonces salto para ponerse a salvo de su propia técnica, Naruto/Hades realizó sellos muy rápido -¡Katon: alas del fénix!- dijo y en su brazo y manos se formaron flamas que las lanzo a Orochimaru en forma de alas, el sannin trazo sellos con rápidez.

-¡Doton: muro de tierra!- dijo y colocó sus manos en el suelo para que del mismo saliera un muro que lo protegió del ataque del chico, al chocar la técnica de Naruto con el muro, este se calentó tanto que estaba al rojo vivo.

 _-¡Fascinante, ese poder que tiene el chico-kyubi hace que me de más ganas de poseer su cuerpo!-_ pensaba con emoción al imaginarse dentro del cuerpo de Naruto. Sin embargo estaba tan concentrado en poseer el cuerpo de Hades, que no se percató que el chico se había movido hasta estar detrás de su espalda, hasta que sintió como si algo demasiado pesado hubiese golpeado su espalda, tanto que incluso sentía que sus órganos internos eran aplastados por la fuerza, Naruto habia usado su palma para golpear al Sannin en la espalda, como consecuencia lo envió a estrellarse en el muro que aun estaba al rojo vivo, atravesándolo en el acto y recibiendo quemaduras en su cuerpo, el sannin reboto varias veces en el suelo hasta que se detuvo. Al levantarse estaba furiosos -¡miserable!- fue lo único que dijo, realizó sellos manuales y abrió la boca de una manera muy grotesca, de la cual salió otro Orochimaru sin ninguna herida.

 ** _-Kit, ten cuidado, esa maldita serpiente mudó de piel y con ella se llevo todas las heridas que le has provocado-_** le dijo Kurama a su amigo.

 _-Lo sé, pero al hacerlo sentí como su chakra disminuia, creo que si lo hace por varias veces se cansará-_ fue lo que pensó Hades, el zorro se percató de lo que decía su pupilo. Orochimaru se veía cansado por la técnica que realizó.

-¡miserable, hiciste que cambiará de piel, no te lo perdonaré!- dijo el pederasta besa emos, el cual salió con su Kusanagi con furia ciega a atacar al Dios, los demás estaban entre asombrados y asqueados por la técnica que realizo la culebra. Por su parte Ino tenía su fantasía donde el chico rubio derrotaba al sannin y quedaba con el torso desnudo, el cual se acercaba a la rubia, se hincaba y le pedia matrimonio, fuera de la fantasia de Ino esta solo decía que aceptaba, con la sorpresa que se llevará cuando sepa que se casará con Hinata y Haku en unos días.

-Es dobe es bastante fuerte que le esta dando duro al pálido- dijo Kiba con sorpresa.

-Es lo que parece, es más veo al otro shinobi cansado después de cambiar de piel como las serpientes- dijo Shino que veía el combate desde los arbustos. En el combate de espadas Hades llevaba las de ganar por estar relajado, además por la habilidad de cambiar de mano su espada cuando lo necesitaba. Orochimaru es su desesperación por derrotar al chico dejo una abertura en su defensa, algo que aprovechó Naruto, el cual lanzo al aire a Goujian, e hizo una vuelta de carro sin manos, golpeando con los pies la cabeza de Orochimaru dejándolo aturdido, después golpeo la mandíbula hasta lanzarlo al aire, y después levanto una pierna 180° para conectar la patada con la planta de su pie en la mandíbula del Sannin (X-ray de liu kang de mortal kombat 9), al hacer todo, se escuchó como los huesos eran hecho polvo por semejantes golpes, después el Dios mayor atrapo su sable con la mano derecha, el sannin cayo al suelo con la quijada adolorida, por lo que realizó nuevamente la técnica de muda de piel, pero al abrir la boca le causo un tremendo dolor, a pesar de eso salió ileso.

-¿Cómo es posible que me hayas hecho mudar de piel dos veces?- preguntó muy molestó el sannin. Naruto solo lo miraba de una forma seria. Así que Orochimaru realizó sellos manuales -¡Futon: gran ruptura!- grito para enviar una ráfaga de viento contra el Dios, el cual se reemplazó por un tronco, que fue partido en varios pedazos; pero no se dio cuenta que era una trampa para lo que venía a continuación. Orochimaru apareció a un lado de Naruto –Te tengo- fue lo único que dijo -¡Sello de los cinco elementos!- grito y en sus dedo aparecieron llamas de color violeta, Naruto al tener la guardía baja fue golpeado en el abdomen donde estaba el sello de Kurama.

-¡AAARGH- grito al sentir como su chakra se desequilibrabas, entonces el sannin procedio a golpearlo hasta enviarlos a un árbol _–Esa serpiente algo me puso-_ pensó Hades al levantarse con dificultad.

-¡Vamos príncipe-kun, tu puedes vencerlo!- gritaba Ino al ver como Naruto fue golpeado por el Sannin. Orochimaru se acercaba poco a poco al chico rubio, Naruto se paro para realizar sellos manuales y crear una técnica, pero su chakra estaba desestabilizado por el sello que le coloco.

-¿Qué pasa no puedes manipular bien tu chakra?- dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción, Naruto intento realizar sellos para una técnica ninja, pero no ocurría nada. Orochimaru ataco con una técnica de viento que mando a volar a Naruto/Hades a unos arboles y estrellarse en ellos, dejando caer su sable, además de dejarlo lastimado.

 ** _-Kit, la maldita serpiente puso un sello impar sobre el sello de los ocho trigramas que me mantiene en tu interior, no puedo mandarte chakra, ni puedes manipular tu chakra-_** le dijo Kurama, Naruto por las clases de Fuinjutsu que tomo con Mito en los Campos Elyseos le explico que el sello que tiene a Kurama en su interior era un sello par, si alguien altera el sello colocándole un sello impar, este se vuelve inestable y por ende el usuario no puede manipular su chakra, ni el del propio Kurama, Naruto/Hades se levantaba con algo de dificultad.

 _-No tengo más opción que usar mi cosmos-_ era lo que tenía en mente Naruto para vencer a Orochimaru.

-Ahora ¿Qué harás Naruto-kun?- le preguntó Orochimaru al estar a punto de vencer al chico y ponerle el sello maldito, Naruto se levanta poco a poco, su Jian estaba lejos para poderla usar en un combate de kenjutsu, debido al ataque de Orochimaru que se vió obligado a soltarla. Sus técnicas con chakra eran inestables, solo le quedaba usar su cosmos, por lo que de su espalda saco su lira de color negra –Vaya ¿piensas tocar antes de rendirte?, de acuerdo te concederé tu deseo antes de ponerte con mi marca- dijo el sannin.

Los demás equipos al ver que Naruto sacaba un instrumento musical, se quedaron incrédulos a lo que veían.

-¡Como se te ocurre querer tocar música en un momento como este Dobe!- le gritó Kiba al ver que Naruto se preparaba para atacar.

-¡Vamos héroe-kun utiliza tus técnicas, no la música!- Grito Ino.

-¡Baka! ¡No es momento de tocar música!- le gritó Sakura que no había hablado en todo el combate, sino que era espectador y se encargaba de cuidar a su amado Sasuke-kun. Naruto colocó sus dedos en la lira y empezó a ejecutar su melodía (Insertar Death trip serenade), al empezar a ejecutar la melodía empezó a emanar su cosmos. Los demás estaban asombrados del aura roja que rodeaba al chico.

-¡Es el mismo fenómeno que ocurrió en Nami!- grito Kiba al recordar como Naruto manisfesto su cosmo contra los hombres de Gatou.

-¡Es verdad! Pero ¿Para que estará tocando música?- se preguntaba Shikamaru al ver nuevamente el fenómeno. Por su parte Neji veía asombrado el aura.

 _-Así que este es el cosmos, es muy poderoso. Es más me atrevo a decir que Naruto aun no manifiesta todo su poder como los otras personas que vinieron a Konoha hace unos días-_ pensaba Neji, el cual activo su Byakugan para ver los tenketsus de Naruto. Al ver el cuerpo del Dios se llevo una gran sorpresa _-¡Es increíble! No veo sus tenketsus, sino que veo como si el universo se manifestara en el interior de Naruto-_ era lo que pensaba un sorprendido Neji al ver el interior de Naruto. Orochimaru estaba asombrado por el aura tan extraña que se manifestaba alrededor de Naruto.

 _-¿Qué es este chakra tan poderoso? ¡Es imposible que pueda moldear chakra! ya que le puse un sello sobre el que contiene al zorro-_ pensaba con asombro a lo que veía sus ojos, Naruto aun seguía tocando su lira.

-Es la misma melodía que Hinata tocaba en la academia, y también tiene la misma sensación que esa vez- dijo Sakura al recordar como la melodía transmitía emociones y sensaciones.

-Espero que te guste mi melodía, porque será la que te lleve al sueño eterno de la muerte- dijo Naruto/Hades al seguir tocando la lira –Ahora muere- dijo Naruto -¡Nocturno de cuerdas!- dijo con tranquilidad, el sannin no sabia lo que ocurriría hasta que empezó a sentir dolor en el cuerpo.

-¡AAAAAAHH!- fue el grito desgarrador de Orochimaru al ser victima del ataque de Hades, manifestada en un pequeño tornado de hermosos pétalos de flores, el cuerpo del Sannin recibió la ráfaga de la melodía de Naruto, los demás estaban asombrados que una simple melodía fuese suficiente como para vencer a un Sannin. Orochimaru cayó al suelo con pesadez al ser proyectado por los aires causados por las ondas sonoras del réquiem de Hades.

-¡Increíble!- dijo Neji al ver el poder del cosmos _–Es por eso que Hinata-sama practicaba en secreto para controlar su cosmos pues si alguien más se entera, seria catastrófico-_ pensaba Neji al ver el efecto de la energía.

-¡Que jutsu más asombroso!- dijo Chouji que no salía se su asombro, al igual que los demás.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Además no pude ver el ataque cuando lo lanzo!- dijo Shikamaru. En ese instante Orochimaru se levantaba con dificultada al sentir un inmenso dolor, consecuencia del ataque de Naruto.

 _-¿Qué fue ese ataque? Fue demasiado rápido que no lo vi, además ese chakra es muy poderoso, si tan solo pudiera colocarle mi marca, con su cuerpo seria el más poderoso de mundo shinobi, además investigaría ese raro chakra que emano del chico-_ eran los pensamientos del Sannin, el cual realizó sellos manuales y envio varias ráfagas de viento para poder debilitar más a Naruto, el chico al ver la técnica dio un gran salto hacía atrás con elegancia y cayo de pie sin soltar su lira, en eso el Sannin apareció en la espalda de Hades y los aprisionó en un brazo para impedir que se escapará –Ahora si te tengo- dijo el sannin y realizó sellos con una mano, la serpiente mordió el cuello de Hades.

-¡AAAAH!- fue el grito de dolor que dio al sentir la mordida hecha en el cuello y como algo extraño ingresaba a su cuerpo, Orochimaru mantenía el agarre mientras seguía poniendo la marca de maldición, Naruto poco a poco acercaba su mano a la lira para ejecutar otra melodía.

-Espero que te guste mi regalo Naruto-kun- dijo Orochimaru que seguía aprisionando al Dios del Inframundo.

-Y a ti espero que te guste mi siguiente melodía- dijo Hades para iniciar a tocar otro réquiem en su lira y de esta salieran varias cuerdas que se fueron enredando en ambos, mientras más tocaba la melodía más cuerdas salían y aprisionaban a los dos (Insertar el segundo réquiem de Orfeo) el réquiem seguía mientras el sannin estaba atrapado en la técnica del chico.

-¿Qué?- fue lo único en decir después de dejar de morder al Dios y no poderse liberar del ataque -¿Qué es lo que pretendes?- pregunto muy asustado el Sannin.

-Fácil matarte y si es necesario dañar mi cuerpo lo haré- dijo para seguir tocando la melodía, mientras más sonaba las cuerdas de la lira empezaban a apretar el cuerpo de ambos shinobis, sus cuerpos empezaban a aparecer cortes debido a la fuerza que generaban a la contricción de las cuerdas -¡Acorde final!- grito Naruto y la melodía seguía sonando hasta que el cuerpo del sannin fue contado por las cuerdas de la lira, no obstante el cuerpo de Naruto se salvo, pero llevándose varias heridas por sentir su propia técnica, una vez acabado la técnica y que las cuerdas regresarán a la lira, el cuerpo del Sannin cayo al piso, sin embargo este de transformó en un clon de tierra que habia sido cortado por la técnica de Hades. Naruto se arrodillo en el suelo agitado al resentir su propio ataque.

 _ **-Fue demasiado arriesgado realizar esa técnica mientras te mordía Orochimaru-**_ dijo Kurama desde la mente de su amigo.

 _-Lo sé, pero aun así el maldito logro escapar de mi técnica, pero se llevó un gran daño que se recuperara en mucho tiempo-_ le respondió Naruto a Kurama. En otra parte del bosque, Orochimaru gracias que se sustituyo por un clon de tierra que realizó antes, se había salvado de ser asesinado, sin embargo estaba recargado en un árbol, victima de las heridas de la pelea contra Naruto y sus extrañas técnicas.

-Ese maldito logro herirme como para huir de la pelea, sin embargo ese extraño chakra es muy interesante, lo bueno que le puse la marca de maldición, así podre tener su cuerpo y saber un poco más de ese chakra y sus técnicas, pero por ahora mejor me voy, sus técnicas me dejaron muy mal herido y siento que tardaré en recuperarme- dijo para así mismo y se hundió en la tierra para salir del bosque de la muerte.

En el campo de combate Naruto se paraba con algo de dificultad, sello su lira y camino a donde estaba la Goujian, la cual recogió y la sello nuevamente, en ese instante Sai empieza a recobar la consciencia y ve a Naruto, luego voltea a ver a Sakura, la cual tiene en sus brazos a Sasuke totalmente incosciente.

Hades solo se mantenía con tranquilidad, para después empezar a caminar, en ese instante Ino sale de los arbustos y corre para abrazar al chico.

-¡Principe-kun! ¡Estuviste fantástico!- decía Ino con alegría, en el instante que estaba a punto de darle el abrazo por la espalda, Naruto/Hades dio un salto para desaparecer en las copas de los arboles, al hacerlo Ino cayo de cara al suelo, la chica se levantó con la cara roja debido a que aterrizó con esa parte del cuerpo en el suelo -¿Por qué Kami-sama nos tienes que separar?- decía Ino con lágrimas en los ojos y haciendo uso de su técnica de llanto barato de telenovela, el resto del equipo 10 salió de su escondite y la arrastró para alejarse del lugar, Sakura y Sai tomaron el cuerpo del inconsciente Sasuke y se lo llevarón a otro lugar para descansar, con los demás equipos, se fueron a seguir buscando los rollos que le faltaban. Naruto/Hades iba saltando de rama en rama su mente estaba en otro lugar.

 _-¡Demonios! Como molesta esa marca que me puso Orochimaru-_ decía en su mente Naruto, pues aun sentía que algo intentaba amoldarse a su cuerpo, el Dios mayor seguía su carrera hasta que encontró un riachuelo, bajo al piso y camino hasta el agua, una vez ahí se hinco y tomo un poco de agua con las manos para después beberla, luego tomo más agua y de lavo el rostro para refrescarse; una vez acabado se miro en el reflejo del agua y vio que en el lugar donde fue mordido por el Sannin tenía tres tomoes.

 ** _-Kit esa es la marca de maldición de Orochimaru, siento que el sello tiene una parte de su alma-_** le contestó Kurama a su amigo, el cual empezaba a emanar un poco de su cosmos **_-¿Qué pretendes hacer?-_** le preguntó Kurama al sentir como el cosmos del Dios atacaba el intruso de su cuerpo.

 _-Destruir el alma de Orochimaru, si lo que dijiste es cierto, entonces puedo consumir su alma con mi cosmos-_ le contestó a su peludo amigo, Naruto/Hades concentro su cosmos en la marca que le puso Orochimaru, la cual empezaba a brillar en rojo.

En la torre de bosque de la muerte, Hinata y Haku mantenían un duelo de taijutsu de práctica, ambas tenían moretones producto de los golpes que recibían o bloqueaban, por lo que en ese instante ambas decidieron tomar un descanso.

-Descansemos un rato Hinata- propuso Haku, la cual sudaba y respiraba algo agitada.

-De acuerdo Haku- dijo Hinata/Pandora, la cual acepto y ambas chicas se relajaron, en ese mismo instante un equipo entraba por la puerta. Iban acompañados por su sensei, el cual era el equipo de Suna, que estaba conformada por lo hermanos Sabaku no, lo más sorprendente era que no tenían ningún rasguño, algo que las inquietaba, sobretodo el pelirrojo que mantenía una mirada de psicópata.

Naruto se concentraba en la marca de maldición que tenía en el cuello, su cosmos empezaba a ingresar en el sello sin dificultad, tenía los ojos cerrados.

 _-muy bien ya sé donde esta el pedazo de alma de la culebra-_ pensaba, mientra sentía como el trozo de alma de la culebra Jackson se alejaba del poder del Dios, sin embargo fue atrapada por el inmenso cosmos y empezaba a quemarse hasta no quedar nada, la marca de su cuello caía como pintura disuelta en un solvente _–Ya esta-_ pensó para sentirse más aliviado de la molestía, en una cueva el Sannin entraba con dificultad, pues la pelea con Hades fue muy dura, en ese momento siente que algo de su ser era destruido.

-¡AAAAAAHH!- fue el grito que dio el sannin que cayo al suelo inconsciente, producto del dolor causado al sentir que un trozo de su alma era destruida.

 **-Miserable humano, cuando lo vuelva a ver, destruiré su cuerpo y repartiré su cenizas en el espacio y después quemaré su alma por atreverse a profanar mi cuerpo y alma-** dijo Naruto/Hades con un pequeño resplandor en sus ojos y un claro enojo contra Orochimaru, Kurama al escuchar la voz diferente de Naruto tenía miedo.

Después de destruir el alma de Orochimaru en su cuerpo, el Dios descanso un rato; después de descansar se fue caminando hacía la torre del bosque de la muerte. Con el equipo 7, Sai ayudaba a Sakura a transportar a un Sasuke inconsciente hasta un lugar seguro.

-Ahí hay un tronco hueco que podemos usar como refugio- dijo Sai, ambos gennin se fueron al lugar que señaló Sai. Una vez que llegaron dejaron el cuerpo de Sasuke dentro del tronco para que descansará.

-Muy bien Sai, tu vigilas un momento y yo pondré trampas- dijo Sakura, mientras el pálido asentía, la perirrosa tomo algunos sellos explosivo y los fue colocando alrededor de la zona donde estaban, con cuidado de que no se notarán, una vez acabado, Sakura regresó a ver el estado de Sasuke. Mas, no se percato que un equipo los estaba observando desde unos arbustos, el cual estaba constituido por dos hombres y una mujer, los tres con un hitae con la marca de una nota músical.

-Bien no se han percatado de nosotros- dijo el de vendas en el cuerpo –ya saben que hacer- dijo el que es el líder, los otros dos asintieron, el equipo se preparo para atacar, el lider salió de los arbustos.

-Vean lo que tenemos- dijo el shinobi, el cual salió de los arbustos para encarar al equipo 7, al escuchar el ruido Sakura salió.

-¿Qué quien eres y que quieres?- preguntó Sakura con enojo.

-Solo queremos al Uchiha para matarlo- dijo la momia andante, la pelirrosa saco un Kunai y Sai un pergamino y su pincel.

-¡Si lo quieres, tendrás que pelear contra nosotros!- fue el desafió que lanzo Sakura, que de inmediato se lanzo contra el shinobi. El chico de vendas saco un kunai y empezó a pelear contra Sakura, en ese momento Sai dibujo un león en el pergamino y lo colocó en el suelo.

-¡Arte ninja: Imitación de imágenes: super bestias!- pronuncio el chico pálido, del pergamino el león cobró vida y se lanzo contra el shinobi que se encontraba peleando con Sai, de repente una ráfaga de viento impacto en el jutsu de Sai desintegrandola en tinta. En la rama de un árbol se encontraba un Shinobi con la misma banda que el vedado.

-Dosu, deberias estar mas atentó- dijo el shinobi al ahora identificado Dosu.

-¡Zaku! Mejor cállate y encárgate del paliducho- dijo en son de enojo, el otro shinobi salto del árbol y se paro frente a Sai. Sin embargo la acción de ambos shinobis permitió que su compañera que era una chica de cabello largo y lacio de color negro peinado hacía atrás y atado con un moño violeta en el final además de unos ojos negros y grandes, viste una bufanda y un pantalón de camuflaje blanco con negro. Viste un chaleco verde claro y Sandalias Ninjas negras. También usa muñequeras de color negro. Se acercaba sigilosamente a donde Sasuke estaba descansando, con la intensión de matarlo.

En el campo de batalla, Sakura enfrentaba a Dosu con su taijutsu, el cual el chico solamente esquivaba y golpeaba a Sakura, después el agarro del cabello, obligandola a cortárselo con un Kunai para estar libre. Sai mantenía a raya a Zaku con su tanto que desenfundo, mientras la chica poco a poco se acercaba a Sasuke. Sin embargo algo ocurrió, la marca de maldición se activo, mientras en el rostro de Sasuke le salían marcas de llamas negras y un chakra morado se manifestaba, al abrir los ojos vio a la chica, la cual estaba asustada del poder que desprendía el emo-cionado Uchiha, Sasuke la golpeo tan fuerte que la saco del tronco y la envió cerca de Dosu, dejándola lastimada, pero consciente. Los demás al sentir el estallido de chakra pararon de pelear, Sai yacía en el suelo con heridas provocadas por un aparato sónico que Zaku tenia implantado en las manos, Sakura tenia miedo al ver salir a Sasuke del tronco con ese chakra y una mirada de psicópata.

-¡Si con este poder podré vencer a él!- dijo con una sonrisa maniática en el rostro, Zaku, Dosu y en especial la chica estaban aterrados del poder del emo hasta que su vista vio a Dosu –Primero lo probaré contigo- dijo Sasuke.

-Así que te enojaste por haber golpeado a tu noviecita- dijo Dosu al tener a Sakura a su merced, Sasuke hizo una mueca de desagrado al escuchar lo que dijo el shinobi.

-¡Ha! ¿Y quien quisiera ser novio de esa estorbo buena para nada?- dijo con desdén Sasuke, Sakura al escuchar las palabras de su amor, simplemente se sintió dolida y triste por las palabras -¡Soy Un Uchiha y no necesito de nadie!- dijo y fue contra Dosu en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, el chico de las vendas se defendía con dificultad de lo ataques de Sasuke, el emo hizo sellos inhalando aire -¡Katon: jutsu gran bola de fuego!- dijo para escupir una esfera de fuego que fue contra la momia, el cual salto a una rama para salvarse, entonces Sasuke al ver que su oponente se mantenía lejos, diviso a Zaku y corrió contra el shinobi con la intensión de derrotarlo, Zaku noqueo a Sai para pelear contra Sasuke.

En el bosque Nades/Naruto estaba caminando de regreso a la torre, cuando de repente siente como una explosión de chakra se manifiesta de forma agresiva.

 _-¿De quien será este chakra? Se siente con demasiado odio y muy peligroso-_ fue la línea de pensamientos de Naruto, el cual fue corriendo en dirección de la sensación maligna _–Espero llegar antes de que sea demasiado tarde-_ pensaba mientras aceleraba el paso. En el combate Sasuke había logrado tomar a Zaku de una mano y estirarla hacía atrás, el chico trato de golpear a Sasuke con el brazó libre, pero fue inútil, pues el Uchiha logro agarrar la mano estirándolo hacía atrás, esto hizo que Zaku se arrodillará y Sasuke colocará en su espalda un pie como apoyo para infundar más tensión en los brazos.

-¡AAAAAHH!- era el grito de Zaku al sentir que ambos brazos eran estirados por el Uchiha.

-¡Y basta Sasuke!- fue el grito de desesperación de Sakura al ver como Sasuke se habia transformado en un demente, haciéndola llorar.

-¡Tú callaté inútil!- le grito Sasuke, esas palabras la hirieron más dejándola muda y con lagrimas en los ojos, Sasuke aumentó la tensión en los brazos del shinobi, hasta que los brazos no soportaron, fue cuando se escuchó un sonido, indicando que habían sido dislocados los brazos del hombro.

-¡AAAARHG!- grito Zaku, Sasuke liberó los brazos y el chico calló inconsciente debido al dolor. El Uchiha sonrió y después miro a la chica, la cual estaba aterrada.

-¡Ahora sigue tu PUTA!- le dijo Sasuke, el cual realizó sellos manuales e inhalo aire -¡Katon: jutsu gran bola de fuego!- dijo Sasuke que escupió una inmensa bola de fuego que se dirigía a la chica. La cual al ver la técnica se cubría con su brazo derecho.

-¡KYAAAA!- grito la kunoichi al sentir que la esfera la había alcanzado, cerrando los ojos en el proceso, sin embargo algo andaba mal, pues no sentía ninguna sensación de calor o dolor en su cuerpo, entonces decidió abrir los ojos. Para su sorpresa un chico de cabello rubio hasta media espalda y con ropa rara estaba protegiéndola, Naruto había parado la técnica de Sasuke con una mano desnuda.

-¡Es suficiente Sasuke!- dijo con tranquilidad, pero denotando autoridad en su voz, Sasuke al ver de quien se trataba se enojo demasiado. Sakura estaba sorprendida, pues ella vio como Naruto detuvo la técnica de Sasuke con una mano y la mantenía en la misma sin sufrir daño –y tú, ¿Cómo es posible que hayas dejado a tu compañera que recibiera un ataque? Tu deber es el de apoyar en cualquier momento a tus compañeros, y más si están en peligro- dijo Hades sin voltear a ver a Dosu, el cual estaba sorprendido de que el chico estuviera sostenendo el jutsu de fuego en su mano derecha.

-¡Ha! si Kin no puede esquivar o bloquear un ataque, entonces es porque es una inútil- dijo Dosu sin en mínimo interés en su compañera, a la susodicha Kin las palabras de Dosu la hicieron sentir como una carga para su equipo e inútil, empezando a soltar algunas lagrimas, a Naruto esas palabras le molestaron, así que lanzo el justu que sostenía a Dosu, el cual al ver que el jutsu se dirigía hacía este salto de la rama, sin embargo la fuerza con la que lanzo el jutsu Naruto/Hades, hizo que este mismo estallará contra el árbol, generando una onda expansiva que lanzo a Dosu contra un árbol dejándolo inconsciente. Sasuke al ver la fuerza de Naruto apretaba los dientes por frustración, pero al ver que tenía el poder que le otorgó Orochimaru lo encaró.

-¡Dobe! Que bueno que estas aquí, así podré vencerte y después iré por él- dijo con una sonrisa Sasuemo, para Naruto/Hades simplemente veía a Sasuke –Ahora que tengo este poder que me dio Orochimaru, ¡te venceré! ¡Y te obligaré a que me des todo lo que tienes!- dijo con una sonrisa y empezó a emanar el chakra oscuro. Kin estaba asustada del poder que el Uchiha desprendia.

-Sabes Sakuke, mi poder no me lo regalaron, ni me lo dieron de gratis. Yo tuve que despertarlo y controlarlo por mis propios esfuerzos y con el apoyo de mis senseis- dijo con tranquilidad Naruto, que en ese momento empezó a emanar su cosmos eclipsando el chakra de Sasuke y de paso sorprendiéndolo.

-¡Maldito! ¿Como es posible que tengas ese poder? ¡YO SOY UN UCHIHA Y YO MEREZCO TAL PODER!- grito con desesperación el nenesuke, al Dios no le importó los berrinches del emo –¡Te mataré!- dijo para lanzarse al combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra Naruto/Hades, por otra parte Kin sentía el poder de Naruto muy cálido y a la vez protector, se sentía segura, Sakura estaba asombrada del poder que emanaba Naruto que estaba paralizada. Naruto dejo de emanar su cosmos y espero que el Uchiha lo golpeará.

Sasuke son una sonrisa marcada en su rostro lanzó un puñetazo al rostro del Dios, sintió que golpeo algo duro marcando más su sonrisa. Pero esta se desvaneció al ver que Naruto había detenido el golpe con un solo dedo de su mano derecha.

 _-¿Cómo es posible que haya detenido mi puño con un solo dedo? Ese golpe tenía toda mi fuerza-_ ese era el pensamiento de Sasuke al no poder golpear a Naruto además estaba sorprendido.

-¿Es todo el poder que te dio Orochimaru? Es decepcionante- dijo para que de su mano saliera su cosmos y con el mismo mandará al Sasuke a volar a un árbol, estrellándolo y dejándolo inconsciente, Sakura estaba sorprendida del poder que tenía Naruto y lo fácil que dejo fuera de combate a Sasuke –Sabes, Hinata y Haku tienen más fuerza que tú y esa marca que te puso Orochimaru, que hasta ellas me dan más pelea- dijo con tranquilidad viendo a Sasuke en el suelo, el chakra morado desapareció y las marcas se desvanecieron.

 _-¡Es impresionante! ¿Cómo es posible que haya vencido a Sasuke-kun con solo dedo? Sobretodo con ese chakra raro-_ era el pensamiento de Sakura al ver parte del poder del Dios del Inframundo, Hades o en esta época como se llama Naruto Uzumaki. El Dios camino hasta donde estaba inconsciente Sasuke, lo cargo como costal de papas y lo dejo dentro del tronco hueco, después hizo lo mismo con Sai. Después vio a Sakura y le aventó una pequeña bolsa de tela.

-Toma Sakura, dentro tiene hierbas medicinales- dijo Naruto más tranquilo, después se dirigió a Kin la cual estaba aun asombrada y aterrada por ver el poder del chico, Sakura al escuchar lo que dijo Naruto, abrió la bolsa para efectivamente encontrar hierbas que ayudarían a sanar al equipo. Naruto se acerco a Kin, la chica al verlo solo cerró los ojos esperando su final inminente frente al chico, sin embargo una mano se poso en su frente y empezó a sentir el mismo chakra extraño, la chica abrió los ojos y se cruzó como los ojos de Naruto, quedando asombrada por la mirada que tenía el chico y sonrojándose, el chico tenía en en su mano el chakra raro de color rojo, lo más asombroso sentía que se recuperaba con rapidez, después Naruto dejo de emanar su cosmos.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- preguntó Naruto a la chica, la cual al verlo solo se sonrojo más, la cual solo volteo la mirada.

-Sí, gracias- dijo una apenada Kin, la cual sentía que se desmayaría por seguir viendo la mirada tan hermosa que parecía un lago en calma. Naruto sonrió y se paró, después le extendió la mano derecha, la chica al ver el gesto amable tomo la mano y se levantó.

-Ya que te sientes mejor, te daré algo para que puedas defenderte- dijo Naruto/Hades, saco su pergamino y del cual desello su Jian, al cual entrego a Kin, la chica al ver el arma la tomó.

-¿Y tú como te defenderas?- preguntó un poco asustada ver que el chico le daba su arma.

-Descuida puedo defenderme solo, además es solo un poco de ayuda, pues veo que tu equipo estará indispuesto por un buen rato- dijo con una sonrisa zorruna, la cual hizo que Kin se sonrojara más de la cuenta –me tengo que retirar, por cierto mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki- dijo el rubio Dios.

-Yo…Soy Kin Tsuchi- se presentó la chica un poco apenada.

-Bien Kin-chan, es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti, nos vemos luego- se despidió y se fue corriendo del sitio donde se encontraba la chica y el equipo 7, Kin solo se quedó viendo por donde se fue Naruto y después el Jian que le entregó, en su interior empezaba a sentir algo por el chico y no sabía bien lo que era, así que se tomo la espada china y lo amarró en su cintura, para después recoger a su equipo e irse del lugar.

Naruto llegó a la torre del bosque de la muerte, en la entrada ya lo estaban esperando sus novias, Hinata/Pandora y Haku, las cuales lo recibierón con un beso cada una, pero al verlo con heridas en su cuerpo, las chicas le dieron un golpe en la cabeza, después lo arrastraron a la habitación donde descansaban, en el cual Yugao los esperaba con un pequeño equipo para tomar muestras de ADN para después enviarlas a un laboratorio, previamente habían tomado muestras de ADN de Karin, luego de tomarlas muestras y dejar solo a su equipo, Hinata y Haku "curaron" a Naruto en privado. Después de ser "curado" Hades salió y fue a al comedor, pero iba con una sonrisa estúpida, ahora entendía porque Thánatos tenía esa sonrisa cuando estaba con Anko, una vez en el comedor se le presentó Thánatos y le informó sobre su boda y el día en que se realizaría.

 **Hasta aquí el capitulo de la semana, espero que les haya gustado el combate entre ambos shinobis Goujian, es una espada sable que se encontro en una tumba en chica, la cual esta intacta y con el filo de la misma, una de las legendarias espadas que existe en el mundo, asi como la Kusanagi. Además conocer a otra chica que estará trapeando el suelo por el Dios del Inframundo, como siempre digo: comenten, dejen Reviews, sugerencias, puntos de vista, opiniones, menos criticas negativas o destructivas y juicios valorativos, nos leemos la siguiente semana, cuídense, su amigo Shion145.**


	31. Capítulo 30: combates preliminares 1 p

**Que onda banda alternativa de Fanfiction, hoy es traigo este capitulo de la serie, la doy por adelantado como una sopresa, en este capitulo empiezan los combates preliminares de los exámenes chunnin, además de ciertos preparativos para el evento de Hades. Muy bien mado saludos a:**

 **Animebot02: seguidor y amigo de esta y otras historias que he hecho o estoy haciendo.**

 **CCSakuraForever: que me mando una invitación a su nueva historia, y lo que deje en el review no fue por afán de hacerte enojar, sino de guiarte. Veraz escribir una historia tiene su complejidad, y si lo practicas y lees puedes tener una mejor historia con tus ideas.**

 **Alucardzero: el comentario que te escribí en MP. No era por hacerte enojar, es una conclusión que yo llegue del porque Naruto se enamoro de Hinata, Kishimoto describe gráficamente las situaciones psicológicas de los protagonistas, Hinata una tímida adolescente, que en su interior tenia una necesidad de hablar, Sakura es agresiva con Naruto, debido a su debilidad interna por la necesidad de ser aceptada (Posiblemente), en fin. Son mis conclusiones, puedes sacar las tuyas eres libre de hacerlo. Muchas veces nuestra realidad duele, y yo soy prueba de ello.**

 **Metalero Anarkista: pronto pondré canciones de esas bandas de Metal, pero tambien pondré de otros generos, no solamente rompehuesos. Y a los demás lectores, un saludo y que la pasen bien en sus vacaciosines.**

 **Bien incicamos este capitulo con mucho gusto, Ya saben saque las palomitas, el refresco, pónganse comodos y a leer.**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju, dios o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju, dios o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

-¡Katon: jutsu gran bola de fuego! o ¡Marioneta cósmica!- técnica o jutsu.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Masashi Kishimoto, solo soy dueño de la historia, tampoco lo hago con fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

Capítulo 30: combates preliminares 1° parte.

Habian pasado los cinco días en el que los equipos gennin debían pasar la segunda fase del examen chunnin, además faltaba un día para el evento donde las nuevas reinas del Inframundo se casarian con el Dios Hades. Los equipos que pasaron fueron:

Equipo 7: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno y Sai, fueron unos de los últimos equipos en llegar a la torre, después de quitarle a un equipo de Konoha su pergamino. Kakashi vio que su alumno tenía la marca de maldición de Orochimaru, por lo que tendría preparado el sellado de la marca.

Equipo 8: Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka y Yakumo Kurama.

Equipo 9: Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee y Tenten.

Equipo 10: Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka y Chouji Akemichi.

Equipo 11: Naruto Uzumaki/Hades, Hinata Hyuga/Pandora y Haku Yuki.

Equipo de Suna: Gaara, Temari y Kankuro.

Equipo Kumo: Yugito Nii, Karui y Samui

Equipo Oto: Zaku Abumi con los brazos inmóviles, pues estos fueron dislocados por Nenesuke, Dosu Kinuta y Kin Tsuchi.

Equipo de Konoha: Kabuto Yakushi, Misumi Tsurugi y Yoroi Akado

También en esos días hubo actividad en los Campos Elyseos, Rea junto a Kushina y a un contingente de ninfas planeaban y preparaban las cosas para la boda de Hades y sus futuras nueras, todas las chicas buscaban los mejores vestidos para las novias de Hades, estaban entre usar un estilo griego o un Kimono de boda. Los hombres, véanse Cronos, Minato y los Dioses gemelos ayudarían a Hades a vestir para ese día.

 **-¡Que emocianada estoy de que mi hijo Hades vuelva a sonreir!-** decía Rea muy contenta de que Hades se volviera a casar **–además me siento orgullosa de que Pandora haya conquistado el corazón de mi hijo, y esa chica Haku también-** decía la madre del Dios Hades.

-Tiene razón, pero aun así siento que los chicos son muy jóvenes para que se casén, aunque lo que dijo ese Dios de la muerte sobre lo que pretendían esos viejos codiciosos, pues lo mejor es la boda, aunque hableré seriamente de Naru-chan sobre tener relaciones sexuales- dijo una muy enojada Kushina, la cual estaba ayudando con los vestidos de sus nueras.

 **-Tranquila Kushina, ya te lo hemos explicado, Hades o en tu caso Naruto es un adulto en alma y esencia, al igual que Pandora o como tu la conoces Hinata, además el alma de la chica Haku será un adulto-** dijo Rea **–hay una cosa que no te he dicho de mi hijo-** le comentaba Rea a Kushina, la cual puso atención a las palabras que la titanide diría **–cuando Hades se convirtió en el soberano de este lugar, me causo mucha tristeza, pues al ser mi primer hijo, el se convertiría en el rey del cielo. Pero a causa de su hermano Zeus no fue así-** Kushina estaba sorprendida de que su hijo era el destindo a gobernar el cielo y no el Inframundo **–después supe que Hades se había casado con una hija se Zeus y Demeter, Perséfone. Mas, al saber que la retuvo un tiempo sentí un gran dolor en mi corazón, sin embargo la chica lo había aceptado. Al estar en el Tartáros y saber esta noticia me conmocio mucho que me alegre de que mi hijo no estaría solo, incluso a Cronos le alegró la noticia. Pero supe que Perséfone lo traicionó al escuchar las mentiras de Zeus y Demeter, además de irse con Ares cuando busco refugio en el Inframundo. Esa niña rompió el corazón de mi hijo, yéndose con el Dios de la guerra-** hablaba Rea, la cual iba caminando con Kushina hacia un templo donde se arreglarían a las futuras esposas de Hades. La madre de Naruto estaba sorprendida de que su hijo fuese traicionado de una forma muy cruel **–cuando Perséfone traicionó a mi hijo y abandonó el reino del Inframundo, pude sentir todo el dolor que de él emanaba, yo como madre quería ir a consolarlo, pero no podía salir del Tartáros pedia a los Hecatonquiros que me permitieran ir a ver a mi hijo, pero ellos no podían dejarme libre, aunque también sentían el dolor de su sobrino. Día y noche escuchaba los lamentos de Hades, se me desgarraba mi alma por escuchar sus lamentos, quería estar ahí con él y confortarlo con un abrazo, escucharlo y acariciarlo, pero me era imposible-** en ese momento Kushina empezaba a soltar lágrimas de tristeza por saber lo que una madre podría hacer para apoyar a su hijo.

-Hijo- dijo Kushina en un susurró al recordar que ella dejo solo a Naruto en un mundo donde eran visto a los Jinchurikis como mosntruos, demonios o armas y que su vida era muy difícil.

 **-Después de la muerte de mi hijo, conocía a Pandora, la cual me relató todo lo que me había perdido de mi hijos por estar encerrada en el Tartáros, sobretodo de Hades, al ver a la chica supe ella amaba mucho a mi hijo, Pandora me confeso que después de que le dio un hogar aquí en el Inframundo, ella siempre reencarnaba como una hermana de Hades, pero que estaba enamorada, y solo seguía a mi hijo por acompañarlo en las guerras santas y curar su corazón, Pandora me dijo que Hades guardo su cuerpo en un sarcófago, pues fue herido en una guerra santa, aun así su afán de matar a los humanos, no era más que el reflejo de su propio sufrimiento-** relataba Rea, Kushina al no soportar más la historia rompió en llanto, su hijo sufria desde hace muchos milenio y seguiría sufriendo, capaz de caer en el odio y querer destruir nuevamente a los humanos **–cuando mi hijo agonizaba, Pandora le declaró su amor, Hades se sorprendió que la mujer que lo cuidaba lo amaba. Él le correspondió su amor y después murió, es por eso que me alegra que mi hijo vaya estar junto a la mujer que ama después de milenios de separación, aunque viendo que es el último varón de tu clan Kushina, veo que sabra elegir correctamente a sus esposas, empezando por Haku, la cual acepto a mi hijo, además Perséfone rompió toda relación con mi hijo, dejandola como hija de Zeus y no como reina del Inframundo, por lo cual ella ya no tiene ninguna influencia sobre el ejercito de mi hijo, ni del Inframundo. Sin embargo Hades y las chicas pasarán por momentos muy difíciles-** dijo Rea un poco seria y mirando al cielo, Kushina al escuchar lo último la intrigaban.

-¿Qué quiere decir que Naru-chan pasara por momentos difíciles?- preguntó Kushina para advertirle a su hijo.

 **-Hades después de que se casé con Pandora y Haku, empezará a tener grandes pruebas, la mayoría difíciles, pero he visto que en todas sale victorioso-** dijo Rea, Kushina estaba asombrada de lo que la titanide le decía.

-Entonces debemos de avisarle a mi hijo sobre las pruebas que se le presentarán- dijo Kushina muy angustiada por el futuro que se le avecinaba a Naruto.

 **-No podemos-** dijo la Titanide.

-Pero ¿Por qué no podemos decirle sobre su futuro?- pregunto Kushina a Rea.

 **-Son cosas que pasaran naturalmente, mi hijo necesita conocer más la vida de un humano si quiere llevar a cabos sus objetivos, además lo único que podemos es apoyarlo, esto es con el fin de que mi hijo siga creciendo y no se convierta en un caprichoso y egoísta Dios como lo es la mayoría de mis hijos, incluso Poseidón pasara por esos momentos para que aprenda a ser más humilde, recuerda Kushina que el matrimonio no es fácil, mi esposo ha visto los altibajos que ellos tendrán, pero es algo necesitan para mantenerse más unidos, Hades estando casado conoce muy bien lo que digo, solo necesitan el apoyo-** explicó Rea, Kushina al escuchar las palabras de Rea, las meditaba, su hijo pasaría por los más duras experiencias de la vida, pero sabía que si las comprendía, al final Naruto tendría una experiencia que nadien jamás igualaría **–además mi esposo ha visto que Hades nos** **dará** **unos lindos nietecitos a quienes echar a perder, y será un buen padre, aunque** **también** **tendrá sus altibajos, no como el irresponsable de Zeus-** dijo Rea en cierta forma de reproche a su hijo menor, pues al saber que Zeus era un mujeriego de primera y que dejaba a sus hijos regados por donde fuese, Kushina al escuchar sobre su hijo Zeus, ya se imaginaba a Jiraya **–Dejemos esto para otro día y sigamos con los preparativo-** dijo muy animada Rea, Kushina asintió y siguieron realizando los preparativos para la unión divina **_–Me causa mucha intriga que Cronos haya visto a Pandora portar unos ojos con_** _**una pupila azul rodeada por un iris con forma de flor de color azul y blanca. Necesito que mi esposo viaje al pasado a investigar esos ojos que portará mi nuera en un futuro y ver en el Inframundo a esas personas que anteriormente lo portaron-**_ pensó Rea al recordar como su esposo diviso el futuro gracias a su poder divino **_–Aunque siento que en esta era habrá una terrible guerra santa, peor que las anteriores-_** penso Rea llevándose una mano al pecho al sentir que sus hijos serian los involucrados, sobretodo Hades.

En otra parte de los Campos Elyseos, Cronos acompañado de Minato estaban alistando las cosas para la boda entre su hijo y las chicas, ambos hombres iban caminando al templo donde estaba destinado para que los hombres se arreglaran.

 **-Estoy orgulloso que Hades por fin pueda amar, sobretodo a dos mujeres-** dijo Cronos con serenidad.

-Tiene razón, pero siento que los chicos son muy jóvenes para casarse- dijo algo intrigado Minato al saber que su hijo, Cronos le sonrió a Minato.

 **-Tienes razón, pero mi hijo Hades es un adulto en alma y esencia, así como Pandora, esa chica sanó el corazón herido de mi hijo-** hablaba Cronos mientras que caminaban por los Campos Elyseos a un templo que usarían para arreglarse.

-Nunca me imagine que mi hijo haya sufrido por siglos una decepción amorosa- dijo muy sorprendido Minato, Cronos al escucharlo río.

- **Ja, ja, ja, si que los humanos son divertidos, Hades no sufrió una** **decepción** **amorosa, sino que** **rompieron** **su propio amor al irse mi nieta con ese tonto de Ares, es lamentable que los hijo de Zeus sean caprichosos como él, a excepción de algunos. Pero la verdad estoy muy contento que Hades vuelva a ser el mismo que antes, una persona que es sabio y noble-** dijo Cronos mirando al cielo, Minato estaba asombrado que el temible Dios del Inframundo sea una persona noble y con sabiduría **–Esa muchacha llamada Pandora fue la que empezó a sanar el corazón herido de mi hijo mayor. Cuando estaba en el Tartáros pude sentir el dolor de Hades al ser** **traicionado** **por Perséfone, tanto que junto con Rea deseábamos en ese momento estar con Hades y consolarlo, se que nunca fui un padre ejemplar, pues a causa de una paranoia mia devoraba a mis hijos, todo porque venci a mi padre y después tuve miedo de que me ocurriera lo mismo. Pero aun así el dolor y sufrimiento de mi hijo lo pude sentir, incluso cuando deseaba destruir la raza humana, producto de su propio sufrimiento y envidia de ustedes lo humanos a amar-** dijo Cronos, Minato estaba reflexionando la vida de su hijo antes de que naciera, ya era una persona que sufría y más cuando ellos se sacrificaron para sellar al zorro de nueve colas en su interior **–Perséfone rompió todo vinculo con mi hijo Hades, por lo cual deja de ser reina del inframundo y tener influencia sobre el mismo, incluso sobre los espectros. Mi hijo ahora encontró a alguien a quien amar, o más bien a quienes amar, pues se que el se casará con dos chicas a la vez, y tendrá otras esposas a las que ame, sobretodo después de lo que dijo Thahatos de que proviene de un clan casi extinto y la entrada al LCR al ver que provine de un clan de tu mujer con habilidades especiales-** dijo Cronos aun recordando como Kushina al escuchar por boca de Thánatos sobre lo que ocurrió con su hijo lo quería matar, otra vez, a Thánatos por la noticia, mientras el Dios de la muerte se escondía detrás de Minato, sin embargo fue calmada por Rea **-espero que no se comporte como Zeus, y sea responsable; de todos modos he visto que tendrá desde este instante momentos difíciles, pero que en todas saldrá adelante-** dijo Cronos, Minato estaba asombrado que Naruto empezaría a tener momentos difíciles.

-Entonces debemos de decirle a Naruto sobre estos momentos difíciles- dijo Minato muy contento de que su hijo sepa con que se enfrentará, sin embargo Cronos tenía otro pensamiento.

 **-No puedo-** dijo seriamente Cronos.

-¿Por qué no puede?- preguntó Minato muy intrigado a los que dijo el Titán del tiempo.

 **-Aunque yo pueda ver en el tiempo todos los acontecimientos, además de viajar y detenlo a mi voluntad, Hades tiene que pasar por cada uno de esas experiencias, no puedo interferir con la vida de mi hijo en la tierra, solamente apoyarlo, Minato tu bien sabes que la vida de casado no es hojuelas sobre miel, pero es algo que Hades comprende. A Hades le servirá esas experiencias para que crezca y se desarrolle más, además podremos ver a nuestros nietos que siento que Rea los mimara demasiado, pero eso es todo lo que te puedo contar, será mejor que nos apresuremos-** dijo el Titán del tiempo y ambos hombres se apresuraron a ir a un templo para tener todo listo para el evento _**–Aunque me intriga que Hades porte esos ojos con anillos concéntricos, hace mil años que no los habia visto, aun así investigaré más sobre ellos, en esta era se avecina una terrible guerra santa y parece que los involucrados son todos los Dioses, ojala me equivoque, pero al ver el** **futuro** **me da mucha incertidumbre sobretodo que no puedo ver el causante de dicho** **acontecimiento** **-**_ pensó Crono al haber visto a través del futuro que Hades seria el portador de unos ojos que solo se vieron en el pasado.

En el castillo tambien se estaban realizando los preparativos para la ceremonia entre los novios, Hypnos llegó y con su cosmos levantó una barrera del sueño que impediría que los indeseados entraran a molestar la divina unión, después las ninfas realizarón las invitaciones y las enviaron a los invitados, dioses, amigos, conocidos y familiares entre otros. Todo estaba listo para el gran evento del milenio incluso contratarían personas allegadas a Hades/Naruto como encargados del banquete.

En la arena de combate de la torre del bosque, los equipos estaban parados en medio de la misma escuchando las indicaciones del propio Hokage, junto a sus senseis y demás shinobis.

-Ustedes son los que han pasado la segunda prueba de los exámenes chunnin- dijo el viejo mono al ver a los equipos que estaban en la arena –cada uno de ustedes realizará un combate individual, pero este año al ser muchos los que pasaron la segunda prueba hemos decidido que se realizará un combate preliminar, donde los que ganen pasarán a la ronda de la tercera etapa de los exámenes chunnin- finalizó el viejo Hokage su discurso, en ese momento apareció una nube de humo y de la misma un ninja con rostro de enfermó crónico.

-Cof, yo soy el que será, cof, el referí de estas preliminares, cof, cof, mi nombre es Hayate Gekko- muchos de los gennin al ver al referí, estaban pensando en realizarle ahí mismo un funeral al ver lo mal que estaba –las cof, cof, serán las siguientes, cof, cof- dijo entre su ataque de tos –como mencionó el, cof, cof, Hokage serán uno contra uno- dijo el de la tosferina –pueden usar cualquier método de combate, eso cof, cof, cof, incluye armas e invocaciones, el ganador cof,cof,cof, es el que deje inconsciente a su rival o este se rinda, en cof, cof, cof, en cualquier caso que amerite que cof, cof, cof, pueda intervenir, lo haré- dijo el shinobi enfermizo. Cada uno de los gennin estaba atento a quien lucharía contra quien, en ese instante apareció una pantalla donde estaban los nombres de los participantes a sortear –en esta pantalla cof, cof, cof, se sortearán a los participantes, el resto subirá al balcón- dijo Genma -¿Hay alguno que se quiera retirar?- preguntó Genma, Kabuto alzó la mano.

-Me retiro, además estoy muy cansado de la segunda fase- dijo el chico con lentes y se fue, al Hokage y otros ninjas sabían que el chico se retiró por algo, así que mando a Anko a capturarlo.

La pantalla empezó a salir los nombres de los que estaban en las preeliminatorias de los exámenes chunnin hasta que se detuvo en los primeros nombres.

-Los primeros que pelearan son- dijo Hayate, y la pantalla se detuvo en los nombres de los combatientes –Sasuke Uchiha de Konoha vs Yoroi Akado de Konoha, los demás cof, cof, cof, suban al balcón a espera su turno- dijo el enfermizo Shinobi y todos subieron a donde les indico Hayate, Sasuke y Yoroi se acercarón al centro de la arena, sin embargo Sasuke fue detenido por Kakashi.

-Si activas el sharingan, esa marca pondría poner tu vida en peligro, si eso llega a pasar me veré obligado a detener la pelea - le susurró Kakashi a Sasuke, este último solo apretó los dientes porque le restringían usar el emblema del clan Uchiha, el Sharingan. Después Kakashi desapareció en un Sunshin y ambos contrincantes estaban listos para pelear.

-¿Listos?- dijo Hayate, ambos se pusieron en posición de combate y asintieron -¡Hajime!- dijo el referi, Sasuke tomo un Kunai de su porta kunai, mientras que Yoroi lanzó varios shurinken, los cuales son rechazados por Sasuke, sin embargo la marca de maldición empieza a molestar a Sasuke, el cual trastabillea y cae el suelo, en ese instante Yoroi ataca en con un golpe directo a la cabeza del Uchiha, el cual esquiva rodando, al mismo tiempo que hace derribar a su oponente y realizarle una llave en un brazo, sin embargo Yoroi toca el abdomen del chico y empieza a drenar su chakra.

-¡AAH!- grita al sentir como su chakra se va absorbiendo, Yoroi solamente rie al ver el predicamento en el que se encuentra Sasuke.

-¿Qué pasa es todo lo que puedes hacer?- pregunto Yoroi con burla en sus palabras, Sasuke seguía realizando la llave, sin embargo el sentirse débil Yoroi golpea el pecho del Uchiha dejando libre a su oponente, Sasuke estaba en el suelo jadeando, sin embargo Yoroi regresa a atacar, en el instante que Sasuke se para, el ninja toma por la cabeza a Sasuke y lo derriba al suelo, quitándole su chakra.

 _-¡Maldición, me esta robando mi chakra!-_ decía con frustración el Uchiha, los demás veian el combate desde el balcón donde estaban. Yoroi seguía absorbiendo el chakra de Sasuke, hasta que impulsa a su enemigo con el pie y se levanta jadeando.

-¿Es todo lo que tienes?- preguntó Yoroi con burla mientras esquivaba una patada de Sasuke –Si es así, entonces te venceré- dijo Yoroi, el cual corria para tratar de tocar el cuerpo de Sasuke y quitarle su chakra.

 _-Debo de pensar en algo o me vencerá-_ se dijo así mismo, fu en ese momento que recordó una técnica _–¡Eso es!-_ exclamo a ver a su enemigo de cerca. Sasuke dio un patada a Yoroi que lo impulso a los aires, sorprendiendo a Rock Lee.

 _-¡No puede ser ese es mi movimiento!-_ pensó el cejas de azotador _–Debió de copiarlo cuando estábamos peleando!_ \- volvió a pensar Lee.

 _-Así que uso su sharingan y copio la técnica del alumno de Gai-_ pensaba Kakashi al observar la pelea. Sasuke en el aire golpeo a Yoroi para mandarlo al suelo y después rematarlo con una patada del talón.

-¡Ráfaga de León!- grito después de golpear a Yoroi provocando que este se incrustará en el suelo y quedará inconsciente, Sasuke estaba parado jadeando por el esfuerzo de la batalla.

-Yoroi no puede continuar, el ganador es Sasuke Uchiha de la hoja- dictamino Hayate, después Kakashi bajo del balcón y se llevó a Sasuke a sellar la marca de maldición –el cof, cof, cof participante será- dijo Hayate, mientras en la pantalla empezaban a sortear a los participantes hasta que se detuvo en los nombres –Sai de Konoha vs Yakumo Kurama de Konoha- dijo Hayate, Sai bajo del lugar donde estaba y después Yakumo, ambos estaban en el centro de la arena, Sai con su clásica sonrisa falsa que un billete de 20 pesos mexicanos, Yakumo lista para realizar un genjutsu.

-¿Listos?- Dijo Hayate, ambos Shinobis asintieron -¡Hajime!- dijo el referí, Sai desenvaino su tanto y fue contra la Kurama, la cual evadía los ataques del chico pálido, la kunoichi tenía algo de dificultad en esa área a pesar de su entrenamiento con Naruto y sus senseis que l ayudaron a mejorar su resistencia junto a Kurenai, la cual la ayudo a controlar su genjutsu.

 _-Necesito pensar en como salir de su ataque-_ pensaba Yakumo, la cual estaba empezando a cansarse por los ataques de Sai, hasta que esquivo una estocada del albino y empezó su contraataque en base a taijutsu, Sai empezaba a retroceder del alcance de Yakumo, hasta que quedo fuera de su alcance, saco su pergamino y pincel, trazo un dibujo, realizo un sello.

-¡Arte ninja: Imitación de imágenes: super bestias!- pronunció Sai, para que del pergamino salieran tres leones de tinta, los cuales se lanzaron contra la chica, la cual tomo un Kunai; que lanzo a uno de los dibujos de Sai y lo deshizo en una explosión de tinta, sin embargo los otros dos leones lanzaron zarpazo contra la chica y la derribaron, uno de ellos la tenía sujetada del cuello y el otro del abdomen, impidiéndole moverse y gritar.

 _-¡Arggh, no…puedo…respirar!-_ pensaba Yakumo con desesperación a lo que estaba pasando, sin embargo alguien en su mente le habló.

 ** _-Ja, ja, ja, eres muy débil-_** dijo la voz en forma espectral, Yakumo al escucharla sabía de quien se trataba _–¡no soy débil!-_ refuto la chica con enojo en su mente, la voz a escucharla solo rio **_–Ja, ja, ja eres débil, mírate en que situación estas, debería dejarme libre. Así ya hubieras ganado este encuentro-_** le dijo la voz a la chica, la cual a duras penas podía respirar a causa del agarre del león de tinta de Sai.

-Deberias rendirte, si el león de tinta sigue mordiéndote el cuello, tu traquea será destrozada por los colmillos- dijo Sai con una sonrisa falsa, Yakumo al escucharlo se enojo.

-Nu…Nun…!Nunca me…rendiré!- dijo con dificultad, sin embargo la chica sentía que perdia el conocimiento a causa de la asfixia del león **_–Ja, ja, ja creo que es hora de actuar-_** dijo el ser que le hablaba a Yakumo _–No te lo permitiré Ido-_ le dijo Yakumo a la entidad llamada Ido, sin embargo el ser tomaba el cuerpo de la chica y empezaba a manifestar un chakra más fuerte y denso, el cual hizo algunos shinobis se asustarán.

-¡No puede ser!- dijo Kurenai muy angustiada –¡Es ella!- exclamó con terror la ojiroja.

-¡Debemos detener la pelea!- dijo Neji igual de alterado al ver que su novia cambiaba de personalidad.

-¿Qué sucede Neji nii-san?- preguntó Hinata al ver la angustia que tenía su primo.

-¡Es Ido!- dijo el ojiperla.

¿Ido?- preguntó Haku al escuchar el nombre.

-Sí, Ido. Es una personalidad que creo Yakumo, es muy agresiva y tiende a usar el cuerpo Yakumo, Ido nació de la frustración de no poder controlar sus Kekkei Genkai- contestó Neji viendo la pelea.

-Es cierto, Ido tiende a salir cuando algo altera a Yakumo, en este caso el miedo a perder la pelea, sin embargo su violencia también se manifiesta en usar los genjutsus a un nivel muy realista- explicó Kurenai a punto de saltar y detener la pelea, sin embargo Yakumo o en este caso Ido se liberó de los leones de tinta al golpearlos muy fuerte.

 **-Eso es lo que tienes dibujante de quinta-** dijo con burla Ido distorsionando la voz de Yakumo, Sai al ver que su técnica fue destruida se lanzo con su tanto en mano **-¡Ilusión diabólica: manos del infierno!-** exclamó Ido, Sai se quedo estático en el lugar, mientras que en su mente Sai estaba atrapado en un lugar lúgubre y oscuro, en ese momento ve como del suelo empiezan a salir manos descarnadas y atrapan a Sai de los pies hasta derribarlo al suelo, entonces las manos empiezan a desgarrar el cuerpo de Sai con sus uñas empezando a gritar.

-¡AAAAH!- fue el grito desgarrador de Sai al sentir como la piel de su cuerpo era arrancado y solo se veía los músculos. En la realidad el cuerpo de Sai empieza a mostrar heridas, derivado del genjutsu que esta sumido

 **–Ja, ja, ja, siente el miedo-** decía Ido.

Mientras en el balcón los demás gennin estaban asombrados de como el chico palido le salían heridas, muchos tenían miedo al ver la escena.

-¡Debemos detener la pelea o sino Sai podría morir!- dijo Kurenai, sin embargo algo la detuvo, al voltear pudo ver que era detenida por Asuma.

-¡Detente Kurenai! Si vas es posible que Ido te ataque con sus técnicas- dijo Asuma.

-Pero…- no dijo más cuando Ido lanzo un grito.

 **-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cómo entraste aquí?-** decía Ido con terror, los gennin al ver la conducta de la chica se quedarón asombrados de la escena. En ese momento Naruto/Hades estaba con los ojos cerrados, algo que solo se percataron sus novias y senseis.

 _-¿Qué pretendes Hades-kun?-_ pensó Hinata/Pandora al ver a su novio muy relajado, en la arena estaba Ido enfurecida y gritándole a algo invisible.

 **-¡VETE! ¡Déjame en paz!-** decía Ido al sentirse que se desvanecía **-¡No, este es mi cuerpo, no el de ella-** decía la entidad, sin embargo la voz cambio a la de Yakumo –Se que te nos hicieron daño, pero es hora de que seamos una sola- dijo Yakumo, la cual su chakra empezaba a disminuir **-¡No quiero irme, no, No, NOOOO!-** fue el ultimo grito que dio Ido antes de desaparecer, Yakumo callo al suelo agotada por la pelea entre Ido y ella, Sai callo al suelo Inconsciente por la técnica de la chica.

Hayate se acerco al cuerpo de Sai, verifico que aun siguiera con vida, al cerciorarse solo se levanto.

-Sai no puede combatir, ¡la ganadora Yakumo Kurama de Konoha! ¡Rápido una camilla!- dijo Hayate para que el cuerpo médico llegara y recogiera Sai para enviarlo a la enfermería, los demás aun estaban asombrados de lo que paso en la arena, incluso el propio Gaara, no se podía creer del fenómeno. Yakumo se levanto y después fue al balcón, Naruto había abierto los ojos. En ese instante que Yakumo pasaba por un lado del rubio, esta le sonrió.

-Gracias por ayudarme con Ido- dijo Yakumo, la cual se inclino y después se fue con su equipo, Hades solo sonrió.

-¿Qué pasó Naruto-kun?- preguntó Haku con curiosidad por la forma de actuar de Yakumo.

-Solo entre a la mente de Yakumo, me encontré que la entidad Ido se manifestaba cuando ella estaba muy alterada emocionalmente, Yakumo creo esa personalidad a partir de sus miedos, frustraciones y presiones de su propio clan, por lo que la ayude a que esa entidad formara parte de nuevo de Yakumo, era una disociación de la personalidad de la chica- dijo con tranquilidad, las novias de Naruto estaban asombradas de lo que tenía la chica, Neji se acerco a Yakumo y la abrazo, la chica le dijo que su amigo le ayudo a que Ido ya no estuviera molestándola, Neji al escuchar lo que Yakumo le contó fue con Naruto.

-Naruto-san, gracias por ayudar con Ido, no sabe lo que pasábamos cuando se manifestaba Ido- dijo con sinceridad Neji.

-No fue nada Neji, Yakumo debe de tener a alguien que la apoye, Ido tambien era la manifestación de todo ese rencor que tenía en contra de su clan, aunque eso no indique que tu novia no vuelva a crear otra personalidad, por lo que necesitara mucho apoyo para evitar eso- dijo Hades con una sonrisa, las chicas y Neji estaban asombradas de lo que decía el Dios del Inframundo, aun así Neji le agradeció y después se fue con Yakumo a cuidarla. De nuevo la pantalla empezó a sortear los siguientes combates hasta detenerse en los nombres.

-La cof. Cof, cof, es entre Shino Aburame de Konoha vs. Cof, cof, cof, Zaku Abumi de Otogakure- dijo Hayate, ambos contrincantes se acercaron al centro de la arena y se posicionaron en su lugar -¿Listos?- preguntó el referí, ambo shinobis se posicionaron para el combate -¡Hajime- grito Hayate.

-sera mejor que te retires, tus brazos aun no están curados- dijo con tranquilidad Shino, el cual había enviado de forma secreta insectos a su oponente.

-¡Eso crees!- dijo Zaku, el cual movió un poco sus brazos –Con un poco de movimiento de mis brazos puedo derrotarte- dijo Zaku, Shino corrió contra Zaku, el cual saco sus brazos del capestrillo improvisado y apunto al gennin, sin embargo sus aparatos sónicos no funcionaban –pero ¿Qué demonios?- dijo el Otonin, Shino aprovechando que Zaku estaba desprevenido lanzo una patada al rostro del ninja, dejándolo inconsciente.

-ganador de esta ronda ¡Shino Aburame de Konoha!- declaro Hayate al ver a Zaku en el suelo sin poder moverse, Shino subió al balcón donde su equipo lo vitoreaba de esa pelea en eso la pantalla volvió a seleccionar los nombre de los siguientes participantes hasta que se detuvo –la siguiente pelea es entre Kin Tsuchi de Otogakure vs. Shikamaru Nara de Konoha- dijo Hayate, ambos chicos bajaron a la arena de combate, Shikamaru con su típica cara de aburrimiento seguido de su típica frase "Problemático", Kin por su lado vio a Naruto/Hades, el cual le sonrió, haciendo que la chica se sonrojará. Una vez en el centro de la arena, Hayate dio las indicaciones e inició el combate, Kin lanzaba senbons al Shikamaru, este solo las evadia lo más posible, pues le resultaba "problemático", sin embargo el Vago en potencia empezaba a sentirse mareado, pues Kin había colocado cascabeles en los senbons, creando un pequeño genjutsu, Shikamaru al escuchar el sonido empieza a marearse.

-¿Que me sucede?- dijo el cabeza de piña, al sentir como su cuerpo estaba sintiéndose mal.

-La senbons que lance tenían cascabeles especiales, los cuales controlo con este hilo, esos cascabeles producen un sonido, el cual viaja de tu tímpano a tu cerebro directamente- explico Kin, Shikamaru no podía creer que había caído en un truco, Kin lanzo algunos senbons que se incrustaron en el brazo de vagomaru, mientras en el balcón los demás veian como se desarrolla la batalla.

 _-es muy similar a cuando ejecuto mi serenata mortal, solamente que esta va directamente al cerebro sin pasar por el oído-_ pensó Naruto/Hades viendo a Kin, la chica estaba casi por derrotar a Shikamaru.

 _-No puedo perder frente a Naruto-kun-_ pensó Kin algo sonrojada por lo que pensó –es hora de vencerte- dijo la chica para lanzar una senbon, sin embargo su cuerpo no podía moverse -¿Qué me sucede? No puedo moverme- dijo Kin muy sorprendida del fenómeno.

-Je, je, no te diste cuenta que mi sombra esta conectada a la tuya- respondió Shikamaru que se levantaba con dificultad.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible sin nunca vi tu sombra moverse?- respondio la pelinegra, ella bajo la mirada y vio una sombra del tamaño de sus hilos, la cual tomo una forma mas grande.

-Fue gracias a mi Jutsu: imitación de sombras- explico Shikamaru, el cual movió su mano hasta su portakunai, Kin hizo lo mismo y ambos sacaron una shurinken que inmediatamente lanzaron, ambas armas se acercaban a los gennins, pero Shikamaru se hizo hacia atrás, lo mismo que Kin, solamente que la chica al tener la pared muy cerca se golpeo la cabeza quedando inconsciente. Naruto al ver a la chica pelear, sentía que algo por ella, además de ver el potencial.

-Ganador de la pelea es Shikamaru Nara de Konoha- declaró Hayate, el cabeza de piña se retiró de la arena de combate, Hayate llamó al cuerpo medico para que retirará a Kin, la pantalla volvió a sortear los nombres hasta que se detuvo –para el siguiente combate Hinata Hyuga de Konoha vs Ino Yamanaka de Konoha- dijo el referí, en el balcón Ino estaba feliz de combatir contra Hinata y así demostrarle a su "príncipe-kun" que ella era su mejor opción. Al escuchar su nombre, Naruto le dio un beso a su novia.

-Para la suerte cariño- dijo Naruto, la chica se sonrojo un poco, pero Ino al ver la acción entre la pareja solo se molesto más, ambas chicas bajaron a la arena y se colocaron en el centro de la misma.

-Ahora veraz que yo soy digna de ser la novia de Naruto-kun cuando te venza- dijo Ino con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-Si claro, ¿y tú nieve de limón de que sabor la quieres?- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa, cosa que hizo a Ino enojarse.

-¡Ya veraz! ¡Yo soy digna de estar con mi amor platónico!- dijo Ino furiosa, Hinata al escuchar lo que dijo solo puso cara de ¿Qué dijo?, Naruto al escuchar las palabras de Ino solo se puso algo tenso, Haku al verlo así le preguntó a su novio.

-¿Qué pasa Naruto-kun, por que de repente te pusiste tenso al escuchar amor platónico?- pregunto Haku. En la arena Hinata aun seguía viendo a Ino.

-Dijiste ¿Tu amor platónico?- preguntó la ojiperla.

-Si, ¿Qué hay con eso?- preguntó Ino muy molesta de que Hinata le preguntará sobre amor platónico.

-Bueno- se relajo un poco su postura –Pues respeto tu orientación sexual, pero ¿si sabes que significa amor platónico?- preguntó Hinata.

-¡Claro que se que es el amor platónico!, mi amor platónico es Naruto-kun, mi amor ideal, un príncipe que vendrá a rescatarme- dijo con corazónes alrededor de la cabeza.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja- reía Hinata por la respuesta que dio Ino que casi se revolcaba en el suelo, sacándo a Ino de su fantasía.

-¿De que te ries ciega?- pregunto una muy enojada Ino.

-Lo que pasa es que el amor platónico es…- mientras en el balcón Haku y Hades conversaban.

-Bueno Haku-chan, lo que pasa que el amor platónico es donde se habla de un amor a la belleza, manifestándose típicamente en el amor entre un hombre y un muchacho, pero un amor que es preferible expresar en forma intelectual y no física- contestó Naruto/Hades –básicamente un amor homosexual entre hombres- fue lo último que dijo el Dios, en la arena una Ino gritaba al saber la respuesta que le dio Hinata.

-¡NOOOOOO!- eso fue lo que dijo a los cuatro vientos, los demás estaban tapándose los oídos por tremendo grito destructor de tímpanos que lanzo la rubia.

-¿Qué le habrá dicho Hinata para que gritara de esa forma Ino?- preguntó Sakura, la cual veía a su amiga que caía al suelo y se ponía en posición fetal.

-No lo sé, pero lo que hayan hablado a Ino le afecto y muy fuerte- contestó Chouji comiendo una bolsa de papas fritas. Con Haku y Naruto, estos recuperaban el oído.

-Parece de Hinata-chan le dio la respuesta- dijo un sonriente Naruto, por su lado Haku estaba en shock al conocer la respuesta de amor platónico.

-Entonces el amor platónico es amor entre hombres- dijo algo Haku alterada por la respuesta, pero fue abrazada por Naruto.

-Más o menos, después te presto unos libros donde el filosofo Platón habla sobre el tema, aunque en la era del mito ya lo sabia de antemano al haber inacentuado con el filosofo, mientras disfrutemos el combate- dijo Hades sonriéndole a Haku, en la arena Ino aun seguía en el piso en posición fetal diciendo cosas incomprensibles.

-Naruto-kun no es gay, Naruto-kun no es gay- decía como disco pirata rayado de Tepito, a los demás solo les salía una gota de sudor en la nuca por lo que decía Ino. En ese instante Hayate se acerca.

-¿Listas para el combate?- pregunto el referí, Hinata se coloco en su postura de Junken, mientras que Ino salía de su trauma y se colocaba, aunque pensándolo bien, no saldrá de su trauma en una buena temporada.

-¡Maldita ciega! Solo me dijiste eso para que no este con mi amado Naruto-kun- dijo Ino colocándose en una postura de combate de academia.

-Puedes creerlo o no, yo solo te di la respuesta correcta- dijo Hinata en su postura.

-¡Hajime!- indico Hayato e Ino se lanzo a pelear con su taijutsu de academia, Hinata solamente bloqueaba o desviaba los golpes con las palmas, haciendo que Ino se sintiera frustrada por no poder acertar a la Hyuga.

-¡Maldita perra déjate golpear!- dijo Ino con rabia, la ojiperla solo seguía en su combate, hasta que vio un apertura en la defensa de Ino y atacó golpeando su costado con una patada, Ino se alejo tocándose la zona afectada -¿Cómo es posible que seas fuerte?- preguntó una muy molesta Ino.

-A diferencia de ti que solo te dedicaba a acosar a Naruto-kun y peinar tu cabello, yo me dedicaba a entrenar día tras día hasta desfallecer- dijo Hinata muy seria, Ino por otro lado estaba muy furiosa de que Hinata sea muy fuerte, así que saco un kunai y ataco a la chica, Hinata esquivaba los cortes con maestría, sabía donde iban a lanzar el corte. Para Ino le era muy frustrarte no acertar ningún corte, por lo que lanzó el kunai con la intensión de herir a la chica, sin embargo Hinata tomo el kunai por el orificio y lo empuño, dejando sorprendía a Ino por la habilidad.

-¿Cómo es posible que hayas atrapado mi kunai?- preguntó Ino.

-Fácil, mucho entrenamiento y práctica, además de que Anko-sensei siempre nos lanzaba kunai y shurinken de forma rápida y nosotros siempre debíamos de cazarlas en el aire- dijo la ojiperla, en el balcón los demás senseis veían a Anko con algo de terror por su forma de entrenar.

-¡Ha! Y eso que solo fue la manera sencilla- dijo con superioridad cruzando los brazos debajo de su busto, dando una sonrisa, los demás senseis solo tenían una gota de sudor en la cabeza, mientras que Haku y Naruto solo tenían en mente otra cosa.

 _-Si claro, sencillo, si nosotros debíamos de atrapar sus kunais y shurinken que lanzaba a la velocidad de la luz-_ dijerón mentalmente la pareja, por su parte Yugao solo negaba con la cabeza el comportamiento de su amiga.

-¡Maldita! ¡Ahora veras!- dijo Ino y realizó una posición de manos -¡Jutsu: cambio de cuerpo y mente!- dijo para que su cuerpo cayera al piso, mientras que Hinata quedaba inmóvil, Naruto/Hades al ver a su novia inmóvil, se preocupó, sin embargo sabía que Pandora podría salir del jutsu de Ino. En la mente de Pandora, Ino se encontraba en un prado lleno de flores donde se sentía una paz confortable, al fondo había un grupo de edificios que tenían un aspecto diferente al de Konoha -¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué este lugar?- preguntaba Ino al caminar por el lugar.

-¿Te gusta?- dijo una voz femenina, la cual Ino reconció, además escuchaba una melodía de un instrumento musical (Insertar la melodía del Arpa de Pandora) –Estos son los Campos Elyseos- contestó la voz de Pandora, Ino buscaba el origen de dicha voz, fue entonces que vio a Hinata que vestía ropas oscuras muy al estilo gótico muy sugestivo donde se remarca su sensual figura. Ella carga un anillo en forma de serpiente en su dedo medio, lleva en su cuello un collar hecho de lo que parecen ser esferas con amuletos con forma de colmillos amarillos, más un corset de alguna especie de metal que resalta aun más su figura, una especie de collarin de metal que va desde sus pechos, hasta su abdomen, un guantalete de metal que abarcaba casi su antebrazo derecho, en sus pierna que esta al aire de puede ver una especie de aditamento de metal que llega a unas zapatillas, estaba sentada sobre un banco cun una pierna cruzada, la ojiperla tocaba un arpa. Ino al verla se sorprendió del cambio que tenia la chica (Hinata con el atuendo de Pandora del Lost Canvas). El aspecto de Hinata puso celosa a Ino, pues era muy hermosa, pero se centro más en el sitio donde se encontraba.

-¿Los Campos Elyseos?- pregunto Ino muy sorprendida del lugar donde se encontraba.

\- Si, has entrado a un lugar donde solo las personas de corazón puro pueden habitar, además de los dioses- dijo con tranquilidad Hinata sin dejar de tocar el arpa, Ino se quedo sorprendida por las palabras de la ojiperla.

-Entonces tu me consideras una Diosa por mi belleza- dijo Ino dando una pose de estrella de cine y elegancia –ademas de ser muy pura de corazón- volvió a hablar la rubia, Hinata solo sonrió a lo que dijo Ino.

-Ninguna de las dos cosas- dijo Hinata mirándola a los ojos –tu eres una persona que no merece estar en este lugar sagrado- contestó Pandora/Hinata, por un lado Ino se sorprendió de la respuesta que dio la ojiperla.

-¿Qué quieres decir que no merezco estar en este lugar?- preguntó Ino con molestia, Hinata dejo de tocar el arpa y se paro, el porte que la chica irradiaba elegancia, finura, sensualidad y autoridad.

-Tienes bastantes pecados, además eres peor que los propios Dioses, siendo una ególatra y egocéntrica, por eso no eres grata en este paraíso- dijo la ojiperla, la cual invoco su tridente –iras al inframundo a uno de los círculos del mismo donde seras castigada por tus pecados por la eternidad- habló Pandora, la cual encendió su cosmos, Ino se sorprendió del extraño chakra morado que despedía Hinata, muy similar a Naruto –ahora ¡ve al lugar a donde perteneces!- dijo Hinata y de su tridente se formo un rayo que fue directo a Ino, la cual se protegía con sus manos y cerraba los ojos lista para recibir el impacto.

-¡KYAAAAA!- grito Ino al recibir el impacto, después Ino sentía que su cuerpo caía, entonces escucho el sonido del viento que mujia como el mar en la tempestad, la chica abrió los ojos y vio que estaba dentro de un gigantesco huracán, donde lo vientos mandaban a volar su cuerpo como hoja desprendida de un árbol. Ino vio que el lugar tenia un cielo oscuro con estrellas, a su alrededor también vio cuerpos siendo golpeados por lo fuertes vientos y la lluvia incesante, Ino al chocar con uno de esos cuerpos, se llevo la peor experiencia de la vida, pues este carecía de piel y la carne estaba putrefacta. Esto le causo gran terror.

-Bienvenida al segundo círculo del Inframundo, es aquí donde se castigan a los lujurioso, a los que cometieron pecados carnales y al placer desenfrenado, seras azotada por estos vientos y por la constante lluvia por toda la eternidad- dijo Hinata desde la nada, Ino seguía sintiendo los vientos en su cuerpo como desgarraba su piel, además de la gélida lluvia que caía en su cuerpo, los cadáveres que veía gritaban maldiciones y chocaban contra Ino, la chica solo abria más los ojos del miedo hasta que no soporto más.

-¡aaaaahhhh!- empezaba a gritar al verse en ese terrorífico sitió -¡KYAAAAA!- fue el gran grito de terror que dio la chica -¡KYAAAAAA!- dio el grito Ino al levantarse del suelo y sostenerse la cabeza con sus manos, pues ella había regresado a su cuerpo. Los demás a ver la reacción de Ino se aterraron, pues algo vio en la mente de Hinata que hizo que sea expulsada lugar. Ino estaba arrodillada en el piso, jadeaba y sudaba estrepitosamente al ver su propio castigo en el Inframundo -¿Qué…fue…eso?- dijo Ino con terror en su voz y temblando de miedo por tal visión.

-Solo uno de mis defensas psíquicas, ¿Te gusto?- dijo Hinata sonriendo, en el balcón, Naruto estaba orgullosos que su futura esposa haya sacado a Ino de su mente, aunque sabía como lo hizo, pero indagaría después –Además de una ilusión- dijo como si nada Hinata, la cual estaba parada en la arena.

-¿Un genjutsu? ¿Cuándo lo lanzaste?- preguntó Ino, la cual estaba muy aterrada por la visión de su propio castigo.

-No use ningun Genjutsu, sino que fue una ilusión, a diferencia del Genjutsu que es una imagen irreal a través de la alteración del ambiente engañando los sentidos, yo ataque directamente tu cerebro, al estar conectada a mi mente me fue muy sencillo crear una imagen muy real y enviarla a tu cerebro, en pocas palabras alteré tu propia mente- dijo Hinata, los demás estaban asombrados de que la ojiperla haya creado semejante técnica, Haku y Naruto solo sonreían ante la demostración de poder que tenía la chica y su dominio en el cosmos.

-Hinata si que aprendió a defenderse de forma mental ante los ataques de un Yamanaka, además de contraatacar en la misma área especializada del clan- dijo Yugao al ver a Ino muerta de terror.

-¿Cómo es que en el examen escrito no pude entrar en tu mente, y aquí si?- dijo Ino sin recupersarse de la visión.

-Simple, cree un escudo mental muy fuerte que impide que entraras a mi mente a copiarme las respuestas, y en esta ocasión deje que tu entrarás para darte una lección- dijo Hinata, Ino se levantaba poco a poco, pero sus piernas no le respondían por sentir el propio miedo que sufrió al ver la ilusión.

-¡Increible!- dijo Shikamaru al ver a su compañera de equipo en ese estado, de igual forma se encontraba Kurenai ante la explicación,

-Es increíble que Hinata haya hecho una tecnica directo a la mente de Ino- dijo la dama del genjutsu, pues esa era su especialidad, los demás aun seguían incrédulos de las palabras de la ojiperla.

-Sera mejor que te rindas Ino, tu mente esta casi destrozada por la ilusión- dijo Hinata con tranquilidad, al escuchar Ino las palabras de la ojiperla, solo se enfurecio más, pero su cuerpo no respondia y en su mente la imagen aun estaba presente, por lo que hizo una cosa.

-Me rindo- dijo la rubia, dejándose caer al suelo por el agotamiento mental, Hayate se acerco.

-Ino ya no puede, la ganadora del combate es Hinata Hyuga de Konoha- declaró el enfermizo ninja, Hinata subió al balcón donde estaba su equipo y se paro frente a Naruto/Hades, la chica hizo una postura de niña buena con los brazos cruzados en su espalda, sonriéndole y cerrando los ojos.

-¿Cómo estuve Naruto-kun?- pregunto Pandora a Hades, el Dios le sonrió.

-Estuviste grandioso cariño, pero ¿qué le hiciste ver a Ino?- pregunto Naruto para ratificar su teoría.

-Pues la induje a una ilusión del 2° circulo del inframundo- dijo Hinata con un dedo índice sobre su mejilla, al Naruto al ver a su novia en esa forma se le hizo muy inocente y mona.

-ya veo, entonces la mandaste al circulo de los lujuriosos y pecaminosos carnales- contestó Hades con tranquilidad.

-Sip, solo espero que la ilusión no haya sido muy fuerte o quedará con un trauma de por vida- dijo como si hubiera hecho una travesura inocente Pandora, a Naruto y Haku les salió una gota de sudor en la nuca por el comentario de Hinata. La pantalla nuevamente empezaba a sortear los nombres para el próximo combate, hasta que se detuvo en los nombres de los indidos.

-Haku Yuki de Konoha vs Sakura Haruno de Konoha- dijo Hayate, Sakura al ver contra quien pelearía se puso blanca como Sai, pues al ver la pelea entre Hinata e Ino le dio miedo, ahora tendría que enfrentar a la otra novia de Naruto, algo que le causaba terror al ver como la dejaría Haku.

-Buena suerte Haku-chan- dijo Naruto, y al igual que Hinata le dio un beso en la boca a la pelinegra, los demás hombres solo lo veían con celos por tener a dos novias.

-Gracias Naruto-kun- dijo un poco sonrojada Haku y bajo a la arena de combate, por otro lado Sakura iba bajando con miedo que la chica de hielo le hiciera lo mismo que a Ino, en ese instante apareció Kakashi después de sellar la marca de maldición que Orochimaru le puso a Sasugay…perdón a Sasuke.

-Yo- dijo con su típico saludo -¿De que me perdí?- pregunto para estar enterado de las peleas.

-Pues Sai fue vencido por Yakumo, Shino venció a Zaku, Shikamaru derrotó a Kin y Hinata dejo con un trauma moderado a Ino- dijo Gai, el cual le señalaba donde estaba Ino y esta seguía temblando de miedo –Y ahora le toca pelear a tu alumna contra Haku, espero que salga con bien- dijo el de corte de jícara, Kakashi al ver como estaba Ino siendo confortada por Asuma, Kakashi solo rezaba a Kami-sama que Haku fuera un poco más condescendiente con Sakura. Ambas chicas estaban en el centro de la arena, Haku tranquila y Sakura…pues temblando de miedo.

-¿Estan listas?- preguntó Hayate, Haku se puso en postura de Taijutsu, mientras que Sakura la imitaba con miedo -¡Hajime!- dijo Hayate, Sakura llevo su mano a su porta kunai, tomando uno y se lanzo al combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra Haku. La chica solo esperaba a Sakura con serenidad; por otra parte Sakura lanzo un golpe a Haku, la cual esquivo con su flexibiidad, Sakura inmediatamente trato de apuñalarla con el kunai; cosa que logro, pues Haku atrapo la mano de la pelirrosa y realizo una llave de sumisión obligando a Sakura a soltar su arma.

-¿Es todo lo que tienes?- dijo Haku con seriedad, Sakura al escuchar las palabras de la chica se enfureció.

-Solo es el principio- dijo Sakura, la cual giro sobre si misma y se libero del agarré envindo un golpe al rostro, esto obligo a Haku a soltar la mano de la pelirrosa y ponerse a distancia -¡Ahora veraz!- dijo Sakura que fue corriendo contra Haku lanzando golpes, los cuales eran bloqueados por Haku, la fuerza que imprimia Sakura era devastadora, cosa que notaba la pelinegra al empezar a sentir dolor en los brazos.

-Eres muy fuerte, pero no tanto- dijo Haku, la cual esquivo un golpe de Sakura y empezó el contraataque de la pelinegra, Sakura bloqueaba con dificultad los potentes golpes de Haku, haciéndola sentir que sus brazos perdían sensibilidad.

 _-Es muy fuerte, debió de entrenar con Naruto, sus golpes han dejado insensibles mis manos-_ pensaba Sakura al ya no sentir sus brazos, en ese momento Haku da una patada a un costado de Sakura, la cual la bloquea, mandándola a estrellar contra la pared por la fuerza que imprimió.

Los demás Jounnin y gennin veían la pelea asombrados por como Haku iba acorralando a Sakura con puro taijutsu y la potencia de sus golpes, tanto que cuando vieron la patada que lanzo a Sakura, más de uno no quería combatir con la chica, para no terminar hecho papilla. Sakura sentía adolorida su cuerpo, sobretodo por la patada que le dio Haku, la chica salía poco a poco de la pared donde estaba incrustada.

-¡Demonios! Sino hago algo, me derrotará- dijo Sakura, la cual empezaba a idear un plan para ganar el combate –Lo tengo- dijo Sakura, la cual tomo una shurinken, empezó a correr contra Haku, la cual ya la esperaba; sin embargo Sakura lanzo la Shurinken haciendo que Haku a esquivará _-¡Ahora!-_ pensó para detenerse -¡Shanaroooo!- grito la pelirrosa dando un golpe en el suelo, lo cual ocasionó que la arena empezará a temblar, cosa que hizo desequilibrar a la chica, al ver la oportunidad, Sakura corrió y golpeo a Haku en el rostro par enviarla a volar -¿Qué te parecio eso?- grito la pelirrosa, Haku seguía volando hacía la pared, sin embargo esta exploto en una bola de humo -¿Queeé?- fue lo único que dijo Sakura, cuando siente algo que se clava en su brazo derecho.

La pelirrosa ve el lugar afectado y observa dos senbons que estan clavados en su extremidad.

-Esa maniobra estuvo interesante, pero sabía que la realizarías, por lo que cuando te patee cree un clon de sombra antes de que te estrellaras en el muro- dijo Haku, los demás estaban impresionados de la táctica de la chica.

-¿Dónde aprendió a realizar tácticas de semejante calibre?- preguntó Asuma, el cual se le había caído el cigarro.

-Se lo enseño Naruto- dijo Yugao sin despegar la vista de la pelea.

-¿Naruto?- pregunto Kakashi muy sorprendido.

-Sipi, el chico les enseño a construir a las chicas estrategias en segundos, solo jugando ajedrez y go- dijo Anko con una sonrisa, los demás estaban que no se lo creían que simples juegos fuesen capaces de recrear un combate.

-Ahora es mi turno- dijo Haku que empezó a correr contra Sakura, la cual aun seguía sosteniéndose la zona afectada, Sakura se posicionó en postura defensiva para tratar de amortiguar los golpes de Haku. La novia de Naruto empezó a golpear a Sakura con el estilo del leopardo de las nieves, algo que nunca habían visto los demás.

-¿Qué ese estilo de taijutsu Gai-sensei?- preguntó Lee al ver la combinación de golpes y patadas.

-No lo sé Lee- contestó un asombrado Gai al ver la golpiza que le daba Haku.

-Parece que esta usando el estilo del leopardo- dijo Naruto, Hinata era abrazada por el Dios mayor. En la arena Sakura a duras penas podía bloquear el ataque de Haku, hasta que sintió otras senbons en su pierna derecha, haciendo que la pelirrosa se arrodillara de dolor.

-Aaah- dijo Sakura, Haku solo estaba en postura de combate, la cual tenía en sus manos varias senbons listas para lanzar.

-Sera mejor que te rindas y que entrenes para mejorar y estes lista para los siguientes exámenes chunnin- dijo Haku con tranquilidad, Sakura al escuchar las palabras de Haku, sintió que se estaba burlando de ella.

-¡Nunca me rendiré!- grito Sakura, la cual se levanto poco a poco debido a las lesiones sufridas por las senbons.

-Kakashi, será mejor que le digas a Sakura que se rinda, sino quieres que la chica quede en mal estado- dijo Yugao son tranquilidad, el espantapájaros andante observo el combate y vio que Sakura era golpeada por Haku, aunque veía que la intensión de la chica era hacerle el menor daño posible a Sakura.

-¡Sakura, es mejor que te rindas!- grito Kakashi.

-Pero Kakashi-sensei, si me rindó no podré apoyar a Sasuke-kun- replico Sakura en un estado lamentable.

-¡Sakura no tiene caso que arriesgues tu vida por seguir a Sasuke, es mejor que te rindas y que entrenes para que mejores!- dijo sabiamente Kakashi.

-Pero- dijo Sakura.

-Es mejor que le hagas caso a tu sensei, y deja esa obsesión por el chico Uchiha, que no te deja que mejores como kunoichi- dijo con tranquilidad la chica. Sin embargo al escuchar las palabras Sakura tambien habló.

-¡Tu tambien estas obsesionada con Naruto!- dijo enojada Sakura, Haku solo lanzo un senbon a una mano de Sakura dejandola inutilizable un tiempo.

-A diferencia de ti, yo no estoy obsesionada por Naruto-kun, el me da mi lugar como mujer y como kunoichi, al igual que a Hinata. Así como Hinata y yo le damos su lugar como hombre y shinobi. Es también darnos nuestro espacio y tiempo, cuando no podemos salir una cita por cualquier circunstancia aceptamos que el tiempo del otro es vital. Cuando entrenamos lo hacemos como equipo y no como novios- dijo Haku, Sakura al escuchar las palabras de Haku solo se replanteaba su vida, ella siempre le pedia una cita a Sakuke y el nunca le aceptaba una, lo seguía a todas partes olvidándose de sus entrenamiento, muy parecida a Ino y su obsesión con Naruto, mientras que Hinata y Haku eran novias de Naruto, los tres se daban su lugar y entrenaban sin que se obstaculizaran su desarrollo, por lo cual opto por lo correcto.

-Me rindo- dijo Sakura al fin, después Kakashi bajo por su alumna y la llevo al balcón a descansar.

-La ganadora del encuentro es Haku Yuhi de Konoha- dijo Hayate, Haku fue a donde su equipo se encontraba, una vez ahí fue con su novio, el cual abrazó y beso. En la pantalla de selección de competidores volvió a sortear los nombres de los siguientes combatientes, hasta que se detuvo en el primer nombre –Kiba Inuzuka de Konoha- dijo Hayate.

-¡Somo los siguientes Akamaru!- dijo Kiba muy entusiasmado, Akamaru solamente labro de emoción.

-Vs- dijo Hayate al ver con quien iba a pelear Kiba hasta deternerse en un nombre.

 **Bien banda, hasta aquí llega este capitulo de regalo, pidieron leer que los padres de Naruto/Hades preparan la boda de los jóvenes Dioses, además de la historia de ambos padres Cronos y Rea acerca de la relación de su hijo mayor y Perséfone y una guerra santa se aproxima ¿Quién estará moviendo a los Dioses para que se cree un conflicto mas poderoso? Después lo sabrán. Espero que les haya gustado la definición real de Amor Platónico, no es el amor imposible o inalcanzable, sino un amor homosexual, ya quiero ver las caras de los que dicen amor platónico. Bueno Banda los veo el viernes de esta semana que inicia con la segunda parte y la preparación de Hades. Dejen sus comentarios, opiniones, sugerencias, ideas y siempre digo menos críticas destructivas o de carácter valorativo, no vemos. Chao.**


	32. Capítulo 31: Combates Preliminares 2 p

**¿Qué hay de nuevo banda? Espero que se la estén pasando est viernes de semana santa bien chido, pues es viernes de flojera, de salir con loa amigos o de plano a quedarse a leer un rato. Hoy les traigo la continuación de la Historia que sino es la favorita, es la preferida, hoy es vamos a la 2° parte de los combates preliminares donde será el preámbulo del evento del Dios Hades y sus novias, además casi se da a conocer un enemigo de la era del Mito, así que comenzamos.**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju, dios o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju, dios o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

-¡Katon: jutsu gran bola de fuego! o ¡Marioneta cósmica!- técnica o jutsu.

Capítulo 31: Combates Preliminares 2° parte

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Masashi Kishimoto, solo soy dueño de la historia, tampoco lo hago con fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

En la arena de los combates preliminares se llevaba a cabo la selección de los siguientes participantes, en la pantalla se veía a quienes eran los siguientes en pelear.

-Kiba Inuzuka de Konoha- dijo Hayate, lo cual hizo que Kiba se entusiasmara por pelear.

-¡Si, seguimos nosotros Akamaru! Le demostraremos quienes son los alfas- dijo Kiba, Akamaru solamente ladro a lo que dijo su amo.

-Vs Naruto Uzumaki de Konoha- dijo el referí, Naruto al escuchar su nombre simplemente se separó un poco de sus novias.

-Bueno es mi turno de pelear, aunque detesto la violencia, solo peleo cuando es necesario - dijo Naruto/Hades, ambas chicas besaron en las mejillas del Dios, y empezó a bajar a la arena. Por su parte Kiba estaba asustado, pues el vio como Naruto vencio a Orochimaru con ese chakra raro y su melodía.

-¿Por qué nos tuvo que tocar con el Dobe?- preguntó el chico-perro el cual solo bajaba con miedo. Kurenai por su parte estaba angustiada que uno de sus alumnos se enfrentaría al Dios del Inframundo, por lo que solo rezaba a Kami-sama que Kiba no dijera nada estúpido referente a las chicas, o sino Naruto lo mandaría directamente a su reino. Ambos participantes bajaron hasta que quedaron en el centro de la arena.

-¿Están listos?- preguntó Hayate, Naruto se coloco en posición de palma de Buda, mientras que Kiba en una postura de un perro -¡Hajime!- dijo el referí, ambos chicos salieron a combatir con taijutsu, Kiba lanzaba zarpazos contra Naruto, el cual esquivaba o desviaba con sus manos.

-¡Maldito deja de moverte!- dijo Kiba con frustración en su voz al no poder golpear a Hades, el cual usaba su destreza y agilidad en el Kung fu. Los otros participantes veían la extraña danza que realizaba Naruto.

-Ese taijutsu nunca lo había visto en mi vida- dijo Kakashi, el cual levanto su hitae y dejar al descubierto su Sharingan –¡es impresionante!, usa la propia fuerza de Kiba en su contra, aunque es muy rápido que me cuesta trabajo seguirle el paso- dijo un sorprendido Kakashi a analizar el taijutsu de Naruto. Por otra parte Kiba había lanzado una patada al rostro de Naruto, el cual se agacho y barrió la pierna de Kiba, el cual cayo al suelo, para después ver como Naruto le iba a dar un golpe con el puño en la cabeza. Kiba rodó a su derecha para evitar que el puño de Naruto golpee su cabeza, al chocar el puño en el suelo, este mismo se resquebrajo por la fuerza que tenía, impresionando a muchos, pero emocionando a Gaara, el cual veía la hora de enfrentar al Uzumaki en un combate y validar su existencia.

-Rayos, por poco y me deja muerto con ese golpe- dijo Kiba que se recupero, Naruto volteo rápido y se coloco en posición de combate –¡Vamos Akamaru!- dijo Kiba, que junto a Akamaru comenzaron a correr. Naruto al verlos se preparaba para contraatacar a ambos. Akamaru se lanzo a morder el rotro de Naruto, el cual se cubrió con su brazo izquierdo, recibiendo la mordida del perro; en ese momento de distracción, Kiba le dio un golpe en el rostro del rubio, el cual simplemente se hizo hacia atrás por el impacto -¡Bien hecho Akamaru!, ahora si lo tenemos casi vencido- dijo Kiba, sin embargo el Dios del inframundo volteo la cara con tranquilidad.

-Buen golpe, pero uno solo no basta para vencerme- dijo el chico rubio y corrió hacia Kiba, el chico al ver el arremetimiento de Naruto/Hades se preparo para recibir el ataque. Naruto envio un golpe hacia la cabeza con su puño cerrado en forma de mazo, Kiba lo bloqueo, sin embargo dejo un hueco en su defensa donde Naruto empezó a golpear el pecho de Inuzuka, después golpeo el estomago del chico y finalmente utilizando sus dos manos lo golpeo con las palmas, haciendo que Kiba fuese hacia atrás y cayera al suelo por la fuerza que puso después Naruto tomo una postura relajada. Los demás estaban asombrados por el movimiento del chico.

-¡Fantástico! Ese taijutsu es único, ya quiero probar con Naruto-kun ¡mis llamas de la juventud!- dijo un Lee que estaba envuelto en llamas.

-¡Así se dice Lee!- dijo Gai al ver como su clon quería poder pelear contra Naruto igual que Lee tenían fuego alrededor de su cuerpo. Los demás ni los pelaban.

-¡Increible sus movimientos son muy fluidos y relajados! pensaría que estando en ese estado podría sufrir daño, pero Naruto lo controla a la perfección- dijo Kakashi con su Sharingan.

-¡Maldito dobe!- dijo Kiba enojado, el cual saco una píldora de su porta kunai y se la dio a comer a Akamaru.

-¿Qué fue lo que le dio a Akamaru Kiba?- preguntó Ino un poco recuperada de la pelea contra Hinata.

-Son píldoras de soldado- dijo Asuma –fueron creadas por el clan Akimichi, el cual incrementa resistencia y el chakra a la persona que lo coma, y pelear por tres días y tres noches sin agotarse- respondió Asuma la pregunta de Ino. Akamaru subió a la espalda de su dueño.

-Muy bien Akamaru ¡Terminamos con esto!- dijo en una posición de cuatro patas-¡Jutsu clon de hombre-bestia!- dijo Kiba y en una nube de humo Akamaru se transformo en un clon perfecto de su dueño, ambos tenían el aspecto más salvaje -¡Vamos!- dijo Kiba ambos clon y original se abalanzaron contra Naruto, el cual solo los esperaba, el combate reinicio.

Naruto con su estilo de palma de Buda esquivaba y desviaba los golpes de ambos Kibas, sin embargo al pelear contra dos le resultaba muy complicado, pues si uno atacaba y él bloqueaba, el otro le daba un golpe, pero gracias a su entrenamiento en el uso de la camisa de hierro podía resistir los golpes.

 _-¡Rayos! No puedo usar mi chakra y crear clones para equlibrar la batalla-_ pensaba muy rápido el Dios, el cual ya empezaba a resentir los golpes combinados por el chico-perro, sin embargo seguía esquivando, desviando o resistiendo cada golpe, el Dios hacia fintas, se hacia hacía atrás o caía y daba un resorterazo para volver a levantarse y seguir peleando.

-¿Por qué Naruto-kun no usa su chakra para defenderse?- pregunto Haku al ver a su novio ser golpeado por ambos Kibas.

-No lo sé, pero si no hace algo puede perder- dijo una angustiada Hinata, aunque sabia que su amado Hades podía usar su cosmos para vencer a Kiba muy rápido, seria muy problemático que mostrará su poder –ahora que lo recuerdo, cuando estábamos con Naruto-kun en ya, sabes que- dijo una sonrojada Hinata por el día en que Naruto tuvo sexo con sus novias, Haku también se sonrojo por esa acción –vi que en su estomago tenia un sello- explicaba la ojiperla. Haku recordaba ese sello que le comentaba Pandora/Hinata.

-Ahora lo recuerdo, es ese sello donde tiene al zorrito lindo y esponjosito- dijo Haku al recordar como Naruto les comento acerca de Kurama y el sello en donde estaba guardado.

-Exacto, Naruto-kun nos dijo que ese sello es de ocho trigramas, el cual le permite controlar y fluir su chakra y el chakra de Kurama-san- dijo la ojiperla.

-Si lo recuerdo, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver que no pueda usar un jutsu?- pregunto Haku.

-Cuando vi su abdomen y el sello de Kurama-san, note que tenia otro sello se cinco puntas, lo cual transformo el sello par de Naruto-kun en uno impar- explico Hinata, Haku al saber que ocurría cuando ese sello se volvía impar, traía consigo graves consecuencias.

-¡No puede ser! Si el sello se convierte en un impar, significa de Naruto-kun no puede moldear adecuadamente su chakra- dijo desconcertada Haku al ver cual era el problema de su novia al no lanzar Jutsus, en la arena Naruto aun seguia recibiento el embate de Kiba y su clon, el Dios ya tenia heridas de garras y golpes, por lo cual solo ya estaba algo cansado, aunque no tenia otra opción que usar su cosmos, solo al minimo.

-¡Acabemos Akamaru!- dijo Kiba que salto y tomo distancia -¡Gatsuga!- dijo Kiba y ambos se lanzaron en un remolino doble, Kiba por la derecha y Akamaru por la izquierda, ambos ataque colisionaron en el Dios del Inframundo, levantando una nube de polvo, cuando Kiba y su clon dieron en el blanco, saltaron a ver el resultado de la técnica –¡Eso es para que aprendas a que yo soy el alfa, por lo cual ahora Hinata y Haku serán mis perras!- dijo Kiba con arrogancia.

Por un lado Kurenai ya sentía que su alumno estaba en el otro mundo por lo que dijo Kiba y su machismo, en ese mismo instante empieza a sonar una melodía de una lira (Insetar Death Trip Serenade), todos los espectadores estaba asombrados que en la arena se escuchaba una melodía muy hermosa y triste a la vez, el polvo se despejaba dejando ver a Naruto/Hades tocando su lira negra con los ojos cerrados.

-Sabes Kiba solamente te iba a dormir por solo diez días, pero con lo que acabas de decir de mis novias ¡te mandaré al infierno!- dijo Naruto sin dejar de tocar su lira, en ese momento empezó a manifestar su cosmos, algo que los demás participantes estaban asombrados.

-¿Qué esa aura que rodea al chico rubio? Ademas de esa melodía que esta tocando- preguntaba Kankuro.

-No lo sé, pero se siente muy poderosa- dijo Temari al ver la manifestación del poder de Hades, aunque sea minima –y esa melodía se siente con una profunda tristeza- dijo la rubia al escuchar la lira de Naruto _._

 _-¿Por qué madre se siente muy inquieta? ese chakra es muy poderoso-_ pensó Gaara con un poco de miedo al ver que su Biju estaba muy nervioso al sentir el cosmos de Naruto – _si lo venzo a él, validaré mi existencia-_ volvía a pensar Gaara viendo el despliegue de poder de Naruto

- _con que este es el poder de Hades ¿Eh? Aunque no es muy poderoso, pero si lo suficientemente fuerte para vencer al chico, me pregunto ¿Cuál será el verdadero poder del Dios del Inframundo cuando despierte?-_ se dijo mentalmente Yugito al ver el cosmos de Naruto/Hades manifestarse.

-¡Es…es…es increíble! Veo como ese chakra se manifiesta en Naruto desde su interior- dijo Kakashi con el Sharingan aun activo _–No solo lo manifiesta desde el interior, sino que veo como el universo se manifiesta, pero ¿qué será este chakra raro?-_ pensó Kakashi muy asombrado por lo que veía en la arena _–No, no es chakra, a no ser que sea… ¡Imposible!-_ pensaba muy asombrado Kakashi Por otro lado Sarutobi también estaba impresionado del chakra de Naruto.

 _-Así que este es el cosmos, es un poder increíble, entonces ¿Cuál es el verdadero poder de Naruto cuando despierte?-_ pensó Hiruzen al recordar las palabras de Hypnos y Thánatos al saber acerca del cosmos y su manifestación. Por otra parte Kiba estaba asustado por sentir nuevamente ese poder de Naruto.

-¡Otra vez es esa melodía que Naruto uso para derrotar al tipo pálido en el bosque!- exclamó Tenten con sorpresa. Al escuchar lo que dijo la castaña Kurenai le pregunto.

-¿A que tipo te refieres?- dijo la dama del Genjutsu, a lo cual Tenten respondió.

-Cuando estábamos en el bosque de la muerte, un tipo pálido de cabello negro y ojos como de serpiente ataco al equipo 7, después apareció Naruto y peleo con el tipo, en ese instante uso ese jutsu, tocando esa melodía, en el cual apareció un tornado con flores, mandando a volar al tipo raro y dejándolo muy herido- fue lo que relató Tenten al ver nuevamente la técnica musical, por otra parte Kurenai estaba aterrada que su discípulo recibiese ese ataque. Aunque no podía hacer nada par impedirlo.

-¡Maldición! esa melodía es la misma que uso para atacar a ese tipo raro en el bosque- dijo Kiba, Akamaru también estaba asustado al sentir el poder de Naruto -¡Debemos derrotarlo Akamaru! Antes que nos ataque con su jutsu- dijo Kiba y empezó a correr en dirección de Naruto -¡Gatsuga!- volvió realizar la técnica y ambos remolinos se acercaban a Hades.

-¡Nocturno de cuerdas!- dijo el Dios, entonces el cuerpo de Kiba recibió la técnica sonora de Naruto manifestada en rayos rojos.

-¡AAAAARGH!- grito el Inuzuka al recibir el ataque manifestado en rayos que golpeaban su cuerpo, todos estaban impresionados del extraño Jutsu que ejecuto el chico rubio, excepto sus novias, Yugito Nii y sus senseis, mientras que el clon de Kiba veía con terror al chico como atacaba a su dueño.

-¡KIBA!- grito Kurenai al ver a su alumno ser victima del ataque de Naruto y su réquiem. El cuerpo de Kiba era alzado por los aires por las ondas sonoras, hasta que acabo el ataque, el cuerpo de Kiba callo al suelo inconsciente.

-No te preocupes Akamaru no esta muerto solo inconsciente, y para ti pequeño solo te dormiré- dijo Naruto siguiendo tocando la melodía con su lira -¡Serenata mortal!- dijo con suavidad, en ese momento el clon de Kiba caía lentamente al suelo por el hechizo de sueño que lanzo Naruto con su lira, después apago su cosmos.

Casi todo el mundo estaba incrédulo ante lo que paso en la batalla, incluso muchos pensaban que era solo un genjutsu, sin embargo no lo era, Hayate se acerco con un poco de miedo al cuerpo de Kiba e inspecciono que aun seguía con vida.

-Ga…ga…ganador de la pelea Naruto U…U…Uzumaki de Konoha- dictaminó el referi, que hasta la tos se le quitó -¡Rápido llamen a los médicos!- dijo Hayate, y el equipo medico entro a la arena y recogió el cuerpo inconsciente de Kiba, junto con el de Akamaru, el cual regreso a su estado normal

-¿Ese es el poder de Naruto?- pregunto una muy asustada Kurenai al ver como ese ataque dejo a su alumno inconsciente.

-Que ataque, ni siquiera con mi sharingan pude ver lo que hizo Naruto- dijo Kakashi que había tapado su Sharingan son su Hitae, el Dios abrió los ojos y se fue caminando hacía el balcón, donde fue recibido por sus novias y senseis.

-¿Por qué usaste tu cosmos Naruto?- preguntó Yugao algo seria de que su alumno diera a conocer su poder.

-Lo siento Yugao sensei, pero en el bosque de la muerte Orochimaru puso un sello de cinco puntos sobre el que tengo en el abdomen, el cual no me permite moldear bien mi chakra- dijo con sinceridad Naruto su condición.

-Vaya eso si es un problema, pero tendras que hacer algo con ese sello para evitar manifestar tu cosmos y seas el centro de atención de los demás- dijo Anko con seriedad, el Dios solo asintió.

Después de esa demostración de poder, las peleas continuaron sin ningún contratiempo, en la siguiente pelea fue entre Neji vs Karui, la cual usaba su kenjutsu en contra del usuario del Byakugan, para Neji fue complicado la pelea, pues la morena pelirroja no permitía acercarse, hasta que tuvo oportunidad de acercarse Neji a la chica y conecto su Junken, dejándola inconsciente, después fue siguió la pelea entre Kankuro vs Misumi, en el cual Misumi habia atrapado al manipulador de marionetas con su cuerpo, dixlocando su cuerpo a voluntad y contorsionándose alrededor del cuerpo del gato eveready…digo de Kankuro, sin embargo este se había ocultado desde el principio de la pelea en el bulto que llevaba en la espalda, el Kankuro que Misumi estaba contriñiendo solo era un señuelo, el cual tomo desprevenido a Misumi rodeándolo con sus brazos y empezándolo a apretar, del bulto que estaba en el suelo salió Kankuro, mientras que el que estaba asfixiando a Misumi era una marioneta controlada por hilos de chakra, dándole la victoria del combate a Kankuro.

La siguiente pelea era entre Rock Lee y Gaara, en donde el chico con el expandex verde golpeaba al pelirrojo, este solamente se defendía con su arena, Lee era usuario de taijutsu por un problema en su cuerpo.

-¿Por qué no usa jutsus Lee?- peguntó Sakura al ver que el chico de la arena atacaba con ese elemento.

-Lo que pasa es que Lee nació con un problema en sus conductos de chakra- respondió Gai.

-¿Un problema en sus conductos de chakra?- pregunto Sakura.

-Así es, Lee tiene sus conductos de chakra atrofiados desde su nacimiento, es por eso queno puede usar jutsu o genjutsus, pero eso no lo detuvo de aprende taijutsu- dijo Gai al seguir viendo la pelea entre su alumno y Gaara, los demás veían el combate donde Gaara tenia la ventaja del combate, Lee estaba empezando a agotarse al no poder acertar ningún y empezar a ser golpeado por la arena de Gaara, el cual se mantenía en su lugar, el chico salta para mantenerse a salvo.

-¡Lee, puedes quitártelas!- grito Gai a su alumno, Rock Lee al escuchar el grito de su maestro volteo a verlo.

-Pero Gai-sensei, usted dijo que me las quitará como ultimo recurso, cuando una persona importante estuviera en peligro- dijo con incertidumbre el chico.

-Puedes quitártelas, te doy permiso- dijo el hombre con expandex verde mostandole el pulgar y sonriendo, Lee solo asintió y de sus calentadores para piernas empezó a quitarse unos pesos de metal, los cuales al caer al suelo crearon un cráter por el inmenso peso, sorprendiendo a muchos de los presentes.

-¿Qué fue lo que estaba cargando?- preguntó Ino sorprendida de como las pesas dejaron un cráter en el suelo.

-Eran pesas, Lee las usa para desarrollar su velocidad y resistencia, ahora sin ellas el puede ser más veloz- respondió Gai sonriendo cual actor de comercial de pasta de diente, Lee al sentirse mas liviano empezó a correr contra Gaara, este ultimo sorprendiéndose por la velocidad que tenía el chico, los golpes que daba Lee eran veloces, que la propia arena de Gaara tenía dificultad de bloquearlos, que empezaba a ser golpeado por el chico pelinegro.

-¡Increíble es muy rápido que casi no lo veo!- dijo incrédula Sakura al ver la velocidad con la que golpeaba Lee a Gaara. Al final de una buena tanda de golpes, Gaara se levantalser enviado por un puño al suelo, sin embargo al hacerlo Lee ve que caen pedazos de arena del rostro del chico pelirrojo, en la cara de Gaara se dibuja una mirada de asesino.

 _-¡Imposible! Pero si no hago algo, puedo ser derrotado, a menos de que si lo levanto, pueda que esa arena no lo proteja y pueda vencerlo-_ pensó Lee, el cual de sus manos desenvolvió las vendas - ¡Estoy listo!- dijo Lee que corrió alrededor de Gaara, para después darle una pata en el mentón y alzarlo por los aires, después siguió otra patada para elevarlo más, después envolvió a Gaara con las vendas -¡Loto primario!- dijo Lee que tomó a Gaara envuelto y empezó a girar sobre su propio eje para caer en picada el suelo, estrellándose con el suelo y generando un pequeño temblor.

-Es una buena maniobra, pero demasiada arriesgada- dijo Naruto/Hades al ver la pelea.

-Tienes razón Naruto-kun- contestó Haku viendo el combate.

-¿Cómo que arriesgada?- pregunto chouji comiendo sus papas fritas.

-Lo que hizo Lee, es básicamente estrellar al oponente contra el suelo, sin embargo al mantenerlo con las vendas sujeto este también recibirá el mismo daño que Gaara, para evitar el daño debería de soltarlo antes que se estrelle en el suelo- respondió Hades al ver lo que Lee hizo, el cejas de azotador salio del cráter que dejo tras su técnica, visiblemente cansado y herido, el chico respiraba con dificultad, pero al ver a su enemigo en el suelo, se percato de que se deshacía en arena, era el cascaron vació de Gaara. Sin embargo el chico apareció a espaldas de Lee con una mirada de psicopta.

-Como una espada de doble filo- dijo Hinata analizando la batalla, donde Lee se veía demasiado cansado –Lee gasta demasiada energía con ese movimiento, más el golpe que puede llevarse, es un milagro que este de pie- dijo Pandora. En la arena de combate, Rock Lee veía con asombro como Gaara estaba ileso después de la técnica.

-¿Cómo es posible?- dijo Rock Lee al ver a su enemigo sin ningún rasguño.

-Ahora muere- dijo el chico pelirrojo, el cual envió su arena a atacar al Shinobi, Lee con gran esfuerzo esquivaba los ataques de la arena, y trataba de darle un golpe a su oponente, pero la arena atacaba a Rock Lee, olas de arena golpeaban al ya cansado experto de taijutsu, el chico a duras penas podía moverse por el esfuerzo del loto primario, era enviado a estrellarse a la pared. Rock Lee se levantaba _–Si no hago algo seré vencido y no podre demostrarles que soy un buen ninja-_ pensaba Lee al caminar con dificultad. Lee se posicionó con las manos cruzadas y un torrente de poder empezó a salir.

-¡aaaaAAAAAAH!- gritaba Lee, los demás estaban expectantes a los que haría el chico pelinegro -¡AAAAAAAH! ¡Ábrete puerta de la vida!- dijo para que su cuerpo se pusiera rojo, con Gai y Kakashi veían lo que ocurría a Lee.

-¿Gai acaso le enseñaste a Lee esa técnica?- preguntó Kakashi al sensei del equipo de Neji, el cual sonrió.

-Si, veraz Lee es un chico muy tenaz que siempre se esfuerza por demostrar que puede llegar a ser un ninja sin tener Ninjutsu o Genjutsu- dijo con confianza Gai.

-¿Qué técnica le enseño Kakashi-sensei?- preguntó Sakura muy angustiada por la pelea entre Gaara y Lee.

-Veraz Sakura, el Loto florea dos veces- dijo Kakashi.

-¿Qué quiere decir que el loto florea dos veces Kakashi-sensei?- pregunto la pelirrosa.

-La loto primario es una técnica donde el usuario abre la primera puerta interna y la segunda puerta, dándole a Lee la fuerza y velocidad- dio la exlicación Gai.

-Pero ¿Qué son las puertas internas?- volvió a preguntar Sakura.

-las puertas internas son ocho puertas son como válvulas que regulan la circulación del chakra por el cuerpo-dijo Gai con seriedad en sus palabras.

-Veraz Sakura existen puertas localizadas dentro de la red de chakra, existen ocho en total, comenzando con la cabeza- explicaba Kakashi a su alumna –son la puerta de la apertura, deldescanso, de la vida, del dolor, del cierre, de la conmoción y de la muerte, cuando se abre las ocho puertas se libera una fuerza diez veces mayor o superior- dijo Kakashi -¿Cuántas puede abrir?- pregunto Kakashi.

-Cinco de las ocho puertas- contestó Gai, con tranquilidad.

-Pero ¿Qué pasa si sobrepasa ese poder?- pregunto Sakura.

-Las ocho puertas abiertas da un tremendo poder, pero las consecuencias de abrirlas son la muerte- contestó Kakashi, Sakura sequedo sorprendida de lo que significaba tener ese inmenso poder. En la arena Lee adquieria un tono de piel rojizo y seguía aumentando su poder.

-¡Asombroso su niveles de chakra sigue aumentando!- dijo sorprendida Haku al ver a Lee sacar ese chakra.

-¡La cuarta puerta, la puerta del dolor abierta!- grito Lee aumentando su poder más, en ese momento salio corriendo contra Gaara, dejando a tras una gran destrucción del piso de la arena. Muchos se sorprendieron de la velocidad que alcanzo Rock Lee. Todos se cubrían el rostro por el viento que generó el chico de cejas espesas.

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que dijo al recibir una poderosa patada y levantarlo nuevamente, Lee golpeaba a gran velocidad el cuerpo del chico de la arena, empezando a desquebrajar su armadura _-¿Cómo es posible que haya alcanzado esa velocidad? ningún humano puede-_ pensaba Gaara, su armadura empezaba a caerse en pedazos mientras que Lee seguía golpenadolo _-¡No es posible! Si sigue así mi armadura no resistirá-_ dijo mentalmente Gaara al estar suspendido y recibir la paliza de su vida. Los músculos de Lee empezaban a desgarrarse por la tremenda fuerza y velocidad que alcanzaba.

-¡Ahora veraz Gaara!- grito el cejón -¡Puerta del cierre! ¡Abierta!- volvió a gritar Rock Lee y le dio un golpe en el rostro a Gaara, el cual caía, sin embargo Lee agarró la cinta que tenia en la cintura de Gaara y preparo su técnica final- ¡Loto Invertido!- grito Lee mientras que jalaba a Gaara y conectaba una patada y un puñetazo al cuerpo de su oponente. Gaara caía con pesadez al suelo y creaba una cortina de Humo, mientras que Lee caía al suelo y giraba por la tensión de la técnica.

-Gané Gai-sensei- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, los demás veían como Lee había derrotado a Gaara con su técnica.

 _-¡Aun no lo ha vencido!-_ pensó Naruto/Hades al visualizar a Gaara en el suelo.

 _-¡Imposible! ¿Cómo es que ese chico pudo sobrevivir al ataque de Lee?-_ pregunto horrorizado Gai al ver que aun estaba consciente.

 _-Creo una cama de arena con su calabaza, así amortiguo la caída-_ pensó Pandora/Hinata al ver cuando la calabaza se deshacía en arena y actuar como una cama.

 _-Ese chico es más de lo que aparenta-_ también pensó Haku al analizar el combate.

-¿Cómo es posible?- preguntó Lee al ver a Gaara levantarse con dificultad.

-¡Voy a matarte!- dijo el pelirrojo y envió su arena contra Lee, el cual solamente se alejaba casi arrastrando, a causa de la tensión de sus músculos, mientras la arena seguía avanzando, Lee retrocedía, pero la arena lo alcanzó y atrapo su pie izquierdo, Lee trato de liberarse, pero la arena le atrapo la mano izquierda -¡Ataúd de arena!- dijo Gaara y con un ademan de su mano derecha la cerró, ocasionando que la arena apretará los miembros de Lee.

-¡AAAAAAH!- grito Rock Lee al sentir la presión de la Arena y escuchar como eran pulverizados sus huesos de su mano y pierna izquierda.

-¡Ahora mueré!- dijo Gaara sin emociones y envió su arena contra Lee, el cual estaba indefenso.

-¡Leeee!- grito Gai al ver que su discípulo estaba en peligro, sin embargo la arena se detiene en su avance todos lo espectadores estaban sorprendidos de que la arena no avanzara hacia el chico. Lee estaba sorprendido de que la persona que lo haya salvado fuera Naruto, el cual tenia los ojos cerrados, con su mano extendida detenía el ataque de Lee.

-Es suficiente- dijo con autoridad el Dios mayor, Gaara estaba sorprendido de que el chico haya detenido su técnica con una mano y despues regresado como si nada su arena. Gaara solo abría los ojos de sorpresa ante el Dios.

 _-¡Imposible! ¿Cómo fue que se movió tan rápido? Además ¿Cómo fue que detuvo mi ataque y me haya regresado mi arena?-_ pensaba Gaara, los demás, a excepción de Hinata, Haku, Yugao, Anko y Yugito, estaban asombrados, pues nunca vieron que Naruto haya dejado una estela de polvo o algo parecido en su recorrido. Hasta que Gai salió del shock y salto a la arena a ver como estaba su alumno.

-¡Leeee!- dijo Gai al saltar a la arena y ver como se encontraba su alumno -¡Lee!- dijo al estar aun lado de Rock Lee.

-Gai-sensei, no pude vencerlo- dijo Rock Lee con dificultad en su voz, Gai solo le sonrió.

-No te preocupes, hoy demostraste se un verdadero ninja- dijo con sinceridad el Sensei del equipo 9, Lee al escucharlo sonrió y se desmayo.

-cof, por intervención de Naruto, Gaara de la arena es el vencedor- dictamino Hayate -¡Rápido traigan la camilla!- grito el referí y un grupo de medinin llegaron y colocaron el cuerpo de Lee en una camilla y lo transportaron a una sala de emergencia.

-Gracias por salvar a Lee- dijo Gai a Naruto, el cual aun mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

-No fue nada Gai –sensei, debo de admitir que tiene un estupendo alumno, podría decir que si sigue entrenando es capaz de superar a los más fuertes ninjas, tiene mucha tenacidad- dijo con tranquilidad Hades, Gai al escuchar las palabras del chicos solo sonrió y se alejo -incluso puede ser uno de mis espectro o de cualquier otro ejercito de los Dioses- murmuro para si mismo el señor del Inframundo.

-¿Por qué salvaste a esa basura?- preguntó Gaara sin emociones.

-porque es parte de mis amigos, y eso nos hace únicos, además de que odio la violencia; sin embargo en ti veo algo diferente, espero volver a hablar contigo- dijo Naruto/Hades abriendo los ojos con tranquilidad, Gaara al verlos ojos del Dios se sorprendió de su mirada, esa mirada que era tan inquietante como el fondo de un lago, pero más se sorprendió al ver un pequeño resplandor rojo en sus pupilas.

-Eres fuerte Uzumaki, tal vez tu validez mi existencia, tengo ganas de derramar tu sangre para madre- dijo Gaara y en un sunshin de arena subió al balcón.

 ** _-Tal vez humano pueda que valide tu existencia de otra forma-_** pensó en su forma divina el Dios, haciendo que Kurama se sorprenda por esa forma de pensar.

 _-Hades-kun has cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que te vi, ya no eres ese Dios soberbio y narcisista que conocía, ahora eres compasivo, noble y sabio, aunque todavía conservas esa agresividad, pero que que solo la usaras para protegernos-_ dijo Pandora/Hinata en su mente al ver como salvaba a Lee de la muerte segura. El dios venía subiendo las escaleras para estar a un lado de sus futura esposas, las chicas al verlo solo sonrieron por lo que hizo.

En la pantalla se volvían a sortear los nombres de los siguientes combates, los cuales fueron los siguientes:

La pelea entre Temari vs Tenten, donde la dama del gran abanico tenia una gran ventaja ante al amante de las armas, las cuales eran repelidas por los ataques de Futon, realizados por el abanico de la chica rubia de la aldea de la arena, Tenten utilizo sus dragones gemelos ascendentes, sin embargo estos fueron repelidos y Temari ataco con su jutsu: Hoz de comadreja. Dejando a Tenten dentro del remolino, donde su cuerpo recibía laceraciones, cayendo inconsciente.

La siguiente pelea fue entre Chouji vs Dosu, el cual Dosu utilizo su aparato sónico, con el que fue capaz de dejar inconsciente a Chouji después de que se convirtiera en una bola humana con su jutsu: multi tamaño y embistiera a Dosu con su Bola de tanque humana sin ningún resultado.

La ultima pelea fue entre Samui de Kumo vs Yugito Nii, que gracias a su técnicas ígneas y a sus garras que le proporcionaba su Biju, Yugito venció a su compañera de equipo Samui que solamente usaba su kenjutsu. Al final los que habían pasado las preliminares se presentaron al centro de la arena, excepto Sasuke.

-Bien ustedes son los que participaran en la tercera fase de los exámenes chunnin- dijo Hayate –dentro de esta caja hay un papel con números escritos, cada uno tomara un papel y lo me mostrara el numero escrito- dijo el sensor de la prueba preliminar, Hayate pasaba por cada uno de los ganadores de la competencia preliminar, los chicos sacaban una hoja de papel y después anotaba los nombres de cada número que le toco –Muy bien la formación de las peleas esta conformada de la siguiente forma- dijo Hayate mostrando el orden de la pelea

1° pelea Neji Hyuga vs Naruto Uzumaki.

2° pelea Hinata Hyuga vs Haku Yuki.

3° pelea Temari no Sabaku vs Shikamaru Nara.

4° pelea Kankuro no Sabaku vs Shino Aburame.

5° Sasuke Uchiha vs Gaara no Sabaku

6° Dosu Kinuta vs Yakumo Kurama.

7° Yugito Nii peleara contra el ganador de la primera pelea.

-Bien jóvenes desde hoy van a tener dos meses de preparación para los combates de estos exámenes, por lo cual den su mayor desempeño y creen su mejor estrategia de combate, recuerden que no se trata de ganar, sino de demostrar lo mejor en el campo de batallas, y servir a sus aldeas, sin más pueden retirarse- dijo Hiruzen, el cual se retiraba con los demás Shinobis.

Naruto/Hades, Hinata/Pandora y Haku se retiraban hacía sus hogares para prepararse para el evento de mañana, los tres iban saliendo de la torre del bosque de la muerte, hasta que se detiene el señor del Inframundo su caminata.

-Chicas les quiero dar algo para ustedes- dijo Naruto, el cual de su pantalón saco dos cajitas negras, que al abrirlas había en cada una un anillo de plata con una gema las cuales eran un diamante y una esmeralda, ambas estaban labradas la forma de una flor de loto y la otra un copo de nieve, Hades tomó la mano de Pandora y le coloco el anillo de con el diamante de flor, después tomo la mano de Haku y coloco en su dedo el anillo con el copo de nieve tallado en la esmeralda–se que somos muy jóvenes para el matrimonio, quiero decirles que las amo a las dos, no quiero vivir sin ustedes; sin embargo para mi el matrimonio es algo que no debemos de tomarnos a la ligera, habrá momentos muy difíciles, en los cuales nos pueden separar- dijo con algo de tristeza al recordar su fallido matrimonio con Persérfone, las chicas al escucharlo solo lloraron por sus palabras.

-Hades, yo te amo, y por eso acepte casarme contigo, desde que tu esposa te dejo, yo siempre te he visto sufrir, nunca pude confesar mi amor hacia ti, por eso actuaba como tu hermana en cada reencarnación, tenía miedo que me rechazarás; por eso hace 5 000 años me confesé mi amor a ti- dijo Pandora con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Naruto-kun yo también te amo, tu me sacaste de la oscuridad de ser un herramienta, me diste una nueva visión de la vida, me diste un nuevo hogar y una nueva oportunidad, sé que eres un Dios, pero yo también quiero estar contigo, por eso tome esa decisión- habló Haku con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Chicas, las amo- dijo igual con lagrimas en sus ojos y las abrazó, durante un momento sentían el calor de cada uno, después se separaron –mañana vienen por nosotros a las 8 de la mañana, por lo que debemos estar listos, partiremos al castillo Heistein- dijo Naruto/Hades.

-¿Al castillo de mi antigua familia?- preguntó muy sorprendida Hinata al recordar el lugar donde es su anterior vida vivía.

-¿Por qué ese lugar Naruto-kun?- preguntó Haku muy sorprendida.

-Se debe que es uno de las entradas a mi reino, además nuestra unión será en los Campos Elyseos en un templo donde conecta con los jardines de Gea- contestó el Dios, las chicas estaban sorprendidas de lo que dijo su futuro esposo.

-¿Dices que el castillo aun es la entrada al Inframundo?- volvió a preguntar la peliazul.

-Así es, es por eso que nos dirigiremos a ese lugar, además el Hokage tambien hará nuestra unión de forma legal y tradicional- dijo Naruto –Haku mañana conocerás el inframundo, no es un lugar muy agradable que digamos, pero es la única forma de llegar a los Campos Elyseos- contestó Naruto.

-Naruto-kun sabes que si Haku va al inframundo estará expuesta a la influencia del mismo ¿verdad?- le dijo Hinata a su prometido.

-Lo sé, por eso sus anillos de compromiso están bañados con mi sangre, así no estarán influenciados por mi reino, es un forma que pueden cruzar el Inframundo la otra es que porten unas protecciones pero no tengo ninguna, es por lo que en el trayecto no se lo quiten, hasta que lleguemos a los Campos Elyseos- dijo Naruto con un poco de seriedad.

-¿y tú Naruto-kun, que pasará contigo?- pregunto una muy angustiada Haku al saber que su prometido estaría expuesto al lugar.

-No te preocupes, soy el creador del lugar, por lo que no me perjudica su influencia, además de haber despertado el Arayashiki o el 8° sentido- dijo Naruto/Hades xon una sonrisa.

-¿el Arayashiki?- preguntó Haku.

-Si, después del 7° sentido, el siguiente es el 8° sentido o Arayashiki, reside en un lugar del cosmos todavía más profundo que el del séptimo sentido, es lo que permite que una persona valla a mi reino con libertad y pueda salir- contesto el Dios, Haku estaba sorprendida de que todavía había otro sentido que el ser humano tenía –muchos humanos desconocen que tiene este sentido, despierta cuando los anteriores 7 sentidos desaparecen, es cuando el Arayashiki aflora- contestó Naruto-

-Entonces ¿si entramos a tu reino podremos despertar el Arayashiki?- preguntó Haku.

-Si, pero como aun están dominando el 7° sentido se les dificultará adquirir el 8° sentido, por lo cual sus anillos están impregnados con mi sangre- contestó Naruto/Hades, las chicas veían sus anillos y estos tenían el cosmos de su amado Dios, por lo cual sabían que no debían de quitarse el anillo durante el recorrido –despertar el Arayashiki implica entrar al Inframundo sin caer en su influencia

-De acuerdo Naruto-kun, no nos quitarémos el anillo- dijo Haku sonriendo, después de esa platica, los tres amantes se fueron a sus respectiva casas, cuando Haku llego a su departamento con su padre, Zabuza estaba feliz, pero triste por la desición que habia tomado su hija, aunque tambien un poco molesto, pero recordó que los viejos avaros del consejo y del miserable de Danzo querían a su hija como maquina de hacer bebés, por lo cual la abrazó y lloró por verla feliz.

Hinata/Pandora les comentó a su familia de la ceremonia, por lo cual sus padres estaban felices, sobretodo Hana, aunque a Hiashi no le causaba mucha gracia que se casará tan corta edad, aunque sabía que Naruto era alguien que podía proteger a su hija, Hana le hablaba sobre el matrimonio o todo lo que podía implicar, Hinata escuchaba cada palabra de su madre, por las cosas que paso cuando se casó son su padre y los altibajos que pasaban, pero eso ella tendría que experimentarlo, después fue abrazada por sus padres y la familia se prepararía para el evento de mañana.

Por otro lado Hades aun tenía miedo de la desición que tomó, sentía aun esa herida causada por la persona que amo y que después fue traicionado por las mentiras de sus familiares, sin embargo estaría dispuesto a ser feliz con las chicas, sobretodo con Pandora, su primer amor, pero no el único.

 **Espero que les haya gustado la conclusión de los combates preliminares, y el casi inicio de la fiesta del Dios Hades, la idea de los anillos bañados con la sangre del Dios, la saque del anime Saint Seiya lost canvas, cuando Yato usa la espada bañada con la sangre de la Diosa Athena para poder ir libremente por el inframundo sin caer en su influencia. Bueno chicos, nos leemos la siguiente semana.**


	33. Capitulo 32: Rumbo a los Campos Elyseos

**Espero que les haya gustado la concusión de los combates preliminares, y el casi inicio de la fiesta del Dios Hades, la idea de los anillos bañados con la sangre del Dios, la saque del anime Saint Seiya lost canvas, cuando Yato usa la espada bañada con la sangre de la Diosa Athena para poder ir libremente por el inframundo sin caer en su influencia. Bueno chicos, nos leemos la siguiente semana.**

 **¿Qué onda Banda de Fanfiction? Se que es un poco raro traerles capítulos dos veces a la semana, pero la verdad ya tengo algunos ya elaborados por los que subiré. Hoy les traigo el capitulo donde el trio ira al inframundo y de ahí a los campos elyseos para su unión con sus abuelos. Espero que les guste el capitulo, por lo que iniciamos**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju, dios o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju, dios o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

-¡Katon: jutsu gran bola de fuego! o ¡Marioneta cósmica!- técnica o jutsu.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Masashi Kishimoto, solo soy dueño de la historia, tampoco lo hago con fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

Capitulo 32: Rumbo a los Campos Elyseos.

Era el dia para la ceremonia de unión entre los chicos a pesar de su edad, sus amigos y familiares se encontraban en la entrada principal, el Dios y sus futuras reinas del Inframundo esperaban a que los recogieran y los enviaran al castillo Heistein para poder entrar en el reino de Hades o más bien de Naruto. Las chicas junto a su familia y Naruto/Hades junto a su abuelo adoptivo, junto a Tsunade y Jiraya.

-Bien Naruto, parece que llegó el día, me alegro por ti- dijo Hiruzen al estar junto a su nieto adoptivo –antes que te vayas te presentaré a unas personas, ellos son tus padrinos- dijo el viejo mono apuntando a Jiraya y a Tsunade junto a su alumna Shizune, la cual cargaba a su fiel puerco mascota Tonton.

-¡Vaya! Naruto, saliste como padre todo un cazanova, mira que casarte tan joven y con dos bellezas no tiene precio- dijo el Sannin de los sapos, Hades al verlo bien lo reconoció como el viejo que estaba espiando a las chicas en las aguas termales.

-¿Tu eres mi padrino?- grito el Dios del Inframundo, el Sannin solo sonrió como galán de televisión.

-¡Así es chico! Y yo soy el maestro de tu padre- contestó el Sannin alzando el dedo pulgar de su mano derecha –además soy uno de los tres legendarios Sannin, ¡Jiraya el galante, el magnifico Sannin de los sapos!- dijo Jiraya, que de su espalda aparecieron unos fuegos artificiales y una manta. A los demás les salió una gota de sudor en la nuca por la presentación y al Dios del Inframundo…bueno solo lo miraba como algo raro –te deje sorprendido ¿verdad?- refutó Jiraya. Naruto/Hades solo miro a su abuelo adoptivo.

-Enserio Jiji, ¿él es mi padrino?- dijo Naruto apuntando con el dedo a Jiraya, el cual tenia la cara desencajada por lo que dijo el Dios.

-Lamentablemente lo es, también es mi esposo y lo tengo que soportar- dijo la mujer rubia de gran delantera.

-¡este es el viejo pervertido que estaba espiando en los baños termales a las chicas!- dijo acusatoriamente Hades a Jiraya, el cual le salió una vena en la frente.

-¡No soy un pervertido!...!Soy un super pervertido!- dijo con orgullo, al Dios solo tenía un tic nervioso en el ojo derecho por lo que escuchó, las chicas estaba furiosas porque el Sannin era que las espio cuando se bañaban con las demás chicas el dia que visitaron Konoha, por lo que se acercaron listas para enviarlo al reino de su futuro esposo, pero se les adelanto la mujer dándole un golpe en la cabeza y enterrándolo en el suelo

-¡Callate estúpido pervertido!- grito Tsunade con el puño derecho saliendo Humo, despues se recompuso -Hola Naruto, soy Tsunade Senju, tu madrina y antigua maestra de tu madre y la Sannin de las babosas- se presentó Tsunade, Naruto/Hades se le quedo viendo y después la abrazo.

-¿Tú eres la maestra de mi madre?- dijo llorando en el abrazó, Tsunade tambien lo abrazo.

-Si, Kushina para mi fue como una hija, yo le enseñe unas cosas, pero ella era como tu perseverante- dijo la Sannin.

-Bueno mi madre me contaba cosas de usted y mi padre de su maestro, que era un pervertido- dijo Naruto despues de separarse de su madrina. Tanto Tsunade como Jiraya estaban asombrados de que el chico conociera a sus padres.

-¿Dónde conociste a tus padres Naruto?- preguntó Tsunade.

-Cuando estaba entrenando en el Inframundo conoci a mis padres en los Campos Elyseos, ellos tambien me entrenaban- dijo con una sonrisa el Dios.

-¿Enserio estuviste en el mundo puro?- preguntó Jiraya, el rubio asintió.

-Si, de hecho son mis dominios, algún día los veré por allá- dijo sin más. Tsunade y Jiraya estaba azul de miedo al imaginarse estar en el reino de su ahijado, pero dejaron eso de lado -¿Y quien es ella?- preguntó Hades al ver a Shizune.

-Ella es Shizune mi aprendiz y su mascota Tonton- dijo Tsunade, la morocho hizo una reverancia.

-Hola es un gusto estar frente al Dios del Inframundo- fue la presentación que hizo la morocha, el chico solo la miro y sonrió.

-Por favor no hagas eso, además siendo un Dios, también soy un humano, por favor levanta el rostro- dijo con cortesía a la chica, la cual se irguió y vio los ojos del Dios y se sorprendió de la mirada que tenía _-¡Que hermosos ojos, tiene una mirada que pareciera la profundidad de un lago!-_ fue lo que penso Shizune al estar perdida en esos ojos.

En ese momento se escucha el relincho de unos caballos, todos miran en dirección de donde venían, era un carruaje color blanco tirado de tres caballos negros, el carruaje era blanco, con finos adornos en la carrocería, con una estatua de una victoria en la parte superior del vhiculo, en las ventanas tenía barrotes de protección y un escudo en la puerta, el carruajes detuvo su marcha en la entrada de la aldea y de ella bajo joven, de piel oscura, cabello corto de color plateado y las pupilas completamente amarillos similares a las pupilas de un gato. Vestia una camisa de color blanco, pantalón negro y unos zapatos negros, el chico bajo del asiento del conductor y se presentó ante su señor.

-Señor Hades, mi nombre es Chesire de Caith Sith de la estrella terrestre de las bestias, y los llevaré al castillo donde será su unión- dijo el espectro con una sonrisa, los demás veian el esplendido carruaje que transportaría a los chicos.

-Bien nos tenemos que ir, los espero en el castillo, recuerden llevar sus invitaciones para que no caigan en el hechizo de Hypnos- dijo Naruto.

-No tengas cuidado Naruto-kun, estaremos a tiempo, eso espero, más por Kakashi, pero seguro que estará ahí, pueden irse- dijo el Hokage, y el trio empezó a abordar el carruaje, Chesire ayudaba a las chicas a subir y al final subió Naruto/Hades, el chico moreno subió al asiento de conductor.

-¡Eeeha!- dijo a los caballos, los cuales se pusieron en marcha, para perderse en el camino, los demás veian como los chicos iban rumbo a su unión divina.

-Bien, debemos de alistarnos para ir a la celebración, recuerden que vendrán por nosotros en un rato, así que andando, por cierto que alguien busque a Kakashi, no quiero que por su impuntualidad lleguemos tarde- dijo Hiruzen, los demas partierón a sus respectivas casa a alistarse para el gran momento.

-No se preocupe Hiruzen-sensei, Kakashi vendrá temprano- dijo Tsanade, pues ella conocía que Kakashi salía con alguien, pero eso era un secreto. Yéndose a preparar para ver a su ahijado.

Sin embargo no se dieron cuenta de que no muy lejos de ahí, ciertas chicas los estaban espiando, eran ni mas, ni menos que Ino y Sakura, esta ultima arrastrada por la rubia, al ver a Naruto ir con Hinata y Haku a la entrada de la aldea.

-¿Te fijaste en eso frentona?- preguntó Ino saliendo de su escondite.

-Si me fije Ino, ¿No sé por qué me trajiste aquí?- preguntó Sakura muy molesta de ser interrumpida en su entrenamiento.

-Era para que viéramos a donde iba Naruto-kun- dijo Ino –¡Ojala me llevase en ese carruaje tan esplendoroso!- dijo Ino visualizándose ella con Naruto dentro del vehiculo y dándose un beso, en su cabeza estaba llena de corazones.

-Si lo ví, además deja de lado tu obsesión por Naruto, que no te correponderá tu amor- dijo Sakura un poco más tranquila.

-Lo dices porque no has podido conquistar a Sasuke-kun- contestó Ino con enojo al comentario de Sakura.

-No es eso, desde que pelee con Haku, ella me abrió los ojos, Sasuke ocupaba mucho espacio de mi vida y eso me hizo desconcentrarme de mi entrenamiento, además a Sasuke debo de darle su espacio y tiempo- contestó Sakura un poco triste por las palabras de Haku.

-¡Hum! Bueno si lo dices así, no tengo ninguna objeción- dijo Ino.

-Aunque tengo una duda- expreso la pelirrosa.

-¿Cuál es?- preguntó Ino a su rival/amiga.

-¿Por qué ese sujeto se dirigió a Naruto como señor Hades?- esa era la duda que tenía Sakura al escuchar que Chesire nombraba a Naruto por su verdadero nombre.

-No lo sé, a lo mejor es un apodo que le pusieron en donde entrenaba- respondió Ino, Sakura solo pensaba en la respuesta de su amiga.

-Puede ser, aun así nunca he escuchado ese nombre- dijo Sakura tratando de decifrar en donde había escuchado el nombre.

-Es cierto, ese nombre es muy raro, es más es la primera vez que lo escucho- respondió Ino, pues ellas no sabían que ese era el nombre de un Dios, y que en ese momento se uniria a sus futuras reinas –será mejor que nos vayamos, espero que mi héroe-kun no le vayan a hacer algo malo esas lagartonas- dijo Ino con enojo al ver que Naruto/Hades se fue con sus prometidas. Ambas kunoichis de fueron a sus respectivos lugares.

-Si claro, te quieres vengar de Hinata por lo que te hizo en las preliminares, a propósito ¿Qué sucedió ayer en el combate que gritaste con horror?- pregunto Sakura al recordar como su amiga y rival gritaba con terror.

-fue algo que no quisiera recordar- contestó Ino y en su mente aun estaba fresco la imagen de caer a uno de los círculos del inframundo y ser azotada por esos vientos, mas, el hecho que Hinata se viera más hermosa que Ino con el vestido que tenia puesto en la ilusión, si era algo que no quisiera recordar. Sakura solo la miro y ambas caminaban al interior de la aldea.

Sin embargo tambien eran observados por un pequeño grupo de 5 enmascados, los cuales portaban en la propia mascarael símbolo de NE. Este grupo salió detrás del carruaje de la deidad y sus futuras esposas sin ser vistos por persona alguna, solo para encontrar su fin en las manos de la propia muerte. El carruaje andaba por el sendero que conducia hacia el castillo. Haku, Hinata y Naruto iban platicando de la nueva vida que tendrían, pero para el Dios era aun doloroso la experiencia con su anterior esposa, pero eso tendría que sanar. Durante el camino no hubo ningún inconveniente, el carruaje llego a la entrada principal del castillo y se detuvo a la entrada del castillo, Chesire bajo del asiento del conductor y abrió la puerta del vehiculo, Haku y Hinata bajaron con ayuda del chico, despues de ellas Naruto.

-Vaya no ha cambiado mucho el castillo- dijo Pandora con nostalgia al recordar como había vivido en es lugar con sus anteriores padre, recordaba a su perro Adolf.

-¡Que hermoso castillo, parece de cuento de hadas!- exclamo Haku la ver la imponente construcción en frente.

-Si es impresionante, pero este lugar ocurrieron muchas cosas que a veces me arrepiento- contestó Naruto, el recordaba como sus espectros eran derrotados por los Santos de Athena, como manipulo a la que iba a ser su esposa, como morían los Santos por su mano, entre otras cosas que el hizo en su ultima guerra santa –entremos- dijo Naruto y los tres chicos ingresaron al interior del castillo, Naruto/Hades guiaba a las chicas por el castillo, pasando por el vestíbulo, dentro tenia y una aquitectura muy diferente a la de Konoha, armaduras, cuadros de personas, muebles de hace varios siglos, la misma sala donde Pandora tocó su arpa, el cual aun preservaba la pintura en el techo de ángeles y el mismo tragaluz.

-Este lugar no ha cambiado ¿Cómo es posible que este intacto despues de milenio? Se que se derrumbo cuando Radamanthys realizó su técnica- dijo la chica al recordar como uno de los jueces del inframundo hizo simbrar el castillo y este empezaba a colapsar.

-Fue gracias a que algunos espectro vinieron a reconstruirlo y le daban mantenimiento- dijo Naruto, Hinata estaba impresionada de que los espectros fueses dedicados apreservar el lugar, en ese instante diviso algo que recodaba, en el centro del gran salón estaba el arpa de Pandora que tocaba

-¡Es mi arpa! ¿Cómo es posible que este intacta?- dijo Pandora/Hinata, la cual fue a tocar su arpa con las manos.

-La encontré hace un par de años entre algunos escombros y la reparé cuando tenia tiempo libre- dijo el Dios al ver lo feliz que la chica ojiperla estaba acariciando su arpa, Hinata se sentó en el banco y empezó a tocar el instrumento con sus finos dedos (Introducir el tema del Arpa de Pandora), el gran salón se lleno de la hermosa melodia que salía del insrumento musical, Haku se acerco a Naruto y este la abrazo, la chica colocó su cabeza en el hombro. Hinata estaba inspirada en su melodía, hasta que acabó de interpretarla.

-¡Gracias Hades-kun!- dijo la ojiperla, la cual se levanto y fue directo a su novio y lo abrazo.

-No hay de que Pandora-chan, me gusto mucho tu melodía, ahora vallamos a descender al inframundo- dijo el Dios y los tres chicos empezaron a caminar a una puerta de gran tamaño, Naruto procedió a abrirla, tras su apertura, se vislumbro un pozo del cual salían algo parecidos a flamas de color verde, Haku al ver ese inmenso pozo tuvo miedo, pero Naruto la abrazó.

-No tengas miedo Haku-chan, yo te protegeré y te guiaré por el Inframundo- hablo Hades para calmar a su novia, la cual empezaba a tranquilizarse. Hinata tambien era abrazada por el Dios. Los tres amantes fueron a unas escaleras que descendían a la oscuridad del pozo –No las soltaré- dijo el Dios, las chicas se sentían protegidas por su futuro esposo y empezarón a bajar las escaleras con tranquilidad. Mientras bajan la oscuridad y las flamas se intensificaban, a Haku era una nueva experiencia, conocería a donde van las almas después de la muerte. Haku sentía que bajaba las escaleras, siendo abrazada por el Dios del Inframundo, para ella era interminable las escaleras, hasta que en un momento no sintió nada; después de un lapso de tiempo, Haku despertó siendo cargada por su prometido, la chica se sonrojo por estar en esa posición, pero se sentía comoda.

-Hemos llegado al inframundo- dijo Naruto, Haku vio primero el cielo y lo vio escuro y lleno de estrellas, después un paraje lleno de rocas, Naruto la bajo con cuidado como si fuera una pieza de porcelana para que tocará el piso, despues estaba Hinata a un lado del señor del Inframundo viendo al horizonte –el pasaje que tomamos va directamente de la tierra hasta este lugar, normalmente debemos de transitar por la colina de Yomotsu para entrar aquí- dijo el Dios con serenidad.

-¿La colina de Yomotsu?- pregunto Haku.

-Si la colina o monte Yomotu es la frontera entre la vida y la muerte, todas las almas tiene que hacer ese recorrido y entrar por la colina- contesto Hades a su prometida.

-Tiene mucho que no vengo a este lugar- dijo Pandora con nostalgia a recordar el tiempo que paso en el Inframundo como parte de su vida. Haku estaba maravillado del aspecto del lugar, aun así tenia la sensación de ser un lugar muy raro. Hasta que vio la orilla del mar, o más bien del río.

-Naruto-kun, ¿no habias dicho que tu reino tiene cuatro río?- preguntó la chica pelinegra al no conocer el primer río a cruzar.

-Así es Haku-chan- contestó Naruto/Hades con una sonrisa, cosa que hizo que Haku tuviera más duda en la respuesta.

-Entonces ¿por qué esta un mar?- preguntó Haku, Hades sabia que la chica no recuerda el lugar.

-Ese es el río Aqueronte, uno de los cuatro ríos que hay en este lugar- contestó Naruto, la chica diviso de nuevo en rio y se sorprendio que se perdiera en el horizonte.

-Pero es demasiado grande para ser un río- contesto Haku, Naruto la vio y sonrío.

-Es cierto, eso impide que las almas salgan de mi reino, vallamos a la orilla a esperar el transporte- dijo Hades y los tres empezaron a bajar por el camino que conduce al río Aqueronte, Haku veía el lugar y abrazaba a su amado con fuerza, Hinata también abrazaba a Naruto, pero no le tenía miedo al reino de su prometido, los chicos llegaron a un arco de estilo griego/romano (El arco del triunfo en Paris) en el cual habia un inscripción en la piedra en griego.

-¿Que idioma es en el que esta escrito?- pregunto Haku, Naruto vio la inscrición.

-Es griego mi antigua lengua, tuve que volver a aprender el griego y otros idiomas para comunicarme con otras almas- dijo el rubio.

-¿Qué dice?- preguntó Haku al ver la inscripción.

-Dice lo siguiente- contestó Naruto y lo empezó a leer:

 _Por mi se llega a la cuidad del llanto;_

 _Por mi a los reinos de la pena temporal,_

 _Y a los que sufren un efímero quebranto._

 _Dictó mi Autor un fallo justiciero,_

 _Y me creo con su poder divino,_

 _Su supremo saber y amor primero._

 _Y como no han nada en mi fin ni mudanza_

 _Nada fue antes que yo, sino lo eterno._

 _Renunciar para simpre a la esperanza._

Era lo que leyó Hades, Haku estaba impresionada por las palabras que estaban escritas en el arco que se erigia en la entrada al reino de su prometido.

-Significa que la puerta el arco es la entrada a mi reino, yo soy su creador desde muchos milenios antes y la esperanza es el último de las plagas que Pandora dejo libre cuando abrió el ánfora que le dio mi hermano Zeus como parte del castigo a los humanos, pues en ese tiempo el titan Prometeo robó el fuego del carro de Helios y se lo dio a los hombres, como castigo mi hermano mando a realizar un castigo en forma de mujer, la cual es Pandora- dijo Hades, Hinata estaba sonrojada de pena al recordar ese suceso –Pandora le dieron muchos dondes y tambien una ánfora donde encerrarón todos los males de la humanidad, sin embargo Pandora por curiosidad abrió la ánfora dejando escapar lo males, al fondo de dicho objeto se encontraba la esperanza, la cual fue la ultima en salir- explicó Hades la historia de Pandora y la ánfora, Haku estaba impresionada de la historia que relató su novio, que veía a Hinata con otro rostro –Pero Pandora fue repudiada por el hermano del titan Prometeo que la dejo sola, yo la vi y le di un hogar en el inframundo, y además ella no es la responsable, pues mi hermano Zeus la manipulo a su antojo- dijo Naruto, Haku dejo de lado sus pensamientos sobre Hinata, después caminarón hasta el río Aqueronte, al llegar a la orilla del río se veía almas a los lados bordeando la orilla del río Aqueronte.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- pregunto Haku al ver personas esperando algo o más bien alguien.

-Son almas que no tienen dinero para costear el transporte, ellas deben permanecer por un tiempo en la orilla, hasta que puedan ser transportadas por el barquero de forma gratis- dijo Hades, Haku veía en los ojos de las almas el deseo de pasar al otro lado del río para descansar, hasta que vio a tres de niños, los cuales en su vida fue muy pobre, Haku al verlos los tomo de la mano.

-Naruto-kun ¿Puedo llevar a estos niños al otro lado del río?- preguntó Haku con una mirada qe reflejaba bondad, el Dios al ver a los niños le recordó su infancia en el orfanato y la persecuciones de las personas por Konoha.

-De acuerdo Haku-chan- dijo y la chica se alegró, los pequeñines solo sonrieron, Hinata tambien sonrió ante la actitud de Haku, en ese instante, a la lejanía se veía una silueta que se dirijia hacia ellos por el rio, Al acercarse se veía una barca de color negro y sobre ella un sujeto que tenia puesta una armadura de color morado a negro, tenia la piel palida, mostraba unos dientes acerrados, era Caronte del barquero de la estrella celeste del espacio, el cual venía a recoger a las almas para pasar por el río. Este mismo se detuvo frente a la orilla del rio.

-Bien ¿quien sigue para pasar por el río?- dijo Caronte, en ese instante Naruto/Hades camino hasta la barca.

-Hola Caronte- dijo Naruto, el barquero al ver de quien se trataba se arrodillo.

-Mi señor Hades, que se le ofrece a este humilde barquero- dijo con voz sumisa el espectro, Hades solo avanzo un poco.

-Por favor no te hinques- dijo Hades al barquero, el cual se levantó –queremos ir a la otra orilla del río, por favor- dijo Naruto, Caronte cuando vio de a quienes iba a transportar, acepto.

-Por favor suban a la barca- dijo el barquero del Inframundo, Hinata y Haku subieron primero junto a las almas de los infantes que Haku tomo, después al dueto del Inframundo, inmediatamente el barquero con su remo empezó a mover la barca. Naruto/Hades saco unas monedas de su pantalón y se las dio al espectro.

-Por favor para ustedes son gratis los viajes, solamente tienen que pagar los niños- dijo Caronte, ambos niños se vieron y no tenían el peaje del transporte –sino tienen dinero no los podre llevar al otro lado- dijo con enojo el baquero, las pequeñas almas abrazaban a Pandora y Haku para que no los arrojaran de la barca -¡He dicho que sino tienen dinero para pagar no los transportaré!- volvió a gritar el espectro que levanto su remo con la intensión de bajar a los niños en las aguas del río.

-¡Alto!- dijo Haku deteniendo el remo de Caronte a centímetros de golpear a los niños -¡si quieres dinero para que lleves a los niños a la otra orilla, yo te dare dinero- dijo con convicción Haku, de su ropa saco un pequeño monedero, al abrirlo saco tres monedas y se las dio a Caronte, el cual tomo las monedas y las vio.

-Lo siento señorita, pero estas monedas son solo pedazos de metal sin valor- dijo Caronte con tranquilidad

-¡pero es dinero y sirve para pagar!- exclamó Haku molesta por la actitud de Caronte.

-es cierto es dinero, pero aquí no vale nada, deben de pagar con metales valiosos, como la plata- contestó Caronte –Así que si me disculpa señorita Haku, pero los niños bajan aquí- dijo Caronte para tomar las almas infantiles y sacarlas de la barca.

-¡Alto Caronte!- dijo Naruto –yo pagaré el viaje de los niños- dijo el Dios y las monedas que le iba a dar al barquero para que cruzaran se la entrego al espectro como pago de peaje de las almas infantiles.

-Pero señor Hades- eran las palabras que iba a decir Caronte, pero fue reprendido por el propio Dios.

-¡He dicho Caronte que los niños iran con nosotros, así que toma las monedas y sigue remando!- ordenó Hades al barquero, el cual tomo las monedas y siguió navegando por el río Aqueronte, Haku estaba aliviada y feliz de que los niños pudieran ir con ellos al otro lado del río, Hinata solo sonreía por lo que hizo su hermana de clan, pues son pocas las personas que guiarían al ejercito de Hades, y Haku paso la prueba. El recorrido fue largo, por la anchura del río.

-¿Por qué es largo este río?- pregunto Haku quien tenía a uno de los niños durmiendo en sus piernas, y los otros dos eran abrazados por Pandora, los cuales tambien dormían.

-Se debe a que este río evita que las almas puedan salir del Inframundo, solo pueden salir cuando son puras y parten a los Campos Elyseos, aun así no se acerque, pues algunas almas caen en estas aguas y si entran serán arrastradas al fondo por las mismas- contestó Caronte remando. En el trayecto fue muy tranquilo, hasta que divisaron la otra orilla del río –pronto llegaremos al otro lado del río- dijo Caronte, las chicas procedieron a despartar a los niños de su sueño, los cuales bostezarón, una vez en la orilla Pandora y Haku bajaron de la barca junto a los niños, despues el soberano del Inframundo, frente a ellos habia unas escaleras de mármol blanco que conducían a un templo de estilo griego, los chicos y los niños empezarón a subir las escaleras hacia el templo.

-¿Qué ese lugar?- preguntó Haku, Naruto/Hades contestó.

-Es el tribunal del silencio, en ese lugar son juzgadas las almas y enviadas a su castigo temporal o a los Campos Elyseos. Minos, Radamanthy y Aiaco son los que presiden los juicios de cada alma que llega a este lugar- dijo el Dios Haku estaba asombrada del trabajo que hacían en ese lugar.

-¿Cuáles son los lugares que van las almas cuando son juzgadas?- preguntó Haku.

-De acuerdo a sus pecados ellas se dirigen a uno de los nueve círculos del inframundo- contestó Naruto/Hades –el primer círculo es el limbo, donde se quedan las personas virtuosas, pero que no cometieron ningun mal, ni atentaron contra los Dioses, las cuales son negados por un tiempo los campos Elyseos, ahí cuando entrenaba conocí a los filósofos de mi era y conversaba, ademas me enseñaron algunas cosas cuando era un niño; el siguiente circulo es para los lujuriosos y pecaminosos carnales, aquellos que se dejan llevar por el sexo más que por la razón, cuando el sexo y la razón son solo uno, ahí son donde son azotados por un terrible huracán cuyos cuerpos son golpeados entre ellos, el tercer circulo del infierno es donde van los glotones, es un lugar donde llueve sobre ellos y son golpeados por los granizos, cerbero esta en ese lugar, el cuarto circulo del inframundo es donde van los avaros y codiciosos, su castigo es rodar una enorme piedra por las colinas de dicho lugar y después ser precipitados por el peso de la misma y volverlo a hacer el trabajo- era la explicación que le daba Naruto a Haku sobre donde van las almas para ser purificadas de su actos viles y ser enviadas después a los Campos Elyseos –el quinto circulo del Inframundo se localiza el río estigio, el cual debemos de cruzar en una balsa, donde van los iracundos y suplentes que están dentro de la laguna estigia, el sexto circulo es para aquellos que hicieron faltas contra los dioses, en ese lugar son puestas las almas en tumbas abiertas que están ardiendo por un tiempo, el siguiente circulo es el séptimo donde van los violentos que se divide en tres valles, el primer valle es donde van los violentos contra otros, son sumergidos en un lago de sangre hirviendo, el siguiente valle es a donde van los que violentaron contra si mismos, las almas están convertidas en arboles, de los cuales cuelgan sus cuerpo y el ultimo valle es un desierto en el cual las almas que violentaron contra los dioses, la naturaleza y el arte, caminan en un desierto de arena hirviente y son azotados por copos de fuego- explicaba Naruto a Haku los lugares donde iban las almas después de morir, aunque a la chica le aterraba los castigos que se aplicaban al morir, pero ella lo amaba y estaría a su lado para gobernar ese lugar –el octavo circulo del inframundo es el llamado Malebolgia, es aquí donde van los fraudulentos y se divide en diez fosas, la primera son para los rufianes, la segunda son paralos aduladores y mujercillas, el tercer foso para los traficantes de cosas sacras, el cuarto para los que usan la adivinación para engañar, el quinto foso para los barateros o aquellos que trafican con los favores de sus señores, el sexto foso los hipócritas, el septimo foso van los ladrones sacrílegos, el octavo foso esta dirigido hacia los arteros y los que defraudan con sus consejos, el noveno foso van los que sembraron la discordia civil y separaciones de familias, el ultimo foso van los falsificadores- Haku se sorprendió de cada una de las fosas que le describió Hades y a la vez los tipos de fraude que se cometen en la tierra –Finalmente es noveno circulo del Inframundo es el Cocytos, un lugar donde son enterrados hasta el cuello en el hielo las almas de los traidores, se divide en cuatro fosas, la primera Caínas donde van los traidores a la familia, el segundo Antenoras, donde los traidores a la patria, la siguiente fosa es Ptolomea los que se encuentran los traidores a sus amigos y finalmente Giudecca, donde están los traidores a sus benefactores, bienhechores y sus señores, es ahí donde se encuentra mi palacio, dentro se encuentra el muro de los lamentos, lo que divide el Inframundo de los Campos Elyseos, donde van las almas puras y los Dioses, es ahí a donde nos dirigimos- dijo Naruto, el grupo iba subiendo las escaleras directo al tribunal del silencio, donde los esperaban los tres jueces del inframundo –Pero el peor de los castigos es el Tártaros, un lugar tan sombrío, lúgubre y húmedo, en el cual van aquellas almas más ruines del mundo y son encerradas por la eternidad, ahí se encuentran tambien alguno de los titanes, dioses y monstruos que si escaparan destruirían el mundo, de ese lugar es imposible de escapar, ni siquiera los dioses pueden salir, a no ser que yo lo permita o mi cosmos sea débil, pero en este momento esta mi padre ayudándome a mantener la puerta del Tártaros cerrada, es vigilada por mis tíos los Hecatonquiros, tres seres muy grandes con 50 cabezas y 100 manos que participaron en la guerra contra mi padre y que en recompensa fueron puestos como los guardianes del propio Tartáros- relato Hades/Naruto, Haku estaba impresionada de que existiera un lugar así en el reino de su novio, un lugar que ni los propios dioses pueden salir.

-Señor Hades, señorita Pandora, señorita Haku; los estábamos esperando para llevarlos a Giudecca- dijo Radamanthys sin su sapuri y vistiendo una túnica de juez negra con hombreras de color morado y motivos en amarillo en las orillas de dichos aditamentos. Hades asintió –Por aquí- dijo el juez, pero al ver a los niños los detuvo –Lo siento pequeños, pero ustedes deben de entrar al tribunal del silencio donde serán juzgados, así que vengan- dijo el juez que tomó a los niños de las manos y fue con ellos al interior del templo, los tres niños voltearon a ver a Hinata/Pandora y a Haku con caras de tristeza y angustia al ser separados de las chicas, sin embargo el Dios le sonríe a Haku.

-Tranquila Haku, los niños y bebés van directos a los Campos Elyseos, pues son puros y no han hecho daño alguno a sus semejantes, les diré a los jueces que nosotros los llevaremos- dijo Hades el cual fue al tribunal del silencio a hablar con los jueces.

-Vaya Hades-kun ha cambiado un poco las reglas de este lugar- dijo Pandora al ver a su prometido ir al tribunal del silencio.

-Entonces ¿nunca fue así este lugar?- preguntó Haku al escuchar que Naruto cambio algunas reglas.

-Antes los muertos tenían que sufrir por toda la eternidad y eso incluia a los niños, para ir a los Campos Elyseos tenias que ser un ser puro, pero veo que ha cambiado y mucho- contestó Hinata con una sonrisa, Haku vio que Naruto era un ser que le gustaba ser justo, pero que ya no hacia sufrir por la eternidad, en ese momento se escucha una voz.

-Señorita Pandora, es un gusto volverla a ver- dijo la extraña voz, Haku buscaba al responsable de dicha persona que hablaba.

-Lo mismo digo Zelos- contestó Pandora/Hinata, Haku no sabia a quien le estaba hablando Hinata.

-¿Eh? Hinata ¿Quién es el que esta hablando contigo?- preguntó Haku.

-Solo con uno de los espectros de Hades, es Zelos- contestó Hinata con tranquilidad, sin embargo Haku no encontraba la voz.

-¿Así que ella es la señorita Haku, la otra prometida del señor Hades?- volvió a preguntar la desconocida voz.

-¿Qui…quien, es el…que esta ha…hablan…dome? Regunto con miedo Haku.

-Aquí abajo- dijo la voz, Haku inclinó la cabeza hacia el suelo y encontró algo que la horrorizo, en sus pies estaba Zelos el cual tiene la apariencia más grotesca. Posee un físico particularmente ingrato y deambula por el suelo moviéndose como un sapo vistiendo su sapuri de rana. El espectro levanto su rostro y mostro su aspecto repulsivo del espectro, poniendo a Haku azul del miedo -Hola señorita Haku, mi nombre es Zelos de Rana de la estrella terrestre de la rareza- dijo Zelos sonriéndole con sus dientes saltones y su mirada rara, Haku solo estaba horrorizada de lo que veían.

-¡Kyaaa! ¡Alejate!- le decía Haku al espectro, Zelos solo estaba viendo a la chica con una expresión de duda.

-¿Le sucede algo señorita Haku?- pregunto el espectro acercándose más a la chica, la cual intentaba alejarse de ese ser.

-¡Te digo que te alejes o me vere necesaria tomar medidas drásticas!- dijo Haku más asustada por ver a Zelos.

-Tranquila Haku, el no te hará nada, ni siquiera sabe pelear- dijo Hinata/Pandora como si nada _–Aunque la verdad si es bastante feo que a la pobre Haku la esta asustando, además me recueda la primera vez que lo vi, lo mande con Cerbero pensando que era su juguete masticable-_ dijo mentalmente la ojiperla, Haku cada vez estaba asustada por tener de cerca el espectro que estaba preprando darle un golpe.

-Señorita Haku ¿Tiene un problema? Si quiere la puedo ayudar- respondió Zelos acercándose más a la chica, la cual no soporto más.

-¡KYAAAA! ¡Te dije que te alejaras!- grito Haku y de una patada mando a volar al pobre espectro por todo el inframundo.

-¡AAAAAAAH!- fue el grito del espectro que se alejaba cual balón de fútbol americano por los cielos del inframundo.

-¡Fiiiiiuuu! Buena patada- dijo Pandora al ver por donde se fue Zelos, Haku estaba jadeando del esfuerzo de mandar muy lejos al espectro. En ese instante Hades/Naruto venía llegando con las pequeñas almas.

-Bueno ya estamos aquí, los niños iran con nosotros hacia los campos Elyseos- dijo con una sonrisa, en ese instante ve a Haku alterada -¿Por qué Haku-chan esta alterada?- preguntó Hades.

-Bueno conoció a Zelos y digamos que el pobre no es un galán de cine, así que Haku lo pateo cual jugador de futbol americano, y creo que hizo gol de campo- dijo Pandora, Naruto/Hades al ver a su prometida solo se acerco y la abrazó

-Tranquila Haku, todo paso- dijo con una sonrisa, la chica solo lo miro y dijo unas cosas al Dios,

-¿Cómo es posible que tengas adefesios en tu ejercito? Primero el tipo ese de la barca que parece un esqueleto andante luego ese intento de rana deforme, ahora que sigue ¿un enano de circo en una armadura?- dijo Haku enojada por lo que veía en el Inframundo, Naruto/Hades solo reía con nervios por lo dicho de su novia.

-Señor Hades, su carruaje lo espera para ir a Giudecca- dijo un soldado que venía acercándose a los jóvenes, Haku al verlo solo tenía los ojos abiertos, pues enfrente de ello habia sujeto de baja estatura, delgado, con la cara similar a un esqueleto y orejas puntiagudas. Viste una armadura oscura y lleva consigo una guadaña.

-Gracias Markino- respondió el Dios con tranquilidad, Hinata solo sonreía nerviosamente al ver como Haku se quedaba en shock por lo que dijo –Bueno será mejor irnos- dijo el chico rubio, Haku no salía de su impresión, los niños corrieron, uno tomo la mano a Haku y dos las de Hinata, Hades fue por delante siguiendo al soldado, el cual los llevo a un carruajes muy similar por el que vinieron en la superficie, el soldado abrió la puerta del mismo y por ella subieron Haku, Hinata, las almas de los tres pequeñines y el propio Dios, una vez dentro del vehiculo, Markinos subió al asiento del conducto e hizo que los caballos caminaran. El carruaje avanzaba con el camino que los conduciría a los Campos Elyseos, en el interior del vehículo, Haku suspiraba por lo raro que era el ejército de su novio, Hinata/Pandora jugaba con los niños y Naruto/Hades solo miraba por la ventana el paisaje de su reino con tranquilidad, durante el viaje, Haku veía a los círculos de Inframundo y los diferentes castigos que eran sometidas las almas para purificarse de sus pecados, en ese momento diviso a una alma que reconoció.

-¿Ese que esta ahí es Gatou?- preguntó Haku al ver al magnate haciendo girar una gran roca, Hades y Pandora divisaron por la ventana y efectivamente ahí se encontraba Gatou con su típico traje de empresario roído y lentes oscuros rodando una enorme roca por una colina.

-Vaya así que ese miserable era un gran avaro, que termino en el cuarto círculo, parece que el castigo será más que suficiente- dijo Naruto, Pandora también diviso a unas personas que conocía.

-¡Miren el consejo civil!, vaya avaros que fueron- dijo Hinata/Pandora al ver a un grupo de almas que tenían rodando piedras por las colinas del 4° circulo del Inframundo, siendo los antiguos consejeros de la facción civil –espero que los consejeros del clan no caigan aquí cuando mueran- dijo Pandora, mas, la ojiperla sabía que los ancianos irían a este círculo o al noveno. El carruaje siguió avanzando por el camino hacia Giudecca, donde Haku aun veía los lugares donde iban las almas a expiar sus culpas, una parte de la chica sentía dolor, sin embargo sabría que era un proceso de limpieza antes de entrar a los Campos Elyseos. Los pasajeros dentro del carruaje iban tranquilos, los niños se durmieron en los brazos de Hinata y Haku, ambas chicas también se habían dormido, Hades/Naruto estaba viendo el paisaje, además de hablar con el zorro, en eso los niños empiezan a temblar de frío, los cuales hacen que se acomoden más en Hinata y Haku, esta acción hizo que las chicas se despertaran y abrazaran más a los niños.

-¿Por qué hace mucho frío?- preguntó Haku al sentir como bajaba la temperatura.

-Estamos ingresando al Cocytos, el noveno circulo de mi reino, es el lugar más frío del Inframundo, aquí es donde son enterrados los traidores- dijo seriamente Naruto, Haku sin dejar de abrazar al niño diviso por la ventanilla del carruaje. La chica vio como se extendía un inmenso paraje de Hielo y nieve, en donde se veían que se asomaban una inmensa cantidad de cabezas por sobre el hielo, además de ser azotado por un continuó viento gélido. Haku estaba sorprendida de la visión que tenía enfrente.

-¡Increíble! ¿Esto es lo que hubiera pasado si Oto-san y yo fuéramos asesinado por Gatou?- preguntó Haku al ver los rostros descarnados en el hielo.

-No, posiblemente Zabuza hubiera ido al circulo de los violentos, y tu hubieras pasado directamente a los Campos Elyseos, pero ¿Quién sabe?- respondió el Dios que mantenía la mirada sobre el nevado paraje, Haku solo meditaba las palabras de su próximo esposo.

En el castillo Heinstein el equipo de Anbus NE habia llegado a la propiedad donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia de unión entre los chicos, vigilaban sino habia gente a su alrededor y se acercaron poco a poco.

-Recuerden las ordenes de Danzo-sama, debemos de encontrar y capturar al chico-kyubi, además de averiguar quienes eran los sujetos que estaban con el chico y cual es su propósito- dijo uno de los Anbus con su mascara, los demás asintieron, mientras iban entrando a la propiedad, mas, no se dieron cuenta que ese era lo ultimo que verían en sus vidas, la barrera que activo Hypnos empezaba a tener efectos sobre los Anbus, cada uno caía al suelo de inmediato -¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué tengo tanto sueño?- se preguntó el que era el lider empezando a perder la sensación de la vigilia, el hombre caía al suelo lentamente.

En ese momento vio dos como unos sujetos se paraban frente al pobre individuo, solo alcanzó a ver que uno de ellos llevaba botas de metal como si se tratase de una armadura de color morado, y el otro una vestimenta rara parecida a una túnica blanca.

-Mira cariño, tenemos invitados extras al evento- contesto uno de los sujetos con voz femenina, la cual reconoció el Anbu.

 **-Es una lastima que salgan sin vida de este lugar, pues mi hermano colocó la barrera para que aquel que no sea conocido del señor Hades, caiga en un sueño eterno-** dijo el otro sujeto con voz masculina.

-¿Qué te parece si se los regresamos a la persona que los envió con una advertencia?- dijo la chica con un toque sádico en su voz.

 **-Sabes cariño, tienes toda la razón, será mejor que nos apresuremos, debo estar con el señor Hades en los Campos Elyseos para ayudarlo con su boda-** dijo el hombre, el Anbu no pudo ver bien de quien se trataban pues el sueño lo venció para toda la eternidad.

El carruaje iba llegando al palacio donde reinaba Hades desde la era del mito, Giudecca. El vehiculo se detuvo en unas escaleras, las chicas procedieron a despertar a los niños y despues bajaron del vehiculo, se encontraron con un edificio inmenso, el cual era tenia el estilo griego en su construcción, el grupo ingreso al interior del palacio de Hades. En el salon del trono habia tres cuatro tronos más, tres para los jueces y uno para Pandora, el trono principal estaba ubicada sobre un desnives, donde se accedia por las escaleras, cubierto por cortinas semitrasnparentes.

-Tiempo que no vengo a Giudecca - contestó Naruto/Hades, pues durante su entrenamiento eran las pocas veces que se sentaba en su trono, sin embargo el ver nuevamente su trono le traían recuerdos, sigamos nuestro recorrido- dijo el Dios caminando a la parte posterior del salón del trono, detrás de trono principal, en el cual estaba cubierta por unas cortinas, Hades puso su mano sobre la mismas y se recorrieron solas, detrás de las cortinas de veía un muro inmenso, con grabado de dos caras idénticas mirándose, Haku, Hinata y las pequeñas almas se sorprendieron por la inmensa pared frente a ellos.

-El muro de los lamentos- dijo Hinata/Pandora el volverlo a ver despues de años de ausencia en el Inframundo.

-¿Este es el muro de los lamentos?- pregunto Haku, el Dios asintió.

-Sí, es la separación del Inframundo con los Campos Elyseos, debemos atravesar el muro- dijo Naruto, las chicas lo veían y Haku pregunto.

-¿Pero como lo atravesaremos, si no hay ninguna entrada?- dijo la chica pelinegra, el chico rubio solo sonrió zorrunamente.

-Tómense se las manos y no se separen- contestó Naruto/Hades, los demás hicieron lo que indico Hades, las chicas tomaron una mano cada una y agarraron la mano de los niños, Naruto avanzo hacia el muro de los lamentos y encendió su cosmos que cubrió a sus acompañantes.

-¡Espera Naruto-kun no podremos atravesarlo!- dijo Haku que tenia miedo de golpearse, sin embargo el chico seguía avanzando -¡Espera!- grito Haku para cerrar los ojos, Hinata solo camino junto a Naruto con los niños y desaparecieron, Haku aun seguía con los ojos cerrados esperando algún signo de dolor, pero no los sintió, así que abrió los ojos y lo que vio la dejo sorprendida, ellos habían atravesado el muro y ahora se encontraban en una especie de dimensión, donde el tiempo y el espacio se juntaban.

-¿Estos son los Campos Elyseos?- preguntó Haku muy sorprendida por la visión que tenía.

-No solo es la frontera entre el muro de los lamentos y los Campos Elyseos, estamos en la Hiper dimensión- contestó Naruto, Haku estaba sorprendida por el lugar.

-¿La Hiper dimensión?- preguntó nuevamente Haku, Hades solo sonrió.

-Si, la hiper dimensión es donde el tiempo y espacio está distorsionado, sólo aquellos que poseen divinidad o poseen la protección de un ser divino pueden transitar libremente por la Hiper Dimensión que se extiende por miles de años luz tambien las almas puras de corazón pueden pasar por este lugar. Es el camino para ir a los Campos Elyseos- contestó Hades. La chica pelinegra estaba sorprendida de las palabras.

-¿Qué les pasa a los que no son Dioses, estan protegidos por los dioses o almas puras que entran en este lugar?- preguntó Haku con curiosidad.

-Este espacio se encarga de destruir sus cuerpos por la presión que genera, haciéndolos polvo de estrella y perdiendose en el infinito- contestó Naruto/Hades.

-Entonces ¡vamos a morir sino salimos de este lugar!- gritaba la chica son terror a morir en el camino de los dioses, Naruto solo la abrazo para tranquilizarla.

-No te preocupes, recuerda que sus anillos de compromiso estan bañados con mi sangre, eso permite que ustedes puedan estar en este sitio sin sufrir ningun daño, además al ser un Dios puedo ir y venir por este lugar- contestó el rubio, Haku al escuchar las palabras vio su anillo de compromiso y veía que de él salía un pequeño cosmos de color rojo, indicando que la sangre de Naruto las protegia -Es hora de ir a los Campos Elyseos- y el Dios avanzo como si volará, las chicas y los niños seguían agarrados por el Dios, en el camino se veian estrellas, planetas, soles, galaxias y un entramado morado, se observaba inmenso e infinito, hasta que una luz apareció haciéndose mas y más grande hasta que deslumbro a Haku y a los demás a excepción de Naruto/Hades.

En una construcción inmensa debajo de la aldea de Konoha, un viejo zopilote desplumado…perdón Halcón de guerra esperaba a sus hombres que envió a perseguir a Naruto y capturarlo para convertirlo en su arma, además de averiguar quienes eran las personas que vinieron hace unos meses atrás. Danzo estaba en su oficina en la cual repasaba la invasión que Orocchimaru planeaba realizar y así poder matar a Hiruzen y convertirse en el nuevo Hokage, en ese instante tocan la puerta.

-Ya era hora de que llegarán- dijo la momia decadente (La verdad no quiero insultar a Munra) –pasen- dijo Danzo para que sus hombres que envió le dieran al chico y la información. Mas, no sucedía nada, cosa que molesto al viejo –pueden pasar- dijo nuevamente uno de los hermanos perdidos de Chabelo (Para los que son de otro país, Chabelo fue un conductor de programa por más de 60 años, incluso le pusieron el sobrenombre de Chabuelo, el fósil viviente, el primer ser viviente del universo, pues fue testigo de la creación del mismo, los otros dos son Homura y Koharu), y al igual que hace rato no se abría la puerta -¡Maldición! ¿Por qué tardan en entrar?- dijo ya muy desesperado el Anciano, que hizo que se parara de su asiento y caminará hacía la puerta para ver por que no entraban. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con una escena que le dio terror, sus hombres se encontraban parados, se veían muertos, alrededor de los Anbus que envió se veía una especie de circulo formado por varios círculos más pequeños y estos a la vez de llamas moradas, las cuales sujetada a sus hombres, las llamas atravesaban las manos, piernas y otras partes del cuerpo, se veían como eran consumidos por esas raras llamas.

-¿Amateratsu?- pregunto Danzo al ver las propias llamas, pero una voz lo saco sus cavilaciones.

-¡no es el Amateratsu, sino las llamas del Inframundo!- contestó una voz femenina –esos hombres tuyos se encuentran en mi crucifijo Ankh, esas llamas consumirán su cuerpo hasta que solo queden sus cenizas- contestó al misteriosa voz.

-¿Quién eres, muéstrate cobarde?- grito con enojo el anciano.

 **-¡HA! Le dices cobarde a mi esposa, cuando el cobarde eres tú al mandar a esos sujetos a espiarnos y querer atrapar a mi señor, esto es solo una advertencia, la próxima vez te enviaré directamente al Tártaros humano-** dijo ahora una misteriosa voz masculina muy poderosa. El viejo Halcón de guerra se quedo furiosos de que su plan haya fracasado.

-¡Maldición! Ahora no puedo tener al chico bajo mi control- dijo el ancestro –tendré que hablar con los consejeros del clan Hyuga y Orochimaru para avanzar con mis planes para mantener bajo mi control al chico y hacerme con el puesto del Hokage, además de meter a la chica Yuki al programa NE- habló para si garfio, el cual caminaba al interior de su oficina, sin embargo una mariposa multicolor aparecida de la nada se paro en la espalda del viejo sin que este se percatará (Una Fairy o Hada del Inframundo).

Una vez cruzado la luz y haber dejado ciego por un momento, Haku abría sus ojos poco a poco para acostumbrarse a la luz del sitio, al tener la visión normal se fijo que estaba en un inmeso campo florido, donde había templos de estilo griego, algunas columnas en el suelo, Haku sentía que estaba en un lugar lleno de paz y dicha, había mariposas y un cielo muy brillante a diferencia del Inframundo, la chica visualizo al fondo del lugar un conjunto de edificios griegos de mayor magnitud y una torre, las almas de los niños corrían por el lugar con tranquilidad, pero descubrió que ahora tenían una especie de túnica blanca, Haku estaba sorprendida.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- preguntó Haku al ver sitio lleno de paz.

 **-Esto son los Campos Elyseos mi niña-** dijo una voz femenina.

 **Hasta aquí el capitulo, ¿Quién habrá recibido a los chicos en los Campos Elyseos? No se pierdan el siguiente capitulo, en este coloque la descripción del Inframundo que elaboro Dante en el libre "La divina comedia" en el Infierno que consta de 33 cantos en total, Masami Kurumada unio el primero con el segundo circulo, por lo cual el limbo seria la orilla del rió Aqueronte, donde esperan las almas a cruzar, también inviertio dos círculos del inframundo, el Cocytos en el libro era para los traidores, mientras que en el anime era para los herejes de los dioses, en el arco lo puse tal cual lo muestra en el libro, salvo los cambios en unos nombre. Quite el nombre de Dite, pues en el libro refiere a el circulo donde Gatou esta rodando una piedra el autor lo tomo del mito de Sisifo, que fue condenado al Tártaros a rodar una piedra y cuando esta llegue a la cima de la ladera esta lo precipitaría y nuevamente Sisifo la haria rodar. La verdad nunca termine el libro, me quede en el paraíso en el planeta venus. Bueno banda los leo despues y no olviden comentar, den ideas, sugerencias opiniones, si quieres complacencias de canciones, adelante. Estoy pensando en poner dos canciones una de rata blanca a honor de Guillermo Sanchez, que parece que ya falleció, aunque no he confirmado la noticia y otra a honor de Dolores O´Riodian vocalista de Cramberries que nos dejo a inicios de año, a la edad de 42 años. Eso es todo. Adiós.**


	34. Capitulo 33: los Campos Elyseos

**¿Qué hay de nuevo banda? Hoy les traigo el nuevo capitulo de la historia, en el cual los chicos llegaron a loscampoe Elyseos, donde se reencontraran con personas muy conocidas por ellos, sobretodo Haku, además de la preparación del evento esperado por Rea, es decir la boda, pero esosera despues.**

 **Sin más, Hay que darle duro que era para ayer. ¡Comenzamos!**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju, dios o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju, dios o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

-¡Katon: jutsu gran bola de fuego! o ¡Marioneta cósmica!- técnica o jutsu.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Masashi Kishimoto, solo soy dueño de la historia, tampoco lo hago con fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

Capitulo 33: los Campos Elyseos: la preparación de la boda

 **-Estos son los Campos Elyseos mi niña-** fue la voz de una mujer que le contestó la pregunta de Haku, la chica vio de donde provenía la voz y se sorprendió de lo que veía, frente a los recién llegados aparecía un grupo de personas conformada por los dioses y acompañantes que fueron a Konoha, excepto Hilda y Sigfried, además de una pareja, un hombre de 30 años, vestía una túnica roja con hombreras de metal dorado, cabello azul marino, piel algo bronceada, ojo color rojo rubí. La mujer de la misma edad que el hombre, cabello rubio, piel blanca, tenía un vestido color anaranjado ceñido en la parte de la cintura, portaba un brazalete en la mano derecha dorado, así como un cinturón que llegaba arriba de la pelvis, en sus pies sandalias griegas, tenía facciones faciales delicadas. La pareja era ni más, ni menos, que Cronos titan del tiempo y su esposa Rea Madre de los Dioses Olimpos, junto a los Dioses gemelos Hypnos y Thánatos con sus túnicas sobre sus suplices.

Además de otra pareja, un hombre bastante alto, de tez canela, tiene brillantes ojos azules y pelo rubio de punta. A diferencia de Naruto, Minato tenía flequillo enmarcando a ambos lados de la cara. Lleva el Chaleco táctico estándar de la aldea, que consiste en un traje azul con unas espirales rojas a cada lado de su hombro, con dos bandas blancas en cada manga y un chaleco de color verde sobre esa camisa.

Encima porta un abrigo blanco con unos bordes en forma de llamas rojas y en su espalda inscrita las palabras "Cuarto Hokage" escrito verticalmente y se cierra en la parte frontal por una cuerda delgada de color naranja.

La mujer tenía una belleza inusual. Tenía el pelo largo de color rojo que llegaba casi llegando debajo de su cadera. Además su cabello se separaba a ambos lados de su rostro por una pinza de cabello que tenía en su lado izquierdo. Lleva una vestimenta tipo hogareña, un vestido con un delantal. Su piel era de color blanco y sus ojos, gris-violeta y llevaba una pulsera color azul en su muñeca izquierda. Tiene la cara redonda. Además de una mujer blanca de ojos negros y pelo corto de color negro, es bastante parecida a Haku. Vestida con un kimono blanco y su pelo lo lleva más corto y recogido con una cola. Haku al ver a la mujer se sorprendió mucho, pues ella era Tsurara Yuki, la madre de Haku, tanto que empezó a llorar y corrió a los brazos de la mujer, la cual la abrazo.

-¡Mamá!- dijo Haku llorando en los brazos de la dama, mientras era acariciada por la misma.

-Haku, mi niña- dijo la madre de Haku, la cual le sonreía a su hija, mientras Haku seguía llorando por reencontrarse con su madre después de varios años de no verla. Los demás veian la escena muy conmovedora –Vaya hija has crecido bastante- dijo la madre de Haku al despegarse de su hija y observarla bien –te has convertido en toda una mujercita- mencionó la dama.

-Gracias mamá- dijo Haku con lágrimas en los ojos, la dama sonrió y siguió abrazando a Haku. Por otro lado Minato y Kushina se acercaron a Naruto/Hades.

-Hola Kaa-san, hola Tou-san- saludo el rubio a sus padres biológicos, los cuales se alegraron de volverlos a ver.

-Hola hijo como ¿has estado?- preguntó Minato con una sonrisa.

-Un poco atareado con los exámenes chunnin- contesto Naruto/Hades.

-¡Vaya souchi! Ya pronto serás un chunnin- dijo alegre Kushina que estaba a un lado de su pareja -¿Y quienes son las chicas que te acompañan?- pregunto Kushina.

-Bueno ella es Hinata Hyuga- dijo Naruto tomando de la mano a Pandora y presentándola a sus padres –y la que esta con la señora es Haku Yuki- dijo Naruto/Hades señalando a Haku junto a su madre.

-¡Vaya souchi! Si que sabes elegir novias- contestó Kushina con una sonrisa, la pelirroja vio a Pandora y se acerco -¿Así que tú eres la hija de Hana y el cara amargado de Hiashi?- pregunto Kushina, la ojiperla solo asintió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Si señora Uzumaki- contesto Hinata.

-Vamos no me llames señora Uzumaki, dime Kushina, ya que pronto seremos familia- dijo con una sonrisa la pelirroja, Hinata/Pandora solo sonrió a lo que dijo su querida suegra, despues vió a Haku y se acerco –¿Tú eres Haku la otra novia de mi Naru-chan cierto?- pregunto Kushina a la pelinegra que estaba junto a su madre.

-Si, señora Uzumaki- contestó Haku un poco intimidada por la presencia de Kushina.

-Por favor, no me llames señora Uzumaki, llámame Kushina pues pronto seremos familiares, además eres muy linda- dijo la sonriente Kushina, Haku por su parte se sonrojo por el halago de su suegra.

-Gracias Kushina-san- dijo Haku con tranquilidad. La pelirroja solo sonrio.

-No me des las gracias- dijo con simpleza, después regreso con su hijo –Bueno souchi veo que sabes elegir muy bien a tus novias, además se que eres el ultimo del clan Uzumaki y que estas en el LCR, espero que las otras chicas sean igual de lindas a las que me presentaste hoy, y que bueno que te cases, aunque seas muy joven, sin embargo…- no termino de hablar Kushina, cuando de repente le metió tremendo coscorrón al Dios del Inframundo que hizo simbrar los Campos Elyseos, dejándolo con la cabeza enterrada en el suelo, los demás al ver la escena donde el Dios del Inframundo era golpeado por su madre biológica, se aterraron -¿DEBIAS DE TENER SEXO A TAN TEMPRANA EDAD? SE QUE QUIERO TENER NIETOS, ¡PERO AUN SOY MUY JOVEN PARA SER ABUELA!- decía Kushina con lágrimas en forma de cascada tipo anime, mientras que el Dios del Inframundo estaba en el suelo teniendo un espasmo en el pie derecho, los demás solo les salió una gota de sudor en la nuca por lo que dijo Kushina, mientras tanto Thánatos le dio terror el ver como su amigo y señor del Inframundo era golpeado por esa mujer, que se ocultaba detrás de su hermano al recordar la casi inminente muerte que iba a sufrir a manos de la madre biológica de Hades, por el contrario Hypnos estaba estoico, sin embargo por dentro era un mar de temor al ver a su señor ser golpeado por su madre biológica.

 ** _-Ahora veo porque Thánatos llegó hace cinco días con miedo a la torre del Hokage, la madre biológica del Señor Hades es de tenerle respeto-_** pensó el Dios del sueño, pues ya sentía lastima por el Dios del Inframundo.

-Ya cariño tranquilízate, los chicos se cuidaron, se colocaron un sello antiembarazo- decía Minato que tranquilizaba a Kushina, Cronos y Rea tenían un pensamiento.

 ** _-¿Por qué no los inventaron en la era del mito? así Zeus hubiese tenido menos hijos-_** era lo que tenían en mente los Padres divinos de Naruto y de Zeus, en ese mismo instante se acerca Poseidón a su hermano.

-Hola hermano, tienes una madre muy linda- dijo Poseidón ayudando a pararse a Naruto, Kushina y Minato al escuchar lo que dijo el peliazul se quedaron con dudas.

-¿Quién eres tu? ¿Y por que le dices hermano a Naruto, si solo tuvimos un hijo?- pregunto Kushina al tener en frente a Poseidón.

 **-La respuesta es que Poseidón y Hades son mis hijos-** contestó Rea, Hades estaba de pie sobándose el golpe de su madre.

-Así es Kaa-san, el es Poseidón mi hermano menor de sangre divina, ambos renacimos en esta época, aunque sea en diferentes madres, aun tenemos la conexión de hermanos divinos- contestó Naruto/Hades, los padres biológico se quedaron pasmados a lo que dijo su hijo.

-Entonces ¿él es tu hermano de sangre divina?- pregunto Minato con duda.

 **-Así es, cada hijo nuestro si lo desea puede nacer en el mundo humano, pero sus almas siguen conectadas por los lazos familiares, aunque sean de diferentes padres, además ellos mantienen su estado divino intacto durante muchas eras-** contestó Cronos la pregunta de Minato, el cuarto Hokage estaba asombrado de que ambos Dioses mantienen sus lazos familiares por muchos siglos.

-Por cierto Tou-san, Kaa-san, Hinata es el Renacimiento de Pandora, la mujer que me amó después de mi muerte en este lugar y que yo amo junto a Haku- dijo Naruto, los padre vieron a Hinata y se sorprendieron de que ella es la chica que empezó a sanar el corazón de Naruto/Hades. Las chicas estaban sonrojadas por lo que dijo su novio.

-Bueno eso es algo nuevo, que Hinata sea Pandora- dijo Kushina con asombro de que la hija de Hiashi y Hana sea la amante de Naruto –aun así son muy jóvenes para casarse, pero dado las circunstancias, no me opongo a la unión- contestó Kushina, Hades estaba sorprendido de los que su madre dijo, así que la abrazo. Después del abrazo se separaron.

 **-Bueno chicos, debemos de ir a prepararlos para la boda, los hombre vallan a ese templo que esta allí-** dijo Rea apuntando a un templo a unos metros de donde se ubicaban **–Y las mujeres vendrán conmigo y con las ninfas para que se preparen, los esperamos en este mismo sitio para ir al templo donde se llevará a cabo la ceremonia-** dijo Rea, para que a continuación los mencionados se separarán por género y se fueran a los respectivos templos a cambiarse y arreglarse.

Las mujeres y ninfas ayudaban a las futuras esposas de Hades a colocarse los vestidos de novia que usarían en ese mismo instante, los vestidos que usarían Hinata y Haku eran de tipo griego color blanco sujetado en los hombros por tiras blancas del mismo vestido y sujetas por aros dorados, llevaban algunas joyas finas. Kushina y Tsurara estaban ayudando a las chicas a las futuras reinas del inframundo a arreglarse.

-Este color le quedara bien en sus ojos- decía Kushina con unas sombras en su mano para maquillar a las chicas, las cuales estaban sentadas frente a un espejo.

-¿Cómo crees que ese color le quedará? Este color resaltará mejor su ojos- dijo Tsurara al mostrar unas sobras de color rosa pastel.

-Así no one-sama, debe ir colocado así- dijo Pallas a su hermana Athena, las cuales le ayudaban a Hinata/Pandora y a Haku a colocarse los vestidos.

-Chicas estoy feliz que se casén con mi tio Hades, ¿díganme que hicieron para cazarlo?- pregunto Saori la cual peinaba el cabello de Pandora/Hinata.

-Athena, no las pongas nerviosas, además las chicas se merecen ser felices- contesto Artemisa la cual se arreglaba su vestido -¿Alguien ha visto mi zapatilla derecha?- preguntó la diosa de la luna y la caza.

-¡Yo tengo dos zapatillas derechas!- dijo Pallas sosteniendo ambas zapatillas blancas despues de ayudar a colocarles los vestidos de novia a las chicas.

-¿Alguien vio mi vestido de gala?- preguntaba Rea con desesperación buscando su vestido que usaría en la boda de su hijo y nueras.

-¿Quién tiene el cepillo para el cabello?- preguntaba Tethis con el cabello suelto y a medio arreglar.

-Lo estoy usando en el cabello de Pandora- respondio Saori cepillando el cabello de Hinata.

-¿Alguien vio mi Kimono para eventos especiales?- preguntaba Kushina que ya habia arreglado a sus futuras nueras.

-¿Qué es un Kimono?- preguntó una de las ninfas que ayudaban a arreglar a las chicas.

-¡Olvidenlo ya lo encontré!- dijo Kushina mostrando un kimono rosa con estampados de pétalos de Sakura.

-¡Mis lisos no se me empela…digo mi pelo no se me alacia- decía Thetis cepillándose su cabello, a la vez que usaba una secadora para pelo. En si en el templo donde las chicas se arreglaban era un ambiente…bueno casi normal, esta bien era un desmadre.

Con los hombres era otra cosa, ellos llegaron y se asearon en una piscina aledaña al templo que estaba preparado para que se arreglarán. Los dioses iban vestidos con sus clásicas vestimentas, las cuales consistía en una túnica, algunos accesorios como estolas o pectorales de oro, Seiya vestia un traje formal, Touma una indumentaria para los eventos especiales, Titan usaba una túnica blanca flanqueada por hombreas de color dorado, además de un traje blanco por debajo de su túnica, Minato vestía un kimono azul con olas como estampado, usaba su capa de Hokage, el novio llevaba una túnica blanca con mangas cortas, tenia en la cintura un cinto de oro, además un pectoral de oro, su cabello fue arreglado en una cola de caballo, llevaba una pieza de tela blanca que sobresalía por debajo del pectoral de oro en su espalda colgada una capa de color celeste que cubría casi todo su cuerpo sujetado por el pectoral dorado en el centro.

El ambiente en el templo de los chicos era muy tranquilo, Seiya, Touma Julian/Poseidón y Titan estaban en el suelo jugando en una ¿X-box? Street Fighter 5, Thánatos e Hypnos estaban conversando sobre el evento que se llevaría en un momento. Minato y Cronos hablaban con Hades/Naruto, el cual estaba nervioso.

-Tranquilo hijo debes relajarte- dijo el rubio mayor a Naruto –sabes cuando me case con tu madre, estaba más nervioso que tú- dijo con una sonrisa Minato, Hades lo vió y dio una sonrisa.

-Gracias Papá, pero no estoy nervioso por la boda- contestó Naruto/Hades que estaba sentado sobre un banco de madera.

-¿Entonces de que estas nervioso?- preguntó Minato.

-¡aaah!- fue el suspiro que dio Naruto –tengo miedo que vuelva a ocurrir lo mismo que con Perséfone- declaró Hades con tristeza en sus ojos, Cronos al escuchar la respuesta poso su mano sobre el hombro de su hijo.

 **-Sé a lo que te refieres hijo, sin embargo las chicas te aman, ellas no te abandonaran, ni te harán daño nuevamente, lo que sucedió con Perséfone, solo fue un capricho de la chica. Ahora tienes una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz, pero sabes bien que el matrimonio no es fácil, lo único que tienes que hacer es dejar libre el pasado y haber aprendido de tus errores, como lo hice yo cuando estaba en el Tártaros-** fueron las sabias palabras de Cronos, el señor del tiempo, Hades se sorprendió de lo que dijo su padre y tenía razón, tenía una nueva oportunidad de estar con las personas que ama, y si comete errores aprenderá de ellos.

-Tiene razón Cronos hijo, es hora de dejar salir el pasado y vivir el presente para que construyas tu propio futuro- dijo Minato que tambien apoyaba a su hijo, Naruto solo lloró por las palabras que recibió de sus padres. Después de haber sacado su pasado se sintió más libre.

-Gracias padres- dijo en agradecimiento el Dios mayor, en ese instante se acerca Hypnos con una taza llena de té y se la da a su amigo.

 **-Tenga señor Hades, tómelo para que se relaje-** dijo Hyonos mientras ofrecía el preciado líquido, Hades/Naruto tomo la taza.

-Gracias Hypnos- dijo en gratitud a lo que ofrecía el dios del sueño, después procedió a beber el té y empezaba a sentirse mejor. El tiempo concluía y casi era hora de ir a los campos Elyseos y dirigirse al templo de los dioses primordiales.

 **-Es hora hijo-** mencionó el titán del tiempo y Naruto/Hades se levantó y se dirigio a la salida, detrás de el iban sus padre, su hermano, y los demás chicos, caminaron por el mismo sendero que vinieron. Después llegaron al mismo lugar donde estaban. Rea junto con Kushina venían acompañando a las novias, las cuales vestían cuales diosas, Hinata y Haku tenian el cabello recogido en un pequeño peinado, tenian un maquillaje discreto. Traían cada una un vestido de color blanco, de donde de sus hombros caian libremente unas piezas de la misma tela que era sujetas por unos pequeños aros, Hinata y Haku llevaban un cinturón de oro que abarcaba desde su cintura hasta debajo de su pechos, tenian cada una un collar de oro con incrustaciones de gemas preciosas.

Hades se impresionó de lo hermosas que eran sus novias, pero les sonrió, una vez todos juntos las chicas fueron a los lados de su novio, Haku a la izquierda y Hinata a la derecha, cada una tomo el brazo de Naruto y las chicas les sonrió, los tres novios ambanzaron aun templo ubicado en los campos Elyseos, este tenia el símbolo de Gea y Urano grabado en la fachada externa del templo, tenia escaleras que llevaban a la entrada del mismo, era grande y la piedra era de mármol color blanco, los chicos empezaron a subir las escaleras detrás de ellos venían los demás dioses, acompañantes y padres de los novios e ingresaron al templo.

 **Como pudieron leer, las nuevas reinas conocerán a los Dioses que adquirieron la unión cósmica divina, es decir, a los abuelos de Hades, tambien pudieron ver el ajetreo de la preparación de las novias y del novio. Como siempre digo den un comentario, review, dudas sugerencias opiniones. Nos leemos la siguiente semana.**


	35. Capitulo 34: la boda divina

**Hola banda ¿Cómo han estado? Hoy les traigo la continuación del evento a realizar en uno de los templos, donde se llevara a cabo la boda entre Hades, Pandora y Haku conocerán quienes los casaran, asi como personas invitadas a la fiesta divina, además estará un pasado de Hades, sin más los dejo con el capitulo de la Historia.**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju, dios o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju, dios o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

-¡Katon: jutsu gran bola de fuego! o ¡Marioneta cósmica!- técnica o jutsu.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Masashi Kishimoto, solo soy dueño de la historia, tampoco lo hago con fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

Capitulo 34: la boda divina

Una vez dentro del templo las chicas se sorprendieron del inmenso jardín que tenían frente, además de un cielo despejado y varios arboles, ellos seguían avanzados hasta que se encontraron con un inmenso árbol, del cual se veía que tenia frutos dorados. A los pies de dicho árbol se encontraba una pareja sentada en sus tronos, el hombre tenia el cabello largo hasta el hombro, blanco, bigote y barba blanca, tenia unas hombreras de hierro, junto a una protección completa que cubría desde el pecho, el abdomen y la espalda con el símbolo de Urano, el los antebrazos llevaba brazaletes del mismo material que su armadura. Se alcanzaba a ver que tenia una especie de camisa blanca, en su muslos una especie de falda de color celeste, en sus piernas estaban protegidas por espinilleras del mismo materia, calzaba sandalias, aparentaba tener 50 años.

La mujer a su izquierda tenía el cabello castaño claro rizado hasta el hombro, en su cabeza una corona formada por hojas de vid flanqueada en su rostro por uvas maduras, tenia un vestido largo hasta los pies, en la cintura un imperceptible cinta blanca. Llevaba en la mano derecha un cayado y en su hombro descansaba una paloma blanca, la mujer aparentaba unos 45 años de edad. La pareja era ni más, ni menos que Urano, el titán del cielo y Gea la titanide de la tierra, los dioses primordiales y creadores del universo.

Naruto, Hinata y Haku sobre todo estaban sorprendidos por la pareja, la cual emanaba un inmenso cosmos que superaba por muchos al de los dioses del olimpo juntos.

-Naruto-kun ¿Quiénes son ellos?- pregunto una sorprendida Haku al estar frente a semejantes seres que emanaban un aura de autoridad por sobre el universo-.

-Son mis abuelos, Urano titán del cielo y Gea titanide de la tierra, ellos son los orígenes del universo, Gea nació del propio caos, un Dios más antiguo que ellos y mucho más poderoso que todos nosotros juntos, después mi abuela dio a luz a mi abuelo Urano sin necesidad de pareja, ambos se unieron gracias a Eros, una deidad primordial que nació del propio caos, junto a Nix y Erebo, y que encarna no solo la fuerza del amor erótico, sino también el impulso creativo de la siempre floreciente naturaleza, la Luz primigenia que es responsable de la creación y el orden de todas las cosas en el universo. Dando nacimiento a mis padres Divino y a mis tios los titanes, ciclopes y Hecatonquiros- contestó Naruto/Hades mientras que se acercaban a donde estaban los titanes una vez cerca se detuvieron, los demás también lo hicieron.

Los demás dioses y mortales estaban asombrados del inmenso cosmos que emanaban los titanes Mayores, incluso Minato y Kushina se sentían intimidados ante tal poder, que se sentían solo unas luciérnagas contra la mayor estrella en el universo.

 _-¡Que poder!-_ pensó Minato al sentir la esencia de la pareja _–ni siquiera Hiruzen rivalizaría con este inmenso chakra, es más Kyubi solo seria un diminuta luciérnaga contra estos inmensos soles-_ era las líneas de pensamiento de Minato, Kushina también estaba impresionada por el inmenso cosmos que despedían la pareja que estaban en ese lugar.

 _-¡increíble! son muy poderosos, Kurama seria destruido con solo un toque de ese chakra que despiden-_ pensaba Kushina con miedo por esa sensación de poder.

 ** _-¡Que poder tan inmenso despiden esa pareja! Jiji seria borrado de la existencia con ese poder, incluso su propia madre es solo una diminuta flama de una vela en comparación de estos inmensos soles-_** pensó Kurama al sentir el cosmos que irradiaban los abuelos de Hades/Naruto. Cronos y Rea caminaron hacía la pareja y quedaron frente a ellos.

 **-Padre, Madre-** hablo Cronos con solemnidad, la pareja le sonrió.

 **-Cronos, Rea hace mucho que no los veo ¿Qué es lo que te trae por el jardín?-** pregunto Urano con una sonrisa.

 **-Mi hijo y sus novias alcanzaron el estado que tu y mi madre obtuvieron desde el principio de los tiempos y pocos hijos de Zeus alcanzaron-** habló Rea con una sonrisa, la pareja dirigió la vista hacia los chicos, Urano y Gea veían en el interior de los ojos de los chicos y vieron que era cierto, por lo cual la pareja se sorprendió.

 **-Así que alcanzaron la unión cósmica divina, sobre todo dos humanos y un Dios-** dijo Urano con seriedad **–¿Saben lo que significa alcanzar ese estado?-** preguntó a los jóvenes que estaban frente a ellos.

-Si abuelo, estamos ligados en cuerpo, mente y alma. Porque Eros nos impulso a crear nuevas cosas- contestó Hades son solemnidad.

 **-No solo eso nieto mio, sino que de hoy en adelante, esas jóvenes serán parte de los dioses, su amor fue tan puro que rompió las reglas que los humanos y los dioses se imponen, eso Hades es el amor, la energía creadora-** contestó Gea con una sonrisa, los jóvenes estaban asombrados de que el amor fuera más que atraerse como personas, sino una energía creadora **–Hades conocemos tu condición como ser humano, y sabemos que otras mujeres alcanzaran este estado, así nos alegra que sean diferente a los demás dioses, por lo cual hoy los enlazaremos en esta sagrada unión-** contestó Gea con una sonrisa de forma maternal, la pareja se levanto de sus tronos y se acercaron a los chicos, los cuales se veian diminutos comparados con el porte de autoridad de ambos titanes.

 **-Hades, Pandora y tu Haku, desde este momento enlazaran su vida en matrimonio, muchachos sabemos que son jóvenes, pero que llegarán más allá que los propios dioses, ustedes no podrán ser separados ni por humanos, ni por los propios dioses, ni siquiera por nosotros, ustedes ahora forman un solo ser que se buscara y encontrara en cada era que nazcan-** explicaba Urano con tranquilidad, los chicos escuchaban las palabras de los titanes.

 **-Jóvenes, como madre creadora junto a mi hijo y esposo, serán desde ahora más que dioses, ustedes ahora será portadores de la paz, al igual que nuestro nieto Poseidón, mis bisnietas, también la humana de nombre Hilda de Polaris los acompañará, ellos junto a sus parejas serán la nueva fuente del amor-** hablaba Gea con tranquilidad, los demás estaban asombrados por las palabras de la madre tierra. La titanide Gea hizo aparecer una manzana dorada entre sus manos y se las entrego a los chicos **–Hades, Pandora, Haku coman de esta manzana dorada, símbolo de la naturaleza y su nacimiento-** habló Gea, Naruto tomo la manzana y se la entrego a Haku, la cual le dio una mordida a la misma, después se la entrego a Hades, el cual hizo lo mismo que Haku y le dio la mordida de la cual tomo su porción y se la comió, el esto se lo entrego a Hinata que comió el resto de la manzana, quedando solo el centro de la misma. Gea tomo el centro y se desintegro hasta que solo quedaron las semillas **–Estas son las semillas sagradas de su unión jóvenes, serán sembradas en este jardín y cuidadas hasta que alcancen su madurez y den frutos-** dijo Gea, la cual fue a una parte del gran jardín, donde habia espacio en la tierra y sembro las semillas en la fértil tierra, una vez acabado la siembra, la madre Gea regreso con su esposo.

Urano hizo aparecer entre sus manos una copa de oro blanco, de la cual se escuchaba un líquido.

 **-Jóvenes, esta es el agua de los cielos, que riega la tierra y la nutre con su vitalidad, símbolo de la eterna unión con la naturaleza, la ambrosia que el universo destila para que ustedes sean inmortales jóvenes novias -** hablo Urano y le entrego la copa a Hades, el cual se la dio primero a Hinata, la cual bebió de la misma, después fue el turno del propio Dios y al final Haku bebió el resto del liquido, la chica entrego la copa al titan supremo **–esta agua es diferente a las que habita en la tierra, en el Olimpo y en el inframundo. Pues saca a flote su verdadera esencias y las transforma en lo que son realmente, ningún ser puede beberla a no ser que realmente se amen-** explicó Urano, de repente a los chicos los cubrió una inmensa aura dorada-blanca, de la cual surgieron las almas de los chicos, de Naruto su alma de Hades inmensa, sin embargo en el Dios habitaba otras dos esencias más pequeñas pero fuerte, no al nivel de Hades, sorprendiendo a los demás presentes, de Hinata salio el alma de Pandora tal cual era en la anterior guerra santa, al igual que a Naruto/Hades otra esencia salió de Hinata, esta era de color cian y de Haku su propia alma, las almas empezaron a moverse por alrededor de los chicos, se introducían en los cuerpos en una danza armoniosa, el alma de Haku crecía hasta alcanzar una forma de mujer madura. Al finalizar las almas entraban a sus respectivos cuerpos, mientras el aura desaparecía. Todo siendo observado por los presentes.

 **-Hades, Pandora y Haku ahora ya son un solo ser, ya son esposos y nada los separará-** Habló Urano **–Hades en tu caso tienes en tu interior otras dos almas o más bien esencias de personas que vivieron antes que tu, eran hijos de un humano llamado Hagoromo Otsutsuki, hijo de una mujer de nombre Kaguya Otsutsuki, eres la unión de esas fuerzas para traer la paz al mundo que esta dominado por las guerras, la unión de esas escencias dará en ti la fuerza necesaria para que obtengas tus metas-** habló Urano con tranquilidad, en el sello Kurama sabia de quien se trataba esas esencias que se desprendieron del Dios.

 ** _-Entonces esos dos cretinos transmigraron dentro de Naruto, por tener el amor y el poder de llevar la paz a las naciones elementales, eso quiere decir que no solo es el Dios del Inframundo, sino que será como Jiji en un futuro no muy lejano, pero ¿Qué habrá sucedido para que Naruto tuviera el chakra de ambos hijos de Oto-sama?-_** pensó el inmenso zorro blanco al sentir los chakras de Indra y Ashura salir del cuerpo de Naruto/Hades.

 **-Pandora en tu caso serás también pieza clave de que las guerras lleguen a su fin, Al igual que Hades, vimos esencia en tu interior muy similar a la de Hagoromo, es posible que seas descendiente de su hermano Hamura, un hombre que nació de la misma mujer-** dijo nuevamente Gea, Hinata estaba sorprendida de lo que dijo Gea.

 ** _-¿También la chica Hyuga? sin embargo ese chakra que vi era similar al de Naruto. Eso quiere decir que el mundo que jiji creo próximamente estará en un peligro, ¿Qué demonios ocurrirá? ¿Acaso algo se cierne sobre todos el mundo?-_** pensaba Kurama con incredulidad y miedo, pues no sabia que dentro de algunos años una guerra peor que las shinobis se suscitaría.

 **-Ustedes desde ahora son dioses, sus cosmos superan a la de los dioses Olimpicos, ustedes jamas se separaran pues su amor es el más puro, además son inmortales y ninguna arma los matara, ni siquiera las somas, pues sus almas tambien son inmortales, podrán vivir en las dimensiones que deseen, así como transpasar el tiempo y espacio. Por lo cual ustedes podrán renacer en otras eras. Ustedes serán inmunes a las manipulaciones mentales y a lo que su mundo denominan genjutsus y otras formas de control mental-** explicó Uranos con seriedad **–Pandora, Haku su poder estará dormido hasta que lo controlen como en el caso de Hades, tendrán el séptimo sentido despierto y el Arayashiki igual-** explicó Gea, las chicas solo asintieron. La titanide suprema creo tres coronas idénticas a las suya sin las uvas y se las coloco a los chicos en sus cabezas.

 **-Hades, Pandora, Haku ahora son señores del inframundo, de la paz pueden besarse-** finalizó Uranos la unión de los chicos, Naruto/Hades beso primero a Hinata/Pandora y después a Haku.

-¡Vivan los novios!- fue el grito que se dio en el templo, los presentes aplaudían y vitoreaba a los recién casados, los dioses empezaron a acercarse.

-Es fabuloso hermano que hayas encontrado la felicidad en las chicas; por lo tanto Yo Poseidón emperador de los mares, los bendigo con la fuerza de los mares para que la tierra sea limpiada de la corrupción y traigan paz- dijo Julian/Poseidón, que de su tridente emergió un poco de cosmos y lo paso por los recién casados. Después se acerco Athena.

-Felicidades chicos, Yo Athena diosa de la guerra y la sabiduría, bendigo su unión con la sabiduría de la guerra para que traigan paz a la tierra- dijo Athena y de su báculo emergió una luz, después vino Pallas y se acerco a los recién casados.

-Felicidades Pandora, Haku y a ti también tío, Yo Pallas diosa del amor y la calamidad, les doy mi bendición para que el amor siempre sigan en ustedes y que nadie los separe- dijo la deidad rubia, que de su espada salía un brillo. Finalmente se acerco Artemisa con una sonrisa.

-Felicidades por su boda muchachos, Yo Artemisa diosa de la luna y de la caza, les doy mi bendición para que la luz de la luna guié en su camino hacía la felicidad y a la caza de sus objetivos- habló la deidad y coloco su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de los chicos haciéndola brillar con su cosmos. Después de eso se acercaron Cronos y su esposa juntos.

 **-Hades, hijas mias, desde ahora son parte de nuestra familia, por lo cual; Yo Rea Madre de los dioses les doy mi bendición-** dijo Rea e hizo encender su cosmos sobre los chicos, despues le siguió Cronos.

 **-Muchas felicidades muchachos, yo les doy mi bendición como señor del tiempo, para que sepan elegir sus decisiones con el tiempo-** dijo Cronos e igual que su esposa encendio su cosmos. Después de eso el trió camino hacia la salida del templo encontrándose con Minato, Kushina y Tsurara. Despues salieron a los Campos Elyseos.

-Naruto que seas feliz en tu nueva vida, Hinata cuida a mi hijo- dijo Kushina con lagrimas en los ojos al ver que su hijo se casó.

-Descuide Kushina lo cuidaré con mi vida si es necesario- dijo una feliz Hinata junto a su marido.

-Naruto, que seas muy feliz en tu matrimonio, y recuerda que siempre velaré- dijo Minato abrazando a su hijo.

-Haku, hija que seas muy feliz con tu esposo, recuerda que siempre te amaré- dijo Tsurara con lagrimas en sus ojos, pues significaba que tendrían que regresar al mundo de los vivos. Haku también lloraba.

-Bueno hijo, ahora tienes que ir a la tierra a festejar tu boda- dijo Minato con una sonrisa, sin embargo Naruto/Hades tenía una mejor idea.

-De acuerdo iré a festejar, pero ustedes me acompañaran, junto a la mamá de Haku- respondió Naruto, el cual emano su cosmos y apunto a sus padres y a la madre de Haku, los cuales se vieron rodeados del cosmos del Dios, al finalizar el cosmos dejo de emanar.

-¿Qué nos hiciste hijo?- pregunto Kushina muy extrañada de lo que ocurrió.

-Los reviví, pero al no tener mi poder despierto solo los reviví por un plazo de 12 horas a ustedes- dijo Naruto/Hades al señalar a sus padres biológicos –pero reviví por completo a la madre de Haku, ella no tendrá lapso de tiempo como ustedes- explico el Dios, Haku estaba feliz de que su madre volvía a vivir y que fuera con ellos a la tierra –Ahora deben ir a la tierra- dijo Naruto. En ese momento Minato, Kushina y Tsurara estaban rodeados de esferas transparentes de varios colores e iban flotando a la tierra, Saori estaba emanando su cosmos y con el mismo creo las esferas.

-No te preocupes tío, los enviaré a la tierra sin que pasen la dimensión del muro de los lamentos- dijo Athena con una sonrisa, Hades solo sonrió,

-¡Hijo te esperamos en la tierra, no tardes!- grito Kushina desde la burbuja que se iba alejando de los campos Elyseos después los novios fueron a la salida de los Campos Elyseos e hicieron lo mismo que cuando entraron, al llegar al palacio de Naruto/Hades frente a ellos estaban los tres jueces del Inframundo arrodillados, esperando a sus señores.

-Señora Pandora, yo Minos de Grifo de la Estrella Celestial de la Nobleza, la protegeré de todo mal que caiga en su persona y la apoyaré a defenderse- declaró Minos arrodillado.

-Señora Haku, Yo Radamanthys de Wivern de la Estrella Celeste de la Ferocidad, juro que la protegeré de todo el mal y que le ayudaré a protegerse- dijo Radamanthys igual arrodillado.

-Señor Hades, yo Aiaco de Garuda de la Estrella Celeste de la Valentía, juró cuidar y proteger a sus esposas, y a defenderlas del mal que las aqueje- dijo el juez Aiaco.

-¡El ejercito de Hades esta a su disposición mis señoras!- corearon los tres jueces a la vez, Hinata y Haku estaban asombradas de la lealtad que les juraron los jueces.

-Levántense- dijo Hinata/Pandora, los jueces se levantaron –es un gran honor que nos ayuden y que quieran protegernos, se los agradezco de antemano- dijo Pandora con una sonrisa.

-Gracias por sus palabras y por su apoyo- dijo Haku muy contenta, el trió camino hacia la salida del palacio Giudecca, los jueces fueron detrás de ellos hasta las escaleras del palacio, una vez fuera Kurama llamó a Naruto en su mente.

 ** _-Naruto, Invocame-_** le dijo el biju.

 _-Sabes bien que no puedo manipular mi chakra ¿verdad kurama?-_ dijo Naruto a lo que dijo su amigo.

 ** _-No te preocupes, haré fluir un poco de mi chakra para que puedas invocarme-_** dijo el gran zorro, el cual empezó a enviar chakra por el sello hacia el cuerpo de Naruto, después de sentir el chakra hizo sellos manuales.

-¡Jutsu de invocación: Kurama!- fueron las frases que el Dios dijo, en una nube de humo salió Kurama en un tamaño enorme, el cual sorprendió a las chicas. El biju se acostó.

 **-Suban los llevaré hasta la entrada del mundo puro como mi regalo de bodas-** dijo Kurama, Hades procedió a subir a las chicas al lomo del zorro de nueve colas, al final subió Naruto **–Sujetense-** ordeno Kurama y este empezó a correr por el reino del Hades en dirección a la entrada del mismo.

-Listos- dijo una voz en alguna parte del Inframundo, al avanzar el zorro por el lugar los espectro estaban preparando un espectáculo visual -¡Ahora!- fue la orden de uno de los espectros, los demás encendieron su cosmos y lanzaban al cielo esferas de poder emulando fuegos artificiales en honor a la boda divina, las chicas estaban maravilladas por el espectáculo que les regalaban los espectros, Kurama llego al río Aqueronte, el cual salto para correr por el río sin hundirse en el mismo, el recorrido finalizo en la entrada del pozo que los conduciría a la superficie la tierra, el gran zorro se detuvo y se acostó para dejarlos bajar.

 **-Hasta aquí puedo llevarlos, no puedo pasar corriendo las escaleras hasta allá arriba-** dijo Kurama un poco cansado.

-Descuida amigo, de aquí en adelante nosotros subiremos- dijo Naruto y Kurama desapareció en una nube de humo, indicando que había regresado al sello, los chicos subieron las escaleras hacía la superficie, llegaron a la entrada del gran salón y pasaron por la puerta, una vez en el salón procedieron a salir al patio del castillos, donde los esperaban sus familiares y amigos, desde el Hokage hasta Konohamaru, Hanabi y sus amigos, los cuales sonreían.

-¡Viva los novios!- gritaron los invitados a la boda de los chicos con gran jubilo, los familiares de Hinata y Haku se acercaron y vieron sorprendida la ropa que portaban las chicas.

-Te ves hermosa hija- dijo Hana con una sonrisa.

-Gracias mamá- le contestó Hinata a su madre son una sonrisa.

-¡Nee-chan, te ves como una princesa de cuentos de hadas!- dijo la pequeña Hanabi. Hinata solo se sonrojo.

-Gracias Hanabi- agradeció la ojiperlaa su hermanita.

-Esa ropa se ve muy cara, además el estilo es algo raro, ¿no me digas que es igual de Grecia?- preguntó Hana a Pandora.

-Si mamá, de hecho esto era lo que se usaba en esa época en las bodas- contestó Hinata, Haku estaba hablando con Zabuza.

-Hija te ves hermosa- dijo el espadachín arreglado para la ocasión.

-Gracias tou-san- dijo Haku, la cual era abrazada por el ex Kiri, luego de la entrada principal del castillo Heinstein salían los jueces, los dioses y los padre de Naruto y la madre de Haku, Hilda se presento ante los recién casados y les sonrió, a su lado venía Sigfried vestido para el momento y a Yugito usando un vestido para la ocasión.

-Hades, Pandora, Haku, yo Hilda de polaris, representante de Odin en la tierra del norte me complace darles la bendición de un duradero matrimonio. Como los hielos perpetuos de donde vivo y que el calor de la pasión siga ardiendo como los volcanes de Argard- dijo Hilda y poso su mano sobre las cabezas de los chicos, los cuales sonrieron a las palabras de la dama. Después de la bendición de Hilda, Haku vio a su madre de entro los invitados.

-Tou-san quiero presentarte a alguien- dijo la chica pelinegra y tomó la mano de su padre adoptivo y lo jalo hasta donde estaba su madre –Mamá el es la persona que me salvo después de que Kiri se convirtió en un lugar sangriento para vivir- dijo Haku –el es mi padre adoptvo Zabuza Momoshi- presentó Haku a su padre a Tsurara, Zabuza estaba sonrojado por tener a la madre de Haku enfrente de él, era en realidad hermosa como su hija.

-Encantado de conocer al hombre que salvo a mi hija de la muerte- dijo Tsurara con una sonrisa en su rostro, Zabuza se calmo y contestó.

-El placer es mio de conocer a la madre de Haku- dijo Zabuza algo apenado. La mujer solo sonrió un poco más haciendo a Zabuza sonrojarse más.

-Chicos es hora que iniciemos la ceremonia de unión, acérquense- dijo el Hokage, Naruto/Hades, Hinata/Pandora y Haku se acercaron donde estaba el Hokage, siendo rodeados por los demás –Hoy chicos inician una vida…- con esas palabras iniciaba la ceremonia de la boda de los chicos.

La boda seguía según lo establecido por los protocolos de la aldea, donde los chicos escuchaban y se decían sus palabras de amor y sus votos, al final se declararon esposos y de besaron los tres, después Hiruzen saco unos documentos en los cuales se afirmaban que estaban casados, dichos documentos eran las actas de matrimonio los tres las leyeron y firmaron con su nombre el original y las copias, después fueron felicitados por sus amigos y familiares.

-¡Felicidades Naruto!- dijo Kakashi con un traje fino, al lado del Jounnin se encontraba una chica castaña que conocía –eres todo un ejemplo a seguir- dijo con orgullo Kakashi.

-Gracias Kakashi nii-san, ¿Por qué esta contigo Ayame nee-chan?- pregunto el Dios, Kakashi solo se sonrojo, aunque tuviera una mascara, pero se notaba.

-Lo que pasa Naruto es que ambos somos novios- dijo Ayame sujetando el brazo del Jounnin, Naruto estaba sorprendido de la sorpresa que su hermano mayor como consideraba a Kakashi fuese el novio de Ayame.

-Vaya eso es sorprendente, y más que haya llegado a tiempo- dijo con una sonrisa zorruna el Dios.

-Bueno eso de llegar temprano a tu boda es porque yo le estoy quitando esa mañita que tiene de llegar tarde a todos lados- declaro la hija de Teuchi con una sonrisa, Kakashi estaba asustado de lo que dijo Ayame, pues la chica lo amenazo con quermarle su colección de libros que siempre leía, haciendo que por primera vez en su vida llegue temprano.

-¡Felicidades Naruto, cada día me sorprendes!- ahora lo felicitó Asuma acompañado de Kurenai, la cual venia abrazandolo de un brazo.

-Gracias Asuma, Kurenai- dijo Naruto con modestia.

-¡Felicidades Naruto! eres todo un galán, mira que has superado a tu padre en conquistar chicas bellas- dijo Jiraya con una típica sonrisa –además te tengo un regalo de bodas que tal vez te sirva- dijo el Sannin que de su ropa saco un librito de pasta anaranjada, su ya famoso ICHA ICHA paradise, sin embargo alguien impediría que el pervertido le entregaré ese libro a Naruto.

-¡Ni se té ocurra darle ese libro a mi hijo maldito pervetido o yo misma de quito lo que te hace ser hombre!- fue el grito de una mujer que muchos reconocían, todo el mundo giro la cabeza al origen de la voz, encontrándose con una Kushina enfadada con su cabello levitando en nueve mechones en forma de colas, emanando un aura roja, los que la conocían estaban asustados de que la habanero sangrienta estuviera viva.

Kushina caminaba con pasos firmes que hacían la tierra simbrar, los demás abrían paso para que la pelirroja pasara. Jiraya sentía que su vida estaba en peligro al volver a ver a Kushina.

-¿Así que quieres convertir a mi hijo en pervertido, eh?, ¡Pues no lo permitiré!- declaro la madre de Naruto al momento de meterle un golpe a Jiraya y dejarlo un rato inconsciente en el suelo.

-Cariño cálmate, además Jiraya-sensei solo bromeaba- ahora todo el mundo escuchó la voz de Minato, para asombrarse que el cuarto Hokage estaba vivo.

-Naruto ¿Cómo es que tus padres están aquí?- pregunto Hiashi con miedo al ver a Kushina y su temperamento explosivo, los demás tenían la misma pregunta en su mente.

-Los revivi por un lapso de 12 horas, y a la mamá de Haku-chan la pude revivir por completo- dijo Naruto, muchos se sorprendieron por la habilidad del chico y recordaron que era un Dios, por lo que se relajaron los que conocían al chico, los niños solo tenían dudas, pero después preguntarían, después inicio la fiesta de la boda de los dioses, las mujeres se ponían las coronas que Gea les regalo, tomándose fotos con ellas y las novias, desde las diosas hasta Hanabi y Moegi.

Después Kushina vio a Karin que estaba junto a Hiruzen, la chica también se le quedo viendo, en ese momento Kushina se acerca a Karin.

-Ese color de cabello, dime ¿Acaso eres una Uzumaki?- pregunto Kushina a Karin, la cual estaba un poco nerviosa de tener cerca a la pelirroja.

-S…si, soy una U…Uzumaki, mi nombre es Karin Uzumaki- contesto la chica de gafas marrón, Kushina la veía con cautela y se percato de los rasgos.

-mmm, te pareces mucho a mi hermana dime Karin ¿Cómo se llama tu madre?- volvió a preguntar Kushina, la chica un poco más segura contesto.

-Mi madre se llamaba Nabiki Uzumaki ¿Por qué lo pregunta?- dijo Karin, Kushina al escuchar el nombre se sorprendio de inmedito.

-¡Eres la hija de mi hermana menor! ¡Oh por Kami-sama! Eso quiere decir que eres ¡mi sobrina!- dijo muy alegre Kushina con los ojos brillantes que de inmediato abrazo a la chica pelirroja, estregando sus mejillas en contra de Karin como si fuera un oso de felpa, la chica solamente estaba sorprendida –Vaya eres igualita a tu madre, dime ¿Cómo se encuentra?- preguntó Kushina. Karin bajo la mirada.

-Ella murio debido a que hubo una guerra en Kusa, a mi madre la usaron para sanar a los heridos debido a la habilidad que tenemos, el cual es curar a cualquier herido por medio de nuestro chakra, por medio de una mordida. La dejaron sin chakra- dijo Karin con tristeza en sus palabras y lagrimas en sus ojos, a Kushina le impacto haya sido usada como un botiquín medico, causando su muerte y teniendo en cuanta que su sobrina tenia la misma suerte, era tanto su enojo de la peirroja que quería en este momento ir a Kusa y destruirla. Mas, se detuvo y recordó que posiblemente ella estuviera en los Campos Elyseos.

-¿Y donde estas viviendo?- pregunto Kushina, la chica dejo de sentirse tristey levanto la cara.

-Estoy viviendo en Konoha, hace unos días entre a los exámenes chunnin, pero no pase la segunda fase de los exámenes, pues mis compañeros murieron asesinados por un oso- contestó Karin, Kushina estaba entre feliz y triste que Karin estuviera viviendo en Konoha y triste por la perdida de su equipo –me rescato Naruto-kun del ataque del oso- dijo una sonrojada Karin con una sonrisa tímida, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Kushina, pero eso lo dejaría para después.

 _-Con que Naruto-kun ¿eh?-_ fue el pensamiento que tenia Kushina al escuhar el mote cariñoso que Karin le dijo a su hijo -Así que mi hijo te salvo, Bueno el siempre vela por los demás, además es un alivio que mi sobrina este en Konoha, cuando regrese a los Campos Elyseos buscaré a Nabi-chan para platicar- dijo Kushina sonriente, Karin estaba sorprendida de lo que dijo Kushina, de que después de regresar a los dichosos campos Elyseos buscaría a su madre.

-disculpe tía, pero ¿Qué son los Campos Elyseos?- pregunto Karin a Kushina, la cual se puso nerviosa porque dijo de más, así que simplemente contesto.

-Este, los Campos Elyseos es un lugar donde estoy viviendo con Minato- dijo de forma nervosa Kushina.

-¿Puedo ir a visitar a mi madre?- preguntó Karin a Kushina, la pelirroja mayor al escuchar que Karin quería ver a su madre solo la entristeció.

-Lo siento Karin, es un lugar donde solo pasan las personas cuando cumplen ciertas condiciones, de ahí no puedo decirte más, tendrías que hablar con Naruto- contestó Kushina, Karin simplemente asintió a lo que dijo su tía _–Cuando regrese a los Campos Elyseos visitaré a mi hermana y le comentaré sobre mi hijo y su hija-_ dijo Kushina en su mente, pues estaba pensando en hacer valido una ley del clan Uzumaki, referente a su reconstrucción. En ese momento empezaba el banquete.

El banquete se sirvió con diferentes platillos variados, desde estilos griegos hasta el ramen que Teuchi preparo para el novio, los dioses al volver a comer el suculento ramen de señor Teuchi ya planeaban que después de su muerte, seria el encargado de los banquetes en el olimpo, lejos de la insípida comida que preparaban. Naruto/Hades comían su presiado Ramen, las chicas igual convidándole de vez en cuando a su esposo en la boca, y este de igual forma, Tambien habia bebidas de otras regiones, incluso Tsunade sentía que estaba en el paraíso al poder tomar todo el sake que podía y otras bebidas alcoholicas, además de un Jiraya ya recompuesto. Kushina comia su preciado ramen como sino tuviese un mañana, claro que solo estaría en la tierra por 12 horas de vida, así que aprovecho la ocasión, junto a Minato que comia despacio y a Karin, la cual probaba comida estilo griego, Anko comía sus preciados Dangos junto a Thánatos.

Había parejas en la fiesta como Kurenai y Asuma, los cuales ya empezaban a organizar su propia boda, Kakashi y Ayame, la madre de Haku conviviendo con Zabuza, que estaba muy nervioso por la mujer, Minos junto a la actriz Yukie, lo cual sorprendió a Naruto ver al juez junto a la actriz, Neji junto a Yakumo, los padres de Hinata, Aiaco con su eterna novia Violete de Behemoth de la estrella celeste de la soledad, Hypnos y Yugao, algunos espectros sin sus sapuris, los Dioses y sus acompañantes, muchas personas que celebraban la unión del Dios con sus novias. Al finalizar la comida, se armo un pequeño escenario donde algunas personas hacían gala de sus dotes musicales.

-¡Que canten los novios!- grito Hana, los cuales se sonrojaron.

-¡Si que cante mi nee-chan!- secundo Hanabi con entusiasmo para escuchar cantar a su hermana. Los novios se vieron entre si y fueron al escenario, Hinata/Pandora tomo el teclado electrónico, Haku tomo el Bajo eléctrico, Naruto/Hades con un poco de su chakra que podia moldear realizo unos clones de sombra, los cuales envio a tomar la batería, un violin y el tomo la guitarra eléctrica, los chicos estaban listos para cantar. Empieza la melodía con el violin, la bateria y con el teclado eléctrico, despues entra Naaruto y Haku con sus respectivos instrumentos, en ese instante Hinata empieza a cantar.

 _Yuganda sora ni kanaderu koware kaketa hoshi no shirabe_

 _歪んだ空に奏でる 壊れかけた星の調_

 _nureta hitomi wa hakanaku awai tsuki wo utsushiteiru_

 _濡れた瞳は儚く 淡い月を映している_

 _futashika na michi wo terasu hikari wa ada mienai mama_

 _不確かな道を照らす 光はまだ見えないまま_

 _owaranai meiro no naka nozomu wa chijou no shuuen_

 _終わらない迷路の中 望むは地上の終焉_

 _Subete wo kowasu koto wo nozomu naraba_

 _全てを壊すことを望むならば_

 _saigo no toki wo futari de mukaeyou_

 _最後の時を二人で迎えよう_

 _nidoto modoranu sekai demo ii tada_

 _二度と戻らぬ世界でもいい ただ_

 _ima anata no tame kono mi wo sasageru_

 _今貴方の為 この身を捧げる_

 _Nakushite shimatta kokoro no itami wo kakushite_

 _無くしてしまった心の痛みを隠して_

 _towa no gensou ni mi wo yudaneyou_

 _永遠_ _(_ _とわ_ _)_ _の幻想に身を委ねよう_

 _hoho wo tsutai nagare ochita shizuku ni mune kogashitemo_

 _頬を伝い流れ落ちた 滴に胸焦がしても_

 _ima koko ni iru toki wo shinjite…_

 _今此処に居る時を 信じて_ _…_

 _Ano hi kara kono sekai wa kusunda haiiro ni somatta_

 _あの日からこの世界は くすんだ灰色に染まった_

 _itsuka kizanda kioku no keshiki wa mou mienakatta_

 _いつか刻んだ記憶の 景色はもう見えなかった_

 _Kuzure ochi yuku kinou wo mitsumete_

 _崩れ落ちゆく 昨日を見つめて_

 _setsuna wo urei kodoku wo kanjiru_

 _刹那を憂い 孤独を感じる_

 _tada hitotsu dake tashika na kotae wa_

 _唯一つだけ 確かな答えは_

 _anata e no omoi todoite kureru to_

 _貴方への想い 届いてくれると_

 _Yokubou no nami ni nomarete deguchi wo nakushita_

 _欲望の波に飲まれて 出口を無くした_

 _owaranai yume ni sainamarete_

 _終わらない夢に 苛まれて_

 _kurikaesu ayamachi no naka hibiku koe wo saegiru_

 _繰り返す過ちの中 響く声を遮る_

 _kono basho ga rakuen da to shinjite…_

 _この場所が楽園だと 信じて_ _…_

 _Tsumetaku nigotta fukai yami no soko_

 _冷たく濁った 深い闇の底_

 _kagi wo nakushite samayoi tsuzukeru_

 _鍵を無くして 彷徨い続ける_

 _kono mi ga kuchihate horobi yuku toki wa_

 _この身が朽ち果て 滅びゆく時は_

 _anata no ude no naka de nemuritai_

 _貴方の腕の中で 眠りたい_

 _Nakushite shimatta kokoro no itami wo kakushite_

 _無くしてしまった心の痛みを隠して_

 _towa no gensou ni mi wo yudaneyou_

 _永遠_ _(_ _とわ_ _)_ _の幻想に身を委ねよう_

 _hoho wo tsutai nagare ochita shizuku ni mune kogashitemo_

 _頬を伝い流れ落ちた 滴に胸焦がしても_

 _ima koko ni iru toki wo_

 _今此処に居る時を_

 _Yokubou no nami ni nomarete deguchi wo nakushita_

 _欲望の波に飲まれて 出口を無くした_

 _owaranai yume ni sainamarete_

 _終わらない夢に 苛まれて_

 _kurikaesu ayamachi no naka hibiku koe wo saegiru_

 _繰り返す過ちの中 響く声を遮る_

 _kono basho ga rakuen da to shinjite…_

 _この場所が楽園だと 信じて_ _…_

Los invitados aplaudían la canción que interpretaron los novios en el escenario, que eran grabados por los celurares que tenían, Minato y Kushina estaban soprendidos por que Naruto supiera tocar la guitarra, el pequeño grupo empezaba a prepararse para tocar la siguiente canción empezando a hablar el Dios.

 _Recuerdas nuestro primer beso,_

 _Nuestra primera mirada,_

 _Y tu primera caricia sobre mi piel._

 _Recuerdas nuestro primer beso,_

 _Nuestra primera mirada,_

 _Y tu primera caricia sobre mi piel._

Haku es la que interpreta la letra de la canción de esta melodía.

 _Buscaré la respuesta que de mis ojos se fue_

 _De mi piel nada resta, he perdido toda fe_

 _Limpiaré mis pecados para verme junto a ti_

 _Arrancando los brazos de la noche para ti_

Naruto canta el coro con una voz gutural (se le llama scrimo a esta voz y su tono).

 _Fiel amante, alma distante,_

 _Toma mi ser_

 _Fiel amante, alma distante,_

 _Hazme perecer._

El Dios toma la guitarra eléctrica y empieza un solo, cautivando a muchos y siendo la envidia de algunos, en una mesa Shizune estaba sentada viendo a los novios cantar.

-¡Vaya si que son buenos!- dijo la morocha tomando una bebida sin alcohol, en ese momento el juez de Wivern se acerca a la mesa donde Shizune estaba sentada, el juez llevaba en una mano un vaso lleno de Whisky en las rocas.

-¿Puedo sentarme?- preguntó cortésmente el Juez del Inframundo, Shizune asintió y el juez se sento junto a la chica morocha –Al señor Hades siempre le gustaba tocar algun instrumento o cantar, aprendió de Pharaon y de Orfeo- contestó Radamanthys a Shizune, la cual se impresionó que el chico sea un artista.

-¿En serio? ¡Wow! Con razón es muy talentoso- dijo Shizune con una sonrisa.

-Si, además la señora Pandora tocaba un arpa cuando vivia en el castillo- dijo el juez tomando un poco de su bebida.

-¡Es impresionante!- dijo Shizune al ver a los chicos en el espectáculo.

-Soy Radamanthy, uno de los jueces del señor Hades- se presentó el juez a la chica morena.

-Encantada, soy Shizune- dijo la alumna de la Sannin de las Babosas, ambos empezaban una conversación muy amena. Mientras Naruto empezaba a cantar.

 _Tomaré cada sueño intentando recordar_

 _Donde surge el desdeño que traspasa en tu mirar_

 _Apagando el diluvio que inundó mi corazón_

 _Resolviendo el disturbio de mí sed, de mi pasión_

 _Fiel amante, alma distante,_

 _Toma mi ser_

 _Fiel amante, alma distante,_

 _Hazme perecer._

 _Fiel amante, alma distante,_

 _Toma mi ser_

 _Fiel amante, alma distante,_

 _Hazme perecer._

Cuando acabo la canción Tsurara y Zabuza estaban con la boca hasta el suelo por la voz de su hija, la cual parecia un ángel cantando.

-¡Otra! ¡Otra!- Las personas que estaban disfrutando la fiesta gritaban con emoción por el trio de chicos, tanto que les pedían otra canción, los cuales se preparaban para complacer a su público exigente. Naruto creo otro clon con el poco ckackra que le quedaba y lo mando a tomar otra guitarra eléctrica para empezar la canción. Ahora la que canta es Pandora/Hinata

 _Quiero volver a comenzar,_

 _Cerca de tu bella frialdad._

 _Quiero buscar pero no puedo, no puedo_

 _Quiero gritar para que escuches vi voz._

 _Mi corazón guarda un oscuro deseo,_

 _Quiero volver a ser raptada por ti._

 _Aunque las rosas se mueran,_

 _Yo quiero estar junto a ti._

 _Aunque el infinito encuentre su final._

 _Quiero volver a respirar de tu cuerpo,_

 _Y recordar que estas hecho para mí._

 _Ven y toma de lo prohibido y quédate aquí conmigo_

 _Que la noche venga por los dos (Toma mi amor)_

 _Quédate aquí (Bebe de mi)_

 _Quiero probar (Come mi piel)_

 _Hasta saciar (Es para ti)_

 _Esta ansiedad (Todo mi ser)_

 _Siento poder (Late por mí)_

 _Nuestra pasión (Mi corazón)_

 _No tiene fin…_

 _Quiero detener el tiempo para no dejarte ir_

 _Aunque el infinito encuentre su final._

 _Quiero sentir de aquel calor de tus besos_

 _Quiero beber de la pasión que hay en ti._

 _Aunque las rosas se mueran,_

 _Yo quiero estar junto a ti._

 _Aunque el infinito encuentre su final._

 _Esta noche mis colmillos habitaran en tu cuello_

 _Y conocerás mi oscuridad…_

 _(Toma mi amor)_

 _Quédate aquí (Bebe de mi)_

 _Quiero probar (Come mi piel)_

 _Hasta saciar (Es para ti)_

 _Esta ansiedad (Todo mi ser)_

 _Siento poder (Late por mí)_

 _Nuestra pasión (Mi corazón)_

 _No tiene fin…_

Cuando acabo la canción Hiashi y Hana estaban impresionados de la voz de su hija Hinata, la cual era muy hermosa, Hanabi tenia en sus ojos estrellitas, pues quería que su hermana le enseñara a cantar, la niña tenia en su mano un celular que grababa la fiesta, Minato y Kushina estaban impresionados por la voz de Naruto, el cual superaba al de su padre. Los demás silbaban y aplaudían (lw/ yeah).

-¿alguien las grabo?- grito uno de los espectro.

-¡Yo las grabé, se las envió por Facebook!- dijo otro de los espectros.

-¡Envíamelos por mi whats!- grito Seiya, pues quería tener un repertorio de las canciones de los novios.

-Hanabi ¿Grabaste todo verdad?- peguntó Hana a su hija menor, la cual estaba sonriendo.

-Si mami, ahora te las envió por Whatsapp- dijo la castaña menor a Hana, la cual recibía el archivo por celular –se los enviaré al papá de Haku- dijo Hanabi.

Cuando terminaron de acomodar los instrumentos y los clone se hubieses desvanecidos, los novios bajaron del escenario, una vez bajado, todos se acercaron y rodearon al trió.

 **-Vaya Hades, no sabía que tenías un talento oculto-** dijo Cronos a su hijo.

-¡Nee-chan enséñame a cantar como tú!- gritaba una emocionada Hanabi.

-¡Jefe! ¿Cómo hizo esos movimientos en la guitarra? ¡Se veían super geniales!- dijo un contentó Konohamaru junto a sus amigos.

-¡Haku, Hija dame tu autógrafo!- dijeron Zabuza y Tsurara con un cuaderno en mano y un lapicero.

-Naruto, en vez de ser shinobi, deberías de dedicarte a ser cantante, ya tienes una a banda- dijo Kushina muy alegre.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti hijo, pero a la vez tengo celos- dijo un Minato entre alegre y triste.

Durante un buen tiempo los invitados y novios convivieron entre pláticas, la música, bailes. Hasta que llego la noche, donde Hades/Naruto con sus esposas se preparaban para partir a su luna de miel por una semana, los chicos recibieron regalos de varios tipos, desde boletos para aguas termales, ropa de vestir, del hogar, hasta lencería para las chicas, las cuales estaban sonrojadas por la ropa, además Jiraya le dio un paquete muy sospechoso al Dios, que eran una colección de los libros de ICHA ICHA, oculto de la vista de Kushina y Tsunade. Todos los regalos los sello en un rollo.

-Espero que sean felices en su matrimonio- dijo el Hokage en la entrada del castillo –Ademas espero que tengas un plan para esta semana en que se ausentaran y no sea sospechoso- hablo el viejo mono.

-No te preocupes Jiji, solo mira- dijo el Dios y coloco sus manos en posición del sello del carnero y encendió su cosmos -¡Clon de sombra celestial!- dijo Naruto, para que un polvo de estrellas se formara un clon del chico rubio, las chicas hicieron lo mismo que su esposo –Listo- dijo con simpleza Naruto.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste hijo?- pregunto Minato al ver el clon de su hijo.

-Cree un clon, pero a diferencia del clon de sombra, este usa cosmos, es mas resistente y tiene las mismas habilidades que nosotros, para desvanecerlo se necesitaría varios golpes, además tiene las mismas características que el kage bunshi- contestó Naruto y todos los dioses, Hilda incluso los jueces y algunos espectros se acercaron para pedirle que le enseñara esa técnica, pues así resolverían su problema de papeleo que siempre tenían, el Dios les enseño la técnica. Al finalizar la enseñanza, más de uno de los Dioses reía cual demente al saber que ya podían vencer a su enemigo número uno, el infame papeleo.

-Ustedes vayan a cambiarse de ropa y colóquense la que siempre usamos a diario- les ordenó Hades a los clones, los cuales fueron de inmediato a hacer los que les pidió, después de un rato los clones venían vestidos con la ropa de los originales –Vaya a la aldea y actúen en nuestro lugar para evitar levantar sospechas- dijo Naruto y los clones subían a un carruaje que estaba preparado para llevarlos a Konoha. Mientras los esposo caminaban a un carruaje donde estaba Chesire esperándolos para llevarlos a su destino.

-Amigos los veré dentro de una semana- dijo Naruto/Hades sonriéndoles, mientras que los recién casados subían al carruaje, después el vehículo se puso en marcha alejándose del camino.

-¡Felicidades!- gritaron los invitados después de que el carruaje se perdiera en el horizonte, después los invitados regresaron al castillo de Hades, sin percatarse que una sombra veía desde unos arboles al carruaje como se alejaba del sitio, la sombra tomaba la forma de una chica que se estaba recargando en el árbol llorando por lo que vio.

 **-¿Por qué?-** decía la enigmática chica la cual tenia lagrimas en sus ojos cerrados, y que se le veía el pelo rubio **-¿Por qué no me esperaste?-** volvía a repetir la chica con un llanto de tristeza **–Hades ¡yo te amo!-** decía con cada lagrima que soltaba, pues su voz se rompía al ver como el Dios se alejaba con sus esposas, cayendo de rodillas sin separarse del árbol **-¡Malditas! Pagaran por haberme arrebatado lo que es mio, sobre todo tu Pandora-** decía con furia la chica que emanaba un cosmos morado muy poderoso, la chica abrió los ojos y se mostraba la ira, después desapareció. En el castillo de Hades la fiesta seguía, pero pocos se percatarón de la presencia de la mujer.

 **-Hypnos ¿Sentiste eso?-** pregunto Thánatos a su hermano al sentir el cosmos del misterioso ser.

 **-Si hermano-** contesto Hypnos al percibir el cosmos de la chica.

-¿De quien era este cosmos Hypnos-kun?- pregunto Yugao que también sintió el inmenso poder.

 **-No hay duda que este cosmo le pertenece a ella-** contestó el Dios del Sueño.

-Thánatos, ¿no me digas que ellas es…?- pregunto Anko al saber de quien se trataba.

 **-Así es Anko, se trata de Perséfone, la anterior esposa del señor Hades, si ella esta aquí, solo significa una cosa-** contestó Thánatos, su hermano gemelo estaba serio al saber la respuesta.

 **-Que ella quiere regresar de nuevo con el señor Hades, sin embargo ella ya no es la reina del Inframundo, pero por su cosmos siento que ella se vengara por la boda del señor Hades con las chicas-** contestaba muy seriamente el Dios del Sueño.

 **-Por lo cual debemos de proteger a las esposas del señor Hades y entrenarlas para que despierte su poder dormido y lo dominen-** fue lo que dijo Thánatos, Anko y Yugao estaba igual de serias por lo que dijeron sus parejas, tanto que asintieron, en otro lado del castillo, los jueces de Inframundo conversaban de la presencia que sintieron.

-Ese cosmos, no cabe duda que ella ha vuelto- dijo Minos viendo a sus compañeros.

-Tienes razón Minos, además pude percibir el enojo que emanaba del mismo- respondio Wivern con seriedad.

-Ella esta molesta por lo que ocurrió hoy, debemos de protegerlas de su furia, hasta que despierten sus poderes, mientras las entrenaremos para lo que viene- dijo Aiaco igual de serio que sus compañeros de armas. Con los dioses era lo mismo.

-Ella ha regresado y siento que no tiene las mejores intensiones- dijo Athena a los demás.

-Tienes razón Athena one-sama- contestó Pallas muy preocupada de ese cosmos.

-Mi hermano pasara por los más difíciles retos, y más que ella quiere estar de regreso a su lado- dijo Poseidón muy serio.

-Pero recuerden lo que dijo mi abuelo Cronos, ella ya no es reina del inframundo, por lo que su influencia en el ejercito se acabó- dijo Artemisa con una copa de vino en la mano.

-Aun así, recuerda que ella es hija de mi hermano Zeus y de mi otra hermana, ella es capaz de usar a Zeus para que le regresen su lugar con Hades- dijo Poseidón.

-No lo hará, recuerda lo que Gea y Urano dijeron, ni siquiera los dioses los separaran- contesto Pallas.

-Parece que una guerra santa se avecian a la tierra, y esta será la peor de todas- dijo Athena al ver el cielo estrellado, los demás dioses asintieron, Hilda tambien venia para saber lo que fue esa presencia que sintió.

-Alguno de ustedes me puede explicar ¿de quien era este cosmos que sentí hace un momento?- pregunto la representante de Odín.

-Si, este cosmos es de la antigua esposa de mi hermano Hades- dijo Poseidón serio, Hilda se sorprendió de lo que escucho –al parecer quiere regresar con Hades a su lado, sin embargo ella ya no podrá hacerlo, tal como lo predije ella regreso en esta era- contestó Poseidón, Hilda comprendió de quien se trataba y de antemano sabía que posiblemente una nueva guerra santa estallaría muy pronto.

 **-No hay duda que ella quiere regresar con Hades, sin embargo hoy nuestro hijo es feliz y rompió toda relacion con esa niña-** dijo Cronos que estaba junto a su esposa.

 **-Tienes razón cariño, pero necesitamos que Hades y sus esposas se preparen para lo que viene, ella no se dará vencido con tal de regresar con nuestro hijo, incluso ciento que solo es el principio de lo que viene, el enemigo de los dioses se esta moviendo-** contesto Rea al ser abrazada por su esposo.

En el carruaje Hades abrazaba a sus esposas, las cuales iban cómodas en los brazos del señor del Inframundo, que ambas sonreían, sin embargo el Dios era otra cosa, pues se percató de la sensación de hace un momento.

 _-Perséfone-_ fue lo que pensó con miedo, pues el sabía que ella se vengaría de su unión con Haku y en especial con Pandora _–no importa, las protegeré de ti-_ pensó con convicción al ver a las chicas sonreír en sus brazos.

Omake.

Han pasado algunos años y en una aldea ha habido cambios, pero nos enfocamos en una casa en particular, donde se nota dos niños, uno con cabello rubio de punta, ojos azules y dos marcas de bigotes en ambas mejillas. Lleva un chándal negro que tenía el símbolo del fuego en el pecho izquierdo, con un símbolo parecido a un perno en la parte posterior. Llevaba unos pantalones de color negro con rayas rojas a los lados y sandalias planas de color blanco su edad era de 9 años. La otra una niña de cabello azul oscuro, que ella usa con un flequillo corto y un peinado hime, ojos azules de su padre al igual que unas marcas de dos bigotes en sus mejillas con una edad de 7 años. Los niños estaban en la sala de la casa.

-¿Otra vez Boruto?- dijo la niña con un oso de felpa en sus manos.

-Sip, quiero ser como mi ídolo- dijo el niño mostrando una revista, en la cual había una silueta de una persona en negro con una incógnita en la portada –quiero ser como el legendario bromista- dijo el niño con una sonrisa –y para eso debo de seguir todas las bromas que hizo en su vida- dijo el niño con una sonrisa.

-¿Eh?- solo alcanzo a repetir la niña por lo que dijo su hermano.

-Bueno la verdad solo me falta hacer una broma telefónica- dijo Boruto y tomo el teléfono de la mesita, el cual empezó a marcar, en una residencia suena el teléfono, una niña de 9 años de tez de piel clara. Tiene ojos y pelo color negro ónix la cual lleva un par de gafas rojas, toma el teléfono.

-Bueno- dijo la niña con amabilidad.

-Disculpe, ¿su refrigerador se encuentra andando?- pregunto del otro lado Boruto, esperando que la victima cayera en la broma.

-¡Boruto deja de hacer tus tontas bromas!- contesto la niña enojada y colgó el teléfono. Mientras en la casa de Boruto, este colgaba de resignación por no haber hecho la broma.

-¡Auuh! No me salio- dijo el niño con tristeza.

-Tal vez debas tengas que practicar- contesto la niña con una sonrisa.

-Tal vez tengas razón Himawari- dijo el niño un poco animado, en ese instante entra a la sala una mujer de cabello negro recogido en una pequeña coleta, la dama tenia unos 29 años, vestía blusa rosa, una falda azul celeste y un delantal rosa.

-Niños ¿Qué están haciendo?- dijo la mujer al ver a los niños.

-¡Hola mamá Haku!- contesto Himawari –Boruto intenta hacer una broma- contesto con inocencia la niña, cosa que a Boruto le dio algo de miedo al ser delatado por su hermanita.

-¡Boruto! ¿Cuántas veces te han dicho que no hagas tus bromas?- regaño Haku al niño.

-Perdón- dijo cabizbajo el niños –Solo quería hacer una broma por teléfono- contesto el niños.

-¿Una broma por teléfono?- pregunto Haku, a lo cual el niño rubio asintió –Bueno hace mucho que quise hacer una broma por teléfono pero no me salio, así que probare en hacer solo una, si me prometes Boruto portarte bien- pidió la dama al niño _-¡Ay Naruto-kun! Porque salio igualito a ti y no a Hinata, lo bueno que nuestro niño es un poco "más" tranquilo-_ dijo en la mente Haku.

-¡Lo prometo mamá Haku!- dijo el niño y la dama sonrió.

-Bien, déjenme traer el el directorio- dijo la Mujer, la cual fue a donde estaba los libro.

En el bar de los dioses griegos, el cual era atendido por Dionisio, se encontraba Poseidón Dios del los mares bebiendo con tranquilidad, cuando de repente entra Naruto más maduro y se sienta a un lado de Poseidón.

-Hola hermano ¿Cómo has estado?- pregunto Poseidón/Julian a Naruto/Hades.

-¡Aaah! Un poco cansado- dijo Naruto, en ese momento Dionisio se acerca al Dios del Inframundo.

 **-Hola tío Hades ¿Qué vas a tomar?-** pregunto el Dios del vino con calma

-Dame un poco de ambrosía Dionisio- pidió Naruto.

 **-¡Enseguida!-** dijo Dionisio y fue a preparar la orden.

-Vaya hermano no te había visto así de cansado, deberías de tomar unas vacaciones- dijo Poseidón con calma.

-Tienes razón hermano, estar en el inframundo revisando el maldito papeleo casi me mata, además de ver otras cosas- dijo con desgano Naruto/Hades.

-Bueno, seria una oportunidad para ti y tus esposas de irse de aniversario de bodas a un viaje- dijo el Dios de los mares, en eso Dionisio le entregaba su bebida a Naruto.

 **-Aquí tienes tío-** dijo para retirarse a atender a otros clientes.

-Gracias Dionisio- agradeció Naruto y tomo un poco de su bebida –Bueno Poseidón lo de ir de viaje en nuestro aniversario de boda ya lo tenia preparado, pero el problema son los niños- dijo con algo de preocupación el Dios Mayor.

-Bueno ¿Por qué no los llevas con Hera? sabes que le encanta tener a los niños- sugirió el Dios de los Mares.

-Es una buena idea, pero Zeus es capaz de leerle los libros de Ero-sennin cuando se vayan a dormir, la ultima vez Pandora-chan, Haku-chan y las demás casi castra a mi hermano por llevar a los niños a una de sus conquistas amorosas- dijo Naruto/Hades al recordar como Zeus llevo a los niños para atraer una mujer y seducirla.

-Si lo recuerdo bien, tus esposas y Thetis persiguieron por todo el Olimpo a Zeus, practicando tiro al blanco con él con sus propios rayos- dijo Poseidón/Julian al recordar ese día -Bueno ¿Por qué no con mamá y papá?- volvió a sugerir Julian tomando un poco de su bebida.

-Es buena idea, pero mamá consiente mucho a los niños, sobretodo a Boruto, después del incidente en el que estuvieron involucrados nuestros hijos y los hijos de Athena, Artemisa, Pallas e Hilda- dijo Naruto/Hades.

-Tienes razón, igual sucede con mi hijo mayor- dijo Poseidón suspirando, al saber lo sobreprotectora que es Rea con sus nietos.

-¿Y si los dejo contigo Hermano?- pregunto Naruto a su hermano menor, el cual se puso azul de miedo.

-¡Ah no! La ultima vez tus hijos y los míos estuvieron jugando con mi tridente y casi vuelven a crear otro diluvio universal, lo único que no sé es como pudieron llegar al tridente si lo tenia mis escamas, además estaban en el pedestal- dijo de forma acusatoria Poseidón, Naruto solo reía de forma nerviosa al recordar el incidente.

-Bueno creo que los llevare con sus abuelos y con mis papás biológicos para irme con las chicas a nuestro viaje de aniversario de bodas- dijo con resignación el Dios del Inframundo, en eso llaman por teléfono y se acerca Diosnisio a contestar.

 **-Si bar de Dionisio donde se sirve la mejor ambrosía del Olimpo-** dijo de forma cortes **–¡Aja, si! Déjeme ver-** dijo el Dios del vino y se volteo **-¿mi calzoncillo? ¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto mi calzoncillo por aquí?-** pregunto Dionisio mientras que los demás se reían de la broma que le jugaron al Dios.

-Parece que alguien esta siguiendo los pasos de cierto bromista legendario- dijo Poseidón viendo a su hermano Hades, el cual solo reía de nervios, mientras que en la residencia Uzumaki, Boruto, Himawari y Haku reían como locos al realizar la broma.

-¡Woow mamá Haku! ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer bromas?- pregunto la pequeña Himawari.

-Digamos que conozco al ídolo de Boruto- contesto Haku con una sonrisa. Sin embargo en ese momento tenían invitados inesperados.

 **-¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien en casa? ¡Niños! su linda y adorable abuelita Rea vino a visitarlos-** dijo la Titanide desde la entrada de la vivienda.

-¡Siiii! Los abuelitos vinieron- dijo contenta Himawari –¡vamos Boruto!- dijo su hermanita, que ambos se pararon y fueron a ver a sus abuelos, sin embargo se escucharon otros gritos infantiles.

-¡EEEHH! ¡Los abuelos vinieron!- fueron los gritos de los hijod de Naruto/Hades por la visita de los abuelos, mientras se escuchaban como corrían por la vivienda. En el bar de Dionisio, el dios escucho a su abuela Rea visitar a sus primos por teléfono y los Dioses mayores escucharon el alboroto…

-Parece que mamá fue a visitar a los niños de imprevisto hoy- dijo Naruto/Hades con una sonrisa, mientras que en el suelo Dionisio estaba en posición fetal y llorando cual bebé.

 **-¿Por qué la abuela Rea nunca me visito, ni me trajo lindos regalos?-** dijo en forma triste el Dios del Vino.

 **Aquí acaba el capitulo, espero que hayan disfrutado de la boda de Naruto/Hades, Urano y Gea se unieron por medio del Dios Eros, que en esta version no es el hijo de Afrodit, sino es hijo de Caos. Además de la resurrección de la madre de Haku, los dotes artísticos de los chicos y la presencia de una persona en la vida del Dios Hades que es Perséfone pero ¿En quien habrá renacido la antigua esposa del Dios del Inframundo? Espero que les haya agradado el Omake de un futuro no muy lejano con los hijos de Naruto.**

 **Las canciones que coloque son:**

 **Canción: Illusion Garden**

 **Interprete: Pandora (CV: Nana Mizuki)**

 **Álbum: Saint Seiya THE LOST CANVAS Character Song Album**

 **Anime: Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas - Meiou Shinwa**

 **Y esta es su traducción en español, canción que dice que quiere Pandora que sus sentimientos le alcance y dormir entre los brazos de Hades.**

 **En el cielo distorsionado toco la melodía de las estrellas a punto de romperse**

 **En mi mirada húmeda se refleja la luna tenue y efímera**

 **Sigo sin ver la luz iluminando el camino incierto**

 **En el laberinto interminable lo que deseo es el fin de la superficie**

 **Si es tu deseo destruir todo**

 **recibamos el ultimo momento juntos**

 **No importa si este mundo no regresara, ahora**

 **solamente quiero ofrecer mi cuerpo por ti**

 **Escondiendo el dolor de mi corazón perdido**

 **sucumbiré ante una ilusión eterna**

 **Aunque las lagrimas recorriendo mis mejillas quemen mi corazón,**

 **confiaré en el momento en que estoy aquí...**

 **Desde ese día el mundo se tiñó de un gris opaco**

 **Un día ya no pude ver el paisaje de mis recuerdos grabados**

 **Observando el ayer derrumbándose**

 **me lamento por un instante y siento la soledad**

 **Solo tengo una respuesta autentica**

 **Que mis sentimientos te alcancen**

 **Engullida por olas de deseo perdí la salida**

 **y fui atormentada por un sueño interminable**

 **Dentro de los errores repitiéndose mi voz resonando es interrumpida**

 **mientras creo que este lugar es el paraíso...**

 **En el fondo de la profunda, fría y lodosa oscuridad**

 **pierdo la llave y sigo deambulando**

 **Cuando mi cuerpo se pudra y se destruya**

 **quiero dormir en tus brazos**

 **Escondiendo el dolor de mi corazón perdido**

 **sucumbiré ante una ilusión eterna**

 **Aunque las lagrimas recorriendo mis mejillas quemen mi corazón,**

 **el momento en que estoy aquí**

 **Engullida por olas de deseo perdí la salida**

 **y fui atormentada por un sueño interminable**

 **Dentro de los errores repitiéndose mi voz resonando es interrumpida**

 **mientras creo que este lugar es el paraíso...**

 **La segunda canción se titula "Fiel amante" de Valle de la muerte, Banda de metal goth electrónica de México.**

 **La ultima es "Perséfone", si muchos dirán que es algo irónico, pero en esta ocasión la tomo como parte del amor, pues en el anime y manga, Pandora funje casi como reina del Inframundo al mandar los espectros del mismo, además la canción hace ilusión del amor que tenia Perséfone por el Dios después que fue raptada por Hades, pero en mi historia tomare otra versión, donde la Diosa nunca estuvo enamorada y solo acepto ser su esposa por un engaño del propio Dios al comer los granos de una granada del inframundo, obligándola a regresar al Inframundo por seis meses. La canción es de Nostra norte, banda de metal goth de México**

 **Bien Banda, dejen reviews de que les pareció el capitulo, sugerencias, opiniones, buenos comentarios. Sin más me despido y nos leemos después. Chao.**


	36. Capitulo 35: preludio de la tormenta

**Hola Banda ¿con están en este viernes 13? Seguro que tocan madera, no es cierto, bien chicos malos y no tan malos, a muchos les agrado el capitulo anterior como a:**

 **Anonimo y hpividente: que dicen que es Shion, la verdad ¿Quién sabe? Pero hay muchas que son rubias como Ino, Samui, Temari, Tsunade, Shiho, Hotaru, Yugito Nii, etc., en fin pero gracias por sacar sus conclusiones.**

 **Yami el dragón Negro: claro que le dare un tiempo de su conportamiento a Peséfone, pero será en un futuro.**

 **ATONIO FELIX: muchas gracias por tus palabras.**

 **CCSakuraForever: que bueno que te haya gustado.**

 **Aluzardzero: envie un mp. Con la respuesta, pienso dejar a Perséfone con una sola personalidad, simplemente usare las dos versiones del mito griego, la que lo ama a Hades y la que la desprecia al Dios. en cuanto a Dionisio ya también envié la respuesta, pero como que el Dios esta ya bastante crecidito y huevu...para que la abuelita le de regalitos o ¿no?**

 **Metalero Anarkista: bueno, pues que te digo, espero que tengas pantalones limpio porque tengo otro Omake en esta historia.**

 **Los dejo con el capitulo de la Historia de este Día, por favor disfrútenlo con mucho gusto, el capitulo que ya se que es como los gansitos, un chingo de relleno y poco sabor, así que comenzamos.**

 **Sin más, Hay que darle duro que era para ayer. ¡Comenzamos!**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju, dios o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju, dios o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

-¡Katon: jutsu gran bola de fuego! o ¡Marioneta cósmica!- técnica o jutsu.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Masashi Kishimoto, solo soy dueño de la historia, tampoco lo hago con fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

Capitulo 35: preludio de la tormenta

Ya han pasado casi los dos meses desde la boda de Hinata, Haku y Naruto, faltaba unos días para los combates de eliminación de los exámenes chunnin, en el cual durante esos casi dos meses ocurrieron varios eventos que marcarían a la aldea de Konoha y a cierto Dios del Inframundo.

Durante la semana donde los recién casados Naruto/Hades, Hinata/Pandora y Haku se fueron de luna de miel, los chicos habían alquilado una cabaña cerca de una playa, la cual estaba a pocos minutos cerca del pueblo, a las orillas en el país de las estrellas, los recién, casados disfrutaban salir a la playa a divertirse. Hinata y Haku modelaban los trajes de baño que usarían cuando estuvieran dentro del agua, causando que el Dios se ruborice.

Cuando salían a la playa eran el centro de atención de varias personas, sobre todo de jóvenes de su edad, los cuales las chicas iban y coqueteaban al Dios, causando que Hinata y Haku las mandaran a volar de un solo golpe alegando que era "su novio" o con los hombres con Hinata y Haku, las chica siempre los rechazaban indicando que tenian "novio", pero siempre habia uno que otro pasado de listo y no iban a aceptar un "no" por respuesta, por lo que las chicas los mandaba a volar muy lejos de una sola patada o Hades/Naruto los asustaba con una sola mirada.

Salían al pueblo a pasear y a comprar algunos souvenirs, los chicos siempre iban vestidos con ropa confortable para el clima de región, la comida si bien no era cara, si era deliciosa, o preparaban en la cabaña, por las noches tenía su acciones pasionales, con el respectivo sello antiembarazo.

Sin embargo no todo era felicidad en su luna de miel, pues el Dios había sentido la presencia de una persona o más bien entidad que nunca pensó que volvería a ver.

Flash Back.

Se ve a un trió de chicos pasear por la playa, estos era ni más, ni menos que el Dios Hades acompañado de sus esposas, Hinata/Pandora y Haku, las cuales iban abrazando cada chica un brazo del propio dios, sin embargo este día el propio Dios estaba metido en sus propios pensamientos, debido a la sensación que percibio el día de su boda.

 _-¿Por qué ella esta en esta era? ¿Acaso ella quiere…? Si es así, entonces tendré que protegerlas, aunque me enfrente a mi hermano Zeus y a Demeter-_ eran los pensamientos de Naruto/Hades, sin embargo tanto Hinata como Haku se percataron que el chico rubio estaba muy serio de lo normal, las chicas se miraron entre si, por lo que averiguarían de lo que estaba pensando.

-Cariño ¿Qué es lo que tienes? Te vemos muy pensativo y muy serio- dijo Haku sacando de sus pensamientos a Naruto el cual la miro. En eso Hinata ya tenía una idea de lo que pasaba.

-Hades-kun, acaso tú…- dijo Hinata sin completar la frase que iba a decir a su esposo, el cual también la vio.

-Si, pude sentir su cosmos- contestó Naruto muy serio, sorprendiendo a Hinata, la cual sabía de quien se trataba esa persona –ella regreso y parece que esta enfadada de nuestra boda, tengo miedo de que les haga daño- dijo Naruto de forma angustiante al inminente futuro que les esperaban a los chicos.

-¿Te refieres al cosmos que sentí que cuando salimos del castillo?- pregunto Haku, el Dios asintió -¿Quién es?- volvió a preguntar Haku.

-Es la mujer que lo traicionó y lo lastimo, y que nosotras hemos curado su corazón- dijo Pandora, dejando a Haku muy sorprendida de las palabras de la ojiperla.

-¡Acaso es…!- no concluyó la chica pelinegra, pues el Dios hablo primero.

-Así es Haku, se trata de Perséfone, mi anterior esposa- dijo Hades muy serio, en el cielo se forma una sombra de una mujer portando unas hombreras con una capa ondeante al viento.

-¿Perséfone? Pensaba que estaba con Ares, ¿Qué habrá ocurrido para que este de regreso?- pregunto Hinata con sin dejar de abrazar al Dios.

-No lo sé, pero parece que quiere regresar conmigo, sin embargo nuestro vinculo se rompió el día que decidió dejarme por Ares- dijo con enojo al recordar aun la traición por la Diosa.

-Naruto-kun deja de pensar en ella y disfrutemos de nuestra luna de miel- dijo Haku, la cual recostó su cabeza en su hombro izquierdo, Hinata/Pandora imitó el mismo movimiento.

-Haku tiene razón cariño, disfrutemos de lo nuestro, después pensamos en como detener a Perséfone- dijo Hinata, en ese momento Hades sonrió y las abrazo.

-Tienen razón, disfrutemos lo nuestro y después planeamos como detenerla- dijo el Dios del Inframundo que con sus esposas reiniciaron su marcha por la playa.

Fin Flash Back.

Después de la semana donde el trió se fue de luna de miel, las chicas se mudaron a la mansión Uzumaki, Hinata/Pandora y Haku se acomodaron en el cuarto donde compartirían con su esposo, sin embargo los chicos debían de disimular su matrimonio, por lo cual Hinata y Haku debían de dormir en la casa de sus padre, cosa que en un principio no les agrado la idea, pero al saber que si los veían salir juntos o empezarían a sospechar. Después de la fiesta de bodas, Karin fue aceptada como una Kunoichi más de la aldea de Konoha, en el examen de ADN que le hicieron a la chica, resulto positivo con un 98% de efectividad de ser una Uzumaki. Karin empezó a entrenar junto a Tsunade en el ámbito de la medicina, por sus habilidades, sobre todo por la facultad de curar a los demás si mordían una parte de su cuerpo, también era entrenada como una ninja sensor debido a que tenia el ojo de de la mente de Kagura, en el cual Karin podía detectar el chakra de alrededor y saber donde se localiza las personas, además de conocer el numero de personas que se localizaban. La chica pelirroja se le dio una habitación en la mansión Uzumaki.

Después los tres fueron al campo de entrenamiento 11 donde disiparon los clones que realizaron, los cuales se desintegraron en polvo de estrellas, tomando las memorias que dichos clones obtuvieron. Durante el mes que sobraba y las semanas restantes, los esposo entrenaban por separado, pero antes Hades les dio a las chicas una copia de los pergaminos del segundo Hokage donde estaba la forma de realizar agua de la nada.

Hinata/Pandora entrenaba con su familia, aprendió a realizar el Kaiten, mejoró su Junken gracias a que entrenaba con su primo, el cual también se preparaba para combatir contra el propio Dios del Inframundo, también entrenaba sus estilos que aprendió con Naruto, la grulla, el águila y la palma de Buda. En mejoró su dominio en los ninjutsus elementales y desarrollo el paso suave puño gemelo de león, además de entrenar su Byakungan.

Con Haku ella fue aceptada por la propia Sannin, entrenaba en el área médica junto a Karin y a Shizune, pues al igual que la Uzumaki tenía gran potencial en esa área, cosa que a la Sannin le encantaba de Haku y Karin, cuando podía entrenaba con su madre y con su padre adoptivo en el uso de ninjutsu elemental, y en las senbons.

Con Naruto/Hades, fue diferente, pues después de que regresó de su luna de miel, el Dios entrenaba con su padrino el pervertido, el cual le ofreció entrenarlo durante el lapso que quedaba para los exámenes chunnin.

Flash Back.

Vemos en el campo de entrenamiento 11 a Jiraya y a Naruto, ambos estaban debajo de un árbol platicando del entrenamiento que llevarían a cabo por casi un mes y medio.

-Bien chico, ahora cuéntame ¿Cómo te fue con luna de miel?- pregunto el Sannin de los sapos alzando las cejas en forma picara –ya dime, ¿Qué tal tu noche con las chicas?- volvió a decir Jiraya, Naruto tenía una vena en la frente a punto de estallarle –Vamos Naruto, se que te la pásate muy bien- volvía a hablar Jiraya, el Dios estaba usando toda su voluntad para no enviar al Sannin a su reino.

-¿Para eso me hiciste venir aquí? ¿Para conocer mi intimidad?- grito Naruto con toda sus fuerzas, el Sannin solo se tapo los oídos por el tremendo grito que dio Naruto.

-Vamos, es por el amor al arte y a la literarura- dijo con una sonrisa Jiraya, a Naruto solo le dio un tic nervioso en una ceja.

-Si claro, si a eso le llamas arte y literatura a esos libros pornos que leen Oji-san, Kakashi nii-san y mi suegros (Hiashi y Zabuza); entonces yo soy un gran chef- dijo en forma sarcástica Naruto, al Sannin solo se molesto.

-los jóvenes de hoy ya no aprecian la buena literatura- dijo enfadado Jiraya, Naruto solo entrecerró los ojos a lo que dijo el Sannin pervertido, pero después se recompuso –Bueno dejando de lado, me dijiste que peleaste contra Orochimaru en el bosque de la muerte ¿No es así?- dijo Jiraya, Hades solo asintió a las palabras de su mentor.

-Asi es Ero-sennin- dijo Naruto, el cual hizo enojar al Sannin de los sapos por el apodo que le puso su ahijado.

-¡Que no me digas así!- le grito Jiraya al Dios, el cual solo sonreía por el sobrenombre.

-Dejaré de decirte Ero-sennin hasta que dejes de espiar a las mujeres y dejes de escribir esos libros pornográfico- dijo Naruto con una sorinsa zorruna en su rostro.

-Dejemos la discusión para otro día, ahora ¿Qué paso en el bosque de la muerte mientras luchabas contra Orochimaru?- pregunto Jiraya, pues el sabía que el Sannin de las serpientes era muy peligroso, y que Naruto haya salido vivo, significa que tiene un gran potencial. En chico se puso a pensar.

-Bueno, la serpiente rastrera en el combate colocó un sello de cinco elementos al sello que tengo en mi abdomen, el cual no me permité modelar bien mi chakra, ni acceder al del Biju- contestó la pregunta Naruto, Jiraya por otro lado estaba analizando que Naruto peleo contra Kiba sin chakra, pero por fuentes de Hiruzen le dijo que uso una técnica que no estaba relacionado con el chackra.

-Entonces lo que dijo Hiruzen-sensei de tu pelea contra Kiba es cierto- dijo el Sannin, Hades al escuchar lo que dijo Jiraya solo se puso algo nervioso.

-¡Dime que sabes de la pelea que tuve con Kiba! ¿Alguien más sabe a parte de Jiji y los demás?- preguntó con histeria en su voz al ver que sus habilidades ya sean conocidas por otras personas, a parte de sus sensei y conocidos.

-Tranquilo, nadien sabe de tu poder, solo Hiruzen-sensei, Shizune, Tsunade y los que conoces- dijo Jiraya, el Dios solo suspiro de alvio al saber que su secreto estaba a salvo.

-¡Gracias a mi! por un momento pensé que tendría que matarlos a todos- dijo con un toque siniestro en su voz, Jiraya estaba azul del miedo a lo que dijo su ahijado –es broma- dijo con una sonrisa, haciendo que el Sannin suspire de alivio

-¡No hagas ese tipo de bromas!- dijo Jiraya para golpear la cabeza de Naruto, sacándole un pequeño chichón –en fin, muéstrame el sello donde esta el Kyubi- dijo Jiraya, Naruto sobándose la cabeza por el golpe asintió, después se subió la camisa dejando expuesto su abdomen y el sello donde tiene a Kurama -Por cierto sé que aprendiste Fuinjutsu ¿Por qué no te has deshecho del sello?- pregunto Jiraya, Naruto solo lo miro.

-La razón es que no estaba en la aldea, por lo cual no tuve el tiempo necesario para estudiar el sello, además que en la mansión no tengo la información del sello, e ir con Mito oba-san seria muy complicado- dijo Hades al ver que la única solución al problema seria su padrino.

-¿Por qué seria complicado ir con Mito-sama?- preguntó Jiraya, el Dios solo suspiro.

-Debido a que tengo que cruzar todo mi reino y entrar a los campos Elyseos a buscarla, lo cual me llevaría mucho tiempo, debido a que ese lugar es muy grande o posiblemente ella ya haya reencarnado en otra persona- dijo Naruto muy serio, en Sannin solo escuchaba la explicación,

-¿Y tu madre?- preguntó Jiraya, Hades solo negó.

-es lo mismo, tendría que ir allá, pero no me arriesgo a regresar, no al saber que Danzo envio a sus Anbus otra vez- respondió Naruto un poco enojado, Jiraya estaba sorprendido que el rival de su sensei enviará a ninjas a espiar al chico.

-Tienes buenas razones- dijo Jiraya, por lo cual puso manos a la obra, realizó sellos y de sus dedos saco unas flamas azules las cuales oculto en su espalda -¡Mira ramen gratis!- dijo el Sannin señalando a un punto sin importancia.

-¿Dónde?- dijo Naruto, el cual volteo hacia donde señalaba Jiraya, el cual golpeo el abdomen de Naruto donde tenía el sello que le impedía moldear Chakra.

-¡Desellado de los cinco elementos!- grito el Sannin, Naruto/Hades sintió un terrible dolor en el abdomen, el cual lo hizo doblarse, después de liberar el sello del zorro, Jiraya sonreía por el buen trabajo que hizo, sin embargo Hades era otro cuento, pues el Dios se levantaba un poco enojado.

 **-¡Voy destruir tu miserable cuerpo y a quemar tu asquerosa alma por lo que hiciste!-** dijo Naruto/Hades mostrando su cosmos, el Sannin se puso azul del miedo al sentir esa energía y de ver el enojo de su ahijado, o más bien del Dios Hades.

-Tranquilo mi señor Hades, so…so…solo le quite e…el sello que te im…imp…impedia moldear chakra- decía Jiraya con miedo, el chico al escuchar lo que dijo el Sannin dejor de emitir su cosmos y regresó a la normalidad.

-¿en serio?- pregunto con tranquilidad Naruto, el cual hizo sellos manuales -¡Futon: Justu Onda de viento poderosa!- exclamo Naruto para soplar una gran masa de aire que envió a un lugar vació -¡Genial! ya puedo moldear mi chakra- dijo Naruto/Hades muy feliz –así no tendré que usar mi cosmos en los combates- dijo Naruto muy normal, por otro lado Jiraya suspiraba de alivio a ver que Naruto no lo mataría.

 _-Nota mental: Jamas hacerlo enfadar o me enviará a su reino-_ fue lo que pensó Jiraya al ver por primera vez el enojo de Naruto –Bueno ya que tu chakra esta restaurado, he decidido enseñarte una técnica que tu padre creo- dijo Jiraya con una sonrisa, Naruto se sorprendió a lo que dijo Jiraya.

-¿En serio?- pregunto Naruto, y el Sannin asintió -¿Y que técnica es?- volvió a preguntar el chico rubio.

-Se trata del Rasengan- contestó Jiraya, de su mano derecha formaba una esfera de chakra color azul.

-¿El Rasengan? Lo conozco, pero a mi papá nunca le dio tiempo de enseñarme su técnica, ni su hiraishin- explicó Naruto, el Sannin estaba sorprendido que conociera la técnica, pero que no la haya aprendido.

-¿Por qué no le dio tiempo a Minato enseñarte la técnica?- pregunto Jiraya muy intrigado que su alumno no le enseño su técnica.

-Debido a que mis maestros me exigían en el campo del cosmos, además de revisar el papeleo atrasado por los últimos 5 000 años que no estuve en el inframundo y solo fue el 10% del total, además de aprender el Fuinjutsu de Mito Oba-san y de mi madre, aprender a moldear el chakra con mi papá, y mis estudios en otras áreas- contestó Hades, el Sannin simplemente estaba escuchando los motivos por los cuales Minato no tuvo tiempo de enseñarle el Rasengan.

-Ya veo, tenías muchas cosas encima, pero no te preocupes yo te enseñare el Rasengan- dijo el Sannin, despues realizo una demostración de la técnica en un árbol cercano. El Sabio pervertido corrió con la técnica en mano -¡Rasengan!- dijo para estrellar la técnica en el árbol, para dejar un hueco muy grande en el tronco del árbol –Ves, el Rasengan es una técnica avanzada que creo tu padre- dijo Jiraya con los brazos cruzados en el pecho –la base para realizarlo es la acumulación y rotación del chakra en varias direcciones- dijo Jiraya a Naruto, el cual escuchaba la explicación de su maestro.

-¡Increíble! Es semejante a la terrible providencia de Thánatos- dijo Naruto/Hades, el Sannin al escuchar la técnica que dijo Naruto, le entró la curiosidad, así que decidió pedir una demostración de dicha técnica.

-Naruto ¿Podrías mostrarme esa técnica que dices?- preguntó Jiraya, el Dios solo asintió. Se coloco en posición y encendió su cosmos, de su mano derecha se formo una esfera de energía roja con las orillas blancas.

-¡Terrible Providencia!- dijo para enviar la técnica contra el árbol que Jiraya había usado para demostrar el poder del Rasengan, al impactar la técnica, esta desintegro el árbol por completo, el Sannin solo tenia los ojos abierto a lo máximo y la boca casi tocando el suelo al ver la magnitud del daño que provoco la técnica.

-Ahh, Ahh, Ahh –era lo único que salía de la boca del Sannin, por otra parte Kurama veía que el Dios había exagerado en la técnica.

 ** _-Espero que al pervertido no le haya dado un ataque al corazón o te lo cobraran como nuevo-_** le dijo Kurama a Naruto, el cual se acerco al Sannin.

-Ero-sennin- decía Naruto –Ero-sennin- volvía a repetir el apodo del Ermitaño –Reacciona- decia Naruto al pesarla la mano por enfrente del rostro de Jiraya para que reaccionará -¡Hey! Tierra llamando al pervertido- dijo Naruto golpeando la cabeza de Jiraya, solo para que este caiga de espaldas al suelo por la potencia de la técnica que realizó Naruto/Hades.

 ** _-ahora si la hiciste buena, ya se murió-_** dijo Kurama al ver en el suelo a Jiraya, el Dios se asusto de lo que dijo Kurama.

-¡NOOO! ¿Qué he hecho?- grito Naruto desesperado que empezaba a correr de un lado a otro –¡Vamos viejo pervertido! ¡Despierta!- dijo Naruto/Hades que tomaba a Jiraya por el cuello del traje y lo empezaba a zarandear -¡Vamos Ero-sennin! ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta!- decía Naruto tratando de hacer reaccionar a Jiraya, el cual seguía impresionado. Naruto desesperado por que su maestro no despertaba, recurrió a una técnica muy efectiva –Ero-sennin, sino despierta le tendré que decirle a Tsunade baa-chan que la estuvo usando en sus libros como inspiración- dijo Hades al oído del Sannin, el cual tuvo una reacción positiva.

-¡NOOO! ¡Todo menos eso!- fue lo que grito Jiraya haciendo que se levantará del suelo -¡Si le dices a Tsunade-hime que la estuve usando en mis libros, es capaz que me quite mi hombría con unas tijeras oxidadas!- dijo el Sannin azul del miedo de lo que podía hacer su esposa -¡Tampoco le digas que estuve usando a Hinata y a Haku en mis novelas!- fue la confesión que hizo el Sannin, Hades al escuchar lo que dijo Jiraya, solo hizo una cosa que haría que el ataque del Kyubi a la aldea sea solo una rabieta.

 **-¡Date por muerto maldito pervertido!-** si, el Dios de Inframundo estaba furioso que su padrino haya usado a sus esposas como parte de sus novelas, el cual tenía su cosmos encendido y se tronaba los nudillos de su mano derecha, el Sannin al ver que hablo de más solo hizo una cosa.

-¡Mami!- fue la única palabra que pronunció antes se ser golpeado por Hades en su versión furia. Cuando acabo la linda madrina que Naruto/Hades le dio a su pervertido padrino, el cual sobrevivió por obra del escritor, este estaba en el suelo que parecía solo una masa sin forma.

 **-La próxima vez que uses a una de mis esposas en tus estúpidas novelas, voy a enviarte al mundo de los sueños a hacerle compañía a Phantasos-** dijo Naruto/Hades al Sannin, el cual al escuchar lo que dijo su ahijado levanto la cabeza y pregunto.

-¿Quién es Phantasos?- dijo Jiraya, Naruto/Hades solo sonrió, el Sannin al ver esa sonrisa se arrepentía de haber preguntado.

 **-¡Phantasos, Dios de los sueños ilusorios hazte presente!-** exclamo al aire Naruto/Hades, en ese instante la presencia de un poder se sentía en el ambiente, de pronto un cosmos se formo frente a los hombre, el cual tomaba la forma de una chica hermosa con cabello rubio pálido, ojos amarillos, portando una armadura color morada, dejando al descubierto sus hermosas piernas, al ver a la chica, el Sannin tenía una hemorragia nasal y sonreía como un idiota.

 **-En que puedo servirle señor Hades-** dijo la Chica con un tono muy sensual en su voz, el Dios mayor solo sonrió.

 **-Veras Phantasos, el pervertido ese quiere conocerte-** dijo Hades con una sonrisa apuntando con su dedo a Jiraya, la chica diviso al Sannin y le sonrió de una forma muy sensual.

 **-Vaya, que hombre tan más guapo y apuesto-** dijo de forma sexy la Diosa, el Sannin se levanto como resorte e hizo una reverencia.

-Encantado de conocerla señorita- dijo Jiraya con toda la confianza, el Dios mayor solo sonreía, pues Jiraya había caído en la apariencia de la dama.

 **-Es un gusto en conocerte, mi nombre es Phatasos Diosa de los sueños ilusorios-** presentó la diosa muy sensualmente, que hizo que Jiraya se sintiera todo un galán al ver que la chica le coqueteaba, Phantasos se acerco al Sannin, tomo su rostro y le dio un beso en la boca, Jiraya se quedo en shock al sentir los labios de la chica contra los suyo, así que se dejo llevar, pero Hades solamente sonreía.

 **-Phantasos deja de jugar con mi padrino-** dijo Naruto/Hades, la chica dejo de besar al Sannin, el cual tenía una sonrisa estúpida, sin embargo al ver a la supuesta chica, se quedo petrificado a lo que tenia en frente, la mujer ya no era mujer, sino un hombre idéntico a la chica que besaba, el cual llevaba una armadura de color azul oscuro.

 **-Hola guapo-** dijo el Dios de los sueños ilusorios con una voz masculina, el Sannin al ver que besaba a un hombre solo hizo una cosa.

-¡NOOOO! Besé a un hombre, ¿Dónde esta la chica sensual de hace rato?- pregunto Jiraya que había caído al suelo en posición fetal, el Dios del Inframundo solo reía.

 **-Te presento a Phantasos, su apariencia real-** dijo Naruto/Hades, el Sannin solo se impresionó por lo que dijo su ahijado.

-¿Qué? ¿Su apariencia real? Entonces la chica era…- no acabo de hablar pues el Dios Habló.

 **-Correcto, a Phantasos le gusta adquirir una apariencia de una mujer, lo cual hace que muchos hombres, incluyendo pervertidos caigan en su trampa y luego, bueno solo adivínalo-** explicó Naruto, el Sabio pervertido se puso azul de solo imaginar lo que ese Dios puede hacerle **-¡Asi que más te vale que no vuelva a escuchar que usaste a una de mis esposas o novias en tus estúpidas novelas porque te envió con él al mundo de los sueños!-** dijo Naruto/Hades a su padrino, el Sannin se paro del suelo.

-De acuerdo todas las mujeres, excepto tus esposas u otra de tus novias- dijo Jiraya poniendo una mano en el pecho –Palabra de Sannin de los sapos- volvió a decir, pero por detrás en su espalda oculto su mano en la cual cruzo los dedos.

 **-Eso espero, puedes retirarte Phantaso-** dijo Naruto al Dios menor.

 **-De acuerdo señor Hades, por cierto mándele mis saludos a mamá Yugao y dígale que Ikelos, Morfeo, Oneiros y yo queremos un hermanito o hermanita y felicidades por su boda.-** comento el Dios menor a Hades, el cual había adoptado la apariencia que una mujer.

 **-Gracias Phantasos, en cuanto a lo que me dijiste después se los comento-** dijo Naruto/Hades, después Phantasos se retiro del campo de entrenamiento dejando solo al Sannin y a Naruto.

-Sigamos con el entrenamiento- dijo ya un calmado Naruto, el Sannin solo asintió y se dispuso a enseñale el Rasengan. Durante las semanas que entrenaba Hades con el Sannin le enseñaba los pasos para realizar el Rasengan, primero a rotar el agua de un globo con su chakra hasta reventarlo, despues hacer lo mismo con una pelota de goma, para finalmente juntar ambos pasos anteriores y usar el chakra como base, sin embargo Naruto usaba un clon para estabilizar la técnica, tambien aprendió a invocar sapos.

Fin Flash Back.

Naruto/Hades le comento a Hypnos y a Yugao lo que le dijo Phantasos, poniendo a la pareja muy sonrojada por la petición que hicieron sus hijos de querer tener un hermanito, a Yugao le encantaba convivir con los hijos de Hypnos sobre todo son Phantasos, pues cuando tenia la apariencia de mujer podían entenderse mejor. Para Yugao el tener un hijo con Hypnos era su sueño, pero Yugao aun quería mejorar en su vida personal y sentimental antes de ser madre.

Los hijos de Hypnos regresaron a la vida cuando fue la batalla entre los Dioses y bestias del Tártaros, fueron revividos por Nix la madre de Hypnos como apoyo en la guerra, después los hijos de Hypnos estuvieron en el mundo de los sueños reconstruyéndolo despues de la batalla entre el Cid de Capricornio y Tenma de Pegaso en el siglo XVIII, sin interferir en el mundo de los humanos.

Jiraya también le enseño a invocar sapos como parte de los entrenamientos que sostenía para la pelea contra Neji en la tercera parte de los exámenes Chunnin.

Flash Back.

Se puede apreciar en un campo de entrenamiento a Jiraya enseñarle a jutsus de invocación a Naruto.

-Bien Naruto, te enseñare a realizar jutsus de invocaciones, lo que tienes que hacer es firmar este contrato de invocación- dijo Jiraya y de su espalda descargo un rollo grande, el cual se desenrollo, mostrando tres nombres de los anteriores contratistas.

-¿Quién es son los otros contratistas que hay en el pergamino?- pregunto el Dios al ver las otras firmas y huellas.

-Una de ellas soy yo y el otro es de tu padre- dijo con una sonrisa el Sannin de los Sapos, sorprendiendo a Naruto al ver que su padre tenia ese contrato –lo único que tienes que hacer es plasmar con tu sangre tu nombre y las huellas de tus dedos en el espacio en blanco- dijo Jiraya, Naruto/Hades se hizo una herida en un dedo y firmo con su sangre y coloco las huellas de su mano derecha en el pergamino, pero su nombre en el pergamino brillo de color rojo intenso -¿Qué rayos…? ¿Por qué brilla tu nombre?- pregunto Jiraya al ver el fenómeno, después el nombre del Dios cambio a letras griegas **ᾍδης.** -¿Qué son esas letras?- pregunto Jiraya al no identificar el idioma.

-Es mi nombre escrito en griego- dijo Naruto, después el brillo desapareció con el nombre en el idioma del Dios. Jiraya estaba asombrado por el fenómeno que ocurrió.

-¡Es increíble! Pero ¿Por qué brillo tu sangre?- pregunto sin salir de su asombro Jiraya.

-Se debe a que soy un Dios, al firmar con mi sangre he bendecido el clan gama, ahora son guerreros protegidos por mi- explico Naruto, el Sannin estaba impresionado, el clan Gama fue bendecido por el propio Dios. Después Jiraya enrollo el pergamino y lo volvió a colocar en su espalda –bueno, ahora te enseñaré a usar los sellos para que hagas la invocación- dijo el Super Pervertido, y realizo los sellos manuales –Ahora hazlos y golpea el suelo, mencionando Jutsu de Invocación- dijo Jiraya, Naruto asintió y realizo los sellos manuales.

-¡Jutsu de invocación!- grito Hades y golpeo el suelo, del cual se genero una nube de humo, de la cual salio un sapo de color naranja con líneas moradas, además, posee una camiseta abierta de color azul.

 **-Hola ¿Qué hay de nuevo?-** dijo el pequeño sapo, Hades se le quedo viendo por un rato.

-¿Tu como te llamas?- pregunto el Dios con hincándose.

 **-Mi nombre es Gamakichi, es un gusto conocerte-** respondió de manera formal a Naruto.

-mucho gusto Gamakichi, soy Naruto Uzumaki- dijo el Dios mayor.

-No esta nada mal, inténtalo nuevamente, ahora por un poco de chakra- dijo el Sabio pervertido, el chico puso un poco más de chakra y volvió a golpear el suelo y del mismo salió un pequeño sapo de color amarillo con grecas anaranjadas y ojos similares al modo ermitaño con parpados anaranjados, lleva un chaleco azul como su hermano y tiene mejillas grandes.

 **-Hola, ¿Tienes comida?-** pregunto el pequeño sapo cachetón, Naruto al verlo parpadeo varias veces hasta que contestó.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! No tengo en este momento, pero te prometo que después te daré algo de comer- dijo el Dios, Gamakichi al ver al sapo solo se acerco.

 **-¿Qué haces aquí Gamatatsu?-** preguntó Gamakichi, con tranquilidad, el pequeño sapo solo lo miro.

 **-¡Hola nii-chan! ¡Es la primera vez que me invocan!-** dijo con una sonrisa el pequeño sapo.

-Veo que aun necesitas poner un poco más de chakra para que salga un sapo de mayor tamaño- dijo Jiraya al ver el resultado.

-¿Un poco más de chakra? Bueno lo intentaré- dijo el Dios del Inframundo, pero una voz en su interior lo detuvo.

 ** _-¡Espera! Necesitas concentrarte un poco más, para que puedas sacar a otro renacuajo más grande, trata de respirar y concentrar tu chakra-_** dijo Kurama al ver como Naruto/Hades iba a sacar otro sapo. El Dios se concentro y acumulo más chakra y cuando sentía que era suficiente realizo los sellos de mano.

-¡Jutsu de Invocación!- dijo Naruto e inmediatamente golpeo el suelo, del cual salió una enorme bola de humo, al despejarse Naruto estaba sobre un enorme sapo de unos 17 metros de altura, posee una camiseta abierta de color azul, blanco en su cuello y un símbolo de color rojo por detrás. Además de su color de piel, es de rojo opaco, posee unas líneas de color rojo alrededor de todo su cuerpo. Tiene en su ojo izquierdo una cicatriz trae consigo una pipa y también una espada.

 **-¿Cómo llegue aquí?-** pregunto el enorme sapo, el cual diviso a Jiraya en el suelo **–¿Eh? Jiraya ¿para que me** **invocaste** **?-** pregunto el enorme sapo al Sannin, Jiraya solo estaba cruzado de manos.

-No fui yo quien te invoco Gamabunta- respondió el Sannin, el sapo se le quedo viendo raro.

 **-¡Es cierto Papá, no fue el anciano, sino él!-** dijo Gamakichi apuntando a la cabeza del gran sapo, el cual miro sobre si mismo. En el cabeza del gran sapo se encontraba Naruto sentado en forma de flor de loto.

-Hola- dijo Hades de forma tranquila, el Sapo estaba impresionado que un chico lo haya invocado.

 **-Tiene que ser una broma, ¿Cómo él puede haberme invocado?-** pregunto muy incrédulo Gamabunta.

 **-¡Es verdad papá, el fue que te invoco!-** refuto Gamatatsu, el gran Sapo no salía de su estupor de ser invocado por un chico. Sin embargo Gamabunta lo pondría a prueba.

 **-En ese caso, tendré que ponerte a prueba para ver si eres digno de ser el invocador de los sapos-** dijo Gamabunta, Jiraya por su parte estaba nervioso de que se le pusiera una prueba al Dios y este se enfureciera.

-No creo que sea buena idea de…- no acabo de decir la frase el Sannin cuando Naruto habló.

-¡Acepto la prueba!- contestó Naruto, el sapo solo sonrió.

 **-En ese caso, la prueba es que tendrás que sujetar bien sin caerte hasta que me cansé-** dijo Gamabunta, el Dios siguió en su sitió y el sapo empezó a saltar, Naruto/Hades se aferraba con toda sus fuerzas al sapo.

-¡Yeeeehah-¡ gritaba Naruto/Hades sosteniéndose de una mano y con otra sacaba un ¿Sombrero tipo baquero? Que ondeaba al aire.

 **-¡Oye soy un sapo, no un potro salvaje!-** decía Gamabunta muy enojado –¡ **Ademas esto es una prueba, no un rodeo!-** volvió a repetir el gran sapo, la prueba siguió hasta casi la caída el ocaso del día, el Sapo se canso y Naruto también, pues el aferrarse al sapo gasto gran cantidad de chakra **-¡Eres increíble! Soportaste estar aferrado sin caerte, eres digno de ser nuestro invocador-** dijo Gamabunta, de la cabeza del sapo salto Naruto y aterrizo en el suelo.

-Es un honor ser su invocador, y esperemos llevarnos bien- dijo con una sonrisa Naruto, el sapo también sonrió, pero se percato de la mirada del chico y se sorprendió de lo que veía, una mirada que daba paz, pues eran sus ojos muy tranquilos como el fondo de un lago –Bueno jefe Bunta, fue un placer conocerlo debo regresar a casa, las chicas se preocuparan que no he llegado a la cena, ¡Nos vemos Gamakichi, nos vemos Gamatatsu!- dijo el Dios y se retiro dejando solo al Sannin de los sapos y a los mismos.

 **-Jiraya, me tienes que decir ¿Quién era ese muchacho? Pues al ver sus ojos, pude ver una mirada única en el mundo-** dijo el jefe sapo, Jiraya solo suspiro.

-Él es el hijo de Minato y Kushina- respondió Jiraya, sorprendiendo al gran sapo.

 **-¿El hijo de Minato? Pero ¿Por qué tiene esa mirada tan inquietante?-** volvió a hablar Gamabunta.

-Se debe a que pusiste a prueba a un Dios renacido en esta época- contestó Jiraya, el sapo se sorprendio ante la respuesta de su invocador,

 **-¿Un Dios? Creo que te afecto los golpes que te da tu esposa cuando te encuentra espiándola-** contestó Gamabunta con un toque de humor.

-Créelo, pero ese chico es un Dios, es el que el Sabio Gamamaru profetizo una vez- hablo el Sannin viendo por donde se fue, los demás sapos no comprendían bien –ese chico es el Dios del Inframundo- volvió a decir el Sannin.

 **-¿Qué, El Shinigami?-** pregunto Gamabunta, Jiraya solo negó con la cabeza.

-Se trata de alguien que esta más allá del Shinigami, su poder sigue dormido, ese chico es el Dios Hades, y hace unos días pude verificar su poder, incluso podía sobrepasar a Hiruzen sensei en fuerza- contesto Jiraya muy serio.

 **-¿Qué? Dices que el chico es Hades, ¿aquel Dios que en la antigüedad trato de eliminar a la humanidad, aquel que tiene el poder de destruir el universo entero y volverlo a crear?-** contestó muy incrédulo Gamabunta, pues nunca se imagino que pusiera a prueba a un Dios.

-Créelo, a mi también me sorprendió, y no solo eso, sino que parece que otros Dioses de la época del chico han despertado, además el chico esta casado con dos chicas, y ambas han alcanzado el status de Diosas y reinas del Inframundo, pero lo que se es que su poderes están dormidos hasta que lo dominen, además firmo el contrato del clan, por lo cual el clan Gama esta bendecido por su propia sangre- dijo Jiraya, esas palabras sorprendieron a Bunta, que casi le da un infarto.

 **-No me lo puedo creer, entonces las historias que me contaba el gran sabio sapo cuando era un renacuajo son ciertas-** dijo Gamabunta muy sorprendido.

 **-¿Qué sucede papá?-** pregunto Gamakichi al ver a su padre muy sorprendido.

 **-Es algo que les dire cuando regresemos a casa, nos vemos Jiraya, vámonos chicos-** dijo Gamabunta y se retiró en una nube de humo junto a sus hijos.

Jiraya también le enseño la Kata de los sapos así como observar su estilo de combate, el sabio pervertido estaba asombrado que el chico sea muy flexible, veloz y fuerte, incluso adapto la kata de los sapos a su cuerpo. Sin embargo el Sannin a veces no podía entrenarlo, ya que estaba revisando su red de espionaje o "investigando"

Fin Flash Back.

También por esos días Naruto/Hades conoció a la chica pelinegra que salvo en el Bosque de la muerte de ser herida por la técnica de Sasuke, el cual estaba influenciado por la marca de maldición de Orochimaru, la chica en cuestión era Kin Tsuchi.

Flash Back.

En la aldea Kin caminaba por una de las calles, la chica iba pensando en el Uzumaki que la había salvado de ser asesinada por Sasuke, sobre todo de esos ojos tan hermosos que vio en el chico, en ese instante observo al Dios que iba caminando por la misma calle, llevaba su traje de entrenamiento, Naruto caminaba al campo de entrenamiento 11 para seguir practicando para la fase eliminatoria de lo exámenes Chunnin, fue cuando Kin corrió a interceptarlo.

-¡Naruto!- grito la chica corriendo para alcanzarlo, el chico al escuchar su nombre se pronunciado volteo a ver de quien se trataba.

-¿Eh?- dijo y vio que una chica pelinegra de cabello largo hasta la se acercaba a el corriendo, la chica se paro frente al Dios, el cual al verla la reconoció al instante -¡Hola Kin-chan!- saludo Naruto con un sonrisa Zorruna marca registrada, la chica al ver esa sonrisa se sonrojo, pero después se recompuso.

-Yo, quería agradecerte por ayudarme en el bosque- dijo Kin un poco apenada y con la cabeza agachada, pero sonriendo, el chico solo sonrió más.

-No es nada, además es parte de mí deber ayudar a los demás- contestó Naruto con tranquilidad, en ese instante Kin saca el sable chino y se lo entrega.

-Toma Naruto, tu espada que me prestaste en el bosque- dijo Kin, el chico estaba asombrado por lo que hacia la chica, pero sonrió.

-Conservarla- dijo el Dios, Kin se sorprendió por lo que dijo Naruto.

-Pero ¿Y tú?- preguntó Kin asombrada por la acción de Naruto/Hades.

-No te preocupes tengo otra en mi casa, además es un regalo para ti- dijo Naruto, la chica estaba muy sorprendida de que el chico que no conocía le regalará su espada. La chica vió que Naruto estaba solo e iba a un lugar en específico, si bien ella vio a su equipo en las preliminares del examen chunnin, se le hizo extraño no encontrarlo con su equipo.

-Naruto ¿Y tu equipo donde esta?- pregunto Kin, el chico solo suspiro un poco.

-Las chicas están entrenando por separado, Hinata-chan esta con su familia entrenando y Haku-chan esta esta con sus padres o con Tsunade Baa-chan igual entrenando- dijo en forma triste el chico –mis senseis están en una misión fuera y Ero-sennin fue a espiar a los baños termales- contestó Naruto, a Kin el nombre de Ero-sennin le causaba escalofríos y más al saber que era un mirón, pero lo dejo pasar –es por eso que voy a entrenar solo al campo de entrenamiento- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Si quieres puedo ayudarte a entrenar- dijo Kin con una sonrisa, al escuchar lo que dijo la pelinegra, Naruto se alegro.

-¿Deberás? ¡Gracias Kin! Entonces vamos- dijo el Dios y ambos fueron caminando rubo al campo de entrenamiento 11, sin embargo la pareja no se dio cuenta que eran espiados por una chica rubia, la cual era ni más, ni menos que Ino, la cual tenia en su boca un pañuelo blanco que lo jalaba con ambas manos.

 _-¡No otra arrastrada!-_ pensaba Ino muy enojada al ver a Nauto y a la chica pelinegra _–si tenía que competir con Hinata y Haku, ahora con esa…-_ decía en si mente Ino al verse así misma desplazada por las ahora esposas de Naruto/Hades _-¿Por qué Kami-sama debes de poner obstáculos entre nuestro amor?-_ pensaba Ino con su diálogos de melodrama barato de las cuatro de la tarde. Con la pareja, estos iban llegando al campo de entrenamiento 11 donde Naruto/Hades había colocado varios postes de diferentes tamaños en el área, los cuales servían para el ejercicio de equilibrio.

-Bien llegamos al campo de entrenamiento 11 ¿Qué te parece?- pregunto Hades a Kin, la cual estaba sorprendida por los aditamentos que tenía en el campo.

-¿Qué son esos postes Naruto?- pregunto Kin al visualizar los postes con direrentes tamaños.

-Se le conocen como palos de ciruelo o palos de mono- contestó la pregunta el Dios Mayor a la chica, los cuales le daban curiosidad de cual era la función de dichos postes.

-¿Y para que sirven?-Preguntó Kin, el rubio contestó.

-La función que tienen es de desarrollar un equilibrio cuando uno esta en combate- dijo Naruto viendo los postes y recordar como en su entrenamiento con Dokho lo obligaba a subir los postes para mantener un excelente equilibrio.

-Entonces ¿en un combate de taijutsu es importante el equilibrio?- pregunto Kin al chico.

-Generalmente si, es importante mantener el equilibrio, pues con él permite tener una ventaja sobre tu oponente- explicó Naruto, la chica estaba sorprendida por lo que el Dios revelo.

-Entonces ¡Vayamos a practicar Naruto-kun!- dijo Kin, pero después se tapo la boca por lo que dijo al chico, Hades solo sonrió, así que ambos fueron al lugar de practica.

-Bien Kin-chan, te advierto que no puedes usar chakra en tus pies y que es bastante difícil al principio- dijo Naruto/Hades. Al llegar Naruto se puso en guardia –Vamos Kin ataca- dijo el Dios y la chica también se puso en guardia, Naruto salio corriendo para iniciar el combate de practica, Kin también corrió contra el chico rubio, la chica enviaba golpes a Naruto, el cual desviaba con sus palmas o las bloqueaba haciendo que la chica se frustrará, la chica lanzo una patada al rubio y este solo la bloqueo, despues barrio su pierna que estaba apoyada en el suelo haciendo que se cayera en el suelo. La chica al verse derribada solo se enojo y se paro de inmediato reiniciando el combate, Hades seguía desviando con sus palmas hasta que dejo una abertura en la defensa de Kin, el cual golpeo con su palma el hombro de la chica sin lastimarla, pero generando algo de fuerza. Kin al ver que fue empujada vio a Naruto con su palma abierta y después el Dios hizo movimientos para colocarse en su postura y con la palma abierta le dijo "Ven". La chica al ver el ademan solo se enojo y corrió a seguir enfrentándolo, Naruto al estar un poste más cercano empezó a escalarlo sin dejar de combatir, la chica al verlo que subió lo imito, pero al no tener chakra en sus pies empezaba a perder el equilibrio.

-¡WUA, WUA, WUA!- pronunciaba la chica con los brazos moviéndose para mantener el equilibrio, Naruto/Hades al ver que la chica se desequilibraba, fue caminando por los postes hasta que estuvo en el mas cercano, después le puso un dedo en la frente de la chica y le dio un empujoncito, lo cual obligo a Kin a caer al suelo, el chico solo se mantuvo en cuclillas en el poste riendo.

-Ja, JA, JA, JA, JA,- era la carcajada que proferia Naruto/Hades al ver a la chica en el suelo.

-¡Mooh, no te burle!- dijo enojada Kin que volvió a subir por los postes, sin embargo la chica no mantenía el equilibrio y caía a cada rato al suelo -¡Auuuch! ¡Es difícil este ejercicio!- se quejaba Kin sobándose el trasero, pues había aterrizado con él. La chica miro como Naruto había avanzado hasta el ultimo poste más alto y realizaba una serie de movimientos que catalogaría Kin como una danza, pues Naruto mantenía un equilibrio a pesar de los movimientos que generaba.

-¡Naruto-kun!- se oyó el grito de dos chicas que venían corriendo en dirección del campo de entrenamiento, el Dios paro su ejercicio y vio que las que le gritaron fueron sus esposas, las cuales traían un bento cada quien.

-¡Chicas! ¿Pensaban que estaban entrenando?- pregunto Naruto, el cual bajo del poste más alto de un brinco para caer de pie sobre el suelo y dirigirse a sus esposas.

-Yo acabé temprano, Tsunade-sensei fue al hospital junto a Shizune a revisar a Lee sus heridas, Karin fue a ver al Hokage por sus papeles para vivir en Konoha y mis padres salieron a pasear- dijo Haku con una sonrisa.

-Yo salí antes porque Neji –nii-san fue a pasear con Yakumo, mis papás llevaron a Hanabi a comer rollos de canela- dijo Hinata sonriente, el Dios estaba sorprendido que ambas chicas estuvieran libres, pero le alegró. Haku vio a Kin la cual estaba viendo la interacción de Naruto y las chicas.

-¿Quién es ella Naruto-kun?- pregunto su esposa, la chica se le quedaba viendo un poco cohibida por ser el centro de atención.

-Ella es Kin, una chica que ayude en el bosque de la muerte- contestó Naruto/Hades, la chica se acerco.

-Ho…hola, Soy Kin Tsuchi- se presentó la pelinegra con una reverencia, Pandora y Haku al verla solo sonrieron,

-Hola, soy Hinata Hyuga, mucho gusto- se presento Pandora/Hinata con su apellido de soltera para pasar desapercibido su matrimonio con Hades.

-Hola, soy Haku Yuki, encantada de conocerte- se presento Haku, igual con su anterior apellido, por la misma situación. Aunque en realidad las chicas se llaman Hinata Uzumaki y Haku Uzumaki, después de presentarse a la chica, el cuarteto fue a un árbol a comer y conocer mejor a Kin.

Fin Flash Back.

Kin interactuaba abiertamente con el matrimonio, ella se ganaba la confianza de los tres chicos e inversamente, le contaba sobre su vida, el como ella era de Konoha cuando tenia 7 años, la salida de la aldea por ordenes del consejo civil, la muerte de sus padre a mano de Anbus NE, su vida en Otogakure, así como la marca de maldición que Orochimaru le puso antes de venir a los exámenes Chunnin. A Naruto le enfureció que la chica tuviera esa marca, por lo cual el mismo eliminaría.

Flach Back.

En la mansión Uzumaki, se encuentran en el Dojo a Kin, rodeada de Hinata, Haku y Naruto, la chica ese día iba a tener su libertad.

-Bien Kin, muéstrame la marca que te puso Orochimaru- pidió el Dios, la chica hizo lo que pidió Naruto, por lo cual ella se quito la bufanda del cuello, al dejar libre su cuello se mostraba una marca igual a la que tenía Sasuke, Naruto la examino y después coloco su mano derecha en el cuello de la chica, esa acción hizo que Kin se sonrojará, acto que no paso desapercibido por Hinata y Haku, las cuales sonrieron entre si.

 _-Tenemos nueva hermana de clan-_ se mandaron ambas chicas el mensaje, Hades cerró los ojos y visualizo la marca que tenía Kin.

 _-Ese maldito, hizo lo mismo que a mi, metió un trozo de su asquerosa alma, lo bueno que aun no se ha acoplado a la de Kin, me será sencillo extraerla, además siento un chakra ajeno a ella-_ pensaba el Dios abrió los ojos –será sencillo, solo debo extraer el alma de la serpiente rara, y hacer que el chakra que esta junto a la marca se mezcle con el tuyo, no tendrás ningun efecto secundario- dijo Naruto con tranquilidad.

-¿En serio puedes hacerlo?- pregunto Kin con emoción en sus palabras.

-Si, Solamente relájate, esto no dolerá, pero te sentirás algo cansada- dijo Naruto, la chica asintió, Naruto aun con su mano sobre el cuello de Kin, encendió su cosmos, después la introdujo en el cuello sin que saliera sangre, para Kin era una sensación muy agradable y a la vez poderosa, Hades buscaba el alma de Orochimaru en el cuerpo, Hinata y Haku estaban asombradas por la acción que hacia su esposo, incluso a Pandora, pues era de las acciones nobles que nunca habia visto desde hace milenios, Hades buscaba el trozo de alma de Orochimaru en el cuerpo de Kin _–Vamos ¿En donde te encuentras?-_ decía en sus pensamientos, Kin seguía sintiendo la sensación de calidez en su cuerpo, hasta que el Dios hallo lo que buscaba _–¡Te tengo!-_ dijo en su pensamiento, entonces empezó a sacar la mano del cuello de Kin, la chica sentía que algo ajeno a su cuerpo era retirado, una vez afuera la mano de Naruto/Hades, Kin se sintió cansada, tanto que Haku y Hinata la sostuvieron para que no cayera al duelo, ambas esposas sentaron a Kin en el suelo, Hades les mostró lo que saco del cuerpo de Kin.

En su mano derecha se encontraba el trozo del alma de Orochimaru, una serpiente blanca con el rostro del Sannin, el cual siseaba con furia al ser extraído de su huésped, las chicas y aun más Kin se sorprendieron de lo que Naruto saco, las chicas se asquearon al ver el alma de Orochimaru, la serpiente atacaba el rostro de Naruto. El chico con el trozo de alma se enojo.

-Desaparece- dijo Hades y de inmediato la mano de Naruto se manifestó su cosmos, el cual desintegraba la serpiente blanca, siseando de dolor al ser destruida, convirtiéndose en polvo de estrellas.

En una cueva, el Sannin de las serpientes descansaba en una cama, cuando sintió que un trozo de su alma era destruida.

-¡AAAAAAHH!- fue el alarido de dolor que dio Orochimaru, en ese instante Kabuto llego corriendo a donde se encontraba su viol…perdón su maestro.

-¡Orochimaru-sama! ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Kabuto al ver como el Sannin se retorcía de dolor. Kabuto habia sido capturado, lo noquearon cuando salía de la torre central del Bosque, después el chico despertó en el hospital, diciéndole que lo encontraron desmayado. Kabuto nunca supo lo que paso en cuanto estaba hospitalizado.

-¡Otra vez esa sensación de que un trozo de mi alma fue destruida!- dijo el Sannin de las serpientes, Kabuto entonces tomo una jeringa con un poco de tranquiizante, la cual inyecto en Orochimaru para que durmiera. En la mansión, la marca de maldición de Kin caia como tinta diluida, el Dios habia hecho que el chakra extraño de Kin fuese asimilado por el propio chakra de la chica. Despues de recuperarse del proceso, se levanto y abrazo a Naruto/Hades.

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!- decia una y otra vez Kin sin soltar a Naruto, el cual la abrazo y le acariciaba la cabeza de la chica.

Fin Flash Back.

Después de ese día, Kin convivía con el trió en la mansión donde vivían, Naruto, Haku y Hinata le contaron sobre su matrimonio y las circunstancias de este, la chica se sorprendió de que los tres eran esposo a tan corta edad pero después de escuchar los motivos se relajo, despues procedieron a contarle la verdad a Kin, desde que el es el Dios del Inframundo, su verdadero nombre lo que realizo cuando destruía el alma de Orochimaru, la reencarnación de Pandora, la vida de Haku, hasta el status de diosas de Hinata y Haku, asi como su entrada al LRC, Kin estaba feliz, pues ella le confeso sus sentimientos a Naruto, este simplemente la beso, dejando a la chica completamente sorprendida, pero después acepto el beso. Hinata y Haku habían elegido bien a la próxima novia y posterior esposa de su marido, pero también sentían celos de que Kin acaparará, así que las esposas de Hades reclamaron sus labios.

Después de declararse Kin a Naruto/Hades, aparecieron los tres jueces y jurando lealtad a la chica, Kin se sorprendió de los tres sujetos, Hades le contó quienes eran y cual era su función, también les contó sobre su reino y los lugares que comprendía. Kin estaba sorprendida del relato, que le parecía muy fantasioso. Por lo cual Naruto le mostró su poder mediante el uso del cosmos, cosa que impresionó a la chica. Naruto y las demás chicas le enseñaron el concepto del cosmos, pero no podían enseñarle a despertarlo, hasta que los exámenes chunnin terminarán, Naruto le enseño fue su taijutsu, además de conocer los elementos que Kin podía manejar, los cuales eran Doton, Katon y Suiton, la chica había aprendido alguno Jutsus elementales, sin embargo después del examen aprendería más jutsus.

Después de esos días, Kin se presento ante el Hokage, Naruto/Hades le dijo a su abuelo que ella tenía información muy importante, la chica relato sobre la invasión que tenía planeado Orochimaru a la aldea junto a Suna y Oto, más la información que se obtuvo de Kabuto cuando lo captaron e interrogaron. También Hades obtuvo información gracias a una Fairy del Inframundo que le fue enviada a espiar a Danzo, donde el anciano planeaba asesinar al Hokage con ayuda de Orochimaru, además de apoyar al viejo consejo del clan Hyuga en comprometer a su esposa Hinata después de los exámenes chunnin y poner en el programa NE a Haku su otra esposa, cosa que lo hizo enfurecer, pero que no podía poner en evidencia a la momia, pero si les contó a Hinata y Haku el plan del anciano, también sabia de los planes de capturar a uno de los Jinchurikis que estaban en la aldea y ponerlo como un arma así como la traición de antiguo consejo del clan Hyuga hacia Hiashi para asesinarlo y poner a otro lider que ellos puedan manipular. Información que puso en alerta al Hokage y que envió a llamar al consejo shinobi en secreto, a Kin la acepto como una mas de la aldea, dándole una banda ninja con el símbolo de Konoha. Naruto también se presento a la reunión.

Flash Back.

En la sala de reunion del consejo, todos los líderes de los clanes excepto el Uchiha, estaban deliberando para preparar la defensa de la aldea ante la amenaza de la invasión de Orochimaru, junto a Suna. Cada líder se encontraba sentado en su lugar, Hades estaba viendo como se desarrollaba la reunión.

-Esto es demasiado grave- dijo el Hokage a los demás miembros –debemos de planear algo en contra de la invasión que se presentará el día de los exámenes chunnin- volvió a explicar el Hokage -¿Alguna sugerencia?- pregunto el viejo mono. Los demás miembros pensaban en las posibilidades para defender a la aldea.

-Que tal si suspendemos los exámenes chunnin para evitar perdidas- sugirió Tsume muy seria ante la situación.

-No, seria muy sospechoso, puede descubrir que hemos descubierto sus planes- dijo Hiashi muy estoico a la propuesta de la matriarca Inuzuka.

-Podemos pedir apoyo al Raikage ahora que viene a presenciar los exámenes chunnin- dijo Shibi con su seriedad.

-Debemos de tomer en cuenta que Danzo seria capaz de controlar uno de los Jinchurikis de Kumo y ponerlo en nuestra contra- dijo el lider del clan Kurama muy serio,

-Rayos, eso nos deja con la posibilidad de un ataque directo a las fuerzas de Oto y Suna ¿De cuantas unidades disponemos Hokage-sama?- pregunto Inoichi, Hiruzen presento unos documentos donde venían la cantidad de unidades militares en la aldea.

-Tenemos 250 Anbus, 427 Jounin incluyendo los de élite, 720 chunnin y 1120 gennin, incluyendo los que están en los exámenes chunnin, dando un total de 2517 unidades- dijo Hiruzen, los demás estaban preocupados por la cantidad de miembros shinobis que tenían a su disposición para la defensa de la hoja.

-Esto es demasiado grave, Suna y Oto tienen casi mas de 5000 unidades juntas, los cual duplica nuestras capacidades de defensa, eso junto al Jinchuriki de Ichibi- dijo Shikaku, el cual ya se le hacia problemático –Aunque le pidamos apoyo al Raikage junto a su Jinchuriki de Nibi y a su hermano sigue siendo un problema y estando en medio Danzo- dijo Shikaku el cual era la primera vez que no tenía respuesta –Aunque si se pudiera realizar un ataque sorpresa, tendríamos muchas bajas- concluyo el lider del clan Nara. Hades solo analizaba la situación

-Naturo-kun ¿Tú que opinas?- dijo Hiruzen, el Dios dejo de pensar y hablo.

-Que sigan los exámenes chunnin- dijo sin más, los demás miembros se sorprendieron ante la respuesta que dio.

-¡Pero que dices! ¿Por qué quieres que sigan los exámenes chunnin? No te das cuenta de la magnitud del problema- dijo una enojada Tsume al escuchar la opinión de Naruto.

-Fácil, Orochimaru utilizara ese momento en el que esta la aldea sin vigilancia ¿es correcto?- pregunto Naruto, los demás asintieron a la conjetura del chico –sin embargo el factor sorpresa lo revertiremos- expreso el chico.

-No entiendo, ¿cómo podremos revertir la sorpresa del ataque?- pregunto Chouza muy dudoso.

-De la siguiente forma, necesito un mapa de la aldea- pidió Naruto, el Hokage mando a pedir un mapa de la aldea por parte de su secretaria, después de un tiempo se le dio el mapa –Bien, Hiashi-san, ¿recuerda los partidos de go que solemos jugar?- pregunto Naruto a su suegro, el cual se sorprendió de lo tenia en mente el chico.

-¿No me digas que piensas usar ese metodo?- pregunto Hiashi muy sorprendido, los demás que escucharon lo que dijo Hiashi estaban a la expectativa.

-¿A que se refiere con usar ese método?- pregunto Shikaku, Hiashi solo suspiro.

-Bueno Shikaku-san, Naruto y yo solemos jugar tanto ajedrez como un juego llamado go, ambos son de estrategias, pero es mejor que él les explique- dijo Hiashi, los demás voltearon a ver a Naruto, el cual había extendido el plano de la aldea de Konoha sobre la mesa.

-Verán el Go es un juego de estrategia como lo hablo Hiashi-san, la diferencia entre Go y el Shogi es que el Go es más fluido y su objetivo no es matar al rey, sino capturar el campo de batalla- contesto Naruto, los demás estaban impresionados del objetivo del juego –por lo que el plan es el siguiente, estas son las áreas claves que debemos de proteger- dijo Naruto señalando el Hospital, la academia ninja, el estadio Chunnin, entre otros –los demás debemos de dividir nuestras fuerzas y ocupar el espacio disponible de la aldea, es decir evitar confrontarnos directamente con las fuerzas de Orochimaru- dijo Naruto, los demás estaban asombrados de la estrategia que creaba el chico.

-¿Por qué debemos de dividir nuestras fuerzas?- pregunto Tsume muy intrigada a la estrategia.

-Sencillo, al dividir nuestras fuerzas y enviarlas a distintos puntos crearemos una confusión en las tropas enemigas- explico Naruto con tranquilidad.

-Es así que no sabran por donde atacaremos- dijo Shikaku sorprendido por el plan.

-Correcto, después retiraremos las fuerzas de estos lugares, para que nos sigan, en pocas palabras crearemos pequeños batallones que se movilizaran por la zona, el ataque debe ser lo más fluido como el agua- dijo Naruto, los demás veían el mapa ya marcado con las zonas a ocupar.

-¿Por qué dividir nuestras fuerzas en pequeños batallones?- pregunto el líder del clan Kurama.

-Debido a que no podemos atacar de forma directa, pues si hacemos eso, seria muy arriesgado y perderíamos muchos elementos, lo mejor es dividir y vencer- explico Naruto con tranquilidad.

-Sorprendente, si haces esto, el enemigo pierde el factor sorpresa y su moral de lucha se rompe, creando una especie de Histeria colectiva dentro de los invasores- dijo Inoichi al ver el plan.

-así es, los batallones serán formados por cinco a seis miembros dos jounin y tres chunnin, los cuales iran entre ellos un medinin que apoye en caso de una herida, además serán formados ninjas de corto alcance, apoyados por ninjas de medio y largo alcance, los gennin serán los que protejan a los civiles y de enviarlo a los refugios. Los clanes Akimichi y Hyuga serán la vanguardia en cuanto los invasores retrocedan, serán apoyados por usuarios ninjutsu a largo y mediano plazo, los Inuzuka usaran a sus ninkens para sacar algún invasor que se oculte, junto a los Aburame que usando sus insectos para detectar posibles enemigos ocultos usando genjutsu y drenar su chakra apoyados por el clan Nara que usaran sus técnicas de sombra para inmovilizarlos, el clan Yamanaka usara sus ataques mentales en los invasores que puedan, serán fortalecidos por los genjutsus del clan Kurama- explico Hades suma seriedad, los demás estaban asombrados de tan magnifica estrategia que los hacia ver novatos salidos de la academia de ninjas.

-Naruto ¿De donde aprendiste a realizar todo esto?- pregunto Hiruzen al chico.

-Gajes del oficio- dijo despreocupadamente, cansándoles una gota de sudor en la nuca a los presentes –continuando, pondremos en el estadio chunnin un grupo de seis usuarios de manejo de Genjutsu, en caso de que se quiera lanzar uno, en caso que el Jinchuriki del Ichibi se descontrole, será sacado a las afueras de la aldea para que evitemos daños y bajas civiles, Tsunade oba-chan puede apoyar con sus babosas medica a los medinin, en cuanto Ero-sennin- dijo el Dios, todos estaban intrigados por quien era ero-sennin.

-Naruto-san ¿Quién es Ero-sennin?- pregunto Hiashi, Hiruzen ya se estaba dando una idea de a quien se refería el chico.

-Así le llamó a mi padrino Jiraya- contestó, todos los presentes reventaron a carcajadas al saber el apodo que le puso el Dios, una vez calmados los lideres siguieron escuchando la explicación –Ero-sennin nos puede apoyar con los sapos en caso de que haya invocaciones. En caso que Gaara liberé al Biju, los usuarios Bijus lo trataremos de controlar, he estudiado y creado un sello para evitar que sean controlados por Danzo, en unos días se los colocaré- dijo Naruto, los demás estaban impresionados por como el chico organizo la defensa.

-¿Bueno hay alguna duda o sugerencia?- pregunto Hiruzen, los demás no tenían ninguna sugerencia o duda –Bueno sino hay una duda empecemos a realizar los preparativos para la defensa- dijo y todos los lideres partieron inmediato, excepto Hiashi, el cual se acerco a Naruto.

-Naruto, ¿tienes algo en mente acerca del viejo consejo del clan Hyuga y del contrato de matrimonio que le pusieron a mi hija?- pregunto Hiashi. El chico asintió.

-Si, pero dejemos que sigan en su juego, ¿Ellos aun no se han enterado de nuestro matrimonio?- preguntó Hades a su suegro el cual nego –Además ellos planean asesinarlo después de comprometer a Hinata con ese hijo de contrabandista- Dijo Naruto/Hades, Hiashi estaba nervioso pero se tranquilizo -se llevarán una gran sorpresa que usted disfrutará, pero se lo diré en secreto, además se que el consejo del clan Hyuga hará su movida mientras esta el caos por la invasión- dijo Naruto/Hades sonriéndole a su suegro, el cual sentía escalofríos de lo que el Dios tenía en mente, pero también sonrió, era el fin de los viejos avaros del clan Hyuga.

-Por cierto Jiji, traeré algunos espectros infiltrados en las defensas de Konoha, junto al algunos guerreros de mi sobrina Athena, mi Hermano Poseidón e Hilda como apoyo a la defensa de Konoha- dijo Naruto, Hiruzen estaba sorprendido de que el Dios enviaría apoyo, por lo cual sonrió.

Fin Flash Back.

Despues de ese día de planear la defensa y contraataque contra Oto y Suna, Naruto/Hades visito Yugito y Bee, los cuales entrenaban junto a su equipo para las eliminatorias, el Dios hablo sobre la invasión que planeaba Orochimaru, y de que posiblemente podían controlarlos para que destruyeran la aldea. Ambos Jinchurikis se sorprendieron de lo que escucharon, por lo decidieron aceptar a formar parte de la resistencia frente a Orochimaru, Naruto también les dijo sobre el sello que les colocaría para evitar que sean manipulados por algún genjutsu y de paso liberar a los hermanos de Kurama sin que sus portadores murieran. Ambos Jinchurikis se sorprendieron que sus Bijus pudiesen ser libres, que dentro de la mente de Bee, Gyuki estaba desesperado por salir, pues era una tortura escuchar las pésimas rimas de su Jinchuriki. Así que procedió a realizar el sello nuevo a base de su cosmos, dotándoles del chakra de los propios Bijus y liberándolos del sello.

Una vez acabado el proceso, los Bijus aparecieron en una explosión de humo, en el cuello de Yugito estaba Matatabi en una versión más pequeña, después en el hombro de Bee apareció Gyuki, el cual salto al suelo y fue directamente a Naruto a alabarlo por sacarlo de la mente de Bee, acto que hizo que a Yugito, Matatabi y a Naruto sacarle una gota de sudor en la nuca y a Bee mandarlo a una esquina todo triste, hincado en el suelo y haciendo circulitos en la tierra diciendo cosas de que "son rimas y ritmos geniales" o "nadie entiende su genialidad" o "Todos se creen críticos". Kurama apareció en un Puff en el suelo, la gata al verlo bajo para acercarse al Zorro blanco, restregarse en el cuerpo de Kurama, para sentarse a un lado del Zorro, sacándole un sonrojo. Los bijus procedieron a mencionar sus verdaderos nombres a sus portadores, pues estos serian compañeros.

Faltaban pocos días para que iniciaran las eliminatorias del examen, al igual que la invasión de Orochimaru, todo estaba preparado, pues en esos días estaría en juego la vida de muchas personas.

Omake.

En la torre del bosque se puede apreciar que Kabuto salía de la misma el día en que llegó con su equipo, sin embargo lo que no sabía el peligris era que ese mismo día seria victima de las más terrible de las torturas que existe en el mundo.

-Hola Kabuto ¿Me recuerdas?- dijo una voz detrás del gennin, lo cual hizo voltearse y ponerse en alerta.

-¡Tú! –fue la exclamación de Kabuto antes de sentir que algo le golpeaba en la nuca y dejarlo inconsciente. En ese momento el chico es cargado por Thánatos como costal de papas.

 **-Bien cariño ¿A dónde llevamos al cuatro ojos?-** pregunto el Dios de la muerte.

-Llevemoslo al departamento de I+T a sacarle la información que necesitamos para evitar la invasión- dijo una sonriente Anko, Thánatos también sonrió y ambos se llevaron a un inconsciente Kabuto.

En un cuarto estaba Kabuto sentado en una silla, sus manos estaban atadas detrás del respaldo de la silla, al igual que los pies, pero en las patas delanteras de la silla, delante de él había una mesa. La habitación tenia una luz blanca de alogeno, además de un espejo, en el cual del otro lado había algunos shinobis, los cuales eran reclutas nuevos observando como trabajaban en I+T. el espejo era uno de doble vista. (Al cuarto se conoce como cámara de Hesel).

-Bien muchachos, hoy aprenderán aplicar las técnicas de persuasión para la obtención de información valiosa. Frente a ustedes hay un sujeto que hace un rato capturamos, su nombre es Kabuto Yakushi y será nuestro voluntario para la practica- dijo Ibiki, los demás Shinobis tenían una gota de sudor en la nuca por lo que dijo el maestro –y la encargada de sacar la información es Anko Mitarashi- volvió a hablar, en ese instante Kabuto empezaba a despertar.

-¡AAUU! ¿Dónde estoy?- decía Kabuto al ver que se encontraba en una habitación, en ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abre, dejando entrar a la dama de las serpientes -¿Tú? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?- dijo Kabuto al ver a Anko, moviéndose de su asiento con el fin de escapar, Anko camino y se sento al otro lado de la mesa.

-Tranquilo cuatro ojos, solo quiero información- dijo con una sonrisa Anko, la cual causaba miedo a algunos de los presentes al otro lado del espejo.

-¡No diré nada!- dijo con enojo Kabuto moviéndose en su asiento.

-Vamos, no seas muy grosero conmigo, debes de cooperar, además es para una buena causa- dijo Anko con tranquilidad -¿Dónde esta Orochimaru? ¿Y qué es lo que pretende en la aldea?- pregunto Anko muy seria, el chico peligris solo se enfureció.

-¡No te diré nada acerca de Orochimaru-sama!- dijo Kabuto, el cual aumentaba sus movimientos para intentar salir del lugar.

-Vamos dilo, por las buenas o por las malas- contesto Anko con una sonrisa muy sádica.

-¡Has todo lo que quieras conmigo, pero de mi no saldrá nada!- dijo Kabuto con una sonrisa pensando que la tortura que le aplicaría seria inútil contra él.

-¡Ahhh!- dio un suspiro de cansancio Anko -¿Por que siempre tiene que ser por las malas? Bien si no quieres cooperar…- dijo Anko la cual saco un control remoto de entre su gabardina–Sabes, no quería llegar a estos extremos, pero tu me obligaste- dijo Anko un poco decepcionada.

-¿Y que es lo que harás?- dijo Kabuto con mucha tranquilidad, Anko solo sonrió, después fue a abrir la puerta, de la cual salio del cuarto, después entro con un carrito con una televisión de plasma de 30", la cual conecto a la corriente eléctrica -¿Qué, me harás ver películas de terror hasta que hable?- dijo Kabuto burlándose.

-No, algo peor, pero pensaba en usar el método judicial; tu ya sabes tehuacanasos, choques eléctricos ahí donde ya te dije, meter tu cabeza a un tambo con agua, pero tengo un método más sutil que esos que hará que cantes como una diva, así que…- dijo Anko para tomar el control remoto y encender la pantallas, en la cual empezaba a pasar un tema musical y un programa de televisión abierta, Kabuto al ver de que se trataba se puso muy nervioso, comenzaba a sudar y a temblar de miedo.

-Por favor, diré lo que quieras, pero ¡no me obligues a ver eso!- grito Kabuto, los demás shinobis de otro lado del espejo empezaban a desmayarse por método de tortura de Anko, incluso Ibiki empezaba a temblar de miedo por ver el método que Anko estaba usando, algo que ni el se atrevería a usarlo ni a su peor enemigo.

-Bueno ¿me dirás que es lo que planea hacer Orochimaru en la aldea?- pregunto Anko con una sonrisa muy sádica.

-¡Si, lo dire, pero por favor apaga eso!- decía aterrado Kabuto, Anko solo sonreía.

-¡Nopi! dejaré que veas el maratón de "la Rosa de Guadalupe" (Conocido como la roncha de Guadalupe aquí en mi país) por cuatro horas seguidas, y después verás el programa de la señorita Laura junto a "Cosas de la vida", luego el programa de "pare de sufrir" y finalizaras con "enamorándonos" con todo y los anuncios de partidos políticos, así que ¡Canta pajarito, canta!- dijo Anko muy sonriente.

-¡NOOOOO!- fue el grito que dio el chico peligris. En otra parte de la aldea de Konoha, más específicamente sobre la aldea, en un palacio en el cielo; Thánatos e Hypnos estaban jugando una partida de ajedrez, la cual fue interrumpida por el grito de terror de Kabuto.

 **-¿Y ese grito?-** pregunto Hypnos, su hermano solo suspiro de cansancio debido a que su esposa uso un método de tortura muy eficaz.

 **-Hebi-hime uso ese método de tortura con el chico-** dijo Thánatos a su hermano.

 **-¿No me digas que mi cuñada uso el método 666?-** pregunto Hypnos, Thánatos solo asintió a lo que pregunto su gemelo **–Rezaré por la alma del pobre desdichado-** dijo sin más Hypnos, el cual movió una pieza del ajedrez.

 ** _-Y eso que no uso el método 616: ver barnie el dinosaurio por ocho horas seguidas, acompañadas de otras ocho horas de los teletubies o el metodo satanas: escuchar reggeton, banda, narcocorridos y Bad Bunny por siete horas seguidas-_** penso Thánatos acerca de los métodos de tortura que aplica su esposa en su trabajo (Todo un mataneuronas puro)

Al finalizar la tortura, Kabuto tenia la mirada perdida y de su boca le salía espuma, pues el chico confeso todo lo que planeaba Orochijackson, incluso los dulces que se robo de niño. Despues se le llamo a Inoichi para que le borrara la memoria de los sucesos y dejarlo en el hospital de Konoha, cabe destacar que cuando el padre de Ino vio los recuerdos de la tortura de Kabuto, este temblaba de miedo por lo que se encontró.

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de Hoy, lo que hicieron los esposos divinos en el tiempo que estaban entrenando, Kin es parte del grupo de mujeres del suertudo Dios, como mucho lo pedían en sus más oscuras fantasías, también vieron los dotes de liderazgo del Dios y los planes que elaboro de la defensa de la aldea. Así como su pervertido maestro ser victima de Phantasos, y el Omake donde hasta a mi me dio miedo el método de tortura de Anko. Dejen comentarios, sugerencias, agradecimientos, opiniones, para seguir con la historia, y nos leemos hasta la próxima. Chao.**


	37. Capítulo 36: inician la tercera etapa

**Hola comunidad de Fanfic, ¿Qué tal su día? Hoy les traigo el inicio de las peleas eliminatorias de los exámenes Chunnin, si leyeron bien, ¡Por fin traigo los catorrazos, piquetes de ojo y jalones de greñas!...perdón me emociones. En fin, recibi comentaios en los que dicen que me pase de lanza con Kabuto con la tortura, y yo digo ¡Nah! Tortura es que estes en el seguro social, esperando tres horas para que te atienda tu medico por una apendicitis y al final te de tu pastillita para el dolor de estomago (Y no los culpo, pues no se ha cambiado el sistema de seguro social desde que se inaguro en México) o estar atrapado a las 2:00 p.m. en una manifestación de maestros en un autobús escuchando Bandas y Reggeton a todo volumen, con este calor. Eso si es una buena tortura. Pasando a otro tema hoy les coloco un Omake de mi amigo Animebot02 que escribió, espero que les guste, sin más iniciamos la Historia.**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju, dios o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju, dios o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

-¡Katon: jutsu gran bola de fuego! o ¡Marioneta cósmica!- técnica o jutsu.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Masashi Kishimoto, solo soy dueño de la historia, tampoco lo hago con fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

Capítulo 36: inician los combates: Estilo borracho vs. puño suave.

Habia llegado el día esperado para la tercera ronda de los exámenes chunnin, era de mañana y en la mansión Uzumaki, mas precisamente en la habitación de Naruto/Hades, el chico dormia plácidamente, sin embargo empezaba a despertar, pues sabia que era el día para lo que se veía, por lo cual el chico se levantaría, mas, sintió como un peso se lo imposibilitada, por lo cual bajo la mirada para encontrarse una escena muy conmovedora o sensual, desdes el punto de donde lo veía el Dios.

Pues sus esposas y novia dormían con él abazandolo, Hinata Uzumaki o más bien Pandora dormia abrazando el brazo derecho se su esposo, del otro lado Haku Uzumaki el izquierdo y Kin Tsuchi abrazaba su torso, las chicas vestían cada una un babydoll semitransparente, que hacia ver a las chicas muy sexys, Hinata portaba uno color morado con detalles en negro, bragas y medias negras, Haku uno color azul celeste con bragas y medias blancas y Kin uno rosa con bragas y medias del mismo color con detalles en negro.

-Queridas es hora de levantarse- dijo Naruto a las bellas durmientes, las cuales solamente se acomodaron más en el cuerpo de Naruto.

-¡Mmhh! Cinco minutos más- dijeron las chicas mientras buscaban en calor de su Dios. Este solo sonrió.

-Sino se levantan me obligaran a hacer eso- dijo su amenaza a las chicas, las cuales solo se acomodaron más al cuerpo de Naruto, asi que cumplio su amenza, a Hinata la beso en la boca y despues beso el cuello de su esposa sacándole gemidos de placer y despertándola, despues hizo lo mismo con su otra esposa Haku, repitiendo el resultado y finalizo con Kin con el mismo resultado. Las tres doncellas estaban sonrojadas por la forma de despertar.

-¡No es justo Hades-kun! Cada vez que haces eso, siempre nos dejas con ganas de más- se quejaba Pandora muy sonrojada, pero a la vez enojada.

-Hinata tiene razón Naruto-kun, eso es trampa, además nos debes algunas noches- dijo Haku igual de sonrojada, cabe destacar que después de su luna de miel los esposos Uzumaki no tenían sexo, sino que solo se toqueteaban. Por otro lado Kin era la más sonrojada por lo dicho por Haku, pero debía de admitir que era una buena manera de despertar.

-Ustedes me obligaron, además les encanta que las despierte de esta forma- dijo Naruto sonriéndoles, las damas solo sonrojaron más, pero no admitirían que les encantaba que las despertara con ese método –es hora de levantarnos y arreglarnos para los exámenes chunnin, además Karin-chan debe estar esperándonos para desayunar- contestó Naruto, los cuatro chicos se levantaron de la cama, para después arreglarse y bajar a desayunar, donde Karin ya los esperaba, las chicas la saludaron y después prepararon el desayuno, mientras que Hades preparaba la mesa, una vez desayunado los chicos se fueron al estadio Chunnin, Karin iría a apoyar a Tsunade, por lo cual se separo en el camino. Naruto vestía ropa estilo chica, una camisa de seda negro con el símbolo de Hades bordado en su espalda, pantalón tipo chino sujeto con una faja roja y zapatos del mismo estilo, llevaba una calabaza colgando en su cintura, con un contenido muy raro que Haku le puso, Hinata vestía un kimono sin mangas de combate blanco con detalles en dorado hasta medio muslo debajo usa una camisa de rejilla negra sin mangas. Lleva un par protectores para las muñecas en blanco, lleva en la cintura un obi color morado con una cuerda alrededor del mismo color amarillo, usa un pantalón de licra color negro hasta medio muslo, lleva un porta kunais en el muslo derecho, usa medias en forma de red y unas sandalias ninja amarillas. Haku igual usaba un kimono de combate sin mangas de color morado con rayas rojas en las orillas del mismo, debajo del conjunto una camisa de rejillas sin mangas, lleva un obi del mismo color que el kimono. Usa un pantaloncillo de colo azul oscuro hasta medio muslo de licra, en su muslo derecho tiene su porta Kunais, Haku lleva unas vendas desde arriba de los tobillo hasta debajo de las rodillas en ambas piernas, calzaba sandalias negras ninja, ambas chicas tenían el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo alta para mayor comodidad, Kin usaba su ropa de Otogakure y en su Hitae tenia un genjutsu, el cual ocultaba el símbolo de la Hoja por el símbolo de Otogakure. El trio llego a las puertas del estadio de los exámenes chunnin, donde Kin se separaría.

-Buena suerte chicas- dijo Kin a las esposas de Hades.

-Gracias- contestaron ambas chicas.

-Buena suerte Naruto-Kun- dijo Kin que le dio un beso en la boca a Naruto.

-Gracias Kin-chan- contestó Hades a su novia.

-Los veo después- se despidió la chica y se separo para entrar al estadio Chunnin, en ese momento aparece Kurama en una nube de humo, pero este tenía un sonrisa estúpida en su rostro con un sonrojo, los chicos al verlo ya se tenían una idea de lo que estuvo haciendo el Zorro, de repente apareció el equipo de Kumo junto a Bee. Yugito tenía en el cuello a Matatabi, la gata estaba durmiendo con una sonrisa y un sonrojo imperceptible a simple vista, la biju ronroneaba en el cuello de Yugito.

-Hola chicos- saludo la rubia con Nibi al cuello.

-Hola Yugito-san- saludaron el trió a la chica, la gata solo se acomodo un poco más en el cuello de Yugito con su sonrisa, que ni el propio Hades se la borraba.

-me gustan sus trajes- halago la Jinchuriki al ver los kimonos de Haku y Hinata. Samui y Karui veían que las chicas tenian unos Kimonos que resaltaban su figura, a Karui le dio celos de que las chicas tuvieran mejor cuerpo que ella, mientras que a Samui, solo estaba estoica, pero por dentro ya se imaginaba usar un kimono así para cierto Rapero de 5° que la hacia arrastrar la cobija.

-Gracias Yugito-san- contestaron las señoras Uzumakis, mientras que la Jinchuriki veía como venia vestido Naruto.

-¡Woow! Naruto-san se ve guapo con ese traje, será mejor que lo cuiden chicas o yo me lo robo- dijo Yugito a las esposas de Hades, las cuales solo sonrieron. Las otras compañeras de Yugito al verlo solo se sonrojaron.

-Descuida, Naruto esta bien vigilado- dijo Pandora. Naruto solo estaba algo sonrojado por el comentario.

-Por cierto Naruto-san, alguien te manda suerte en las competencias- dijo Yugito con una sonrisa.

-¿Quién me manda suerte?- pregunto Hades, Hinata y Haku tenian una idea de quien era la persona que le mandaban suerte a su esposo.

-Pues es Mabui por su puesto, ella no pudo a acompañar al Raikage, porque tenia trabajo en Kumo, pero te manda suerte para que seas un chunnin- le dijo Yugito al Dios, este se sorprendió de que la chica morena le mandara suerte.

-Pues…Gracias- dijo algo apenado y con la mano en la cabeza. En eso Matatabi ronronea y se acomoda en el cuello de Yugito, haciendo que la chica tenga una duda.

-Por cierto ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe lo que tiene Matatabi? Desde que desperté ha estado muy rara- dijo Yugito apuntando a la gata, el matrimonio solo vio a la gata y después al zorro, el cual seguía parado y llegaron a la conclusión que el par de Bijus estuvieron dándole duro al catre.

-No te preocupes, esta algo agotada debido a que estuvieron haciendo ejercicio de resistencia y alto rendimiento- dijo Naruto, la chica le creyó en las palabras del Dios, pero en realidad mintió para salvarle el pellejo al Zorro, después Hades metió en el sello a Kurama, lo mismo hizo Yugito.

-hola nueve, espero ver tu reacción, pues mis gennin están listos para la acción ¡Oh Yeah!- rapeo Bee, a las chicas solo no entendían nada del Jinchuriki.

-Lo mismo digo Bee, espero pelear contra Yugito- dijo Naruto/Hades, el Rapero solo hizo unos movimientos.

-¡Ese es le espíritu! Nueve, espero saber como es que te mueves en la arena no decepciones o sino te mueres ¡Wiiii!- dijo Bee con un pésimo baile, el chico solo sonreía nerviosamente.

-Bueno, si…este…creo que mejor ingresamos se nos esta haciendo tarde- dijo Naruto y su equipo y el equipo de Kumo entraron al estadio. Una vez que ingresaron los participantes fueron al centro de la arena, el publico iba entrando a ver las peleas de eliminación de los exámenes chunnin, también estaban Hypnos y Thánatos junto a sus esposas las cuales se sentaron detrás de ellos, los padres de Hinata junto a Hanabi, de Neji, de Yakumo, de Haku, además aparecieron Tsunade junto a Jiraya y a Karin, así como el equipo de Konohamaru. Los demás novatos que no pudieron pasar a la siguiente ronda estaban de espectadores, en el palco se encontraban el Hokage junto al Raikage y Kasekage, el cual era Orochimaru.

-Vaya Hokage-dono, este año tendremos muchos gennin que prometen ser chunnin- dijo A a su homologo.

-Tiene razón Raikage-dono, muchos jóvenes tienen potencial para ser chunnin- expresó Jiruzen con su vestimenta de Hokage.

-Es muy cierto, pero el mejor es el Ultimo Uchiha, dicen que es un genio en combate- comento el Kasekage con tranquilidad. Hiruzen sabía de quien se trataba el Kasekage, pero decidió disimular.

-Tiene razón Kasekage-dono, pero debe de recordar que ser un genio a veces puede ser rebasado por el trabajo duro y la constancia- dijo Hiruzen, el Kasekage solamente cayó. En la arena ya estaban todos los que participarían en las eliminatorias, a excepción de Sasuke, el cual fue entrenado por Kakashi. En las gradas donde estaban los espectadores, Kin se sentó junto a su compañero de equipo.

-¿Donde estabas Kin?- pregunto Zaku con enojo hacia la chica.

-So…solo fui a recorrer la aldea- contestó con nervios Kin a su compañero.

-como sea- dijo con desdén Zaku, la chica solo estaba actuando.

En ese momento todos los participantes estaban listos para iniciar las peleas, cuando el Hokage se levanta de su asiento para empezar a dar su discurso.

-Jóvenes hoy es un gran día, pues ustedes son los que llegaron hasta este punto de los exámenes. Cada uno de ustedes demostrara el valor de ser un shinobi en combate, el objetivo de la prueba no es ganar, sino demostrar sus habilidades en el campo de batallas, pues los combates son una simulación. Por lo tanto de lo mejor de ustedes en el combate y jamas se rindan- dijo el Hokage, el publico aplaudió las palabras que dijo el Hokage, en la arena apareció una nube de humo y de la cual salió un ninja.

-Me llamo Genma Shiranui y seré el proctor de estas peleas, las reglas son las mismas que la vez pasada, así cuando anuncie a los primeros competidores, los demás regresaran a sus respectivos lugares- dijo Genma, con una rama en la boca –Por favor den un paso Neji Hyuga y Naruto Uzumaki- indico Genma, el mencionados salieron de la fila –Los demás vayan a sus lugares para que sean llamados- dijo Genma y los demás concursantes despejaron la arena de combate, Haku y Hinata se dirigieron a sus respectivos lugares, Kin al ver a las chicas se levanto de su lugar.

-¿A dónde vas Kin?- pregunto Zaku.

-Yo…yo…voy a caminar- dijo con un tartamudeo falso.

-Haz lo que quieras- contesó Zaku sin importancia –Mientras más lejos mejor- dijo Zaku, sin embargo Kin por dentro estaba enojada, la chica fue en dirección del equipo de Naruto/Hades y se sentó a un lado de Haku.

-Lindo equipo que tienes- dijo Hinata muy enojada por la acción del compañero de equipo de Kin.

-Son unos cretinos, pero ya verán- dijo Kin la cual miro el primer combate que se efectuaría entre Naruto y Neji. Los competidores se colococarón en frente viéndose.

-¿Listos?- preguntó Genma, ambos contrincantes se pusieron en posición de combate, Neji en el del puño suave y Naruto en el de palma de Buda -¡Hajime!- dijo Genma y ambos competidores corrieron para iniciar la pelea, Neji usaba el puño suave para generar daño a Naruto, mientras este desviaba los ataques con sus palmas y contraatacaba con las mismas.

-Has mejorado mucho Neji- dijo el rubio después de bloquear un ataque de Neji.

-Lo mismo digo y gracias por las sugerencias que he podido mejorar y ver mis errores- fue la contestación del castaño que tambien desviaba un golpe de Naruto/Hades, los ataque iban y venían.

-Vaya Hokage-dono, esos chicos si que tienen potencial para ser unos chunnin- dijo A al Hokage, el cual sonreía.

-Tiene razón Raikage-dono, el chico castaño es el genio prodigio del clan Hyuga, el cual se graduó el año anterior, el rubio es un muchacho con grandes habilidades que el mismo desarrollo- dijo Hiruzen viendo la pelea de ambos gennin.

-Pero aun falta ver al genio del clan Uchiha, el cual se dice que despertó su Sharingan- contestó el Kasekage, ambos Kages solo asintieron y siguieron viendo la pelea. Los gennin no daban cuartel al combate, Naruto bloqueaba y a veces hacia agarres, Neji se soltaba de los agarres y enviaba golpes con sus palmas, al Dios le costaba entrar en la defensa de Neji. En eso siente que un golpe se dirige a su hombro izquierdo de Naruto, el cual lo dejo un poco adolorido bajando su defensa y siendo golpeado en el pecho por Neji, acto que hizo que se separaran.

Naruto se agarraba el hombro izquierdo, pero se recompuso y siguió atacando, los espectadores estaban asombrados por la muestra de habilidades de ambos gennins, el combate era parejo, los golpes iba y venían, esquives y bloqueos, todo un espectáculo. Neji al ver que Naruto dejo un hueco en su defensa, golpeo el estomago del chico, dando como resultado que Naruto resienta el golpe, a pesar de resistió con su camisa de hierro, despues el Dios lanza una patada inversa al rostro de Neji, el cual bloquea y después realiza una barrida que hace que el rubio caiga de espaldas al suelo y sentir el puño de Neji en su pecho.

-¡Aaargh!- se quejo Naruto, por otro lado Kin estaba angustiada por lo que veía.

-¡Naruto-kun!- grito la chica al ver el daño que hizo Neji a su novio. Haku tambien estaba algo angustiada por lo que veía.

-¿Qué sucede Hinata? ¿Por qué Naruto-kun no le ha dado un golpe?- pregunto Haku.

-Lo que pasa es que Neji nii-san aprendio de Naruto-kun como mejorar su Junken, sin embargo aun no usa su Byakugan- explico Hinata al ver a su esposo en el suelo, Naruto al tener el puño en el pecho de Neji, lo tomó y lo hizo girar para liberarse del golpe, Neji solo rodo en el suelo y se paro de inmediato, Naruto tomo impulso con sus manos sobre el suelo y se levanto de un solo salto, despues Naruto cambio de estilo, el cual era el tigre.

-Vamos Neji- dijo Naruto y se lanzo al ataque con sus manos, las cuales emulaban a las garras del felino, Neji bloqueaba cada ataque de Naruto con dificultad, debido a la fuerza que imprimia sus zarpasos, Sin embargo aun no era tiempo de rendirse, por lo cual contraatacaba, enviaba golpes que Naruto/Hades esquivaba o bloqueaba.

-Es interesante el estilo que maneja el chico- dijo Jiraya viendo el combate –Jamas crei ver el legendario Kung fu- dijo el solo veía el combate.

-Es cierto, por lo que me dijo Haku, Naruto lo aprendio cuando estaba entrenando fuera de la aldea, me dijo que maneja varios estilos del arte marcial y que es más antiguo que el propio Taijutsu moderno- contestó Tsunade sin despegar la vista del combate, Karin estaba asombrada que su primo se moviera de esa forma. Neji tenia la mano izquierda sujetada por el antebrazo, mientras que Hades le había agarrado la garganta con los dedos de la mano derecha, emulando las mandíbulas del tigre.

-Sera mejor que te rindas Neji- dijo con seriedad Hades, el chico con algunos golpes en su cuerpo tomo de la cintura al Naruto y lo derribo al suelo para liberarse del agarre.

-Creo que no será hoy el día de rendirme- dijo el castaño alejándose de donde estaba Naruto, mientro que el Dios rubio se levantaba y volvía a la carga, sin embargo Neji ya tenia un plan para causar daño al Dios.

-¡Byakugan!- dijo Neji, el cual activo su dojoutsu –te tengo en mi rango- dijo el castaño u empezó el embate -8 palmas, 16 palmas, 32, palmas 64 palmas- dijo para empezar a lanzar los golpes a Naruto -¡8 trigramas 64 palmas!- grito para finalizar el ataque, Naruto recibió los golpes de la técnica de Neji, pero resistió debido a su técnica camisa de hierro, solo le cerraron algunos tenketsus.

 _-¡Rayos! su fuerza y velocidad se incremento-_ penso Naruto al verse afectado por la técnica y jadear, Neji mantenía su guardia alta, pues aprendió de Naruto jamas confiarse demasiado.

- **Naruto si que tiene desventaja en el combate-** dijo Hypnos, usando el nombre humano con el que llaman a Hades, pues no debían de mencionarlo cuando estuvieran en público su hermano asintió a lo que dijo Hypnos.

 **-Así parece hermano, el no puede usar su poder, y su chakra esta semibloqueado por el ataque del chico-** expreso Thánatos analizando la batalla.

-El genio Hyuga parece que vencerá al chico rubio- dijo el Raikage viendo la pelea y como Neji dejo a Naruto/Hades.

-No sé sabe aun Raikage-dono, pueda que Naruto-kun tenga algo en mente para salir del aprieto en el esta- contestó el Hokage analizando el combate, en la arena, Naruto empezaba a sentirse cansado debido a los golpes que recibió del ataque de Neji y de tener los tenketsus semibloqueados.

-Rayos esto dolerá- dijo Naruto, el Dios acumulo chakra en su cuerpo y lo envió a sus tenkestsus, los cuales abrió de golpe -¡AARGH!- grito cuando sus tenketsus abrió y sintió como su chakra circulaba nuevamente.

 ** _-Vaya kit, el Hyuga te esta dando duro, es una lastima que no lo acabes de un solo golpe-_** le dijo Kurama en su mente de Naruto.

 _-Lo haría, pero recuerda que la vez pasada que use mi cosmos en combate llame la atención, por cierto pensaba que estabas durmiendo despues de estar toda la noche con Matatabi dándole gusto-_ le dijo Naruto/Hades a su peludo amigo.

 ** _-Lo haría, pero prefiero ver la pelea-_** dijo el Zorro y después cortó comunicación con el Dios, el cual retomaba su postura.

-es hora de acabar con esto- dijo Neji que corrió en contra de Hades -¡8 trigramas 64 palmas!- grito el ojiperla que enviaba los ataques Naruto difícilmente los esquivaba, bloqueaba o desviaba con sus manos, después mandaba patadas la castaño con tal de generar daño. Sin embargo Neji las bloqueaba o las desviaba, y contraatacaba volviendo a lastimar a Naruto.

-¡Naruto-kun!- gritaron las esposas/novia de Hades al ver como era golpeado por Neji.

-¡Vamos príncipe-kun, tu puedes derrotar a ese Hyuga!- grito Ino con un cartel donde mostraba un dibujo de ella besando a Naruto en forma chibi, cosa que no les causo gracia a las féminas Uzumaki.

-¡Arghh!- se quejaba al recibir el embate de Neji, Hades ya tenía algo de sangre en su rostro, empezaba a ver algo borroso por el desgaste físico y los golpes de Neji, Naruto se paro con dificultad, Neji corrió y atacaba, el rubio solo se defendía como podía, sin embargo al sentirse mareado envió una patada al rostro de Neji, el cual hizo que se hiciera hacia atrás, lo cual aprovecho Naruto para conectarle una patada al plexo solar y tirarlo al suelo.

 _-¡Eso es! ¿No sé por que no lo pensé antes? sin embargo lo quería usar contra la serpiente-_ penso Naruto con seriedad.

 ** _-Vaya Kit, y pensaba decírtelo, pero sabes que si lo usas estarás en problemas-_** contestó Kurama con una risa, Hades solo pensaba en lo que dijo su amigo.

-Sabes Neji creo que es hora de ponerme serio- contesto Naruto con una sonrisa y de inmediato se coloco en postura del tigre. Los demás vieron lo que paso al genio Hyuga, el cual se levantaba con algo de dificultada, pero no escucharon lo que dijo Naruto a Neji.

-¿Qué crees que planee?- pregunto Anko a su amiga.

-No lo sé, pero tiene algo que ver con el golpe que recibió Neji- le contesto Yugao a su amiga.

-¡Vamos Neji-kun! Si lo vences te prepararé tu comida favorita- grito desde su asiento Yakumo animando a su novio, el cual al escuchar como era motivado corrió a atacar a su contricante, el cual se defendia, se hincaba, rodaba, bloqueaba o desviaba los ataque, al igual que el atacaba con puños, palmas o patadas.

En lo campos Elyseos, en un templo aledaño al mismo, se encontraban los Titanes, los padres de Naruto/Hades y las ninfas viendo la pelea en vivo por una pantallas de 50" HD con sonido envolvente. Todos llevaban pancartas de apoyo, Minato y Cronos comían botana y bebían cerveza en ¿Lata?, a su lado estaban Kushina y Rea apoyando a su hijo con un gante de espuma, al igual sostenían una banderita. Las ninfas le mandaban porras al Dios, con un uniforme de (Valga la redundancia) porristas, las cuales llevaban una minifalda blanca con negro, pompones del mismo color, con una ombligera en el cual estaba el nombre del Dios.

-¡Hades! ¡Hades! ¡Nuestro Dios! ¡El será el vencedor! ¡Wiiii!- decían las ninfas en coro, mientras hacían su coreografía. Aunque las madres eran otra cosa.

-¡Vamos Hijo tu puedes! ¡Esquiva, achachate, golpe golpea, gancho al hígado **!/¡Vamos Hijo tu puedes! ¡Esquiva, achachate, golpea, gancho al hígado!-** era lo que gritaban Kushina y Rea en conjunto, mientras lanzaban golpes al aires.

 **-Eso es mejor que la pelea anterior-** dijo Cronos, Minato solo asintió a lo que dijo el Titán del Tiempo. En la arena, el combate estaba casi en su climax, Neji atacaba con su junken, mientras que Naruto se defendia del embate, esperando el momento de usar su técnica de combate.

-Vamos, ¿eso es todo lo que tienes Naruto?- pregunto Neji que empezaba a acorralar al Dios.

-Nunca pienses que tu enemigo esta en desventaja- dijo Naruto, el cual vio que Neji lanzo un golpe directo a la cara del Dios, el cual esquivo agachándose, despues desato la calabaza de su cintura para agarrarla por la cuerda, Neji se volteo rápidamente y envio una ondanada de golpes a Naruto, que con la calabaza en mano se defendia, tomando la cuerda de la misma lanzo el recipiente al rostro de Neji golpeándolo en el acto. Neji al recibir el golpe en el rostro solo retrocedio, Hades tomo la calabaza por el cuello de la misma.

-¡Maldito!- dijo Neji para tomerse la nariz, Naruto solo se quedo parado -¿ahora que pretendes con eso?- pregunto el castaño al ver que Naruto sostenia la calabaza en su mano derecha.

-Digamos que es un arma que quería guardar para el final, pero me obligaste a usarla- dijo Naruto, el cual tomo el corcho de la calabaza y la destapo.

 ** _-Así que lo harás, bueno espero que sirva-_** dijo Kurama muy expectativo a lo se venia, Neji inmediatamente corrió contra Naruto, el cual esquivaba los ataques de Neji, tomando un poco de su interior de la calabaza, en cada ataque del castaño, Naruto daba un trago a la sustancia que habia en la calabaza.

-¿Qué estará tomando ese mocoso?- pregunto Tsunade al aire, mientras observaba como Naruto seguía esquivando y bebiendo del interior de la calabaza. Neji no podía golpear, pues se le dificultaba los movimientos que hacia Hades, Neji trato de acercarse y golpear en el rostro de Naruto, pero este se agacha y le golpea con la cabeza el pecho para alejarlo, terminando de beber del contenido de su calabaza. El chico estaba mareado.

-Shicashhh, ¿que eyaa lo que me yieron de bebersh, que eshta juershe?- pregunto Naruto muy borracho.

-¡Sake de junmai-shu de kumo que le tome prestado a Tsunade-sensei!- grito Haku desde su asiento con una sonrisa.

-¿Queeé? ¡Haku ese era mi última botella de sake Junmai-shu de Kumo y es muy costoso! ¡Ahora lo pagaras con tu sueldo!- le grito la Sannin al saber que su alumna le habia robado su preciado licor de arroz.

-Si Tsunade sensei- contesto Haku con unas lagrimas estilo anime al verse descubierta. En la arena Naruto tenía la cara sonrojada y se tambaleaba.

-Eshta gueño- dijo para arrojar la calabaza al suelo, entonces el Dios formo con sus manos la forma de sostener dos copas de vino, caminando erráticamente por los efectos del alcohol, Neji se puso en guardia a lo que podía pasar. En los campos Elyseos, una Kushina estaba furiosa de que su hijo bebiera a tan corta edad.

-¡NA-RU-TO U-ZU-MA-KI NA-MI-KA-SE!- gritaba Kushina cada silaba del nombre de su hijo con todo y apellidos en modo habanero -¡Cuando regreses aquí te voy a quitar ese vicio de beber a tan corta edad!- decía la pelirroja con sus nueve mechones de su cabello al aire. Con Rea…

 **-¡Hades! Ni creas que te vas a escapar de tu castigo por beber aunque seas un adulto en alma, ¿entendiste jovencito?-** bueno estaba igual de enojada que Kushina que su Hijo haya bebido. Con Cronos y Minato tenían otra cosa en mente.

 _-¡Ay Naruto! ¡Espero que tu madre no te mate!/ **¡Ay Hades! ¡Espero que tu madre no te mande al Tártaros!-**_ pensaban los padres de Naruto/Hades con temor- _Aun así rezare por tu alma **/Aun así rezare por tu alma-**_ fue lo ultimo que pensaron para seguir viendo el combate.

Mientras que en el estadio de los exámenes chunnin, todos veían a Naruto en un estado inconveniente, pero eso solo era el preámbulo a lo que se venía. Pues su defensa era irregular y se movía

-¡Mami! ¿Por qué mi Oni-chan camina así?- pregunto Hanabi a Hana, la cual veía el combate entre Neji y Naruto.

-Lo que pasa Hanabi-chan, es que tu Oni-chan esta mareado- contestó Hana entre la verdad y la mentira, cosa que Hanabi acepto, aun la dama sabia que era por que estaba borracho.

-Ven Nejjjji- dijo Naruto con su postura muy errática, Neji fue corriendo a atacar a Hades, el cual este hace evade los golpes con su estilo, los demás veían como Naruto/Hades se movía, el cual ponía a los espectadores al borde de la emoción.

 ** _-Vamos Kit empieza con Lou el Borracho que tiene fuerza interior-_** dijo kurama, Naruto empezaba su ataque con los golpea al cuerpo de Neji con las manos en forma de sostener dos copas, caia y giraba para evitar ser golpeado y contratacaba, Neji era ahora el que recibia los golpes.

-¡Vaya forma de usar el sake a su favor!- exclamó Jiraya sonriente al ver a su ahijado combatir con ese estilo.

-¡Callate! Además esa era mi ultima botella de sake de junmai-shu de Kumo- dijo Tsunade con lagrimas en sus ojos por saber que su ahijado se bebió su precido tesoro haciendo suspirar a Jiraya. Naruto estaba atacando a Neji, el cual salto para evitar una patada.

-¡El puño borracho!- dijo Gai al conocer el estilo de pelea de Naruto.

-¿El puño borracho? ¿A que se refiere Gai sensei?- pregunto Tenten viendo la pelea.

-Es un estilo de combate, en el cual el peleador usa el desequilibrio como arma, es muy impredecible y generalmente poco dominan ese estilo, pues se sabe que consta de 8 formas de combate y por lo que veo Naruto-kun esta usando la primera forma, aunque desconozco las formas de combate, lo único que se es que usa el alcohol como fuente de inspiración- contestó Gai a su alumna, la cual estaba sorprendida de la información. En la arena Neji habia inmovilizado una pierna de Naruto con las suyas y habia hecho una llave de sumisión.

 ** _-el Dios Lee, el inválido borracho con su poderosa pierna derecha-_** dijo Kurama, Naruto se gira hacia enfrente en donde se lleva a Neji y lo golpea con el pie derecho en la cara para liberarse, despues sigue los ataques con el estilo de Lee, en donde se ve como usa la pierna derecha, más otros golpes como patadas, codazos y su característica forma de copa de vino.

-Interesante combate Hokage-dono, nunca había visto ese estilo de Taijutsu en el chico rubio- dijo el Raikage A al ver a Naruto combatir.

-Es la primera vez que también veo ese estilo, es una combinación muy fuerte entre la pelea y el estar borracho- dijo el Hokage, el Kasekage solamente miraba la pelea, pero ansiaba tener el cuerpo de Hades.

 ** _-Muestrale a Lan, el borracho con la gran jarrón-_** le dijo Kurama, Naruto/Hades cambio las posiciones de las manos como si estuviera sosteniendo un jarrón en las manos de gran tamaño. Empezaba el contraataque hacia Neji, el cual estaba sorprendido de como se movía, Neji corrió a atacar, pero le era inútil, pues con esa posición de manos Naruto se defendia, al igual que sus movimientos eran muy erráticos, codazos, patadas por parte de Hades iban, mientras Neji los bloqueaba hasta que recibir un golpe con la cabeza y alejarlo.

-¿Qué clase de estilo manejas?- preguntó un cansado Neji.

-Esh el eshtilo del borrassho- contesto Naruto con sus movimientos, Neji corrió para atacar -Ahora viene el flautista de los dedos fuertes- dijo el rubio y coloco sus manos como si tocara una flauta, Neji usando su Junken atacaba en los puntos donde veía su defensa baja, pero eran bloqueados por Naruto, el cual se pegaba a su cuerpo y daba golpes, pero estos eran bloqueados por el propio Neji, pero empezaba a moverse con fluidez el castaño empezando a quitar la defensa de Naruto dándole golpes en el pecho y alejándolo.

-Eso es todo- dijo Neji con seriedad –me tomaste desprevenido, pero ahora se que si se donde golpearas te bloqueare y contraatacare- respondió Neji, el chico rubio se sorprendió de observándolo podía contraatacar.

-Veo que has aprendido, pero eso no es todo lo que tengo- dijo cambiando de postura –te presento a Song el afónico- repondio corrió a atacar, ambos intercambiaban golpes, pero Neji era ahora el que bloqueaba los ataques de Naruto, moviéndose a la misma fluidez que él.

-Neji nii-san esta aprendiendo a moverse como Naruto-kun, a pesar de haber recibido el ataque- dijo Hinata activando su Byakugan.

-Tienes razón Hinata, pero veo que ambos están cansados por el ataque- contesto Haku viendo como Neji era el que contraatacaba. Naruto habia recibido una tanda de golpes que lo hizo hincarse, Neji pateo la nuca y espalda de su contrincante, el cual se giro y se levanto algo aturdido, Neji corrió y le aplico su junken enviándolo lejos, pero también se veía algo cansado, aun así se mantenía de pie. Naruto se paro.

-El ebrio Chang- dijo y corrió para intentar darle golpes sin éxito, pues todos los esquivo y se dedicaba a golpear a Naruto, Neji abrió con un pie deslizo los pies de su contrincante para dejarlo casi en el suelo, después pateo la espalda y la nuca de Naruto, dejándolo boca abajo sobre el suelo, colocando su pie sobre su espalda.

-¿Es todo lo que tienes?- pregunto Neji –¿te sorprende que haya aprendido un poco de tu taijustu? Pues créeme, que a pesar de usar el Junken, con Hinata-sama estudiaba ese Taijutsu cuando entrenábamos, por eso me es fácil seguir sus movimientos- contesto Neji dispuesto a golpear con el pie la espalda de Naruto/Hades, el cual giro a su derecha, Neji ahora usaba el Kung fu básico y golpeaba con puños y patadas, el Dios solo los esquivaba haciendo movimientos muy flexibles, para después ser golpeado por Neji y alejarse de un giro de tigre.

-¿Ya no tienes más trucos?- pregunto Neji, Naruto se cambio de posición haciendo unos movimientos de mano muy raros. Una mano en la cadera y otra cerca del pecho, como la postura de una mujer.

-¡oah, uh, uh!- decía, pero no ocurría nada, el Biju solo miraba la acción sin saber lo que ocurría.

 ** _-¿Qué sucede Kit? Usa ese ultimo Dios-_** le dijo con tranquilidad, el chico no podía.

 _-¡Kurama, no puedo!-_ dijo mentalmente a su peludo amigo.

 ** _-¿Por qué no?-_** dijo Kurama que se sento sobre sus patas traseras.

 _-No lo estudie-_ le contestó Hades a Kurama.

 ** _-¿QUEEE?-_** Solo fue lo que dijo en la mente de Naruto **_–y se podía explicar ¿Por qué no estudiaste a Ho?-_** pregunto Kurama a Hades.

 _-Lo que pasa que cuando me la enseño Dokho-sensei, pues me dio pena usar esos movimientos de mujer-_ le explico Naruto, Kurama solo tenía una vena en la frente por esa respuesta.

 ** _-¡Idiota! ¡Claro que son movimientos de mujer! pues Ho es una mujer-_** le contesto Kurama molesto por ver que su inteligente alumno era un zoquete.

-¿Ya acabaste?- pregunto Neji muy serio –si es así, entonces yo atacaré- en ese momento Neji corrió y atacaba a Naruto con un estilo más fluido, el Dios intentaba defenderse de los golpes, saltando, cayeron al suelo acostado, girando, pero al fina recibió varios golpes que lo hizo rodar.

 ** _-¡Naruto! Trata combinar los otros dioses borrachos e intenta crear tu propia señora Ho-_** fue lo que le sugirió Kurama a Hades, el cual se había parado y estado en su postura de borracho.

-de acuerdo creare a mi propia señora Ho- dijo Naruto y cambio su posición de manos como si fuera una mujer. El público solamente veía extrañado la acción que hacia Naruto.

-¿Por qué hizo esa posición tan ridícula Naruto-kun?- pregunto Kin un poco apenada por lo que veía en su novio.

-No lo sé, pero es muy vergonzosa, hasta parece mujer- contestó Haku al ver a su esposo realizar esa pose. Por otro lado Ino estaba recordando lo que una vez le dijo Hinata sobre el amor platónico.

 _-¡NOOOOO! Mi príncipe-kun es gay-_ dijo en su mente Ino al ver la postura de Naruto, Neji al ver esa postura solo corrió a atacar, pero Naruto se defendia como si fuera una mujer.

-¡Basta! ¡Pesado! ¡Aléjate!- decía mientras retrocedía y golpeaba a Neji en el abdomen, pecho y rostro alejándolo de él -¡esta es la viuda, con su amante!- dijo Naruto, el publico no sabia si reír o sorprenderse de la habilidad de Naruto, el cual corrió como una mujer hasta llegar a Neji y seguir atacándolo. Neji golpeaba a Hades, pero este solo esquivaba los golpes y contratacaba con golpes de cadera para hacerlo caer al suelo, después coloco las manos sobre la cadera y la meneo -¡Esta es Ho, camino a los baños!- dijo Naruto, el cual salto para intentar caer sobre Neji el cual estaba en el suelo boca abajo, pero este último giro para evitar ser aplastado por la técnica, llevándose un sentón que le dolió a Hades hasta el alma.

-¿QUÉ CLASE DE BROMA ESTA NARUTO?- pregunto muy enojado Neji al levantarse, Naruto se levanto muy rápido después del tremendo sentón y corrió hacía su contrincante el cual también atacaba ambos se movían con igualdad, pero en un movimiento mal de Neji, Naruto captura su mano derecha haciéndole una llave de sumisión con la mano izquierda y con la derecha le agarra el rostro y se la restriega.

-¡Así me pinto los labio!- decía Naruto para después golpear el rostro de Neji con la palma abierta -¡Delante del espejo!- dijo Naruto tomando una posición con la palma frente a él emulando un espejo.

-Hokage-dono ¿Dígame que es lo que acabo de ver?- pregunto A entre asombrado y avergonzado por el estilo de lucha de Naruto.

-La verdad Raikage-dono, ni yo mismo le puedo explicar- contestó el Hokage a su homologo.

 _-¿Qué clase de Taijutsu era ese?-_ se pregunto el "Kasekage" viendo el combate, los demás igual se preguntaban ¿Quién rayos le enseño eso?, aunque algunos sabían donde lo aprendió.

 **-Naruto si que aprendió bien ese estilo de combate ¿espero que la madre del chico no lo quiera despellejar cuando regrese?-** dijo Hypnos al ver como combatió. El los Campos Elyseos, se puede ver a Kushina muy sorprendida por la habilidad que demostró su hijo.

-Bueno, por esta te perdono Naru-chan, pero la próxima que vuelvas a beber alcohol sin ser mayor de edad no te escapas de tu castigo- dijo Kushina un poco molesta. Rea solo asíntio a las palabras de Kushina, mientras que con los hombre…bueno solo disfrutaban del combate, las ninfas solo seguían enviándole porras a Hades.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?- pregunto Neji un poco aturdido por el ataque de Naruto, el cual se recompuso.

-Cada quien tiene su estilo, cada quien tiene su dios y cada quien tiene su templo- dijo Naruto y tomo la posición inicial del primer Dios borracho –¡YAAh!- grito para correr y empezar a pelear contra Neji, el cual resentía cada golpe de Naruto, golpes, codazos, patadas, rodillazos de parte del Rey del Inframundo iban contra su oponente.

 _-¡Demonios! Si sigue así me podrá derrotar-_ decía Neji en su mente, pues su Junken era ineficaz ante el estilo de Naruto _–No tengo más opción que usarla-_ se dijo asimismo en su mente, el cual preparaba la técnica que podría darle la victoria _-Debo de tenerlo más cerca y saber el momento-_ era el plan que se formulaba en su mente el genio Hyuga _–Un poco más-_ decia mientras bloqueaba los ataques de Hades/Naruto, y encontró el momento justo _-¡Ahora!-_ se grito, en ese momento empezó a girar sobre su propio eje y a generar una cúpula de chakra azul y blanca -¡Kaiten!- grito Neji, la técnica sorprendió a Naruto que fue victima de la técnica defensiva del clan Hyuga.

-¡Increíble!- dijo el patriarca del clan Hyuga –mi hermano debió de enseñarle el Kaiten a Neji, Naruto-san tendrá problemas al enfrentarse a ese jutsu- dijo Hiashi, mientras que en la arena de combate, la técnica de Neji envió a volar a Naruto, el cual tenia la camisa abierta por el efecto del Kaiten.

-¡Sera mejor que te rinda! pues no serás capaz de penetrar esta defensa- dijo Neji en su posición de Junken. Naruto/Hades se levantaba del suelo, pero la camisa que portaba estaba abierta por la fuerza del Kaiten.

-Con que este es el Kaiten- dijo Naruto ya fuera del efecto del alcohol que ingirió, Naruto procedió a quitarse la camisa para combatir mejor –sabes Neji, lo que mas me molesta aparte de que me subestimen, es que destrocen mi ropa- dijo Naruto sosteniendo su camisa china -¿sabes lo costoso que es la tela de seda?- dijo Naruto con unas lagrimas en forma de anime, a los demás solo les salió una gota de sudor en la nuca por el comentario, después dejo de lado su camisa, pero al hacerlo les dio una espectáculo a las féminas de la arena, pues el chico tenia un físico trabajado sin exagerar. Muchas mujeres tenían un sangrado en la nariz y ya empezaban a fantasear por semejante Dios.

En los campos Elyseos las ninfas que estaban viendo la pelea entre Hades y Neji estaban gritando emocionadas por ver el torso trabajado de Naruto.

-¡Kyaaa! ¡Que guapo!- decía una de las ninfas que se cubría el rostro todo sonrojado.

-¡Quiero ser su próxima esposa!- decía otra ninfa con un sangrado en la nariz.

-¡No, yo seré su próxima esposa!- decía otra ninfa que empezaba a fantasear con Hades en como la tomaba. Pero el ambiente se hizo pesado, pues una sensación a muerte se manifestaba en el lugar, las ninfas calmaron su calentura al ver que la responsable era las madres de Hades.

-¡Es mi hijo, así que tranquilicen sus hormonas!- dijo una Kushina con una sonrisa y nueve mechones de cabello levantados en forma de cola.

 **-Niñas, tendrán que calmarse, porque se están refiriendo de mi hijo-** dijo Rea con una sonrisa muy dulce y con su cosmos encendido, haciendo que las ninfas solo se abrazaran entre ellas y asintieran. En el estadio chunnin, las mujeres no le quitaban la vista a Naruto, muchas ya querían saltarle encima y violarlo en ese instante.

-¡Wooo! Quien diría que Naruto tendría ese cuerpo esculpido- dijo Tsunade, la cual tenia dos rollos de papel en las fosas nasales a causa de la severa hemorragia. Jiraya solo negaba con la cabeza al ver a su esposa reír como colegiala.

-¡Sip! Mi primito lindo tiene un cuerpo de Dios- dijo una sonriente Karin, la cual tambien tenia una hemorragia nasal _–Naruto-kun, como quisiera que fueras mi novio-_ decia Karin con una sonrojo que competia con su cabello _–pero somos primos, además el esta casado-_ decía algo triste la Uzumaki, pero la chica no sabia que en los campos Elyseos su tía estaba reunida con su madre, y ambas mujeres ya tenia algo en mente relacionado con el clan.

-Vaya hermanita, tu hijo saco lo guapo y atractivo de tu esposo- dijo mujer de tez clara y ojos morados grisáceos. Tenía el cabello corto, de color rojo brillante, característico del Clan Uzumaki. Poseía varias marcas de mordeduras permanentes en su cuerpo.

-Así es, Mi Naru-chan saco lo guapo de mi Mina-kun, no es por presumir, pero Minato-kun era un sex simbol antes de casarme con el y atraía a muchas arrastradas y aun sigue siendolo, aunque no me gusta las zorras interesadas esas se le acerquen a mi hijo, solo por lo guapo que es- dijo Kushina viendo a las ninfas de mala forma, las cuales seguían viendo el combate de Hades y Neji –en fin, Nabi-chan, he estado pensando en que mi hijo y tu hija se conozcan para hacer valido esa ley del Clan en caso de ser pocos miembros- dijo Kushina algo seria.

-¿Estas segura hermana de lo que dices?- pregunto Nabiki, al saber a que se referia Kushina, la aludida asentia, Minato estaba un poco intrigado a lo que decían.

-Kushina ¿A que ley se refieren?- pregunto el rayo amarillo, las pelirroja solo sonrio.

-Veras Minato, hay una clausula en la ley del Clan Uzumaki, en donde es permitido el incesto, como parte de preservación del Clan, en caso de que tenga muy pocos miembros- dijo la habanero sangrienta –Por lo que Karin y Naruto al ser los últimos miembros entran en esta clausula- dijo Kushina muy sonriente.

-Bueno, es algo que no había escuchado de tu clan Kushina, pero tendrías que hablar con Naruto sobre esa ley- dijo Minato a un lado de su esposa –aunque la ultima palabra la tendra tanto Naruto como sus esposas y novia- dijo Minato con una mano es la barbilla.

-¿Qué tu hijo ya se caso? Pero es muy joven para contraer matrimonio- dijo una sorprendida Nabiki.

-Lo sé, él esta casado por partida doble debido a un problema con el consejo del clan Hyuga y mi nuera Hinata, más la chica de cabello negro largo y tu hija, además mi hijo esta dentro del LRC, por lo cual debe tener varias esposas- dijo Kushina, la otra pelirroja estaba sorprendida de que su sobrino tenga dos esposas y prometida.

-Entonces el clan Uzumaki será restaurado- dijo Nabiki.

-Y no solo eso, sino que los hijos de Naru-chan serian semidioses o más bien dioses en el caso de Hinata y Haku, por lo cual el clan Uzumaki se fortalecería- dijo una sonriente Kushina, cosa que descoloco a la hermana.

-¿Qué semidioses o Dioses? Pero ¿Cómo es posible?- pregunto una intrigada Nabiki.

 **-Se debe a que mi hijo es Dios del inframundo, la riqueza y la muerte-** dijo Rea, la cual no había intervenido en la conversación.

-¿Qué Dios del Inframundo? ¿Cómo es posible eso?- volvió a pregunta Nabiki.

 **-el hijo de Kushina es también mi hijo, el cual renació en un nuevo cuerpo, por lo cual preserva todos sus dones divinos, además Hinata y Haku son diosas por adquirir su divinidad al amar a mi hijo, por lo cual adquirieron la unión divina cósmica, despues los tres fueron casados por nuestros padres, y ahora Pandora Y Haku son Diosas y su amor será eterno y nada o nadie romperá ese vinculo, ni siquiera otros dioses-** dijo Rea, Nabiki estaba sorprendida de la información.

-Entonces tu hijo Kushina es un Dios ¿correcto?- dijo Nabiki, su hermana mayor asintió –Haku y Hinata son Diosas, y mi hija puede adquirir el estatus de Diosa- dijo Nabiki, Kushina y Rea asintieron -¡Kami-sama! Esto es demasiado- dijo la pelirroja con una mano sobre el pecho –Bueno lo de la ley creo que será lo mejor para el clan, además me siento más en confianza que tu hijo se case con Karin- dijo Nabiki –a que un emo resentido con problemas de estreñimiento la corteje, pero ella decidirá- dijo con una sonrisa.

 **-No te preocupes, te seré sincera, mi esposo y yo somos hermanos-** dijo Rea con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué, Hermanos?- volvió a pregunta muy sorprendida Nabiki.

 **-Asi es, además mamá esta casada con un hermano nuestro y es a la vez nuestro padre, y mis hijos como Zeus y Hera estan casados, Hades se caso con su sobrina Persefone, que es hija de Zeus y de su hermana Demeter, por lo cual el incesto es normal entre nosotros, pero para serles sincera, prefiero que Hades y mi otro hijo se case con mujeres que amen-** contesto Rea un poco decidida de cambiar la familia.

-¡Vaya árbol familiar que tienes Cronos!- dijo Minato al Titán Cronos, el cual tenia cerraba los ojos.

 **-Y eso solo es el principio, en fin sigamos viendo las peleas-** dijo Cronos y ambos hombre siguieron mirando la pantalla.

-Ya quiero ver a mis nietecitos- decía con una sonrisa Nabiki imagindando los hijos de Karin y Naruto haciéndoles la vida imposible a los padres.

En las grada, la Uzumaki empezaba a emitir un instinto de muerte que asusto a Tsunade, pues iba dirigida a las arrastradas que veian a su futuro amor como carne a devorar.

-¡Kyaaa! ¡Mi príncipe-kun esta bien bueno!- decia Ino con una hemorragia masiva en la nariz, casi estaba desangrándose al ver el torso desnudo de Hades.

 **-Vaya el chico si que sabe como atraer a la población femenina-** dijo Thánatos, pues el Dios de la muerte volteo a ver a su esposa Anko y esta sonreía como tonta al mirar a su Dios.

 **-Tienes razón hermano-** respondió Hypnos que vio a Yugao muy roja de su rostro y mantenía un hilillo de sangre en su nariz.

 _-¡Chaaa, solo quiere provocarme para que no me fije en Sasuke-kun!-_ era el pensamiento de Sakura al ver al Naruto _–Aunque la verdad si que esta bueno-_ era el pensamiento de la pelirrosa, la cual estaba sonrojada y con un hilillo de sangre.

Con sus esposas y novia era diferente, pues ellas habían visto a Naruto/Hades desnudo en el caso de Hinata/Pandora y Haku, y en el caso de Kin solo el torso.

-Hay que admitirlo, si que sabe como provocarnos ¿o no chicas?- dijo Kin sonriendo con un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro. Las demás asintieron, pero una cosa era su mente y otro su cuerpo, pues este empezaba a traicionarlas ya que sus bragas empezaba a humedecerse por la excitación de ver al Dios del Inframundo semidesnudo. Sin embargo las chicas (Incluyendo a Karin) empezaban a enviar una sensación de muerte que haría a Thánatos un novato, dirigido a las arrastradas que veían a su propiedad o sea a Hades.

Cabe decir que más de uno quería correr en ese instante por su vida, incluso los Kages que veían la pelea ya deseaban en ese momento realizarse el Sepukku al sentir el instinto asesino.

 **-Thánatos, deja de hacer eso-** dijo Hypnos muy tranquilo al sentir la sensación de muerte.

 **-Pero sino soy yo el que esta haciendo eso-** dijo Thánatos, su hermano se asombro de las palabras que dijo el Dios de la Muerte.

 **-Sino eres tu el que esta generando esta sensación, entonces ¿Quién lo esta provocando?-** pregunto Hypnos, ambos Dioses miraban a su alrededor para saber que ser podía provocar la sensación de muerte, hasta que Thánatos lo encontró.

 **-Ya sé quienes les esta provocando-** contestó Thánatos muy asustado, el Dios solo apunto a las esposas, novia y prima de Hades, Hypnos se impresionó que cuatro chicas hicieran semejante instinto asesino. Las cuatro féminas tenian un mensaje muy claro.

"Vuelven a mirar a nuestro esposo/mi novio/mi primo perras arrastradas y nosotras mismas las enviaremos al inframundo de la forma más dolorosa", las demás mujeres entendieron el mensaje que enviaron Hinata, Haku, Kin y ¿Karin? que se centraron en el combate, despues el trio de esposas/novia le envio un mensaje muy claro a Naruto/Hades "Y tú eres nuestro, así que más te vale que acabes esta pelea porque nos debes algunas noches, ¡¿entendiste bien Naruto-kun/Hades-kun?!", en ese instante en la arena el Dios temblaba de miedo, tanto que al recibir el mensaje hizo un saludo militar frente a las chicas.

-¡Mensaje comprendido señoras!- fue lo que dijo Naruto, Neji tenía cara de pokerface al ver a Naruto ser controlado por sus esposas y novia, tanto que sonrió.

-Vaya, no sabia que el Dios del Inframundo sea controlado por sus esposas y novia, tanto que le tuviese miedo- fue lo que dijo en son de burla el castaño a Naruto, este solo volteo y encaro a Neji.

-¡Callate Neji! Porque cuando te cases con Yakumo, pasaras por lo que estoy pasando- le respondio Hades a Neji, el cual estaba blanco del miedo de como lo tratará su novia en un futuro no muy lejano cuando se casé.

En la gradas tanto Hana como Tsurara sonreían al ver como sus hijas defendían su propiedad con uñas y dientes contra las arrastradas. En los campos Elyseos Rea, Kushina y Nabiki sonreían a ver a sus nueras, futuras nueras e ¿Hija? defender su territorio, mientras que con los hombres era diferente.

 _-Estamos en tu sufrimiento hijo/Naruto/enano **/Hijo/Señor Hades-**_ eran los pensamientos de los hombres casados que conocían al Dios, o sea Cronos, Minatos, Hiruzen, Hiashi, Zabuza y los dioses gemelos. El combate se reanudo, Naruto enviaba una andanada de golpes a Neji, el cual esquivaba y usaba su Kaiten para alejarlo y lastimarlo más, lo cual frustraba a Naruto.

-Deberias de retirarte, mi defensa es perfecta nada puede pentrarla- dijo con algo de arrogancia Neji, el castaño corria y usaba su junken en Hades, el cual solo desviaba o bloqueaba con sus manos, Naruto se alejo y trazo sellos manuales muy rápido.

-¡Katon: jutsu alas de fénix!- dijo el Dios mayar para que sus manos enviara su técnica con forma de alas, sin embargo Neji uso su Kaiten para defenderse del jutsu del Dios, al acabar la técnica Neji se veía intacto, pero empezaba a jadear por el esfuezo de mantener la técnica.

-Te lo dije, el Kaiten es la máxima defensa del clan Hyuga, nada puede penetrarla- dijo Neji -¡8 Trigrama 64 palmas!- exclamo el Hyuga que empezaba a golpear al Dios, Naruto estaba muy lastimado, pero sabia que debía de encontrar una solución para atravesar el escudo de Neji.

 _-¡Maldición!- si tan solo pudiera atravesar su defensa-_ decia en su mente Naruto, frustrado y cansado por la pelea, en eso vio la oportunidad de atacarlo, pero Neji volvió a usar su Kaiten, enviándolo lejos.

 ** _-Oye kit, ¿te acuerdas de la historia de la lanza y el escudo que te contó Dokho?-_** le pregunto Kurama a Naruto, el chico solo pensaba en la historia hasta que hayo la respuesta en el dilema.

 _-¿Qué ocurre cuando la lanza más aguda del mundo se enfrenta al escudo más solido del mundo?-_ se pregunto en la mente Naruto _-¡Eso es!-_ exclamo Naruto, el chico coloco sus manos en un sello -¡Jutsu clon de sombras!- dijo el Dios, en una nube de humo salió un clon de Naruto, el original extendió su mano hacia el clon con la palma abierta hacía arriba, despues el clon empezó a mover las manos alrededor de la palma para formar una esfera que muchos reconocían.

 _-¡EL RASENGAN!-_ exclamaron en la mente los que conocían la técnica del padre del chico, el clon termino la técnica y desapareció.

-Sabes Neji, fue una gran pelea, pero ya se como vencerte- dijo Naruto con técnica en manos, Neji estaba asombrado por el jutsu que tenía Naruto, pero se recompuso.

-No pienses que con ese jutsu me venceras- contestó el castaño Hyuga, el cual se preparaba para contraatacar a Naruto. El rubio Dios corrió con técnica en mano, al estar cerca Neji volvió a girar sobre si mismo para realizar el Kaiten, Naruto choco su técnica con la de Neji, pero el castaño se sorprendía a ver como la esfera penetraba la defensa.

-¿Cómo es posible que penetres mi defensa?- pregunto muy soprendido Neji, la técnica de Naruto creaba un agujero en el escudo de Neji.

-¡Sorprendente! El rasengan al girar en varias direcciones desvía el chakra con la que la técnica de Neji la forma, por solo girar en un solo sentido- dedujo Jiraya al ver a su ahijado usar la técnica de su alumno como paso entre la técnica de los Hyugas. En la arena Naruto avanzaba a través del Kaiten de Neji.

-Dime una cosa Neji ¿Qué ocurre cuando la lanza más aguda del mundo se enfrenta al escudo más solido del mundo?- le pregunto Naruto, la técnica del Dios penetro por fin la defensa de Neji, golpeándolo en el estomago -¡Rasengan!- dijo Naruto, Neji salio disparado a uno de los muros de contension de la arena, estrellando al chico de ojos aperlados, el cual cayo al suelo inconsciente.

-Neji Hyuga no puede continuar, el ganador es Naruto Uzumaki de Konoha, el cual competirá contra Yugito Nii de Kumo- dictamino Genma, despues llamaron a unos médicos para recoger a Neji y trasladarlo a la enfermería. Naruto solo jadeaba por el esfuerzo de realizar la técnica de su padre.

-Hokage-dono, tiene un estupendo candidato a Chunnin- dijo A con una sonrisa, el Hokage asintió.

-Tiene razón Raikage-dono, pero el chico no es el único que puede ser este año Chunnin, hay muchos otros que pueden serlo- contesto el Hokage el ver a su nieto adoptivo tomar su camisa y la calabaza del suelo y volverla a atar a su fija, después se retiro a las gradas donde estaban sus esposas y novia esperándolo, el Dios se sentó entre Hinata y Haku, las cuales lo abrazaron.

-¡Felicidades Naruto-kun!- dijo Haku con alegría –me impresiono mucho esa técnica y tu taijutsu, aunque esos últimos movimientos eran ridículos- dijo Haku algo molesta por haber visto el ultimo Dios Borracho, Naruto solo sonrió nerviosos con una mano detrás de su nuca.

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que no estudie, así que invente esa última postura- dijo Naruto, en la arena el proctor daría los nombres de los siguientes combatientes.

-¡Por favor bajen a la arena las participantes Hinata Hyuga y Haku Yuki!- dijo Genma, las aludidas se pararon de sus asientos, Hades les dio un beso a cada una de sus esposas, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Ino, la cual bullía de celos.

-Bien queridas, den lo máximo de ustedes, pero eviten usar su cosmos- les dijo Naruto a Hinata y Haku, las cuales bajaron a la arena de combate, Kin se acerco a su novio y le tomo la mano, debido a que no podía hacer esas muestras de afecto como las otras chicas.

-Naruto-kun ¿Qué era ese taijutsu que usaste contra Neji?- pregunto Kin, el chico solo estaba un poco nervioso por lo que tendría que hablar.

-Bueno Kin-chan, ese es el puño borracho, esta conformado por ocho dioses borrachos, solo que el ultimo era una mujer- contestó Naruto muy avergonzado por realizar el ultimo dios. Kin solamente estaba asombrada por como se llamaba el estilo –pero nunca estudie el ultimo dios, por eso la invente al momento- dijo Hades, la chica solo tenia una cara de pokerface a saber que su novio creo el ultimo Dios. En la arena las chicas estaban en el centro, ambas estaban frente a frente mirándose con seriedad.

Omake (Autor: Animebot02)

Madre solo hay una o al menos eso reza el dicho popular, lo que no aplica si eres Naruto Uzumaki. Sin embargo antes de la Boda del trio, hubo unos meses en la que las madres del joven dios del Inframundo y sus futuras esposas sin que aparentemente se den cuenta están siendo vigiladas estrechamente por una de las pocas espectros al servicio del dios. La joven, llamada Kurumi de Yuki Ona de la estrella celeste de la pereza, fue comisionada a esa labor muy importante por las dos madres del dios.

-¿Por qué siempre me tocan estas cosas a mí?- se lamentaba amargamente la espectro -en estos momentos podría estar con el papacito de Dohko y no aquí- decía en forma mental la pobre espectro.

Unos meses atrás, antes de que se casará Hades y sus amantes.

La espectro llegó a una de las secciones de los campos Elyseos donde Kushina Uzumaki y Rea tomaban el té mientras chismeaban acerca de sus vidas. Al llegar la joven espectro (Kurumi es de cabello verde largo hasta la cintura, ojos grises y piel bronceada) hizo una humilde reverencia ante las madres de su señor.

-A sus órdenes mis señoras- presentó sus respetos la joven- ¿En qué puedo ayudarlas en esta ocasión?- pregunto de forma respetuosa la chica.

 **-Veras Kurumi, iras a la tierra y vigilaras a la chica de nombre Haku Yuki, la cual es la otra novia de mi hijo Hades, veras si es digna de ser su esposa, aunque Afrodita ya le hizo la prueba, quiero estar segura-** dijo Rea, que estaba junto a Kushina viendo una revista, la chica asintió y realizo una reverencia (Madres controladoras).

Desde que se supo la identidad de la madre humana de su señor, la pobre Kurumi no había visto la suya, ella tuvo que convencer (traducción darle una putiza) a la parca que tenía el alma de Minato para entregarla, también por orden de Kushina, regresaba muy seguido a Konoha a Ichiraku para cumplir con los antojos de ramen de la pelirroja, también era la encargada de cumplir los antojos de la titanide que era de gustos en extremo refinados. Si bien otros espectros envidiaban la posición de la peliverde, a ella le parecía un cruel castigo por su fallida deserción cuando trató de vivir junto a su amado caballero de libra.

Así que ahora que le enviaron a ver si Haku merecía estar con su hijo, la pobre mujer no veía la suya. (Como toda buena madre mexicana, para ver si pasa la prueba la novia de su lindo hijito).

La chica regreso a Konoha de donde también es originaria, fue a investigar al campo de entrenamiento que más frecuentaban los gennin, Kurumi a diferencia de Anko y Yugao renació siendo una civil que quedó huérfana en el ataque del Kyubi, por lo que, al recuperar esos recuerdos, decidió ir a servir directamente en el inframundo. Eso si bien facilitó que jamás le pidieran papeles o la incomodaran con preguntas, le obligaba a ser en extremo cuidadosa con sus movimientos.

Estaba apuntó de irse de su vigilia cuando tuvo que esquivar a alguien que trató de golpearla para interrogarla y se topó cara a cara con su superiora.

-¡Vaya, vaya! no sabía que eran una Mirona Kurumi- decía burlona Anko- Puedo saber ¿por qué espías a nuestro señor?- pregunto la espectro de Bennu con las manos en la cadera.

La peliverde le contaba a Anko sobre su encomienda, mientras la domadora de serpientes esbozaba una sonrisa pícara pues pensaba aprovechar la situación.

-¡Entiendo, entiendo! pero debes de estar consciente que técnicamente tus órdenes no son válidas por no venir de mi esposo o de alguno de los tres jueces así que… ¡Señor Hades!- grito o más bien hizo el amago de gritar Anko antes de que una asustada Kurumi le tapara la boca para evitar que rajará.

-¿Que me va a costar tu silencio? - decía resignada la espectro.

-Poquito, digamos…no sé, sólo seis órdenes diarias de Dangos con su respectiva botella de Sake de buena calidad- dijo de manera desvergonzada Anko.

-¿Qué? ¡Oye eso es un robo en despoblado!- exclamó Indignada la otra espectro.

-¡Señor Hades!- decía en un tono dulzón la ojichocolate.

-¡T...u g..a..nas! Decía atropelladamente la resignada joven por ello. Y eso fue ayer, y hace cuarenta minutos casi se auto descubre por culpa de Ino, pues al estar vigilando a los Tortolitos, sintió de repente una mano que le tocaba su hombro.

-Ese es mi lugar- decía una voz femenina muy enojada.

-Largo, que estoy ocupada- dijo la espectro restándole importancia a Ino.

-Lo sé, ¡estas espiando a MI príncipe-Kun, maldita arrastrada!- exclamó furiosa Ino. Los tres amantes voltearon hacia donde Ino gritó pero al no verla dejaron pasar las cosas. Diez minutos después, un ANBU que patrullaba encontró a Ino en un bloque de hielo con el ceño fruncido, por lo que la llevó al hospital a que la descongelaran. Así que esperando a que nada pasará, la joven seguía en su vigilancia.

-Oigan, ¿no creen que deberíamos de mandarle algo a la pobre Kurumi para que coma?- decía preocupada Hinata por la espectro -nos ha estado cuidando de Ino y los demás todo el tiempo y no ha probado bocado- decía al ojiperla.

-Tienes razón Hinata-chan- decía Naruto- Haku-chan, ¿Puedes llevarle lo que nos quedó de nuestra canasta de Pic nic?- pregunto de forma tranquila el Dios Mayor, la pelinegra asintió y tomo la canasta con lo que quedo del picnic. La espectro de hielo vio aparecer junto a ella una canasta con una nota que decía.

 _"Come algo para que sigas vigilando a gusto._

 _Atentamente_

 _Hades."_

La espectro lloraba cascadas de lágrimas mientras maldecía su suerte.

-Nadie me respeta- pensaba cual Mandibulin la guerrera de hielo.

Mientras en casa de Ino.

-Pero ¡papá!- decía Ino a su padre- ¡No fue la mosca muerta fue alguien más!- dijo en forma de defensa la rubia, pues después de ser descongelada, Ino fue recogida por su padre.

-Haku Yuki es la única usuaria de Hyoton que queda, de seguro te atacó por meterte con ella, sigue así y te mando a terapia con Shion- dijo Inoichi de forma seria a su hija (Dx. síndrome de fangirl ¡Oh! Diosa con complejo de princesa mimada de papi y un severa personalidad de acosadora compulsiva, pronostico no apta para ningún Dios u hombre por su salud mental, Tratamiento: que su padre le dé una buena chinga a su tamaño).

-Si papá…- decía con desgano Ino que ponía a Kurumi en su ya larga lista de enemigas que le querían robar a su "Naruto kun".

Después de eso Kurumi se había alegrado que el Dios se casará, pues así acababa su martirio o eso creía, pues la chica tenía otra misión más importante, por lo que estaba frente a Rea y Kushina.

 **-Kurumi, tengo otra misión para ti** \- dijo la madre Diosa de Hades.

-¿Cuál la nueva misión señora Rea?- pregunto Kurumi viendo a las comadres platicar de lo estupendo de la boda de su hijo.

 **-Sencillo, iras a la tierra y vigilaras a la nueva novia de mi hijo de nombre Kin Tsuchi-** contesto con una sonrisa la titanide. Cosa que a la espectro le puso de nervios volver a pasar por el mismo infierno **–Igual la vigilaras para ver si es digna de ser su esposa y reina del inframundo-** dijo la titanide.

-De acuerdo mi señora- dijo una resignada Kurumi, la cual se retiraba.

-Y de paso nos traes Ramen de Ichirakus y las revistas de chisme caliente de Konoha y Estilo de belleza con Cleopatra- dijo Kushina con una sonrisa de complicidad _–Los beneficios de ser la madre de un Dios-_ pensó en su mente, haciendo que Kurumi llorara cual fuente de parque unas lágrimas al ser víctima de explotación laboral por parte de las madres de Hades. Por lo que volvemos a ver a la espectro vigilar a la otra chica con unos binoculares desde lejos para evitar otro incidente, mientras que tenía a un lado un paquete con Ramen, Dangos con una botella de sake y varias revistas.

-¿Cuánto más debo soportar esto?- preguntaba Kurumi al no saber que tendrá que vigilar a otras chicas.

 **Bien a toda la banda alternativa, hasta aquí llega el capitulo de hoy, leyeron el estilo del puño borracho, este estilo existe, nunca lo he practicado (Solo el estar borracho). De donde me base es de la película de 1979 con el nombre "El maestro borracho" o "el mono borracho "con el actor Jackie chan, con su maestro So Hai. Ya salio otra enamorada del Dios y es Karin y leyeron un poco del árbol familiar de Hades, como dijo Rea los Dioses tenían relaciones incestuosas, como en muchas culturas, como Hades se caso con su sobrina, siendo esta hija de Demeter su hermana y de Zeus su hermano menor, siendo una relación tío/esposa/cuñado(a)/hermano bastante rara. Buenos por hoy es todo, nos leemos después.**


	38. Capítulo 37: la batalla de reinas

**¿Que hay de nuevo Banda? Aquí su amigo Shion145 con un nuevo capitulo de la historia, antes de continuar en el omake puse Dx. Significa diagnostico, otra cosa en el capitulo anterior puse Seppuku, que es el suicidio ritual de los samurais, el mal llamado Hara Kiri. Muy bien en este capitulo se leerá…bueno mejor chéquenlo ustedes, gracias por sus buenos comentarios y al final haré una pequeña pregunta.**

 **Sin más, Hay que darle duro que era para ayer. ¡Comenzamos!**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju, dios o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju, dios o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

-¡Katon: jutsu gran bola de fuego! o ¡Marioneta cósmica!- técnica o jutsu.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Masashi Kishimoto, solo soy dueño de la historia, tampoco lo hago con fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

Capítulo 37: combate entre reinas: Hinata Vs. Haku.

Hinata y Haku se veían entre si antes de empezar la pelea, cada chica tomo la posición de combate, ninguna decía nada, el ambiente estaba tenso en la arena. Genma se acerco a las chicas para dar inicio al combate de eliminación.

-¿Ambas están listas?- pregunto el referí, las chicas asintieron ante las palabras -¡Hajime!- grito Genma, Hinata y haku se lanzaron en un combate cuero a cuerpo, las chicas mostraban sus golpes, patadas, bloqueos, esquives, entre otras técnicas.

-¡WOOOW! ¡Mi nee-chan si que sabe pelear!- grito una muy emocionada Hanabi, la cual veía a su hermana Hinata como un modelo a seguir, Hana solo sonreía por lo que dijo Hanabi.

-¡Así es Hanabi no por nada es la esposa de Naruto-san!- dijo Hana a la pequeña Hanabi, Hiashi también estaba orgullosa de su hija y del gran progreso que tuvo. Por otro lado Zabuza y Tsurara también estaban orgullosos de las habilidades que su hija desempeñaba en la pelea.

-¡Tu puedes hija!- gritaba Tsurara, esto con el afán de apoyar a Haku en la pelea.

Ambas esposas del Dios no daban cuartel en la pelea de Taijutsu, pues Hinata usando el Junken trataba de cerrar los tenketsus de Haku, y la chica de hielo intentaba dar el mayor daño a la ojiperla. Ninguna de las chicas se daba cuartel, era una danza mortal en la cual si uno entrara, saldría en camilla.

-¡Te tengo en mi rango!- dijo Hinata, la cual empezaba a atacar a Haku con su técnica de clan -¡8 trigramas 64 palmas!- exclamo la Ojiperla golpeando a Haku con la técnica, al terminar la chica de las nieves exploto en una bola de humo, revelando ser un tronco hecho trizas por la técnica de la Hyuga.

-No lo creo- dijo una voz detrás de Hinata -¡lluvia de senbons!- grito Haku, la cual envió una tanda de senbons a la chica peliazul, las agujas se clavaron en el cuerpo de Hinata, sin embargo sucedió lo mismo que con Haku, exploto en una bola de humo revelando ser un tronco, el cual tenía incrustados los senbons. Hinata apareció detrás de Haku.

-¡También sé ese truco querida!- exclamo Hinata, la cual corrió para reanudar el ataque de Taijutsu contra Haku, ambas chicas seguían en combate.

-Hinata si que ha mejorado mucho- expreso Chouji, el cual veía el combate comiendo su clásica bolsa de papas fritas.

-También lo ha hecho Haku- comento Sai, el cual veía desde las gradas junto a Chouji. Hinata y Haku se atacaban, era una escena digna de una kunoichi, inclusive algunos hombre, ya empezaban a planear tenerlas como novias, lastima que las chicas tenían a alguien que las protegiera.

-¿Por qué tenían que ser novias de ese Dobe?- preguntó Kiba en voz alta viendo el combate y como las damas se movían. Más de uno maldecía que las chicas tenían novio o mejor dicho marido. Ambas chicas se golpearon mutuamente, Haku recibió una patada en el costado derecho, mientras que Hinata/Pandora lo recibió en el costado Izquierdo, las contrincantes se separaron, ambas estaba un poco agitadas por la pelea.

-Bien Haku, es hora de subir el nivel de pelea- dijo Hinata, la cual adopto la guardia de una grulla.

-Lo mismo digo- contestó Haku, que al igual que Hinata adopto la pose de un leopardo, las chicas se lanzaron en una exhibición de Kung fu. Los demás veían asombrados la versatilidad de los movimientos, derribes, caídas, golpes, patadas, era un espectáculo digno de verdaderas Kunoichis, al igual que la flexibilidad de albas chicas, hacían splits, patadas altas, arcos y piruetas.

-¿Cómo es posible que esas dos peleen así?- se preguntaba Ino, pues no se creía que ambas chicas eran expertas en Taijutsu, Pandoras y Haku no daban descanso al combate cuerpo a cuerpo, hasta que ambas se separaron; esto debido al golpe que recibieran cada una, Hinata una patada en el costado derecho y Haku un puñetazo en el rostro. Ambas féminas se veía entre si con una sonrisa de satisfacción por el combate.

-¡Byakugan!- dijo la ojiperla, activando su línea de sangre, la chica empezó a realizar sellos manuales a gran velocidad –¡suiton: Jutsu cascada de agua!- exclamo Hinata y de la nada formo una gran corriente de agua que se dirigió a Haku, la cual recibió de lleno, dejándola un poco mal herida. Esto impacto a Hiruzen e incluso a Hiashi.

-¡Increíble!- contestó muy sorprendido a lo que veía -¿Cómo es posible que saque agua como Tobirama-sensei?- se preguntaba el Hokage.

-¡Increible!, mi hija puede usar Suiton como Tobirama- dijo sorprendido Hiashi, Hana estaba sorprendida por la habilidad de su hija, en cuanto a Hanabi, la niña tenía estrellitas en sus ojos por ver a su hermana usar agua.

-Mi turno- dijo Haku que empezaba a realizar sellos manuales rápido -¡Suiton: Jutsu balas de agua!- dijo la Uzumaki y de su boca salio disparado un chorro de agua a gran presión que impacto en Hinata, la chica salio disparada a uno de los muros por el impacto de la técnica, pero se recompuso en el aire y uso el muro de apoyo para saltar y caer cerca de Haku.

-¡Hija estoy orgullosa de ti, me has superado!- dijo Zabuza con una sonrisa al saber que su hija usará el suiton con maestría, sobretodo un jutsu rango A.

-Las chicas si que se han superado- dijo Naruto, el cual tenía una pequeña hemorragia nasal, esto causado porque sus esposas, debido a que estaban empapadas, sus ropas se pegaban a su cuerpo, dándoles una vista muy sensual del mismo.

Muchos hombres tenían una hemorragia nasal y una sonrisa boba, la mayoría teniendo fantasías nada buenas con Pandora y Haku, incluso los Dioses gemelos que veían la escena con un pequeño hilillo de sangre.

 **-Hypnos, creo que no deberíamos de esta mirando así a las chicas del señor Hades-** dijo Thánatos a su hermano, el cual no despegaba la vista de la arena de combate, pero más por la vista que les regalaba las reinas del Inframundo.

 **-Tienes razón hermano-** contestó Hypnos, sin embargo usa sensación de muerte se presentaba cerca de ellos **–¡Thánatos, te dije que dejes de hacer eso!-** le recriminó Hypnos a su hermano.

 **-¡Y ya te he dicho que no soy yo!-** exclamo Thánatos un poco molesto.

 **-Sino eres tu el que hace esa sensación de muerte, ¿Entonces quien lo hace?-** se pregunto Hypnos, ambos Dioses miraban entre si para saber de donde venían esa sensación, hasta que el se percataron que venían de sus esposas, ambos gemelos maravillas se voltearon con temor, solo para encontrarse a unas muy lindas Yugao y Anko con una sonrisa muy dulce, unas auras de muerte y brazos cruzados en el pecho, los dioses gemelos sentían que en ese momento regresaban a lo Campos Elyseos. Ambos tenían un solo pensamiento.

 ** _-¡Mami!-_** fue lo único que gritaron mentalmente ambos Dioses.

-¡Espero querido que no estés viendo a nuestras alumnas, porque si no…!- fue la frase que Yugao le dirigió a Hypnos, el cual temblaba de miedo.

-¡Thanys-kun, espero que estés pensando en mi y no en las chicas, porque sino tendré que aplicarte una lección!- dijo Anko a Thánatos, el cual estaba como su hermano.

 **-¡Entendimos el mensaje, señoras!-** contestaron ambos hombres con un saludo militar frente a sus esposas.

-¡Más les vale!- exclamaron al unisono Anko y Yugao, los gemelos se volvieron a sentar en su lugar.

 ** _-Las esposas si que dan miedo cuando se enojan-_** pensaron ambos Dioses aun temblando de miedo. En otra parte de las gradas, Jiraya escribía en su fiel cuaderno la escena que estaba viendo para su siguiente libro, el Sannin tenia una sonrisa de idiota y un sangrado masivo por la nariz. Pero al igual que Thánatos e Hypnos, el peliblanco sintió que la muerte estaba a su lado, así que volteo a ver a Tsunade, la cual tenía una cara de muerte sobre su esposo.

-Espero que no hayas metido a las chicas en tus estúpidos libros, Jiraya- dijo Tsunade con una vena en la frente, Jiraya solo sonrió como tonto a lo que dijo Tsunade e hizo una cosa.

-¡Ay, mamá!- grito para recibir un puñetazo de parte de su esposa y mandarlo a volar muy lejos.

-¡Aun casado conmigo y sigues escribiendo esos estúpidos libros!- exclamo Tsunade, la cual se sacudía las manos por el trabajo, sin embargo un ambiente más pesado se sintió en el lugar, muchos hombres empezaban a temblar de miedo, incluso la serpiente homosexual, todos voltearon a tres puntos en específicos y encontraron a unos padres y esposo muy encabronados, Hiashi tenía activado su Byakugan, Zabuza y Hades tenían sus espadas en mano, aunque muchos se preguntaban de donde saco esa espada Naruto, los tres tenían un mensaje claro a los pervertidos.

"¡Si siguen mirando a mis hijas/esposas, yo mismo los castro de la forma más dolorosa y lenta posible!" era el mensaje que les mandaba los tres hombres, los pervertidos al recibir el mensaje se cubrían la entrepierna con sus manos, incluso el propio Hokage, el Raikage y el Kasekage. Por otra parte Kin tenía una idea de la que paso en la arena.

 _-¡Vaya! Por que no lo pensé antes, se los dire a las chicas-_ pensó la pelinegra, la cual apretaba la mano de su novio.

-Creo que llamamos la atención de Naruto-kun ¿No lo cree Haku?- dijo Hinata aun mojada y dándole un espectáculo a Hades.

-Tienes razón Hinata y Kin parece que tiene una idea, pero por ahora hay que seguir el combate- dijo Haku, la cual tomo postura para reiniciar el combate, Hinata/Pandora hizo lo mismo que su hermana de clan, las chicas usaban taijutsu, Hinata le dio un golpe en la mejilla derecha de Haku, mientras la pelinegra le dio una patada en el abdomen de Hinata, las chicas se separaron, pero la ojiperla corrió hacia Haku, sorprendiendo por la rapidez de la chica, Hinata hizo sellos manuales al estar cerca de Haku, tomo de su cabeza y la alzo.

-¡Futon: Jutsu laceración oscura!- exclamo Hinata, de inmediato un remolino apareció del suelo y atrapo a Haku en su interior del mismo causándole daños (es el DSM de Goenitz el jefe final de King of Fighters 96), al finalizar lanzo a Haku lejos. La chica se levantaba con dificultad por la técnica de Hinata.

-¡Siii, mi nee-chan es fuerte!- grito Hanabi al ver la técnica que realizó Pandora, por otro lado Hiashi y su familia estaban sorprendidos por la técnica de Hinata, el cual era Futon.

-También Futon, ¿que otra sorpresa tiene Hinata?- se preguntaba Hiashi sin salir de su impresión.

En el palco de los Kages, los tres ante dichos estaban impresionados por la muestra de poder de las chicas.

-Hokage-dono, debo admitir que tiene competidores muy talentosos este año- dijo en forma sincera A a Hiruzen.

-Es cierto, Hinata y Haku son más que simples gennins, al igual que Naruto y Neji- contestó el Hokage.

-Pero aun falta ver a Yugito enfrentarse al chico rubio- contesto A, el Hokage asintió las palabras.

-Tiene razón Raikage-dono, aun falta ver a mis hijos y a Sasuke- contestó el Kasekage.

-¡Vamos Haku! ¡Tu puedes hija!- decia Tsurara lanzando golpes al aire como si ella estuviera peleando, esto hizo temblar de miedo a Zabuza y a los que estaban cerca de la dama. Haku realizo sellos manuales y despues grito.

-¡Suiton: dragon misil de agua!- del ambiente de alrededor de Haku surgió agua, la cual tomo la forma de un dragon que se lanzo hacia Hinata. El Hokage y los que veían el combates estana sorprendidos que tambien la chica sacara agua de la nada.

-Parece que los rollos que les regale a las chicas lo aprovecharon muy bien- dijo Naruto/Hades, pues el Dios les dio a cada una de sus esposas una copia de los rollos con las técnicas de Tobirama y el manejo del Suiton, incluso a realizarlo sin agua. Hinata recibió el ataque, la esposa de Hades resistía la técnica hasta que acabo, se veía a Hinata jadea por el esfuerzo de mantener su guardia contra el dragón de agua. Haku hizo sellos manuales.

-¡Futon: jutsu ráfaga de viento!- dijo Haku para soplar una ventisca contra Pandora, la cual al ver la técnica dirigirse a ella hizo la técnica de su primo Neji.

-¡Kaiten!- dijo para empezar a girar sobre si misma y generar la cúpula de chakra para protegerse del ataque de la otra esposa de Hades.

-Recuerda que el Kaiten es la máxima defensa del clan Hyuga- refuto Hinata un poco cansada.

-Si, pero también se que tiene un punto débil, aunque no puedo hacer el rasengan de Naruto-kun, haré esto- dijo Haku, la cual hizo un sello manual muy conocido por la ojiperla, todo el mundo estaba expectante de la técnica que haría la chica. Por otra parte Naruto/Hades estaba viendo la batalla entre sus esposas con un poco de preocupación.

 _-Pandora, Haku-_ eran las palabras en su mente al ver como las chicas peleaban, pero sintió un apretón en su mano que lo saco de su trance, era Kin la que lo hacia, al verlo un poco angustiado.

-Tranquilo Naruto-kun, ellas estarán bien, solo confía en ellas- dijo Kin con tranquilidad, apretando suavemente la mano de su novia.

-Tienes razón Kin-chan- dijo y ambos siguieron viendo el combate.

-¡Jutsu secreto: espejos demoníacos: espejos de hielo!- dijo Haku, y alrededor de Pandora se formo un domo de hielo, Kiba al ver la técnica se aterro, pues le recordaba el combate entre el y Haku, donde casi muere junto a Sasuke, Haku corrió y entro a uno de los espejos de hielo -¡Jutsu secreto: lluvia mortal de senbons!- exclamo Haku y de todos los espejos salieron una lluvia interminable de senbons que se dirigían a Hinata/Pandora.

-¡Kaiten!- dijo Hinata, la cual empezó a girar en su propio eje, creando la técnica de protección contra el ataque de Haku.

-Mejor ríndete, no podrás soportar mi ataque- dijo Haku en uno de los espejos, por otra parte Pandora/Hinata empezaba a cansarse por mantener el Kaiten, hasta que dejo de girar y recibió el ataque de Haku.

-¡AAaah!- fue el grito que dio Hinata/Pandora al recibir las senbons en su cuerpo, haciendo que la ojiperla se arrodille, tanto por el ataque como por el cansancio de mantener la técnica por mucho tiempo. Con gran esfuerzo Hinata se quitaba las senbons que podía.

-¿Sabes Haku? no creo que a él le guste que una de nosotras pierda- dijo Hinata a la otra esposa de Hades.

-Tienes razón, pero esto es un combate y una de nosotras tiene que ganar- dijo Haku, la cual volvió a arrojar más senbons a Hinata.

-¡Vamos hija, tu puedes desmostar el poder de clan Hyuga!- gritaba Hana con euforia a su hija, mientras Hanabi hacia lo mismo.

-¡Vamos nee-chan levántate!- le gritaba Hanabi a su hermana.

 _-No tengo opción, tendré que usarlo, aunque no se si funcione-_ pensaba la Uzumaki, Hinata se paraba con dificultad sorprendiendo a la otra Uzumaki, Pandora hizo sellos que Haku conocía muy bien.

-¿Cómo puedes hacer esa técnica sino tienes Katon?- pregunto la pelinegra a su hermana de clan.

-Creeme que me costo mucho adaptarla a mi elemento- dijo Pandora para realizar el ataque.

-¡Raiton: Jutsu Fin del Cielo!- dijo Hinata, la cual emulo la técnica de Hades, pero con el Raiton, la cual se formo una explosión de rayos seguido de una columna del mismo, esta acción hizo que los espejos de Haku fueran destruidos y la chica saliera impulsada hacia arriba por la técnica, despues Hinata remato a la chica con una equis de sus brazos que alcazaron a Haku.

-¡Kyaaa!- fue el grito de la pelinegra al sentir la descarga de electricidad recorrer su cuerpo, Naruto/Hades estaba impresionado por que una de sus esposa habia copiado una de sus técnicas y la había adaptado a uno de sus elementos, los demás sobre todo Hiashi y su familia estaban sorprendidos de que Hinata manipulara el Raiton, ahora se preguntaban que más podía hacer. Haku se levantaba con dificultad tras haber recibido el ataque de Hinata/Pandora, pero sabía que la técnica no era muy fuerte como el de su esposo Naturo.

-Hinata ¿Qué tal si lo decidimos con un solo ataque?- le pregunto Haku a Pandora, la cual también estaba a darlo el todo por el todo.

-Estoy de acuerdo- contesto una muy cansada Hinata, al igual que Haku, ambas chicas empezaron a formas sellos manuales a una velocidad impresionante.

-¡Hyoton: Jutsu dragón de Hielo!- dijeron ambas féminas, y del agua que habia en la arena se formaron un par de dragones de Hielo, las chicas mandaron sus manos al frente para enviar los dragones, los cuales se abalanzaron entre si, las técnicas chocaron entre si empezando a congelar el área circundante.

-¡Aaaaah/Aaaaah!- era el grito de las chicas al mantener el ataque de hielo y que uno de ellos ganara terreno, sin embargo ambas técnicas llegaron a un punto donde estas explotaron. Cuando termino la explosión se veían a las chicas con los brazos extendidos al frente, y las manos abiertas, ambas Uzumakis tenían la piel blanca y su ropa con una fina capa de hielo, el color de su pelo era un poco más claro. Ambas chicas después de un momento de estar de pie cayeron al suelo, producto del choque del ataque que hicieron. Genma se acerco a cada chica, les toco el cuello para ver si estaban aun con vida. Por fortuna ninguna estaba muerta, pero empezaban a entrar en estado de hipotermia.

-¡Ambas estas inconscientes! ¡Por lo cual es un empate!- declaro Genma -¡Rápido una camilla están entrando en una hipotermia!- grito el referí, Hades al ver como se encontraban la chicas tenia lo peor.

-¡Kin, espérame voy a ayudar a las chicas!- dijo el Dios Mayor, el cual bajo a la arena corriendo, en su recorrido creo un clon de sombra, al llegar donde estaban Haku y Hinata, tanto el clon como el original, cargaron cada uno a una de las chicas y se fue corriendo a la enfermería para evitar que avanzara el frío – _Queridas lo hicieron muy bien-_ dijo en su mente, mientras se alejaba de la arena.

Los espectadores estaban asombrados por la pelea que se suscito entre las chicas, sorprendidos por la maestría en el manejo de elementos que empezaron a vitorear la pelea, aunque ninguna gano.

-¡Siii, quiero que mi nee-chan me enseñe a sacar hielo!- grito Hanabi muy emocionada de ver a su hermana sacar técnicas de hielo.

-Para eso hija debes de ir a la academia y entrenar mucho- le contesto su madre, Hanabi solo inflo sus mejillas de una manera tierna, pues ella quería hacer lo que realizo su hermana en la arena.

Hiashi estaba orgulloso de su hija mayor, pues ella rompió con una tradición de años al haber mostrado el dominio de ninjutsu elemental y sobre todo a sacar el Kekkei Genkai: Hyoton.

Por otro lado Tsurara y Zabuza estaban orgullosos del progreso de Haku, pues era sorprendente como manejo los elementos y más el Hyoton.

-¡El siguiente combate será entre Temari de Suna vs. Shikamaru Nara de Konoha!- anuncio Genma, los nombrados bajaba a la arena de combate para inicial la siguiente ronda.

 **Bien banda, espero que les haya gustado el combate entre ambas reinas del inframundo, ese final estuvo…bueno ustedes opinen ¿A que final hago referencia? Tengo una propuesta para todos, ustedes deciden. Kurumi, que es un Oc. De mi amigo, lector y colega ¿Tenga participación en la historia y que se quede con Dokho o con otro caballero? Si es así para pedir los derechos a mi amigo. Bueno comenten su respuesta, dudas, sugerencias, opiniones, comentario, recuerden nada de criticas negativas o destructivas. Nos leemos la siguiente cuídense. Chao.**


	39. Capítulo 38: Arena vs Fuego y rayo

**Saludo a toda la banda de Fanfic, hoy les traigo el capitulo de la historia, donde veran el comienzo de un evento, donde estará ligado el Dios del Inframundo, asi como algunos aliados en dicho evento. Por otro lado Kurumi se queda como espectro y Afrodita haciendo la prueba de amor a Kin y Karin, esperara un poco.**

 **Sin más, Hay que darle duro que era para ayer. ¡Comenzamos!**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju, dios o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju, dios o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

-¡Katon: jutsu gran bola de fuego! o ¡Marioneta cósmica!- técnica o jutsu.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Masashi Kishimoto, solo soy dueño de la historia, tampoco lo hago con fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

Capítulo 38: Arena vs Fuego y rayo: inicia la invasión.

Hinata y Haku eran cargadas por Naruto/Hades hacia la enfermería, debido a las técnicas de hielo que chocaron, ambas Uzumakis empezaban a entrar en una hipotermia.

Mientras en la arena de combate, Temari y Shikamaru estaban listos para iniciar el encuentro.

-Problemático ¿Por qué me tocó pelear con una mujer?- dijo el Vago del clan Nara, Temari al escucharlo se molesto por el comentario del flojo en potencia.

-¿Qué quisiste decir? ¿Qué por que soy una mujer no soy apta para pelear?- pregunto con molestia Temari.

-no es lo quice decir, solo dije que es problemático pelear con una mujer- contesto Shikamaru con algo de pereza.

Mientras en la enfermería, Naruto/Hades iba llegando al lugar, cargando a Hinata/Pandora y un clon cargando a Haku, al entrar las coloco en una camilla a cada una de sus esposas, el Dios verifico que no hubiera alguien dentro del lugar, al ver que no habia nadie cerro la puerta con seguro, despues se acerco a una de las chicas, primero empezó con Haku, le coloco en su cabeza la mano y procedio a encender su cosmos, el cual al entrar en contacto con la chica, empezaba a calentar su cuerpo; la ropa y su piel adquirían el color natural, hasta que reacciono su esposa, al terminar fue con Pandora, en la cual repitió lo misma que con Haku de igual forma hasta que reacciono. Las chicas empezaron a abrir los ojos, despues vieron que estaban en la enfermería y finalmente vieron a su esposo, el cual les sonreía.

-Que bueno que se encuentren bien- dijo aliviado Hades al ver las chicas levantarse de la camilla, ambas esposas al verlo se pararon y lo abrazaron, después lo besaron. E igualmente el las beso a ambas esposas –Aunque la última técnica que usaron fue muy riesgosa y exagerada- dijo con algo de seriedad, ambas chicas bajaron la cabeza como niñas regañadas por su padre.

-Lo sentimos- contestaron al regaño de su esposo, despues les dio una sonrisa.

-Pero se han superado, sobre todo tu Pandora-chan, jamas imagines que copiaras mi técnica y la adaptaras a tu raiton- dijo con una sonrisa el Dios mayor, la ojiperla se sonrojo por el halago que le dio su esposo, mientras que a Haku le entraron celos, pero sabia que si se esforzaba igual que Hinata sería igual halagada.

-Bien queridas, ¿Se sienten mejor?- pregunto Naruto, las chicas simplemente asintieron a la pregunta –me alegro mucho, bueno entonces vayamos a la arena, pronto será la invesion y debemos estar preparados- les dijo Naruto/Hades, ambas esposas se pararon de la camilla y fueron tomadas por Naruto para que pudieran caminar con calma, el trio salió de la enfermería con rumbo a la arena de combate.

En la arena el combate entre el vago y Temari estaba en un punto augido, pues el chico Nara estaba contra la pared debido a los ataques de Temari con su abanico y su elemento Futon, tanto que llevo al chico a una parte donde tenia sombra. Shikamaru estaba cansado por recibir los ataques de Temari y también de esquivarlos.

-¡Futon: Jutsu ráfaga cortante!- dijo la chica rubia, moviendo el abanico y creando una fuerte corriente de viento que se dirigía al Nara, el cual solo se movía para evitar ser golpeado por la técnica de la chica y protegerse detrás de un árbol.

 _-¡Problemático! No puedo ejecutar mi técnica si sigue atacando de lejos-_ pensaba el Nara menor, su contricante usaba el futon para mantenerlo y evitar que usara sus tenicas de sombra.

-¡Sal de ahí vago!- le gritaba Temari, la cual volvia a mover su gran abanico para lanzar su técnica contra Shikamaru, el cual se protegía detrás del árbol, recibiendo este las laceraciones de la técnica. En ese instante Hades regresaba a las gradas, lo acompañaban Hinata y Haku ya recuperadas, el trió se sentó donde estaba Kin.

-¡Increible pelea chicas!- alabo Kin a las esposas de Hades, las cuales solo se encogieron.

-Gracias- dijeron ambas con un pequeño sonrojo.

-¿Y como van la pelea?- pregunto Naruto, el cual se sentaba junto a Kin, seguido de Hinata y Haku, las cuales estaban en mejores condiciones después de recibir el cosmos de Hades.

-Pues, el cabeza de piña se encuentra oculto tras ese árbol, debido a que la chica del soplador gigante no lo deja ni respirar- dijo Kin con una sonrisa, el cuarteto estaba observando como se desarrollaba a pelea, Shikamaru detrás del árbol estaba realizando su estrategia, hasta que salio para enfrentar a la usuaria de Futon. El vago lanzo varios Kunais con dirección a la chica, pero esta solo los bloqueo con su abanico. El Nara salio de su escondite y ataco con taijutsu.

-Así que no eres un vago- dijo Temari bloqueando el ataque de Shikamaru. Mas, el ser atacada cuerpo a cuerpo impedía que pudiera usar su abanico y realizar Jutsus.

 _-¡Maldición! No puedo lanzar mis ataques-_ dijo en la mente Temari, Shikamaru estaba dando una buena cantidad golpes, pero el vago dejo una abertura en su defensa, lo cual la rubia aprovecho y le dio una patada en el abdomen, la chica tomo distancia, después abrió su abanico listo para el ataque, sin embargo Temari se sentía inmóvil, la chica entonces bajo la vista al suelo y vio que una sombra larga conectaba con la suya.

-¡Jutsu atadura de sombra! Lista- dijo Vagomaru con las manos formando los sellos. Naruto y las chicas analizaban el combate y se dieron cuenta que el dejar la apertura era solo parte de la estrategia del Nara.

-Así que Shikamaru uso el taijutsu para preparar la técnica ¿EH?- dijo un sonriente Hades, Kin lo miro

-Entonces ¿Gano?- pregunto Kin, el Dios negó. En la arena de combate Shikamaru caminaba hacia Temari, cosa que la chica imitaba.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes hacer?- pregunto la rubia molesta por haber caído en la trampa de Shikamaru.

-solo voy a hacer esto- dijo Shikamaru y levanto las manos –Me rindo, ya no tengo chakra y además es demasiado problemático- dijo el Vago Nara, los demás tenian cara de no chingues.

-Tenia que ser Nara- dijo muy molesta Ino, al ver que su compañero podía haber ganado el combate. En otra parte de las gradas Naruto solo negaba con la cabeza

-¡La ganadora por rendición es Temari de Suna!- dijo Genma y ambos se retiraron -¡por favor bajen al centro de la arena Shino Aburame de Konoha y Kankuro no Sabaku de Suna!- dijo el arbitro, ambos competidores bajaron al sitio que les indico el arbitro y se colocaron frente a frente ¡Listos!- dijo Genma, en eso Kankuro alzo los brazos.

-¡Me rindo!- dijo el gato eveready y se retiro, Shino por dentro estaba enojado, aunque no lo demostrara.

-¡Por favor pasen a la arena Sasuke Uchiha de Konoha y Gaara no Sabaku de Suna!- indico Genma, en la arena apareció un pequeño tornado de arena, del cual salio Gaara, pero este miraba al Dios con deseos de tomar la sangre, la gente esperaba a su amado Uchiha -¡Sasuke Uchiha favor de pasar a la arena de combate!- dijo Genma en voz alta. En el palco de los kages, el raikage estaba furioso por el retraso del gennin.

-¡esto es inadmisible Hokage-dono! ¿Cómo es posible que ese mocoso no llegue a tiempo al combate?- pregunto A al ver que no llegaba Sasuke a la arena.

-Tiene razón Raikage-dono, Sasuke debe ser descalificado por su tardanza- respondio Hiruzen a lo que dijo A.

-¿Por qué no mejor le da tiempo a que llegue el Uchiha?- pregunto el Kasekage, A solo escucho esa petición y se molesto.

-¡es inadmisible darle tiempo a ese gennin! todos los participantes estuvieron a tiempo, además cada shinobi debe estar listo para ir al campo de batalla, pues es la fuerza principal de apoyo a sus compañeros, un retraso como este significa una perdida en la batalla- contesto A, Hiruzen también tenía razón, el hecho que sus shinobi no llegue a tiempo al campo de batalla. Significa la vida o la muerte de sus compañeros. En la gradas del estadio Chunnin, la gente empezaba a molestarse de que su amado Uchiha no llegara a tiempo.

 **-¡Esto es increíble! Ni siquiera los espectros son impuntuales, ante una batalla-** dijo con molestia Thánatos, el cual se levanto de su lugar.

 **-Tienes razón hermano-** le dio la razón Hypnos a Thanatos, que de igual forma se levanto, ambos gemelos empezaron a caminar hacia la salida del estadio, secundado por sus esposas.

En la arena de combate, Gaara aun seguía enviando una mirada de muerte a Naruto/Hades, pero en su mente deseaba a sangre del Dios, no percatarse de que esos pensamientos eran producto del Biju. En el palco de los Kages, Hiruzen había llamado a un Anbu para darle instrucciones del combate.

-Dile a Genma que si Sasuke y Kakashi no llegan en cinco minutos, serán descalificados- expreso el sabio mono, el shinobi desapareció en un sunshin de humo y apareció al lado de Genma, el cual le susurro las palabras del Hokage al oído y despues desaparecio.

-¡Dado las circunstancias, a Sasuke Uchiha se le dará una prorroga de 5 minutos de tolerancia, pasado ese tiempo se le descalificara y se dará como ganador a Gaara!- dictamino Genma, la gente estaba molesta de que al Uchiha no se le diera más tiempo, empezando a abuchearlo. En las calles de Konoha, los Dioses gemelos iban caminando tranquilamente, ambos abrazados de las chicas.

 **-Thánatos ¿Todo esta listo para la defensa de la aldea?-** pregunto Hypnos, el Dios de la muerte sonrió.

 **-Si, ya todo esta listo, el señor Hades designo a Radamanthys como general, guiara a los santos que envió Athena, a los dos marinos de Poseidón y a los dioses guerreros que envio la representante de Odin-** declaró Thánatos.

-¿El cejas de azotador es el general que guiara a los demás?- pregunto Anko, los demás se rieron del apodo al juez de Wivern.

 **-Si, la cuestión es que Aiaco tiene asuntos en el Inframundo, Minos se encuentra en el país de la primavera, es por eso que Radamanthys es el único que estaba disponible para la tarea, además que no permitirá que nada malo le pase a su novia-** dijo con tranquilidad Thánatos.

-¿Quién habrá la sido la afortunada que habrá enamorado al cejas de Beto?- pregunto Anko (Es el personaje de plaza sésamo).

-La afortunada fue Shizune, después de la boda entre el señor Hades, Pandora y Haku, veía muy seguido al juez acompañado de Shizune- dijo Yugao, Anko no se imaginaba que el Juez del inframundo como novio de la tranquila Shizune.

 **-Ya todo esta en posición los muchachos tienen indicaciones de no usar su cosmos, a no ser que sea de emergencia tiene la autorización de usarlo-** dijo Hypnos con tranquilidad.

-Entonces Anko y Yo nos colocaremos en nuestras posiciones- dijo Yugao, la cual se despidió de una beso de Hypnos, lo mismo que Anko de Thánatos para separarse e ir a colocarse en los lugares estratégicos que indico el señor del Inframundo.

 **-Y pensar que el señor Hades planeo la defensa con lujo de detalles-** dijo Hypnos impresionado por la estrategia de la defensa de Konoha.

 **-Es cierto Hypnos, de haberlo aprendido hace siglos, posiblemente la tierra en este mismo instante seria un paramo de muerte, pero bueno vayamos a colocarnos en nuestra posiciones-** dijo Thánatos y ambos gemelos se dirigieron a donde les correspondía.

En la arena el público que quería ver a su "Amado" Uchiha desesperaba, pues el tiempo límite se estaba agotando, Genma veía su reloj, el cual indico que el tiempo se agoto para que Sasuke se presentará.

-¡Dado que los cinco minutos pasaron, y el competidor Sasuke Uchiha no se presento; el ganador es…!- en ese instante que iba a declarar ganador a Gaara, una nube de Humo apareció en la arena, de la cual salio Kakashi y Sasuke.

-¡Yo!- dijo simplemente el peligris -¿No hemos llegado tarde o si?- pregunto el espantapajaros andante.

-¡Kakashi! Tu y tu maldita maña de llegar tarde, espero que Ayame te quite esa maldita manía- dijo Genma, al escuchar que Ayame le quitaría su manía de llegar tarde a todas partes se puso blanco –tienes suerte, ya casi iba a declarar como ganador a Gaara, ahora hazme el favor de retirarte- dijo Genma, Kakashi se retiro de la arena y dejo a Sasuke que se coloco en el lugar que le correspondía –Bien competidores ¿Están listos?- pregunto Genma, Sasuke se coloco en posición de su taijutsu, mientras que Gaara estaba con los brazos cruzados y con una expresión seria -¡Hajime!- grito Genma, el cual se retiro del centro de la arena, inmediatamente Sasuke corrió y empezó a conectar golpes y patadas en el usuario de la arena, cosa que no funcionaba, pues los golpes eran bloqueados por la propia arena, como si vida propia tuviera.

-Si es todo lo que tienes Uchiha, entonces no valdrá la pena en matarte y validar mi existencia, por lo que esperaré a enfrentarme al Uzumaki- dijo Gaara sin emociones en sus palabras, esas palabras hizo que Sasuke se enojara.

-¡Cállate! yo soy mejor que ese Dobe ¡Yo soy de la élite!- grito con frustración Sasuke al saber que el chico pelirrojo no lo tomara en serio. El chico mando su arena a atacar a Sasuke, el pelinegro simplemente evadia la arena para evitar ser atrapado.

-¡Maldito!- grito Sasuke, el cual trazo sellos manuales ¡Katon: jutsu gran bola de fuego!- dijo Sasuke, y de su boca escupió una enorme bola de fuego que se dirigía al pelirrojo. Sin embargo en chico uso su arena como escudo, eliminando la técnica Ignea del Uchiha.

-¡Shurinkens de arena!- dijo Gaara, la arena salió de la calabaza del Sunanin y formo cuatro shurinkens, los cuales lanzo hacia Sasuke, lo que obligo al Uchiha a esquivarlos -¡No vales la pena derramar tu sangre para madre!- exclamo Gaara con frialdad. En la mente de tres Jinchurikis, Kurama, Matatabi y Gyuky se palmeaban la cara.

 ** _-¡No es posible que el estúpido mapache le haya dicho al chico que era su madre!-_** fue el pensamiento triple de los Bijus, los cuales siguieron viendo la pelea. Sasuke activo su línea de sangre, lo cual trajo como consecuencia que la marca de maldición palpitara, mas, el sello que restringe la acción de la marca se activo, inhibiendo la influencia del mismo. Gaara envió su arena.

-¡Jutsu: Ataúd de arena!- exclamó Gaara la arena trataba de atrapar a Sasuke, el cual seguía evadiendo para evitar ser victima de la misma. En las gradas Sakura estaba angustiada de ver a su amado en peligro, pues recordaba como esa técnica dejo a Lee casi fuera de ser shinobi, cosa que no ocurrió, pues Tsunade lo sano.

La arena no había podido atrapar al Uchiha, gracias a su Sharingan, pues con el podía ver la dirección de donde venía la arena y evadirla, Sasuke realizaba sellos manuales y disparaba bolas de fuego, pero estas eran detenidas por la arena de Gaara. Sasuke intento evadir la arena al correr por la pared, pero no era suficiente. En las gradas Naruto/Hades estaba a las expectativas de que si Sasuke hacia un movimiento precipitado que ocasionaría que el Shukaku se manifestara además de ser signo inequívoco del inicio de la invasión.

Jiraya y Tsunade veían a su ahijado que tenia un semblante muy serio, sabían que estaban en un momento de alta tensión, por lo que actuaron; la pareja se paro, junto a Karin y se fueron a sus respectivos lugares para evitar bajas innecesarias. El ambiente estaba muy tenso para el Hokage y el Raikage, pues de antemano sabían que era signo de que casi empezaría la invasión.

-¡Katon: Jutsu gran bola de fuego!- grito el Uchiha y mando tres esferas de dicho elemento a Gaara, el cual se protegía con dificultad, el Uchiha lanzo tres Kunai hacia el usuario de la arena, pero estos fueron detenidos por la arena de Gaara, sin embargo los kunais tenían notas explosivas, que detonaron cerca de Gaara, provocando una nube de humo, el Uchiha aprovecho la cortina de humo y entro en la misma para pelear con taijutsu, Gaara se veía en un predicamento al no poder ver los ataques de su contrincante: por lo tanto se le dificultaba parar los golpes con su arena.

-Esto es malo Temari- dijo Don gato…perdón Kankuro, el cual estaba nervioso de lo que podía suceder con Gaara.

-Tienes razón Kankuro, si sigue así, podría liberarlo antes de tiempo- le contesto Temari a Kankuro, la chica también estaba muy nerviosa de la situación. Mientras en a arena Sasuke seguía en su combate de Taijutsu, hasta que encontró una abertura en la defensa de Gaara y le propino un golpe al pelirrojo en el rostro.

-¡Maldito! ¡TE MATARÉ!- dijo Gaara muy furioso, el chico hizo algunos sellos manuales -¡Jutsu protección del desierto!- dijo, con la arena creo una protección esférica alrededor de Gaara, del cual se formaba un ojo, la gente se sorprendió del Jutsu que creo el chico -¡Jutsu: lluvia de arena!- se escucho y de la esfera de arena salieron proyectiles que caían como su nombre lo indica, Sasuke los esquivaba, con su Sharingan visualizaba si había un punto débil, en ese momento en que evadía los ataques de arena de Gaara, vio el ojo en la esfera, por lo cual supuso que era el punto débil, así que en un punto alejado de Gaara trazo sellos.

-¡Kakashi! ¿Cómo es posible que le hayas enseñado esa técnica a Sasuke?- pregunto Kurenai al ver que técnica estaba realizando Sasuke.

-No tuve opción, el consejo de ancianos del Hokage me presionaron para que le enseñara mi técnica, además Sasuke me persuadio- dijo Kakashi como forma de justificar su error.

-Entonces sabias que el chico es psicológicamente inestable, además con esa técnica en mano es posible que pueda dañar a alguien- dijo Kurenai, Kakashi asintió, pero era tarde para detener a Sasuke, pues el chico ya tenía la técnica en la mano derecha.

-Te venceré y después iré por él con esta técnica- dijo Sasuke, el cual corrió con la técnica emblema de Kakashi, evadiendo todos los ataques de Gaara -¡Chidori!- grito para enterrar la técnica en la esfera de arena, justo en donde se formo el ojos, las personas estaban expectantes a lo que sucedía, Sasuke no podía sacar la mano de la arena, pues algo le impedía, sin embargo la esfera de arena se empezaba a deshacer, pudiendo liberar la mano y alejarse.

En el interior de la esfera se podía observar a un Gaara que se tocaba la frente, de la cual sangraba, además de tener en el rostro las facciones de furia. El chico habia sido herido por la técnica de Sasuke.

-¡SANGRE! ¡Es mi propia sangre!- grito con ina inmensa furia -¿Cómo te atreves a derramar mi propia sangre? ¡VOY A MATARTE!- dijo Gaara con ira y su cuerpo empezaba transformarse en un aspecto grotesco, debido a que la arena regresaba a su cuerpo.

Sin embargo era en ese momento que en el estadio Chunnin, una lluvia de plumas blancas caía sobre los espectadores y los participantes, induciéndolos a un sueño. En el palco de los Kages, Hiruzen volteo a ver al Kasekage con enojo.

-¿Qué es lo que significa esto Kasekage-dono?- pregunto Hiruzen, el Raikage también estaba listo para pelear.

-Ku, ku, ku es hora de cobrar ciertos asuntos personales sensei- dijo el Kasekage, el cual se quito la mascara que cubria su rostro, revelando que era el propio Orochimaru.

-¡Orochimaru!- dijo sorprendido Hiruzen, A conocía la reputación del Sannin de las serpientes y sabia que era un nukennin rango S.

-¡Asi que eras tu maldita serpiente rastrera!- dijo con enojo el Raikage, Orochimaru solo sonrio y saco su asquerosa lengua para relamerse los labios.

-Así es, yo prepare la invasión, primero convenci al Kasekage, pero después empezó a dudar, por lo que lo maté y tome su lugar, después manipule a los ninjas de Suna- dijo con una sonrisa demencial -¡Es hora que pagues sensei, el hecho que hayas nombrado a Minato Hokage y no me hayas permitido terminar con mi investigación sobre el chakra!- dijo Orochimaru, el cual simplemente saco un kunai.

En el estadio chunnin la gente empezaba a caer inconsciente por el genjutsu lanzado, fue en ese momento en que el Dios dio la orden.

-¡AHORA!- grito, para que de ciertos puntos del estadio, seis individuos con mascaras realizaran sellos manuales, discipando el genjutsu lanzado por los invasores. Sakura e Ino hicieron lo mismo.

-Chicas como esta planeado, ayuden a los civiles y escóltenlos a los refugios con los otros, despues vayan y refuerzen donde se necesité, yo iré junto a Bee y a Yugito a tratar de contener a Gaara y sacarlo de la aldea- dijo Naruto/Hades, las chicas asintieron y los cuatro se separaron, los gennins salieron a defender a los civiles repeliendo a los invasores. Era el punto augido de la invasión de Oto y Suna en Konoha.

Omake.

Era un dia común y corriente como cualquiera, y en la entrada principal de la aldea de Konoha se veían a dos figuras caminar con dirección a las puertas de la propia aldea, una de ellas era alto, dos metros, su cabello es de color verde llegando a sus hombros y tiene un par de largas patillas entrando en forma de punta a su cara igual que su barba, camisa como pantalón de café celeste, en su espalda portaba dos hachas de gran tamaño, un joven de cabello plateado con sombras grises, como el pelaje de un lobo. Sus ojos son de color naranja ámbar y su piel rosada. Su peinado es consistente con su actitud rebelde, con largo y desaliñado, con dos largas patillas que le cubren sus orejas, con seis cubriendo su amplia frente. De apariencia atlética y musculosa, siendo estos más gruesos, cubriendo parcialmente su frente y utiliza un traje de una sola pieza de piel y pantalón azul oscuro. El cual venia acompañado de cinco lobos color café y uno de color gris con una marca en la frente en forma de luna creciente

-¿Así que esta es la aldea donde vive el Dios Hades?- pregunto el más grande –es muy agradable el clima, tal vez venga más seguido en mis vacaciones- volvió a repetir en mayor.

-Si, además el bosque es muy amplio para que Jin salga a cazar junto a la manada- dijo su acompañante, ambos eran enviados desde las tierras del norte –la verdad también me hubiera gustado que viniera con nosotros Alberich, Hagen, Mime o Sigfried - dijo chico.

-Sabes que Alberich esta entrenando a su sucesora, Hagen esta de guardaespaldas de la señorita Fler, Mime esta fuera haciendo una misión y Sigfried acompañando a la señorita Hilda (Más bien, anda tras los huesitos de Hilda), además sabemos que Yugito esta participando en unos exámenes, parece ser que son Shinobis- dijo el mayor, ambos hombres y lobos llegaron a las puertas de la aldea, solo para encontrarse a los guardias dormidos cada uno con un rastro de saliva que casi formaba un charco en el suelo, a los hombres incluyendo a los canes, les salió una gota de sudor por lo que veían.

-Vaya Vigilancia que tienen- dijo el que comandaba a los lobos –los guardias del palacio Valhalla son más efectivos que ellos- dijo el peligris, ambos se registraron y entraron a la aldea. La gente veía sorprendida como los dos hombres paseaban por las calles de la aldea sobre todo a la manada de lobos que venía junto al joven. Tsume y su hija mayor regresaban de comprar algunos medicamentos para la veterinaria que tenían dentro del clan.

-Parece que es suficiente para reabastecer la veterinaria, ¿no lo crees Hana?- pregunto la matriarca a su hija, la cual tenia en sus manos cargando algunas bolsas con medicamentos.

-Tienes razón mamá, con esto podremos tratar a los perros del clan- contestó la chica, ambas iban caminando por la calle de Konoha. Tsume estaba caminando cuando de repente su olfato detecta un aroma raro y de detiene en seco (Como los microbuses).

-¿Por qué te detuviste mamá?- pregunto Hana, la cual tambien detiene su andar.

-¿Hueles eso?- pregunto Tsume aun olfateando el aire.

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que salio de la boca de Hana.

–este olor ya lo había sentido antes- dijo la matriarca entrecerrando los ojos y oliendo al ambiente –un olor…una especie de olor oloroso, olor, a un olor de…oloroso- decía Tsume muy centrada, hasta que abrió los ojos de sorpresa –Alfa- susurro la matriarca.

-¿Qué? No te escuche mamá- pregunto un poco enojada Hana a su madre al no escuchar bien lo que dijo.

-¡ALFA!- grito Tsume haciendo temblar el lugar, la cual tomo la mano de su hija y corrió a donde estaba el aroma de macho alfa, la pobre chica solo parecía bandera de microbús siendo arrastrada por Tsume, por otra parte Kiba iba con su perro en su cabeza caminando por la aldea, pues su equipo estaba entrenando para los exámenes Chunnin.

-Vaya Akamaru, tuve que perder frente al Dobe, y yo que quería demostrar ¡quien era el verdadero alfa a Hinata y Haku!- dijo Kiba apuntándose así mismo inflando el pecho, en ese instante ve a su madre y hermana correr, cosa que intrigo al chico -¿Por qué mi mamá y hermana correrán Akamaru?- dijo Kiba, el perrito ladro en forma de respuesta –Tienes razón, será mejor que las sigamos haber que ocurre- dijo Kiba y corrió a donde su madre y hermana se dirigían. En las calles de la aldea, el dueto y manada de lobos caminaba hasta que encontraron con Yugito.

-Hola chicos, los estaba esperando- dijo la guerrera de Alcor con una sonrisa.

-Hola Yugito ¿como has estado?- pregunto el más alto de los tres.

-he estado bien Thor ¿Y ustedes?- regreso la pregunta con cortesía la chica.

-Hemos estado bien, sobre todo que la señorita Hilda mando a construir esos baños termales- contestó el peligris.

-Si es verdad, despues que regreso de su visita diplomática con Hades y los demás dioses, las cosas en Asgard han mejorado, por cierto debemos movernos para planear la defensa de la aldea que tiene en mente el Dios Hades, además estamos llamando la atención y más tu Fenrir con tu manada- dijo Yugito, el chico llamado Fenrir volteo a su alrededor para ver a los aldeanos de la hoja cuchichear de como manejaba a los ninkens, algo que ni los miembros del clan Inuzuka han hecho y de Thor por su estatura y el hecho de cargar semejantes hachas hechas de metal.

-Entonces guianos Yugito- dijo Thor, que empezó a caminar detrás de Yugito al lugar donde los esperaban los demás

-Vamos Jin- dijo Fenrir lo cual su lobo ladro a los demás para que caminaran, mientras que Tsume y familia veían con asombro como el chico manejaba a los ninken y estos le seguían sin ningún problema.

-¡Increible!- dijo Hana un poco sonrojada por ver a Fenrir, lo cual la matriarca se percato, pero a Kiba no le hacia gracia que su hermana mirara a un extraño, y más que lo superase en ser un alfa.

-¡Ha! Eso no es nada, ¡Yo soy un verdadero alfa! y le enseñaré como manejar a una manada- dijo Kiba, el cual siguió al grupo, Tsume solo negó con la cabeza.

-Este chico, lo van a matar algún día por no controlarse, vamos Hana, antes que lo conviertan en su cena- dijo Tsume y ambas mujeres fueron detrás de Kiba. En un campo de entrenamiento estaba ya algunas personas, las cuales eran las que Naruto/Hades había solicitado como apoyo.

-Parece que estamos lo que vamos a defender a la aldea- dijo uno de los hombres que estaban en el campo de entrenamiento, los cuales era un hombre moreno con cabello de corte mohicano, sus vestiduras eran de tipo Hindu, junto a él una chica de larga cabellera de color rosa, la lleva un sombrero negro con vendas a los lados. Lleva una túnica marrón pantalones cortos negros y sandalias negras estándar, además, también llevaba un cinturón de cuerda como Orochimaru. Estaba un hombre alto, su cabello es de color café claro y de ojos verdes, capela, Albiore, Rock de golem, Radamanthys de Wivern, en ese instante venían apareciendo Yugito y los otros hombres.

-Bien chicos creo que somos todos- dijo la rubia, en ese momento viene caminando Naruto/Hades con Pandora/Hinata, Haku y Kin.

-Gracias por haber venido al llamado- dijo Naruto, los demás vieron al chico con un aura de respeto.

-Señor Hades, es un honor ayudarlo a defender su hogar- dijo uno de los hombres.

-¿Así que tú eres el renacimiento de Hades?- pregunto el Moreno –El señor Poseidón nos había platicado de usted, entonces es un gusto ayudarlo contra la invasión- dijo el hombre de moreno –Mi nombre es Krishna de Crisaor, soy uno de los generales marinos- hablo Krishna. Kin vio a la chica de cabello rosa, reconociéndola como su mejor amiga.

-¿Tayuya? Pero ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensaba que eras una de las subordinadas de Orochimaru- dijo Kin con suma sorpresa a la chica llamada Tayuya.

-Hola Kin, el por qué estoy aquí es sencillo, soy la general marino de Sirena- dijo Tayuya, algo que sorprendió a la pelinegra –y la verdad no le sirvo al Orochigay, sino que mi lealtad esta con el señor Poseidón, solo soy un espía dentro de Oto- fue lo que explico la chica a su amiga

-¿Poseidón?- fue lo único que pregunto Kin.

-Poseidón es mi hermano y es el emperador de los mares o Dios de los mares- contestó Naruto, Kin solo estaba sorprendida que Naruto/Hades tuviera más hermanos

–y por lo que veo Kin, no pierdes el tiempo ¿Para cuando serás la próxima señora Uzumaki o debemos decir la siguiente reina del Inframundo? Pero después hablamos- dijo Tayuya cosa que sonrojo a Kin los demás solo reían a excepción de Naruto/Hades que estaba como su novia.

-Nosotros somo Dante de Cerbero- dijo el hombre -el que esta a mi lado derecho es Albiore de cefeo- presento al rubio moreno –y él es Auguria de Capela, los tres somos santos de plata que fuimos enviados por su sobrina Athena, aunque vendrán otros santos para apoyarlo- dijo Dante, el Dios mayor asintió.

-Bueno Naruto-san, ellos son Thor de Pecda Gamma- dijo Yugito señalando al más grande –y el es Fenrir de Alioth Epsilon, además de Jin y su manada- dijo Yugito, Fenrir asintió y Jin ladro junto a los otros lobos como una presentación.

-Bueno yo soy Radamanthys de Wivern de la estrella celeste de la ferocidad y el es Rock de Golem de la estrella celeste del Angulo, también mandaré a más espectros en la defensa de la aldea– fue la presentación que dio Wivern.

-Bueno una vez hecho las presentaciones, ¿ustedes saben el motivo por el que les pedí su ayuda?- dijo Naruto, los demás asentían.

-Si es por la invasión que planea la serpiente rara a la aldea, junto a Suna y Oto- contestó Tayuya.

-Correcto, el hecho que ustedes estén aquí es para reforzar la defensa, ustedes son los pocos que pueden mezclarse con los demás shinobis por sus habilidades- explico Hades, los demás estaban asombrados por las palabras del Dios.

-Disculpe señor Hades, pero ¿A que se refiere con que nosotros somo los que podemos mezclarnos con los shinobis?- pregunto Rock.

-Sencillo, tu Rock manejas las rocas con tu Rolling Bomber Stones, por lo cual puedes camuflajearte como un usuario Doton, Fenrir puede usar a sus lobos y mezclarse con uno de los clanes que maneja Ninken, Thor puede usar sus hachas como armas normales- explicaba Naruto, los demás asimilaban las palabras del Dios y entendían bien.

-Comprendo a lo que dice señor Hades- dijo Thor, el rubio dios sonrió.

-en un momento les enseñaré la estrategia con mayor calma, otra cosa que deben de evitar es mostrar su cosmos, además delante de la gente deben de llamarme por mi nombre humano que es Naruto, esto para evitar llamar la atención- explico y empezaron a caminar rumbo a la mansión Uzumaki-Namikase, en ese momento Kiba caminaba cual charro mexicano que se le olvido su caballo, a encarar a Fenrir.

-¡Oye tu Dobe, te enseñaré lo que es ser un macho alfa!- Grito Kiba señalando a Fenrir, los demás solo voltearon a ver al gennin.

-¿Y el mocoso quien es?- pregunto Thor con tranquilidad.

-Es solo Kiba, tiene un complejo de superioridad muy complicado, se cree macho alfa- dijo Hinata/Pandora con los ojos cerrado y suspirando.

-¿Ese mocoso se cree macho alfa? Para mi lo veo solo como un cachorro- dijo Fenrir sin darle mayor importancia.

-¡No soy un cachorro! ¡Soy un alfa! Y te enseñaré lo que es ser el líder de la manada- dijo Kiba con suma arrogancia. Fenrir solo lo mirada con cara de "ya, en serio"-¡Ponte en guardia!- dijo Kiba con una postura de su clan.

-No fastidies cachorro- dijo Fenrir, Kiba no lo tomo a bien lo dijo el sujeto.

-¡QUE NO SOY UN CACHORRO!- grito Kiba y se lanzo contra Fenrir para empezar la pelea de liderazgo.

Una linda madrina y tres doritos después.

Se ve en el suelo a Kiba con un montón de chichones en la cabeza y los ojos en X, a un lado estaba Fenrir sacudiéndose las manos, Akamaru estaba jugando con Jin y sus compañeros de la manda.

-Vaya al fin y a cabo solo eres un cachorro- dijo Fenrir, los demás solo veían la escena con tranquilidad. En ese momento llega Tsume junto a Hana y ve a su hijo en el suelo. La matriarca solo suspira por lo impulsivo que era su hijo y se acerca a Kiba junto a Hana.

-Vaya hermanito, si que te dejaron como camote- dijo Hana sonriéndole.

-Cállate- fue lo único que dijo Kiba en el suelo –Y tú Akamaru eres un traidor- le dijo Kiba al cachorro, el cual seguía jugando con los lobos.

-Bien me retiro y espero que esta lección te sirva cachorro, Vamos Jin- dijo Fenrir y se retiro junto a los demás, Jin dejo jugar con Akamaru y se fue con su dueño junto con los demás Lobos.

-Bueno hija, creo que ya encontramos a tu alfa- dijo Tsume con una sonrisa, Hana al escuchar lo que dijo Tsume se puso muy roja que dejaba en vergüenza a un tomate.

-¡Kaa-san!- le grito Hana a su madre –Aunque la verdad es muy guapo- dijo Hana de forma inconsciente.

-Bueno hija, después tratas de conquistar a ese macho alfa, ahora llevémonos a Kiba, vamos Akamaru- dijo Tsume, la cual tomo a Kiba de su chamarra y lo empezó a arrastrar, Akamaru empezó a caminar detrás de la matriarca, mientras que Hana estaba pensando en lo que dijo su madre, aun así se retiro del lugar.

 **Bien banda, inicia en este capitulo la invasión de Orochipuñal, junto a Suna,** **también** **se dio a conocer a un marino de Poseidón, y los que apoyarán a la defensa de la aldea, casi llegamos al momento que a la mayoría desea, pero eso lo dejo como una sorpresa. Sin más nos leemos la siguiente. Chao.**


	40. Capítulo 39: La batalla de Jinchurukis

**¿Qué hay? A toda la banda de Fanfic, hoy viernes de parranda, les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, donde…no digo más y pasen a leer, ¡Vientos carnavalitos! Será mejor que se pongan cómodos, saque la botana, dejen el celular a un lado, a la novia también, no dejen entrar a la suegra y disfruten de la lectura.**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju, dios o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju, dios o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

-¡Katon: jutsu gran bola de fuego! o ¡Marioneta cósmica!- técnica o jutsu.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Masashi Kishimoto, solo soy dueño de la historia, tampoco lo hago con fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

Capítulo 39: La batalla de Jinchurukis.

En las calles de la aldea de Konoha, los invasores avanzaban a paso veloz, pero a cada paso eran emboscados por los shinobis de la aldea, los cuales se retiraban. Aislando en pequeñas secciones a las fuerzas de Suna y Oto juntas.

-¡Ataquen!- dijo uno de los shinobis a su pequeño batallón, sin embargo este era el espectro de Wivern disfrazado de Shinobi junto a otros espectros, el cual atacaba con taijutsu y algunas técnicas de cosmos. En áreas como los bosques, un hombre de gran tamaño atacaba a los invasores con dos enormes junto hachas de metal, junto a un chico que era apoyado por lo que se podía ver perros de combate, en otra sección un shinobi de cabello blanco y tez morena usaba una lanza de oro para repelar a los agresores.

Un shinobi más usaba rocas que se confundían con los ataques de elemento Doton. En el interior de la aldea tres shinobis más usaban cadenas y discos para atacar a los Sunanin y Otonin, todos ellos eran los refuerzos que pidió Naruto a sus aliados para defender la aldea de Konoha, bajo el disfraz de ser shinobis.

En el estadio Chunnin, los gennin auxiliaban a los civiles a dirigirse alos refugios que estaban en el monte de los Hokages.

-¡Futon: Jutsu ráfaga de viento!- dijo Hinata enviando una ráfaga fuerte de viento a unos shinobis de Oto, los cuales tenían la intención de dañar a unos niños los cuales eran Hanabi y Konohamaru junto a sus amigos. Después Pandora abrazo a los niños, los cuales saco del lugar, entregándolos a uno de sus compañeros que se los llevaron al refugio. Hinata regreso para empezar un duelo de taijutsu contra uno se Suna.

Haku se encargaba de proteger a unos civiles, los cuales fueron eran atacados por shinobis de Suna.

-¡Rindete presiosa y te dejaremos vivir!- dijo uno de los invasores, el cual formaba sellos manuales -¡Doton: jutsu de lluvia de roca!- exclamo el invasor, el cual coloco las manos en el suelo y de este se desprendieran rocas, las cuales fueron en dirección de Haku, la esposa de Hades realizo sellos manuales.

-¡Futon: Jutsu ira del tifón!- dijo la pelinegra para crea una corriente de viento con una patada circular. La cual actuo como un escudo contra la técnica del Shinobi de Suna, reflejando la técnica Doton en contra de invasor.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!- fue lo único que dijo el shinobi de Suna, para recibir su propia técnica y dejarlo fuera de combate, Naruto vio como Haku imitaba su técnica de Futon, lo cual lo dejo sorprendido que se acerco a su esposa.

-¡Haku-chan! ¿Desde cuando puedes realizar mi Ira del Tifón?- pregunto el Dios, Haku se acerco y lo abrazo, restregandose mejilla contra la de su esposo.

-¡¿Me viste?! ¡¿Me viste?!- decía Haku cual gato restregándose en la mejilla de Naruto y sonriendo, el chico solo sonreía.

-¡Claro que te vi! Y estoy orgulloso de tu progreso- dijo Hades, el cual beso a su esposa y se separarón para seguir repeliendo la invasión, Haku despues fue a pelear contra otro shinobi, el cual era de Oto.

-¡Bien presiosa, cuando te venza, seras toda mia y me divertiré!- le dijo el Otonin a Haku de una forma muy perversa.

-¡Iuhgg! ¡Que asco! Prefiero mil veces a mi esposo que a ti- dijo sin más Haku, la cual inicio un ataque de Taijutsu contra su agresor, el cual tambien peleaba con taijutsu, sin embargo Haku era más flexible y evadia los golpes realizo un movimiento, en un momento que el chico lanzaba un puñetazo, Haku realizo un apertura se sus piernas de 180°, la pierna izquierda hacía adelante y la derecha hacia atrás, hasta apoyar su cadera en el suelo, despues la chica golpeo la entrepierna del Otonin con el puño cerrado.

-¡Kyyya!- grito cual niña el pobre desdichado agarrándose la entrepierna, pues Haku destruyo los testículos por el impacto (Hasta a mi me dolió), despues saco un par de abanicos de entre su ropa y golpeo las cienes del shinobi con la parte de la base de las armas hasta que se escucho como crujían los huesos y finalmente le envió una pequeña ráfaga de viento, después se paro (X-ray de Cassie Cage de MK X).

-¡Espero que hayas aprendido a que una mujer no es un objeto!- dijo Haku, en otra parte de la arena se escucha un grito similar a la que lanzo el Otonin, pues ahora había sido Hinata/Pandora la que ataco a un hombre de Suna, Hinata también hizo un Split, pero fue lateral, golpeando tres veces la entrepierna del pobre ninja y después Hinata salto y golpeo la espalda de invasor con el codo para dejarlo inconsciente y sin descendencia (X-Ray de Johnnie Cage de MK IX). Los hombres al ver lo que las chicas hicieron, se pusieron azul de terror y se cubrieron su entrepierna. Incluso los bijus como Kurama, Gyuki y Shukaku estaban cubriéndose la entrepierna. Matatabi solo sonreía con orgullo por las chicas.

-No debí enseñarles esas técnicas- dijo asustado Naruto/Hades cubriéndose su entrepierna –me recordó cuando mi abuelo fue castrado por mi padre- dijo Hades a recordar como su padre Cronos castro a Urano en su rebelión. Después siguió con el plan de defensa. En ese instante Kin se acerco a las esposas de Hades

-¡WOW! ¡Chicas! ¿Quién les enseño a hacer eso?- pregunto con estrellitas en los ojos Kin.

-Fue Naruto-kun, es una excelente técnica contra pervertidos- sonrió Haku con tranquilidad. En una parte de la aldea, Jiraya sentía que su hombría estaba en riesgo por tres kunoichis.

-Es muy efectiva, pero a Naruto-kun no se la aplicaremos, pues queremos tener uno hijos de él - dijo Hinata/Pandora, _–A pesar de que tendrá más esposas, no será como mi cuñado Zeus-_ pensó Hinata y despues siguió enviando a los civiles a los refugios. Kin estaba muy sonrojada por las palabras de la ojiperla –sigamos- dijo Hinata y las tres se separaron, Kin se dirigió a sus ex-compañeros de equipo

En una parte del mundo, más específicamente sobre una montaña, en un grupo de edificios de arquitectura griega clásica que se alzaba sobre las nubes, dentro del edificio más alto se encontraba una dama parada frente a un espejo, por el cual estaba viendo la vida en la tierra, ella tenia el cabello rojo fuego, con toques rubios largo hasta casi tocar el duelo, facciones delicadas, ojos color dorado, usa un vestido blanco estilo griego, llevaba adornos en oro y una corona cilíndrica alta (polo) sobre la cabeza, además de un abanico de plumas de Pavo real dorado en la mano derecha, la dama era la reina de los Dioses, Hera Diosa del matrimonio y la fidelidad.

 **-¡Que buena técnica!-** dijo Hera, la cual veía como se desarrollaba la invasión **–Creo que le haré una visita a mis cuñadas para que me enseñen esa técnica y se la aplique a Zeus, espero que así se le quite lo mujeriego e infiel-** dijo Hera con una sonrisa en su rostro **–Me agrandan esas chicas, si que tienen carácter y veo que** **están** **haciendo feliz a mi hermano Hades-** finalizo su monologo, la diosa siguió observando como se desarrolla la pelea en Konoha. De regreso en la aldea Dosu y Zaku estaban a punto de eliminar a algunos civiles, cuando Kin se acerca.

-Que bueno que estés aquí Kin, necesitamos que elimines la basura- dijo Zaku, el cual apuntaba con sus brazos biónicos a un grupo de civiles.

-Claro que te ayudaré a eliminar la basura- dijo Kin, quien golpeo el pecho de Zaku con la palma abierta, el chico sentía como su corazón era destrozado por la fuerza del golpe de Kin, cayendo muerto.

-¡Maldita traidora! Voy a matarte- dijo furioso Dosu al ver como su compañero estaba muerto -¡Ondas decapitadoras!- grito Dosu, la chica salto para ponerse a salvo, después de aterrizar, Dosu nuevamente envió sus ondas de sonido, mas, Kin creo sellos manuales de forma veloz

-¡Suiton: Jutsu muro de agua!- dijo Kin y de la boca escupio un torrente de agua para formar una pared, el ataque de Dosu impacto en la técnica de Kin sin atravesar la pared acuática –El agua realentiza las ondas sonoras- dijo Kin con una sonrisa, mientras que Dosu maldecia por ver que su técnica no surtía efecto, Kin realizó nuevamente sellos manuales -¡Suiton: jutsu balas de agua!- y de la boca de Kin salieron tres balas de agua a presión que impactaron a quemarropa en Dosu, dejándolo con heridas severas, después de eliminar la molestia la pelinegra deshizo el genjutsu que tenia en la placa de Konoha, Kin fue a auxiliar a los civiles y a guiarlos a los refugios. Naruto corría junto a los otros Jinchurikis por Gaara para sacarlo de la aldea a una zona segura y contener al Biju, sin embargo Sasuke aun peleaba con Gaara.

En el palco de los Hokages, Orochimaru habia llevado a los Kages al techo de la estructura, donde empezaría la batalla. El Raikage habia activado su armadura de rayos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Orochimaru?- pregunto el Hokage en posición de defensa.

-Solo quiero que Konoha pague por un pasado- dijo el palido con una sonrisa.

-no lo permitiré- dijo el Hokage que hizo sellos manuales -¡Katon: Bala de fuego, flama de dragon!- dijo Hiruzen y de su boca disparo una enorme llamarada contra Orochimaru.

En la arena del estadio Chunnin, Sasuke aun peleaba contra Gaara, sin embargo era en vano los ataque que el pelinegro lanzaba, pues el chico solo los detenía, haciendo que se frustrara más el emo-cionado Uchiha. Pero en un momento de distracción, Sasuke envió una técnica igna a Gaara para dejarlo fuera de combate, los hermanos de Gaara lo tomaron y se retirarón.

-Vamos Kankuro, llevárnoslo a otra parte, debemos de protegerlo a toda costa- dijo Temari y ambos corrian hacia la salida del estadio Chunnin.

-¿A dónde creen que van? Aun no termino con él- dijo Sasuke y salio corriendo tras los hermanos de la arena.

-¡Bee, Yugito vamos tras ellos!- dijo Naruto/Hades que se percato de la escapada de los Sunanin, al igual que Sasuke y empezó a correr tras ellos junto a Bee y Yugito, con el objetivo de evitar que Gaara suelte al Shukaku en la aldea, Sakura por su parte vio que Sasuke empezó a correr detrás de los gennin de Suna, al igual que Naruto; por lo cual también salió corriendo tras Sasuke, Kakashi la vio e intento detenerla.

-¡Sakura, regresa!- le grito Kakashi a su alumna, la cual se detuvo y lo encaro.

-¡Lo siento Kakashi-sensei, pero Sasuke-kun me necesita!- dijo la pelirisa y reinició su carrera, Sai al ver a su compañera tambien empezó a correr.

En las calles de la aldea las cosas iban como lo planeo el Dios del Inframundo, los ninjas invasores eran diezmados por la estrategia de Naruto, algunos no sabían de sonde venían los ataque, empezaban los contingentes de Oto y Suna a entrar en pánico, en el bosque aledaño a la aldea, algunos miembros del Clan Inuzuka junto a sus Ninken peleaba contra los invasores, Hana lideraba a un pequeño batallón de seis miembros. La chica era ayudada por los tres hermanos Haimaru.

-¡Vamos, eviten que entren a la aldea!- dijo la chica, los demas miembros del clan enviaban a sus ninken a pelear, ellos lo apoyaban, pero eran demasiados, aun así las bajas de Oto y Suna se veian. Pero Hana recibió el ataque sónico de un Shinobi de Oto y estaba a merced de su agresor, los perros de Hana atacaron, pero estos fueron repelidos por los pocos shinobis de Oto.

-¡Di tus ultimas palabras preciosa!- dijo un Otonin que apuntaba a la cara de Hana apunto de activar su aparato.

-¡Ve Jin!- dijo una voz desconocida, de entre los arbustos salieron un grupo de seis canes cinco de ellos eran café y el lider era gris con una mancha en la frente en forma de luna menguante, detrás de ellos un joven de 19 años con un atuendo muy extraño, sobretodo por la parte superior de su indumentaria que parecía hecha de piel de algun animal. Los canes atacaron a los invasores mordiéndolos, el desconocido a una gran velocidad conectaba los golpes a sus oponentes hasta dejarlos inconscientes.

-¡Bien hecho chicos!- dijo el desconocido que acariciaba a gris y a los otros, el joven se levanto y se dirigió hasta donde estaba Hana -¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunto el desconocido, Hana solo lo vio y se sonrojo.

-S…si…gracias- dijo la castaña de marcas en la cara –Mi nombre es Hana Inuzuka y ellos son los tres hermano Haimaru– dijo la chica y los perros de Hana se habían recuperado del impacto, los cuales al acercarse estos tuvieron algo de miedo la presencia del chico.

-Mi nombre es Fenrir y este que esta aquí es Jin y su manada- dijo Fenrir, la chica veía como los canes estaban tranquilos.

-¿Cómo es que haces que tus ninken te obedezcan?- pregunto Hana, el chico sonrio.

-No son ninken, Jin y los demás son lobos del norte, de donde yo provengo junto a un amigo, he vivido casi toda mi vida con ellos y son mi familia- dijo Fenrir, cosa que asombro mucho a Hana al saber que lo perros eran en realidad lobos –pero dejemos de hablar, hay mas de esos sujetos raros por los alrededores- dijo Fenrir que se paro -¡Jin vamos!- dijo Fenrir que comenzó a correr y detrás de ellos sus lobos dejando a Hana en shock, después de salir de la impresión, Hana se fue corriendo detrás de Fenrir para ayudarlo en la defensa de la aldea.

Los lideres de los clanes seguían las indicaciones que hizo Naruto, referente a la defensa de la aldea, los oponentes iban disminuyendo con rapidez, los santos de plata eran los que más generaban bajas a los invasores, pues usaban sus armas como Dante con su bola de picos y cadena, Albiore con su cadenas y sus discípulos Reda y Spika, y Capela con sus discos. Rock lanzaba su técnica disfrazada de técnica Doton junto a otros espectros disfrazados. Los dioses gemelos no tenían ningún problemas, pues ellos madaban a volar a los invasores con un solo movimiento de sus manos.

 **-Sabes bien Thánatos que no me gusta la violencia ¿No sé por que me trajiste?-** pregunto Hypnos, Thánatos simplemente enviaba a volar los intrusos.

 **-La verdad es que sin ti esto seria aburrido-** le contestó Thánatos, haciendo suspirar a Hypnos, por otra parte Krishna usaba su lanza para herir y dejar inconsciente a sus enemigos sin matarlos. Las esposas de los dioses gemelos usaban ninjutsu y kenjutsu en el caso de Yugao.

Tsunade usaba su superfuerza y golpeaba a los Otonin, además invoco a las babosas y las repartió a todos los escuadrones de Konoha para que apoyaran a los medinin en curar a los heridos, Jiraya usaba ataques Katon, Futon y Doton para disminuir a sus rivales, además del Taijutsu de los sapos. Shizune junto a Karin peleaban en otra área de Konoha, la morocha usaba senbons y nubes de veneno, Karin usaba su fuerza para golpearlos y su Ojo de kagura para detectar enemigos ocultos, cerca de lugar donde estaban las chicas Radamanthys golpeaba a los invasores sin ningún esfuerzo.

En otra parte en los Campos Elyseos, los padres de Naruto/Hades, Minato y Kushina, estaban angustiados de que su hijo este peleando en la invasión.

-¡Maldición! Ojala estuviera vivo para ayudar a Naruto- dijo Minato con los puños apretados por la impotencia.

-¡Esa maldita serpiente! Ojala que sea enviado a un lugar en lo profundo de Infierno- dijo Kushina con un tono de furia.

 **-Tengan calma, Hades planeo bien la defensa de su aldea, además tiene apoyo de otros guerreros-** dijo Rea con un toque de tranquilidad, Cronos en ese instante empezó a caminar hacia ningún lugar en especifico **-¿A dónde vas Cronos?-** pregunto Rea, el Titán del tiempo empezaba a desaparecer mientras seguía caminando.

 **-Iré a darle una visita a esos sujetos que están en el Limbo, son los que estuve buscando-** le contesto a su esposa, Cronos desapareció por completo, Rea sabia a quienes se referia.

-¿A dónde va?- pregunto Kushina a Rea.

 **-fue a investigar un fenómeno, pero es algo sin relevancia-** contestó Rea, la cual empezó a caminar **–Enviaré a la mascota de mi hijo para que les ayude en la defensa de la aldea-** dijo Rea y al igual que Cronos desapareció, dejando a Minato y a Kushina expectantes por lo que dijeron.

En la aldea de Konoha, Sasuke seguía de cerca a los hermanos Sabaku no, los cuales recorrían una parte del bosque de la aldea con Gaara a cuestas de Kankuro, seguidos de Bee, Yugito y Hades/Naruto, detrás de ellos Sakura y Sai. Temari y Kankuro dejaron a Gaara recostado en un árbol, después Temari se dio la vuelta y desplegó su abanico.

-Veamos que tienes Uchiha- dijo la usuaria del viento -¡Toma esto!- dijo Temari para agitar su abanico y enviar una corriente de viento a Sasuke, el cual salto para evitar que le golpeara -¡mfh! Nada mal, a ver que te parece- la chica movió su abanico ¡Futon: jutsu Hoz de comadreja!- dijo Temari la cual mando una ráfaga de viento contra Sasuke, el chico salto para protegerse detrás de un árbol, el cual empezaba a mostrar signos de laceraciones en la corteza –Vamos sal- dijo Temari que salto y se coloco en una rama, la cual volvió a repetir el ataque contra Sasuke, el Uchiha se protegía del ataque de la rubio de coletas. Hasta que salio realizando sellos manuales y salio.

-¡Katon: Jutsu gran bola de fuego!- dijo Sasuke, el cual lanzo una esfera de fuego contra Temari, la chica salto al suelo para esquivar la técnica, el chico al ver que Temari había bajado, salto haciendo sellos manuales -¡Katon: jutsu flamas del sabio fénix!- dijo Sasuke y de su boca salieron varias esferas de fuego que impactaron contra Temari y los arboles circundantes del bosque, generando un incendio, sin embargo Temari movió su abanico y se protegió de las llamas, sin embargo al hacerlo no vio que el Uchiha habia lanzado un kunai con una nota explosiva que se clavo en el suelo.

-¡Maldición!- dijo la chica, pues fue demasiado tarde, la nota estallo enviando a Temari contra un árbo, dejandola consciente, pero con heridas algo serias.

-Ya no molestaras- dijo Sasuke y salio corriendo detrás de Kankuro, el cual cargaba a Gaara, la chica se levantaba con dificultad y salio corriendo, sin embargo no sabia que Naruto y los otros Jinchurikis iban detrás de Gaara, fue hasta que los vio pasar. En el camino Kankuro seguía corriendo sin embargo al ver que su hermana no lo seguía, dejo a Gaara recostado en un árbol, de su espalda saco a su marioneta -¡Tú apártate!- dijo Sasuke, el marionetista simplemente cargo contra Sasuke. La pelea era muy pareja, pero Sasuke destruyo la marioneta de Kankuro gracias a que la marca de maldición se libero del sello que lo contenía, dándole más fuerza a la técnica de Sasuke; por lo cual dejo inconsciente a Kankuro, despues se dirigió a Gaara. El cual lo ataco, sin embargo la arena protegió el ataque del Uchiha, despertandolo al momento.

En el estadio chunnin, las cosas se iban normalizando poco a poco, los gennin habían llevado a los civiles a los refugios, además de haber controlado a los invasores, en el techo del palco de los Kages, A y Hiruzen peleaban contra Orochimaru.

-¡Lariat!- dijo A corriento a golpear a la serpiente albina, pero esta esquivo el ataque de Raikage.

-Tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso- dijo Orochimaru, el Sannin realizo sellos manuales rápido -¡Futon: Gran ruptura!- el cual envió una ráfaga de viento contra A, sin embargo Hiruzen contraataco.

-¡Katon: bala de fuego: flama de dragón!- dijo el Hokage, el cual disparo una corriente de fuego, el cual fue alimentado por el viento de la técnica de Orochimaru, el cual se dirigió al propio Sannin, y le dio de lleno, sin embargo el Sannin se deshizo en barro, siendo este un clon de tierra.

En el bosque Sasuke estaba teniendo problemas con Gaara, pues este había sacado la fase 1 de transformación de Shukaku, siendo la mitad de su cuerpo cubierto por arena.

-¡Madre quiere tu sangre Uchiha!- decía Gaara con una expresión asesina -¡Shurinken de arena!- grito el pelirrojo y de la arena enviaba shurinken a alta velocidad, los cuales eran evadidos por Sasuke, sin embargo al pelinegro le costaba trabajo seguir el movimiento del ataque, a pesar de tener activo el Sharingan, recibía algunos ataques de Gaara.

-¡Miserable!- dijo Sasuke enojado, el cual trazo sellos rápidamente -¡Katon: jutsu gran bola de fuego!- dijo de su boca salio una bola de fuego que se dirigía a Gaara, el chico no se movió y se protegió con su arena, después Sasuke trazo nuevamente sellos de forma rápida y bajo la mano, en ese momento se escucho una trinar de pájaros, el chico pelinegro volvió a formar el ataque de Kakashi -¡Chidori!- grito y salio corriendo con la técnica en su mano, la cual impacto en Gaara, o eso pensaba, pues la arena había amortiguado el ataque, además de haber atrapado la mano de Sasuke.

-¡Madre quiere tu sangre!- dijo e inmdiatamente mando que la arena azotara a Sasuke vaias veces sobre el suelo, hasta lanzarlo a un árbol –Muere- dijo sin emociones y envió su arena a un malherido Sasuke -¡Ataúd de arena!- dijo para que la arena empezará a envolver al Uchiha, sin que este pudiera hacer algún movimiento, la arena casi envolvía al Uchiha, hasta que una voz se escucho.

-¡Katon: Jutsu Alas de Fenix!- fue lo que se escucho, de repente unas alas formadas de fuego cristalizaron la arena que salía de la mano se Gaara, evitando que Sasuke muriera por la técnica del pelirrojo, en ese momento aparecieron frente a Gaara Yugito, Bee y Naruto.

En el techo del palco de los Hokages, la pelea entre Hiruzen, A contra Orochimaru se estaba alargando.

-Vaya Hiruzen-sensei, aun sigues manteniéndote en forma, no por nada te dicen el profesor, sin embargo esto aun empieza- dijo Michael Orochijackson -¡Ahora!- grito el pálido, de repente aparecieron cuatro shinobis, los cuales se colocaron en una esquina del techo, los cuatro shinobis, tres hombre y una mujer, estaban realizando sellos manuales a gran velocidad.

-¡Formación de las Cuatro Llamas Violetas!- dijeron los cuatro a la vez, en el lugar donde se encontraban salieron cuatro líneas de color violeta, las cuales se ensancharon y formaron una muralla transparente color violeta.

-Bien, con esto nadie interferirá en nuestra pelea- dijo el aplido Sannin, el cual nuevamente se reanudo la batalla. En el bosque Gaara estaba furioso por la interrupción de la pelea.

-Gaara, no necesitas matar para validar tu existencia- dijo con tranquilidad Naruto/Hades, el pelirrojo sonrió más, pues frente a él se encontraba su victima, la cual era el propio Dios del Inframundo.

-Tienes razón, porque tu validaras ¡mi existencia!- grito y envió una ola de arena a los jinchurikis, en ese momento llegaron Sakura y Sai, la pelirrosa a ver como estaba su amado, se enojo.

-¡Que le hiciste a Sasuke-kun!- le grito la pelirrosa a Gaara, el semi biju solo la veía sin interés.

-¡Jutsu: lluvia de arena!- dijo el chico psicópata, el cual envió una lluvia de dicho elemento, Sakura estaba asustada por el ataque de Gaara, sin embargo Naruto corrió y la saco del blanco del ataque.

-¡Saquen de aquí a Sasuke y llévenselo a la aldea!- dijo Hades sin despegar la vista del pelirrojo que seguía sonriendo.

-¡No lo voy a hacer, pagara por lo que hizo a Sasuke!- dijo Sakura, sin embargo Naruto volteo y le dio una mirada de terror a la chica, la cual estaba asustada por como miraba Naruto, Sakura fue por Sasuke que estaba fuera de la arena en el suelo, junto a Sai se lo llevaron de regreso a la aldea. Mientras que los Jinchurikis estaban listos para pelear sin ser interrumpidos.

En el techo del palco de los hokages, la pelea se habia intensificado mucho, Orochimaru estaba poniendo en aprietos a ambos lideres. Pues Orochomaru atacaba con sus serpientes, Hiruzen se defendia con Katon, mientras que A con su armadura de rayos golpeaba a las serpientes.

-Debo admitir que para tu edad sensei es sorprendente la manera en que te defiendes- dijo Orochimaru –tambien usted Raikage, conozco su fama se ser muy fuerte con su armadura de rayo y a la vez muy veloz, sin embargo vengo preparado con unos invitados especiales- dijo el reptil rastrero, el Sannin mordió su pulga y marco su mano, después realizo sellos y coloco sus manos en el suelo -¡Jutsu de invocación: resurrección del mundo impuro!- dijo el Sannin, del suelo surgían cuatro ataúdes de madera, marcados con Kanjis primero, segundo, cuarto y uno diferente que decía habanero, Hiruzen estaba sorprendido de la invocación y de las consecuencias que traería –Por tu rostro sensei, puedo deducir que te he derrotado Ku, ku, ku- dijo Orochimaru riendo como loco.

-¿Qué has hecho Orochimaru?- pregunto con voz de terror, pues deducía que los otros dos ataúdes tenían en su interior la destrucción de Konoha.

-Veraz sensei, tuve que tomar medidas de precaución para la invasión, así que tome muestras de ADN de ellos y los coloque en unos cuerpos para revivirlos- dijo el Sannin con calma. A estaba asombrado por el terror que su Homologo tenía.

-¡Orochimaru, no sabes en lo que te has metido!- exclamo Hiruzen con un tono de terror _–Si Naruto se da cuenta que ellos fueron revividos, es capaz de destruirnos junto con los Dioses gemelos-_ pensaba Hiruzen en la posibilidad de despertar el poder de un Dios.

-¡Claro que sé sensei! ¡He ganado usando a sus anteriores Kages y a la habanero sangriento!- grito Orochimaru como un demente, Hiruzen suspiro por lo que se avecinaba.

-No Orochimaru, solo nos has condenado a todos, incluyéndote- dijo con calma Hiruzen, colocándose en posición de pelea.

-¿A que se refiere Hokage-dono con que Orochimaru nos ha condenado a todos?- pregunto A a Hiruzen.

-Lo único que puedo decir Raikage-dono, es que dos de esos ataúdes tienen la destrucción de Konoha tal como la conocemos o posiblemente del país entero, es por eso que debemos evitar que Orochimaru los saque- le explico un poco Hiruzen –Espero que evitemos que los libere, sino que Kami-sama nos ampare para lo que se viene- dijo Hiruzen y se lanzo a destruir los ataúdes. En el bosque, Gaara seguía atacando a los demás jinchuikis.

-¡Justu: Shurinken de arena!- dijo Gaara enviando su ataque a Naruto y los demás, los cuales esquivaban los ataques de arena. Esto hacia enfadar más a Gaara -¡Malditos dejen de moverse!- dijo Gaara, el cual activo la segunda forma de su transformación, la cual se formo un mini biju con la arena -¡Nube de arena infinita!- grito Gaara y de su boca salio una especie de tormenta de arena, el cual golpeaba a los otro Jinchirukiris.

-¡Demonios es demasiado fuerte!- dijo Yugito que se protegia con sus brazos del ataque de Gaara.

 ** _-¡Gatita, trata de usar esa técnica!-_** dijo en su Matatabi, la chica preparo uno sellos manuales.

-¡Fuego rugiente de la llama de gato!- dijo Yugito y de su boca salia una inmensa llamarada con la forma de un inmenso gato, la cual fue directa a Gaara, pero el chico solo hizo una cosa.

-¡Escudo de arena!- dijo Gaara, y de la propia arena se formo una esfera, el cual lo protegio de la técnica de la rubia, sin embargo la técnica de fuego de Yugito convirtió una parte de la arena en vidrio -¡Maldita, te mataré!- grito Gaara y la arena que restaba la lanzo contra la contenedora de Matatabi –Llovizna de arena!- grito Gaara y envió una gran cantidad de arena a la chica, sin embargo apareció Bee y la protegió con un brazo transformado en Gyuki –Gracias Bee-sensei- dijo la rubia.

-No hay de que dos- dijo el Rapero, en ese momento Naruto prepara una técnica que lanzaría contra Gaara.

-¡Shakuton: jutsu Masacre de vapor!- dijo Naruto, y en su mano se formo una esfera de color naranja, la cual lanzo contra Gaara, sin embargo la arena reacciono y creo una esfera que protegió del ataque de Hades. Sin embargo no acabo el ataque del rubio -¡Raiton: Justu asesino eléctrico!- dijo par mandar una esfera de electricidad a Gaara, el cual recibió de lleno haciéndolo gritar.

-¡MISERABLE!- decía entre gritos de dolor -¡VOY A MATARTE Y NADIE LO IMPEDIRÁ!- volvía a gritar Gaara con demencia y empezaba a acumular arena para crecer e ir tomando la forma del Biju, sorprendiendo a todos.

 ** _-Esto esta mal, casi libera a mi hermano, ¡debemos detenerlo!-_** le dijo Kurama a Naruto.

-¡Hay que detener a Gaara!- dijo Naruto a los otros jinchurikis.

-¡Yeah! La acción es lo mio que emoción- dijo Bee en su pésima rima.

 ** _-¡BEE! Deja tus rimas, esto es serio, si el chico realiza ese jutsu, estaremos perdidos-_** le dijo Hachibi a su portador.

 ** _-Gatita esto es grave, debemos detener al chico-_** dijo Matatabi con miedo. En ese instante Gaara surge de la cabeza de Shukaku y realiza un sello de mano.

-¡Jutsu Sueño fingido!- dijo Gaara y empezó a dormirse, los ojos del gran mapache, empezaban a brillar de amarillo y sus pupilas a girar.

 **-¡AAHH! ¡Por fin libre!-** dijo Shukaku, los demás estaban asustados que el gran Biju estuviera libre **–Ahora si podre destruir todo lo que este a mi disposición, empezando por ustedes-** dijo el mapache de arena, el cual veía a los otros Jinchurikis como simples insectos.

En el estadio Chunnin las cosas estaban bajo control, los gennin habían puesto a salvo a los civiles, Hinata tenia a dos niños abrazando, los cuales se los entrego a uno de sus compañeros.

-Toma Chouji, llévalo a uno de los refujios- dijo la reina del Inframundo.

-De, acuerdo Hinata- dijo el chico de huesos anchos y salio corriendo al refugio con los niños en brazo.

-Chicas, debemos ir a reforzar la entrada principal de la aldea- dijo Haku despues de eliminar a los invasores.

-Tienes razón, vamos- dijo Hinata y las tres chicas salieron corriendo a la puerta principal. En el bosque, la situación se habia complicado, pues el Shukaku estaba libre, y empezaba a atacar a los otros jinchurikis.

-¡Futon: jutsu balas de aires!- decía el mapache de arena, el cual lanzaba balas comprimidas de aire. Los chicos evadían como podían los poderosos ataques de Shukaku.

-Parece que el mapache no quiere ser mi amigo- dijo Bee evadiendo una de las balas de aire del gran mapache –así que hora de atacar, para poderlo aplacar ¡Oh si!- dijo mientras sacaba una libreta y anotaba su rima. Es en ese momento que saca sus espadas y fue contra Shukaku intentando usar su kenjutsu, pero le era imposible acercarse al Biju, por lo que opto por usar un poco del chakra del Hachibi e hizo transformar su brazo derecho en uno de su Biju -¡Yeah!- grito para darle un golpe al mapache que lo hizo derrumbar, pero este se paro con gran enfado.

 **-¡Hachibi! Eres una molestia, pero matare al moreno ese y después iré por ustedes Kurama, Matatabi-** dijo el Biju de arena, el cual lanzo su ataque de arena -¡Jutsu: shurinken de arena!- dijo Shukaku, y de su cuerpo de arena lanzo varias misiles, los cuales algunos golpearon a Bee, dejándolo lastimado, otros fueron directo a Yugito y a Naruto/Hades, los cuales esquivaban.

 ** _-Ese mapache aun esta resentido de ser el más débil de los nueve-_** dijo Hachibi en la mente de Bee. El rapero se levantaba con algo de dificultad.

 **-Eso es lo que tienes, entonces ¡Muere!-** dijo Shukaku que infló su estomago **-¡Futon: balas de vacio!-** grito el mapache y lanzo varias balas en dirección de Bee, el cual al percatarse del peligro salto.

-¡Fuego rugiente de la llama de gato!- dijo Yugito y de su boca lanzo una inmensa llamarada que se fue directa contra el mapache, el cual uso su cola como escudo, sin embargo la técnica de la rubia hizo que la arena de la cola se convirtiera en cristal.

 **-¡Maldita perra!-** rugió con enojo Shukaku **-¡Shurinken de arena!-** grito Shukaku y de su cuerpo salio varias Shurinken que giraban con gran velocidad y se dirigían contra la Kunoichi, la cual esquivo, sin embargo el Biju no se daba cuenta que Hades realizaba sellos con las manos.

-¡Raiton: jutsu Dragón de rayos!- dijo Naruto, el cual formo un enorme dragón con dicho elemento y lo envió contra Shukaku, el cual destruyo la cola cristalizada del Biju e impactando al Mapache, derribándole en el proceso, sin embargo el Biju se levanto muy enfadado.

 **-¡VOY A MATARTE Y A HACER POLVO TU CUERPO!-** grito Shukaku, entonces en su boca empezó a acumular energia Yin y Yang formando una técnica muy poderosa.

 ** _-¡No puede ser! Ese mapache creara esa técnica, debemos deterlo antes que la lance o destruirá la aldea completa-_** le dijo Kurama a Naruto.

 ** _-¡Bee! Debemos de detener al tarado de Shukaku, si lanza eso estaremos perdidos-_** le grito Hachibi a Bee, el cual estaba asustado por semejante técnica.

 ** _-¡Gatita! Hay que parar esa técnica antes que sea demasiado tarde_** \- le dijo Matatabi a Yugito. Los tres Jinchurikis estaban listos para detener el embate de la técnica. El Shukaku seguía acumulando energia en una gran esfera de color morado, hasta que estuvo del tamaño considerabel.

 **-¡Bijudama!-** dijo Shukaku y lanzo la esfera de poder contra los otros Jinchurikis.

 _-¡Demonios! Debo detenerla o es posible que impacte en la aldea-_ penso el Dios del Inframundo, el cual fue corriendo y con las manos desnudas detuvo la enorme esfera de chakra, el poder de dicha técnica hizo que le arrastrara por el suelo, dejando las marcas de sus pies al tratar de detener la Bijudama, Shukaku estaba sorprendido, al igual que los demás, de que un ser humano haya detenido su ataque más poderoso.

 **-¿Cómo es posible que hayas detenido mi Bijudama?-** le decía el Biju con una sorpresa en el fenómeno, Hades mantenía la esfera son mucho esfuerzo **–Toma esto-** dijo Shukaku **-¡Futon: Balas de aire!-** dijo el Ichibi y de su boca salieron varias esferas de aire, con la intensión de impactar la Bijudama y destruirla, causando en el proceso la destrucción de una amplia zona del bosque.

 ** _-¡Gatita debemos de ayudarlo! Si esas balas golpean la Bijudama, será nuestro fin-_** dijo Matatabi, Yugito encendió su cosmos y se coloco en posición de ataque.

-¡Garra del Tigre de la Sombra del Vikingo!- dijo la guerrera del norte, la cual lanzo su ataque en forma de rayos (golpe Ken) a dos de las tres esferas de viento.

 ** _-¡Bee necesitas destruir la otra bala de aire, antes que impacte en la Bijudama!-_** dijo Hachibi, el moreno se posiciono y saco su capa de Chakra biju a tres colas.

-¡Vamos Hat-san!- dijo para empezar a correr -¡Lariat!- grito el morenazo y golpeo la técnica de viento de Shukaku, destruyéndola en el proceso, el Gran mapache estaba enfadado por que sus técnicas hayan sido neutralizadas, mientras que el chico rubio seguía soportando la técnica.

 _-¡Maldicion! Sino hago algo la esfera de energia nos destruirá-_ era el pensamiento de Naruto/Hades _–tendre que usar mi cosmos para desviar la técnica al cielo y así evitar que nos destruya-_ fue la línea de pensamiento.

 ** _-¡Bee usa mis tentáculos e intenta sostener al mapache!-_** le dijo en la mente Hachibi.

-De acuerdo Hat-san- dijo el intento de rapero, de la espalda del moreno se manifestaron ocho tentáculos, con los cuales corrió contra el Ichibi para sujetarlo. Mientras que el Dios empezaba a manifestar su cosmos.

-¡Aaaaah!- gritaba, mientras aumentaba su poder e iba poco a poco elevando la Bijudama al cielo -¡AAAAH!- fue el grito que profirió Hades al enviar al cielo la esfera de chakra Yin y Yang, la cual ascendía de forma veloz. Matatabi, Shukaku y Gyuki estaban sorprendidos por la hazaña que hizo el Dios.

 ** _-¿Ese es el poder del cosmos? Es como comparar a una luciérnaga con el sol-_** dijo el buey de ocho colas.

 ** _-¡Increible! Si ese es el poder de ese Dios, no me imagino cuando este furioso-_** dijo Matatabi en la mente.

 _-Te equivocas Matatabi, su nivel de Naruto-san o Hades de su poder esta más allá de lo que te imaginas, por lo que sé de la señorita Hilda, el mantiene su poder sellado, esta usando un poder similar al mio o incluso superior, pero cuando despierte su verdadero poder será más que suficiente para destruir el universo-_ le dijo Yugito a su inquilina, la cual estaba sorprendida que un Dios como Hades sea capaz de destruir el universo con mucha facilidad, la Bijudama al llegar a una altura considerable exploto, evitando que las personas sean victimas de tan terrible poder.

En el techo del placo de los kages, Orochimaru, Hiruzen y A peleaban, Orochimaru por liberar a los resurrectos, mientras que A y Hiruzen para evitar que sean liberados y causen la destrucción de Konoha. Sin embargo los tres se detienen al ver sentir la explosión de la Bijudama en el cielo.

-¡Es imposible! ¿Como fue que desviaran la Bijudama al cielo?- se preguntaba Orochimaru al ver semejante fenómeno –El único que puede hacer eso esta dentro del ataúd, pero ¿Quién habrá sido?- dijo el Otokage muy asombrado –Además esos chakras que sentí eran muy poderosos- se dijo así mismo el Sannin. En uno de los puntos de la barrera, una pelirroja miraba al lugar donde se localizaba ese cosmos.

 _-Son fuertes, sobre todo el cosmos del hermano del señor Poseidón, pero se que aun no ha despertado su poder-_ dijo la chica pelirroja de nombre Tayuya, la cual seguía sosteniendo la barrera, junto a sus compañeros.

En las calles de Konoha, Hinata/Pandora, Haku y Kin se dirigían a la entrada de la aldea para reforzar la defensa, en ese instante se detienen al sentir el cosmos de Hades en el bosque.

 _-Hades-kun-_ pensó Hinata al sentir el cosmos de su esposo encenderse.

 _-Naruto-kun-_ era lo que pensaba Haku, que al igual que Hinata sintió como el cosmos de su esposo se encendía, mientras Kin sintió como el poder de su novio se había manifestado, sentía angustia por su bienestar.

-¡Naruto-kun!- dijo una angustiada Kin -¡Debemos ir a ayudarle!- exclamo con miedo la pelinegra, la cual empezaba a correr, pero una mano la detiene por el hombro a la chica, la cual voltea a ver de quien se trataba, encontrándose con Hinata, la cual era la responsable de haberla detenido.

-No, debemos seguir con nuestra tarea- dijo con tranquilidad Hinata, esas palabras asombraron a Kin.

-Pero…- estaba por replicar Kin, cuando otra mano fue colocada en su hombro, la chica se volteo a ver, para encontrarse con Haku, la cual la miraba con tranquilidad.

-Hinata tiene razón, el se cuidara, además esta siendo ayudado por Yugito y Bee- dijo con calma Haku, haciendo que Kin se tranquilizara y pensará mejor la situación.

-Tienen razón chicas, ¡Andando!- dijo Kin, la cual empezó a correr junto a Pandora y Haku a la entrada de la aldea.

En el bosque Naruto/Hades estaba jadeando por el esfuerzo de desviar la técnica del Shukaku al cielo y salvar la aldea de ser destruirda.

 ** _-Escucha Kit, debes de encontrar el punto débil de mi hermano para que regrese a su encierro-_** dijo Kurama al Dios del Inframundo, el cual se recomponía.

 _-¿Un punto débil?-_ pregunto Hades a su inquilino.

 ** _-Sí, algo que haga que el idiota de mi hermano regrese a su celda-_** dijo Kurama, Naruto observaba al Ichibi en busca de algo que estuviera fuera de lo normal en el Biju, miraba de pies a cabeza del Biju hasta que encontró algo fuera de lo ordinario.

 _-¿Eso es lo que creo que es?-_ pregunto Naruto, Kurama diviso desde el interior de la mente de Naruto y sonrió.

 ** _-Es lo que parece Kit, mi hermano solo toma el control de su Jinchuriki cuando duerme, si despiertas al chico, Shukaku regresara a su encierro-_** le contestó Kurama a Naruto, el cual empezaba a idear la forma de llegar hasta él.

-¡Bee! Necesito que lo mantengas inmovilizado- le grito Naruto a Bee.

-Entendido nueve- dijo el Moreno de lentes, el cual sujetaba a Shukaku con los tentáculos de su Biju.

-Yugito quiero que me apoyes, debemos de llegar a donde esta Gaara y despertarlo, así el Biju regresara a su interior- dijo Naruto, la chica asintió, ambos empezaron a correr a gran velocidad, el biju al ver lo que planeaban empezaba a forcejear por liberarse.

 **-Miserables humanos, no podrán ganarme-** dijo el Mapache, el cual empezaba a mandar ataques de arena para evitar que se acercaran a su objetivo. Los dos jóvenes corrian hasta llegar a uno de los brazos del Mapache, por el cual ambos empezaron a subir, el cual creaba trampas de arena, estalactitas del mismo material, entre otras trampas para evitar que despertaran a Gaara.

-¡Garra del Tigre de la Sombra del vikingo!- gritaba Yugito y con su técnica de dios guerrero destruía las trampas que el Biju creaba para evitar que llegaran ante su carcelero –Ve Naruto-san, yo te cubriré- dijo la rubia la cual esquivaba los ataques y contraatacaba.

-¡De prisa chicos, que ya no aguanto!- decía Bee casi al colapso de sus fuerzas por el esfurzo de mantener al Biju inmóvil.

 _-Muy bien casi llego, uno poco más-_ decia en la mente Naruto/Hades que estaba por llegar a la cabeza del biju. El cual envio una ráfaga de viento con la boca contra el Dios, el cual salto para evitar ser golpeado _–¡Ahora!-_ dijo en la mente Naruto y un vez en el aire se lanzo contra Gaara, el cual golpeo su mejilla derecha con el puño izquierdo, acto que hizo que se despertará.

 **-¡NOOOO!-** gritaba el Biju de arena, en el cual los ojos del mismo dejaban de brillar, y empezaba a desmoronarse, en ese momento Gaara veía con enojo a Naruto, pues se había atrevido a golpearlo, ambos caían al suelo, pero se recompusieron en el aire y cada uno aterrizo en una rama y bajaban hasta llegar al suelo.

-¿Por qué?- decía Gaara con furia en su rostro -¿Por qué tratas de ayudarlos?- decia el pelirrojo, el cual atacaba con taijutsu a Hades.

-Es sencillos, pues ellos y tu son como yo- dijo Naruto evadiendo y contratacando a Gaara, el chico también atacaba.

-Eso es mentira, ellos solo quieren dañarme- decía Gaara, el cual lanzo un golpe a Naruto el cual lo paro con la palma –Ellos solo son basura, cada uno debe de preocuparse por si mismo- dijo haciendo un esfuerzo para pasar la defensa de Hades, el Dios lanzo un golpe, el cual Gaara intercepto, ambos hacían un esfuerzo para ganar terreno.

-Es posible que tengas razón, pero también es necesario proteger a los que realmente amas, se que eres como yo, porque también sufrí lo mismo que tu, pero hubo personas que me ayudaron a salir de mi oscuridad- dijo Naruto, ambos se separaron y tomaron distancia.

-¡Mientes! Tu no sabes lo que es la verdadera soledad- le grito Gaara el cual se preparaba para lanzar un golpe –¡Tu no sufriste la traición de la persona en la que más confiabas! ¡Nunca sentiste el dolor o la desesperación de ser tratado como un asesino!- dijo Gaara con lagrimas en los ojos al recordar como la hermana de su madre, trato de matarlo cuando era un niño.

-Tal vez, pero si se lo que es sufrir la traición y caer en la oscuridad por varios años, tratando de eliminar a muchas personas solo por envidia de que ellos podían amar, ser dejado de lado por una sola persona, pero gracias a ella pude encontrar el amor de varias personas, la guía de mis padres- dijo el Dios, cuando se lanzo al frente con el puño derecho, el Dios habia recordado la traición de ella, pero recordó el amor que Pandora le confeso antes de morir, la vez que se encontró con Haku, y la confesión de Kin, así como su reencuentro con sus padres en los Campos Elyseos -¡Es hora que despiertes Gaara y veas que tienes personas que te quieren!- dijo Naruto/Hades que estiro su brazo y lanzo un golpe, al igual que Gaara. Ambos se golpearon mutuamente y se daban la espalda con el brazo extendido.

En ese momento Gaara cae al suelo pero estaba respirando agitadamente, mientras que Naruto seguía con la mano estirada, hasta que se relaja y la baja.

-¿Por qué?- decía el pelirrojo -¿Por qué eres muy fuerte?- volvió a preguntar Gaara.

-Ya te lo dije, es para proteger a las personas que quiero, es por eso que entreno- dijo Naruto sin darse vuelta, Gaara al escuchar lo que dijo Naruto abrió los ojos ante lo que dijo.

-Pero…yo no tengo a quien proteger- dijo Gaara con algo de tristeza en sus ojos.

-Los tienes, simplemente que tenias miedo a hacerles daño por el recuerdo de esa persona que te daño- respondió Naruto/Hades en su misma postura, en ese momento se escucha un grito.

-¡Gaara!- fue lo que se escucho, en ese instante Temari y Kankuro se acercan corriendo -¡Gaara!- dijo Temari para acercarse a su hermano menor -¡es suficiente, no le hagas daño!- dijo Temari abrazando a Gaara, el cual al sentir ese abrazo y que su arena no reaccionara, se quedo estático.

-Descuida, no le haré daño, Gaara ahí tienes a las personas por las que puedes hacer valida tu existencia, ellos son los que te han amado- dijo Naruto, Gaara empezaba a llorar por lo que dijo el Dios mayor, Gaara abrazo a su hermana y esta estaba asombrada.

-¡Gracias!- dijo Gaara aun en manos de su hermana, la cual acariciaba la cabeza de su hermano menor.

-Gracias por no hacerle daño- agradeció su hermana, Naruto solo asintió sin dar la vuelta.

-Naruto, quisiera ser tu amigo- dijo Gaara al señor del Inframundo, el cual empezaba a dar la vuelta.

-Claro, porque no, aunque siéndote sincero eres la tercera persona que me hace una herida- dijo para finalmente dejarse ver, en la frente de Naruto tenía una línea de sangre que bajaba y se dirigía a la parte dereha de su rostro, recordando como en la era del mito y en la ultima guerra santa fue herido de la misma manera –no importa, ahora lo que necesito es arreglar ese sello que tienes- dijo Naruto y se dirigió a Gaara, el chico se quedo perplejo a lo que dijo.

-¿Puedes arreglarlo?- pregunto el marionetista.

-Si, no me es difícil- dijo el Dios, el cual tomo su sangre que salía de su frente, después se acerco al sello de Gaara y le aplico un poco de la misma sobre el sello, el cual empezó a brillar de un tono blanco, los hermanos de Gaara estaban asombrando del fenómeno que veían, al finalizar retiro su mano –esta hecho, con el sello reforzado, el Biju no molestara más, Shukaku puede salir con toda libertad sin tener restricción, además lo hice inmune a cualquier manipulación o control mental- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa –Ahora podrás dormir sin que el Biju salga de control- fue lo que dijo Naruto.

En la mente de Gaara se puede ver a Shukaku que abrazaba su propia cola y este estaba temblando cual gelatina mal cuajada.

 **-¡Shukaku ser un Biju bueno! ¡Shukaku ser un Biju bueno!-** decia el gran mapache con los ojos abiertos, en el exterior de la mente de Gaara, este empezaba a dormirse por la ausencia de sueño provocado por los arranques de locura del Biju.

-Gracias- dijo Gaara con una sonrisa y en los brazos de Temari, la chica colo sonrio.

-Gracias por ayudar a mi hermano- dijo la rubia de coletas –debemos irnos, sabemos que Suna fue traicinada por Orochimaru, asi que iremos a hablar con los consejeros de la aldea sobre la traición de Oto- dijo Temari, Kankuro tomo a Gaara y lo coloco en su espalda par transportalo. Los tres empezaron a correr por el bosque hasta que se perdieron de vista. En el palco de los Kages, el Sannin habia inmovilizado a los otros Kages con serpiente.

-¡Es hora que salgan y que conviertan a Konoha en cenizas!- exclamo Orochimaru, las tapas de los sarcófagos cayeron al suelo, rebelando su contenido, tres hombre y una mujer pelirroja, el primero era un hombre alto que tenía la piel morena, ojos marrones con grandes ojeras y una larga cabellera oscura que llegaba a su cintura. Usualmente este lleva puesto una armadura blindada de color rojo similar a la de un Samurai.

El segundo hombre tenia el cabello grisáceo, sus ojos rojizos y tres rayas rojas en el rostro, dos debajo de los ojos y una sobre la barbilla. Alto, de aspecto maduro y mirada intimidante. Su atuendo consistía en una armadura azul y un protector de Konoha que además de cubrir la frente, le cubría los lados del rostro para la batalla. Vestía una armadura azul sobre una camiseta y unos pantalones, ambos negros, con sandalias ninjas de tiras. También destacaba por llevar una especie de bufanda peluda de color blanco alrededor de su cuello.

El tercer hombre alto, de tez canela, brillantes ojos azules y pelo rubio de punta. A diferencia de Naruto, Minato tenía flequillo enmarcando a ambos lados de la cara. Porta el uniforme habitual de su aldea, que consistía en un traje azul con unas espirales rojas a cada lado de su hombro, con dos bandas blancas en cada manga y un chaleco de color verde sobre esa camisa.

La única mujer del grupo tenia pelo largo de color rojo el cual estaba recojido en una cola de caballo, tiene en su frente el Hitae con la marca de la aldea de Konoha y a los lados le remarcan dos mechones de su cabello, viste un conjunto negro y un chaleco táctico, Su piel era de color blanco y sus ojos, gris-violeta y llevaba una pulsera color azul en su muñeca izquierda. Tiene la cara redonda. Estos eran ni más, ni menos que Hashirama Senju y su hermano menor Tobirama Senju, el primero y segundo Hokage. Despues Minato Namikase y su esposa Kushina Uzumaki. Los cuatro estaban dentro de los féretros con los ojos cerrados.

-Es hora mis marionetas, ¡Despierten!- dijo el Sannin, los resucitados empezaban a abrir los ojos, los cuales eran azules, con la esclerótica negra -¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Konoha hoy caeras por tus propios héroes! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!- reía de forma demencial Orochimaru.

-Estamos perdido, Kami-sama apiádate de nosotros- dijo el viejo mono al ver a los padres de Naruto.

 **Bueno banda, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, vieron la pelea entren los portadores de los bijus, la reina del Olimpo ver la forma de mantener a raya a su marido con sus conquistas amorosas. También la fuerza del Dios Hades para desvir una bijudama, ¿Qué le habrá hecho Naruto/Hades al Shuaku para que este traumado? No lo ´se, pero saque sus conlcusiones, y parece que Orochimaru hará algo estúpido como para poner en riesgo su vida. Como siempre digo, dejen sus reviewa, comentarios, dudas, sugerencias opiniones, menos criticas negativas, o destructivas, por hoy es todo Chao.**


	41. Capítulo 40: El despertar de un Dios

**¿Qué Onda banda? Hoy 30 de abril, día del Niño, con motivo de esta celebración les traigo este capitulo por adelantado, es bueno recordar nuestra niñez y saber que tenemos alma de niño (Aunque en realidad aun pensamos y el resto , nos comunicamos, tenemos conductas como niño el 85% de la población mundial y el resto somos unos adolescentes, es decir creemos todo, luego nos quejamos, pero no hacemos nada, nos negamos a madurar) este es el tan esperado capítulo en el cual Orochimaru hizo algo tan estúpido que hará ensuciarse los pantalones, también aparecerá la mascota del Dios de Inframundo y muchas cosas más.**

 **Sin más, Hay que darle duro que era para ayer. ¡Comenzamos!**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju, dios o entidadad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju, dios o entidadad sobrenatural pensando.

-¡Katon: jutsu gran bola de fuego! o ¡Marioneta cósmica!- técnica o jutsu.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Masashi Kishimoto, solo soy dueño de la historia, tampoco lo hago con fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

Capítulo 40: Llega Cerbero y el despertar de un Dios.

En el techo de los estadios Chunnin, Hiruzen estaba asustado por lo que estaba frente a él, los cuerpos de primero, segundo y cuarto Hokage, junto a Kushina. Los cuales habían sido invocados por Orochimaru para destruir la aldea.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Konoha reza a todos tus dioses, porque hoy será tu caída a manos de tus máximos héroes!- grito el Sannin de forma demencial, mientras que los resucitados tenían los ojos abiertos.

-¡Orochimaru, regresa esos cuerpos! ¡No sabes lo que has hecho!- dijo el Hokage de forma alarmante y asustada por lo que se vendría.

-¡Claro que sé lo que hecho Sarutobi-sensei! ¡He ganado la batalla y Konoha caera por sus propios defensores!- le contestó Orochimaru con una sonrisa.

-No Orochimaru, has traído la destrucción del mundo como lo conocemos- dijo Hiruzen, el cual estaba al igual que A en pose de pelea.

-No importa, ahora despierten mis marionetas- dijo el Sannin, los ojos de los invocados empezaba a abrirse poco a poco, estos eran de color azul con la esclerótica negra, los cuatro salieron de los sarcófagos de madera.

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto el de gris mirando a todos lados.

-Parece que estamos en Konoha- dijo el pelinegro viendo a su alrededor –Y al parecer usaron tu estúpido Jutsu- dijo el pelinegro con cara de enojo –Vamos Hashirama, inventemos un jutsu par revivir los muertos, decías. Será divertido, nadie lo sabrá- decía imitando al peligris –Ahora mira un pálido cara de serpiente homosexual uso tu jutsu- dijo apuntando a Orochimaru, el cual tenía un tic nervioso en uno de sus ojos por lo que dijo.

-Ya entendí, fue estúpido inventar ese Jutsu, lo siento ¡Ya! tenias razón- dijo el peligris con resignación.

-¡Si, te dije que algún día me darías la razón!- dijo el Pelinegro que empezó a hacer la danza de la victoria, sacándole una gota de sudor en la nuca a los demás.

-Hashirama podias dejar de hacer eso, me avergüenzas- le dijo el peligris al ahora identificado como Hashirama, el cual paro su baile.

-Aguafiestas- dijo simplemente Hashirama, a los demás solo les creció más la gota de sudor en la nuca. En eso el peligris volteo y ve a Hiruzen.

-¡Vaya! ¿Hiruzen cuanto tiempo sin verte? Mírate estas viejo- dijo el peligris, Hiruzen estaba solo viéndolos.

-Hashiama-sensei, Tobirama-sensei- dijo en un tono de tristeza al ver nuevamente a sus sensei resucitados

-Minato ¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto la pelirroja con gran confusión.

-Parece que ya no estamos en los Campos Elyseos, sino en Konoha, Kushina- contesto Minato viendo a su alrededor.

-Minato, si Naru-chan nos ve, podría destruir todo- dijo una angustiada Kushina.

En los campos Elyseos Rea veía a través de su clarividencia lo que ocurria en la aldea de Konoha y estaba asustada de lo que ocurrio.

 **-Esto es demasiado grave, si mi hijo ve a sus padres biológicos resucitados, es capaz de destruir a todo el mundo-** dijo la madre de Hades, pues la situación se habia agravado demasiado, y eso implicaba que Hades podría sacar a flote su poder.

De regreso en el techo donde se llevaba a cabo el inicio de la destrucción de Konoha, Minato y Kushina estaba intentando saber como regresar a los Campos Elyseos para evitar que su hijo estalle en furia.

-¿Quién nos habrá invocado?- pregunto Minato, pues era necesario regresar antes de que Naruto los viera.

-Ese fui yo- dijo Orochimaru, el cual se acercaba a los resucitados, de sus ropas saco cuatro Kunais con un papel, el cual era un sello de obediencia. Orochimaru enterro el Kunai en la base del cuellos de cada uno de los resucitados el Kunai.

-Orochimaru, no sabes lo que acabas de hacer- dijo Minato con el Kunai ya incrustado en el cuello.

-Si, acabo de ganar la batalla- dijo Orochimaru con una sonrisa de maldad plasmada en su rostro.

-No Orochimaru, acabas de romper las reglas de la muerte y de condenar a la humanidad- dijo Minato con enojo en sus ojos.

-No me importa, ahora mis marinetas ¡Destruyan al Hokage y al Raikage!- dijo el Sannin, los resucitados no tuvieron otra alternativa que obedecer.

-Lo siento Saru, desearía no atacarte pero…- dijo Tobirama que creo sellos con las manos ¡Suiton: Jutsu Ola decapitadora de agua!- dijo Tobirama, del ambiente se formo una inmensa corriente de agua que fue lanzada contra Hizuren y A, el Hokage trazo sellos de forma rápida.

-¡Doton: Jutsu muro de piedra!- dijo el Hokage, de su boca escupio lodo y del mismo formo un muro de piedra, con el cual A y Hiruzen se protegieron del ataque de Tobirama. Minato y los demás corrieron a atacar a Hiruzen y a A.

En el bosque Hades y compañía empezaban a avanzar de regreso a la aldea a protegerla de los invasores, en ese instante se escucha un estruendo muy fuerte, señal de que se habían hecho invocaciones para destruir las puertas de la aldea, los tres recorrían el sendero por el que vinieron, en ese momento se escucha un ruido en los arbustos que hizo que se detuvieran

-¡Alto!- dijo Yugito, los tres se colocaron en posición para atacar, de nueva cuenta se escucho como movían los arbustos, poco a poco se acercaban; en ese momento salta un perrito de color beige claro.

-¡Guau, Guau, Guau!- ladraba el pequeñin, el cachorro se acerco hasta Naruto, el cual al verlo lo tomo entre sus manos y lo levanto, el cachorro jadeaba de alegría, y movía su cola con la misma emoción, Naruto al tenerlo frente a su rostro el cachorro lo lambió, sacándole unas risas, sin embargo se percato de algo.

-¡Keros-chan!- dijo asombrado de quien se trataba, por su parte Yugito se acerco muy extrañada de la presencia del perrito.

-Naruto-san ¿Es quien yo creo que es?- pregunto la chica rubia, el Dios solo sonrio.

-Si- contesto simplemente, el cachorro seguía moviendo la cola con euforia –Anda, ve a jugar, diviértete- le dijo Naruto/Hades al perrito, el cual dejo en el suelo, e inmediatamente salio corriendo a donde estaban las invocaciones- Debemos seguir, un debo de encarar a la serpiente- dijo Naruto y reiniciaron su marcha.

-¿Quién era el can, que tenia mucho afán?- pregunto en rima Bee.

-Ese es el guardian del Inframundo- contestó Yugito la pregunta de su sensei.

-¿El guardián del mundo puro? No lo entiendo aunque lo haga con esmero, ciento que la cabeza me da dolor- Rapeo Bee, a los demás solo suspiraron.

-Lo veras en acción, por lo pronto hay que darnos prisa, ciento que jiji esta en peligro- dijo Naruto, el cual forzó su carrera junto a los otros dos.

En la entrada principal de la aldea, las puertas fueron derribadas por tres enormes serpientes, las cuales fueron invocadas por Kabuto, por las puertas derribadas entraban los shinobis de Oto y Suna. En el interior de la misma ya había sido controlada la invasión, por lo cual la mayoría de Shinobis se centraron en la entrada principal. Tsunade y Jiraya al ver a las serpientes, se mordieron el pulgar e hicieron sellos manuales.

-¡Jutsu de invocación!- dijeron ambos Sannin, los cuales golpearon el suelo, del cual salieron una nube de humo, al despejarse se dejaron ver un enorme sapo naranja, el cual portaba una Katana y una enorme Babosa de color azul y blanca, estos eran Gamabunta y Katsuyu, las invocaciones personales de Jiraya y Tsunade.

 **-¿Para que me invocaste Jiraya? ¿Cuál es la emergencia?-** pregunto Gamabunta, el cual fumaba su pipa.

-Gamabunta, necesitamos que elimines a esas serpientes- dijo Jiraya, el sapo vio a lo que se referia.

 **-Muy bien-** dijo el enorme sapo, el cual agarro su katana.

-¡Katsuyu! Necesito que detengas a las serpientes- le dijo Tsunade a su invocación personal.

 **-De acuerdo Tsunade-** dijo la enorme babosa, ambas invocaciones se lanzaron contra las tres serpientes, las cuales se defendían de sus atacantes.

En el techo del palco de los Kages, Hiruzen y A tenían dificultades para derrotar a los resucitados. Hiruzen peleaba contra Tobirama y Hashirama. Hiruzen realizo sellos.

-¡Katon: bala de fuego: flama de dragon!- dijo el Hokage para inhalar aire y despues lanzar una inmensa llamarada contra Tobirama, el cual contrataco.

-¡Suiton: Choque de Ola!- exclamo Tobirama y arededor de ambos hermano se formo un remolino que apago las llamas de Hizuren y despues el ataque fue contra el viejo mono, el cual realizo sello manuales.

-¡Doton: muro de tierra!- dijo el Hokage, que volvió a escupir tierra para formar otra pared y protegerse de la Ola de agua. A atacaba a Minato y a Kushina con su armadura de rayos, el cual corria para golpear a Minato.

¡Lariat!- dijo A, sin embargo el Yondaime usaba su Hiarishi para desaparecer y aparecer en la espalda de A con su técnica.

-¡Rasengan!- grito Minato a punto de estampar su Rasengan en la espalda de A, pero este la esquivo y golpeo a Minato en la cara. Kushina atacaba con sus cadenas de diamantina al Raikage, el cual las tomaba con sus manos y las jalaba para golpear a la peliroja en el abdomen y mandarla lejos.

-¡Mokuton: Jutsu secreto: nacimiento de un mundo de árbol!- dijo Hashirama, de repente empezaron a salir varias ramas del suelo y de las paredes de tierra hechas por Hiruzen, atrapando en el proces Hiruzen, pero estos evadían las ramas, Hashirama hizo crecer un enorme árbol con el fin de mantener quieto a los Kage. Hiruzen estaba en una de las ramas del enorme árbol, entonces vio la dificuldad de la batalla, mordio uno de sus pulgares hasta sangrarlo, despues hizo una marca en su palma izquierda, realizo sellos.

-¡Jutsu de Invocación: Enma, rey mono!- dijo Hiruzen para posteriormente golpear el suelo, produciendo una nube de humo; que al despejarse se podía ver a un mono de color blanco, de aspecto amenazador, con un atuendo ninja atigrado, y una banda ninja en la frente con el símbolo de la hoja.

 **-¿Para que me invocaste Hiruzen?-** dijo Enma viendo de forma despectiva al Hokage.

-Enma, necesito detener a Orochimaru, a como de lugar- dijo el Hokage, el mono veía a Orochimaru con mucha furia y despues dirigio su mirada a Hiruzen.

 **-¡De acuerdo! Espero que no te arrepientas como la vez anterior-** dijo el enorme mono, el cual hizo un sello **-¡Henge!-** dijo el mono para transformarse en un bastón grueso de color negro y las orillas de color dorado, el cual Hiruzen lo tomo para pelear, el Sannin solo era espectador de la situación en la que se encontraba Hiruzen.

-Ku, ku, ku, será mejor que te rindas sensei y veas como destruyo Konoha- dijo el Orochimaru, mostrando una sonrisa de ganador, los kages sufrían los embates de los resucitados, Hiruzen a manos de Tobirama y su Suiton, además de Hashirama junto con su Mokuton. El Raikage a duras penas podía enfrentar a Minato y a Kushina.

En las calles de la aldea de Konoha, Naruto corria en diracción a donde estaba su abuelo adoptivo, en su carrera pudo divisar una barrera en la parte alta del estadio Chunnin.

-Jiji- susurro el Dios, el cual apresuro más el paso para ayudar al Hokage y al Raikage.

En la entrada de Konoha Hinata/Pandora, Haku y Kin habían llegado como parte de los refuerzos para pelear contra los invasores que entraban por las puertas derribadas, Hinata usaba su Junken para dejar inhabilitado los tenketsus de los enemigos, Haku con ayuda de sus senbos y sus abanicos dejaba a los invasores inconscientes, Kin gracias a la Goujian dejaba heridos de gravedad. Jiraya y Tsunade junto a sus invocaciones mantenían a las serpientes, las cuales eran muy difíciles, debido a su velocidad.

-¡Maldición son muchos!- decía una frustrada Pandora al ver que los enemigos no disminuían -¡Hyoton: Jutsu congelación del aire!- dijo Hinata extendiendo sus manos a los lados y congela el aire, dañando alguno de los enemigos (DMS de Kula). Algunos de los shinobis de Oto usaron sus implantes sónicos en los brazos.

-¡Ondas decapitadoras!- gritaron y enviaron una gran onda de sonido, sin embargo Haku creo sellos manuales de forma rápida.

-¡Hyoton: muro de hielo!- dijo la dama de hielo, colocando sus manos en el suelo y del cual surgio una pared de hielo que las protegio del ataque de sonido, Kin creo sellos manuales de forma rápida.

-¡Suiton: Justu balas de agua!- grito la chica y de su boca salieron varias que golpearon a varios shinobis de Suna y Oto dejándolos mojados, cosa que aprovecho Pandora para realizar otra serie de sellos manuales.

-¡Raiton: Dragón de rayos!- grito Hinata y de sus manos salieron un inmenso dragón de electricidad, el cual impacto contra los shinobis empapados de agua.

-¡AAAAAH!- fueron los gritos de los shinobis ser electrocutados por la técnica de Hinata, despues cayeron al suelo muertos. A pesar de sus esfuerzos los enemigos seguían llegando y las chicas empezaban a sentir el desgaste de chakra por el esfuerzo de mantener a raya a los invasores.

-¡Gatsuga!- se escucho, en ese momento un par de remolinos golpeo a los invasores, dejándolos inconscientes, los cuales eran Kiba y su fiel Akamaru, los cuales habían llegado despues de eliminar algunos shinobis.

-¡Jutsu tanque humano!- se escucho, en ese momento un enorme esfera arroyo a varios de los invasores, este era Chouji que había llegado a tiempo -¿Se encuentran bien?- pregunto el chico de huesos anchos.

-Si, gracias Chouji- agradeció Hinata con una sonrisa.

-¿Dónde esta el dobe de Naruto?- pregunto Kiba con algo de enojo.

-Ese "Dobe" que tu dices esta controlando al Ichibi para que no te haga papilla- dijo Haku muy enojada por como le dijo Kiba a su esposo, el chico perro mejor se quedo calladito y bonito. En ese momento una sombra paso de largo y detuvo a algunos de los invasores.

-¡Jutsu atadura de sombra!- se escucho, los demás voltearon y vieron a Shikamaru realizar su técnica y atrapar a algunos de los atacantes.

-¡8 trigramas, 64 palmas!- ahora fue el turno de Neji llegar y atacar a los Shinobis, los cuales cayeron con los tenketsus destruidos.

-¡Neji nii-san!- dijo feliz Hinata al ver a su primo ayudarlos.

-Se encuentra bien Hinata-sama- dijo el castaño ojipela.

-Hai- dijo con tranquilidad la esposa de Hades -¿Dónde esta Yakumo?- pregunto Hinata, entonces un grupo de atacantes empezaron a gritar, despues cayeron muerto con el rostro.

-Aquí estoy- dijo la chica, la cual estaba a un lado de Neji de terror, tambien aparecieron Shino atacando son sus insectos a varios shinobis invasores e Ino usando su taijutsu y control mental, además de Tenten con sus pergaminos y armas, por otro lado; Hades y compañía iban corriendo por la calle que se dirigía al estadio Chunnin, en su camino iban eliminando a los invasores que quedaban, detrás de él iban Bee y Yugito que de igual forma eliminaba a los pocos invasores que quedaban.

-¡Venga por Bee, que con sus rimas genial es los hará sonreír!- dijo Bee, el cual golpeaba a los de Oto y Suna, Yugito atacaba con sus uñas convertidas en garras, gracias al chakra de Matatabi, con las cuales dejaba a los enemigos heridos. Con los Kages, estos estaban casi agotados por el esfuerzo de detener a los resucitados.

-¡Son demasiado fuertes y resistentes!- decía A al ver que cada que golpeaba a uno, estos se regeneraban los daños provocados, el propio Raikage seguía el paso de Minato, además de defenderse de las cadenas de Kushina y sus devastadores golpes que daba. A usaba el Lariat en Minato y las garras de acero en Kushina, pero no era suficiente.

-Vaya, el Raikage y sus famosas técnicas, seria un buen ejemplar a estudiar para mi teoría sobre el chakra- decia Orochimaru con una sonrisa, despues de su boca salía una hoja de espada, la cual era la kusanagi, el Sannin la saco completamente para despues tomarla del mango de la propia espada. Con la espada ataco al Raikage, sin embargo el ataque fue bloqueado por el baston de Hiruzen –Sensei, siempre impidiendo que cumpla mis metas- dijo Orochimaru, el cual realizo sellos manuales -¡Jutsu manos ocultas de serpientes!- dijo el Sannin que se su manos salieron muchas serpientes, las cuales se dirigían a su antiguo sensei, sin embargo Hiruzen realizo sellos manuales.

-¡Katon: Jutsu gran bola de fuego!- dijo el Hokage, el cual de su boca salio una inmensa esfera de fuego, el cual destruyo la técnica de Orochimaru y se dirigía al palido, sin embargo una corriente de agua neutralizo la técnica de Hiruzen, el responsable era Tobirama.

Naruto/Hades había llegado al techo donde estaba los Kages peleando, también llegaron Yugito y Bee, el trio de Jinchurikis estaba frente a la barrera que impedía el paso a donde estaban los Kages.

-¡No podrán entrar, esta barrera es impenetrable!- dijo un shinobi, de piel oscura con el pelo negro y los ojos del mismo color, él también poseía seis brazos. Por un lado la pelirroja veía a los sujetos que estaban frente a la barrera.

 _-Parece que al fin llegaron-_ dijo la chica -¡Si creen que entraran a la barrera, están pendejos- dijo Tayuya, sin embargo la chica fingia ser grosera _–Espero que finalice la invasión, o el señor Poseidón podría enviar a otro general marino-_ pensaba Tayuya – _espero que Krishna haya eliminado a algunos de los invasores-_ fue la línea de pensamientos de Tayuya.

En la entrada de la aldea las cosas no mejoraban, pues aun seguían llegando invasores a querer entrar a la aldea.

-¡Son demasiados!- se quejaba Kiba, el cual propinaba una patada a un Shinobi.

-Naruto si sabía a lo que nos enfrentábamos- dijo Chouji que con sus manos golpeaba varios invasores.

-Problemático, necesitamos mas apoyo aquí- dijo el vago de Shikamaru, hasta que aparecieron Karin, Samui, Karui, Kakashi, Anko, Yugao, Kurenai, Asuma, Hiashi y Hana, Hizashi y Hikari, Tsurara y Zabuza.

-Lo siento hija, pero estábamos sacando la basura del clan- dijo Hiashi a su hija.

-No te preocupes Tou-san- dijo la reina del Inframundo que se colocaba en posición de ataque.

-Bueno Haku, es hora de pasar tiempo de calidad. Madre e hija- dijo Tsurara, a Haku le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca por lo que dijo su madre, todos se dispusieron a defender a la aldea, aun así eran muchos hasta que…

-¡Martillo Mjolnir!- fue el grito que se escucho, en ese instante un par de remolinos pasaron cerca de los Shinobis de Konoha, los cuales fueron directamente contra los invasores, generando muchos heridos. Despues ambos remolinos regresaron como un bumerang, para ser atrapados por un sujeto alto, siendo estos dos hachas de doble filo de gran tamaño.

-¡Ve Jin!- se escucho otro grito, y varios lobos salieron en contra de los invasores a morderlos y dejarlos inmóviles, para salir Fenrir y atacar a los invasores.

-¡Vayan Gatsuga!- grito una voz femenina, la cual era la hermana mayor de Kiba que iba acompañada del Dios guerrero y atacaba a los invasores -¡Vayan hermanos!- dijo Hana despues de atacar a los shinobis de Suna y Oto.

-¡Lanza dorada!- se escucho otro grito y de repente una ráfaga dorada se dirigía a varios atacantes. También se divisaron varias cadenas y platillos que atacaban a los agresores seguido de varias rocas.

-Disculpen la tardanza, pero había demasiados sujetos en los alrededores- dijo el más grande de los que atacaron, los demás se sorprendieron de las habilidades que demostraron, excepto Hinata/Pandora, Haku y Kin, las cuales ya conocían.

-Descuida Thor, mientras más podremos vencer a los invasores- dijo Hinata/Pandora, entonces se lanzaron al ataque.

-¿Se encuentra bien Hinata-sama?- pregunto Radamanthys con tranquilidad, el cual venia acompañado de un pequeño contingente de espectros disfrazados. Tambien estaban Albiore y sus alumnos Reda y Spika, Dante, Capela, junto al caballero de la Hidra.

-Si Radamanthys, gracias por el apoyo- contesto la Diosa.

En el techo del estadio chunnin, el Dios mayor analizaba la barrera, en ese momento Naruto alzo su mano y la metió en la barrera como si fuera plástico, la misma se deformo y después cayo como si hubiese sido un vidrio roto (la técnica que hace Shion al eliminar el muro de cristal de Mu), los otros Shinobis que estaban realizando la técnica, se sorprendieron por lo fácil que el chico elimino la barrera. Para Tayuya seria lo más común realizar, pues incluso ella podía eliminar la barrera, los tres Jinchurikis entraron, pero Hades volteo a ver a la chica y le agradeció, después entro. Tayuya sonrio y después salio de lo que quedaba de la barrera para reencontrarse con su compañero de armas.

El Raikage y Hiruzen casi estaban derrotados, debido a los embates de los resucitados y de Orochomaru.

-Que sucede ¿Ya tan rápido se cansarón?- pregunto de forma sarcástica Orochimaru al ver como los dos lideres se veian agitados por la lucha –es una lastima ¡Ahora vayan y elimínenlos!- dio la orden la serpiente blanca, los resucitados corrieron para darles el golpe de gracias a los Kages vivo, pero algo los golpeo.

-¡Garra de Tigre de la Sombra del Vikingo!- se escucho una voz femenina, en ese intante los cuerpos de Minato y Kushina eran atacados por varios rayos de luz blanca, al acabar el ataque, Yugito estaba de espaldas a los padres de Naruto, con la mano derecha extendida y las uñas en forma de garra, el Yondaime y su esposa caian pesadamente, en sus cuerpos aparecieron las marcas de la técnica de la guerrera blanca.

-¡Lariat!- es escucho otra voz, pero ahora era de origen masculino, en eso Bee aparece y golpea a Tobirama y a Hashirama, los cuales salen disparados hacia una rama del árbol que hizo brotar el Shodaime –Casi no llegamos y ustedes no la hubieran librado- dijo en forma de rap Bee.

-Aunque odie decirlo, pero gracias por la ayuda Bee- dijo un cansado Raikage.

-Gracias por la ayuda- también agradeció Hiruzen.

-No hay de que- hablo Yugito que ayudaba a mantenerse en pie al Hokage, Orochijackson estaba sorprendido y furioso de que hayan entrado intrusos a salvar a los Kages.

-¿Cómo es posible que hayan entrado?- pregunto la serpiente albina furiosos.

-Será ¿por que tu barrera es patética?- dijo Yugito con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡No importa! De todas maneras no prodran vencerme- dijo con seguridad Orochimaru -¡Vallan mis marionetas y elimínenlos!- dio la orden el palido, los ya recuperados Tobirama. Hashirama, Minato y Kushina se lanzaron a atacar a los intrusos.

Con los demás, las cosas iban mejorando, los guerreros que aparecieron junto a los de Konoha habían eliminado una gran cantidad de los invasores, Gamabunta y Katsuyu aun tenían dificultades para mantener a raya a las serpientes, pues estas eran demasiado veloces y resistentes.

 **-Jiraya, necesitamos más apoyo, ya casi no podemos-** dijo Gamabunta casi cansado.

 **-Tsunade, Gamabunta tiene razón, estas serpientes son muy rápidas y resistentes-** dijo Katsuyu casi en los limites de sus fuerzas. Hinata y los demás seguían luchando por mantener fuera a los invasores, pero algo llamo la atención de la ojiperla.

-¡Guau, Guau, Guau!- se escuchaba el ladrido de un pequeño perro, Hinata se percato del pequeñin que venia corriendo, Pandora se quedo viendo al cachorro hasta que el canino se acerco, Hinata lo miraba con detenimiento y lo tomo en sus manos y lo alzo hasta tenerlo en su rostro, el cachorrito empezó a lamerle el rostro de la ojiperla, sacándole unas risitas, Kin y Haku al ver el fenómeno se acercaron.

-¿Y ese cachorro Hinata?- pregunto Kin, Pandora aun seguía viéndolo hasta que se percato de quien era realmente.

-Hinata ¿Quién es el perrito?- pregunto Haku al ver como interactuaba la ojiperla con el pequeñín. La dama oscura solo sonrió.

-Ya lo verán- dijo Hinata/Pandora, la chica dejo en el suelo al cachorro, y este de inmediato salió corriendo hasta estar frente a las serpientes.

-¡Grrrrrr!- era el gruñido que salía del perrito tomando una pose de ataque, los lobos de Fenrir empezaron a gemir de miedo y retrocedían.

-¿Qué pasa Jin?- pregunto Fenrir extrañado de la conducta de su compañero, el lobo plateado contesto con varios gemidos de miedo -¿Queeé? ¿Qué ese perro es…?- dijo con temor el guerrero de Alioth, por otra parte Akamaru hacia lo mismo que Jin, el perro se ocultaba mas en la gorra de su dueño, causándole intriga, al igual que los hermanos Haimaru, los cuales se ocultaban detrás de su dueña.

-¿Qué sucede chicos?- pregunto Hana, los perros gimieron de miedo -¿Qué dicen? ¿Qué el cachorro es…?- dijo sorprendida Hana.

-¿Qué sucede Akamaru?- le pregunto Kiba a su amigo, al igual que Jin y los hermanos Haimaru, el perro de Kiba le gimio de lo pasaba con el perrito que llego -¿Qué dices? ¿Qué ese perro es…?- no pudo seguir hablando Kiba por la impresión.

Katsuyu y Gamabunta al ver al perrito frente a las serpientes gruñéndoles, empezaba a sentir un miedo incomprensible.

 **-¿Por qué ese perrito emite una sensación de miedo tan poderosa?-** pregunto Gamabunta al sentir las ganas de correr.

 **-No lo sé, pero siento que no será nada agradable lo que viene-** dijo Katsuyu igual con miedo de ver al perrito. Ambos Sannin sentían esa sensación asesina salir del cachorro, ambos se veían y después al cachorro.

-¡Todos aléjense!- grito Hinata, la cual salto para ponerse a salvo de lo que vendría, los demás la imitaron, incluso Katsuyu y Gamabunta, los shinobis de Oto y Suna al ver lo que hacían los de Konoha solo sonrieron.

-¿Por qué huyen? ¿Acaso se rindieron?- dijo uno de los invasores, las tropas de ambas aldeas se dispusieron a atacar, pero un fenómeno los detuvo, veían al cachorrito crecer, cada vez que crecía el pelo del cachorro se erizaba y adquiría un color negro, le empezaban a salir otras dos cabezas y de las mismas le salían melenas de serpientes en las tres cabezas, su cola se transformo en una cabeza de serpiente, le cambiaron los ojos a unos de color rojo, ante los shinobis y guerreros estaba el guardián del Inframundo, el hijo de Tifon y Equidna, hermano del perro de dos cabezas Ortos, el león de Nemea, la hidra de Lerna, entre otros monstruos y ancestro de los perros negros, Cerbero, la mascota personal del Dios Hades. Los Shinobis tanto de Konoha como de Suna y Oto estaban asombrados y asustados por la invocación que estaba frente a ellos, Cerbero gruñía con ferocidad ante las serpientes.

 **-¡AAAAUUUUU!-** lanzaron las tres cabezas un endemoniado aullido, después fijaron su mirada en las serpientes, las cuales siseaban de furia al estar frente a Cerbero, Anko se acerco a Hinata.

-Hinata ¿Qué hace Cerbero aquí?- pregunto la espectro de Bennun a la reina del Inframundo.

-La señora Rea lo envió para apoyarnos- contestó la chica ojiperla con tranquilidad, Haku y Kin estaba asustadas por el inmenso perro que estaba frente a ellas y se acercaron a Hinata.

-¿Qué es eso Hinata?- dijo una temerosa Haku.

-Es solo Cerbero, la mascota personal de Naruto-kun- contestó Hinata con seguridad, la ojiperla empezó a caminar en dirección del gran can ante los ojos aterrados de los demás.

-¡Hija, regresa, es demasiado peligroso!- grito Hana al ver como Pandora se dirigía hacia el inmenso can, Hinata solo sonreía, una vez cerca del gran Can del Inframundo, esta empezó a acariciarle una de las patas delanteras de Cerbero, el perro al sentir que alguien le acariciaba una de sus patas, bajo las tres cabezas, las cuales se enfocaron en la chica. Los demás estaban aterrados de que Hinata estuviera acariciando a la extraña invocación excepto Yugao y Anko, pues estas conocían a Cerbero y a veces jugaban con él. Las cabezas se acercaban a la chica, la olfatearon e hicieron algo que sorprendió a todos los presentes, una de las cabezas empezó a lamer a la chica, sacándole unas risitas.

-Yo también te extrañe mucho- dijo con una sonrisa Hinata, las cabezas seguían lamiendo a Pandora, los demás no salían de su asombro –¡Haku, Kin vengan no les hará daño!- les grito a las otras chicas, Haku y Kin se vieron entre si y algo temerosas se fueron acercando al inmenso Can de tres cabezas, las chicas llegaron a donde estaba Hinata y empezaron a acariciar al perro, dos cabezas las miraron, para después olfatearlas y empezar a lamerlas como a Pandora, las chicas reían a la acción que el gran guardián les hacia.

-¡Es cierto es muy cariñoso!- dijo Haku siendo lamida por la cabeza derecha.

-¡Que lindo perrito, es muy juguetón!- ahora fue Kin la que hablo entre risas al ser lamida por la cabeza izquierda.

-Sip, solo se amistoso con los conocidos por Naruto-kun, como los espectro u otros aliados- dijo Hinata aun siendo lamida, entonces Cerbero se acuesta y empieza a gemir -quiere que nos subamos en él- dijo Hinata, la cual subio a la cabeza central del perro, Haku a la de la deracha y Kin a la de la izquierda, una vez encima de las cabezas del perro las chicas se acomodaron, el perro se paro -¡Chicas sujétense, porque la verdadera pelea empieza!- les dijo Hinata-¡Vamos Cerbero!- le dijo Pandora al guerdian de la puertas del Inframundo, el inmenso can lanzo otro aullido.

 **-¡AAAUUUUU!-** para después salir corriendo contra las serpientes que fueron invocados y causando terror a los invasores. En el techo, Orochimaru veía con impotencia como los intrusos mantenían a raya a los resucitados.

-¡Lariat!- grito Bee envuelto en su manto de chakra, que corrió y golpeo a Hashirama en el rostro, despues tomo a Tobirama de la cabeza y lo aplasto, inmediatamente saco una de sus espadas para tomar posición.

-¡Katon: Jutsu bola de pelo de ratón!- dijo Yugito que disparo una esfera de fuego, la cual se dirigía hacía Minato y Kushina, los cuales la esquivaron, sin embargo la técnica al golpear el suelo se fragmento en varias esferas mas pequeñas que fueron contra los padres biológicos de Naruto, implantándolos y a la vez quemándolos.

Orochimaru veía con enojo como un par de Jinchurikis estaban poniendo en aprietos a sus marionetas vivientes, en ese momento escucha el aullido de un animal, al voltear se sorprendio de la inmensa criatura que estaba peleando contra las serpientes, algo que le causo terror ver.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?- se preguntaba con inmenso terror y sorpresa, pues nunca en su vida habia visto semejante invocación.

-Ese es Cerbero, el guardián de donde te enviaré- dijo una voz muy tranquila, pero denotaba presencia, el Sannin volteo en dirección de donde provenía la voz, encontrándose con Naruto/Hades que caminaba con tranquilidad.

-Ku, ku, ku, miren quien vino a la fiesta- dijo con una sonrisa enferma en sus rostro –el chico-Kyubi en persona- contesto el Sannin –y dices que ese es el guardián del lugar a donde me mandara, y ¿Cuál es ese lugar al que me mandarás?- pregunto Orochimaru sin quitar su sonrisa.

-Te enviaré al Inframundo- contestó de forma seria Naruto.

-Así que dices que me vencerás, en el bosque de la muerte te subestime, pero hoy será diferente- dijo con seguridad Orochimaru -¡Vayan y eliminen a Naruto-kun!- dijo la serpiente rastrera enviando a los resucitados a pelear, Tobirama y Hashirama, sin embargo Minato y Kushina estaban inmóviles -¿Qué les pasa? ¡Les dije que atacaran!- volvió a gritar el Sannin, los padres de Naruto estaban inmóviles, pues estos estaban llorando. El Shodaime y el Nidaime atacaban con sus respectivas técnicas al Dios, el cual detenía con sus manos o las esquivaba con elegancia.

-¿Cómo es posible que sea muy ágil?- se preguntaba Tobirama muy sorprendido, Naruto llego ante el Nidaime y lo golpeo en el estomago sacándole el aire, después pateo en el rostro a Hasirama enviándolo a estrellarse con el árbol que creo. Cuando acabo Naruto de eliminar a los anteriores Hokages, se volteo a ver a sus siguientes oponente, pero al ver con quien pelearía se llevo una sorpresa.

-Kaa-san, Tou-san- murmuro Naruto/Hades, pues ante el se encontraban sus padres, los cuales lloraba por tener que pelear contra su hijo único.

-Hijo- dijo Kushina con tristeza en sus ojos.

-Naruto- dijo Minato, que al igual que su esposa tenia lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Ku, ku, ku que conmovedora reunión- dijo con sarcasmo el Sannin de las serpientes –Es algo irónico saber que serás vencido por tus propios padres- dijo el Sannin con burla, el Dios solo bajo su cara, el cual empezaba a llorar y a apretar los puños de impotencia.

-¡Orochimaru detente, no sabes lo que haces!- le grito Hiruzen a su antiguo estudiante. Pues el Hokage tenía miedo de que Naruto liberase su furia contra toda Konoha.

-¡No lo haré, como venganza por lo que me hizo en el bosque de la muerte, dejaré que sus propios padres lo eliminen!- grito con locura en su voz, el Sannin hizo un sello con una mano y activo los sellos que tenían los Kunai en el cuello de Minato y Kushina -¡Vayan y elimínenlo!- dijo Orochimaru, los padres de Naruto se resistían a la orden, pero les era imposible.

-Perdónanos hijo- dijeron ambos padres, para posteriormente lanzarse al ataque contra el Dios del Inframundo.

En la puerta principal, Cerbero luchaba contra las serpientes, las cuales se enrollaban en el cuerpo del enorme can, sin embargo estas eran repelidas por las serpientes y la cola que el enorme perro tenia, los invasores seguía siendo masacrados por los shinobis de Konoha.

En ese momento se acercan Hypnos y Thánatos, pues ambos Dioses gemelos escucharon el aullido de Cerbero, estos se acercaron a sus esposa y fueron recibidos por un beso de las chicas.

 **-Parece que Cerbero esta jugando con sus presas, otra vez-** dijo Thánatos abrazando a Anko.

 **-Eso veo hermano, esas serpientes serán una buena cena para la mascota del se…de Naruto-** dijo el Dios del sueño corrigiendo lo último que iba a decir, pues aun no estaba acostumbrado a nombrar a su amigo por su nombre humano.

 **-Al parecer las otras chicas fueron aceptadas por Cerbero, veo que realmente aman a Naruto-** dijo Thánatos con una sonrisa.

 **-¡Vamos Katsuyu, ayudemos a ese perro!-** le dijo Gamabunta a la babosa y ambas invocaciones fueron a ayudar al guardián del Inframundo a pelear contra las serpientes.

En el estadio, el Dios del Inframundo y de los muertos era golpeado por los resucitados, pues este no deseaba pelear con sus padres, Yugito ayudaba a apoyar a Hiruzen a ponerse de pie. Al igual que Bee lo hacia con su hermano y en parte veían el combate.

-¿Por qué no ayudan al chico?- pregunto A al ver como lo golpeaban sin piedad al rubio.

-Lo siento brother, pero ese chico ya tiene ganada la pelea- dijo con seriedad Bee, que incluso no realizo una rima.

-Pero ¿Cómo ganada? Si casi lo estan matando- dijo con furia A.

-Naruto-san es más de lo cree Raikage-sama- dijo Yugito con seriedad en sus palabras. Orochimaru se deleitaba viendo como Naruto era golpeado por sus padres y los Hokages revividos sin meter las manos.

-¡Suiton: Jutsu misil dragón de Agual!- dijo Tobirama que creo un dragón de dicho elemento y lo envió contra el Dios golpeándolo y que este cayera al suelo, después Naruto/Hades se levantaba con dificultad.

-¡Mokuto: Jutsu dragón de madera!- dijo Hashirama que del suelo surgió un dragón que se lanzo contra Naruto golpeándolo de lleno para lanzadlo nuevamente al suelo, e igual que con Tobirama se levantaba con dificultad.

-¡Hijo, defiéndete!- le grito Kushina con desesperación y tristeza, pues la Habanero sangriento envió sus cadenas de diamantina al abdomen de Naruto elevándolo a los aires. En ese momento Minato lanzo un Kunai de tres puntas sobre su hijo, el Yondaime uso su Hiraishi para aparecer en la espalda de su hijo con su rasengan en mano.

-Lo siento Naruto- dijo Minato para posteriormente golpear con su técnica la espalda de Naruto, el cual fue enviado a impactarse contra el suelo. Los revividos se juntaron nuevamente.

-Ku, ku, ku ¿No que me ibas a matar?- pregunto Orochimaru con una sonrisa, Nauto/Hades se levantaba con dificultad sin levantar el rostro –parece que el único que ira al infierno seras tú- dijo el Sannin -¡Matenlo!- ordeno Orochimaru a sus marionetas, los cuatro lanzaron sus técnicas más poderosas, Hashirama su dragon de madera, Tobirama su dragon de agua, Minato corrió con su rasengan en mano y Kushina lanzo sus cadenas, las técnicas iban acercándose al Dios, Orochimaru sacaba su lengua saboreando su victoria, sin embargo ocurrio un fenómeno muy extraño.

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que pregunto el Sannin, pues los ataque de los invocados pararon a unos centímetros de Naruto/Hades.

-¡No te perdonaré!- dijo Naruto con ira, sin levantar el rostro –No te perdonaré que hayas resucitado a mis padres- volvió a repetir el Dios con mayor enojo –No te perdonaré que hayas traido a mis padres desde los campos Elyseos- volvió a hablar Naruto. Los demás empezaban a sentir miedo.

 ** _-¡Kit! ¡Tranquilízate!-_** decía un asustado Kurama en la mente de Naruto **_¡trata de controlarte!-_** volvía a decirle Kurama, pero la furia de Naruto cegaba su mente y cortaba la comunicación con su Biju, los demás veían como el chico se levantaba con enojo.

-Orochimaru, ahora seras testigo de la ira de un Dios- dijo Hiruzen, el sannin no sabia a lo que se referia su antiguo mentor, Naruto levanto su rostro, el cual tenia lagrimas y miraba de una forma muy terrible al Sannin, en ese momento el Dios manifestaba su cosmos (Insertar Glide pegasus! del Minuto 3:01 en adelante).

-¿Qué es este chakra?- Decia el Sannin aterrado y sorprendido por lo que ocurría con el chico rubio _-¿Será el chakra del zorro?-_ pensaba Orochimaru _–No, este chakra es mas poderoso-_ dijo en su mente aterrado por el fenómeno.

-miserable humano voy a **¡MATARTE!-** fue el grito que dio Naruto para elevar su propio cosmos, y lo empezara a cubrir - **¡AAAAAAHHH!-** gritaba el Dios del Inframundo el cual fue envuelto por su propio cosmos solo mostrando su silueta, que se formaba un enorme pilar del mismo, en el techo se empezaba a formar nubes negras como si una tormenta se avecinara, tanto en Konoha y parte del continente elemental empezaba a temblar, los mares se sacudían, nadie sabia que provocaba el fenómeno, a excepción de unos cuantos.

Dentro del cosmos de Naruto/Hades se veía manifestarse una especie de armadura de que iba cubriendo su cuerpo poco a poco, primero en las piernas y pies aparecían las protecciones, después el apareció una especie de falda metálica, después una protección en el abdomen y pecho, luego en los manos, antebrazos y parte de los brazos, otra en los hombros, de su espalda salieron seis pares de alas negras y al ultimo una especie de espada envainada en la mano izquierda. Los presentes estaban aterrados y asombrados por el poder que emergía de Naruto, el Dios del mismo Inframundo había despertado.

En la entrada principal Cerbero con ayuda de Katsuyu y de Gamabunta habían vencido a las serpientes invocadas, el guardián del inframundo había devorado a dos de las serpientes y tenían la ultima serpiente en la cabeza central, la cual empezó a devorarla, sin embargo este se detuvo y miro a donde estaba su amo.

 **-¡AAAUUU!-** aullaron las tres cabezas al saber que es lo que ocurría, en ese momento Konoha empezaba a temblar.

-¿De quien es este chakra?- pregunto un aterrado Kiba al sentir ese inmenso poder. Los demás estaba aterrados de sentir el cosmos de Hades manifestarse al igual que la tierra temblaba.

-¿Por qué tiembla Konoha?- se preguntaba Chouji con miedo.

-¡Tengo miedo!- decía una llorosa Ino al sentir ese inmenso poder.

-¡Es ilógico que alguien tenga este chakra tan poderoso!- decía un aterrado Shino al sentir el poder de Naruto/Hades.

 _-¡Que poder tan gigantesco! ¿Acaso sera el poder de Naruto? ¿Este será el poder del rey del Inframundo?-_ se preguntaban Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Hiashi, Hana, Neji, Zabuza, entre otros que conocían el secreto de Hades.

Los gemelos se percataron de algo muy serio, al igual que Anko, Yugao y los guerreros que ayudaban en la defensa de Konoha. En otra parte de Konoha Sakura y Sai cuidaban a Sasuke de su pelea contra Gaara, pero sintieron el poder de Hades en el ambiente.

-¡Aaah!- gritaba Sakura al sentir el temblor que sacudía a la aldea.

-¿Quién genera este poder?- decia Sai con una emoción nueva, Miedo.

 _-¿De quien será este inmenso chakra?-_ se preguntaba Sasuke muy adolorido por el combate contra el portador de Shukaku _-¡Este poder debería ser mio! Para asi vencerlo y vengar a mi clan-_ decía Sasuke en su mente, viéndose frustrado por no poder vencer a Gaara, y así probar su fuerza. En la entrada, los dioses gemelos estaban asustados por sentir el poder de su señor.

 **-¡No puede ser, el señor hades ha despertado su poder!-** dijo con horror Thánatos volteando al lugar donde se hayaba el Dios.

 **-De seguir asi su mente colapsara por no controlarlo, por ende destruirá este planeta y al universo, ¡Pronto debemos hacer que vuelva a dormir su poder!-** dijo Hypnos que junto a su hermano fue corriendo a donde estaba Hades. Hinata, Haku y Kin sentían que su corazón les apretujaba, pues ese no era en cálido cosmos que sentían de su amado, sino uno terrible lleno de furia, los espectros sentían terror al recordar el inmenso poder que tenia el Dios del Inframundo y solo se comparaba con Zeus.

 _-¡El señor Hades esta furioso!-_ pensaban con miedo los espectros involucrados en la defensa de Konoha y los demas guerreros de Athena, Hilda y Poseidon

En el techo, los demás veían como el cosmos de Naruto o más bien dicho Hades se elevaba, hasta que al final su cosmos desapareció, revelando algo que sorprendería a los involucrados en la batalla, Hades, el Dios del Inframundo tenia puesta su suplices, en la mano izquierda tenía su espada es su funda negra, el chico mantenía los ojos cerrados, sin embargo el Dios abrió los ojos dejando ver su mirada sin emociones.

 **Bien banda, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de regalo de Día de los niños, cada uno tiene un niño en su interior y ese hay que cuidarlo, por fin despertó el poder de Hades, además que se presento Cerbero (Aunque aquí entre nos, me gusta más la versión griega del** **guardián** **del Inframundo, tal cual lo describi. La versión de Kurumada no me gusto, debido a una grabado de la época de Dante), Parece que Orochimaru se metió donde no lo llamaban y ahora pagar las consecuencias junto a la propia aldea. Es todo disfruten ser niños nuevamente, nos leemos luego chao.**


	42. Capítulo 41: El poder de Hades

**¿Qué hay de nuevo banda? Aquí Shion145 trayéndoles el capitulo de la historia, en el cual verán parte del poder del Dios del Inframundo, además aparecerán personajes que estarán próximamente en la trama y se revelara la identidad de la reencarnación de Perséfone. Gracias por los reviews que han mandado y ahora sí comencemos con el capitulo.**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju, dios o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju, dios o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

-¡Katon: jutsu gran bola de fuego! o ¡Marioneta cósmica!- técnica o jutsu.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Masashi Kishimoto, solo soy dueño de la historia, tampoco lo hago con fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

Capítulo 41: El poder de Hades.

En el techo del estadio chunnin se encuentran varias personas, todas ellas sorprendidas por el fenómeno que ocurrió a cierto rubio, el cual en este mismo momento esta manifestaba un enorme poder, incluso hacia manifestar nubes sobre el estadio Chunnin como de una tormenta eléctrica y temblar a Konoha, o más bien al continente elemental, y a los mares los hacia sacudirse, el chico portaba una armadura negra y gris, lo más destacable era que tenía alas en la espalda dando un total de seis, además en su mano izquierda portaba una espada dentro de su funda, el chico era ni más, ni menos que Naruto Uzumaki Namikase o más presisamente Hades, Dios del Inframundo y de la muerte.

-¡Que poder!- decía el Raikage sorprendido por lo que ocurría con el chico.

-¿Este será el poder de Hades? ¡Es monstruoso!- dijo Hiruzen sorprendido del enorme poder que despedía Hades.

-¿De quién será este chakra?- preguntaba el antiguo espíritu del mal –si lo obtengo podre conquistar el mundo shinobi- finalizo Danzo, el cual estaba en su oficina tratando de ocultarse debajo de un escritorio por el temblor.

El poder de Hades se podía sentir en varias partes del continente elemental. En una parte de un lugar donde la lluvia es interminable, un hombre de cabello naranja y una mujer con cabello azul, con una flor de papel en la cabeza y piercing en el labio inferior sentían el enorme poder de Hades manifestado en un temblor.

-¿De quien será este enorme chakra?- pregunto la chica impresionada por el poder que se despedia en el ambiente.

-No lo sé, ¿acaso será un dios?- decía el individuo con ojos anillados, cabello naranja y varios piercing –No el único dios soy yo, Pain- finalizo el sujeto llamado Pain, en otra parte del mismo lugar un sujeto con una mascara en forma de remolino anaranjado, con un hueco en la parte derecha por donde se apreciaba un ojos rojo, también estaba impresionado por el enorme poder que se sentía en la zona.

-¿De quien será este enorme chakra?- se preguntaba el sujeto enmascarado –tal vez me sirva para mi objetivo, aun así debo buscar a los otros Bijus- finalizo el sujeto, en otra parte del lugar un hombre mitad blanco, mitad negro se sorprendían del poder que emanaba.

-¿De quien será este poder?- dijo la parte negra –Si lo obtengo, es posible que resucite a mi madre-dijo la parte negra con una sonrisa, en la luna sobre todo en un castillo, un albino de cabello blanco, vestía un kimono blanco ceremonial de cuello alto con una faja amarilla atada sobre su hombro derecho y un fajín negro alrededor de la cintura, en la parte posterior de kimono se encuentra el símbolo del Clan al que pertenecía. Debajo de su túnica lleva un traje de batalla color negro sin dedos, así como las típicas sandalias shinobi. Además tiene el diseño de seis magatamas tatuadas en su clavícula, asemejándose al collar. Se asombraba que un enorme poder se sintiera en la Tierra, incluso en la propia luna.

-¿De donde viene este enorme chakra?- dijo un chico albino con los ojos cerrados, pues el sentir el poder de Hades que se manifestaba en la tierra y lo hacia temblar de miedo -¡Es increíble, incluso supera al de mi ancestro, no esta superando al de Kaguya por mucho!- decía el chico al no saber de quien era el poder que salía de la tierra. En otra parte de la luna en una especie de prisión, una mujer con rasgos faciales muy delicados, pelo muy largo el cual toca el suelo siendo de color blanco. Con dos cuernos que salen como protuberancias desde su cabeza, así como dos cejas que dan el status de princesa. La cual posee el Byakugan como Hinata/Pandora, además posee un tercer ojo en el centro de su frente, con los párpados entreabiertos de forma vertical. Sus cejas son muy cortas y finas, lleva un lápiz labial rojo en los labios, además de que tiene unas uñas muy largas, que de igual forma tienen esmalte oscuro. Ella lleva un kimono de princesa de cuello alto adornado con lineas negras en los bordes, así como una gran cantidad de tomoes que corren por el centro y mangas del kimono. Sentia el enorme poder del Dios del Inframundo, cosa que la aterro demasiado.

-¿Quién genera este chakra tan gigantesco?- se decía así misma, en ese momento un sello que había en la prisión se empieza a resquebrajar por el inmenso poder que se sentía -¡El sello, se esta rompiendo! si llega a romperse por completo seré libre- dijo la dama, sin embargo empieza a escuchar una voz muy familiar.

 **-** Hola Kaguya-sama- dijo una chica de cabello marrón amarado en varias coletas, y ojos marrones, la chica lleva amarada en la frente una banda y lleva vistiendo una falda roja larga, una corta prenda parecida a un poncho color blanco y sandalias. La susodicha giro la cabeza para encontrarse con alguien muy familiar.

-Aino, pero tú estas…- dijo la dama sorprendida al ver a la chica-

-Si, muerta - dijo Aino con una sonrisa,

-Te extraño Aino- dijo Kaguya con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Tú dejaste que me mataran- dijo con una voz seria la chica pelimarrón, Kaguya retrocedió un poco y su rostro cambio a la de desesperación.

-Aino, yo…no quería que te mataran- dijo con desesperación Kaguya.

-Prometiste que traerías la paz- dijo con enoja Aino.

-Perdóname Aino. Yo no pude hacerlo- Lloraba con desesperación ante las palabras de su amiga.

-Dijiste que crearías un jardín donde nadie pelearía, te lleve a donde estaba el fruto del dios árbol- dijo muy enojada Aino, Kaguya solo lloraba más ante las palabras de Aino –ellos te quitaron tu poder, ellos mancillaron tu jardín, debes matarlos y recuperar tu chakra- dijo Aino, la dama retrocedía, más, es cuando unas voces se presentaron.

 _ **-mátalos, ellos te quitaron lo que es tuyo-**_ decía una voz femenina muy desagradable.

-¡Cállate!- grito la mujer con los ojos muy abiertos, tomándose la cabeza.

-Recupera tu poder Kaguya y protege tu jardín- dijo Aino con una sonrisa.

 **- _Ellos estan marchitando tu Jardin, destruyelos-_** decía otra voz femenina en la cabeza de la dama, haciéndola enloquecer.

-Vengame Kaguya- dijo finalmente Aino para desaparecer con una sonrisa.

 _ **-Mátalos, venga a Aino, recupera tu jardín, y trae la paz-**_ dijo un tercera voz en la cabeza de Kaguya.

 ** _-Ellos vienen a marchitar tu presioso jardín-_** decía la primera voz a la chica, la cual no soporto.

-¡Kyaaa!- grito con desesperación al escuchar esas incesantes voces infernales. En Kumo una chica morena de cabello gris sentía que algo malo habia pasado con su amado rubio, Mabui empezaba a llorar por no estar junto a Naruto. En la aldea Hinata, Kin y Haku sentían el inmenso poder que emanaba Naruto, algo que a las féminas las hacia llorar.

-¡Hades-kun!- grito Hinata, la cual sabia sentía que debía estar con él -¡Vamos Cerbero, vayamos con tu dueño!- dijo Pandora y el enorme perro empezó a correr en dirección de donde estaba Hades.

En una parte del Limbo dos hermanos sentían el inmenso poder que se generaba en la tierra.

-¿De quien será este enorme chakra?- dijo un hombre alto, sin cejas, tenían sobre la cabeza dos cuernos como protuberancias. Tenía el pelo largo color blanco con un flequillo en su peinado que iba a la izquierda, así como también un mechón de su cabello amarrado con una trenza del lado derecho de su cabeza, la cual le llegaba a su barbilla. Poseyó una marca en forma de una luna creciente oscura en la palma de su mano izquierda que representa el Yin, lo más destacable era que portaba unos ojos con una pupila azul rodeada por un iris con forma de flor de color azul y blanca. Llevaba un kimono blanco largo de cuello alto con una serie de magatamas en el pecho y unos pantalones oscuros, además portada la funda de su espada cargando en la espalda y atada a su cadera, el hombre ya presentaba arrugas en su rostro.

-No lo sé hermano, pero es muy poderoso- dijo el otro hombre alto con piel gris, tenía grandes arrugas y el pelo rojizo lanudo corto, pero con pinchos en la parte superior de la cabeza con una trenza del lado izquierdo amarrada que le llegaba a la barbilla, de la cual además tenía una larga barba que llegaba hasta el estómago. Al igual que el otro sujeto no tenía cejas, además de que poseía dos cuernos como protuberancias que salían de su cabeza, además de una marca de color rojo en el centro de la frente. El hombre portaba unos ojos color morado con un patrón de tres círculos alrededor de la pupila. Llevaba un kimono blanco largo de cuello alto con una serie de magatamas en el pecho, además de un collar largo de magatamas, así como también nueve magamatas pequeñas de color rojo y una grande con la forma del Rinnegan en la espalda.

 **-Ese es el poder de mi hijo mayor, Hades-** se escucho una voz detrás de ambos hombres, los cuales se voltearon y vieron que un hombre vestido por una túnica se les aparecía.

-Dices que es el poder de tu hijo Hades ¿Quién eres?- dijo el portador de ojos anillados colocándose en una pose de pelea.

 **-Vengo a hablar con ustedes solamente-** dijo el hombre con tranquilidad.

-¿Qué solo a hablar? Mientes- dijo enojado el otro sujeto de ojos azules, ambos hermanos se lanzaron a atacar al hombre frente a ellos, pero al estar cerca de asestarle un golpe, estos se quedaron paralizados -¿Qué demonios?- fue lo que dijo el ojiazul.

 **-Ya les dije que vengo a hablar con ustedes no a pelear-** dijo el hombre, el cual emanaba un aura de color blanquecino, haciendo que los hermanos temblasen de miedo ante la sensación que sentían.

-¿Quién eres?- dijo el ojianillado con miedo al sentir el poder del sujeto.

 **-Mi nombre es Cronos, el Titán del Tiempo y padre de los dioses Olimpicos sobre todo de Hades, el Dios del Inframundo-** contesto Cronos, los ojos del ojianillado se abrieron por completo.

-¿Cronos? ¡Es imposible! se supone que es un cuento- dijo el ojianillada con terror.

-Hagoromo que sucede, ¿lo conoces?- pregunto el ojiazul a Hagoromo.

-Solo he leído historias de él, pero pensaba que solo eran cuentos, mas nunca creí que fuera real- contesto Hagoromo a su hermano, el cual se sorprendió de lo que decía Hagoromo –cuando me fui a entrenar con Gamamaru-sensei para combatir a nuestra madre, leía acerca de seres muy poderosos, capaces de mover planetas e incluso destruir el universo y volverlo a crear cuantas veces lo quisieran, muy diferente a mi Rinnegan- explico Hagoromo a su hermano, el cual estaba muy impresionado por la explicación.

-Entonces, ¿él es uno de ellos?- pregunto el hermano de Hagoromo, el aludido asintió.

-pero se supone que desaparecieron hace milenios, ¿Cómo es posible que estén en esta época?- pregunto Hagoromo con intriga.

 **-Se debe a que nunca desaparecimos, mis hijos y nietos se fueron a dormir después de una guerra contra los monstruos que salieron del Tártaros, yo estuve junto a mi esposa en los Campos Elyseos cuidando el inframundo hasta que mi hijo Hades regresará-** explico Cronos con calma **–Sin embargo vengo a platicar de un fenómeno que a mi hijo le ocurrirá en un futuro no muy lejano-** dijo con tranquilidad Cronos, haciendo que los hermanos se empezaran a mover.

-¿Un fenómeno que le ocurrirá a su hijo? Díganos, de que se trata ese fenómeno- pregunto Hagoromo.

 **-Es referente a los ojos que portas, al igual que una de sus esposas portara los ojos de Hamura-** hablo Cronos, los dos hermanos estaban asombrados de la información que dio el Tita.

-¿Dice que su hijo portara mi Rinnegan?- pregunto Hagoromo muy asombrado.

-También dice ¿Qué una de las esposas de su hijo portará el Teisengan?- pregunto Hamura.

 **-Así es como se llaman esos ojos, bueno la chica tiene ojos blancos como los que tenias Hamura-** dijo el Titan del tiempo con mucha calma.

-¿Qué una chica? ¿Acaso será la princesa Byakugan?- se cuestión Hamura muy pensativo a las palabras del padre de Hades –entonces ¿mis descendientes usaran mi voluntad para cambiar a los hombre por el camino correcto y enseñarles a vivir en paz con el chakra?- dijo Hamura.

 **-Desafortunadamente tus descendientes se destruyeron entre si por un arma con el nombre de tus ojos Hamura, solo queda uno-** dijo Cronos con tristeza.

-¿Qué usaron el Teiseigan contra ellos mismos? Entonces mis palabras fueron malinterpretadas- dijo Hamura con lágrimas en los ojos. Hagoromo coloco una mano sobre el hombre de su hermano para confortarlo.

-Lo siento hermano- dijo Hagoromo con tristeza.

 **-Se que es doloroso, sin embargo aun no es tarde para hacerte escuchar, pero en el futuro una terrible guerra se desatará en la tierra, poniendo en peligro al planeta y al propio universo-** dijo Cronos con seriedad.

-¿Dices que una guerra se aproxima?- le pregunto Hagoromo con preocupación –entonces liberaran a nuestra madre, si es así ella querrá de nuevo recolectar su chakra, por lo cual eliminara toda vida- respondió Hagoromo con incredulidad, pero el titan solo sonrió.

 **-No se trata de su madre, ella será una pieza importante para la batalla que acerca, esta guerra será más terrible, incluso pone en riesgo al propio la existencia del universo-** contestó Cronos **_–La verdad no puedo decirles que su madre estará casado con Hades en un futuro-_** pensaba Cronos con algo de miedo **_–Siendo sincero, como envidio a mi hijo de tener varias esposas-_** suspiro en la mente el titán al saber como su Hijo mayor era un imán de mujeres, pero era diferente a Zeus.

-¿Qué dice, una guerra que pone en riesgo el universo? ¿A que se debe?- pregunto Hamura.

 **-Los dioses se enfrentaran entre ellos, pero alguien generara la discordia, para obtener un poder primordial, sin embargo no he logrado ver el causante, es como si algo me impidiera verlo, si ese poder se libera, un Dios más poderoso y antiguo vendrá y consumirá todo a la nada y esos ojos son la clave para detenerlo-** dijo Cronos, asombrando a los hermanos.

-Entonces necesitas de nuestra ayuda- dijo Hagoromo, el titan del tiempo asintió –bien aceptamos ayudarte, pero necesitamos conocer a tu hijo y a su esposa- hablo Hagoromo con seriedad, Cronos con su cosmos creo en su mano derecha la imagen de Naruto y Hinata.

 **-Ellos son los portadores de sus ojos, mi hijo Hades y una de sus esposas, la cual es Pandora, pero en esta época se llaman Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga-** dijo el titan del tiempo.

-¿Cómo sabes todo esto?- pregunto Hagoromo.

 **-Puedo moverme a través del tiempo y ver los eventos por adelantado o el pasado, además de detenerlo, retrasarlo o adelantarlo, de igual forma enviar a una persona al pasado o al furuto, no solo eso tengo el poder de rejuvenecerlos o envejecerlos, pero no puedo intervenir en los eventos del tiempo, pues alteraría el propio universo, es por eso que vine a hablar con ustedes de los ojos de Hades y Pandora-** dijo Cronos, los hermanos se vieron entre su y asintieron.

-Bien, diremos todo lo que sabemos de nuestros ojos y como obtenerlos- dijo Hamura con seriedad –Aunque tengo una duda- dijo Hamura al ver a los chicos.

 **-¿Cuál es tu duda Hamura?-** pregunto Cronos.

-¿Cómo es posible que estén casados, si se ven muy jóvenes?- pregunto Hamura al ver la imagen de Hinata y Naruto.

 **-Se debe a que tienen un problema en su aldea, donde a Pandora la comprometieron como otro humano por la fuerza, por lo cual ellos se casaron para invalidar ese compromiso, además se verán muy jóvenes, pero son adultos a nivel alma, Hades tiene una edad de más de varios milenios años y Pandora unos pocos milenios, aunque en la tierra biológicamente tienen 14 años de edad, y eso que no les he dicho de su otra esposa, la cual tiene igual 14 años, pero ya es una adulta a nivel alma, además tendra otras esposas por una ley de restauración de clanes, donde mi hijo es el líder del Clan Uzumaki-** dijo muy sonriente el titan del tiempo, los hermanos Otsutsukis tenían los ojos muy abiertos por la información.

 _-¡Maldito Dios rubio suertudo!-_ pensaron ambos hermanos al ver que Hades tendría más esposas. Es así como Cronos obtenía la información de los legendarios ojos de los hermanos Otsutsukis.

En la tierra, mas específicamente en la aldea de Konoha, un fenómeno estaba ocurriendo, era el despertar del poder de Hades, el cual era Naruto Uzumaki en esta era, el Dios estaba frente a los resucitados por Orochimaru, viéndolo de forma fría, El Sannin de las serpientes tenía miedo de semejante presencia del poder que estaba emanando el chico. Hades movió su mano derecha, enviando una corriente de viento que deshizo las técnicas de los anteriores Kages y de Kushina, impactando a los demás.

-¿Quién es él? Hokage-dono- pregunto A al ver como de un solo movimiento elimino las técnicas de sus agresores.

-Es alguien que esta más allá de nuestra comprensión- dijo Hiruzen aun asombrado de lo que hizo su nieto político, el Dios empezó a caminar, al hacerlo sus pasos se escuchaban el material con el que estaba hecha su surplice.

-¡Vayan y mátenlo!- grito Orochimaru, los resucitados hicieron caso y corrieron contra el Dios, este al verlos de detuvo, de su frente salieron círculos concéntricos de color rojo, seguidos de una corriente de energía del mismo color que los círculos.

-¡AAAAHH/KYAAA!- gritaron los Kages y Kushina al recibir el ataque de Hades y enviarlos lejos de su posición, Hades después diviso al Sannin.

 **-Pagaras tu osadía humano de haber revivido a los muertos-** le dijo Naruto/Hades con enojo, después tomo el mango de su espada y la desenvaino, al hacerlo la espada emitía la misma aura de color rojo que en un principio apareció a Hades **-es un pecado imperdonable el haber revivido a los muertos-** dijo el regente del Inframundo **–** **Destruiré** **tu alma hasta que se pierda en el olvido y quemare tu cuerpo, hasta que se pierda en el infinito del espacio tus cenizas-** dijo Hades con su espada desenvainada, el árbol que Hashirama había creado, empezaba a morir por la terrible energía que emitía Hades, Orochimaru estaba muy asustado.

-Sabes, serias un buen recipiente para mi alma y así podría estudiar tu energía, que bueno que puse mi marca en ti- dijo el Sannin con una sonrisa, pero ela cual denotaba miedo.

 **-Un humano queriendo mi cuerpo, ¡ES UN SACRILEGIO! Ahora ¡Muere!-** dijo el Dios, el cual con su espada lanzo un tajo al Sannin que manifestaba una poderosa ráfaga del poder del Dios, que apenas evadió, el Dios después envió una onda de poder con su mente, al igual que la anterior el Sannin a duras penas salio con vida. Entonces hizo un sello y activo los pergaminos que tenían los padres de Naruto y los hermanos Senjus, los cuales se levantaron.

-¡Matenlo!- dijo Orochimaru y los cuatro Invocados lanzaron sus ataque a la vez, sin embargo Hades uso su espada para deteterlos y lanzar un contraataque en forma de ráfaga roja, lanzando a sus oponentes lejos, los cuales caian con pesadez. Estos se levantaban con dificultal a pesar de habr sido revividos.

-¡Que terrible poder tiene mi hijo!- dijo Kushina, la cual saco una katana y fue contra su hijo, la pelirroja lanzaba estocadas y cortes contra Hades, el cual se defendía con una maestría excepcional -¡En muy hábil, no me deja atravesar su defensa!- dijo Kushina, para recibir un corte de parte de Hades, Kushina lo bloquea, pero el poder que tenia la espada la mando muy lejos, incluso destruyo la Katana de la pelirroja.

-¡KUSHINA!- grito el Yondaime al ver a su esposa ser arrojada por la espada de su hijo.

 **-¿Ese es todo tu poder?-** pregunto el Dios del Inframundo que lanzo un tajo con su espada a Kushina, pero esta se reemplazo por un tronco, el cual no quedo nada del mismo.

-¿Quién él?- pregunto Hashirama.

-El es mi hijo, y también una deidad muy poderosa- contestó Minato la pregunta que hizo Hashirama.

-¿Qué un Dios? ¡Eso es imposible!- dijo con desesperación Tobirama, es ese momento un fenómeno ocurría, el cielo se empezaba a poner oscuro, debido a un eclipse.

 **-Ha iniciado el gran eclipse, ahora nadie podrá derrotarme-** dijo Naruto con una voz muy fría. En la luna, el chico Albino sentía un terremoto, cosa que lo alarmo inmediatamente.

-¿Cómo es posible que la luna se mueva y cambie de curso?- de preguntaba con terror–solo el Teisengan tiene ese poder- volvió a hablar, pero en ese instante se acordó del Teisengan -¡El Teisengan!- dijo para después salir corriendo a donde estaba el objeto, al entrar en la habitación donde estaba un enorme bucle con la forma de un ojos dorado con una especie de flor en el centro, se sorprendió de lo que la ocurría, el Teisengan empezaba a fragmentarse por la inmensa fuerza que estaba moviendo a la luna, e incluso a caerse pedazos del propio bucle dejando salir su contenido -¡No, el tesoro de mi clan!- dijo con terror -¿Quién esta provocando esto?- se preguntaba con enojo el chico albino.

 **-Esto es obra de mi amado Hades-** se escucho una voz femenina detrás del albino.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y como entraste aquí?- dijo el chico, al darse vuelta se encontró con la sombra de una mujer y el pelo rubio claro que cae más allá de su cintural, la cual estaba en las penumbras del lugar, Iba acompañada de 5 sujetos que portaban túnicas que no dejaban ver su rostro o cuerpo.

 **-Soy alguien que esta más allás de tu miserable comprension mortal ¿Y como entre? es simple, mis hombres destruyeron sus juguetes inútiles-** dijo con desdén la chica rubia.

-¿Qué, más allá de mi? Eso es mentira- dijo el albino con enojo –solo eres una como los humanos que han usado el chakra como arma, por eso te destruiré y después eliminare al miserable que esta generando este chakra que no le pertenece- dijo el sujeto albino, el cual creo una esfera de color verde en su mano, la cual arrojo a la chica, sin embargo uno de los sujetos la detuvo con una mano -¿Cómo es posible que la haya detenido?- dijo el albino.

-Atacar a una diosa y más si es una de las hijas de Zeus, es un pecado imperdonable que se castiga con la muerte- dijo el sujeto encapuchado destruyendo la esfera con solo cerrar la mano, esto dejo muy sorprendido al albino. El sujeto encendió sus cosmos de color verde el cual coloco sus manos a los costados -¡Gran aullido de Orto!- dijo y de sus manos juntas salio una ráfaga con la forma de dos cabezas de perros furiosos que se dirigía al chico albino.

-¡AAARHG!- fue el grito que dio al recibir el ataque y enviarlo a gran velocidad a estrellarse contra el Teisengan, haciéndolo escupir sangre por la técnica del sujeto. La fuerza del ataque hizo que el teisengan se fragmentara más de la cuenta, dejando ver más su contenido _–¿Como es posible que unos humanos tengan este chakra tan poderoso? ¡No deben ser humanos!-_ pensaba el albino cayendo al suelo con varias heridas producto de la técnica del encapuchado.

 **-Suficiente Gerión-** dijo la chica rubia, la cual empezó a acercarse al mal trecho chico albino, el cual estaba en el suelo con sangre en su rostro y la ropa casi destruida. La misteriosa mujer al salir de las sombras se le observó ojos claros de color lavanda, la chica tiene el cabello atado al final con un arco. Lleva un corsé blanco, con una chaqueta de color amarillo mostaza, que se ve un poco grande para ella, y pantalones de color rojo. **–Bien humano, te propongo un trato-** dijo la deidad misteriosa **–Tu obtienes la destrucción de la humanidad por usar esa insignificante** **energía** **llamada chakra, además te entrego la princesa Byakugan para que cumplas el decreto del mortal llamado Hamura, a cambio que me ayudes a recuperar lo que es mio por derecho-** dijo la Diosa con una sonrisa en los labio **–O simplemente desaparece como lo que eres, un simple mortal-** dijo la rubia diosa.

-Yo…yo…yo acepto mi señora- dijo el chico con resignación y miedo a morir.

 **-Excelente decisión, por lo mientras te ayudaré a mantener tu teiseigan-** dijo la chica rubia, la cual se acerco al bucle y coloco su mano, entonces emano su cosmos de color morado, haciendo que se restablezca el teiseigan a su estado anterior, al finalizar se giro hacia el chico **–Listo, con esto soportará un poco el poder de mi amado, espero que no lo siga elevando, si es así, el universo será destruido y ni siquiquiera yo podre detenerlo.** **Después** **te mostraré a la princesa, por ahora me retiro, te veré en** **algunos** **años-** dijo la dama rubia **–Por cierto** **llámame** **Shion en esta época, Toneri Otsutsuki-** dijo la ahora llamada Shion, retirándose del lugar junto a los encapuchados **_–Muy pronto obtendré mi venganza contra esas perras, sobre todo contra ti, Pandora-_** fueron sus pensamientos de Shion mientras se retiraba. En el suelo Toneri estaba pensando en las palabras de Shion. Sin embargo Shion no sabia que se enfrentara a una Diosa o varias Diosas, las cual superaran su poder en un futuro.

-¿Realmente debo ayudarla? ese poder que ese sujeto me lanzo era diferente al chakra, además de ser muy fuerte, en esa chica no me imagino como debe ser de poderosa, sin embargo debo de cumplir el decreto celestial de Hamura, y para eso debo de tener a la princesa Byakugan, no tengo más opción que unirme, sin embargo ¿Realmente será una Diosa como dijo el sujeto encapuchado?- dijo Toneri así mismo y se levanto con dificultad debido al ataque de Gerión, después se fue del lugar cojeando por las heridas. Sin embargo el chico no se dio cuenta que entre las sombras era vigilado por dos sujetos.

-esto es interesante, ella esta furiosa por la boda del Dios Hades con Pandora y la chica Haku, fue bueno deshacernos de las vigilantes de Artemisa para que llegara aquí- dijo la sombra con una sonrisa.

-Si ¿pero que hacemos con el chico? Menelao- pregunto el desconocido a Menelao.

-Dejemolo vivir por ahora Ayax, nos servirá, lo estaremos vigilando, por lo mientras ve y avisale a su hijo de lo que escuchamos y vimos, nuestro señor nos dira que haremos con ese chico, además avísale que la prisión de esa mujer hermosa se esta debilitando- dijo Menelao a identificado Ayax.

-De acuerdo, aunque la verdad no deberíamos estar vigilándola, con él dentro de sus filas es más que suficiente - contestó Ayax con algo de molestia.

-Tienes razón Ayax, pero mientras más la tengamos vigilada es mucho mejor, ahora ve en informa de nuestro avance- dijo Menelao, Ayax asintió y se retiro del lugar sin dejar rastro mientras Melenao seguía vigilando a Toneri. En otra parte, el Titan del tiempo estaba conversando con los hermanos Otsutsukis de los ojos que portaban.

 **-Así que eso es lo que aportan esos ojos-** dijo Cronos con tranquilidad, ambos hermanos asientes **–Es interesante, y como en la forma de obtenerlos-** dijo Cronos con mucha tranquilidad.

-Si de hecho el que ello los tengan en un futuro, significa que nuestro chakra transmigro a ellos, solo necesitan un estimulo para activarlo- contestó Hamura con una sonrisa.

-Es importante que entrenen sus ojos para la futura guerra que se avecina, aunque su aporte sera poco, siento que será importante para combatir al enemigo que esta detrás de las sombras planeando la destrucción del planeta y del universo- dijo Hagoromo con seriedad. Es ese instante el padre de Hades siente una energía muy sutil proveniente de la Luna.?

 ** _-Senti un cosmos en la luna, ¿acaso será ella?-_** pensó Cronos muy serio **_–pobre_** _**niña ingenua, solo esta siendo manipulada por otro Dios, parece que la guerra a comenado, pero se desarrollara con mayor poder dentro de tres años-**_ pensaba Cronos muy angustiado. Sin embargo Cronos siente el inmenso poder de su hijo Hades que empieza a mover la luna **-¡No puede ser!-** dijo con algo de miedo.

-¿Qué sucede Cronos?- pregunto muy alarmado Hagoromo.

 **-¡Mi hijo ha lanzado un eclipse! Si se llega a completar, el planeta será destruido, eso significa que mi hijo esta furioso, pero ¿Quién habrá sido el responsable de que Hades se enfureciera?-** pregunto muy asustado Cronos.

-¿Qué un eclipse? Pero ¿Qué tiene de especial este eclipse?- dijo Hamura –El Teisengan puede detener el movimiento de la luna, y así evitar el fenómeno- dijo Hamura muy seguro de ir con su descendiente y evitar que el eclipse siga.

 **-Es imposible, mi hijo Hades esta moviendo la luna con su poder, no solo la luna, sino todos los planetas del sistema solar, si llegan a alinearse todos los planetas empezara un ciclo de muerte y desolación en la tierra, algo o alguien debió de perturbarlo-** contesto Cronos, los hermanos estaban muy aterrados del terrible evento que estaba pasando en la tierra **–debo irme, gracias por la información, aun así** **vendré** **por ustedes para que ayuden a los chicos a entrenar sus ojos para la futura guerra-** dijo el Titan del tiempo desapareciendo del lugar y dejando solo a los hermanos Otsutsukis. En la tierra la situación era crítica, sobre todo en Konoha donde la gente veía el eclipse.

 **-No puede ser, el señor Hades a lanzado el eclipse, sino lo detenemos, destruirá a la tierra-** dijo Thánatos, que iba corriendo junto a su hermano, detrás de ellos venía Cerberos, montado por Haku, Kin y Hinata/Pandora, la cual estaba angustiada por el fenómeno astronómico.

-¿Por qué se formo un eclipse de repente?- pregunto Kin al ver el fenómeno tan inesperado.

-Hades-kun ha despertado su poder, algo debió de alterarlo para que se manifestara de forma violenta- dijo Hinata, la cual tenia un solo pensamiento _–Por favor mi amor, no caigas en la oscuridad de nuevo-_ pensaba Hinata con miedo a perder a su esposo.

-¿Qué Naruto-kun ha despertado su poder?- pregunto Haku con miedo.

-Si, pero parece que algo lo enfureció, y esta decidió a destruir todo, y muestra de ello es el eclipse, con su poder puede mover la luna, e incluso a los planetas, piensa sumir al mundo en una eterna oscuridad gélida- dijo Hinata/Pandora, Haku y Kin se asustaron de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Entonces debemos detenerlo antes que eso ocurra- dijo Haku muy alterada _–Por favor Naruto-kun despierta_ \- dijo la esposa de Hades

 _-Naruto-kun por favor detente-_ decía en la mente una triste Kin al saber que su novio podría destruir todo el planeta. Pero también una pelirroja con lentes se tocaba el pecho a la altura del corazón.

 _-¿Por qué siento que algo malo le pasó a Naruto-kun?-_ se preguntaba Karin con lágrimas en los ojos al sentir el terrible poder de su ¿Primo? Mientras en el techo del estadio chunnin, los resucitados estaba peleando contra Hades, el cual había perdido el juicio por la ira. Los ataque de los cuatro miembros no le hacían daño, y ellos empezaban a sentir el poder de la espada de Hades. Orochimaru temblaba de miedo ante el imponente poder de Naruto.

-¿Por qué se oscureció el cielo de repente?- pregunto A.

-Esta moviendo los planetas con su poder, piensa sumir nuevamente al planeta en una oscuridad eterna- dijo Yugito con ira –Si no lo detenemos, podría destruir al planeta- dijo la guerrera de Asgard.

 **-Prepárate a desaparecer humano-** dijo Hades/Naruto, el cual blando su espada contra Orochimaru enviando una ráfaga de su poder, el Sannin la recibió de lleno, siendo lanzado con fuerza para caer en el suelo, la serpiente se levantaba poco a poco debido a las heridas provocadas por el arma.

-¡Mi…mi…se…rable! Co…mo te atre...ves a ¡lastimarme!- dijo el Sannin, el cual creo sellos -¡Jutsu muchas manos de serpientes!- grito y se su mano derecha envio millares de serpientes al Dios, sin embargo el cosmos de Hades las paro -¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible que pare mi ataque sin siquiera moverse?- pregunto un muy frustrado Orochimaru.

-Es porque no te estas enfrentando a un hombre, sino a un Dios, Orochimaru- le dijo Hiruzen.

-¿Qué un Dios?- pregunto la serpiente blanca, el cosmos de Naruto/Hades hizo que la técnica de Orochimaru regresara con mayor fuerza y velocidad, el pálido Sannin no pudo esquivarla y la recibió de lleno -¡AAAARGH!- grito Orochimaru, para caer en el suelo, el Sannin realizo un sello manual y abrió la boca, del cual salio otro con las heridas sanadas -¡Miserable! Te matare por haberme hecho mudar de piel tres veces- grito Orochimaru, el cual tomo su Kusanagi y salio corriendo contra el Dios a darle un duelo de espadas, Hades se protegía con su espada, sin dejar ninguna posibilidad de que lo hiriera. Hiruzen, A, Bee y Yugito veían con asombro como el Sannin tenia problemas con Hades.

 **-¡Muere!-** dijo Hades que lanzo un corte descendente con su espada al Sannin, el cual se protegió con su espada, pero el poder de la espada del Dios hizo que se formara una línea en el arma del Sannin, que lo sorprendió, pues sabia que su espada era indestructible, pero no la corto.

 _-¿Cómo es posible?-_ dijo el sannin en su mente, pero una línea rojo aparecía en su cuerpo -¿Qué?- dijo -¡AAAAAARG!- grito de dolor al sentir el poder el Dios y ser lanzado a otra parte del techo.

-¿Cómo es posible que el chico rubio le este ganando a Orochimaru?- pregunto A.

-Ya le dije, Naruto-kun es más que un simple chico, el esta más allás de las capacidades humana- dijo el Hokage, el Raikage estaba impresionado por las palabras de su homologo.

-¿Más allá que las capacidades humana? ¿Cómo es posible?- pregunto A muy sorprendido.

-Es algo que le contaré cuando acabe esto- dijo Hiruzen, solo que rezaba para que su nieto se tranquilizara. El sannin se paraba con dificultad, el cual estaba enfadado hizo sellos y el pergamino en el kunai clavado en el cuello de los resuscitados brillo.

Mientras en la entrada del estadio Chunnin, Hinata/Pandora, Haku y Kin llegaban encima de Cerbero, las chicas saltaron para aterrizar el suelo.

-Gracias Cerbero, ahora ve a casa- dijo Pandora, el gran can se encogió hasta tener la apariencia de un cachorro y se fue corriendo, las tres damas entraron al estadio, en donde ya los esperaban los Dioses gemelos con sus surplices puestas. La de Thánatos eran una especie de armadura que cubre la cabeza solo cubre la parte de adelante de la cabeza y hacia los lados tiene unas alas, siendo mayor la del lado izquierdo de la cabeza, la parte de los brazos cubre casi toda su área, las hombreras son pronunciadas y están unidas a la parte del pecho, que posee unos adornos de color plateado, que cubre todo en su totalidad. La parte de la cintura va hasta los pies y tiene forma de una falda larga en capas. En la parte de atrás de la Armadura tiene como unas alas que van desde la cabeza en la parte de la cabeza van unidas y el resto de la parte del cuerpo van separadas.

La de Hypnos es una armadura que cubre la cabeza solo cubre la parte de adelante de la cabeza y hacia los lados tiene unas alas, siendo mayor la del lado derecho de la cabeza, la parte de los brazos cubre casi toda su área, las hombreras son holgadas y están unidas a la parte del pecho que cubre todo en su totalidad. La parte de la cintura va hasta los pies y tiene forma de una falda larga en capas, al igual que la de su hermano tiene adornos pero en color dorado. En la parte de atrás de la Armadura tiene como unas alas en forma de pavo reeal que van desde la cabeza en la parte de la cabeza van unidas y el resto de la parte del cuerpo van separadas.

 **-Bien sujetense señoras y señorita, las teletransportaremos con el señor Hades-** dijo Hypnos.

-deja revizar sin no hay nadie en los alrededores Hypnos- dijo Hinata -¡Byakugan!- dijo Hinata y activo su línea de sangre, sorprendiendo a ambos Dioses.

 **-Interesante ojos, pero después los analizamos como funcionan, por lo mientras debemos ir lo antes posible con el señor Hades y detenerlo-** dijo Thánatos muy serio.

-No hay nadie en los alrededores- dijo Hinata/Pandora desactivando su Byakugan –ahora, llevennos con Hades-kun, por favor- dijo Pandora, y los dioses gemelos tocaron los hombros de las chicas, para posteriormente encender su cosmos y desaparecer.

-¡Mantelo!- grito con furia Orohimaru y los cuatro salieron corriendo contra Hades, sin embargo el Dios alzo su espada, de la cual en la punta del arma formo una enorme esfera de energía muy grande, la cual arrojo contra los agresores.

-¡Aaaah/Kyaa!- era los gritos de agonía que lanzaban Minato y los demás, por la técnica que lanzo Naruto/Hades, los Hokages y Kushina calleron al suelo de forma pesada, pero estos se levantan.

-¡Que terrible poder tiene mi hijo!- decía Minato que su cuerpo se regeneraba después de recibir el tremendo poder de su propio hijo, sin embargo esto hizo que el propio Dios se enfureciera más de la cuenta.

 **-¡Como te atreves a desafiar mis leyes sobe la muerte! Ahora ¡desaparece! -** dijo Naruto en cual con espada en mano se lanzo contra el Sannin, el cual estaba asustado por la velocidad del Dios para acabar con Orochimaru, en ese momento aparecen Hypnos, Thánatos, junto a Kin, Haku y Hinata. Los recién llegados veían como Naruto/Hades combatía contra el Sannin sin darle tregua. Los demás vieron a las chicas y a los Dioses impresionándose por las extrañas armaduras.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- pregunto A muy sorprendidos.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Son los dioses gemelos, y consejeros de Naruto-san!- dijo muy sorprendida Yugito.

-¿Qué los dioses gemelos y consejeros del chico rubio?- pregunto muy asombrado el Raikage, Yugito solo asintió -Esto tiene que ser un sueño o una pesadilla- decía el Raikage casi a punto de darle un infarto, mientras seguía viendo la pelea.

 **-¡Debemos sellar nuevamennte el poder del Señor Hades!-** dijo Thánatos con miedo al sentir el terrible cosmos de Hades.

 **-La única forma de sellar su poder es que lo duerma-** contestó Hypnos con seriedad.

 **-Pero ¿Qué habrá provocado para que el poder del señor Hades salga de forma violenta?-** se peguntaba Thánatos, en el suelo los resucitados se paraban con algo de dificultad.

-Minato ¿Qué podemos hacer? ¡Naru-chan esta muy furioso!- exclamo una angustiada Kushina.

-Lo único que podemos hacer es regresar a los Campos Elyseos, sin embargo Orochimaru no nos permitirá descansar en paz- decía Minato listo para pelear contra su hijo nuevamente, Hinata, Haku y Kin veian la pelea entre el Sannin y Hades y como al Sannin de las serpientes recibía el poder del Dios, el cual estaba bastante herido por el Hades, hasta que Haku diviso a los padres de su esposo.

-¡Hinata mira!- señalo Haku a los padres de Naruto –Son lo padres de Naruto-Kun- dijo muy asombrada Haku.

-¿Qué los padres de Hades-kun? ¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto la ojiperla al ver a sus suegros de pie.

-Orochimaru los invoco para destruir a la aldea- contesto Hiruzen la pregunta de Hinata, las chicas estaban sorprendidas de lo que hizo el Sannin.

En ese instante Kushina convoco sus cadenas de chakra y se lanzo nuevamente contra su hijo en un duelo de armas, donde la mujer tenia las de perder por el tremendo poder de su hijo, haciendo que Orochimaru se apartara.

-¡Hijo reacciona! ¡Somos nosotros!- le gritaba Kushina a Naruto, pero este estaba furiosos, en ese momento un Kunai de tres puntas se clava en el suelo, cerca de donde estaba Naruto, en ese momento aparece Minato con su técnica en mano.

-lo siento hijo- dijo Minato -¡Rasengan!- grito el nombre de la técnica, la cual estampo en su espalda, pero no ocurrio nada, haciendo enfurecer a Naruto.

 **-¡Miserable humano! Como te atreves a lastimarme a mi ¡Un Dios!-** dijo Hades y le envió una ráfaga de su poder, enviando a Kushina y a Minato lejos, Tobirama creaba sellos manuales.

-¡Suiton: Jutsu Misil de Agua!- grito Tobirama, el cual del ambiente creo un enorme dragón de Agua y lo envió contra Naruto, el Dios se protegió con su espada, pero contraataco con la misma enviando una ráfaga de color rojo, cortando la técnica de anterior Hokage, lanzando a Tobirama al suelo, en ese momento Hashirama realizaba sellos y lo colocaba en el suelo.

 **-¿No te has dado cuenta que eres solo un miserable gusano comparado conmigo?-** dijo de forma fría el Dios Mayor tras ver a Hashirama realizar sellos manuales.

-¡Mokuton: jutsu golem de madera!- dijo el Shodaime Hokage, del suelo surgió un ser humanoide de mas de dos metros de altura y muy robusto, el cual corrió a golpear a Naruto, más el Dios detuvo el golpe con su espada, pero el golem envió otro puñetazo al Dios que lo lanzo lejos, su espada fue lanzada cerca de las esposas y novia de Hades.

-¡Naruto-kun/Hades-kun!- gritaron las féminas al ver como era lastimado su amado Dios.

-Ku, ku, ku, por lo que veo eres solo un simplón- dijo Orochimaru con su tono de burla, pues el Sannin se había parado con algo de dificultad -¡Acabenlo!- ordeno la serpiente rara, el golem corrió nuevamente para enfrentar a Naruto, pero este ya parado, preparo una técnica en su mano derecha.

 **-¡Terrible providencia!-** lanzo la técnica contra el Golem, el cual al tocarlo este mismo se desintegro como si nada, asombrando a Hashirama.

-¡Qué terrible Jutsu!- dijo el Shodaime, Thánatos estaba asombrado por ver como su amigo y alumno dominaba su ataque.

 **-¡Increíble! Si me enfrento al señor Hades, podría perder** \- dijo Thánatos asombrado.

-Debemos de sellar a los resucitados y la única manera es sacando sus almas de esos cuerpos- dijo el Hokage en turno, Hiruzen realizaba sellos manuales, pero un terrible poder los detuvo y miro como Hades levantaba su mano derecha con el dedo índice estirado hacia arriba, donde acumulaba un increíble cantidad de cosmos.

 **-¡No puede ser! Debemos de evitar que lance ese ataque-** dijo muy asustado Hypnos al ver lo que su señor pretendía.

-¿Qué esa técnica?- pregunto A con duda y terror a la vez.

 **-se le conoce como el Oráculo del Guardián, solo la pueden hacer cuatro dioses unidos, pero el señor Hades tiene la capacidad de realizarla por si mismo. Si lanza esa técnica, toda Konoha puede desaparecer, inclusive puede destruir las almas de aquellos que la reciba sin poder reencarnar nunca más-** explico Hypnos, los demás estaban aterrados de semejante **–Los únicos que sobreviviríamos a esa técnica somo mi hermano y yo, además de las reinas del Inframundo-** dijo Hypnos, asombrando y aterrando los presentes.

 **-Entonces no queda de otra que detener al señor Hades, cueste lo que cueste-** dijo Thánatos, el cual encendió su cosmos y levanto su mano derecha, de la cual acumulo una gran cantidad de energía en forma de esfera de color morado **–lo siento Señor Hades-** dijo con pena el Dios menor **-¡Terrible Providencia!-** dijo el Dios de la muerte y lanzo la técnica contra Hades.

 **-¡AAAH!-** grito el Dios al recibir el ataque, cosa que hizo enfurecer más, en ese momento encendió su cosmos y se dispuso a atacar a Thánatos lanzando esferas de energía, las cuales eran contraatacadas por Thánatos.

 **-Ahora veo porque en la época del mito nunca usaba su poder a máximo, es muy poderoso, sin embargo siento que no es todo su poder-** decía Thánatos al combatir contra su señor, causando un tremendo terremoto entre los dos Dioses, Hinata, Haku, Kin y Yugito decidieron ayudarle a Thánatos a pelear contra Hades.

-Hades, regresa con nosotras- dijo Hinata, que al igual que las otras chicas se colocaron en posición de combate, las tres chicas corrieron, Kin realizaba sellos manuales.

-¡Katon: jutsu flamas del sabio fénix!- dijo la chica ex-Oto, de su boca disparo varias esferas de fuego, las cuales impactaron contra Naruto, pero no le hizo ningún rasguño.

-¡Garra del Tigre de la sombra del vikingo!- grito Yugito, la cual con sus garras envió un ataque a Naruto, pero este se simplemente lo recibió sin sufrir herida alguna.

-¡Terrible providencia!- dijo Hinata/Pandora y creo una esfera igual al de Thánatos que envió contra su esposo, el cual impacto quitándole la concentración de la técnica que estaba realizando.

-¡Tormenta del Inframundo!- dijo Haku para lanzar una técnica congelante, el cual congelaba el cuerpo de Naruto hasta el cuello, en ese momento aparece Hypnos con du técnica lista.

 **-¡Somnolencia eterna!-** dijo el Dios del sueño, el cual envió su técnica contra Hades, manifestada en cartas de sueño y de muerte, la técnica rompió el hielo que hizo Haku y lanzo a Hades cerca de su espada, los demás estaban sorprendidos del poder de los sujetos, sin embargo veían que Naruto se levantaba muy furiosos, preparando la técnica, asustando a los presentes.

-¿Cómo es posible que haya resistido esas técnicas?- se preguntaba A al ver la magnitud de dichas técnicas.

-No lo sé brother, pero es increíble el poder que tiene este chico- dijo Bee sin rimar.

 **-¡Humanos! son patéticos ante mi poder, conviértanse en polvo estelar y desaparezcan en la nada!-** grito Naruto con furia preparando el oráculo del guardián en todo su poder, Orochimaru estaba herido, asustado y nervioso de ver el poder del chico, hasta que Thánatos lo vio.

 **-¿Tú eres el responsable de traer a los padres biológicos del señor Hades?-** le pregunto de forma enojada Thánatos a la serpiente rastrera.

-y eso que te importa- le contestó Orochimaru en tono de molestia.

 **-Al señor Hades no le gusta que rompan las reglas de la muerte, y tu lo has hecho al traer a sus padres-** dijo Thánatos, el Dios menor encendió su cosmos de igual magnitud que el de Hades **–Voy a borrar tu miserable existencia, prepárate a morir-** exclamo Thánatos con su técnica en la mano.

 **-¡Desaparescan en el infinito del universo!-** dijo Naruto con la técnica lista - **¡** **Oráculo** **del** **guardián** **!-** Dijo el Dios, el cual lanzo la temible técnica a los demás, sin embargo Minato llego y realizo un sello de espacio tiempo en el aire, en el cual uso para desviar el ataque del Dios.

-¡Que…trem…endo…poder!- decía el Yodaime con mucho esfuerzo sobre humano al mantener la técnica -¡Arrgh!- grito al terminar de desviar la técnica de Naruto/Hades, el cual fue a dar a un lugar solitario, generando una enorme explosión, el Yondaime estaba agotado por el esfuerzo de desviar la técnica.

 **-Humano debo de reconocer que eres el primero en desviar mi poder, pero con el siguiente ataque acabare con todos-** dijo Naruto y alzo ambas manos de las cuales genero una esfera de cosmos, el cual crecía a cada instante, los demás estaban aterrados del enorme poder, inclusive e suelo se resquebrajaba y flotaba por el poder de Hades **-¡Mueran!-** dijo el Dios con ira listo para lanzar la técnica. Sin embargo un fenómeno ocurría a los resucitados, aparecieron unas luces azules que danzaban alrededor de los cuerpos.

-Perdón por la tardanza- dijo un sujeto alto con cabello azul y la mano derecha levantada al cielo, del cual salía las extrañas luces, el cual estaba en la parte alta del techo –lo que pasa es que me perdí en el camino de la vida- dijo el hombre desconocido, a los demás incluido a Hades les salio una gota en la nuca por lo que dijo, en otra parte de la aldea, Kakashi sentía que alguien seguía su doctrina del camino de la vida, el sujeto mantenía su mano en alto.

 _-¡No otro kakashi!-_ decía en la mente el Hokage al ver como el extraño se presentaba.

–¡Es broma!, lo que pasa es que la diosa Athena me mando aquí a ultima hora porque sentimos el poder de Hades en el santuario, pensando en que algo malo paso con él, y parece que tenia razón- contestó muy sonriente el hombre –así que permítanme envía a los muertos a su lugar de descanso- dijo el peliazul -¡Sekishiki mekai ha!- grito el desconocido, y lanzo su técnica contra los resucitados, los cuales empezaban a salir las almas de los cuerpos, los cuales se desintegraban en hojas de papel, revelando que eran otros cuerpos.

-¡Miserable! ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?- pregunto Orochimaru al ver que sus marionetas desaparecieron.

-Nada en particular, solo envié esas almas al Yomotsu y de ahí al inframundo- dijo el sujeto -¡Vaya! Pero que es lo que veo, ¿así que ese es el Dios del Inframundo?- dijo el sujeto poniendo una mano en la frente –Y tiene a tres bellas damas, todo un casanova, además quiero que me de su autógrafo- dijo nuevamente, sacándole nuevamente una gota de sudor en la nuca a los demás –la verdad me perdí el evento que hicieron en el santuario, en fin- dijo el sujeto para saltar y caer junto a Hiruzen.

-¿Y tu quien eres?- pregunto el Hokage al ver al chico.

-mi nombre es Deathmask- contestó deathmask apuntándose así mismo –por lo que veo el chico rubio pronto nos convertirá en pomada con su poder- dijo Deathmask, a los demás les salio una gota de sudor más grande que la anterior –en fin ya me deshice de esos muertos, ahora parece que tendre que luchar con ustedes para detener al Hades de que destruya la aldea- dijo Deathmask tomando una posición de combate. Hades estaba a punto de lanzar la técnica.

Sin embargo Hinata hizo algo que descoloco a los demás, la chica salio corriendo y fue a abrazar a su esposo.

-¡Hades-kun, se que aun estas ahí adentro, por favor regresa conmigo!- dijo Pandora/Hinata abrazando a Naruto, la chica lloraba en el pecho del Dios, el chico empezaba a reaccionar con la voz de su esposa, aun asi mantenía la técnica lista para lanzarla.

-Pandora- dijo en murmullo Naruto, despues fue el turno de Haku de abrazar a su esposo y llorar, el poder de Naruto disminuía.

-Haku-chan- murmuro Naruto con algo de tristeza, despues corrió Kin.

-¡Por favor Naruto-kun, despierta! Te amamos- dijo kin, que al igual que Haku y Hinata lo abrazo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Kin-chan- dijo el Dios, y su poder iba disminuyendo mas, todos estaban asombrados de que las chicas tranquilizaran a Dios.

 **-Parece que el señor Hades esta volviendo en si-** dijo Hypnos muy sorprendido del fenómeno. Pues las chicas estaban trayendo a Naruto a su realidad. Kin beso en la boca a Naruto, el cual acepto con gusto. Su poder disminuía más, luego fue el turno de Haku besarle en la boca, cosa que acepto y empezó a llorar el Dios, el Dios había hecho desaparecer su técnica, Hinata fue la ultima en besar a Hades en la boca, para que finalmente el chico bajara el brazo, apago su cosmos y abrazo a Kin, Haku y Hinata a la vez.

-Chicas- dijo el Dios y cerró los ojos para caer de espaldas al suelo.

-¡Naruto-kun/Hades-kun!- gritaron las tres féminas al ver desplomarse el cuerpo de su amado.

 **-¡Señor Hades!-** gritaron los gemelos al ver inconsciente a su amigo, en el cielo, el eclipse finalizaba y la luna dejaba ver el sol nuevamente, Pandora, junto a Kin y Haku levantaban el torso de su esposo/novio, mientras que la surplice de Hades desaparecía, excepto la espada que estaba a un lado de Naruto. Hinata acerco su oído al pecho de Naruto para cerciorarse de los latidos del corazón, y se alegro de escucharlo.

-Parece que todo acabo- dijo Deathmask –Y yo que quería algo de diversión, en fin ire a ver a los otros- dijo el peliazul y salto del techo. Sin embargo, no todos estaban alegres por el final.

-¡Maldito! ¡Miserable! ¡Arruinaste mi oportunidad de vengarme de la aldea! pero al menos te mataré- dijo con furia Orochimaru, que con su espada Kusanagi casi destruida en mano empezó a correr con la intensión de asesinarlo. Cuando estaba a unos metros del cuerpo de Naruto/Hades, el Sannin estiro su mano con la espada -¡Muere!- grito Orochimaru.

-¡Naruto-kun/Hades-kun/ **Señor Hades!-** fueron los gritos de terror de las chicas y de los Dioses gemelos al ver como el Sannin apuñalaba al Dios.

 **Bien banda ¿Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy? Vaya ¿Qué creen que le pasé al Dios Hades ahora que esta inconsciente por forzar su poder a salir? ¿Lo matará Orochimaru? No sé lo pierdan en el siguiente capitulo. Algunos adivinaron de quien era Perséfone, es Shion, pero parece que solo es una más del puzzle que se avecina, además que parece que muchos sintieron el inmenso poder de Hades, incluso en la luna y en el limbo donde Cronos estuvo conversando con los hermanos Otsutsuki por la** **inminente** **guerra que se avecina y parece que será la peor de todas. Aparecieron unos hombres que parece que están vigilando a la propia Diosa para algo ¿A quien le servirán? ¿Quién será su señor? Saquen cada quien teorías y conclusiones comentenlas, además ¿Quiénes serán las tres sombras que** **están** **torturando a Kaguya con su pasado? Son mu…y son muy nef…hasta ahí las pistas. Comentes quienes son, dejen reviews, sugerencias, comentarios, opiniones del capítulo, nada de puntos negativos o** **destructivos** **, sin más nos leemos la siguiente; Gerión es el guardián de unas reces que se alimentan de carne humana y que era uno de los doce trabajos de Heracles, el cual consistía en atraparlas vivas. Chao.**


	43. Capítulo 42: Consecuencias y explicación

**¿Qué hay de nuevo banda? Aquí Shion145 trayendoles un capítulo más de esta historia, que veo que a muchos le gusta, y para continuar responderé algunos reviews:**

 **CCSakuraforever: pues gracias por que te guste, sin embargo hay unos hombres que parece que será parte de la guerra que se avecina, pronto daré el nombre del nuevo Dios.**

 **Lalo80: gracias por tus felicitciones.**

 **Alexander cross: bueno en mp. Lo hemos aclarado, pero esta explicación tambien será para el público que leen mi historia. Bien banda, muchos se preguntaran ¿Por qué demonios coloque los términos Surplice, Säpurisu y Kamui en vez de Kamei? Sencillo Surplice (Pronunciación Surplais) es un termino anglosajón que significa entramado, vestidura, etc., pero en Japón la usan como tenebroso, Säpurisu, es como se escribe en römaji, que es uno de los tantos sistemas de escritura en Japón, el cual usa nuestro alfabeto occidental para escribir sus palabras, el sistema Kanji es el ideográfico. Ellos escriben Säpurisu, sin embargo la pronunciación es Sapuri o Sapuris en plural, es por eso que lo escribo tal cual aparece en una página de internet de Saint Seiya. Kamui es el término correcto a escribir, cuando Saint Seiya llego a America, sobre todo de México hacia el sur, hubo un problema de pronunciación a la hora de colocar las voces, derivado del lenguaje Japones, no conozco como se pronuncia Kamui en Japón, posiblemente Kamuei (Es una suposición, no lo tomen como tal) entonces nunca se revizo la escritura, confundiéndolo con Kamei, la cual se popularizo (Cuando algo se populariza, no se investiga, ni se pone en tela de juicio y se llega a un fanatismo muy extremo). Por ultimo, las Kamui, solo se han hecho referencia en la ova de Hades los campos Elyseos, mas, no se han visto, algunos dicen que Athena y Hades las portan, temo decirles que es mentira Athena (Si bien se muestra el brillo que dicen Hypnos y Thánatos) no es una Kamui, es una Cloth o Armadura, igual con Hades es una Säpurisu o Surplice. Con Poseidón ocurre los mismo el porta sus escale o escamas, pónganlo como si fuera el uniforme de un ejercito, donde el rango cambia de acuerdo al uniforme. Actualmente el manga oficial es Next Dimension donde hay una posibilidad de ver una Kamui, pero eso depende de Kurumada, de hecho después del Tenkai hen Overture se iban a realizar otras dos Ovas de la saga del cielo, pero fueron canceladas porque la película fue un fracaso, eso debido a la trama, mas no a la animación, ni al sonido.**

 **Alucardzero: bueno en cuanto al término Bipolaridad ya lo explique en Mp. Anteriormente se le conocía como Trastorno maniacodepresivo, es una alteración del estado de ánimo de la tristeza y de la felicidad: donde una persona esta primero en una depresión profunda y drásticamente pasa al estado maníaco, que es muy peligroso pues adquiere gran cantidad de energía (también llamado acting out) y esta puede lastimarse o lastimar a otras personas, tanto que incluso llegan a suicidarse por la exagerada cantidad de energía emocional, necesitan un tratamiento de por vida para controlar el trastorno, en cuanto a Inner Sakura, lo considero que son pensamientos reprimidos en su mente, debido a su educación, familia, entorno social, etc., para todos hay que tener en cuenta que estos términos son psicológicos/psiquiátricos, al igual que el termino depresión, ansiedad entre otros, por eso eviten decirlo como** **adjetivo** **calificativo a las personas porque podrían destrozarles la vida.**

 **Animebot02: pues ¿serán las furias, las parcas, las horas, serán las gorgonas, las grayas, será la vieja del otro día? ¿Quiénes serán? Ya tienes la respuesta, pues te lo comente en mp. Pero como los niños, no quiero que les pases la tarea o te castigo.**

 **Bueno banda hasta aquí los reviews que han dejado. Sin más, Hay que darle duro que era para ayer. ¡Comenzamos!**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju, dios o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju, dios o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

-¡Katon: jutsu gran bola de fuego! o ¡Marioneta cósmica!- técnica o jutsu.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Masashi Kishimoto, solo soy dueño de la historia, tampoco lo hago con fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

Capítulo 42: Consecuencias y explicaciones.

El Sannin de las serpientes se había lanzado contra el inconsciente Naruto, el cual estaba en brazos de sus esposas y novia. Corriendo con espada en mano, la intensión de Orochimaru era asesinar a la persona que frustro sus planes, y ese era Naruto/Hades.

-¡Muere!- grito Orochimaru, con la Kusanagi en mano lanzo la estocada directo al pecho del Dios Mayor a la altura del corazón.

 **-¡Señor Hades/** Hades-kun/Naruto-kun!- era el grito de Hinata/Pandora, Haku, Kin y los Dioses gemelos, al ver al chico rubio en peligro, cuando la espada estaba a centímetros del pecho, esta se detiene, los ojos de Orochimaru se abrieron con sorpresa y terror, haciendo un grito ahogado por la impresión que tenia, los demás veían con asombro la escena. Hinata/Pandora habia tomado la espada de Hades y apuñalo el pecho de Orochimaru, además tenia su Byakugan activo.

 **-¡No te atrevas a tocarlo! ¿Me oistes miserable mortal?-** dijo Hinata sosteniendo la espada de Hades. El Sannin solo sentía el frió metal en su cuerpo, pues nunca vio en que momento había tomado la espada y atacado, pero la espada empezaba hundirse más en su pecho.

-¿Cómo?- no podía articular palabras, debido a una sensación rara producida por la espada de Hades -¡ma…mal…dita!- le grito Orochimaru a Hinata, la cual se levanto aun sosteniendo la empuñadura de la espada. Hinata empezó a caminar, mientras lo hacia Orochimaru retrocredia sin poder hacer nada, la Kusanagi la soltó debido al dolor que le causaba la espada de Hades en la carne. Hinata estaba furiosa por lo que quería hacer Orochimaru a su amado esposo.

 **-¿Cómo te atreviste a traer a los padres de Naruto-kun, miserable humano?-** decia Hinata/Pandora muy furiosa **-¡Voy a matarte por haber hecho sufrir a mi esposo y sus padres!-** dijo Hinata, el Sannin volvía a sentir el mismo miedo que sintió con Naruto. Hinata encendió su cosmos y en su mano derecha formo la técnica que destruiría a la serpiente blanca **-¡Desaparece!-** dijo la Diosa, sin embargo una lluvia de shurinkens y Kunais se dirigían a Pandora, pero estos se detuvieron en el aire, la chica ojiperla volteo y varios Shinobis de Oto que estaban siendo dirigidos por Kabuto, los cuales eran 15.

-¡Orochimaru-sama!- grito Kabuto a su viol…maestro, el cual aun seguía impresionado por la espada.

 **-¡Mueran!-** dijo Hinata y apunto su técnica a los Shinobis de Oto **-¡Terrible Providencia!-** grito Hinata para lanzar la técnica contra los de Otogakure, Kabuto y tres shinobis se salvaron de recibir la técnica, pero los otros desafortunados recibieron el ataque.

-¡AAAAHH!- gritando, los de Oto convulsionaban por la terrible técnica de Hinata, hasta que ceso, se veían los cuerpos sin vida. Kabuto y los sobrevivientes miraron con terror la escena.

-¡Que poder!- dijo Kabuto con miedo, sin embargo el chico peligris no se iba a quedar de manos cruzadas y creo dos chakras de bisturí, con los cuales fue a atacar a Hinata. La ojiperla al ver al ataque soltó la espada de Hades y salto para evitar el ataque, el cuerpo de Orochimaru cayo al suelo con la espada aun clavada en el cuerpo, Kabuto llego y saco la espada -¡Maldita! Pagaras por lo que le hiciste a Orochimaru-sama- dijo Kabuto, el cual empuño la espada de Hades, sin embargo el arma empezó a emanar cosmos -¡AAARGH!- grito Kabuto soltando la espada, la cual se elevo y después desapareció, la mano del Peligris se había quemado debido al cosmos producido por el arma -¿Cómo es posible que me haya quemado la mano?- dijo Kabuto sosteniéndole la mano lesionada.

 **-Se debe a que solo reconoce su portador-** dijo Hypnos con seriedad.

-¿Qué? Pero a ella no le hizo nada ¿Por qué a mi sí?- pregunto el peligris con lentes.

 **-¡Ha! Un humano como tu no es digno de portar esa espada, solo el chico y ellas-** dijo Thánatos, el peligris solo gruño, despues fue por su maestro y lo cargo.

-¡Esto no se quedara así!- dijo Kabuto, para desaparecer en un sunshin de humo, junto a los sobrevivientes de la masacre que hizo Hinata.

 **-Miserables huyeron, en este mismo instante los eliminaré-** dijo Thánatos, el cual empezaba a encender su cosmos.

 **-Déjalos que huyan Thánatos, ahora lo primordial es llevarnos al señor Hades a que descanse, debe estar agotado mentalmente por soportar tanto poder sin controlarlo-** dijo Hypnos, Thánatos se resigno a lo que dijo su hermano, y ambos dioses se desprendieron de sus surplices.

-La invasión acabo, llevemos a Naruto a que descanse a la casa de sus padres y después conversamos- dijo el Hokage y todos estaban de acuerdo, Thánatos e Hypnos fueron a ayudar a levantar el cuerpo inconciente de Naruto y lo cargaron –Le diré a Tsunade que revice a Naruto- dijo el Hokage. En ese momento el basto que tenia en mano se transformo en Enma.

 **-Hiruzen, necesito que me platique de lo que ocurrió hoy-** dijo con severidad Enma y después desapareció en una bola de humo.

-Yugito, necesito que me platiques de las técnica que empleaste y esa energia- dijo A a la chica rubia.

-De acuerdo Raikage-sama, tarde o temprano se tendría que revelar- dijo Yugito, despues los dioses gemelos se dirigieron a la mansión donde vivía Naruto/Hades y las chicas. La invasión había sido repelida con éxito, los invasores que sobrevivieron huyeron o fueron capturados para su interrogación, los edificios sufrieron daños menores y los guerreros enviados como apoyo partieron de inmediatamente. Naruto con ayuda de Thánatos era escoltado hasta la mansión, una vez dentro lo recostaron en su cama para que descansara, Hiruzen envió a llamar a Tsunade y después se retiro con el Raikage y sus acompañantes a la torre Hokage a hablar del evento que ocurrió ese día. Mientras los dioses dejaban en la cama a su señor descansar.

 **-Hypnos ¿Cuánto calculas que el señor Hades despierte?-** pregunto Thánatos a su hermano.

 **-Le calculo unos cinco días mínimo, debido a que su mente casi colapsa por todo el estrés que genero al expulsar su poder de forma abrupta, a no ser que algo lo ayude a recuperarse más rápido-** contestó Hypnos **–Aun así platicaré con los padres de Pandora sobre el movimiento que hizo el consejo de su clan cuando estaba la invasión-** dijo Hypnos.

 **-De acuerdo hermano, yo le enviare un mensaje a los jueces para que se presenten en tres días a las ocho de la mañana, ese día será cuando hagan su movimiento esos miserables ancianos del clan de la señora Pandora, se llevarán gran una sorpresa, el señor Hades si que lo tenía bien planeado-** dijo Thánatos, los gemelos se retiraron de la mansión y fueron a realizar sus actividades. En el hospital de la aldea habia movimiento debido a los heridos por la invasión, los cuales no eran serios, debido a la planeación de Hades. Tsunade había recibido el mensaje de su sensei sobre la condición de su ahijado.

-Tsunade-sensei ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Karin, la cual ayudaba a Shizune y a Tsunade a sanar a los heridos.

-Naruto esta inconsciente, parece que lucho contra Orochimaru, por lo cual debo ir a verlo- dijo la Sannin de amplia delantera, Karin al escuchar las palabras sobre su amor secreto se asusto.

-Por favor Tsunade-sensei, déjeme ayudarle a curar a Naruto-kun- pidió Karin con angustia, la rubia al verla en ese estado acepto la ayuda de una de sus alumnas, por lo cual las dos mujeres se prepararon y partieron a la mansión Uzumaki, una vez que llegaron, la sannin examinaba el cuerpo de Naruto y aplicaba su técnica de palma mística.

-parece que no sufrió heridas graves, solamente una en la frente, pero no es de consideración, lo único que si puedo decir es que el estrés que tiene su cuerpo y mente es demasiado, fue gracias a Kami-sama que no se volvió loco, ni siquiera con mi Ninjutsu medico podre sacarlo de su agotamiento- dijo Tsunade, Hinata, Haku y Kin estaba asustadas de que su amor tardaría en despertar más de lo que dijeron los Dioses gemelos.

-Tsunade-sensei, déjeme intentar algo- dijo Karin con la esperanza de sanar a Naruto.

-De acuerdo Karin pero ¿Qué es lo que pretendes hacer?- pregunto la Sannin con intriga.

-Yo tengo una habilidad, si alguien me muerde puedo curarlo y regenerar su energia, a cambio tengo el riesgo de quedar agotada- explico la chica pelirroja a Tsunade, la Sannin estaba analizando la situación.

-De acuerdo Karin, pero debes de detenerte antes que tu chakra se agote, no sabemos cual es la magnitud del agotamiento de Naruto tras la batalla, pero es un riesgo que veo que tomarás- dijo Tsunade, la chica asiente a las palabras, Hinata ya veía la intensión de Karin por lo cual después hablaría con mayor tranquilidad con ella, pero hoy era su esposo –Por favor necesito que me ayuden a sentarlo- dijo Karin, Hinata, Haku y Kin con cuidado sentaron el cuerpo de Naruto/Hades sobre la cama, Karin se sentó y acerco uno de sus brazos a la boca de Hades. Tratando de que el chico la mordiera.

-Vamos, por favor abre la boca- decía Karin, pero no ocurría nada, las demás veían que Karin hacia su mejor esfuerzo –Chicas por favor acérquenlo más- pidió la pelirroja, las chicas acercaron más el cuerpo de Naruto, Karin se acerco y lo abrazo –Por favor muérdeme- dijo al oído de Hades, el Dios no reaccionaba -¡Vamos Naruto-kun, debes de morderme!- decía la chica con angustia en su corazón.

-Karin, es suficiente, Naruto esta muy agotado, que posiblemente no te escuche- dijo Tsunade que casi se retiraba al hospital.

-¡No Tsunade-sensei! déjeme intentarlo una vez más- dijo Karin muy angustiada.

-De acuerdo Karin, pero si no reacciona Naruto, lo dejaremos en paz- contesto Tsunade, Karin asintió a las palabras de su maestra.

-¡Vamos Naruto-kun, sé que me escuchas, por favor muérdeme!- dijo Karin con desesperación, pero nada ocurria.

-Karin déjalo descansar es hora de irnos- dijo Tsunade, la chica se resigno que empezaba a despegarse del cuerpo de Naruto/Hades, pero la chica sintió algo en el cuello.

-¡AAH!– fue la queja de dolor de Karin, las demás mujeres se sorprendieron, Naruto estaba mordiendo el cuello de Karin, la chica pelirroja estaba sorprendida, pero luego lo abrazo, el cuerpo de Hades empezó a brillar en un chakra de color verde, indicando que la mordida lo estaba sanando. Pero el precio por hacer eso era que Karin empezaba a sentirse débil.

-¡Debemos de pararlo antes que a Karin se le agote su chakra!- dijo Tsunade, las chicas empezaron a separar a Naruto del cuello de Karin, la cual caía casi inconsciente debido a la perdida de chakra, a Naruto lo acostaron y ayudaron a Karin a levantarse. Tsunade la reviso –Eso fue muy arriesgado, pero veo que ayudara a recuperarse a Naruto, bien hecho Karin, ahora debes de descansar, mientras yo voy al hospital a revizar a los demás heridos- dijo Tsunade, la cual se retiraba, Kin, Haku y Hinata llevaban a Karin a su habitación en la propia mansión. Una vez dentro acostaron a Karin en su cama.

-Gracias Karin por lo que hiciste- dijo Haku con una sonrisa, Karin sonrió de igual forma pero débil –Pero lo que hiciste fue por algo ¿o nos equivocamos?- dijo Haku con una mirada algo seria. La pelirroja solo se sintió algo intimidada por la pregunta.

-Yo…yo este…yo quería agradecerle a Naruto-kun por haberme ayudado en el bosque- dijo la chica Uzumaki.

-Karin, se de tus intensiones, así que sé sincera- dijo Hinata/Pandora, la chica pelirroja se quedo de piedra al ser descubierta.

-De acuerdo, me enamore de Naruto-kun la primera vez que lo vi- dijo Karin un poco sonrojada por la confesión –se que es su esposo, pero me siento muy feliz cuando estoy cerca de él. Cuando sentí por primera vez su chakra percibía la calidez y bondad en él, además de esos hermosos ojos que posee, cuando los vi por primera vez eran como ver un profundo lago en tranquilidad, me enamoraron- dijo Karin con una sonrisa, las chicas analizaban las palabras de la pelirroja –Además cuando sentí esa enorme energia, tuve la sensación de que algo malo le habia pasado, por lo que sentí una punzada en mi pecho- dijo Karin la cual le salían lagrimas al recordar esa energia que habia expulsado Hades en su ira, las demás se veían entre si. Hinata se sentó en la cama de la chica.

-Karin veo tus palabras sinceridad, tu acción de hace rato al dejarte morder fue en cierto modo algo egoísta, pero una parte de ti lo quiso hacer por el dolor que te causo al sentir ese poder de hace rato- dijo Hinata con sinceridad, Karin al escuchar las palabras de Hinata se sorprendio de lo fácil que saco la conclusión –así que como esposa de Naruto, yo te doy permiso para que cortejes a mi esposo y seas su novia- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

-Igual yo, como segunda esposa de Naruto, te doy permiso de que inicies una relación amorosa con mi esposo- ahora fue el turno de Haku hablar, Karin empezaba a alegrarse de la decisión de las chicas.

-Como novia y prometida de Naruto-kun, tambien te doy permiso que cortejes a mi novio- dijo Kin con una sonrisa.

-¡Gracias por darme esta oportunidad!- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos de Karin.

-No hay de que Karin, aun falta otra chica, pero ella no vino por cuestiones de trabajo en otra aldea. Pero se que serán otra hermana del clan Uzumaki- dijo Hinata –otra cosa Karin, debes de ayudarnos a defender nuestro hombre de indeseadas que solo lo quieres por su físico y no por su corazón, por lo cual también tienes el derecho de evaluar a las mujeres que quieran estar con nuestro hombre, tambien a que yo seré la primera en darle un hijo a Naruto-kun- dijo Hinata, Karin acepto el primer termino y el segundo la dejo sonrojada, pues ya empezaba a imaginar a sus hijos con Naruto.

-De acuerdo- dijo una sonriente Karin –por cierto, mi tia Kushina dijo que Naruto me podría llevar a donde esta mi madre- dijo Karin -¿Es verdad lo que dijo?- pregunto la pelirroja.

-Es cierto, pero cuando se recupere Naruto-kun, te contaremos todo los secretos, por ahora descansa prima- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

-Gracias- dijo Karin y cerró los ojos para dormir, las chicas salieron de la habitación para dejarla descansar.

-¿Prima? ¿Es que acaso el incesto esta permitido?- pregunto Kin a Hinata, la cual sonrio

-La verdad es que los Dioses tienen unas relaciones bastantes raras, por ejemplo Naruto, es hijo de Rea y Cronos, que a su vez son hermanos, Hades-kun anteriormente se caso con su sobrina, y lo demás bueno es algo difícil de explicar- dijo Pandora un poco cansada –Ire a ver como esta Hades-kun- dijo la ojiperla y se retiro al cuarto de Naruto/Hades.

-Yo ire por unas cobijas para cubrirlo y que descance- dijo Kin y fue a buscar las cobijas.

-Yo iré a preparar la cena- dijo Haku que se retiro a la cocina. Hinata entro por la puerta de la habitación que compartía con el Dios y se sentó en la cama, acaricio sus cabellos y se acerco.

-Hades-kun- dijo en un susurro y le beso la boca, después se levanto y le acomodo algunas cobijas para que descansará, despues salió a ayudar a Haku con la cena. En la torre Hokage, los Kages junto a Bee y su equipo ingresaban a la oficina de Hiruzen, una vez dentro, el viejo mono se sentó.

-Sé que todo lo que paso hoy es muy confuso, desde ese poder que salio de Naruto y también comprendo que quiere respuestas ¿O no Raikage-dono?- pregunto Hiruzen con mucha seriedad.

-Es correcto Hokage-dono ese poder que expulso el chico fue demasiado abrumador, ¿Qué clase de chakra era?- dijo A con mucha seriedad.

-Era cosmos Raikage-sama- respondio Yugito con tranquilidad.

-¿Cosmos? ¿Qué es el cosmos?- pregunto A, los demás estaban expectantes de la respuesta de Yugito.

-El cosmos es…- Yugito empezaba explicar lo referente al cosmos, A, Karuiy Samui estaban soprendidas de la explicación que la chica daba.

-Entonces ¿el cosmos es más poderoso que el chakra?- preguntaba A con incredulidad, la Jinchuriki asiente –esto es demasiado- dijo el Raikage casi al colapso nervioso –Ahora que recuerdo, ¿esa energia que vi en ti y esos ataque son parte del cosmos?- volvió a preguntar A.

-Basicamente, si- contesto Yugito, los de Kumo estaban sorprendidos.

-¿Dónde lo aprendiste?- volvió a pregunto A.

-Hace años después que me sellaran al Nibi, mis padres y yo huimos de Kumo, nos dirigíamos al país del hierro, pero una tormenta de nieve nos tomo por sorpresa. Mis padres murieron y fui encontrada por el hombre que fue mi sensei- dijo Yugito –el pertenece a una clase de guerreros llamados los Dioses guerreros- dijo la chica rubia.

-¿Los dioses guerreros? ¿Quiénes son?- pregunto sorprendida Karui.

-Los dioses guerreros son un grupo de hombres que sirven a Odin, el Dios de las tierras del norte, y que están para vigilar y proteger a su representante en la tierra, ellos portan ropajes sagrados y representan una de las siete estrellas de la constelación de la osa mayor- dijo Yugito, los demás estaban asombrados de la existencia de esos guerreros.

-¡Increible! Guerreros que estan al servicio de un Dios ¿Pero por que no se sabe nada de ellos?- pregunto Samui.

-Se debe a que hace milenios hubo una guerra entre los dioses y unos demonios, eso provoca casi la extinción dela humanidad, despues de que los dioses ganaran estos se fueron a dormir, sus conocimientos se perdieron en el tiempo, excepto en algunos lugares de la tierra donde se mantuvieron en secreto, solo unos pocos elegidos tiene acceso a dichos conocimientos, asi como la población donde estos guerreros viven. Por lo cual muy pocas personas pueden accesar a esta información- explico Yugito, los demás estaba asombrados, menos Bee y Hiruzen –Si alguien que no sea digno de este conocimiento los supiera, imaginese lo que ocasionaría- dijo la rubia, el Raikage ahora comprendia el por que ese conocimiento estaba vedado a los demás.

-¡Oh por Kami-sama!- exclamo A –si alguien se llegase a enterar de esto, podría destruir el mundo tal cual lo conocemos, pero ¿Por qué tu manejas esa energia? Dinos Yugito, acaso tu eres algo de esos guerreros que mencionastes?- pregunto el Raikage.

-Si Raikage-sama, yo soy la portadora de la armadura sagrada de Alcor Zeta, la sombra de la estrella Mizad Zeta- dijo Yugito, los demás estaban asombrado de que la chica sea una de los guerreros que ella contaba.

-Entonces ¿puedes llegar a ese nivel de poder que el chico rubio?- pregunto A muy desconcertado.

-Es posible llegar, pero el es diferente- dijo Yugito con tranquilidad.

-¿Cómo diferente Yugito?- pregunto Karui a su amiga.

-A eso iba, ¿recuerda Raikage-sama que le habia dicho que el chico estaba mas allá de las posibildades humanas?- pregunto el Hokage con tranquilidad.

-Si lo recuerdo, tambien recuerdo que le dijo a Orochimaru que veria la furia de un Dios ¿A que se deben esas palabras Hokage-sama?- pregunto A para saber la respuesta.

-Veran, Naruto es la reencarnacion de un Dios- contesto Hiruzen, el Raikage, Samui y Karui estaban soprendidas de la respuesta.

-¿Qué dice Hokage-dono? ¿Un Dios? No sé si creerle o no, pero ese poder que saco era inmenso- respondio A, pero aun estaba incrédulo.

-Creame que yo estaba igual que usted cuando supe que Naruto era un Dios renacido en la tierra- respondio de manera serena Hiruzen.

-Pero ¿De que Dios se trata? ¿Izanagi, Shinigami, Susano'o?- preguntaba A para saber más.

-Se trata de uno más antiguo que ellos- dijo el Hokage, los demas menos Yugito y Bee, estaban sorprendidos, un Dios más antiguo que los antes mencionados por el Raikage –El chico es el Dios del Inframundo, su nombre es Hades- respondio el Hokage, A, Karui y Samui estaban muy soprendidos de tal revelación.

-¿Hades? ¿Dios del mundo puro?- preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-Asi es, el chico hoy saco parte de su divinidad, incluso el eclipse que vimos fue parte de su propio poder- ahora Bee era el sorprendido junto a su hermano, Karui y Samui.

-¡Oh por Kami! Ahora comprendo porque casi derrota a Orochimaru, ese poder es increíble- dijo el Raikage sentándose en una silla frente al escritorio del Hokage.

-No solo eso Raikage-dono, los otros dos hombre que vestían esas armaduras también son Dioses, el rubio es Dios del Sueño y responde al nombre de Hypnos y el otro hombre de cabello gris es el Dios de la muerte Thánatos, ambos son maestros y consejeros de Naruto o más bien Hades desde, según cuentan, la era del mito- contó Hiruzen, el Raikage casi le daba un infarto por la información que escucho, otros dos Dioses juntos.

-Hokage-dono ya no se en que pensar, todo esto es muy difícil de digerir- dijo A con una mano en su rostro.

-De hecho no son los únicos que conocemos, hace unos meses atrás hubo una reunión con otros Dioses de la era de Hades en la aldea, y crearon una alianza entre ellos para evitar conflictos que le denominan Guerras Santas, entre ellos estuvieron Poseidón, Athena, Pallas, Artemisa y la representante del Dios Odin, la aldea también esta aliada con ellos, por eso se disminuyo las bajas en las filas de Konoha- contestó el Hokage, A casi le daba un segundo infarto, la aldea de Konoha esta aliada con otros Dioses.

-Esto es demasiado para mi- dijo A, el cual suspiraba de cansancio por la información –a propósito Hokage-dono ¿Qué causo que el chico sacara todo ese poder?- pregunto A.

-Orochimaru revivió a sus padres Biológicos de Naruto-kun, haciendo que se enfurezca, lo que acabo por sacar su poder de forma violenta- dijo Hiruzen –además Orochimaru rompió una regla del reino de Naruto referente a la resurrección de los muertos- explico Hiruzen.

-¿Y quienes son los padres del chico?- pregunto A.

-Los padres de Naruto, eran el Yondaime Minato Namikase y su esposa Kushina Uzumaki, los cuales son los que enfrento Naruto- contesto la pregunta A con tranquilidad.

-¿Qué el chico es el hijo de mi enemigo Minato y de la mujer que Kumo quiso secuestrar años atrás?- pregunto A, el Hokage solo asintió a la pregunta –Es increíble, saber que Minato haya tenido un hijo, y más siendo la reencarnación de un Dios, creo que mejor no lo hago enfadar- dijo A, los demás solo asintieron –en fin, Hokage-dono, ya que estamos aquí, quisiera que las aldeas tuvieran una alianza en beneficio común, y más con lo que acabo de suceder hoy con Orochimaru- dijo el Raikage con tranquilidad.

-Me parece perfecto- contestó Hiruzen con calma –Y dígame Raikage ¿En que consistirá la alianza entre Kumo y Konoha?- pregunto A muy feliz de limar asperezas.

-Vera Hokage-dono, he pensado que ambas aldeas se unan mediante un tratado de compromiso, he pensado bien que el hijo de Minato sea el que se case con una chica de Kumo- dijo el Raikage.

-¿Quiere que Naruto-kun sea el puente de unión entre Konoha y Kumo?- pregunto A.

-Si, de hecho he estado pensando en alguien con quien se case- dijo A, al escuchar eso el Hokage sabia que estaría en grandes problemas otra vez y no quería enfrentar la furia de Hades de nuevo, pero dejo que hablará el Raikage.

-Y dígame ¿Quién es la chica que tiene en mente para que se haga el tratado de compromiso con Naruto-kun?- pregunto A las otras tres chicas estaban sorprendidas, pues alguna de ellas seria la esposa de un Dios.

-He estado pensado en mi secretaria Mabui- contestó A, las demás chicas estaban sorprendidas que la tímida Mabui sea la afortunada en ser la esposa del Dios del Inframundo aunque no tanto para Yugito.

-Bueno Raikage-dono, eso es grandioso, pero hay un inconveniente- dijo el Hokage.

-¿Cuál es ese inconveniente Hokage-dono?- pregunto Hiruzen con calma.

-se debe a que Naruto-kun actualmente esta casado- contestó el Hokage, haciendo que los demás excepto Yugito abrieran la boca hasta el suelo.

-¿Qué dice? ¿Casado? ¿Con quien?- pregunto un incrédulo A.

-Naruto-kun esta casado con una hija Hiashi, Hinata y con otra chica de nombre Haku, además de tener una novia- contestó Hiruzen, el Raikage y Bee solamente tenian un pensamiento.

 _-¡Maldito rubio suertudo!-_ si ambos Hulk Hogans estaba celosos que el chico tenga tres chicas y más que este casado.

-Pero ¿Cómo es posible que este casado con dos mujeres y tenga una novia?- pregunto A, el Hokage solo suspiraba.

-Bueno Raikage-dono, Naruto es el líder del clan Uzumaki y ultimo varón, por lo cual el chico entra en el LCR donde debe tener mínimo tres mujeres para restaurar su clan, el por que esta casado eso se debe a que se maquilo una conspiración contra la hija mayor de Hiashi, los consejeros del clan Hyuga comprometieron a la chica sin consentimiento del líder y mio, por lo cual Naruto tuvo que casarse para evitar ese compromiso, además la otra esposa de Naruto estaba en riesgo de que la ingresaran al LRC por su Kekkei Genkai Hyoton, sin consentimiento- respondió Hiruzen, los demás estaban sorprendidos de que en Konoha haya ese tipo de traiciones, y más a un líder de clan –aun así firmare los papeles de la alianza y se elaborará el tratado de compromiso, solo es cuestión de que Naruto acepte, al igual que las demás chicas- dijo con tranquilidad Hiruzen.

-Bien entonces enviare por Mabui, la cual vendrá en cuatro días a la aldea para que conozca al chico y se realice de manera formal el compromiso y la alianza- dijo A, a lo cual el Hokage asiente.

-Muy bien Raikage-sama, sino hay más que hablar, creo que eso es todo, entonces empecemos a realizar los papeles de la alianza- dijo Hiruzen.

-Hay una cosa más- dijo Yugito con seriedad –todo lo que hablamos acerca del cosmos y los guerreros quiero que se quede en un secreto- dijo la chica rubia.

-De acuerdo Yugito, esto será un secreto de rango SS, nadie dirá de lo que se hablo en este lugar, ¿entendieron?- dijo A a los demás.

-De acuerdo bro, nada sale de mi- dijo Bee.

-Si Raikage-sama- dijeron Samui y Karui.

-Bien, en caso de que haya descubierto que la información haya salido, me vere obligada a matarlos por reberlar este secreto, ¿entendieron?- pregunto Yugito a los demás.

-De acuerdo Yugito, si sale información será tratado como un traidor y podrás ejecutarlo con tus propias manos- dijo A con tranquilidad.

-Bien, aun así sino soy yo, otros los perseguirán y mataran- dijo la Guerrera rubia, todos asintieron con miedo.

-Hokage-dono ¿Alguien más sabe sobre el chico?- pregunto A con seriedad.

-Si, sus padrinos, algunos líderes de clanes, algunos shinobis y sus senseis, las cuales son esposas de los dioses gemelos- contesto el Hokage con seriedad.

-Bueno, mientras no se esparsa la informacion será suficiente- dijo el Raikage –entonces empecemos con la alianza- dijo A y ambos lideres iniciaban a realizar el dichoso papeleo.

Tras la invasión de Orochimaru a la aldea, las cosas iban estableciéndose a la normalidad, gracias a la intervención de los guerreros divinos y a la planificación de la defensa de Hades, los edificios que sufrieron daños eran reparados, los shinobis heridos eran atendidos, todo empezaba a tranquilizarse, en los Campos Elyseos los Titanes y Dioses gemelos platicaban de los sucesos.

 **-Señora Rea, su hijo esta descansando en este preciso momento-** dijo Hypnos con tranquilidad.

 **-Gracias Hypnos parece que Hades se enfureció al ver a sus padres biológicos resucitados-** comento la madre de Hades.

 **-Si, un humano resucito a los padres biológicos del señor Hades, además los obligo a pelear contra su hijo-** contesto Thánatos, Rea estaba furiosa por lo que escucho, pero se calmo **–por lo que se usaron algo llamado Jutsu de invocación del mundo impuro, es diferente a lo que hacen algunos espectros sin embargo nos ayudo un santo de su nieta Athena-** informo Thánatos, en ese momento Cronos regresaba de visitar a los hermanos Otsutsuki.

 **-He regresado-** dijo Cronos con tranquilidad.

 **-Cronos, ¿Qué fue lo que encontraste con lo viste en tu viaje?-** pregunto Rea a su esposo.

 **-La información es mucha, pero Hades obtendrá el Rinnegan y Pandora el Teisengan-** contestó Cronos a su esposa, la cual estaba sorprendida.

 **-¿El Rinnegan y el Teisengan? ¿Eso son los ojos que me comentaste?-** pregunto nuevamente Rea.

 **-Si, de hecho las almas de estos sujetos aun lo tienen, sin embargo su poder es muy limitado, pero es posible que les sirvan a los chicos para conocer al enemigo que esta generando la nueva guerra santa-** contestó Cronos, los demás Dioses estaban asombrados por la información.

 **-Señor Cronos, entonces ¿la nueva guerra santa esta por iniciarse?-** pregunto Thánatos con seriedad.

 **-De hecho ya comenzó, pude sentir el cosmos de ella en la luna, aunque realmente no sé como pudo pasar hasta allá sin ser detectada por Artemisa y sus satélites, Hypnos, Thánatos, deben de entrenar a las chicas para la esta guerra santa, sobretodo a Pandora para que despierte su poder, además hay que preparar a los espectros y avisarles a los demás para lo que se viene, el enemigo de los dioses a empezado a actuar y no se detendrá hasta que nos elimine-** contesto Cronos, los dioses gemelos asintieron a lo que dijo el Titán mayor.

 **-Señor Cronos ¿realmente ella es el verdadero enemigo de los dioses?-** pregunto Hypnos con seriedad.

 **-No Hypnos, ella solo es la pata de gato, el verdadero enemigo se oculta en las sombras, y no actuara hasta que estemos débiles-** dijo Cronos, los demás estaban asombrados, alguien esta manipulando a una diosa **–Esa niña es muy ingenua-** dijo con pesar Cronos

 **-¡Esto es terrible! Debemos movernos de inmediato antes de que actué y sea demasiado tarde-** contesto Rea muy asustada por lo que dijo su esposo.

 **-Tienes razón cariño, pero debemos de hacerlo de manera muy sutil, primero saber cual es su objetivo de esta guerra, por lo mientras debemos de planear las cosas para un futuro-** comento Cronos, dioses se retiraron del lugar a planear el futuro de la humanidad y de los Dioses.

Han pasado dos días desde que la invasión se dio por parte de Orochimaru, y las cosas se iban normalizando, el Hokage explico a la población el fenómeno que ocurrió ese día, diciendo que fue obra de Orochimaru al realizar un Kinjutsu de rango S, cosa que la población acepto de inmediatamente, en la mansión Uzumaki, cierto Dios del Inframundo estaba despertando, pasaban un poco de las nueve de la mañana.

-¡UUUGH! ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto Naruto, el cual se encontraba desorientado –recuerdo que estaba peleando con Orochimaru, después vi a mis padres y después…no recuerdo nada- se decía así mismo, en Dios se incorporo para darse cuenta que estaba en la habitación que compartía con Hinata, Haku y Kin -¿Qué me ocurrió?- se preguntaba nuevamente, Naruto/Hades se intento levantar, pero un peso se lo impedía, en ese momento dirigió su mirada a donde estaba el peso, el chico bajo su mirada hasta encontrarse con una imagen digna del Monte Olimpo, sus esposa y novia estaban durmiendo con él abrazándolo, para Naruto/Hades, a las chicas les parecía unos ángeles.

 **- _Te preocupan ¿verdad?-_** le dijo Kurama en su mente de Naruto.

 _-¿Qué fue lo que paso? solo recuerdo que estaba con Orochimaru peleando y después vi a mis padres y de ahí…no recuerdo nada-_ le dijo en la mente a su amigo peludo.

 _ **-Despertaste tu poder, pero tu raciocinio se fue al fondo de tu mente, atacando a Orochimaru y a los resucitado, casi destruías a Konoha con tu poder, las chicas te trajeron de vuelta a tu realidad-**_ le contesto Kurama, el Dios estaba asustado, el casi elimina a la aldea de Konoha de forma inconsciente, ataco a sus seres queridos, casi lastima a las chicas, se culpaba por no controlar su propio poder, fue cuando empezó a llorar, sentía que no debía estar ahí, que debía estar lejos para no dañar a nadie.

Hinata empezaba a despertar al escuchar que alguien lloraba, no sabía quien era, pero al despertar completamente se fijo que la responsable era Hades, su esposo, el Dios lloraba cual niño desesperado por su propia madre, por lo que la chica hablo.

-Hades-kun ¿Por qué lloras?- pregunto la ojiperla.

-Perdón Pandora- dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos, pues la culpa lo invadia -¡Perdonemen por lastimarlas!- grito con desesperación Naruto, Pandora no sabia a lo que se referia Hades, hasta que recordó la pelea que tuvo contra Orochimaru, en la cual casi destruye a la aldea, Hinata lo abrazo y recostó su cabeza en su pecho y susurro.

-No tienes la culpa Hades-kun- le dijo en un tono de dulzura y confort al Dios.

-Casi te mató a ti, a Kin y Haku- decía aun en llanto, cosa que le dolia a su esposa, Haku y Kin empezaban a despertar al escuchar que alguien hablaba y lloraba a la vez, ambas chicas vieron a Naruto despierto, sin embargo se veía muy mal emocionalmente.

-¡Soy un maldito monstruo!- dijo Naruto/Hades con en llanto -¡por no controlar mi cosmos!- decia en lagrimas el Dios mayor, pero Pandora aun abrazandolo lo confortaba.

-No Naruto-kun, no eres un monstruo, el verdadero monstruo es Orochimaru, al revivir a tus padres y los hizo sufrir, al igual que a ti- dijo Hinata mientras lo consolaba, Haku y Kin al escuchar lo que dijo Naruto, las estremeció, ellas no lo culpaban, pues sabían que Orochimaru uso a sus padres en contra de Hades, asi que ambas abrazaron a Naruto.

-Hinata tiene razón cariño, tu solo tratabas de matar a Orochimaru por revivir a tus padres y a los anteriores Hokages- dijo Haku abrazando a Naruto.

-Naruto-kun, Orochimaru solo te hizo sufrir, al igual que tus padres, solo los querías liberar de su dolor, por lo cual no eras consciente de tu propio dolor- dijo Haku con cariño, el Dios dejaba de llorar poco a poco.

-Además nosotras tres trajimos a la realidad junto a Yugito y a los otros dos sujetos- dijo Kin que de igual forma abrazaba a Naruto.

–Nosotras te amamos- dijo Hinata/Pandora, que aun seguía abrazando a Naruto/Hades, el chico rubio sentía que la culpa desaparecía y su corazón poco a poco sanaba gracias a las damas que habían llegado a su vida, Naruto procedio a abrazarlas. Los cuatro estaban en su momento de tranquilidad.

-Gracias chicas- dijo Naruto/Hades, después del abrazo se separaron.

-Naruto-kun ¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunto su esposa, el cual empezaba sentir su propio cuerpo.

-Pues a decir verdad, me siento algo adolorido, además tengo un poco de sueño- respondió Naruto a la pregunta de la ojiperla, las chicas solo se sonrojaron por lo que respondió el Dios, ya que ellas junto a Yugito y los dioses gemelos lo atacaron para que saliera del trance en que se encontraba.

-este…nosotras te atacamos- dijo Pandora muy avergonzada y jugando con los dedos, al igual que las demás. A Hades se le hizo algo sorprendente que ellas lo hubiesen atacado –lo hicimos para hacerte dormir y regresaras a la normalidad- le explico Hinata muy nerviosa aun jugando con los dedos índices.

-Bueno, la verdad que tienen bastantes fuerzas, con el entrenamiento adecuado serán más fuertes- dijo Naruto, haciendo sonrojar a las chicas por el halago.

Despues las chicas procedieron a levantarse de la cama, cabe mencionar que sus esposas y novia vestían un hermoso babydoll, el cual hizo sonrojar al Dios como no se veía Hinata, Haku y Kin al verlo así caminaron sensualmente por toda la habitación.

-Parece que te gusto lo que vistes querido, así que esta noche tenemos algo preparado- fue la voz sensual de Haku la que hablo. Naruto estaba casi incosciente nuevamente, pero saco fuerzas de flaqueza para no ir el reino de Hypnos, mientras las chicas entraban al baño y se cambiaban, después de salir, traían sus prendas de diario.

-Bueno cariño, descansa un poco, nosotras prepararemos algo para que comas- dijo Hinata y cada una le dio un beso en la boca al Dios –Por cierto, Karin te ayudo a recuperarte- dijo Pandora.

-Karin ¿me ayudo a recuperarme?- pregunto Hades a su esposa.

-Si, ella te dio algo de su chakra, es por eso que despertaste hoy- dijo Haku con una sonrisa de complicidad.

-Ahora entiendo porque me recupere muy rápido, aunque me siento algo débil- contesto Naruto.

-Bueno será mejor que descanses- dijo Hinata y las tres chicas salieron, dejando a Naruto/Hades en la cama. Las chicas iban a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, en ese momento Karin estaba en el pasillo.

-Buenos días chicas- dijo la Pelirroja con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días Karin- saludaron las tres chicas –¿No deberias estar descansando despues de lo de ayer?- pregunto Kin.

-La verdad me siento mejor, aunque me preocupa un poco Naruto-kun, en este momento me dirigía a su cuarto a verlo como va- dijo Karin un poco triste.

-Bueno Karin, me alegra que te sientas mejor y por Naruto-kun, él esta despierto, parece que lo que hiciste ayer ayudo demasiado, así que puedes ir a platicar con él- dijo Haku sonriente, Karin al escuchar las palabras de la esposa de Hades, sonrió de felicidad.

-En serio, gracias- dijo la pelirroja y se marcho a la habitación de Naruto.

-¿Tu crees que la acepte Naruto-kun a Karin?- pregunto Kin, Hinata y Haku estaban viendo la reacción de la chica pelirroja-

-Es muy seguro que la acepte, no por nada son primos- dijo Hinata/Pandora, despues caminaron a la cocina. En el cuarto de Naruto, el Dios seguía recostado, hasta que apareció Karin.

-¿Puedo pasar?- pregunto Karin, la chica estaba un poco nerviosa pues confesaría sus sentimientos a Naruto.

-¡Ah! Claro pasa- dijo el Dios, el cual se sentó un poco en la cama, la chica paso para inspeccionar el estado físico de Naruto.

-¿Cómo te sientes Naruto-kun?- pregunto Karin, la cual usaba se acerco y sentó en la orilla de la cama, usando su chakra para hacer una revisión.

-Me siento mejor, un poco cansado, por cierto Hinata me dijo que me ayudaste a mi recuperación ¿Es cierto eso?- pregunto Naruto, cuando escucho esas palabras, la chica se sobresalto un poco, pero hablo.

-Si, yo lo hice, tengo una habilidad en la cual si me muerden puedo curar- dijo Karin al recordar como Naruto la mordio en el cuello, sacándole un sonrojo –además quiero confesarte algo Naruto-kun- dijo Karin con temor a ser rechazada.

-Dime Karin, ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?- pregunto Naruto/Hades con tranquilidad, Karin suspiro y tomo valor.

-Yo…Te amo Naruto-kun- dijo la pelirroja con mucho valor –desde que me salvaste en el bosque de la muerte, no he dejado de pensar en ti, se que estas casado, pero yo realmente te amo, se que no debería porque somos primos, pero yo…- no acabo de decir las palabras Karin pues la chica sintió algo en los labio, el Dios la estaba besando, cosa que impacto a la pelirroja, pero se dejo llevar por el momento. Ambos seguían besándose, hasta que se les acabo el aire y se separaron.

-Yo tambien te amo Karin-chan- dijo simplemente Hades y volvió a besar a la chica, hasta que ambos se cansaron -¿aceptas ser mi novia?- pregunto el Dios mayor.

-Si acepto- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa -Pero ¿Qué pasara cuando sepan de nuestra relación siendo familiares?- dijo la pelirroja con miedo a ser separados.

-No te preocupes, encontré una ley del clan Uzumaki, donde los últimos miembros pueden realizar el incesto libremente en caso de que el clan este en casi extinción, por lo cual siendo líder apruebo la ley- dijo con una sonrisa Hades, cosa que sorprendió a Karin haciéndola sonreír.

-Bueno cariño, entonces no hay problema, pero ahora es necesario revisarte bien e informarle a Tsunade-sama sobre tu condición- dijo la pelirroja –otra cosa antes de seguir, Tía Kushina me dijo que sabias donde vivía mi madre ¿Puedes decirme?- dijo Karin con la esperanza de ver nuevamente a su madre.

-¿Qué le paso a mi tía?- pregunto Naruto para saber donde esta la madre de Karin.

-Ella murió cuando la usaron por nuestra habilidad- dijo con tristeza, el Dios comprendía a lo que decía Karin, así que la atrajo hacía él y la abrazo.

-Tu madre debe estar en los Campos Elyseos- contesto Naruto con tranquilidad, la chica se separo del abrazo y lo miro con duda.

-¿Los Campos Elyseos?- pregunto Karin.

-Si, veras es una historia algo larga, pero lo que te puedo decir es que los campos Elyseos es un lugar donde las personas de corazón puro van después de morir, pero después te contare como ir, es una promesa- dijo Hades, la chica solo asintió con una sonrisa

-De acuerdo Naruto-kun, pero ahora debo revisarte bien, así que quiero que salgas de la cama- ordeno la chica, el Dios al hacerlo dejo a la pobre de Karin sonrojada, pues solo tenia un bóxer como prenda, haciendo que la chica se desmayara con una sangrado en la nariz. En la cocina, las chicas también estaban sonrojadas, pero eso era porque Haku y Hinata usaban su cosmos para crear una pequeña pantalla para ver el progreso de Karin, cosa que les hizo feliz, solo falta que aceptara su condición de Dios, pero no esperaban a lo que estaban viendo.

En los Campos Elyseos tanto Kushina, como Nabiki y Rea estaban festejando de que tendrían otra nuera en el caso de Rea y Kushina, y un yerno en el caso de Nabiki, mientras que con los hombres era distinto.

 **-¿Te puedo decir una cosa Minato?-** pregunto Cronos al rubio mayor, el cual regresaron junto a Kushina a los Campos Elyseos el mismo día que fueron sacados de los cuerpos que usaron por la técnica de Orochimaru.

-Adelante Cronos- le contesto Minato a Titan.

 **-A veces siento celos y envidia de mi hijo al tener varias esposas y novias-** dijo el Titán al Yondaime.

-Lo mismo he sentido de mi hijo- le correspondió la misma afirmación que el titán suspirando.

 ** _-No son los únicos-_** pensaron los Dioses gemelos, que al igual que Minato suspiraron.

 **Bien banda aquí esta el capítulo de hoy, el hokage revelo quien es Naruto en realidad, así como la consecuencia de Orochimaru, que se llevara una gran sorpresa después. Y los titanes ya empiezan a ver quien que se acerca una terrible guerra, sin más no vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Dejen sus reviews comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, etc.**

 **Se despide de ustedes su amigo Shion145, Bye**


	44. Capítulo 43: Unión Divina Cósmica: Kin

**¿Cómo se han sentido banda? Yo aquí feliz de traaerle este nuevo capitulo de esta historia, que será muy candente y sabran por que. Bien voy a conmenta los reviews que mandan y mp empiezo por:**

 **Metalero Anarkista: gracias por tus palabras y en cuanto a ascender a Naruto/Hades, pues simplemente espera un poco más y lo descubriras.**

 **Mavb50: gracias por tu mp. En cuanto a tomar tú pedido, como lo comente en mp. Ya tengo el número de chicas dentro y quienes son: con sinceridad, ahora comprendo un poco a los autores de mangakas y complacer a muchas personas es complicado, te cansas o es demasiado desgastarte. Como escribí en mp. En otra de las historias la tengo contemplada, pero nos es al 100%. Y gracias por tus saludos.**

 **Animebot02: gracias por tus felicitaciones. En cuanto a Hera, se dio a conocer cuando inciaba la invasión, puedo decir que no necesariamente una Diosa o Dios sea el detonante para que Naruto se de a conocer que es un Dios, puede ser una circunstancia, acción y con una persona como cualquiera. Perséfone ya le di su encarnación.**

 **CCSakuraforever: voy a hacerte dos pregunta ¿Realmente Hinata mato a Orochimaru? ¿Qué propiedad tiene la espada del Dios Hades en Saint Seiya?**

 **Alucardzero: ¿Que se hecho Naruto para que las mujeres caigan rendidas a sus pies? Nada, simplemente Naruto se da a conocer como lo que es, con defectos y virtudes, aun siendo un Dios, primero es un humano ¿Por qué crees que lloro cuando se dio cuenta que casi mata a sus esposas y novia? Sé que aquí en México (No sé si eres de otro país) un hombre que muestras sus sentimientos y emociones es un débil, marica, joto, es un hombre que se raja (Cito a Octavio Paz "el laberinto de la Paz"). En cuanto a tus gustos, que el te guste Tenten es respetable y yo no los puedo juzgar porque no te conozco así de simple. Es como decir que me gusta el Metal rock, pero además escucho el Pop, y viene un Metalero y me juzga por lo último, (siendo sinceros, a veces siento que los juzgo a ustedes como lectores por los reviews). Sabes que en esta sociedad el juzgar es "bien visto" y se practica como el deporte más visto y jugado. El analizar, comprender y reflexionar es "estúpido". En cuanto a maldecir la espada a Kabuto, simplemente la espada no lo acepto por decisión propia del arma.**

 **Animeloco: si lees mi historia en un momento doy la noticia y gracias por tus saludos.**

 **Bueno banda son todos los comentarios y MP que me llegan, de calidad no de cantidad, al final del daré una noticia de parte de un escrito, mientras disfruten el capítulo de hoy.**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju, dios o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju, dios o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

-¡Katon: jutsu gran bola de fuego! o ¡Marioneta cósmica!- técnica o jutsu.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Masashi Kishimoto, solo soy dueño de la historia, tampoco lo hago con fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

Capítulo 43: Unión Divina Cósmica: Kin Tsuchi.

Era otro día, donde en la mansión Uzumaki, Naruto estaba descansando a consecuencia de la técnica de Hypnos, pero solo era un efecto temporal de la misma, gracias a que es un Dios podía soportarlo, además le faltaba poco para recuperarse de la pelea con Orochimaru gracias a Karin y a su mentor Kurama, el cual también contribuía con su recuperación, además de la sesión de sexo que tuvo con su novia Kin y sus esposas, aunque Karin no participo en el encuentro, debido a que aun necesitaba tiempo para conocerlo. Kin al gual que Haku y Hinata adquirió el estado de unión cósmica divina, lo cual haría casi una Diosa, solo tendría que reforzarla con la boda.

Flash Back.

Después de que Karin se repurerara del agotamiento de curar a Hades con su chakra, Hinata/Pandora, Haku, Kin y Karin estaban en el comedor de la mansión despues de ayudarle a darle de comer a Naruto y apoyarlo en algunas actividades. Las chicas hablaban, Hinata/Pandora y Haku con Kin y Karin de ciertas cosas mientras tomaban una merienda.

-Bien chicas, se que hay algunas cosas que no les hemos dicho, por eso hoy les vamos a contar un poco más- dijo Hinata, Kin y Karin estaban atentas a lo que las esposas de Naruto/Hades hablarían –así que todo lo que les contemos es secreto, solo contaremos a nuestros amigos y familiares, ¿entendieron?- dijo Hinata, las otras dos chicas asintieron.

-Muy bien, ustedes saben que tanto Hinata y yo estamos casadas con Naruto ¿correcto?- explicaba Haku con tranquilidad, Karin y Kin asentían –el motivo de nuestra boda se debe a que a Hinata la comprometieron en secreto por su consejo de clan, a mi me tienen en la mira de meterme al LCR, por eso somos esposas, pero también por un fenómeno que ocurrió hace unos meses atrás- dijo Haku, las aludidas estaban sorprendidas.

-¿Es fenómeno tiene que ver cuando vi los ojos de Naruto-kun?- pregunto Karin, pues ella habia visto como un universo se formaba en las pupilas de los ojos de Hades.

-¿A que fenómeno te refieres Karin?- pregunto Kin para saber.

-Veras Kin, un día después de que llegáramos a la torre del bosque, yo desperté en un habitación, después fui a la cafetería de la torre, pero en el pasillo me encontré a Naruto-kun platicando con alguien que no alcance a ver, luego ambos fuimos a la cafetería a desayunar, despues aparecieron unas jounnin junto a dos hombres casi idénticos, lo único que los diferenciaba era el color de cabello y ojos- dijo Karin recordando lo visto ese día –además a Naruto le decían señor Hades, hablaban de los Campos Elyseos, de Gea y Urano, pero lo más sorprendente que ocurrió fue cuando uno de ellos dijo algo acerca de los ojos de Naruto-kun. Me costo trabajo ver sus ojos, pero al final pude mirarlo. Me asombro que en sus pupilas tuviera una especie de chakra color blanco con dorado, después veía como se formaban estrellas- dijo Karin

-Ese fenómeno se llama Unión Cósmica Divina- dijo Pandora, la cual tomaba un poco de Té.

-¿Unión Cósmica Divina?- preguntaron Kin y Karin al mismo tiempo.

-Si, verán la Unión Cósmica Divina, es…- en ese momento Haku les explica la Unión Cósmica Divina, las chicas se asombraban de lo que era, en que consistía y cuales eran sus condiciones para obtenerla, ambas estaban muy asombradas, pero sonrojadas a la vez porque tendrían que mantener relaciones sexuales con Hades.

-Es…es…es…¡increíble!- dijo Kin con casi un grito –Entonces ¿es así como obtuvieron su estado divino?- pregunto Kin con una sonrisa.

-¿Estado divino? A que te refieres Kin- dijo Karin algo dudosa.

-Veras Karin, tanto Hinata como yo somos Diosas, eso debido a que la unión y boda que hicimos con Naruto, es cual el un Dios- dijo Haku, esto sorprendió a la pelirroja por estar frente a dos deidades –se que es difícil de creer, pero Naruto es un Dios reencarnado- dijo Haku.

-Entonces ¿el poder que sentí cuando fue la invasión era de Naruto-kun?- pregunto Karin con algo de lagrimas.

-Si Karin, Naruto despertó su poder, pero el no lo hizo a propósito- dijo Kin con tranquilidad –fue provocado- explico.

-¿Provocado? ¿Por quien?- pregunto la Uzumaki.

-Por Orochimaru- dijo con enojo Hinata el nombre del Sannin –el miserable trajo de la muerte a los padres de Naruto-kun, los hizo sufrir y de paso hizo sufrir a nuestro esposo- dijo Hinata aun recordando como Orochimaru usaba a los padres biológicos en contra de Naruto, Karin ahora comprendía el por que sintió esa energía con ira.

-Ahora veo porque sentí esa energía con ira, era de Naruto-kun- dijo la Uzumaki.

-Si, Naruto estuvo cegado por la propia furia y tristeza de ver a sus padres ser usados como marionetas- contesto Haku igual con enojo por Orochimaru.

-Uno momento, recuerdo que en su boda mis tios estaban vivo, ¿Por qué no estuvo enojado ese día?- pregunto Karin al recordar ese momento.

-Ese día Naruto-kun los revivió con su poder, al igual que a mi madre, pero los revivió para convivir, no para atacar, además Orochimaru los estuvo manipulando, y Naruto nunca los manipulo- dijo Haku, Karin escuchaba las palabras de las esposas de Naruto y su corazón se aliviaba de que su novio era alguien amable, pero estaba furiosa con la serpiente rara.

-Entonces ¿Naruto-kun tiene el poder de revivir a los muertos?- pregunto Kin con mucha sorpresa.

-Si, de hecho a mi madre la revivió por completo, pero a sus padres fue por doce horas, debido a que no tiene su poder total, el cual en este momento se encuentra dormido nuevamente- contestó Haku al recordar como revivió a su madre.

-Entonces ¿el es el Shinigami?- pregunto Karin.

-No, Naruto es más que el Shinigami, pero dejemos que él te cuente con más detalles, por ahora debemos de darle un premio a Naruto-kun por la defensa de Konoha- dijo Hinata/Pandora un poco sonrojada.

-¿Qué crees que deberiamos usar para hoy?- dijo Haku igual sonrojada, Kin y Karin seguian sin saber a que se referían las esposas de Hades.

-Chicas ¿A que se refieren cuanto a recompensa para Naruto-kun?- dijo Karin.

-Bueno hoy vamos a darle la mejor noche a nuestro esposo, además nos debe algunas noches desde que nos casamos- dijo Haku con una sonrisa de pervertida, a Kin y Karin se les puso la cara más roja que una cereza.

-Además, si ustedes deciden pueden estar hoy con Naruto-kun, no las obligaremos a nada, es más es posible que alcancen la unión Cósmica Divina con él- dijo Pandora con tranquilidad, Kin y Karin empezaban a pensar en lo que les dijo la reina del Inframundo, ambas chicas estaban analizando, hasta que dieron su respuesta.

-Bueno yo quiero estar unida a Naruto-kun, así que acepto, además al igual que ustedes yo lo amo, a pesar de lo que me contaron- dijo Kin sonriente, luego siguio Karin.

-Yo tambien quiero estar unida a Naruto-kun y tambien lo amo, pero aun siento que no estoy preparada para tener sexo con él, así que hoy lo dejo pasar, además quiero conocerlo mejor- dijo Karin con una sonrisa.

-Si esa es tu decisión Karin, no hay problemas, no te forzaremos. Ademas cuando sientas que es tiempo de unirte a él, te apoyaremos- dijo Haku con tranquilidad –Ahora veamos ¿que usare esta noche?- dijo la segunda esposa de Hades –Por cierto chicas, nosotras estamos usando un sello antiembarazo, debido a que aun somos jóvenes para ser madres les sugiero que lo usen para evitar estar embarazadas, aunque Hinata y yo estamos pensando tener hijos con él cuando tengamos más edad- dijo con tranquilidad Haku, las chicas estaban sonrojadas por saber que las esposas de Hades pensaban en darle hijos.

-Si alcanzan la unión Divina Cósmica, se realizara una boda especial para reforzarla para siempre la unión y se conviertan en Diosas, cuando el amor sea verdadero y no por egoísmo- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

-¿Una boda especial?- preguntaron tanto Kin como Karin.

-Si, nuestra boda la realizaron los abuelos de Naruto-kun en un jardín especial- contesto Haku comiendo una galleta.

-¿Qué? ¿Mis abuelos?- pregunto asombrada Karin al saber que tenia familiares.

-Si, pero los abuelos de Naruto-kun no son los que piensas Karin, son seres que están más allá de lo que imaginas, aun así Naruto-kun se los explicara- dijo Hinata/Pandora comiendo una galleta –ahora ¿Qué usare para esta noche?- se preguntaba asi misma.

-Yo también estoy igual que tu Hinata- dijo Haku tomando un poco de su té –¿no se si usar ese corset que compre antes de la invasión con mis bragas negras o mi nueva lencería con encaje?- decía en voz alta lla dama de la nieve.

-Yo tambien estoy indecisa, ¿no se si usar mi vestido de latex negro entallado, o usar ese catsuit de cuero negro o usar mi kinomo sin mi ropa interior?- decia Hinata como si fuera algo natural, Kin y Karin estaban muy sonrojadas por las prendas que usarían las señoras Uzumaki para la noche de pasión con su novio.

-Este….yo…no se que usar- dijo Kin muy apenada –la verdad es la primera vez que hago el amor, además tengo algo de miedo- decia una Kin sonrojada y avergonzada, Haku y Hinata se veían entre si y sonreían.

-No te preocupes Kin, sabemos que es tu primera vez además te ayudaremos, lo que te diremos es que Naruto-kun es muy amoroso con la primera vez- dijo Haku recordando como la tomo Hades. Hinata estaba pensando en que usaría Kin para su primera noche con su esposa.

-¡Ya sé!- dijo Hinata/Pandora –Te veras preciosa Kin- dijo Hinata sonriéndole a Kin, la cual estaba algo sonrojada.

-Bueno chicas, yo me tengo que retirar a dejarle el resultado de la evaluación a Tsunade-sama que le hice a Naruto-kun, y seguir con los heridos por la invasión nos vemos- dijo Karin que se levanto se su asiento –Suerte Kin- le dijo Karin a la pelinegra.

-Gracias- contesto la chica, después Karin se retiro al hospital

-Entonces hay que prepararnos- dijo Hinata y las otras chicas asintieron y se levantaron de su lugar. Mientras en la habitación de Naruto/Hades, el cual estaba despierto y sentado sobre su cama, el Dios Mayor tenía una conversación con su inquilino zorruno sobre lo que ocurrió y lo que tendría que hacer.

 _-Despues de lo que ocurrio ayer, creo que debería de seguir entrenando para controlar mi poder dormido-_ dijo Naruto a Kurama, el cual escuchaba con atención.

 ** _-¿Y a donde piensar ir Kit para controlar tu cosmos?-_** pregunto Kurama.

 _-He decidido ir al Santuario de mi sobrina Athena, además de hablar con mi hermano Poseidón, el tiene una persona que me ayudará en mi entrenamiento_ \- contesto el señor del Inframundo.

 ** _-¿Y por que ir al Santuario y hablar con tu hermano?-_** pregunto nuevamente Kurama a Naruto.

 _-Se debe a que ellos tienes a las personas que me ayudaran a mantener mi mente preparada para cuando despierte mi poder-_ contesto Naruto/Hades la pregunta que le formulo Kurama.

 _ **-Tienes razón Kit, lo que ocurrió con la invasión de Orochimaru fue muy peligroso, de hecho sentía que tu mente era tomada por otro ser, sin embargo gracias a tus hembras lograste tomar nuevamente el control de tus emociones y dormir tu cosmos-**_ dijo Kurama, dandele la razón a Hades referente a su poder que despertó de forma inconsciente y evitar repetir un episodio con el ocurrido. Sin embargo su tren de pensamientos fue detenido cuando la puerta de la habitación que compartía con Hinata/Pandora, Haku y Kin se abrió.

Haku y Hinata entraban por la puerta, las cuales iban vestidas de una forma que al Dios del Inframundo casi se desmaya, Hinata/Pandora llevaba un hermoso Quipao color gris sin mangas, con estampados de hojas y flores en colores azul, amarillo, y rojo. Tenía un escote que dejaba ver parte de su busto y arriba de la misma tenia un pequeño moño que sujetaba el cuello de la prenda, en conjunto de una pieza llegaba hasta medio muslo con una abertura a ambos lados del conjunto que enseñaba parte de sus bragas de color blanco. Haku iba vestida con un corset color azul que llegaba desde el busto hasta arriba del ombligo con diseños de flores en negro, con encaje negro en la orilla del busto. Tambien vestia una falda de dos piezas sobre puestas, la pieza exterior de color azul como el corset y la interior de color azul oscuro. Además de unas medias de color negro semitrasnparentes, llevaba botas de tacón negras hasta debajo de la rodilla, unos guantes de cuero negro que le llegaban hasta arriba del codo. Su cabello recogido en un moño y adornado con una rosa de liston morado, alrededor de la flor con listón transparente negro y plumas del mismo color.

Naruto al verlas pensaba que eran más que unas Diosas, estaba embelesado por la belleza de sus esposas al portar esos atuendos.

-¿Te gusta lo que vez Hades-kun?- le pregunto Hinata/Pandora en forma seductora. Naruto/Hades solo mantenía la boca abierta por la escena que veía.

-Por tu expresión cariño, creo que la respuesta es un "Sí"- dijo Haku con un tono sensual igual que Hinata.

-Solo falta que veas a Kin- le dijo Haku, ambas chicas se hicieron a un lado y por la puerta apareció Kin. La chica estaba usando un traje muy sensual, la chica estaba vistiendo un corset que cubria sus divinos pechos, estaba sostenido por la espalda baja por cintas delgadas todo wn color blanco, un liguero de encaje color blanco, una tanga blanca, unas medias en blanco con un estampado de flores en azul celeste. Zapatillas blancas, guantes blancos hasta la mitad de los brazos, cada guante sujetado por cintas rosas y azul oscuro, además traía sobre su cabello un velo tipo novia. Para el Dios mayor Kin se veía igual o superior a la propia Afrodita.

En alguna parte de Kiri, cierta pelimarrón rojiza de cabello largo vestida con un traje ninja de color azul, labios pintados de color rosa estornudaba.

-¡Achuu!- fue el sonido que hizo.

-¿Qué sucede Mei-sama? ¿Esta enferma?- pregunto un peligris con un parche en el ojo izquierdo.

-No es nada- dijo Mei _–Porque siento que tendré que matar a cierto Dios del Inframundo por compararme con una humana-_ fue la línea de pensamientos de la Dama _–aun así le daré una visita para evaluar a las otras novias de mi hermanito ku, ku, ku-_ decía en la mente la pelimarrón rojizo.

De regreso a la habitación de Naruto, este seguía viendo a su novia de pies a cabeza sin decir nada.

-Te…gu…gusta…le que ves…Na…Naruto-kun- decía una tímida y sonrojada Kin al verse comida por el Dios con los ojos. Hinata y Haku reían al ver la expresión de sorpresa de su esposo al ver a Kin, las tres avanzaron a la cama donde estaba Hades de forma sensual,, mientras él se acomodaba para darles espacio a las chicas, Hinata/Pandora fue a la derecha, Haku a la izquierda y Kin la cual empezó a avanzar cual tigre a cazar a su presa.

Cada una de las chicas abrazaba al Dios Mayor, mientras este se sonrojaba por la cercanía de las chicas y la forma de vestir.

-¡Chicas!- exclamo Naruto al sentir los cuerpos de sus esposas y novia en su cuerpo, además sus palabras fueron calladas por el beso que le dio Hinata, luego Haku y finalmente Kin.

-Sabes cariño, después de los exámenes chunnin, decidimos las tres que tendrías un regalo- dijo de forma sensual Hinata/Pandora, el dios se mantenía sonrojado por las chicas.

-Chicas…- iba a decir el Dios, pero fue silenciado por un beso de Hinata/Pandora.

-Sabes cariño, las tres decidimos darte este regalo por lo que hiciste en la aldea- dijo de forma sensual Haku, la cual beso a Hades en los labios –además nos debías algunas noches- contesto con enojo simulado Haku a su esposo. Luego Kin fue la ultima en besarlo en los labios.

-Yo…quiero estar contigo Naruto-kun- dijo la pelinegra muy sonrojada por lo que ocurriría esa noche –Además me salvaste de ser victima de Orochimaru- dijo Kin, la cual nuevamente beso al Dios, Naruto seguía saboreando los labios de Kin, sus esposas sonreían ante la acción de Kin.

-Gracias chicas- dijo el Dios, el cual encendió su cosmos -¡Clon de sombra cósmico!- pronuncio el nombre de la técnica y en la cama aparecieron otros dos clones del mismo Dios, cada uno abrazo a Hinata/Pandora y a Haku, mientras que el original abrazaba a Kin -¿Creen que así podemos disfrutar?- pregunto Naruto/Hades de forma sensual a las chicas, las chicas sonreían pero Haku y Hinata querían hacerlo con el original.

-¡Mooh! Yo quería hacerlo con el original- dijo con un puchero muy lindo una de las reinas del Inframundo –pero siendo tu clon, espero que sea igual de bueno que el original- dijo Hinata, el clon empezó a acariciar a Hinata y besar el cuello de su esposa -¡AAhh! Me retracto es igual de bueno que el original- dijo entre jadeos Pandora –mi amor, acariciame aquí- dijo la ojiperla y tomo la mano del clon para llevarla a su espalda, dandele placer. Con Haku era igual, la pelinegra empezaba a sentir los besos y caricias del clon de su esposo.

-¡Ahh! Sigue cariño, es muy rico- decía entre gemidos Haku, extasiada por como acariciaba su cuerpo el clon. Naruto/Hades mantenía abrazada a Kin, la cual era besada, mientras ella abrazaba a su novio, después el Dios beso el cuello de la chica buscando el punto de placer, encontrándolo y haciendo gemir a Kin.

-¡Ahh! ¡Por Kami! ¡Esto es rico!- dijo Kin que se sentía amada por su Dios - _¿Dónde aprendió a hacer esto?-_ se preguntaba la ex Otonin. Perdida en el placer, Haku y Hinata empezaban acariciar el cuerpo de los clones, los cuales también emitían gemidos de placer provocados por las manos divinas del Dios. Los clones y el Dios empezaban a tomar los senos de las chicas y a darles un tratamiento especial, dándoles más placer, las chicas empezaban a arquearse, pero sostenían la cabeza de su amado Dios. Las manos expertas de Hades, empezaban a quitar las prendas poco a poco y con la delicadeza de una figura de porcelana.

Las chicas estaba casi al borde del primer orgasmo, besaban al Dios y lo acariciaban, a Hinata le quito el traje por completo, dejándola con las bragas, a Kin y Haku les retiro el corset que tenían. Las chicas se separaron y sonrieron con la más grande lujuria que existía.

-Hades-kun, si que eres un amante formidable, deberíamos agradecerle a Afrodita por los consejos- dijo Pandora con una sonrisa.

-Tienes razón cariño, pero ahora disfrutemos nuestra noche- le contesto el clon con una sonrisa y empezó a besar el nacimiento de los senos de la ojiperla.

-¡AAH! Cariño sigue- dijo excitada la reina del Inframundo, lo mismo hacia con Haku, pero el clon enterro su cara entre los pechos de la otra reina del inframundo.

-Naruto, así ¡AAH!- decia Haku muy exitada, con Kin simplemente no podía articular palabra por la sensación agradable que le daba su novio. Hades tomo de su novia uno de los montes del amor y los empezó a besar, haciendo que Kin gemía más.

-¡AHH! ¡AHH! Sigue ¡AHH!- eran las palabras de lujuria que lanzaba la pelinegra, el Dios seguía dándole besos en los pechos de Kin, después poco a poco paso a los pezones erectos de Kin y los empezó a chupar -¡Oh por ti!- dijo extasiada la chica.

-¡Hades-kun sigue, llévame nuevamente a los Campos Elyseos!- eran las palabras de amor que le decía Pandora al sentir la lengua pasar por sus botones rosados, Haku estaba acostada, la chica acariciaba la cabellera de su esposo, mientras este le besaba sus hermosos pezones rosados.

-¡AHH! Amor sigue ¡OHH!- gritaba Haku con el poder de Afrodita -¡AHH! Llévame al paraíso- dijo Haku, el clon que estaba con Hinata, la recostó boca abajo sobre la cama y el Dios besaba la dulce, porcelanizada y bella espalda de su esposa. Kin la tomo y la recostó en la cama, ahora besando su plano abdomen. El Dios les quito el resto de ropa a las diosa y novia, dejándolas desnudas.

-¡Chicas son un manjar digno de los dioses!- les dijo Naruto, el cual poco a poco junto a los clones, se dirigían al fruto prohibido, las chicas sentían la boca, lengua y manos de su amante llegar al pubis, lugar donde estaba lo que ellas con celo guardan a su Dios. Naruto seguía caminando por el sendero que lleva al fruto del pecado carnal. Hasta que llegue a su objetivo, las chicas sabían que era, así que separaron las piernas, dejando ver su delicada fruta prohibida por Dios, sin embargo el pecado era más fuerte, asi que Hades rozo con los dedos ese fruto de las chicas.

-¡Ahh! ¡Hades-kun/Naruto-kun!- gritaron las féminas al sentir como los dedos traviesos del Dios rozaban con descaro su intimidad, el Dios del Inframundo solo sonrió, y siguió con su tarea, después dirigió sus dedos al botón de máximo placer, el cual presiono con delicadeza, obteniendo su meta.

-¡AAAAHHH! ¡AMOR SIGUE!- gritaron las reinas, pues sus mentes estaban centradas en el placer, Hades y los clones despues coloco sus labios y les besaba cual pétalo de rosas su clítoris, las chicas empezaban a moverse por el placer que les otorgaba su Dios. Naruto poco a poco dirigía sus labios a besar los labios vaginales de las chicas, en ese momento les otorgo el cálido beso.

-¡AAAHH!/¡OOOHH!/¡AAAHH!- gritaron al sentir su intimidad ser profanada por el señor del Inframundo con descaro, pero siguió con su tarea, con gran maestría el Dios uso su lengua para degustar ese fruto prohibido y tomar del elixir que de él emanaba, cual ambrosía del Olimpo -¡AAAHH/AAAHH/AAAHH!- gritaban las mujeres al sentir que el invitado descarado entraba en su ser, pues Naruto/Hades y sus clones introdujeron la lengua en las vaginas de sus amantes. Las chicas llegaban al máximo placer, rozando las nubes del monte Olimpo.

-¡Naruto-Kun/Hades-kun ya no puedo!- dijeron las damas, las cuales estaban en el climax del placer -¡Me vengo!- gritaron al llegar al más violento orgasmo de sus divinas vidas, el Dios y sus clones se separaron de la intimidad de las chicas, las cuales jadeaban de cansancio y placer.

-¡Woow! ¿Quién te enseño hacer eso Naruto-kun?- pregunto una sonrojada Kin aun jadeando.

-Digamos que cierta Diosa pervertida, despues te llevo con ella, es una experta en el tema- djo Naruto/Hades con una sonrisa.

-Bueno amor, ahora es nuestro turno de darte placer- dijo Haku con una sonrisa, la cual beso en la boca al clon, lo mismo hicieron Hinata/Pandora con el clon y Kin al original, el Dios las acepto con gusto, Haku y Pandora al tener experiencia, empezaban a besar el cuerpo de su esposo, con Kin se le dificultaba seguirlas, pero era orientaba por Naruto, las chicas llegaban poco a poco al pectoral de los Dioses y besaban los pezones.

-¡AHHH! Chicas- dijo el Dios con un toque de lujuria, las chicas chupaban los pezones de Naruto, con sus manos le quitaban el bóxer poco a poco, dejando expuesto su masculinidad, las manos inexpertas de Kin temblaban, pero Hades las tomo entre las suyas y la guío, después cada chica bajaba por el torso y abdomen del Naruto y sus clones, besándolo y acariciándolo dándole más placer a la Divinidad.

-¡AHH! ¡AHH! ¡AHH!- jadeaban los tres hombres al sentir que Afrodita estaba en el cuarto, Hinata/Pandora, Haku y Kin solo sonreían al ver los puntos vulnerables de Naruto, así que siguieron con su tarea, las chicas dejaban su rastro de lujuria ocasionada por sus lenguas, el falo del Dios poco a poco obtenía el poder necesario para la noche. Las Diosas y humana empezaron a bajar a tomar entre sus manos los dos bultos del Dios, jugaban con ellos y presionaban cual delicado cristal entre sus manos. Las chicas iban bajando poco a poco, haciendo enloquecer al Dios por la sensación que le daban, Hinta/Pandora, Haku y Kin usaban sus manos para tomar el miembro y empezar a masajearlo con delicadeza, el Dios y sus clones empezaban a viajar a los campos Elyseos y de ahí al propio Olimpo.

-¡AAAAH!- era el canto de la lujuria que lanzaba Hades al sentir los delicados dedos de las chicas. Las Diosas y humana sonreían con perversión, Hinata y Haku empezaban a besar la hombría de los clones, Kin tenia algo de miedo –Kin, no tienes que hacerlo- le dijo Naruto/Hades al ver a la chica dudar, sin embargo Kin solo lo veía con una sonrisa.

-No Naruto-kun, debo hacerlo- dijo la chica y metio el pene del Dios en la boca, empezaba a darle placer, el Dios al igual que los clones se perdían entre el deseo, la lujuria y el amor, Kin era una inexperta en el hecho de hacer una felación, pero Naruto la guiaba con las manos en la cabeza de la chica -¡AHH! Kin ¡AAAH!- gritaba el nombre de su novia, mientras que los clones fueron acostados por las esposas, dándoles una felación haciéndolos arquearse del placer.

-¡AAAH! ¡AAAHH! ¡AAAAAH!- eran los gritos del Dios del Inframundo -¡Yo a venirme Kin!- le dijo Naruto a su novia, la cual seguía con su trabajo –¡me vengo! ¡AAAAH!- le aviso, Naruto eyaculo en la boca de su novia, la cual lo acepto con gusto.

-¡Es muy rico!- dijo Kin con una sonrisa, Hinata y Haku hicieron que los clones eyacularan en sus bocas, al igual que la chica pelinegra, degustaban el semen de Naruto/Hades.

-¡Es rico tu semen cariño!- le dijo Hinata al clon, el cual se levanto y beso a la ojiperla, Haku también era besada, Kin recibió el beso del Dios original, los tres Dioses iban acostando poco a poco a las doncellas, las cuales empezaban a preparar el terreno de la lujuria, Hinata Y Haku abrieron las piernas invitando a sus esposos a iniciar su ritual amoroso.

-¡Vamos cariño, hagamos el amor!- dijo Haku, la cual sentía como era penetrada por su esposo de forma rápida -¡AAAHH!- grito la pelinegra de la nieve al sentir el miembro en su interior -¡Amor si que tienes ganas!- dijo Haku. Por otro lado Hinata/Pandora tambien sentía como su esposo la hacia suya con la estocada del amor del pene de Hades.

-¡AAAH! Cariño, vamos hazme tuya- dijo la Diosa ojiperla, invitando al señor del Inframundo a empezar a mover las caderas embistiendo a la chica -¡AAH! ¡AAH! ¡OHH! ¡Sigue así amor!- decía una extasiada Pandora, Kin estaba recostada empezando a sentir como el pene de su novio entraba poco a poco en su intimidad.

-¡Naruto-kun, por favor se cariñoso conmigo!- dijo la chica, el Dios se acerco y le hablo al oído.

-Tranquila Kin, puede que duela, pero no te lastimaré- le dijo de forma tierna a su futura esposa y reina del Inframundo, el pene entraba poco a poco, la chica se aferraba al cuerpo de su amante al sentir como le quitaban su virginidad, el Dios sintió el sacrificio virginal de la chica, así que metió su pene con suma delicadeza, rompiendo el Himen de la chica.

-¡AAAHH!- grito Kin al sentir que le entrego su virginidad al Dios, la chica al igual que Hinata y Haku empezó a llorar de felicidad.

-¡Amor estoy feliz de que seas tu la que tomo mi virginidad, te amo Naruto-kun!- le dijo Kin a su amante, el Dios la beso con mucha pasión y amor a su novia.

-¡Te amo Kin-chan!- dijo el Dios que volvía a besar a su novia, la chica se relajaba poco a poco.

-Puedes moverte Naruto-kun- dijo la chica, el Dios sonrió y empezó la danza del amor, al principio Kin sentía algo de dolor, pero este se fue transformando en placer, uno que por primera vez sentía -¡AHH! ¡AHH! Naturo-kun!- le gritaban la pelinegra al sentir como su futuro esposo la tomaba con mucho amor y pasión, sentía que viajaba al paraíso, Hinata habia cambiado de posición con el clon y ella era la que estaba arriba del mismo, mientras el clon tomaba entre sus manos los senos de la chica y los masajeaba, Haku era penetrada por el clon de forma de cucharita, al igual de Pandora, el Dios masajeaba uno de los senos de la chica, mientras se daban un beso.

-¡AAH! ¡AAH! ¡AHH! Sigue amor, sigue- decía Haku muy excitada por la penetración que recibía de su esposo, la cual la llevaba al lugar donde se caso, Kin era la que más disfrutaba ser penetrada por Naruto.

-¡AAAAH! ¡Naruto-kun si…mfhm!- no pudo terminar la oración, pues fue callada por un beso del Dios al tenerla en su posición. La habitación era un ambiente digno de la Diosa del Amor carnal, Afrodita. Los amantes seguían en su juego, las damas y el Dios cambiaban de posiciones, era una noche donde el pecado de la lujuria se había instalado, los cuerpos sudoroso bailaban en la cama, no había nada que los detuviera, salvo que el momento del clímax.

-¡Naruto-kun! ¡AAH! ¡OHH! Ya no…!AHH! Ya no ¡AAH! Puedo ¡OHH!- decía Kin, la cual estaba llegando a su gran esperado orgasmo.

-¡Hades! ¡Me corro!- dijo Hinata/Pandora al sentir que su esperado orgasmo llegaba.

-¡Naruto-kun! ¡Naruto-kun! ¡AAAHH! ¡Me corro! –dijo Haku con lujuria.

-¡Yo tambien Pandora/Haku/Kin!- dijeron los tres Dioses, los cuales aumentaron el ritmo hasta que llego lo inminente.

-¡AAAAAAAAHH!- gritaron los seis amantes, los cuales cayeron rendidos a la cama, los clones se desvanecieron en partículas de luz, dejando a Naruto, Haku, Hinata y Kin recostados en la cama.

-¡Te amo Naruto-kun!- dijo Kin y beso a su novios.

-También te amo Kin- dijo el Dios, luego se acerco Haku y lo beso.

-Te amo cariño- dijo la dama de hielo, la cual se recostó a un lado de su esposo.

-También te amo Haku-chan- dijo Naruto/Hades, sin embargo Hinata/Pandora era otra cosa, pues la ojiperla se acerco por la espalda y lo abrazo.

-Sabes cariño, tú clon era bueno, pero yo quiero al original- djo de forma sensual Pandora a Naruto.

-Nunca te habia visto así Pandora, pero encantado de conceder tu deseo- dijo Naruto/Hades que beso a su esposa y la empezó a poseer con lujuria. Al final los amantes se durmieron debido al cansancio de la noche, en ese momento una bola de humo aparece en la habitación.

 **-¡Demonios! Si que se les alborota la hormona a estos lujuriosos-** dijo Kurama, el cual estaba muy sonrojado por los gritos que lanzaron los chicos **–Yo mejor me voy a buscar a Matatabi para que se me baje la calentura de haber visto y escuchado a estos locos del sexo-** dijo el Zorro y salio del cuarto. A Kin tambien la rodeo un aura de color blanco-dorado, dando a entender que alcanzo la unión cósmica divina.

Fin Flash Back.

Las chicas estaban en la cocina, después de levantarse y vestirse, Hades aun seguía durmiendo por la sesión nocturna y su recuperación física.

-¡Felicidades Kin!- dijo una sonriente Hinata/Pandora –alcanzaste la unión divina cósmica, eso significa que realmente amas a Naruto a pesar de ser un Dios y casi destruir a la aldea- dijo Hinata.

-¡Gracias Hinata!- dijo Kin sonrojada por su momento con Hades.

-¡Vaya Kin! En tus ojos se ve el universo y la energía que decía Karin- dijo Haku al ver directamente a los ojos de la chica, la cual tenía el mismo fenómeno que cuando las esposas lo hicieron por primera vez –aun asi te falta que te tengas tu boda con Naruto-kun, pero eso puede esperar, no tienes problemas con nadie- dijo Haku, pues ella y Hinata si tenían problemas con ciertos Ancianos codiciosos.

-Pero tendrás que despertar tu cosmos- dijo Pandora, la cual la chica asintió –además de despertar tus otros sentidos- hablo la ojiperla con calma.

-¿otros sentidos?- pgunto asombrada Kin, las esposas asintieron –Pero se que el hombre tiene solo cinco sentidos ¿Cómo es posible que tenga mas sentidos?- pregunto Kin.

-Veras Kin, el humano tiene cinco sentidos primordiales, pero podemos despertar otros que estan más alla de los mismos, el 6° sentido se podía decir que es la intuición, el 7° sentido es el cosmos definitivo y el 8° sentido es el que esta muy en el fondo del cosmos, y se le conoce como el Arayashiki- explico Hinata tomando su desayuno con calma.

-¡Increíble! Entonces ¿ustedes ya despertaron los otros sentidos?- cuestionó Kin

-Si, el despertar de cada sentido depende de la persona y su cosmos, pero también de su voluntad y entrenamiento. Nosotras despertamos hasta el 7° sentido, pero después de nuestra boda se nos fue despertado el 8° sentido, el Arayashiki, aquel que permite ir y venir libremente por el reino de Naruto-kun, sin ser victimas de sus reglas o influencia- dijo Haku, la cual tomaba un poco de té.

-¿El 8° sentido hace eso?- pregunto Kin muy asombrada.

-Si, las personas no son conscientes de que tiene este sentido, sino hasta que muere, muy pocos lo despiertan, pero para despertarlo tienen que entrar al inframundo y caminar por él, es decir estar al borde de la muerte, eliminar los otros 7 sentidos para despertar el 8°- explicaba Pandora, Kin estaba asustada de estar en la muerte –Tranquila Kin, si logras despertar tu cosmos con el entrenamiento adecuado, podrás despertar el 8° sentido- dijo Hinata con calma, tranquilizándola –pero eso si, el entrenamiento de un santo, marino, dios guerrero o espectro son casi mortales, pero se que podrás superar los obstáculos- dijo Pandora con los ojos cerrados a la novia de Naruto, Kin sonrio y asintió con energía.

-¡Es interesante lo que un Dios puede hacer!- dijo emocionada Kin.

-Es cierto, pero los Dioses tambien tienen sus resonsabilidades, como nosotras, debemos de organizar y administrar tanto el Inframundo como el ejercito de espectro y darle apoyo a Naruto, además por lo que se nos falta despertar el 9° sentido a nosotros, pero eso será despues que manejemos el 8° sentido- dijo Hinata/Pandora asombrando a las otras chicas.

-No sabia que habia otro sentido que despertar Hinata- pregunto Haku muy asombrada.

-De hecho los Dioses pueden acceder a ese sentido más lejano que el 8°, Hades aun tiene su 9° sentido dormido, y cuando lo despierte accederá a un estado divino comparable o superior al de los dioses Olimpos, nosotras también podemos acceder gracias a las manzana y al agua de los abuelos- dijo Hinata.

-Ahora recuerdo, los señores nos dijeron que gracias a la unión divina y a lo que nos dieron en nuestra boda accederíamos a un poder más allá, pero solo lo haremos porque amamos de verdad a Naruto-kun- dijo con una sonrisa Haku.

-¡Wooow! Es increíble- dijo Kin muy asombrada –pero aun así no claudicare, entrenare muy duro y las alcanzaré- dijo con convicción Kin, las chicas solo rieron y siguieron desayunando.

En la mansión del clan Hyuga, había una reunión entre los viejos y casi decadentes consejeros del clan Hyuga con un hombre de 40 años y un joven de 16 años.

-Muy bien, es hora de hacer el tratado de compromiso entre usted y la familia- dijo uno de los viejos consejeros, el cual era el de mayor jerarquía.

-Tiene razón, mi hijo esta muy ansioso de conocer a su futura esposa- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa, el chico solo sonreía de forma arrogante.

-Seria muy interesante ver a la que va a ser mi futura esposa y madre de mis hijos- dijo el chico con arrogancia.

-De acuerdo, enviaré a llamar a la hija mayor de Hiashi- fueron las palabras del padre de Hiashi –Hiashi por favor llama a Hinata- dijo su padre al lider.

-Sabes padre, mi hija esta en otro lugar, además estas en un terreno que no podrás salir ni con ayuda del propio Hokage, pero si insistes lo haré- dijo para pararse y salir al exterior del cuarto de reunión para encontrarse con Neji.

-Neji, ve por Hinata a su casa- dijo el tío de Neji.

-De acuerdo, espero que Naruto no desate nuevamente su ira como la vez pasada- dijo Neji temeroso de volver a sentir ese enorme poder.

-Eso esperemos, además siento que el esposo de mi hija ya tiene la sorpresa preparada- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, Neji también sonrió porque sabia que era la caída definitiva del consejo Hyuga a manos del Dios del Inframundo.

 **Hasta aquí llega el capítulo del hoy, espero y les haya gustado el lemon, con un cuarteto y haya despertado sus más oscuras pasiones, parece que los consejeros del clan Hyuga harán su jugada ¿Que pasara con Hinata y el consejo? Bueno léanlo en el siguiente capitulo. Al principio escribí que les daría una noticia y es la siguiente:**

 **Banda, adopte una historia del autor Animeloco de nombre "Hijo de la luna y la noche" 100% Naruhina, motivo: lo dejo de escribir a raíz que se le descompuso su memoria USB y por tal motivo no la continuara, debido a que tenia el archivo (Ya saben ya somos dependiente a la tecnología y si se descompone nos frustramos), es así que ahora seré el que lleve la batuta de la historia, la publicaré desde el principio, le haré correcciones, ediciones necesarias sin romper la trama, que es excelente, teniendo el apoyo por el propio autor, entonces no se lo pierdan. En cuanto a mi segunda historia "El nacer de un Ángel caído, una Succubu y una Diosa", estoy trabajando para traerles el siguiente capítulo. Sin más nos leemos en la siguiente. Chao.**


	45. Capítulo 44: Hinata Vs el consejo Hyuga

**Hola Banda de Fanfic ¿Cómo están? Hoy es 15 de mayo día del maestro, un día donde se debe de festejar a aquellos que hacen una buena labor enseñando, sin embargo aquí en México, la palabra maestro se acabo hace años, y no me refiero a la reforma educativa (Que solo es otra ley del montón que no sirve de nada), sino que a diferencia de estos "maestro" de hoy, los verdaderos maestros son aquellas personas que realmente te enseñan, pero por medio de la experiencia, enseñan cosas útiles para la vida, no como hoy que solo es cállate, siéntate y memoriza. El verdadero maestro es habla, juega, cáete, llora, levántate, cuéntame lo que ocurrió, ve tus propios errores, yo te ayudo a que tu los soluciones, vamos a pensar, vamos a crear y sobre todo vamos a cuestionar, entre otras valiosas cosas.**

 **El maestro de hoy se ha convertido en una de las fuentes de intoxicación dentro de las escuelas, maestros que gritan, que humillan, mestros que les dicen a los niños que juegan por naturaleza "Su hijo tiene TDAH" (Trastorno de Deficit de Atención con Hiperactividad) trastorno que no existe y que fue inventado para vender más Ritalin en las escuelas de Estados Unidos y una excusa de condicionar al niño, cuando el niño es natural que sea hiperactivo, solo es cuestión de enseñarle como canalizar su energia. Los maestros actuales, en México, ya no tienen la capacidad de como dirigir a un grupo de, ni las herramientas para acercarse de forma hunama al alma del niñosniño, del adolescente, o del joven. Solamente crean maquinas para producir, no para sentir, ni para pensar. Además aquí en mi país el ser maestro es dejar a los niños sin conocimiento o enseñanzas para irse a marchar a un mitín político, a quejarse por un pedazo de papel inútil llamado "reforma educativa", o simplemente no enseñar solo por querer unos papeles inútiles y pedazos de metal sin valor llamado "dinero". Me han tocado maestros que verdaderamente me han enseñando, pero desde la practica, y no desde el lee esto y después lo vemos, me han corregido mis errores desde mi perspectiva, me han llamado la atención y me han hecho caminar por mi propio camino, son los guias del presente. A todos ellos les digo ¡Felicidades! Como quisiéramos que haya más maestros que enseñaran desde fuera del sistema y no desde adentro. Cuanquiera puede ser maestros, desdelos padres, hasta el que practica el oficio más humilde, esos los hemos olvidado.**

 **Bueno banda esta son unas palabras para los maestro, pasemos a la Historia que nos compete, con el siguiente capítulo que nos mostrará unos personajes que esperaban, sin más comenzamos.**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju, dios o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju, dios o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

-¡Katon: jutsu gran bola de fuego! o ¡Marioneta cósmica!- técnica o jutsu.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Masashi Kishimoto, solo soy dueño de la historia, tampoco lo hago con fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

Capítulo 44: Hinata Vs el consejo Hyuga.

En la entrada de la aldea de Konoha, más precisamente en el camino que conducía a la misma, un contingente de samuráis iba acompañando a un carruaje, el cual tenía el escudo del país de la primavera.

-¡Alto!- dijo uno de los guardías de la entrada de Konoha –diga los motivos de la visita a la aldea de Konoha- hablo el mismo guardia, uno de los samurái se acerco al shinobi.

-La Daimyo y su esposo del país de la primavera vienen a una reunión con el Hokage y con la familia Hyuga- contesto el samurái en turno, los guardias al escuchar de quien se trataba dejaron libre el paso, el contingente pasó al interior de la aldea y se enfilo a la torre del Hokage. Los guardias estaban asombrados por la repentina visita de la Daimyo del país de la primavera.

La gente veía el contingente pasar, asombrándose de quienes eran los samuráis, el contingente siguió avanzando y de detuvo frente a la torre del Hokage, del carruaje bajo una mujer alta tiene el cabello de color azul el cual lo lleva largo, le cae por su espalda, y dos mechones que se curvan ligeramente en su frente, sus ojos son de color azulado, su piel es un tanto oscura, lleva un Kimono de realeza y su corona, después descendió un hombre, el cual tenia una túnica color negra, su cabello de color gris largo hasta la espalda, además de tener unos ojos de color naranja claro, el hombre le dio la mano a la chica y ambos entraron a la torre Hokage, llegaron a la sala, donde estaba la secretaria del Hokage.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Tomoyo y soy la secretaria del Hokage ¿Tiene alguna cita con el Hokage?- pregunto la chica con la mayor amabilidad.

-Dígale que la Daimyo de la primavera desea verlo- contesto la chica con tranquilidad.

-Lo siento, pero el Hokage esta con otras personas en su oficina- dijo la chica con amabilidad, en eso el hombre se acerca a la secretaria.

-Digale que por favor que Minos el Daimyo del país de la primavera viene a la reunión- dijo Minos con seriedad en sus palabras.

-¿Dijo Minos? Entonces puede pasar- dijo la secretaria, la cual toco a la puerta.

-¡Adelante!- la chica abrió la puerta e ingreso la pareja, en el interior habia dos hombre vestidos de negro, los cuales voltearon a ver a los recién llegados.

-Hokage-sama, el Daimyo Minos esta aquí junto a su esposa- dijo la secretaria.

-Gracias Tomoyo- contesto y la chica se retiro a su escritorio –Gusto en volverlo a ver Minos-san- saludo el Hokage con amabilidad.

-Igualmente digo Hiruzen, algo de tiempo desde que se caso el señor Hades- contestó con una sonrisa.

-Vaya Minos, entonces los rumores eran ciertos, te casaste- dijo el hombre de cabello rubio cobrizo.

-Bueno, no soy el único ¿verdad Radamanthys? Se que tienes un romance con una chica de la aldea- contradijo el Daimyo al chico pelirrubio, haciendo que se sonrojara –pero dejemos de lado esto, ¿Cómo has estado Aiaco?- pregunto el peligris a un pelinegro.

-Bastante ocupado, pero veo que hoy vienes acompañado ¿Quién es tu esposa?- pregunto Aiaco.

-Ella es Koyuki Hazahana, Koyuki ellos son Aiaco de Garuda espectro de la estrella celeste de la valentía, el otro hombre es Radamanthys de Wivern espectro celeste de la ferocidad y jueces del inframundo- presento Minos a los Jueces del Inframundo.

-Encantada de conocerlos, la verdad no pude saber de ustedes en la boda del Dios Hades, pero Minos me contaba historia de ustedes- contesto la Daimyo con serenidad.

-Es un gusto conocerla Koyuki- contestaron ambos hombre.

-Bueno es hora de dar inicio a esta pequeña reunión, el motivo es la esposa de Naruto, Hinata- dijo el Hokage con mucha seriedad.

-Así es Hokage-dono, el señor Thánatos nos había informado de los movimientos de la familia de la señora Pandora para comprometerla- dijo Minos.

-No solo la señora Pandora, sino también la señora Haku con el temor de que la ingresen de forma ilegal a formar parte de un programa llamado NE- contesto Aiaco con molestia.

-A la señora Pandora, buscan comprometerla con el hijo de un contrabandista de armas en el País de la primavera, el cual he estado persiguiendo por meses, su nombre es Makoto Yakanami, el cual busca alianza con los ancianos del clan Hyuga mediante el compromiso del hijo de este llamado Yato Yakanami- dijo Minos con bastante enojo.

-Tambien venimos a protege a las señoritas Kin y Karin de la escoria que hay en su aldea- dijo Radamanthys muy enojado.

-Entiendo las razones su señorías, es por eso que me alegra que estén presentes, y así demos más peso al matrimonio de los Dioses- dijo Hiruzen con tranquilidad.

-Muy bien Hokage-dono, vayamos de inmediato a la mansión Hyuga a detener este sacrilegio- dijo Koyuki igual de seria que los hombres.

-Entonces síganme- dijo el Hokage y se paro de su asiento para conducir a los jueces y Daimyo a la mansión Hyuga.

En la mansión Uzumaki, Hinata, Haku, Kin y Karin hacían un poco de entrenamiento, mientras que Naruto seguía descansando, en ese momento en la entrada de la mansión toca, Hinata deja su práctica y se dirige a la entrada topándose con Neji.

-Neji nii-san ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto la Uzumaki y reina del Inframundo.

-Hinata-sama, el consejo requiere de su presencia, es debido a su "compromiso"- dijo Neji, la Diosa estaba un poco preocupada, pero ya tenia un plan en caso de una emergencia.

-En seguida voy- contesto Hinata e ingreso a la mansión, donde les comento a las demás chicas sobre lo que ocurria, las chicas le dieron suerte, entonces Hinata/Pandora salio acompañada de su primo a la mansión Hyuga, una vez presente los dos chicos entraron y Hinata se dirigio a la sala de reunión del consejo.

-Muy bien una vez que estamos reunidos, damos inicio a la sesión de hoy- dijo el padre de Hiashi, el cual estaba un poco nervioso por lo que podría ocurrir hoy –como sabes bien Hiashi, el consejo del clan ha decidido que tu hija contraiga matrimonio para preservar el status del clan- dijo el anciano padre de Hiashi, el cual por dentro estaba furioso de los planes de los codiciosos consejeros –por lo cual este honorable consejo a preparado un tratado de matrimonio con el hijo de Makoto Yakanami aquí presente- dijo el padre de Hiashi, el chico de pelo negro, ojos del mismo color Yukata negra con detalles en dorado tenia una sonrisa de felicidad por saber que se casaría con una bella chica.

-Lady Hinata, déjeme presentarme, soy Yato Yakanami- dijo el chico, por un lado Hinata/Pandora no estaba impresionada, su esposo era mejor que el chico.

En la habitación de Naruto/Hades, el Dios estaba durmiendo con tranquilidad, sin embargo se empezaba a manifestar una sombra a un costado de la cama, la cual era una chica de cabello rubio y ojos color lavanda, la cual miraba a Naruto con ternura, la chica se acerca y se sienta en una orilla de la cama, empieza a acariciar el cabello del Dios.

 **-Muy pronto cariño volvemos a estar nuevamente junto, y esas perras y Pandora me las pagaran por haberte alejado de mi-** dijo la chica con enojo hacia las esposas/novias de Hades, después procedio a darle un beso en la frente del Dios **–Es muy lindo cuando duerme, descuida cariño, pronto nos veremos-** dijo la chica y desapareció de la habitación, sin embargo Naruto/Hades no estaba del todo dormido y alcanzo a escuchar lo que dijo la chica.

-No te dejaré que les hagas daño a mis amadas, sobre todo a Pandora; las protegeré de ti. Perséfone- dijo el Dios Mayor, el cual se levanto de la cama, para vestirse y después dirigirse a almorzar junto a las chicas. En la mansión Hyuga, Hinata estaba en el salón de reunión del consejo del clan Hyuga, la chica estaba realizando sus planes para que no cayera en las manos de un hombre que no ama.

-Makoto Yamanaki por medio del consejo del clan Hyuga ¿Acepta que su hijo se comprometa con la Heredera del clan Hyuga?- pregunto el padre de Hiashi al hombre.

-¡Claro que acepto que mi hijo se case con la chica!- exclamo el hombre.

-Muy bien ¿Y tú Hiashi…?- pero el anciano no acabo de hablar porque la ojiperla empezó con su plan.

-Yo me casaré con aquel hombre que me venza- dijo la Ojiperla divina, los ancianos del consejo empezaban a hablar entre ellos. El padre de Hinata sonreía por el buen plan de su hija.

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto el padre de Hiashi con enojo.

-Que yo me casaré con el hombre que me venza- volvió a decir Hinata la frase con impetú.

-¡Niña! Son sabes con quien te enfrentas- dijo con enojo una anciana del consejo.

-¡Claro que lo sé! Me enfrento con un monton de viejos que no tienen poder sobre mí- dijo la Diosa con seguridad.

-¡Hiashi! Es asi como educas a tu hija- dijo con enojo el abuelo de Hinata a Hiashi. El cual solo sonreía de forma discreta.

-Así es, yo la eduque para que se defendiera de ustedes, y de cualquier otra persona- dijo el líder del clan Hyuga con orgullo –Ademas ustedes no tiene poder sobre el clan, pues su puesto es de aconsejar, no de liderar- respondió Hiashi. Yato estaba interesado por Hinata, pues su liderazgo era inusual, al igual que su belleza.

-Acepto su reto Lady Hinata- dijo Yato con una sonrisa, el padre del chico también sonreía. En la entrada de la propiedad Hyuga, el contingente de los tres jueces, junto a Koyuki y Hiruzen acompañados de los samurái estaba en las puertas, los guardias al verlos se sorprendieron de su presencia.

-Venimos a ver a Hiashi- dijo el Hokage con seriedad.

-Hiashi-sama esta con el consejo, pero pueden pasar- dijo uno de los guardias y dejaron via libre para que los señores pasaran al interior. Dentro del recinto, Hiashi estaba observando como se desarrollaban los eventos entre su hija y el chico pretencioso, sin embargo estos fueron interrumpidos por el Hokage.

-¡Ah! Hokage-sama, es un gusto que este presente para validar el compromiso entre la heredera del clan Hyuga y el hijo de Makoto Yakanami- dijo uno de los ancianos al Hokage, para Koyuki y a los jueces las palabras hechas por el anciano causo enojo, pero pudieron disimularlo muy bien –Koyuki-sama, nos honra su presencia en este enlace significativo- se dirigió el mismo anciano a la Daimyo.

-Gracias por el honor- dijo la chica con neutralidad, pero por dentro estaba asqueada por la arrogancia derrochada por el anciano.

-Gracias por su bienvenida, pero no estoy aquí para validar nada- dijo el Hokage, el consejo y los hombres estaba sorprendidos por las palabras del viejo mono –estoy aquí por un asunto de importancia internacional- concluyo Hiruzen, los demás estaban asombrado por lo que dijo el líder de la aldea, un asunto de corte internacional.

-Disculpe Hokage-sama pero ¿de que asunto internacional se trata como para venir al clan Hyuga?- pregunto uno de los ancianos del consejo.

-es un asunto entre el líder del clan Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga- dijo el anciano Kage con seriedad, el líder de la aldea aun no podía revelar el apellido de Hinata como Uzumaki, pero pronto lo haría saber.

-¿El líder del clan Uzumaki? Disculpe Hokage-sama, pero ese clan esta actualmente extinto- dijo el padre de Hiashi muy confundido con lo que dijo el Hokage.

-Se equivocan, el clan Uzumaki tiene un heredero y las personas que me acompañan son los que representan al líder del clan en su ausencia- comento Hiruzen, Hiashi sonreía por el apoyo de Naruto a su hija.

-Hokage-sama ¿Qué tiene que ver el líder del clan Uzumaki con la hija mayor de Hiashi?- pregunto una anciana con asombro.

-Permitame responder Hokage-dono- contesto Minos con tranquilidad –El líder del clan Uzumaki esta casado con Hinata, adoptando el apellido Uzumaki- respondió Minos. Asombrando a los demás miembros del consejo y a su "prometido" junto a su padre.

-¡Hiashi, como pudiste ocultar algo así!- dijo muy enojado el padre del líder.

-Es algo que el líder del clan Uzumaki y yo acordamos, además mi hija deja de pertenecer al clan Hyuga y es la matriarca del clan Uzumaki junto a otras personas- dijo el líder del clan Hyuga. Hana, Hizashi Y Hiraki estaba sonrientes por lo que dijo Hiashi, por fin podría poner en su lugar a los pretenciosos consejeros.

En la mansión Uzumaki, Naruto almorzaba con tranquilidad junto a las chicas, las cuales acabaron de entrenar.

-Naruto-kun ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto Kin algo sonrojada por la noche de pasión que tuvo con el Dios.

-Me siento descansado y listo para una misión- contesto de forma feliz el rubio, Karin y Haku sonrieron por lo dicho por Hades –Por cierto ¿Dónde esta Hinata-chan?- pregunto Naruto con un poco de preocupación.

-Ella esta en el complejo Hyuga, tratando el asunto del compromiso arreglado por el consejo de Fósiles de su anterior clan- dijo Haku, el Dios sabía a lo que se refería su esposa por lo cual acabo de almorzar.

-Bueno, acabé- dijo Naruto/Hades, el cual se levanto, tomó su plato y cubiertos para llevarlos a lavar, una vez acabado se dirigió a las chicas –Bueno queridas, iré a ver como le va a Hinata-chan, en cualquier emergencia les enviaré un clon de sombra pasara avisarles- expreso el Dios a su esposa y novias.

-Claro Naruto-kun, cuídate- le respondieron y recibieron un beso por parte del chico rubio. En el complejo del clan Hyuga, las situación referente a Hinata se estaban poniendo tensas, mas con el hijo de Makoto.

-¡No importa que este casada con un perdedor. Yo Yato Yakanami acepto el reto de Lady Hinata a un duelo! si pierde tendrá que ser mi esposa- dijo con algo de enojo Yato, Hinata estaba tranquila, en ese momento se acerca Minos.

-Mi señora ¿esta seguro de lo que hace?- pregunto Minos con inseguridad a las palabras de la Diosa.

-No te preocupes Minos, solo intervengan cuando sea necesario- le dijo Hinata/Pandora al juez del Inframundo.

-De acuerdo, pero si pierdes tendrás que dar una compensación por el daño a mi persona- dijo Hinata con mucha seriedad, Hiashi y su familia estaban sorprendidos por las palabras que dijo la chica.

-De acuerdo, una vez hecho el reto, pasemos a un campo de entrenamiento donde se hara el combate- dijo Hiashi, y todos los presentes salieron al campo de entrenamiento. Hinata y Yato se pusieron en posición de combate.

-Es una lastima lady Hinata tenerla que golpear como lo hermosa que es- dijo Yato con una sonrisa –usted seria una esposa perfecta- fue el comentario arrogante que hizo el chico. Hinata/Pandora no contesto, solo se limito a observar.

-¿Estan listos?- dijo Hiashi, ambos combatientes asintieron -¡Hajime!- dijo el patriarca, los contricantes se lanzaron en un ataque de Taijutsu, la Diosa esquivaba con maestria los golpes del chico arrogante, era más un baile que un combate.

-¡Es maravilloso lady Hinata!- dijo el chico que se asombraba por la habilidad de Hinata –seras la perfecta esposa- dijo Yato con una sonrisa, mas Hinata no le afectaba, hasta que en un descuido la chica le dio un golpe en el estomago, haciéndolo doblar del dolor, después Hinata aprovecho para darle una patada en la cara al chico, el cual después se recupero de inmediato, Hinata en la pelea nunca activo su Byakugan y además usaba el taijutsu de Naruto.

-¡Hiashi! ¿Por qué tu hija no usa el Junken del clan?- pregunto el padre del lider.

-Es simple, le permití a Hinata que aprendiera otro estilo de taijutsu, además ella usa junken- contesto Hiashi, los ancianos del consejo Hyuga estaban molestos que la chica haya roto sus tradiciones. Makoto Yakanami también veía el combate, pero sabia que su hijo estaba perdiendo el duelo contra la chica. El encuentro seguía y Hinata parecía bailarina por los movimientos del estilo de la grulla.

-La señora Pandora es muy fuerte a pesar de no estar usando su cosmos y su chakra- cometo Radamanthys.

-Es cierto, no por nada el señor Hades la entreno en persona, al igual que Anko y Yugao- le dijo Aiaco a su compañero, que ambos veían la pelea.

-Cariño, ¿esos que esta ahí no son los contrabandistas que estamos buscando en el país?- pregunto Koyuki al ver reconocer a Makoto y a su hijo.

-Son los mismos, así que era cierto lo que dijo el Hokage, este consejo esta podrido desde la raíz- le contesto Minos a Koyuki –después del combate nos encargaremos de ellos, mientras solo mantengamos nuestro perfil bajo- dijo el juez, la chica asintió a las palabras de su esposo y ambos siguieron viendo el combate. La ojiperla seguía en el combate, esquivaba y contraatacaba al chico, mientras este no podía ingresar a la defensa de la chica.

-Es buena Lady Hinata, pero esto se acabó- dijo Yato y de inmediato le dio un golpe en el abdomen de Hinata y otro en el rostro e inmediatamente saltar lejos de ella, Hinata por su parte se mantenía estática en su lugar.

-Sabes mi esposo siempre dice que un golpe no te hace el vencedor- contesto la chica, la cual retomo su postura. Yato estaba sorprendido por como la chica estaba ilesa despues de recibir esos tremendos golpea que harían que un contrincante cayera.

-¿Cómo pudiste soportar esos golpes?- pregunto muy anonadado Yato, Hinata solo sonreía.

-Mi esposo golpea más duro que tú, además me enseño un estilo más antiguo que el Junken, por eso puedo soportar los golpes- contestó Hinata con la postura de la grulla.

-En definitiva, serás mi esposa y madre de mis hijos- contestó Yato con una sonrisa, cosa que le acuso asco a la Diosa, sin embargo no lo demostró, pues de antemano sabia que desmostar sus emociones en combate, significaría perder. Ambos adolescentes corrieron a seguir con el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. La Diosa corrió y contraatacaba a su adversario con el estilo de la grulla, el cual era versátil, elegante y mortal, Yato recibía los golpes de la chica, los cuales eran bastante dolorosos; incluso si se defendía, este sentía como sus manos se entumieran por la tremenda potencia de los mismo hasta que el mismo Yato por inercia de los dolorosos golpes bajo su defensa, recibiendo un tremendo golpe en el pecho, el cual lo envió hacia atrás por el mismo, sintiendo como la caja toxicara era destruida, sin embargo Hinata/Pandora corrió para darle una patada en el rostro y dejarlo en el suelo.

Makoto estaba sorprendido de la habilidad de la chica, además de que estuviera derrotando a su hijo, por lo que ya pensaba en una solución. Yato poco a poco se paraba, con la ira marcada en su rostro al ser derrotado por una mujer.

-¡ma…MALDITA! No tendré consideración de ti- dijo Yato, el cual realizaba sellos manuales -¡Raiton: jutsu Cadenas de relámpago!- exclamo Yato y de sus manos salieron varias cadenas de relámpago, las cuales iban hacia Hinata, la chica las esquivaba con maestría –Vamos, crees que no sé que los Hyugas se especializan en taijutsu, es una lastima que no sepas ninjutsu- dijo con total arrogancia el chico, el cual creo otra cadena de sellos -¡Raiton: jutsu gran relámpago!- exclamo el chico, del cual envió un inmenso rayo de sus manos, los cuales evadía la ojiperla, con cada impacto que la técnica daba en el suelo, dejaba un pequeño hueco en el mismo.

Pandora sabia que usaba Suiton estaba en problemas, así que descarto usar esas técnicas, llegando a usar solo Futon y Raiton, por lo que realizo sellos manuales.

-¡Raiton: jutsu asesino eléctrico!- exclamo la chica y de su mano concentro los rayos y los lanzo a su oponente, el cual al ver la técnica contra él, rápidamente se sustituyo por un tronco.

-¡Hiashi! ¿Cómo es posible que tu hija haya roto la tradición de usar jutsus?- pregunto con enojo el padre del lider del clan Hyuga.

-solo le permití que ella sea libre- dijo con una sonrisa de orgullo que su hija conociera su libertad. Makoto ya tenía el plan para ayudar a su hijo contra la chica Hyuga. En el campo de entrenamiento los combatientes no cedían ante los jutsus del otro.

-¡Raiton: jutsu lobo eléctrico!- exclamo Yato que de su mano salieron un relámpago en forma de lobo que corría contra Hinata/Pandora. La reina del iinframundo creo sellos manuales.

 _-Espero que me salga-_ dijo en su mente Hinata -¡Futon: ira del tifón!- exclamo para dar una patada de 180°, generando un remolino horizontal de corto alcance, el cual impacto la técnica del chico para ser reflejada por la técnica de la Hyuga, Yato estaba perplejo de como su técnica fue reflejada por el remolino de Hinata, por lo cual recibió su propio ataque.

-¡AAARGH!- grito Yato al sentir en carne propia su ataque, el cual lo dejo algo aturdido dejándolo arrodillado en el suelo.

-¡Ahora! Vayan y ayuden a mi hijo- grito Matoko, de la azotea de la mansión Hyuga salieron tres sombras, que cayeron para proteger al chico, las tres sombras misteriosas tenian el rostro cubierto por una tela azul oscuro y portaban un uniforme tipo Chunnin. Los intrusos corrieron y rodearon a Hinata.

-¿Qué significa esto?- pregunto con enojo Hiashi al ver que su hija estaba en clara desventaja numérica.

-Solo es para prevenir si mi hijo esta en dificultades- dijo Makoto con una sonrisa, Hinata no sabia a quien atacar, pues si atacaba a uno de los shinobis, los otros dos lo atacarían, asi que activo su línea de sangre.

-¡Byuakugan!- dijo la ojiperla, con su doujutsu activado se preparo para defenderse y pelear con seriedad. Yato se levanto con dificultad, pero le sonrió a Hinata.

-Sabes cariño, será mejor que te rindas y aceptes ser mi esposa- dijo Yato con suma arrogancia.

-¡No lo haré!- contesto Hinata con enojo y se coloco en posición de Junken.

-Como quieras- contesto Yato sin emociones -¡Vayan y derrótenla!- fue la orden que dio el chico a sus lacayos.

-Si Yato-sama- contestaron los Shinobis, los cuales fueron corriendo contra Hinata/Pandora sacando cada uno una katana, atacaban a la ojiperla, la cual esquivaba con algo de dificultad los cortes que lanzaban los shinobis.

 _-Son muchos, y no me arriesgo a usar mi cosmos-_ pensaba Hinata evadiendo los cortes de las katanas, pero al hacerlo no vio que Yato se levantaba poco a poco preparando algunos sellos manuales para ejecutar su técnica.

-¡Raiton: Jutsu dragón eléctrico!- exclamo el chico, el cual lanzo la técnica a Hinata que estaba desprevenida.

-¡Kyaaaaa!- fue el grito que lanzo la Diosa al sentir el ataque del chico arrogante, su cuerpo sentía como la electricidad lo recorria, hasta que acabo la técnica, Hinata estaba jadeando y de rodillas en el suelo recuperándose del ataque.

-Te lo dije querida, ríndete o será peor- dijo Yato con una sonrisa de arrogancia. Los jueces veían con enojo la trampa de Makoto y Yato sobre la señora Pandora, pero tenían que esperar el momento.

La Diosa se levantaba poco a poco, debido a que su cuerpo aun estaba entumecido por la técnica del niñato de Yato.

-Veo que un te quedan fuerzas, entonces es hora de acabar con la pelea- dijo Yato -¡Vayan y derrótenla!- ordeno el chico a los shinobis, los cuales corrieron con arma en mano con la intensión de derrotarla, Hinata/Pandora se le dificultaba defenderse de los ataque de los Shinobis debido a que su cuerpo aun estaba entumecido por la electricidad. Aun así se mantenía en pie, luego sus contrincantes la rodearon para volverla a atacar.

-No me rendiré- dijo Hinata, con convicción en sus ojos _–debo que permitir que se acerque para que la ejecute-_ penso para si mismo, la chica veía como la rodeaban.

-Bueno pues yo te lo dije, así que acaben con ella- ordeno el chico y los hombres se lanzaron al ataque, la Diosa realizo sellos manuales.

-¡Hyoton: jutsu Gran ventisca de hielo!- dijo Hinata creando una pequeña ventisca de hielo, el cual congelo a sus atacantes en su lugar, después creo otra cadena d sellos manuales.

-¡Raiton: Jutsu Ira del cielo!- exclamo Hinata, la cual hizo una explosión de rayos, que lanzo a sus oponentes a las alturas, al caer la Diosa los remato con una equis de electricidad, dejando a sus agresores en el suelo.

-¡Bravo cariño!- dijo Yato aplaudiendo con una sonrisa –venciste a mis protectores, pero aun estoy de pie- decía de forma burlesca Yato, mientras Hinata estaba agotada por gastar tanto chakra en el ataque. Sin embargo los shinobis se ponían de pie –corrijo, estamos de pie aun- mencionó el chico de forma burlesca, el chakra que tenía era poco y le alcanzaba para una sola técnica. Por lo que se puso de nuevo en pose de pelea –bien si es así como lo quieres, entonces será por las malas- dijo Yato -¡Derrotenla!- ordenó el chico, los shinobis se lanzaron al ataque, pero uno se quedo inmóvil -¿Qué te pasa a ti? ¡Te ordene que la derrotaras!- exclamó con algo de enojo el chico.

-Ya…Yato…sama, no puedo…moverme- dijo con dificultad uno se los shinobis -¡AAAAHH!-empezaba a gritar el ninja al sentir que su cuerpo inmóvil, en ese momento fue rodeado de un aura morada y empezaba a elevarse -¡AAAAAHH!- gritaba el hombre, mientras que su cuerpo empezaba a moverse por si solo a causa de esa extraña aura -¡AAAAAHH! MI CUERPO SE MUEVE SOLO- gritaba el shinobi, los presentes estaban asustados por el fenómeno que le ocurría al ninja.

-No voy a permitir que sigan atacando a la señora Hinata, así que nosotros tambien intervendremos- dijo Minos, el cual estaba posicionando sus manos en una extraña postura, del cual salían hilos muy fino –seras mi marioneta y bailaras para mi- dijo el juez de grifón –Baila pinocho, baila con mi ¡Marioneta cósmica!- dijo el juez con el nombre de su técnica, el sujeto gritaba al sentir su cuerpo ser destrozado por la técnica, los demás podían escuchar como los huesos, tendones y ligamentos eran rotos por la misteriosa técnica.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué este misterioso chakra?- preguntaba el chico -¡Ustedes vayan y maten a ese sujeto!- ordeno el chico, los otros dos sujetos fueron contra Minos, sin embargo Radamanthy y Aiaco se interpusieron en el camino.

-No los dejaremos pasar, por lo que tendrán que enfrentarse a nosotros- dijo Radamanthys con una mirada de frialda.

-¡Será mejor que se hagan a un lado o los mataremos!- dijo uno de los ninjas a los otros jueces, sin embargo los espectros no se movieron, por lo que los shinobis se lanzaron al ataque con katana en mano, cada ataque era esquivado por los dos jueces del inframundo.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? Tendrás que moverte más rápido si quieres derrotarme- dijo Aiaco, el cual esquivo una estocada Aiaco alzo las manos y las cruzo sobre su cabeza con los dedos extendidos –!Toma esto!- dijo el juez de Garuda -¡Ilusión Galactica!- contraataco con su técnica el Juez que envió al sujeto a volar, dejándolo inconsciente el en suelo.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?- pregunto el juez de Wivern al ultimo sujeto en pie –toma esto ¡Gran caución!- exclamo Radamanthys y de su mano derecha salio una energía en forma de cabeza de dragón, el cual impacto en el sujeto, mandándolo a volar y dejándolo inconsciente.

Todos estaban asombrados de la técnicas que los jueces ejecutaron, todos menos Koyuki, pues sabia de antemano que Minos es uno de los tres espectros más poderosos del ejercito de Hades.

-¡Esto es inconcebible!, esos sujetos intervinieron en la pelea de mi hijo contra su prometida- reclamo Makoto con ira por la interferencia de los jueces.

-¡Silencio! La pelea es justa, ellos intervinieron así como tus hombres lo hicieron en la pelea- dijo Koyuki con voz de autoridad, el Hokage y el líder del clan Hyuga estaban de acuerdo.

-Koyuki-dono tiene razón, además desde que intervinieron en la pelea esos sujetos, el combate acabo, dando como ganadora a Hinata- dijo el Hokage –además ellos tres intervinieron de forma indirecta a neutralizar a tus hombres que entraron directamente contra la chica- contesto de forma seria el Hokage, Makoto como Yato al escuchar las palabras del Hokage se molestaron.

-¿Qué? ¡No, yo soy el ganador, soy soy el prometido de Lady Hinata; por lo cual ella esta comprometida conmigo!- dijo el chico negando haber perdido la pelea por culpa de su padre al mandar a los ninjas. El consejo Hyuga estaba enojado por no haberse deshecho de la chica Hyuga y su impetuosa necesidad de unificar las ramas.

-¡Malditos! Voy a vencer a Hinata y será mi esposa- dijo el chico segado por la ira -¡Raiton: Jutsu dragón de rayos!- exclamo Yato, el cual lanzo un dragón formado por el elemento, Hinata al ver el ataque realizo sellos de manera rápida.

-¡Futon: jutsu dragón de viento!- dijo la chica y envió desde su manos un dragón de dicho elemento, el cual colisiono con el de rayos, creando una onda de viento que hizo que el chico se protegiera de la onda de choque, mientras que la Diosa, no tenia problemas por el cosmos que emanaba con poca intensidad, Hinata/Pandora vio la oportunidad y corrió contra el chico -¡Estas en mi rango!- exclamo Hinata y empezó a golpear con el Junken -¡2, 4, 8, 16, 32, 8 trigrama 64 palmas!- grito la ojiperla golpeando todos los tenketsus de Yato, al acabar la técnica, Yato cayo al suelo de forma Inconsciente debido a que Hinata cerro sus tenketsus, dejándola como la ganadora, la chica estaba casi al borde la inconsciencia por la pelea.

Makoto estaba molesto de que su hijo haya sido vencido por una mujer y más aun que sus hombres fuesen neutralizados por lo sujetos.

-Minos, Radamanthys, Aiaco es suficiente- dijo una voz joven, pero que denotaba autoridad, Minos dejo caer al pobre individuo cual muñeco descompuesto, se junto a los otros jueces y caminaron hasta toparse con Naruto/Hades, que caminaba con tranquilidad, pero que daba un aire de majestuosidad, los jueces se hincaron frente al Dios, mientras que Koyuki hacia una reverencia. Acto que dejo sorprendido a la mayoría de los presentes.

-Señor Hades- contestaron los jueces y Koyuki, asombrando más a los presentes.

-Por favor levántense- dijo Naruto/Hades con calma, los jueces y Koyuki se levantaron, el Dios se fue caminando hasta donde estaba Hinata, la cual casi estaba arrodillada por el cansancio, sin embargo sintió que alguien la cargaba con mucho cuidado. La ojiperla vio de quien se trataba, encontrándose con esos ojos que se enamoro y que ahora eran suyos.

-Hades-kun- dijo una cansada Pandora por la pelea, el Dios le sonrió.

-Lo hiciste bien cariño, ahora descansa- le contesto de forma tranquila a su esposa, Hinata/Pandora sonrió y después cayo en la inconsciencia -¿Aun esta su habitación disponible?- le pregunto a sus suegros.

-Si aun esta su habitación, sígueme para que descanse- dijo Hana con preocupación, la cual guío a Naruto a la habitación de Hinata, al llegar la dejo sobre su cama para que descansara, una vez que dejo a su esposa sobre la cama, ambos familiares salieron al exterior del complejo Hyuga. Una vez en el campo de entrenamiento, Naruto observaba a los presentes.

-Bien, quiero una explicación- dijo de forma seria el Dios del Inframundo, los jueces estaban sorprendidos de la forma de actuar de su señor, significaba que estaba furioso y raramente mostraba esa faceta.

-Naruto-san, el consejo de nuestro clan fueron los que planearon el compromiso de Hinata con el hijo de Makoto Yakanami sin consentimiento mio o del Hokage- hablo Hiashi igual de furioso, los ancianos del consejo Hyuga estaban molesto por revelar el plan para deshacerse de Hinata.

-Hiashi, como líder del clan Hyuga ¿Cuál debería ser su castigo pertinente?- le pregunto Hades al líder del clan Hyuga.

-El castigo por traicionar al clan Hyuga es la muerte- contesto Hiashi con seguridad.

-¿Qué opinas Oji-san?- pregunto Naruto ahora al Hokage.

-lo mismo que Hiashi-kun, Naruto a pesar de ser un clan, están dentro de las leyes de Konoha, sin embargo la ultima decisión la tienes tú- le respondió Hiruzen con sabiduría. El consejo del clan Hyuga estaba molesto, por lo que el padre de Hiashi habló.

-¡Mocoso! ¡Tú no eres nadie para venir aquí a acusarnos!- exclamo con odio al Dios –¡tú solo eres un maldito demonio que merece morir!- eran las palabras del viejo Hyuga, sentenciando al consejo y a él mismo.

-¿Cómo te atreves a…?- respondía Radamanthys con enojo ante las palabras e improperios del viejo, pero fue detenido por Naruto.

-Tranquilo Radamanthys- dijo con calma el Dios del Inframundo.

-Pero señor…- fue lo que alcanzo a decir el juez de Wivern.

-Ya estoy acostumbrado a que me digan así- contesto de forma neutra –además sabes que no me gustan las peleas innecesarias, ni la violencia- dijo Naruto, los demás estaban asombrados por las palabras que dijo el chico, el padre de Hiashi sonreía al creer que lo tenia dominado.

-Veo que sabes el lugar que te corresponde, además si nos haces algo, el clan Hyuga te perseguirá hasta matarte- respondió el padre de Hiashi con la mayor sonrisa.

-Padre por más que quisiera ayudarte, ya no puedo; estas pisando terrenos muy peligrosos, y lo que acabas de decir te ha sentenciado- dijo Hiashi con pesar, pues el líder sabia de quien se trataba.

-¿A que te refieres Hiashi?- pregunto el viejo Hyuga al sentir un escalofrio recorrerle por la espalda.

-A lo que me refiero es que acabas de insultar al lider del clan Uzumaki, el cual es hijo del Yondaime, Minato Namikase y de Kushina Uzumaki la princesa de Uzu- dijo Hiashi con mucha calma, el consejo estaba asustado por las palabras del lider Hyuga, pues frente a ellos estaba el líder de uno de los clanes mas temidos en el mundo Shinobi, el cual fue casi erradicado por Kumo, Iwa y Suna juntos, el clan Uzumaki, gobernantes del país del remolino.

-¡No! ¿Tiene que ser una broma?- dijo con miedo el padre de Hiashi, al insultar al chico, el cual no solamente era líder del clan, sino que Daimyo del país del remolino y Dios del inframundo Hades, así como comprometer a su esposa y reina Hinata Uzumaki o Pandora.

-He tomado una decisión- dijo Naruto con seriedad –dado las circunstancias del día de hoy, el consejo del clan Hyuga será juzgado por las acciones que se cometieron hoy y de acuerdo a las leyes de Konoha será su sentencia y castigo- declaro el Dios mayor, los demás estaban asombrados por la desición del chico, los ancianos estaba tranquilos, pero ya empezaban a maquiavelar un plan para salir impunes de sus acciones y vengarse del chico, es más al conocer al juez lo sobornarían –y para que sea justo designaré a los jueces que se harán cargo del asunto- dijo Naruto, esto detuvo el tren de pensamientos de los codiciosos anciano, pensando que el Hokage les asignaría un juez a quien manipular a su antojo –Minos, Radamanthys y Aiacos, ustedes se encargaran del juicio en contra de los consejeros de este clan- dijo con la mayor autoridad que tenia el Dios.

-Así será mi señor- respondieron los jueces del inframundo con el mayor respecto, Hiashi y su familia estaban sorprendidos de que el chico haya elegido a Minos y los otros dos sujetos, pero le preguntarían despues –el juicio se dará aquí mismo dentro de diez días- dictamino el rey del Inframundo. Haciendo asentir a los afectados.

-¡Guardias!- grito Hiashi, en ese momento se presentaron algunos miembros de la familia secundaria.

-Diga Hiashi-sama- contesto uno de los guardias.

-llevense al antiguo consejo del clan Hyuga ante Ibiki- ordeno el lider del clan, los otros miembros al escuchar el pedido sonreían internamente.

-Como ordene Hiashi-sama- volvió a contestar el miembro, los otros tomaron a los ancianos, que se movían intentando liberarse.

-¡Sueltenos! ¡Les ordeno que nos suelten!- decia enojado el padre de Hiashi -¡Te arrepentiras demonio, te lo juro que te arrepentiras!- dijo el anciano que era sacado del complejo Hyuga para llevarlo ante Ibiki. Mientras que Makoto veía la escena entre asombrado y temeroso, por lo que decidió salir de ese lugar, pero no pudo moverse, debido a que había unos hilos que se lo impedían.

-No creas que me he olvidado de ti, Makoto Yakanami- dijo Minos, con su técnica que inmovilizo al contrabandista –mi señor, pido permiso para juzgar a este hombre en mi país por los crímenes que ha cometido en contra de la gente- dijo Minos con mucho respeto hacia Hades.

-Adelante Minos- contesto el Dios mayor.

-¡Guardias!- grito el Daimyo, un contingente de siete samurais se presento ante Minos.

-Diga Minos-sama- dijo el capitán de la guardia.

-Llévense a Makoto, a su hijo y a sus hombres de inmediato a la capital del país de la primavera para que sea juzgado por sus crímenes- ordeno el Daimyo Minos.

-Como ordene Minos-sama- contesto el capitán, que comando a arrestar al contrabandista, recogieron al chico inconsciente y a sus hombres.

-¡Sueltenme! ¡No saben con quien se meten, soy un gran empresario muy influyente!- dijo Makoto con enojo al ser arrastrado al exterior de la propiedad -¡Se arrepentirán!- fue el grito que lanzo el contrabandista desde el exterior de la propiedad.

Después de lo ocurrido, los presentes ingresaron a la casa grande, donde se sentaron par tomar un poco de té para relajarse de lo ocurrido ese día y conversar.

-Naruto-kun ¿Por qué elegiste a Minos-dono y a los otros chicos como los jueces?- pregunto el Hokage señalando a los nombrados.

-Es sencillo Oji-san- respondió el Dios mayor bebiendo un poco de té –es debido a que ellos son los jueces de mi reino- contesto, dejando al Hokage y a los Hyuga muy sorprendidos por las palabras de Naruto, Koyuki conocía de antemano el origen de su esposo y la función que tenia en el mundo puro, uno de los jueces.

-Entonces ¿Ellos son los que juzgan las almas del mundo puro?- pregunto Hizashi con demasiada sorpresa.

-Así es, ellos son lo que deciden a donde irán las almas después de la muerte, de acuerdo a sus pecados cometidos- explico Naruto bebiendo un poco de té.

-Pero ¿Por qué ellos y no uno de Konoha? Naruto-kun- pregunto el Hokage, lo demás estaba expectativos a la respuesta.

-Debido a su historia- contesto Naruto –Minos fue un gobernante en la antigüedad de una ciudad en Creta, un excelente legislador si me lo preguntan, siempre velando por su pueblo- explico el chico, Koyuki ahora comprendia el porque su esposo era muy bueno en el manejo del país de la primavera –Radamanthys junto a Aiaco eran hijos de mi hermano Zeus, Radamanthys fue un juez integro e inflexible donde vivía en Creta, Aiaco fue rey de Egina, fue famoso por su sentido recto de la piedad y la justicia, con lo que gobernó su ciudad, incluso era buscado por toda Grecia para que realizara juicios. Es por esas cualidades que en la era del mito los escogí como mis jueces del Inframundo- explico Naruto/Hades. Todos, excepto los nombrados, estaba asombrados de dichas cualidades de los jueces, conocían la rectitud de la justicia, algo que Konoha carecía –Además ellos son los espectros más fuertes de mi ejercito- contesto Naruto sorprendiendo más a los Hyuga, al Hokage y a la Daimyo, no creyendo que su esposo fuese no solo Juez, sino también el más fuerte de entre el ejercito de Hades.

-Señor Hades, necesitamos una copia de las leyes más actualizadas de Konoha, del clan Hyuga y de su clan- dijo Aiaco con calma el cual tomaba té.

-Claro, les dare una copia de las leyes del clan Uzumaki ¿Hiashi-san, Oji-san podrían apoyarme con la copia de las leyes del clan Hyuga y de Konoha?- pregunto el chico con calma.

-Por supuesto Naruto-kun, mañana pasa por mi oficina para darte las leyes de Konoha- dijo con una sonrisa el Hokage, pues quería ver en persona como son los juicios de los famosos jueces del inframundo.

-Igualmente, el clan Hyuga te otorgara las copias y originales de las leyes para que sean estudiadas- dijo con calma Hiashi, sabiendo que habría verdadera justicia.

-Tambien requerimos tener todas las pruebas necesarias para realizar el juicio, además señor Hades se le dara una persona que lo este apoyando en todo momento, al igual que a los ancianos, aunque seamos parte del ejercito del señor Hades, somos muy impaciales- dijo un serio Radamanthys que tomaba un vaso con sake.

-A partir de mañana haremos los preparativos del juicio- dijo Minos con calma, haciendo asentir a los demás, Hiruzen veía el momento de comunicarle al Naruto sobre la alianza con Kumo, pero tenia miedo de que el chico se lo tomara muy mal y lo mandara directo a la chin…al inframundo.

-Aprovechando el momento Naruto-kun, el Raikage y yo hemos hecho un tratado de alianza entre Kumo y Konoha, pero hay un pequeño detalle que tiene que ver contigo- dijo el Hokage con algo de miedo, debido a la reacción que tomaría el Dios.

-¿Cuál es ese pequeño detalle conmigo?- pregunto Naruto/Hades con calma.

-Veraz, para firmar la alianza entre Kumo y Konoha se creo un tratado de matrimonio entre las aldeas, en el cual te comprometemos tú y…- no termino de hablar, pues el ambiente se volvió pesado, sobretodo contra el Hokage.

-Entre yo y ¿Quién Oji-san?- pregunto un muy serio Dios del Inframundo, causando que los presentes casi orinen sus pantalones del miedo.

-Entre tú y la secretaria del Raikage, Mabui- dijo el Hokage con voz de ratón al sentir que ya estaba viendo a su esposa en el otro mundo.

-¿Mabui-chan?- pregunto un muy sorprendido Naruto al recordar a la chica en Kumo.

-Si es ella- dijo con algo de miedo el viejo mono.

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?- dijo con una sonrisa el Dios, haciendo que el Hokage se sorprendiera por lo que dijo el chico.

-¿Acaso la conoces?- pregunto un descolocado Hiruzen.

-¡Claro que la conozco!- dijo un feliz Naruto, haciendo que el resto de los presentes entraran en shock –la conoci cuando fuimos mi equipo y yo a dejar la invitación para los exámenes chunnin a Kumo- respondio el Dios con una sonrisa –de hecho solo interactuamos en un bar en Kumo solo un día, pero fue muy poco, si es ella no hay problema- dijo el chico con una sonrisa, mas los demas estaba perplejos a las palabras de aceptación del Dios mayor.

 _-¡Ya estoy viejo para tanta emoción!-_ dijo en la mente Hiruzen a sentir que se le paraba el corazón, de hecho ya pensaba en retirarse del puesto de Hokage y pasar la estafeta a uno de sus discípulos.

-Señor Hades ¿Por qué acepto el compromiso?- pregunto Aiacos al Dios.

-La verdad es que quiero conocer a Mabui-chan porque me gusta- dijo con una sonrisa y un pequeño sonrojo –ademas al ser el último varon del clan Uzumaki, entro a la LCR- contesto Naruto con calma.

-Disculpen, ¿pero que es el LCR?- pregunto Radamanthys con duda acerca de las iniciales de Ley de Restauración de Clanes.

-La LCR es…- era lo que empezaba a explicar Koyuki, a quien se le aplica, las condiciones, cuando acabo la Daimyo los tres jueces tenian un pensamiento en común.

 _-¡Maldito rubio suertudo!-_ sip, los jueces estaba celosos que su rey tuviera un harem para el solito.

-Bueno en estos días daré a conocer mi sucesor al cargo de Hokage- dijo Hiruzen con calma –Pero tambien se dará a conocer el status de Naruto como lider del clan Uzumaki a pesar de no haber sido chunnin - dijo Hiruzen, los demás asintieron.

-Por cierto Oji-san ¿Por qué quieres dejar el puesto de Hokage?- pregunto Naruto/Hades.

-Es que ya estoy viejo para tantas emociones- respondio el Hokage con lagrimas estilo anime, sacándole a los demás una gota en la nuca –Por eso he tomado la desicion de dejar el puesto y pasar el resto de mi vida en tranquilidad- respondio Hiruzen viéndose asi mismo leyendo su amado Icha Icha y fumando cual chimenea.

-¿Y en quien tienes pensado darle el puesto?- pregunto Hana con calma.

-Esta entre Tsunade Senju, Jiraya y Naruto- dijo el Hokage, los demás estaban sorprendidos por las personas que eligió para Hokage, el cual incluia a Naruto.

-Lo siento Oji-san, pero yo paso por el momento- dijo Naruto/Hades con la mayor calma.

-Pero ¿Por qué no quieres ser Hokage?- pregunto Hiruzen soprendido por la respuesta.

-primero tengo que dirigir el Inframundo, segundo tengo el titulo de Daimyo y lider del clan Uzumaki, y tercero detesto el papeleo- contesto Naruto/Hades, a los demas les salió una gota de sudor en la nuca por la ultima razón –Y eso que aun no acabo de revisar el papeleo de los últimos 5000 años- dijo el Dios con lagrimas en los ojos en forma de cascada, los lideres y el Hokage estaban asustados por lo que dijo el Dios, y ya empezaban a imaginar las miles de montañas de documentos a firmar y revisar.

-Bueno con eso nos queda Jiraya y Tsunade- contesto el Hokage con más calma.

-Por cierto Ojji-san, quiero pedirte permiso para salir de Konoha a entrenar y controlar mi poder dormido- expreso Naruto su necesidad de entrenar lejos para no dañar a nadie.

-Bueno, con lo que me pediste no tengo problemas, pero deberás de pedirle a mi sucesor el permiso- dijo Hiruzen tomando un poco de té –además necesitas que alguien te acompañe para que te supervise y te entrene- contesto el viejo mono.

-Bien Jiji ¿Quién me acompañara en mi entrenamiento?- pregunto el Dios mayor.

-Eso esta por verse- respondió el Hokage con calma, lo que no sabia Naruto/Hades es que su maestro será un super pervertido que lo entrene.

-En fin, tengo planeado iré en un mes y medio a entrenar- dijo Naruto.

-Señor Hades, ¿que pasara con las señoras Pandoras y Haku, y las señoritas Kin, Karin y su otra prometida?- pregunto Minos con suma preocupación de la situación en la que dejaba a las señoras del Inframundo.

-He decidido que mientras no este, serán entrenadas por Anko, Yugao, Hypnos y Thánatos, espero que salgan vivas- dijo el Dios al recordar los entrenamientos sádicos del Dios de la muerte, a los demás les salio una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Por cierto Naruto-kun, Mabui estará mañana a medio día con el Raikage para realizar el contrato de matrimonio entre Kumo y Konoha- dijo el Hokage con una sonrisa, el chico asintió a lo que dijo su abuelo adoptivo. La reunión paso rápido entre la plática y el té, al finalizar el Hokage se retiro a revisar el papeleo del día de hoy por los eventos en el clan Hyuga. El Dios iba a recoger a su esposa, pero fue detenida por Hana.

-Naruto, es mejor que mi hija descanse aquí, además puedes dormir esta noche con ella- dijo Hana con una sonrisa, el Dios tambien sonrio y le agradeció.

-Entonces llevaré a los chicos a la mansión y les avisaré a las chicas de la situación que ocurrió hoy- dijo para después salir de la propiedad Hyuga, seguido de los jueces y de Koyuki con dirección a la mansión Uzumaki. Al llegar a lugar les indico donde descansar y el lugar donde revisar los documentos, después les contó a las damas lo que ocurrió con Pandora y que se quedaría en la mansión Hyuga a cuidarla, las chicas comprendieron el suceso y lo ayudaron a preparar algunas cosas para quedarse a cuidarla mientras dormía, el Dios realizo un clon celestial que estaría con ellas mientras no estaba. Despues se retiro a la mansión Hyuga a cuidar a Pandora.

 **Bueno banda, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, donde aparecieron los Jueces del inframundo poniendo algo de orden en el consejo Hyuga, donde el Dios Hades menciona el por que los eligió como los jueces, además de Minos ¿Quién lo diría?, Perséfone se apareció a Hades, pero aun no hace sus movimientos, y empieza el juicio. Como digo, dejen reviews, comentarios, opiniones, criticas para construir, dudas, sugerencias, entre otras cosas, nos leemos pronto, Bye.**


	46. Capítulo 45: Revelaciones y sorpresas

**Hola a toda la banda de Fanfiction, les traigo como siempre el capitulo de esta historia, aquí verán ciertas revelaciones y sorpresas que se darán, además aparecerá alguien más ¡Descubranlo! Pero antes a contestar reviews:**

 **WildBoy: bueno amigo, Perséfone solo es la punta de Icerg de lo que realmente de viene.**

 **Lalo80: gracias por las felicitaciones.**

 **CCsakuraforever: Bueno pues que te digo chava. Sin comentarios.**

 **animebot02: Bueno amigo, a Minos le di el puesto de Daimyo por seguir la línea del mito griego, en donde es rey de Creta y juez a la vez. Perséfone se arrepentido, pero quiere venganza.**

 **Sin más, Hay que darle duro que era para ayer. ¡Comenzamos!**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju, dios o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju, dios o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

-¡Katon: jutsu gran bola de fuego! o ¡Marioneta cósmica!- técnica o jutsu.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Masashi Kishimoto, solo soy dueño de la historia, tampoco lo hago con fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

Capítulo 45: Revelaciones y sorpresas.

Hinata/Pandora dormía en su antigua habitación, en la cual empezaba a despertar, después de una dura batalla.

-¡Umm! ¿Dónde estoy?- se pregunto la ojiperla divina, pues después del combate con Yato Yamanaki solo recordaba ser cargada por Naruto y de ahí nada. Cuando por fin despertó por completo, se dio cuenta que estaba en su antiguo cuarto donde vivía la chica, la ojiperla sintió que era abrazada por la cintura, Hinata se volteo por temor a haber perdido la pelea, pero se encontró que quien la abrazaba era Naruto/Hades, por lo cual la alivio, la chica veía a su esposo dormir con tranquilidad, así que sonrió para acomodarse en sus brazos y dormir nuevamente, sin embargo…

-Buenos días perezosa- dijo el Dios mayor con tranquilidad y con los ojos cerrados, la chica se sorprendió del saludo del chico rubio.

-¡Naruto-kun! ¿A que hora despertaste?- le pregunto Hinata al Dios, el cual abrió lo ojos mirando a Hinata, la cual se sonrojo por los hermosos ojos de su esposo.

-Hace un momento cuando te acomodaste para dormir un poco más- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa -¿Supongo que quieres descansar un poco más o no?- le pregunto Naruto abrazando más a Hinata, la cual quería seguir durmiendo.

-La verdad es que si- dijo la ojiperla que se acomodo más en el cuerpo del Dios.

-Bueno Pandora-chan, te cumpliría tu deseo, pero tengo cosas que hacer hoy- dijo Naruto/Hades con calma, para empezar a levantarse.

-¿Cosas que hacer? ¿Cómo qué?- pregunto la Diosa aun en la cama.

-Bueno tengo que llevarle a Mino, Radamanthys y Aiaco las copias de las leyes de Konoha, de tu familia y del clan Uzumaki, así como unos documentos, después ir con Oji-san para la alianza entre Kumo y Konoha, donde hay un tratado de matrimonio entre ambas alianzas- contesto Naruto la pregunta de su esposa.

-¿Un tratado de matrimonio entre Konoho y Kuma? ¿Entre quienes es el tratado de matrimonio?- pregunto Hinata/Pandora con duda.

-Será entre la secretaria del Raikage, Mabui y yo- contesto Naruto con tranquilidad, su esposa estaba sorprendida de que su esposo aceptara el compromiso, pero sabia con quie era.

-¿El compromiso será con Mabui?- pregunto la Ojiperla divina.

-Si ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- le dijo Naruto, esperando no meter la pata.

-Bueno, pues cuando la conocimos en ese bar de Kumo, ella te veía de forma diferente a las demás chicas, es más Haku y yo estábamos platicando sobre ella y llegamos a la conclusión de será una buena hermana de para el clan- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa, Naruto tenia la boca abierta por lo que dijo Hinata/Pandora, la chica tomo el mentón de Naruto y le cerro la boca –cierra la boca que te entraran moscas- dijo con una risa la Ojiperla.

-¡AAAh! Hoy será un día muy pesado, creo que iré a desayunar y a ver a los demás- dijo el Dios, el cual fue a tomar un baño, Hinata también se levanto y se dirigió a bañarse junto a Naruto y darse amor.

Una vez acabados de bañar, la pareja salió hacia el comedor de la familia Hyuga, ahí estaban reunidos los padres de Hinata, Hanabi y sus tíos.

-Buenos días chicos- saludo la matriarca Hyuga a la pareja.

-Buenos días suegros- saludo Naruto/Hades a los padres de Hinata/Pandora, aunque a Hiashi aun le costaba trabajo asimilar que su hija mayor se haya casado, con el tiempo lo haría.

-¡Nii-san, Nee-san!- dijo una Hanabi feliz, la cual corrió a abrazar a la pareja, la cual hizo con gusto.

-Buenos días Hana-chibi- saludo Naruto/Hades, la pequeña Hanabi hizo un puchero tierno para las mujeres, por el apodo que le dijo Naruto.

-¡No soy pequeña!- dijo la ojiperla menor, haciendo reír a los demás.

-Bueno, es mejor que desayunen, por cierto Naruto-san ya tengo las copias de las leyes del cln Hyuga y algunos documentos que involucran a los antiguos consejeros- dijo Hiashi con tranquilidad, la pareja se sentó y empezó a desayunar.

-Naruto-kun ¿Para que quieres las leyes del clan Hyuga?- pregunto la Diosa del Inframundo a su marido.

-Se debe que abra un juicio contra los ancianos del consejo del clan que se realizará en unos días- respondió Naruto/Hades a su esposa, la cual estaba sorprendida de que los ancianos sean juzgados.

-¿Quiénes serán los jueces?- volvió a preguntar Hinata.

-Serán Minos, Radamanthys y Aiaco- respondió Naruto, acto que sorprendio a la ojiperla al saber que lo jueces del inframundo eran los encargados de juzgar a los consejeros del clan Hyuga. Además sabia de antemano que los tres jueces eran muy impaciales e inflexibles en sus decisiones, desde la época del mito, el desayuno paso con tranquilidad, entre la charla de la familia y las travesuras que le hacia Hanabi a la pareja.

Una vez terminado de desayunar, Naruto/Hades paso a la oficina de su suegro a recoger las leyes del clan Hyuga, además Hiashi le entrego unos documentos relacionados con los consejeros y sus movimientos sucios, al verlos, el Dios estaba decidido mandar al diablo el juicio e ir personalmente a mandarlos a su reino, pero se tranquilizo, con eso en mano se despidió de su suegro y se fue junto con Hinata/Pandora a la torre Hokage, donde se llevaría a cabo la firma de tratado de la alianza de Kumo-Konoha y su compromiso con Mabui.

La pareja caminaba por la calle de la aldea con dirección a la torre, una vez que llegaron estos subieron a la oficina del Hokage, Hinata tenia algo en mente.

 _-¡Ay! Hades-kun, ¿A cuantas enamoraras?-_ se pregunto en la mente Hinata/Pandora, mientras que en una aldea donde solo las mujeres mandan una chica de cabello negro largo y ojos verdes estornudaba.

-¡Achuu! Creo que me resfriaré- dijo la chica que sentía que se enfermaba o hablaban de ella. En la luna una mujer con rasgos faciales muy delicados, pelo muy largo el cual toca el suelo siendo de color blanco. Con dos cuernos que salen como protuberancias desde su cabeza, así como dos cejas que dan el status de princesa estornudaba.

-¡Achuuu!- exclamo la chica albina.

 **-Salud-** dijo una voz incorpórea a la chica.

-Gracias- contesto la albina -¿Eh?- fue lo único que dijo, en ese momento la voz recibe un golpe en la cabeza.

 **-¡Auch! ¿Y eso por que fue?-** pregunto la voz la cual era una sombra que se sobaba la cabeza donde recibió el mazapanazo.

 **-Casi lo arruinas Megera-** dijo otra sombra.

 **-Ya lo siento, no lo vuelvo hacer, ¿contenta Alecto?-** respondió la identificada Megera.

 **-Siempre es lo mismo contigo Megera-** dijo la otra sombra con tono de reproche.

 **-¡Cállate Tisifone!-** respondió Megera a la sombre de nombre Tisifone **–sigamos torturándola como nos dijo el Hijo de Zeus-** respondió Megera a las otras sombras.

En una parte de Amegakure, un hombre planta con la mitad blanca y la otra negra, sentían escalofríos.

-No sé por qué, pero tengo la sensación que debo de alejar a Kaa-san de un Dios del Inframundo con cara de idiota- dijo la parte negra con algo de enojo. En la aldea de Konoha, la pareja divina arribaba a la recepción de la oficina del Hokage, la secretaria al ver a Naruto, casi empezaba a insinuarle, pero al ver que era abrazado por Hinata se contuvo y en su mente había una muñeca en forma de la ojiperla siendo apuñalada por Tomoyo con un Kunai, mientras sonreía por fuera de manera forzada

-Naruto Uzumaki, el Hokage te espera- dijo la chica con una sonrisa más falsa de las que hace Sai, la pareja ingreso a la oficina del Hokage, dejando atrás a la chica con su frustración. Dentro de la oficina los esperaban Hiruzen, A y Mabui, que al ver a Naruto corrió a abrazarlo.

-¡Naruto-kun! Te extrañe mucho- dijo la morena con una sonrisa, el Dios también la abrazo.

-Tambien te extrañe Mabui-chan- dijo Naruto/Hades con una sonrisa, Pandora al verlos se sentía feliz, pero también celos, pues la peligris estaba acaparando mucho la atención de su esposo.

-¡Ejem!- carraspeo la ojiperla con la intensión de llama la atención, cosa que funcionó separando a la pareja de tórtolo y haciéndolos sonrojar, y de paso hacer reír a los Kages. Una vez tranquilizados, se dispusieron a hablar de los términos de la alianza, los chicos escuchaban los cada palabra de como estaba compuesta la alianza, los términos y beneficios, asi como el contrato de matrimonio entre Kumo y Konoha, conformado por Mabui y Naruto/Hades, una vez escuchado y aceptado los términos, Mabui y Naruto/Hades firmaron el tratado de matrimonio, con Hinata como testigo del acto realizado. Sin embargo Naruto firmo bajo su nombre humano, como con el nombre Divino **ᾍδης.** (Hades), para evitar otro problema como el que ocurrió con Hinata/Pandora, Mabui al ver las otras letras se quedo sorprendida.

-Naruto-kun ¿Qué significan esos símbolos?- pregunto la morena.

-Es algo que te contaré cuando estemos en casa- dijo con una sonrisa Hades a la chica, la cual asintió igual con una sonrisa.

-Una vez firmado el tratado de matrimonio entre Naruto y Mabui, solo me queda felicitarlos- dijo el Hokage con una sonrisa, el Raikage estaba feliz del tratado de matrimonio.

-Felicidades Mabui, has hecho realidad tu sueño- dijo A con las manos cruzadas –Aunque la verdad me quedaré sin secretaria, tu eras la mas eficiente- dijo A con algo de tristeza.

-Gracias Raikage-sama, pero le recomiendo a Mikami, es igual de eficiente que yo- dijo Mabui con una sonrisa.

-Si, pero no tanto como tú, bueno la pondré a prueba por un mes, espero que sea muy eficaz como tú- dijo el Raikage, pero estaba contento de que tenga otra secretaria.

-Oji-san ¿Podrías permitirme las leyes de Konoha?- pidió Naruto con respeto.

-Es verdad- dijo el viejo mono –ven por favor- dijo Hiruzen que empezó a caminar, seguido del Dios dejando al Raikage con Hinata y Mabui.

-Bueno es hora de una charla de chicas- dijo Hinata, la cual se sentó en el sillón, al igual que Mabui, el Raikage se sentía muy incomodo al estar presente en una conversación de mujeres por lo que opto por algo mejo.

-Saben, creo que iré a ayudar al Hokage y a Naruto a buscar las leyes, con permiso- dijo A, el cual se retiro de la oficina dejando solas a las chica, que se rieron.

-Muy bien Mabui ¿Qué te atrajo de Naruto-kun?- pregunto Hinata para saber si eligió bien la siguiente esposa y reina del Dios del Inframundo, la morena estaba sonrojada, así que contesto con toda la franquesa.

El Hokage y Naruto entraban a la sala de reuniones del consejo a buscar las leyes de Konoha, al ingresar fueron a la mesa central donde estaba el símbolo de la hoja.

-Bueno Naruto-kun, las leyes de Konoha están aquí- dijo Hiruzen apuntando al símbolo de la hoja en la mesa, el Hokage coloco la mano derecha en el símbolo, inyecto chakra.

-¡Kai!- exclamó el anciano, del símbolo salio una pequeña bola de humo, y de esta misma un libro de pasta azul con el titulo "Leyes y normas de Konohagakure no Sato, escrito por el Shodaime Hashirama Senju y el Nidaime Tobirama Senju" –Aquí tienes las leyes originales- respondió el viejo Hokage entregándole el libro a Naruto/Hades en sus manos, el Dios mayor abrió el libro y las reviso.

-Vaya oji-san, si que ese par pensaba en la aldea ¿Tiene alguna reforma?- pregunto Naruto, referente a las leyes de Konoha.

-No tiene, estas son las leyes originales, escritas por mi senseis- contesto el viejo Hokage tocándose la barba –estas leyes solamente los hokages tiene acceso, por lo cual no tiene reformas- contesto Hiruzen mientras Naruto seguía revisando las leyes de Konoha –es por eso que no tienen copia, pues si se reformarán imagínate el problema que acarrearía, solamente unos pocos tendrían mucho- contesto Hiruzen, en ese momento venía entrando el Raikage muy agitado a la sala de reunión.

-¿De que me perdí?- pregunto A al ver a los hombres dentro de la sala.

-¿Qué hace aquí Raikage-dono?- pregunto Hiruzen algo sorprendido.

-Bueno, no quería ser participe de una platica entre mujeres, además me sentía incomodo- respondió con algo de miedo por ser el único hombre en la oficina del Hokage. Naruto/Hades solo suspiraron a lo que dijo A.

-Bueno, ya que tienes las leyes de Konoha, es hora de retirarnos y regresar a la oficina, cuídalas bien Naruto, que son las únicas- dijo el Hokage.

-No te preocupes Oji-san, después del juicio se las entregaré- contesto con tranquilidad el Dios mayor. Los hombres salieron de la sala de reuniones del consejo, para dirigirse a la oficina de Hiruzen. En la oficina Hinata/Pandora y Mabui tenían una plática muy amena.

¿En serio, no lo sabia?- pregunto Mabui, la cual estaba asombrada.

-¡Si! Imagínate lo que puede hacer- contesto Hinata con una sonrisa

-¡Woow! No lo sabía- dijo la chica asombrada, en ese instante venían entrando los hombres.

-Ya estamos aquí- dijo el Dios mayor, las chicas lo miran con una sonrisa, cosa que hizo que Hades tuviera una sensación rara -¿Eh, de que hablaban?- pregunto Naruto/Hades.

-Cosa de mujeres- contesto Mabui con tranquilidad.

-Si ustedes lo dicen- contesto no muy convencido el Dios –Bueno Oji-san, nos tenemos que retirar, ya tengo lo que requiero para el juicio- dijo Naruto.

-Antes que te vayas Naruto-kun, hay algo que debo de mencionarte- dijo Hiruzen haciendo que Naruto lo volteara a ver.

-¿De que se trata Oji-san?- pregunto el chico.

-Veraz, el Raikage y sus shinobis ya lo saben- dijo Hiruzen, Naruto sabia a lo que se refería y volteo a ver al Raikage, el cual asintió.

-Ya veo, entonces no tengo ningún problema, así que le pido solamente discreción con él tema- fue lo que dijo Naruto.

-No te preocupes, de hecho Yugito ya nos advirtió- contesto A –al igual que el equipo- dijo A, el Dios solo suspiro.

-Bueno nos vemos luego, hasta luego Raikage- se despedía Naruto/Hades de los Kages.

-Nos vemos chico, cuida bien a Mabui, porque sino lo haces, vendre y te aplicare las garras de acero- dijo A su amenaza a Naruto que solo sonrió con nerviosismo.

-No se preocupe, la cuidaré bien- contesto Naruto con una sonrisa.

-Cuídate Mabui, en unos días enviaré tus cosas- dijo A con una sonrisa a la chica.

-Gracias Raikage-sama, los extrañaré- dijo Mabui, que fue a abrazar al moreno, que devolvió el afecto a la chica.

-Nos vemos Hokage-sama, Raikage-sama- se despidió Hinata/Pandora con una reverencia. Los tres jóvenes salieron de la oficina del Hokage, Mabui abrazaba el brazo izquierdo de Naruto/Hade, mientras que Hinata/Pandora el lado derecho, los tres chicas pasaron frente a la secretaria, la cual al ver que Naruto tenia a otra "arrastrada", esta en su mente se veía a la misma ahorcar un muñeco con la forma de Mabui.

Una vez fuera de la torre Hokage, el trió se fue caminando por la calle hasta la mansión, durante el trayecto no hubo inconvenientes. Una vez que llegaron a la mansión Uzumaki, el trió entro y vieron una cuantas cosas un poco raras. Minos estaba usando a Jiraya como marioneta, Radamanthys estaba tomando sake y tenía el rostro algo rojo por el líquido sacado de quien sabe donde, Aiaco tenía en sus piernas a una chica, la cual estaba consintiendo, Koyuki estaba leyendo un guión para la siguiente película basada en los libros de Jiraya, esto hizo que Naruto y Hinata tuvieran una gota de sudor en la cabeza por tal escena.

-No sabia que tenías visitas Naruto-kun- dijo Mabui al ver a los invitados.

-Bueno, ayer llegaron y son muy especiales- dijo Naruto/Hades, sacándole una gota de sudor mas grande a Hinata/Pandora.

-Voy a mostrarle la habitación a Mabui, y tú cariño los controlas- dijo Hinata que guió a Mabui a ver la habitación que compartía con Naruto y las demás chicas, el Dios miro por donde se fueron y despues procedio a controlar a los jueces.

-Minos deja en paz a mi padrino, que de por si esta feo, con tu técnica lo convertirás en una copia de Zelos. Radamanthys deja de tomar Sake que te quiero sobrio, además ¿De donde lo sacaste? Aiaco luego conscientes a tu novia, por cierto ¿Cómo es que estas aquí Violette de Behemonth estrella celeste de la soledad?- pregunto/ordeno Naruto/Hades.

Minos dejo caer a Jiraya al suelo como muñeco de trapo viejo, después el Sannin se paro y salió corriendo par cubrirse detrás de su ahijado.

-¡Sálvame de ese loco!- exclamo con miedo Jiraya, mientras era observado por Minos con una mirada que le prometía dolor.

-Ero-sennin ¿Qué habrás hecho para hacer enojar a Minos?- pregunto Naruto.

-Bueno…- dijo el pervertido (¡QUE NO SOY PERVERTIDO, SOY UN SUPER PERVERTIDO! Escrito de mierda) [Aja, si soy un escritor de mierda, ¿entonces por que las escenas eróticas que he escrito son más aclamadas que tus libros? Además conozco mejores libro eróticos que los tuyos] le contesto haciendo que el sannin fuese a una esquina con una nube de frustración haciendo circulitos en el suelo.

-Bueno ero-sennin, me podrías decir ¿Qué hiciste para hacer enojar a Minos?- le pregunto Naruto a su maestro.

-Bueno…- dijo Jiraya con miedo a volver ser una marioneta.

Flash back.

Jiraya esta en la entrada de la mansión Uzumaki buscando a Naruto para hablar de su entrenamiento, por lo cual entro.

-¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien en casa?- pregunto el Sannin desde la parte la puerta, el Sannin se quito sus sandalias y entro a la mansión, donde empezó a buscar a Naruto recorriendo la mansión, sin poderlo hallarlo, sin embargo su recorrido se vio interrumpido por un tarareo, así que lo empezó a seguir, hasta que llego al baño, el sannin vio que la puerta del baño estaba entre abierta, así que se asomo y vio a la Daimyo del país de la primavera bañándose; por lo cual saco su fiel cuaderno de apuntes y empezó a escribir a lo loco, mientras espiaba a Koyuki, grave error. En ese momento Minos subía a la planta alta y se dirigía a la habitación donde descansaba junto a su esposa, pero vio a Jiraya espiando, por lo cual se acerco y le toco el hombro derecho, haciendo voltear a Jiraya.

-¿Quisiera saber a quien andas espiando?- pregunto el Juez de Grifo emitiendo su instinto asesino, haciendo que el sannin se pusiera pálido de miedo.

-Este…yo…solo andaba buscando a Naruto, pero me perdí- contesto de forma nerviosa Jiraya para evitar una paliza.

-Si claro, te perdiste que terminaste espiando a alguien en el baño- contesto de forma molesta Minos, en ese momento la chica empieza a tararea y al saber el juez a quien estaba espiando el viejito, este se tronaba los nudillos con su cosmos encendido y una mirada que le prometía verlo en el infierno.

-¡Date por muerto, maldito pervertido!- exclamo Minos con clara furia.

-¡Ay mamá, patitas para que las quiero!- grito Jiraya que empezaba a correr por su vida, detrás de él venia el Juez.

-¡Ve acá maldito pervertido!- gritaba Minos correteando a Jiraya, en el baño Koyuki escuchaba el escandalo habia en el pasillo, por lo cual cerro la llave del agua y tomo una toalla para enredarla en su cuerpo y salir a asomarse lo que pasaba. La peliazul vio a su marido perseguir a un viejo con cara de idiota y pervertido, la chica ingreso nuevamente al baño para secarse, después salio con una bata y se dirigió a la habitación, donde se cepillaba el cabello -¡Marioneta cósmica!- fue el grito que dijo Minos, Koyuki solo intuyo que Minos había atrapado al pervertido.

Fin Flash Back.

El Dios solo suspiro de cansancio por lo que contó su padrino.

-Ero-sennin, ¿A qué debo tu visita?- pregunto Naruto, el Sannin salio de atrás de su ahijado.

-Es referente a tu entrenamiento- contesto Jiraya, aun siendo vigilado por el Juez de Grifo.

-¿Oji-san te hablo que me iría a entrenar dentro de un mes y medio?- le pregunto Naruto a Jiraya.

-Sí, además es una oportunidad de enseñarte algunas cosas que tu padre aprendió, por lo cual el viaje durará tres años- explicaba Jiraya con algo de miedo al sentir todavía la mirada de Minos sobre su persona, el chico pensaba que era el tiempo suficiente para entrenar.

-Muy bien, pero ya tengo los lugares a donde iremos, así que en un mes y medio estaré listo- contesto Naruto con calma -¿Saben a donde fueron las chicas?- pregunto Naruto al no ver a Haku, Kin y Karin en la mansión.

-Las señoritas Kin y Karin junto a la señora Haku fueron a traer cosas para la comida- contesto Radamanthys con un sonrojo debido al Sake.

-Gracias Radamanthys, ahora deja de beber que te quiero sobrio, además ya tengo las leyes de Konoha, del clan Hyuga y algunos documentos para el caso, en un momento voy por las leyes del clan Uzumaki- dijo Naruto/Hades con un tono de reproche.

-De acuerdo, aunque este Sake que me dio Shizune-chan esta muy bueno- dijo el juez de Wivern que dejo el vaso y la botella sobre la mesa de entro, para después tomar las cosas que traía el Dios, los demás jueces hicieron los mismo –Si nos disculpa señor Hades iremos a su estudio a revisar el caso- dijo Radamanthys y los tres jueces ingresaron al estudio de Hades.

-¡Moooh! Y yo que quería seguir siendo consentida por mi lindo juez- dijo Violette, con un puchero infantil.

-Por cierto Violette ¿Cómo es que estas aquí?- pregunto Naruto/Hades con una intriga de como la espectro llego a la mansión, si el dia anterior no la vio.

-Bueno, me vine oculta en la sombra de Aiaco, para evitar que una lagarta se acerque a mi espectro lindo- dijo la chica con una sonrisa, a Koyuki, Naruto y Jiraya les salio una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-¡Ya estamos en casa!- fueron unas voces, en ese instante venían entrando Haku, Kin y Karin con algunas bolsa que traían cosas para la comida.

-¡Hola chicas!- contesto Hades, el cual se acerco y les dio un beso en la boca.

-¡Naruto-kun!- dijeron las tres féminas con una sonrisa, también venían regresando Hinata y Mabui de ver el lugar donde dormirían.

-¡Hola chicas! ¿Qué hacen?- pregunto Hinata/Pandora con una sonrisa.

-Venimos del mercado de traer algunas cosas para empezar a cocinar- dijo Kin -¿Quién es ella?- pregunto nuevamente la pelinegra, Haku se sorprendió de quien era, pero sonrió. Karin también estaba preguntándose.

-Hola mi nombre es Mabui, y soy la prometida de Naruto-kun- dijo la morena con una reverencia y sonriendo, las otras chicas tenían en común un pensamiento.

 _-¡Ay! Naruto-kun, ¿a cuantas enamoraras?-_ se preguntaban Haku, Kin y Karin, en la luna una ojiperla albina con cabello largo volvía a estornudar, mientras a un lado dos sombras le tapaba la boca a una tercera. En alguna parte del continente elemental, un hombre planta, en especial la parte negra, sentía escalofríos.

 _-No sé por qué, pero siento las ganas de matar a un rubio con cara de idiota si se acerca a Kaa-san-_ dijo la parte negra en su mente.

Mientras que en la aldea Nadeshiko, cierta chica de cabello largo negro, con ojos verdes también volvía a estornudar.

-Mucho gusto Mabui, mi nombre es Kin Tsuchi- se presento Kin con una reverencia.

-Hola mi nombre es Haku Uzumaki- ahora fue el turno de Haku presentarse.

-Hola mi nombre es Karin Uzumaki- dijo la pelirroja con una reverencia.

-Como no tuve tiempo de presentarme, mi nombre es Hinata Uzumaki- dijo la Diosa ojiperla, la chica morena estaba sorprendida de que tres de las mujeres que se presentaron usasen el apellido Uzumaki.

-¿Por qué se apellidan igual que Naruto-kun?- pregunto Mabui con asombro.

-Veraz Hinata y yo estamos casadas con Naruto-kun- respondio Haku, asombrando a Mabui de que las chicas sean esposas de Naruto.

-Y yo soy prima de Naruto-kun, además de ser su novia- dijo Karin con una sonrisa, la morenaza de fuego estaba más asombrada por lo dicho de Karin.

-¿Novia y prima, eso se puede?- pregunto Mabui.

-Si, al ser los últimos Uzumaki, podemos realizar incesto para mantener los genes y renacer al clan- contesto Hades con calma, Mabui entendio bien lo que dijo su prometido –Ademas estoy en LCR, por lo cual Kin tambien es mi novia- dijo el Dios, esto sorprendio más a Mabui. En ese momento el Sannin que estaba de chismoso tenía un pensamiento.

 _-¡Si, ese es mi ahijado! Todo un cazanova como su padre-_ dijo en su mente con orgullo, aunque tambien tenía celos y envidia _-¡Maldito rubio dios suertudo!-_ dijo en su mente al ver a Naruto/Hades rodeado de bellas chicas, las cuales dos de ellas eran su esposas –Bueno Naruto, yo te dejo, ire con Hiruzen-sensei a decirle de tu respuesta- dijo el Sannin, el cual realizo un sunshin para ir a la torre Hokage a dejarle la respuesta de la propuesta de Naruto al Hokage.

-Yo iré a la biblioteca a buscar las leyes del clan Uzumaki y después ir al Dojo a entrenar- dijo Hades, el cual se retiro a la biblioteca. Hinata, Kin, Haku, Mabui y Karin solo sonrieron.

-Les ayudo a hacer la comida- dijo Hinata, que junto a Haku, Kin y Karin fueron directo a la cocina a preparar los alimentos, quedando solas Koyuki, Violette y Mabui.

-¿Así que eres la nueva prometida del Señor Hades, Eh?- dijo Violette con una sonrisa.

-¿Eh? ¿Hades?- pregunto Mabui al escuchar el nombre de Naruto.

-Violette, creo que Naruto debe de decirle la verdad de su condición- dijo Koyuki, la cual dejo sobre la mesa, la espectro solo bufo.

-Aguafiestas- dijo Violette –ire a dar una vuelta por la aldea- dijo la chica y salio a ver la aldea.

-No le hagas caso de todas formas Naruto es más de lo que crees, pero él te lo dira- dijo Koyuki con una sonrisa, dejando a Mabui un poco consternada a las palabras de la Daimyo –Por lo mientras vayamos a ayudarle a las demás con la comida- dijo la Daimyo, la cual se levanto de donde estaba y fue a la cocina acompañada de Mabui.

En una parte de Otogakure, Orochimaru se hayaba en una habitación recostado en su cama, sin embargo se tocaba el pecho sobre la herida que le hizo Hinata/Pandora con la espada de Naruto/Hades.*

-¡AAARHG!- grito el Sannin de las serpientes al sentir que algo se introducia en la herida, sugetandose el pecho, en eso viene entrando Kabuto al escuchar gritar a su amo.

-¡Orochmaru-sama! ¿Se encuentra bien?- le pregunto el peligris con lentes.

-No desde que esa niña me apuñalo con esa espada, siento que aun la tengo incrustada en el pecho- dijo el Sannin con gestos de dolor y mucha dificultad en moverse.

-Orochimaru-sama, hemos hecho un analisis a su cuerpo y no hemos detectado nada- dijo Kabuto muy intrigado -¿Esta seguro que no lo esta imaginando?- pregunto Kabuto, al pensar que se trataba de algo psicológico.

-No lo estoy imaginando, siento que aun tengo clavada la espada en el pecho y como esta entra poco a poco cada día ¡AAAAHRG!- grito Orochimaru de dolor al volver a sentir esa extraña sensación.

-¡Orochimaru sama!- grito Kabuto al ver a su maestro retorcerse de dolor.

-Aun así tráeme a Sasuke-kun- dijo el pederestas besa emos.

-Como usted diga Orochimaru-sama- dijo Igor…perdón Kabuto.

-Por cierto Kabuto, investiga el nombre de Hades- le dijo el Sannin -¡AAAAARG!- volvió a gritar Orochimaru tocándose el lugar donde Hinata/Pandora le asesto la estocada con la espada de Hades.

-¡Orochimaru-sama!- exclamo con terror Kabuto al ver que su maestro se retorcia de dolor, el cual tomo una jeringa con un poderoso tranquilizante y lo inyecto en el brazo de Orochimaru para que durmiera, una vez que el Sannin estuviera dormido salio de la habitación –¡Hades! ¿Dónde escuche ese nombre?- se pregunto Kabuto, para despues ir a enviar a los cuatro del sonido por Sasuke e investigar el nombre Hades.

En otro lugar más apartado, dos figuras con túnicas encima y hombreras rojas se acercaban a un trono, en el cual estaba sentado una figura enigmatica que en la mano derecha tenia un casco estilo griego, las dos figuras se hincaron.

 **-¿Qué noticias traen?-** dijo el hombre que estaba sentado en el trono

 **-Padre, los Dioses han despertado, en este momento los que están en la tierra son Poseidon, Athena, Pallas junto a una representante de Odín, además de los dioses gemelos y de Afrodita-** dijo el sujeto de cabello verde oscuro casi negro largo sujetado con una cola de caballo **–además que Hades** **renació** **en un nuevo cuerpo-** dijo el mismo chico.

- **Así que los Dioses despertaron ¿Eh?-** exclamó el mismo hombre sentado en el trono **–Bueno no me sorprende, desde el conflicto con los monstruos del Tártaros todos nos fuimos s dormir, sin embargo que Hades haya renacido en un cuerpo nuevo es algo diferente-** contesto el ser, los otros hombres arrodillados solo asentían.

 **-Además hace unos meses el Dios Hades se caso con su amante Pandora en los Campos Elyseos, junto a una humana de nombre Haku-** dijo el mismo hombre de cabello verde oscuro.

 **-¿Hades se volvió a casar? Es interesante ¿Y supongo que Perséfone no le agrado que su esposo se haya vuelto a casar?-** dijo en son de burla el ser.

 **-Tiene razón, no solo eso, tengo información que el Dios Hades pertenece a un clan casi extinto y tiene derecho a tener varias esposas, además el Dios se caso en los campos Elyseos-** dijo el sujeto aun arrodillado frente al sujeto **-de hecho ella fue al castillo Heinstein a reencontrarse con él, pero al ver la boda se enfureció-** dijo el otro chico de cabello azul **–ella juro vengarse, que acudió a la luna, donde mis hombres la** **están** **vigilando y le facilitaron el paso al eliminar algunas de las satélites de la diosa Artemisa-** dijo el chico sin despegar la vista del suelo. El sujeto sonrió.

 **-¡Mmm! Interesante, pero ¿Por qué Hades se caso en los campos Elyseos? No importa, aun así que Perséfone cayó en la trampa, que ingenua, y parece que necesita a alguien que la ayude a eliminar a la competencia** pregunto el hombre en el trono.

 **-Sí, ella se contacto con un miembro de ese clan llamado Otsutsuki, el cual actualmente tiene un solo miembro-** dijo el hombre, el ser puso su mano en la barbilla.

 **-¿Clan Otsutsuki? Si recuerdo bien, hace mil años que llego a la tierra una mujer muy hermosa del espacio, yo mismo le borré su memorias gracias a las aguas del río Lethe que le di a beber, eso fue después que un meteorito cayera cerca de mi templo y me despertara de mi sueño-** dijo el hombre aun recordando la llegada de ese meteorito **–gracias a eso es que pude moverme por la tierra junto a mi hermana-** dijo el Hombre.

- **La diosa Perséfone fue con un sequito de sus hombre a ver a un chico de nombre Toneri Otsutsuki para reclutarlo como su aliado, además le ayudo a mantener un objeto llamado…-** iba a decir el chico de cabello azul, pero el hombre sonrio.

 **-Teisegan-** haciendo asentir al chico **–esa basura de arma, me gusto cuando mi hermana fue a implantar la discordia al modificar su estúpido decreto celestial de ese mocoso de Hamura, haciendo que se destruyeran entre si con ese intento de poder, bueno ¿estan vigilando al chico?-** pregunto el misterioso hombre.

 **-Sí, estan Menelao y Ayax vigilándolo junto a uno de los infiltrados en las filas de Persefone para que siga con el plan, ellos fueron los que le dieron libre paso por la luna hasta donde estaba el mortal, además sabemos que ese tonto debe de tener a una chica llamada princesa Byakugan para ejecutar el supuesto decreto celestial de Hamura-** contesto el peliazul al ser.

 **-¿La princesa Byakugan?-** pregunto el ser con dudas.

 **-Sí, es una chica que tiene unos ojos blancos y parece que es una de las esposa de Hades, la cual es Pandora renacida con el nombre de Hynata Hyuga y al parecer es Descendiente de ese mortal Hamura-** contesto el chico peliazul.

 **-Interesante-** dijo con una sonrisa el hombre misterioso **–pero dejemos que la pelea entre mujeres se de, con esto podemos aprovechar para separar a Zeus y sus hermanos-** contesto de forma tranquila sin quitar la sonrisa - **¿Algo más que deba conocer?-** pregunto el sujeto en el trono.

 **-La prisión donde esta esa mujer sellada empezó a debilitarse, debido al cosmos que Hades libero en su furia-** dijo el chico de cabello azul.

 **-Ya veo, pero no hay que preocuparse, las Erinias se encargaran de enloquecerla para que reuna ese estúpido chakra y así destruya parte de los humanos, mientras nos moveremos para obtener las otras armas y así obtener el poder de destronar a Zeus y convertirme en el gobernante absoluto del universo-** dijo el hombre con maldad **-¿Por qué Hades despertó su cosmos en forma furica?-** pregunto el hombre.

 **-Según mis espías, Hades despertó su poder a causa de ver a sus padres biológicos ser resucitados por un tipo llamado Orochimaru-** dijo el hombre de cabello negro.

 **-Interesante, tal vez eso nos ayude a debilitar más a Zeus y a sus hermanos, con Perséfone molesta, generará una disputa entre Zeus y Hades por su matrimonio con esas mortales -** dijo el sujeto - **Parece que el plan va en marcha como lo desarrollamos, que bueno que usamos su desprecio por Hades a nuestro favor y ahora quiere regresar con él-** dijo con una sonrisa de maldad en su rostro.

 **-Padre, he visto a un chico que tiene potencial para ser parte de nuestro ejército, si me da permiso de reclutarlo, nos podrá servir para obtener las armas que nos faltan-** dijo el hombre de cabello azul.

 **-Dime ¿de quien se trata?-** pregunto el hombre muy intrigado del chico.

 **-Se trata de un descendiente de ese sujeto llamado Indra, su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha-** contesto el hombre.

 **-Un descendiente de Indra, no esta mal. Ahora recuerdo que un ser llamado Zetsu salio de esa mujer cuando era sellada por sus hijos, hizo que esos dos tarados pelearan entre sí, dándonos más energía para fortalecernos. Parece que nos hará el trabajo más fácil, bien puedes reclutar a ese mortal y ofrecerle poder, así como los que hagan falta-** fue la respuesta que dio el hombre.

 **-Gracias padre, nos retiramos-** dijo el chico, ambos hombres se levantaron dejando ver su rostro el cual no pasaban de 20 años, solo que uno tenia una cicatriz hecha por un arma filosa y a la vez suturada. Ambos chicos salieron del lugar dejando solo al Hombre.

 **-Pronto tendré el tridente de Poseidón y el Rayo de Zeus para poder hacerme con el máximo cosmos que existe, Ja, ja, ja, ja,-** dijo con una carcajada, acariciando el casco que tenia aun lado de su trono y un rollo antiguo con inscripciones en griego **–fue bueno robarle a Hades su casco de invisibilidad y así evadir la poderosa vista de Cronos, el universo** **sabrá** **quien es el máximo Dios-** termino su monologo y se levanto de su trono para salir.

En la mansión Uzumaki, Hinata y las chicas habían colocado la mesa para comer.

-¡Chicos a comer!- grito Hinata/Pandora, del estudio salieron los tres jueces un poco cansados por leer las leyes del clan Hyuga y de la aldea de Konoha, además de los documentos que les dio Naruto/Hades, el Dios regresaba del Dojo, después subió a asearse un poco y dirigirse al comedor donde lo esperaban los tres jueces del inframundo, Koyuki, Violette y las esposas/Novias de Naruto/Hades.

-¡Gracias por la comida!- dijeron los presentes y empezaron a comer.

-Señor Hades, necesitamos las leyes de su clan, además de las actas de matrimonio entre las señoras Pandora y Haku- hablo Aiaco, quien era consentido por VIolette dándole de comer en la boca.

-De acuerdo, las leyes de mi clan ya las tengo a la mano, después de comer les daré las actas de matrimonio- dijo el Dios, Mabui y Karin estaban desconcertadas por como lo nombro en sujeto con la chica y este respondio.

-Naruto-kun ¿Por qué te llamo Hades y quien es Pandora?- pregunto Mabui para saciar su curiosidad.

-Eso se los explicaré cuando acabemos de comer y le entregue lo pedido a los chicos- dijo Naruto/Hades con calma y sonriéndole a Mabui y a Karin. Pues sabia que las chicas necesitaban conocer su verdadera identidad y su historia.

Una vez transcurrida la comida, Hades fue a la biblioteca donde guardaba los papeles importantes en un lugar privado que solo conocía él y las chicas, activado con un sello que realizo a base de sangre, donde saco los documentos que le pidió el juez de Garuda, una vez hecho eso, se los entrego a Aiaco junto a las leyes del clan Uzumaki, el cual regreso a reanudar su trabajo con los otros jueces, mientras que Koyuki y Violette fueron a dar un paseo e invitar a Shizune a salir.

En la habitación de Naruto/Hades, se encontraban Hinata/Pandora, Haku, Kin, Karin y Mabui sentadas en la cama, además del propio Dios, el cual cerró la puerta de la habitación para evitar ser interrumpidos.

-Bien Mabui-chan, Karin-chan, se que les debo una explicación- dijo Naruto un poco temeroso de como lo tomarán las chicas. Ambas asintieron a las palabras de Naruto –verán mi nombre verdadero es Hades- dijo la Deidad mayor.

-¿Hades?- preguntaron ambas féminas con sorpresa.

-Sí, Naruto Uzumaki es el nombre que me dieron mis padres biológicos- contesto Naruto, las chicas aun seguía escuchando la historia.

-Naruto-kun ¿Lo que me dijo Hinata es verdad? ¿Qué tu eres un Dios?- pregunto Karin.

-Así es Karin-chan- contesto Naruto/Hades.

-¿Eres un Dios?- pregunto Mabui muy asombrada por lo dicho por Karin, Naruto asintió.

-Soy el regente de Inframundo o como le llaman el mundo puro, de la muerte y la riqueza- dijo Naruto, asombrando a Mabui y a Karin que su novio sea el Dios del mundo puro, de la propia muerte y la riqueza.

-Pero ¿Cómo es posible?- pregunto Mabui, el chico solo cerró los ojos y suspiro.

-Verán chicas, Yo provengo de una era muy antigua a esta, donde los Dioses eramos respetados por la humanidad y temidos, era una época donde habitaron los héroes y los animales fantásticos, así como otras criaturas- era la explicación de Naruto/Hades –esa es la era del Mito- dijo finalmente. Mabui y Karin estaban asombradas por esa era.

-¿La era del mito?- pregunto Mabui.

-Sí, Mabui-chan, en esa época yo nací, soy el hijo mayor del titán del tiempo Cronos y la titanide Rea, madre de los dioses Olimpicos- dijo Naruto abriendo los ojos –Hinata es la reencarnación de la primera mujer que crearon mis hermanos y sobrinos, ella es Pandora- respondió el Dios

-¿Qué la reencarnacion de la primera mujer?- pregunto Karin, Hinata asintió.

-Sí, al igual que Naruto-kun o Hades, yo soy de esa época- dijo la Diosa que se sentó aun lado de su esposo –como dijo Hades-kun yo fui creada por los dioses como azote de la humanidad, pues yo porte una caja donde tenia todas las desgracias de la humanidad, fui presentada ante un titan de nombre Epimeteo, el me acepto, pero un día por curiosidad de saber el contenido de la caja la abri, dejando escapar los males de la raza humana, ese día fui repudiada por el Titán que me abandonó- explicaba Hinata que era tomada de la mano por Hades.

-Fue cuando la conocí, eso días yo salía de mi reino, al verla le propuse que viviera en el inframundo y que fuera mi heraldo, cosa que acepto, fue cuando sufri el engaño de mi esposa Persefone, que me abandonó, fue cuando en mi dolor tuve el afán de conquistar la tierra sumiéndola en una eterna oscuridad, pero un día hirieron mi cuerpo que tuve que dejarlo en los campos Elyseos, saliendo mi alma y poseyendo cuerpos con corazones puros cada 247 años para pelear contra mi sobrina Athena- explicaba Naruto a las chicas, las cuales estaban impresionadas por la historia.

-Yo nacia antes de que Hades regresara a la tierra y señalaba el cuerpo que iba a ocupar como recipiente de su alma, fue cuando me iba enamorando poco a poco de él, pero en mis encarnaciones lo veía como un hermano, aunque ocultaba mis sentimientos por él. Aun así mi amor por él iba aumentando, hasta que le confese mis sentimientos cuando murió- describió Hinata al recordar la ultima guerra santa.

-Entonces ¿ya te habias casado ante?- pregunto Karin al escucha que Naruto tuvo una esposa.

-Así es, su nombre es Perséfone, ella era mi esposa, deben de saber que nosotros los Dioses manteníamos relaciones incestuosas, debido a nuestra naturaleza, en mi caso yo me casé con mi sobrina Perséfone, un día mientras estaba fuera de mi reino, vi a Persefone junto a otras ninfas, al verla me quede prendado de su belleza, así que la rapte y la lleve a mi reino. Yo la amaba con mucha pasión, pero un día vino Hermes y me obligo a devolver a Perséfone a mi hermana Demeter, la cual por buscarla habia dejado de mantener la tierra fértil por medio años- relataba el Dios con algo de dolor en su corazón, relato que asombraba a las chicas como Kin, Mabui y Karin –Perséfone acepto estar conmigo en el inframundo, por lo cual comio 6 semillas de una granada- dijo con algo de vergüenza.

-¿Para que comio las seis semillas de granada?- pregunto Karin muy intrigada.

–Cuando un ser vivo o Dios come algo del inframundo, este se queda para siempre, por eso Perséfone comio seis granos del fruto, por lo cual ella misma se obligo a quedarse en el inframundo por seis meses y seis meses iria a la tierra con su madre- relato Naruto/Hades con mucha tristeza.

-Entonces si nosotras comemos de ls cosas de tu reinos, no vas a…-decia con algo de miedo Kin al ver lo que podía decir Naruto.

-No, Haku-chan y Hinata-chan son libres de ir y venir por el Inframundo, ellas pueden comer de los frutos de mi reino sin repercusión, pues nuestro amor es puro, parece que realmente no habia amor entre Perséfone y yo - dijo con una sonrisa. Cosa que a las futuras reinas del Inframundo comprendieron, el Dios amaba realmente sin ser egoísta.

-¿Qué sucedió con Perséfone?- pregunto Kin con duda.

-Uno día vino a mi reino uno de mis sobrinos a pedir asilo, por una guerra que comenzó con Athena, estuvo un tiempo en el Inframundo. Fue en ese momento que Perséfone me empezó a reprochar por lo que le hice, según ella, de haberla separado de su madre, de obligarla a quedarse en el Inframundo, que yo le prepae una trampa para que se quedara conmigo. Después supe que ella se habia marchado con mi sobrino rompindo todo lazo con el Inframundo, cuandese día se me rompió el corazón, tanto que empece a perder la cabeza por el dolor de sentir que la había perdido, despues fije mi frustración a la raza humana, por la envidia que les tenia por saber que ellos podían amar, nunca supe lo que paso con ella, Hasta ahora, cuando me volvi a casar con Hinata-chan y Haku-chan- dijo el Dios mayor al recordar la presencia de la Diosa en su boda.

-Ella regreso ¿verdad?- pregunto Kin, a lo cual Naruto/Hades asintió.

-Así es, ella estuvo el día de nuestra boda y tambien vino el día en que estaba descansando despues de la invasión, jurando venganza contra Haku, Kin y sobretodo contra Pandora, y es posible que contra ustedes tambien- dijo Naruto/Hades con una voz que demostraba miedo y tristeza por lo que les podía hacer la anterior reina del Inframundo –sé que ella no descansará hasta que me obligue a que regrese a su lado, pero la verdad ya no siento nada por ella, aun así todavía siento la sombra de ella sobre mi- dijo con algo de tristeza el Dios. Las damas presentes estaban tristes por la historia que contaba Naruto/Hades, que casí empezaban a llorar –Tengo miedo que les haga daño- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos Naruto –No quiero perderlas- volvia a decir casi llorando –el día en que me volvi a casar, jure protejerlas de ella, aunque me enfrente a mi hermano, no quiero que las dañe Perséfone- dijo apretando las manos el Dios del Inframundo. Las chicas estaban asombradas por las palabras del chico que aman, el Temible Dios del Inframundo daba apertura a sus emociones por segunda vez. Las chicas comprendían más su anterior vida de Hades, el Dios siguió platicando de su anterior vida hasta que llego a un punto importante.

-¿Cómo fue que moriste?- le pregunto Karin a Naruto.

-En la ultima guerra santa pelee contra mi sobrina Athena y sus santos, en un punto critico, yo habia herido con mi espada al caballero de Pegaso, tanto que los restantes caballeros le dieron su poder a mi sobrina, que lo uso en su baculo, lanzándolo e hiriéndome de muerte- contó Naruto la forma en que murió –despues de ese suceso, yo use lo que restaba de mi cosmos y revivi a mi ejercito, a los Dioses gemelos y a Pandora, es así como acepte los sentimientos de Pandora por mi- dijo con una sonrisa al recordar ese hecho –despues mi anterior cuerpo se desintegro y mi alma vago por varias dimensiones hasta que decidi renacer en esta época y reencontrarme con Pandora o Hinata- concluyo Naruto de contar su historia, Karin, Mabui, Kin y Haku estaban impresionadas por la historia de como se conocieron ambos.

-¡Es increíble!- dijo asombrada Mabui al escuchar la historia de su prometido.

-Cuando nací mi poder fue sellado para no causar daños a los demás, por lo que sale poco a poco, tambien me sellaron a Kurama en mi interior- dijo Naruto, Karin, Kin y Mabui tenian una interrongante.

-¿Quién es Kurama?- preguntaron las chicas.

-Kurama es el conocido Kyubi no Yoko- contesto el Dios con calma haciendo que las chicas se soprendieran.

-Entonces ¿eres como el hermano del Raikage, un Jinchuriki?- pregunto Mabui muy asombrada de la revelación.

-Si, de hecho Kurama hace unos años atrás fue purificado de todo odio por mi sobrina Athena, la cual ya no tengo roces, por tener una alianza- dijo Naruto, las chica estaban asombradas que dos deidades sean aliadas.

-Naruto-kun ¿Cuál es tu verdadero poder?- pregunto Mabui.

-Mi poder esta más allá que de un biju, yo puedo destruir el universo y recontruirlo, pero soy superado por mis abuelos, que ellos pueden destruir hasta los propios atomos, y hay otro dios que es capaz de sumir el universo a la nada- dijo Naruto, las chicas como Haku, Kin, Karin y Mabui estaba muy sorprendidas del poder que tenia en su interior Naruto –Mis hermanos tambien tiene esa capacidad de poder, incluso mis sobrinos pueden crear otra realidad, pero mi poder esta sellado y solo tengo despierto hasta el 8° sentido- contesto Naruto con calma.

-¿Qué el 8° sentido?- pregunto Mabui muy dudosa de las palabras.

-Sí, veras Mabui-chan, los dioses y nuestros guerreros manejamos una energia llamada cosmoenergia, la cual a diferencia del chakra, esta viene del propio universo interno, es más fuerte que el propio chakra, y dependiendo de cada persona puede despertar otros sentidos- dijo la deidad mayor con sabiduría.

-Pero yo se que el ser humano solo tiene 5 sentidos, ¿Cómo es posible que tenga más sentidos?- pregunto la chica morena.

-Facil, pocas personas acceden a esos sentidos, pues no tienen la condición para despertarlos o no son conscientes que los tienen, el 6° sentido es la intuición, el 7° sentido es el cosmo definitivo, el 8° sentido es el Arayashiki- dijo Naruto, asombrando a las chicas –cada sentido va despertando de acuerdo al cosmo como lo eleve con el entrenamiento del mismo, mientras más despiertes uno, los demás serán más difíciles de conseguir, el 8° sentido se obtiene al estar en estado de muerte, ir a mi reino y sobrevivir a las reglas del mismo sin caer en la influencia de la muerte, seras capaz de tener control sobre tu cuerpo, y finalmente el 9° sentido o el estado divino- dijo Naruto/Hades, las chica estaban muy asombradas de la explicación.

-Naruto-kun ¿Entonces tu fuiste el que emitio ese poder hace unos días?- pregunto Mabui con algo de miedo.

-Sí Mabui-chan, en la invasión de Oto y Suna a Konoha- dijo el Dios soltando unas lágrimas al recordar que casi destruye todo, Hinata apretó su mano dándole valor.

-Veras Mabui, Naruto-kun fue obligado a despertar su poder- contesto Hinata/Pandora apoyando a su esposo.

-¿Obligado? ¿Por quien?- dijo la peligris esperando una respuesta.

-Por Orochimaru, el miserable trajo a los padres biológicos de Naruto-kun a la vida y los obligo a pelear, haciendo que Naruto-kun liberara su poder- dijo Hiinata con enojo al recordar la sonrisa de Orochimaru al manipular a los padres biológicos de Naruto/Hades –ese día Naruto-kun y sus padres sufrieron por las ambiciones de Orochimaru, tanto que la tristeza y la ira se apoderaron de él- dijo Pandora que seguía apretando la mano de Hades como comprensión de la situación. Mabui ahora comprendía bien, él no quiso liberar su poder por que sí, sino que fue obligado por un monstruo como Orochimaru, la chica se acerco a donde estaba Naruto.

-Yo, lo siento, pensé que tú…- dijo Mabui.

-No te preocupes Mabui-chan se lo que piensas, que yo quería destruir el planeta, pero no fue así- contesto Naruto aun con la cabeza agachada, Mabui le tomo la cara con ambas manos y la alzo para que la viera a los ojos.

-Claro que no eres un monstruo, solo estaba enojado y dejaste que tus emociones te controlaran, aun así yo te amo tal cual eres- dijo Mabui, que le dio un beso al Dios, el cual este acepto de inmediato, al finalizar el chico estaba sonrojado por la muestra de afecto.

-Gracias Mabui-chan, tambien te amo- dijo Naruto/Hades, el cual le sonrio.

-Naruto-kun, se que quiero ver a mi madre, pero me dijiste que me platicarias del lugar donde se encontraba viviendo, ¿Creo que eran los campos…?- dijo Karin, pero fue interrumpida por Naruto.

-Los Campos Elyseos, es un lugar de mi reino, es donde descansan las almas de las personas de corazón puro, despues que pasaron a purificarse en uno de los nueve círculos del inframundo- contesto Naruto/Hades, Karin estaba asombrada del lugar –veras Karin-chan, el Inframundo se divide en…- el Dios le explicaba a las chicas como se dividia el Inframundo, entre los Campos Elyseos, el propio Inframundo y el Tártaros, como estaba constituido su ejercito, desde sus esposas hasta sus soldados rasos, la función de cada uno de ellos.

-¿Entonces los hombres que estuvieron en el comedor son los jueces de Inframundo?- pregunto Mabui con sorpresa.

-Sí, son muy efectivos- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Entonces no puedo ver a mi madre, hasta que muera- dijo Karin con tristeza de saber la verdad.

-Correcto, a no ser que entrenes, despiertes de 8° sentido para que no caigas en la influencia de mi reino y que algo divino te proteja para que puedas soportar la hiper dimensión, que es un espacio que divide el mismo inframundo de los campos Elyseos si una persona sin protección divina o que no se pura de corazón entra en ese espacio, este mismo se encarga de destruirlo con su terrible presión- contesto Naruto con calma, Karin estaba asombrada de esa defensa que habia en el lugar.

-Bueno sin no hay otra forma entrenaré para despertar el Arayashiki y ver a mi mamá- dijo Karin con convicción.

-Por cierto Naruto-kun, ¿podrías enseñarnos tu anterior cuerpo?- pregunto Mabui con ojitos de cachorro abandonado, cosa que hizo efecto en el Dios.

-De acuerdo, pero Pandora-chan también les mostrará su antiguo cuerpo- dijo Naruto, la pareja se levanto y realizo un sello manual.

-¡Henge!- gritaron ambos chicos, los cuales fueron rodeados por un cortina de nube, el cual al disiparse se veían a dos figuras muy diferentes la primera era un hombre adulto alto y muy bello. Su piel es muy blanca y pálida, tiene cejas delgadas y un bello y frondoso cabello totalmente oscuro y brilloso, sus ojos color turquesas. Portaba una armadura que cubre el cuerpo completo, la cual posee alas, las cuales están distribuidas a lo largo de la armadura. Posee seis alas en la parte posterior, cuatro en la parte superior y dos en la inferior. También posee "alas" en la protección de los brazos y de las piernas, además portaba su espada en la mano izquierda en su funda. En tonos grises. El cual era el anterior cuerpo de Naruto. Casi no cambio su aspecto, salvo el color de ojos y de cabello como de color de piel.

Con Hinata salio una mujer un poco alta y delgada con tez blanca de cabello largo color morado con ojos de color morado, vestía ropas oscuras muy al estilo gótico. Portando su lanza.

-¡Increíble!- dijeron las otras féminas al ver el aspecto de Naruto/Hades y de Hinata/Pandora.

 **-Este era mi anterior cuerpo, el que me dio mi madre Rea en la era del mito-** dijo Naruto con una voz diferente a la que estaban acostumbradas.

-Y esta era yo antes de renacer en este cuerpo- dijo Hinata con una voz diferente, las chicas estaban celosas de la belleza de Hinata. Pero también se sonrojaron por el bello aspecto de Hades. La pareja deshizo el henge regresando a la normalidad.

-Naruto-kun ¿Qué era esa armadura que portas?- pregunto Karin que aun no salía de su asombro.

-Esa es mi surplice o säpurisu- contesto Naruto/Hades con una sonrisa.

-¿Tú surplice? Entonces eso era lo que vestías cuando te enfrentaste con Orochimaru- dijo Kin al recordar que vestia la misma armadura en el combate con el Sannin de las serpientes.

-Si, Además uso una espada- dijo el Dios del Inframundo, Kin recordaban la espada que uso en la pelea.

-Espera ¿Dices que la espada usaste en Nami pertenece a tu armadura?- pregunto Haku sorprendida del arma.

-Si, de hecho mi espada es especial, pues puede cortar todo lo que sea no importa lo duro, además es irrompible, tiene una maldición, en donde si es clavada en alguna persona, esta estará en su alma de forma espiritual, aunque yo muera o desaparezca- dijo el Dios Mayor, asustando a Haku al ver que su padre casi estaba maldito por la espada de su esposo.

-¿Entonces Orochimaru esta maldito por tu espada?- pregunto Kin muy sorprendida de la habilidad de la espada.

-¿Orochimaru?- pregunto Naruto/Hades -¿Por qué Orochimaru esta maldito?- pregunto Naruto, Hinata solo bajo un poco la cabeza.

-Lo que pasa es que intento asesinarte, me dio tanto miedo de volverte a perderte que use tu espada y lo apuñale en el pecho- dijo la Diosa con algo de miedo, pero sintió que Hades la abrazaba.

-Gracias Pandora por defenderme- agradeció Naruto y le dio un beso en la frente a Hinata -otra cosa mi ejercito porta también sapurisu, las cuales son 108 regidas por estrellas malignas, Thánatos e Hypnos también portan su surplices, pero yo al ser un uno de los 12 dioses visto la máxima protección llamada Kamui- dijo Naruto.

-¿Kamui, la máxima protección?- pregunto Haku al ver la armadura de su esposo.

-Si, las Kamui solo la visten los Dioses del Olimpo, son las más poderosas protecciones, hechas con el material desconocido del universo, mi Kamui esta dormida por lo que porto mi surplice, que un poco inferior a mi Kamui- explico Naruto/Hades.

-¡woow! ¿Entonces tendremos una Kamui Naruto-kun?- dijo Haku con estrellas en los ojos.

-¿Por qué dices que tendrás una Kamui?- pregunto Mabui por el comentario de Haku.

-Bueno…lo que pasa es que Haku-chan y Hinata-chan son Diosas- dijo Naruto un poco sonrojado.

-¿QUEEE? ¿Diosas?- pregunto Mabui casi al borde del colapso por la información.

-Si, veran lo que sucedió fue…- entonces explicaba como alcanzaron la condición divina a Mabui, la unión cósmica divina, significado, como se obtiene y las condiciones que alcanza dicha unión, cabe decir que la morena y Karin estaba sonrojadas por la forma de obtenerla igual que Kin que recordaba su noche de pasión con el Dios. Además les conto que cuando se casaron los unieron los abuelos del Dios mayor.

-Entonces Naruto-kun ¿cuando se casaron los unieron los abuelos?- pregunto Karin con un poco de sorpresa.

-Sí, Karin-chan, pero mis abuelos son Urano Titan del cielo y Gea Titanide de la tierra, debido a que ellos son los primeros en alcanzar esta unión por medio del verdadero amor, que es la energía de crear, representado en el Dios Eros, por eso que Kin y yo nos casaremos más adelante frente a mis abuelos para completar dicha unión, alcanzando el estado divino- dijo Naruto/Hades, Kin ya estaba imaginándose su boda con el Dios y el hermoso vestido de novia que usaría. Mabui y Karin ya imaginaban su unión con Naruto/Hades y su boda -Aunque lo de las Kamui, será un muy difícil- dijo Naruto/Hades.

-¿Por qué lo dices Naruto-kun?- pregunto Karin intrigada por lo que dijo el Dios.

-Debido a mi hermano Zeus, el "todopodero", el señor "oye bajate de mi nube"- dijo Naruto imitando la voz de su hermano, las chicas se reian de la imitación –solo construyo doce Kamui, además tendría que ir con los constructores de las Kamui para que les fabrique las suyas- dijo Naruto.

-Hades-kun ¿No te referiras a…?- dejo la pregunta Hinata en el aires.

-Así Pandora-chan, tendré que ir con los ciclopes que construyeron las Kamui y pedirles que les fabrique a cada una de ustedes sus Kamui, aunque a Zeus le moleste, pues romperé una regla del Olimpo impuesta por mi hermano, en donde prohibio crear más Kamui- dijo con tranquilidad el Dios Mayor –No se cuanto tarden en que se las fabriquen, pero aun así iré a mi reino a que les hagan sus surplices- contesto Hades con calma, las chicas estaba asombradas que Naruto/Hades les mandaría a fabricar sus propias Kamui, además de sus surplices -aun así deben de entrenar para despertar su cosmos, tendre un mes y medio para ayudarles a entrenar el concepto de cosmos y después a despertarlo- dijo el Dios.

-¿Por qué un mes y medio Naruto-kun?- pregunto Haku, el Dios solo suspiro.

-debido a que me ire a entrenar para controlar mi poder- contesto la pregunta de su esposa –la verdad quiero estar preparado para cuando mi poder despierte y mantenerlo bajo control y no ocurra lo de hace unos días atrás- expresó Naruto/Hades al recordar que casi destruye la aldea con su poder –además ire acompañado por Ero-sennin- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

-¿Ero-sennin? ¿Quién es?- pregunto Kin con algo de intriga.

-Así le digo a mi padrino Jiraya, el cual era el que estaba torturando Minos, le digo Ero-sennin, porque le gusta escribir libros porno y estar espiando a las mujeres desnudas- contesto la pregunta Naruto, pero una sensación de miedo y terror invadió la habitación, siendo generada por Haku y Hinata, las cuales se acercaron a Naruto con una sonrisa muy, muy, pero muy dulce.

 **-Espero que no se te pegue ninguna mañita de ese viejo pervertido o nosotras misma te las quitamos ¿Entendiste Hades?-** dijo Hinata/Pandora en modo divino con su Byakugan activo, haciendo temblar a Naruto de miedo.

-Si querida- contesto más por miedo que por otra cosa.

 ** _-Vaya cachorro, si que te mangonean bien y bonito-_** dijo Kurama en son de burla.

 _-¡Cállate! Ya te veré cuando estés con Matatabi-_ le respondió Naruto a su peludo amigo, haciéndolo callar por el miedo de imaginarse como lo trataría la gata de dos colas.

En Otogakure, Kabuto revisaba los libros y pergaminos para obtener la información del nombre de Hades, sin hallar nada al respecto, en ese instante apareció un chico de piel blanca y ojos verdes; tenía dos puntos en la frente con rasgos faciales masculinos y el pelo largo hasta los hombros color blanco, que llevaba dividido por la mitad en la cabeza, con dos separaciones individuales a cada lado de la cara. Viste una lavanda luz, holgada, de manga larga, camiseta con cremallera, pantalón negro cortó a mitad de la pantorrilla, vendas envueltas alrededor de los tobillos, sandalias tradicionales, y un cinturón púrpura, de cuerda, atado en un arco invertido alrededor de su cintura. También llevaba dos adornos rojos para el cabello en forma de tubo, uno a cada lado de la cabeza, asegurando dos mechones de su pelo de color blanco plateado.

-¿Para que me mandaste a llamar Kabuto?- pregunto el chico albino.

-Kimimaru, quiero que tú y los otros cuatro del sonido vallan a la aldea de la hoja y traigan a Sasuke-kun para que Orochimaru-sama lo entrene- dijo Kabuto aun leyendo los pergaminos y libros de la biblioteca.

-Enseguida Kabuto- dijo Kimimaru, el cual se retiro del lugar a cumplir lo ordenado. Kabuto seguía buscando en los libros y rollos el nombre de Hades.

 _-Que raro, ciento que he escuchado ese nombre en algun lugar-_ se pregunto así mismo en su mente _–Tendré que ir a la caverna Ryuichi a conseguir información-_ se dijo en su mente, el albino cerro el libro que leía, se paro y realizo sellos manuales -¡Jutsu de invocación!- exclamo Kabuto al momento de golpear el suelo y generar una bola de humo, del cual salió una serpiente de color morada, de dos metros de alto.

 **-¿Tú me invocaste?-** pregunto la serpiente a Kabuto que lo veía de forma despectiva al chico albino.

-Así es Naga, quiero que me lleves a la caverna Ryuichi- contesto Kabuto, la serpiente solamente miraba con suma frialdad.

 **-¿Y para que quieres que te llevé a la caverna?-** dijo de forma de reproche la serpiente Naga a Kabuto.

-es para investigar un nombre- contesto el chico albino.

 **-Ja, ¿Para eso quieres ir a la caverna Ryuichi, pequeño humano?-** pregunto Naga con molestia por lo pedido.

-Quiero saber un nombre- dijo con calma Kabuto, la serpiente lo vio con cara de ¡no mames!

 **-¿Para eso se invocaste? ¿Para conocer el nombre de un humano? ¡Búscalo en un libro!-** le contesto de forma molesta Naga por haber sido llamada y perder su valioso tiempo.

-Ya lo hice, pero no hay información del nombre- contesto de forma desesperada Kabuto, la serpiente al escuchar.

 **-¿Qué nombre estas buscando?-** le pregunto Naga con intriga al saber que no habia información del nombre que el chico estaba buscando.

-El nombre que estoy buscando es Hades- contesto el chico, la serpiente al escuchar el nombre estaba sorprendida y asustada.

 **-Dijiste Ha…Ha…¿Hades?-** pregunto de forma sorprendida Naga y con algo de miedo.

-Sí, ¿Por qué se asusto al escuchar ese nombre?- pregunto Kabuto, pues era raro que las serpientes sintieran miedo.

 **-Es solo que el nombre es muy raro-** dijo Naga, pero la verdad la serpiente había mentido **_–Entonces el poder que sentimos hace unos días atrás era de ese Dios, ¿Qué hará en la tierra?-_** se pregunto asimismo la serpiente pues no era tonta al no saber el nombre de dicho ser **–de acuerdo, te llevaré a la caverna Ruyichi, ahí encontraras las respuestas-** dijo Naga, el cual coloco su cola sobre el hombro de Kabuto y ambos desaparecieron, después aparecieron frente a la entrada de la caverna Ryuichi **–bien entra y** **pregúntale** **al sabio, él te dará las respuestas-** dijo Naga y se fue, Kabuto entro a la caverna y llego a donde estaba una enorme serpiente blanca enroscada en si, lleva un turbante con dos bordes puntiagudos y un orbe rojo en la parte superior, además de un tocado de color naranja. El Sabio también lleva un collar con un orbe verde alrededor de su cuello, tiene un cigarrillo largo fumando.

 **-¿A que has venido Kabuto?-** pregunto la enorme serpiente blanca, el chico se acomodo las gafas **.**

-Gran Sabio, he venido a que me de respuestas- dijo con cortes Kabuto a la enorme serpiente, la cual saco una bocanada de humo.

 **-Adelante, dime cual es tu pregunta-** contesto la enorme serpiente que lanzo otra bocanada de humo.

-Vera Hebi-sama, quisiera saber sobre el nombre de Hades- dijo finalmente Igor…perdón Kabuto, la serpiente al escuchar el nombre del Dios del Inframundo empezó a toser, pero se recupero.

 **-¿Dijiste Hades?-** pregunto la serpiente, Kabuto asintió **-¿Dónde escuchaste ese nombre?-** volvió a indagar la gran serpiente.

-Orochimaru escucho el nombre, pero no sé de donde lo escucho- dijo Kabuto.

 **-De acuerdo, escucha con atención-** dijo la enorme serpiente, la cual le dio una calada a su cigarro **–Hades es uno de los Dioses de una era más antigua que la de Rikudou Sennin, su nombre significa oculto-** relataba la serpiente sabia a un sorprendido Kabuto **–Es el hijo mayor de dos de los titanes más importantes, el titán del tiempo Cronos y de la titanide y hermana del mismo Rea. Hades es el** **soberano** **del Inframundo o como lo conocemos el mundo puro, es tan poderoso que incluso rivaliza con sus propios hermanos-** era las palabras que decia la serpiente albina a Kabuto, el cual seguía asombrado de lo relatado **–el junto a su ejercito regresaban a la tierra cada 247 años a combatir contra la Diosa Athena por el control de la misma, sin embargo hace 5000 años fue derrotado por la propia Diosa con ayuda de sus propios santos,** **después** **hubo una guerra contra unos** **monstruos** **salidos del mismo infierno, aunque los Dioses ganaron, estos** **cayeron** **en un sueño de varios milenios, el alma de Hades por lo que se vago en varias dimensiones hasta que renació en esta época, sin embargo no sé quien es el nuevo cuerpo del Dios. Lo que puedo decirte es que si lo enfrentas será ti fin, puesto que tiene un poder tan inmenso que es capaz de mover planetas y estrellas o destruir el universo y volverlo a reconstruir-** relataba la serpiente sabia, Kabuto sentía que la historia era un cuento, pero recordaba el inmenso poder que sintió en Konoha durante la invasión **-¿Dónde esta Orochimaru?-** pregunto la hebi-sama a Kabuto.

-Orochimaru-sama esta descansando, fue herido en el pecho por una espada, la cual era gris y en la hoja de la misma tenia unos grabados muy extraños- dijo Kabuto, la serpiente estaba asombrada de la descripción de la espada.

 **-¿Acaso la espada tenia la guardaespada en forma de alas con una piedra en medio y despedia un aura de color rojo?-** pregunto la serpiente sabia con miedo, pues sabia de antemano de quien era esa arma.

-¡Es la misma! Pero ¿Cómo sabe de ella?- pregunto Kabuto sorprendido por la indagación de la serpiente sabia.

 **-¡Oh por Kami-sama!-** exclamo la serpiente con miedo **–Esa espada pertenece a Hades, tiene un enorme poder que solo él puede controlar, puede cortar cualquier cosa, y posee una maldición en el cual si una persona es atravesada por la espada, esta se queda incrustada en el alma de dicho desafortunado, y solo el portador, o sea Hades, es el único que retirar la maldición-** explico la enorme serpiente.

-¿Qué? Pero no he visto ninguna espada en el cuerpo de Orochimaru-sama- dijo Kabuto incrédulo de las palabras de la serpiente.

 **-Se debe a que la espada esta incrustada de forma espiritual, y sino se le retira puede que muera o quede de forma vegetal para siempre-** contesto la sabia serpiente cerrando los ojos **–Además esa espada tiene la facultad de ser** **irrompible** **por el material que esta fabricada, que** **también** **es un medio de destruir la maldición, y si el Dios muere la misma no desaparecerá-** relataba la serpiente las características de la espada, cosa que sorprendió a Kabuto. Pues un arma así era capaz de destruir al mundo Shinobi **–por lo que me relataste hace un momento Orochimaru se enfrento al Dios y este quedo maldito por la espada-** contesto la serpienta.

-¿Cómo supo que era ese Dios?- cuestionó Kabuto, la serpiente le dio una calada a su cigarro y expulso el humo.

 **-Debido a que hace unos días atrás sentimos su poder salir a flote y creo que tambien el continente elemental lo sintió, era gigantesco, incluso hubo un eclipse muy raro-** mencionaba la serpiente, Kabuto por otra parte estaba rememorando el dia de la invasión y efectivamente ese día se presencio un eclipse que no se había pronosticado **–Además tres de nuestros hermanos nunca** **regresaron** **a la caverna-** dijo la serpiente sabia.

-Tiene razón Hebi-sama, cuando fue la invasión de Konoha, invoque tres de las serpientes más grandes para destruir las puertas de la aldea, pero invocaron un enorme perro de tres cabezas, cada una rodeada de varias cabezas de serpientes y su cola era una serpiente- Kabuto describía a Cerbero y su aparición en la aldea para defenderla de las serpientes.

 **-Cerbero, el guardián de mundo puro-** contesto la enorme serpiente, el chico Kabuto se queso sorprendido de que el enorme perro era el que cuidaba al mundo puro **-¿Alguien más viste en la pelea que te era muy sospechoso?-** pregunto el Sabio, Kabuto empezaba a recordar.

-Ahora que lo pregunta, habia otros dos sujetos que vestían extrañas armaduras de color negro, uno era rubio y el otro era peligris. Se veían como hermanos gemelos- dijo el peligis de lentes, la serpiente cerro los ojos y suspiro.

 **-No hay duda, esos sujetos son Hypnos Dios del sueño y Thánatos Dios de la muerte, lo que indica que Hades regreso a la tierra, y no solo él sino que otros Dioses lo han hecho-** dijo la serpiente abriendo los ojos con calma.

-¿Qué otros dioses han regresado a la tierra?- pregunto muy incrédulo Kabuto al saber que otros dioses caminaban en el planeta.

 **-Así parece, lo mejor que pueden hacer es no confrontarlos, pues sus ejércitos son poderosos, un solo sujeto de esos es capaz de destrozar la tierra de un solo puñetazo y de rasgar el aire con tan solo una patada, y los más poderosos con capaces de destruir una estrella o enviarte a una dimensión-** dijo la serpiente dejando anonadado a Kabuto de que existan personas con ese nivel de poder.

 **-** Hebi-sama ¿Como sabe todo eso?- pregunto Kabuto de que la serpiente tenga esa clase de información.

 **Debido a que Gamamaru tiene una biblioteca personal, la cual visito de vez en cuando, y posee libros de épocas anteriores con lo que te he dicho y más-** contesto la serpiente blanca **–Aun así evitar confrontar con el Dios y su ejército-** sugirió la enorme serpiente.

-Lo haré Hebi-sama, con su permiso me retiro, gracias por la información- dijo con cortesía Kabuto y se retiro de la presencia del sabio para ir a informar a Orochimaru s descubrimiento.

En la habitación Orochimaru se sentaba sobre su cama para escuchar la información que obtuvo de la investigación de Kabuto sobre Hades, la lombriz a duras penas podía permanecer despierto por el tranquilizante que Kabuto le administro, sin embargo el Sannin se ponía muy nerviosos y con miedo al conocer la información que Kabuto obtuvo, el Sannin de las serpientes reflexionaba los acontecimientos del día de la invasión a Konoha hasta que llego a una conclusión, la extraña armadura, el chakra rojo extraño del chico Kyubi, el inmenso poder que despedía, los dos sujetos, todo coincidía con algo muy revelador.

-¡No puede ser!- exclamo en forma de grito Orochimaru.

-¿Qué sucede Orochimaru-sama?- pregunto muy asustado Kabuto por la reacción de su maestro.

-¡El chico Kyubi, Naruto-Kun es el Dios Hades!- dijo con una sonrisa de locura en su rostro al conectar cada hilo y saber a quien se enfrento.

-¡Tiene que ser una broma!- dijo asutado Kabuto al saber la verdad.

-No lo es, concuerda con todo, ese extraño chakra, ese inmenso poder, la armadura que portaba, esa espada, no hay duda de que él era ese Dios- dijo Orochimaru casi al borde de la locura y recostándose nuevamente al sentir el dolor en su pecho.

 **Bueno banda metalera, rockera, popera, reggue, alternativa, entre otros, aquí concluye el capítulo de hoy, ya conocen a las tres sombras que están torturando a Kayuga y son…¡Las Erenidas! Muchos o casi nadie las conoce por este nombre, pero si por el nombre de "las furias" termino que los romanos le colocaron, son tres hermanas nacidas de la sangre que derramo Urano tras su mutilación genital y que cayo en Gea (la tierra) dando origen a estas mujeres nefasta que ni los dioses puede soportar, se encargan de castigar los peores delitos conocisos. Sus nombres son: Tisifone, Alecto y Megera.**

 **Apareció otro Dios, ¿Quién será este Dios? ¿Cuál es su objetivo a perseguir? Y parece que esta interesado en el nene consentido. También se dio a conocer que Orochimaru sabe quien es Naruto y vino otra chica con el Dios afortunado, además de un regalo que el Dios Hades le hará a las chicas. Bien banda, me despido, y los leo en otra de mis historias que estaré publicando. Y como siempre menciono, dejen reviews, comentarios dudas, sugerencias criticas positivas y constructivas, me despido por hoy. Bye.**


	47. Capítulo 46: El juicio del Inframundo

**Hola a toda la banda de Fanctiction, hoy viernes de fin se semana les traigo el capítulo de esta serie que lo diré, pronto le daré un cierre para pasar a otra historia de la misma, aun faltan capítulos, algunos ya dedujeron que Dios se trata, pero otros no. Veamos los reviews:**

 **Anarkista metalero: mi buen amigo, aquí esta el juicio, espero que te guste.**

 **Yami el dragon negro: referente a lo que comentas, ya te mande un mp. Con algunas cosas, hay que poner en claro, una cosa es criticar con tus propios criterios y bien informado, la observación se hace meticulosa y lleva un analisis. Además paso de ser una critica costructiva a solo criticar por criticar con tan solo tres simples palabras entre comillas, ahora leer por leer la mayoría lo hace, sin embargo en esta historia puse algunas ideas que se deben de analizar y reflexionar, no las saco por que si, sino que investigo, analizo, y reflexiono par que al final saque mis propias conclusiones y las dejo para todos. En cuanto al Dios que dices, efectivamente es el, pero te quedas con el que en el videojuego describe, no con el que realmente describe el mito griego. La técnica de Hades no la colocare, por el simple hecho que nunca he jugado ese videojuego, además caricaturizan a un Hades cruel, malvado y sádico (He visto videos en Youtube donde se hace una comparación entre el juego y el mito) al que realmente Kurumada describe que se apega más al mito griego.**

 **Animebot02: correcto es el Dios, pero dejemos que los demás lo descubran, junto al hijo o hijos.**

 **Lalo80: gracias por tus palabras**

 **CCSakuraForever: bueno es un gusto que te agrade.**

 **Bien Banda pues esos son todos los Reviews que tengo y como siempre dijo que empiece la historia.**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju, dios o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju, dios o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

-¡Katon: jutsu gran bola de fuego! o ¡Marioneta cósmica!- técnica o jutsu.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Masashi Kishimoto, solo soy dueño de la historia, tampoco lo hago con fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

Capítulo 46: El juicio del Inframundo.

Han pasado los días que Naruto/Hades índico para el juicio a los antiguos consejeros del clan Hyuga, en los cuales ocurrieron varias cosas como por ejemplo:

Flash Back.

Despues de dar a conocer Naruto su status de Dios a Karin y Mabui, este inicio con el entrenamiento de las chicas para el despertar del cosmos y su dominio. El grupo estaba en el campo de entrenamiento no. 11 junto a los dioses gemelos y sus respectivas parejas.

-Bien chicas ellos serán sus sensei para cuando me vaya a entrenar- dijo Naruto señalando a las dos parejas.

 **-Mi nombre es Hypnos Dios del sueño, señoritas-** se presento con calma el Dios rubio, sorprendiendo a las chicas como Mabui, Karin y Kin.

 **-Mi nombre es Thánatos Dios de la muerte, señoritas-** ahora fue el turno del peligris con una sonrisa, las chicas estaban asustadas por estar frente al Dios de la muerte.

-¿El Shinigami?- pregunto con miedo Karin, haciendo molestar a Thánatos.

 **-¡Ha! No me comparen con ese Dios de quinta, yo soy más fuerte que él, además es solo un subordinado que se me quiso salir de huacal-** contesto Thánatos con molestia.

-Bueno mi nombre es Yugao Uzuki, espectro de Araune de la estrella celeste del mal- se pesentaba la pelilila aun lado de Hypnos –y esposa del Dios del sueño- finalizo la chica, soprendiendo a Kin, Karin y Mabui

-Mi nombre es Anko Mitarashi, espectro de Bennu de la estrella celeste de la violencia- igualmente se presento la dama de las serpientes –y soy esposa de ¡mi lindo Thanys-kun!- hablo Anko, mientras que abrazaba al Dios de la muerte, sacándole un sonrojo por el mote cariñoso mientras que Naruto, Hinata, Haku, Mabui, Kin y Karin se querían desatornillarse de la risa –Así que ustedes tres son las futuras reinas del Inframundo ¿Eh?- dijo Anko con una sonrisa picara, Kin, Karin y Mabui estaban sonrojadas por lo que dijo la espectro de Bennu.

 **-Mas bien pronto tendremos otra boda en camino-** comento Thánatos viendo a Kin directo a los ojos.

 **-Parece que tambien alcanzo el estado de unión divina cósmica con el señor Hades-** de igual forma Hypnos se percato del hecho, pues Kin se veía el universo en los ojos y la energia blanca-dorada **–Despues le decimos a la señora Rea, por lo mientras iniciaremos su entrenamiento-** expreso Hypnos con calma.

-Bien mocosas- dijo Anko con una sonrisa burlesca, haciendo que las tres féminas se sintieran ofendidas –para comenzar les explicaremos que es el cosmos, el cosmos es…- era la explicación que daba la chica de peinado de piña, entre los demás Dioses y espectros le daban una clase de cosmos, dejaban sorprendidas a las nuevas novias y prometidas de Hades por el termino y lo que conlleva.

-Entonces el cosmos es más fuerte que el propio chakra- dijo una impresionada Mabui al saber el nivel de poder de la energia.

-Correcto, puesto que es una energia que viene del universo interno, para despertar su cosmos deben de concentrarse y golpear en un punto determinado hasta reducir a su más minima particula, es decir el atomo- Demostraba Yugao la cual tenia en la mano derecha una piedra, la chica encendio un poco su cosmos y restruyó la piedra con solo cerrar la mano –¿vieron? lo único que hice fue concentar mi cosmos en la piedra y destruir sus atomos- las otras tres féminas estaban asombradas de la hazaña por como con facilidad habia destruido la roca.

-¡Increible!- exclamo Kin al ver el poder de Yugao.

-Sin embargo, para soportar el cosmos necesitan tambien entrenar de forma física su cuerpo, debido a su enorme poder; si su cuerpo es demasiado débil y usan el cosmos, este puede destruirlo por la gran presión que ejerce en el cuerpo, pero a veces no despiertan el cosmos y se convierten en soldados- tambien explicaba Naruto/Hades los efectos adversos de no tener su cuerpo preparado para el uso del cosmos

-Ahora lo primero que harán será correr alrededor del campo de entrenamiento 10 veces, así que ¡andando!- las chicas se pusieron azul del miedo por lo que tenian que hacer y veian al Dios del Inframundo con cara de suplica.

-Lo siento chicas, pero yo corria todo el inframundo con Cerbero atrás de mi- dijo Naruto, sus novias solo tuvieron más miedo por lo que les comento Naruto/Hades, las cuales iniciaron el ejercicio, mientras que él y sus esposas eran entrenados por Hypnos y Thánatos.

Fin Flash Back.

Durante esos días Karin, Kin y Mabui sufrían las de Caín en el entrenamiento para despertar su cosmos con Yugao y Anko, al igual que Hinata y Haku, que tuvieron un nuevo nivel de entrenamiento, pues al ser las nuevas reinas del Inframundo, estas estudiaba las reglas del lugar, historia, diplomacia, política, mitologia, entre otras cosas a manos de Hypnos y con Thánatos era a despertar y controlar su poder que Gea y Urano les otorgaron en la boda y que por consiguiente estaba sellado, ambas sentían que estaban en el mismo Tártaros por los entrenamientos de ambos Dioses gemelos. Naruto/Hades les enseñaba su taijutsu a las chicas, además era entrenado por las dos parejas. Durante el transcurso de los diez días en los ratos libres que tenían, salía con Kin, Karin y Mabui en citas, tambien con sus esposas convivia.

Del mismo modo los Jueces del inframundo utilizaban su tiempo libre para salir a pasear con sus parejas por la aldea, o las chicas salían a pasear cuando estos estaban ocupados en el proceso legal, Koyuki, Violette y Shizune se unian en una fraternidad para conocerse mejor y se unas buenas comadres.

En ese tiempo, fueron llamados Lune de Balrog estrella celeste del talento y Pharaon de Sphinx de la estrella celeste de las bestias, los cuales se les dio a conocer el caso que los jueces llevaban, Lune fungiría como abogado del Dios del Inframundo y sus esposas, y Pharaon como abogado del antiguo consejo del clan Hyuga. Los días pasaron sin tener ningun inconveniente, hasta que llego el día del juicio donde se confrontaría el Dios del Inframundo contra los concejeros del clan Hyuga.

Todos estaban en el interior del complejo del clan Hyuga donde se llevaría a cabo el evento, Hiruzen, Hiashi, su hermano y esposas de ambos, tambien estaban presentes Anko, Yugao, los dioses gemelos, Tsunade y Jiraya, asi como Koyuki, Shizune y Violette, sin olvidar a Tsurara y a Zabuza. En otra arte de la mansión estaban Hinata/Pandora, Kin, Haku, Karin y Mabui, junto a la rama secundaria y la principal, del mismo modo Kakashi, Asuma y Kurenai se reunieron para observa y aprender del otro lado estaban los ancianos del consejo todos iban vestidos para la ocasión. Ya estaban listos Pharaon y Lune para representar a sus clientes. El Juicio se llevaría a cabo en el patio centran de la mansión, donde prepararon los escritorios que fungirian como el tribunal, además de los martillos, las sillas para el estrado y los testigos. Todo estaba listo, Naruto/Hades junto a Hinata/Pandora estaban nerviosos, pues sabían de antemano la forma de realizar los juicios de los tres Jueces, además los tres eran muy imparciales. Tanto que ni el propio consejo alcanzo a sobornarlos con sus propio dinero.

-¡Silencio por favor!- exclamo uno de los miembros de la rama secundaria, indicando el inicio del juicio –por favor pónganse de pie para recibir a los honorables jueces que presidirán este honorable juicio las personas presentes hicieron caso y todos se pusieron de pie, de un recinto cercano salían Minos, Radamanthys y Aiaco vistiendo togas negras, cada aun fue a su lugar que les servirían, Radamanthys a la derecha, Aiaco a la Izquierda y Minos al centro de lugar.

-Damos inicio al juicio entre Hinata Uzumaki contra el consejo del clan Hyuga- dijo Aiacodando un martilaso en la mesa para posteriomente los tres jueces se sentaron, acto imitado por los demás.

-Señora Uzumaki ¿Desea tener un abogado o quiere defenderse sola?- pregunto Radamanthys.

-Deseo el abogado su señoria- contesto la Diosa ojiperla, Lune paso a donde estaba Hinata y se sento junto a la chica, despues el juez de Wivern se dirigio al consejo.

-Señores del antiguo consejo ¿desean tener un abogado o quieres defenderse por si mismos?- pregunto el juez de Wivern a los ancianos.

-Nos defenderemos solo- contesto el padre de Hiashi, Mino hizo un ademan a Pharaon para que se sentará, el cual acato de inmediato para retirarse a sentar con los testigos.

-Una vez aclarado damos inicio al juicio- declaro Aiaco con calma –Por favor señor fiscal inicie- dio Aiaco paso al inicio del evento, Lune se paro y se dirigio al centro del lugar.

-Gracias su señoria, para mi primer testigo, hago un llamado al estrado a la señora Hinata Uzumaki- hablo Lune, la ojiperla se paro se donde estaba y se dirijio al lugar que le indico Lune, el cual camino para colocar las leyes de Konoha –por favor señora, poga la mano sobre las leyes de Konoha- indico su abogado –¿Jura decir la verdad, toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad?- pregunto Lune.

-Lo juró- contesto Hinata/Pandora con tranquilidad, despues Lune empezó a iniciar con las preguntas.

-Muy bien señora Hinata ¿Es cierto que usted estaba comprometida con el señor Naruto Uzumaki hace meses atrás?- pregunto Lune con la finalidad de saber el contexto del caso.

-Es cierto, nuestros padres crearon el tratado de compromiso entre Naruto y yo- respondio la ojiperla con toda la sinceridad.

-Ese compromiso que sus padres crearon ¿Fueron forzados a firmarlo o ustedes aceptaron sin ser obligados?- nuevamente pregunto Lune.

-Nosotros aceptamos el compromiso sin ser forzados- fue la contestación la pregunta que Hinata otorgo.

-No más preguntas su señoria- dijo Lune y se fue a sentar en su lugar.

-Tiene la palabra el antiguo consejo- dio paso a la interrogación del consejo Radamanthys.

-Hinata ¿Dónde esta el documento que indica que tú y el chico-demonio firmaron?- pregunto el padre de Hiashi, la gente que conocía a Naruto se molesto por lo que dijo el anciano, que empezó a protestar.

-¡Silencio!- ordeno Minos golpeando el escritorio con el martillo –absténgase insulto al señor Naruto Uzumaki o a cualquiera de los presentes, si a la siguiente vuelve a insultar será enviado a la prisión ¿Entendio?- es llamada de atención de Minos hizo que los consejeros letuviern miedo.

-Si su señoria- contesto de forma forzada el padre de Hiashi.

-Continuen- indico Minos más tranquilo para reiniciar el juicio.

-Yo tengo el original y el Hokage tiene una copia, además tiene la firma del Hokage para evitar que nos comprometieran sin nuestro consentimiento- contesto la reina del Inframundo de forma tranquila.

-¿Tendra una prueba de lo que dice señora Hinata?- pregunto Minos de forma neutra, la ojiperla asintió.

-Yo la tengo su señoria- el esprecto de su portafolio saco un folder con el documento, para inmediatamente entregárselo a Minos, al tenerlo en las manos el juez, lo empezó a analizar con detenimiento

-¡Es falso, el Hokage nunca firmaría ese papel!- enfatizo uno de los ancianos del consejo.

-¡Orden!- golpeaba el escritorio con su martillopara poner orden –Otro desacato de ustedes y será enviado a la prisión- amenazo Aiaco para que no hubiese mas escandalo. Los tres jueces veían el documento, el cual era el tratado de compromiso entre Hinata y Naruto.

-Hiruzen Sarutobi, por favor pase y verifique su firma y escritura- Hiruzen se paro de su asiento, mientras que Minos le entregaba el documento a Lune y este lo llevaba al Hokage, el cual al tenerlo en sus manos lo reviso dando su veredicto.

-En efecto su señoria, la firma es mia y el documento es auténtico- declaro el Hokage con calma, asombrando a los presente en el juicio.

-¿Cómo puedes saber que es autentico Hiruzen?- pregunto una anciana de forma molesta hacia el Hokage, para poder indagar que mentia.

-Por los símbolos de los clanes Hyuga y Uzumaki, además que fue redactado en mi presencia por Hana y Kushina, al igual que Minato y Hiashi- afirmo el Hokage, el cual entregaba nuevamente el documento a Lune. Todo el mundo estaba sorprendido de dcicha declaración, que empezaba a murmurar.

-¡Orden!- silencio Aiaco golpeando con el martillo sobre el escritorio -¿Algo más que quiera añadir el consejo del clan Hyuga?- pregunto Radamanthys de forma neutra.

-No su señoria- contesto un anciano.

-Por favor tomen asiento- nuevamente ordeno Radamanthys, tanto Hinata/Pandora como Hiruzen hicieron lo indicado.

-Llamo al estrado al señor Naruto Uzumaki- al escuchar su nombre el Dios se paro y fue al lugar indicado por el fiscal, que al igual que Hinata hizo el protocolo –Señor Uzumaki ¿Es verdad que esta casado con la señora Hinata y es parte de su clan?- fueron las preguntas que lanzo Lune a Naruto sin tener contemplación de ser su señor.

-Es verdad- contesto el Dios con calma, cosa que hizo eco en el lugar, incluso a los ancianos del consejo.

-¿Hace cuanto tiempo que esta casado con la señora y a que clan pertenece?- nuevamente pregunto Lune.

-Hace más de dos meses que estoy casado con ella, además pertenezco al clan Uzumaki el cual viene del extinto país del remolino y es aliada de la aldea de Konoha por medio del matrimonio entre Hashirama Senju y la hija del lider Ashina Uzumaki, Mito Uzumaki- respondio Naruto la pregunta de Lune. Los demás estaban sorprendido de la respuesta que dio el Dios.

-¿Es verdad que usted señor Uzumaki estaba comprometido con su actual esposa mediante un tratado de compromiso realizado por su familia y la familia Hyuga?- pregunto Lune a su señor de forma neutra.

-Es correcto, al igual que Hinata yo firme el tratado de matrimonio con ella sin ser forzado u obligado, además se nos dio la opción de invalidar ese contrato y no comprometernos- respondio Naruto de forma natural la pregunta que le realizó Lune.

-A parte de usted, la señora Hinata y el Hokage ¿habia otras personas que puedan testificar ese evento?- pregunto el fiscal a Naruto.

-De hecho estaban presentes lo padres de mi esposa cuando nos comprometimos- mencionó a las personas que estaba el dia en que se comprometio Naruto/Hades.

-No más preguntas su señoria- el espectro se retiro a su lugar.

-Tiene la palabra el consejo Hyuga- dijo Aiaco con calma dando paso a las preguntas del consejo Hyuga.

-Si eres lider del clan Uzumaki ¿Dónde estan los documentos que te abalan como tal, pues conocemos que los Uzumaki son pelirrojos y tu eres rubio?- pregunto una anciana del antiguo consejo.

-Aquí los tengo-, Lune saco de su portafolio otro folder que entrego a los jueces, los cuales, empezaron a observar los documentos –como puede ver su señoria, los documentos tienen la firma y sello del Daimyo del país de fuego- refuto Naruto.

-Es verdad, la firma es autentica y tiene el sello del Daimyo del país del fuego- Minos revisaba las firma y sello por experiencia pasando los documentos a sus compañeros.

-El porque soy rubio y no pelirrojo se debe a que mi padre era el Yondaime Minato Namikase y mi madre era Kushina Uzumaki- cuando Naruto mencionó el nombre de su padre biologico las personas emperazon a murmurar de la ascendencia de Naruto y su parentesco con el Hokage fallecido.

-¡Como te atreves a manchar a honra del Yondaime Hokage maldito demonio!- exclamo con enojo una anciana del consejo Hyuga.

-¡Silencio!- recrimino Radamanthys con enojo el acto de la anciana -¡Otro desorden como este y sera enviada a prisión!- amenazo el juez de Wivern -Continue por favor- dijo Radamanthys al Dios reanudando el juicio.

-Como decia, mi padres eran Minato Namikase y Kushina Uzumaki, además, si me cortan mi cabello a como lo tenia el Hokage y me quitan las marcas de mis mejillas veran el parecido a él, otra cosa es, que para entrar a la mansión Uzumaki se necesita sangre de mismo clan para desactivar los sellos que la protegen- fue la explicación que otorgo el Dios del Inframundo, dejando en ridículo al antiguo consejo y sorprendido a los testigos.

-No más preguntas- declaro uno de los ancianos que se sentaron.

-Muy bien tomen asiento- los que estaban declarando fueron a sus respectivos lugares.

-Llamo a mi siguiente testigo al estrado a Hiashi Hyuga- Lune habia llamado al patriarca del Clan Hyuga, el lider del clan paso al estrado a comparecer en el juicio contra su propia familia. Durante el mismo contra los consejeros del clan Hyuga, salieron muchos delitos que habían hecho detrás de los lideres Hyuga, como por ejemplo: comprometer a la hija menor del matrimonio con otro contrabandista de Narcoticos a parte del compromiso fallido con el hijo de Makoto Yamanaki, intentar meter a Haku al LCR o a NE por medio de la conexión de Danzo Shimura y los otros consejeros del Hokage como parte de un plan de quitarle poder a Naruto/Hades y dejarlo débil, sin embargo Haku tambien mostro que era esposa del Dios y los motivos de la boda, además de señalar que siendo el ultimo varon del clan Uzumaki, por consiguiente entrando directamente al LCR dando a conocer a sus otras novias. Quitarle su herencia y propiedades de su padre para incrementar su status, entregar a Karin Uzumaki a mismo Danzo y crear un nuevo clan Uzumaki en la aldea, tambien salio el intento de asesinato de la matriarca del clan Hyuga años atras. Y por ultimo el golpe que daría el fin al consejo Hyuga, la de alteración del sello del pájaro enjaulado.

-Pase al estrado el señor Uzumaki- dijo Lune, Naruto/Hades nuevamente paso al estrado –señor Uzumaki ¿Usted sabia de la alteración del sello del pájaro enjaulado hecho por el consejo del clan Hyuga?- le hizo Lune la pregunta al Dios.

-La verdad, no sabia que el sello original fuese alterado por el consejo Hyuga- contesto algo anodadado Naruto.

-Entonces ¿Tenía conocimiento sobre el tratado que hizo el clan Hyuga con el clan Uzumaki sobre la elaboración y el uso del sello del pájaro enjaulado?-volvio a pregunto Lune.

-La verdad no tenia ningun conocimiento sobre el sello que pertenecia a mi clan- dijo de forma honesta Naruto.

-Entonces déjeme mostrarle un documento que Hiashi nos facilito, donde se estipula que el clan Hyuga manda a elaborar al clan Uzumaki la creación del sello del pájaro enjaulado como medida de protección del Byakugan en caso de ser robado por otros Shinobis, y en el cual tienen una clausura, en donde se estipula que, cualquier alteración del mismo para otros fines incurria en una transgresión al clan que lo desarrollo dicho sello y por consiguiente el pago de dicha alteración al autor, o sea el clan Uzumaki. Sello hecho a encargo de Mito Uzumaki- Lune le entrego el contrato del sello, el Dios lo leyó con atención y lo que vio era que el sello fue modificado por el consejo Hyuga para esclavizar a su propia familia, además de que el sello era obra intelectual y material del clan Uzumaki, haciendo a Naruto dueño del sello, esto hizo enfurecer al Dios, mas, se controlo.

-¡Eso es mentira, el sello enjaulado lo creo el clan Hyuga!- grito de forma molesta el padre de Hiashi, señal de que habían descubierto la verdad detrás del sello enjaulado.

-Entonces si lo creo el clan Hyuga, debe de tener conocimientos sobre las técnicas Fuinjutsu como para prescindir de un clan externo de Konoha que le hicieran un sello para sus miembros- cuando declaro esas palabras a los ancianos, estos guardaron silencio ante las afirmaciones que hizo el fiscal.

-Damas y caballeros, Honorables jueces, el silencio del consejo del clan Hyuga indica que son los responsables de la alteración del sello del pájaro enjaulado, hecho por encargo del lider del clan Hyuga de esa época a Mito Uzumaki, por lo cual habiendo un contrato de por medio, firmado por ambos clanes, eso es todo su señoria- finalizo Lune su interrogatorio y se fue a sentar.

-Bien daremos una media hora de descanso para deliberar- Minos dio un golpe en la mesa con su martillo, retirandose junto a Radamanthys y Aiaco al interior del complejo Hyuga. Cabe decir que Naruto/Hades y Hinata/Pandora estaban muy nerviosos, pues aunque eran parte del ejercito, los jueces eran muy inflexible e imparciales y podían deliberar en su contra, cosa que les infundaba miedo, la media hora pasada entre las platica, el murmullo, Haku, Karin, Kin y Mabui se acercaron a la pareja a hablar con ellos y tranquilizarlos. Hiashi y su familia tambien estaban muy nerviosos por la deliberación de los jueces, y por ende lo que acarrearía al clan por las estúpidas desiciones del consejo. Cuando acabo el tiempo, los jueces salieron y fueron a tomar su lugar correspondiente, los participantes y testigos hicieron lo mismo.

-¡Orden!- grito el juez para mantener el orden –hemos tomado uns decisión por lo cual se dará el veredito- indico el Juez de Grifo.

-Dado todas las evidencias vertidas en este juicio contra el consejo del clan Hyuga, hemos tomado una decisión- revelo Radamanthys –los acusados favor de pararse- ordeno el juez, el consejo se puso de pie para escuchar el veredicto.

-De acuerdo a las evidencias, testigo y documentos que se mostraron y analizaron en este caso- decia Aiaco con neutralidad –hemos encontrado al consejo del clan Hyuga…¡Culpables!- declaro el juez de Garuda el veredicto.

-¿QUE? ¡Eso es injusto!- grito el padre de Hiashi muy alterado.

-¡Silencio!- grito Aiaco golpeando con su martillo el escritorio –son culpables de alta traición a los clanes Hyuga y Uzumaki por conspirar detrás de ellos, al comprometer a una de las esposas del lider Uzumaki a casarse sin su consentimiento con un hijo de un contrabandista de armas, además de querer ingresar a la fuerza a otra de las esposa del mismo lider y prometida al programa NE y al LCR, asi como comprometer a la menor Hanabi Hyuga con un contrabandista de narcóticos, además de ser autores intelectuales y materiales del intento de asesinato de la Matriarcca Hyuga- describia las culpas Aiaco a lo consejeros que estaban temblando de miedo por lo que se descubrio.

-De igual forma, se les encuetra culpables de trafico de influencias y lavado dinero para beneficio personal, además de la alteración del sello del pájaro enjaulado sin consentimiento del lider del clan Uzumaki, el cual es dueño del sello a nombre de Mito Uzumaki- enlistaba los delitos Radamanthys con seriedad.

-Por lo cual de acuerdo a las leyes de los clanes Hyuga y Uzumaki, junto a las leyes de Konoha, su sentencia es la ¡muerte! pero dada su condición física que presentan, se les condenará a cadena perpetua de arresto domiciliario, además se les sellara su chakra y Byakugan para siempre a manos del lider del clan Uzumaki- daba el fallo definitivo Minos como juez –además, sus pertenencias serán confiscadas para pagar una imdermiación a los afectados, asi como el pago de la alteración del sello original al clan Uzumaki, se cierra el caso- finalmente el juez de Minos dio el veredicto, dando un golpe en el escritorio con su martillo y retirándose con los demás jueces. Hinata, Haku y Naruto estaban aliviados y felices de haber salido favorecidos en el juicio contra el antiguo consejo Hyuga, los cuales eran arrestados por la rama secundaria.

-¡No, esto es inaudito, somos inocentes!- gritaba el padre de Hiashi -¡el maldito demonio los influencio en nuestra contra!- volvia a decir el ancianose llevaban a los ancianos del clan Hyuga a una celda de la prisión de Konoha para iniciar el sellado de su chakra y Byakugan. Los demas estaban soprendidos de la habilidad de los tres sujetos en la impartición de las leyes y de la justicia.

-¡Vaya! Eso si es justicia- comento Tsunade muy asombrada por las habilidades de los tres jueces.

-Sí, ellos son imparciales en estos asuntos legales- dijo Naruto/Hades –por eso los elegi como jueces del Inframundo- la gente empezaba a pararse y despejar el lugar

-Deberian de enseñarnos en la aldea a la impartición de justicia- fue el comentario de Kakashi al ser presente de un juicio estilo griego.

-Tienes razón, ningun juez de Konoha son asi de imparciales e inflexibles- comento Hiruzen con mucho asombro. Todos los presentes empezaban a retirarse o como Naruto y los demás que entraban al complejo, los miembros del clan Hyuga recogían las cosas, sin embargo tres sujetos con mascaras blancas y el Kanji NE en la frente estaban espiando el juicio.

-Debemos de avisarle a Danzo-sama sobre lo que vimos- dijo uno de los Shinobis que se retiraron del lugar sin ser detectados. Danzo estaba en su oficina viendo su oportunidad de ser Hokage, pues supo que su rival Hiruzen se retiraba del puesto y nombraría a su sucesor, por lo cual manejaría sus cartas a su favor. En ese instante tocan a la puerta.

-¡Adelante!- contesto el viejo halcón, tras dar el pase los Shinobis que mando a espiar a la familia Hyuga, estos se arrodillo frente a su amo –¿Qué fue lo que averiguaron?- pregunto Danzo sin levantar la vista de unos papeles.

-Danzo-sama tenemos información muy importante ocurrida en el complejo Hyuga- Danzo no despegaba el ojo de los papeles que leía.

-Te escucho- dijo sin emociones el viejo halcón para escuchar la información.

-Hace unos momentos se realizo un juicio al consejo del clan Hyuga por tres sujetos- dijo uno de los Anbus que mando el zopilote.

-¿Un juicio? ¿Contra quien fue el jucio?- pregunto Danzo al levantar la vista de los documentos y prestar atención.

-Vera Danzo-sama en el juicio realizo contra el consejo del clan Hyuga, en el se descubrió que los ancianos quisieron comprometer a la esposa del lider del clan Uzumaki, además de perpetrar el intento se asesinato de la esposa de Hiashi hace años, y alterar el sello del pajaro- el Anbu empezaba a sentir miedo, algo que no sentía desde que llega a la organiación.

-¿La esposa del lider Uzumaki, del portador del Kyubi?- pregunto el político Priista (por ser un fosil).

-Si Danzo-sama, sabemos que el chico Naruto Uzumaki se caso con la hija de Hiashi hace unos meses atrás y de igual forma con la ultima mujer del Kekkei Genkai Hyoton, Haku- el capitán garfio estaba enfurecido, pues sus planes de controlar al Jichuriki se fueron a la mierda.

-¿Algo más?- pregunto Danzo de forma muy seria.

-Si Danzo-sama, el chico tiene tres novias y una de ellas es la chica Uzumaki que trato de tomar para el programa NE- nuevamente hablo el Anbu con miedo a morir a manos de su amo –además los ancianos del consejo Hyuga lo relacionaron directamente como parte de trafico de influencias y de posible traición a la aldea- contesto el mismo Anbu sin levantar el rostro.

-¿Qué le paso al consejo Hyuga?- pregunto Danzo de forma molesta.

-Fue condenado a pasar condena perpetua en su domicilio, se les sellara su chakra y Byakugan de forma permanente- dijo el Anbu con miedo que Danzo los matara.

-Pueden retirarse- ordeno la reliquia viviente, inmediatamente sus hombres salieron de la oficina -¡maldición!- grito de frustración Danzo al ver sus planes destrozados –debo de adelantar mis planes sino a este paso seré descubierto y todo será en vano- anciano que salio de su oficina para ir a Otogakure y ver a la serpiente homosexual.

En la mansión Hyuga todos estaban festejando que el juicio haya sido favorable para Naruto y sus esposas.

-¡Felicidades chicos! Fue un gran juicio- Hana felicitaba a los chicos por salir victoriosos en el juicio.

-Es cierto, nunca vi una muestra de justicia como la de hoy- comento Hiashi igual festejando por el triunfo contra los dinosaurios avaros del clan Hyuga –sin embargo, nos dejaran casi sin recursos al quitarles al antiguo consejo sus cosas- Hiashi ahora tenia la preocupación de tener pocos recursos para su clan a consecuencias de los actos de su padre.

-No se preocupe, me llevaré lo necesario, el resto será para ustedes y del clan Hyuga, además tambien fueron perjudicados por lo que hicieron- declaro Naruto/Hades, la familia Hyuga estaba sorprendida por las palabras del Dios.

-Pero tú eres el más perjudicado- Hiashi quería darle lo que se merece pero el Dios no accedia.

-Puede ser, pero con las misiones y lo de mi clan, sin olvidar lo del país del remolinos es más que suficiente, solo tendre el 20% de las cosas de los ancianos- aclaro con calma Naruto –ademas puedo sacar riquezas de mi reino, no por nada tambien obstento el titulo de Dios de las riquezas- dijo dándole menor importancia al asunto, haciendo a los presentes salir una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-de acuerdo tu ganas- Hiashi solo suspiro de resignación ante lo que dijo el Dios. Los demas solo sonreían ante la habilidad de Hades de jugar con la mente de las personas.

Omake (Autor: Animebot02).

La mansión Namikaze, un lugar muy bello dentro de Konoha, dentro de ella, tanto sus inquilinos como sus visitantes respiran paz y tranquilidad, ese es el pensamiento de Hades o como se le conoce en esta era, Naruto Uzumaki. O eso creía hasta que bajo a desayunar. Por alguna razón, sólo él, Haku y Hinata, estaban tranquilos, Kin, Karin, los dioses gemelos y sus esposas estaban intranquilos así sin más, despertaron todos con una sensación incómoda de inminente peligro, una que no se podían quitar. Mabui habia ido a Kumo a recoger alguNas cosas de su antiguo hogar y de paso ayudar a la nueva secretaria del Raikage.

-Que exagerados- decía Naruto mientras oían que llamaban a la puerta e iba a ver Haku- Son sólo supos…- cayo Naruto cuando un borron rubio tacleo al Uzumaki y lo abrazo con fuerza, mientras Hinata palidecía un poco pues sabía que nada bueno iba a ocurrir.

 **-¡HERMANITO!-** grito la mujer con un tono dulcemente enfermizo (Que hasta el autor de este omake le dio "la Diabálica" para que me comprendan la diabetes) **-¡¿NO OLVIDASTE ALGUN DETALLITO POR AHí?!-** mencionó la mujer.

-A...Afrodita…Es que con eso de que estas encubierta en lo de la rebelión y eso….- estaba pálido el Dios, sin embargo, la traviesa deidad comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-Ya, ya, estoy consciente de ello- le calmó Mei regresando a su verdadero yo en vez de usar su henge- pero como lo prometí, he venido a evaluar a tus nuevas prometidas.

-Huyan- escucharon Kin y Karin el susurro de todos los presentes, que sabían que iban a sufrir un infierno las prometidas, por el lado amable, Anko y Yugao daban gracias a Hades que la hermana mayor del dios no les probó de forma alguna.

 _-Lástima por ellas-_ pensaban alegres hasta que…

 **-¡A ver, par de mal hermanos! ¿Cuando pensaban decirme que ya se casaron?-** oyeron en el comedor una voz femenina dulcemente cabreada. En ese instante apareció envuelta en llamas púrpuras una mujer de entre veinte y veinticinco años. Su cabello era dorado largo y de ojos grises, rasgos fáciales muy finos. Portaba una armadura roja consistente en un peto que abrazaba muy bien sus curvas, una falda, botas altas de tacón, guanteletes que cubrían todo su antebrazo, una diadema de acebo en vez de casco y cuatro alas en la espalda.

 **-N...Nemesis…¡hermanita!-** intentaron escudarse los dioses gemelos que temblaban como gelatina, mientras parecía que a las espectro sensei, sentían que su alma había sido enviada al reino de su jefe por Las ondas infernales.

 **-Hermanita, ¡La chingada!-** exclamó furiosa la deidad- **si no es por mi amiga, no me habría enterado que ustedes dos ya están casados. Me deben una buena explicación** \- respondio la deidad. Yugao y Anko lentamente se iban retirando del comedor cuando sintieron una gran intención asesina dirigida hacia ellas, al voltear a ver aterradas, vieron a la diosa de la venganza muy cabreada, tronar los dedos como diciendo " De esta Zeus no las salva"

 _-Mami-_ pensaron ambas al ver los ojos chispeantes de furia de su cuñada.

 **-¡Ustedes dos y yo tenemos cuentas que arreglar!-** les advirtió la sobreprotectora hermana mayor de los dioses gemelos.

Mientras con las desafortunadas novias…

-Mucho gusto cuñadas, soy hermana de su novio, Afrodita diosa del amor y la belleza- se presentó la deidad- también conocida como Mei Terumi en mi encarnación mortal. Supongo Que mi hermano ya les reveló sobre su herencia- las chicas asistieron nerviosas- pues bien, yo voy a evaluarlas quiero ver si son dignas de estar con el. Así que comencemos- Y chasqueo los dedos desapareciendo con las desafortunadas.

-Encendamos la TV y veamos la masacre- sugirió la ojiperla, que se extraño de ver a los dioses en un estado lamentable y sin ver a sus esposas presentes.

Al llegar a la sala y encender la TV, el matrimonio sintonizó el programa de "Charlas con Afrodita" donde la diosa con ayuda de Nemesis entrevistaban a Karin y a Kin para saber sobre ellas.

-Esto es malo, mucho- decía el ojiazul preocupado- una de las parejas más infames del Olimpo juntas y están con mis prometidas- era la voz de preocupación de Naruto

-¿Tan malas son?- preguntó Haku- Mei sama es especial, lo admito pero...- no concluyo Haku pues Naruto hablo

-Nemesis y Afrodita son muy amigas, pero muy amigas, socias del crimen, prácticamente. Esas dos juntas hacían temblar al Olimpo mismo de miedo cuando salían a divertirse. Digamos que son buenas para sacarse lo peor de la otra- explicaba el Ojiazul.

Mientras en el programa…

-No tienes de que sentirte mal por aquello de que sean primos- le confortaba Afrodita a Karin- en mi familia el incesto es normal, yo estoy casada con mi sobrino Hefastos y tuve de amante a otro de mi sobrino pero fue plato de segunda mesa, Mi hermana Hera esta casada con mi hermano menor Zeus, mi padre es teóricamente mi hermano- relataba el complicado árbol familiar de los Dioses griegos.

-¡¿QUUUUEEEE?!- exclamaron en shock las jóvenes.

 **-Sucede que mi amiga Afrodita nació cuando su padre Cronos castro a Urano con una hoz, cuando la sangre tocó la espuma del mar, surgió Afrodita, al nacer de la sangre de Urano, teóricamente la hace su hija y por ende a Cronos su hermano, pero ya que ella no nació siendo una Titánide, se le catalogó como dios al igual que a los hijos biológicos de Cronos y Rea.- explicaba Nemesis- lo que la vuelve la mayor de los dioses Olímpicos. De ahí que ella sea muy cercaba a Hades, ya que ambos son los hijos mayores de su padre-** explico la Deidad de la venganza.

-O sea que ¿El padre de Naruto tambien es su padre, porque su acción detonó en si nacimiento?- preguntó Karin con dolor de cabeza, recibiendo un Si por respuesta.

-Bueno, basta de hablar de mi vida- corto la explicación la diosa del amor- a lo que venimos, veremos si ambas son dignas de ser esposas de mi hermanito. Primera prueba…Tareas domésticas- anuncio Afrodita la prueba. Chasqueando los dedos apareció una mujer.

Era una mujer madura, entre cuarenta y cinco y cincuenta años que aún asi se veía muy bien conservada, su piel nivea aún se veía lozana y tersa, su largo cabello rojo y ojos lilas tenían un brillo juvenil y su cuerpo irradiaba sensualidad y elegancia al mismo tiempo. Vestia un sencillo palio blanco y usaba sandalias sencillas.

 **-Mucho gusto en conocerlas-** Saludo la mujer- **diganme, ¿Saben cocinar?-** les pregunto a las evaluadas

-Se me quema el agua- admitió apenada Karin- pero aprenderé a hacerlo- era la convicción de Karin por ser buena esposa.

-Soy una cocinera decente- contesto Kin- No es por ser majadera, pero ¿Quién es usted?- pregunto a la dama.

 **-Perdón por no presentarme, Yo soy Hestia diosa del hogar y guardiana de las madres** \- se presentó la deidad **-ahora veamos que tan buenas son el algunas tareas del hogar-** en ese momento empezaba a enlistar lo que tenian que hacer.

En el hogar Uzumaki.

-Hestia…- decía el dios rubio con añoranza.

Si bien su divorcio de Perséfone había facturado su familia poniendo a sus hermanos en la posición de elegir bandos, Hestia fue la unica de ellos que se mantuvo neutral, decisión que nadie cuestionó y es que, siendo la diosa más respetada entre los dioses olímpicos, al grado que incluso Zeus el señor "Me tiro a todo lo que camine, vuele, nade o se arrastre" jamás intentó coquetear con ella y estipuló que en sus templos, siempre la primera ofrenda que se ofrecía, debía ser en honor de su hermana mayor, le daba mucho margen de maniobra y respeto en el conflicto. Que Hestia al fin se pusiera de su lado, o al menos que conviviera con sus prometidas, significaba mucho para el.

Mientras tanto.

Kin y Karin jadeaban y mucho, Hestia les puso pruebas de labores domésticas exageradas, tender la cama del titán Atlas mientras dormía en ella, asear la fragua de Hefestos y lavar los trastes del bar de Dioniso, incluso le hicieron una llamada telefónica de broma al Dios, haciendo reir a los espectadores y anfitrionas…Las pobres lo lograron apenas.

 **-Bien, bien, prueba superada-** dio el visto bueno la diosa **-serán amas de casa excelentes, nos veremos pronto-** fue el dictamen que dio la Diosa del hogar para despues retirarse como vino.

Afrodita aplaudía entusiasta junto a Némesis porque Hestia era muy exigente con las labores del hogar. Que llenaran sus expectativas, decía mucho de ellas.

-Ahora vamos con la prueba dos- decía la diosa con un brillo maligno en sus ojos- Nemesis, ¿Me harías el honor?- cedió nombrar la prueba a su amiguis. La hermana de los dioses gemelos chasqueo los dedos y dos hombres aparecieron -Les presentó a Odiseo, el consentido de Athena y a mi hijo Eneas- decía la deidad -van a jugar poker de prendas contra ellos, si quedan desnudas pierden y pese a que siento que una de ustedes alcanzó la Unión Cósmica divina, de mi cuenta corre que jamás vuelvan a ver a mi hermanito- dijo la Diosa las reglas de la prueba a las chicas.

El juego comenzó, con la obvia ventaja de ambos héroes, pero para gran estupefacción de los héroes, la azabache y la pelirroja lentamente fueron poniendo a ambos contra las cuerdas. Al final tanto Eneas como Odiseo aceptaron la derrota dejando a una Kin en topless y a una karin en ropa interior, ambas muy rojas y felices por llevarse la victoria.

-Deseo de corazón que Hades las ame tanto como yo amo a mi esposa Penélope- deseo el héroe.

 **-Madre, por favor no seas tan dura-** pidió a su madre el patriarca del imperio romano.

Mei sólo hizo un puchero antes de que Nemesis chasqueara los dedos y los héroes desaparecieran.

-Prueba superada- dijo la rubia con acento español- ya sólo falta una prueba la más difícil de todas- dijo con una sonrisa

-No es por ser grosera, pero ¿que probaba eso de nosotras?- preguntó Kin.

-Su determinación- acotó Mei- Como lo notaron en el juego Odiseo y Eneas eran mucho más listos que ustedes, aún así jamás retrocedieron, los naipes son especiales, entre más determinación tuvieran, mejores manos tendían en el juego, lo de las prendas admito que sólo fue por raiting- mencionó riendo descaradamente lo último.

 **-Tercera prueba** \- decía la ojigris con una sonrisa enfermiza **-Templanza-** nombro la siguiente prueba. Y chasqueando las dos los dedos aparecieron Anko y Yugao enfundadas en sus Säpurisu.

-Ellas van a pelear con todo a matar, pueden si desean declinar, pero si lo hacen pues…¡Lastima Margarito!- decía con malicia Mei.

-¡ACEPTO!- exclamaron con convicción las jóvenes.

-¡Prueba superada!- gritaron las diosas y volvieron a Chasquear los dedos.

Al reaparecer en la mansión, el dios y sus esposas salieron a abrazar a las chicas que lloraban cascadas mientras Mei y Nemesis reían.

Tímidamente Hypnos y Thanatos preguntaban por sus esposas a lo que la hermana de los dioses chasqueo los dedos apareciendo las espectros muy traumadas.

-No más, por favor -decía Yugao temblando.

-Por favor no más- decía temblando Anko y muy palida.

-¿Que les hiciste?- preguntó Naruto viendo a unas traumadas Anko y Yugao.

 **-Nah, por desquite, por no invitarme a su boda las metí en un lugar donde estuvieron en una horrible experiencia para ellas, Yugao estuvo en Sabadazo, Anko en un concierto de Hi Fi-** Todos temblaron de miedo por el sadismo de la deidad de la venganza que reía de forma maniaca mientras los dioses consolaban a sus esposas. Mientras que eso pasaba, Mei dio su visto bueno y agregó.

-Recuerda invitarle en la siguiente boda y recuerda también que aún me falta evaluar a más de tus prometidas- sonreía la Diosa, En Kumo Mabui tuvo la sensación de mantenerse lejos de Mei Terumi por un buen tiempo, al igual en Nadeshiko con una chica pelinegra de ojos verdes sentía un peligro inminente llamado Afrodita, y en la Luna, Kaguya deseaba de súbito no salir jamás de su prisión.

Antes de despedirse, Nemesis agregó.

 **-Y recuerden, yo seré la madrina de mis sobrinitos ¿QUEDO CLARO?** \- Ordeno Nemesis a sus hermanos, Los dioses y sus esposas sólo asistieron asustados mientras Hades y las demás se compadecían de la pobre Mabui en cuanto regresara de Kumo, mientras veían a Afrodita despedirse antes desaparecer junto a Nemesis.

 **Bien banda, aquí termina este capítulo, y como comente al principio, empiezo la recta final de esta historia, si se que quieren más, pero he decidido que cortaré en uns capítuos más. Motivo, es para que no sea pesado leer recorrido tantos capítulos, también me da un tiempo para prepara la otra saga de esta historia, donde aparecerán lo conocidos enemigos y los Dioses griegos haciendo de las suyas. Como siempre digo dejen un review, un comentario, una crítica constructiva, dudas, sugerencias. Se despide de ustedes su amigo Shion145. Bye.**


	48. Capítulo 47: Desafió y Huida de Sasuke

**¡Saludos! A toda la banda de Fanfic, espero que estén pasándola super chido hoy sábado con este rico calor que se antoja unas che…perdón unas frías (Refrescos) , la verdad no tomo (!Pero Consejos!), hoy les traigo el capítulo de hoy, además ayer viernes di final a uno de los trabajos que rescate en fanfic "Camino al perdón" es una historia NaruHina dramático.**

 **Damos paso a la historia, como ya mencione en el capítulo anterior estamos en la recta final. No los hago esperar más, así que empezamos.**

 **Sin más, Hay que darle duro que era para ayer. ¡Comenzamos!**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju, dios o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju, dios o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

-¡Katon: jutsu gran bola de fuego! o ¡Marioneta cósmica!- técnica o jutsu.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Masashi Kishimoto, solo soy dueño de la historia, tampoco lo hago con fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

Capítulo 47: desafió y Huida de Sasuke.

Habían pasado tres días desde el juicio que se les realizo a los antiguos consejeros del Clan Hyuga, en los cuales salieron a relucir su impúdicas acciones contra Hades y sus esposas y novias, en eso días el Dios mayor empezó a fabricar un nuevo sello para proteger el Byakugan del clan Hyuga, incluyendo a Hinata/Pandora, por lo que estaba en el patio del recinto Hyuga, donde los miembros del mismo se estaban preparado para colocarles el nuevo sello, y retirar el sello del pájaro enjaulado a la rama secundaria.

-Ya estan todos listos- dijo el Dios de Inframundo, todos asintieron –entonces comencemos- Hinata fue la primera en acercarse a colocar el sello de protección del Byakugan –Bien cariño voy a poner el sello nuevo en la base de cuello, así que deberas mover tu cabello para colocarlo- Hinata tomo su cabello y lo hizo a un lado para dejar al descubierto el cuello, después Naruto tomo un pincel y lo sumergió en tinta que él mismo preparo y realizo un diseño del sello, después realizo sellos manuales y coloco sus manos en el cuello de su esposa.

-¡Sello de protección divina: Medusa!- exclamo el Dios, nuevo sello empezó a brillar un poco, después retiro su mano y ahora estaba plasmado dos ojos con los parpados cerrados como nuevo sello, el Dios saco un espejo grande y otro de mano, el cual le paso a su esposa para que viera el nuevo sello -¿Y bien que opinas?- pregunto la deidad a su esposa.

-¡Fascinante!- exclamo Hinata/Pandora al ver el sello nuevo en su cuello –y veo que te inspiraste en Medusa- dijo sonriendo.

-Naruto-san, ¿que beneficios tiene este sello nuevo?- pregunto Hiashi al ver el sello en su hija.

-Bueno, el sello permite que si un usuario del Byakugan sea asesinado, este se activara inmediatamente destruyendo el Byakugan, convirtiéndolo en piedra los ojos- la explicación del Dios dejo asombrados a los Hyuga –además solo lo puede quitar el que lo puso, o sea yo. Si un miembro del clan Hyuga es capturado y extirpado el Byakugan, el sello se activara destruyendo las células de la retina del ojo, dejándolo inutilizable, en caso de que un shinobi llegue a implantarse el Byakugan antes de que el proceso de destrucción celular llegue, el sujeto empezara a sentir dolores oculares cada vez más fuerte, su visión se disminuirá a un grado de quedar ciego en un lapso de una semana dejando inutilizable el Byakugan, pero si el ojo es regresado a su portador original, este recuperara su visión normal, debido a que conecto el sello a la zona de la visión en el cerebro, y este al nervio óptico- describió la protección del sello que creo Naruto, los demás estaban fascinados del sello.

-¿Y con que esta hecho la tinta del sello?- pregunto Hiashi con sorpresa.

-Pues use una tinta especial donde mezcle una parte de mi sangre, haciendo más efectivo el sello, por lo cual soy el único en quitar el sello, pero le daré la tinta y lo sellos manuales para que lo coloque en los miembros- dijo Naruto/Hades, todos los Hyugas estaban sorprendido, igual su esposa, debido al poder que le infundio la sangre divina de Hades al sello –sigamos ¿Quién es el siguiente?- pregunto Naruto, cada miembro se le coloco en nuevo sello de protección del Byakugan –Por cierto que nadie intente quitar el sello, pues le puse un mecanismo de seguridad- todos se quedaron con duda por lo dicho.

-¿Y cual es ese mecanismo de seguridad del sello?- pregunto Hiashi con intriga.

-Pues será mejor que lo vean, porque no traen a uno de los ancianos para intente quitar el sello- los Hyugas fueron por uno de los antiguos consejeros.

-Bien ¿quieres tu libertad?- pregunto Hiashi al anciano.

-¡Claro que quiero mi libertad! Así podre vengarme de ese demonio- dijo el anciano apuntando al Dios.

-Entonces para obtener tu libertad, tendras que quitarle el sello que tiene Hinata en el cuello- dijo Hiashi, el anciano solo sonrio.

-Será fácil- se acerco a la ojiperla que estaba junto a su esposo, que vigilaba al anciano, el antiguo consejero vio el diseño y empezó a realizar sellos manuales -¡Kai!- grito el viejo, en eso el sello en forma de parpados se empieza a abrir revelando ser los ojos de un mujer, los cuales brillaban, en ese momento el cuerpo del anciano empezaba a petrificarse -¿Qué?- pregunto con miedo -¡Kai! ¡Kai!- trataba de detener la petrificación -¡NOOOO!- fue el ultimo grito del anciano antes de convertirse en piedra totalmente.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- pregunto asombrado Hiashi, al igual que los demás Hyugas.

-Ese fue el mecanismo de defensa, el sello en cierta forma es un ser vivo, al intentar desaparecerlo, este abrirá los ojos y lanzara unos rayos que petrificaran a toda persona que quiera remover el sello, convirtiéndola en piedra, pero no afectara a los demás, solo a su agresor- explicaba con calma el Dios Mayor –me base en una mujer que tenia este mismo poder- dijo Naruto/Hades.

-¡Increíble!- exclamo Hiashi al ver el resultado, después retiraron la estatua del viejo consejero, los demás miembros pasaban y el Dios les retiraba el sello viejo a la rama secundaria y colocaba el nuevo, al igual que a la familia principal, unificando ambas ramas.

-Parece ser que son todos, estarán protegidos de por vida con el sello, no necesita que se vuelva a marcar pues será parte de la piel si este se borra- los demás Hyugas estaba asombrado y felices del nuevo sello y el fin de una separación de ramas. Despues los ancianos del consejo pasaron con Hades, que les coloco dos sellos, uno donde les quitaba el chakra sin matarlos y otro donde eliminaba el Byakugan sin destruir los ojos.

Después de crear el nuevo sello y colocarlo a la familia Hyuga, llego otro momento inesperado, pues era el día en que el Hokage se retiraría del puesto y lo pasaba a su suceso, por lo que lo habitantes de Konoha estaban reunidos en la explanada frente a la torre del Hokage, la gente murmuraba de quien seria el nuevo Hokage a cargo de la aldea, hasta que llego el momento. Hiruzen apareció en la cima de la torre, junto a Jiraya, Tsunade y Shizune, también estaba Naruto presente, pues se daría a conocer como líder del clan Uzumaki junto a sus esposas y novias aunque las primeras aun están con el apellido de solteras para evitar cualquier imprevisto, también estaban Yugao, Anko, los gemelos maravilla, los jueces y sus respectivas parejas. EL Hokage hizo sellos manuales para poder usar una técnica de amplificar la voz.

-Estimado pueblo de Konoha, es un honor que hoy se hayan reunido aquí- dijo Hiruzen, la gente dejo de hablar y dirigió su mirada a la parte alta de la torre –el motivo de esta reunión es que a partir de hoy doy a conocer mi retiro como Hokage de la aldea- dijo el viejo mono quitándose el sombrero, la gente estaba sorprendida por la decisión que tomo el líder de la aldea –como sabrán he estado en el puesto de Hokage por varios años, los cuales han sido muy fructíferos, pero debido a la invasión de Orochimaru, me he replanteado que necesitan un nuevo guía para la voluntad de fuego de Konoha, por lo cual el nuevo Hokage será, ¡Tsunade Senju!- exclamo el ex Hokage, la rubia exuberante paso a donde estaba su sensei y tomo el sobrero de Hokage, se lo coloco. La gente vitoreaba por la nueva Hokage al mando de la aldea.

-¡Si, esa es mi heroína!- gritaba Tenten desde la multitud.

-¡Increíble! La primera mujer Hokage- Sakura grito con alegría, entre sus manos tenia una bolsa de papel.

-Era lógico que fuese ella la elejida como hokage- comento un estoico Shino.

-¡Como la nueva Hokage, juro mantener la paz, el bienestar y velar por los interese de a Aldea de Konoha, asi como evitar que la voluntad de fuego se apague!- fue el discurso corto que la Gondaime Hokage dio al pueblo haciendo que el mismo la aclamará.

-Otro punto importante, hoy se dará a conocer un clan- comento el ex Hokage, la gente murmuraba de ese clan –es aliada de la aldea desde la fundación en tiempos de Madara y Hashirama, siendo su esposa del mismo miembro de este clan- el pueblo se empezaba a impacientar del misterioso clan –me refiero al clan Uzumaki, el cual para afianzar la alianza, Hashirama Senju se caso con una hija del líder de esa aldea, siendo esta Mito Uzumaki, hoy tiene un nuevo líder- explico Hiruzen, haciendo que el murmullo sea mas intenso –este líder es el que ayudo a la aldea en la defensa contra la invasión de Orochimaru, me refiero a Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze- el Dios dio un paso para presentarse, asombrando a la gente.

-¿Queeeé? ¿El perdedor es líder de un clan?- pregunto un muy asombrado Kiba.

-No lo puedo creer, Naruto es lider del clan Uzumaki, pero ¿Por qué nunca se nos hablo del mismo en la academia?- se preguntaba Tenten.

-¡Siii! ¡Mi príncipe-kun es un lider muy famoso!- gritaba Ino con corazones en la cara.

-Además Naruto es el hijo de dos de los héroes de Konoha que nos salvaron del ataque del zorro de nueve colas hace 14 años, el cual sellaron a la bestia dentro de un niño, Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki- dijo Hiruzen haciendo que la gente estuviera sorprendida por tal revelación –niño el cual es el mismo Naruto, en pocas palabras el Yondaime sello al zorro en su propio Hijo- confeso el ex Hokage, siendo la bomba que exploto.

-¡Tiene que ser una broma!- grito uno de los civiles que estuvo en el ataque del zorro.

-¡Es Cierto! El yondaime nunca tuvo un hijo, se me hace que ese demonio esta manipulando al anciano- grito otro de los aldeanos con enojo.

-¡Es verdad, ese chico no se parece al Yondaime, es solo el demonio que quere vengarse!- gritaba otro civil sin saber la verdad.

-Sé que se sienten ofendidos, pero la noche que el Kyubi ataco la aldea, Minato decidio encerrar al zorro en un bebé, pero no en uno cualquiera, el no deseaba sacrificar a ninguno de sus hijos; por lo cual decidió encerrarlo en su propio hijo, además mantuvimos en secreto el origen de los padres de Naruto, debido a que Minato tenia muchos enemigos, los cuales ahora son aliados de la aldea- explicaba el viejo mono, la gente seguía asombrada por tal revelación.

-¡Pero el chico no se parece al Yondaime!- contesto un civil sin seguir digerir la información.

-Verán si me cortan el cabello como mi padre y me quitan las marcas de mis mejillas, se darán cuenta del parecido- la gente empezaba a imaginar y cayeron en cuenta de algo que los lleno de angustia, Naruto se parecía a Minato.

-Veo que se han dado cuenta, el niño que maltrataron por años, era ni más, ni menos que el hijo de Minato- explico el ex Hokage, la gente estaba muy asombrada, por años no sabían que el pequeño niño que maltrataron es el hijo de Minato Namikase, muchos en ese momento deseaban cometer Seppuku.

-Vaya, Naruto es el hijo del Yondaime- dijo con asombro Chouji que dejo de comer sus papas fritas.

-¡Increible!- gesticulo Sakura con sorpresa.

-Problemático, era muy fácil de ver a simple vista- comento el Vago de Shikamaru.

-¿Acaso ya lo sabias Shikamaru?- pregunto Ino sorprendida.

-De hecho cuando era niño, siempre me fijaba en el parecido entre el Yondaime y Naruto, incluso cuando tenia el cabello largo- explico el vago, dejando asombrados a los demás.

-Como iba diciendo, el clan Uzumaki actualmente consta de 6 miembros, pasen- las chicas dieron un paso al frente –como verán Naruto es el líder, por lo tanto entra en el LCR, teniendo como mínimo tres esposas, actualmente tiene a 5 prometidas, Hinata Hyuga, Haku Yuki, Kin Tsuchi, Karin Uzumaki, que es prima, pero hay una clausula dentro del clan permite la relación parental en caso de ser los últimos miembros y Mabui, prometida por medio de una alianza de Kumo y Konoha, además de ser el líder, también es Daimyo del país del remolino- explico el anciano Kage, los demás estaban sorprendidos de las chicas, más de un hombre tenia un pensamiento en mente "!Maldito rubio suertudo!", la gente también estaba asombrada porque el chico sea Daimyo.

-¡NOOOO! ¿Por qué mi príncipe-kun tiene que estar rodeado de lagartonas?- gritaba Ino con lagrimas de telenovela barata, hasta que se dio cuenta que el rubio estaba en LRC –bueno aun tengo oportunidad de estar junto a él- pero la vida se encargaría de darle una lección (o más bien el escritor).

-¿Por qué el Dobe esta rodeado de chicas hermosas? ¡Yo soy el macho alfa, yo debo de tener varias perras!- gritaba Kiba con rabia al saber que el Dios tenia la posibilidad de tener varias esposas, si embargo una sensación de terror invadió el lugar, alrededor de Kiba se encontraban cuatro chicas tronándose los nudillos, estas eran Tenten, Ino, Sakura y Yakumo.

-¿Nosotras que somos Kiba?- preguntaron las féminas al chico-perro, el cual se ponía azul del miedo.

 _-¡Ay, por el santo canino que esta en el cielo!-_ rezo en la mente Kiba ante la amenaza inminente de ser convertido el puré de perro por las féminas. Sin embargo las chicas se detuvieron y seguían escuchando y viendo a la torre Hokage.

-¡Oigan! ¿Ese no es el chico que toco y canto la vez pasada en el centro comercial?- pregunto una chica de la edad del Dios.

-¡Es cierto!- respondió otra chica.

-¡No puedo creer que sea líder de un clan!- grito otra chica con un sonrojo en el rostro.

-¡Es muy guapo!- dijo otra chica con las manos en la cara y sus ojos en forma de corazones.

-¡Es cierto!- dijo otra chica dando un suspiro de enamorada.

-¿No sabia que Naruto sabia cantar y tocar un instrumento?- pregunto Chouji comiendo se su bolsa.

-Yo tampoco- dijo Shikamaru –pero es problemático- respondio con cara de aburriemiento.

-El clan Uzumaki, al ser un clan externo a la aldea, es por consiguiente ajeno a la mayoría de las leyes, debido a que en el pasado se hizo una alianza entre Konoha y Uzu, por medio del matrimonio entre Senju Hashirama y Mito Uzumaki, por lo cual un ataque al clan Uzumaki, este tendrá carta libre para abandonar la aldea- dijo el ex Hokage, causando que muchos se sorprendan de la noticia.

-Otro punto importante es que a causa de la invasión de Orochimaru los exámenes Chunnin se suspenden hasta nuevo aviso, por lo cual ningun gennin asciende a chunnin- las palabras del ex Hokage hizo un escandalo en los pobladores de Konoha, pues muchos querian ver a su amado Uchiha ser chunnin.

-Hiruzen-sensei deseo decir unas palabras- la actual Hokage pidió palabra, el viejo mono dio paso a que hablara la rubia.

-Adelante Tsunade- dio pauta para que Tsunade hablara a la gente.

-Como Hokage debo de informarle que Naruto es mi ahijado, debido a la cercanía que tengo con el clan Uzumaki por ser la nieta del primer Hokage- comunico la dama, la gente seguía impresionada por las palabras de su líder –además el líder del clan Uzumaki se mantendrá como gennin al igual que sus compañeros y ascenderá al grado de chunnin por un examen o prueba, no tendrá privilegios, ni se le dará alguno a pesar de ser Daimyo- dijo Tsunade sorprendiendo a la población y a los demás gennin.

-Acepto los términos que dijo Oba-chan- al aceptar los términos Naruto, pero le dijo su famoso "Oba-chan", causando que a la Hokage le salga una vena en la frente por escuchar que le haya dicho vieja, aun así se tranquilizo, pero ya estaba preparando su venganza.

-Bien eso es todo lo que tenemos que comunicarles, pueden regresar a sus actividades- finalizó el ex Hokage, la gente se retiraba hablando de lo sucedido en ese momento, sin embargo un grupo de chicas estaba en las puertas de la torre esperando al Dios mayor salir, todas ellas siendo encabezado por Ino. Sakura se retiraba para ir a visistar a Sasuke al hospital.

-Bien Naruto, con todo lo que ha pasado, tendrás en cuenta que aumentaron tus responsabilidades- dijo el viejo mono.

-No te preocupes Oji-san, ya estoy acostumbrado a esto- dijo sin más el Dios mayor –por cierto Oji-san, cuando me vaya de viaje a entrenar, dejare a cargo del mismo a Hypnos y Thánatos, ellos le enseñaran a las chicas las técnicas y como liderar, además vendrán los jueces cuando se desocupen a entrenarlas- las damas solo sudaban de miedo de saber que estarían bajo tutela de los dioses gemelos y jueces del inframando.

 _-¡No conoceré a mis hijos!-_ gritaron las damas en la mente por el terror del entrenamiento a someterse, haciéndolas suspirar de resignación.

-De acuerdo Naruto-kun- dijo el Hokage.

-Bien oji-san nos retiramos- se despidió el Dios para entrar en la torre.

-Nos vemos ¡Oji-san!- dijo Tsunade como parte de la venganza a Naruto por haberle dicho vieja.

-Sí, ya sé que tengo miles de años de existencia, pero no oculto mi apariencia en un henge, nos vemos despues Oba-chan- contraataco con una sonrisa y entro a la torre, dejando a la Hokage con una vena en la frente y el puños derecho levantado.

-¡ME LAS PAGARÁS ESTÚPIDO DIOS DE PACOTILLA!- grito Tsunade a todo pulmón al ser victima de Naruto.

-Bien chicas debemos de regresar para que sigan entrenando- Naruto abria la puerta de la oficina del Hokage, solo para encontrarse con una escena muy perturbadora.

-¡Miren hay esta Naruto-sama!- dijo una chica rubia con un sonrojo.

-¡Kyaaa! ¡Es muy guapo!- igualmente otra chica con una sonrisa y corazones en los ojos.

-¡Quiero ser su novia Naruto-sama!- gritaba otra chica con corazones en los ojos y una sonrisa muy perturbadora.

-¡No, to seré novia de Naruto-sama y lo viol…ejem le daré mucho amor!- ahora fue el turno de la propia secretaria de ex Hokage gritar, aunque lo ultimo sonó algo perturbador.

-¡El es mio, perras! ¡Mi príncipe-kun!- decía Ino con enojo -¡Príncipe-kun!- Ino salto como fiera hambrienta contra el Dios, que inmediatamente cerro la puerta y se coloco de espalda como si la fueran a tirar, donde se escucha como Ino se estampa con la puerta, pues tenia un contingente de fansgirls listas a violarlo.

-¡Mejor me voy por la ventana!- dijo con miedo Naruto al ver a un ejercito de fangirls locas por el Dios incluyendo a la secretaria del ex Hokage.

-No te preocupes cariño, nosotras te protegemos- en ese momento Hinata/Pandora estaba vistiendo un traje sastre negro, una blusa blanca, con falda negra hasta medio muslo, corbata negra, unas zapatillas del mismo color, llevaba gafas de sol y portaba una pistola de electricidad, gas pimienta, y por si no funciona todo eso, llevaban una macana para agarrar parejo, al igual que Haku, Kin, Karin y Mabui, todas con un audífono de comunicación en el oído.

-Por qué están vestidas así?- pregunto muy intrigado Naruto/Hades al ver a las chicas en su faceta de guardaespaldas.

-Servicio de guardaespaldas contra las arrastradas, fangirls y paparazzi- respondió una seria Hinata/Pandora –Bien chicas, hora de proteger lo nuestro, así que código de seguridad: Lucerito- dio el grito de guerra.

-¡De acuerdo!- secundaron las chicas, el grupo de guardaespaldas femenino se acerco a la puerta y la abrieron, para poder salir por la misma, a continuación la cerraron.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- se escucho la voz de Ino -¡Déjenos pasar a ver a Naruto-kun!- volvió a gritar Ino.

-¡Lo siento, pero el señor Naruto no quiere que lo molesten, asi que váyanse!- fue lo que contesto Haku.

-¡No pueden hacer…!Ababababa!- grito una chica al recibir una descarga eléctrica y oir como cae la chica.

-¿Alguien más?- pregunto Karin al otro lado de la puerta, algo insólito para el Dios.

 _-Dan miedo cuando se enojan-_ pensó para si mismo Naruto/Hades _–Pero se veian muy lindas con esos trajes-_ se dijo en la mente con una sonrisa. Mientras que del otro lado de la puerta se oian como los guardaespaldas personales de Hades les daban una golpiza a las fans marca manifestante del magisterio.

Despues de unos minutos, el grupo de féminas entraba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Camino despejado- dijo Mabui con una sonrisa dulce –es hora de irnos- morenaza entre las chicas tomaron posesión de Naruto y se lo llevaron arrastrando por todo el camino, haciéndolo suspirar.

En otra parte del continente Shinobi, en especial en Otogakure, un batallón de 10 hombres con mascaras blancas y el Kanji NE, custodiaban a su lider, el cual era Danzo Shimura. El pequeño grupo se dirigía a la entrada de una cueva, ingresaron hasta toparse con Kabuto.

-¿Qué es lo que desean?- pregunto Kabuto en la cueva.

-Venimos a ver a Orochimaru- contesto Laura Bozzo (¡Oye, eso si fue muy grosero!) [Tienes razón, que culpa tiene la momia peruana que la haya insultado con decirle Danzo]…Danzo al escuchar mi respuesta se enojo, pero siguió como sin nada.

-De acuerdo síganme- Kabuto empezó a caminar en dirección a la habitación donde estaba Orochimaru recostado en su cama –Los dejo solos- respondió el peligris para después retirarse.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Danzo?- pregunto la serpiente blanca en su cama, con el rostro algo demacrado.

-Orochimaru ¿Qué demonios te paso?- pregunto el Halcon de guerra al ver el estado de salud del Sannin.

-Fui herido en la invasión por una niña- respondió Orochigay, el cual se levantaba de la cama con dificultad.

-¿Qué, herido? ¿Cómo?- el tuerto estaba con incredulidad, pues sabia que Orochimaru podia salir siempre ileso de un combate.

-¡Aaaaargh!- grito el Sannin para tomarse el pecho y sentir como la espada entraba más en su alma –así como lo escuchaste, estoy herido gracias a una mocosa, y lo peor es que ¡estoy maldito!- contesto con enojo el Sannin al conocer que la espada del Dios Hades era la culpable de su estado.

-¿Maldito? Pero ¿Cómo pudo suceder eso?- pregunto Danzo muy asombrado.

-Fue cuando me enfrente a Hiruzen-sensei y al Raikage, el chico Kyubi apareció junto a los otros Jinchurikis, además de unos sujetos que portaban unas armaduras negras y tres chicas, entre ellas un Hyuga y una traidora de nombre Kin- el Sannin relataba los hechos con un poco de dificultad debido al dolor.

-¿Qué tiene que ver el hijo de Minato con lo que te sucedió?- preguntaba Danzo para obtener información sobre Naruto.

-Cuando estaba peleando con los Kage realice el Edo tensei, por lo cual traje a los Hokages y a la esposa de Minato a la vida, pero el chico al ver a sus padres con vida, se enfureció tanto que empezó a emanar un extraño chakra de color rojo, tan poderoso que me eclipsaba- Orichimaru aun tenia esa sensación de miedo al recordar el poder de Hades.

 _-¿Acaso habrá liberado el poder del Zorro? Si es así, entonces tengo pruebas de que lo uso y así podre entonces tenerlo en mi mano-_ pensaba el anciano con rapidez un plan para mantener al Dios en su poder.

-Al igual que tu pensaba que era el chakra de zorro, sin embargo este superaba el poder de los bijus, pues en ese momento empezó a envolver el cuerpo de Naruto, cuando eso sucedia, empezó a temblar, después el extraño chakra desaparecio y se veía al chico portar una armadura entre gris y negra- describio el suceso Orochimaru, aun tenia miedo del inmenso poder de Naruto.

-¿Una extraña armadura?- pregunto el viejo tuerto, el cual empezaba a planear en como controlar al chico -¿Qué paso despues?- necesitaba saber más sobre el Dios del Inframundo el anciano.

-El chico era muy poderoso, ni los resucitados podían contra ese tremendo poder, incluso hubo un eclipse, fue algo extraño ver uno- contesto Orochimaru –No solo eso, sino que los sujetos con armaduras negras pelearon contra él, pero no podían hacerle daño, incluso las chicas lo atacaron sin ningun daño- Danzo estaba asombrado por el relato. El chico que decia ser un inútil tenia un poder muy gigantesco.

-¿Cómo es que estas maldito?- pregunto Danzo, el Sannin al escuchar esa palabra se todo el pecho, pues sintió como entraba más la espada.

-Cuando dejo de emitir ese extraño chakra, el chico se desmayo, su armadura desapareció y yo aproveche para deshacerme de él con mi Kusanagi, pero la chica Hyuga tomo la espada que portaba y me apuñalo sin darme cuenta de cuando se movió- respondió con una mueca de dolor el sannin.

-¿Qué tiene que ver esa espada con que estés maldito?- pregunto el Zopilote desplumado.

-Esa espada tiene una maldición; una vez que su espada atraviesa al oponente, la espada seguirá clavada eternamente en la victima, aún si la espada ya no esta clavada en el oponente o el portador desaparece. Seguirá en el alama de la victima ¡Aaaargh!- Orochimaru grito al sentir el dolor nuevamente, el relato impresionaba a Danzo.

 _-¡Increíble! Si obtengo esa espada, las naciones elementales estarán bajo mi poder-_ era los pensamientos del anciano al verse así mismo como portador de dicha espada.

-Yo no te recomendaría hacerte con la espada- contrario Orochimaru, como adivinando el pensamiento de Danzo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto Danzo con duda.

-Porque para tenerle tendrías que matar a su portador, y créeme que ni siquiera Madara le haría algún rasguño- respondió el Sannin con una mueca de dolor.

-Explícate ¿Por qué Madara tendría problemas de matar a su portador?- Danzo estaba intrigado por la respuesta.

-Porque el portador es un Dios- la respuesta que dio Orochimaru dejo sorprendido al anciano.

-¿Qué un Dios?- pregunto el Zopilote desplumado al sannin.

-Sí, ¿Y adivina quien es el Dios?- pregunto con una sonrisa burlesca en el rostro el sannin, mientras volvía el dolor en el pecho. Danzo trataba de conectar todas las pistas que le dio Orochimaru hasta que se dio cuenta de quien es el portador de la espada.

-¡Imposible! ¡No poder ser que el hijo de Minato Y Kushina sea un…!- exclamo muy perturbado Danzo al hallar la respuesta.

-¡Increíble! ¿No? Que Konoha tenga entre sus filas no solo al jinchuriki del Zorro de nueve colas, sino a un Dios- dijo Orochimaru con burla, Danzo estaba entre sorprendido y furioso, pues en sus narices tenia una deidad que bien podía haber sido su arma definitiva y destruir a las demás aldeas y convertirse en el supremo líder.

-¿Cómo es posible que el hijo de Minato sea un Dios y por que no lo supe?- gritaba con desesperación por la información dada por el sannin de las serpientes.

-Tal vez Hiruzen-sensei lo oculto para que no lo manipularas- dijo Orochimaru como si fuese una burla.

-¡Maldito Hiruzen!- Danzo era nuevamente superado por su rival –Pero ¿Qué Dios se trata, el propio Shinigami, Susano'o, Izanagi?- preguntaba el tuerto sin dar una idea de la identidad de Naruto y tenerlo entre sus filas.

-Ninguno de ellos- dijo con pesadez Orochimaru, pues este empezaba a acostarse por el dolor de la espada en su pecho.

-¿Qué, entonces de quien se trata?- pregunto nuevamente Danzo con intriga de saber el nombre del Dios.

-Según me contó Kabuto, se trata de uno de los antiguos Dioses que habitaron la tierra- empezaba a relatar el Sannin acostado en su cama y con muecas de dolor –viene de una época muy anterior a esta, es uno de los más poderosos, su nombre es Hades- dio el nombre del Dios, Orochimaru estaba muy agotado por el esfuerzo.

-¿Hades? Nunca he escuchado ese nombre, pero ¿De que Dios se trata?- pregunto Danzo con curiosidad.

-Hades es el regente del mundo puro- contesto Orochimaru, Danzo estaba asombrado de que el chico Kyubi sea el Dios del mundo puro.

-¿Dices que el hijo de Minato es una especie de reencarnación de ese Dios?- pregunto muy asombrado Danzo.

-Sí, además el poder que emano ese día podría superar al propio Rikudou Sennin, lo que Kabuto investigo es que Hades es capaz de destruir al universo con facilidad y volverlo a crear, es por eso que te recomiendo dejarlo en paz, si quieres seguir vivo y no visitar sus dominios- dijo Orochimaru, Danzo empezaba a crear planes para dominar al Dios, sin embargo no conocía mucho del Dios.

-Antes de irme, dime algo ¿Por qué no te has deshecho de la maldición?- pregunto Danzo al ver al sannin en la cama.

-Créelo, si ya lo hubiese hecho, no estaría en esta cama postrado, quejándome a cada rato, ni siquiera mudando de piel se me ha quitado la maldición- dijo el Sannin –la única forma de eliminar la maldición es destruyendo la espada, cosa que es imposible, debido a que es indestructible o que me quite la maldición el portador del arma, en pocas palabras Naruto, pero dudo que lo haga; pues si voy a que retiré su espada, es capaz de matarme- respondió Orochimaru -¡Maldición! ¡AAAARGH!- grito el Sannin con dolor al sentir nuevamente el dolor en el pecho –Por ahora prefiero centrarme en el cuerpo de Sasuke-kun, para traspasar mi alma y ver si así desaparece la maldición, pero temo que los cuatro del sonido se encuentren con Naruto- dijo el Sannin –Por lo mientras déjame descansar un poco- dijo Orochimaru, el cual cerro los ojos para no sentir el dolor de la espada. Danzo empezó a salir de la guarida de Orochimaru con varios planes para tener bajo control al Dios del Inframundo, pero todos tenían su riesgo podía utilizar a una de las chicas del Dios, pero eso era desatar una guerra, ingresar a un espia al clan Uzumaki para obtener información, pero no conocía el poder de Naruto, sus opciones se acababan, por lo cual opto por mejor dejarlo tranquilo hasta que encontrara una oportunidad de manipularlo.

En las afueras de Konoha, un grupo de cuatro Shinobis de Otogakure se encontraban en las inmediaciones de la aldea, estos son los guardias personales de Orochimari, los cuateo del sonido.

-Recuerden las órdenes de Orohimaru-sama- dijo un chico moreno, el cual tenia seis brazo.

-Si ya lo sabemos, ingresar a la aldea y traer al Uchiha para que sea entrenado por Orochimaru- dijo con desgano Tayuya, a cual era infiltrada del Dios del mar Poseidon –andando que no quiero perder más tiempo- dijo la chica.

-Tu y tú desesperación- dijo un chico obeso con un corte de mohicano.

-¡Callaté gordo pendejo!- le grito Tayuya con enojo.

-Vamos debemos ir por el chico- dijo un chico que parecía tener un siames en la espalda. El grupo empezó a avanzar entre los arboles para ingresar a la aldea.

En un hospital de Konoha, Sasuke se encontraba aun recuperándose de la pelea contra Gaara, pero en su mente tenia muy fresca la humillación que recibió a manos del Jinchuriki, además del poder que sintió el día de la invasión.

 _-¡Maldición!-_ gritaba en la mente el Uchiha _-¿Cómo es posible que alguien tenga ese poder? Yo debería de tenerlo para así vencer a Itachi-_ seguía en su mente rumiando lo ocurrido _–Además ese Dobe me hizo a un lado como si fuera un estorbo_ \- pensaba Sasuke al recordar como fue sacado del bosque por ordenes de Naruto, ayudado por Sakura y Sai, sintiéndose humillado. En ese momento Sakura entra al cuarto donde descansaba Sasuke.

-Hola Sasuke-kun ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?- pregunto la pelirrosa con una sonrisa, pues traía una bolsa de papel donde tenia manzanas que había comprado –Sabes hoy se dio a conocer una noticia importante- dijo Sakura, el Uchiha solo seguía en sus pensamientos –La nueva Hokage es Tsunade-sama ¿No lo puedo creer? ¡La primera mujer Hokage de la aldea!- comento muy contenta Sakura, mientras sacaba una manzana de la bolsa -¿Quieres una manzana Sasuke-kun?- pregunto Sakura mostrándole la fruta al Uchiha, sin embargo el chico no daba indicios de escuchar, haciendo entristecer a Sakura.

 _-¡Maldito Dobe! ¿Como es que es más fuerte que yo?-_ en su mente Sasuke rumiaba los recuerdos de como Naruto lo superaba en muchas cosas, incluyendo en poder.

-Sabes Sasuke-kun, hoy también se dio a conocer una noticia- hablo nuevamente Sakura en un intento de abrir una conversación con Sasuke –Hoy se dio a conocer que Naruto es el líder de un clan ¿Tu lo sabias?- la pelirrosa pelaba la manzana con un cuchillo, al escuchar esa noticia Sasuke apretó mas los dientes y las manos, pues sabia que era líder y Daimyo –lo más interesante es que tiene cinco novias, incluyendo a Hinata y Haku- esas palapbras lo hizo enojar más al Emo-cinado Uchiha –También se revelo que es el hijo del difunto Yondaime, eso fue una gran sorpresa para todos- Sakura habia terminado de pelar la manzana y procedía a cortarla en gajos para que la comiera Sasuke –La verdad no sabia que el clan Uzumaki existiera ¿Tu sabias algo de ese clan Sasuke-kun?- pregunto Sakura con tranquilidad, mientras que el chico ya no toleraba más escuchar de alguien al que cree debe estar por debajo de él, uno de élite –Bien esta lista, vamos Sasuke-kun come- dijo Sakura mientras le daba el plato con la fruta listas, pero el emo estaba ensimismado en su propia frustración –Anda Sasuke-kun debes de comer algo para que te recuperes rápido- dijo la chica, la cual le acercaba el plato, pero el Uchiha le dio un manotazo, tirando el plato y su contenido al suelo.

-Déjame en paz- le hablo de forma fría, el cual se levataba de la cama –solo eres un estorbo como ese intento de gennin de Sai, y el inútil de Kakashi- empezaba a caminar hacia la puerta, las palabras de Sasuke hicieron sentir a Sakura –solo me detienen en mi meta- dijo muy enojado el Uchiha, el cual casi se caía debido a la debilidad de las piernas, Sakura al ver que su amado Uchiha fue a ayudarlo a levantarlo, grave error, pues esa acción irrito más al Uchiha -¡Suéltame! ¡No necesito de tus condolencias!- grito Sasuke, el cual se paro y empezó a caminar.

-¿A dónde vas Sasuke-kun?- pregunto una muy triste Sakura.

-Voy a vencer al Dobe y demostrarle que soy más fuerte que él- sin más Sasuke salio de la habitación, Sakura se quedo viendo la puerta, hasta que se dio cuenta de la intensión de Sasuke, razón por la cual salio de inmediato. En el campo de entrenamiento, Naruto estaba dentro de un pequeño lago si moverse, Hinata y Haku estaban intentando controlar su poder. Kin, Karin y Mabui estaban intentando romper una roca pequeña con las manos desnudas sin usar el chakra. Cosa que se les dificultaba, pues las tres chicas ya tenían lastimadas las manos.

-Es muy difícil- se quejaba Karin ya con sudor en la frente.

-¿Cómo es que Naruto-kun y ellas pudieron despertar su cosmos así?- pregunto Kin con la mano lastimada.

-La verdad no le sé- Mabui ya tenia vendada la mano derecha por golpear la piedra sin éxito -¿En que estará pensando Naruto-kun?- pregunto la chica morena al ver a Naruto en el lago.

-No lo sé, pero lleva tiempo ahí dentro- Kin estaba viendo al Dios Mayor sin moverse. En ese momento empieza a emanar un poco de su cosmos.

-¡Increíble! ¿Este es el cosmos de Naruto-kun? Es muy calido y poderoso- Karin estaba asombrada al ver como se manifestaba el cosmos de color rojo en el Dios, de repente dejo de emanar su cosmos para golpear la superficie del agua del lago, causando que se divida el lago con un solo golpe.

-¡Increíble!- gritaron las tres féminas al ver el fenómeno de separar el lago con las manos desnudas, en otra parte del campo de entrenamiento, un pequeño grupo de cuatro niños veía asombrado el fenómeno que producía Naruto.

-¡Woow!- gritaron los niños con emoción -¿No sabia que el jefe pudiera hacer eso?- comento asombrado Konohamaru.

-Es cierto, se ve que es muy fuerte- dijo Moegi que no le quitaba la vista a Naruto.

-Pero ¿que habrá sido ese chakra que emano?- pregunto Udon sosteniendo los lente para que no se le cayeran de la impresión.

-No lo sé, pero se ve muy fuerte- dijo Konohamaru. En ese instante Hinata/Pandora se acerca a las chicas para ver como les va, entonces enciende su cosmos un poco y golpea una de las rocas de entrenamiento de las chicas, destruyendo la roca y de paso el suelo del lugar, dejándolas impresionadas a las tres féminas y a los niños igual.

-¡SIIII! ¡Mi nee-chan es fuerte!- gritaba Hanabi con estrellitas en los ojos –Yo quiero que me enseñe a romper piedras como ella- la castaña tenia una sonrisa.

-¡Y yo quiero que el jefe me enseñe a separar el lago con un solo golpe!- ahora grito Konohamaru con mucha emoción.

-Para eso deben de entrenar muy duro- dijo un voz femenina, los chicos se sorprendieron al escuchar que alguien estaba detrás de ellos, por lo cual; voltearon asombrandose que era Haku las que los estaba viendo -¿Se puede saber que están haciendo aquí unos niños espiándonos?- pregunto la pelinegra con un toque algo serio, los niños solo reían de nervios.

-Este…bueno…solo, veíamos- Konohamaru tenia algo de miedo, los demás solo asintieron a lo que dijo el chico.

-Si claro, solamente veían- dijo Haku con los brazos cruzados al pecho –sera mejor que vengan- la chica empezó a caminar hacia el campo de entrenamiento para después ser seguido por los niños. Las chicas aun no salían del asombro que hizo Hinata/Pandora con la roca, en eso Haku caminaba con los mini espías.

-Chicos tenemos espias- Haku traía a los niños al campo de entrenamiento.

-¿Hanabi, que estas haciendo aquí?- pregunto Hinata al ver a su hermanita en ese lugar.

-Bueno…yo…¡Fue culpa de él!- dijo Hanabi señalando a Konohamaru, el cual se indigno.

-¿Mi culpa?- se defendía Konohamaru del señalamiento de Hanabi.

-¡Si, tú culpa!- refuto Hanabi con enojo -¡El me insidio en venir a espiarlos!- nuevamente ataco la ojiperla menor.

-¡No es cierto!- se defendía Konohamaru -¡Ademas tu nos seguiste!- Konohamaru chocando la cabeza con la de Hanabi.

-¡Mentira! Tu me dijiste que los acompañara a ver a tu jefe- igualmente chocaba la cabeza con la de Konohamaru.

-¡No es cierto! Solamente te preguntamos si querias ir a verlo, nunca te obligamos- contesto Konohamaru –Además sabias que estaba tu hermana aquí- contraataco el nieto del Hokage, haciendo que Hanabi se enfadara más y empezara una pelea, en donde empezaban a lanzarse rayos desde los ojos.

-Quietos niños- detuvo la pelea Naruto/Hades que se acercaba a donde estaba el escándalo haciendo que ambos niños dejaran de pelear -¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto con tranquilidad.

-Solamente veíamos- contesto Moegi con una sonrisa.

-Es cierto jefe- refuto Udon con un moco por salírsele de la nariz.

-¡Jefe! ¿Cómo le hizo para separar el agua en dos?- pregunto Konohamaru con una sonrisa y los ojos brillando.

-Es cierto ¿y que era ese chakra tan extraño?- pregunto Moegi igual con una sonrisa.

-Si Nee-chan ¿Cómo le hiciste para destruir el suelo de un solo golpe?- pregunto Hanabi con una sonrisa. Las chicas y Naruto/Hades los veían y sabían que tendrían que dar muchas explicaciones.

-Bueno eso…- iba a explicar Naruto el fenómeno, sin embargo Sasuke llego a interrumpir la explicaión.

-¡Dobe! Vengo a retarte en un combate para saber quien es el mas fuerte- dijo Sasuke con enojo.

-Chicas llévense a lo niños de aquí- las novias/esposas de Naruto asintieron, pues sabían que habría problemas. Por lo que tomaron a los niños de las manos y se fueron del campo de entrenamiento.

-¿Qué quieres Sasuke?- pregunto Naruto con más calma.

-¡He dicho que vengo a retarte a un duelo! Si te gano me darás todo lo que tienes- exclamó Sasuke con mucho enojo.

-Lo siento Sasuke, pero no me gusta las peleas sin sentido, ni la violencia- se daba vuelta Naruto, el cual procedía a irse, sin embargo para el emo era como si lo estuvieran insultando.

-¡No me iré hasta que te venza!- grito grito para lanzarse en un duelo de taijutsu contra Naruto, el cual evadía con calma -¡Maldito! ¡Deja de moverte!- grito con frustración Emosuke.

-Ya te dije que no quiero pelear- contesto con calma Naruto, cosa que hizo irritar a Sasuke. El cual empezó a realizar sellos manuales.

-¡Katon: jutsu gran bola de fuego!- exclamo Sasuke, para de su boca escupir una enorme esfera de fuego que iba directo a Naruto, el chico la evadio.

-¡Suficiente Sasuke! No deseo pelear- el Dios empezaba a enojarse por la terquedad del Uchiha.

-¡Pelea maldito cobarde! Si te venzo, obtendré tu poder y después iré contra él- sentía el enojo y la frustración Sasuke, que disparaba otra bola de fuego de la boca. Técnica que esquivaba Naruto/Hades con facilidad.

-Si así lo deseas, entonces peleare- Naruto empezaba a realizar sellos manuales -¡Katon: jutsu gran bola de fuego!- el Dios mayor envio una esfera de fuego más grande que la de Sasuke, el cual esquivo con dificultada, entonces Naruto corrió y empezó una pelea de Taijutsu, donde Sasuke tenia dificultades para evitar ser golpeado.

 _-¡Maldito! ¿Cómo es que tiene esa fuerza?-_ se preguntaba en la mente Sasuke _-¡Yo debería de tener ese poder!-_ se decia en forma frustrada. Mientras que en las calles de Konoha, Sakura iba corriendo a ver a su sensei, el cual se encontraba caminando por la calle leyendo su siempre inseparable Icha Icha.

-¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡Kakashi-sensei!- gritaba Sakura con desesperación, haciendo voltear al peligris.

-¡Ah! Sakura ¿Qué sucede? Te veo muy agitada- respondió Kakashi al ver muy alterada a la pelirrosa, guardando su libro.

-¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡Sasuke-kun fue a pelear con Naruto!- respondió con mucha desesperación la chica, cosa que dejo pasmado al peligris.

-¿Qué? ¡No es posible! ¡Vamos Sakura! Debemos de detenerlo antes que cometa alguna locura- en eso Kakashi empezó a correr con dirección a donde estaba Naruto peleando con Sasuke, seguido de su estudiante. En el campo de entrenamiento, ambos gennin no daban cuartel.

-¡Katon: jutsu flamas del fénix sabio!- Sasuke lanzo varias esferas de fuego contra Naruto, pero este realizaba sellos manuales de forma rápida.

-¡Shakuton: jutsu Masacre de vapor!- Naruto/Hades formo tres esferas color naranja y las lanzo contra las llamas de Sasuke, neutralizando el ataque -¡Jutsu clones de sombra!- en el campo aparecieron varios clones de sombra, los cuales rodearon al Uchiha, Sasuke empezaba a pelear con su taijutsu contra los clones, hacia desaparecer cuando los golpeaba. Sakura y Kakashi corrían hacia el campo de entrenamiento del equipo 11 para evitar cualquier acto imprudente de Sasuke.

 _-¡Demonios Sasuke! ¿Por qué tenias que tener odio por tu hermano?-_ preguntaba Kakashi al conocer su pasado.

Sasuke habia acabado con casi todos los clones, al terminar con el último formo unos sellos y luego coloco su mano con la palma abierta, el cual empezaba a formar una esfera de electricidad.

-¡Con esta técnica te venceré!- Sasuke acumulaba más y más chakra de electricidad en la mano izquierda, Naruto/Hades formo un clon de sombra con el cual empezó a formar la técnica de su padre, sorprendiendo a Sasuke _-¿Qué Justu es ese?-_ preguntaba el ojinegro al ver lo peligroso que aparentaba la técnica de Naruto –No podrás vencerme con eso- empezó a correr con la técnica en mano, al igual que Naruto. Cada uno se acercaba más y más a su contrincante.

-¡NARUTO!- gritaba Sasuke con su técnica.

-¡SASUKE!- lo mismo hacia Naruto, ambos estiraron la mano con sus respectivos ataques.

-¡Chidori/Rasengan!- gritaron al mismo tiempo para impactarse las técnicas, sin embargo dos manos detuvieron los ataques antes de que chocaran.

-¿Qué creen que están haciendo?- pregunto Kakashi que habia llegado a tiempo para desviar las técnicas, junto a sus ejecutantes. Naruto lo envió a la derecha y a Sasuke a la izquierda, ambos chocaron sus técnicas en el suelo –Sasuke, no te enseñe esa técnica para que atacaras a tus compañeros, sino para que los defendieras- regaño Kakashi a su alumno, detrás de él aparecia Sakura muy preocupada por ver a Sasuke en el suelo, la chica corrió a ver su estado, pero se llevo una sorpresa, la técnica de Sasuke un pequeño hoyo en el suelo, pero cuando Sasuke escucho el estruendo de la técnica de Naruto, este corrió a ver, se llevo una sorpresa, Naruto estaba en el fondo de un cráter hecho por el rasengan, Haciendo que Sasuke se enojara más –Naruto ¿Por qué estaban peleando?- pregunto Kakashi con algo de calma.

-No lo sé Kakashi-nii, simplemente llego a retarme y a atacarme- contesto forma neutra –además yo odio las peleas sin sentido y la violencia- decía el Dios del Inframundo.

-Sasuke ¿Por qué atacaste a un compañero de armas?- ahora pregunto a Sasuke la razón del pleito.

-¡Queria demostrar que yo soy mas fuerte que él! Pero...- Sasuke estaba apretando los dientes de molestia al ver que el Dobe era más fuerte que él, por lo cual se fue del campo de entrenamiento corriendo con bastante ira.

-¡Sasuke-kun!- grito Sakura al ver como Sasuke se retiraba, para empezar a correr detrás de él.

-¡Sakura, espera!- trato de detenerla Kakashi, pero era tarde la chica fue detrás de Sasuke haciendo suspirar a Kakashi, Naruto/Hades solo veía por donde se fue su compañera cerrando los ojos.

-Iré a ver a las chicas, nos vemos después Kakashi nii-san- se despidió Naruto para retirarse del campo de entrenamiento dejando pensativo a Kakashi. Mientras que Sasuke iba saltando de casa en casa.

 _-¡Maldición! En esta aldea solamente me estoy quedando atrás-_ Sasuke se veía frustrado al ver el potencial de Naruto _–Tal vez tenga que aceptar la oferta de Orochimaru-_ el chico pelinegro llego a un parque.

-¿Así que tu eres Sasuke?- se escucho una voz que le nombraba.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- dijo en son de desafió el Uchiha.

-Orochimaru nos envia para saber tu respuesta- dijo un chico moreno con seis brazos.

-¡Mfm! ¿Por qué he de ir con ese tonto de Orochimaru?- pregunto Sasuke con enojo.

-Porque el puede darte más poder y así vencer al asesino de tu clan- contesto el mismo chico. Esto hizo que Sasuke se interesara por lo propuesto –Vamos, que no vez que en esta asquerosa aldea te va a atar, no podras ser lo suficientemente fuerte- el chico utilizaba la misma frustración contra Sasuke, que empezaba a dudar sobre su fuerza.

-Vamos niño lindo, es tu oportunidad de ser más poderoso en todo el continente elemental- dijo Tayuya _–Si llevo a este chico con el señor Poseidón, tal vez nos ayude a proteger el Santuario Marino de la inminente guerra santa que se avecina y evite que Orochimaru posea su cuerpo. Solo tengo que dejar inconsciente a los guardaespaldas de Orochimaru y llevarlo ante él-_ Tayuya revisaba su plan con la intensión de alejar a Sasuke del camino del Odio.

-No estoy interesado en su poder- respondio Sasuke, el cual empezaba a caminar para alejarse de los extraños chicos. Sin embargo fue atacado por un chico gordo, el cual Sasuke a dras penas evadio.

-¿Qué pasa, el poderoso Sasuke Uchiha no puede defenderse?- pregunto Jirobo con una sonrisa.

-¡Maldito! Te enseñare que con la élite son se mete nadie- Sasuke empezó a pelear contra Jirobo, después el chico de seis manos entro en la refriega, ambos shinobis golpeaban a Sasuke sin que este se pudiera defender.

-¡Ya basta par de idiotas!- grito Tayuya con enojo –Orochimaru-sama lo quiere vivo, Dime tu respuesta- pregunto Tayuya a un golpeado Sasuke, el cual sudaba –este es el poder que puedes obtener si vienes con nosotros- Tayuya empezaba a tentar a Sasuke con el poder de Orochimaru.

-Yo…Acepto ir con ustedes, con tal de ser mas fuerte y matar a mi hermano- respondio Sasuke con calma.

-Bien entonces, te esperamos a media noche en la entrada norte de la aldea- dijo Jirobo y los cuatro se fueron del lugar dejando solo al Uchica, sin embargo Sakura habia escuchado todo, una vez llegado el tiempo de la partida Sasuke caminaba por las calles desiertas de la aldea hasta la entrada, donde ya lo esperaban los hombres de Orochimaru para llevarlo ante él, Sasuke estaba caminando por un parque.

-¡Sasuke! ¿A dónde vas?- le pregunto la pelirrosa que había llegado a detener a Sasuke.

-Que te importa a donde vaya, lo único que quiero es irme de esta mugrosa aldea- contesto Sasuke con enojo, la chica al escuchar las palabras del pelinegro empezó a llorar.

-No te vayas Sasuke, si lo haces te tacharan de traidor- ante las palabras tristes de la pelirrosa, el chico no volteaba –Por favor ¿Sasuke dejaras todo lo que la aldea te dio?- pregunto con desesperación Sakura con tal de detener al pelinegro, el cual volteo.

-Esta aldea no me ha dado nada, me quito mucho- le contesto Sasuke con una voz inexpresiva, la chica se sorprendió de lo dicho.

-Por favor Sasuke, no dejes la aldea, si te quedas, estaremos juntos. Te estaré esperando- decía Sakura esperando que sus hicieran reaccionar al pelinegro –¡Hare lo que sea!- decía Sakura en llanto, mientras que Sasuke no volteaba a verla -¡Si quieres te ayudo a tu venganza! Incluso me iría contigo- con esas palabras Sasuke se deuvo y empezó a voltear

-Sakura eres una molestia- dijo Sasuke de frente a la chica, viéndola con una mirada fría, cosa que soprendio a Sakura, despues Sasuke se giro sobre si mismo y siguio su camino.

-¡Detente o gritare!- la pelirrosa estaba segura de au amenaza, cosa que hizo detener a Sasuke, para despues desaparecer y reaparecer en la espalda de la chica sorprendiendola.

-Sakura- dijo el Uchiha, para que después darle un golpe en la nuca de la chica.

-¡Sa...suke!- fue lo que dijo Sakura antes de caer incosciente por el golpe que le dio Sasuke, el chico la cargo y la dejo en una banca que estaba a un lado, despues se fue a la entrada donde ya lo esperaban los cuatro del sonido

 _-Gracias-_ fue lo único que dijo en su mente Sasuke antes se salir de la aldea. Sin embargo en la azotea de un edificio de la aldea, dos figuras encapuchadas veían la escena.

-¿Asi que ese es el mocoso que nos pidieron que llevemos?- pregunto una de las figuras con voz de hombre.

-Así es, pero parece que alguien se nos adelanto- contesto otra figura más pequeña con voz de mujer –pero es una lastima que el idiota que quiere a ese chico se tenga que quedar sin nada, vamos Leonidas- indico la mujer que salto del edificio.

-De acuerdo Hipolita- le respondio el hombre de nombre Leonidas y siguió a la chica de nombre Hipolita para ir por Sasuke.

 **Bien banda, aquí llega el capitulo de hoy, se dio a conocer Naruto como líder del clan Uzumaki, también la serpiente puñal fue de rajon con Danzo sobre el poder de Hades. Empieza el entrenamiento de las chicas y el hermano de emo cosquillas (Si no saben quien es, busquen en youtube como emo cosquillas) abandono la aldea.**


	49. Capítulo 48: misión: recuperar a Sasuke

**Hola a todos los que siguen esta historia, como verán hece unos días publiqué una adaptación de una leyenda de mi país sobre los volcanes del Valle de México, donde coloque los personajes de Naruto. El nombre de la historia es "Amor eterno", no sean gandayas, pasen lean la historia y comenten. Pasando a lo que nos interesa es dejo el capítulo de Hoy, en donde será el arco de la huida de Sasuke, así que disfrútenla.**

 **Sin más, Hay que darle duro que era para ayer. ¡Comenzamos!**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju, dios o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju, dios o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

-¡Katon: jutsu gran bola de fuego! o ¡Marioneta cósmica!- técnica o jutsu.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Masashi Kishimoto, solo soy dueño de la historia, tampoco lo hago con fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

Capítulo 48: misión: recuperar a Sasuke p1.

En una banca del parque de Konoha una chica estaba acostada, esta era Sakura Haruno, la cual intento por todos los medios detener a Sasuke de que saliera de la aldea, pero fue noqueada por Sasuke, por que estuvo inconsciente toda la noche.

-Mhm ¿Qué sucedió?- se preguntaba la pelirrosa despertándose y sentándose en la banca –recuerdo que estaba con Sasuke-kun, cuando…- decía así misma, hasta que se dio cuenta del hecho.

-¡Sasuke-kun!- grito la chica, la cual se paro de la banca -¡No puede ser, él, él…!- decía la chica al ver que Sasuke se había ido de la aldea la noche anterior, por lo cual se fue corriendo del lugar para decirle los hechos a la Hokage _-¡Debo de llegar con Lady Tsunade!-_ pensó la ojijade que inmediatamente empezo a correr a la torre de la Hokage. Mientras que el la oficina de la Hokage, la rubia tenia una platica con Kakashi sobre el comportamiento de Saske.

-¿Así que Sasuke fue a atacar a Naruto?- pregunto la rubia ojimiel.

-Así es Tsunade-sama, parece que el chico aun sigue en el pasado, debido a lo del incidente del clan Uchiha- contesto Kakashi con seriedad.

-Ese mocoso, lo bueno es que Naruto no lo ha demandado- dijo la rubia con calma, el Jounnin asintió, en ese momento Shizune entra a la oficina de la Hokage.

-¡Tsunade-sama, Sakura la quiere ver, dice es que es urgente!- exclamo la morocha con su mascota en manos.

-Dile que entre- ordeno la Hokage, Shizune sale de la oficina, después entra Sakura muy desesperada.

¡Tsunade-sama! ¡Tsunade-sama! ¡Es una emergencia!- Sakura estaba muy alterada.

-Tranquilizate Sakura, y dime ¿Cuál es el problema?- pregunto Tsunade con calma.

-¡Tsunade-sama, es Sasuke-kun!- respondio Sakura con desesperación.

-¿Qué sucede con Sasuke?- pregunto la Hokage con calma

-¡El huyo de la aldea! ¡Se fue con un grupo de cuatro Shinobis ayer por la noche!- respondió la pelirrosa muy alterada, esto ocasiono que los presentes se pusieran en alerta.

-¿Qué? ¿Es verdad lo que dices Sakura?- pregunto Tsunade con alerta a la situación.

-¡Si Tsunade-sama, ayer trate de persuadirlo para que no se fuera, pero me dejo inconsciente!- respondió la chica con lagrimas en los ojos.

 _-¡Demonios Sasuke! ¿Por qué tuviste que llegar a este punto?-_ se preguntaba así mismo Kakashi.

-¡Shizune!- grito/llamo a su asitente, la cual entro rápido a la oficina.

-¡Diga Tsunade-sama!- hablo la morocha.

-Busca a un grupo de Jounnin o Chunnin ¡pronto!- ordeno Tsunade.

-Lo siento Tsunade-sama, pero muchos de los equipos estan fuera realizando misiones- respondió la secretaria, que hizo molestar a la Hokage.

-¡Entonces llama a Shikamaru, en este instante!- ordeno la Hokage.

-¡Hai!- Shizune salio de la oficina y envió a un mensajero a llamar a Shikamaru. Que tardo 15 minutos en llegar.

-Si Tsunade-sama- dijo con desgano el vago en potencia.

-Shikamaru desde hoy te nombrare chunnin- nombro la Hokage entregándole un chaleco táctico.

-!Mendosuke! ahora tendré más obligaciones- se quejaba Shikavago, el cual se coloco el chaleco.

-Tu primera misión es que formes un grupo de búsqueda y recuperación- ordeno Tsunade, cosa que sorprendio al pelinegro.

-Si no es mucha molestia ¿Por qué desea que forme un equipo de búsqueda y captura?- pregunto el nuevo Chunnin.

-¡Sasuke Uchiha huyo de la aldea! tu misión es la búsqueda y captura, por lo cual necesito que busques a los que serán el equipo de búsqueda y captura- dijo de forma tagante la Hokage.

-De acuerdo Hokage-sama, me retiro- Shikamaru se retiro de la oficina de la Hokage.

-¡Espera Shikamaru!- exclamo Sakura y fue tras el chico, dejando solo a la Hokage y a Kakashi.

-Si no es mucha molestia Hokage-sama ¿Por qué no nombro a Naruto como Chunnin?- pregunto Kakashi por curiosidad.

-Sé que Naruto merece el puesto de Chunnin por haber planeado la defensa de la aldea ante la invasión de Orochimaru, además de tener la habilidad de líder, pero en estos momentos ya tiene demasiadas responsabilidades encima, ser la cabeza de su clan, el hecho que se va a entrenar dentro de un mes y medio, también sabemos que tiene el titulo de Daimyo y finalmente que él es ya sabes que y tiene que gobernar ya sabes que- explicaba Tsunade los puntos de por qué no le daba el titulo de chunnin, haciendo que Kakashi reflexione.

-Tiene razón Tsunade-sama, es mucha carga, y más al casarse a tan corta edad, aun así siento que se merece el titulo de chunnin- comento Kakashi, haciendo suspirar a la Hokage.

-Tienes razón Kakashi el chico se lo merece, pero si se lo damos es capaz de despertar la curiosidad de los consejeros- dijo finalmente Tsunade antes de pararse de su asiento y ver por la ventana la aldea.

En la mansión Uzumaki, Naruto estaba calentando en el patio un poco antes de comenzar con las actividades de sus esposas y novias, cuando de repente aparece Neji.

-Naruto, que bueno que te encuentro- dijo muy agitado Neji.

-¡Hola Neji! ¿Qué sucede? Te veo muy agitado- saludo el Dios mayor para dejar su calentamiento de lado.

-Sasuke escapo anoche de la aldea junto a otros shinobis y me pidieron que viniera por ti- le respondio con mucha ansiedad.

-¿Qué, el teme escapo?- pregunto con sorpresa, Neji asintió, en ese momento salía Hinata al escuchar a su esposo platicar.

-Hola Neji nii-san- saludo con cortesía la ojiperla -¿Sucede algo?- pregunto Hinata/Pandora al ver a su primo muy serio.

-Sasuke se fue de la aldea anoche y quieren que algunos de nosotros vayamos a recupero- contesto Neji a la Diosa, la cual se sorprendió al escuchar la noticia.

-¿Y quienes irán?- pregunto Naruto/Hades.

-Irán Chouji, Kiba con Akamaru, Shikamaru tú y yo – Neji dio los nombre de los que formarían el equipo de busqueda.

-Bien solamente déjame preparar algunas cosas y vamos- Hades ingreso a la mansión, después de unos pocos minutos salio con su traje de entrenamiento y porta kunais en la cintura –Nos vemos cariño, me despides de las demás- dijo Naruto/Hades que le dio un beso corto a Hinata/Pandora en los labios.

-¡Cuídate Naruto-kun!- pidió la Diosa, en ese momento Naruto y Neji corren con dirección a la entrada de la aldea. Una vez en la entrada ya estaban listos Shikamaru con su chaleco de ascenso a Chunnin, Kiba y Akamaru, y Chouji, además de Sakura.

-¿Pensé que tardarían?- dijo Shikamaru con algo de flojera en el rostro –bien la formación será la siguiente, Kiba iras al frente ya que con tu olfato nos ayudara a detectar el aroma de Sasuke y sus acompañantes, después ira detrás de ti Naruto, en caso de un ataque frontal usaras tus técnicas, yo iré en medio, después Neji que usara su Byakugan para detectar cualquier ataque por la espalda y finalmente Chouji para defendernos por retaguardia- explicaba la formación Shikamaru, haciendo asentir a los demás –bien entonces andando- le ordeno a su equipo, que salio corriendo hacia la recuperación de Sasuke. Sin embargo la ojijade detiene a Naruto.

-¡Naruto! Por favor trae de vuelta a Sasuke a la aldea- le pidió Sasura con lágrimas en los ojos, el Dios se voltea y le sonríe.

-No te preocupes Sakura, te prometo que traeré de vuelta a Sasuke- le contesto y volvió a correr para alcanzar a los demás, dejando a Sakura con angustia de perder a Sasuke. Mientras eso ocurría, en una habitación dentro de un edifico, Danzo estaba en su escritorio rememorando lo que escucho de Orochimaru, cuando de repente tocan a la puerta.

-¡Adelante!- dijo el anciano para dar el pase, por la puerta entraron Homura y Koharu.

-¿Qué sucede Danzo? ¿Por qué no he visto al Consejo Hyuga, ni al hijo de Makoto tomar a la prometida de ese demonio?- pregunto Koharu, Danzo solo apretó el bastón de frustración.

-Se debe a que el Consejo Hyuga fue encarcelado en su propio domicilio- respondió el anciano tuerto.

-¿Qué encarcelado? ¿Cómo sucedió?- pregunto el anciano de lentes.

-Descubrieron los movimientos que realizaron, además los sometieron a un juicio privado y se les sentencio a que se les sellara su Byakugan y chakra para siempre- contesto Danzo muy neutral, pero por dentro molesto por el hecho.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que un juicio? ¿Quién fue el que lo realizo?- pregunto Koharu muy sorprendida del hecho.

-Fueron tres sujetos, y uno de ellos es el Daimyo del país de la primavera, el cual apreso a Makoto y lo envio a su país para enjuiciarlo- respondió Danzo muy indiferente –no solo eso, sino que descubrimos que el hijo de Minato se caso con la heredera del clan Hyuga y con la ultima usuaria del Kekkei Genkai del Hyoton- explico la situación Danzo –Por lo cual los ancianos del consejo atentaron contra la esposa del líder del clan Uzumaki y casi nos delatan esos idiotas en el juicio por pretender tomar a la otra esposa del demonio y a la otra Uzumaki- esto sorprendió a los otros ancianos, los cuales pensaban en destruir al chico y hacerse con sus cosas.

-¿Qué el chico se caso con la heredera del clan Hyuga y con la usuaria de Hyoton? Pero ¿Por qué no lo supimos?- pregunto Koharu muy incrédula de la información.

-Se debe a que la ceremonia se hizo en secreto, hace unos meses atrás envie a un grupo de mis Anbus a seguir un carruaje en el cual transportaban al hijo de Minato y a las chicas, pero estos nunca llegaron con vida, sino que unos tipos vinieron aquí y los dejaron en un fuego negro, muy parecido al Amateratsu- describió el viejo Halcón de guerra el momento en que Anko y Thánatos dejaba a sus hombres consumirse por el fuego del inframundo.

-¿Cómo es posible eso?- pregunto Koharu muy sorprendida.

-No lo sé, pero esto tiene relación con el hijo de Minato- respondió expresamente el anciano tuerto que se levanto de su lugar.

-¿Qué tiene que ver el hijo de Minato con todo esto?- Homura estaba con dudas de lo que decía su compañero.

-Verán, hace unos días después del juicio del consejo Hyuga, salí hacerle una visita a Orochimaru para acelerar los planes de tomar el poder de la aldea- decía Danzo con calma –sin embargo al verlo lo encontré en una situación muy rara- comento Danzo.

-¿En que situación Danzo?- pregunto Koharu para saber.

-Orochimaru estaba recostado en su cama, algo que nunca había visto, el hombre se tocaba el pecho y gritaba a cada momento- relataba Danzo, haciendo que los otros ancianos se miraran entre si muy sorprendidos.

-¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió a Orochimaru?- pregunto Homura con duda.

-Fue herido en el pecho por la chica Hyuga en la invasión de la Aldea- respondió Danzo a la pregunta que le formulo Homura.

-¿Herido? ¿Cómo sucedió eso?- Koharu estaba muy incrédula de las palabras de su compañero.

-Orochimaru estaba a punto de asesinar al chico-Kyubi, pero la hija de Hiashi tomo una espada y le asesto una estocada en el pecho de Orochimaru- dijo la reliquia tuerta –ni siquiera mudando de piel se ha recuperado- estas palabras hizo que los otros ancestro se sorprendieran.

-¿Cómo es posible eso?- pregunto Koharu muy sorprendida de la noticia.

-La espada que uso la chica Hyuga tiene una maldición, en la cual todo aquel que sea atravesado por la misma, esta estará en su cuerpo para siempre en forma espiritual- Danzo dejo sorprendido a Homura y Koharu.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso existe una espada así?- pregunto Koharu que estaba en shock por la información.

-Aun no lo sé bien- Danzo tambien tenia sus dudas sobre la existencia de dicha arma.

-Un arma de ese calibre debería de pertenecer a Konoha y ser empuñada alguien digno, no por una mocosa- dijo Homura al imaginarse portar el arma.

-Pero ¿Dónde esta esa espada? ¡Debemos de encontrarla antes que alguien más la obtenga!- Koharu estaba muy ansiosa de tener la espada en su poder.

-Se encuentra en Konoha- dijo Danzo, dejando a los ancianos sorprendidos.

-¡Entonces que esperamos, vayamos a buscar el arma!- exclamo Koharu que casi salía de la habitación a ir a buscar la espada.

-No hay necesidad de ir a buscar el arma, pues se quien es su portador- dijo Danzo muy calmado, los otros ancianos solo se sorprendieron.

-¿Sabien quien es el portador?- pregunto Homura, a lo cual Danzo asintió -¿Quién es el portador de la espada?- volvió a pregunta con ansias el viejo con lentes.

-Su portador es Naruto Uzumaki- la respuesta dejo a los otros dos ancianos muy perplejos, no se creían que el chico-kyubi sea el portador de dicha arma.

-¿el hijo de Minato es el portador de esa espada?- pregunto aun sorprendida Koharu al saber que el portador de dicha arma es el propio Jinchuriki. Haciendo asentir a Danzo –entonces que esperamos, debemos quitarle esa esa espada y dársela al Uchiha, el cual según sé huyo de la Aldea anoche- respondió la anciana.

-Seria bueno, a no ser que quieran morir por esa espada- la respuesta que dio Danzo hizo que lo otros ancianos lo miraran incrédulos por la respesta.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunto Homura muy escéptico a lo que dijo Danzo.

-Que es el único que puede portar dicha arma debido a su condición- dijo Danzo, haciendo pensar a los otros fósiles que era debido a su condición de Jinchuriki.

-Si es por ser el contenedor del zorro, entonces ahí que capturarlo y estraerle al zorro para ponerlo dentro de otro portador, y así hacernos con la espada- era la respuesta de Homura, pero Danzo solo se quedo callado un rato y respondió.

-No es debida a esa condición- dejando nuevamente sorprendidos a los ancianos.

-¿Qué? Entonces ¿A que condición te refieres?- indago Koharu al escuchar a Danzo.

-Orochimaru envió a investigar algunos fenómenos que sucedió en la aldea el día de la invasión y están relacionados con la condición de Naruto- Danzo veía a sus compañeros, los cuales recordaban los fenómenos.

-¿Te refieres a que ese día se presento un terremoto muy fuerte, además de un eclipse y que sentí un enorme chakra?- pregunto Homura, haciendo asentir a Danzo.

-No olvides la invocación que se presento en las puertas de la aldea- dijo Koharu –Nunca había visto un enorme perro de tres cabezas con serpientes en la cabeza y una cola de serpiente- la anciana sentía nuevamente miedo al recordar a Cerbero.

-Ese día Orochimaru estaba peleando contra Hiruzen, después relato que el chico apareció con los Jinchurikis de Hachibi y Nibi, los cuales por alguna razón no pude controlar con el Sharingan de Shisui- respondió Danzo, al verse imposibilitado tener a otro Jinchuriki en su poder –Orochimaru empleo el Edo tensei para traer a la vida al shodaime, al nidaime, al yondaime y a su esposa- explicaba el anciano tuerto lo que le dijo el Sannin.

-¿Qué tiene que ver el que Orochimaru haya resucitado a los Hokages y a su esposa con la condición del Chico-kyubi?- pregunto muy ansiosa Koharu al querer saber la verdad.

-Esa vez dice que el chico se enfado por ver a sus padres vivos, que empezó a sacar un chakra muy poderoso de color rojo- el relato dejo asombrado a los ancianos –también dijo que cuando ese chakra extraño rodeaba en su cuerpo, empezó a manifestar una especie de armadura negra y gris- relataba Danzo lo que el Sannin de las serpientes le dijo.

-¿Una armadura? ¿Tendrá que ver con la espada que nos has contado Danzo?- pregunto Homura muy intrigado a lo que decia Danzo.

-Es muy posible, ese día fue cuando sentimos el chakra inmenso en la aldea, pensaba que se trataba del poder del zorro, pero Orochimaru me corrigio- Explico Danzo, asombrando a sus compañeros con el fenómeno.

-¿Quieres decir que el chico-kyubi es el responsable de ese inmenso chakra?- pregunto muy asombrada Koharu por el relato que le decia Danzo.

-Por lo que me conto Orochimaru, si- respondió Danzo, Koharu y Homura estaba muy asombrados de las palabras de Danzo.

-¿Cómo es posible eso?- pregunto Homura al saber que la fuente de dicho poder era Naruto.

-Orochimaru dijo que el chico es un Dios- soltó finalmente Danzo la bomba.

-¿Uno Dios?- preguntaron muy asombrados los dos ancianos -¿Tiene que ser una broma?- pregunto Homura sin salir de su asombro.

-No lo es, lo que me dijo Orochimaru concuerda con los fenómenos que ocurrieron en la invasión a la aldea- explico Danzo, dejando sorprendidos a Koharu y Homura.

-Pero ¿Cómo sabes que el chico es un Dios y que no fue el zorro el que se manifestó?- pregunto Koharu, negando lo que dijo su compañero.

-Orochimaru dijo que cuando estaba peleando contra el chico, ni siquiera él junto a los cuatro resucitados le pudo hacerle daño, también se presentaron otros dos individuos con armaduras negras- el relato estaba asombrando más a los anciano, casi dándoles un paro cardiaco.

-Esto es casi como un cuento- dijo un shockeado Homura –digamos que el chico es un Dios ¿De quien estamos hablando?- volvió a preguntar Homura.

-Según lo que investigo el ayudante de Orochimaru, se trata de Hades- dijo finalmente Danzo, dejando aun más soprendido a los dos ancianos.

¿Hades?- preguntaron ambas reliquias al mismo tiempo, haciendo asentir a Danzo –Nunca he escuchado a ese Dios- respondió Koharu.

-Se debe a que ese Dios viene de una época muy anterior a la nuestra, más allá a la época del Rikudou Sennin, Hades es el Dios del Mundo puro- el descubrimiento que Naruto es el Dios del Inframundo dejo sorprendió a los ancianos –Según cuenta Orochimaru, Hades es muy poderoso, incluso puede destruir el universo con su poder y volverlo a crear- dijo Danzo, palabras que dejo perplejos a Homura y Koharu.

-Esto…es…muy…- Koharu no podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas a lo que relato Danzo.

-Al igual que ustedes no tenia palabras por lo que me relato Orochimaru- revelo Danzo a los otros ancianos –Hiruzen lo oculto muy bien de nosotros- expreso el anciano con enojo.

-Entonces si el chico es la reencarnación de un Dios, debemos de controlarlo para que le sea fiel a la aldea- dijo Homura muy asombrado por el relato.

-Eso seria bueno, pero ya se dio a conocer su estatus de líder del clan Uzumaki a la aldea, asi como sus padres y estatus de Daimyo de Uzu no Kuni- Koharu comento, haciendo enojar a Danzo.

-Podemos ingresar mujeres a una lista de pretendientes para que resurja el clan Uzumaki en la aldea, y así tener semidioses a nuestro alcance- dijo Homura su idea.

-Es imposible, recuerda que el chico no permitió que elaboraremos esa lista de pretendientes, además nos quito demasiado poder y no olvides que es un clan externo a la aldea, por lo cual el chico puede abandonar la misma cuando quiera- contó Koharu, los otros ancianos estaban molestos por la situación.

-Secuestrar a alguna de las mujeres del chico queda descartado por lo mismo, además podemos crear un conflicto interno con el clan Hyuga, así como internacional con Kumo, debido a que la aldea tiene una alianza con Kumo por un contrato de matrimonio entre él y una chica de Kumo- dijo Homura, Danzo estaba más frustrado por no encontrar un solo boquete por donde meter las manos e intentar controlar al Dios.

-¿Si lo controlas el Sharingan de Sishui Danzo?- pregunto Kohura, esperando que sea la respuesta para tener bajo control a Naruto/Hades.

-Seria buena idea, pero no sé cual es el alcance del poder de ese chico, si es un Dios renacido- Danzo estaba quedándose sin opciones de tener bajo control al Dios –por lo mientras dejemos al chico en paz, y luego buscamos la forma de manipularlo- contesto el viejo halcón de guerra, sabiendo de antemano que el Dios del Inframundo era desconocido. Mientras eso sucedía, el equipo de Naruto seguía el rastro por medio de Kiba y su olfato que saltaban de árbol en árbol.

-Tengo el aroma de cuatro personas al norte, pero el de Sasuke esta muy tenue- dijo Kiba, el cual saltaba por las ramas junto al esquipo de búsqueda.

-Neji usa tu Byakugan para estar seguro que son ellos- ordeno Shikamaru.

-¡Hai!- contesto el castaño -¡Byakugan!- Neji activo su línea de sangre, con el cual observo a la distancia un grupo de cuatro personas y un objeto parecido a un enorme barril con sellos que despiedra un chakra raro –son ellos, tres hombres y una mujer, además de llevar una especie de contenedor, del cual sale un chakra extraño- dijo Neji dando el resultado de su observación –parece que estan descansando- todos empezaban a tener un idea.

-Bien debemos de acercarnos con sigilo para tomarlos por sorpresa- explico Shikamaru. El grupo se dirigió con mucho cuidado para no ser sorprendido, Naruto se coloco encima de un árbol y vio a la chica pelirroja, la cual era la amiga de Kin y parte de los marinos de Poseidón.

 _-¿Qué hará la general marino aquí?-_ se cuestiono en la mente el Dios, por lo cual concentro un poco de su cosmos y empezó a hablar por su mente _–Tayuya, Tayuya ¿Me escuchas?-_ llamaba a la chica de forma mental, mientras en el grupo la única mujer del grupo se percarto que la estaban con un cosmos, esto llamo la atención de Jirobo.

-¿Sucede algo Tayuya?- pregunto el más grande del grupo.

-No sucede nada pendejo, solo necesito caminar un poco antes de irnos- dijo la chica y se levanto de su asiento.

-Como quieras, solo no te tardes, debemos llevarle al chico a Orochimaru- le respondio Kidomaru, el cual seguía descansando. La chica al estar algo lejos concentro un poco de su cosmos.

 _-Señor Hades ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué esta aquí?-_ pregunto de forma mental la chica.

 _-Venimos por Sasuke, el cual dejo la aldea para ir con Orochimaru-_ contesto Naruto con calma.

 _-Ya veo-_ dijo de forma neutral _–Orochimaru quiere al chico para entrenarlo y después sea el recipiente de su alma, por eso lo llevamos ante él, pero yo lo llevaré con su hermano Poseidon para que nos ayude en la guerra santa que se viene-_ explico la general marino al Dios mayor.

 _-Comprendo, pero debes de tener cuidado y llevártelo de forma sutil sin que se den cuenta, pero mi hermano deberá de eliminar el odio que carga Sasuke, debido a un problema que tuvo en su infancia-_ contesto Naruto/Hades a la subordinada de Poseidon.

 _-Lo tendré en cuenta señor Hades, pero tendré que pelear con ustedes y después dejar inconscientes a los hombres de Orochimaru para llevarme al Uchiha, además de no dejarme ver un tiempo por el país del Arroz y por la aldea del sonido-_ dijo la chica en la mente.

 _-No te preocupes dejare un clon de sombra con un henge donde simulara tu muerte, mientras atacamos a los otros para dejarlos fuera de lugar, por lo mientras avisa que estamos ocultos para que inicie la refriega y sigue fingiendo-_ contesto Naruto/Hades, haciendo asentir a la chica.

 _-De acuerdo señor Hades-_ dijo finalmente Tayuya cortando la comunicación, después regreso a donde estaban el resto del grupo, mientras que Naruto y los demás se acercaban poco a poco. Una vez de regreso Tayuya inicio el movimiento.

-¡Diablos tenemos compañía!- grito Tayuya y el grupo se puso en defensa. Los de Konoha se dieron cuenta de ser descubiertos.

-¡Nos descubrieron!- exclamo Shikamaru que dejo su escondite, al igual que los demás.

-Ninjas de la hoja- dijo con desden el chico de seis brazos.

-¡Entregarnos a Sasuke!- ordeno Naruto en forma enojada.

-¡Ha! Si creen que les haremos caso estas pendejos- dijo Tayuya metida en su papel para pasar desapercibida.

-¿Qué? ¡Ya verán se los quitaremos a la fuerza!- Kiba se coloco en posición de ataque.

-Mire tenemos a un héroe- dijo un chico que parece tener a su hermano siames en la espalda.

-Yo me haré cargo- Jirobo dio un paso adelante –ustedes adelántense- indico el chico y el resto del grupo se preparaba para escapar.

-De acuerdo te los encargamos gordo- dijo Tayuya, que junto a los demás tomaron el barril donde estaba Sasuke contenido para empezar a reiniciar su marcha.

-¡Espera!- grito Shikamaru empezo a correr junto a su equipo.

-¡Ustedes no irán a ningún parte!- Jiribo los detuvo, el cual hizo sellos manuales -¡Doton: Agitación de la tierra!- después golpeo la tierra con la palma de la mano tierra, generando un pequeño temblor que aturdió al equipo de Shikamaru, después se vio un cráter en la tierra

-¡Con eso no nos detendrás!- dijo Naruto/Hades que empezó a correr junto a sus compañeros; Jirobo empezó a realizar poner a realizar sellos manuales y con las manos en dirección al equipo de rescate -¡Doton: Domo Barrera de Tierra de la Nada Magnifica!- Otonin formó una cúpula de tierra y encerró al grupo, permitiendo a los de Otogakure huir con Sasuke. Mientras en el interior del domo, los shinobis de Konoha trataban de salir del domo.

-¡Tsuga!- gritaba Kiba al hacer su técnica que chocaba contra la técnica de Jirobo, golpeaba en varias partes del domo creando pequeños huecos, pero estos se empezaban a cerrar de forma rápida -¡Maldición! Cada vez que golpeo la roca esta se vuelve a regenerar- sentía la frustración Kiba de no hacerle nada al domo.

-No solo eso, sino que siento que mi chakra es absorbido por la técnica- dijo Shikamaru que sentía como se debilitaba. En el exterior de la cúpula, Jirobo sonreía mientras sentía como se fortalecía con el chakra que les robaba. En el interior de la cúpula, Naruto, Kiba y Akamaru, Chouji, Neji y Shikamaru se encontraban debilitándose con cada que pasaban dentro del domo

-¡Maldición!- dijo Kiba muy cansado, que dejo de aplicar su técnica a la cúpula. Cada miembro se quedaba en silencio mientras que pensaban en como salir. Shikamaru sentado veía como los huecos de la cúpula se regeneraban, pero se fijo en uno en particular.

-Neji, usa tu Byakugan y examina esta cúpula- dijo Shikamaru, haciendo que los demás lo mirará.

-De acuerdo- respondio el castaño -¡Byakugan!- activando su línea de sangre, Neji empezó a analizar la cúpula y veía como el chakra circulaba por esta, hasta que se detuvo en el hueco que vio Shikamaru, lanzando un Kunai -¡Ahí!- dijo Neji con seguridad –esa el la parte donde el chakra es más delgado- explico Neji en punto débil.

-Como lo temía, parece que esta cúpula no solamente esta hecha de tierra, sino que absorbe el chakra, pero al ver los golpes que Kiba dejo en la cúpula, sabia que el chakra circulaba por toda. Pero al ver el que marco Neji me vino a cabeza que posiblemente este no circulaba parejo, y lo he confirmado- explico el Vago con calma su hipótesis.

-Ahora veo, ese es el punto débil de esta cúpula, por lo que podemos golpearlo teniendo un riesgo mínimo de perder chakra- dijo Naruto/Hades con calma, haciendo asentir a Shikamaru.

-Chouji necesitamos que golpees ese punto- ordeno Shikamaru con seriedad.

-Entendido- contesto Chouji -¡jutsu: multi tamaño!- Chouji se inflo, después oculto sus manos, piernas y cabeza –¡Bola de tanque humana!- empezó a girar para golpear en la piedra de la cúpula. Mientras que afuera Jirobo mantenía la cúpula, pero sintió un pequeño temblor.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo para volver a sentir otro temblor y despues ver como una nube de polvo se alzaba -¿Qué?- grito el chico gordo para ver como salía Chouji, seguido de los demas.

-¡Bien hecho Chouji!- felicito Shikamaru, el chico estaba un poco agitado por hacer el Jutsu.

-¿Cómo es que…?- decía con incredulidad Jirobo –No importa, de aquí no pasaran- el chico gordo se ponía en defensa para atacar.

-¡Váyanse!- exclamo Chouji dejando asombrado a los demás.

-¿Qué?- exclamaron todos los de konoha.

-¡Vayanse! Yo lo detendré aquí- dijo con coviccion Chouji, los demas se vieron entre si y despues asintieron.

-De acuerdo Chouji, te dejamos con la mole, cuando acabes nos alcanzas- respondio Naruto/Hades haciendo enojar a Jirobo, iniciando la carrera junto a los demás. Jirobo simplemente miraba a Chouji

-No importa, te venceré gordo y después iré por ellos- dijo Jirobo haciendo enojar a Chouji.

-¡No soy gordo!- contesto el chico de huesos anchos –Ademas te venceré e iré con mis compañeros a rescatar a Sasuke- Chouji sacaba de su porta Kunai una caja con tres píldoras de tres colores diferentes.

 **Espero que les haya gustado la historia del día de hoy, donde se dio a conocer la Huida de Sasuke, además que Danzo empieza a maquiaverlar algunos planes de controlar al Dios Hades sabiendo de antemano que no lo conoce. Además leyeron a Tayuya donde le plantea sus objetivos que tiene Poseidón con Sasuke. Y a pelea entre los cuatro del sonido con los de Konoha. Dejes sus reviews, comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, entre otros. Menos criticas destructivas. Bien banda los leo en el siguiente capítulo, cuidesnse. Bye.**


	50. Capítulo 49: misión: recuperar a Sasuke

**¡Carnalisto! ¿Cómo han estado? Muchos empezando a ver el mundial y como la decepción…digo la selección Mexicana participa en Rusia. Pasando a un punto más importante, me complace anuncia que el usuario alfredgx2787 publicará esta historia en Wattpad con el nombre de perfil alfred0071, esta persona ya tiene mi permiso para publicarlo, claro bajo mi permiso de propiedad intelectual, y para mi es un honor que un usuario publique un trabajo en otra plataforma. Es la primera vez que alguien se interesa. La fecha de publicación de la historia en Wattpad será después de subir el último capitulo de la temporada, es decir, aproximadamente en un mes a mes y medio. Bueno mi estimado alfredgx2787 espero la misma suerte que yo en publicar mi historia, aun así estaré supervisando la publicación de la obra en Wattpad y asesorando en lo que pueda, sin más iniciamos el capítulo**

 **Sin más, Hay que darle duro que era para ayer. ¡Comenzamos!**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju, dios o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju, dios o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

-¡Katon: jutsu gran bola de fuego! o ¡Marioneta cósmica!- técnica o jutsu.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Masashi Kishimoto, solo soy dueño de la historia, tampoco lo hago con fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

Capítulo 49: misión: recuperar a Sasuke p2.

Tras dejar a Chouji pelear con Jirobo, el equipo de rescate perseguía a los de Otogakure, los cuales tenían el barril donde estaba Sasuke.

-¡Rápido! Antes que lleguen a la frontera- grito Shikamaru que saltaba de árbol en árbol persiguiendo a los que tenían a Sasuke. En el campo de combate, Chouji habia usado su primera píldora para combatir a Jirobo.

-Vamos gordo ¿es todo lo que tienes?- dijo en son de burla Jirobo al para los ataques de Chouji.

-¡No estoy gordo!- grito muy enojado el de huesos anchos –¡Ahora veraz!- grito Chouji -¡Multamaño parcial!- chouji hizo grande su mano derecha y envió un golpe a Jirobo, el cual recibió de lleno enviándolo al suelo, después hizo crecer su pie derecho y con el mismo trato de aplastar al gordo de Jirobo, sin embargo este lo esquivo. En el bosque, Naruto y su equipo seguían persiguiendo al equipo de Tayuya.

-¡Mantengan los ojos abiertos!- ordeno Shikamaru para evitar cualquier emboscada, sin embargo cielo cayeron varias redes de telaraña -¡Cuidado!- grito Shikamaru esquivando las redes al igual que los demás.

-¡Vaya son persistentes!- dijo Tayuya en un árbol junto a Kidomaru y al chico que tiene a una persona en su espalda –deberíamos de matarlos de una vez- dijo con una sonrisa la pelirroja.

-Tal vez- dijo el chico con el siames en la espalda -¿Qué tal si lo matamos nosotros?- pregunto el mismo chico.

-No seas precipitado Sakon- contesto Kidomaru que los veía analíticamente –veamos como pueden con esto- metiendo su mano en su boca -¡Telaraña!- el chico moreno arrojo una enorme telaraña sobre el equipo de Shikamaru.

-¿Qué demonios?- se preguntaba Kiba al verse inutilizado por la técnica de Kidomaru.

-¡Ustedes váyanse, yo los matare!- ordeno el chico, los demás asintieron a las palabras y cargaron el barril para reiniciar la marcha.

-¡Espera!- grito Naruto/Hades, pero fue detenido por otra telaraña del chico _-¡Maldición! ¡No puedo usar mi cosmos! Para salir de aquí-_ Pensaba con desesperación el Dios Mayor incapacitado por no salir y recuperar a Sasuke. Mientras con Chouji, el chico estaba teniendo dificultades con Jirobo.

-¡Rayos! Casi no tengo chakra y este tipo no se cansa- Chouji estaba frustrado al ver que Jirobo aun estaba de pie, pero el chico había activado el nivel 1 del sello de maldición haciéndole sacar unas marcas en forma de triangulo.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Ya te cansaste? gordo- dijo como burla el Otonin. Chouji al ver que no podía hacerle daño –Entonces voy yo- inicio a atacar a Chouji con su taijutsu, Chouji recibía los golpes brutales de Jirobo, dejándolo en mal estado, Jirobo al verlo decidió darle una fuerte patada enviando a Chouji al suelo.

-¡Maldición!- decía incorporándose del suelo _–No, no debo rendirme se los prometí-_ se dijo así mismo, el chico de huesos anchos tomo la píldora amarilla y se la comió, restaurando su chakra, para reiniciar el combate -¡Ahora veraz!- corrió contra Jirobo, iniciando un enfrentamiento de taijutsu contra el chico de Otogakure.

Mientras que con los demás, estos estaban intentando salir de la telaraña de Kidomaru, pero esta era muy difícil de romper.

-Es inútil, esa telaraña es especial, nada puede romperla, ni siquiera Orochimaru-sama es capaz de hacerle algún desgarre- explico el chico, el cual de su boca sacaba una especie de barro dorado para moldeaba unos Kunais –bien será mejor que practique mi puntería- que empezaba a lanzar las armas.

-¡Eso veremos!- dijo Naruto/Hades, el cual hizo un sellos manual -¡Jutsu clones de sombra!- exclamo el Dios sacando 10 clones de sombra -¡Espero que sepas cual es el original!- dijeron al mismo tiempo los clones.

-No será problema, de todos modos tengo tiempo para descubrir cual es el original- Kidomaru lanzaba un Kunai a uno de los clones de Naruto, el cual exploro en una nube de humo. Mientras que con Chouji, este fue lanzado al aire con la fuerza de Jirobo.

-¡Eres mio!- exclamo en el aire Chouji -¡Jutsu: Super multi tamaño!- con su técnica empezó crecer hasta hacerse un gigante y caer sobre Jirobo -¡Si, no creo que pueda salir!- exclamo con una sonrisa el chico de huesos anchos, pero sintió como empezaban a levantarlo -¿Qué?- fue lo único que dijo, para sorprenderse de ver que el responsable era Jiboro, el cual cambio a la marca de maldición nivel dos, dándole un aspecto en la piel roja, con el cabello rubio algo crecido y largo.

-¿Crees que con eso me derrotaras?- pregunto Jirobo con una sonrisa -¡Ahora veras!- exclamo con fuerza -¡Puño Arhat!- Jiboro le dio un golpe en el abdomen al enorme Chouji.

-¡GAAAAAH!- solo fue le sonido que salio de su boca al sentir el tremendo golpe de Jirobo, mientras subía al aire, perdiendo la transformación, el chico cayo al suelo de forma pesada, creando un pequeño agujero.

-Parece que la batalla acabo- dijo Jirobo mientras se acercaba a un adolorido Chouji, el cual jadeaba con dificultad por el esfuerzo y la pelea. El chico solo pensaba en las cosas que le dijo Shikamaru.

 _-Chouji debes de saber que te considero alguien valeroso, que nunca se rendirá a pesar de lo que digan de ti-_ fueron los recuerdos que tenia de la pequeña platica entre él y Vagomaru.

-Gracias Shikamaru- dijo Chouji que saco su caja con su ultima píldora _–Es mi ultima píldora, pero si la como posiblemente muero, sin embargo sino lo hago Sasuke será…-_ decía en su mente, mientras que Jirobo se preparaba para rematarlo, la cual saco de la caja y se la llevo a la boca para masticarla.

-Es tu fin- dijo Jirobo que envió un golpe a Chouji creando una nube de polvo, en el rostro de Jirobo se le formo una sonrisa, cuando se despejo el polvo se dio cuenta que el chico no estaba -¿Qué?- dijo únicamente el gordo de Jirobo.

-¿Crees que dejare vencer por ti?- dijo con seriedad Chouji, que estaba parado a un lado, de su espalda salían un par de alas de mariposa de color azul.

-¿Qué? ¡Maldito! ¡Ahora veras!- exclamo Jirobo, lanzando un golpe a Chouji, pero este lo detuvo con una sola mano. Chouji ataco a Jirobo dándole un puñetazo al estomago, que hizo que el chico gordo sintiera como el aire salía, los golpes de Chouji iban y venían hasta que Jirobo se encontraba en el suelo, Chouji llego sobre el Otonin -¡No! ¡Espera!- exclamo con miedo el chico, pero Chouji dejo su poder contra Jirobo golpeándolo hasta que este murió, después el chico se levanto para iniciar su marcha, pero solo dio unos pasos y cayo inconsciente por falta de chakra y del esfuerzo.

Mientras que Kidomaru había destruido todos los clones de Naruto/Hades, quedando solo el original.

-Parece que tu eres el original, así que…- el chico de seis brazos lanzo el ultimo Kunai que tenia en mano, el cual alcanzo a Naruto, sin embargo este exploto en una nube de humo revelando se solo un clon -¿Qué demonios?- exclamo muy asombrado el chico. Sin embargo el Dios caía desde el cielo.

-¡Haa!- gritaba con el puño listo para golpear al chico, pero este lo esquivo a tiempo, pues el golpe destruyo la rama en la que estaba parado.

-¡Demonios!- decían los chicos al verse atrapados –Esta red no puedo romperla- decía Kiba al hacer intentos de romperla. Cada miembro del equipo de rescate intentaba salir, sin embargo Neji activo su Doujutsu viendo algo inusual.

 _-La red esta hecha de chakra, entonces si uso mi Junken posiblemente puedo destruirlas y liberarnos-_ Neji empezó a canalizar chakra en su mano libre y empezó a cortar la red, liberándose de la trampa y caer al suelo.

-¿Cómo es posible que te hayas liberado?- pregunto Kidomaru muy sorprendido por lo que hizo el Hyuga.

-Facil, pude ver con mi Byakugan que tu red estaba hecha de chakra, por lo que use mi Junken que usa chakra para su ataque- contesto Neji con seriedad, haciendo enojar al chico de seis brazos –¡Ahora a liberar a los demás!- Neji empezó a cortar la red con sus manos hasta que todos estuvieran libre.

-¡Gracias Neji, ahora nos encargaremos de él!- dijo Kiba posicionándose para pelear, pero es detenido por Neji.

-Yo me encargaré, ustedes sigan adelante- contesto con sereiedad en sus palabras, los otros al escucharlo se sorprendieron por lo dicho del genio Hyuga y asintieron.

-Contamos contigo Neji- dijo Shikamaru, que empezaba a alejarse junto a los demás.

-¡Suerte con el hombre araña!- dijo Naruto/Hades que se alejaba junto a los demás, haciendo enojar a Kidomaru por lo que le dijo el rubio.

-Ahora que no están los demás, podre vencerte y seguir adelante con la misión- Neji se coloco en posición de Junken. Mientras eso sucedía Kiba, Shikamaru y Naruto seguían casi de cerca a los restantes guardaespaldas de Orochimaru.

-Son muy persistentes- Tayuya al ver como se acercaban los restantes shinobis de Konoha. Neji había empezado la pelea de Taijutsu con Kidomaru, el cual bloqueaba los ataques de Neji con sus manos, para después saltar a aun árbol.

-Eres bueno, pero se que si me acerco, podre terminar con mi red de chakra destruida, por lo que tendre que atacarlo a distancia- dijo Kidomaru estando en un árbol cercano, en el cual al estar en posición formo varios Kunais con su propia telaraña dorada –ahora veraz- lanzo una lluvia de Kunai a Neji, el cual desviaba cada uno de los proyectiles que arrojaba chico, mientras eso sucedia, Kidomaru analizaba cada movimiento de Neji buscando un patrón que le indique su debilidad. Neji acabo con cada uno de los proyectiles, por lo cual veía a Kidomaru.

-Eso es todo- dijo Neji con gran seriedad –si es así, entonces atacare yo- inmediatamente salto al árbol donde estaba Kidomaru para iniciar el ataque contra el Otonin. Con los demás, seguían a Tayuya y a Sakon con el barril en sus manos.

 _-Uno más, y me enfrento al señor Hades, para poder poner en marcha nuestro plan-_ dijo Tayuya que se detenía con Sakon para encarar a Shikamaru, Kiba y Naruto.

-Veo que no se rendirán, entonces yo me quedare a pelear- dijo Sakon, el cual se lanzo a pelear contra los demás, tomando a Kiba y Akamaru como su objetivo, el chico-perro evadía los ataques de Sakon, la chica solo veía.

-¡Vamos Akamaru!- dijo Kiba –¡Tsuga!- exclamo el chico perro y se lanzo contra el chico, el cual recibió el ataque, pero no se dieron cuenta que estaban casi borde de un precipicio y ambos chicos cayero -¡AAAAAAHHH!- gritaba Kiba que caía al fondo del mismo junto al Otonin.

-¡Kiba!- gritaron Shikamaru y Naruto al ver a su amigo caer por el precipicio, ambos chicos vieron a Tayuya, la cual empezaba a retirarse para seguir el plan, pero Kimimaru había llegado antes.

-¿A dónde vas Tayuya?- expreso de forma fría el chico albino, haciendo que la chica se detuviera.

 _-¡Demonios! No sabia que nos estaba vigilando ¿Ahora que haré?-_ se cuestionaba la chica al verse frustrado sus intentos de salir con Sasuke rumbo al santuario marino -¿Qué quieres idiota?- pregunto de forma molesta la chica.

-Sabes bien lo que quiero, así que deja de correr y enfréntate a esos ninjas, yo me llevare a Sasuke ante Orochimaru- dijo Kimimaru que tomo el barril y salio corriendo.

-¡Espera!- grito Naruto/Hades, pero fue en vano al ver que el chico se fue del lugar.

-Naruto, tu sigue yo me encargaré de ella- ordeno Shikamaru el cual sorprendió a Naruto por las palabras de su amigo.

 _-¡Demonios! Ahora debo detener a ese ninja-_ se decía mentalmente –De acuerdo, suerte- Naruto le deseo suerte, y empezó a perseguir a Kimimaru por el bosque dejando a Shikamaru y a Tayuya pelear. Tayuya saco su flauta y Shikamaru se preparara para combatir. Mientras que con Neji, el castaño se le dificultaba vencer al chico.

-¡Estas en mi rango!- exclamo Neji, en el cual se dibujo la siluta del símbolo de Yin y Yang con los trigramas a su alrededor en el suelo. Empezó a golpear a Kidomaru -¡2, 4, 8, 16, 32, 64!- exclamaba Neji mientras cerraba los tenketsus de su oponente -¡8 trigramas, 64 palmas!- dijo para dar el ultimo golpe y enviar al chico contra un árbol, para posteriormente caer al suelo, inmediatamente Neji bajo del árbol y se acerco, pero vio que el chico se levantaba llevándose una sorpresa.

-¿Cómo es posible…?- preguntaba Neji, pues veía que del cuerpo de Kidomaru caía pedazos de una armadura que lo protegió.

-Te sorprende- respondió el chico de seis brazos –Hice una armadura de barro dorado, con el cual puedo amoldar a mi cuerpo y así tener una defensa contra los golpes. Es por eso que no me hiciste daño- Kidomaru activaba el sello maldito, haciéndolo sacar patrones de círculos por el cuerpo –Espero que te guste lo siguiente- expreso para dar una salto a un árbol lejos de Neji y empezó a realizar sellos manuales -¡Lluvia de arañas!- Kidoramru lanzo varios arácnidos del tamaño de un balón, Neji se por otra parte, se defendia de los arácnidos con su Junken. Tambien Kidomaru lanzaba Kunais de barro dorado hacia el Hyuga, que se defendía. Mientras que con Shikamaru, este empezaba a pelear con Tayuya lanzándole algunos Kunas. La chica esquivaba las armas con destreza, teniendo cuidado de no caer victima de una de ellas. En el fondo del barranco, Kiba se paraba un poco adolorido por la caída.

-¡Por poco no la libramos Akamaru!- exclamo el chico, en donde se veía que estaban en una especie de cueva –Debemos regresar con los demás e ir tras Sasuke- agrego Kiba que empezaba a reiniciar la caminata, pero fue detenido por varios kunai que esquivo de un salto.

-No iras a ninguna parte- dijo el Sakon, el cual se mantenía en buena condición –así que te mataré aquí mismo- el chico se lanzo a pelear contra Kiba. Mientras eso ocurría dos encapuchados veían los combates desde lejos.

-Veo que los compañeros del Dios Hades quieren recuperar al chico- opino la chica sin dejar ver su rostro.

-Tienes razón Hipolita, ellos harán el trabajo por nosotros; por lo mientras debemos de seguir al otro humano y al propio Dios- dijo Leonidas, así ambos sujetos se fueron del lugar sin ser vistos para alcanzar a Kimimaru y a Naruto. Kidomaru seguía su ataque contra Neji, el cual usaba su Kaiten o su Junken, el chico tras varios ataques, encontró que Neji tenía un punto ciego en su Byakugan.

- _Con que ese es su debilidad, si ataco ahí podre derrotarlo-_ pensó Kidomaru empezando el ataque a distancia lanzándole mas Kunai al chico, Neji se veía ya cansado de defenderse. Kidomaru preparo un Kunai especial, esperando el momento que Neji se distrajera para atacar el punto ciego del Hyuga, hasta que tuvo la oportunidad y lanzo el arma con precisión.

-¡Aaaah!- grito Neji al sentir el arma en su cuerpo, pero fue en el hombro -¿Cómo es que no lo vi?- se quejo Neji sujetándose el hombro herido.

-Ahora comprendo, tu Doujutsu tiene un punto ciego, si ataco ahí podre vencerte- dijo Kidomaru con una sonrisa, Kidomaru empezaba a lanzar varios Kunai a Neji, que por su herida se refugio de los ataque detrás de un árbol. Mientras con Kiba, el chico perro estaba peleando con Sakon con su taijustu.

-Vamos ¿es todo lo que tienes?- exclamo Sakon con una sonrisa. Kiba lanzaba zarpasos con sus manos, los cuales eran bloqueados por el propio Shinobi.

-Vamos hermano ya vencelo- dijo una voz en la espalda de Sakon, sorprendiendo a Kiba.

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que alcanzo a hablar Kiba. Kiba lanzo una patada a Sakon, pero una tercera mano lo detuvo.

-Vamos hermano, parece que necesitas ayuda para acabar con esta sabandija- expreso la misma voz, al lado de Sakon apareció una cabeza muy similar a él.

-No te metas en esto Ukon- dijo enojado el otro chico. Kiba quedo sorprendido por lo que veía.

-¿Qué demonios son?- pregunto Kiba sin salir de su sorpresa.

-Somos hermanos, pero tenemos un Kekkei Genkai, en el cual podemos compartir el mismo cuerpo, por lo que entre los dos vamos a vencerte- ambos chicos se lanzaron a atacar a Kiba, el cual tenía problemas para defenderse. Con con Neji, este estaba huyendo de las armas de Kidomaru, pues había descubierto su punto ciego de su Byakugan.

 _-Debo evitar que me de en ese punto, si lo hace estaré perdido-_ pensó el castaño que estaba detrás de un árbol. Mientras que Kiromaru había activado el segundo nivel del sello maldito y se había convertido en una especie de araña de color, el cual escupió una masa de color dorado y formo varios Kunais para posteriormente lanzarlos a Neji, el cual al percatarse del peligro salio de su escondite para huir, sin embargo Kidomaru veía como se movía el punto ciego de Neji, creando un arco y una flecha, la cual tenia una cuerda hecha de telaraña sujeta a la flecha, el chico tenso la cuerda del arco y coloco la flecha para posteriormente apuntar a Neji.

-Bien es hora de morir- Kidomaru desde el árbol, veía como Neji corría, después el chico disparo la flecha con una certera puntería, Neji se percato del proyectil; por lo cual se volteo rápido y recibió la flecha. Kidomaru pensó que había atravesado el corazón de Neji, mas, se sorprendió al ver que el chico había desviado la flecha a su abdomen sin perforar algún organo vital.

-¿Cómo es posible que haya fallado?- se preguntaba Kidoramu incrédulo, Neji sujetaba la cuerda hecha por Kidomaru.

-Fácil, sabia que apuntabas a mi punto ciego, por lo cual a ultimo momento me voltee para que no me hirieras en esa zona y fuera a atravesar mi cuerpo- le explico Neji asombrando al chico –ahora que te tengo sujeto es mi turno de atacar- con la cuerda sujetada Neji envió una onda de Chakra por la misma que sujetaba Kidomaru en su boca, el pulso llego a Kidomaru dejándolo paralizado, acto que aprovecho Neji y fue corriendo, una vez cerca lo ataco -¡8 trigramas, 64 palmas!- Neji empezó a golpear los puntos donde estaban los Tenketsus venciendo a Kidomaru, el chico murió al instante por la técnica de Neji, pero este al recibir varias heridas cayo al suelo inconsciente.

Kiba seguía esquivando los ataque de Sakon y Ukon combinados, pues el chico hacia que partes del cuerpo del otro salieran por diferentes zonas del cuerpo de su hermano, dejando en clara desventaja a Kiba.

-Vamos que aun no comienza lo bueno- dijo Ukon, que junto a su hermano empezaron una ráfaga de golpes contra Kiba y Akamaru -¡Conexión de Múltiples Puños!- ambos hermanos lanzaban golpes a Kiba, el cual trataba de protegeré; pero sin resultado aparente, pues si se protegía de un hermano, el otro lo atacaba.

-¡Diablo!- exclamo Kiba muy golpeado –¡Akamaru ve!- ordeno Kiba y su perro se lanzo contra el rostro de Sakon, el cual se defendió del ataque de cachorro.

-¡Es inútil!- exclamo Ukon que protegio a su hermano de Akamaru

-¡No lo creo!- exclamo Kiba, el cual fue corriendo -¡Tsuga!- Liba realizo su tecnica contra su enemigo en un remolino, Akamaru salto para evitar ser golpeado por su amo. Sakon y Ukon se protegieron del ataque de Kiba, pero soportaron la embestida.

-No lo haces mal niño, pero eso no nos impedirá que te venzamos- ambos hermanos empezaba a manifestar el nivel 1 del sello maldito sacándole manchas negras en su cuerpo.

-Bien hermano que te parece si seguimos con el siguiente round- dijo Sakon con ansias de pelear.

-De acuerdo hermano- contesto Ukon, ambos se lanzaron contra Kiba en un combate desigual de taijutsu. Mientras con Shikamaru, el chico trataba de atrapar a Tayuya con su posesión de sombras, cosa que se le dificultaba por la poca luz que tenía a su disposición.

-Vamos vago de quinta- se burlaba la chica, Shikamaru lanzo un Kunai, el cual tenia una nota explosiva, que detono haciendo a Tayuya saltar para salvarse –Si eso es lo que tienes entonces es mi turno de atacar- Tayuya se mordió el pulgar para hacerlo sangrar y trazo sellos manuales –¡Jutsu de invocación!- exclamo Tayuya que hizo parecer a tres demonios –¡que inicie el combate!- Tayuya empezó a tocar su flauta, manifestando el sello maldito de Orochimaru a nivel 1, el cual salía en su piel líneas en forma de grecas, con la transformación Tayuya hizo que las invocaciones empezaran a atacar a Shikamaru.

-¡Conexión de Múltiples Patadas!- exclamaron ambos hermanos dándole varias patadas a Kiba, el cual fue levantado por los aires, Sakon y Ukon lo pateaban con saña, para después rescatarlo y dejarlo recargado en una piedra.

-No tengo más opción- Kiba saco una píldora y se la dio a su cachorro, la piel de su amigo canino empezó a cambiar de color rojo -¡Vamos Akamaru!- grito Kiba, Akamaru salto a la cabeza de Kiba -¡Gatsuga!- ambos se lanzaron un remolino doble contra su oponente, el cual impacto a cada lado de los hermanos creando una nube de polvo -¡Si, lo hicimos amigo!- grito con emoción Kiba, sin embargo al despejarse el humo se podía ver a Sakon y Ukon ilesos, los cuales habían detenido el ataque.

-Muy lento niño- dijo Ukon e inmediatamente golpeo a Kiba en el estomago, enviando a Kiba a otra parte de la cueva.

-¿Como es posible que no le haya hecho nada?- se preguntaba Kiba muy cansado por los golpes, Akamau a su lado le ladra -¿Quieres que hagamos esa maniobra?- le pregunto Kiba a su amigo peludo, que volvió a ladrar -¿Estas seguro? Sabes bien que no la hemos perfeccionado y no sabemos lo que podría ocurrir- volvió a contestarle a Akamaru, mientras que Sakon y Ukon activaban la segunda fase del sello maldito de Orochimaru.

-Bien hermano ¿Cómo quieres que lo terminemos?- pregunto Ukon en forma sádica a su hermano.

-¡Demonios! No tenemos más opción que usarla- dijo Kiba que se levantaba con dificultad -¡Vamos Akamaru, usa tu marca dinámica!- Akamaru saltó para usar su técnica, que consiste en girar sobre si mismo y orinar marcando a los hermanos -¡Akamaru!- exclamo -¡Transformación combinada Hombre-bestia: lobo de dos cabezas!- pronuncio el nombre de la técnica Kiba, que junto con Akamaru se rodearon de una nube de humo, al disiparse se dejo ver a un enorme lodo blanco con dos cabezas que veía de forma amenazante a los hermanos –es nuestro turno de atacar- dijo Kiba -¡Doble colmillo de lobo!- el enorme lobo de dos cabezas empezó a girar sobre si mismo, con el ataque se dirigió hacia el chico dando en el blanco, una vez que se detuvieron se veía que habían partido en dos a los hermanos –¡Lo hicimos Akamaru!- sin embargo a los cuerpos empezaban a formar los miembros faltantes y se levantaron sorprendiendo a Kiba y a Akamaru.

Por otra parte Shikamaru tenía problemas al enfrentarse a las invocaciones de Tayuya, pues estas golpeaban con mucha fuerza, además de tene una impresionante velocidad.

 _-¡Rayos! Los controla con su flauta y así no podre acercarme a atacarla-_ Shikamaru analizaba y esquivaba uno de los Dokis de Tayuya, que casi destruye un árbol con la fuerza. La chica desde la distancia controlaba las invocaciones.

 _-Necesito dejarlo inconsciente para ir con Kimimaru y quitarle al chico-_ decía en su mente el plan para ir por Sasuke y llevarlo ante Poseidón, antes que lo lleven con Orochimaru. mientras con Kiba, este se encontraba en un problema, pues Ukon había poseído su cuerpo, fusionándose, mientras que su hermano corrió a un rió a lavarse los ojos, debido a que Akamaru lo orino, haciendo que se quedara ciego temporalmente.

-¿Cómo es posible que tú puedas estar en mi cuerpo?- le preguntaba Kiba a Ukon, pues este sacaba su cabeza por el lado izquierdo del cuerpo del chico-perro.

-Se debe a que tengo un Kekkei Genkai, en el cual puedo tomar posesión de un cuerpo cuando activo el sello maldito a nivel dos. Permitiéndome destruir las células desde su interior; por ende haciéndolo mio- explico Ukon con una sonrisa sadica –Ademas puedo también formar parte del cuerpo y sentir lo mismo- dijo finalmente.

-¿Asi que puedes sentir lo mismo, Eh?- pregunto Kiba el cual saco un Kunai se su estuche.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- pregunto con miedo Ukon.

-Solo adivina tonto lo que haré- con una sonrisa Kiba se incrusto el arma en una pierna ¡AAAHH!- grito por el dolor de herirse así mismo, pero también hirió a Ukon

-¡Maldito!- grito el chico metrosexual al sentir el arma, Kiba volvió a apuñalarse así mismo, pero ahora fue en el abdomen -¡AAAAAHH!- volvió a gritar Ukon junto a Kiba al sentir el arma herir la zona abdominal -¡Miserable!- Ukon se separaba del cuerpo de Kiba y salía hacia donde se encontraba su hermano, Ukon estaba malherido, al llegar el chico se unio a su hermano para recuperarse de las heridas e ir a pelear contra Kiba.

Shikamaru estaba casi agotado por el ataque de las invocaciones de Tayuya, hasta que tuvo un plan.

-Ya sé- de su bolsa saco varios Kunas y una bombas de flash–Espero que funcione- empezó a arrojarlos los Kunai en varias diecciones, mientras se movía. La chica cada vez que veía el arma incrustarse que estas se clavaran en una rama de un árbol, tocaba la flauta y enviaba sus invocaciones a atacar al chico, el final el vago lanzo un Kunai con la bomba Flash sobre la cabeza de la chica, Shikamaru esperaba el momento hasta que…-¡Ahora!- la bomba empezó a Flashear, el chico aprovecho el momento y realizo su técnica -¡Jutsu atadura de sombra!- exclamo para que su sombra se alargara y se conectara a las sombras de las invocaciones de Tayuya.

-¿Qué demonios hiciste?- pregunto la chica al ver que sus invocaciones estaban detenidas.

-Solo ilumine un poco el lugar, para aprovechar en hacer mi técnica y tener el control de tus invocaciones- explicaba Shikamaru –Cuando lanzaba los Kunais tu enviabas a tus invocaciones, pero al mismo momento te analizaba, y veía un patrón en las posición de tus dedos tu flauta- cuando se movió, las invocaciones hicieron lo mismo para ponerse en contra de Tayuya –Cuando tu enviabas a tus invocaciones, colocabas los dedos de esta forma- Shikamaru hizo la pose de los dedos en la flauta, que fue imitado por las invocaciones –Si me movía para este lado, colocabas los dedos así- y nuevamente hacia otras posiciones de dedos -¡Ahora yo tengo el control, aspi que ahí vamos!- haciendo que la chica se espantara al verse superada por el enemigo, la chica deshizo las invocaciones, pero al hacerlo no se dio cuenta que Shikamaru habia aprovchado para capturarla con su sombra, imposibilitándola en tocar la flauta.

Kiba herido trataba de tomar a Akamaru, el cual estaba inconsciente debido a un golpe dado por los hermanos, el chico al recogerlo, se vio interrumpido por Sakon que tenía a su hermano en la espalda.

-Te atreviste a lastimar a mi hermano, ¡Pues ahora lo haré yo!- Sakon empezó a correr contra Kiba, estaba casi agotado, sin embargo en ese momento llego una lluvia de senbons, cortesía de Kankuro.

-Por poco y no llego- expreso el chico-gato con su marioneta lista para pelear.

-¿Qué haces ninja de la arena? ¿Vienes a vengarte por la fallida invasión a la aldea de Konoha?- pregunto de forma molesta Kiba.

-No, solo vengo a ayudar debido a que son unos peleles los ninjas de la Hoja contra unos shinobis de Oto- respondió Kankuro –ademas tenemos una alianza con su aldea y rompimos alianza con Otogakure, pues mataron a nuestro Kage- explico Kankuro de forma molesta viendo a Sakon y Ukon, ambos chicos no perdían la vista del otro, por ende se lanzaron en un combate. Naruto/Hades perseguía a Kimimaru hasta que llegaron a un claro en el bosque.

-¡Detente! No dejaré que te lleves a Sasuke- gritaba de forma enojada Naruto, Kimimaru no le hacia caso -¿Qué es lo que planea Orochimaru con Sasuke?- pregunto el Dios, solo para confirmar lo que dijo Tayuya, Kimimaru se dio la vuelta y encaro al Dios.

-Solo quiere el cuerpo de Sasuke para que sea el nuevo recipiente de su alma- respondió el chico sin emociones.

-Así que es eso ¡Pues no te lo permitiré!- exclamo Naruto poniéndose en posición de pelea. Kimimaru lo analizaba, pero se quedo viendo los ojos de Naruto.

 _-¡Umm! Que raros ojos, nunca había visto unos ojos así de hermosos, tan calmados como la profundidad de un lago-_ pensó Kimimaru sin despegar la vista de los ojos de Naruto/Hades.

-¡Jutsu multi clones de sombra!- Kimimaru fue rodeado por varios clones de Naruto.

-¿Es todo lo que tienes?- pregunto Kimimaru –Solo eres una basura- volvió a hablar, mientras que de sus palmas de las manos se manifestaban un hueso en cada palma.

-¿Qué demonios?- pregunto Naruto al ver que Kimimaru tenia en su mano un hueso de su propio cuerpo, dándole casi asco. Con Shimakaru, el vago mantenía a la chica capturada, mientras esta intentaba tocar una canción con su flauta, mas, no podía, así que accedió al nivel dos del sello maldito, transformando su piel en una más morena, de su cabeza le salieron unos cuernos que destruyeron su gorro, al hacerlo adquirió gran fuerza Tayuya, Shikamaru no pudo soportar el poder de Tayuya y la solto.

-¡Estúpido, creías que me podías vencer!- dijo con una sonrisa -¡prueba esto!- Tayuya acerco la flauta a su boca -¡Flauta Demoníaca: Cadenas Fantasmas de Sonido!- Tayuya empezó a tocar la Flauta, para sumergir a Shikamaru en un Genjutsu. Este se veía y sentía que su cuerpo ha sido sujetado por muchas cuerdas, las cuales le impedirán moverse.

-¿Qué un Genjutsu? Pero siento como mi cuerpo esta inmóvil- Shikamaru empezo a tener la sensación de su cuerpo, sentía como se derretía, lo que hace también haya un grave agotamiento mental -¡Aaaahh!- gritaba Shikamaru de terror al verse así mismo que se derretía, sin embargo…

-¡Jutsu: Hoz de Comadreja!- exclamo una voz femenina, acompañada de una enorme rafaja de viento que se formo un remolino, atrapando a la chica en el ataque –Vaya no pensé en tener que ayudarte vago- en ese momento una chica rubia muy conocida por el vagomaru aterriza a su lado.

-¿Tu? ¿Qué haces aquí Temari?- pregunto sorprendido el Nara al ver a Temari que lo había salvado.

-Así das las gracias después de salvar tu flojo culo- expreso en forma de burla la chica. Al parecer los ninjas de la hoja tienen ayuda de Suna, enviando a sus gennin Kankuro y Temari.

 **Bueno banda, por hoy acaba el capitulo de hoy, los ninjas del sonido empiezan a pelear contra los de Konoha en una mano uno a uno, además que ¡LLEGARON LOS REFUERZOS! Si como lo leyeron, llegaron los ninjas de la arena a apoyar en el rescate de Sasuke y enviarlo a la aldea como niño bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, dejen comentarios, reviews, dudas, puntos de vistas, nos vemos en la siguiente semana, cuídense Chao.**


	51. Capítulo 50: misión: recuperar a Sasuke

**¿Cómo estan Banda? Les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta fascinante historia, agradezco a los reviews que mandan en cada capítulo, nos acercamos más al final de la temporada. Hoy voy a contestar los reviews que mandaron:**

 **Animebot02: bueno solo lee la historia y aparecerán las nuevas personas a enfrentar contra los del sonido.**

 **Lalo80: aquí esta el capítulo ¿Espero que te guste?**

 **Mariano538: aquí tienes tu dosis de la semana, espero que no me demandes por fanfiction dependediente, ¿Ok?**

 **CCSakuraforever: espero que te agrade el capítulo.**

 **EZC: Con leer o darme un review me apoyas muchos**

 **Sin más, Hay que darle duro que era para ayer. ¡Comenzamos!**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju, dios o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju, dios o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

-¡Katon: jutsu gran bola de fuego! o ¡Marioneta cósmica!- técnica o jutsu.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Masashi Kishimoto, solo soy dueño de la historia, tampoco lo hago con fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

Capítulo 50: misión: recuperar a Sasuke p3.

Temari y Kankuro se presentaron para ayudar a los chicos contra los del sonido, Kankuro estaba peleando con su marioneta contra Sakon y Ukon, que evadían las armas de la marioneta de Kankuro, mientras Kiba se recuperaba de la pelea.

-Vamos, con ese juguete no podrás vencerme- dijo Sakon en su segunda forma del sello maldito, Kankuro enviaba a su marioneta a dispararle senbons desde la boca, además de tener a cuervo como defensa. Mientras que Temari estaba con Shikamaru analizando la situación.

-Dime lo que tienes de esa chica- expreso de forma fría Temari.

-De acuerdo, la chica ataca a distancia con su flauta, puede inducir a un genjutsu cuando la toca, el sonido llega a alguno de los tenketsus que están cerca del oído alterándolos, además de que tiene tres invocaciones y las controla con la misma flauta, lo mejor que podemos hacer es mantén…- decía Shikamaru, pero Temari se molesta.

-¡Te dije que me hablaras de lo que sabias, no de lo que debo hacer!- exclamo de forma enojada, haciendo refunfuña a Shikamaru. Kankuro seguía con su ataque contra Sakon y Ukon.

-Oye hermano ¿Te sientes mejor?- pregunto Sakon al chico que tenia en su espalda.

-Si ya puedo moverme- contesto Ukon.

-Entonces dame una mano contra este imbécil y sus muñecas- ambos hermanos se empezaron a separar y ahora eran dos contra uno, sin contar a Kiba que estaba mal herido.

-¡Ten cuidado! Cuando se separan son más peligrosos y no dejes que ninguno de ellos tome tu cuerpo- le comentaba Kiba lo que sabia de ese chico, Kankuro solo atacaba con sus dos marionetas, pues impedia que ambos chicos se acercaran.

-Vamos Ukon- Sakon corría contra Kankuro -¡Muere!- junto a su hermano empezaron una lluvia de ataque contra Kankuro, el cual a duras penas se defendía con sus marionetas, pues usaba a cuervo y a hormiga negra para atacar y defenderse.

Mientras que con Naruto/Hades y Kimimaru, los clones de sombra atacaban al chico, pero este con facilidad destruia a cada clon con su huesos en cada mano.

-¡Danza de sauces!- Kimimaru atacaba a cualquier clon que encontraba en su camino, Naruto solo veía el combate en un intento de analizar al contrincante, una vez acabado Kimimaru de todos los clones se dirigió al Dios Mayor –Ahora sigues tu- dijo de forma fría el chico, que fue corriendo a atacar a Naruto, el Dios se protegía con su taijutsu.

 _-Rayos no puedo usar de nuevo mi espada, además si utilizo mi cosmos solamente llamaré mas la atención-_ pensaba así mismo, el Dios usaba su estilo de palma de Buda para evadir los ataques de Kimimaru, mientras que en el barril donde estaba Sasuke, este empezaba a manifestar una especie de humo negro del interior del mismo. Por otro lado, Kankuro se veía poco a poco acorralado por el ataque de ambos hermanos.

-Vamos marionetista, ¿Es todo lo que puedes hacer?- pregunto Sakon con una sonrisa deforme.

-¡Demonios! si solamente lograra unirlos en uno solo- se decia al sentir el embate de ambos hermanos, Kiba a pesar de estar consciente, se sentía inútil por estar atrapado entre ambos hermanos.

-Creo que puedo solo Ukon, encárgate del chico- Sakon seguia peleando con Kankuro.

-De acuerdo hermano- Ukon se alejo de la pelea y se dirigio a un herido Kiba, a cada paso que daba su oponente, Kiba sentía que era su final.

-Mocoso, llego tu hora- dijo con una sonrisa demencial tomando un Kunai que estaba en el suelo, producto de los ataques de Kankuro –Di adiós- Ukon alzo su mano con el Kunai para matar a Kiba, sin embargo una ráfaga de viento helado paso por sus pies, congelando el pasto -¿Qué? ¿De donde viene ese frió?- se pregunto el chico.

-¡Garra del tigre del vikingo!- se escucho una voz femenina acercándose.

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que dijo antes de recibir una ráfaga de ataques por parte de la extraña que parecían haces de luz blanca -¡Aaaaah!- grito Ukon al verse envuelto por los cortes de la rara técnica, Ukon callo al suelo con marcas de cortes y una fina capa de hielo.

-¡UKON!- grito Sakon al ver en el suelo a su hermano, mientras que los dos hombres veían todo con asombro, detrás de Ukon apareció una chica con cabello marrón que le llega por debajo de la cintura, y tiene ojos marrones. La chica usa una blusa sin mangas de color rojo, pantalón de color claro, medias de malla y sandalias. También lleva vendas envueltas alrededor de su brazo izquierdo. La chica tenia el brazo derecho extendido y el izquierdo flexionado en la cadera, además de tener las uñas de ambas manos como unas garras, llevaba una bolsa de viajes.

-¿Se encuentran bien?- pregunto la chica volteando a ver a los demás, Kiba solo asintió –Que bueno, mi nombre es Tamaki- dijo la chica –y vine a ayudar porque escuche unos gritos y pensé que necesitaban ayuda- dijo la chica sonriendo.

-Gracias por tu ayuda- agradeció Kiba asombrado y sonrojado por lo hermosa de la chica.

-¡Maldita! ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermano?- grito Sakon con enojo al ver a su hermano en el suelo.

-Solo lo que debía hacer- contestoTamaki para voltear a ver a Sakon, en ese momento Ukon se para, pero sin la transformación.

-¿Cómo?- preguntaba Ukon para ver que el chico tenía marcas de cortes, además de acompañadas de una fina capa de hielo, asombrando a los demás.

-Veo que soportaste mi ataque, muy poco lo hacen, pero es mi deber ayudar a las demás de personas, de seres abusivos como tú- Tamaki se colocaba en posición de ataque, mostrando las garras. Por otro lado Shikamaru estaba viendo Temari, la chica preparaba su ataque contra Tayuya.

-¡Jutsu gran Hoz de comadreja!- la chica envió un potente viento con su abanico hacia Tayuya, que se protegía del ataque de Temari, sin embargo este era muy potente, que incluso corto su flauta y la arrastro. Al finalizar el ataque Tayuya estaba en un árbol descansando.

-No tengo más opción que usar mis cosmos para dejarlos inconscientes- dijo la chica –pero con esta flauta no podre hacer nada- Tayuya veía su instrumento musical que estaba destruido.

-Debemos de tener cautela, ella puede atacarnos a distancia- dijo el Vago, pero Temari tenía otra cosa en mente.

-No me subestimes- dijo la rubia de coletas, la cual mordio su pulgar y coloco un poco de sangre en su abanico -¡Jutsu de Invocación: Decapitación Rápida!- cuando agito su abanico, apareció una comadreja montada sobre una guadaña, que volaba por el bosque creando una ráfaga de viento que cortaba los arboles.

-¿Qué?- dijo la chica y sintió como un fuerte viento arrasaba con el bosque –debo de esquivarlo- Tayuya salto lo más alto que pudo evadiendo el ataque de Temari. Al acabar el ataque, se veía un páramo de arboles cortados por la técnica. Tayuya aterrizo frente a los Shinobis.

-Eres impresionante- dijo Temari con una sonrisa –eres la primera en soportar mi ataque, pero va a ser el ultimo- la rubia preparaba su abanico, Tayuya deshizo la transformación del sello maldito y regreso a su estado normal -¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso te rides?- pregunto Temari, Shikamaru solamente analizaba a lo que haría la chica.

-No, debo de cumplir mi misión, aunque eso signifique revelar un poco de nosotros- Tayuya, tiraba su flauta cortada y de su espalda sacaba una flauta dorada.

-¡Cuidado! Debes de detenerla antes que toque su melodia- grito Shikamaru con miedo.

-No hay problema, recuerda que el sonido viaja a través del aire, solamente debo de mandar una ráfaga de viento y así evitar que el sonido nos afecte- dijo muy confiada Temari, Tayuya coloco la flauta en su boca y coloco los dedos en su posición.

-¿Eso crees?- pregunto Tayuya, y empezó a ejecutar una melodía distinta (Insertar Dead End Simphony) -¡Sinfonia de la muerte!- exclamo Tayuya con calma, de su flauta dorada, Tayuya mandaba ondas de sonido color azul.

-¡Que hermosa melodía!- dijo Shikamaru, al igual estaba extasiada Temari con la música de la flauta de Tayuya, sin embargo el efecto iniciaba -¡AAAARG!- gritaba Shikamaru tapándose los oídos.

-¡Aaah!- igualmente gritaba Temari, que se cubría los odios al sentir un inmerso dolor en la cabeza, además ambos veían como aparecían hadas volando a su alrededor –Debo de…evitar que…el sonido…llegué- con dificultad, la chica tomo su abanico -¡Jutsu: Hoz de comadreja!- pudo mover su abanico y generar una ráfaga de viento, sin embargo el sonido de la flauta no disminuía -¿Cómo? ¡AAAAHH!- pregunto tapándose los oídos.

-Simple, a diferencia de mi anterior ataque, este va directamente a su cerebro, por lo que es inútil taparse los oídos o generar un viento para desviar mi ataque musical, incluso si destruyen sus tímpanos será en vano ¡Ahora caigan ante el hechizo de la sirena!- exclamo Tayuya sin dejar de tocar la flauta, Shikamaru y Temari sentía cada vez más débil por la melodía de Tayuya, ambos Shinobis se arrodillaban ante el ataque musical, Tayuya dejo de tocar, alzo el brazo derecho con la mano en forma de espada y lanzo su ataque a Temari y Shikamaru

-¡AAAAH!/!KYAAH!- gritaron ambos shinobis al sentir como la técnica de color azul transpasaba su cuerpo para caer inconscientes.

–Bien no estan muertos, ahora debo de ir por el chico- dijo la pelirroja.

-No sabia que Poseidón había enviado uno de sus generales marinos para reclutar a ese mocoso- dijo una voz femenina, Tayuya volteo a ver quien hablaba, la voz le pertenecía una chica pero esta se cubría la cara con una túnica para no ser reconocida.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto la general marino.

-Mi nombre es Hipolita de amazona y no permitiré que te lleves lo que nuestro señor quiere, así que desaparece- la chica empezó emanar su cosmos naranja intenso -¡Flecha de cacería!- lanzando desde su puño con la forma de una flecha hecha de cosmos.

-¡Kyaaa!- Tayuya grito al recibir el ataque de Hipolita, dejandola inconsciente.

-Mhf, me gustaría matarte, pero debo de alcanzar a cierto mocoso arrogante- dijo Hipolita y se retiro del lugar dejando a Tayuya inconsciente.

Mientras que con Naruto, el seguía defendiéndose de los ataques de Kimiraru, esquivando los huesos del chico, en ese momento el barril donde esta Sasuke explota, revelando a Sasuke que tenia la piel gris y el cabello le había crecido hasta la espalda, ocasionando que ambos chicos dejaran de pelear.

-¡Esto es fantástico!- exclamo Sasuke al sentir el poder del sello –si me uno a Orochimaru, podre obtener el poder necesario y vencer a él- el pelinegro se veía así mismo y contemplaba el poder de Orochimaru, en ese momento la transformación termina.

-Sasuke, ¿estas bien?- pregunto Naruto/Hades al ver a su rival –Vamos debemos de regresar a la aldea- decía el Dios mayor con el afán de convencer a Sasuke de regresar a la aldea.

-¡je, je, ja, ja!- reía Sasuke de lo que dijo Naruto.

-¿De que te ríes?- pregunto con enojo el chico rubio.

-¿Regresar?- dijo con una sonrisa –Por favor dobe, no pienso regresar a esa aldea llena de imbéciles, donde solo estorbar mi meta de matarlo- dijo Sasuke, cosa que a Naruto le desagrado el comentario.

-Sasuke, tienes que regresar, ahí te extrañan, incluso Sakura- dijo Naruto, el Uchiha no volteaba para nada.

-Esa inútil me extraña, ¿Qué curioso? Ella solo es un estorbo, a diferencia de Hinata y Haku, Sakura nunca hacia nada, pero que se le puede esperar de ella, ¡así! sus padres pertenecen al consejo- contesto con sarcasmo y enojo el chico pelinegro –mejor déjame de estorbar dobe- Sasuke que empezó a correr e ingresar al bosque, dejando estupefacto a Naruto/Hades.

-¡Espera! ¡SASUKE!- grito Naruto/Hades con el objetivo de detener a Sasuke, pero se interpuso Kimimaru.

-El ya decidio, así que mejor lárgate- dijo de forma cortante el chico albino.

-¡No me rendiré, traeré a Sasuke a la aldea, aunque me cueste la vida!- Naruto/Hades se lanzo en un contraataque contra Kimimaru, el cual se protegia con sus huesos de la palmas de la mano y enviaba cortes. Sin embargo Naruto envió un puñetazo al plexo solar de Kimimaru, que se protegio con sus huesos, pero llevandosé una sorpresa.

-¿Cómo es posible?- se pregunto el chico, al ver que ambos huesos eran rotos por el puño del Dios –es imposible, mi Kekkei Genkai me otorga una densidad mayor a mis huesos como el acero templado- después sintió otro golpe en el rostro por parte de Naruto _-¿Cómo es posible que sus golpes sean muy fuerte? Destruyo mis huesos y luego sentía como mi rostro se fracturaba-_ pensaba un shockeado Kimimaru.

-Prepárate a perder- Naruto se coloco en posición de pelea, sin embargo una sombra llego y golpeo a Kimimaru, el cual solamente se defendió del ataque.

-¿Quién eres?- dijo Kimimaru desde lejos por recibir el ataque.

-¡Soy el guapísimo y juvenil Rock Lee!- dijo el chico de expandes verde y corte de tazón.

-¡Cejas de azotador! ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en el hospital descansando- dijo Naruto al ver que Lee estaba presente.

-Vine a ayudar a traer de vuelta a Sasuke- contesto el chico de cejas espesas.

-¿Cómo te enteraste de la huida de Sasuke?- pregunto Naruto a Lee.

-Escuche a Lady Tsunade que envio a un equipo de búsqueda y rescate, por lo que decidi venir a apoyarlos, ahora ve y trae a Sasuke, yo me ocupe de él- Lee se posiciono para atacar.

-De acuerdo, solo ten cuidado, el tiene un Kekkei Genkai el cual hace el uso de sus huesos como armas, además de endurecerlo- dijo Naruto para inmediatamente empezar a correr detrás de Sasuke sin embargo se detiene, Naruto empezó a manifestar su espada envaida.

-¡Lee!- grito, el susodicho lo miro –Ten- el rubio le arrojo su espada, el cejas crespadas la atrapo en el aire.

-¿Que esto?- pregunto muy asombrado Lee al tener el arma en sus manos.

-Digamos que te ayudará, úsala en caso de emergencia- le dijo para después reiniciar su marcha. Lee parpadeaba y luego miraba el arma, de inmediato sonrió y se coloco la espada en la espalda, para después tomar postura de combate.

-Bien ahora solo somos tú y yo- dijo Lee viendo a Kimimaru con seriedad.

-Mfm, otra basura a quien tirar- dijo como sin nada, haciendo que de su hombro izquierdo saliera la cabeza de un hueso, que lo tomo y lo saco con fuerza.

 _-Tenia razón Naruto, saco un hueso y lo usara como una espada-_ pensó Rock Lee al ver como –Bien ¡Aquí voy!- grito y se lanzo al ataque contra Kimimaru.

Mientras con Kiba y Kankuro, Tamaki tenía entre las cuerdas a los hermanos Sakon y Ukon.

-¡Garra del tigre del vikingo!- gritaba Tamaki, la chica mandaba varios cortes con sus garras contra Sakon y Ukon.

-¡AAAAARGH!- gritaban ambos chicos al verse victima del ataque de Tamaki.

-¡Impresionante! Es muy rápida y no puedo ver sus jutsus- estaba sorprendido Kiba, viendo el ataque de la chica.

-¡Maldita perra!- decían los hermanos al pararse con dificultad, ambos chicos ya tenían múltiples cortes en el cuerpo -¡Ahora veraz!- dijeron al unisono y ambos se unieron –Ahora si no podrás vencernos- dijo Sakon con enojo.

-Ya los tengo- Tamaki extendió los brazos a los lados y en su abdomen se formaba una esfera de color azul como si fuera un átomo -¡Este es el poder de los mares glaciales del norte!- expreso la chica mientras que se formaba una imagen de dos glaciales que surgían del suelo -¡El impulso azul!- entonces los glaciales se destruyeron enviando una ráfaga de hielo que golpeo a Sakon y Ukon.

-¡AAAAAH!- gritaron los hermanos al ser lanzados por la técnica, sin embargo Kankuro había preparado una sorpresa, Hormiga negra abrió un compartimiento en su abdomen, en el cual caían los hermanos.

-Este es el jutsu secreto de mi aldea- Kankuro de inmediato cerro con sus hilos de chakra el compartimiento, cuervo había desemblasado sus manos y cabeza, mostrando que tenían espadas en las mismas –¡Jutsu secreto: Dama de hierro!- Kankuro movió los hilos de chakra y mando las extremidades a Hormiga negra, la cual tenia unos agujeros, donde entraban las espadas y la cabeza, para dar fin a los hermanos. Los chicos suspiraron porque al fin habían acabado la pelea.

-¿Cómo se encuentran?- pregunto Tamaki, caminando hacia Kiba.

-Estoy bien, pero mi compañero esta muy herido- dijo Kiba que acariciar a Akamaru.

-Debemos llevarlo a que lo curen, al igual que a ti- dijo la chica regalándole una sonrisa, cosa que hizo sonrojar a Kiba.

-Ti…ti…tienes razón- dijo con un tartamudeo Kiba y con un sonrojo, después la chica volteo a ver a Kankuro.

-Cambien necesitamos que vayas a que te curen- dijo Tamaki a Kankuro, el cual asintió _-Hace unos momentos sentí como un cosmos se desvanecía-_ se decía así misma en la mente _–Pero también sentí uno mas agresivo y poderoso, ¿acaso una guerra santa se ha iniciado?-_ se preguntaba al sentir como el cosmos de Tayuya se había debilitado y el cosmos de Hipolita se hacia fuerte –Debo irme, después los alcanzo- Tamaki salio corriendo donde estaba el cosmos débil de Tayuya.

-¡Oye espera!- grito Kiba, el cual no pudo detener a la chica. –Se fue- dijo con desgano, dejándolo con Kankuro, en su carrera Tamaki tenia la sensación de que alguien estaba en problemas.

 _-El primer cosmos que sentí era de uno de los generales de Poseidón, el otro no lo conozco ¿Qué habrá sucedido?-_ pensaba Tamaki _-¡Odin! Ojala no sea lo que más tememos y solo sea una pesadilla-_ decía en su mente Tamaki que apresuro el paso. Por otra parte la pareja de desconocidos estaba viendo la persecusión de Naruto y Sasuke.

-Ahí va el mocoso- dijo Hipolita con una sonrisa.

-Tienes razón Hipolita, el problema es el chico que lo persigue- dijo Leonidas al ver pasar a Naruto.

-¿Así que ese es el Dios Hades? Debo de admitir que es guapo, seria un buen hombre para tener una hija o varias y así fortalecer a las amazonas- comento Hipolita con una sonrisa, relamiéndose los labios sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Naruto/Hades.

-Pero te ganaron la partida- dijo Leonidas con una sonrisa.

-Es un verdadero desperdicio que el Dios Hades se haya casado de nuevo, pero ahora con unas mocosas- dijo algo decepcionada Hipolita -pero después me encargo de eso, vayamos por el chico- finalizo la chica y ambos salieron corriendo del lugar. Lee tenia problemas con Kimimaru, pues el chico había lesionado a Lee con su Shikotsumyaku, Kimimaru había sacado huesos de su propio cuerpo como defensa, sumado al nivel uno de la marca de maldición.

-¡Eso es todo niño!- dijo un Kimimaru con su cuerpo cubierto de puntiagudos huesos y en su mano derecha habia sacado huesos por arma –Debo de decir que fue una decepción, ahora terminare con tu vida- Kimimaru se lanzo contra Lee, que estaba cansado por el ataque, pero una arena lo saco del blanco del ataque de Kimimaru, Lee mantenía los ojos cerrados, pero al abrirlos se encontró con alguien a quien no veía desde los exámenes chunnin.

-¡TÚ!- exclamo Lee con sorpresa al ver a Gaara, el cual con su arena había protegido a Lee.

-Veo que aun me recuerdas- dijo Gaara con las manos cruzadas viendo a Kimimaru, el chico también veía a Gaara, ambos sin mostrar sus emociones –veo que tienes problema- fijo Gaara al ver a Kimiraru muy tranquilo.

-La verda que si, ten cuidado, el usa sus huesos como arma- dijo Lee que estaba cansado por la pelea, cosa que a Gaara no le ponía atención.

-Más basura- dijo Kimimaru –tendré que deshacerme de ella- volvió a hablar, el chico levanto las manos y apunto con sus dedos, los cuales salían unos huesos -¡Balas perforadoras de diez dedos!- los huesos de los dedos salieron en dirección de Gaara, pero la arena del chico pelirrojo detuvo los proyectiles de Kimimaru.

-¡Uso sus falanges como balas!- dijo un asombrado Lee. Mientras Naruto iba persiguiendo a Sasuke por el bosque hasta llegar a un valle, donde estaban dos enormes estatuas, una de Madara y otra de Hashirama en medio de ambas estatuas una cascada y debajo de ellos un lago.

-¡Sasuke detente!- grito Naruto cosa que hizo que el chico pelinegro, el cual se volteo a ver a Naruto -¿de verdad quieres dejar todo solo por poder?- pregunto el Dios mayor.

-Es algo que no te importa- dijo de forma seca Sasuke –además no entiendes lo que es perder a alguien- dijo Sasuke apretando las manos.

-¿Eso crees?- pregunto Naruto –Sasuke, comprendo bien lo que es la soledad, además de perder a personas valiosas- Naruto/Hades empezaba a recordar las guerras santas.

-¡Callaté!- grito Sasuke -¡Tú no entiendes lo que es perder a tu familia por alguien que considerabas como lo más valioso, no conoces la traición de esa persona que confiabas!- dijo en forma furiosa Sasuke al recordar como su familia era asesinada por su hermano.

-Si piensas que no se los que se siente que alguien traicione tu confianza, estas en un error, conozco bien lo que es ser traicionado. Conozco lo que es la venganza y la frustración de ver a otros felices y también conozco lo que es perderse en la oscuridad por esos sentimientos y al final saber que hubo personas que siempre estuvieron a tu lado- Hades recordaba a Perséfone, su necedad de conquistar la tierra y su muerte a manos de Athena y como su esposa Pandora le revelo sus sentimientos en su lecho de muerte, al igual que Haku, Karin, Kin y Mabui de esa época.

-¡No te creo! Tu nunca tuviste familia y no sabes lo que es el dolor de ver como pierdes todo- Sasuke le respondió, al darse vuelta tenia el Sharingan activo con tres tomoes en cada ojo –Tú no sabes ¡Nada!- grito y se lanzo contra Hades, al igual que el Dios. Gaara seguía atacando a Kimimaru con su arena.

-Eres bueno a pesar de ser un niño- dijo el Kaguya con seriedad –pero es hora de acabar con esto- hablo kimimaru –Ahora es mi turno de atacar- Kimimaru se lanzo, de su espalda salía la columna vertebral y la tomaba para usarla como espada.

-¿Qué, saco su columna vertebral y la usara como espada?- pregunto Lee muy sorprendido.

-Prepárate- dijo el Kaguya -¡Danza alerce!- Kimimaru se lanzo contra Gaara, el cual se defendía con su arena, pero el ataque de Kimimaru casi traspasaba la defensa de Gaara –No hay nada que pueda detener mis ataques- dijo el chico el cual atacaba.

-Eso veremos- dijo Gaara enviando su arena contra el Kaguya, que al verlo salto para ponerse a salvo -¡Shurinken de arena!- Gaara envió una ondanada de shurinken de arena, Kimimaru con su arma desviaba los ataques -¡Flujo de cascada de arena movediza!- Gaara coloco sus manos en el piso y envió su arena a Kimimaru, que al ver la arena en sus pies intento moverse, pero esta misma lo atrapo –¡Ataúd de arena!- volvió a mencionar Gaara y la arena envolvió al Kaguya con el fin de eliminarlo. Los dos chicos pensaban que habían eliminado a Kimimaru, mas, ambos chicos veían impresionados como el Kayuga salía de la trampa de Gaara, pero se veía que la piel ser arrancada con los Huesos expuesto, pues el chico había activado el sello maldito a nivel dos -¡Maldito!- Ahora veraz- grito Kimimaru, de su brazo derecho salía un hueso que crecía y se retorcía -¡Taladro Oseo!- salio corriendo contra Gaara que lo veía con calma, Kimimaru lanzo el ataque a Gaara, pero algo salio mal, el chico vio que su ataque no avanzaba, delante de Kimimaru apareció una estatua con forma de Shukaku.

-Tienes razón, no hay nada que tu ataque pueda penetrar, excepto la defensa de shukaku- dijo Gaara, el cual envió mas arena a Kimimaru en cual enterró, pero se escucho una voz en su interior.

-¡Bosque Óseo!- grito Kimimaru, del suelo salían estacas que intentaron matar a Lee y a Gaara, pero ambos se pusieron a salvo, pues la arena de Gaara los levanto del suelo manteniéndolos a salvo a ambos shinobis -¡Mueran!- Kimimaru salía a espaldas de ambos, con su arma lista para matarlos, sin embargo una espada se interpuso -¿Cómo…?- exclamo sorprendido el Otonin al ver su ataque bloqueado. Gaara estaba igual que el Kaguya.

Lee había sacado la espada de Hades, bloqueando el ataque de Kimimaro a último momento.

-¡Fascinante!- Lee estaba asombrado de la fuerza de la espada –Esta espada es única- los involucrados veian el arma, que resplancedia en una aura color rojo y tenia unas extrañas marcas en el filo.

-¿Cómo es que pudiste para mi ataque?- pregunto Kimimaru que aun seguía forcejeando para atravesar la defensa del chico.

-No lo sé, solamente tome el mango de esta espada y de repente ya estaba bloqueando tu ataque- Lee seguía manteniendo la espada en su posición –Ahora, ¡Siente las llamas de la juventud!- Lee blandió la espada, que se dirigía a Kimimaro, el chico salto para evitar el corte, pero se sorprendo cuando traspaso el bosque oseo.

-¡Increíble!- se sorprendió Gaara al ver que los huesos caían, causados por el corte de la espada.

-¡Fascinante!- exclamo Lee –bien, Naruto-kun me dio esta espada y con ella te venceré- Lee tomo posición de ataque con la espada.

-Eso cree, solo fue suerte- hablo Kimimaru que sacaba dos huesos del anverso de los antebrazos (Similar a Baraka de MK? –!Prepárate!- ambos espadachines corrieron, Lee usaba la espada de Hades para defenderse, mientras que Kimimaru usabas las propias para derrotar a Lee. Ambos contrincantes no daban tregua al ataque, hasta que Lee mando un tajo con la espada sobre su oponente, que cruzo sus espadas oseas para detener el embate –aunque tengas esa espada, mis huesos son muy densos como el propio acero, así que no podrás atravesarlos- Kimimaru forcejeaba para poder seguir peleando, pero en ese instante una línea roja apareció las armas de chico -¿Que?- Kimimaru se sorprendió del fenómeno, después una fuerza lo mando lejos de Lee.

-¿Que fue lo que sucedió?- preguntaba sorprendido Gaara.

-No lo sé, pero esta espada es muy diferente, sentí una chakra que salía y luego…- Lee trataba de explicar el fenómeno, pero no tenia palabras. Mientras que Kimimaru se levatana y veía algo que le sorprendió.

-¿Cómo es posible?- preguntaba el chico, pues los huesos de su mano estaba cortados de forma limpia -¡Es imposible, nada puede cortar mis huesos a excepción la espada de Orochimaru-sama! Pero esa espada pudo hacerlo- seguía sorprendido Kimimaru.

-Bien es hora de acabar- hablo Lee, que junto a Gaara atacaron, Kimimaru en su desesperación lanzaba sus falanges contra ambos shinobi. Gaara protegía a Lee con su arena, mientras este se acercaba -¡AAAAAH!- con la espada en alto, el cejón empezaba el embate contra el Kaguya, Gaara mantenía a raya a su oponente con su arena. Kimimaru usaba sus huesos como defensa, pero estos eran cortados por la espada.

-¡Maldición!- el chico estaba frustrado -¡Esa maldita espada esta acabando con mi paciencia!- agrego –si la obtengo podre dársela a Orochimaru-sama- hablaba, pero eso le quitaba concentración. Tanto que Gaara la aprovecho para esparcir su arena debajo de sus pies.

-¡Ataúd de arena!- la arena cubrió a Kimimaru, después el pelirrojo con su mano hizo que la arena se compactara.

-¡AAAAH!- grito Kimimaru al sentir como estrujado por la arena, al ver que el chico quedo dentro de la técnica de Gaara, Lee suspiro.

-Parece que todo acabo- comento Lee, Gaara por su parte solo asintió, sin embargo, de la arena salía el chico, su piel parecía que se la había sido arrancado, mostrando algunos huesos.

-¡Miserables!- exclamo con enojo Kimimaru que intentaba zafarse de la técnica de Gaara.

-No, no lo harás- Lee corrió con la espada de Hades listo para rematarlo, el chico lanzo un corte, pero este paro a centímetros de Kimimaru -¿Que?- la espada no se movía del lugar, Lee hacia lo posible por que se moviera, pero era en vano -¿Que sucede?- se decía así mismo por el fenómeno.

-¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto Gaara que venia acercándose al lugar.

-Sí, por algún motivo la espada no ataca a mi oponente, es como si se resistiera a matarlo- explico Rock Lee el fenómeno, Gaara se acerco a ver al chico y vio algo que le llamo la atención.

-Esta ¡muerto!- declaro Gaara analizando a Kimimaru.

-¿Que? ¿Muerto?- pregunto Lee, Gaara asintió con la cabeza y después señalo al cadáver, Lee ve bien el cuerpo y nota que de los labios salía sangre.

–Parece que tenia una enfermedad muy grave y eso lo mato- declaro Gaara, Lee estaba consternado por lo que dijo el Sunanin, ahora entendía por que la espada no avanzaba, pero un fenómeno ocurrió, la espada empezó a manifestar su cosmos, Lee la soltó, la funda de la misma se elevo junto a la espada, esta misma se enfundo y después desapareció

-¿Que rayos fue eso?- se preguntaba Lee, Gaara estaba igual de sorprendido por el fenómeno que no tenia palabras para explicar.

 **Espero que les haya agradado el capítulo de hoy, leyeron la aparición de Tamaki peleando como un Dios guerrero, a Tayuya usando sus técnicas de general marino, a Lee utilizando la espada del Dios del Inframundo, entre otras cosas.**

 **Dato, en la animación de la técnica de Sorrento, aparecen hadas volando alrededor de la victima de su técnica, cuando lo correcto es que aparecieran Sirenas (Para los que no conocen que son las sirenas, son aves con cabeza de mujer que tienen hermosas voces que atraen a los marineros y después los devoran o matan según versiones de los mitos, una historia famosa que las describe mejor es la Odisea, del escrito Homero, las mujeres con cola de pez se les conoce como nereidas, hijas del Dios Neiros y una ninfa llamada Doris). Como siempre, dejen reviews, Dudas, comentarios, criticas positivas, puntos de vista, etc. Nos leemos la siguiente, Bye**


	52. Capítulo 51: Batalla en el valle del Fin

**Hola banda metalera, popera, hiphopera, alternativa y del Fanfic, parece que va a llover en mi pueblo, además del ambiente electoral tenso en mi país. Dejando de lado ese tema, hoy les traigo la pele que muchos conocen, además se revelaran algunos personajes nuevos que saldrán después en la siguiente saga, (Que aquí entre nos, ya esta los ingredientes, solamente falta hacer la masa y meterla al horno), centrándonos más, inicia la recta final de esta historia, solo faltan unos capítulos más y cierre de ciclo.**

 **Sin más, ¡Comenzamos!**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju, dios o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju, dios o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

-¡Katon: jutsu gran bola de fuego! o ¡Marioneta cósmica!- técnica o jutsu.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Masashi Kishimoto, solo soy dueño de la historia, tampoco lo hago con fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

Capítulo 51: Batalla en el valle del Fin: aparece Ares.

El en valle del Fin Sasuke y Naruto peleaban, uno para traerlo a la aldea de la hoja, mientras que el otro para ir por poder con Orochimaru.

-¡Katon: jutsu gran bola de fuego!- Sasuke lanzaba una enorme esfera de fuego contra Naruto.

-¡Katon: Jutsu alas de fénix!- de igual forma, Naruto lanzo su técnica ígnea en forma de alas contra el ataque de Sasuke, ambas técnicas se neutralizaron -¡No dejaré qe te unas a Orochimaru!- exclamo Naruto que empezó a correr sobre la superficie del agua contra Sasuke.

-Pues tendrás que obligarme- dijo Sasuke, que de igual forma que Naruto, salio corriendo contra su él, ambos tenían una férrea pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, Naruto desviaba los golpes de Sasuke, mientras que el pelinegro intentaba meter un golpe a este. Sasuke atacaba con el taijutsu de su clan, ahora era mas efectivo al tener el Sharingan maduro y podía ver mejor los ataques de Naruto y adivinar su dirección de sus puños -¡Ahora que tengo el Sharingan maduro podre vencerte, Dobe! Y obtener el Mangekyo Sharingan- exclamo Sasuke al darle un golpe en el abdomen de Naruto, después le dio una patada para lanzarlo lejos, pero este se recompuso en el aire.

-Pues eso veremos- Naruto corrió y empezó a atacar con su estilo del tigre a Sasuke, el cual se protegia debido a su sharingan que le permitia ver a través del taijutsu Naruto/Hades, pasa así poder conectar un golpe en el rostro de Sasuke y mandarlo a un lado del lago.

-¡Miserable!- grito Sasuke, el cual activo su marca de maldición a nivel uno, donde salieron manchas negras en forma de fuego -¡Katon: flamas del sabio fenix!- dijo Sasuke, el cual disparo varias esferas de fuego contra Naruto, el cual esquivaba con dificultad, Sasuke disparaba varias esferas ígneas, mientras que Naruto corria en un intento de detener a Sasuke.

-¡haaa!- grito el Dios mayor a punto de golpear en el rostro a Sasuke, el cual solo esquivo su ataque para golpearlo en el rostro con una patada –demonios es muy fuerte con esa cosa en el cuello- dijo Naruto, que se limpiaba la sangre del rostro _–Kurama puedes darme un poco de tu chakra, no quiero usar mis cosmos, debido a lo que paso en Konoha-_ le dijo a su inquilino peludo.

 ** _-De acuerdo Kit-_** el zorro le presto su energía a Naruto, entonce el cuerpo del Dios fue rodeado por una capa de chakra color azul, adquiriendo unas características mas salvajes, las pupilas de sus ojos se volvieron rasgadas, las marcas de bigote se hicieron mas gruesas, los caninos se hicieron más grandes, sus uñas crecieron. La capa de chakra burbujeaba y se formaba una cola en la base de su espalda y le salían unas orejas en la cabeza.

-¿Qué rayo es eso?- pregunto Sasuke con algo de miedo, pues veía como Naruto cambiaba de aspecto y tenia un chakra a su alrededor –No importa lo que uses, jamas me ganaras-Sasuke realizo sellos manuales -¡Katon: Jutsu grn bola de fuego!- y lanzo una enorme esfera de fuego contra Naruto, que al verlo la esquivo y corrió en cuatro patas contra Sasuke, conectándole un golpe en la mandíbula y después una patada en el abdomen para mandarlo a chocar contra la roca de la cascada, el Dios nuevamente corrió para golpear a Sasuke, pero este lo vio y esquivo el golpe, subiendo por la pared hasta lanzarse contra Naruto, que recibió una patada en el abdomen, que lo hizo caer al agua; Sasuke caía igual, pero este aterrizaba en la superficie del lago. Mirando por donde saldría Naruto, Sasuke estaba a la defensiva, en eso Naruto sale del lago para golpear al Uchiha, pero se percata Sasuke y lo golpea, pero este explota siendo un clon de sombra, después sale otro clon que de la misma forma golpea para hacerlo explotar.

El Uchiha se desesperaba, después salieron varios clones, sin embargo Sasuke creo una enorme llamarada destruyendo los clones, pero se distrajo, que fue tomado por los pies, el azabache se dio cuenta, pero era demasiado tarde, pues furealzado y varios clones en forma de una cadena humana empezaron a girar, después estamparon al Uchiha en una pared del lugar, del agua salio Naruto, el cual trepo por la cadena humana para alcanzar a Sasuke y golpearlo, pero el Uchiha al ver a Naruto correr en su contra, envió una serie de flamas a quemar la cadena de clones. Esto detuvo el avance de Naruto pero el Dios salto antes de que se consumieran todos los clones, una vez en el aire este se lanzo contra Sasuke, con la intensión de darle una patada, pero el Uchiha se hizo a un lado; lo cual hizo que Naruto destruyera el lugar.

-¡Dime! ¿Cómo es que tienes ese poder?- pregunto un muy enojado Sasuke al ver la destrucción de Naruto.

-Eso es porque me he esforzado, he entrenado hasta el cansancio y no por tener todo en bandeja de plata deja de entrenar- resondio Naruto, haciendo enfurecer a Sasuke.

-¡Mientes! Te demostraré el verdadero poder- grito Sasuke, que concentro una cantidad de electricidad en su mano derecha, después de que estuvo lista la técnica, Sasuke corrió con ella en mano -¡Chidori!- grito el nombre de la técnica, con la cual intentaba perforar el pecho de Naruto, el Dios Mayor al ver la técnica creo un clon de sombra, el cual le ayudo a realizar su técnica.

-¡Rasengan!- grito Naruto y salio con su técnica contra Sasuke, ambas técnicas chocaron, ninguna quería ceder a la otra, por lo cual exploraron mandándolos a ambos competidores lejos y volver a usar taijutusu. Mientras eso ocurría, Tamaki llegaba al lugar donde se encontraba Tayuya, Shikamaru y Temari, la chica se acerco a ver los cuerpos.

-Estan inconscientes- dijo aliviada, en ese momento Tayuya empezaba a despertar.

-¡Umm! ¿Qué sucedió?- dijo la pelirroja, para despues ver a Tamaki -¿Quién eres?- le pregunto Tayuya al ver a la chica en ese lugar.

-Mi nombre es Tamaki- contesto la chica castaña a Tayuya.

-Mi nombre es Tayuya- se presento la general incorporanse -dime ¿Eres un guerrero de Odin?- pregunto Tayuya, Tamaki se sorprendio por tal deducción.

-Si, pero…¿Cómo supiste que era una guerrera de Odin?- pregunto Tamaki muy asombrada de que Tayuya descubriera su identidad.

-Sentí un cosmos helado y supuse que eras un Dios guerrero, son inconfundibles- contesto con una sonrisa -Soy una general Marino a la orden de Poseidón, soy la sirena que vigila el pilar del pacifico sur- contesto Tayuya, haciendo que Tamaki se tranquilizara.

-Comprendo, soy guardiana de la estrella de Mizar Zeta a la orden de Odin y su representante de Asgard. Entonces ¿Fuiste tú el cosmos que sentí hacer rato disminuir? ¿Qué paso?- cuestiono Tamaki a la chica, Tayuya empezaba a rememorar los hechos

-Así es, estaba peleando con ellos- respondió Tayuya señalando a unos inconscientes Temari y Shikamaru –debido a la misión de llevar al Uchiha con mi señor Poseidón para que nos ayudará a la guerra que se avecina. En la pelea destruyeron mi flauta que uso como arma shinobi, así que tuve que atacarlos con mi cosmos hasta dejarlos inconsciente, después me disponía a ir por él chico- relataba Tayuya los hechos –sin embargo fui atacada por sorpresa por una mujer; la cual no le pude ver su rostro, solo dijo su nombre de Hipolita de Amazona- relataba Tayuya los hechos.

-¿Hipolita?- se quedo con duda la guerrera de Odin, Tayuya asintio -¿Qué significa esto?- volvió a pregunta.

-No lo sé, pero al parecer su objetivo es Sasuke, ¿Para qué? Tampoco lo sé- dijo Tayuya –lo que sé es que esta en este momento peleando con el hermano mayor de señor Poseidón- comento la general marino con un suspiro.

-¿Hades forma parte del escuadrón de rescate?- pregunto la chica castaña a su interlocutora.

-Si, el señor Hades y yo planeamos llevar a cabo la pelea para que pudiera llevarme al Uchiha con mi señor Poseidón como parte de una cortina de humo en vez de llevarlo con Orochimaru, pero se salio de control todo, ya que apareció un chico de nombre Kimimaru y se llevo el contenedor donde iba Sasuke; por lo cual Hades fue tras el chico, pero siento que el fue vencido por alguien y que Hades esta peleando por traer de vuelta al chico a su aldea, aunque me permitió llevarme al chico para que sea entrenado en el santuario marino y así borrar su odio- relato los motivos la chica de su misión, Tamaki escucho con sorpresa el plan.

-Entonces lo que me temía se esta haciendo realidad, una guerra santa se acerca- dijo la chica con miedo-¡Por Odín!, debo de avisarle a la señorita Hilda para prepararnos para lo inminente- comento en forma angustiante Tamaki.

-Parece que sí, pero la guerra empezó desde que el Dios Hades se volvió a casar- dedujo Tayuya.

-¿Crees que la chica que te ataco tenga relación con Perséfone?- pregunto Takami que ayudaba a Tayuya a mantenerse en pie.

-lo dudo, el cosmos de la chica era muy violento, como si quiera la…- no dijo más Tayuya su deducción, pues Tamaki hizo la siguiente pregunta.

-La guerra, ¿Crees que él este involucrado en todo esto?- cuestionó Tamaki aun sosteniendo a Tayuya.

-Es posible, pero no debemos de sacar conclusiones por adelantado, aun debemos investigar- comento Tayuya –a proposito ¿Qué hace un Dios guerrero por aquí?- le cuestionó Tayuya.

-Lo que sucede es que me dirigía a la casa de mi abuela a llevarle algunas cosas que compre en la aldea de la hija, pero sentí un chakra muy agresivo que me obligo a desviarme del camino, cuando vi que unos shinobis que tenían problemas con un chico tipo siames- relataba Tamaki lo hechos –así llegue en apoyo y entre los tres lo vencimos- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo vencieron a Sakon y Ukon, parece que soy la única que sobrevivió de los cuatro del sonido, aunque siéndote sincera, es mejor estar en mi pilar, que en ese nido de ratas de Otogakure, además me molesta este maldito sello que me coloco- dijo Tayuya tocándose el cuello donde tenia el sello maldito de Orochimaru.

-Puedes pedirle al Dios Hades que te retire el sello- le sugirió Tamaki la solución.

-Creo que se lo pediré, por lo mientras debemos de ir a donde esta la pelea, antes de que algo ocurra, y me refiero a que el chico Uchiha haga enfurecer al Dios, no quiero sentir ese terrible cosmos que despertó Hades como la vez pasada- Tayuya comento recordando el nivel de poder de Hades cuando se enfurecio y saco parte de su cosmos. Ambas se fueron a detener la pelea de los shinobis. Mientras con Sasuke y Naruto, ambos seguian en un combate de taijutsu, en el cual ninguno daba tregua, Naruto ya tenía algunos moretones, de igual manera Sasuke tenía ya algunas heridas por la pelea.

-¡Despierta Sasuke, Orochimaru solo quiere tu cuerpo!- le gritaba el Dios Mayor, pues ambos se habia prensado las manos de Sasuke con las suyas haciendo fuerza.

-¡Ha! ¡No me importa, solo quiero el poder para vencerlo a Itachi!- también grito con enojo el azabache el nombre del asesino de su clan –El mató a mis padres frente a mi, ¡extermino mi clan!- gritaba Sasuke con enojo –¡Tu no entiendes nada, nunca tuviste familia y por eso no viste como mataba mi familia, solo para probar su poder!- dijo enfurecido el Uchiha, el cual le dio una patada en un costado del abdomen para separarse de Naruto. El Dios mayor se toco el costado lesionado.

-Tal vez no haya tenido una familia, pero si sé lo que es matar por algo insignificante, por venganza- hablo Naruto al recordar las guerras santas –sé lo que es matar por odio y por no comprender ese dolor- repitió Naruto/Hades –sé lo que es ver sufrir a muchos, ¡solo por que ellos podían hacer lo que yo no podía!- hablaba el Dios, recordando como enviaba a su ejercito a masacras aldeas, personas; todo por que el no podía amar.

-¡Silencio! Ahora veras mi verdadero poder- hablo Sasuke al borde de la locura, el chico activo el segundo nivel del sello maldito el pelo de Sasuke se hace más larga y se extienden sus uñas y su piel se vuelve de un color púrpura oscuro y una gran marca estrella negra aparece por encima de la nariz de Sasuke, además le aparecieron en la espalda dos alas en forma de manos. El chico estaba sonriendo -¿Qué te parece Dobe, el poder que Orochimaru me dio?- pregunto Sasuke al mostrar su nueva paciencia, el Dios lo vio y se sorprendió –veo que te deje sin habla, entonces es hora de ¡acabar!- Sasuke fue a atacar con llamas a Naruto, este salto para ponerse a salvo del ataque, Naruto hizo sellos manuales.

-¡Raiton: asesino eléctrico!- exclamo para enviar una esfera de electricidad. Sasuke esquivo, sin embargo la electricidad hizo contacto con el agua, que de inmediato la condujo, electrocutando a Sasuke.

-¡AAAARGH!- fue el grito desgarrador que lanzo Sasuke al ser victima de la técnica de Naruto/Hades combinada con el agua, lanzandolo lejos, mas, Sasuke se paraba con una mirada de furia -¡Miserable! ¡Yo soy de la élite, yo merezco todo lo que tienes! ¡Tu solo eres un peón que debe estar bajo mis ordenes, yo soy especial y tu no tienes porque superarme!- grito Sasuke creando sellos manuales -¡Katon: Jutsu gran bola de fuego!- Sasuke exhalo una enorme esfera de fuego.

-¡Maldicion!- fue grito de para cubrise de la técnica, que iba a gran velocidad, impactando en el Dios mayor, el cual creo una enorme explosión; despues se veía a Naruto jadeante con la ropa destrozada, y con variasquemaduras en su cuerpo, pweo sin ser de consideración.

-¡Rindeté Dobe!- grito Sasuke con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-¡Nunca lo haré, te llevaré a Konoha aunque sea con los huesos rotos!- declaro Naruto, el azabacha empezó a acumular chakra en su mano para generar la misma técnica pero ahora en color negro, mientras que Naruto comenzó a formar su rasengan, pero este era más azul gracias al chakra de Kurama. Ambos se lanzaron en una carrera uno contra uno.

-¡NARUTOOO!- grito Sasuke con enojo y su técnica en la mano izquierda.

-¡SASUKEEE!- grito igual Naruto con su rasengan en mano derecha, ambas técnicas chocaron, cada técnica deseaba ganar terreno y vencer al otro

-¡AAAAH/AAAAH!- gritaban los dos chicos para ver quien ganaba terreno. El Chidori o el Rasengan.

 _-¡Por favor Sasuke, reacciona! no quiero matarte no quiero ver tu sufrimiento-_ se decía en su mente el Dios para no lastimar a Sasuke, pero ocurrió algo que no esperaba Naruto, Sasuke creo un pequeño Chidori con su mano libre y lo impacto en el pecho del Dios, generándole una herida casi mortal.

-¡AAAARGH!- fue el grito de dolor al sentir como la técnica entraba en su cuerpo, el chico escupo sangre por boca.

-¡Muere Dobe!- grito Sasuke con una sonrisa enferma, mientras enterraba la mano en el pecho -¡por fin podre tener el Magenkyo Sharingan y despues ir por él- proclamaba Sasuke con una sonrisa. En la mente de Naruto se le recreaba el día en que fue herido de gravedad

Flash Back

En un grupo de edificios en los campos Elyseos se veía a Hades que estaba en shock, el Dios del Inframundo tenía a Nike atravesado en el pecho.

 **-¿Co…como es…es posible?-** se preguntaba Hades que aun no salía de su asombro **-¿Cómo es posible…Athena que me…hayas vencido, en mi propio…reino?-** volvia a preguntar el pelinegro, que soltaba su espada por la sensación de dolor **–¡Yo! Siendo el soberano del inframundo y la muerte-** hablo el Dios del Inframundo casi al borde de la muerte.

-¡Hades!- exclamo el nombre del soberaro la Diosa de la Sabiduria –Hades ¿Acaso no sabes que es el amor?- fue la pregunta hecha por Athena.

 **-¿Que?-** fue lo inoco que respondio el soberano del inframundo.

-Desde la perspectiva de un Dios, los humanos parecen una raza estúpida. Pero al menos los humanos conocen el amor- Hades escuchaba las palabras de su enemiga, que estaba abrazando al su caballero caído –Todos los humanos por amor pueden hacer las cosas más increíbles. Alcanzar uuna fuerza increíble- seguia la Diosa hablando, mientras derramaba lagrimas por ese chico castao que tenia en sus brazos –¡Un Dios como tú, que no comprendé el amor, no puede juzgarlos!- finalizo Athena sus palabras.

 ** _-¿Amor?-_** se cuestionó el Dios **_–Athena alguna vez amé, alguna vez fui un ser benévolo. Pero ese amor se fue cuando Perséfone me abandono-_** en su mente el Dios veía las imágenes de ese abandono _**–La única que estaba** **conmigo** **es…-**_ decía en su mente, hasta que llego la imagen de una chica que consideraba su hermana _**–Ya** **comprendo** **, Pandora**_ \- Finalizo para posteriormente caer al suelo, mientras que Athena y sus santos se alejaban.

Fin Flash Back

 _–Pandora, Haku, Kin, Karin, Mabui-_ mencionaba el nombre de las chicas que amaba en su mente, recodaba como conocio a Karin, a Mabui y a Kin, el día en que se caso con su amadas Pandora y Haku, el día en el conoció a sus padres. Todo eso le causaba miedo, el dolor, sentía la oscuridad, el Dios empezó emanar su cosmos, sin embargo este era oscuro, muy distinto al emanaba, que era rojo. Sus ojos cambiaron a unos rojos muy intensos y su piel palideció y su cabello se volvió rubio oscuros. Con la mano libre colocarla con lentitud en el abdomen del Uchiha, Naruto tenía lista una técnica que haría a Sasuke no volverla a ver.

 **-¡Terrible providencia!-** Naruto/Hades con su mano en el abdomen de Sasuke, surgio una enorme esfera oscura, muy distinta a la habital rojo, esta crecio muy rápido engulléndolo, la esfera mando a volar a Sasuke con Sasuke en su interior.

-¡AAAAAHHH!- grito Sasuke al sentir como su cuerpo era despedazado por la terrible técnica de Naruto/Hades, Sasuke salió volando hasta chocar con una pared del acantilado, dejando un rastro de arboles destruidos, la técnica de Naruto/Hades creo un enorme cráter y en el centro de este se encontraba Sasuke, que caía inconsciente. Naruto se agarraba la herida con el fin de detener la hemorragia, respiraba con dificultad, empezaba a ver borroso, en su mano el líquido vital escurría.

 ** _-¡Descuida Kit, en este momento estoy cerrando la herida de tu pecho!-_** gritaba Kurama en su mente, el gran zorro enviaba su chakra a la herida de Naruto, sin más cayo boca abajo al agua de forma inconsciente por la perdida de sangre. Pero en la herida aparecía un pequeño cosmos oscuro, que en un instante se desvaneció. En mismo instante llego Kabuto y vio a Sasuke muy herido y sin el sello de maldición activado.

-¡No puede ser!- Kabuto se acerco para ver a Sasuke e inspeccionarlo –aun respira- dijo el peliblanco –Dedo de llevarlo de inmediato a curarlo y despues que lo vea Orochimaru- Kabuto cargo con el cuerpo de Sasuke.

-No creo que tu amo lo necesite- comento una voz masculina, cosa que hizo a Kabuto ponerse a la defensiva.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Kabuto, al ver a un sujeto con una túnica y capucha que no dejaba ver su rostro.

-Mi nombre es Leonidas, y el chico lo recluto mi señor. Así que es mejor que me des al chico ¡y te marches!- dijo Leonidas con calma, Kabuto solamente lo veía.

-Si quieres a Sasuke, tendras que vencerme- dijo Kabuto, dejando a un lado a Sasuke y manifestó sus bisturís de chakra, listo a pelear.

-¡Ha! Basuras como tú no están al mi alcance, pero si insistes en pelear lo haré- Kabuto se lanzo contra Leonidas para asestarle un golpe, pero el hombre manifiesto su cosmos de color anaranjado intenso.

-¿Qué tambien manifiestas ese raro chakra?- pregunto con miedo Kabuto.

-No es chakra, pero prepárate porque conocerás a mi fuerza- exclamo Leonidas, el cual alzo los brazos a los lados -¡Vuelo del Pájaro Estinfalo!- Leonidas con ambas brazos el frente mando su poder en forma de una enorme ave, la técnica impacto en Kabuto.

-¡AAAAAHH!- grito Kabuto al sentir el inmenso poder de Leonidas y caer en el suelo inconsciente, después de eso Leonidas se acerco al cuerpo de Sasuke y lo cargo.

-Ya tenemos al chico, es hora de irnos Hipolita- ordeno Leonidas a la chica, que estaba a un lado de Naruto/Hades, acariciándole el cabello.

-De acuerdo Leonidas- contesto la chica a su compañero, mientras seguía acariciando el cabello a Naruto -es una lastima que ese mocoso te lastimara, pero tendrá su merecido después. Nos vemos cariño, espero ser yo la única reina del Inframundo y no esas mocosas- se despidió Hipolita dándole un beso en la mejilla, dejando el cuerpo de Naruto en una orilla del lago, para después unirse con Leonidas, que posteriormente desaparecieron del lugar. En ese momento llegaban Tamaki y Tayuya que vieron a Naruto/Hades en el suelo.

-¡Demonios! ¡Llegamos tarde!- exclamo con enojo Tayuya –se llevaron a Sasuke- volvió a hablar.

-Olvidalo, lo mejor es ayudar al chico, tiene una herida en el pecho que esta sangrando en abundancia- Tamaki se habia acercado a ver a Naruto e inspecionarlo -aun esta respirando con dificulta, pero sino cerramos la herida puede morir- dijo Tamaki angustiada –Parece que lo atravesó un jutsu Raiton- dedujo Tamaki al analizar la herida.

-¡Es el hermano mayor del señor Poseidón!- exclamo Tayuya con sorpresa, que se acercaba a Naruto.

-¿Qué, el es Hades?- pregunto Tamaki, Tayuya asintió –¿Qué habrá pasado para que lo hirieran?- dijo la chica –No importa, necesitamos detener la hemorragia ¿tienes algo para hacer presión en la herida?- pregunto la guerrera. Tayuya rasgo parte de su indumentaria para hacer una vendas improvisadas, Tamaki de entre las cosas que llevaba a su abuela, saco un trozo de tela, que la puso sobre la herida y hacer un poco de presion para evitar que la sangre siga fluyendo fuera de la herida, apretando sin lastimar más. Después pusieron los vendajes improvisados.

-Listo, esto evitara que se desangre por un tiempo. Ahora debemos de llevarlo a la aldea lo más pronto posible- hablo Tamaki, en ese momento llegaba Kakashi al sitio.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes y que le hicieron a Naruto y Sasuke?- pregunto Kakashi al ver que Sasuke no estaba y que Naruto estaba vendado del pecho.

-Tranquilo, no somos enemigos, a Sasuke se lo llevaron unos sujetos encapuchados, pero al chico debemos de llevarlo de inmediato a un hospital- respondio Tamaki señalando la herida –sigue respirando pero con debilidad- refuto la chica castaña

-Es cierto lo que dice, somos parte del ejercito de Odin y de Poseidón- dijo Tayuya con calma.

-Entonces ¿ustedes forman parte de la alianza que tiene Konoha con los Dioses?- pregunto Kakashi, las chicas asintieron.

-Pero después hablamos, por lo mientras llevarnos rápido al señor Hades a que lo atiendan- dijo Tamaki.

-De acuerdo– Kakashi cargo el cuerpo de Naruto en su espalda con mucho cuidado –¡Siganme!- exclamo Kakashi, que salio corriendo rumbo a la aldea, seguido de Tamaki y Tayuya detras de él. Sin embargo los shinobis no se percataron que de un árbol salía una especie de extensiones parecidas a una venus atrapamoscas, al abrirse se mostró a un ser mitad blanco, mitad negro.

-¿Así que ese es el Jinchuriki del Zorro de nueve colas?- pregunto la parte blanca al ver por donde se fueron los shinobis.

-Eso se ve, pero también sentí un inmerso poder que venia de él y de los otros sujetos- dijo la parte negra _–Entonces ese es el enorme chakra que sentí hace unos días. Si lo obtengo es posible que resucite a mi madre-_ pensó la parte negra –Debemos de informarle al líder del descubrimiento- nuevamente dijo la parte negra y el ser cerro sus extensiones para hundirse en el árbol.

El transporte de Naruto fue rápido, pero con precaucion para no abrir más la herida, Neji y los demás fueron apoyados por ninjas de rescate, que gracias a ellos, el equipo de Shikamaru fueron trasladados al hospital de Konoha para su recuperación, incluido Temari y Kankuro. Kakashi junto a Tamaki y Tayuya ingresaron por la entraba de la aldea hasta llegar al hospital, donde el peligris ingreso al mismo -¡Pronto necesito una camilla! ¡Traigo a un herido de gravedad- grito Kakashi con urgencia, los médicos al ver que tenia el Jounnin cargando a alguien muy herido, inmediatamente varios médicos y enfermeras corrieron a traer una camilla, donde colocaron el cuerpo de Naruto/Hades y lo trasladaron a una sala de operaciones.

-¡Pronto llamen a Tsunade-sama!- exclamo uno de los miembros del cuerpos médicos.

-Iré yo- Kakashi se puso de voluntario y se fue en un sunshin hacia la torre Hokage.

-Señorita, es mejor que venga para que traten sus heridas- le dijo un medico a Tayuya, la chica al verse asímisma se fue con el medico a que la curaran, dejando a Tamaki en el hospital. Kakashi habia ingresado a la oficina de la Hokage.

-¡Hokage-sama, se le necesita en el hospital con urgencia!- entro Kakashi a la oficina con urgencia por el hecho.

-¿Qué sucede Kakashi?- pregunto Tsunade.

-¡Es Naruto, recibió un ataque en el pecho, esta muy grave!- Kakashi le respondio muy agitado.

-¿Qué?- grito Tsunade parandose de su asento y golpenado el escritorio con ambas manos por la noticias -¡Shizune!- grito la Hokage, entrando inmediatamente Shizune.

-¿Qué desea mi lady?- pregunto la chica.

-Acompáñame de inmediato a curar a Naruto- ordeno la Rubia de amplia delantera.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué le paso?- pregunto muy angustiada Shizune.

-¡No hay tiempo para responder, vamos rápido!- la Hokage salio corriendo al hospital y detrás de ella Shizune junto a Kakashi. En la sala de operaciones, los iryonin trataban de cerrar la herida del pecho de Naruto hecha por el Chidori de Sasuke.

-Herida en el pecho fue hecha por jutsu tipo Raito, el chico tiene sangrado masivo, debemos de detener la herrogia para que llegue Tsunade-sama a tiempo y lo trate- dijo uno de los médicos que atendia a Naruto, mientras que la Sannin llegaba.

-Kakashi, ve y avísales a las chicas, si se enteran los dioses gemelos de lo que le paso a Naruto, son capaces de destruir medio continente para encontrar a Sasuke- dijo Tsunade con miedo a lo que podía suceder si esos dos se enteran que el Dios habia sido herido.

-De inmediato Tsunade-sama- dijo el peligris que cambio de dirección rumbo a la mansión Uzumaki. En la mansión Uzumaki, Hinata/Pandora estaba entrenando con las demás chicas a parte, cuando apareció Kakashi.

-¡Hinata!- exclamo el peligris agitado por la carrera.

-¿Qué sucede Kakashi-san?- pregunto la Diosa al peligris.

-Es Naruto, recibió un ataque en el pecho, esta en el hospital muy grave- Kakashi dejo soltar la bomba.

-¿Qué?- grito la ojiperla con lágrimas en los ojos, pues al escuchar esa noticia sintió una punzada en el corazón, muy doloroso, a ella le regresaban los recuerdos de su anterior vida. En ese momento Karin y las demás chicas estaban sorprendidas por la reacción de la ojiperla.

-¿Qué sucede Hinata?- pregunto Karin que se acercaba.

-¡Es Naruto-kun! ¡Esta en el hospital, recibió un ataque al pecho y esta muy grave!- contesto Hinata/Pandora con lágrimas.

-¿Qué? ¿Naruto-kun esta herido?- gritaron las demás chicas.

-Si, en este momento lo ingresaron al quirófano para intentar cerrar la herida, Tsunade-sama fue a ver el estado de Naruto y tratar de curarlo- dijo Kakashi, Hinata y las demas chicas corrieron al interior de la mansión y prepararon algunas cosas del Dios, para luego salir.

-Llevanos Kakashi- dijo la Diosa con lágrimas en sus ojos, el peligris asintió y empezó a correr con las damas detrás de él – _¡Por favor amor! resiste no quiero perderte de nuevo-_ era lo que pensaba Hinata/Pandora que corría junto a las otras chicas al hospital.

 _-¡Naruto-kun! Por favor !No te mueras!-_ gritaban en la mente Haku, Kin, Mabui y Karin que se sentían abatidas por la noticia, las chicas iban corriendo con algunas cosas al hospital. En un lugar desconocido, un hombre llevaba a Sasuke, que había despertado después de su batalla con Naruto/Hades.

-¿A dónde me llevan?- preguntaba Sasuke con enojo.

 **-Ya lo veras humano-** le contesto el sujeto de cabello verde oscuro largo atado en una cola de caballo, Sasuke se intimido por las palabras del sujeto y siguio avanzando por un templo estilo griego, hasta que entaron a una sala de trono.

 **-Padre aquí esta el chico que te platique-** ambos hombres entraban al salon del trono, el hombre que presento a Sasuke se arrodillo ante la persona.

 **-¿Así que tu eres Sasuke Uchiha?-** pregunto el hombre sentado en un trono.

-¿Quién demonio eres?- pregunto Sasuke con enojo.

 **-Soy alguien más poderoso que el idiota de Orochimaru-** respondio el hombre delante de Sasuke.

-No te creo, Orochimaru me otorgo poder y te lo voy a demostrar- Sasuke activaba el sello a nivel uno junto a su Sharingan maduro, cago con la técnica de Kakashi -¡Esta es la técnica con la que derrote al Dobe! ¡Chidori!- corrió contra el hombre para darle con su técnica, pero esta no llego al sujeto -¿Qué?- fue lo único que pregunto, pues una rafaja anaranjado-rojo lo arrojo lejos del hombre estrellando al Uchiha contra la pared.

 **-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ¿Eso es todo el poder que te dio Orochimaru? Solamente es una basura, no es nada comparado con mi poder, dime una cosa ¿Qué dirías que yo puedo darte un poder mayor del que te otorga ese misero sello que tienes?-** pregunto el ser sentado en el trono. Sasuke se levantaba poco a poco, apretaba los dientes de furia al verse derrotado sin que lo tocara.

 _-¡Maldición! Es la misma energia que tiene el Dobe!-_ Sasuke ahora se veía más frustrado por el ataque del hombre

 **-Piensalo bien, con es el poder que te daré podrás ser invencible, nadie podrá derrotarte, ni siquiera los propios Dioses-** las palabas que ese hombre calaban en el interior de Sasuke, el cual tenia un debate mental.

-Yo…- Sasuke no sabía que decir, aceptar ese poder o irse con Orochimaru.

 **-Eso me imagine, puedo enseñarte este poder y así derrotar a todos los que quieras, incluso un ser más poderoso que Hades-** dijo el misterioso Dios, Sasuke aun titubeaba.

-Con ese poder ¿Podre matar a mi hermano?- pregunto el chico pelinegro muy exceptico de lo que decía el Dios.

- **Claro, ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas formar parte de mi ejercito?-** pregunto el ser que estaba delante de Sasuke, el cual al sentir su poder, solo hacia temblar de miedo.

-Yo…yo…yo acepto, con tal de matar a mi hermano- respondió Sasuke, que estaba arrodillado frente al ser.

 **-Perfecto, ahora en adelante seras entrenado por mis propios hijos-** dijo el hombre sentado **–Aunque me sorprende que hayas herido de gravedad a Hades y hayas vivido para contarlo-** dijo con una sonrisa el hombre.

-¿Qué? ¿Hades? Pero al que herí fue al dobe de Naruto- contesto sorprendido Sasuke.

 **-Exacto Naruto es el Dios Hades, señor del Inframundo. Sin embargo si lo hubieses matado, en ningún lugar del mundo te hubieras escondido; pues tendrías encima la furia del inframundo, con sus consejeros y las reinas del Inframundo y eso sin olvidar a Perséfone y los hermanos de Hades-** al escuchar Sasuke esa revelación, se sorprendo de tal manera que no tenia palabras.

-¿Cómo es posible que el sea un Dios?- nuevamente pregunto muy sorprendido Sasuke.

 **-Se debe a que Hades renació en un nuevo cuerpo para estar con su amante y actual esposa Pandora, la conoces bien, su nombre es Hinata Hyuga-** contesto el Dios, con calma.

-¿Qué Hinata es la esposa del Dobe? Pero ¿Cómo sucedió eso?- se preguntaba muy intrigado Sasuke.

 **-El Dios Hades se caso en sus dominios con Pandora o mejor dicho Hinata y con Haku, por lo cual son reinas del Inframundo, si ellas se enteran que casi asesinas a su esposo, dejaran venir sobre ti la furia del Inframundo-** fue la contestación que dio la persona desconicida

-Entonces ¿el chakra que sentí hace días era del Dobe?- deducia Sasuke al recordar como una enorme energia salio con fuerza.

 **-Ja. Ja, ja, ja, eso era el cosmos del Dios Hades salir, y ni siquiera era todo su poder-** comento el hombre frente a Sasuke

-¿Qué? ¿Cosmos? Entonces ¿el Dobe es más fuerte?- preguntaba Sasuke muy sorprendido.

 **-Así es, el Dios Hades es uno de los Dioses más poderosos, es hermano de Zeus y Poseidón, superado solo por su otros Dioses, pero dejemos esto de lado, ya que eres uno de mis espartanos, a partir de hoy seras entrenado para portar unas de las corazas espartanas-** hablo el ser desconocido para Sasuke.

-De acuerdo mi señor…- contestaba Sasuke, mas, no sabia en nombre del Dios que estaba enfrente.

 **-Mi nombre es Ares, Dios de la guerra sangrienta y la violencia-** el Dios se levantaba del trono, dejándose ver como un hombre joven con el cabello largo casi hasta el suelo color Morado casi negro, llevaba una túnica negra con unas hombreras de metal color rojo.

 **-Yo soy uno de los hijos de Ares, mi nombre es Deimos Dios del Terror-** ahora fue el turno de presentarse el Dios menor **–y a partir de hoy** **estarás** **a mis ordenes junto a mi hermano Phobos Dios del miedo-** dijo Deimon con seriedad.

-Entendido señor Deimon- contesto Sasuke con respecto.

 **-Bien Deimon, puedes llevarte al muchacho a que empiece su entrenamiento-** hablo Ares con calma.

 **-Si padre, nos retiramos-** contesto Dios menor que se llevo al Sasuke a lo que seria su lugar de entrenamiento, en eso frente a Ares aparece una mujer de piel blanca, posee una larga cabellera que al igual que sus labios y sus ojos es de color azul. Usaba un vestido rojo con un cinturón negro con algunos detalles dorados, también posee una diadema y aretes también dorados.

- **¿** **Así** **que ese es el chico que nos ayudara a vencer a Zeus y los demás Dioses?-** pregunto una mujer a Ares.

 **-Así es, ese chico pudo herir a mi tío con un simple poder, pero parece que Hades no quiso matarlo por sentimental ¿como van las cosas Eris?-** pregunto Ares a Eris, la Diosa de la discordia y del mal, hermana del sanguinario Ares.

 **-En el Olimpo no saben nada de nuestro plan para obtener el máximo cosmos, Perséfone sigue planeado su venganza contra Pandora y otras mujeres por casarse con Hades, Demeter aun no sabe nada pero pronto lo sabrá, Zeus desconoce el hecho que su hermano se haya vuelto a casar-** describió Eris el panorama en el Olimpo con una sonrisa, Ares también sonrio.

 **-Perfecto, Parece que aun no pierdes tu toque hermana, aun así hay que seguir oculto para que no sospechen-** dijo Ares con una sonrisa.

 **-Tienes razón ¿Cuánto falta para que iniciemos el plan hermano?-** pregunto Eris a Ares.

 **-mmm…sera dentro de tres años cuando iniciemos el plan, por ahora debemos de concentrarnos en el chico-** comento Ares con una sonrisa, para después caminar hacia la entrada de su templo junto a su hermana.

En otra parte del continente elemental Kabuto entraba a la cueva donde se ocultaba Orochimaru, el chico casi se arrastraba, debido al ataque de Leonidas que le dejo heridas graves, pero que no comprometían su vida, había perdido sus lentes durante el enfrentamiento.

-Debo…de…avisarle a…Orochimaru…sama- dijo con dificultada Kabuto, que poco a poco ingresaba hasta llegar a la habitación del Sannin.

-¡Orochi…maru…sama!- grito Kabuto con dificultad, haciendo que el sannin se levante de su cama.

-¡Kabuto! ¿Qué te ocurrió? ¿Dónde esta Sasuke?- pregunto el Sannin con dificultad debido a la maldición de Hades.

-Se lo…llevaron- contesto Kabuto con dificultad -Sasuke hirió a Naruto con una técnica Raiton, pero Naruto lo golpeo con un extraño Jutsu que lo dejo Inconsciente- volvió a hablar un maltrecho Kabuto.

-¿Qué? ¿Quiénes se llevaron a Sasuke?- pregunto muy enojado el Sannin, que no sintió el dolor de la maldición en el pecho.

-Un sujeto muy poderoso se llevo a Sasuke, pero no pude verlo bien- respondio Kabuto casi al borde de la incosciencia.

-¡Maldición!- grito frustrado el Sannin al ver que se llevaron a su nuevo huésped de su alma -Ve a descansar y después me preparas a uno de los que están en las mazmorras para que sea mi nuevo cuerpo- dijo Orochimaru.

-Si Orochimaru-sama- contesto Kabuto retirandose de la habitación del Sannin a descansar sus heridas.

-¡Maldición! Esto no puede estar pasando, primero pierdo la invasión de Konoha, luego estoy maldito y ahora pierdo el cuerpo de Sasuke- decia con enojo el sannin -¿Qué estará ocurriendo en este mundo?- se preguntaba enojado por perder su oportunidad de ser el más fuerte.

En Konoha en el hospital donde estaba Naruto y los demás, las Diosas y novias del Dios Hades habían llegado al hospital para ingresa al mismo.

-¡NARUTO-KUN!- gritaba una adolorida Hinata con lagrimas -¿DONDE ESTA NARUTO-KUN?- nuevamente gritaba con desesperación Hinata/Pandora, detrás de ellas las demás chicas se unian del mismo modo que Hinata, la ojiperla se acerco donde estaban las enfermeras en la recepción de los pacientes con desesperación.

-¡POR FAVOR DÍGANOS! ¿DONDE ESTA NARUTO-KUN?- demando Karin igual con lagrimas en los ojos, en ese momento la enfermera las mira con un semblante de dolor.

-Disculpen ¿Que son del joven Uzimaki?- pregunto con cortesía la enfermera.

-¡Somos las novias de él!- respondio entre lagrimas Haku.

-En este momento esta en la sala de quirófano, Tsunade-sama esta tratando de cerrar la herida y no sabemos cuanto tardara- contesto la enfermera con calma– les recomiendo que esperen que Tsuande-sama salga para que les de información, por lo mientras mantengan la calma- dijo nuevamente la enfermera, la cual se sento. Las chicas no tenian más que hacer lo que indico la chica, así esperaron sentadas.

Hinata, Kin y Mabui estaban en la sala, Karin y Haku por su parte intentaron entrar a la sala de operaciones para ayudar a Tsunade con la intervensión, sin embargo fue negada su entrada al quirofano por el personal, argumentando que los gennin no podían entrar en la sala de operaciones hasta que sean chunnin: por lo cual se quedaron en la sala de espera. En ese momento los padres de Hinata, Haku, Neji, Shino, Shikamaru y Kiba llegaron, pues estos fueron notificados de su condición física de los chico, al igual que Yakumo. Los padres entraron a ver sus hijos, mientras que Hinata y Haku lloraban con sus padres por su esposo.

-¡MAMÁ!– Hinata/Pandora se rompia en el llanto por la condición de su esposo -¡NO QUIERO PERDERLO DE NUEVO!- volvia a decir la Diosa ojiperla, que era confortada por Hana en su regazo, mientras que le acariciaba su cabello para camarla.

-Tranquila hija, todo saldrá bien, Tsunade-sama y Shizune están haciendo todo lo posible para que se recupere- hablo de forma suave Hana. Haku también era confortada por Tsurara, Karin, Mabui y Kin se abrazaban de forma triste por saber que su novio estaba al borde de la muerte. Yakumo y los padres de Neji estaba visitando a su hijo y novio, el cual estaba vendado debido a sus heridas, no siendo de consideración. Hinata fue a ver a su primo para conocer su condición física después de la misión fallida.

-Hinata-sama ¿Por qué esta aquí?- pregunto Neji ya más recuperado, a su lado estaba Yakumo, la cual se percato de la condicion de su novio.

-Es Naruto-kun- contesto muy triste y angustiada Hinata por el Dios.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Naruto-san?- pregunto Yakumo la condición de Naruto, ayudando a Neji a comer.

-¡Mal!- respondio con lagrimas -¡fue herido en el pecho y esta en una intervension para cerrar la herida!- contesto con lágrimas en los ojos Hinata/Pandora.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo paso eso?- pregunto asombrado Neji al ver que el Dios fue herido.

-No lo sabemos- hablo casi al borde del llanto la Diosa –¡pero su condición es crítica!- fueron las palabras de Hinata, cosa que impresiono a ambos chicos. Yakumo dejo de lado la comida de Neji, después se acerco a Hinata y la abrazo, Hinata acepto ese gesto en su dolor.

-Tranquila Hinata todo saldrá bien, Tsunade-sama esta haciendo lo posible porque se recupere Naruto- fueron las palabras de Yakumo para confortar a la Diosa con su dolor, mientras Hinata se desahogaba en el pecho de su amiga. Neji al ver muy dolida a su prima, él mismo no se imaginaba en ese estado con su novia, incluso apretaba los puños de desesperación por no haber llegado a tiempo a salvar a su amigo.

- _De haber llegado a tiempo ¡Esto no esto no hubiera ocurrido!-_ era la lamentación y el autocastigo que se daba el ojiperla.

-De acuerdo, los dejo solos- Hinata salio de la habitación donde estaba su primo.

 _-Hinata-sama tiene una gran carga en sus hombros al igual que Naruto-san, se ve que es difícil ser un Dios-_ era el pensamiento del ojiperla, después paro esos pensamientos para seguir comiendo lo que le daba Yakumo. Hinata/Pandora se dirigió a la sala de espera, sus pasos denotaban la tristeza de no volver a verlo, los recuerdos le invadían deese día donde lo vio partir a otro mundo su amado esposo, Hinata se abrazo así misma buscando e consuelo que en ese momento necesitaba, la ojiperla se dirigió donde se encontraban las demás chicas sus caras denotaban el cansancio, la tristeza y el dolor, también estaban Tamaki y Tayuya, la cual tenia solo unos cuantos vendajes por la pelea, además de Gaara y Kankuro. Hinata se acerco a Tayuya, la cual conversaba con Kin.

-Hola Hinata- saludo Tayuya –Lamento no haber llegado antes que esto sucediera- dijo de forma comprensible.

-No tienes la culpa de esto- respondio de manera comprensible al ver a Tayuya con culpa.

-Hinata, Tayuya me dijo que fue atacada por una mujer- las palabras de Kin dejaron asombrando a Hinata.

-¿Una mujer te ataco?- pregunto la Ojiperla.

-Sí, de hecho siento que pertenece al ejército de un Dios, pero no estoy bien segura que pertenezca a él- contesto Tayuya –mi objetivo era llevar a Sasuke ante el señor Poseidón para que se convirtiera en uno de los marinos y así nos apoyara en la guerra que se avecina- Tayuya revelo su objetivo haciendo Hinata comprenda mejor. Tamaki también le contaba lo que sucedió y los cosmos que sintió en el lugar, Hinata/Pandora le quito el sello maldito a Tayuya por medio de su cosmos; haciendo que la chica se sienta más libre.

-Ya comprendo- dijo Hinata/Pandora –debo decirle a la señora Rea de lo que ocurrió, espero que los dioses gemelos no se enfurezcan, de ser así tendre que intervenir para que no destruyan el continente elemental, pero ¿Quién hirió a Naruto-kun en el pecho?- se preguntaba Hinata muy triste.

-Por la herida que tenia en le pecho, fue una técnica Raiton- dijo Tamaki –La carne a su alrededor estaba chamuscada, pero no estaba carbonizada- concluyo Tamaki. Kin y Hinata analizaban las palabras de Tamaki hasta llegar al presunto responsable.

-Sasuke- dijeron ambas chicas enojadas. En eso se acercan las otras chicas.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Karin.

-Sasuke apuñalo a Naruto-kun en el pecho con un Raiton- dijo Kin, cosa que sorprendio a las demas féminas.

-Pero ¿Cómo paso?- se pregunto la Diosa Haku con enojo.

-No lo sabemos, solamente hasta que Naruto-kun salga de la operación y despierte nos diga lo que ocurrió - finalizo Hinata esperando a que saliera el Dios mayor de la operación, tardaron cerca de siete horas, las cuales para las chicas fue un verdadero martirio, hasta que finalmente Tsunade salía de la sala de cirugía muy cansada. Las damas Uzumaki se acercaron a la Hokage.

-¡Tsunade-sama! ¿Cómo esta Naruto-kun?- pregunto Mabui con angustia en su corazón. La Hokage las calmo.

-Tranquilas él esta fuera de peligro y estable, la técnica no toco ningún órgano importante, además el zorro estuvo ayudando en cerrar la herida y ayudo también que le hayan puesto esa compresa en la herida. En este momento se encuentra ya en cuidados intensivos descansando, por lo que sugiero que lo vean dentro de cuatros días mientras se recupera- contesto la Hokage, haciendo suspirar de alivio momentáneo a las chicas–parece que es muy duro de asesinar, ahora si me disculpan debo de atender el asunto entre Tayuya y la hermana de Gaara para evitar algún incidente mayor- Hokage retiro junto a Tayuya y los shinobis de Suna para solventar el incidente. Las chicas se tranquilizaron, pues su amado Dios del Inframundo viviría.

 **¡No sé ustedes! Pero siento que se viene las cosas duras para un futuro próximo para los shinobis, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, salieron a la luz uno de los antagonistas que muchos ya sospechaban. Así es banda, se trata de nada más y nada menos que Ares, Dios de la guerra violenta. Este Dios será el que entrenará indirectamente a Sasuke, junto a sus hijos gemelos Deimon Dios del terror y Phobos Dios del Miedo (De este Dios se derivan la Palabra Fobia, que es miedo, además que Ares tiene otros dos hjos con Afrodita que son Anteros el amor correspondido y Eros Dios del Amor, diferente al Eros que describí, pues este es Hijo del Caos y hermano de Gea), junto a su hermana Eris Diosa de la discordia (Eris en algunas versiones la colocan como la hermana del sanguinario Ares, pero en otras es hija de Nix Diosa de la noche; por lo tanto seria hermana de Hypnos y Thánatos, Nemesis y otros Dioses, cosa que en la historia no va a suceder).**

 **Muchos** **dirán** **, ¡Oye Shion145! ¿Por qué no pusiste Berserkes a las tropas de Ares, si son de la guerra? Y otras cosas por el estilo. La razón es la siguiente, Esparta es la ciudad-estado o Poli de Grecia donde su actividad principal era la guerra (Ojo** **escribí** **actividad principal, mas no la única que** **tenían** **), donde se le daba culto a Ares, como patrono de la ciudad, pero no el único Dios, pues también le rendían culto a Artemisa, Apolo, entre otros. En la siguiente saga puede que encuentren términos como Falanges, que son la formación del ejército Espartano. Además el termino Berserker es de origen Nórdico, por que no encaja al contexto que le estoy dando (Muchos autores tienden a tener este error en cuando al ejercito de Ares) al Dios de la Guerra, encajara en Asgard, por eso** **decidí** **nombrarlos Espartanos, y a las armaduras Corazas Espartanas. Hipolita y Leonidas tiene relación con Ares. Bueno banda, ya saben dejen reviews, comentarios, puntos de vista, opiniones, entre otros, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo o historia. Bye.**


	53. Capítulo 52: Unión cósmica divina: Karin

**¿Que onda Banda? Veo que muchos han salido de vacaciones, y otros pues no. Como siempre su amigo Shion145 trayéndoles semana a semana un nuevo capitulo de esta historia. Me agradaron los comentarios que han enviado, hoy voy a contestar uno y es de:**

 **Jonathan486: bueno, el por qué el Dios Hades no uso sus poderes, pues esto tiene que en primera es un ser humano, si bien entreno en el Inframundo, pero tuvo contacto con sus padres, es decir, que le formaron una parte emocional, que siente como cualquier humano, tiene errores, etc., como Saori Kido, que convivió con su abuelo adoptivo y aprendió lo que es ser humano. Otro punto, en mi carrera que ya muchos la conocen, no uso términos bien o mal, pues son términos abstractos a una conducta, puedo decir que tanto Naruto, como Sasuke tienen cosas en común y una de esas es la soledad y el miedo de estar solos. Es un punto de vista, me gustaría que tu también compartieras tu punto de vista de este capítulo de la serie. Este capitulo va a ser lemon al 2 x 1, escucharon llévese dos y pague uno, también es la sale a entrenar Naruto con el Viejo rabo verde de Jiraya.**

 **Sin más, Hay que darle duro que era para ayer. ¡Comenzamos!**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju, dios o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju, dios o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

-¡Katon: jutsu gran bola de fuego! o ¡Marioneta cósmica!- técnica o jutsu.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Masashi Kishimoto, solo soy dueño de la historia, tampoco lo hago con fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

Capítulo 52: Unión cósmica divina: Karin y Mabui.

Han pasado más de una tres semanas desde que Naruto/Hades fue herido por el ataque de Sasuke, donde casi pierde la vida, pero gracias a Kurama, a Haku y Karin, las cuales le pasaban un poco de chakra curativo y empezaban a trabajar en el hospital como enfermeras. La herida cerraba con satisfacción, Hinata/Pandora lo visitaba muy seguido junto a Mabui y Kin, donde lo atendía para que se recuperara. Los involucrados en el rescate de Sasuke salieron antes, pues sus heridas no eran de consideración. Tsunade les había informado que Naruto se encontraba delicado debido a una herida en el pecho, producto de un ataque raiton provocado posiblemente por Sasuke. A los chicos del escuadron se sorprendieron, excepto Neji, el cual sabía de antemano del suceso debido a que su prima le platico. Sakura negaba que su amado Sasuke haya intentado matar a Naruto, poniendo excusas, pero la Hokage la cayo; Ino por otro lado se asusto del estado de su "amado príncipe-kun" que fue al hospital para, según ella, cuidarlo. Sin embargo la rubia fue detenida por las esposas y novias del Dios que se encargaban de sus cuidados mientras se recuperaba, cosa que hizo a Ino molestar y empezar a lanzar improperios de ser unas arrastradas, interesadas y lagartonas. Palabras que no les gusto a las chicas; por lo que decidieron sacarla del cuarto donde estaba Naruto/Hades descansando, también ganándose una buena regañada por parte de la Hokage y su restricción a entrar al hospital a molestar al Dios.

Los dioses gemelos al enterarse de los hechos, estaban furiosos que empezaban a mover a los espectros del inframundo par buscar al miserable que hirió a su señor y matarlo para después torturarlo en el inframundo, mas fueron detenidos por Hinata y Haku para evitar cualquier destrozo por parte de ambos Dioses, Rea y Kushina estaba angustiadas por su hijo. Tayuya, Tsunade y los hermanos Sabaku no, hablaron de la situación sin revelar la existencia de los guerreros, llegando a un acuerdo de paz para ambos bandos, Tayuya regreso al santuario marino y reporto lo sucedido a Poseidón, que estaba furioso de lo que le hicieron a su hermano. Sin embargo se tranquilizo. Tamaki regreso a Asgard para informa de la situación a Hilda y preparar a los guerreros para la guerra santa. Hiruzen, Jiraya y los jefes de lo clanes hablaban sobre la deserción de Sasuke Uchiha y la condición de los gennin que fueron tras su rescate, como de Naruto. Dando por renegado a Sasuke y por ende poniéndolo en el libro Bingo, cosa que a los consejeros de la Hokage no les gusto esa decisión.

En este momento Hinata/Pandora visitaba a su esposo en el hospital, estaba aun inconsciente, como todo los días la Diosa llegaba y le daba un beso en la frente a Naruto/Hades.

-Buenos días Hades-kun- saludaba la chica, que se dirigía a correr las cortinas de la ventana del cuarto donde descansaba Naruto –espero que hayas descansado bien- le hablo Hinata/Pandora a Naruto, que aun seguía durmiendo –Tsunade-sama dice que pronto te recuperaras, Haku y Karin aportaron mucho en tu recuperación- Pandora acomodaba las almohadas a Naruto para que estuviera más cómodo –Nosotras hemos estado entrenando con Hypnos, Thánatos y sus esposas, es muy agotador- dijo la chica –no sé como es que pudiste soportar el entrenamiento en el inframundo- dijo la ojiperla con una sonrisa de nostalgia al ver a su amado en esa situación, Hinata se sentó en la orilla de la cama y acariciaba su cabello con lagrimas, en eso entraban Karin y Haku.

-Hola Hinata- saludo Haku, que llevaba unas sabanas blancas entre sus manos.

-Hola Haku- saludo la ojiperla –hola Karin- nuevamente saludo ahora a la chica pelirroja con una sonrisa, la cual traía unas vendas limpias.

-Hola Hinata, como siempre temprano- regreso el saludo Karin, la ojiperla sonrio.

-Si, en un rato vienen Kin y Mabui a ayudarnos a cuidarlo- contesto Hinata, con su ayuda le cambiaban las sabanas blancas a Naruto.

-La herida ya casi cierra, es bueno que el chakra de Kurama-san le este ayudando- Haku comento, pues ella junto a Karin y Tsunade vigilaban la evolución de la herida.

-Tienes razón, ayúdenme a cambiarle el vendaje- propuso Karin, que con la ayuda de Hinata y Haku cambiaban el vendaje de donde estaba la herida, que cada vez que la veían la herida, a las chicas les daba tristeza y enojo por lo que Sasuke le hizo; después colocaban la venda limpia con cuidado –Listo- finalizo la pelirroja poniendo el seguro en la venda para que no se moviera, en ese momento entraban Kin y Mabui las cuales traían algunas cosas para cuidar a Naruto.

-Hola chicas- saludaron ambas mujeres.

-Hola Mabui, Hola Kin- regresaron las aludidas el saludo.

-¿Cómo esta Naruto-kun?- pregunto Kin, que dejaba una maleta con algunas cosas personales del Dios.

-Bien, pero aun no despierta- hablo Hinata un poco triste, viendo al Dios mayor respirar con calma –Tsunade-sama dijo que pronto se recuperara, pero que a diferencia del día de la invasión, tardara en despertar por la perdida de sangre- les comento la Diosa con calma.

-Esperemos que pronto se recupere- dijo Karin, que empezaba a quitar las sabanas sucias y Haku colocaba las limpias –después de cuidarlo iremos a entrenar- comento la pelirroja, las demás chicas asintieron.

-¡Uhh!- fue el sonido gutural que lanzo Naruto, llamando la atención de las chicas.

-¡Chicas vengan!- Kin grito al ver que reaccionaba Naruto –Parece que empieza despertar- hablo la pelinegra, las demás mujeres se acercaron a la cama donde el Dios se movia poco a poco.

-¡Parece que esta reaccionando!- dijo Mabui acercándose a Naruto, el chico poco a poco abría los ojos.

-¡Abrió los ojos!- grito Karin con sorpresa, Naruto parpadeaba para acostumbrarse a la luz del lugar.

-¡Naruto-kun/Hades-kun!- gritaron las chicas, que fueron a abrazarlo y lloraban porque al fin despertaba.

-¿Qué…paso?- pregunto el Dios Mayor al verse en un lugar blanco -¿Dónde…?- decía Naruto/Hades -Chicas ¿que…? ¡UUUGH!- no termino de hablar Naruto que intento pararse, pero un dolor intenso en el pecho se lo impidió, cosa que lo obligo a estar acostado.

-¡Naruto! No te levantes, aun tiene la herida abierta- dijo Hinata/Pandora, la cual detenía a su esposo para que se levantara.

-¡Voy a avisarle a Tsunade-sama que Naruto despertó!- Haku salio de la habitación donde estaba su esposo descansando para dar aviso a la Hokage.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntaba Naruto al verse confundido en el hospital.

-Kakashi-san te encontró herido en el valle del fin- dijo Mabui con una sonrisa de tristeza.

-Ya lo recuerdo- dijo finalmente Naruto rememorando la pelea.

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto Kin, para conocer la verdad.

-Lo que paso fue que Sasuke y yo estábamos peleando, ambos activamos nuestras técnicas mas poderosas y las chocamos, en mi mente deseaba traerlo con vida, tanto que baje mi guardia, pero el uso otro chidori más chico y lo impacto en mi pecho, pero yo lo ataque con mi poder, mas, no quise matarlo. Después perdí el conocimiento, es todo lo que recuerdo- resumió Naruto la pelea, confirmando, Sasuke era el responsable de herida del pecho. Pasaron algunos momentos, cuando entra Tsunade junto a Haku.

-¡Naruto! Es bueno que hayas despertado- dijo una sonriente Tsunade –tenias muy preocupadas a las chicas- Tsunade que se acercaba a la cama, mientras las demás mujeres solo se sonrojaron –Bien te haré una valoración general y también veré la herida como va progresando la curación- el chico solo asintió. La sannin usando su ninjutsu médico escaneo el cuerpo de Naruto para ver si no había ninguna consecuencia después de la batalla con Sasuke, inmediatamente verifico la herida, encontrándola que casi cierra por completo -Bien parece que no tienen ninguna consecuencia de la pelea, y la herida casi esta cerrada, aunque te recomiendo que estés en el hospital dos semana más para estar seguros que no haya complicaciones; cuando salgas tendrás que reposar en la mansión por un mes- fue el diagnostico que la Hokage dio.

-¿Qué un mes de descanso? ¡Oh por mí! Y yo que casi me iba de viaje a entrenar con Ero-sennin- casi gritaba Naruto con unas lagrimas de cascada al verse obligado descansar.

-Lo siento, pero deberás estar en reposo por ese tiempo, hable con Jiraya-kun sobre tu condición y estuvo de acuerdo en posponer tu salida a entrenar- sugirió la Sannin -¡Y nada de entrenar o hacer misiones! Por lo cual tus locos senseis se abstendrán de entrenarte ¿Entendió bien señor Hades?- pregunto la Sannin con una voz de mando.

-Si Tsunade oba-chan- respondió el Dios con resignación, pero este recibió un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Y déjame de decirme vieja! Pedazo de Dios de panteonero- le recriminaba la Hokage por el apodo que se retiraba a su oficina a revisar los papeles que Shizune ya le había dejado en su escritorio.

-¿Por qué no trajeron a Apolo para que me recuperara más rápido?- pregunto Naruto sobándose el chichon que Tsunade le ocasionó.

-¡Upsi! no me acorde- respondio Hinata/Pandora sacando la lengua.

-¿Apolo? ¿Otro familiar tuyo Naruto-kun?- índigo Mabui con sorpresa.

-Si es mi sobrino, Dios del sol, la música, la profecía y sobretodo de la medicina, mínimo hubieran ido por su hijo Asclepio- fue la queja que dio Naruto, el cual estaba recostado en su cama, las chicas solo tenían una gota de sudor en la nuca de la cabeza.

-Amor, Asclepio lo mato tu hermano Zeus por estar resucitando a las personas- contesto Hinata con una sonreía.

-¡Diablos!- fue lo único que contesto Naruto/Hades por recordar ese hecho. Naruto estuvo por dos semanas en el hospital, recibía visitas de sus amigos, conocido y de las chicas a diario, también lo visitaban los Dioses gemelos para ver su condición, pero hubo una persona que lo visito por cuestiones personales, esa persona era ni más, ni menos que Sakura, la cual quería escuchar la versión de Naruto. Sakura estaba en el lobby del hospital, frente a ella esta una enfermera.

-Buenos días- saludo Sakura con calma.

-Buenos días, ¿Buscas a alguien en particular?- pregunto la recespcionista.

-Sí, quisiera saber ¿Dónde se encuentra Naruto?- pidió la pelirrosa indicaciones del cuarto de Naruto a la enfermera, la cual tecleo el nombre del paciente y le dio la información.

-Naruto Uzumaki se encuentra en la habitación 56 segundo piso, cama 2- fue lo que indico la enfermera.

-Muchas gracias- Sakura inmediatamente se fue caminando a la dirección donde estaba Naruto, la chica toco la puerta.

-¡Adelante!- dijo la voz de Naruto en la habitación, Sakura ingreso al interior de la misma y vio a Naruto sentado en su cama leyendo un libro, el Dios al verla dejo de leer y coloco su libro en una mueble.

-¿Sakura? ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- pregunto Naruto a la chica, Sakura fue a una de las sillas y se sento.

-Vine a visitarte y ver como estabas, además saber lo que paso con Sasuke-kun- dijo la pelirrosa, Naruto cerró los y suspiro, el tendria la fortuna de no morir por lo que contaria.

-Ya te contaron la versión ¿Supongo? Y quieres la mía ¿No es así?- pregunto Naruto, la pelirosa asintió –bien después de dejar a Shikamaru en su pelea y a Lee pelear en mi lugar, yo seguí a Sasuke hasta que llegamos a los limites del país de Fuego con el país del Arroz, donde están las estatuas de Hashirama y Madara, una vez ahí intente convencer a Sasuke de regresar a la aldea; pero él se negaba- relataba Naruto, Sakura ponía atención a la versión de Naruto –nos enfrentamos, Sasuke activo el sello de Orochimaru, ambos realizamos nuestras técnicas y nos lanzamos el uno contra él otro chocándolas, pero el momento de que trataba de ganar terreno el realizo un chidori pequeño y lo impacto en mi pecho- Sakura aun negaba que Sasuke haya querido asesinar a Naruto, la chica empezaba a apretar los puños de frustración –con las pocas fuerzas hice un Jutsu en Sasuke para poder vencerlo, sin embargo, caí inconsciente por la perdida de sangre, de ahí no sé nada- finalizo Naruto su relato.

-Naruto ¿Estas seguro que fue Sasuke-kun el que te hirió?- pregunto Sakura con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- lanzo una pregunta Sakura para indagar en la que quería la chica.

-Porque sé que también manejas Raiton- contesto Sakura, cosa que le molesto a Naruto.

-¿Piensas que yo me hice esa herida a propósito?- pregunto el rubio con algo de enojo.

-Pues…no lo sé- decia enojada Sakura –o tal vez fue Hinata, ella tambien maneja Raiton- era la suposición de Sakura que tenia en mente, esperando saber la verdad.

-Sakura, cuando nos fuimos a rescatar a Sasuke ¿Acaso estaba conmigo Hinata?- nuevamente pregunto Naruto, Sakura solo negó –exacto, además Sasuke es zurdo y yo soy diestro, si quisiera suicidarme, tal vez utilizaría otro método menos doloroso, pero nunca atentaría contra mi propia vida- fue lo que dijo Naruto de forma enojada, haciendo que la pelirrosa se enoje más.

-¡Eres un mentiroso, tu te heriste para hacerte pasar por la victima y así justificar que no pudiste traerlo, porque le tenias envidia de que él te superara!- decía con un grito Sakura, el Dios simplemente se quedo escuchando.

-Sakura, ¿Qué tanto conoces de Sasuke?- le pregunto Naruto a la chica, la cual dejo de gritar.

-¡Mucho! sé que él se quedo sin familia después de un insidente, tú jamas conoceras eso porque eres un huérfano que solo se colgó del titulo del Yondaime- contesto enojada Sakura, Naruto solamente estaba tranquilo.

-Veo que no conoces nada de Sasuke, dime ¿alguna vez te acercaste y le preguntaste como se sentía? ¿Te involucraste en sus sentimientos de Sasuke? ¿Te abriste a saber que era lo que sentía Sasuke en su soledad?- eran las preguntas que Naruto le hacía a la chica pelirrosa, la cual no tenia respuesta a ninguna de ellas –tu silencio lo demuestra, nunca supiste lo que sentía Sasuke en realidad, siempre lo idolatrabas y querias que saliera contigo, pero nunca te intereso sus sentimientos. Puedo decir Sakura que ignoraste por muchos años eso que sentía Sasuke, ignoraste el verdadero Sasuke, podria decir que eres una persona muy egoista- finalmente Naruto/Hades dijo la verdad con serenidad.

-No es cierto- negaba con lagrimas Sakura al escuchar las palabras de duras de Naruto.

-Sakura, dices que nunca conocí la soledad, entonces ¿Por qué mis padres no están vivos? ¿Por qué fui golpeado de niño por los aldeanos hasta casi morir?- preguntaba Naruto con enojo, haciendo llorar más a Sakura –Sakura vienes y me exiges algo que no me he responsabilizado, sin embargo hice lo máximo por traer a Sasuke, conozco su dolor porque lo he vivido, dime ¿Acaso vives sola o has vivido sola?- pregunto Naruto/Hades con seriedad, Sakura solamente lloraba y negaba con la cabeza –correcto, nunca sentirás la soledad porque no la has vivido, sin embargo yo he trabajado en mi persona y por mi propia cuenta me he acercado a personas, aunque al principio con miedo, pero después controle mi miedo, y eso evito que yo tomara la decisión de suicidarme y conocer otras personas- fueron las sabias palabras de Naruto/Hades hacia Sakura. La cual lloraba sentir que alguien por primera vez en su vida le daba una lección dolorosa. La chica después de llorar se calmo.

-Pero…¿Por qué te hirió?- pregunto Sakura al ver la herida en el pecho.

-Por enojo, Sasuke se veía muy frustrado en la aldea, y no lo culpo. Me vio como alguien que alcanzaba mis objetivos y el se estancaba, era tanta su frustración que me vio como la fuente de la misma. Pero al verse como el ultimo de su clan, creía que tenia el derecho de tenerlo todo en bandeja de plata, a mi me costo años obtener lo que tengo igual estar con las chicas, incluso la muerte. Pero a Sasuke, su familia y el consejo le dijeron que era especial, cosa que es falso, el vivía en una fantasía siendo príncipe, pero nunca vivió la vida real, la que esta afuera, la que hay que trabajar para obtener lo que quieres con mucho esfuerzo, sin embargo a él lo criaron para que sea un niño mimado, por eso se fue de la aldea, pero lo que puedo decir es que no esta con Orochimaru- fue lo que Naruto/Hades explico, Sakura al escuchar que no estaba con Orochimaru se alegro pero le asaltaba una duda.

-Pero sino esta con Orochimaru, ¿con quien se fue?- pregunto la pelirrosa.

-Aun no lo sé, después de que me hirieron ya no supe quien se lo llevo, pero puedo decir a ciencia cierta que Orochimaru no tiene a Sasuke- dijo Naruto con tranquilidad, en ese momento venia entrando Haku y Karin para darle de comer a Naruto.

-Hola Sakura- saludo Karin con calma –Dime ¿a que se debe tu visita?- pregunto la pelirroja.

-Solo vine a ver a Naruto y saber algo de Sasuke, pero ya tengo lo necesario, me voy, nos vemos despues- se despidio la chica pelirrosa, para retirándose del lugar. Haku y Karin vieron a Naruto esperando la respuesta.

-Sakura vino a saber sobre lo que paso en el valle- contesto con calma Naruto, Karin y Haku lo veian –le dije toda la verdad, espero que reflexione- finalizo el Dios, en ese momento Sakura regresaba a su casa, en su mente estaba las palabras que le dijo Naruto sobre Sasuke.

 _-Sasuke-kun ¿Por qué nunca te hice caso?-_ se preguntaba la chica pelirrosa _-¿Por qué nunca dijiste de tu dolor?-_ volvía a pensar la chica, además reflexionaba las palabras de Naruto.

Después del tiempo en el hospital, Naruto/Hades salio del mismo, donde ahora tendría que reposar en la mansión, no sin antes una advertencia de la Hokage de no entrenar hasta que pase el mes, y sino hacia caso, las esposas y novias del Dios tenian luz verde para usar los métodos persuasivos para que se quedara quieto en su casa todo ese mes. En los cuales era cuidado por sus esposas y novias o las veía entrenar con Hypnos, Thánatos y sus respectivas parejas de estos, el Dios se dedicaba a leer o a aconsejar sobre el cosmos. También sucedieron un par de fenómenos con Karin y Mabui en el mes en se recuperaba.

Naruto desayunaba en su cama, pues aunque tenia la herida sanada, este aun no podía realizar esfuerzos, solo bajaba con ayuda de las chicas, mientras que las demás estaban en la cocina hablando.

-¿A quien le toca hoy cuidar de Naruto-kun, que no haga algo pesado?- pregunto Hiinata/Pandora mientras desayunaba fruta.

-Lo siento, pero tengo que ir a la embajada de Kumo a ver mis documentos- Mabui desde que se fue a vivir a Konoha, aun no estaban listos sus documentos de residencia en la aldea.

-Yo tengo que ir al hospital y despues debo de ir a visitar a mis papás- contesto Haku que estaba tomando un poco de Jugo.

-Yo voy con Tsunade-sama a ver unos documentos que el Sandaime me estaba realizando para ser parte de Konoha- fue el turno de responde a Kin, que estaba comiendo un poco de huevos fritos.

-Yo tengo que ver al clan porque eligiran nuevos consejeros y debo estar presente- finalizo Hinata/Pandora.

-Pues yo estoy hoy libre, así que me quedo a cuidar a Naruto-kun que no haga esfuerzo- se propuso Karin, la chica no tenía actividades ese día, asi que colaboraría en cuidar a Naruto su salud.

-Bueno Karin, entonces ya sabes, si se pone roñosito Hades-kun con querer entrenar, solo amenazalo con la "Cariñosa"- le sugiro Hinata/Pandora, al saber que Naruto deseaba entrenar o ir a una misisón.

-No te preocupes, tengo mis métodos de persuasión- dijo Karin con una sonrisa.

-Me tengo que ir- Mabui se levanto de la mesa y se llevo sus trastes sucios a lavar.

-Igual yo, Tsunade-sama es muy estricta- dijo Haku y de inmediato se levanto, para realizar lo mismo que Mabui.

-Igual yo, mi padre puede desesperarse sino llego a la hora- ahora fue el turno de Hinata/Pandora levantarse de su asiento, para realizar lo mismo que las chicas.

-Es algo tarde y a la Hokage no le gusta que lleguen demorados- dijo Kin que realizo lo mismo que las demás. Después de lavar los utensilios de cocina, las chicas salieron a sus actividades dejando a Karin a cargo de Naruto/Hades. Mientras que el Dios mayor estaba recostado en la cama con la charola de la comida a un lado.

 _-Como quisiera estar fuera entrenando o haciendo una misión, estoy aburrido-_ se decia así mismo en su mente, pues estar en la cama no era lo suyo.

 ** _-Mejor quédate acostado o busca algo que hacer, pues si intentas volver a escaparte como la vez pasada, te molerán a golpes-_** le sugirió Kurama a Naruto **_–Recuerda como se pusieron tus chicas-_** replico el gran zorro, Naruto estaba pálido, pues hace una semana atrás, después de haber salido del hospital, el Dios mayor se había escapado de la cama para ir al campo de entrenamiento a realizar ejercicios, sin embargo un grupo de 5 mujeres furicas lo habían rodeado, Hinata/Pandora estaba al frente del grupo, tenia activado su Byakungan y traía un bat de besibol forrado con alambre de púas que la Diosa le apodaba "La cariñosa", cuando Naruto vio el arma, se hecho correr por su vida; pero lamentablemente lo acorralaron, para después amarrarlo cual presa de caza, el Dios era cargado por dos de las chicas a los hombros en un palo con las manos y pies atados, sacándole sendas gotas de sudor en la nuca a la mayoría de los pobladores, incluyendo a Hypnos, Yugao y Thánatos, mientras que Anko se reía de la desgracia del Dios y le tomaba fotos para futuros chantajes.

 _-No me lo recuerdes, ese día parecía presa de caza de las amazonas-_ le contesto Naruto a Kurama, que ese día se reía por la suerte del Dios _–Sera mejor que me de un baño-_ corto la comunicación con el tapete pulgoso, después se paro para dirigirse al baño. En ese instante Karin entraba a la habitación de Naruto, para no encontrarlo en su cama y solo ver la bandeja en su lugar.

-Otra vez se escapo el idiota- recrimino la pelirroja molesta, tomo la bandeja y salió a dejarla a la cocina para inmediatamente regresar a la habitación –bueno mejor me baño y después lo busco- se dijo así misma Karin, la chica entro al baño de la habitación que compartia Naruto con Hinata/Pandora, Mabui, Haku y Kin.

Karin estaba desnudándose para después quitarse sus lentes, sin darse cuenta que corria el agua dentro, una vez desnuda, se dirigió a la regadera para darse un baño, pero al abrir la cortina del baño, se encontró con Naruto/Hades desnudo.

-¡Na…Na…Naruto-kun!- grito muy sonrojada Karin al ver a su novio desnudo.

-¡AH! Karin-chan- igualmente Naruto grito cubriéndose con la cortina -¿Qué haces?- pregunto sonrojado el Dios.

-Yo…yo…yo solo…- la chica no tenia palabras para contestar, pero viendo la situación aprovecho –Yo solo vine a ayudarte a lavar tu espalda- dijo finalmente Karin, para ingresar a la regadera donde estaba Naruto, despues tomo un poco de jabon y lo floto en la espalda del Dios.

Inicia Lemon.

Karin sonrojada, tallaba la espalda de su novio con calma, el Dios estaba muy sonrojado.

-Karin-chan, ¿Tú…?- decía sin procesar lo que pasaba, la chica se recargo en la espalda del Dios colocando sus senos sobre la misma, haciendo tener escalofríos a Hades por la sensación agradable de la anatomía de Karin, haciendo sonreír a Karin por el acto. Mientras que el liquido vital escurría por sus cuerpos.

-Sabe amor- le hablaba en forma sensual la pelirroja –creo que es hora que tu y yo tengamos lo nuestro- Karin se recargba más en el Dios, el cual sentía ya su pene ponerse erecto.

-Karin-chan ¿Realmente quieres hacerlo?- pregunto Naruto sin voltear, la chica solamente le mordió la ojera a su novio, haciéndole tener una sensación agradable.

-¿Tu que crees?- sensualmente contesto Karin, el Dios al saber lo que decia la chica, se volteo y la abrazo por la cadera.

-Karin-chan, eres una perversa- la beso en la boca, cosa que Karin acepto de inmediato, en el interior se las bocas las lenguas bailaban en un afán de saber quien dominaba a quien. Después de un momento del beso, ambos se separaron para tomar un poco de respiración.

-Naruto-kun, te amo- confeso Karin sonrojada.

-Yo tambien Karin-chan- de igual forma confeso Hades, que volvió a besar a la chica, despues empezaba a bajar por el cuello de Karin.

-¡AAH!- gemía la pelirroja al sentir los labios de su Dios recorrer su cuello –Naruto-kun, sigue- la boca de Naruto besaba el cuello de su amante en turno, mientras que las manos traviesas del Dios tomaba las nalgas de la chica y las presionaba con suavidad haciéndola gemir en el placer, repegando su cuerpo al suyo, la pelirroja sentía que el miembro del Dios tocaba su vientre. El agua seguía cayendo sobre los amantes -¡mi amor!- gritaba la chica presa del éxtasis de ser tomada por el Dios, Naruto bajaba poco a poco sus besos, hasta llegar a la base de los pechos de Karin, sentía que su ser se perdía en el éxtasis.

Naruto despues beso los pechos de su novia y con la mano derecha tomo uno de esos montes del placer y los presiono.

-¡AAAH! Sigue Naruto, por favor- pedia Karin muy exitada por el trato que le daba el Dios del Inframundo a sus pechos, Naruto besaba y chupaba lo pezones de Karin los cuales estaba erectos -¡AAH! Naruto-kun- Karin tomaba la cabeza de su amante y la acariciaba. Naruto besaba el otro pecho de Karin, mientras que con su mano derecha bajaba a la zona prohibida por los propios Dioses -¡OOH! ¡AAH!- la pelirroja sintio como la mano de Naruto se habia deslizado cerca de su intimidad rozando ese botón de placer que a la chica tenia.

-Karin-chan eres hermosa- decia Naruto, que seguia saboreando los pechos de Karin, despues su mano toco el clítoris de la chica.

-¡AAh! Mi amor ¡AAH! ¡AAH!- gritaba Karin al sentir como descaradamente Naruto frotaba el lugar de placer de su amante, después el Dios poco a poco bajaba hasta donde estaba su mano tocando el sitio sagrado, presa de la pasión, el Dios beso el botón rosado de Karin, la chica se retorcía del placer -¡OOH! Por Kami-sama!- grito Karin al sentir los labio de su amante en su intimidad, Naruto besaba el clítoris de Karin, la chica empezaba a lubricar internamente y a sentir un calor que seguro era producto de su pasión con el Dios –¡Sigue amor!- pedía Karin con una sonrisa y un sonrojo, Naruto hizo caso y paso a besar los labios vaginales de su novia, la chica sentía que sus piernas flaqueaban por la sensación más placentera.

-Karin-chan- dijo Naruto, el cual usaba su lengua para entrar al sitio virginal de su novia, que estaba casi listo para ser sacrificado a la deidad, la lengua descarada hurgaba el interior de su amante

-¡AAH! ¡AAH! ¡OOH!- gemía la futura reina del Inframundo victima del placer que le daba el Dios Mayor, su victima pasional casi llegaba al clímax de la pasión -¡Amor! Ya no ¡AAH! Puedo ¡AAH! ¡AAH! Siento que mi interior ¡OOH! Va a explotar ¡AAH!- su amante pelirroja alcanzaba el tan anhelado orgasmo –Ya no puedo ¡AAAAAH!- grito Karin dándole a beber al Dios de sus propio elixir, el cual disfrutaba -¡Aah! ¡Aah! ¡Aah! Eso fue fantástico amor- decía entre jadeos, después el Dios se paro.

-Gracias amor- dijo Naruto y beso a su amante dándole de beber de sus propio fluidos, la chica empezaba a tocar el pecho del Dios, después bajaba las manos hasta alcanzar su objetivo, el falo divino de Hades; cosa que Karin sintió en su esplendor y sonrió –Naruto-kun, es mi turno de darte placer- Karin bajo al pene de Hades, la chica con sus manos masturbaba el pene.

-¡AAH! Karin- exclamo Naruto/Hades sintiendo como la mano divina de Karin masajeaba su miembro, la chica sonrio con complicidad, mientras veía a su amante retorcerse de placer ¡AAH! Karin sigue amor- pidio la deidad victima del placer carnal.

-De acuerdo mi señor Hades- respondio la pelirroja como si fuese su subordinada, Karin seguía masturbando el miembro de Naruto, después paso su lengua por el largo del pene, dándole un enorme escalofrio de placer al Dios.

-¡AAAH!- gimió Naruto/Hades al sentir la bella lengua de Karin pasar por su miembro, el cual estaba muy erecto, Karin sonrio y despues siguió pasando su lengua por el miembro de Hades –¡AAH! ¡AAH! ¡AAH!- un canto de lujuria salía de la boca de Naruto/Hades, Karin con calma veía a su amante caer en la tentación del placer, por lo cual la chica en un acto de sagacidad metió en su boca el pene del Dios -¡AAAAH!- Naruto no pudo sostener el grito al sentir la húmeda boca de su novia en su pene, Karin empezaba a subir y bajar la cabeza, primero con calma -¡AAH! ¡AAH! ¡OOH! Amor sigue- Hades estaba perdido en uno de los templos de pasión divina, Karin poco a poco aumentaba el rito de las mamadas en el pene de su novio -¡AAH! ¡AAH! Sigue Karin-chan ¡AAH! ¡OOH! Karin- La chica veía a Naruto y seguía en lo suyo, del Dios sentía que pronto alcanzaría el paraíso de su reino -¡AAH! Karin ¡AAH! Ya no puedo…- decía el Dios victima del placer, la chica saco el pene de la boca y después lo acomodo entre sus pechos.

-Entonces amor ¡quiero tu semen en mí!- dijo la pelirroja, la cual empezaba a masturbar con sus pechos el falo del Dios, ocasionando que la divinidad sintiera inmediatamente que pronto alcanzara el orgasmo.

-¡Karin…me…vengo!- grito Naruto eyaculando en los senos de su amante, cosa que Karin sonrio y probo un poco del vital liquido blanquecino que le regalo su Dios.

-¡UMM! ¡Es rico!- dijo Karin saboreando el semen del Dios, después la chica se levanto y beso a su novio en la boca –Naruto-kun, por favor tómame- pidió Karin que besaba a Naruto.

-¿Segura Karin-chan? Después no habrá retorno a lo que dices- dijo Hades abrazando a su novia.

-Estoy muy segura, además tengo un sello antiembarazo- contesto la pelirroja, la cual en su abdomen tenia el mismo sello que Hinata/Pandora, Haku y Kin –Asi que mi amor tomame, hazme el amor- fue besada de nuevos por el Dios, Naruto tomo su pene y lo dirigio a la intimidad de Karin, abriendo con su propio miembro los labios vaginales de la chica, para ingresar al sitio del pecado.

-¡UUUH!- se quejo un poco Karin que entregaba en sacrificio su virginidad a una deidad, Naruto metia poco a poco el pene en la vágina de Karin, rompiendo el Himen hasta introducirlo por completo; de la vagina de Karin corria un hilo de sangre, ella tenia los ojos cerrados y de ellos salía dos hermosas gotas de cristal.

-Karin-chan, mírame a los ojos- pidio el Dios, a lo cual Karin abrió los ojos y se fijo en los hermosos ojos zafiros de Naruto/Hades sonrojándose, mientras que el Dios veía los rubís hermosos de su novia –Te amo Karin-chan- dijo Naruto con ternura.

-Yo también te amo Naruto-kun- decía con lágrimas de felicidad, ambos se besaron en la boca, en el caso de Karin era para que disminuyera el dolor de tener el pene de su amado en su interior –Mi amor, puedes moverte- pidió Karin al dejar de sentir el dolor, Naruto sonrió con calidez y empezó a embestir a su novia lentamente -¡AAH! ¡AAH! ¡OOH!- la chica sentía un poco de dolor, pero poco a poco estos iban convirtiéndose en placer -¡AAH! ¡AAH! Naruto-kun ¡AAH!- gemía en un canto de alabanza al Dios por ser tomada.

-¡AAH! ¡AAH! Karin-chan- gritaba Naruto de su futura reina del Inframundo al embestirla, Karin sentía como e intruso descarado entraba y salía de su intimidad, sacándole placer -¡AAH! ¡AAH! ¡OOH!- sentía el placer penetrar a su novia, Karin abrazaba al Dios y clavaba sus uñas en su espalda, mientras levantaba una de sus hermosas piernas para facilitar su placer.

-¡AAH! Amor ¡AAH! Sigue- el placer de los amantes era inmenso como el universo -¡Naruto-kun!- gritaba en éxtasis desenfrenado la chica -¡Naruto-kun!- volvia a gritar la nueva Diosa pelirroja el nombre de su amante Divino, el Dios le levanto la otra pierna para cargarla y colocarla en una pared y penetrarla -¡AAH! ¡AAH! ¡AAH!- sentía el éxtasis de ser tomada por un Dios.

-Karin-chan, voltéate- pidio el Dios, sacando su pene del interior de la chica, despues la bajo, Karin hizo caso de su novio, la chica se volteo mostrando su hermoso trasero, el Dios lo acariciaba, cosa que a Karin le encantaba, Naruto coloco su pene en la entrada de la intimidad de Karin, y la penetro nuevamente.

-¡AAH!- gimió la chica con pasión al ser penetrada por su Dios, Naruto sonrió y empezó a embestir a la chica, que se inclino para sentir a su novio, ambos amantes se movían al son de Afrodita, que había enviado su lujurioso hechizo a la pareja, Naruto abrazaba a su amante para después sentir que pronto llegaría al máximo placer.

-Karin-chan ¡AAH! Yo ¡AAH! No puedo más- Naruto estaba a punto de tocar el orgasmo.

-¡AAH! Naruto ¡AAH! Yo tampoco- decia entre jadeos Karin -¡Me corró mi amor!- dijo finalmente Karin.

-¡Yo también cariño!- ambos tuvieron un orgasmo que sentían que el universo se formaba, Naruto besaba a su novia, mientras masajeaba sus senos, y su semen inundaba la vagina de la chica.

-¡AAH! Eso estuvo fantástico Naruto-kun- dijo una sonrojada Karin, que aun sentía las manos de su amante jugar sus pechos.

-Tienes razón amor- contesto el Dios, retiro el pene del interior de Karin, dejando salir un poco del semen.

-Naruto-kun, quiero un poco más- pidio la chica ser nuevamente tomada por su amante con una sonrisa Karin –Asi ¿que te parece si lo hacemos en tu habitación?- propuso de forma coqueta Karin, aun siendo manoseada por el Dios.

-De acuerdo amor, pero acabemos de bañarnos- ambos se bañaron juntos entre besos y toqueteo, después se secaron y salieron a la recamara, donde los ángeles del mural serian testigos de la unión carnal entre amantes, Karin con su toalla en su cuerpo se paro junto a la cama, después se volteo y abrazo a su novio por el cuello, Naruto tomo a su novia por la cintura y la beso en la boca, las toallas cayeron al suelo, mientras que los amantes se acostaba en la cama, donde Karin estaba debajo de Naruto, dándole paso a su intimidad, el Dios que la penetro como en el baño.

-¡AAH! Amor por favor sigue- Karin empezaba a sentir las embestidas de su novio, el Dios la besaba con pasión a su victima de su lujuria, mientras que Karin cedia a su poder divino.

-Karin-chan- decía Naruto haciéndole el amor a la chica Uzumaki –¡Te amo! ¡Te amo!- le profesaba su amor Naruto/Hades en cada embestida a su futura reina del Inframundo.

-Yo tambien te amo- correpespondio Karin con lujuria, despues Naruto saco su pene y se puso boca arriba, Karin tomo el miembro y lo dirigio a su intimidad.

¡AAAH!- gimio la chica al enterrarse ella misma el miembro de Naruto y empezar a cabalgar sobre el mismo -¡AAH! ¡AAH!- Karin con lujuria gritaba, despues la pelirroja se giro para darle la espalda a su divino amante y empezas a subir y bajar en un ritmo que invocaba a la lujuria -¡AAH! ¡AAH!-, en eso el Dios la tomo y la acostó sobre si mismo, la chica era penetrada por su amante, mientras le apretaba uno de sus divinos montes a Karin –¡Naruto-Kun! Me corro- dijo la chica al sentir un nuevo orgasmo.

-¡Yo también amor!- ambos amantes llegaron al clímax de la pasión, el Dios eyaculo nuevamente en el interior de Karin gustosa sentir el semen de su novio, Naruto saco su miembro de la vagina de Karin y un poco del semen salio de su interior, después Karin se volteo y se recostó en el pecho de su amante.

Fin del Lemon.

Ambos chicos estaba ambrazandose desnudos sobre la cama, se besaban y daban acaricias mutuas.

-Karin-chan ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto Naruto, el cual le acariciaba la espalda.

-Me siento feliz de hacerlo con el hombre que amo- respondio Karin recostada sobre el pecho de Naruto/Hades escuchando el hermoso ritmo del latido de su corazón –Aunque, espero que esto no haya abierto la herida- pasaba su mano por la cicatriz del ataque de Sasuke.

-No lo creo, pero de ser así tengo a mis enfermeras particulares que me atenderían- comento Naruto/Hades con una sonrisa, cosa que hizo reir a Karin refiriéndose a las otras chicas

-Aunque la verdad, las chicas y yo teníamos miedo a perderte- confeso Karin triste al recordad el incidente.

-Karin, amor, no pienses en eso, se que fue mi responsabilidad bajar mi guardia, sin embargo me enseño a estar bien preparado para la próxima que nos encontremos- fueron las palabras que tranquilizaron a Karin –descansemos- dijo Naruto para después acomodarse a novia y cerrar los ojos. Karin también se acomodo en el abrazo de su amante y cerro los ojos para dormir, en ese momento la chica empezó a rodearse de un aura color blanco-dorado como le ocurrió a Kin, Haku, Hinata/Pandora y al propio Dios, dando a entender que la chica alcanzo la unión divina cósmica. Después de descansar, Karin bajo a la cocina a preparar algo la de comer, mientras tarareaba y estaba sonriente, Naruto estaba en su habitación escribiendo una carta a su sobrina Athena de su retraso y a su hermano Poseidón por el mismo motivo.

-¡Estoy en casa!- anunciaba Hinata/Pandora su llegada, la cual se veía agotada por ver el nuevo consejo de su anterior familia, tambien les enseño algunas cosas de política. Hinata fue a la cocina s donde se escuchaba a Karin que cantaba.

 _Moi je m'appelle Lolita_

 _Lo ou bien Lola_

 _Du pareil au même_

 _Moi je m'appelle Lolita_

 _Quand je rêve aux loups-_

 _C'est Lola qui saigne_

 _Quand fourche ma langue_

 _J'ai là un fou rire_

 _Aussi fou qu'un phénomène_

 _Je m'appelle Lolita_

 _Lo de vie, lo aux amours diluviennes_

 _{Refrain:}_

 _C'est pas ma faute_

 _Et quand je donne ma langue au chat_

 _Je vois les autres_

 _Tout prêts à se jeter sur moi_

 _C'est pas ma faute à moi_

 _Si j'entends tout autour de moi_

 _Hello, helli, t'es A (L.O.L.I.T.A.)_

 _Moi Lolita_

 _Moi je m'appelle Lolita_

 _Collégienne aux bas_

 _Bleus de méthylène_

 _Moi je m'appelle Lolita_

 _Coléreuse et pas_

 _Mi-coton, mi-laine_

 _Motus et bouche qui n'dit pas_

 _A maman que je_

 _Suis un phénomène_

 _Je m'appelle Lolita_

 _Lo de vie, lo aux amours diluviennes_

 _{Refrain, x2}_

 _LO-LI-TA {x8}_

 _{Refrain, x3}_

Cuando acabo de cantar Karin, Hinata aplaudía, haciendo voltear a la aludida.

-¡Que lindo cantas Karin!- alabo Hinata, mientras entraba a la cocina y se colocaba un mandil para ayudar a preparar la comida

-Gracias- agradeció la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

–Aunque me pregunto ¿Donde aprendiste ese idioma? Pues se que que muy pocos lo hablan, entre ellos Naruto-kun- preguntaba Hinata mientras que empezaba a ayudarle a la chica en la comida-

-Bueno…- Karin no tenia las palabras exactas para explicar donde hablaba francés –conocí a una mujer en Kusa cuando era una niña, siempre me llamo la atención cuando hablaba ese idioma, para mi lo sentía romántico- con una sonrisa Karin explicaba podia hablar esa lengua.

-Ahora entiendo, ¿Y creo que ella te enseño a cantar?- Hinata volvió a preguntar.

-Si, ella me enseño a cantar- respondio Karin –aunque al principio fue difícil, pero practicando llegue a cantar y hablar su idioma- contestaba con una sonrisa.

-Fascinante, pero ahora que te veo, estas muy contenta- analizaba Hinata, pues cuando una de ellas se quedaba a cuidar a Naruto que no hiciera ninguna actividad, este se ponía algo berrichudo, por lo cual era muy estresante.

-Si, es solo que estuve tranquila hoy- dijo con una sonrisa Karin, Hinata sonrió también.

-Hades-kun ¿Cómo estuvo hoy?- pregunto Hinata para saber sino salio a entrenar en su condición.

-Estuvo tranquilo, y descanso- dijo Karin con un sonrojo al recordar su actividad con el Dios. Sin embargo Hinata se percato de algo en los ojos de Karin.

-Karin ¡Tus ojos!- exclamo la Diosa ojiperla al ver el fenómeno en Karin.

-¿Qué tienen mis ojos Hinata?- pregunto un muy preocupada Karin.

-Dime Karin ¿Hoy estuviste con Hades-kun teniendo…?- pregunto la Diosa con algo de seriedad, cosa que a la chica pelirroja se asusto.

-Este…bueno…si ¿por qué?- respondio/respondio Karin con algo de miedo.

-Eso me imagine, con razón esa sonrisa y la forma en que cantabas, sobretodo esa letra, pero después hablamos con las chicas de lo ocurrido- Hinata dejo de hablar y se concentro en la cocina, mientras que Karin estaba algo asustada por lo que podía ocurrir; después de preparar la comida y de que las demás chicas regresaran, todas se sentaron en la cocina de la mansión, Haku había subido la comida a su esposo, el cual descansaba.

-Bien chicas, hoy tengo algo importantes que informarles- dijo Pandora seria. Las demás le ponían atención excepto Karin que estaba nerviosa.

-¿Qué sucede Hinata?- pregunto Mabui un poco intrigada.

-Pues Karin aprovecho que no estábamos y estuvo con Hades-kun a solas- dijo la Diosa, las chicas ya sabían a donde iba la conversación.

-Entonces Karin…- dijo Haku al ver los ojos de la pelirroja.

-Si Haku, Karin obtuvo la unión cósmica divina- hablo Hinata con tranquilidad –y lo único que puedo decir es…!FELICIDADES!- grito la ojiperla muy emocionada, Karin estaba sorprendida de la reacción de la ojiperla.

-Gracias- dijo simplemente Karin sin salir de su shock.

-Veras Karin, tu amor y el de Naruto-kun son auténticos, muy pocos Dioses o semidioses y ningún humano alcanza ese estado, pero hoy eres la siguiente Diosa- hablo Hinata/Pandora con una sonrisa.

-¿Y como estan seguras de que alcanzo la unión divina?- pregunto Mabui.

-Bueno, solo ve a los ojos de Karin- Mabui miro a los ojos de la pelirroja y se veía en sus pupilas una energía Blanca-dorada, de la cual se formaba el universo -¡Increíble!- fue lo único que expreso la morena al ver ese fenómeno.

-Aunque esa letra de la canción me sorprendió- Hablo con un toque pícaro Hinata, haciendo sonrojar a a pelirroja.

-¿Por qué lo dices Hinata?- pregunto .

-Digamos que…- iba a hablar la ojiperla, cuando Karin salto y le tapo la boca –mmf, mmf, mmf- era lo único que decía

-¡Es…que es…algo…personal!- conteto de forma nerviosa, Hinata tomo el brazo de la chica para poder hablar.

-Claro, muy personal, dinos Karin, ¿Acaso leíste un libro con ese tema?- pregunto Hinata, las demás se le quedaban viendo a la pelirroja para concocer su respuesta.

-Este…yo- lo nervios traicionaba a la ojiroja –si, ¡Pero fue sin querer! Un día lo encontré en la biblioteca en Kusa y lo empece a hojear, y ¡Me gusto!- fue la contestación que dio Karin, las demás solamente se preguntaban ¿Qué clase de libro leyó la pelirroja que estaba nerviosa?

-Con razón se me hacia conocida la letra de la canción- comento Hinata/Pandora –en fin bien Karin, solo falta que te cases con Hades-kun y realices la ceremonia con los abuelos de Hades-kun para que se refuerce la unión- Karin estaba feliz de escuchar que estaría con su novio –pero será después- finalizó Hinata. Después de los sucesos entre Karin y Naruto las cosas siguieron lo más Natural, Kin, Karin y Mabui seguían entrenando para despertar su cosmos, ademas crear un equipo bajo la supervisión de Anko, cosa que aterro demasiado a las ante mencionadas. A pocos días de que Naruto casi se recuperara por completo, había enviado las cartas por medio de Iris a su hermano Poseidón y a su sobrina Athena; sin embargo la Diosa mensajera de los Dioses volvió a realizar su travesura frente a las chicas y esposas de Hades, cosa que desato la furia femenina contra la Diosa después de desaparecer.

-¡Lo juro! ¡Como odio que Iris haga eso frente a nosotras!- estaba Hinata/Pandora enojada, mientras volteaba a ver a Naruto/Hades con un sonrojo y un hilillo de sangre en la nariz -¡Y tú despabilate! ¿Espero que no estés tomando las mañas de tu hermano Zeus?- señalo enojada Hinata, viendo a su esposo limpiarse la sangre.

-¡Claro que no cariño!- respondio en su defensa Naruto/Hades limpiándose la nariz.

-Pues con ustedes como hermanos ¿Quién sabe? Bien me tengo que ir, el consejo del clan quiere que los asesore en ciertos puntos a los nuevos consejeros, ojala que estuvieran Minos o Aiaco en este momento para ayudarme, con Radamanthys saliendo con Shizune no cuento mucho de su apoyo-comento la Diosa que un día vio salir al juez de Wivern con la asistente de Tsunade, dejando a la rubia con todo el trabajo –Cuidate cariño- se despedia Hinata/Pandora para darle un beso en la boca y salir, el Dios solo suspiro.

-Nosotras nos tenemos que ir, Anko sensei dijo que teníamos una misión que hacer- tambien Haku se despedia, que de igual foma le dio un beso en la boca, seguida de Kin.

-Bueno Naruto-Kun, espero que te portes bien- hablo pelirroja como mamá al Dios –Debo de ir al hospital a realizar algunas guardias- despidiendose de un beso en la boca a su novio.

-Parece que hoy me toca cuidarte- agrego la peligris morena a Naruto.

-¿No tienes alguna actividad hoy Mabui-chan?- pregunto Naruto, el cual estaba sentado en la cama.

-No, la embajada de Kumo aun no tiene mis documentos- Mabui comento (como toda burrocracia mexicana) –Además estoy viendo en ayudar a Tsunade-sama mientras que Shizune sale a sus citas con el juez- Mabui al ver como ayudante de Tsunade salía con el juez de Wivern, dándole una sobrecarga de trabajo brutal a la Sanin –pero eso será después, por lo mientras te cuidare, asi que debes de descansar, además que todavía no puedes salir a entrenar o hacer otra actividad que implique hacer esfuerzo- le recordaba Mabui las indicaciones de Tsunade

-Ya lo sé- dio suspiro de resignación -pero si sigo aquí me convertiré en estatua- se quejo Naruto como un niño.

-Ni modo, Tsunade-sama dijo que tienes que estar reposando todo el mes hasta que este bien sanada la herida, ahora ire a prepararte algo de comer- Mabui de inmediato salio de la habitación rumbo a la cocina, dejando a Naruto en la cama el cual se acostó.

 _-¡Rayos! Sino hubiera bajado la guardia en ese momento en este instante estaría en camino al Santurario de Athena-_ se lamentaba en la mente Naruto aun el.

 ** _-¿De te quejas? si eres bien atendido como te mereces por tus chicas, y mira que ellas aprovechan de la situación-_** dijo Kurama el cual estaba despierto en la mente de Nsuto/Hades.

 _-Lo dices porque quieres aprender a darle placer a Matatabi-_ comento en la mente a Kurama, el cual se sonrojo.

 ** _-¡Eso no te importa!-_** grito Kurama haciéndole dar un dolor de cabeza a Hades **_-¿Acaso me meto en tu vida intima?-_** pregunto muy enojado el zorro blanco.

 _-No, pero cuando estuve con Kin, Haku y Pandora, saliste del sello y fuiste a buscar a la gata, ¿crees que estaba totalmente dormido?-_ pregunto Naruto/Hades, el zorro solamente tenia los ojos abierto y con un tremendo sonrojo.

 ** _-Mejor me voy a dormir-_** dijo finalmente Kurama que corto comunicación con el Dios, en eso entraba Mabui con una bandeja con comida.

-Bueno Naruto-kun, debes de comer para que sigas mejorando- decía con una sonría Mabui, que caminaba hacia la cama de Naruto, sin embargo la chica no vio que en el suelo había madero que sobresalía un poco, con el cual tropezó -¡aaah!- grito la chica que por inercia había lanzado la bandeja con la comida sobre la cama de Naruto, ensuciando la colcha con la que se cubría y de paso ensuciando al Dios con el jugo, Mabui se levanto y fue corriendo -¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!- se disculpaba muy apenada Mabui, que recogía lo poco que quedaba sobre la bandeja.

-No te preocupes Mabui-chan, solo fue un accidente- dijo retándole importancia al asunto, el Dios tomo una servilleta para limpiarse el jugo que escurria en su cabeza –Bueno parece que me daré un baño- comento Naruto/Hades para levantarse e ir al baño de la habitación a asearse.

-De acuerdo, yo…dejaré esto y…cambiare las colchas- la morena con vergüenza le contesto, la chica tomo la bandeja y limpio el desastre, después bajo a la cocina a dejar la bandeja, nuevamente ingreso a la habitación para quitar las colchas manchadas con la comida y dejarlas en el cesto de ropa sucia, después busco las colchas limpias y las coloco en la cama, Naruto salio del baño con una toalla en la cintura, sin que Mabui se diera cuenta de la situación, hasta que la chica se volteo y vio a su prometido desnudo del torso, cubriéndose su intimidad con la toalla, haciéndola sonrojar.

-Este…yo…voy a ir a la…cocina a…preparte…más- decia muy sonrojada Mabui, que salio más rápido que el Hiraishin del padre biológico de Naruto, dejando a Naruto con varias incognitas en la cabeza. En la cocina, la pobre chica intentaba cocinar, pero su mente estaba centrada en la imagen de su novio que la desconcentraba.

 _-¡OH POR KAMI-SAMA! Si que es un Dios-_ decía la sonrojada Mabui en la mente _–creo que hoy…no que digo, fuera pensamientos pervertidos, pero se veía…-_ era un debate que la chica entraba por ver al Dios del Inframundo semidesnudo _-¡aaah!-_ suspiro en la mente mientras cocinaba _–creo que no tengo más remedio-_ dijo finalmente la chica, que dejo de cocinar y fue a la habitación de Naruto –Naruto-kun- llamo la chica la atención del Dios rubio.

-¿Si Mabui-chan?- pregunto el Dios viendo a la peligris entrar con un sonrojo en su rostro.

-Veras…este…yo- la chica no tenia palabras con que expresar sus deseos internos, por lo cual se acercaba a su novio y se sentaba en la cama muy cerca del él –veras…yo quiero, que tu me tomes- dijo finalmente la chica, muy sonrojada por las palabras, el Dios se sorprendió por lo que dijo su novia.

-¿En serio?- pregunto Naruto/Hades, Mabui asintió –sabes lo que significa ¿Verdad?- nuevamente pregunto Naruto/Hades, a lo cual la chica asintió, despues el Dios beso a Mabui, cosa que la chica acepto con gusto.

Inicia Lemon.

Poco a poco la chica se dejaba ir al cuerpo del Dios, entre besos y caricias, empezaba a quitarle poco a poco el vestido a su amante, dejandola en ropa interior, Mabui se habia acomodado sobre su novio.

-Mabui-chan, te amo- dijo el Dios con una sonrisa, mientras volvia a besar a su novia y se separaban por falta de aire.

-Yo tambien amor- respondio la morena, que empezaba a sentir los labios de su Dios en el cuello de piel bronceada -¡AAH!- gimio la chica al sentir la boca de su amante en el cuello, Naruto empezaba a acariciar la espalda de Mabui.

-¡AAH! Sigue amor- decía Mabui con placer, el Dios tomo el seguro del brasier de su novia y lo desabrocho con calma, la chica sabia a donde iba Naruto, así que se quito la prenda, dejando al aire sus hermosos senos, el Dios tomo uno con su mano derecha, mientras seguía besando a la chica en el cuello -¡Amor! ¡AAH! ¡AAH!- Mabui presa del placer de Hades sentía como bajaba por la clavícula los besos de su amante, hasta llegar a la base de uno se los pechos, mientras seguía con su mano derecha acariciaba el seno derecho -¡AAH! ¡AAH! ¡AAH!- cantaba Mabui al sentir a su amado besar su cuerpo –¡Amor! Espera- Mabui detuvo el avance de su amante/novio, pues la chica tenía una idea.

-¿Qué sucede cariño?- pregunto Naruto/Hades a Mabui, la cual le sonrio.

-Deja darte placer primero- dijo la chica, cosa que al Dios le sorprendo, pero sonrió. La chica se acerco a besarlos labios de su amante, el Dios hizo a un lado la cobija, dejando ver que solamente tenia un bóxer negro, Mabui poco a poco bajaba la mano derecha al falo del Dios mientras que el beso se prolongaba –veo que estas excitado- dijo Mabui con una sonrisa, al tocar el pene de Naruto un dedo de su mano derecha, que estaba erecto, la chica acariciaba por encima del bóxer el miembro.

¡AAH! Mabui-chan- decía el nombre de su amante entre gemidos de placer, la chica seguía masturbando el pene del Dios, Mabui empezaba a bajarle el bóxer para dejar libre el miembro erecto del Dios, después la chica lo tomo, pero el Dios tenía una idea.

-¡Amor! ¿Y si mejor entre los dos nos damos placer?- sigirio Naruto, cosa que a la chica le agrado la idea.

-De acuerdo- Mabui se coloco de espalda a Naruto, el chico rubio acariciaba las nalgas de su amante, mientras que Mabui masturbaba el pene de Hades, después Naruto tomo las bragas de la chica y las deslizo hasta que estas estaba fuera, el Dios contemplaba el hermoso trasero de su novia, después su vista se fue la lugar prohibido por él y sus hermanos matarían, poco a poco Naruto estaba mas abstraído por la vista de la intimidad de su novia, que acariciaba un poco con sus dedos -¡AAH! Amor- exclamo la chica al sentir como descaradamente los dedos de su Dios entraban en su intimidad, haciéndola sentir una fuerza extraña.

-Mabui, estas muy humeda- Naruto acariciaba los labios vaginales de Mabui, que solo se sonrojaba más por las palabras.

-Naruto-kun, deja de decir eso- dijo muy avergüenzada la chica, que estaba masturbando a su novio, pero la chica sentiría algo que la haría gemir -¡AAH!- grito al sentir como los dedos de Naruto ser introducidos en su vagina -¡AAH! ¡AAH!- gemía el himno a la pasión desbordada la chica. Naruto penetraba a Mabui con sus divinos dedos, sintiendo la humedad y el calido interior de la chica –¡Sigue amor!- pidió Mabui con claro éxtasis, mientras que la chica se inclinaba a pasar su húmeda lengua por el falo de Naruto.

-¡AAH!- grito Naruto al sentir la humedad lengua de Mabui en su hombría, cosa que la morena sonrio.

-¡AAH! Veo que te ¡AAH! gusta- ambos estaban apunto de empezar a saborearse, la chica empezaba a lamber el pene con algo de torpeza, pero el Dios seguia con sus dedos, hasta que ambos pasaron al siguiente nivel.

Mabui metio el pene de su novio a la boca, mientras que Naruto/Hades besaba la intimidad de Mabui.

-¡MMMF/MMMF!- gritaron ambos en silencio, pues cada uno estaba dándole a su pareja sexo oral, Mabui subía y bajaba por el pene de Hades, mientras que el Dios besaba y succionaba los rosados labios vaginales de Mabui o introducía su lengua en la intimidad de su amante. Cada uno estaba en el baile del amor, no se atrevían a a decir algo, sino a disfrutar del sabor de la lujuria, de las sales del deseo carnal. Mabui y Hades seguía dándose placer, hasta que ambos sentía que llegaban al tan anhelado orgasmo, que se presento de inmediato.

-¡MMMF/MMMF!- gritaron los amantes al sentir los liquidos amorosos, Mabui sacaba el pene de su boca que escurria un poco del semen de su Dios, Naruto saboreaba los liquidos vaginales de su amante mortal.

-¡Eso fue grandioso!- se posiciono para besar a su novio en la boca, intercambiando fluidos -¡Naruto-kun, hazme el amor!- pidio con desesperación la chica morena, el Dios la volteo dejandola debajo de ella.

-De acuerdo amor- Mabui separo las piernas, dejando a la vista ese preciado tesoro que le reservo a su amado Dios del Inframundo, el Dios tomo su pene y lo dirigió a la entrada de la vagina de su amante, el Dios se introducía poco a poco en novia ¡AAAH!- gritaba Mabui al sentir como daba su virginidad como sacrificio a Naruto/Hades, la chica se aferraba al cuello de su amante, hasta que Naruto rompió su preciado Himen -¡AAAAH!- grito Mabui entre el placer y el dolor, la chica empezaba a soltar lagrimas de felicidad y empezaba a llorar, al igual que a las otras chicas, un hilo de sangre salio de la vagina de Mabui.

-Mabui-chan, por favor mírame a los ojos- pidio el Dios, con lagrimas Mabui volteo a ver los ojos de Naruto, esos ojos que reflejaban un profundo lago en calma, esos zafiros, y el Dios veía las hermosas esmeraldas de su amante –Mabui-chan, ¡te amo!- dijo el Dios.

-¡Yo también te amo!- contesto la chica morena con lagrimas en sus ojos, después recibió un beso candido lleno de amor por parte del Dios, mientras que la vagina de la futura reina del Inframundo se acostumbraba a su intruso, el beso duro hasta que Mabui dejo de sentir el dolor –Naruto, no ¡Hades-sama! Por favor puedes moverte- pidió la chica, cosa que Naruto acato, el Dios empezaba a embestir a su novia -¡AAH! ¡AAH! ¡OOH!- gemía Mabui al sentir como el miembro de Naruto la penetraba con amor, pues el Dios lo hacia con calma, Mabui había rodeado la cintura de su amante como si no quisiera que se fuera -¡Naruto-kun ¡AAH! Sigue ¡AAH! Más rápido amor ¡AAH!- Mabui presa del éxtasis de sentir como era invadida por su Dios.

-¡Mabui-chan!- decía con pasión Naruto al sentir la cálida y húmeda intimidad de su novia -¡AAH! ¡AAH! ¡AAH!- cada vez que arremetía en la vagina de Mabui, la chica arqueaba más la espalda.

-¡OOH! Amor, por favor sigue!- decía una perdida Mabui en el placer, que su mente estaba volviéndose en blanco por tal experiencia divina -¡AAH! ¡AAH!- era el canto de amor de piel de bronce, Naruto tomo por la cadera a su amante y ambos se voltearon, Mabui ahora estaba sobre su Dios -¡MMM! ¡AAH!- jadeaba la chica, pues movía las caderas de una forma mas lenta, pero con placer, mientras acariciaba el abdomen de Naruto, la chica sonreía al ver a su amante bajo ella, Naruto tomaba los montes prohibidos y los apretaba con suavidad -¡MMF! ¡Ahh!- gemía siendo acariciada por su Dios del sexo, la chica ahora cabalgaba sobre Naruto, mientras este seguía acariciando sus pechos.

Naruto después tomo a su amante para que él se sentara a la orilla de la cama, después Mabui se monto en él, la chica empezaba a subir y bajar sobre el pene del Dios, mientras que Naruto chupaba lo pezones de la chica, ella tomaba la cabeza de su amante por la nuca -¡AAH! ¡Na…Naru…Naruto-kun!- gritaba Mabui el nombre de su divino amante, después el Dios tomo a su novia y la acosto sobre la cama para seguir su danza carnal -¡Naru…Naruto-kun! ¡AAH! ¡AAH! ¡Ya no puedo! ¡AAH!- gritaba Mabui al sentir que llegaba a tener su orgasmo.

-¡Yo…tampoco…amor!- decía Naruto/Hades, ambos estaban a punto de llegar al clímax.

-¡AAH! ¡Hazlo…Hazlo dentro de mi!- pidió Mabui que empezaba a sentir su orgasmo -¡AAAAAH!- grito la chica al sentir el tan anhelado orgasmo.

-¡AAAAAH!- también grito Naruto/Hades al eyacular dentro de Mabui, sentía el semen de su novio invadir su vagina, ambos se besaban para calmar sus cuerpo.

-Te amo Naruto-kun- decia Mabui un poco agitada, mientras abrazaba al Dios Hades.

-Yo también te amo Mabui-chan- Naruto acostado sobre el pecho de la chica para tranquilizar su respiración, después se erguía sobre su amante para salir de ella -¿Por cierto no te embarazaras o sí?, pregunto Naruto/Hades con un poco de miedo al pensar en como se pondría Pandora al saber que Mabui era la primera en embarazarse.

-¡Claro que no amor! Me puse un sello antiembarazo, pero pensándolo bien, tener unos lindos niños contigo no se escucha tan mal- contesto Mabui, Naruto sin salir la beso en los labios, pero sintió ser abrazado por la espalda por alguien.

-¡Mooh! ¡Que malos son al no invitarme a jugar!- se quejaba desnuda Pandora, la cual recargaba sus pechos sobre la espalda de Hades.

-¡Pandora-chan!- respondio un sonrojado Dios al escuchar a su esposa -¿Cuándo…?- no acabo de decir la pregunta cuando fue besado por su esposa.

-Bueno, digamos que no fue difícil asesorar al nuevo consejo del clan, pero ahora me toca amor- dijo la chica ojiperla –sabes Hades-kun, desde que te hirieron, no hemos hecho el amor, así que antes que te vayas deseo tenerte conmigo- dijo para seguir besando a su esposo, mas, Naruto al sentir el ardiente beso de esposa y no haber salido de Mabui, empujo su pene en la chica.

-¡AAH!- gimió Mabui, dejando que los esposos se dejaran de besar.

-Amor, ¿No ya habías salido de Mabui?- pregunto Hinata/Pandora a Naruto.

-No cariño, llegaste de improviso y sabes que tus besos son muy ardientes- contesto Naruto y después se fijo en Mabui –Lo siento cariño- pidió una disculpa a su novia.

-No te preocupes amor, además quiero hacerlo de nuevo- dijo Mabui sonrojada, pero muy sonriente.

-Bueno parece que haremos un trió- Hinata nuevamente beso a su esposo, mientras que Naruto empezó a embestir a Mabui.

Fin del Lemon.

El trió estaba sobre la cama durmiendo después de una sesión de sexo, en ese momento una nube de apareció en la habitación de los amante, del cual Kurama salía con una ¿Libreta? En la que estaba escribiendo algo, con unos tapones en la nariz.

 **-¡Veamos! acariciar, lamber, tocar, sentado, parado, por detrás, mmm ¿Chocolate?-** decía el zorro con su libreta anotando todo lo que vio en su Jinchuriki **–Creo que es todo lo que vi, espero que con esto lleve a Matatabi a una buena noche-** dijo el zorro con una sonrisa perversa, inmediatamente salio de la habitación. A Mabui le salio un aura blanca-dorada como a las demás chicas y esposas de Hades, indicando que obtuvo la unión divina cósmica con el Dios. Después de eso, las demás chicas felicitaron a la morena al estar con Naruto.

Pasaron los días de la recuperación del Dios y llego el momento donde Naruto se iría de viaje a entrenar para controlar su poder. El chico estaba en la entrada de la aldea, acompañado de Jiraya, Tsunade, Shizune, sus esposas y novias, los dioses gemelos junto a sus esposas y el ex Hokage, los cuales se despedían de Naruto.

-Bien Naruto, espero que a donde vayas puedas controlar tu poder- dijo Hiruzen sin su traje de Hokage.

-Eso espero Oji-san- le respondió Naruto/Hades con una mochila en su hombro.

-Naruto, cuando regreses, quiero que enseñes esto- Tsunade le entregaba un rollo al Dios.

-De acuerdo Tsunade oba-chan- contesto el Dios haciendo suspirar a Tsunade.

 **-Señor Hades, ¿Esta seguro de querer ir a los Santuarios?-** pregunto Thánatos al conocer el lugar a donde ira el Dios mayor.

-Estoy seguro Thánatos, son los únicos que pueden ayudarme a controlar mi poder dormido- respondio Naruto/Hades.

 **-Señor Hades, su padres le desean buen viaje-** dijo Hypnos con calma **–Además dicen que si él-** Hypnos apuntaba a Jiraya **–le enseña algo perverso, su madre biológica lo esperara en el inframundo con un castigo-** comento el Dios menor, cosa que hizo a Jiraya temblar de miedo.

-No se preocupen, mantendré a Ero-sennin quieto- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

-Naruto-kun por favor cuídate- se despedía con tristeza Karin.

-Descuida Karin-chan, lo haré- dijo dándole un beso a la pelirroja.

-Naruto-kun, por favor regresa con bien- hablo con tristeza Mabui al ver que su novio se iba.

-No te preocupes Mabui-chan, regresaré pronto- contesto Naruto/Hades con una sonrisa y después le dio un beso.

-Por favor Naruto-kun, cuídate- se despidió Kin con una sonrisa, pero por dentro estaba triste por que su amor se iba de viaje.

-Lo haré Kin-chan- dijo Hades y también beso a la chica.

-Toma Naruto-kun- Haku le dio un paquete de bentos –es para el viaje y si tienes hambre- dijo su esposa con nostalgia.

-Gracias Haku-chan, lo comeré cuando sienta hambre- dijo Naruto, que de inmediato sello el paquete en un rollo y después le dio un beso.

-Hades-kun, cuídate y regresa con nosostras- dijo Hinata/Pandora, la cual tenía miedo de volverlo a perder.

-No te preocupes cariño, me cuidaré, y ten seguro que regresaré, solo espérame- dijo Naruto y le dio un beso a su esposa.

-Bueno muchacho, es hora de partir- dijo Jiraya que empezaba a caminar.

-Bueno me voy, quidense chicas, quiero que se hagan más fuertes para lo que viene- se despedia Naruto con una sonrisa.

-¡Lo haremos!- exclamaron las esposas y novias del Dios.

-¡Adios! Escribiré o mandaré un mensaje cuando tenga tiempo- gritaba Naruto que empezaba a caminar para alcanzar a su maestro.

-¡Adios!/ **!Adios!/-** se despedían de Hades al verlo partir y perderse en el horizonte.

-Bueno chicas, es hora de que regresen a su entrenamiento- dijo Anko con una sonrisa.

 **-Anko-Hime tiene razón, es hora de ir a entrenar, ¿Creen que el ejército del señor Hades querrán unas reinas muy débiles y blandengues? ¡Pues no! ¡Andando!-** ordeno Thánatos a las chicas, las cuales estaban azules de miedo y se abrazaban.

 **-Bueno, yo regraré a ver a la señora Rea sobre las demás bodas de su hijo con las otras chicas-** dijo Hypnos, que se fue caminando al interior de la aldea.

-Bueno yo ayudaré a Thánatos con el entrenamiento de las chicas, asi que ¡Muevan el trasero y vayan al bosque de la muerte!- rugio Anko a las chicas, esto hizo que se fueran corriendo hacia el mencionado lugar –nos vemos- se despidió Anko, que se fue junto a Thánatos al campo de entrenamiento n°. 44.

-No sé porque, pero algo me dice que las chicas no sobrevivirán hoy- dijo Shizune con pena al ver que el entrenamiento iba a ser duro.

-Tiene razón Shizune- afirmo la Hokage con un suspiro –bien nos vamos, tengo mucho papeleo que revisar- comento la rubia ojimiel y se fue a la mansión Hokage a seguir su trabajo junto a Shizune.

-Yo iré a controlar a esos dos- Yugao se fue al campo de entrenamiento # 44 para mantener quieto a Thánatos y Anko, para que no mandaran a las chicas al Inframundo.

-Bien hora de disfrutar mi retiro- dijo el ex Hokage y se fue a su casa a leer su amado ICHA ICHA y a fumar.

En el camino hacia el santurario de Athena, Jiraya veía a Naruto muy pensativo.

-¿Qué sucede muchacho? Te veo muy preocupado- pregunto Jiraya al notar lo serio que estaba Naruto.

-No es nada Ero-sennin, solo estaba meditando los últimos acontecimientos de los días anteriores- le contesto Naruto/Hades a Jiraya.

-Veo que tiene que ver con Sasuke ¿Verdad?- dedujo Jiraya.

-Sí, parece que una nueva guerra santa esta casi encima de nosotros, y no solo eso, sino que también esta la sombra de Perséfone encima, ¡Por Gea! Espero que no sea algo mucho más grave, sino tendré que preparar a mi ejército- dijo Naruto viendo el cielo.

-Por cierto ¿Qué es una guerra santa?- pregunto Jiraya para conocer.

-Las guerras santas son los conflictos que tenemos entre los dioses, los cuales el único objetivo es conquistar la tierra, o eso era, se realizaban cada cierto periodo, por ejemplo, yo realizaba una guerra cada 247 años al poseer una cuerpo de alma puro como recipiente- decia Naruto con calma.

-Se parecen mucho a las guerras shinobis- comento Jiraya al escuchar sobre las guerras.

-No, las guerras santas son mucho peor, pues nuestros guerreros pelean entre si, pero a diferencia de una guerra entre personas, las guerras santas acaban cuando se vence a un Dios, ya sea sellándolo o destruyendo su cuerpo. El problema de estas guerras, es que ha habido en donde se ha puesto en riesgo a la tierra, incluso al propio universo por el poder que nosotros generamos al combatir- dijo Hades, haciendo temblar al Sannin por lo que escucho –Bien primero iremos a un lugar en especifico y después al Santuario de Athena- indico Naruto/Hades, haciendo asentir a Jiraya.

-De acuerdo, mientras estemos de viaje te enseñare a mejorar tu Rasengan y tus habilidades con el ninjutsu, el fuinjutsu y taijutsu- explico el Sannin lo que harían en el viaje. En eso se escucha un grito.

-¡HADES-KUN/NARUTO-KUN, AYUDANOS!- fueron los gritos de auxilio de Hinata y las demas chicas.

 **-¡El señor Hades esta de viaje, así que dejen de quejarse y corran!-** seguidos de los gritos de Thánatos - **¡Terrible Providencia!-** fue lo que se escucho del Dios de la muerte

-¡Yo también te ayudo cariño!- ahora se escucho la voz de Anko -¡Ráfaga de la corona solar!- Anko lanzaba su técnica contra las chicas.

-¡KYAAAA!- gritaron las chicas, para posteriormente escuchar una explosión en la aldea y ver como salía salía una nube de humo en forma de hongo por las técnicas lanzadas.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- pregunto el Sannin al voltear a ver la explosión.

-¡aahh! Solo son Thánatos y Anko entrenando a las chicas y haciéndolas sufrir- contesto el Dios mayor -¡Espero que sobrevivan! No quiero ser viudo e ir a mi reino a realizar visitas conyugales- dijo Naruto/Hades con calma sacándole una gota de sudor al Sannin –descuida Ero-sennin, estarán bien, solo es el calentamiento, lo mio era peor, pero mejor continuemos- después empezó caminar, dejando al Sannin como estatua.

 _-¿Solo el calentamiento? Entonces ¿Cuál es el verdadero entrenamiento?-_ se preguntaba en la mente el Sannin con miedo siguiendo a su ahijado por el camino.

Mientras tanto en los campos Elyseos, Hypnos había llegado a informar sobre lo que ocurrió con las otras chicas, tanto que Rea, Kushina y Nabiki estaban contentas que empezaban a organizar las siguientes bodas.

Omake.

Después de la partida del Dios Hades a entrenar, dos figuras extrañas se acercaban a las puertas de la aldea de Konoha.

-Hace tiempo que no veía la aldea- dijo una chica que tenia una capucha sobre la cabeza.

-Tienes razón, veo que ha cambiado muchas cosas- le refuto la otra chica, que tambien tenia una capucha sobre su cabeza, ambas chicas se acercarón a la caseta de vigilancia para registrarse, pero se llevaría una sorpresa.

-Oye ¿Cuándo vivías aquí, así era la vigilancia?- pregunto una de las chicas al ver a Izumo y Kotesu roncar y tirar la baba de lo dormido que estaban.

-La verdad no. Con razón Orochimaru invadio la aldea, con guardias así, para que quieres invitación a la fiesta- respondio a su compañera. Ambas mujeres se registraron y entraron a la aldea, las chicas se dirigían a una dirección en particular –Parece ser que la mansión esta por aquí- en ese momento vieron a Kurumi vigilando a las novias de Hades desde unos arbustos.

-Esa que esta ahí ¿No es Kurumi?- pregunto la chica, la otra al verla se sorprendio.

-Es cierto, la pregunta es ¿Qué rayos hace?- pregunto la chica, ambas se acercaron a donde estaba Kurumi.

-¿Qué haces Kurumi?- pregunto una de las encapuchadas.

-¡Kyaa!- grito la espectro al verse descubierta -¡Pues…vigilando!- contesto la chica peli verde -¿EH? ¿Y Ustedes que hacen aquí?- pregunto la chica al ver a las otras.

-Tenemos una misión de proteger a las esposas y novias del señor Hades ¿Y tú?- contesto una de las chicas a Kurumi.

-Yo…pues…vigilando y evaluando a las otras novias del señor Hades, ordenes de la señora Rea- respondio muy nerviosa Kurumi, a las otras chicas les salio una gota de sudor por la respuesta, pues sabían que la madre de Hades era una mujer…mejor no digo.

-Además tengo que llevarles sus cosas a las señoras Rea y Kushina, y pagarle a Anko una cuota (la extorsión) para que no suelte la sopa con su esposo Thánatos o con el señor Hades- Kurumi tenia a un lado un paquete de Dangos con Sake, Ramen de Ichirakus y Perfume de Narcisos de la marca Afrodita. Las chicas al ver lo demás solo le creció una gota mas grande en la cabeza.

-Vamos Kurumi ¿Por qué no les has dicho a la señora Pandora o a la señora Haku de lo que hace las madres del señor Hades y Anko contigo?- pregunto la chica con calma. Kurumi solo quedo en shock ante la solución.

-¡BUAAA! Nadie me respeta- lloro la chica cual fuente de parque.

-Ya, ya Kurumi- decía una de las chicas palmeando la espalda para que se calmara –Mejor vamos a donde están las señoras y les cuentas- Kurumi solo asintió, el trió de chicas fueron a la zona de entrenamiento, donde Hinata y las demás estaban descansando despues del entrenamiento físico con Thánatos.

-Thánatos-sensei es un sádico- se quejaba una cansada Karin -¿Cómo soporto esto Naruto-kun?- preguntaba la pelirroja acomodándose los lentes.

-La verdad es que solo es el principio, Hades-kun dijo que lo levantaban a las 4:30 de la mañana a entrenar, corría por el inframundo y hacia otros ejercicios peores que esto, además nos falta que Hypnos nos de clases de política, historia, mitología, filosofía, entre otras materias, y eso que no ha venido los jueces- cuando les contó el entrenamiento de Naruto en el inframundo Hinata/Pandora, las demás se horrorizaron por tremendo entrenamiento, en ese momento se acercaban Kurumi y las otras chicas a donde estaban Hinata y las demás descansando.

-Mi señoras, señoritas- dijeron las chicas las cuales se arrodillaron frente a Hinata y las demás –Hemos venido a ayudarlas y protegerla- dijeron las dos chicas desconocidas.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto Kin al ver a las chicas, ambas chicas se quitaron las capuchas.

-Mi nombre es Rin Nohara de Cetus estrella celeste del dolor- se presento una chica con cabello corto, de color marrón oscuro, y unos brillantes ojos marrones. Ella tenía dos marcas rectangulares color púrpura en cada lado de su rostro. Con una edad de 25 años

-Mi nombre es Izumi Uchiha de Buho- se presento la otra chica con el pelo largo y castaño con flequillo enmarcando su rostro y sus ojos, con un lunar debajo del ojo derecho. De 20 años

-¿Y tú eres?- pregunto Mabui al ver a Kurumi con nervios.

-Bueno…yo…soy Kurumi de Yuki Ona de la estrella celeste de la pereza señorita- se presento muy nerviosa Kurumi.

-Hola Kurumi, veo que sigues cuidándonos de Ino- dijo Haku al ver a Kurumi.

-Yo…yo…- la chica estaba nerviosa de contar la verdad.

-Vamos Kurumi, cuéntales la verdad- animaba Rin con una sonrisa.

-¿Cuál verdad?- pregunto Kin al ver a la chica nerviosa.

-Bueno, lo que ocurre es que…- y así la espectro empezó a contar del porque estaba vigilándolas y los abusos de Anko, después de eso Hinata y Haku tenían una sonrisa nerviosa con un tic en el ojo derecho.

-Suegras, Anko- susurraron Hinata y Haku entre dientes con algo de enojo –Bueno Kurumi, no te preocupes, hablare con mi esposo y después con mi suegras, pero por lo mientras vayamos a la mansión a descansar y trae las cosas- dijo Hinata/Pandora –Ustedes también vengan- les dijo a las espectro la Diosa, que junto a las otras chicas fueron a la mansión Uzumaki. En el bosque, Hades y Jiraya descansaban de caminar un buen tramo, hasta que Naruto recibe un mensaje por ¿celular? Leyendo el mensaje y haciéndolo suspirar de cansancio.

-¿Qué sucede chico?- pregunto Jiraya viendo como Naruto escribía el mensaje por el aparato.

-mis madres esta usando a la pobre de Kurumi como su mandadera, además la enviaron a vigilar a las otras chicas por si no cumplían sus expectativas y que cierta espectro esta abusando de su confianza- dijo el Dios mayor acabando de escribir el mensaje y enviarlo –¡Listo! ahora a comer un poco- Naruto que se preparo para comer con su sensei.

En la mansión Uzumaki, Hinata/Pandora recibía la respuesta de su esposo por celular.

-¿Qué escribió Naruto-kun, Hinata?- pregunto Karin para conocer la respuesta de su novio.

-Bien, dice que Kurumi tiene tres semanas de vacaciones, con un bono extra por sobre explotación laboral causado por nuestras suegras y una compensación por daño moral ocasionado por ya saben quien, también dice que Haku y yo nos hagamos cargo de cierta espectro- dijo la ojiperla con una sonrisa –Así que Kurumi puedes irte a descansar de inmediato-, Kurumi al escuchar la respuesta de una de las reinas solo sonrió.

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!- agradecía una y otra vez la chica, que salio de la mansión corriendo.

-Bien solo nos queda encargarnos de cierta espectro abusiva y despues hablamos con nuestras suegras- fue lo que dijo Haku con una sonrisa.

 _-¡Que el señor Hades se apiade del alma de la desdichada que recibirá el castigo de las reinas del Inframundo!-_ pensaron Rin e Izumi con miedo y se taparon los oídos, mientras que Kurumi iba corriendo a las puertas de la aldea, cuando se topa con Anko, la cual le sonríe.

-¿A dónde vas Kurumi?- pregunto la espectro con una sonrisa haciendo detener la carrera de Kurumi.

-¡Me voy de vacaciones!- contesto una sonriente Kurumi.

-¿Así que dejas tu puesto, eh? Entonces le dire a mi esposo que no cumples con tu trabajo- amenazo Anko para chantajear a la pobre de Kurumi.

-No me importa, ahora si me disculpas me tengo que ir- Kurumi a empezaba a caminar rumbo a la entrada de la aldea.

-¿Con que Revelandote a tu superior? ¿Eh? Bien ire con mi espo…- Anko iba a sacar su chantaje para aprovecharse de Kurumi, pero un grito la hizo callar.

 **-¡ANKO MITARASHI, ESPECTRO DE BENNU DE LA ESTRELLA CELESTE DE LA VIOLENCIA, VEN DE INMEDIATO!-** fue el dulce y sutil llamado que lanzaron unas enojadas Hinata/Pandora y Haku que hizo temblar a Konoha, haciendo a asustar a Anko y ponerla más blanca que Orochimaru.

-Ahí te hablan- dijo Kurumi con una sonrisa de triunfo, despues salio corriendo -¡Dokho mi amor, ahí voy!- grito con alegría Kurumi que se dirigía a la salida de la aldea, mientras Anko caminaba cual condenado a su ejecución. La chica iba rezando que por lo menos Thánatos la ayudará a salir del problema en el que se metió, una vez que llego a la mansión Uzumaki e ingreso a la misma…

-¡PIEDAD MIS SEÑORAS, PERO TODO MENOS ESO!- fue el grito se escucho de Anko al recibir su castigo.

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, Naruto/Hades por fin salió a entrenar con su padreino al Santuario de Athena y Poseidón, tambien espero que les haya gustado el Omake, que parece que Anko le pusieron un hasta aquí de abusar de la pobre de Kurumi y bueno, adivinen cual será el castigo de Anko. Es todo por hoy, dejen reviews, dudas comentarios chidos, sugerencias, entre otras palabras. Les recuerdo que casi finalizo la historia, unos capítulos más y cierro: Otra cosa antes la canción que interpreto Karin es:**

 **"Moi Lolita" de la sensual francesita Alize, canción basada en un libro del autor Vladimir Nabókov, y obra más famosa es "Lolita", que les voy a dar la reseña y cada uno de ustedes mis queridos lectores la puede leer con total libertad.**

 **Lolita de Vladímir Nabókov.**

 **Lolita**

 **Género: Tragicomedia, novela erótica, novela romántica, novela de detectives, metaficción, confessional fiction y ficción.**

 **Tema(s): Paidofilia, solipsismo, moral, amor (Margarita), y maltrato infantil**

 **Ambientada en: Años 1940 y años 1950. Estados Unidos y Nueva Inglaterra**

 **Idioma: Inglés.**

 **Título original: Lolita**

 **Lolita es la novela más conocida del escritor de origen ruso, nacionalizado estadounidense, Vladimir Nabokov publicada por primera vez en 1955. Trata sobre la obsesión sexual de un hombre de mediana edad por una niña de 12 años.1 2**

 **No exenta de polémica, es considerada por muchos críticos y académicos como una obra maestra de la literatura universal contemporánea y un clásico moderno.**

 **Entre los hechos que pudieron influenciar a Nabokov en su novela está el secuestro en 1948 de Florence Sally Horner, de 11 o 12 años, según algunas fuentes (aunque las noticias discrepan acerca de su edad, el apunte manuscrito de Nabokov refiere a la chica cuando fallece en un accidente automovilístico a la edad de 15 años) que fue secuestrada por un hombre de mediana edad.8**

 **El libro contiene diferentes niveles de lectura, desde el relato romántico y erótico hasta el retrato de una sociedad autocomplaciente, así como temas sobre la moral y la perversión psicopatológica.**

 **La novela, publicada por una editorial erótica francesa, fue catalogada de pornográfica porque trata de la relación sexual entre un «depravado» y su hijastra.**

 **El propio Nabokov participó en la adaptación de la novela para la película homónima (1962) de Stanley Kubrick.**

 **Argumento**

 **El psicólogo ficticio John Ray, Jr. Explica que recibió un manuscrito titulado «Lolita», o «La confesión de un viudo blanco» que está firmado con el seudónimo de Humbert Humbert, un autor que murió en la cárcel por una trombosis coronaria.**

 **En la historia, Humbert es un profesor de literatura francesa y tiene una obsesión sexual con muchachas pubescentes. Deja Europa y viaja a los Estados Unidos, allí alquila una habitación en Ramsdale, un pueblo ficticio de Nueva Inglaterra, en la casa de Charlotte Haze. Humbert sólo acepta la oferta después de ver a Dolores, la hija de Charlotte de doce años, quien está tomando el sol en el jardín. Humbert se enamora secretamente de Dolores y la llama, de manera cariñosa, «Lolita». Charlotte es una viuda solitaria y se convierte inconscientemente en el enlace de Humbert con su hija. Lolita coquetea mucho con Humbert (algo que a Humbert le encanta) y en poco tiempo, Humbert se casa con Charlotte aunque no la ama y sólo para mantener a Lolita en su vida. Un día, Charlotte encuentra el diario de su nuevo marido, lleno de confesiones de su obsesión con Lolita y de su desengaño con su nueva mujer. Ella, enfadada y triste, sale de casa rápidamente y muere atropellada.**

 **Humbert queda entonces como legítimo encargado de la joven Lolita y la recoge de su campamento del verano antes de informar a Lolita de la muerte de su madre. Pasan la noche en un hotel lujoso, donde Lolita admite que tuvo sexo con un chico en el campamento. Cuando amanecen, Lolita inicia la primera experiencia sexual entre ellos. De allí, los dos mantienen relaciones sexuales durante un período de dos años. Posteriormente, viajan en automóvil por los EE. UU. Por un año antes de que Lolita asista a una escuela para muchachas. Después de una discusión emocional entre los dos, Lolita propone otro viaje largo. Humbert se pone de acuerdo desconociendo que Clare Quilty, un dramaturgo de mediana edad, ha convencido a Lolita de abandonar sus estudios y a Humbert para escaparse con él. Quilty recoge a Lolita del hospital donde ella está recuperándose de la gripe, esto sin que lo sepa Humbert, quien es un huésped en un motel cercano. Mientras Lolita convive con Quilty, él le propone que actúe en películas pornográficas. Ella rechaza la oferta y huye de la casa. Más tarde, Lolita empieza a trabajar como camarera y conoce su futuro marido, Richard Schiller.**

 **Al final de la novela Lolita tiene 17 años y está casada, embarazada y pobre. Lolita escribe una carta a Humbert pidiéndole dinero para pagar sus deudas y mudarse con su marido a Alaska donde él ha conseguido un buen trabajo. Humbert la visita en su hogar en Coalmont en el medio oeste del país. Durante la visita Humbert dice que aún la desea y quiere que ella deje a su marido por él. Ella se rehúsa, a pesar de eso, Humbert le da 4000 dólares. También Humbert insiste en saber con quién Lolita huyó años atrás. Le informa que fue Quilty y Humbert decide asesinarlo. La novela culmina con un episodio de violencia.**

 **Aquí estan los datos y argumentos para que lean el libro, de aquí se devira el termino Lolicon, de Lolita.**

 **Se despide de ustedes su amigo Shion145, Bye.**


	54. Capítulo 53: Hera, Kamui y Profecía

**Hola banda ¿Cómo están en sus vacaciones? Yo estoy trabajando, pero no importa vamos a pasar a lo que realmente nos importa.**

 **Les presento el penúltimo capítulo de la temporada, así es banda casi acabamos la historia para pasar a otras cosas, en este se revelaran algunos detalles más de los dioses, vendrán visitas inesperadas, entre otras cosas, voy a leer reviews que me mandaron:**

 **Lalo80: gracias por tus felicitaciones y he aquí la continuación de la historia.**

 **Alfarez002: bueno en esta historia ya hubo trió y fue en el primer Lemon que escribí HakuNaruHina. Y sobre la posibilidad del Crossover entre Soul of ninja y esta historia, voy a comentárselo a mi amigo Animebot02 para poder hacerlo, aclaro puede haber una posibilidad, esto debido a nuestras actividades y horarios y de estar compartiendo información y escritos para hacer el Cross. También a toda la banda ¿Gustan que se haga un Cross entre Soul of ninja y Renace un amor oscuro? Dejen sus comentarios.**

 **CCSakuraforever: pues si las nuevas chicas están con el Dios y parece que lo disfrutaron.**

 **Animebot02: Mi estimado compadre y amigo, pues finalmente se le hicieron a Karin y a Mabui, ahora solo queda la boda y listo, pero esa es otra historia. En cuanto a Kurumi, pues llego la banda loca y le echaron una manita contra la abusadora de Anko. En cuanto a Kakashi, Obito e Itachi, pues será épico ver sus rostros de sorpresa al ver a las revividas Izumi y Rin como espectros de Hades.**

 **Soul of Demon: pues es un castigo que ni el propio Hades aguantaría por más de un minuto y no escribo más y descubrelo en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Sin más, Hay que darle duro que era para ayer. ¡Comenzamos!**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju, dios o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju, dios o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

-¡Katon: jutsu gran bola de fuego! o ¡Marioneta cósmica!- técnica o jutsu.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Masashi Kishimoto, solo soy dueño de la historia, tampoco lo hago con fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

Capítulo 53: Visita de Hera y las fabricación de las Kamui.

Jiraya y Naruto habían caminado por casi una semana desde que partieron de la aldea. Ambos hombres se dirigían a un lugar en específico.

-¿A dónde vamos muchacho?- pregunto el Sannin un poco confundido, pues iban por una zona volcánica.

-Iremos a ver a unas personas para que me fabrique unos regalos para las chicas- contesto Naruto/Hades con tranquilidad. Ambos seguían caminando por la zona hasta que se detuvieron en la entrada de una cueva –Bien hemos llegado- dijo finalmente Naruto/Hades, el Sannin veía que la cueva era inmensa y de la cual salía un tremendo calor.

-¿Por qué me trajiste a esta cueva?- pregunto el Sannin con duda.

-Porque he decidido mandarle a construir unas Kamui a las chicas- respondió Naruto con calma.

-¿Unas Kamui?- pregunto el sannin con calma.

-Si, son unas protecciones especiales que usamos nosotros los doce dioses del olimpo, pero mejor entremos- Dios mayor ingresaba a la cueva –Por cierto toma- dijo dándole un collar en forma de estrella.

-¿Y esto?- pregunto el Sannin al tener en la mano el collar.

-Es una protección, donde vamos hace un calor inmenso y solo los dioses pueden entrar aquí, así que te sugiero que te lo pongas sino quieres convertirte en sapo asado, además no quiero que Tsunade Baa-chan se ponga triste por haber deshidratado a su esposo- dijo con una sonrisa Naruto/Hades, a los cual el Sannin solo trago saliva y se puso el collar, así ambos entraron a la cueva.

En la aldea de Konoha, Hinata y Haku, junto a las demás novias del Dios del Inframundo estaban en la sala de la mansión Uzumaki, todas estaban descansando después de que Hypnos llegara a darles lecciones de Política griega.

-Estoy cansada- se quejaba Mabui, la cual estaba en un sillon descansando –¿cómo es que Naruto-kun puede con estos temas?- se preguntaba la morena.

-La verdad no lo sé, pero por lo menos no estamos entrenando con el Sadico- dijo Kin sentada aun lado de Mabui.

-Thánatos no es malo, solo se le pasa la mano con los entrenamientos- justificaba Hinata/Pandora con calma las acciones de Thánatos, a las otras chicas solo la veían como un bicho raro, en ese momento tocan a la puerta de la mansión.

-Que raro ¿Quién será?- pregunto Haku levantándose a ver de quien se trataba, la chica abrió la puerta y frente a ella se encontraba una mujer de aparentemente 25 años, con el cabello largo hasta casi tocar el suelo color anaranjado y rubio, llevaba puesto una blusa color amarillo, unos jeans blancos tipo pescador y unas zapatillas de color blanco, unos lentes oscuros y llevaba un abanico dorado en la mano derecha hecho de plumas de pavo real así como un sombrero blanco.

 **-¡Hola cuñadita!-** saludo la chica con una sonrisa.

-Perdón, pero ¿Quién es usted y por que me dice cuñada?- pregunto Haku al ver a la mujer con una sonrisa.

 **-¿No sabes quien soy?-** pregunto la mujer bajando un poco los lentes dejando ver sus ojos amarillos intensos y su gran belleza.

-La verdad es que no la conozco- contesto Haku con tranquilidad.

-¿Quién es Haku?- preguntaba Hinata/Pandora que salía para ver a Haku, que ya se tardaba en entrar.

-Es esta mujer que dice ser nuestra cuñada- señalo Haku, para deja ver a la mujer que estaba en la entrada.

 **-¡Hola Pandora! Tiempo sin verte-** hablo la mujer que ingreso y fue a abrazar a Hinata/Pandora, que reconoció de inmediato.

-¿He…He…Hera? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto una sorprendida Hinata al ser victima de un abrazo de la reina del Olimpo.

 **-¿Cómo que hago? ¡Vine a visitar a mi hermano y de paso conocer mis cuñadas!-** exclamo con felicidad la Diosa Mayor después de dejar de abrazar a Hinata **–Me da gusto que tu seas la esposa de mi hermano Hades, no sabes lo feliz que estoy, ya le** **decía** **a mi hermano, no te cases con Perséfone, ella no es la indicada, y mira lo que paso, en fin ¿Dónde esta mi hermano?-** preguntaba la reina del Olimpo buscando a Hades.

-Hades-kun se fue a entrenar para controlar su poder- contesto la ojiperla haciendo que la Diosa mayor se enojara.

 **-¡Espero que Hades no salga como Zeus! porque sino…** \- decía con su cosmos encendido.

-Tranquila Hera, Hades-kun a pesar de casarse con otras, no será como Zeus, mejor pasa y te presento a las demás- dijo amablemente Hinata/Pandora.

 **-De acuerdo ¿Cuánto tardara en regresar Hades de su entrenamiento?-** pregunto Hera.

-La verdad dijo que tres años- respondió una triste Hinata –En fin, pasa- dijo la Ojiperla –Vamos Haku te presentaré a nuestra cuñada- Haku cerro la puerta e ingresaron a la mansión, donde las demás chicas descansaban.

-Chicas, les presento a su futura cuñada, la hermana de Naruto-kun o como le llamo Hades, Ella es Hera, Diosa del matrimonio, fidelidad y Reina del Olimpo- presento con una sonrisa Hinata a la hermana de Hades –también le llaman la "venao" o "la hermana perdida del minotauro"- dijo con una sonrisa la Diosa ojiperla.

-¿Y por que le dicen así?- pregunto Karin al escuchar los sobrenombres.

-Bueno lo que pasa es que Zeus la engaña con cualquier mujer que encuentre en su camino, sea humana o Diosa, casada, divorciada, viuda o soltera lo único es que sea bella y eso sin contar a Gamenides que es hombre- contó Hinata el nombre de un chico

-¿Un hombre?- preguntaron las demás chicas.

-Sí, bueno…¿Cómo les explico?- Hinata buscaba las palabras adecuadas para explicarles del amante masculino de Zeus –ya lo tengo, eso creo- dijo Hinata –en Grecia era normal que los hombres tuvieran amoríos homosexuales, sobretodo con los más jóvenes, a eso se le llama Paidofilia, y era divertido verlos, por eso Zeus tiene un amante- el relato dejo sorprendido a las chicas, un lugar donde los hombres tenían amoríos homosexuales, eso era algo ilógico – pero Hera ya tiene bastantes cuernos largos- dijo Hinata, haciendo que Hera tenga una nube de tristeza sobre su cabeza.

 **-No sé porque no le hice caso a mamá de haberme casado con Thor, en lugar de Zeus-** dijo una decaída Hera **–Bueno dejando de lado las infidelidades de Zeus a mi persona, he venido a conocerlas cuñadas-** comento una sonrisa Hera, cosa que a las demás chicas sorprendió. Mientras que Naruto llegaba a lo más profundo de la cueva, donde habia una luz muy intensa, seguido de un calor insoportable y unos sonidos semejante a la de golpes de martillo sobre un yunque, ambos hombres ingresaron al lugar. Jiraya estaba sorprendido por lo que veía.

-¡Oh por kami-sama!- respondió sorprendido Jiraya, pues estaba en una forja, donde algunos hombres estaban realizando trabajos en diversos materiales y veía algunas armaduras sin terminar, joyas, carros, entre otras cosas -¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto Jiraya.

-Estamos en las entrañas del volcán Etna, esta es la forja de mi sobrino Hefesto, pero tengo que hablar con unas personas- contesto el Dios Mayor, en ese momento venia el Dios del fuego y de la forja cojeando con un mandil de piel.

 **-¡Hola tío Hades! ¿Espero que a tus esposas les haya gustado sus anillos de compromiso?-** pregunto el herrero de los Dioses.

-Les encantaron, que te mandaré a hacer otros anillos para las otras chicas- contesto el Dios que le daba la mano a su sobrino.

 **-Será un placer realizar ese trabajo, por cierto ¿Quién es él?-** pregunto Hefesto al ver a Jiraya.

-Él es mi sensei, es Jiraya el Sannin de los sapos- presento a Jiraya con una sonrisa de burla hacia el Sannin de los sapos.

 **-¿Qué el escritor de Icha Icha Paradise? No me lo creo-** Hefesto incrédulo al tener frente a él, al escrito de novel erótica.

-¡Vaya, si que soy conocido por los Dioses! ¿Y Dime jovencito lees mis libros o quieres que te autografié uno?- pregunto el Sannin con un ego inflado.

 **-La verdad no los leo, son una porquería de libro-** respondió Hefesto haciendo que el Sannin se vaya a una esquina a hincarse y hacer circulitos en la tierra.

-Dioses estúpidos que no aprecian la buena literatura- murmuraba el sannin, que hizo que les saliera una gota de sudor a los otros dos Dioses.

 **-Bueno, lo decía porque papá es un habido lector de los libros del pervertido-** dijo Hefestos con tranquilidad.

-Ya lo esperaba de Zeus. Ya reza el dicho: "Gea y Urano los hacen, y ellos se junta", no me imagino a estos dos juntos, es capaz que mi hermano le haga una constelación cuando el pervertido se muera, y si se juntan mis suegros, Kakashi nii-san y Oji-san son capaces de hacer un club- le susurro oído Naruto a su sobrino, el cual asintió –En fin, Hesfeto necesito que me hagas un favor- pidió el Dios del Inframundo.

 **-Tu diras tío, vere si esta a mi alcance-** dijo con calma Hefestos.

-Veras he decidido que las chicas tengan sus propias Kamui, por le que vine a ver a Brontes, Estéropes y Arges para que las fabriquen- Hefestos estaba en shock ante el pedido.

 **-¿Estas seguro de lo que pides tío?-** pregunto Hefesto con asombro.

-Si Hesfeto, estoy muy seguro- contesto muy convencido el Dios mayor.

 **-Sabes en lo que te metes tío, si mi padre se entera, es capaz de enviarte al Tártaros por romper las reglas-** le recordó un asustado Hefesto, pues sabia que Zeus solo mando a realizar doce Kamui y después prohibió la fabricación de las mismas con la pena de ser encerrado en el Tártaros.

-No me importa, además soy el mayor, entonces ¿Pueden?- pregunto muy convencido Naruto, Hefesto estaba pensando.

 **-De acuerdo tío, sígueme-** Hefestos empezó a caminar a una zona más apartada de la forja seguido de Hades y Jiraya. Mientras eso sucedia, en la aldea Hera platicaba amenamente con sus cuñadas y futuras cuñadas.

 **-Entonces eso provoco que Hades despertara su poder y por consiguiente se fuera a entrenar, para controlarlo-** dijo Reina del Olimpo, que bebía una taza con té con las Diosas Hinata/Pandora y Haku, y las próximas reinas del Inframundo Kin, Karin y Mabui.

-Me temo que si- refuto Hinata/Pandora tomando igual té –Hades-kun tenia miedo que volviera a pasar y por eso tomo esa decisión de ir a entrenar, además de que casi muere en una pelea- lo ultimo lo dijo con tristeza.

 **-¡Oh por nosotros!-** expreso con terror Hera **–Pero vamos cuñada, no** **estés** **triste, se que Hades es muy bueno y que no les haría daño, además que se** **recupero** **rápido** **, mejor platícame ¿Qué tal su boda?-** pregunto la reina del Olimpo una sonrisa para salir del tema.

-¡Fue espectacular!- exclamo Haku con una sonrisa -¡Naruto-kun nos llevo a los campos Elyseos y ahí nos casamos, nos unieron los abuelos de Naruto-kun- Hera le asombro ese hecho que sus abuelos los casará.

 **-¿Dicen que alcanzaron lo que nosotros no lo hemos hecho y solo pocos hijos de Zeus lo han hecho?-** pregunto una asombrada Hera, pues sabia de antemano ese hecho.

-Si, y no somos las únicas, ¿verdad chicas?- dijo Hinata/Pandora dirigiéndose a Karin, Kin y Mabui, que estaban sonrojadas por como adquirieron es la unión cósmica divina.

 **-Vaya son picaronas-** comento Hera son una sonrisa de complicidad **–Pues ¡Felicidades!** **Ningún** **mortal ha alcanzado ese estado hasta hoy y los pocos han sido Psique y Eros, Andromeda y Perseo, Odiseo y Penélope, entre otros-** recordaba la Reina del Olimpo, haciendo sonrojar mas a las futura Diosas del Inframundo **–Oye cuñadita ¿Por qué no muestras fotos de la boda?-** pregunto la Hera con una sonrisa.

-Bueno- decia Hinata/Pandora con un dedo en su barbilla –de acuerdo, sirve así para poder descansar del entrenamiento con Hypnos- Hinata/Pandora se levanto del asiento y fue al cuarto donde dormía con su esposo a traer el álbum de fotos.

 **-¿No sabia que Hypnos las estaba entrenando?-** pregunto Hera.

-Y no solo él, sino Thánatos, que es muy cruel, tambien las esposas de estos y los jueces- dijo Haku al recordar el sufrimiento diario del entrenamiento.

 **-Ya veo, parece que las cosas se complican-** murmuro la reina del Olimpo, mientras que veía a la Diosa Hinata con el álbum de fotos.

-Bueno cuñada aquí están las fotos de nuestra boda con Hades-kun- Hinata colocaba el álbum en una mesa de centro, mostraba las fotos, las demás chicas se acercaron a ver las fotos.

-¿Ese es el vestido de novia?- pregunto una sorprendida Karin al ver como Hinata y Haku estaban vestidas.

-Si, es el que se usaba en la época clásica- Hinata sacaba la foto del álbum y se la daba a las chicas.

-¡Es hermoso! Y Naruto-kun se veía todo un caballero con esa túnica- dijo Mabui al ver la foto donde salía Hades vestido con la túnica.

 **-Vaya, mi hermano si le puso empeño a la boda, se ve más feliz que cuando estaba ella-** decía Hera al ver las demás foto.

-Tienes razón, ¡Mira! son los padres biológicos de Hades-kun- señalaba Hinata una foto donde estaba Minato y Kushina juntos.

- **¡WOOW! Con razón salio todo un galanazo mi hermano, si su padre humano es todo un Adonis-** Hera veía un poco sonrojada el rostro de Minato **–Y su madre humana no se queda atrás-** volvió a comentar Hera al ver a Kushina.

-Es cierto. Me encanta la corona que porta en la cabeza- comento Kin viendo la corona de vid en la cabeza de los novios.

-Es cierto es muy hermosa- dijo Karin, ahora las prometidas se veían lucir los atuendos que usaban Hinata y Haku.

-Bueno, la corona nos las dio Gea, el día que nos casamos- relataba la Diosa ojiperla –Así que ustedes tendrán una igual a esta- señalo la reina del Inframundo con una sonrisa –Ademas ese día nos llevo en un carruaje- volvió a decir Pandora mostrando una foto donde se veía a los esposos junto al carruaje antes de subir.

-¡KAWAI!/ **¡QUE LINDO!-** gritaron las prometidas y Hera con estrellitas en los ojos al ver el carruaje donde las transporto Naruto/Hades el día de su boda al castillo Helstein.

-Y ese es el lugar donde estamos, se realizo la ceremonia por el Hokage- dijo Haku al enseñarles el castillo donde se hizo la ceremonia de boda.

-¡PARECE DE LOS CUENTO DE HADAS!- nuevamente gritaron Karin, Mabui y Kin en un chillido mortal, que solo soportan las mujeres, al ver el lugar en donde se casaron.

 **-Si que mi hermano se lucio-** comento Hera al ver las fotos **–y digan ¿Para cuando seré tía nuevamente?-** pregunto la reina del Olimpo con gracia, haciendo sonrojar a las chicas por imaginarse así mismas como madre **–lo pregunto, porque en el Olimpo ya necesita un ambiente familiar y unos cuantos niños no estaría mal-** Hera se imaginaba a si misma cargando a los hijos de Hades, mimandolo o regañandolo por sus travesuras, si a Hera le afecto que todos sus hijos crecieran y se fueran de la casa, o eso se creía.

-Bueno, hemos decidido que será dentro de unos años, aun somos muy jóvenes para ser madre y aun tenemos nuestros deber como kunoichis- contesto Pandora, haciendo asentir a las demás.

 **-Te comprendo Pandora, es bueno que se cuiden y que decidan cuando tener hijos, no como el imbécil de Zeus que dejaba hijos por donde pisaba, sin incluir los mios-** comento de forma enojada, lo que hizo que las chicas les saliera una gota de sudor en la nuca **–Bueno cuñadas, me retiro, fue** **agradable** **haberlas conocido, además espero volverlas a visitar y me gustaría que me enseñarán esa técnica que usaron con esos hombre-** Hera se paraba del lugar con calma

-¿Cuál técnica?- pregunto Karin con duda.

 **-Pues el golpe antipervertidos, quiero aplicárselo a Zeus para cuando intente volverme a ser infiel-** dijo con una sonrisa Hera.

-¡Ah! Ya me acorde, claro cuñada, será todo un placer enseñarte esa técnica, Hades-kun nos la enseño- dijo la Diosa ojiperla con una sonrisa, Hera casi salía por la puerta, pero se dio la vuelta

 **–Antes de retirarme, Perséfone no esta nada contenta con su boda, por lo cual ella se ha movido en los últimos días y ha estado hablando con Demeter, aunque a ella le gusta que no este con Hades, pero también esta molesta-** el semblante de Hera cambio, al saber lo que tramaría la ex esposa de Hades **–** **También** **se que ella visitó el territorio de Artemisa sin que ella se diera cuenta, pero no sé el motivo de su visita. Zeus no se ha enterado de esto, y si se llegara a enterar, es capaz de obligar a Hades a que regrese con Perséfone a su lado-** dijo la reina del Olimpo, que comenzaba a caminaba a la salida, pero antes se volteo **–Por lo que ¡Yo Hera, Diosa del matrimonio y de la fidelidad, bendigo sus uniones Pandora, Haku y las próximas cinco uniones divinas con mi hermano Hades, que el amor florezca cada día y nada los separe!-** Hera alzó la mano derecha que tenia su abanico de plumas para bendecir los matrimonios, la Diosa empezó a emanar su cosmos blanco-dorado sobre las chicas, las cuales sentían la calidez y el poder de la Diosa **–Bien cuñadas, otra cosa antes de regresar al Olimpo-** dijo la reina de los Dioses **–hace unos días Apolo tuvo una profecía, aunque lo odie, pero es importante que la escuchen-** la voz de Hera seguía siendo seria.

-¿Una profecía?- pregunto Hinata/Pandora.

 **-Así es, dijo que lo siguiente: el origen de todo lo que es, se liberara y reclamara lo que es suyo, el que es, era y será; tomara posesión del más puro de corazón caído en la oscuridad del dolor, llamado por un Dios rencoroso que intentara subir al cielo. Los dioses se unirán, pero ninguno le hará frente. Solo el destructor podrá salvar a los dioses de volver a él, guiara a los Dioses unidos por su ser con los ojos del Helios junto a los ojos de Selene a la salvación-** finalizo Hera la profecía de Apolo, dejando a las chicas muy desconcertadas por las palabras de Hera.

-¿Qué significa Hera?- pregunto Hinata/Pandora muy intrigada por lo dicho de su cuñada.

 **-No tengo Idea, solo conozco a alguien así, pero…-** la reina del Olimpo estaba sacando conclusiones - **No, no creo que sea él. Zeus no le ha hecho caso a la profecía de su propio hijo, pues parece que nuevamente su trono esta en peligro, últimamente le importa otra cosa que vigilar al universo, además siento que esta profecía esta ligada a nosotros, sobre todo con Hades y ustedes-** dijo la Reina del Olimpo suspirando **–Bueno cuñadas me retiro, invítenme a las bodas-** finalizo Hera con una sonrisa, luego encendió su cosmos y desapareció del lugar, dejando a las esposas y novias de Hades muy pensativas por lo dicho por Hera.

-¿El origen de todo?¿Que significara?- pregunto Karin, la cual no salía de su intriga.

-No lo sé, pero si es cierto que el un terrible mal vendrá, entonces debemos de entrenar muy duro para enfrentarlo- hablo Hinata con convicción, haciendo asentir a las chicas _-¡Oh! Por todos los dioses, primero Perséfone, luego Sasuke se va con otros que no es Orochimaru y ahora esta profecía-_ era un mar de pensamientos en la mente de Hinata/Pandora

–Además dijo que habría cinco uniones más, si somos solamente tres- dijo Mabui muy sorprendida.

-Tampoco tengo muy bien entendido eso- hablo Haku con seriedad –Sera mejor ir a entrenar- fue lo ultimo que dijo la Diosa del Inframundo y todas salieron. En una aldea, una chica de cabello negro y ojos verdes se veía así misma por el extraño fenómeno, aun lado de ella estaba una mujer de cabello algo cano.

-¿Qué fue ese extraño chakra que sentí madre?- pregunto la chica.

-No lo sé hija, pero era muy fuerte y cálido a la vez- le contesto la madre. En la luna, en una celda, una mujer de rasgos finos y ojos como los de Hinata/Pandora se veía las manos por un fenómeno extraño.

-¿Qué fue ese chakra? Sé sentía muy cálido, pero a la vez muy poderoso- decía la mujer, pues en ese instante un cosmos blanco-dorado la rodeo, mientras que tres sombras la veían con escepticismo a lo que ocurrió.

 **-¿Sera acaso que esta mujer una Diosa?-** pregunto una de las sombras con voz femenina más suave.

 **-No lo sé Megera, pero estoy seguro que el cosmos que la rodeo era de Hera, parece que la Diosa reina del Olimpo la bendijo para un matrimonio-** contesto otra de las sombras muy seria.

 **-¿Cómo es posible que los Dioses Olímpicos estén interviniendo en esto?-** Pregunto la tercer sombra muy enojada.

 **-Parece que algo muy grande se acerca, sin embargo necesitamos seguir con su tortura-** contesto Alecto, y las sombras se abalanzaron sombre la mujer, haciéndola gritar de locura.

Mientras en la forja de Hefestos, Naruto/Hades hablaba con tres sujetos que tenían un solo ojo en la frente, sorprendiendo a Jiraya.

 **-¿Así que quieres que te forjemos unas Kamui?-** pregunto uno de los tres cíclopes que se encontraban en la forja.

-Así es tío Arges- contesto con seriedad ante las palabras del cíclope Arges.

 **-Sabes que Zeus puede enojarse contigo por violar las leyes que prohíben construir más Kamui ¿verdad Hades?-** pregunto otro de los cíclopes que golpeaba en un yunque con su martillo una pieza de metal.

-Lo se tío Brontes, y se que seré el responsable de dicha acción, incluso me enfrentaré a mi hermano Zeus si es necesario- declaro Hades al cíclope.

 **-Tienes mucho valor Hades, nadie hasta ahora se a opuesto a tu hermano, bien cumpliremos con tu pedido-** contesto el ultimo cíclope **–Necesitamos los materiales necesarios para elaborarlas, además de la sangre de las chicas, estarán listas dentro de tres años-** contesto el mismo Cíclope.

-Gracias Tío Estéropes, en cuanto a la sangre aquí esta- contesto con alegría Hades sacando cinco frascos con las sangre de las chicas.

 **-Por cierto Hades ¿Dónde esta tu casco que te hicimos? Espero que no lo estés usando para espiar a mujeres desnudas como lo hace Zeus, recuerda que es un arma-** le señalo con seriedad Brontes el uso del casco.

-La verdad es que me lo robaron, no sé quien fue el miserable que lo hizo- contesto Hades con seriedad.

 _-¡NOOO! ¿Por qué tuviste que perder tan magnifico tesoro?-_ gritaba en la mente Jiraya al ver que Naruto/Hades podía hacerse invisible con su casco y espiar a las mujeres en los baños termales.

 _ **-¡Por Gea! Si alguien sabe que es una de las llaves de las puertas del vació cósmico, será el fin de todo-**_ pensaron los tres cíclopes, algo que no paso desapercibido por Jiraya

 **-Debes de recuperarlo-** exijo Estéropes con severidad hacia Hades.

-De acuerdo, lo recuperare- contesto Naruto/Hades ante las palabras de su tío Estéropes.

 **-De acuerdo Hades, empezaremos a realizar las Kamui para tus esposas, algo raro en ti, pues nunca le hiciste una Kamui a Perséfone-** contesto Arges.

-Bueno, es solo que nunca la ame, como amo a Pandora, a Haku, a Kin, a Karin y a Mabui- dijo con una sonrisa sincera Naruto/Hades.

 **-Entiendo, pero haremos otras dos Kamui de regalo por si acaso, aunque esta necesitara la sangre de su portadora para terminarla, estas Kamui serán como las de que portan ustedes y tendrán sus propias armas, cuando acabemos las Kamui estarán dormidas y sabes lo que necesitan para despertarlas-** mencionaba Arges con calma.

 **-Tío ¿tienes algún diseño en especial?-** pregunto Hefesto a Hades.

-La verdad no- contesto con franqueas.

 **-Bueno ¿Por qué no me acompañas y hacemos los bocetos de las Kamui?-** ambos Dioses fueron a otra zona de la forja para realizar los bocetos de las Kamui, dejando solos a los cíclopes y a Jiraya.

-Tengo una duda- dijo Jiraya a los cíclopes que lo miraron con su único ojos -¿Por qué cuando Naruto dijo que no sabia donde estaba su casco se preocuparon?- pregunto Jiraya con duda.

 **-Eres muy perspiscaz humano-** contesto Brontes **–sin embargo no podemos contarte toda la historia-** Brontes movía las brasas del horno de la forja para que haya mas calor. Estéropes que metía un pedazo de metal desconocido a las fragua

 **-Como sabrás hubo una guerra entre Cronos y sus hijos, en los que se incluyen Hades-** relataba el gran cíclope, que saco el metal al rojo vivo con unas pinzas para colocarlo sobre un yunque, despues tomo una martillo que inmediatamente empezó a golpear la pieza de metal.

 **-Esa guerra se le conocio como la Titanomaquia, sin embargo en medio de la guerra apareció un Dios que empezó a destruir todo lo que veía y tocaba con su inmenso poder, las facciones de los titanes y de lo Olimpicos hicieron una tregua, pues ese venia a reclamar sus dominios. La batalla con este ser fue brutal, Titanes y Olimpicos caian ante su poder, Zeus usaba sus rayos para dañarlo, Poseidón su tridente que provocaba marejadas y las lanzaba contra este Dios y Hades atacaba con su casco haciendoce invisible, incluso los Titanes con sus somas, las cuales podrían asesinar Dioses, sin embargo no le hacían el menor daño. El universo estaba condenado, ni siquiera Chronos que es el tiempo antes del tiempo y su hermano Kairo podía contra él-** relataba Arges que acomodaba unas piezas metálicas creando un ser humano.

 **-Pero un día, Gea y Urano decidieron entregar un poder que solamente lo haría dormir por la eternidad, este era parte de su unión como pareja creadora, ambos titanes reunieron a los titanes y Dioses Olimpicos, diciéndoles como vencer al Dios, así que necesitaban unas armas que soportaran ese poder, nosotros creamos diferentes armas, pero ninguna lo podía soportarlo, ni siquiera las somas, hasta que Gea y Urano vieron las armas que Hades, Zeus y Posedión portaban, por lo que los titanes primordiales pidieron sus armas. Los hermanos accedieron y fueron bañados por este poder, incriblemente sus armas lo resistieron, pues fueron creadas por un mineral que solo nosotros conocemos que esta en el borde del universo-** hablaba Bronte que había acabado de golpear la pieza al rojo vivo y la sumergía en agua para que se enfriara.

 **-Los Dioses y Titanes con ese poder salieron a pelear contra este Dios, ambas facciones casi quedaban agotadas, hasta que las armas se juntaron y con su poder lo encerraron en el vació cósmico e induciéndolo a un sueño eterno, las armas también son las llaves para acceder a este vacio y liberarlo y así traer de nuevo la destrucción al universo y la existencia, es por eso que Hades debe de recuperar el casco de invisibilidad, porque si alguien conociese ese secreto lo volverían a traer-** Arges golpeaba con maestría una pieza de bronce de un autómata.

-Entonces ¿Ese casco y las armas de los hermanos de Naruto son muy peligrosas?- pregunto el Sannin.

 **-Si, cuando se termino de encerrar al Dios, Gea y Urano les borraron la memoria a los Titanes y a los Olimpicos de ese suceso con el propósito de evitar que liberasen al Dios, solo nosotros registramos ese hecho en dos pergaminos, que enviamos a una biblioteca hace milenios, pero esta fue destruida. Uno los pergaminos se salvo gracias a que un humano se lo llevo del lugar, pero después no sé supo nada. La Titanomaqui se reanudo, dándose como ganadores a los Olimpicos y encerrando a los titanes en el Tártaros, pero la historia de ese ser se borro para siempre-** relato Estéropes dejando a un lado su actividad, en ese momento venían entrando Hades/Naruto y Hefestos al taller de los cíclopes.

 **-Bueno tío, espero que los bocetos te hayan gustado para las Kamui de tus esposas y futuras esposas-** dijo Hefestos **–Aun así debes de mandar a construir unas Säpurisus para que se protejan-** recomendó el Dios de la fragua a su tío.

-Gracias Hefestos a las chicas les gustara el diseño y lo de las säpurisus, no te preocupes iré cuando tenga tiempo al Inframundo a que las construyan- dijo Naruto/Hades con calma.

 **-Hades tienes que recuperar el casco-** ordeno Arges con seriedad.

-Lo haré no se preocupen, pero Gracias tíos por hacer las Kamui- dijo en agradecimiento Naruto/Hades –Debo de continuar mi viaje para entrenar, los veo dentro de tres años- dijo el Dios mayor y se despidió de los cíclopes.

 **-Bueno tío, estaré ayudando a los cíclopes en construir las Kamui y en hacer los anillos de compromiso para las otras novias que tenga, te deseo suerte en tu entrenamiento-** finalizo Hefesto con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Hefesto, mantén esto en secreto- dijo Hades con calma –Nos retiramos Ero-sennin- se dirigió el Dios a Jiraya por su apodo dando una reacción en cadena.

-¡ **Ja, ja, ja, ja, Ero-sennin, le queda como anillo al dedo al viejo ese ja, ja, ja, ja!-** decía entre risas Hefesto, mientras que los cíclopes se revolcaban de la risa por el sobrenombre que le puso Hades a su padrino.

-¡Maldito mocoso del demonio! ¡Deja de decirme así!- reprendió el Sannin con una vena en la frente a punto de explotar.

-Dejare de decirte Ero-sennin hasta que mi hermano Zeus le sea fiel a Hera- dijo el Dios del Inframundo, cosa que hizo reír más a los cíclopes y a Hefesto.

-Mejor vámonos, que estamos un poco atrasados- dijo Jiraya que empezó a caminar a la salida de la cueva, Naruto/Hades se despedía de los cíclopes y de Hefestos para comenzar a caminar junto a su padrino, una vez fuera, ambos seguían su camino, cuando desaparecieron en una nube de humo. Después de eso ambos, alumno-perv…maestro aparecieron en un lugar con mucha vegetación y posee plantas gigantescas, grandes estatuas de sapos de piedra y montañas altas y puntiagudas.

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto Naruto al no estar en la zona volcánica, sino en otro lugar.

-Estamos en el Monte Myoboku, pero ¿Para que hemos sido invocados?- pregunto Jiraya con sorpresa de estar en el lugar.

 **-Nosotros los hemos invocado-** dijo una voz que pertenecía a un sapo que se caracterizaba principalmente por su pequeño tamaño, como de unos 30 centímetros. Otro aspecto de él es que es de color verde, con una barba blanca y unas cejas muy abultadas, además de que se la mantiene con un manto. Además estaba a su lado una rana de color verde pálido que tiene cabello morado, labios y parte de su cuerpo del mismo color. Tiene unos ojos de color amarillo opaco y es uno de los sapos más pequeños hasta el momento.

-Fukasaku-sama, Shima-sama ¿Por qué fuimos invocados?- pregunto a los sapos que estaban en el suelo.

 **-Los invocamos porque Gamamaru-sama tuvo una nueva profesia-** dijo el sapo conocido como Fukasaku.

 **-¿Así que él es el joven Dios del Inframundo?-** pregunto la rana que estaba aun lado de Fukasaku.

-¿EH? Si, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki en esta época, soy Hades, Dios del Inframundo- contesto con una sonrisa Naruto/Hades.

 **-Es bueno que hayas traido a Naruto-chan, vamos Gamamaru nos espera-** dijo Fukasaku a los dos hombre, los cuales fueron conducidos ante Gamamaru, el gran sapo estaba en su silla descansando, cuando vio entrar a los dos sapos.

 **-Gamamaru-sama, aquí están Naruto-chan y Jiraya-chan-** presento Shima a Naruto y a Jiraya al gran sabio.

 **-¿Así que este chico de la profecía?-** pregunto el enorme sapo a ver a Naruto/Hades **–Si, lo es, tiene los ojos que una vez vi en mi sueño-** dijo Gamamaru, los demás veían a los ojos de Naruto y se quedaban sorprendidos por lo que veían.

 **-¡Es cierto! tiene unos hermosos ojos, como la profundidad de un lago en calma-** dijo Shima al ver los ojos del Dios.

-Nunca me habia percatado de eso- comento Jiraya al ver los ojos de Naruto, sin embargo Jiraya se fijo al gran sapo -Gamamaru-sama quisiera saber ¿Por qué estamos aquí?- pregunto Jiraya viendo al gran sapo.

 **-La razón por la que estan aquí es que tuve una nueva profesia-** respondió el enorme sapo **–es esta: en mi sueño veía que un terrible poder que despertaba y se liberara desde lo mas profundo del vacio, es el origen de todo, era, es y será, reclamara todo lo que salió de él. Llamado por un Dios que busca el trono del cielo.** **También** **veía que otros seres combatían contra él, pero nada podían hacer ante su poder, el** **invadió** **el corazón puro lleno de dolor, pero** **también** **será el salvador de junto a otros seres unidos por un ser, serán guiados por los ojos del sol y de la luna a la salvación-** Gamamaru relato la profecía, los demás estaban sorprendidos por la nueva revelación que el gran sapo había realizado.

 _-¿Será lo que me contaron los cíclopes?-_ se preguntaba Jiraya _-¿Acaso será que alguien quiera liberarlo para destruir el universo? Si es así debemos de prepararnos-_ decía en la mente el Sannin con preocupación.

-Me suena, pero ¿No sé si sea o no?, pero…no, no creo- decía el Dios mayor.

-Sabes quien es Naruto-chan- dijo Shima con calma.

-Si- dijo Naruto con seriedad –pero él no le interesa estar en el universo, así que dudo mucho, lo siguiente es que alguien quiere destronar a mi hermano, y los ojos del sol y los ojos de la luna, no tengo idea de quienes son- dijo Naruto con calma

-Bueno creo que después desciframos la profecía por completo, ahora necesitamos que nos regresen, pues necesitamos con nuestro viaje a donde vas- dijo Jiraya con calma.

-Tienes razón nos vemos después- dijo Naruto que se despedía con una sonrisa.

-Ma, Pa ¿Podrían regresarnos? Por favor- dijo Jiraya y ambos sapos realizaron sellos y enviaron a Naruto y a Jiraya a al camino, mientras que el monte.

 **-Gran sabio ¿Realmente cree que pueda venir eso que usted dice?-** pregunto Fukasaku a Gamamaru.

 **-Es muy probable, por eso hice venir al chico, él es la clave para detener a esta entidad poderosa-** dijo seriamente el gran sapo sabio **–Pero vi a Jiraya muy preocupado, como si supiera la verdad-** dijo el gran sapo sabio.

 **-Tiene razón Gamamaru-sama, Jiraya oculta algo y parece ser que es referente a la profecía, en todo caso debemos de entrenarlo en el modo sabio para que pueda enfrentar lo que viene-** dijo con seriedad Fukasaku.

 **-Tienes razón Pa, pero será hasta que sea más grande-** dijo Shima apoyando a su esposo **–Bueno,** **iré** **a preparar la cena-** Shima se retiro del templo dejando a ambos ancianos solos.

En el camino Naruto iba perdido en sus pensamientos sobre lo que ha estado ocurriendo.

-Te veo muy pensativo Naruto- dijo el Sannin que iba caminando junto al Dios.

-Si, todo esto es complicado, primero Perséfone quiere regresar conmigo, luego Sasuke se va con alguien diferente a Orochimaru, y finalmente esto- dijo con clara frustración en su voz.

-Hay algo que no te conté antes de partir a de la aldea y que solo se lo conté a Hiruzen-sensei y a Tsunade-hime- dijo el Sannin con seriedad.

-¿De que se trata Ero-sennin?- pregunto Naruto/Hades.

-Mi red de espionaje me ha informado que actualmente hay un grupo de Nunkenin que esta recorriendo los países elementales, su objetivo parece ser que son los Jinchurikis- dijo Jiraya caminando junto a Naruto.

-¿Qué un grupo de Nunkenin que va tras los nosotros, y sabes cual es su objetivo de ir tras nosotros?- pregunto el Dios con clara duda.

-No tengo idea, pero lo que sé es que el grupo se autodenomina Akatsuki- respondio Jiraya. Dejando sumamente pensativo a Hades.

 _-¡OH por todo nosotros! Esto cada vez empeora_ \- dijo en su mente de forma angustiante –Parece que esto será peor que las guerras santas- dijo finalmente Naruto y ambos hombres siguieron su camino rumbo al Santuario de Athena.

 **Bien chicos, espero que les haya gustado este penúltimo capítulo de la historia, vieron que la hermana de Hades visito a Hinata y a las demás en Konoha, también leyeron la interacción de Hades con los constructores de las Kamui (recuerden la palabra esta bien escrita a diferencia de su pronunciación) que les construir unas Kamui a las chicas, aclarando este punto.**

 **Muchos piensan que Hefestos es el creador de las Kamui, pero tomando en cuenta la base del mito griego, las Kamui se forjaron durante la titanimaquia, esto debido que en el mito griego los cíclopes son los que forjan las armas a Zeus y sus hermanos. El casco de la invisibilidad a Hades, el tridente a Poseidón y los rayos a Zeus: por lo tanto deduzco que son ellos los que fabricaron las primeras Kamui para combatir a los titanes que tambien tenian sus protecciones llamadas Somas, pues en este punto Hefestos no había nacido, sino mucho después, dando a entender que el Dios de los Herreros aprendio de ellos a fabricar las restantes seis Kamui para él y sus demas hermanos, que son Athena (en el griego es Atenea), Artemisa, Apolo, Hermes, y Dionisio o Ares (se sabe de antemano que Athena, Artemisa y Apolo usan Kamui, pero lo otros tres restantes dioses no se tiene una idea, porque estan Hermes, Dionisio, Hefestos y Ares, todos hijos de Zeus y son doce Kamui, por lo cual uno de los hijos de Zeus no tiene Kamui, sino una protección divina). Por ende las primeras seis Kamui son para Zeus, Hestia, Deméter, Hera, Poseidón y Hades. Que aclaro, en el anime y manga no han aparecido como tal, solamente se hacen mención de ellas: por lo tanto Athena porta una God Cloth o armadura Divina, Poseidón porta una God Scale o Escama divina y Hades una God Sapurisu o God Surplices o Sapurisu Divina, similar a las de Thánatos e Hypnos. Digamos que son los rangos de los ejércitos.**

 **Brontes, Arges y Esterópes son los nombres de la primera generación de cíclopes, son hijos de Urano y Gea, hermanos de los titanes y de los Hecatonquiros, por lo cual son tíos de Hades y sus hermanos, en agradecimiento por ser liberados del Tártaros, estos les fabricaron las armas que antes mencione.**

 **Las Kamui son las máximas protecciones para los doce dioses del Olimpo, el resto de Dioses como Pallas, Perséfone, Afrodita, Eros, Deimos, Phobos, Antero o Pan, entre otros portan protecciones Divinas, muy similares a las Armaduras celestiales que portaron Seiya y sus amigos en los campos Elyseos, debido a la prohibición de Zeus que yo invente, aclaro no son Kamui, sino una protección Divina o God Cloth.**

 **Parece que un terrible mal esta por despertar en el planeta tierra y las armas de Zeus y sus hermanos son las llaves de liberarlo ¿Quién será este terrible mal que hace temblar a los propios Dioses? Eso estará más adelante.**

 **Otra cosa a aclarar, Zeus como buen marido infiel a Hera, tuvo varias amantes incluyendo a un hombre, su nombre es Gamenides. En el mito Griego, Zues se enamoro de Gamenides por su juventud, tanto que lo convirtió en su copero y a su muerte del muchacho lo envió a las estrellas convertido en una constelación. Y esta constelación pertenece a uno de las doce principales, me mataran los que están bajo este signo, pero ¡Al diablo! La constelación que representa a Gamenides es ni más, ni menos que Acuario. Pobre de Camus e Hyoga que nacieron en esta constelación, les cayó la maldición Gitana.**

 **Hinata comenta de una practica común en Grecia entre hombres y su nombre es Paidofilia, que es a relación entre un menor (Más específicamente un muchacho de 15 años en adelante) y un adulto, una relación Homosexual un ejemplo es el fiosofo griego Platon que tenia su amante menor de 15 años, una practica muy normal en Grecia antigua. La palabra Paidofilia se distorsiono cuando llego a EU en el siglo XX, debido a que los gringos tenian problemas al pronuncias p** AI **dofilia. A en ingles se pronuncia EI y la I se pronuncia como IA, dando esta pronunciación PEIIADOFILIA, al no poder pronunciarla bien la cambiaron a Pedofilia que es un error. Paidofilia viene del griego Paidos que es niños, Philia es amor, es decir Amor a los niños, un Paidofilio es una persona que interactua con niños, pero no en el sentido sexual, puede ser un maestro de primaria, un pediatra, un padre y/o madre, etc. Cuando pasa al plano de sexual, pero ya a la parte enferma se le conoce como Pederastia, son personas que sostienen relaciones sexual forzadas (ojo), en las se encuentran el abuso sexual, acoso sexual hasta la violación en menores de 15 años, ejemplo los casos de los curas que actualmente están saliendo en el mundo.**


	55. Capitulo 54 (Fin): llegada al Santuario

**¿Que hay de nuevo banda? Su amigo Shion145 trae para todos ustedes el ultimo capítulo de la temporada, si ya sé que están tristes y que quieren seguir leyendo la historia de corrido, pero he decidido hacer dos o tres temporadas para que no se hagan tan largas, ya saben todo tiene un principio y un final, y esta historia no es la excepción, agradezco a los reviews que han dejado a lo largo de 10 meses de trabajo en esta emocionante historia y hoy contestare los últimos Reviews en vivo.**

 **Wildboy: bueno chavo banda, pues espero que disfrutes el último capítulo de la historia y que esperes un tiempo para presentar el primer capítulo de la segunda temporada.**

 **alfredgx2787: bueno, chavo, ya envié mi respuesta por MP, pero para todos los lectores, es un crossover de dos crossover, algo loco si me lo preguntan, el Dios Hades presentarse en la historia de Soul of ninja con su nuevo cuerpo como Naruto, seria algo de leer, en cuanto a Megera es una de las tres Erinias o también conocidas como furias, ella se encarga de castigar los delitos de infidelidad sean hombres o mujeres.**

 **Lalo80: pues que puedo decir…disfruta el ultimo capítulo, y espera un tiempo para leer la siguiente temporada.**

 **Animebot02: En cuanto al Dios final, di unas pistas de quien se trataran al principio de las profecías. Estuvo buena esa de los celos de Zetsu negro como hijo sobreprotector, ahora imagina a Hagoromo y a Hamura pedirles que les haga caballito o ser castigados por papi Hades. Cuando los de Konoha sepan la verdad de Naruto, les dará un patatus.**

 **CCSakuraforever: si estuvo bueno el capítulo de la semana pasada, este último estará mejor.**

 **Esto han sido los últimos reviews qu contesto, los que salgan de esta historia los contestare por MP., y sin más los dejo con el ultimo capítulo.**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju, dios o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju, dios o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

-¡Katon: jutsu gran bola de fuego! o ¡Marioneta cósmica!- técnica o jutsu.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Masashi Kishimoto, solo soy dueño de la historia, tampoco lo hago con fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

Capitulo 54: llegada al Santuario.

Han pasado un mes desde que Naruto inicio su viaje entrenamiento, en el cual el Dios había pasado por la forja de Hefestos y los cíclopes para crear las Kamui de las chicas, también en ese lapso del viaje Jiraya le enseñaba los elementos básicos del manejo de ninjutsu para mejorar los suyos. Sin embargo ambos hombres habían llegado a un lugar tranquilo, esta era una aldea de tipo europea, las casas eran de arquitectura clásica, pero rural, había fuentes, puentes, y tiendas, Naruto y Jiraya caminaban por la aldea atrayendo las miradas de la gente.

-Llegamos- dijo finalmente el Dios del inframundo.

-Bonito lugar ¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto Jiraya al ver la aldea con calma.

-Es la aldea del Rodorio- contesto con calma Naruto.

-¿Cómo es que conoces este lugar?- pregunto Jiraya admirando el lugar.

-Hace unos meses antes de los exámenes chunnin, mi sobrina nos invito a Hinata, Haku y a mí a dar tocar para un evento en este lugar- dijo el Dios con una sonrisa, cosa que sorprendió a Jiraya.

-¡Increíble! Se ve que eres una caja de sorpresas- comento Jiraya con una sonrisa, haciendo sonreír a Naruto al recordar como llego al santuario y realizo el evento junto a los dorados –Sigamos- fue la simple contestación de Jiraya, ambos siguieron caminando por la calle central del pueblo. No tardaron en llegar a una entrada donde había unos guardias.

-¡Alto! Identifíquense- hablo uno de los guardias deteniendo a los hombres.

-Soy el Dios Hades y el es el Sannin Jiraya, vengo a ver a Athena- hablo Naruto con calma, asombrando a los guardias.

-Señor Hades, bienvenido, por aquí por favor- dijo uno de los guardias que guió a ambos hombres por el lugar, Jiraya veía las magnificas construcciones en mármol que había, parecidas a templos, también la forma en que entrenaban y se soprendia como aprendices a caballeros podían cargar una enorme roca, o romperla con las manos desnudas, de igual forma veía a mujeres, pero tenian el rostro cubierto con una mascara, cosa que le intrigo.

-Oye Naruto ¿Por qué las mujeres usan mascarás?- preguntaba Jiraya.

-Mi sobrina tiene una ley en la cual las mujeres que van a convertirse en amazonas deben de usar la mascara para cubrir su feminidad y estar a la par de los hombre, un poco machista si me lo preguntas- contesto Naruto/Hades a su padrino.

-¿Qué sucede si un hombre llega a ver el rostro de la chica?- quería indagar Jiraya a ver a las chicas caminar por el lugar.

-Bueno, las mujeres tienen dos opciones, una es amar al hombre que vio su rostro- contestaba Naruto, mientras que Jiraya estaba ya haciendo planes para quitarle la mascara a las chicas para su próximo libro -O dos, matarlo- dijo la otra opción, haciendo temblar de miedo al Sannin por lo que podría hacer las mujeres –pero si un pervertido le quita la mascara, es capaz de dejarlo sin descendencia- contesto con una sonrisa, poniendo azul al Sannin de escuchar lo ultimo. Mientras que en la aldea, una pelirrosa y una rubia se dirigían a la torre del Hokage.

-Oye Frente de marquesina, hace tiempo que no veo a Naruto-kun ¿Crees que le haya pasado algo?- pregunto Ino a su amiga/rival.

-Tampoco lo he visto, es más desde que tuve la conversación solamente lo veía muy poco- contesto Sakura la cual recordaba la verdad de la herida en el pecho.

-Sé que Naruto-kun fue herido en el pecho pero ¿Quién fue el que hirió a Naruto-kun?- pregunto Ino, Sakura estaba muy insegura a contestar, debido a que Naruto le contó la verdad del incidente.

-No lo sé Ino, pero fue muy impresionante que alguien hiriera a Naruto- hablo Sakura desviando la información, pues a la pelirrosa aun no asimilaba el hecho.

-Tienes razón, por eso he decidió ir con Tsunade-sama para que me entrene en ninjutsu medico y así cuando mi Príncipe-kun sea herido, yo lo curaré- dijo Ino con unos ojos en forma de corazón y con la cabeza llena de corazones, haciendo incomodar un poco a Sakura.

-Si…je, je, je…su enfermera personal- dijo con un sonrisa nerviosa –pero ten en cuenta que Naruto tiene a Hinata, a Haku, a Kin, a Karin y a la chica de Kumo como novias y que Haku y Karin son estudiantes de Tsunade-sama- argumento Sakura, Ino al escuchar esas palabras la hicieron poner más furiosa

-¡Pues no me importa! Si esas arrastradas cuidan a mi Naruto, les demostraré que soy mejor que ellas- Ino estaba decidida a "entrenar". Mientras que en ese momento Karin y Haku pasaban por un lado de la calle por donde transitaban Sakura e Ino.

-¿Tienes información de Naruto-kun, Haku?- pregunto Karin a la esposa de Hades.

-Bueno, hace unos días nos llego un mensaje donde dice que apenas llego al Santuario y que estaría unos meses entrenando- contesto pero en ese momento pasaban Ino y Sakura a un lado -¡aaah! Lo extrañaré, serán unos tres años muy largos sin él- dijo Haku, lo cual hizo entristecer a Karin.

-Tienes razón, pero recuerda que debemos de entrenar con mucho énfasis para ser fuerte- dijo con una sonrisa Karin.

-Tienes toda la razón, entonces vamos con Tsunade-sama a que nos entrene- ambas chicas se fueron corriendo hacia la torre Hokage. Pero una chismosa las escucho.

-¿TRES AÑOS? ¡NOOOO!- grito Ino al escuchar que Naruto se iría por tres años a entrenar. Mientras que en el santuario Naruto seguía avanzando por el Santuario de Athena junto a Jiraya en ese momento una persona lo ve.

-¿Naruto?- pregunto un conocido del Dios, con una sonrisa.

-¡Itachi nii-san!- saludo Naruto/Hades con una sonrisa.

-Hola Jiraya-sama- saludo Itachi al Sannin con una sonrisa.

-¿Itachi? ¿Qué haces en este lugar?- pregunto el Sannin, Itachi estaba vestido con ropa típica de entrenamiento a santo.

-Bueno pertenezco a la orden de la Diosa Athena- contesto con una sonrisa el Ichiha.

-¿Eres un guerrero de los dioses?- pregunto un muy asombrado Jiraya, el chico asintió, pero vio al guardia.

-¿Nos pueden dejar por favor?- pidió Itachi con amabilidad un poco de espacio.

-Si señor Itachi- respondieron y ambos hombres regresaron a vigilar la entrada.

-Es bueno volver a verte Naruto o mejor dicho señor Hades- dijo Itachi con una sonrisa.

-Es cierto ya son varios meses que no te veía, dime ¿Cómo has estado?- pregunto el Dios Hades a Itachi.

-Bastante ajetreado, pero bueno, eso es lo que se saca de ser un santo plateado- contesto el chico con ojeras.

-¿Cómo es que te convertiste en un guerrero de los Dioses?- pregunto Jiraya.

-Bueno eso fue después de la masacre de mi clan, el Hokage me dijo que tenía que entrar en un grupo de terrorista de nombre Akatsuki como miembro y después enviar información. Cuando huía de la aldea me establecí por un tiempo en una aldea una- relataba Itachi.

Flash Back.

Itachi estaba caminando por la pequeña aldea, usaba ropa de civil para pasar desapercibido y evitar se capturado por Ambus. En ese momento Itachi ve que un grupo de cinco bandidos de había rodeado a un hombre robusto de 1.80 m de alto cabello rojo, llevaba una indumentaria diferente a la que se vestía en la aldea, además de una caja con la figura de un centauro grabada.

-¡Danos todo lo que tengas!- exigió un de ellos con una katana, el hombre se mostraba imperturbable -¿Que no escuchaste? ¡Danos tu dinero!- el bandido amenazaba con el arma.

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?- pregunto muy serio el hombre.

-No te hagas gracioso, sabemos que tienes dinero solo por ver tu ropa- dijo otro de los bandidos que lo amenazaba con un kunai.

-¿Y?- simplemente pregunto.

-¡Miserable! Cuando acabe contigo, esa caja la venderemos- contesto otro de los asaltantes que también empuñaba un Kunai –esa caja se ve muy costosa, así que ¡Entrégala!- nuevamente exigió el bandido.

-¡Ha! No son dignos de esta caja- con esas palabras los bandidos se enojaron.

-¡Oigan!- se escucho un grito, los bandidos y el hombre voltearon hacia el grito, en ese momento Itachi aparecía para defenderlo –mejor váyanse y no molesten a los demás- exigió Itachi, que sacaba un Kunai.

-¡Mocoso mejor lárgate!- grito uno de los bandido, sin embargo Itachi permaneció en el mismo lugar –así que eso quieres, entonces ¡muere!- el bandido corrió con su kunai en mano para intentar apuñalar al Uchiha, mas, este lo desarmo muy fácilmente, todos a la vista de los demás y del hombre -¡Maldito! ¡Acaben con ellos!- ordeno el bandido y el grupo empezó a atacar a ambos hombres, Itachi combatía con dos de los sujetos, mientras que el hombre simplemente los golpeaba como sin nada dejándolos inconscientes. Itachi había despachado a los otros dos sin ningún problema, después Itach se gira para encarar al que es el líder del grupo.

-Será mejor que te largues de esta aldea, si sabes lo que de conviene- hablo Itachi de forma fría, mostrando su Sharingan, el pobre bandido solo temblaba de miedo, así que salio corriendo del lugar. Después el Uchiha se giro al hombre que cargaba la caja.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Itachi, el hombre solo asintió –que bueno, a veces odio a esos tipos hacer eso con los viajeros, dime ¿Que es lo quería esos bandidos?- Itachi pregunto viendo al hombre con calma.

-Solo quería el contenido de esta caja, pero como dije, no son dignos de ver su contenido, si me disculpas tengo que irme- el hombre reinicio su viaje, Itachi ante tal respuesta estaba preguntándose si ese hombre estaba relacionado con Naruto y su encarnación, así que decidió seguirlo de cerca. El sujeto caminaba por el bosque, sin saber que era seguido de cerca por otra persona, o eso pensaba la sombra.

-¿Hasta cuando dejaras de seguirme?- se detuvo el hombre en medio del camino, en ese momento Itachi aterriza frente al hombre -¿Que es lo que deseas?- pregunto el hombre.

-Perdón si te incomode, pero deseo saber ¿Si eres alguien relacionado con Naruto?- pregunto Itachi, el hombre solo alzo una ceja por la pregunta.

-No conozco ningún Naruto, así que me retiro- el hombre iniciaba su marcha, pero es detenido por Itachi.

-Perdón, me equivoque, quise decir ¿Que relación tienes con Hades?- volvió a preguntar Itachi, el hombre se detiene de forma adbruta su andar, para girarse y encarar a Itachi.

-Dime ¿Cómo es que conoces ese nombre? ¿Acaso eres alguien de ese Dios?- el hombre preguntaba de forma alterada, Itachi sabia que había acertado.

-Bueno, digamos que soy alguien cercano al Dios- contesto de forma natural, pero eso hizo que el hombre manifestara su cosmos, sorprendiendo a Itachi.

-Así que eres un espectro al mando de Hades, prepárate a morir- el hombre salto y formo varias esferas de fuego que lanzo contra Itachi.

-¡Espera!- Itachi no tuvo tiempo de responder, pues estaba bajo el ataque de aquel hombre misterioso, así que activo su Sharingan para esquivar los ataque _–Es demasiado veloz, si el usa la misma energía que Naruto, eso quiere decir que esta conectado de alguna forma con él-_ Itachi seguía esquivando los ataque del hombre, hasta que realizo sellos manuales -¡Katon: Gran bola de fuego!- el shinobi lanzo una esfera de fuego contra el hombre, pero este no se inmuto, por lo cual detuvo el ataque con una manos -¡Imposible!- se sorprendió Itachi al ver que el hombre sostenía con una mano su ataque.

-¿Eso es todo lo que puede hacer un shinobi? Que decepción- declaro el desconocido hombre, que lanzo el ataque de Itachi a un lado –este es un verdadero ataque ígneo- salto el desconocido -¡Remolino de fuega!- a su alrededor del hombre se manifestó unas llamas, las cuales empezaron a girar formando un remolino, para inmediatamente lanzarlas contra Itachi, el cual esquivo el ataque, pero del suelo salían llamas que rodeaban a Itachi, el chico salto a un árbol para mantenerse a salvo.

-¡Espera! Deja que te explique- Itachi traba de hablar con el hombre, que lo seguía atacando.

-¡Guarda silencio!- exijio el hombre –desde tiempos inmemoriales, Hades es el enemigo de la humanidad, y tu al ser parte del ejercito de Hades se te considera enemigo de la humanidad- el hombre estaba listo para el ataque contra Itachi que no tenia idea de como hacer para que lo escuchara, hasta que tuvo la respuesta.

Itachi con sharingan activo, se acerco con cautela, el hombre estaba preparado para atacar, pero cuando estuvo cerca del Uchiha, este miro a los ojos del chico. El hombre veía a través de un genjutsu dejando al hombre asombrado de lo que veía.

-Ahora comprendo, ese niño no tiene la intensión de hacer daño- sonreía el hombre con calma –Hades a nacido nuevamente como el Dios que describe el mito- dijo para relajarse y dejar de atacar –quien lo hubiera creído- dijo el hombre –Perdón por atacarte, pero nuestros Dioses siempre han estado en conflicto, pero con lo que me acabas de mostrar veo que ya no, mi nombre es Babel, soy un caballero de plata de la constelación de Centauro- Babel se presento a Itachi.

-Un gusto Babel mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha, como te mostré no tengo intención de atacarte, sino de saber que eras de Naruto o más bien de Hades- comentaba Itachi, el hombre se quedo pensando un momento y respondió.

-Como te dije, el Dios Hades y la Diosa Athena han tenido fricciones desde la era del mito, nuestra Diosa siempre ha protegido a la tierra del mal, pero por lo que me mostraste con tu ilusión, veo que eso acabo, aun así debemos de estar preparados para el ataque de otros Dioses- Itachi estaba asombrado de las palabras del caballero –tienes buenos reflejos, te haré un trato muchacho, ven conmigo al santuario y ahí te entrenaré para que seas un digno portador de una armadura, ¿Que dices?- Itachi estaba pensando en la propuesta del caballero.

-De acuerdo- Itachi acepto la oferta del santo.

-Perfecto, con tus habilidades podrás ayudarnos a enfrentar el mal que pueda llegar al planeta, entonces sígueme, cuéntame un poco sobre esos ojos, son muy interesantes el modo en que cambiaste de negros a ese color, además siento que esconden habilidades muy especiales- comento Babel que empezaba a caminar rumbo al santuario, Itachi lo imito y empezó a contarle sobre su Sharingan, sus habilidades y su vida.

-Fin Flash Back

-Mi entrenamiento fue muy duro, por casi 7 años me empeñe en conseguir una armadura, y al final lo hice, actualmente ostento el titulo de santo de plata de cuervo- contó Itachi haciendo sonreír a Naruto y sorprender a Jiraya

-Vaya Itachi, le haces honor a ese animal. Pero ¿Cómo entraste a Akatsuki?- pregunto Jiraya al ver en ese lugar a Itachi.

-En una misión fuera del Santuario, me encontré con un enmascarado, este me ofreció entrar en Akatsuki, luego recordé la misión del Sandaime, así que acepte guardando mi identidad como santo de Athena. Después les informe a mis superiores que me estuvieron apoyando en la desición. Por lo que entré a la organización, cada periodo envió información a la aldea y al Santuario sobre los movimientos de Akatsuki- dijo Itachi asombrando a Jiraya de la misión doble que tenia Itachi –en ciertos periodos salimos de la organización a realizar misiones para obtener fondos para la organización, momento que aprovecho para venir al Santuario a dar mi informe y a entrenar- comento Itachi.

-Eso es excelente, pero ¿Cómo logras venir sin que te detecten?- pregunto nuevamente Jiraya.

-Uso mi Sharingan con mi cosmos y sumo a un compañero en una ilusión muy poderosa, la cual es indetectable por cualquier sensor- contesto Itachi –a veces la organización envía a un espía de nombre Zetsu a vigilarme, pero nunca llega a saber mi localización, debido que en los alrededores del Santuario, lo que conforma el Rodorio y el bosque, Athena mantiene una barrera que impide que los espías entren y se pierdan, además de las patrullas de caballeros de bronce a su alrededor y de las rosas del caballero dorado de piscis como método de defensa ante intrusos, la única entrada es por el Rodorio, pero aun así los Shinobis se les es imposible pasar sin que los detectemos, aun usando sus henges- contesto Itachi la pregunta asombrando a Jiraya y haciendo reír a Naruto.

-¡Vaya! Esto es una fortaleza- dijo un asombrado Sannin.

-Si, pero mejor vamos ante la Diosa Athena, que esta esperándolos- el trio de hombres empezó a caminar por el santuario –a propósito ¿Cómo esta mi hermano Sasuke?- pregunto Itachi.

-Sasuke escapo de la aldea y no sabemos su paradero- contesto con seriedad Naruto.

-¿Qué? ¿Escapo?- pregunto Itachi muy asombrado, haciendo asentir a los otros -pero ¿Cómo fue que escapo?- pregunto Itachi nuevamente, Naruto le relata como es que su hermano menor se fue de la aldea sin omitir nada –entonces ¿no esta con Orochimaru?- dijo el Uchiha mayor.

-Así es, y lo más raro es que parece que alguien más lo recluto, pero no sabemos quien- dijo Jiraya con seriedad.

-Esto es malo, espero que no sea alguien peligroso- dijo preocupado Itachi –bueno ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu visita Naruto-san?- pregunto Itachi al Dios.

-Es para controlar mi poder, recuerdo que hay una persona que me podría ayudar para controlarlo aquí en el Santuario y otro con mi hermano Poseidón, esto es debido a que en la invasión de Orochimaru, mi poder salio a flote debido a que el muy cobarde revivió a mis padres- dijo con enojo Naruto al recordar ese día –además casi destruyo a la aldea y de paso a las chicas- dijo ahora de modo triste al saber que casi mata a sus esposas y novias.

-Ya veo, entonces ese es el motivo por el que vienes- rectifico la respuesta Itachi.

-Exacto, en esto momentos las chicas están entrenando para poder despertar su cosmos, Hinata y Haku para despertar su poder y controlarlo- dijo Naruto a Itachi el cual meditaba las palabras del Dios.

-Si supe que te casaste con la hija de Hiashi y con una de las últimas del clan Yuki, por lo cual son reinas del Inframundo- comento Itachi, haciendo asentir al Dios. Un silencio se estableció entre los hombre que caminaba hacia su destino, después de caminar un poco, los hombres llegaron a unas escalinatas que cruzaba por una montaña.

-Bien Naruto ya sabes como llegar al salón principal, debo de regresar de inmediato a Akatsuki para evitar levantar sospechas- Itachi se marchaba para regresar a Akatsuki como miembro y espía.

-De acuerdo Itachi cuídate- Naruto/Hades se despedia del santo del cuervo, el cual se perdió en la acrópolis del Santuario.

-Bien Ero-sennin vamos- dijo Naruto, el cual empezaba a subir las escaleras.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto Jiraya empezaba a subir las escaleras.

-Pues a donde más, sino al salón principal donde esta mi sobrina y este es el camino directo- señalo Naruto el camino Zodiacal hasta la punta de la montaña.

-¿QUEEEÉ?- grito el Sannin viendo la inmensidad de escaleras a subir -¿Tenemos que subir todas esas escaleras?- Jiraya estaba sin creer que tenia que hacer ejercicio.

-¡Claro! ¿O que? ¿Querías un ascensor o escaleras mecánicas? ¡Andando Ero-sennin!- Naruto que empezó a subir las escaleras como si nada.

-Ahora entiendo a Hiruzen-sensei, ¡Ya estoy viejo para esto!- dijo de forma resignada que empezó a seguir a su ahijado, después de un rato de subir las escaleras, llegaron al primer templo que estaba frente a ellos -¿Este es el salón principal?- pregunto un cansado Jiraya de subir las escaleras.

-¡MMM! No solo es el primer de los doce templos antes del salón patriarcal- contesto de forma natural Naruto.

-¿Qué? ¿Solo el primer templo de doce?- pregunto Jiraya casi al borde del colapso.

-Si, este es el templo de Aries- dijo entrando a la morada del caballero dorado -¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien es casa?- pregunto el Dios dentro del templo de Aries seguido de Jiraya.

-Parece que no hay nadie- dijo Jiraya con calma –sera mejor que entremos- Jiraya empezó a entrar a la casa, pero se estrella con algo invisible -¿Qué rayos?- frente al sannin apareció un muro dorado transparente, del otro lado estaba un hombre de cabello morado, con rasgos finos y estilizados. Carece totalmente de cejas y tiene dos puntos en su frente. El cual portaba una armadura de color dorada, con la característica de tener unos ornamentos en los hombros parecidos a cuernos de un carnero

-¿Quién eres y por que quieres entrar en este recinto sagrado?- pregunto el santo dorado viendo de forma molesta a Jiraya.

-¡Hola Mu! ¿Cómo has estado amigo?- saludo Naruto/Hades con una sonrisa.

-¿Naruto? ¿Qué haces en el santuario?- pregunto Mu, el cual veía al Dios tranquilidad.

-Vine a ver a mi sobrina para poder entrenar- contesto de forma tranquila.

-¿Oye Mu? ¿Con quien hablas?- se escucho una voz muy conocida por el Dios del Inframundo.

-¡Hola pegaso! ¿Cómo has estado?- pregunto Naruto/Hades con calma.

-¡Naruto! Vaya sorpresa, no te había visto desde tu boda con las chicas, dime ¿Cómo están? Saori ha querido ir a visitarlas, pero ya sabes lo de dirigir el Santuario es complicado- dijo el castaño con una sonrisa.

-Si lo sé bien, me pasa lo mismo que en el inframundo, pero ellas están bien, entrenando con Hypnos y Thánatos- contesto con calma el Dios.

-Vaya Seiya, si que te llevas bien con Hades y eso que en la antigüedad trato de matarte- dijo un calmado Mu, poniendo en vergüenza a Naruto. Mu deshacía su técnica –No lo había visto señor Hades desde que estuvo en el festival que se realizo hace unos meses- dijo Mu sonriendo –bueno no lo detengo, Athena lo espera en el salón del patriarca- el santo dio el pase para reiniciar su camino a la sala del patriarca.

-Gracias Mu, vamos Ero-sennin- dijo el Dios a Jiraya, que empezaba a camina, pero Seiya lo reconoció.

-Espera un momento, ¿ese no es el viejo pervertido que encontramos los demás y yo espiando a las chicas en las aguas termales en Konoha?- Seiya señalando a Jiraya, el cual se enojo por lo dicho.

-¡No soy un pervertido!- respondió con enojo -¡Soy un Super pervertido!- dijo con honor Jiraya sacándole una gota de sudor a los tres hombres.

-Bueno Seiya, el es mi padrino y también él me entrenara- dijo Naruto/Hades.

-Creo que lo mantendremos vigilado y más que Saori mando a construir unos baños termales cerca del Santuario- comento el castaño, haciendo que el Sannin se le iluminara el rostro al conocer que había baños termales en el lugar.

-Bueno Seiya, los dejo, tengo que arreglar unas armaduras, otra vez y ver que Kiki no haga de las suyas- Mu entro a una habitación aledaña al templo para empezar a trabajar en las armaduras.

-Vamos Naruto, Aldebaran le encantara verte de nuevo- dijo Seiya y ambos chicos empezaron a caminar a través del templo, hasta salir, y empezar a subir las escaleras hasta la siguiente casa.

-¿MÁS ESCALERAS?- grito Jiraya al ver la infinidad de escaleras a subir, Seiya y Naruto/Hades subían las escaleras como si nada, mientras que Jiraya casi iba sacando la lengua.

 _-¿Cómo le hacen para subir sin sudar?-_ pensaba un cansado Jiraya, el trió llego al segundo templo, en donde en la fachada había un toro esculpido en el mármol del templo.

-El segundo templo, Tauro- dijo Seiya que entro junto a Naruto, seguido de Jiraya –Alderaran, tenemos visitas- hablo Seiya, de repente se escucha como pisadas pesadas ir a la entrada, asustando a Jiraya que se esconde detrás de Hades, de la oscuridad se muestran unos ojos dorados.

-¿Quién osa interrumpir mi almuerzo?- dijo la voz fuerte del caballero dentro de la casa de Tauro.

-Oye Alde, mira quien esta aquí- dijo Seiya para mostrar al Dios del Inframundo. El cual solo sonríe.

-Hola- saludo simplemente el Dios.

-¿Naruto?- pregunto Aldebaran el cual salio de las sombras dejando ver a un hombre alto muy musculoso y voluminoso de cabello castaño largo que le cae por la espalda y dos mechones cortos que caen por su frente, posee piel morena clara; ojos castaños casi negros en un rostro cuadrado con barbilla partida. Sus cejas son muy espesas formando una sola ceja, portando su armadura dorada -¡Muchacho! Tiempo sin verte ¿Cómo has estado? Pregunto el caballero al Dios que lo abrazo levantándolo del suelo.

-He estado algo ajetreado, debido a ciertas cosas personales- dijo con una sonrisa el Dios.

-Vaya Naruto o mejor dicho señor Hades, si que estas ajetreado, por cierto ¿Cómo están las chicas?- pregunto el amable dorado.

-Están bien ¿espero? Están entrenando duro para poder despertar su cosmos- dijo el Dios con una sonrisa zorruna.

-Bueno espero que se hagan fuertes, a propósito, ¿Quién es el viejo que los acompaña?- pregunto Aldebaran al ver Jiraya cansado.

-Es mi padrino Jiraya- dijo sin más.

-Pobre parece que esta algo cansado, lo ayudaré a ir a la siguiente casa- Aldebaran dejo en el suelo a Naruto y cargo al Sannin en su espalda –espero que no se enfrié mi almuerzo- dijo y todos se dirigieron a la salida de la casa de Tauro para subir a la siguiente casa, la casa de Géminis, al grupo iba platicando hasta llegar a la entrada del templo, donde se escuchaban un alboroto dentro.

-¡Suéltala! Es mi turno de usar la armadura- se escucho el alboroto dentro del templo.

-¡Tú tienes tus escamas! úsalas- ahora otra voz casi idéntica a la otra se escucho.

-Están en el santuario de Poseidón, además también soy un santo de Athena por lo cual también tengo derecho de usarla- en el interior del templo había una pelea.

-Parece que otra vez están peleando- comento Aldebaran que bajo a Jiraya con cuidado.

-Gracias por la ayuda- agradeció Jiraya algo descansado.

-De nada, es agradable ayudar a las personas de la tercera edad, ahora si me disculpan regreso a mi templo a terminar de almorzar y despues ire a entrenar a mis alumnos- dijo el gran toro dorado y bajo a su templo.

-¡Deja de jalar la armadura!- decía un enojado caballero.

-¡No! Es mi turno de usarla- decía el otro caballero.

-¡Armadura sagrada ven a mi!- gritaron ambos santos de oro y hubo una luz dorada dentro del templo, después de eso dos hombres de cabello largo color azul salían del templo, solo que con la diferencia de que uno tenia la parte inferior de la armadura, mientra que el otro la parte posterior.

-¡Mira lo que hiciste Kanon!- reclamo el hombre al llamado Kanon.

-¿Yo lo hice? ¡Tú tuviste la culpa Saga! Te dije que era mi turno de usar la armadura- ahora fue el turno Kanon al su hermano gemelo.

-Pues ve al santuario de Poseidón por tus escamas y ¡listo!- contesto Saga enojado por vestir solo una parte del ropaje dorado.

-¡Callate copia barata!- agredio Kanon a su hermano.

-¿Qué dijiste clon defectuoso?- rugió Saga a su hermano.

-Mejor sigamos, estos dos estará así por un buen rato- Seiya continuo el camino, seguido de Hades y Jiraya.

-¿Y yo pensaba que Hypnos y Thánatos discutían por cosas estúpida? Pero estos dos se llevan las palmas de oro- Hades estaba pasando a un lado de los gemelos, después llegaron al cuarto templo, el templo de cáncer, donde entraron. Mientras en Konoha.

 **-¡Hypnos! Deja de usar tu poder para dormirme-** reclamo Thánatos, debido que Hypnos uso su poder sobre su hermano para dormirlo y mover las piezas del ajedrez

- **Yo no estoy haciendo nada, que tu seas un mal perdedor es otra cosa-** contesto el Dios del sueño.

 **-Si claro, lo haces porque sabes que iba ganando, mejor me voy porque no quiero jugar con tramposos-** Thánatos se levantaba se su asiento y empezaba a irse del palacio que estaba sobre la aldea.

 **-¿A dónde vas Thánatos?-** pregunto su hermano.

 **-Ire a consolar a Hebi-hime, la señora Pandora y la señora Haku la castigaron por pasarse de la raya con Kurumi con dos años sin comer Dangos, y si yo le doy de contrabando, seré enviado a limpiar la perrera de Cerbero por 3000 años-** contesto Thánatos con algo de miedo, al recordar que su esposa llegaba a su departamento con cara de muerto viviente.

 **-Las señoras Pandora y Haku son de respetar, no me imagino las otras novias del señor Hades-** a Hypnos le dio un escalofrió que le recorría la espalda al imaginarse la furia de ambas reinas. Mientras que en el santuario, Seiya, Jiraya y Naruto/Hades ingresaban en la cuarta casa: Cáncer.

-Se siente tétrico este lugar- dijo Jiraya en el del templo al percibir un ambiente a muerte, estaba oscuro y tenia una niebla. En eso el Sannin se acerca a una pared y lo que encuentra lo hace saltar de miedo -¡Kyaaaa!- gritaba cual niña, pues en la pared había rostros de personas.

-Vaya tengo visitas- dijo una voz desde en el lugar –Pero si es el Dios del Inframundo ¿Usted grito?- pregunto de forma burlona el santo, este era un hombre alto y de complexión media, tiene un cuerpo atlético, pero no es muy musculoso. Sus ojos son de color azul igual que su cabello, con su armadura dorada puesta.

-No, fue mi padrino el que grito como nena- contesto el Dios del inframundo, haciendo voltear al santo dorado de cáncer y ver a Jiraya asustado.

-Ángelo quita esos rostros o Saori se molestara- dijo con calma Seiya.

-Aguafiestas- contesto el Santo de Oro que chasqueo los dedos y los rostros desaparecieron.

-¿Te llamas Ángelo?- pregunto Naruto/Hades.

-Si, ¿algún problema con eso?- contesto de forma molesta.

-Bueno no, pero entonces ¿Por qué te llamas Deathmask?- pregunto Naruto/Hades

-Es para atraer a las chicas- contesto de forma natural el caballero.

-Si claro- dijo Naruto como si nada.

-¡Oye! por lo menos tengo un nombre decente, no que a tí te pusieron el nombre de un ingrediente de comida, parece que tu padres eran adictos al Ramen, no se que le ven a esa cosa- contesto el caballero de cáncer con desprecio hacia el Ramen, mientras que en los campos Elyseos, Kushina estaba leyendo un libro de cocina "mil y un formas de cocinar a una jaiba" con una sonrisa demoníaca.

-Ya vera ese intento de Jaiba, ¡Nadie se mete con el alimento de los Dioses!- la habanero sangrienta estaba preparando su venganza por haber insultado su comida preferida con su cabello levantado como nueve colas y unos ojos en blanco.

-Bueno ya, aunque la verdad me gusto el decorado de tu templo- comento con una sonrisa Naruto/Hades, haciendo sonreír a Deathmask

-¡Gracias por el cumplido! Años de perfeccionar dieron sus frutos- dijo con orgullo Deathmask.

-Sabes, creo que te contrataré como asesor de diseño de interiores, últimamente Guidecca y el inframundo necesitan una remodelación- remarco Naruto/Hades el buen gusto de Deathmask.

-¡Oye soy un santo de Athena! no un decorador de interiores- Deathmask se sintió ofendido al ser rebajado de santo a decorador de interiores.

-¡Oh vamos! Te pagaré bien, es más aquí tengo el contrato- dijo Hades sacando de quien sabe donde un contrato laboral enseñándoselo al santo de cáncer.

-Haber- el santo tomo el contrato, sacando unos lentes de lectura y leyendo el documento –salario sobre el mínimo, más pago de comisiones, prestaciones sobre la ley, planes de retiro después de 30 años o hasta que este mal herido en una guerra santa, vacaciones pagadas, aguinaldo de diez a quince salarios mínimos, seguro de desempleo en caso de no haber una guerra santa, plan dental, seguro medico por la compañía de Asclepio inc., Sindicato de espectros, espacio recreativos- leía Deathmask -¿Dónde firmo?- dijo el santo de Oro con una sonrisa.

-No pensaras irte con Hades ¿o si?- pregunto Seiya con algo de seriedad a lo que decía el santo.

-Bueno, déjalo pensar bien, aunque el contrato es muy tentador- dijo Deathmask guardando el documento.

-Tomate tu tiempo- dijo Naruto/Hades –Ahora al siguiente templo- el cual tomo a Jiraya del cuello de la yukata y lo arrastro hasta la siguiente casa.

-Yo los acompaño, además tengo que ir a piscis para recoger algunas hierbas finas para el platillo que estoy preparando- fue con lo chicos a la siguiente casa. El Dios y el santo dorado iban discutiendo sobre el contrato laboral hasta que llegaron al templo de Leo.

-Aioria permiso para entrar- dijo Seiya -¡Aioria! ¿Podemos pasar?- volvió a gritar el santo de pegaso –parece que no esta- dijo finalmente Seiya al no recibir respuesta

-¡Oye gato! ¡Sal de tu cubil felino!- grito Deathmask, en ese momento salio un castaño de cabello corto, pero no traía ninguna armadura, lo más curioso es que estaba despeinado y con la ropa desarreglada.

-Ahora que quieres Deathmask, estaba ocupado- contesto algo molesto el santo de Leo.

-Pues venimos a pasar por tu casa porque tenemos visitas- dijo deathmask señalando al Dios del Inframundo.

-¿el Dios Hades aquí?- pregunto el caballero dorado muy sorprendido viendo a Naruto/Hades en el santuario.

-Aioria ¿Qué sucede?- se escucho una voz femenina desde el interior del templo, en eso salio una chica de cabello rubio, conocida por Naruto.

-¿Yugito? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto el Dios al ver a la guerrera de Odín en el templo de Leo.

-¡Ah! Je, je, je, je…este…yo…yo…estoy…!De visita para una reunión diplomática! Si eso- contesto la chica sonriendo de forma nerviosa, pero lo más curioso es que tenia la ropa un poco desarreglada y despeinada.

-Más bien parece que viniste a visitar a tu novio, y por las fachas que ambos llevan parece que hubo una pelea de gatos, díganme ¿Quien de ustedes se aventó el salto del tigre?- pregunto Deathmask con una sonrisa, haciendo sonrojar a la pareja

-¡Eso a ti que te interesa mascara!- respondio enojado Aioria, Deathmask solo levanto los hombros.

 ** _-Parece que no me aburriré después de todo-_** dijo Kurama en el interior de la mente de Naruto, al saber que estaría con cierta gatita. En ese momento y que sin nadie lo viera un cachorro de color café con el pecho de color blanco, orejas largas de color café oscuro al igual que su cola estaba olfateado la zona, hasta que de pronto…

-Grrrr, ¡Gua, gua, gua, gua, gua, gua!- ladro al caballero de Leo y a la guerrero de mizar.

-¡Miauuu!- ambos chicos mau…gritaron y saltaron de miedo para estar en el techo del templo, sujetos con las manos y los pies, estaban temblando de miedo por el ladrido (Gracias Animebot02 por prestarme a Moppy) después el cachorro salió corriendo del templo.

-¡Wooow! Que salto- dijo Deathmask al ver a los guerreros más fieros saltar por unos ladridos –mejor vámonos- los cuatro empezaron a caminar por el templo de Leo, hasta que escucharon que los chicos cayeron haciendo voltear a los demás –¿No los gato caen de pie?- pregunto en son de burla el santo de cáncer al ver en el suelo a Aioria y a Yugito inconscientes con ojos de espiral, para después seguir avanzando al siguiente templo, Jiraya ya no sentía lo duro, sino lo tupido, una vez en la entrada del templo, Seiya hablo.

-¡Shaka! ¿Podemos pasar?- grito el castaño -¡Shaka!- volvió a gritar el santo de bronce -¿Qué raro? Parece que salio- dijo el chico –Mejor entremos- los cuatro ingresaron al templo. Dentro de la casa de virgo, estaba tapizado con imágenes de buda por todas partes, a cada paso que daban se sentía una sensación de paz, al final encontraron al caballero de virgo en posición de loto en estado de meditación o eso creían, pues el trió se acerco al santo dorado percibiendo que este estaba roncando con disimulo.

-Parece que esta dormido Shaka- dedujo Seiya al ver al santo de virgo roncar leve con un hilo de saliva entre las comisuras de los labios.

-Oye Barbie que no se vendió ¡Despierta!- grito Deathmask al santo de virgo, el cual empezaba a mover los labios.

-¿Qué? No estoy dormido, no estoy dormido, solo estoy meditando- se justificaba Shaka para bostezar y ¿mirar? con los ojos cerrados, quienes venían con el santo de pegaso -¿Quiénes son?- pregunto Shaka.

-¿No lo recuerdas? Si es el Dios Hades, el que vino en el metal fest que tú y los demás organizaron- señalo Seiya con calma.

-¡Es verdad! Tiempo de no verte Naruto- dijo el caballero de virgo con una sonrisa.

-Igualmente de Shaka, ¿Nos podrías dejar pasar por tu templo por favor?- pidió con amabilidad el Dios.

-Claro, pero al hombre que viene contigo tendré que aplicarle una prueba, pues siento una enorme cantidad de energía maligna en su persona- dijo Shaka girando la cabeza hacia Jiraya.

-¿Y yo por qué?- pregunto Jiraya con cara de incógnita.

-Porque en ti siento un nivel de perversión muy fuerte y es mi deber de proteger este templo y al santuario de las fuerzas demoníacas- Shaka encendía su cosmos -¡Preparate para morir!- exclamo el Santo de virgo

-Mejor continuemos- dijo sin más Naruto/Hades.

-Oye ¿dejaras al pervertido a manos de Shaka?- pregunto Dearhmask.

-Si, además es más resistente de lo que crees, si pudo sobrevivir al ataque de un monton de mujeres armada muy enardecidas, el ataque de un dorado no lo matara- el trio de hombres camino hacia la salida del templo.

-¡Seis samsara!- el santo de virgo ataco a Jiraya con su técnica.

-¡Naruto no me dejes con este loco!- grito el Sannin -¡AAAARG!- Jiraya grito de agonía al sentir la técnica de Shaka, los demás hombres subían al siguiente templo.

-Vaya tiempo sin ver a Dokho-sensei ¿Me pregunto como estará?- que se acercaba a la entrada del templo el cual era el que Dokho vigilaba, el templo de libra. Los chicos entraron al mismo.

-¡Dokho-sensei!- gritaba el Dios -¡Dokho-sensei! ¿Se encuentra en casa?- pregunto Naruto al no tener respuesta, pues parecía que el recinto estaba vació.

-Si ¿Diga?- se escucho una voz femenina, que pertenecia una chica de cabello verde largo hasta la cintura, ojos grises y piel bronceada, llevaba un vestido color crema y un delantal blanco.

-¿No sabia que Dokho tuviera visitas?- pregunto Deathmask al ver a la joven –y menos de una chica muy linda - dijo con sonrisa.

-¿Kurumi? ¿Qué haces en el santuario?- pregunto muy sorprendido Dios del Inframundo.

-¡KYAAA! ¡Señor Hades! Este…yo…yo…solo…- la espectro no podía articular palabra, pues tenía miedo que el Dios del Inframundo la enviara de regreso.

-¿Qué sucede cariño?- se escucho la voz del guardian de la sexta casa, que estaba usando su ropa tradicional china.

-Vaya Dokho, quien te viera, mira que salir con una lida chica, no tiene precio- dijo Deathmask.

-Por lo menos tengo novia- contesto Dokho, despues se fijo en el rubio -¿Naruto? ¿Qué haces en el santuario?- pregunto el castaño al ver a su discípulo.

-¡Hola Dokho-sensei! Vine a entrenar para controlar mi poder, además de visitar a mi sobrina, después iré con mi hermano Poseidón, a propósito ¿Por qué Kurumi esta con usted?- pregunto el Dios del Inframundo, Kurumi sujetaba el brazo del caballero por miedo a ser regresada al Inframundo.

-Bueno, somos novios- contesto Dokho con una sonrisa, haciendo parpadear al Dios.

-¿En serio?- pregunto Hades al ver a Kurumi, la cual asentía y se aferraba más a Dokho –Pues ¡felicidades Dokho-sensei!- felicito Naruto/Hades a su sensei.

-¿No va a enviarme al Inframundo señor Hades?- pregunto una temerosa Kurumi.

-Nah, además es una compensación por lo que mis madres y Anko-sensei te estaban haciendo, así que disfruta tu noviazgo- dijo el Dios, haciendo sonreír a la chica.

-¡Gracias señor Hades!- decía la chica con felicidad de no ser separada de su amado caballero de dorada armadura, en ese momento entraba un joven de veinte años, el cual portaba una armadura con la forma de un escorpión.

-¡Oigan! ¿Quién de ustedes dejo basura en las escaleras de virgo para acá?- el caballero arrastraba a Jiraya de la ropa que salio vivo del ataque de Shaka para subir las escaleras, pero en el camino se desmayo, hasta que lo encontró el santo dorado.

-¡AAAY! Ese chico si que golpea duro- se quejaba a duras penas el Sannin con varios golpes.

-Te dije que viviría- le contesto Naruto a Deathmask.

-Vaya ¿quien lo diría? El ruco es más resistente que el muro de los lamentos- dijo en forma de burla Deathmask.

-Oye Milo, mejor suéltalo- dijo Seiya al identificado Milo, que dejo caer como costal de papas al pervertido.

-Bueno Dokho-sensei tengo que ir a ver a mi sobrina, nos vemos- se despedía el Dios de su maestro.

-Nos vemos Naruto, ¡ah! Por cierto te tengo otro entrenamiento- se despedía el castaño con una sonrisa, Naruto asentía.

-Nos vemos señor Hades- se despidió Kurumi con una sonrisa.

-Vamos Ero-sennin, tenemos que seguir subiendo- hablo Naruto/Hades a un maltrecho sannin que empezaba a caminar a la siguiente casa.

-¡Maldito…mocoso!- exclamo enojado Jiraya que se levantaba con dificultad.

-Los acompaño- propuso Milo –el siguiente es mi templo- el santo dorado y el resto se fue al siguiente templo, después de un rato de caminata, los hombre entraban al mismo.

-Bienvenidos a mi templo- dijo Milo con una sonrisa –Bueno es algo honorable tener enfrente al Dios del Inframundo de nuevo- dijo el caballero de escorpión.

-Bueno, aun recuerdo la vez que intentaste seducir a mis esposas en el evento- mirando de reojo al santo de oro, este solo reía de nervio, rascándose la cabeza.

-Bueeeno...es que…no esperaba que eran sus novias- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa –a propósito ¿Quién es el viejo?- pregunto Milo al ver a un cansado Jiraya.

-El es mi padrino, Jiraya- contesto el Dios.

-¿QUEEEÉ? ¿EL AUTOR DE LA SERIE ICHA ICHA PARADISE? ¡NO ME LO PUEDO CREER!- grito Milo al saber que era el tan afamado escritor de Icha Icha Paradise.

-¿Lees esos libros?- pregunto un Hades con una ceja alzada.

-¿Qué si los leo? Son toda una joya de la literatura- dijo con los ojos brillantes –tiene pasión, romance, aventuras- decía con una enorme sonrisa el santo de Oro, que corrió y levanto al Sannin y lo empezó a sacudir –¡Señor Jiraya, soy su máximo admirador!- exclamo Milo con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué? ¿Un admirador?- pregunto Jiraya viendo a Milo.

-¡Si! He leído todos y cada uno de sus libros- contesto de forma feliz el santo de escorpio.

-¡Vaya! Por fin alguien reconoce mis trabajos, no como otros- dijo el Sannin viendo de reojo al Dios -¿Y que deseas jovencito, quieres que te autografié tus libros?- pregunto muy sonriente Jiraya.

-¡Claro! Es más, venga conmigo- contesto Milo que tomo la mano del Sannin y lo llevo a una habitación del templo.

-¿Por qué en cada sitio debe haber un idiota que le gusta esa porquería?- se preguntaba Naruto al ver a un Fan adicto al Icha Icha.

-No lo sé, pero Milo es famoso por ser un mujeriego y casanova de primera, mejor dejemos al par de pervertidos- contesto Seiya y se retiro con Naruto y Deathmask.

-Y tu Deathmask ¿Lees esos libros?- pregunto el Dios del Inframundo.

-Una vez leí uno, pero me aburrí, así que leí uno mejor- contesto el santo sacando un libro con el titulo de "Julieta" –esto si es literatura- el cual sonreía, y hacia que ambos chicos solo entrecerraran los ojos.

-Si claro, eres igual que el autor- contesto Seiya –y tu Naruto ¿lees esos libros?- volvió a preguntar Seiya.

-Ni estando en el Tártaros, pero estoy leyendo este- dijo un libro con el nombre de "Lolita", sorprendiendo a los otros santos.

-Con más razón estas con las chicas- respondió Deathmask, y siguieron caminando hasta la siguiente casa, la casa de Sagitario (mi signo), el grupo entro al lugar donde estaba la armadura en su lugar, lleno de telarañas por no ser usada en un buen tiempo.

-Oye Seiya, ¿que no hay portador de la armadura?- pregunto Naruto al ver la polvorosa armadura.

-Si, pero parece que nunca la usa, ¡Aioros! ¿Dónde estas?- grito el pegaso, en ese instante una flecha pasa casi por sus cabezas, haciendo que se agacharan.

-¡Perdón!- grito el santo de oro.

-¡Ese chico es muy interesante!- Jiraya venia desde el templo de escorpión con una sonrisa y subió como si nada, pero vio que la flecha se dirigía hacia él, el cual a duras penas se agacho contándole algunos cabellos -¿Por qué a mi?- dijo con miedo el Sannin y se desmayo de miedo.

-Aioros ten cuidado, casi lastimas a alguien o podrías sacarle un ojo con tus flechas- dijo Seiya un poco molesto.

-Perdón, pero debo de practicar para los juegos que se realizaran en el Rodorio en unos días, quiero demostrarle a Tremy quien es el mejor arquero- dijo con convicción el santo dorada.

-Ademas ¿Por qué no has limpiado la armadura? Mira que hasta nidos de rata ya tiene- señalo Seiya mostrando lo sucia que estaba la armadura de Sagitario, la cual gritaba un baño.

-Es que no estoy acostumbrado a usarla, además así impide que tu la uses- dijo enojado el Santo de Oro a Seiya.

-¡Oye! ¿Y yo que culpa tengo que la armadura siempre venga a protegerme? Es más creo que seria un mejor portador que tú- agrego el santo de pegaso –Pero en serio limpiala y portala por lo menos una vez a la semana o yo me la quedo- hizo asustar al arquero, el cual corrió a abrazarla.

-¡NOOO! Alejate de ella, es ¡mi! Preciosa- dijo un paranoico Aioros la estilo golum abrazando la armadura, sacándole una gota de sudor a los presentes.

-Esto ya es demasiado, mejor me largo- el sádico empezó a caminar a la siguiente casa, seguido de Naruto/Hades y de Seiya, dejando a un paranoico Aioros. Después de un ato de caminar se encontraban frente a la décima casa.

-Bien estamos en la casa de capricornio- contesto Seiya, el trio de chicos ingresaba al templo, donde se veía una estatua donde la Diosa Athena le da una espada a un soldado, el cual esta arrodillado.

-No recuerdo eso- dijo Naruto/Hades -¿Cuándo fue ese evento?- se preguntaba el Dios poniendo una mano debajo del mentón –Nop, no lo recuerdo- dijo finalmente.

-¿Dónde estará la cabra?- pregunto Deathmask.

-Seguro estará en el Rodorio- contesto Seiya, en ese momento el Dios del Inframundo le llamo la atención una de las paredes.

-¿No sabia que el santo de capricornio coleccionara espada?- pregunto Naruto/Hades al acercarse a la colección de espadas.

-Si, le gusta mucho las espada, de hecho se la pasa la mayor parte del tiempo limpiándolas- añadió Seiya, recordando como Shura se esmeraba en limpiar y acomodar las espadas que coleccionaba.

-En fin será mejor seguir- dijo el Dios mayor para salir del templo, en ese momento venia un cansado Sannin.

-Esos mocosos, ya no le tiene respeto a sus mayores- se quejaba Jiraya, que se recargo en la pared donde estaban las espadas para poder darse un respiro, haciendo caer las mismas ocasionando un escándalo y que casi se rebanara.

-¡Oiga!- se escucho una voz en la entrada del templo, donde un hombre de cabello negro y mirada fría lo veía desde la entrada del templo, este cargaba unas bolsas de papel -¿Qué hace en este lugar?- pregunto el santo dorado que ingreso al mismo.

-Yo solo vine acompañado de mi ahijado- dijo el Sannin asustado –así que compermiso- salio corriendo, el santo se paro en el lugar donde estaba Jiraya, pero vio algo que no le gusto.

-¡NOOO! MIS ESPADAS, ¡MALDITO VIEJO VOY A REBANARTE CON EXCALIBUR!- fue el grito santo de capricornio dio al ver en el suelo su colección de espadas. Mientras que Seiya y los demás estaban llegando a la onceava casa, la de Acuario.

-Bien estamos en la casa de Camus, espero que este de humor para dejarnos pasar- dijo con miedo el Santo de pegaso.

-¡AH! ¡AH! ¡AH!- llegada en ese momento Jiraya jadeando de cansado -¿Por qué este lugar esta lleno de locos y de escaleras?- pregunto el Sannin. Pero en ese momento un viento gélido corrió desde el interior de la casa –¡Brrr! ¿Por qué de repente hizo frió?- pregunto Jiraya al sentir el frió.

-Camus maneja el hielo- contesto Deathmask.

-¿Qué un usuario de Hyoton?- pregunto Jiraya.

-Mas o menos, de hecho Camus le dicen el maestro de hielo ártico, también es maestro de Hyoga- contesto Seiya.

-Sera buen sensei para Haku-chan, creo que hablaré con mi sobrina sobre enviarlo un tiempo para que la entrene- dijo Naruto con calma, en ese momento…

-¡MILO!- se oyó la voz del santo de Acuario, que parecia que estaba enojado.

-Ahora ¿Qué le habrá hecho la cucaracha dorada para que este enojado el raspado andante?- pregunto Deathmask, en ese instante Camus sale de la casa muy enojado.

-Oye Camus ¿A dónde vas?- le pregunto Seiya al mago de hielo.

-Voy a escorpión, Milo se volvió a llevar mis cosas sin permiso otra vez, además que a Hyoga le mostró nuevamente esos libro pornos, ire a recuperar mis cosas y de paso congelo su estupida colección de libros porno- el Acuariano salio rumbo a la casa de escorpión hecho una furia, que a su paso dejaba una estela de hielo.

-Mejor vámonos- dijo Deathmask.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo?- pregunto Jiraya algo asustado.

-Dijo que iba a congelarle el trasero al bicho y de paso a meter en un tempano de hielo sus libros porno- contesto Deathmask con cara de fastidio.

-¡Espera Camus! ¡No lo hagas!- se escucho el grito de Milo desde escorpio (Hizo uso de la velocidad de la luz).

-¡Polvo de diamantes!- grito el mago del hielo para ejecutar su técnica.

-¡Nooo! ¡Mis preciosos libros, mi admirador!- gritaba Jiraya con terror para empezar a correr cuesta debajo de la escalinata.

-Si que corre el viejo- Seiya estaba asombrado de ver a Jiraya correr.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Entre pervertidos se entienden- dijo sin más el Dios que entro al templo de Acuario para ir al último templo: piscis. Una vez llegado los hombres al templo estos entraron directamente.

-¡Afrodita!- exclamo Deathmask –he venido por las hierbas aromáticas que te encargue para mi pasta que estoy preparando- volvió a decir el santo de cáncer.

-¡Ah! Hola Ángelo- dijo un joven con su armadura puesta, el cual tenia el cabello aguamarina, con un labial pastel y un lunar en la paste posterior derecha –veo que vienes por las hierba para tu comida- dijo el caballero de piscis –espera un momento voy al jardín- el santo de piscis entro a una zona del templo donde tenia su jardín privado.

-Vaya veo que el santo le gusta arreglarse- dijo Naruto/Hades con calma.

-Siempre es así, aunque he pensado que es de los que batea para el otro lado- dijo Deathmask, sin embargo…

-¡NOOOO! ¡Mi jardín!- grito Afrodita, el resto al escucharlo fueron a donde estaba el santo, el cual era un jardín de rosa y otras plantas, este estaba todo destrozado y lleno de agujeros, producto de cierto perro que estuvo en Leo.

-Ahora ¿Qué sucede Afrodita?- dijo con desganado Desthmask

-Mi jardín, esta arruinado- decía con pesar el santo, que estaba arrodillado con la vista perdida –mi jardín- decía el santo sin salir del shock.

-ya va a empezar con sus dramas ¡Sabe que…olvídalo! Iré al Rodorio a conseguir las hierbas para la comida- dijo Deathmask y salio del jardín de Afrodita, para ir al pueblo.

-No vemos Afrodita- se despidió Saiya que salio junto a Naruto/Hades a la sala del patriarca, el cual estaba subiendo las últimas escaleras del camino zodiacal. Cuando iban subiendo se encontraron con el representante de la Diosa Athena, el patriarca Shion, este bajaba por ellas con un semblente de molestia.

-Hola Patriarca Shion ¿A dónde se dirige?- pregunto el santo de pegaso con una sonrisa.

-Hola Seiya, voy a ver a Mu, porque la Diosa Athena tiene una visita inesperada ¡y ya no la soporto!- el patriarca venia enojado por cierta Diosa metiche –Shion ve por un asiento, Shion tráeme esto, Shion quiero aquello…- imitaba la voz de la Diosa invitada, haciéndole sacar una gota de sudor a los chicos –Espero que con Mu sea más tranquilo y tenga un té de tila, no soporto este dolor de cabeza- el patriarca prosiguió su camino, pero antes… –por cierto, que bueno que estés Hades en el santuario, espero que controles un poco a tu loca familia- dijo el patriarca, cosa que hizo sonreír de forma nerviosa al Dios. Ambos chicos siguieron caminando hasta la cámara patriarca, donde estaba la Diosa Athena, sobrina de Hades, cuando ambos chicos llegaron se encontraron con Athena hablando con alguien muy familiar para el Dios Hades, esta era la Diosa del Amor erótico y la belleza, es decir Afrodita/Mei Terumi, alias Mary Love, la cual estaba con la Diosa Athena hablando de algunas cosas sin importancia.

 **-Bueno Athena linda, fue bueno que me hayas invitado a tu Santuario-** decía una Mei/Afrodita muy sonriente, Saori solamente estaba con una sonrisa nerviosa.

 _-Si claro, si viniste de gorra al Santuario-_ dijo el su mente la Diosa -Bueno Afrodita, es un placer que estés pero ¿Por qué viniste a mi Santuario?- pregunto la pelilila con curiosidad.

 **-Bueno querida, es que tengo un pendiente con tu novio, pero primero tenía que poner quieto a un Mizukage con cara de niño que se dedicaba a matar a familias con Kekkei Genkai y ahora soy la Mizukage de Kiri, pero eso será para otra platica, ahora dime ¿Dónde esta ese lindo caballito alado?-** pregunto viendo a todos lados, hasta que lo localizo, pero se dio cuenta que no venia solo **–Hola hermanito-** saludo la Diosa a Hades/Naruto.

-Hola Afrodita- devolvio el saludo.

 **-Veo que vienes de visita al Santuario Dime ¿Dónde están las chicas?-** pregunto Mei con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Bueno, están en casa- contesto el Dios con calma.

 **-¡Moooh! Y yo que quería los chismes de la boda-** hizo un puchero infantil y una tristeza fingida, pues la verdad quería saber sobre la noche de boda **–en fin, tal vez me entere en unos días-** dijo la Deidad con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué, en unos días?- pregunto Hades con temor a lo que se venía.

 **-¡Claro! Me falta otra chica que esta contigo hacerles la prueba, más otra que anda en cierto Santuario de Artemisa, pero eso será después. Bien a lo que te truje chencha-** Afrodita poso su mirada en el santo de pegaso y sonrió muy malditamente dulce **-Bien caballito alado, es tu turno de realizarte la evaluación para ver si eres digno de estar con Athena-** las palabras que la Diosa dijo no prometía nada bueno.

-¡Oh oh!/!Oh oh!- exclamaron ambas deidades por temor a lo que le pasaría al Pegaso con la famosas evaluaciones de amor de la Diosa.

-Corre Seiya hasta la Patagonia- le sugirió Naruto al pegaso.

-¡Seiya corre!- grito la Deidad pelila con angustia a lo que se venia.

-Saben, creo que me iré a ver si necesita Shun ayuda en el orfanato, así que ¡Con permiso!- Seiya dio media vuelta para correr, pero una cuerda dorada lo atrapa al Pegaso antes de salir de la cámara patriarcal.

 **-¿A dónde crees que vas mi lindo caballito?-** pregunto Mei/Afrodita siendo esta la que tenia en la mano la cuerda **–¡Tú vienes conmigo!-** la Diosa jalo la cuerda.

-¡AAAAH!- grito al santo antes de ser victima de la Diosa, la cual lo ato como becerrero.

 **-Bueno Athena, en un momento te regreso a tu novio-** teniendo a un atado pegaso y con las alas sujetas para que no volara, la Diosa del amor chasque los dedos y desapareció.

-¡SAORI AYUDA!- gritaba Seiya al ser estar a merced de la Diosa.

-¡Seiya!- fue el grito vano de Saori al ver que era demasiado tarde.

-Me apiado del alma de Pegaso, ni siquiera soy tan cruel para hacerle una prueba así- comento Naruto/Hades viendo el lugar vació –Bueno Athena, a lo que vine- dijo Hades con calma –Por cierto ¿Qué esa no era la brida que le diste al idiota de Beleforonte para domar a Pegaso en la era del mito?- la Diosa asintió a la pregunta

-¡aaah!- suspiro la Diosa con cansancio –lo es, la tenia guardada en un lugar secreto para un juego, pero no sé como fue que la encontró- contesto la Diosa con los ojos cerrados – _Yo quería ser la domada con esa cuerda-_ se dijo mentalmente su fantasía (Si que le gusta ser la victima y masoquista) –Ahora, tu dirás tío ¿En que puedo ayudarte?- pregunto la deidad de la guerra sabia.

-necesito entrenar para controlar mi poder- Naruto/Hades hablaba con seriedad –casi destruyo la aldea y a las chicas- aun sentía tristeza y culpa por ese hecho.

-Lo sé tío, ese día sentimos en el Santuario como expulsabas tu cosmos, pensábamos que algo te había pasado, por eso mande a Ángelo y veo que mis suposiciones eran correctas- comento la Diosa con calma.

-Y tenias razón, el día de la invasión, un Sannin de nombre Orochimaru uso un Jutsu en el cual revivía los muertos, el muy miserable había revivido a mis padre, lo cual ocasionó que me enfureciera y así liberara mi poder, pero en este momento esta dormido gracias a las chicas y a los gemelos- el Dios estaba tranquilo, pero a la vez enojo al recordar el incidente –es por eso que necesito que el caballero de Virgo me ayude a controlar mi poder, junto al general marino de Crisaor, pues si vuelve a ocurrir lo mismo que hace meses, podría destruir todo sin darme cuenta- dijo Naruto apretando los puños, cosa que hizo a la Diosa Athena comprender lo ocurrido –Además esta el hecho de Perséfone que busca con desesperación regresar conmigo y otra cosa- dijo viendo a su sobrina.

-¿Cuál tío?- pregunto con seriedad la Diosa.

-Hace unos días cuando venia para acá, fui invocado por unos sapos, en los cuales me llevaron al Monte Myoboku, donde me dijeron una profecía- relato el Dios Mayor a su sobrina.

-¿Una profecía?- pregunto Athena, Naruto asintió.

-La profecía dice así: un terrible poder que despertaba desde lo más profundo del vació, es el origen de todo, era, es y será, reclamara todo lo que salió de él. Llamado por un Dios que busca el trono del cielo. También veía que otros seres combatían contra él, pero nada podían hacer ante su poder, el invadió el corazón puro lleno de ira, pero también será el salvador de junto a otros seres unidos por otro ser, serán guiados por los ojos del sol y de la luna- le dijo la profecía que Gamamaru le contó.

-¿Qué crees que signifique?- pregunto la Diosa Athena a Hades.

-No sé muy bien, tampoco tengo idea de quien sea el Dios que busque el trono de Zeus, no sé quien es el destructor que salvara, además de los seres unidos por otro ser, ni los ojos del sol y de la luna- dijo Naruto/Hades –primero viene Perséfone, después Sasuke se va de la aldea y después esto. Parece que se acerca una terrible guerra santa- Naruto sentía que algo se avecinaba en un futuro.

-Tienes razón tío, hace rato me comento Artemisa por medio de su cosmos me dijo de una profecía muy similar a la que me comentaste, solamente que en lugar de los ojos del sol y los ojos de la luna, decía los ojos de Helio y los ojos de Selene- comento Saori –creo que tendremos que prepararnos para lo que viene, si que puedes entrenar con Shaka- dijo Athena.

-Otra cosa, veo que el caballero de Acuario es experto en el hielo, me gustaría que entrenara a Haku-chan en esa área, aunque tengamos el Cocytos, no es lo mismo, además de enviar a Dokho sensei para que entrene a las chicas- comento Hades a su sobrina.

-No estaría tan mal. A Camus le agradaría ir a entrenar a tu esposa, así estaría lejos de Milo por una temporada y estaría en compañía de Dokho, de acuerdo, le avisaré después- En ese momento un cosmos se presenta y del este sale Afrodita con un tembloroso Seiya.

 **-Bien Athena, aquí tienes a tu corcel alado, sano y salvo-** dijo la Diosa con una sonrisa, mientras que Seiya tenia los ojos bien abiertos.

-Eso fue horrible- el chico estaba temblando de miedo por ser victima de la evaluación de Afrodita.

 **-Es el indicado para ti Athena, cuídalo bien-** dijo una sonriente Mei/Afrodita **–Bien aquí acaba mi trabajo, tengo que ir a Konoha a realizarle las evaluaciones a…-** la Deidad saco una libreta **–Así Mabui y otras dos que están por ahí papaloteando, una chica que esta en una aldea muy parecida a la de las amazonas y otra en la luna, yo me retiro, nos vemos luego, ¡Chaito!-** se despidió Mei/Afrodita para desaparecer del lugar,

En Konoha en el campo de entrenamiento Mabui sentía un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda.

-No sé por que, pero siento algo malo me pasara con cierta Diosa del amor y la belleza- comento Mabui con extrañeza. En una aldea donde las mujeres mandan, una pelinegra con cierto atributos, sentía las ganas de no salir de ella en una buena temporada y en la Luna una albina rezaba porque nadie la sacara de su prisión al sentir una mala vibra llamada Afrodita. De regreso en el Santuario Saori corrió a ver a su novio.

-¡Seiya! ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto la chica pelilila abrazando al Santo de pegaso.

-Si, solo algo aterrado- contesto Seiya y después se desmayo.

-¡Seiya! ¡Seiya!- gritaba Saori con desesperación viendo al desmayado pony de feria.

-Tranquila Athena, estará bien, ya sabes como es Afrodita con sus evaluaciones, lo que me preocupa es Mabui, espero que no le pase nada malo- dijo algo angustiado el Dios. Mientras que en ese momento venia entrando Jiraya, todo golpeado, cortado, con una flecha dorada clavada en el trasero y congelado.

-¡ACHUU! ¿Por qué venismos a este lugar repletos de locos?- se quejaba maltrecho Sannin que se quitaba la flecha de las nalgas y la lanzaba a otro lugar.

-¡Kyaaaa! ¡Es el viejo pervertido que nos estaba espiando la vez pasada! ¿Qué hace aquí?- pregunto la Diosa Athena, la cual corrió por su báculo –¡Alejate de aquí o te mato!- amenazaba Athena con su arma.

-Tranquila Athena, es mi padrino, aunque no lo creas, lo traje porque también me va a entrenar- contesto el Dios –Además es duro de matar, si ya de por si el santo de virgo lo ataco y no lo mató, mucho menos tú podrás- rió al ver a Jiraya hecho pulpa.

-Bueno esta bien, estará aquí en el Santuario, pero tendrá que seguir las reglas, y si lo encuentro espiando en las zonas de las amazonas, daré luz verde para que lo maten, de igual forma en los baños termales que mande a construir. Además será tu responsabilidad tío- dijo de forma seria la Diosa de la sabiduría

-De acuerdo, lo mantendré lejos de tus amazonas, además que no dirá nada de lo que aquí vea a otras personas, salvo las que conocen mi secreto, porque sino **¡Yo mismo lo mando al Inframundo! ¿Entendiste Ero-sennin?-** señalo con una voz siniestra el Dios.

-Si mi señor Hades- contesto con terror Jiraya.

-Bueno Athena, me retiro a descansar, el viaje fue muy agotador, ¿no tendrás de casualidad una cabaña para poder instalarme en lo que estoy aquí?- pregunto con calma el Dios del Inframundo.

-Si tío puedes ir a la zona de los aprendices y sus maestros, ahí puedes elegir la que gustes- dijo con calma la Diosa.

-Gracias Athena- Agradecio Naruto/Hades que se dio la vuelta para empezar a caminar a la salida de la sala –Vamonos Ero-sennin- dijo Naruto a Jiraya, el cual estaba aterrado ahora de bajar las escaleras.

-¿Queeeé? ¿Otra vez a caminar escaleras?- pregunto de forma cansada el Sannin que empezó a seguir a su alumno.

-Vamos, solo es el calentamiento, después viene entrenamiento de deberás- dijo con una sonrisa zorruna.

 _-Lo sigo afirmando ¡Estoy viejo para esto!-_ pensó en su mente el Sannin. Y Así inicia el entrenamiento de Naruto/Hades para controlar su poder y hacerle frente al terrible mal que se avecina a la tierra tanto en el Santuario de Athena como en el de Poseidón.

Mientras que en una parte del universo, en una zona sin nada, se observa una figura que esta en posición fetal, la cual endereza su cabeza y muestra unos ojos color rojos, y una enorme energía muy poderosa que lo rodea en forma aura oscura.

 **-El tiempo ha acabado, hijo mio he venido por ti para reclamar por lo que es mio ja, ja, ja, ja-** reía una voz incorpórea del ser.

Omake I.

Ya han pasado más de tres meses desde que Naruto/Hades se fue a entrenar con Jiraya al Santuario de Athena y al de Poseidón, las esposas y novias ya empezaban a extrañar al Dios, por lo cual empezaron a realizar una sorpresa al Dios que enviarían.

-¿Esta segura mi señora?- pregunto Rin no muy convencida de la idea de Hinata/Pandora para su esposo, pues la espectro tenia sosteniendo una cámara digital.

-Si Rin, las chicas y yo lo planeamos, es una sorpresa que le mandaremos a Hades-kun para que no nos extrañe- fue el grito de Pandora/Hinata desde la sala de la mansión.

-Bueno, si usted lo dice- Rin tenia cara de incredulidad –entonces ya pueden iniciar- indico la pelicataña con una sonrisa ya que la espectro empezó a grabar el vídeo de lo que hacían las reinas y futuras reinas del Inframundo.

En el Santuario, Naruto estaba entrenando junto a Dokho con Kurumi y Jiraya un tiempo antes de enviar al santo de libra a Konoha, por lo cual dejo algunas cosas en el templo de Dokho, en ese momento estaban entrando al templo Milo de escorpión y Deathmask de Cancer, algo raro, pues siempre estaban con Camus o Afrodita, respectivamente.

-No sé por que Athena envió a Camus a la aldea donde vive Naruto- se quejaba el Escorpión.

-Ya deja de quejarte Milo, el Dios Hades le pidió el favor de ayudar a una de las chicas a entrenar en el manejo del Hielo- contesto Deathmask fastidiado –no entiendo como es que Camus te tolera- murmuraba Deathmask, pues desde que Camus fue mandado a Konoha por petición de Hades, este no paraba de quejarse con todos los dorados.

-¿Y por que no envió al gansito marinela, en vez de Camus?- pregunto de forma enojada Milo, en ese momento empezaba a sonar un teléfono de entre las cosas de Hades.

-¿De quien será el teléfono?- pregunto Deathmask, el cual veía en dirección de las cosas del Dios.

-Parece que es de Naruto- contesto Milo, que se acerco a las cosas para empezar a buscar el dichoso aparato.

-¿Qué haces Milo?- pregunto Deathmask viendo a santo de escorpio sacar el celular del Dios.

-Pues contestando, es de mala educación dejar a una persona esperando- contesto viendo la pantalla.

-Si claro, y yo la madre Teresa de Calcuta, será mejor que dejes eso- contesto con sarcasmo el santo de Cáncer.

-Tranquilo Deathmask, solo le digo que no esta y listo, ¿Qué puede pasar?- pregunto de forma tranquila, Milo vio lo que había le habían enviado –¿un vídeo?- miro el teléfono, lo que atrajo la atención de Deathmask.

-A ver- dijo Cáncer, que se acerco a Milo, el santo dorado activo el archivo, al ver este que era de Hinata y las demás.

-Hola Hades-kun: las chicas y yo te extrañamos mucho, es por eso que te enviamos este vídeo espero que te guste, bien chicas como lo ensayamos- era lo que decía Hinata en la grabación, para tomar posición con las demás y preparar una coreografía, ambos Santos estaban embobados por lo que veían, en eso viene entrando el Sannin

-¿Qué ven muchachos?- pregunto Jiraya con calma, que venia entrando al templo de libra, pues fue por unas cosas que Naruto dejo en el templo de Libra.

-¡Hola señor Jiraya! solamente un vídeo de unas chicas le enviaron a su ahijado- contesto Milo con una sonrisa.

-A ver- dijo intrigado Jiraya que se acerco a ver el vídeo, después empezó a sonar una melodía, en eso las chicas empiezan a bailar una coreografia y después a cantar.

 _Iki ga tomaru sexy love_

 _Misume atta shunkan sexy love_

 _Fumi kodemiru? Denjarasu_

 _Onna no ko mo toki ni sukarara_

 _Yashisha wa iranai no_

 _Sore yori mo_

 _Hakkiri ieba physical_

 _Guttu kuru pointo ga_

 _Shigekiteki sugiru no_

 _Come with me, sexy eyes, sexy nose, sexy mouth, sexy love_

 _Tamaranai hodo sexy_

 _¡Oh! sexy eyes, sexy nose, sexy mouth, don't you know_

 _Hyaku pa-fekuto ni sexy_

 _No, no, no, no can't you feel my love_

 _Ima Shikanai no yo ¡Oh!_

 _No, no, no, no can't you feel my heart_

 _Sasotte tonight, night, night_

 _Ochisounana sexy love_

 _Ha ni kanda kuchibiru mo sexy love_

 _Madamada kaerenai yo_

 _Te ni irenakya koukai shisou_

 _Kore wa ai to ui yori matte_

 _Dairekuto koukishin ga yurayura_

 _Shiritai no furetai no_

 _Kimi mo kanjitai no_

 _Come with me, sexy eyes, sexy nose, sexy mouth, sexy love_

 _Arienai hodo sexy_

 _¡Oh! Sexy eyes, sexy nose, sexy mouth, Don't you know_

 _Kimi no subete ga sexy_

 _No, no, no, no can't you feel my love_

 _Ne watashi dake wo ¡Oh!_

 _No, no, no, no can't you feel my heart_

 _Erande Tonight, night, night_

 _Kimi ga kono kokoro wo toriko no shita no_

 _Dou shiyou go_

 _T-t-t-t turn me on_

 _Let, let, let, let's make a bomb_

 _Tamimachi down, up and down, up and down_

 _Come with me (¡Ah!) sexy eyes, sexy nose, sexy mouth, sexy love_

 _Tamaranai hodo sexy_

 _¡Oh! Sexy eyes, sexy nose, sexy mouth, sexy love, don't you know_

 _Hyaku pa-febuko ni sexy_

 _No, no, no, no can't you feel my love_

 _Ima shikanai no yo ¡Oh!_

 _No, no, no, no can't you feel my heart_

 _Sasotte Tonight, night, night_

Cuando acabo la canción que Hinata y las otras chicas le mandaron al Dios, estas se empezaron a despedir.

-Espero que te haya gustado el vídeo Hades-kun, regresa pronto amor- dijo finalmente la Diosa ojiperla finalizando el vídeo, los tres mirones tenían una cara de idiotas y sonreían cual colegialas enamoradas.

-¡Wooow! Si que estaban buenas- dijo Deathmask con un hilillo de sangre en la naríz.

-Ni que lo digas, ¿no sé que le vieron a Hades? Pero de que están buenas, están buenas- refuto Milo con una hemorragia nasal severa.

-Ya tengo material para mi próximo libro- Jiraya estaba escribiendo con una sonrisa estúpida en su infalible libreta que le sacaba humo con el lápiz, pero alguien estaba detrás de los tres tarados.

-¿Les gusto el vídeo de las chicas?- pregunto una voz muy tranquila pero que denotaba algo de enojo.

-¿Si nos gusto? ¡Es todo un tesoro! espero sacar una copia del vídeo- exclamo Milo con una sonrisa, a los cual los otros dos asintieron.

-¡Oh! ¿En serio?- volvió a preguntar la misma voz, solamente que empezaba a emanar una sensación de muerte.

-Oigan ¿Soy yo o siento la muerte detrás de mi?- pregunto Deathmask con un escalofrió recorriéndoles la espalda.

-No solamente tu, yo también siento esa sensación- contesto Milo con miedo.

-Yo también, a no ser que se trate de…- Jiraya trago saliva, los otros dos santos supieron lo que el Sannin se refería, así que los tres se pusieron azules del miedo y empezaron a girar la cabeza poco a poco, hasta toparse con el rostro colérico de Naruto/Hades, el cual tenia espada en mano y su cosmos encendido.

-¡Ay mamá!- gritaron los tres mirones que se abrazaron, pues era su final.

 **-Espero que mi sobrina no extrañe a dos de sus santos dorados y Tsunade Oba-chan no te extrañe mucho pervertido, ¡porque los voy a enviar al INFRAMUNDO!-** grito el Dios del Inframundo que se lanzo contra los tres hombres a despedazarlos vivos.

-¡AAAAAHH!- se escuchaban los gritos de niña y de agonía que lanzaron Milo, Deathmask y Jiraya al sentir la ira de Naruto en la casa de libra.

Omake II.

Nos encontramos en el campo de entrenamiento # 44, también conocido como el Bosque de la muerte, en este momento las chicas realizaban los ejercicios pertinentes bajo la atenta mirada de Yugao y Anko.

-Vamos mocosas, deben de hacerlo mejor- Anko era la que estaba poniendo los ejercicios a las esposas y prometidas de Hades, aunque también se estaba desquitando del castigo que le impusieron Hinata/Pandora y Haku –Solo les falta 1557 flexiones para que hagan las 3000 que pedí- dijo Anko, las chicas estaban sobre la rama de un árbol, estaban realizando flexiones de cabeza, sujetadas con el empeine de sus pies.

-¡Lo juro! Anko-sensei es una negrera de primera- comento Karin que tenia las manos detrás de la cabeza y realizaba el ejercicio.

-Más bien se esta desquitando del castigo que le puso Hinata y Haku- dijo Mabui que hacia lo mismo que las chicas.

-¡Ya vera cuando baje del árbol! La enviaré con Zeros a que le haga un masaje en los pies- comento Hinata enojada, era verdad Anko se estaba desquitando del castigo que le dio la ojiperla y la pelinegra.

-Vamos señoras, deben de adquirir flexibilidad- fijo Yugao, después miro a Anko que tenia una sonrisa –Mas bien haces esto por el castigo ¿Verdad?- Anko solamente cerro los ojos sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Tú que crees? No comer mis amados Dangos es una verdadera tortura. He tenido que buscar otra forma de compensar mi adicción, pero todas han fallado- se quejaba Anko con lágrimas en los ojos, cosa que a Yugao solamente le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca, sin embargo el ambiente se empieza a poner denso.

-¡Ay no!- exclamaron todas las chicas que conocían esa sencación, pues significaba problemas a una sola persona. En ese instante aparece un cosmos color blanco-dorado en el bosque, del cual salió la Diosa del Amor erótico y la belleza, Afrodita. Famosa por sus pruebas de amor y por otras cosas. La Diosa miraba a las chicas con una sonrisa dulce.

 **-Hola cuñaditas, veo que están muy ocupadas-** saludo cordialmente Mei/Afrodita, todas las chicas dejaron de hacer el ejercicio y bajaron del árbol, Mei se le quedo viendo a Mabui.

-¿Que hace la Mizukage aquí?- pregunto Mabui que sentía una sensación de terror por la mirada que le regalaba Afrodita.

-Ella es Afrodita, Diosa del Amor y la Belleza, hermana de Hades-kun. Y creo porque esta aquí- le contesto Hinata/Pandora que se le quedo viendo a Mabui con pena y congojo.

 **-Bueno, el por qué estoy aquí, es para realizarle la prueba de amor a la morenaza esa-** señalo la Diosa a Mabui **–Ya saben que a mi me gustan las cosas bien, y aunque alcanzo la unión cósmica divina con mi hermano, de mi cuenta corre que no estes con él-** las palabras de Afrodita dejaron en shock a Mabui, mientras que las demás chicas tenían un solo pensamiento.

 _-¡Nos apiadamos de la pobre alma de Mabui!-_ Exclamaron en la mente las victimas de la evaluación de Afrodita, si era la hora de la verdad de Mabui.

-Mis condolencias amiga- dijo con pesar Karin que le colocaba una mano sobre su hombro.

-Espero que hayas tenido una buena vida- fue el turno de Haku.

-Espero que sobrevivas a esto- dijo con pesar Kin las palabras de las chicas hacia que la Mabui sintiera como si fuera a sufrir.

 **-¡Oigan! Son sean crueles con ella, solo le haré una pequeña prueba y ya, así que es hora de irnos-** Afrodita chasqueo los dedos y desapareció junto a Mabui, las demás simplemente rezaban para que la novia de Hades saliera con bien.

-Vayamos a ver la tortura- sugirió Hinata, haciendo que las demás fueran a la mansión, una vez dentro, todas (Incluyendo unas gorronas llamadas Anko y Yugao) se acomodaron en los sillones, mientras que Hinata/Pandora prendía la pantalla.

-Esto será divertido- comento Anko con una risa, en la pantalla aparecía Mabui y Afrodita con su disfraz de Mary Love.

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto la chica al ver que estaba en un estudio de televisión.

 **-Se bienvenida a mi programa de televisión ¡Charlas con Afrodita!-** anuncio la Diosa, en el fondo se escucho los aplausos del público que hizo a Mabui estar muy nerviosa **–hoy les presento a otra chica que cayo bajo los encantos de mi hermanito Hades, su nombre es Mabui, la anterior secretaria del Raikage-** presento Afrodita.

-H…Hola- saludo a la cámara de forma timida.

 **-Bien Mabui, cuéntanos ¿Cómo es que te enamoraste de Hades?-** pregunto la anfitriona del programa, Mabui con los nervios le relato como se enamoro de su novio cuando estaba de visita en Kumo.

- **Valla, ¿así que fue amor a primera vista? Y lo digo literal ¿Quién iba a decir que una morenaza de fuego se quemara más por lo encantos de Hades?-** comento Mary Love, Mabui solamente se puso más sonrojada por lo dicho de la Diosa **–Muy bien mi querida Caridad Cienfuegos, es hora de aplicarte la evaluación-** a Mabui le salió un tic nervioso por el apodo que le puso Afrodita, en ese momento chasquea los dedos y en ese instante aparece Dionisio que estaba un poco borracho.

 **-Ho…hola Afrolliicha…Hic-** Dionisio estaba que se caía de borracho, pues este tenia una copa en la mano y seguía bebiendo de la misma **-¿Y quien esh la bella…Shica…que che acomásha?-** pregunto el Dios del Vino.

 **-Bien Mabui, te presento a Dionisio Dios del vino, uno de mis sobrinos-** presento la Diosa **-Primera prueba, Tolerancia-** anuncio Afrodita **–Imagina que llega tu esposo a casa borracho por la madrugada porque se fue con sus amigotes a celebrar su ascenso en el trabajo ¿Qué harías?-** Dionisio se acerco a Mabui.

 **-Holla…guapa-** se presento de forma seductora Dionisio.

 **-¡Dionisio! Más te vale que tengas las manos quietas, pues le estoy aplicando una prueba a una de las prometidas de mi hermanito Hades, además tu ya tienes a Ariadna-** dijo la Diosa molesta. Mabui se levanta te toma del brazo al Dios y lo lleva al sillón.

-¡Ay amor! Es mejor que descanses- decía la ojiverde con una sonrisa, después lo recuesta en el sillón –será que dejes de beber o mañana te dará una cruda fatal- dijo tomando la copa y dejando la una mesa del centro, Dionisio se acomoda mientras que cierra los ojos, Mabui le coloca una frazada para cubrirlo y le da un beso simulado en la frente, sorprendiendo a Afrodita, pues cuando vino una vez tarde a casa Ares borracho, esta se enfureció tanto por la borrachera que lo mando a dormir al establo del Rey Augías, al día siguiente, Ares estaba besando a una res en la boca, soñando que besaba a Afrodita. A la pobre res la llevaron con un psicólogo porque se quedo traumada por ese hecho.

- **¡Prueba superada!-** dijo con emoción Afrodita **–Ahora la segunda prueba-** nuevamente chasqueo los dedos Afrodita, en ese momento apareció un joven de 20 años de edad, cabello rosa algo alborotado hasta el hombro, ojos color verde, media 1.65 m., complexión delgada pero atlética.

En la mansión las chicas veía el programa desde la comodidad de la sala, cuando Hinata/Pandora se altero.

-¡Ay no! Es Anteros- dijo la ojiperla angustiada –Mabui esta perdida- nuevamente comento angustiada, tanto Yugao como Anko tenían miedo de ver a dicho personaje.

-¿Anteros? ¿Y que tiene de malo él?- pregunto Haku, las demás chicas esperaban la respuesta de Hinata.

-Anteros es uno de los hijos de Afrodita, es el amor correspondido y la venganza del amor no correspondido, y es uno de los que pone pruebas realmente difíciles- respondió la pregunta, las demás chicas se quedaron viendo la pantalla.

 **-Bien Mabui, te presento a mi hijo Anteros, el amor correspondido-** Anteros se acerco a Mabui.

 **-¿Así que eres una de las prometidas de mi tio Hades?-** pregunto el Dios menor, Mabui asintió con la cabeza con algo de temo **–Pues deja decirte que no lo** **tendrás** **fácil conmigo, pues no te dejaré que te cases con mi** **tío** **Hades-** dijo de forma seria Anteros, Mabui se altero por lo que dijo.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto la chica.

 **-Porque dudo que seas la indicada, es más creo que estas con mi tío por su titulo y posición en el Olimpo, además de la inmortalidad y no por amor-** dijo con un tono de veneno en la voy el Dios, Mabui empezaba a llorar **–Parece que es verdad, será mejor que desistas y dejes por las buenas a mi tío Hades, mi** **tío** **ya tiene suficiente con el daño que le causo Perséfone como para que venga otra chica y lo abandone-** nuevamente hablo Anteros, Mabui seguía escuchando las palabras del Dios.

-No es cierto- dijo Mabui con el rostro caído –no es cierto, yo realmente amo a Naruto-kun- seguia hablando Mabui.

 **-¿En serio? Pues no te creo, ¿que pasara cuando mi tío libere todo su poder? de seguro lo abandonarás y huiras de él y lo veras como un monstruo-** las palabras de Anteros golpeaban duro el corazón de Mabui.

-Si Naruto-kun libera su poder, yo estaré ahí para apoyarlo, yo le ayudaré aunque arriesgue mi vida, se que Naruto-kun no liberará su poder porque sí, lo hara para protegernos y sé que el no es un monstruo, sino una buena persona, ¡Me escuchaste! Yo no soy como ella, yo no lo traicionaré, a mi me dolió cuando nos contó su historia, como lo traicionaron, así que haré cualquier cosa para estar con él, no me importa dejar de ser una Diosa, no me importa su titulo, sino que amo a la persona que realmente es- respondió la prometida aun con lagrimas en los ojos, Anteros ante la respuesta de Mabui seguía con el semblante serio, pero después lo suavizo.

 **¡Felicidades! Has pasado la prueba-** respondió Anteros, Mabui levanto el rostro con sorpresa.

-¿Pasé?- pregunto la peligris, aun dentro de su desconcierto.

 **-Así es pasaste la prueba, veo que tu amor es puro al igual que las otras prometidas de mi tío Hades, tu amor es correspondido y de igual forma le corresponde al amor de mi Tío, además pude ver la convicción y la certeza que tienes para ganar el afecto de Hades, esa era la prueba-** explico Anteros con una sonrisa. En la sala de la mansión Uzumaki las chicas celebraban que Mabui haya pasado la prueba.

-¡Si, si! ¡Paso!- las chicas de abrazaban con emoción y lloraban.

 **-Bueno yo me retiro, que bueno que me llamaste a mi madre, porque si hubiera sido Eros, no me imagino lo que podría haber pasado, no vemos-** el Dios menor se retira del set de grabación, dejando a Mabui algo confundida **–muy bien siguiente prueba, resistencia-** dijo Afrodita que chasqueo los dedos, en ese momento Mabui se puso muy sonrojada y empezaba a tener una hemorragia nasal ligera, pues la Diosa del amor había traído a alguien al escenario.

-¿Qué rayos…? ¡AAAAH! ¿Qué hago aquí?- grito Naruto/Hades que tenía una toalla alrededor de la cintura que cubría lo esencial, pues este había terminado su entrenamiento y se dirigía a tomar un baño.

 **-Hola hermanito-** saludo sin ningún pudor Afrodita a Hades.

-Afrodita, dime ¿Qué demonios hago aquí? Estaba a punto de meterme a los baños termales en el Santuario de Athena- dijo un poco consternado Naruto al estar casi desnudo en el set de su hermana solo con su toalla.

- **Tranquilo hermanito, solamente es parte de la prueba que le estoy aplicando a tu prometida-** contesto Afrodita **–Bien Mabui debes de resistir los encantos de mi hermano Hades por un minuto, si no cumples con la meta, pues ni modo te quedaras a vestir santos de por vida-** comento, Afrodita saca un cronometro **–Bien linda el tiempo corre ¡Ahora!-** la diosa del amor hace correr el cronometro, mientras que Mabui resistia no aventarse a su Dios a violarlo, su cuerpo sentía que no soportaría el minuto viéndolo así con solo una toalla que cubría su intimidad, el tiempo sentía que iba despacio, hasta que sono una alarma **-¡Prueba superada!-** felicito la Diosa con una sonrisa **–bien hecho Mabui, eres digna de estar con mi hermanito por toda la eternidad-** dijo Afrodita.

-¿En serio?- pregunto muy sonriente la chica morena.

 **-Es verdad, bueno chicos y chicas hasta aquí llega el programa de hoy, no se pierdan la siguiente semana poner a prueba a…-** la Diosa sacaba una tarjeta con el nombre del pobre diablo para hacerle la evaluación **-¡Sigfried de Duphe Alpha! ¡Felicidades!** **Iré** **por él en una semana-** comento la Diosa del Amor, en Asgard cierto Dios Guerrero sentía escalofrió en su espalda y no precisamente de frió.

-No se por que tengo la impresión que mi integridad esta en riesgo, creo que será mejor largarme a un desierto y enlistarme a una de las legiones extranjeras para salvarme de una diosa del amor muy desquiciada- decía el chico de Asgard, de regreso en el set de grabación, Afrodita, Mabui y Naruto/Hades se despedia.

-Afrodita ¿Podrías regresarme de favor al santuario? Neta ¿no sé por que me trajiste a tu programa así?- Afrodita sonreía con malicia.

 **-Por favor hermanito, ¿acaso no fue divertido hacerle un privado a tu novia así?-** pregunto con picardía a Naruto.

-Bueno la verdad es que…- iba a contestar, pero agito la cabeza para callar –¡No me cambies el tema! Mejor regrésame al Santuario que apenas inicie mi entrenamiento- le dijo de forma molesta a la Diosa.

 **-De acuerdo-** Afrodita/Mei chasqueo los dedos y regreso al Dios del Inframundo al santuario **–regresemos a casa-** dijo la deidad que volvió a chasquear los dedos, ambas chicas aparecieron dentro de la mansión, pero se llevaron una sorpresa mayor, pues en el suelo estaban Haku y Hinata con sonrojo y una hemorragia nasal masiva, de igual forma estaban Karin y Kin, pero estas tenían una sonrisa de colegiala.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Mabui al ver a las chicas sobre el suelo, en ese momento aparecen Yugao y Anko con papel higiénico en la nariz tratando de detener la hemorragia nasal.

-Digamos que no pudieron pasar la prueba de resistencia y se desmayaron al momento- respondió Anko de forma nasal.

-Creo que se me paso la manita un poco, pero admitámoslo, fue una buena manera de subir rating con las mujeres- dijo Mei/Afrodita sin su Henge –bueno me retiro, debo de sacar al borracho de Dionisio del set antes que se ponga de impertinente y después a seguir con el maldito papeleo, nos vemos- se despidió Mei que desapareció de la mansión.

-Bueno, será mejor que dejemos hasta aquí el entrenamiento, ¡Nos vemos después Mabui!- dijo Yugao que salía de la mansión junto a Anko dejando sola a la chica, pero su mente estaba en ese Dios como Gea lo trajo al mundo.

-Naruto-kun, ¡aaaah!- si Mabui al final quebró su resistencia al recordar a su novio en esa situación y se desmayo junto a las otras bellas durmientes con una sonrisa y una hemorragia nasal masiva.

 **¿Que hay banda? Espero que les haya gustado los dos últimos Omakes de la Historia, pues este es el último capítulo de la seria. Antes de cerrar daré las ultimas aclaraciones correspondientes.**

 **Anteros es el amor correspondido y también la venganza del amor no correspondido, es el hijo de Afrodita con Ares, junto a su hermano Eros o como muchos lo conocen Cúpido (que es la latinización), Anteros nacio como compañero de Eros, pues el Dios no crecia, por eso Afrodita de decidió darle un hermanito junto a Amaseo el amor pasional.**

 **La brida dorada es la que uso el héroe Griego Beleforonte para poder montar a Pegaso y asi vencer a la terrible Quimera.**

 **La última canción que puse se llama Sexy love del grupo de K-pop de nombre T-ARA, en esta versión esta en japonés, pueden encontrarla en Youtube donde se muestran las kunoichis de Konoha bailarlo, pero también hay una versión donde la cantan los Uchihas, espero que rían cuando la vean, su nombre es esta** **【** **MMD NARUTO** **】** **Uchiha Clan X Sexy Love.**

 **El apodo que le dijo Macara mortal a Shaka de "Barbie que nunca se vendió" es uno que recorde que le pusimos un compañero y yo en la facultad a una maestra que nos enseñaba Ingles, si somos culeros, era rubia teñida, se maquillaba mucho y pensábamos que no estaba casada, por eso el apodo, pero al final supimos que es esposa del director, que la Barbie si se vendió.**

 **Para finalizar Banda, para mi hacer esta historia fue un gran reto, lleve diez meses escribiendo, algunas veces en la amdrugada, otras en tiempo libre de mis actividades, también investigando y acoplando la información que sacaba para la historia. Vi que venían Reviews, a veces poco o nada, otras veces con ciertos comentarios que al final con todo respeto respondía por MP para aclarar cosas sin llegar a convertir mi trabajo en un área de guerra como algunos autores lo han hecho, gane algunos amigos como Animebot02 que con él hicimos omakes juntos, puse algunas sugerencias que ustedes me mandaron, el hecho de hacer un mini harem fue una idea algo gastada, pero trataré de llevar la relación a un compromiso más sano en el siguiente trabajo, soy admirador del NaruHina, pero también de las relaciones abiertas, no estoy ni en contra de uno, ni de otro. Muchas mujeres dicen que tener una relación monógama es maduro y que los hombres que ponen relaciones abiertas son Inmaduros, voy a decir que ambas son completamente encerronas, pues puede haber relaciones monógamas que ambos son unos niños (lo digo en el sentido que son adultos con mentalidad de niño de 5 años) y relaciones abiertas donde las personas son maduras o viceversas. El problemas es que no somos maduros, lo que quiero decir es que los adultos aun pensamos como niños de cinco años la mayoría y muy pocos llegamos a pensar como adolescentes. La madurez quiere decir en ser responsables, y ser responsables es aprender a controlar nuestros pensamientos, nuestra conducta, nuestras emociones, nuestra mente, nuestra forma de comunicarnos. Eso es madurar y no lo que siempre nos han dicho la sociedad puede haber personas muy ricas, "exitosa" con una mentalidad de niño de cinco años o gente muy pobre pero con una mentalidad de adulto.**

 **Agradezco a mis seguidores tando en reviews como los que estuvieron leyendo la historia a lo largo de estos 10 meses de trabajo, y agradezco a:**

 **Animebot02: que es uno de los que me siguió y nos hicimos amigos y coescritores de Omakes pronto te mandare un omake.**

 **Soul of demon: que le encantaba los castigos que ponía a algunos personajes y ya leíste el cruel castigo que le pusieron Hinata y Haku a Anko.**

 **CCSakuraforever: que siempre mandaba en cada capitulo sus comentarios, sugerencia, me gustaría que expresaras con tus propias palabras cada capitulo sin miedo, no pongas tanto mas simplemente deja fluir tus palabras.**

 **Metalero Anarkista: hermano que siempre le gusta el metal, pero yo soy de los que tiene gran variedad de música no solo metal y rock, ya te diste cuenta de eso, no tiendo a fanatizarme, sino a tener preferencias musicales.**

 **Alfredgx2787: Que publicará la historia en Wattpad para toda la banda de esa plataforma, solo te digo que mantengas en cada capítulo ya sea en pie de página o encabezado la autoria para evitar que te digan que es plagio.**

 **Lalo80: que siempre me motivaba a continuar la historia.**

 **Mariano538: hoy acaba la dosis semanal, así que estarás en abstinencia por un tiempo.**

 **Alucardzero: estimado lector que siempre seguía mi trabajo. Entre otros muchos.**

 **Como leyeron, a mi me gusta compartir información con ustedes, hacia aclaraciones para que no se confundieran, siempre con el respeto de ustedes y se que ha veces sentía que me pasaba de la raya con mis palabras, pero a veces se me salía el papel de psicólogo, ya saben mi carrera, que es hacer consciente lo inconsciente.**

 **Bien banda no les digo un adiós, sino un hasta pronto, en un mes y medio a dos meses empezaré a publicar la siguiente temporada de la historia, donde verán a Naruto y compañía pelear contra sus enemigos comunes, como Akatsuki, el emo vengador que será un soldado de Ares, a la serpiente rara llamada Orochimaru, contra Madara, pero apareceran los Dioses junto a sus guerreros que pondrán al mundo shinobi en aprietos y al Dios más poderoso que llegara a darles caña a todos. No se lo pierdan, también sigan en las otras historias que estoy publicando. Nos vemos, Chao.**


End file.
